Demon Slayer: Souls of Fire
by FailtasticBelt
Summary: Nightmares arise, PoH's power revealed. Together with Lisbeth, Garr must fight to contain a terror lurking in the underbelly of Aincrad. With hammer and sword, destinies shall be broken, a curse to the fate deemed fitting by the god above. AU (Second Book of Demon Slayer)
1. Chapter 1: The Path Less Traveled

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Souls of Fire, the second book of the Demon Slayer series :D. To those who're new to this series and still left scratching their heads by the end of this chapter, I recommend reading Sun Dancer, it's the first book!**

 **Sword Art Online is owned by Reki Kawahara (who loves making Sues), I've got my OCs, plot, and new gimmicks, those are mine!**

 **Special shout out to my loving and supporting readers! RiptideZ, Agent 94, Theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, blazepanzer24, Recklessgirl56, Vampi, and John904? Amazing support, hope to hear from you all very soon!**

 **Enjoy! May the carnage begin!**

The hot jungle sun blared, its rays blinding us as we emerged from our stone prison. The wide space of the arena opened, the sandy pit of the stadium floor shining a pale yellow.

"This'll be a cake walk," I smiled.

"Yup," Rika cheered, brushing back her pink hair.

Our armor shined in the light, especially hers. Standing equal in height to me, layers of plated steel guarded her from the head down. Her red skirt waved in the breeze, brushing just above the knees as she marched beside me.

"Remember," I directed, "we'll trade off hits. Anything gets near your flank's gonna deal with me."

"And when the boss shows up," she winks, "we both go heavy."

"We'll see," I smiled, "unless it's got a one handed tool."

"Oooo," Rika smirked, "then it'll be parry time."

Trumpets blared, echoing across the arena stands. The crowds above roared to life, whistling and cheering, awaiting the promised spectacle.

"I find it a bit unnerving," Rika looked to me, "you know, people being so excited about this?"

"I understand," I nodded, "though to be fair, I enjoy a good fight. Can't say much."

"Well you're you," she smiled, "I'm just...unused to this. Back home, violence was heavily censored."

"Being unfamiliar may be for the best," I blinked, "in some ways, I'm glad you're new to this."

Up on a podium rose the announcer, the two of us standing in the center of the dusty arena.

"Got those machines ready?" I nudged her hand.

"More than ready." Rika stated confidently.

The cheering died down, the proclaimer raising both hands.

"People of Aincrad," he shouted, "we've gathered to bring you blood! Our brave contestants promised it, let us fulfill our claims!"

"Be it the blood of their foes...or their own."

The audience shrieked, hollering in excitement as the ground below us rumbled.

"Ready?" I gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Yea!" she nodded, "I've got your back!"

I nodded, watching my blacksmith draw her [Abyssteel Mace]. Dense and unbending, the flanges of dark metal stuck out on all sides, perfect for cracking armor. For a man who could feel pain, I feared her club more than most.

The floor of the arena vanished in square panels, leaving a colorless abyss where there was once Earth. Seconds after, the void was replaced with new matter, forming the scenery of a fortified encampment.

Walls made of pointed logs lined patches of space. Stilted watchtowers stood, hidden among trees. The ground was covered in grass, littered with patches of dirt. As the environment set, we assessed.

"I see two ways of approach behind us," Rika mused.

"Three in front," I muttered, "got any ideas?"

"Yea," she nudged, pointing west, "there's a choke point over there...and a convenient tree."

Looking, there were several props. From ruined stage coaches to barriers of sharp wooden stakes, it left little room for mobility, only two ways of approach. Ha, we could cover that ground ourselves.

"We gain points based on collateral damage," I noted, "that...however, looks more practical."

We positioned ourselves between the generated obstacles. Looking up at the tree, I saw a perfect crossfire point, Rika was looking at it too.

"You're thinking it too?" I smiled.

"Reading my mind again?" the pink haired smith elbowed.

"Yes, forgive me!" I laughed.

Rushing to the plant, I hoisted Lisbeth over my shoulder. Grabbing a branch, she climbed before deploying one of her newest measures. A [CAB ], perfect. The cocoon shaped automaton clung to the bark, its [Light Repeating Crossbow] ready to fire.

An iron gate opened in the distance, a fog horn blowing. The cries of [Crazed Barbarians] were heard, the bashing of shields and axes filling the air.

Guarding the left, Lisbeth readied her buckler and mace. Facing right, I shouldered Ironback. Back to back, we bent knees as the stomping of dozens, maybe hundreds approached.

"There's one plus already," I mused.

"What's that?" She nudged.

"No running away."

"True." she chuckled, "Hate it when that happens."

The racing stomps of warriors grew louder, encircling us like wolves in the woods. Compared to PoH and Nobel, this was nothing, it might as well been training day.

A great bearded NPC reached the right flank, shield and axe in front as he lunged!

"Right flank!" I called, dashing forward to meet my foe!

I slammed Ironback forward with a [Mass Driver], propelling the blade like a spear! The [Ultra Greatsword] glowed a bright yellow, diving through!

The leather shield proved ineffective. The tip of the sword punched through, crashing through the barrier AND its wielder with a resounding crack! The NPC screamed, gored on the spot.

Tossing him off the weapon, my ears filled with the clang of axe against buckler! Glancing back, Lis had just used [Parry], swiping the sharp tool of another aside with her shield!

The axe wielding barbarian stumbled back, stunned by the strike! Just as her foe flinched, she dove with the buckler, ramming her assailant in the throat with an [Ascending Clamp]!

The barbarian flew back, crashing into his comrades behind him as his jaw snapped! Some bounced, impaling themselves on the walls of stakes, parting like bowling pins in the tight passage. Oh come on, was at least a double kill!

"You trying to show me up!?" I teased, "Getting fancy on me!"

"Trying?!" Rika squeaked, "you saying I'm not winning?!"

I laughed, twisting back to my side. Two [Crazed Barbarians], dual wielding axes. They yelled as they stormed towards me, readying their weapons in rage!

One swung high, their hooked axe gleaming in the sun! I swung up, slapping away the strike. Stepping forward, I pivoted with Ironback, charging a [Bisecting Blow]!

The gormless idiots kept closing in, typical AI. Swinging the massive weapon, the red glowing blade shoved the very air aside in its wake! Gritting my teeth, my body pitched with the strike, the price of wielding such heavy tools.

The bodies of both broke before me, their divorced halves scattering along the field! The carnage was all there, displayed for the masses to observe. Crashing past them, the blade chinked as it struck a tree!

The cries filled the air. Whether it was them or the audience's, I couldn't tell.

"Garr! Heavy!"

I spun back, swinging with a [Cleave] to protect Rika! Swerving back, a heavily armored poleaxe wielder laid siege, crashing down on my partner. She ducked, letting the poleaxe fall on her shield.

The [Ultra Greatsword] whirred, flying wide to her assailant! As I swung, Rika jumped behind me, blocking an unseen attack! The bang of steel was met with the shattering of bone, the usual of her watching my ass.

The sword met the poleaxe, splitting the thick wooden beam with a single swipe! The NPC stood there, stunned by the display. The steel broke through, cleaving through its user's neck with a loud snap!

The headless form shook, spasming with the loss of brain. Roaring in delight, I rose the heavy sword, slamming the corpse with a [Down Chop]! the thick blade pierced through armor and ragged remains, into the body of the comrade behind him!

"Yea!" I shouted, using [Incite] with the passion in my breath!

Rika's attack damage spiked, the fire spreading between us! A squad of lightly armored scouts approached, funneling down the tight passage.

"Rika! Scouts!"

Stepping aside, my fellow knight took over, switching places with me. She slapped one's arm away with her shield, ending him with a [Crack Down]! The mace met bone, the man cracking like an egg.

Her assailants funneled in, unfazed by the consequence of their fallen. Pushing further, she drew back, readying a [Stone Cyclone]!

Racing forward at high speed, she spun her mace, sucking unlucky foes into a maw of club and steel! As clumsy as the maneuver was, the tight space left no room for them to escape.

Turning back, I swatted aside an incoming sword with my left gauntlet! [Parry] activated, opening him for a [Riposte]! Shouldering the Ultra, I slammed both him and the man behind him with a [Dissecting Blow]!

The [CAB ] rained fire upon the backs of [Crazed Barbarians], weakening before they reached us. Crossbow bolts kept firing, the weapon sure to run dry soon...if it wasn't for video game logic. As the crowd cleared on my side, I glanced back to Rika.

Damn, had to be like a dozen she swept aside! Slowing to a dropped knee, I raced to cover her! Diving in with a [Reverse Cleave], I aimed for the remaining scouts.

Such lightly armored units posed a problem, capable and smart enough to dodge such slow weapons like mine. Ironback forced them back, Rika's temporary [Stun] ending. She nodded to me, rising back to join me.

A duet of steel followed, dancing between each other as foe met fury. The cries of our artificial prey echoed, only rivaled by the yells of the onlooking audience! Made a wonderful mess of things together.

Seconds melted away, losing ourselves in the flow of sword and mace. War drums beat in the background, egging me on to greater acts of strength, shattering some with my bare hands!

Just as the last barbarian fell, the field went silent. Something shook the ground, walking to our position.

"There's the prize," I growled merrily, "how's the new mace workin?"

"Hits like a boulder," Rika cheered, "great work by the way."

"Likewise," I smiled, "just one boss now."

A great shadow loomed over us, towering over the trees. A low growl, gurgling as our new foe approached. Rika swiped her left hand, [Hot Wave] swapping her buckler for a Greatshield.

Backing her up, Ironback was rested atop the shield. Resting her mace hand back, Rika reached for my open hand, gripping it as we stepped forward.

"So how many did you score?" she asked.

"I think like...fifteen?"

"Mm," she nodded, "sucks to know you're losing, doesn't it?"

"What?!" I decried, "I ain't letting you win that easy!"

"kidding," the blacksmith laughed, "I mean...does twenty five count?"

I playfully growled.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

December 21st 2022

The trees above shielded us, shading us with a vast ceiling of yellow leaves. Following alongside a convoy of Forest Elves, an ambush was inevitable.

PoH lurked in this place, somewhere behind the walls of trees.

According to my informants in Graye Sight, he's been using the event maps of the [Elf War] campaign to hide. One mission. Get the damn quests done, find him, get the Malishard, and end this.

Lisbeth scribbled away at her handbook, glancing from the paper to the trees surrounding us. Brushing back her brown curly hair, her mahogany eyes shot back and forth, focused almost entirely on her current task.

Riding on the backs of wolves, our NPC allies kept hold of spears. The fog of Floor Three ran thick today, obscuring all but our immediate spot.

Glancing over to Rika's drawing, I smiled. She was such a blessing to have around. With her, the days following the incident were easier. She had trees, as well as some notes on random things.

"So any word from Argo on rare ore here?"

Rika glanced to me, smiling a little.

"No," her head shook, "but I was thinking. Could we have another run through the Spider Queen dungeon after this?"

"No issue there," I shrugged, "just wish this stupid escort mission would end sooner. This is the second one in the campaign."

Out of nowhere something snapped in the treeline. I stopped, turning wildly, where the freak was that?

Rika drew her mace and buckler, moving right beside me.

The convoy kept moving, forcing us to follow. Something's out here, stalking us. Slowing our steps, the cool air seemed stagnant. The wolves the Forest elves rode kept growling, they had to know too.

Suddenly, the convoy stopped.

"Dammit," the Elf leading us growled, "they already found him."

"Who?" I called back, "we shouldn't st-"

The second I spoke, I was slammed to the ground! Rika screamed, a throbbing pain bursting from my shoulder. An arrow had been jammed into me, curse it all. Groaning, the scampering of several paws were heard.

"Ambush!" a wolf rider cried out.

Lisbeth grabbed me, trying to pull me up! My left hand started burning...PoH was here.

"He's here," I growled, helped back to my feet.

More arrows flew by, forcing me to duck! Rika raised her buckler, twitching as rounds deflected off the metal surface. The air filled with soft chants, wolves bursting from the fog!

"Garr!" something shrieked, "Your time has come!"

The voice was twisted, inhuman in pitch. Tackling right into Lis, a wolf forced her to the ground!

I leaped at it, a [Down Chop] bearing down on its twisted form! It barely looked like a canine, molded and rotten, its serrated teeth were stained and sickly.

The rider raised a lance, blocking the sword's hard slam! Feeling the arrowhead bob in my shoulder, I had to hold back my cries. The Dark Elven knight's eyes glowed blue, laughing at my grief.

"Repay your debt!" it shrieked.

Rebounding from the hit, Rika rushed back, cracking her mace down on the mangled wolf with a [Rock Breaker]!

She scored a critical, shattering the beast's skull like glass all over the dirt path! The overwhelming force broke the knight's guard, sending him toppling over.

I bit my tongue, grabbing the lodged arrow. Closing my eyes tight, I yanked the missile. God did I scream, feeling the barbs on the back catch as I tugged it out. 70% HP, bad start.

The fallen knight dropped the lance, drawing a scimitar on Rika as I winced. Diving for her assailant, I drove a [Cleave] with Ironback!

[Ultra Greatswords] were among the heaviest weapons in the game. Only the strongest could consider wielding such, at the cost of speed. The weapon whirred by, scoring a grazing hit on the plated fiend.

Even a grazing hit proved devastating, tearing the arm off the elf in a single swing! The possessed warrior fell aside, gripping his stubbed limb. Upon wounding, [Ares] gifted me with health.

A Unique Skill of...mixed gifts, such brought me life from wounding others. I must wound them within melee range, or I would gain nothing. As a price, potions and crystals cannot heal me.

Three of the four allied wolf riders fell, cut down by arrow fire. The rest of the unit scrambled around, trying to protect their commander as archers readied another volley!

"Fall back!" I screamed at the NPCs, "fall back to the keep!"

The remaining members fled, leaving us to handle the demonically possessed beasts! Arrows whizzed past me, forcing me back down to dodge!

"Take cover, Garr!" Rika shouted, jumping in front of me.

For her sacrifice, she was struck with three arrows! The blacksmith collapsed, falling back first on the dirt from recoil. I wasn't losing her, never in my life! Grabbing her, I lifted her, carrying her with me behind a tree.

Arrows kept flying, we were getting pinned down fast! Resting Rika down, I crouched beside her, keeping an eye out for any flankers!

"I'm sorry," Rika shook her head, "I-"

"No time for that," I patted her shoulder, "PoH's got us pinned, here!"

Passing her a healing potion, I watched the arrows leave her body without suffering. Man, wished getting arrows out was that easy for me. Glancing past cover, the fog cleared, revealing a band of at least twelve archers.

The glowing blue of their eyes indicated their faction. More rounds flew by, suppressing us. PoH must've remembered my weakness to arrows, cheap bastard's gonna spam these at me for sure.

"Rika," I peeked down, "we should consider our options. I want you to fall back."

"Not happening," she growled, "I'm not leaving."

For God's sake, if she stayed I was going to lose her!

"Come out, Garr..."

The ghastly voices called to me, PoH projecting his will through his puppets. They were closing in, circling around us. I had to think, I couldn't just charge, or I'd be shot dead! I shot my gaze back to my partner.

"Got a Teleport Crystal?"

"Yea!" she drew one, "fall back?!"

"No glory in pointless defeat," I gasped, another arrow zooming past me, "come on!"

Raising Crystals, we were forced to retreat back. Spheres of blue consumed us, whisking us back to town. Retreat, there's a word I'd vomit over. It disgusted me, the idea that I had to admit defeat.

Zumfut's gargantuan trio of trees surrounded us. Each of the three had to be thousands of feet high, bypassing even the clouds. hollowed out, the leviathans of bark served as the foundation for the town's many buildings.

I sighed, stepping out of the Teleport Gate. Lisbeth stepped beside me, sighing with relief.

"You okay?" she squeaked, "you look upset."

"It's just," I looked to the distance, past the rails of the walkway, "I hate the idea of retreating."

"Hey," she jabbed me in the side, "You were right about your assessment. At least we're in one piece."

"Come on," she took my hand, "we can still relax, right?"

I wasn't certain of it. Heck, I shouldn't even be taking any breaks, I should be out there getting stuff done! In the end though, she was probably right. PoH's out there somewhere, but personal health still needed to be managed.

Detaching her [Falling Buffe], Rika brushed her hair back. Her freckles showed prominently in the scarce rays of sunlight that reached through the net of leaves.

"So you haven't mentioned Tesla," I smiled softly to her.

"Ooo interested?" she beamed impishly.

"Seems to be a hero for you," I nodded, "so that makes him important."

Rika gave quite an earful on the Serbian fellow. The more she spoke of his accomplishments, the more I admired him. This guy? He made Thomas Edison look like a chump in his day, a true lord of lightning.

"So he basically invented the concepts of everything we're using today..." I blinked in wonder.

"That," Rika raised a finger, "and he would've made free electricity a reality for the whole world."

She sighed.

"That makes him a hero in my eyes," she grinned, "willing to give so much for the world. I hope I can help the world like that, once we're out of here."

"Can see why," I raised eyebrows, "seriously! He created a weapon akin to an atom bomb with just some voltage!"

"Shows what a mind's capable of," Rika rested her head on me, "I just...don't think I'll ever amount."

"What?" I looked to her.

"Nothing," she shook her head, "wanna have lunch?"

"It can't be nothing if it bugs you," I tried coaxing.

"I'll tell you later," Rika lifted her head off me, "don't like dragging you down with that."

I really wish she'd tell me what bothers her, I want to see her smile.

We took an hour long break, enjoying the sights of the forest town together. Eventually though, we had to keep going. Reporting back to the NPC in charge of the [Elf War] quest was imperative.

Wandering down the northern path, we managed to snag a few lone mobs down the road.

"Ha," I cheered, picking up some strange looking ore off the ground. "Think this'll serve?"

The prospective blacksmith gingerly took the rock, examining it closely. After a few seconds of item appraisal, she smiled.

"Wow, this is apparently...Hikore," Rika looked, "have no idea what it does."

"Sweet," I grinned, "means something to check out when we're back."

"Ugh," Rika stretched, "I don't wanna wait!"

Just like that, Rika bolted! Racing down the pathway, the woman was like a friggin sprinter, clearing the dirt path with almost a dust trail at her heels! I was losing track of the pocket sized bundle of energy, so I started running.

How she moved so damn fast in armor was absolutely beyond me. Then again, an empty stomach would do the trick for me. Despite my best efforts, I was failing to keep up, my armor and weapon slowing me down.

She was wearing more armor than me for Pete's sake, how could I not keep up!? I sent Ironback to item storage with [Hot Wave]. The second the hotkey function of SAO worked, I charged forward, hoping to catch up to my faster companion.

Slowing back to match my pace, an impish expression was plastered over her face. So smug, so cute.

"Slowpoooooke," she teased.

"How do you move so freaking fast?" I laughed, "can barely move my fat ass."

"You see," she giggled, "I don't have two tons of muscle to lug around. Sooo-"

"I'm done," I shook my head playfully, "so done."

Rika's cockiness was the cutest. Heaven knew though, it wouldn't be long till her mischief killed me. In a world of being chased by demons, betting that'll be what ended me first!

Further north, we came across a shallow stream. The water moved quickly, foaming white as it crashed against a multitude of rocks. the river provided a gap in the woods, letting the sun shine across the bank.

Rika quickly moved to the water, pulling out a grated pan as she went on her knees.

"Checking for minerals?" I joined.

"Yep," she nodded, "been here with Asuna once. Sometimes you can find ore dust from sifting these."

"Dust?" I questioned, crouching beside her.

"You heard right," she scooped some sediment, shaking the pan. "With enough dust, you can make ingots of normally pretty rare materials. Stuff like...this!"

She drew her pan, showing me a tiny, shining yellow metal, gold!

"Cool!" I exclaimed, reaching out for the glimmering dust.

"Mine," she smiled, stuffing it away.

"Dammit," I grumbled playfully, "so wait, how much of that would you need to make an ingot?"

"Errr, around fifty?"

"Fifty?!" my eyes widened.

"To be fair," she shrugged, "those are mere specks. Even if I gathered enough, it'd only produce a low-concentrated ingot."

A childish smile crept on her face.

"So to make a true 24-Karat gold ingot? I'd need like...roughly 1,000 pieces."

"Jeez!" I blasted, "better be worth a ton though."

"I actually haven't checked that yet. We'll have to see what it's used for."

I stuck my hand in the river, sighing as the cold water rushed past my fingers. Memories trickled in, oh yes. I looked back to her, a soft smile on my face. Could barely contain my giggle.

The second she looked, her eyes widened. Her eyebrows furrowed, looking right at me.

"Splash me," she challenged, "and I'll dunk you."

My fingers steadily formed a cup.

"Aiden," she addressed calmly.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

We marched down the path, both of us soaking wet. Holding up a smile, all I had to say was...winning's nice.

"You haaad to splash me," Rika growled, "I mean really?!"

"Yes!" I chattered, "you sound too cute when you're mad!"

"Well now we're both wet, happy?!"

"Yep!" I laughed as I pulled a spare cloth, "worth it!"

"Brat," she grumbled as I dried her hair.

Was the first time I got to feel her hair. Man, it had to be the softest I ever touched! All curly and frazzled after getting wet. The look she gave me could probably score a critical hit. I brushed her bangs to one side, ugh I've always wanted to do that!

"Having fun, are we?"

Oh God, that question! I froze, her eyes flaring with energy. Okay, okay, what to do when dealing with an wild grizzly bear...just walk away, right?

"Maybe?" I smiled sheepishly.

Snatching the towel, Rika proceeded to rub my face! Rubbing the soft cloth across my cheeks, eyebrows, and lips, she was fairly rough with it.

"Ow," I squeaked, "hey! Easy!"

"This is for splashing me!"

If I had anything to say for the following minutes? My face wasn't wet anymore. Mm, wanted to stroke her hair more though.

We soon reached a fortress, home of the great exposition dump himself! Think they called him a king or something. God, the lectures he gave us went on forever! Rika had to keep me awake half the time.

The very walls were made up of vines, each as thick as trees! Vivid yellow and blue glass stood out, breaking up the otherwise monotonous tone of green. With the hippie barrier being several feet high, climbing wasn't a practical solution.

Standing before the entrance were two spear wielding guards. Forest elves, both of whom looking just as twiggy and pathetic as the last we had to escort. Out of all the hundreds of years spent living, none of them ever thought of hitting the gym? Did they even know what a gym was?!

After a brief chat with the 'guards', Rika and I were warped inside, straight to the throne room. Great windows of oval shapes stood, the entire room looking carved from an ancient tree.

The floor was made of pale blue tile, each of the sickle shaped pieces glowing momentarily after being stepped on. Giant pointed crystals floated atop pillars, metal rings spinning around them. Small lily laden ponds lined parts of the floor, reflecting the glow.

"Reminds me of those dance games in arcades," I commented, looking to Rika.

"I love the glow effect!" she cheered, "though I'm unfamiliar with dancing."

"What?"

"Let's just say," she lowered her head, "the best dancing I do is involving circuit boards."

"That changes soon," I nudged her.

"How goes the patrol," an armored stick questioned, sitting rather comfortably on his throne, adjusting his spiky golden crown.

"Your highness," I exaggerated as I knelt, "the scout's dead. We were ambushed upon finding him."

Lis bowed beside me. It bugged me to no end, going on one knee to some madman's scripted program. Should've gone with the third option of this campaign, burn both of them and the Dark Elves! If PoH's hiding in either one, it wouldn't matter, because both would capitulate!

"That's...troubling," the Forest Elf Lord nodded, "we'll have to gather flowers in memory of him."

"Alright," the aristocrat groaned, "We're losing ground in this conflict, human. We've been pushed back to solitary strongholds throughout this area."

"To think. Ever since the Schism," the lord explained, "our once united empire split, leaving us elders to pick up the pieces. The members you see serving me are of a new generation, unknowing of what came before...only what's told to them by rote."

"I'm sure you're familiar with the old empire," he leaned on one arm of the throne, "many underground fortresses were formed before the crumbling of our society."

My God, the one thing Kayaba forgot to put in this RPG of his...a skip button. We've had to stand there for whole minutes letting this NPC yammer on about how "oh the dark elves are bad." I found myself droning out the conversation, staring blankly at the wooden throne.

I suddenly felt a jab in my side.

"He's giving the mission," she glanced.

"Your job," the Forest Elf commander addressed, "is to get us enough flowers to honor the sacrifice of our scout."

Yes, exposition scene over! Wait...collection mission? Piss off, it's not like we've got lives or anything! Looking to the king with a glazed expression, I calculated a more...appropriate response.

"Thank you, your highness," Rika bowed slightly.

Oh snap, forgot he's a king. I followed her lead, repeating the gratitude. Just after the discussion was over, however, I noticed another quest indicator. Looking at it, I realized it involved that Wyvern mother!

Selecting it, I displayed the [Ancient Wyvern Scale].

"Ah," the lord blinked, "this is what remains of Grand Minister Netec...shame what became of her. No, I don't know where her offspring might be, the process was carried out by the bureacracy."

"With the destruction of our libraries," he shrugged, "I cannot produce any real leads. Know this. If either side had a Wyvern assisting them, it would've ended this war long ago."

I nodded, ignoring this as I followed Rika out the door. The collection quest...I had to collect...

Two hundred and forty nine flowers?! That guy looked like my age for God's sake!

Moments later, we were out of the exposition zone, the weight of such worthless conversations dropping off my shoulders like loose bricks.

"So how much did you hear?" she leaned her head, "was barely listening to half of it myself."

"Something about some flowers," I laughed, apparently I'm the only guy they can send to gather 249 flowers."

"Ugh," she nudged me, "we'll have to plan that out, somehow..."

"The only question on my mind," she turned her gaze back to the path, "is where we find this Queen Spider's lair."

"Well it's randomly generated," I glanced around, "gonna have to find it ourselves. Just like last time"

"Hopefully soon," Rika looked up, "last time we went to drop a dead Dark Elf, quest stuff from our king."

"Plus," she sighed, "it's getting dark."

"We'll get there in time," I assured, "I have a good hunch!"

She nodded, smiling with the statement.

"That item," Rika splayed hands, "the [Queen Spider Fang]. Been thinking about it all day."

"It'll be yours," I smiled as we marched on.

She nodded, stretching her arms as we traversed the road.

"That last Sapling we killed had some of my favorite metal!"

"What's that?" I looked.

"Copper," she smiled, "its such a pretty color...like your eyes."

I smiled bright, my face heated like a furnace.

"Thank you," I grasped one of her hands, "and the ebony of yours suits you too."

Seeing Rika blush had to be a hobby at this point. Ever since we first met, it's been the cutest thing. Holding hands, she shook her head in embarrassment.

"Thanks," she spoke, "you sweet talker."

"Any current orders today?"

"Some shields," she listed, "helmet, more longswords. Someone wants a kukri the size of a standard sword too!""

Her eyes lit up, excited by the prospect.

"You know," she smiled, "I can't wait to try building something like that when we're back."

"Don't see why not," I nodded, "Once the dungeon's cleared, we'll head back."

"Yay!" she pumped a fist in the air, "I can feel it, fresh top grade loot!"

The sound of her cheer was such a gift. Waking up in the aftermath of a massacre, I wanted all the positive, happy and silly outlooks I could find...anything to get that out of my head.

Again, Rika was such a gift for me. Being alone out here, could only imagine the thoughts I'd have. I needed to get over it myself, but she made it easier.

We wandered through the woods for hours, searching for the elusive Queen's hiding spot.

"So they mentioned an empire," I glanced to Lis, "am I missing something?"

"Yea," she nodded, "apparently they're the reason for some of those underground dungeons, like that one we visited when we first met?"

"Ha," I chuckled, "can't wait to see more of those!"

"Hey," she snapped, "no getting yourself hurt. I won't allow it."

"The only one getting hurt will be the monsters," I nudged, "especially with the new sword you made me."

"Besides," I explained, "you've got my back."

I felt her soft fingers lock around mine.

"And I can trust that," I smiled.

"You," she stroked my knuckles.

Roaming east, we started to notice webs...big ones. The smallest of these looked as large as soccer goal nets. While Rika smiled, I could see the discomfort in her eyes. She never liked sticky things, it'd mess with the electronics she loved making.

At that moment, I passed her one of my two hatchets.

"What's this for?" she looked up at me.

"In case you find yourself trapped in something like this," I noted the webs, "you should have options."

"Thanks," Rika nodded, "these webs..."

She paused, looking at them with discomfort. Holstering the shared item in her leather belt, I felt some relief.

The webs grew in size the further we went, some looking like they're two stories tall! With the increase of size, came greater thickness. Some of these strands looked as thick as the rope found in shipyards.

I drew my second hatchet, I had to be sure it worked.

Chopping at the main strands, the web's rigidity proved to be its downfall. The hatchet dug through the white fabric like worn bed sheets. Good, this wasn't an immortal object.

"Glad to see it works," Lis commented, "kinda figured that I'd wanna aim for the tension lines."

"Had to be sure," I glanced, "think we're getting close."

The forest around us seemed to be consumed into a world of web. Nets of web hung off strings, holding leftovers. Varying in sizes, I could only guess what creatures were unfortunate enough to get caught.

"So how's lunch sounding," I smirked, "feeling in the mood for some burgers."

Rika swerved, homing her gaze right at me, curly brown hair spinning. Her expression, oh man...it was absolutely priceless.

"Seriously?!" she brushed her bangs back.

Her voice squeaked, sounding even cuter! This, plus the face she made further hampered my ability to hold back any laughter. The two pronged attack was too great, I ended up lurching over, bursting into guffaws as she stared.

"Ahhh," she sighed, "very funny."

"But Lis," I choked, "dat face!"

"You're lucky there's a criminal system," Lis growled, "this mace isn't just for looks!"

"You're right," I cheered, "that's what you've got a face for!"

"Ughhhh," Lis shook her head, nudging me, "no laughin at me."

I eventually simmered down, moving forward with her through the mess of webs.

"Fine," I smiled, putting a free hand over her shoulder.

Just past the next bastion of web, came a fresh sight. Not only was there a hole in the ground the friggin size of a parking garage, but a very familiar face. Standing tall around the entrance was a man, dressed in attire fit for a Samurai...with that same red bandanna.

"Klein?" I called out.

The warrior turned, smiling brightly as he saw me. Him and his crew looked very pleased to meet us.

"Garr!" Klein exclaimed, "been a while, man! How ya doin?"

I reached a hand out for the man, grinning like an idiot as we shook. Man, I haven't seen him since the first days of this death game. Judging by how tough his comrades looked, Klein was in good hands.

"Been doin well," I nodded, "you? Oh, lemmie introduce you to my partner..."

"Partner?"

His smile turned devious...oh god.

"Was gonna ask how close you two were," Klein smiled at Lis, "there's a sweet tavern up in the higher North Tree levels."

"Taken," Lis leaned on me, "but thanks."

"It's cool," Klein thumbed up, "Garr's chill, right?"

I admit, I may have felt a bit jealous there...but Lisbeth's response cleared that faster than a deletion key. Not proud of that part of myself, makes me rather childish.

"Definitely," I nodded, feeling her head on my shoulder.

Glancing back to the mouth of that massive cave, I felt a bit nervous. Just how big were the creatures that lurked down there? Last time we visited this, it was strictly to drop off a prop for a quest.

"Hey Klein," I asked, "heading down there?"

"Yea," he grinned, "gonna be killing the Queen Spider. Wanna come with?"

"Heck yea," I rose a fist, "Lis and I are after a rare drop, if you don't mind."

"Nah," Klein waved, "we're mostly after the XP. Would love the extra help."

I glanced to Lis, making sure she looked alright with it. Judging by the confident smile on her face, I could only assume. Klein sent us a party invite, merging our two member team with his six, a total of eight members.

Klein's team consisted of a good variety of members. One of two spearmen, a warhammer wielder, his katana and even an archer. The job was clear; push through, kill everything, and get the item. We descended into the darkness below, soil and rock grinding on our shoes.

 **A/N: Forgot to delete stuff below this! XD embarrassin! Hey guys, hope you're getting the stuff going on here, feel free to let me know if you're left confused with reviews! :D**

 **Hopefully I'll hear from you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Deep Web

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire! Intelligence stat, what's that?**

 **I apologize for the slow arrival time of chapters, been studying and finishing finals.** **Big shout out to my supporters! :D**

 **theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, Blazepanzer24, Azure, ItsJustCrow, and John904? Your reviews have been amazing, thanks a ton!**

 **RecklessGirl56 and Dagaz (along with the gracious folks above) thanks for your favorites and follows!**

 **Enjoy!**

The soft soil bounced under our feet, the cave opening as we crept down. Above us hung a tangled chandelier of roots. Some were as thin as spaghetti, others as thick as oaks! I heard the scribbling of Lisbeth's notebook, documenting the sights for sure.

Along the ground, several mushrooms sprouted. Glowing brightly, the pale green fungi lit the dry dungeon floor. Boulders jutted out from several nooks and crannies, some from the walls, others from the ground.

Unlike the surface, the soil was rigid, hardened by the lack of moisture. Abandoning the warmth and safety of the sun, light's absence took over.

"Keep your eyes peeled," Klein exclaimed, "there're web pits along the floor of this dungeon."

Looking around, various of the aforementioned holes laid along the ground. Some were as small as a shoe box, others as wide as a hot tub. While the holes themselves lacked depth, the webs would no doubt serve as a snare. Last thing I needed was to get pinned...

Lisbeth looked at these traps with discomfort, couldn't blame her either! Slowing to her pace, I placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up, smiling as my hand felt her iron pauldrons.

"We've got this," I assured her.

Just as I glanced away, however, I was shoved! I gasped, plummeting right into one of the nets below. My arms and legs stuck like magnets to the sticky surfaces, gripping me unwillingly to the web!

"Lis!" I decried, "what the he-"

"Shh," she coaxed, "just observing. Try breaking out of that without tools."

God, that woman. Dunking me in ponds, then giant spider webs!? At least the reasoning was sound. I tugged at my binds, growling as i pulled at the webs that held me in place!

"It's usually best to cut it," Klein sighed, "getting out of them normally is pretty-"

The web tore, my physique ripping the snare like fabric! Ha, true dedication to strength has aided me once again!

"...hard," Klein blinked.

"Interesting," Rika wrote down, "Garr? How easy would you say that was?"

"Easy enough," I shrugged, "but being the 7th strongest guy in Aincrad helps. I wouldn't bet my life on it."

"Seems reasonable," she nodded before hugging me, "thank you."

Seventh strongest...probably eighth in reality. One day, I'll be number one. At the top of the rankings sat Heathcliff, the strongest man in Aincrad. One day, I will best him. Until then, two sessions of the [Strength Training] mini-game a day would suffice.

Returning to the path, Klein drew a wakizashi. A single handed version of the overrated Japanese blade. Lacking the length of a traditional katana, it exchanged for lighter weight. From its sheath, he took a stance while marching forward.

"Garr," Klein waved, "your weapon would be most useful to us on the front."

"Wouldn't wanna hit you guys," I looked.

"Don't worry," Klein laughed, "Since parties can't hurt each other, there's no need to fear collateral damage."

"Ha," I replied strongly, "More room to bruise then!"

I glanced back to Rika. Paper and quill vanished, replaced with mace and buckler.

"Remember," I whispered, "if you get trapped, call me or use the axe."

She nodded, pulling up her [Falling Buffe].

The plates slid from her neck, hiding everything below the bridge of her nose behind an armored face mask. Despite having more armor than the rest of us, she honestly looked afraid. Maybe it was just the fear of being trapped?

Putting on my close helmet, my vision was reduced. Such heavy head protection was rare, most players building AGI stats. Me though? I liked the premise of shielding my dome!

Wait, what made enemies in video games replaceable again?

Seconds after, the game system cleared the helmet's obstruction, enabling normal vision.

We crossed into the next room, a field of root, rock and grit widening. Measuring roughly the same length as a football field, the walls were lined with several holes. Pillars of massive tree roots reached the floor, providing cover in the open spaces.

Some large tarantulas patrolled the area, their black and yellow fur bodies contrasted sharply from the light brown. Hissing to each other softly, their red unblinking eyes searched for prey.

Klein motioned towards one of our squad mates, ushering the spearman left. Nodding me to get ready, he waved to move forward. I heaved Ironback over my shoulder, readying my grip. The thick five and a half foot sword clanked, the [Ultra Greatsword] ready to deploy.

The eight legged freaks paused, hairs perking. Think they heard me. Klein held up a hand, motioning us to stop.

"Thax," Klein whispered, "got a line?"

"Yep," the archer sighed, "just gimmie a sec...readying a [Power Shot]."

I glanced back to Rika. Keeping her buckler close to her chest, she kept looking back at the web pits. Hated putting her through this, would prefer her comfortable.

"Firing," Thax warned, the string of his bow stretching hard.

An arrow was flung, ripping through the air with a loud crack, the missile flying with a bright red glow!

Striking a tarantula, the round punched through its skull like cardboard, sending ichor flying in all directions! The vermin exploded, his comrade raising two legs, alerted by our presence! A loud hiss was heard, followed by others.

The sounds grew louder, coming from all sides! As if hatched by the Earth itself, tarantulas burst from the walls, leaking like water to meet us. First arose a couple dozen, then half a hundred, they kept pouring out like a broken dam!

Their numbers grew, the very walls darkening with their hairy bodies. A legion of arachnids amassed before us, their brightly colored eyes glowing, emotionless and starving.

Holy mother of Christ, how many spiders were there?! I couldn't even see where one spider ended and the other began, it was a sea of bugs. I grimaced, bending my knees as their limbs groaned, their bristly hairs perking.

"Alright guys!" shouted Klein, "Same as usual! Move up!"

Without further word, the men closest to me lunged. Charging beside them, I readied my weapon, feeling its weight bounce on my shoulder. I wasn't sure of myself, I mean there had to be a few hundred of them, but I had to keep moving!

Tightening my grip on Ironback, I broke away from my allies by several feet. My attack range was far, a major plus against such large beasts.

The many legged cretins stepped back, raising their front legs as we advanced! Each of them had to be the size of a fully grown man, baring fangs as long as steak knives, dripping with venom.

Klein leaped forward, slamming his Katana through one like a spear! The spider's head cracked like an egg, scattering ichor all over him. Prying the weapon free, he activated his next Sword Skill.

Another spider to his left jumped to counter, Klein slashed across, sweeping it aside without mercy!

Limbs flew, the arachnid exploding with the loss of two legs! The line of web spinners fell in range. Ironback lowered, the [Ultra Greatsword] rung softly as its tip dropped to my side.

I turned, readying a [Cleave]! I aimed for the beasts encircling Klein's flank. My arms bulged, the weapon's great weight demanding strength as I swerved!

Ironback flew out, my body jamming to the side as the mass met its first bystander. I felt my arms shaking with the first impact, the air whirring past my face. I gritted my teeth, feeling the pole sized blade crash against flesh.

The [Ultra Greatsword] tore my opponent to pieces, its frontal half severed with a single blow! My body shivered, the spectacle of violence overpowering me. Thing was, the sword hadn't slowed down!

The second spider it hit went airborne with a resounding bang! Soaring through, the beast struck a wall hanging boulder mid flight!

The spider fell, followed by a crisp snap. My body pitched, the blade crashing to the ichor stained Earth. I tripped, Ironback practically yanking me aside from its own weight!

Gasping, the blade wobbled, dust flying as it slammed! Just as the swing stopped, another spider jumped me from the right! Pivoting, I wrestled the blade back, glaring at my assailant.

It was an effort in vain. Knocking me over, it swiftly jumped on top. The spider bit down, glancing me in the chest with its knife sized teeth! The sharp tips glided against my iron cuirass, screeching along like nails on a chalkboard!

Groaning, I jammed the sword sideways, blocking the bug's fangs! The creature shrieked as it shoved back, its blackened hooks dripping on my arms.

This was nothing, just another bench press! My chest flexed, lifting the yellow striped arachnid off with ease! It shrieked, trying to force itself down.

"Garr!"

Lisbeth leaped in, crashing her mace down, judgement from above! Shattering the back, the creature detonated, freeing me from its clutches. Yelling, the warrior smith spun with a two hit Mace Skill, crashing the club of iron against others as I rose!

Spiders shrieked, leaping back in fear of her rage, but it was too late! The bludgeon crippled a leg, slowing its movement, Rika had him. Finishing the spin, she sent the hammer crashing up, the arachnid flipping away with a loud crunch.

I shot back up to my feet, nodding to her in thanks. The field had become a mad dance, a wordless exchange of acts! Klein and his men struck from the right, changing between targets!

"Artillery!" Klein shouted.

Not a second after, arrows rained from the ceiling above, pelting the ground around us with heads of iron. The horde as a whole shrieked, the missile wave striking many in a storm of bolts!

"Yea!" I screamed, watching spiders die by the dozens! Swerving, I watched Lisbeth's flank, fire bursting in my gut.

Another bug charged, reaching out to her from behind! Leaning, I slammed Ironback's pommel forward, letting the mass send it back!

The blunt end of the handle bashed against its face, the beast recoiling from the punch. It turned on me, angered by my rejection. As it jumped forward, I rose Ironback for a [Down Chop]!

The heavy blade came crashing down, my body plummeting with it! The moment it made contact, all I heard was a sharp squish. The edge cut through, the tarantula splitting at the seams.

The blade stopped with a loud clang, striking rocks on its way past my foe. Cut down its mid-section, the hostile spider vanished into blue.

"Did you just hit rocks again?!" Rika shouted.

"Maybe?!" I yelled back.

"Dammit Garr! Gonna make you fix that!"

I laughed, covering each other's backs as the horde descended.

"Got three!" she shouted.

I turned to engage! Packed in a tight space, three spiders lined up, sectioned out by my partner. I grinned, diving for another [Cleave]!

They were once the size of men, not so much after the sword struck. The brutality of Ironback sent me reeling in bliss, sending my foes in chunks by nothing more than sheer brute force!

Recovering the downed blade, another charged my right, this time digging its fangs straight into my thigh!

I yelled, the natural daggers carving through muscle and flesh like butter! The burn felt unreal, the scissors bobbing wildly in the cut. My HP bar flashed, I've been poisoned!

My HP dropped past 80%, dripping like a leaky faucet. Rika slammed the bastard off me with a hard knee. The dust of the dry dirt scattered, forming small clouds as our feet rustled along the ground.

"Garr!" Klein, "get down! They're firing!"

Just as he announced this, I heard strange sounds. Looking up, I spotted multiple white spheres flung towards us. Balls of web came hailing down, sticking to any surface possible!

Lis squealed, raising her buckler over her head in defense!

One flew down, splattering all over my helmet's visor! Rendering me blind, I shouted, scratching away, trying to rip the web off! Useless, it just wouldn't come off.

I threw my helmet off, restoring my vision as the helmet bounced away!

Just as I tossed it aside, another much larger spider charged. Body slamming me, I gasped as I flew back, nearly striking a wall! Rolling several feet back, the metal armor on my shins squeaked as it scraped against small rocks.

"Garr!" Lis shouted, busy fighting off her own pack.

The bull sized spider growled, charging me again as I struggled back up. Jeez, it felt like I got hit by a slow moving car.

Just before it reached me, Klein leaped in! Riding the oversized spider, he sent a downward Sword Skill, sending his wakizashi straight past the face! The sharp blade met flesh, slicing like it didn't exist!

Digging right between its many eyes, its brain was split, the very air cut! The monstrous spider clumsily came to a stop. It scraped along the crusted Earth, grinding to a halt inches away from my feet.

I stared with wonder as Klein casually hopped off. Jeez, what a badass!

"You can thank me later," he barked, "let's move!"

I smiled, watching return him to the fray. I dashed back in, looking for Lis! I swept aside another pair of beasts, their stomachs torn apart like paper bags. The resounding snap of her mace against bone was loud and clear, she held them back just fine.

Rolling to her rear, I kicked an approaching flanker! The strength training paid off, knocking the massive arachnid to its backside, flailing wildly. Another charged the left, only to be silenced by a downward slam!

The others stabbed, slashed, and snapped their way through the herd. Working together, Klein's spearmen would stick the largest of minions in the stomach, letting the others hack it to death.

Spiders poured out further from the walls, reinforcing their brethren in the slaughter.

"Lis!" I turned, "we gotta back Klein up, they've got heavies!"

Lis nodded, racing towards our comrades.

Joining alongside Klein, I watched him strike through two spiders with a clean sweep. As he stopped I jumped left, unleashing [Cleave] upon the scum who flanked! I felt the crash of three bodies, their limbs and chunks scattering like freshly cut weeds. I felt my injuries heal, the blessing of [Ares] upon me.

Lis jumped to the right, only to be met with the challenge of a car sized foe!

It must've startled her, she fell back quickly, too fast. She tripped, falling on her back, continuing to scoot away! The titanic arachnid lunged, raising one of its legs to crush the blacksmith!

I had to help her! Lunging in, I watched as she swung her buckler, the metal shield reflecting the light of the mushrooms.

The spider's limb was slapped aside, causing the creature to stumble! Stomping beside her, I threw out a [Mass Driver], punching Ironback through!

The stab scored a decent wound, but something unusual occurred. The monster flashed a bright yellow, a big [Critical Hit!] icon appearing! The spider stepped back, Lisbeth racing back to her feet.

"Thanks!" she nodded, turning back to the giant before us.

The ten foot tall spider hissed, raising both limbs to attack! I jumped left, waving Ironback to distract. Following the sword, the beast swiped, the hairy limb swooping past my face!

Dashing in, Rika readied another strike! Widening her stance, she swung in a diagonal sweep, aimed right for its back.

The behemoth buckled, wounded further by the strike! Down to half HP, it swerved to attack!

Just as it turned, I swept with a [Cleave] of my own!

Solid hit, the creature's legs coming undone! Shattering to pieces, it settled that dispute.

I charged further, screaming at the horde! A [Down Chop] for one, the sword jammed through the first. Letting the sword go, I swerved right with a left [Hook]!

My fist glowed yellow, crashing into the eye sockets of another wretched bug!

It teetered back from the force, one of its eyes popped like a balloon! My heart raced with the rush, turning back left as I kicked a third!

Rending the sword from the ground, I pivoted! Another [Cleave] came forth, the ichor spraying all over my face, burning as it spilled on my eyes. I cheered, gritting my teeth as I shut my burning eye closed.

Another spider jumped my left, digging its teeth into my arm! Hollering, I threw it back.

The poison numbed as it ran down my arm. I bared my teeth, incensed by the setback. I threw the sword back and forth, chopping and slashing through droves more of their many legged comrades!

Just as I swerved for my next victim, I was knocked to the ground with a hard push. My face slammed against stone riddled dirt.

Coughing, I flailed to free myself. A pair of fangs dug into my spine as I wrestled! As the sharp incisors struck bone, their sharp edge scraped along. I screamed, tears pouring from my eyes. I felt the fangs leave, a cloud of blue frags encompassed me!

"Garr," Lisbeth shouted, "you okay!?"

Helping me up, she helped lead me further! This was absolute madness. The spider blood, the clash of steel, the roar of dying beasts, it was pure chaos! The awful pain in my back burned!

Chopping through half a dozen more, Klein waved me to the right. The others lined up, forcing the arachnids further back! One jumped for his left flank, I slammed it to his wakizashi. The skewered beast shrieked, its painful cries rung out throughout the cave.

As the beasts numbers diminished, they grew more desperate. Another volley of web flew from the back, raining down like mortars from above! One slammed Lis in the foot, sticking her in place. Planted, a party of four converged on her position.

"Garr!" I heard her scream, "help!"

I swerved like a speeding car, hacking down two of her assailants as they lunged! Flying forward from the swing, I kicked the closest spider to her. The thick boot slammed the beast back several feet, causing it to roll away.

The remaining spiders were crushed under a Fuurinkazan spear. I nodded to my comrade, prying Lis' boot from the decaying web ball. I checked for any others, patting her when I found none.

Looking back, I raced to grab my helmet. Slamming it back on, I raced back to join my team! While slow, I reached my team in relatively short order. My HP dipped below 65%, the poison still dragging me down. As the horde was parsed out, I lunged for the largest I could find!

One spider met my challenge! Well over the size of a pickup truck, the beast let off a low snarl as I charged! Raising its front legs, it threw them forward. The hairy spines along its arms brushed by, the muscly limbs grazing my legs and shoulders.

I swung Ironback for a [Down Chop], watching as the blade cut deep into the thorax.

The beast buckled, its massive frame shaking from the hit! As ichor spilled, my wounds healed, restoring me over 80%.

Swinging wildly, the beast caught me with a solid punch to the shoulder! Teetering to the side, I lost my balance from the force.

The car sized spider wasted no time, tackling me straight into a wall!

Slammed between a dense predator and a stony wall, I felt my ribs bend! Gasping, I rolled to the ground as it jumped back. Breathing haggardly, I shook my head, trying to snap out of it!

Rising back to my feet, I was body slammed again! The metal of my armor made a dull thud as it crashed into the wall. I winced, feeling the air shoved out my lungs!

As it backed up, I kicked it square in the eye!

"Screw you," I groaned weakly.

Throwing myself forward, I tiredly threw another [Cleave] for its face. The furthest tip struck its head, tearing its eyes out with a smooth motion! Blinded, the massive creature flailed its arms wildly. Its suffering was swiftly ended.

A loud pop came, the result of a [Down Chop]. The crack left in its skull was as wide as my fist! I glanced around, my HP back to a stable 70%.

Seeing only Lis and Klein's group, I smiled, we drove them all back! With the horde routed, it left the next room open for travel. I shouldered Ironback, feeling my own chest buckle from the weight.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Rika was quick to inspect, checking me for injury. Her mace was holstered, bobbing softly at her hip.

"You're hurt," she lowered her iron face mask.

"Only a little," I assured as I removed my helmet, "You okay?"

"Mm," Lis sighed, "just a bit tired."

"That's fine," I smiled, "was one hell of a fight."

I looked back to Klein, "How much further do we have to go?"

"Not much," Klein pointed his katana to the next tunnel, "couple of small rooms, then we'll fight the Queen."

I nodded, looking back to my blacksmith. I could tell she wasn't exactly ready, she brushed her bangs aside tiredly. Gazing at me with softened eyes, it wasn't the time to fight.

The next tunnel led deeper, further from the surface world's warmth. I couldn't leave her there, she needed a break.

"Can you guys handle the next few rooms?" I looked to the others, "gonna take a break."

"Yea," Klein thumbed up, "but we'll have to come get ya, Garr. The room closes during the boss fight aaand we would appreciate heavy weaponry."

"I'll be there," I asserted, coaxing Lisbeth to take a seat.

As the others moved on, I looked back to her. Sitting down, she checked on Ironback. Examining the edge and body, she nodded with some approval.

"Impressive," she smiled lightly, "not a single scratch. Durability's definitely its strong suit...besides hitting like a damn car."

"Man," I chuckled, "I should let you swing this sometime. Every swing feels like a hurricane!"

"I should," she nudged, "do you like it?"

"I'm very happy with this Lis," I beamed at her, "very proud to wield this."

"I'm glad," she bowed her head softly, "I just had an idea too."

"Hm?" I questioned.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to train with each other's weapons?" she asked, "me learning how to use your weapons, vice versa?"

"That actually sounds pretty practical," I nodded, "just in case either of us needs to use another tool."

"Then it'll be available," Rika yawned.

"Need healing?"

"No," she assured, "But could you pass me a healing potion for later? Will save it for the boss fight."

"You sure you wanna join in on that?" I asked, "I don't want you overexerting yourself."

"I'm sure," she smiled weakly, resting her head on my shoulder, "just thinking the kind of cool stuff I could build with that [Queen Spider Fang]. Thinking..."

"A spear?" I guessed.

"Well that's obvious," Lis rolled her head, "thinking too like...what if I could pull out the venom sac...and apply that to another weapon?"

"Hmm," she thought to herself.

I said nothing, letting the blacksmith dream as she wished. Drawing out a potion, I gently placed it in her closest hand. Had at least twenty more, I stocked up just in case she needed it.

"Oo!" she exclaimed, "what if I shaved off the excess mass, then stuck the tip on the front of a shield?"

"Oh that'd be vicious," I blinked, "applying a stabbing effect to a bash AND poison?"

"I'm gonna try that for sure," she grinned, "ughhh if only I wasn't tired. I've gotta get that item."

"We'll get to that," I tried easing her, "remember, Klein'll come back for us. Or we'll move when you're ready."

"And if you're not ready," I coaxed, "I'll get it. Don't worry."

The blacksmith groaned, looking fairly frustrated with herself.

"I don't want to slow anyone down," she decried.

"You're not," I nudged, "you were doing great! Really, you watched my back out there."

"Mm," she shrugged, "thank you. I just feel a little weak."

"Well like I said," I repeated, "you're not."

Rika rested, looking a bit better. Wish I could've made her feel better, hate seeing her distressed.

"I hate those webs," she confessed, "It felt awful, being stuck there, helpless and all."

"Me too," I rolled the shoulder she rested on, "it's like you can't do a damn thing. At least I have such a long ranged weapon."

"You," I looked down, "don't have nearly as much range with that hammer. You've got it much worse."

Lis nodded, resetting her head's position on me. I better keep an eye out for any more of those web shooters. Couldn't risk her getting stuck like that.

"How's the shoulder feeling? Trying to angle it better for you."

"Hard," she mumbled, "but a nice kind. It's like a cushion."

Resting there, Lis focused on resting her weary body.

"You know something? I'd give this date a six out of ten."

"Huh?" she looked up at me.

"That first date we had was great," I smiled, "good food, nice place. Got to treat you like a princess..."

"Here?" I splayed a hand to the root covered ceiling, "team building's nice, but the scenery sucks!"

Lis giggled.

"You kidding?" she playfully barked, "the sticky webs alone bring this to a three for me!"

"True," I nodded, "fine we'll give it a four."

"Three," Lis teased.

"aaand it's a ten!"

"Nooo," she groaned, grabbing my arm.

"Three then," I conceded, feeling her lighten her grip.

We continued chatting, passing the time while she recovered.

After several minutes of resting, Lisbeth climbed back to her feet, brushing back her short brown hair.

"Alright," she stretched, "I can't stay still, gotta have that rare drop."

"You got it," I smiled back, joining beside her. "Pretty sure Klein and his guys are already through most of the rooms."

"Hopefully," Lis blinked, "I'd feel kinda bad if they had this many spiders to fight further in!"

As we descended further down the path, we noticed small white pods appearing along the walls of the tunnel. Cylindrical in form, the material was covered top to bottom in thick webbing.

"Eghhh," Lis grimaced, quickly hitting them with her mace!

They looked like nests of some sort, so I hacked others with my spare hatchet. Cutting open the cylinders, I watched as colorless balls plopped out of them, looking rather dense. I reached out, picking one of these up.

[Infertile Spider Egg]  
[Uses: ?]

Huh, wonder if there's a use. I mean, they're sterile, so that meant they're not hatching right? Scooping others off the ground, the spheres felt almost sponge-like, squishing and inflating in my hands.

Lis I guess didn't notice, occupying herself with smashing the nests where they stood. I managed to gather twenty of these eggs, storing them for later as my hammer toting partner crushed the pillars of white.

I helped her mow through the rest, using my little hatchet to cut them down. Having greater strength, I managed to reach all the way down the tunnel. The last egg sack, however, stopped me dead in my tracks.

Unlike the others, this wasn't planted to the floor of the cave. Instead, a body acted as its support. Shriveled and pink, the human corpse's exterior matched that of a raisin, dried and wrinkly. The look upon its sunken face was of horror, its cheeks sunken and misshapen.

I grimaced, gazing at its dehydrated form. God, it's like they're using us as friggin fruit punch bags...reminded me why surrender isn't an option. It's things like this that make me cringe at the word. Every time some one or some group quits...this was the typical result.

No surrender, no questions.

A loud roar came from further inside the tunnel. Deep in pitch, it almost sounded like water out of a fire hose. The sound sent me back, to the day everything went down. I heard the screams, the cries for help...the gnashing of teeth. I shook my head, I couldn't afford these thoughts.

"Sounds like a good fight," I boasted, "hope the boss here can take a hit."

"Me too," Lis bumped me with her shoulder, "don't need you hogging all the attention."

The thoughts subsided, leaving me in peace. I had to focus on positive, funny things.

Moving down the dimly lit dirt tunnel, the loose soil steadily turned to stone. The gray rocky floor was stiff, condensed into wave patterns across the ground. The ceiling grew in height, the glowing mushrooms lighting our way getting larger, rivaling the size of beach umbrellas as we entered.

Stalactites hung from the ceiling, their tips as sharp as pikes. The pale green of the limestone glistened with moisture gathered from above. The green color of these formations reminded me of my month spent in Nishida's mountain.

Thinking about my poor friend, I knew I had to do something. Trapped in the body of a spider, he's alone...hopeless. There had to be something I could do to help him, or he'd surely go insane from isolation. Even if he wasn't the nicest to me, that wasn't a fate he deserved.

We soon rendezvoused with Klein, waiting just outside the mouth of the tunnel. He waved us over, looking still quite energetic.

"Was just about to getcha," the Samurai shrugged, "she comin with you?"

"Yup," Lis said firmly.

Klein splayed hands, nodding in agreement.

"Alright then," he cheered, "so we've got ourselves a Queen Spider, also known as [Nephila Regina]."

"Boss's got an attack pattern," he raised a finger, "so try to heed my warning, the Queen's finicky."

The conversation basically summed up to a few key things. First, this spider likes to kick and will twitch the active leg before starting. Jumping causes shockwaves, avoidable by jumping before it lands. It spits web too apparently, Lis absolutely loved hearing that.

So basically...it jumps, kicks, and spits, just like some sports fans. Pick up truck sized [Brood Guardians] like to pester anyone who dislikes their queen, like true fanboys. With that, we made our way down the last tunnel.

A massive circular antechamber awaited us. With a ceiling several stories tall, only the glow of distant stalactites lit the hanging darkness. A great nest of web was revealed, filling every crack of an upward shelf.

The ground was an illustrated battle of nature. Tree roots, well over six feet thick, punched through weaker sections of rock. Standing from the ceiling to the floor, these massive green roots served as twisted pillars.

"I see cover," I pointed.

"That's exactly what they're for," Klein nodded, "doesn't save you from shockwaves though."

Webs the size of school buses covered open patches of the floor and ceiling. With vines as thick as my arms, the trap had to be damn strong. I heard a clank, Lis putting her helmet back on. I followed suit, putting my attention back to the field.

As we moved in closer to the center, a loud gurgling hiss came from above. Something was emerging from the building sized web pocket above. So large, its shadow encompassed us.

Legs burst from the cocoon moon, escaping the white fiber confines with ease. Each hairy limb had to be the size of a tree, stretching out like a fan as they latched on to the rocky cave ceiling. My eyes widened as the beast appeared from the web. My God, this thing was bigger than semi-trucks!

Its body, it was a deep purple in color. Silver streaks ran across its back, flashing brightly in the mushroom generated light. The spider's many eyes glowed red, each the size of a fully grown man.

[Boss - Nephila Regina]

* * *

 ** _Song: Dark Souls OST - Centipede Demon_**

* * *

It dropped, crashing into the ground before us! The ground shook violently, dust and debris scattering in all directions. [Nephila Regina] appeared over the dust cloud frame, hissing as it leaned back.

Mother of God, this…was a monster. The damn thing's shadow could've covered the garage of my home...

"Garr," Klein ordered, "get ready! It's going to summon its body guards!"

Ironback readied, was still in shock from the sight of the eight legged behemoth standing before us. Just looking at the creature, I had flashbacks.

Images of Renee, screaming, crushed under the hoof of a demon PoH controlled. No, I couldn't let that happen again. The words barely formed, fear stricken by the memory.

The thought was interrupted by a hard tackle! Knocked off my feet, I yelled as I'm swiftly slammed against the floor. The armor on my back screeched as it scraped against stone, grinding against me.

Stumbling back, I was met with the drooling, jagged fangs of a [Brood Guardian]!

The red colored spider didn't stop, charging me again without mercy! I rolled to the side, only to be caught again with a glancing hit! I cried as my knees crashed into a nearby root.

Dust scattered as I rebound off the ancient plant, landing on my back. My HP in two hits, was already past 50%.

I growled, pushing myself back up. Readying Ironback, I put the [Ultra Greatsword] to my flank. I felt the ground shake, sending me stumbling! Looking back, oh crap! The Spider Queen was jumping, getting ready for a slam!

I snapped back to the [Brood Guardian], seeing more of them crawling out of the walls!

I couldn't let them reinforce, I had to engage. The first lunged for me, shrieking as its many legs propelled it forward! I swung the massive sword, careening its weight forward with a [Cleave]!

Ironback met my foe, emitting a loud crack as the weapon severed a leg! Scoring a critical, the tip of the blade dragged across its face, leaving a fist sized gash across half its eyes.

My HP rose past 80%, healed by the grievous injury! The spider screeched, calling its comrades as it flailed its stubbed front leg.

The red haired [Brood Guardians] converged, all four of their massive frames bearing down around me! Seeing another charge from the left, I jumped back in desperation!

I failed to dodge. The arachnid charged right through, jamming its curved fangs straight through my gut! As the pike like teeth dug, the iron of my armor gave way, piercing it like paper.

I gasped, mouth agape as I'm impaled upon the natural stakes. I felt my head slam against stone!

My helmet rang like a bell, absorbing the impact before flying off! The wind was knocked out of me, pressed between the tarantula's fangs and the hard cave walls! I groaned, my vision doubled from the crash.

Forcing myself back to focus, my HP flashed a bright red.

[Status Effect: Bleeding!]

With my sword pressed against the wall, it left me without a weapon to counter. My HP dipped below 10%, dripping further. What a stupid friggin way to die!

Panic ensued, scrambling to find a solution. Time was running out, The pikes rubbing against my very bones. Was this it? To die like a friggin rodent in some nameless cave!?

Growling, I leaned forward, tired of the burn of its teeth. Throwing my head forward, I utilized the last weapons I had...and bit down on the spider's face!

My teeth sunk into the soft facial hide of the beast, the canines gouging through flesh! It howled in agony, flailing as I dug them further, shrieking as it tried shoving me off! My heart raced, coaxing me to bite down harder!

The arachnid leaped back, freeing me from its hold. I groaned, my teeth pried from the fresh wound, the spears exiting my stomach. left on my knees, I released, leaving a gouge in one of its eyes.

My HP plummeted, denying death by mere seconds! Roaring in rage, I stomped to the closest of these red bitches! The nearest spider hissed, backing away as I lunged! Dropping a [Down Chop], there was no escape for the worthless bug!

"Lisbeth!" I shouted, "Need backup!"

3%, the bleeding blurring my vision. The sword hit its mark, causing the spider's shell to crack like an egg! Jamming half way through its hairy center, my HP jumped back over 10%!

Feeling my stomach seal, I grinned with utter delight! Ichor dripped from the crippling wound, splashing as I tore Ironback back! The steel squeaked as it left the dense husk.

One turned to blue dust, another spider jumping into the mosh pit of green! As it flew, Lisbeth swooped in from behind, hammer raised and ready!

A loud ring followed, the spider's head was left splattered from the blunt force! Pale green ichor sprayed all over my face as the her mace crashed! The flattened chunks vanished, my partner blocking the strike of another!

"Got one!" Lis called, "kill it!"

I swerved, crashing Ironback against the [Brood Guardian's] face with a [Down Chop]! A wet snap filled the air, my damage jumping my HP above 50%. I stumbled, the heavy blade crashing back to the dirt.

Cleaving through the rest of the guards, I was left at a comfortable 70%. So much for the Queen's best fighters. Lis nodded, motioning back to the boss!

I turned back, finding the Spider Queen swatting aside members of my team! The massive beast turned on Klein! A leg twitched, I had to stop it!

We rushed to Klein's side, raising my sword to protect him. [Nephila Regina] slammed a leg forward, the great limb rushing straight ahead! I held up Ironback, closing my eyes, coiling myself for the coming strike.

The tree sized limb struck me, hitting like an oncoming car! The steel screeched, sparks flying in all directions, blinding me with their orange brilliance. The force proved too great, sending me flying back like a bowling ball!

Landing several meters away, my back once again met the bone chilling cold of moist cave floors.

 _"It didn't have to end that way..."_

Suddenly, I was back. The mud, the screams. The burning blue eyes, PoH, it was all back! I shook to the core, feeling as fragile as glass. I heard my name being called, I had to snap out of it!

Dazed, my flashback ended. I groaned, hobbling back to my feet. I couldn't let that happen again! My vision doubled, shrouding my status. I raised Ironback again, feeling its hefty metal fall on my shoulder as I clawed myself back to reality.

I lunged for the titanic creature, hollering at it, forcing it to pay attention! If that bitch laid even a hair on Lis, I would chew its eyes off!

The beast hissed, raising its front legs!

"Don't!" Klein shouted.

I charged regardless, throwing my sword back. As my vision cleared, I saw the Queen throw a punch! She wanted to go, I couldn't say no to a challenge! I swung wide, throwing a [Cleave] to maximize range.

Time slowed, our two attacks converging. The very hair of the limb brushed by, each as long as my wrist. The massive leg crossed, missing by mere inches! Ironback, however, didn't. The sword crashed against the thick piece, wobbling as it carved deep into the limb!

The sword swatted the tree sized leg aside, at the cost of my balance! As the hulking mass passed, the force of the blow brought me to my knees. I gasped, venting any air I could breath!

Jeez, even a glancing hit felt like the kick of a horse! Sweat ran down, my arms feeling torn from the attacks I've blocked. The air felt cold as my body shook, fatigue wrestling for control.

I felt something grab me from behind. Glancing back, I found Klein tugging me away.

"You can't keep this up," he warned, "you've taken too much!"

"No," I argued, wrestling him off as I returned to my feet.

"Garr," he barked, "don't! It'll kill you!"

His eyes locked to mine, demanding I stop.

"I can't," I answered, "I've already failed once. I can't do that again!"

I shrugged him off, charging the monstrous spider.

"Garr?!" Klein asked, following close after me.

My metal armor clacked with every step I made. Puddles splashed as I stomped by, spraying water in all directions. My boots scraped, pieces of dirt kicked away with my lunge.

[Nephila Regina] could bloat out the sun, it reminded me of everything. With dripping fangs the size of my body, I couldn't just let it go.

The spider pile drove Lis, sending her careening straight to a web wall! Snagged on the material, she screamed, stuck to the adhesive material.

The Queen Spider was captivated by her wails, closing in to eliminate her prey. Remembering the warning, Rika grabbed the hatchet, hacking desperately at the netting!

She needed time! I leaped, driving another [Down Chop] on its back! The mighty creature roared, feeling the greatsword drive through its abdomen. Stuck to its body, I continued wailing away, my slow but powerful strikes sent chunks scattering with resounding snaps!

The Spider Queen leaped, taking me along for the ride! Prying the weapon from its flesh, I was sent skyward, plummeting swiftly! Torn from its back, I screamed, the air rushing in the second I opened my mouth.

My sword hit the ground first, striking the surface with a loud clang. Crashing back to Earth, my entire body flashed with pain, throbbing as my bones met stone.

When I'm done with this, I'm getting a hot bath! I groaned, gasping as my mortal shell shook with grief. Looking up, the Spider turned its attention to me! I struggled, but I couldn't get up! Why couldn't I get up, dammit!

I gasped, crawling over to my sword. The thundering footsteps of the giant closed in behind me, very bad! I reached for my weapon, the light of the cave fading as I grabbed the tool.

The light was gone from my place, absorbed by [Nephila Regina]'s shadow.

The encompassing dark made my heart sink to the cold floor. The size of this monster...what was I even thinking? No, I had to protect her! Without a second's notice, a loud crash deafened my ears! A loud ringing filled my mind, rock chunks and dust scattering, revealing a pair of man sized fangs.

Crashing beside me, their blackened exterior shined like obsidian, punching through solid stone like a hammer!

My eyes widened! Oh God help me, save me from this awful place! My heart raced, scrambling to draw my sword. The second I pulled the handle, one of its legs punched the ground beside my arm!

I screamed, tears shedding as I rolled on my back. More legs drove into the ground, a thousand hammers crashing all around me, each missing by inches. My mind went black, the stray hairs brushing past me as the limbs slammed.

The air shifted, the spider's legs landing within inches of me! Rolling side to side, I lost all thought, led only by mindless instinct as I desperately dodged legs and teeth.

"Get away from him!"

Stomping boots, followed by loud cracks! The spider stopped attacking me, focusing on a new target, Rika! My maiden struck the tree sized limbs, slamming her mace wide like a sledge!

The beast was forced back, sliding its wounded front leg aside! Dragged off by the sweeping limb, the sword was pried from my hands! I snapped my hands forward, failing to retrieve. Unarmed, I flew into a show of panic.

I needed my sword back! Jumping up, I charged the creature, crouching low for the snatch!

The sounds of my heart racing were all I could hear. I wasn't gonna fail my friends again, not when I'm still here! I shouted in my head, I would slay the beast where it stood or die trying!

Using all the strength in my arm, I threw a fist for one of its eyes, the fist glowing with [Straight Punch]! Launching my weight into it, I had to hit something soft!

The fist jammed forward, squishing through an eye socket!

The soft tissue of the spider's many eyes gave way, making a squelching sound as my fist pushed through! Gritting my teeth, I held on as the spider shrieked, tossing its head side to side. I had her...I absolutely had her.

Gripping the hardest object inside, I pulled it back, throwing myself backwards at full force! Something inside made a wet squish as I tugged, coming undone in my very hands.

Falling to my back, my gaze was to the ceiling. I snapped my eyes back to my foe, [Nephila Regina] stumbled back, its front legs rubbing its now punctured eye socket.

I crawled forward, reaching for the idle Ironback. Still dug into the Queen's stomach, the blade seemed fixed. My mind flashed back to my first fight, my sword getting stuck in a tree. I heard shouts, the others attacking the spider while its stunned!

As the spider leaped further back, my sword came loose with a loud rip! Lifting the weapon back over my shoulder, I stumbled out of exhaustion, the sweat pouring down my face.

I tried charging, but was too tired to continue. I lurched, gasping for breath as the Spider Queen raised its legs. My chest heaved, my arms shaking violently. A cold sensation ran over me, an all too familiar feeling...I was nearly fainting!

Stepping forward, I nearly plummeted from fatigue. Just as I lurched though, I felt a hand hold me up. Glancing back, Rika was there. I smiled, she had my back.

Just as the beast lunged forward, Klein came to my rescue! A loud swish echoed throughout the cave, followed by silence. The monstrous queen flinched, its limbs falling off. The samurai scored a critical, severing the already wounded boss's legs like Jello.

[Nephila Regina] let out a deep sigh, plummeting to the ground with a loud thud! Its limbs went limp as the ground shook, its red eyes draining of color. The silver streaks flickered. I fell on my knees, breathing haggardly as the monstrosity crumpled before him.

Seconds after, the boss exploded into shard cloud of blue, leaving the cave vacant of its kind. Victory...damn straight! I cheered, laughing as the bastard turned into dust. Served it right!

[Boss Monster Slain]

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

15,000 Cor was my reward. With my total returning to roughly 55,000, the experience granted leveled me greatly.

Level 21, with a slew of new skills to compliment.

[Catapult]: the second swing after [Down Chop]. After said attack, I step forward, jerking the weapon overhead and behind myself. Sweet, a combo deal!

[Lunar Stab]: Performs an upward stab, capable of impaling foes. Seems combo-able with [Mass Driver]

I sighed with relief, easing myself to my knees. I looked back to Lisbeth, seeing her crouch down with me. With her helmet on, I couldn't tell her expression, but I could hear her breathing.

Her HP was roughly 60%, I quickly gave her another potion. She nodded, taking the potion gingerly.

"You alright?" I looked up to her, "I saw you get hit."

"Was gonna ask you," she crouched beside me, "you got trapped under that thing."

"I'm safe now," I smiled, "thanks to you."

"So what was that about me staying behind?"

I rested my head on her, trying to regain my strength. I felt her lean too, resting with me. The synergy between us, I craved it like a fine meal.

"Glad you didn't," I whispered, "we did it."

"Garr," Klein called.

Looking up to our party leader, I felt a bit guilty. I disobeyed his instruction, letting my stubborn attitude get in the way.

He smiled, grabbing me by the shoulder.

"You were phenomenal!" he cheered, "dude, you practically killed the boss on your own!"

I felt like a damn winner. If I've gotten that far, then soloing it was just a few steps away!

"Thank you," I cheered, "good job on finishing it. Was getting bored."

"Pfffft," Lis chuckled, "Hey Klein, got a [Queen Spider Fang]?"

Klein checked his earnings.

He shook his head. Lisbeth sighed, clearly disappointed by this failure.

"We'll get it next time," I assured, hugging her back.

"Besides," I grinned, "we've gotten much stronger from that. Did you level?"

"Yep," she nodded, "level 19 too."

"Sweet! We've got this."

The sound of incoming footsteps stopped us. I turned, a new group of players approaching. Led by a redhead clad in leather, their expressions were aggressive...unfriendly.

"Why hello there!" their leader chirped, "my, what strong men we've got here."

We stood there, looking at each other. Holding a Cross Spear in her hands, she leaned on one side.

"I'll make this clear," the redhead snapped, "we heard there's a rare drop. One of you two," she pointed to Lis and myself, "mentioned it."

"We didn't get one," I replied sternly, "sorry."

"Really?"

She smiled, putting the blunt end of her spear to the dirt.

"I think...you're lying," she said, "I don't like...liars."

 **A/N: What's clinging to you? :D If it's not an eight foot wide spider, then it doesn't apply!**

 **Alright guys, feed meee. Reviews, follows, favorites, all are delicious treats for a FailtasticBelt! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and You'll hear again from me within the week!**


	3. Various Characters: Plans & Fate

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire! The 90's want their steroids back and I've used it all, please donate.**

 **So now I'm getting offerings of bacon for making good chapters? I better step it up! Hey reviewers, favoriters, and followers! Your support has been amazing, the glory so real!**

 **Update: Forgot to add this disclaimer! DX Leopon is not my original creation, she belongs to blazepanzer24. I give panzer thanks for allowing me to use the OC in this series. Check out her original story in 'Leopon Rising'!**

 **Enjoy this little something I prepared!**

December 21st 2022 - PoH

PoH watched with disappointment, his foes retreating back to town, whisked off in spheres of blue. Possessing the body of a [Fallen Elf Commander], he shook his head. _I had him too! That ambush should've killed him!_

Walking along the wooded site, his mindless minions followed, their eyes glowing a bright blue. _He's got a new ally it seems, couldn't make out any serious details._ _Ugh, well better fall back before someone notices._

Opening his menu, he selected [Exorcise], releasing himself from the body of his host. A cold sensation swept through, his conscious leaving the mob's body, returning to his avatar within seconds.

He twitched, back in his old body. The Malishard's glow dimmed, its influence reduced. An eager Xaxa got off his chair, racing to questions.

"Did you get him?" Xaxa poked, "you had this well thought out!"

"No..." PoH grumbled, "there were complications."

Rising from his own seat, PoH paced the room. The darkened bark of the Fallen Elf Fortress formed the walls. Composed of dense, gnarled roots, the bastion went several floors down.

"What?" Xaxa groaned, "you had everything! Got a damn shitload of archers and cavalry, how did it go wrong?!"

"He retreated," PoH growled, "and unfortunately, he's got new allies we have to contend with. It has me worried."

"Johnny has yet to respond," he pointed to the door, "I've got some guy named Korrin stalking me as well as this pants on head simpleton!"

"Had I just killed him!" PoH shouted, "I'm sure half of the issues would've dissipated!"

He reached for the door, sighing as he raised his dark cowl.

"Where to?" Xaxa shrugged, following behind his leader.

"Just for a walk," PoH grunted, "need to think on our next plan. The Fallen Elf questline's taking a bit to update on his status. We have time."

Xaxa nodded, readying a dagger at his hip. _I need to find allies,_ PoH calculated, _if I don't find other like-minded people, Garr's sure to bring the brainwashed masses down on me._

Wandering the forest of Floor Three, the two kept quiet. During their walk, PoH's quest menu flashed. _Apparently the ape's gonna be picking flowers...pft._

"Has Johnny said anything?"

PoH directed his gaze back to Xaxa. _I'm grateful to have the guy by my side. Seriously, he's never judged me, always supporting. All he ever asks in return is to collect red colored items._

"Well," PoH shrugged, "he's still giving me mixed answers. It's like he doesn't wanna believe his current boss's a glory hound."

"Ugh," Xaxa shook his head, "Sounds like he's just taking his sweet as-"

Just as Xaxa turned to reply, an argument was overheard. PoH motioned to his comrade, moving towards the sound.

"Why are we going?" Xaxa whined, "they might be after us!"

"Couldn't hurt to check," PoH stated, "whether we're hated or not, that doesn't change the fact that people are still bullied."

A group of seven resided on the road, standing outside of a lesser known dungeon, the [Grove of The First Seed]. One sat on his knees, the others circling around him like a pack of predators.

Amongst them, stood a taller figure. Dressed in the apparel of a Greek Spartan, The plumbed bronze colored helmet shined in what little light reached the forest floor.

"I tried being reasonable with you, mate."

"I-I'm sorry!" the man begged, "I couldn't contain myself, Korrin!"

"And as a Watchman," Korrin shook his head, "you're supposed to have self control."

"It won't happen again!" the kneeling figure cupped his hands in a prayer position, "just give me another chance!"

"With that kind of behavior? I have no use for you, Nobel."

"I want to make a difference though!" Nobel splayed hands.

"Then you will find a way," Korrin growled, "But not here. Go back to town, you're free to do as you wish."

"You..." Nobel snapped, "revenge is all that matters to you, huh?!"

Without further warning, Korrin kicked Nobel to the ground, pinning him under his metal boot.

"And what of you? What you did to one of MY men? Is that what matters to you, that you get your sick kicks?"

He pressed harder on the portly Nobel.

"Believe me," Korrin snarled, "if you lost someone you knew for five years, you would do something about it. Quit being a nob and piss off."

Removing his boot, he waved to the others. _Korrin,_ PoH smiled, _one of my adversaries..._

Xaxa nudged PoH, his red eyes locked on their prey.

"No," PoH whispered, "too many of them."

"But they're all there," Xaxa coerced, "we can kill them all here and get it over with."

"Let them pass," PoH ordered, "think we've got a potential recruit..."

Korrin summoned his horse, the others following suit. The galloping steeds rode off down the forest road, leaving their former comrade in the dirt. Nobel laid there, staring out at the leaf shielded sky.

 _A man who wants to change things is worthy of my time._ PoH smiled, approaching the abandoned figure.

Nobel couldn't hear him, PoH's [Sneak] skill masking his footsteps. Leaves brushed away in the breeze, as if clearing the way for the lord stepping past them. _If he's got willpower, then there is much potential. Wasting resources is how we get ourselves outstripped._

Almost breathing down the supine warrior's face, PoH sighed.

"Are you alright?" PoH greeted, "you look haggard."

"Jeezus!"

Nobel leaped up to his feet, scrambling a few feet from PoH! Drawing his dagger, the abandoned man shook slightly.

"H-Hey," Nobel waved the knife, "don' come any closer, creep."

"I was just asking a question," PoH pointed, "I was asking if you were okay."

"You snuck up on me!" Nobel snapped.

"And I'm sorry about that," PoH splayed hands, "had Sneak on to hunt some beasts."

"You're The Ghost, aren't you?"

"Who?" PoH looked quizzically.

"You never heard?" Nobel squinted, "The Ghost! Wanders these forests all the time, showing up whenever and messing with people?"

"Yeaaa I don't think so," PoH laughed, "I'm PoH, you?"

Xaxa stayed behind a tree, listening in to the conversation. _What is PoH thinking!? Just blurting out his name to some stranger? We've gotta keep some low profile!_

"Nobel," the portly blonde grunted, "yea...I'm fine. Just got ditched by my friends."

"I wonder why's that," PoH faked a frown.

"Snatched a rare item," Nobel blurted, "then sold it."

The speed of his answer brought some concern with PoH. _I really doubt it was that...but I guess some warming up will clear it._

"Guessing you simply forgot to ask?" PoH coaxed.

"Yea!" Nobel nodded, "have bad memory, you see. I'm just misunderstood, I didn't mean it!"

"Don't worry," PoH waved, "Was actually gonna ask if you'd like to join me. Got some big plans and I need strong minds."

Nobel paused, looking at PoH. With big brown eyes, PoH found himself a bit uneasy.

"You're the guy Korrin's looking for..."

PoH's heart leaped, his mind racing to find solutions to the problem.

"It's a misunderstanding," PoH sighed, "look, whatever he told you? Been set up, you can imagine how bad its gotten."

"He said...you killed an entire camp," Nobel lowered his tone.

"That's a lie," PoH pointed, "designed by a very crafty individual. I need help clearing my name."

"How's that apply to me?" Nobel snapped.

"You've got spirit, that's why. You're smart enough to know a lie when you hear it. Would you be willing to help fight for true justice?"

Nobel again paused, his eyes glancing from the trees to his recruiter. Sweat beaded down his puffy cheeks, his mind scrambling for an answer.

"I see a hero in you," PoH buttered up, "what do you say? You'd be making a difference for the future of Japan itself."

Nobel stared at PoH...the breeze pitching stray leaves past them. Silence fell between them, conclusions being drawn in the darkness of a sun-starved forest floor. Of good and evil, not a soul beyond the duo knew.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

December 21st 2022 - Heathcliff

Heathcliff observes the Assault Team as they plan for the next dungeon raid.

Wading through the crowds of surrounding the table, the caped red knight stepped forward. The Fourth Floor had only recently been opened, yet the Assault Team's already assembled, planning the next raid.

"For the last time," Asuna growled, "we're sending three scout teams."

"And they will not be affiliated," she directed her gaze to the commanders standing around her.

"Okay listen," Kibaou glared, "It's the ALF's job to do this sort of thing. Why won't you let us do our jobs?"

"It's our job," Asuna looked to the stout knight, "if you think you're that good to claim it as yours, then you're mistaken."

"Lady," Kibaou snapped, "I've just about had it with you and your constant biting of our heels! We've given blood to move us this far!"

"Yet," he pointed, "just because of a single arrogant Beta Tester, we just can't seem to cooperate."

"I agree," Lind stepped forward, "I find your leadership subjective at best. Has this Kirito affected your ability to lea-"

The very air swept back, Asuna's rapier drawn as fast as spoken word. Pointed straight towards Lind, her hazel eyes locked, a burning cold glare.

"Did I ask you?"

"N-No," Lind stepped back, "I apologize."

"Well I don't," Kibaou challenged.

 _Young boys,_ Heathcliff smirked, _always ready to fight over something._

Asuna turned slowly to Kibaou, brushing aside her bangs.

"As for you," Asuna spoke softly, "to even suggest that Kirito means anything to me is just stupid."

"Then why so hostile?" Kibaou splayed hands, "we've got the manpower to handle things from here."

"Really," Asuna smiled, "then I guess that last boss was just a fluke, no?"

"Nearly losing two squads," she lowered her sword, "over what again?"

Heathcliff smiled, Kibaou stopped dead in his tracks. _Kid wanted the [Last Attack Bonus]. I admit, as far as this game's design goes...it's definitely not my best accomplishment._

"Exactly," Asuna retorted, "So if you have anything more to say-"

Kibaou lost control, drawing his cutlass in a flash!

"I challenge your command," he growled, "if I win? I take over from here!"

The crowd of warriors around them gasp, stepping back from the bickering alphas. _brash,_ Asuna blinked, _I can't lose to him...it'd cost the lives of my people. If I lose them, we lose our chance of escape._

"I accept your challenge," Asuna smiled softly, readying her rapier.

"But if I win? Not only will I stay, but you...you will lose status as my second in command."

"Not gonna happen," Kibaou snarled, "sleeping with a Beta Tester doesn't suit you anyway."

He sent the request to duel, Asuna given the options. _Speed's my advantage, I'll beat him my way._

Selecting [First Strike], the timer started. The crowd mumbled to each other, watching the ginger haired Asuna raise the sword over her shoulder, leaning back.

"Kibaou," Lind argued, "As leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance, we as lead guilds must consider our positions!"

"Piss off, Lind." Kibaou snapped, "if you wanna make a difference in this world, you have to work for it!"

The timer stopped at zero, the gong of battle erupting! Kibaou lunged, driving his cutlass for a quick stab from the hip!

Asuna slapped the tip aside, letting the weapon shriek by! Sparks flew as metal scraped, Kibaou racing straight past her.

With her opponent swept aside, Asuna raced behind him, speeding for her counter! Dropping forward, she rolled by her assailant's legs!

Kibaou swung high and wide, the cutlass whizzing over his foe's head! He gasped, Asuna leaping back to her feet, unleashing a flurry of swipes.

Forced back, Kibaou blocked the thin blade, swatting away stray hits with reckless abandon! The female commander proved relentless, ceaseless in her barrage of stabs and sweeps!

 _Impressive,_ Heathcliff smiled, _think I know who I want for my second in command..._

Kibaou's boots scraped along the white tile, using both hands to hold his weapon. _I can't lose,_ Kibaou winced, _we can get there much quicker without this 'inclusiveness bullshit'! She slows us down with these trite notions._

Seeing his distress, Asuna stopped, giving him a second to breath. Widening her stance, baiting him with opening her guard. _His impatience will cost lives. I cannot allow this._

Tensed from the assault, Kibaou charged in anger! Raising the cutlass overhead, he readied a [Diving Fin]!

Instead of retreating, Asuna stepped into Kibaou! Putting her shoulder right beneath the pommel of his cutlass, she slammed, driving her rapier right through the stocky commander's thigh!

The rapier plunged through, scoring a solid hit! Kibaou breathed haggardly as he stared, dumbfounded.

Asuna's stab was completely planned. Not only was he finished, but he was defeated with her eyes staring him down. Kibaou coughed, angered with defeat.

"Kibaou," Asuna sighed, yanking the rapier out of his leg.

Kibaou gasped, stumbling away from her.

"You're dismissed," she turned away, sheathing her rapier.

The crowd cheered, simply enjoying the spectacle of two fighters engaged. _He wasn't wrong though,_ Asuna brushed her bangs aside, _Kirito's arrogance has only made matters worse for us._

 _"A sword can take you anywhere here,"_ Kirito once said, _"But when the time comes to join a guild, do not refuse."_

 _Acting like we're so mortal,_ Asuna shook her head, _yet just strolling out solo. Why? Because he thinks he's that cool._ _We could use his help out here..._

"Excuse me," Heathcliff approached Asuna, "may I have a word with you, Commander?"

"Sure," Asuna grumbled, "but after I'm done addressing our next move. Lind's got a new tactician and we need plans."

Returning to the main table, Lind approached from the side.

"Here he is," Lind directed, patting Bale on the shoulder, "our newest mind for Boss Raids. Consider it a gift from the Holy Dragon Alli-"

"Pleased to meet you," Asuna interjected, exchanging light bows with the newcomer.

Bale bowed back, his ebony brown hair bobbing slightly with the dip. Wearing the black garb of the Alliance, his slim figure formed well to the uniform.

"Like wise, ma'am." Bale replied, "I've planned a strategy for our next opponent. Wythege the Hippocampus should be simple."

Pointing to a small lake at the end of the map, Bale proposed his plan. The plan was plain, easy for the men to follow.

"Two squads of pure agility builds will kite the massive hippo," he spoke sternly, "Coaxing it to leave the lake it rests in, it'll be difficult for it to catch them...especially if we send them on horseback."

"Once the hippo leaves," he points to the green bar to the lake's northeast border, "The main force would position itself to destroy its home."

"By rupturing the natural dam, the water would drain."

Asuna listened carefully, bending over to read his plans.

"Robbed of its means of healing and defense, the beast would be left vulnerable to attacks from all sides. That's when we call in the muscle."

"But wouldn't it just charge through us?" Heathcliff addressed, "if memory serves me right, it goes into a rampage when the lake's drained."

"Hmm," Bale scratched his head, stumped.

"Way I see it," Heathcliff intervened, pointing to the Southeast corner, "there's a small mountain range here, out of reach for our enemy."

"Do we have carpenters?" The knight looked to the rest.

"Yes," Kibaou nodded, "they've already got mills set up."

"Then how about we make ourselves some Catapults," Heathcliff grinned, "A hippo's hide may be thick...but weapons like those won't care."

"It'll take a few days," Lind commented, "the lumber required for such will have to be gathered from Floor Three."

"When?" Asuna looked to the Alliance commander sharply, "our time is precious."

"I'd reckon...two days," Lind raised fingers.

"Then it's settled," Asuna nodded, "we will assault Wythege on the 24th."

With the strategy arranged, the crowd dispersed to manage their own affairs. Asuna sighed, sitting alone in the empty strategy room. Frowning softly, she fought back against the feelings raging in her.

 _I wish I could hide sometimes,_ she lamented, _to just find myself a nice place and stay. How am I supposed to keep calm? I've got people depending on me here, yet..._

She sighed. _The news of the massacre bothers me still. Sixteen people, all dead in a single afternoon._

 _Why would Lisbeth follow him after that? It makes me worried sick. Waking up every morning, wondering when my best friend will suffer the same fate as them. All while knowing if I joined, it'd jeopardize the Assault Team's progress._

 _If what Garr said was true, then what can be said? For the safety of our morale, I can't tell a soul. Demons at our backs, monsters at our front, what's left of peace?_

Hearing a knock on the door, Asuna glanced back. Wiping her face to ensure not a drop left her eyes, she cleared her throat.

"Come in," she obliged.

First up came a blonde knight. Standing roughly equal to Asuna in height, Leopon's grey blue eyes were soft with concern. Asuna smiled, sighing with relief as her friend approached.

"Hey Leopon," Asuna rose from her chair, hugging the knight.

"Commander," Leopon teased, "how're you feeling? Kibaou was being such a dick today."

Asuna vented on Leopon over the thoughts bouncing in her head. Her fears flowed like an open wound, but left her released from the shackles of containment.

"It was Lis' decision in the end," Leopon shrugged, "was definitely more than a bit foolish."

"I'd call it a childish dream, but at least she's following her heart. I would've at least asked her to get together with a guy she knew back home."

"Anyway," Leopon sighed, "All we can do is work with what we have."

 _What we have?_ Asuna thought, _what do I have? Mother would never see it as enough. I could say the same for her choice in boyfriends for me too..._

"How about you?" Asuna veered, "we could use a shopping day. All this work's driving me crazy."

"Been pretty good," Leopon quipped, "nearly fell asleep in the field again...god I hate that condition."

"Ugh Leopon," Asuna groaned, "I wish you would just stay put. It's great that you're helping, but don't overdo it!"

"Can't stay put," the blonde knight argued, "it just feels wrong. People need help and for me to become a burden's just...no."

"And I've been thinking," Leopon glanced back.

"Of what?" Asuna frowned.

"Of going with Garr," Leopon blinked,

"Leopon," Asuna decried.

"This PoH problem's gotten serious. We can't seriously keep this under wraps forever."

"We have to trust Garr and Lis," Asuna sighed, "I don't want you risking yourself like that, especially with your condition."

"I know," Leopon shook her head, "but it's important that I at least try."

Another knock on the door filled the empty room.

"Hey um," Leopon glanced back, "I'll get back to you on that!"

"You sure?" Asuna reached.

"Positive," Leopon smiled, "I've gotta go train. We go on the 24th, right?"

Asuna nodded, letting her friend go. As she left, next came Heathcliff. The red knight towered over her, his white cape fluttering behind him as he stepped in.

 _It's been going on long enough,_ Heathcliff noted, _to see so little in so much time. Seriously, I created this kingdom. Yet, despite all the reasons I gave for people to reach for the top, this is what I got?_

"Ah," Asuna looked, "you again."

Heathcliff bowed his head slightly, Asuna returning the favor.

"I must say," Heathcliff exclaimed, "You are not one to be trifled with, Commander."

"I'll be quick," he nodded, "what I want is to offer a solution to the bickering of the guilds around us."

"That'd be nice," Asuna shrugged, "what do you propose?"

"I want to make a new guild, one for the top players to aspire to. One to set the balance of power and deem right in a place of wrongs."

Heathcliff continued lecturing Asuna, trying his best to persuade her to taking the esteemed position of Vice Commander. She would receive status only second to himself, permanent revenue as well as a custom made set of armor. All she had to do was follow his directives.

"Well Heathcliff," Asuna concluded, "I like this. It's got a lot of good intentions."

"Thing is, I'm not terribly interested in aligning myself to any guild. We've seen how bad it's gotten with the HDA and ALF."

"I see," Heathcliff smiled nonchalantly.

"I'll consider the offer," she assured, "I mean, these people come first for me. I like thinking of them all as friends."

 _Psh,_ Heathcliff calculated, _if it wasn't for my help, these people wouldn't have found the boss room to the First Floor! For the sake of their pride I told their scouts to forget my contributions! Idiots._

Heathcliff bowed his head.

"Thank you," he mumbled, "the offer will remain. I'll see you on the 24th."

Leaving Asuna in the planning room, Heathcliff revisited the lakeside town of Rovia. A chalk white town of stone, the burg floated in the center of a lake, great canals flowing through its streets.

 _So many months of design,_ he looked to it all, _once I have Asuna under my command, I can set things in motion. Now...I need an attack dog for my less obedient comrades._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

December 21st 2022 – Haru

The white haired alchemist sat behind the open restaurant table. Watching the candle flicker, she awaited the return of her date. _Late again,_ she groaned, _seriously...what's gotten into him._

The restaurant surrounding her bustled with activity. Consisting mostly of celebrating parties, it left her feeling isolated. _Bale said he'd be back from the meeting by 4:30...now it's 5._

 _Ever since the day Etic died, you've changed. It's like you don't trust anyone anymore…not even me._

Her green eyes glowed in the candlelight. _The worst part is the fact this is delaying me. With the time he's spending accomplishing what he wants, I could be working on my newest invention._

Lutes and other various instruments played, players reciting songs in the background, tales of heroes and the frontlines. Pulling out a vial and machinery, she tinkered away to keep distracted.

 _The air pump works as planned,_ she inspected the pump grip, _trigger assembly's...a bit basic. Liquid's been proven consistent...if only I had something to contain it all!_

Haru leaned back on the chair, staring at a nearby napkin. _Still no progress finding the other S-Class Herbs. I thought joining Bale would've quickened the pace, but it's gotten me nowhere._

 _But is that really his fault, or the stupid RNG mechanic of this game? Random Number Generation...turning games like this into a casino of digits._

After another twenty minutes of waiting, the man of the hour finally arrived. Wearing a sharp black uniform, Bale entered the scene. She smiled, seeing him wearing the apparel of the Holy Dragon Alliance.

Wandering eyes looked to him as he passed, gazing upon his long ebony hair, strong facial features and dark blue eyes. Reaching Haru's table, the new tactician smiled with visible relief.

"Sorry I'm late," Bale noted to Haru, "Something important came up, couldn't ignore it."

He took a seat opposing her, adjusting his seat nervously.

 _More important than me I guess_ , she shrugged.

"You're always late," argued Haru, "when do you ever show up on time?"

An NPC waiter approached, the Elf's expression as laid back as usual.

"Excuse me sir and madam," greeted the bot, "I have your menus ready."

"Thank you," Bale nodded, taking the two bundles of paper.

He passed one to Haru as the waiter left.

"So what'll you have?" Bale looked to his listings.

"Don't ignore me like that," Haru pleaded.

"Huh?" Bale looked back to her.

"What's bothering you? Don't treat me like I'm stupid."

"I can't tell you here," he fretted, "we're in public."

His eyes darted down to his menu. _Should I even ask_ , he wondered, _it's like she pounces on every mistake I make. I'm only trying to secure myself from the potential backstabbers within our party!_

He received a message as he contemplated. Coming from Commander Lind, it read:

"Bale, while I'll be happy to include you and your team in our raid group, I must decline your request. You were hired strictly on the basis of mental ability, not combat. I cannot accept your current members with current conditions."

"When can we then," Haru inquired, "You're avoiding me. I don't need a Master's in Psychology to see that."

Realizing how little time he had, Bale drew a deep breath. _I will_ , he determined, _I must know where her loyalties lie._

"Haru?" Bale asked softly, his blue eyes locking to her gaze.

"Hmm?" she asked, her eyes wide with curiosity.

Out of nowhere, Bale dropped on one knee before her.

"Haru," he repeated, "you have been my partner in battle for a while now…and I've…been meaning to ask you." He stopped, his heart racing.

The crowd around them stopped, their eyes looking towards the previously distraught couple.

Haru nearly spaced out, what the hell is happening?! She thought, _he's really pulling this off right now? Right here of all places?_

Soon, a special request came. A vivid purple notification, with a very special question.

"Will you marry me?" Bale asked, lowering his head to her.

The crowd whispered, even the musicians stopped to witness the event.

With all eyes on her, Haru blushed brightly. She felt light-headed, it all felt terribly wrong. _I'm not ready for this,_ she fussed, _but...what would everyone else think? Why is he rushing this to begin with? We've only known each other for a month!_

The silence deafened her, the warmth leaving her face. She felt trapped, the purple notice, the desire to step back, it all narrowed the place to the width of a cell. _I mean...I like him. I just, don't know._

Bale looked back to Haru, discomforted by her hesitation. _I need this! I need some idea of who's with me or against me. I already know Johnny's against me, but I must find any accomplices!_

Sick to her gut, Haru looked back to the request. Sighing, she put up a smile and selected [Accept].

The second the command cleared, the onlooking crowd went in an uproar! Cheers and blessings came from all sides as Bale rose to his feet. He hugged his new fiance warmly, the musicians began to play one of their more romantic pieces.

As soon as her answer registered, Haru was given a notice.

[You are now married! Your HP meters are now shared, as well as item storage. Come to the church of Floor One to schedule your wedding.]

She smiled softly. _Maybe this isn't so bad. I mean, maybe this'll help calm him down?_

"Thank you," Bale cried, hugging her tighter.

The evening went on with great cheer, their minds puzzled at the circumstance. As their meals arrived, they enjoyed a feast of meat, drink, and good company.

The moonlight leaked in through the adjacent windows, shining on the vowed lovers with full bloom. Looking out the window, Haru tried easing her restless mind.

In Bale's mind, however, he felt security. _There's no way she'd turn against me_ , he calculated, _she's my wife! Now…now I just need to find the real traitors lurking in my midst._ He smiled to his fiancé, continuing their meals in peace.

 _With her secure, it leaves only one guy. Vic._

 **A/N: Eyyy everyone :D so there goes another chapter! Next time we'll see how hard Garr's gonna get owned by PK'ers! So stick around for the next update...long as certain reviewers don't kill me first.**

 **As a reminder, I've replaced my blood with liquid reviews! Sadly, my bones lack the intellect to produce such, so donations from people like you's always welcome! Follows and favorites work too, please save me.**

 **No really, save me. I'm being shipped giant spiders.**


	4. Chapter 3: Taken

**A/N: Souls of Fire, brought to you by that funky neighbor across the street!**

 **Shout out to my recent reviewers! Your support is greatly appreciated, bless you all! The supply of reviews keeps me well fed and jiggly.**

 **Enjoy!**

The air felt thick, my heart racing. They approached, weapons drawn and ready. It was a robbery, plain and simple.

This woman and her gang had us surrounded. There had to be at least a dozen of them, covered in assorted weapons and armor. A few archers stood at the back, their missiles ready to fire. Snickering, the band looked upon us with hungry eyes.

I stayed in front of Rika, shouldering Ironback. Defense protocol had to be upheld, no one was to touch her.

"You can't be serious," Klein shouted, "we're telling you the truth!"

"When it'd benefit you to lie?" the leader questioned, "Knowing that such a ploy could help you elude us?"

The redhead leaned to one side, showing off her hourglass frame. Klein struggled to form a response.

"Yea," she chuckled, "I doubt that...very much."

"So what if we're not," Lis growled, readying her mace as she stepped a little to my side.

"Then good on you for honesty," the woman smirked, "but let's be real. I don't know if you're honest people...and I don't care.

"Let's make this quick, cough up the [Queen Spider Fang]. We'll leave as soon as you give it."

We stood back, silent to her request. I had to get Rika out of this, I could probably win this with psych warfare. If not, I'd have to improvise, my way. The archers scooted side to side, keeping eyes on me.

"Would be a shame if I had to force your hand," she snapped her fingers, "but my men and I are in a hurry."

"We don't have it," I growled.

"Check their inventories," she barked.

Two men approached us, both of whom were shield users.

"Garr," Lis whispered, "if they hurt you, their cursors will turn orange. Don't hit them fir-"

"Shut up!" a bandit shouted, "no little side shit here!"

Seeing the mace in her hand, I stepped further right, concealing her weapon. One reached for her shield arm, I shoved him away, forcing him back a few feet.

"Don't," I warned.

"Oh I'm sorry," the leader mocked, "don't what? Touch her? Sounds like you've got motives buddy."

She stepped closer, just out of my weapon's range. Her purple eyes were bright, capricious malevolence oozing from her gaze. Keeping my eyes directed to her, I tensed up in challenge.

"Calm your tits," she dismissed, "I wasn't talking to you."

"No," I growled, "You are now."

"Ooo feisty," she waved, "Got something goin with her?"

I didn't have to say a word, it was all so obvious. I kept staring, wishing I had some witty retort. Wit sadly was never my strong suit.

"How precious," she laughed, "alright then I'll have to repeat myself. You're going to give me the [Queen Spider Fang]."

"And if we don't have it?" I furrowed my brow.

"Well then I guess we'll have to...compensate won't we?"

She nodded to the two dim witted mooks before us. They stepped closer to her, unacceptable. Bending my knees, I felt Rika grab the back of my belt, using me as a shield. I was so tense, waiting for someone touch her...to give me an excuse.

"Bit dense aren't we? Okay, I'll compromise..."

"Rosalia," one of her archers growled, "just give us the order already. He's slowing us down."

She elbowed him, turning back to me. I actually liked his way of thinking! Straight to the point, no bullshit. Would've looooved to see them try.

"You will let us inspect inventories," Rosalia instructed softly, "or I'll kill your little squeeze."

"Would like to see you try," Lis snarled.

"Oooo!" Rosalia grinned, "two feisty ones! It just keeps getting better."

Tensing up, the two bandits looked at me hesitantly.

"Come on man," one nudged, "you go first."

"Sure he's short," the other mumbled, "but...look at the size of that sword! It's almost as tall as me!"

"And with muscles that thick?"

One looked back.

"Hey Rosalia? You sure that's a guy? Looks more like a small, shaved bear."

"Stop whining," Rosalia ordered, "do it!"

"I dun know man," the other looked back at me, raising his sword.

"Oh yea?!" Rika suddenly raised her voice, "well you can't have it!"

Everyone stopped, the bandits turning to my partner.

"So you _do_ have it?" Rosalia turned completely, smiling softly.

The pack of wolves turned on Rika, like bloodhounds whiffing the scent. What the hell was she thinking? She drew their attention, I had to intervene!

"Yea I do," she challenged, "want it? You gotta take it!"

"Alright child," the leather clad witch shrugged, "you sure you wanna keep this up? Your overstuffed teddy bear's not looking too ready for a fight..."

"Try me!" Lis shouted, "I dare you!"

"Fine," Rosalia waved to her men, "kill the guy, I don't care how."

The group converged on me, easing slowly. Their polearm wielders readied, halberds lowering.

"Move left," Lis asked quietly.

"Lis, what're you-"

"Just do it."

I felt very worried...but I had to trust her. Following her directive, I stepped slowly to the left. Widening my stance, I let my body frame play into my advantage. My best chance was to avoid their bowmen.

The group of cretins approached, like worms to a festering feast. One of the shield users looked a unnerved, constantly looking back.

"I ain't paid enough for this," he decried, "that guy looks like he could cut fuckin trees down with that sword!"

"Only the little pink ones," I snapped, gripping Ironback with both hands.

"Screw that," one stepped back, "I'm not trading shots with that!"

The insightful shield user turned back, attempting to retreat. Might've been the smartest guy in the room.

"Grow some balls Dan!"

Rosalia had none of it, shoving him straight back in with the staff end of her cross spear. The man groaned, turning back to face me.

Her pikemen moved to my left, swordsmen to my right. I had to take down those archers...or they'd stick me to death. Sweating, I had to forcefully slow my breathing, keeping my eyes left and right.

Without another word, Lisbeth bolted, dashing for the exit tunnels! Rosalia's men were distracted, failing as they tried catching her. Her agility and small frame allowed her to escape, racing up and out of the boss room!

"Chase her you idiots!" Rosalia screamed, turning to run after her.

The pack of bandits ran after her, hot on her trail. The second their archers exited the tunnel, I followed behind. Her biggest threat were the bowmen without a doubt, I had to neutralize them!

"Garr?!" Klein shouted.

"Get back to town!" I yelled, "I'm not leaving without her!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth ran out of the cavern fields, skipping past the various web pockets as she raced away. The bandits shouted as she ran, cursing loudly as they gained, their boots clacking as they shoved grit and rock behind them. Lowering her head, she swerved around a boulder, readying for a full sprint!

Just as she turned, however, one of Rosalia's hunters pounced. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he yanked the blacksmith back, an octopus wrapping limbs around its prey.

"Got her!" He shouted ecstatically.

His hands latched around, causing her to stumble, nearly tripping from his tug. Thrashing against him,her strength stat overpowered his, dragging him slightly in her fear!

Panicked by his grip, Lis drew her mace, swinging to bash the man's elbow! The club missed its target, startling the assaulter into letting go. The second his grip fumbled, Lis tore herself away!

Racing back down the path, the others were on her heels! Weaving between root pillars and boulders, she threw every obstacle she could muster to slow them down. _Once I have distance, I can teleport out!_

"Fire!" Rosalia shouted

Arrows flew, zooming past the blacksmith at high speed! One sailed by, bouncing off the iron pauldrons guarding her shoulders! The impact scratched metal, but failed to stop her retreat.

Her body shook violently, coming into full panic. Her body felt the pulse of adrenaline, fleeing from the wolves that had come to feed. Another bolt zoomed by, nearly hitting her ear!

Holding down the urge to scream, the blacksmith kept running, she had no other options. Opening her menu, she was forced to remove armor, replacing the protection of iron with the promise of speed. Moving quicker, distance was gained, a sorely needed range.

After seconds of flight, Lisbeth spotted light, the exit. Holstering her mace, her boots scraped as she ascended the steep incline. Rocks and dirt scattered with every push, kicking mushrooms off their roots, nearly tripping as she clawed her way out!

"Ahhh!"

She glanced back, one of Rosalia's scouts took some dirt to the eyes, the man's eyes tearing up from the contact. The others closed in, the sound of a pulled bowstring reaching her ears.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ Lisbeth cursed as she jumped to the side! An arrow blew past her, ramming into a tree, the air whirring as it brushed over her head!

Climbing out and back into the forest of Floor Three. She couldn't stop, the bandits were right on her tail, ready to tear her to pieces the second she slipped!

"Move up!" a man shouted, "no slowing down!"

She dove into the brush, feeling the leaves and branches brush against her as she fled into the wilderness. The crackling of dead branches betrayed her position, their dry snapping alerting every ear in the area.

 _Dammit, why didn't I choose a DPS class like Asuna?! Would've escaped in seconds!_

She crossed into the dense woods, weaving between trees as arrows flew, lodging themselves into the great pillars of ancient bark. Lisbeth could hear Rosalia's group following, getting further, fainter.

 _I'm not gonna be a victim to these punks!_

Rosalia and her men slowed as they passed the immediate thicket. Their leader scanned the immediate range for venues of approach, calculating the movement of their prey.

"You two head left," Rosalia motioned, "you four...right."

The howl of wolves filled the air with a lonely cry, breaking the silence of the woods. Her men dispersed as instructed, scattering like locusts to the wind. Taking the straight route, Rosalia smiled excitedly, the joys of a hunt flowing through her.

Hiding her spear, the leader activated [Tracking]. Lisbeth's footprints glowed in the dark forest, easing Rosalia as she stalked. Using her dark clothing, her appearance was masked in the treeline and fog.

The sound of hungry predators forced Lis to slow, exhausted by her sprint. Reaching a slight clearing, her mind was in a blitz, still demanding she run. Drawing a [Teleport Crystal], her hands shook horribly, electrified by the rules of prey.

"Teleport," she gasped, "Zumf-"

A throwing knife whirred in, knocking the blue gem right out of her hands! Lis shook, leaping back as her assailant emerged.

"No use runnin," her stalker chuckled, "we need that item, Miss."

Already worn out by the battles preceding this, she barely had the breath to utter a word. The thief build tackled her, pinning the blacksmith to a tree, a shortsword ready in his hand!

"We need those items!" he shouted, "I don't care whatcha think! I'm not gonna violate cha!"

Lisbeth's strength stats...said otherwise.

His cursor turned orange, hers remained green. With a single throw, she headbutted her assaulter, crashing her forehead into his thin nose!

"Ah!" The bandit groaned, "You fu-"

Dazed, the bandit stumbled, gripping the bridge of his broken airway. Lis swooped, reaching back for her crystal!

Glaring, he lunged, trying to hack at her with his shortsword! The weapon dove wide, sailing by her neck! Missing her, the blade slammed it into a nearby tree, lodging the blade softly in the log body.

Lisbeth shot back, swinging her mace straight for his shins! The iron headed hammer crashed against unprotected bone, filling the air with a loud crack!

The man fell off balance, squirming as his limb lost function, plummeting on his back to the enriched Earth. Lisbeth held back her urge to scream, the violence drowning her in its simple, primal nature.

Retrieving her crystal, she slung the mace, her heart and mind screaming for her to run. An arrow flung past her, forcing her to retreat further north!

There was little time, she had to escape the stalking hunters. Bumping into trees and thick brush, her breathing turned haggard, her legs getting steadily weakened by fatigue.

Minutes of running led her to an opening. Looking out, Lis discovered a local river bank, the shallow stream gentle and unassuming. She stopped, panicking as she planned ahead.

 _I'll be dead if those archers catch me crossing the river! There's no cover!_

Suddenly, she spotted a few [Forlorn Saplings] nearby. Much like [Elder Saplings], these creatures were little more than small, long dead trees. Possessed, they wandered in search of living things.

Her breathing softened, her eyes brightening with new solutions.

 _I can't fight them all...but who says I have to?_

"Hey!" a stray voice shouted, "Stop running! We'll drop you where you stand, you dumb bitch!"

Lis ducked, racing towards the possessed tree monsters just ahead. Something slammed her, causing her to nearly trip! Her HP flashed, she's been hit! An arrow had been planted, right into her side. _Thank god_ _I have Pain Absorber,_ she calculated, _I just need to..._

Nonetheless, she slowed, limping from the shot in the ribs. She tried pulling, but had no luck.

The blacksmith drew a [Healing Crystal], uttering a desperate command!

"Heal!" she yelled.

The crystal vanished, removing the arrow as tribute. With the missile removed, she returned to full speed, arrows continuing to pelt the area! Her boots splashed into the half foot deep river, slowing her as she moved for her improvised shields!

A multitude of feet were heard behind her. the closest [Forlorn Sapling] snarled as she approached. Raising her mace, she tapped the root footed tree lightly, hitting the second on the way by.

The first tree flashed yellow, planting its roots in the gravel bank in defense. The second attempted a wide swinging swipe, using its dead branches as clubs!

Lisbeth ducked, the long dead limb sailing over her. It missed her...but not her closest chaser. She heard the branch crash against someone, sending them splashing back first in the river.

"Archers!" Rosalia ordered, "fire!"

Hearing the command, Lisbeth jumped behind the angered tree, ducking for cover! the archers unleashed [Aerial Volley], an artillery styled skill. Their lone arrows flew upward, turning into dozens as they arced down to Earth.

The ground all around her tapped with the sounds of raining arrowfire! The rooted [Forlorn Sapling] made loud thunks as the missiles lodged in its frame, protecting Lis from the barrage.

All of it was breaking her down. Screaming in fear, Lisbeth covered her ears, trying to regain control.

The minute the firing stopped, she raced forward, running out of the clearing and further into the forest. The shouts and stomps of her assailants dulled, all but the sounds of one.

Lisbeth's eyes dashed from place to place, seeking anywhere she could hide. A dagger wielder followed her closely, his breathing her only clue in the dim lighting.

 _Ugh what do I do?_ She calculated, her mind running at a mile a second! _No, I can't escape them like this. I have to play smarter._ She slowed, trying to get a precise idea where the last one is.

 _Left...slightly back._

* * *

 _ **Souls of Fire**_

* * *

I moved through the trees, looking for any clues to either our stalkers or Rika. Arrows stuck out of trees, pointing north...west? I had to put Ironback away, the trees were packed too close for me to use it.

A gray fog rolled by, masking the already obscure path from my already compromised vision. I kept marching, looking for any sign of movement. I wasn't a tracker, I had no idea how to pick out a trail.

Such a skill was available in this game, but I had no investments there. Completely unused from the past month spent in this game, it served me no good. Should've trained that skill!

Had to move faster, she didn't have time for my excuses! I ran further, breathing harder as I dashed through the cool blankets of mist. My eyes darted from corner to corner, looking for any sign. Wait, I had her on my friends list!

Opening the menu, I found her location! She was moving further north, at least a mile from my position! Closing it, I ran full throttle, shoving myself past bushes and young trees. She needed me, now or never!

I heard sudden gasps, soft moans in the forest. Following this, I was soon met with one of her men. Laying there, one of his shins was broken. In truth, none of it surprised me. Bandits were never ones to care for their wounded, there was no room for such in their line of business.

Seeing me, he crawled back, reaching for a sword. I had to eliminate him, he was one of her hunters. His cursor was orange, he must've struck. Stepping on his weapon arm, I drew a hatchet. Raising it over him, I saw the look in his eyes.

God I couldn't bear it. His brown eyes wavered, desperate and afraid. I stopped, holding up the weapon. What was I doing? As a warrior, striking down a cripple was distasteful.

Just looking at him, I could see myself. Like me, he rested in the mud...abandoned and scared. With no one to help, there was no escape. My boot pressed on his chest, he was at my mercy.

PoH did the same to me just days ago...because I threatened his dream. I didn't know the guy, not his name or his homeland. We might've been friends...if it weren't for what he tried hurting. But standing over him in that forest clearing, it was all moot. It was just him and I.

I couldn't do it. Stepping off him, I sighed. He looked at me, confused. Northwest, I had to keep moving. Running further into the forest, I left him to sort out his issues. No honor in killing a weakened foe.

Running to a river bank, I found a field of arrows before me. Looked like a battle had taken place here, the planted missiles standing in the slow moving stream like tombstones. Had to keep moving, she needed backup. I dashed into the river, only to hear loud barks behind me.

Looking back, a yellow maned [Roaring Wolf] had appeared, snarling at me as I crossed the shin deep waters. The beast might've been six feet long, but it could piss off for all I cared. Flipping off the mongrel, I ran further.

The sun colored bitch kept chasing me, eventually forcing me to stop as it raced ahead. I summoned Ironback, readying a new move! I lunged, pulling the heavy weapon back for a [Lunar Stab]!

Unlike [Mass Driver], the stab arced up at the end. As the [Ultra Greatsword] slammed, the weapon sailed up, an impaling method for the unlucky.

The wolf jumped to the side, dodging the slow moving swing! Running left, it sought the idea of flanking me.

Water splashed as I launched from the attack. As the stab missed, it sent the massive sword up, past my shoulders before plummeting to Earth. My already worn body buckled, heaving the greatsword from the submerged gravel.

The beast wasn't stupid, it kept evading my attacks, forcing me to hold my ground. It'd keep encircling, looking for an opening. I didn't have time for this, I turned to keep moving.

The second I looked away, it pounced, delivering a solid scratch! Scraping the back of my arm, its claws tore flesh like wet tissues. Roaring, I swerved and kicked the mongrel away!

It yapped, moving left again! Guiding into the [Roaring Wolf's] angle of approach, I hurled the heavy weapon down with a [Down Chop]!

It leaped back, but raced right in the second the sword dropped. Jamming the grounded sword forward with my legs, I lifted it, executing a [Catapult]!

This new attack caught the beast off guard, the blade sailed upward, catching it in the stomach! the blade crashed against bone, the creature rolling on the ground. The end of [Catapult] resulted in the weapon landing behind me, its hilt behind my shoulder.

The attack dealt great damage, crippling the [Roaring Wolf]! The beast fell on its side, howling the second it stopped moving. Its cry was loud, painful to the ears. With it no longer combat effective, I started running north, Rika needed me!

It didn't take long to realize what the bitch was doing. The wolf had called for reinforcements, each of them as large as the first. I had to put the sword away again, the thick trees robbing me of precious space, forcing me to use the hatchet on my belt!

Panting, the canines encircled, trying to pin me in place. One month and two weeks into Aincrad...and I'm still fighting desperately against wolves. I shoved one aside, then another, then another. For God's sake, why more delays!?

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth's boots pressed on dead leaves, softly popping beneath her. It was all quiet, the sun setting gently in the woods. Shaking softly, her eyes darted the area. _I can't use my Teleport Crystal...he'd take me down the minute I try._

All that remained was her and Rosalia's scout. Playing a game of prey, they listened in to the sounds of the other. The hunter stalked the blacksmith, keeping his position as vague as possible. The quiet of the woods was deafening, no help had arrived.

Clutching her mace, Lisbeth knew he was close, but not where. _Lost track of his breathing...I gotta find my way to town...or Garr. Have to get this stalker off me!_

A loud snap caused her to swerve, gripping the hammer with both hands as she turned. Nothing. The fog limited her sight, a wall of vapor hiding the evil lurking within the trees.

 _Where is...he._

The sun's golden rays vanished between the logs. Getting steadily darker, it left her isolated, afraid. Lisbeth frowned, her body shaking slightly as she continued moving.

"Give it up," the hunter croaked, "I could shoot you from here...with my eyes closed."

Instead of freezing, Lis dashed further away! Diving between trees, she forced herself to ignore the fear of the coming night. The hunter persisted, his brown colored cloak masking him in the darkening wood. Holding a [Light Bow], his movement wasn't impeded.

His arrows dripped, laced with the venom of the native spider population. He ran through sections of the woods, using his [Tracking] skill to keep up. The footprints of his prey glowed a bright green, a clear path where she was going. The trail, however, came to an abrupt end...just a few meters away.

He smiled, slowing his approach.

"Gotcha," he muttered as he stalked, "just like hunting back home..."

Lis held her breath, eyes set on a new sight, a giant spider's web. Several meters wide and tall, the pale, intricate frame swayed softly with the breeze. Night had arrived, the forest almost pitch black. Her hands shook, eyes wavering, blinking rapidly.

 _It's like my heart's going to burst from my chest,_ she winced, backing herself into a tree. _I can't keep running like this...I have to find him. God, why am I so afraid?!_ Her train of thought ended, with the snap of a twig.

Right, three o' clock. She dashed towards the source, finding the bowman, an arrow pressed against the string. Lis raised her buckler, staring down her stalker.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"After such a long hunt?" he snickered, "fool. We don't back down for nothing. I am Death."

"Freaking edgelord!" she yelled, "run off before you get hurt! I'm not running anymore!"

"Good," he grinned, "means more fun for me."

He lowered the bow, drawing a [Heavy Hunting Dagger] from his waist. The nearly wrist long blade was curved, a sadistic hook protruding out the back.

Lis' eyes softened, hearing the knife being drawn.

 _Am I going to die here? The best blacksmith of Aincrad...in some forest? In the middle of nowhere?_

This prospect terrified her, forcing her to step back. The second she retreated, the hunter leaped forward for a [Gore Hand]!

She gasped, blocking the attack with her shield! the metal of her buckler screeched, the knife forced aside by the round surface. His icon turned a bright orange, the price of assaulting a player.

Keeping her shield up, tears shed from Lis, fearful for what was coming. Her assailant swooped from above with a [Eagle's Hook]!

The downward facing knife caught the edge of her shield, poking her wrist as it dove! Hooking onto her shield, he pried it aside, opening her up for his assault!

Lis cried out, the cloaked figure unleashing slashes upon her. Her HP plummeted, green to yellow, yellow to orange. She swung back, only for the hunter to jump back, taking his time as she lashed out.

Lis felt her courage falter, feeling beaten as he dragged her HP to the red. Each slash sent her back, a never ending cycle of cuts. Backed into a tree, the man left no room for retreat.

 _This is it for me, isn't it? My parents wouldn't have expected better, so why does it surprise me so much?_

Something stopped. Lisbeth stepped back, her emotions burning as her health turned red. Raising her buckler back to chest height, she focused on her assailant. Her brown eyes burned, awakened.

 _No...not today. I am me!_

The hunter smiled, he had her cornered like an animal. Dashing forward, he readied a [Gore Hand], aiming straight for her thigh.

 _"Here's a really cool trick,"_ Asuna once said, _"it's called a [Parry]. Allows you to not only deflect an attack, but open your opponent for a Riposte."_

The days spent together with her best friend flooded her mind, images, words, good memories.

 _"It's just the idea of surrender,"_ Garr said before, _"No retreat."_

The peace of the past was broken, the hunter's blade flashing green in her eyes, reaching for her leg. She shook, yelling in response as she swiped the buckler aside!

The small shield swung, catching the incoming stab and slapping it aside! The hunter spun back, [Parry] causing a successful stumble!

"What?!" The hunter decried.

Lisbeth's fury was unquenched. Fire leaped in her throat, burning her very breath! Charging right up to her stalker, she kicked him square in the gut, the heel of her boot ramming his bowels like a mallet!

The leather sole knocked the unlucky hunter back. The man gasped, dropping the knife as he stumbled back, gripping his stomach from the hard strike!

Falling back, the scout was stopped...by the nearby web. With the wind knocked out of him, not a single effort could be made. His limbs stuck to the surface, his eyes widened, there was no escape.

He tossed and turned, trying to break free of the adhesive net.

Picking up the fallen [Heavy Hunting Dagger], Lis suddenly snapped her gaze back to him. Staring at the knife, she glanced back to the man. The owner of that web had come, eager to examine the catch.

"No!" the hunter screamed, "please! Don't let me die like this!"

Lis stopped, watching as the grey web weaver slipped down, fangs ready to feed. The anger left her, shaken as she paused.

 _I'm sorry,_ she fretted, turning away and running from the debilitated assassin.

"No!" the stalker yelled, "I'm begging you! Forgive me!"

Stricken with fear, Lisbeth ran, the screams of her assailant filling the air of the forest. Within seconds, however, came the silence of night. She heard the sound of shattered glass in the distance, her heart feeling as heavy as cement.

Sinking to her knees, the blacksmith screamed, isolated in the madness of her ordeal. The sound echoed, the forest filled with her cries. Shivering, she put her metal armor back on, curling up. Closing her eyes, the reality of her situation set in.

 _I...I just killed someone!_

Gasping and freezing, she shot back to her feet. Using her [Teleport Crystal], Lisbeth warped back to the Tree city of Zumfut, desperate to escape. All complex thought was wiped away, leaving only the bare, raw instinct.

The three towering shrines of bark stood, bloating out the moon with their size. Players roamed along the plank paths hanging off the titans of Earth, going about their evening.

Lisbeth's eyes wavered, feeling like everyone was looking at her.

Hiding her face, she ran straight for a nearby inn, ordering herself a room. The second she received a key, she raced to the room door, shutting herself inside. Lis threw her shoes against the wall, dropping herself on the bed, screaming in her pillow. _I killed someone!_

* * *

 _ **Souls of Fire**_

* * *

There were too many, I couldn't retreat, the [Roaring Wolves] had me cornered. Bumping into trees left and right, there was no way I could bring my [Ultra Greatsword] to bear.

Leaves snapped and cracked under my boots, dodging between trees as the pack descended. The setting sun, their red eyes, there was no escape...but I had to find Rika! I turned right, trying to push through the rows of yellow fur.

The beasts growled, teeth of white gnashing, dripping with saliva. I jumped back, encircled like a wounded deer as I crouched. My hatchet. Yanking the steel headed tool, I swerved, seeking the largest member of the pack.

Just as I turned back, one was in mid flight, launching towards me. Slamming me to the ground, the clack of iron against dirt filled the air! Not even a second after, it reached for my throat, ready to feast, teeth snapping and clacking!

Thrusting my head forward, I slammed the beast aside with the helmet! The wolf stumbled, its nose mashed from the blow. Just as it lurched back, I grabbed an ear, taking that hatchet and swinging wide!

The splash, the sounds of the axe digging through the neck. The creature yowled, piercing my ears with its cries as it flailed! I yanked and readied another swing, only to have my wrist pulled to the jaws of another!

The wolf's friends pitched in like locusts. Gripping every limb and crevice they could find, I gritted as their teeth tore into unprotected bits. The barks welcomed me with the pain of ripped flesh, the burning grind of teeth.

Yelling, my body shook and squirmed, fighting wildly against the feeding frenzy! I yanked one off my arm, sending another buckling with a [Hay Maker Punch]!

Colliding with ribs, I felt something bend. 30% HP, dropping way too fast.

Kicking another, my shin guards crashed against stomach! A low howl filled my ears, another wound in my name. I rolled to my hands and knees, shoving off whatever else thought it's dinner time.

My skin tore like present wrapping, the nerves firing like rows of guns down my back!

Pointing my hand like a spear, I charged the closest wolf! The creature jumped to the side, my strike missing. Another charged my flank, their paws scampering on dampened leaves. I swerved, sending a [Rear Elbow] back like a pike!

The joint met jaw, something breaking behind me. Another leaped for my front, only to be met with a [Straight Punch] to the chest! The dog rolled back, reeling from the force. A third came from the side, perfect for a [Knee]!

The bone met stomach, winding the creature right in my arms. Jamming my arm forward, I forced the limb to the back of its jaw, locking it open and I slammed the neck!

It's spine met physics...Newton was always a dick. The wolf fell limp, severed with unseen wounds. Tossing it aside, its death gave me new life, jumping back to 60%. The rest charged, dogpiling me some more!

Every freaking time I'd knock these to half health, they'd howl...bringing more of these worthless inbreeds. Fresh bites came every second, my body shaking with every tear. I kept killing, slaughtering every furball that came my way.

The moon had long conquered the sky, my only friend in this fight.

I breathed harder with every passing moment, I couldn't tell whose fluid was spilling more, the pack...or mine. My punches were too weak, I had to kill them quicker, or be overrun!

I grabbed a charging wolf, wrangling it in my grip as it squirmed! Punching and kicking the beast, I used its body as a shield from its friends, hungry for my every piece! I was running out of time...energy. Dammit, I had to find Rika!

That was the last straw! I've had it with these fracking dogs! I'd rip their hearts out with my teeth, and eat them! Throwing the beast to the ground, I stomped its head with a [Crushing Step]!

The head popped like a balloon, staining my boots messily! My HP jumped again, 40%. Life flowed, urging me to go on, to appease my need to survive.

Raging against it all, I punched more, driving fist and axe into every living thing I could! The wolves descended in droves, biting and tearing! My whole world shrunk, a spinning miasma of violence, deified in the altar of my mind!

The demons converged, my hatchet all that could save me. Shaking violently, I yelled incoherently, lashing out with nails, the axe, rocks, anything that would hurt! I was outnumbered, cornered, and out of my mind.

The night grew darker, my energy fading. The knights kept their distance, letting the wolves tear at me with their numbers. Bites, scratches, that was all my mind could see, the ravenous jaws of nature.

Gripped with pain, my strength waned. How many have I killed, they wouldn't stop! Falling back on my knees, a new notice arrived.

[Ares Grows Stronger.]

[Bleed your enemies...Bleeding recovers HP]

Whatever the hell that meant. Recovering my hatchet, I swung wildly, catching an oncoming predator as it chewed my arm!

Upon striking the foe, it flashed a bright red, it was bleeding! My HP started a slow ascension, every drop fueling me like gasoline. Wounds sealed, tears closing, skin reforming!

Feeling the drug of hemo, I wrangled every beast I could reach! Every chop of the hatchet varied in result, some taking damage as normal, others flashing red after impact!

All I knew then was, the more bleeding, the better! Time slipped from my mind, the world turning to an existence of wounds. The hatchet my only companion, the wolves my only neighbor.

My HP danced around, jumping all over the place, flashing colors almost by the second! Reds, yellows, greens, it was like Christmas! All I had to do was chop...chop and maim...

I swung behind me, only to hit dirt. I swerved with the axe, hitting a tree. It was all quiet, why?

I looked around, not a single foe in sight. My arms shook, my body felt oddly warm. The moon rose high above the trees, spotlights of white leaking through the leaves. Gasping for breath, I stumbled to my feet.

My level raised again, 22. What was I out here for again? It was all so vague, I kept swerving, looking for a new foe. What happened, I remember something about Ares occurring.

[Blood Lust]

[Passive skill. Grants small chance of scoring Bleed effect in melee. Lost HP of foes recovers you.]

Anything I could use to survive was a blessing, as ghastly as such an ability sounded. No matter, Rika needed me.

I trudged through the dark forest, the cool air brushing my face. Opening my menu, I checked for Rika's location. Please God, tell me she's safe.

Reading her status, I rejoiced! She made it...thank God. Currently stationed back in town, she appeared to be staying at the [Mildew Bastion]. Room twenty three, must've been resting.

Sighing, I smiled with relief. She was safe, that's all that mattered. Raising the ticket back, I warped away from the dreadful scene.

 **A/N: Please do not feed the animals, they may or may not find us tasty. :D  
**

 **Hey guys, that's it for this chapter! Please feed me with reviews, favs, or follows...bacon if you're ItsjustCrow, that glorious reader. Hope to improve as the chapters arrive, it's a journey to excellence! See you later guys and thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 4: Pain Absorber

**A/N: Welcome back to Nightcorps, where Rosalia's group actually mean something!**

 **Hey guys, just letting you all know that the next few chapters may come later than usual! Got a thing for quality and wouldn't wanna rush things. Please don't stop sending me bacon ItsJustCrow D:**

 **Thanks again to my faithful reviewers for sustaining this humble project! Wouldn't have improved nearly so much as a writer without all of your help.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Wandering down the wooden steps, dread crept on me. While I was glad to know Rika survived, I wasn't pleased to have been so useless. Her escape was completely on her. If anything went south, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Just what went on back there? I assumed she eluded Rosalia's group, but how?

Room twenty three, first floor of the great leaf spires. Passing the partying crowds within [The Mildew Bastion], I went down the carved stairs, the grain rings of the inner tree numberless.

Within seconds, I arrived at the door. Room number 23, I knocked lightly. Moments passed, only silence greeting me.

"Lis?" I called softly, "it's me. Thank God you made it..."

Something shuffled behind the wooden frame. Steadily the door creaked open, the room behind it as dark as a cave. There was Rika, standing in the stagnating abyss. Her posture abnormally stiff, staring at me...silently.

She said nothing, as if rendered mute. I couldn't even tell if she was blinking at me or not. The quiet of the once cheerful blacksmith was nauseating. Her expression left a lump in my gut.

"May I come in?" I frowned softly, "I'm sorry for waking you..."

She nodded slightly, stepping aside. Her limbs were rigid, like I was watching a puppet in motion. I closed the door behind us, staying quiet as I flipped the lock. Moving slowly, I lit a nearby candle, bringing light to where there was none.

The subtle candlelight brought sight, I looked back to my partner. Oh God...Rika. Her face was pale, biting her lip. Those ebony eyes were wavering, locked on me intently.

She just stood there, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked at me with this new expression, cold and distant. With every step I made towards her, she took one back.

"Rika?" I pleaded.

It was like my words hit a mannequin. No response, her eyes focused on me. She kept backing away.

"What's wrong?" I reached for her, "it's me, Garr...er, Aiden."

The second I closed in, she lashed out, swiping her hand like a cat! Her nails dug in my cheek, clawing me across my face!

"Jeez!" I jumped back.

No damage occurred, due to Safe Zone protections, but the pain and surprise of her attack made me gasp, stepping back as I felt my jaw. I looked at her, my heart slowing.

The second she retrieved her hand, Rika stopped. She looked up at me and started crying. Curling up on the ground, she wailed softly in the middle of the room.

The sting of her scratch could be felt, but I ignored this, continuing my approach. My poor Rika, what happened to her? I snatched her in my arms, her body cold to the touch.

"A-Aiden," she weeped.

"Shhh," I kept her close, "It's okay."

She shook terribly, burying her face in my chest. Her weak gasps troubled me as I carried her back to bed, she needed to rest. I couldn't take it, hearing her sorrow infected me. My Rika was hurt...and I couldn't save her from whatever caused it.

Sitting her on the bed, I let her rest on me. The air felt cold, like that of a crypt. Looking back to the nightstand, a lone dagger rested.

Thing had to be as big as a Bowie knife! Couldn't recall the last time I ever saw her use such a weapon. Rika kept looking at it, her eyes focused again. Seeing this, I snatched the knife, storing it away quickly.

The second it vanished, she animated further. Rika's gaze veered to mine, I had to know.

"What happened?" I asked as soft as I could.

Rika said nothing, crying in silence as she looked back.

I turned my gaze from her, trying to think of something, anything to ease her suffering. Maybe something to distract?

"Rika," I looked to her, "would you be okay if I made you dinner? You look exhausted."

She paused for a moment before nodding.

Rising from the bed, I tucked her in, demanding she stay. Resistant at first, Rika wrestled against the sheets, distress bleeding from her body language. After minutes of struggle she finally relented, staying beneath the blankets.

Went straight to the pot hanging over the fireplace, I had to make something. An interface appeared, revealing the list of items available to cook. Searching through, I wanted to find something sweet. Rika loved sweets, maybe that'd help her.

With my cooking skill being fairly...mediocre, I could only find a soup under such categories. [Bubble Pollip Soup], described as a sweet tea, I looked back to my shaken partner.

"Would you be alright with soup?"

"Yes," she squeaked.

I nodded, focused on preparing the meal as best I could.

Green in coloration, I wasn't sure who on Earth would find this exactly appetizing. The smell though was at least half decent. Pouring the required ingredients, preparations were made.

First batch was substandard, scrapped it. Second batch actually had sweetness to it, but could've used a little more. Third try, too sweet...might make her sick.

At the fifth try, it finally settled. This bowl I gave to Rika, placing it on her lap with a spoon.

My blacksmith looked to the food, her face neutral. She twitched, bowing her head lightly before starting. She ate silently, completely alien from the upbeat blacksmith I knew. What the hell happened?

"Is there anything else you'd like?" I tilted my head, sitting beside her.

She shook her head lightly, otherwise staying quiet. I sat beside her, trying to think of what I could say. Had she not distracted that bandit group, there were no guarantees of survival.

"You were really brave, you know that?" I looked to her, smiling softly.

All I got was a glance, barely any eye contact. Playing with the spoon, she let the utensil slip in the soup.

"To do something like that? Takes courage," I explained, "Courage I'm not sure I have."

She looked to me. While her lips formed a slight smile, her eyes told a different story. What did she see that I couldn't? It irritated me to no end, like as if I was on another island from her.

I slowly got up, perhaps she wanted time alone? She looked afraid, like there was something waiting to jump at her.

"Would you be alright if I stayed with you tonight?" I looked, patient for an answer.

"Please..."

That one word felt haunting. It was completely out of line with the confident Rika I knew. Bowing my head, I readied dinner for myself. Having a quick meal of vegetable stew myself, the consumable warmed my stomach.

Rika gripped my hand, her fingers wrapped as tight as a vice. The crackle of the fireplace broke the silence, the heaviness of the day weighing her down like a pack. How could I remove that pain from her shoulders if I didn't even know what it was? I felt so lost and clueless, it angered me.

"We're staying in town tomorrow," I ordered, "okay?"

She wouldn't even answer me. My lips curved down as I reached, pulling her into my arms as I joined her.

Rika simply held her ground, curling up as I embraced her. Those gorgeous eyes, they were so dim. Staring into them, was like looking upon the ash left from a once smoldering flame.

I had to revive the hearth, she needed that.

We laid there, Rika resting her head on my chest. Would she be able to sleep tonight? I myself cringed at the idea of rest. Was I going to be back in that field again? God, if only I could delete that. Waking up...in mud...surrounded by the remnants of the newly dead.

Not even the people that found me wanted to be near me, saying I was bad luck. The worst part...was the fact it could've been avoided. I'd tell every single one of those fifteen people how sorry I was, I never wanted it. Just gotta focus on tomorrow.

I kept thinking back on the guy I spared. What if he was the reason she's so shaken? His cursor was orange, so his past wasn't clean. Was it weakness that compelled me to stay my hand, or...strength? Was I just too much of a coward to avenge her honor?

I guess it didn't matter. At the moment we met, he was just like me. Beyond Rika's security, I had no ill-wish for him, he was just following orders. If I found Rosalia laying there though, would I have done anything different?

Hearing Rika sniffle again, I looked down, coaxing her to cry. Why would she subject herself to a fate like that...being around someone like me? She said she wanted adventure, not misery.

Despite a fairly decent life growing up, in here I was the symbol of bad luck! Couldn't for the life of me figure out why, but I'd always bring misfortune wherever I went. People around me just die, some in stupid ways, others from my weakness.

Everywhere I'd go, someone would fall. I wished with all my heart it wasn't true. Wishes, however, never replaced the truth.

Yet, Rika chose to stay. I had to protect her with every fiber of my being, till I could no longer breathe. As the moon shined into the space of our room, I stayed focused, trying to ease her stricken soul with my warmth.

The waters of her soul leaked onto me, intertwining with the soft shell of my being. I had to plan this out. Gonna do my best to make her happy tomorrow, I want to know what happened, one way or another.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

December 22nd 2022 - Lisbeth

 _"No!_ _Please! Don't go!"_

Five o' clock, the blacksmith gasping awake, for the fourth time. _No, it didn't happen. Was all just a dream, I'll wake up soon._

 _"Forgive me!"_ the hunter cries repeated.

 _Just a dream,_ Lisbeth rationed, _everything's okay._

The sound of morning birds broke the spell of silence. Opening her eyes again, Rika's heart nearly ground to a halt. Nothing could bring her peace, invisible eyes set on her, whispering their judgement.

 _Still dreaming,_ she shook her head, _nobody's hurt. Just fooling myself. He teleported away, yea!_

Her brown hair was a mess, makeup gone. Tear stained, her face was left bare for the world to see. Staring up at the ceiling, Lisbeth shivered.

Still asleep, Garr snuggled up to blacksmith, comfortable in his slumber. She frowned, scooting away from him. _Everything's fine, nothing's happened!_

Looking around the hollowed tree room, she shuddered.

 _Your fault,_ voices called out, _you should've died._

Gasping, she retreated back between his arms. _Why does the room feel like a cell? I feel so trapped!_

The sounds of birds filled the air, their happy tone alien to her. The morning sun leaked into the colorful spaces, a spotlight searching for the criminal only she knew. Sighing, Lisbeth buried her face in the pillow.

 _Why did he follow me!?_ She cried, _why didn't he just go away!_ _? I didn't want to hurt him!_

 _It was a dream,_ she grabbed her hair, _just gotta walk it off._

Garr snored, indicating his exact status. Lis tossed and turned, uncomfortable with seeing her own hands. _What would Asuna think...or Leopon? Would they ever speak to me again? Or would they leave...just like Ruriko?_

 _I don't even want to get up,_ she sobbed, a _ll because someone wanted...a stupid item._

"Mmph," Garr moaned, twitching slightly.

Lis blinked, his noise startling her. _What would Aiden think of me?_

"Morning," she forced a smile.

"Mm" Garr turned his gaze, "mornin."

Lisbeth veered her gaze, avoiding his eyes. _Can't believe I hit him...I treat him so poorly._

"Rika?"

"I'm fine," she said tersely, keeping up the smile, "You ready for blacksmithing?"

"Umm," Garr repeated, "I was going to ask-"

"Yes," she continued as she rose from bed, "I'll teach you how to repair stuff, come on!"

Garr laid there silently, watching her wander the room. She stopped, noticing he wasn't getting up.

"Were you able to sleep...?"

"Yes," she brushed her messy hair, "plenty. You?"

"You sure?" Garr pondered, "You sound tired."

"If you say so," she looked away, "I'm fine though, promise!"

"What if you're not?"

She looked back to Garr, biting her lip.

"Shut up!" she shouted, "Nothing's wrong!"

"Rika!" Garr objected, "Just talk to me, I want to know what's hurting you!"

"You won't listen to me, will you?" She quarreled, "I'm sorry I'm not perfect!"

The warrior stopped. Looking at him, Lisbeth saw something in his eyes. _He takes everything so personally. I don't want him worried, that's all!_

Rising, he started his morning exercises.

 _Just get your stuff,_ she planned, _build something, anything!_

The notion of creation triggered her further, dragging her back. _Building stuff...yea._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

August 5th, 2015

"Daddy!" the nine year old Rika called.

Behind her back rested her newest creation, a little electronic lights set. Programmed to light up in a coordinated pattern, she set it follow in rhythm with one of her favorite songs.

Making it completely by herself, her brown eyes lit with the chance to show him. _I'll finally get to impress him. He makes stuff like this all the time!_

Her father sat on his recliner, watching the news on the Japanese economy. Continuing to tank, their nation's situation worsened ever so slightly. Unemployment increased, opportunities shrinking by the day.

"Father," Rika called shyly, "Wanna see what I made?"

Looking down at his daughter, the man smiled slightly, soon showcased the little device. Taking it gently from her, he marveled at her creation, looking back down at her.

"That's nice," he nodded.

Rika bowed her head, arms behind her back, waiting for the words she wanted to hear. _Does he approve though!?_

"What'd this get you in the science fair?"

She stopped. Her pride and joy shot down in a mere instant, by the same old question. The one her father always asked.

"...fourth," she squeaked, the cheer drained from her soul.

"Oh," the father shrugged, "well, better try harder then. Yes?"

"Yes father," Rika nodded, taking back her invention.

Her father turned back to the television, putting her aside as he took notes of the situation.

"How am I gonna keep this going?" he mumbled.

Rika turned away, returning to her room. _He wasn't impressed..._

A small chamber, consisting of a bed, toys, and a desk. Basic electronics covered parts of the work surface, some gathering dust from abandonment. Closing the door behind herself, Rika fought the urge to cry.

 _Stay together,_ she ordered, _just gotta be perfect. Once I get first place, he'll be proud of me._

The effort proved futile, resulting in her nearly throwing her newest creation. Her emotions erupted, a new civil war, shackled to the borders of her psyche.

 _I never made first place though! I keep failing! I'm just so stupid!_

Sitting in the corner, her arms and legs became a new barrier, shielding herself from the outside world. _What's wrong with me? Why can't I ever make him proud?!_

 _"What am I supposed to do,"_ she remembered her father saying, " _I have no sons. Who's going to carry on the family name?"_

 _He wanted a boy, but I was born instead._

Holding up her copper creation, she glared. _It's all my fault!_

Pressing the piece against the edge of her table, the system quickly shattered, sending bits of metal on the floor. Sobbing, she stepped back to her corner, placing the largest chunks beside her.

Motionless, Rika sat contemplating. There was no escape, only her and failure. After a few hours, her mother came home. Hearing those same high heels approach, Rika hid her face.

"Rika?" she called out, "where are you?"

Opening the door to her bedroom, she found little Rika in the corner. Seeing her expression, the mother moved in, reaching out for her daughter.

She stopped, noticing all the pieces of scattered copper laying about. With her newest creation left broken at her feet, the mother frowned, going on her knees to meet her gaze.

"Rika dear," the mother coaxed, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Rika sobbed.

Picking up the broken copper and wiring, the mother looked back.

"Did you make this yourself?"

She looked up to her mother, tears flooding her vision.

"Oohh honey," the mother lifted her daughter to her lap, "please don't beat yourself up over your father..."

Rika cried in her mother's arms.

"I-It's like," she stammered, "h-he doesn't w-want me. Like he wants me to go a-away."

The mother hugged her, bringing her closer. The mother's green eyes softened, her freckles numerous and red.

"I'm...just a mistake," Rika stuttered, "Father d-doesn't want me."

"Shhh," the mother cradled Rika, "it's okay..."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth sat back, observing Garr during his morning workout routine. Committed to the bench press today, she watched as great weights rose and fell over him. Many times heavier than herself, she listened to the metal creak.

The memories of life trickled back. An unwanted guest, strolling inside the recesses of her mind, taking refuge without welcome. _I guess that answers that,_ she frowned, _better just keep that to myself._

Garr roared, pushing harder as the bar lowered, forcing the will of gravity upon him. _Why do I have to be so obvious? He can see it in me, I know it!_

After many repetitions, Garr's body began to shake. His face turned red, struggling to bring the weight back up. He failed, the bar slowly resting on his chest, pressing down on him.

"Okay," Garr gasped, looking to Rika, "Could use a hand."

 _"Don't go!"_

Hearing the disembodied voice, Lisbeth ran! Racing off to the kitchen, she curled up in a corner, shaking frantically. Gripping her arms, the cold of that night came back to her like a warrant, arresting her of her crime.

 _No, no no!_ She cried, _just a dream! I'm in control, I've got this!_

The creaking of metal only frightened her further, a soft clack ending the sound. Burying her face, Rika's arms acted like blindfolds, shrouding her eyes from the world. Moments passed, only the creaking of boots to be heard.

"Rika?..."

She stopped, Garr standing at the end of the kitchen. The second she realized what she did, she cried even harder.

"Hey now," he coaxed, scooting himself to her.

"No!" Lisbeth decried, "please! Just...leave me be."

Garr didn't stop, he kept pursuing. Seating himself next to her, Lis felt his gaze. Looking up, she saw him looking ready to cry. _Why is he crying? I didn't even help him! I'm just so worthless!_

"You wanna stay inside today?"

Lisbeth turned her head to him. Feeling his slightly callused hands on hers, she sighed, letting her head rest on his shoulder. _He's so stubborn, why all this for me?_

"Yea...I guess."

She felt his dense shoulder, a surface she considered like a pillow. Her senses returned, reclaiming meager ground from insecurity. This feeling, however, was dug in, becoming a war of attrition.

"Sorry about that," Garr stroked her fingers softly, "was a bit bold that time."

"How heavy was that?" Lisbeth rested.

"Two fifty," he answered, "tried going for fifteen lifts, will try again later."

Lisbeth nodded, turning away. _That's a little more than a hundred and twelve kilos!_

"You're really stubborn," she looked to him.

"Thanks," Garr chuckled, "been that way all my life."

"Heck," he laughed, "one time? I was told to take care of a little tree stump in the yard, right?"

"Long story short," he locked fingers with her, "I was so dumb, I ended up digging the edge of the wrecking bar into my forehead."

"Ow!" Lis gasped, "were you okay?"

"Better than most," he smiled, "minor concussion, but I just got right back up and walked back to the house."

"My mom," he laughed, "she almost dropped her plate! All the blood covering my face."

"That's terrible!" Lis worried, "I mean you could've bled out, right?"

"No actually. You see, the human head's got a lot of vessels. so it only looks like a lot."

"What I was gonna say," he giggled, "was the doc's response. Told me a hit like that would've knocked out most people."

"And all this," Lis noted, "was because the stump wouldn't budge...?"

"Yep," Garr laughed, "stupid, stubborn me."

Lisbeth started to laugh weakly, shivering as she did so.

"Sounds like you," she nudged, "don't do that to me, okay?"

"Can't promise that," he stated, "being stubborn's a part of me."

"So hey," he nudged, "how about some breakfast?"

After their meal in silence, the two stared from across the table. Lis looked down, hiding her face from him.

"So what I'm thinking," Garr smiled softly, "is that I'll get a Vendor's Carpet and act as a representative. Get orders, stuff like that."

"And repair jobs?" Lisbeth brushed her hair, resting partially on the table.

"Well..." Garr rubbed his chin, "maybe you can teach me a little? Don't think you're in the mood to see anyone."

"Sure," she nodded.

Unfurling her carpet, Lisbeth's machines deployed on the fabric surface. The anvil, furnace, smeltery, and wooden tub laid out, along with a basic sign. 'Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop'.

Pulling out one of her outdated maces, Lis placed the dented club on the anvil. Garr scooted next to her, observing carefully as she drew her Blacksmith Hammer.

"Here," she crouched beside him, "When it comes to repair jobs, there'll a pattern to it."

Explaining it, however, only seemed to receive some reception. So instead she passed him the hammer.

"Wanna try?"

"Hm," Garr nodded, taking the tool.

Watching him start, she kept tally of errors. _He hits it too hard, takes away precious seconds in a mini-game of timing._

The hammer struck the spiked club, the item sparking orange with each successful hit. Missing some of the glowing icons, Garr struck faster in frustration. Eventually after roughly half a minute of repairs, the mini-game ended.

The item failed the repair, turning from a bright yellow to its original shade of wood and iron.

"Hm," Garr rubbed his chin, "well Rika?"

She smiled softly, reclaiming her tool. _It's pretty cute, seeing him try and learn this._

"Good first try," she looked to him, "Here, I'll show you."

"Thanks," Garr smiled back, "Could definitely use your expertise."

"Watch," Lis glanced to him, raising the hammer before looking to the anvil.

The minigame for repair loaded up, three bars lining at the bottom of Lisbeth's HUD. Garr watched intently, the blacksmith striking the old mace.

"First thing you'll notice is the way I hit this," she directed, "I know strength is your thing. But in here, it's more precision based."

"I mayyy have been a bit tense," Garr grinned.

"It's a matter of timing your hits," she finished fixing the club, "remember that."

She passed him back the hammer. The morning passed with decent speed, Lisbeth teaching him the basics of repair. While slow to learn, Garr eventually picked up the essentials, only due to her patience.

After a few hours of training, Garr started to look more confident. Successfully repairing a few swords and axes,

"I think I'm ready," Garr nodded, "what do you think?"

"I think so," she nodded, "One sec."

Packing one of her extra carpets, she placed the business sign as well as a furnace and anvil. Scooping up the furled carpet, she passed the package to her partner. Garr's smile faded steadily, storing away the borrowed goods.

She nodded, letting him head out. As he turned away, she watched him go. _Why is he going through all that trouble for me?_

"Garr?"

He stopped, looking back.

"...do you know the store's catchphrase?"

He shook his head.

"It's... Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop," she started, "Only the best are for sale here!"

 _The best, what a joke._ She scolded herself, _made from killers like me._

Garr recited the slogan, projecting his voice with decent authority. Hearing his enthusiasm, Lisbeth again found herself smiling a little.

He left shortly after, leaving her to ready her supplies. Left alone in the room, Lisbeth gazed back at the bed.

 _Just wanna rest,_ she argued to herself, _to forget about today._

Picking up her personal hammer, the thoughts of rest crept back. Minutes later, an order arrived, sent by in game message. _How'd he get an order so fast?_

The first request of the day was a set of throwing knives. _Easy,_ she blinked, readying a single iron ingot. _Could get that done in seconds. Let's see, four dozen? Alright._

The [Forging] mini-game started, icons racing along three rows for her hammer to strike. Her eyes lit, focused on the new task.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Come to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop!" I cheered, arms open, "We handle repairs, as well as regular AND custom item forging!"

The morning sun hung high, the shield of leaves breaking its rays like shattered glass. Little spotlights of yellow leaked through, shining patches of the treetop city.

"Need mobs wrecked?" I hyped, "We've got your answer! Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop!"

Standing near the Teleport Gate of Floor Three, I figured such would be the zone of highest traffic. Calling out to passing crowds, I tried to keep a cheery demeanor, even if doubt gnawed at me.

Rika acted really sharply to me calling for help. It was completely unexpected, I mean she'd always assist me...without hesitation. Thinking maybe that had something to do with last night.

Within minutes of advertising, a figure covered in rich red robes approached. Sheesh, the guy had to be what...six foot five?! With an eye patch over his left, he scoped out the shop I set up, his blue eye surveying.

"So wait," one adventurer stopped, "you're Lisbeth?"

Why yes I almost said, I'm definitely a gorgeous brown haired Japanese woman. I mean, it's just so obvious!

"No sir," I bowed light, "I am humbly acting as her representative today!"

"Oh so you're her errand boy?" he chuckled, "cool story, how whipped are you every evening?"

Errand boy? Whipped? Well, better the former than the Black Knight. The whipped part, however, I found insulting. I kept smiling, bowing my head a little in good jest.

"Only when it's funny," I boasted, "How may I help you, big guy?"

"You say you guys offer the best stuff," he mused, brushing his blonde hair, "I need proof."

"Suits me!" I roared, "I'll demonstrate!"

Drawing Ironback from storage, I let the five foot long blade shine in the fragmented light. Slamming the thick point of the massive blade to the ground, it pierced the plank boards with a single thud.

The man's eye bulged, gazing at the [Ultra Greatsword] like a boy in a toy store.

"This," I pointed, "is just one of her creations! Nearly killed [Nephila Regina] with this just yesterday."

"Jeez!" the guy shirked, "you call that a sword?! Thing's taller than you!"

"Matter of personal taste, customer." I bowed, "wanna see the stats? Had to strength train nonstop to wield this!"

"Hell ya," he smiled.

Ripping the sword from its spot, I laid it out to him, showcasing the numbers.

The man cursed, beaming as the stats ran through his mind. No excuse was needed, this was her expertise manifest!

"That thing's a beast, dude! Seriously, six times the damage of my staff...though many times slower."

"Only available here," Garr proclaimed, "Lisbeth guarantees quality! I trust my life on it everyday."

"I like it!" he snapped his fingers, "Could you possibly make me a new staff?"

I nodded as I selected the anvil. Cycling through the weapon lists, I eventually found [Staffs].

"Quarter?" I looked up.

"Bow," he corrected, "I'm Oran by the way!"

"Garr," I splayed a hand.

"So what'll be the price of a new bow staff?"

Not knowing the answer, I messaged Rika. I felt the energy leave me the second I saw her name on my friends list. It felt so bad, like I was abandoning her. She was alone in that room while I'm here promoting her business. Was I being a terrible boyfriend?

Seconds later, I received the answer. Examining costs, I looked back to Oran. He didn't seem too bad, just a bit rough in introductions.

"Fifteen K," I replied, "expect quality here."

"How about thirty?" Oran bartered, "thirty K for the best staff you can make?"

Wow, okay then! I siphoned the question to the smith. I think I just scored my blacksmith a good sale! Least made the guilt of leaving her there a little more tolerable. I'm getting her lunch after this though.

Minutes later, receiving her quote. Yes! She could make it!

"The materials for making her best's a bit hard to come by," I telephoned, "would you be cool with giving us time?"

"Sure," Oran waved, "I'll give ya the money when you bring the weapon...reckon I don't drink it all away."

Sending Rika the final request, I felt like a winner! I smiled brightly, thanking Oran as he left, the giant walking down the bridge of planks. Scooting the [Ultra Greatsword] on the carpet behind me, I went straight back to advertising.

Onlooking customers flowed in, requesting the blacksmith's expertise. With each order, I'd send in a new message for her.

"Thank you sir," I cheered, "Your order should be ready in a few at twelve thirty!"

Dozens passed through, orders stacking as time rolled on. In the midst of it all, I set a request of my own. For twenty grand of my own cash, I wanted her to make me a mace.

Was I being a bad boyfriend for not staying near? I just...thought maybe she could use time to herself. I was so curious what went down out there, my mind buried in what limited concepts I could perceive being wrong.

How was I even supposed to ask? Should I just wait till she's ready?

"Need monsters dead!?" I shouted, "Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop's got you covered!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Piling another item on the stack behind her, Lisbeth kept focused with the distraction of creation. Her hammer crashed against ingots, transforming simple bricks of metal to means of defense.

Spacing out, she listened to the bang. Watching the sparks fly with every hit, her mind wandered in its bright yellow light.

 _Gotta keep making stuff,_ she briskly grabbed more ingots, _it'll keep the nightmare away._

Someone knocked on the door, Lis froze. She nearly dropped her hammer, gripping the mallet tightly. Shaking softly, her eyes locked to the entryway.

 _There it_ is, she worried, _they've come to arrest me! To throw me in Black Iron Prison for my crimes!_

"Lis?"

She stopped, hearing Garr's voice on the other side.

"Brought lunch," Garr called, "you hungry?"

Quietly stepping to the door, she opened it for him. The muscly warrior slipped inside, nearly getting stuck in the narrow opening she left. Holding a pair of cloth bags, he passed one gently towards her.

"Thanks," she nodded, closing the door behind him quickly.

"Wow," Garr looked past her.

Turning to where he faced, Lisbeth noticed him staring at the pile of weaponry she made. A ferric porcupine rested, composed of blades, bludgeons and tips. Looking at it all, Garr nodded, smiling with admiration.

"You've been busy." he appraised, "how're you feeling?"

"A little better," Lisbeth sighed.

Sifting through everything with bright eyes, he dug out a scimitar. Of Persian origin, the weapon was well designed for carving through flesh. Stashing each of the items to his inventory, he caught on to something.

"Damn," Garr held up a small bow.

Lisbeth flinched, eyes widened. _It's not perfect, is it?_

"Stats are lookin great," he complimented, "feels light as a pen too!"

She blinked, the compliments pushing her out of that train of thought.

"I took my time," Lis grasped the bow, "first try? Only half of my hits were 'Perfect'!"

"That's still good, right?" Garr glanced.

 _Still good? That's terrible! Might as well've hired a chimp with a wrench to make it. Might've done a better job too..._

"Not for me," she stated, "wouldn't dare sell that."

"Well Rika," Garr smiled, "I'd happily use any of these."

"Are you just patronizing me?"

Garr raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that?"

"No," Lis pointed, "don't give me that. You wouldn't use that, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

She couldn't handle it, turning away from Garr.

"What on Earth is wrong with you?!" Garr shouted, "You saved my life, Rika!"

This was the first time Garr ever shouted at her. Lisbeth grimaced, startled slightly by the detonation. While his voice was light, his distress was evident.

"You saved all of us!" He rationed, "Yet you walk around, acting like you're the worst! Acting like you just did something!"

Lisbeth fell silent, crossing her arms. All at once, the arms and hands of judgement extend, taking hold of the blacksmith. Her heart felt gripped, fear strangling the tender muscle with guilt.

"And you know something?" Garr growled, "I don't care if you did something. You saved my life...for what? The third time?"

"What can I do to show my appreciation?" he lowered his voice, "to help you?"

Instead of facing him, Lisbeth went to the bedroom, closing the door on him.

"Rika, come on." Garr pleaded, "don't shut me out!"

"I'm fine," Lisbeth lied, "please Aiden, give me space?"

"I'll kick this door down," her partner argued, "It's killing me to see you like this."

Garr paced around the door, huffing angrily. After a few seconds though, she heard him sigh. He hadn't put a finger on that door, only words coming through the barrier of wood.

"As you wish," he yielded, "I'm sorry."

Lisbeth said nothing, resting on the bed.

"I'll be back later," Garr knocked gently on her door, "Gonna see if I can get you anything."

He quietly left the rented space, locking the door behind himself. Steadily opening the lunch bag he got her, she found a delectable pile. Some meat, vegetables...even a little chocolate treat.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Loading the furnace with coal and minerals, I experimented with what few pieces ore I had in inventory. Stashing in charcoal by the bushel, I slapped in a single iron ore. Content with my selection, I flipped the switch.

Big mistake.

The second it lit, the entire furnace breathed gouts of flame! Bursting all over me, I couldn't help by scream in surprise, running around like an idiot! Why!? Because I was on fucking fire!

Rolling around on the ground, I yelled in panic, feeling the scalding heat die down.

"Ahhh," I sighed to myself, "brilliant move, Garr...you get an A+."

The furnace cooled, the flames simmering back within their respective holdings. Had to sit down, my body feeling singed. Onlookers laughed at me, hell even I laughed, it was hilarious!

Minus the fact it was me taking the heat, literally. Eventually, my mind returned to the current conflict.

It all felt so stupid to me, losing my temper for such a foolish reason. I shouldn't have shouted at her...but dammit. She was so adamant about this guilt. Just what did she do? I hadn't felt nearly that bad since...Renee.

While the iron cooked, I practiced repairing basic weaponry. While the first few attempts failed, I was getting better. Everything felt so heavy though, what should I have done? I've never had a relationship like this, even at 21.

I sent a message to Klein a few hours back, hoping he could get a [Queen Spider Fang]. Argo's been quiet about any info regarding PoH, the guy must've kept cautious. Tomorrow I had to get back to work though, stupid flower quest. Friggin elves with their traditions.

On the plus note, Nishida hasn't reported any new casualties as result of the monster. What's taking PoH? Must have something planned, it's been way too quiet. Hell the only thing he attacked last showing up was...me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face strolling along the plank bridges of Zumfut. Blonde hair running down to her back, blue cross shield and rapier stowed away.

"Hey Leopon," I waved.

Glancing over to me, the knight walked over, greeting me with a warm smile.

"Hey!" she smiled, "good to see you're in one piece."

She glanced behind me.

"Where's Lis?"

"That's...an issue," I mumbled.

"Huh?" her smile vanished, looking me straight in the eyes.

"She's not feeling well, Leopon. It's a bit of a long story..."

Explaining the events of yesterday to my friend, she frowned.

"So she won't tell you?" she probed, "wonder what happened. She's never like that."

"It bugs me," I rambled, "she keeps pushing me away. Like she's got an infection."

"Well," Leopon sighed, "when it comes to bandits...we really have few choices. Just keep trying, Garr."

Roughly my age, she and I were decent friends. Sure she might've judged me for wanting to get together with Rika, but she had every reason to. None of what she said lacked sense, I respected that.

Our chat dragged on for a while. Basically, I needed to give Rika some space, nothing complicated. The idea of standing back while she suffered though? Gut-wrenching.

"So Garr," Leopon leaned on the tree trunk, "you know what tomorrow is?"

"Not really," I stretched, "three days before Christmas is all I'm aware of."

"Well it'll be Emperor's Day tomorrow," Leopon smiled, "I'd go with family to visit the Imperial Palace since I was little."

"Pretty big deal in Japan," she explained, "I'm sure Lisbeth would do something on that day.

"What's it like?" I focused, "sounds really cool!"

"There's a big festival every year," she looked to the leaves, "we'd get little flags and greet the Emperor and the Royal Family."

"Last time I went," Leopon yawned, "got all this face paint and twin flags, ughhh and the sushi!"

"You alright?" I asked, "you're looking pretty drowsy."

"It's just the environment," Leopon shook her head, "I mean, this place isn't too hot, or too cold. Wonderful shade all around, perfect for taking a nap."

"Sadly," she chuckled softly, "can't exactly do that. Being a clearer has its downsides."

"Yea true," I laughed, "So wait, do you guys bow to them? Emperor and his family?"

"Yep," Leopon glanced, "it's traditional that we pay respects. Why?"

"I just have my thing about bowing to people," I shrugged, "I respect your traditions, but bowing to a person's just...egh."

"Not surprised," the knight shrugged, "figured you'd be like that since I first met you. I mean...if bowing wasn't an issue, you probably wouldn't have that issue."

Ah goodie, the lack of a Pain Absorber...glad to be reminded.

"Better feeling pain than dead," I rationalized, "I still don't regret that."

"Alright then," Leopon put, "doesn't seem to be a big deal to you."

"But I wanna learn your culture," I assured, "it matters to Lisbeth, so it matters to me."

"Well then here's a tip," Leopon nodded, "The 24th? Yea, that's considered a couple's holiday. Like Valentine's Day."

"Huh, so just a couple days."

"Something wrong?" Leopon blinked.

"I was actually going to ask you," I lifted my head, "would you be alright with helping me clear a dungeon tomorrow?"

"Sure," she shrugged, "why?"

"Wanna get Lisbeth a present," I smiled, "she's been after this item for a few days. Haven't been able to get it for a while now. Called a [Spider Queen Fang]?"

She stopped, crossing her arms as she thought it through.

"Sure," Leopon nodded, "when?"

"Thinking like noon? Got a quest to do this morning...stupid gather quest. Got Korrin coming to help too."

"Sounds good," she said confidently, "I'll see you then!"

As time passed, the sun reached its evening height. Golden rays peaked under the rim of the great trees, passing below the green shield of leaves held above. A few customers made orders, but I was certain it wouldn't keep Rika busy for long.

As the clock struck six thirty, a pair of uniformed men arrived. Covered in dark grey all over, the heavily armored knights turned to me. Friggin cool uniforms, must've been a guild.

"Excuse me," one addressed, "do you have a minute? I'm Sergeant Kobatz of the ALF."

"The Liberation Force?" I repeated.

"Correct," one said.

Their voices were deep and imposing. Sergeant, huh? The recital of military rank perked my spirits. Standing at attention, my hands fell to the seams of my pants. Straightening the fingers of my right, I arced the arm, forming a salute.

Feeling the tip of my fingers on the edge of my eyebrows, I stood alert. They looked at me awkwardly, forgot these were just civilians...ugh. Being a para had it's upsides, but watching this so called Sergeant attempt mimicking the salute was painful.

"How may I help, sir?"

"We're looking for someone," Kobatz stated, "Care to answer a few questions?"

"Sure thing, sir." I smiled, relaxed my stance, "any descriptions?"

"Thing is," the second groaned, "we're looking for someone roughly your height, supposedly brown hair, curly?"

"What for? Did something happen?"

"We were given intel of a player killer around here," Kobatz sighed, "Know anything about that?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. At that moment, everything made sense, it all linked. The look in her eyes, the knife, the avoidance. Rika...you poor thing. I didn't know how it happened, but I knew I had her back.

"Yes actually," I crossed my arms, "I'm the guy you're looking for."

"Really?" they looked to each other, "A bit...forthcoming are we?"

"Well when a guy's chasing me through the woods," I shrugged, "I don't have many options. 'Specially when the guys lobbing arrows at me."

"Alright then," Kobatz waved, "We're gonna need you to answer some questions."

"Sure thing, sir."

"By questions, we mean you better come with us."

Wait...I was getting arrested. The devil in me proposed rebellion, but to what point? If I resisted, or attempted to intimidate, it'd invalidate the effort of proving innocence. I had to go, authority had to be respected.

"Can I pack the stuff?" I pointed to the carpet, "was gonna be heading out shortly."

They nodded, letting me pack the carpet. The soldier beside Sgt. Kobatz noted the sign for the store as it furled away.

"Hey," the corporal poked, "I've heard of this Lisbeth."

"Really?" I looked back, "She's definitely one to take pride in her work."

"Yea!" he smiled, "Heard she makes top notch stuff like it's nothing!"

"That she does," I exclaimed, walking with my escorts, "wanna see the weapon she made me real quick?"

"We'll pass," Kobatz interrupted, "Trying to keep this a strictly business matter while we're in public."

"And top it all off," the corporal nodded, "She's smokin hot."

"Easy, Corporal." Kobatz directed, "keep it professional."

"Ah it's fine," I smiled, "I'm a jarhead wannabe. Go ahead."

"Dude," the corporal continued, "I heard she's taken!"

"Girl like that?" Kobatz chuckled, "bet she's with a strong, pure Japanese man. Probably of a rich family too."

The statement struck me off. Not as particularly surprising, just a reminder of how different I was to her. Never got to me whenever I was with her, it just washed off with the personality.

"She's definitely got the genes," Corporal Attock giggled, "would love to preserve the culture with her."

I said nothing, simply smiling. As racist as this was, harassing the same guys arresting me would've been a really stupid idea. Besides, they were right about her being easy on the eyes.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"ALF!" Kobatz shouted, "make way!"

Rows of armored troops stepped out of Black Iron Palace, bugging me with their lack of cadence. Hell, there was no militaristic organization to them whatsoever. They weren't in step, their posture wasn't straight, no discipline.

As they filed out, we approached the massive iron doors. The damn doors looked applicable for a fallout shelter, several locks on the back of their thick ferric exterior. Several guards stood inside, imposing in their armor.

Opening my menu, I looked back to the knife Rika had on her nightstand. [Heavy Hunting Dagger], what was going on with this? If it's a killing they're complaining about, I'm sure I could make a plea of self defense.

The great expanse opened before me. Holy crap, the ceiling had to be like...three stories high? Much to the castle's namesake, most of the metal and stonework was dark in color, the pale grey stone floor poorly lit by various torch sconces.

"Sergeant Kobatz," a guard growled, "who's this?"

"The suspect," Kobatz addressed, "Come on Jonx, lighten up. The guy's actually been pretty cooperative."

"Trust me," he looked down at me, "I'm pretty sure it'll be fine. Just gotta report."

"Kibaou's out in the frontlines, Sergeant. Lieutenant Nox is our current lead."

"He available?"

The guard nodded, pointing to the left hall.

Ha, Kibaou? Man, haven't seen him since the start of all this! Hope he got a grip on that Beta Tester thing, he's not that bad a guy, least I thought. Led down a red hallway, I felt a bit...nervous.

"Sir," I glanced up, "what if it doesn't go well?"

"Mm," Kobatz sighed, "well, that's not for me to decide. Sorry man, but orders are orders."

"If it turns out that way, could you please give Lisbeth this Vendor's Carpet back?"

"Sure," the sergeant nodded, "hold on to it till then. These guys are reasonable."

Great, glad to see that I might spend some time getting bummed by a guy named Sherly. But hey it's okay, I could obviously trust another human being to be reasonable, right?

I was soon seated on the opposing side of a table, a few high ranked officials sitting on the other side. Guards positioned themselves along the door, beefy looking guys too.

"Good evening," the tallest of my inspectors called, "I'm Lieutenant Nox. And you are?"

"Garr," I rose from the chair, performing another salute. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"Alright," Nox dismissed, "let's get this over with. So we got word of a killing taking place, care to explain?"

"Yes," I nodded, "first off? I'm gonna say, I was getting shot at."

His subordinates were writing notes, listening and recording my every word.

"I had to run for like a whole mile," I growled, "having some guy taking potshots at me, you know why?"

"Do tell," the officer nodded.

"His boss." I directed.

To be honest, I was pulling some of this stuff out of my ass! I didn't know whether the person was male or female, or whether the person even used a bow! I only had what I saw during my search to work off.

"Rosalia wanted some item I was working with the Fuurinkazan to acquire," I groaned, "said she'd rob us if we didn't give up."

"Really," the officer stroked his chin, "...interesting."

Explaining the rest was a tirade, one that left me nervous as shit. Eventually, he started talking to his fellow officers. The conversation just dragged on and on, the noise of the castle leaving me feeling unsure.

The way the sound bounced in these stone rooms, it just irked me. It was all so brooding, when I was just in a cozy spot of paradise! I mean, least the artwork was nice to look at...wonder if those came with the palace or not.

Using the knife as evidence, I made the claim he came at me. Did I know, absolutely not...but at that rate it didn't matter. It was always a matter of impressions, how I presented myself.

My judges turned back, gaunt looks on their faces. Just from the look they gave, I wasn't sure whether I was getting a residency or not.

"Alright, Garr," The lieutenant announced, "Just to let you know, we have other charges."

"Like?" I grimaced.

"Something about stealing a low grade [Ultra Greatsword]?"

Oh God, that month old case had followed me.

"Unfortunately," the lieutenant put the slip down, "The man responsible for the claim has been arrested recently for multiple counts of fraud."

"That whole issue makes the claim invalid." One addressed, "I'd deem it another scam by Yuri."

"That doesn't answer for the Rus incident though." The officer beside him grumbled. "Lieutenant, we have to address that matter directly."

"Yuri sent him on a bounty." The leader dismissed, "He pursued that task. The fact this occurred during the early days, only makes the truth vaguer."

"I say we hold him." Another whispered, "Anthem will want a word with him."

I looked to my judges, fearful of what they had to say. To think that just living was a crime, guess I was gonna be a carrier offender. Sighing, I looked at the leader right in the eyes. Respect had to be maintained.

"Garr?" The lieutenant directed, "We have two counts of player killing on your name. While we cannot confirm your guilt, we also can't afford the risk."

"By my decree, you are to be held in Black Iron Prison...until we deem you safe."

 **A/N: Feeling held back? Don't worry, you can always send a review! I promise the ALF won't arrest ya... :D**

 **Hey guys, bless me with the gift of reviews, favs, and follows! Each one lets me know how good or bad of a job I'm doing. (Because favoriting something you despise totally makes sense...like this series!)**

 **Hopefully I'll deliver a good chapter soon, but prepare for a bit of waiting time. Thanks again everyone!**


	6. Chapter 5: Ambitious Gratitude

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, why so serious?**

 **Hey everyone :D Been busy making this chapter as best I can within reasonable time! Hopefully it'll be as captivating as expected...or more so.**

 **Special thanks to my reviewers as usual, you guys are the best! Azure, theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, blazepanzer24? Very consistent, your reviews are as refreshing as morning bacon!**

 **That being said, ItsJustCrow? Please warn me before shipping me another honey badger...had to vacate my house for a day.**

 **Just kidding, I don't have a house...I have a basement.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy! :D**

As the sun dipped below the horizon, Lisbeth felt uneasy. The anvil rested nearby, the hammer laid out, unused. The last strands of golden light left the room, the spaces dimming at light's retreat.

 _He hasn't come back. I messaged him three times and he won't answer._

Pacing the room, she had long run out of things to build. Past six, the orders stopped flowing, leaving her time to think things through. The events of the night before repeating themselves.

 _I wanted to say I'm sorry for hitting him...and locking him out! I was just so lost in it all, did something happen to him!?_

She quickly arranged another message, pleading for him to answer. The bag once filled with the lunch he bought her was left barren, not a crumb left behind.

Just before she could finish it, Lis heard a knock on her door. Her eyes lit, listening in carefully for what came next.

 _Garr?_

"ALF!" a deep voice echoed behind it, "Are you Lisbeth?"

The warmth left her face in an instant. At that moment, she felt abandoned, left to the wolves. Frozen in place, she choked in the free, yet imprisoning air. The arm of the law had come, with Garr nowhere to be heard or seen.

"Apology for the disturbance," the voice explained, "There's a package for you."

Her eyebrows raised, confused. Approaching the door, she steadily opened. Revealing the hallway of the hollowed tree, her gaze lifted to Corporal Attock standing on the other side.

"Sorry to bother you," he stated, "Your assistant wanted to return this."

Passed to her was a lone Vendor's Carpet. The plain green fabric looked like it was folded in a hurry.

Rika snatched it, opening its contents. The two borrowed machines, the hammer and her business sign deployed. The warmth left the rest of her, sinking through her boots as she noticed some new bags. The money from the sales she made.

 _Did he...desert me!?_ Her heart skipped, calculating the conclusions. _Has my behavior driven him away?_

"Where is he?!" Lisbeth snapped, "How did you get this?"

"Your assistant?" Attock scratched his head, "He's been...detained. Wanted you to have this."

"Turns out," the soldier scratched his neck, "He was a dangerous player killer. Killed a guy in the woods last night."

"The creep apparently fed him to a spider to keep his green status," Attock shook his head, "They say three months...but judging by sources? It might be for good."

Lisbeth's eyes flared, the words punching through her like needles through velvet. The last sentenced burrowed deep, clawing its way to her spirit.

 _He...took the blame._

"I know it's shocking," the corporal bowed his head, "Only a monster would do such a thing..."

Lisbeth bit her tongue, letting the man have his moment. _What would he know? I was defending myself!_

"But don't worry ma'am, we the ALF are doing our job. Keeping psychos off the streets."

"T-Thank you," Lis nodded, her gaze directed to the floor.

"So hey," the corporal turned, "you wouldn't happen to be single, hm?"

"Taken," Lis said sharply, "Sorry."

"You sure?" the corporal smiled wryly, "You seem a bit lonely. Pretty one like you shouldn't have to deal with that."

"Are you?" Lis growled softly, kneeling down for a hammer.

Attock quickly stepped back, seeing the blacksmith reaching for the tool.

"No, no!" Attock waved, "just asking."

Sighing heavily, Lisbeth shot her gaze back to the man, putting on her business smile.

"Sorry," she blinked, "I've had a rough day. I'm happily taken, thank you."

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed, "Have a safe evening, Ma'am."

With a soft farewell, Lis closed the door. Slumping on the wooden barrier, she took in the news.

 _He gave himself up...for me. I can't leave him there, he doesn't deserve that!_

Lisbeth swept open her menu, cycling through her list of friends.. Readying a new message, the warmth returned, flowing back through her fingertips as she cited her litany.

 _I don't have to put up with this...I've got friends. It's okay, Aiden. I get it now._

Hours passed, the blacksmith sitting alone by the table. Looking back on it, she felt her heart pounding.

 _He did that for me, even after everything. I won't accept this money until he comes back to me. If Asuna doesn't get him freed? I'm going down there myself. I don't care if they throw me in too!_

Rising from her chair, Lisbeth felt a new energy, a fresh spark inside. Her mind fluttered with ideas, rushing past her at high speed! As her smile widened, a new objective was set, grief no longer its centerpiece.

As the clock struck one, another knock was heard. No voice came from the other side, the tapping on the door slow. The blacksmith's attention swerved to the entryway, her heart leaping.

 _There he is!_ She smiled.

Jumping from her seat, Lisbeth almost ran. Looking through the peephole, she inspected who stood behind it.

There was Garr, the warrior looking fairly tired. His gaze was easy, eyes fairly vacant. Opening the door, Lis smiled warmly.

"There you are!" Lis grinned.

"Sorry I'm late," he yawned, "Had some stu-"

Grabbing his hand, the blacksmith yanked him inside! Closing the door behind him, she hugged him tight, squeezing him as she buried her face in his chest. Feeling the pillow like squish of his pecs, her spirit gradually returned.

"Busy?" Lis smiled.

"A little," Garr shrugged.

"I'm so glad you're back," she nuzzled.

"Did you get the package?" Garr questioned, "Not exactly trusting the ALF right now."

"Yes," she let go, "Thank you for thinking about me."

Garr bowed his head, smiling at her gently.

"A corporal came by," Lis put her hands behind her back, "Told me what happened. Why would you do that?"

"Threat assessment," his eyelids drooped, "Your security was contested, so it was dealt with."

Her brown eyes lit, fire kindled behind them.

 _He's like a soldier, acting on behalf of his comrades. For him to look at me that way, does he see me as...his equal?_

Cupping her hands together, she hung her head before him.

"Look I...should've told you what happened."

"It's fine," he sighed, "I'm tired. Can we talk about this later?"

Lisbeth felt a cold chill, feeling stone walled by him.

"Are you...mad at me?" She blinked.

Garr shook his head.

"Just exhausted," he explained, "Everything's been erased regarding that, so you don't need to hide."

"You seem upset though," Lis argued, "I wanna make it up to you."

"I'll be better in the morning..."

Garr turned to head for bed.

"No," Lisbeth demanded, stepping in front of him.

"I wanna sleep," he groaned.

"Please," she put her hands on his chest, "I wanna know what's going on."

Garr hesitated, looking briefly to the ceiling.

"Why didn't you trust me?" He sniffed, "It hurts."

"Because," she said, "I wasn't sure what you'd think of me."

"Rika," he glanced back to her, "I can't be honest in my answer if I don't know what really went down."

"Okay then," she nodded, "Well..."

The answer came slow at first, her eyes locked on his expression. The hunter, the spider, the conclusion of their dance, it all spilled to her partner.

"I ran," Lisbeth shook, "he screamed to me for help, but I wouldn't dare turn back."

Garr pulled her in, embracing her gently. Feeling his warmth again, she snuggled closer, his shoulder offering a pillow.

"I can hear him still," she sobbed, "in my dreams, in my head..."

"I'm sorry this happened to you," he mumbled, "if I could've been there...I'd kill him myself."

"Wait," Lisbeth paused, "Wouldn't you have felt guilt about it then?"

"Nope," Garr deadpanned.

"How could you not?" she whined, "I mean...how could you just take another's life and not feel guilt?"

"How could I feel guilt?" he shrugged, "He was a danger to your well being, simple as that."

"Far as I'm concerned? The moment he vied for your life, his became forfeit."

"But what about the life he had?" she continued, "growing up, experiencing the joys of childhood?"

"I don't think that deeply," Garr stated, "it doesn't produce any meaningful results. He was a threat, so you dealt with it."

Listening to him, Lisbeth blinked with the just about alien mindset. All her life, the culture taught her to always seek peace.

 _It's like I'm listening to a Terminator, all about the mission. It feels so out of place too, I mean...he's so sweet and gentle to me. Does he even see himself as human?_

"What if someone did that to you?" she asked gently, "Wouldn't you want mercy?"

"For chasing and murdering an innocent woman?" he shook his head, "I would deserve what I get."

"Not that," she redressed, "I mean just killed you?"

"If I fall," he yawned, "So be it. I'd rather die for something than live for nothing."

"How can you just accept death so easily?" she piped, "What about your family? Friends?"

"Family understands," he nodded, "far as they're concerned, they will know I died with honor. My father can sleep at night, knowing I didn't die a coward."

The notion of his father struck her like a lance. Her own struggles trying to earn her father's love coming to life in an instant.

"I think your father would be proud of you," Lis grabbed his hand.

"He is proud," Garr nodded, locking his fingers, "I just..."

Chuckling softly, his amber eyes glowed to her again.

"Would rather not disappoint. Come back with my sword, or on it."

"I still feel bad for him," Lis looked up at him, "it didn't have to end this way."

"I'm glad you do," Garr smiled, "That's you...and I wouldn't change that."

"I just wish he stopped," Lis sighed, "I didn't want to hurt him."

"All we can do is keep moving," he nudged, "It's his fault for continuing that pursuit. He was messing with the wrong woman."

As the conversation continued, the blacksmith felt closure on the issue. Eventually the two returned to bed, fatigue taking its toll on both. With his arms around her again, Lisbeth felt better, safer. The fear of judgement was gone, he slew that dragon.

As time went on, the warrior fell asleep, leaving her to contemplate everything.

 _Just who is this guy? He's gone out, sometimes all night just to take care of me. Even going to jail for my sake. Hasn't called me a single name, only honesty and...praise._

Looking back to him, she felt a strange urge come over her. The air felt warm, her body shielded by his arms from the outside world. She couldn't help but stare at those lips. The nerves in her body fired, demanding to be sated.

 _Has he ever been kissed before? Ugh, I'm not thinking straight! Why can't I?_

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

December 23rd 2022 - Garr

Man was I glad Lisbeth had great connections. The cell I was thrown in was dark, moldy and rotten. While there were no cellmates, the whole thing felt like a setback. It all felt out of my control, angering me.

I mean, could I imagine it? The sentence was for three months! Three months of me sitting there while the world could've been burning in the fire of PoH's unhindered crusade!

Rika kept messaging me, asking where I've gone. Couldn't message her due to some message blocker deal. Gave Corporal Attock the carpet, figured he'd be too interested in being the hero to tamper with it.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Rosalia's been making waves with some of the higher officials. A bit of pillow time always had its way on authorities, it's only human. Hell, I couldn't blame them. With a body like hers, stuff was easy to imagine.

Seeing Asuna show up an hour later felt like divine intervention. The brutes just stepped aside from the wafer like she would snap! Apparently she talked it over with 'Supreme Commander' Kibaou on the matter...nice title. I owed her big time.

Had a chat with the Clearer on the matter, she seemed pretty cool about it. Asuna made it clear that she wouldn't judge Lisbeth, that it was all an act of self defense. Told her if she has anything she needs from Lisbeth's, I'd pay the fee to return the favor.

"Morning Garr-bar," I heard as I woke.

I admit, I was a bit upset with Rika that night. If I knew what happened, I could've given a far better lie for the ALF to follow. Felt completely uncomfortable, only from the standpoint of making a low quality asspull.

Nonetheless, hearing her call me that...it made the day that much better. It was so nice, seeing her smile again.

"Mm," I stretched, "mornin, Freckles."

The slap of a pillow ensured this wasn't a dream, too bad she had high strength stats.

"How dare you!" Rika squealed, "No Freckles!"

Swatted around a bit, I squirmed in fear of falling off the bed! Thankfully with my less than active legs still waking this wasn't too bad. Hearing her distress brought only laughter, she's that cute.

Breakfast was nice...especially when she ended up serving it to me in bed! Was so sweet of her, felt very warm in the chest. It really felt like we were there for each other. That's when I drew an old commodity. A bottle of spice.

Looking at the Sriracha mimicking substance, it took me way back to the first days of SAO. Haru, how was she doing? That alchemist I guess was the first friend I made out here, sort of? Maybe that was Klein.

No, that was Jenkins. Poor girl, had to be like...twelve? Way I had it planned out, I'd take care of her till something straightened out, her parents would've wanted someone to help.

"So Garr," Rika smiled, "Remember that special order you got me? The one involving the bow staff?"

"Yea," I looked, "Cheeky guy too. Callin' me your errand boy! That I be whipped!"

"Really?" Rika smirked, "Didn't know you were into that, Aiden."

I nearly flipped the plate, where'd she draw that conclusion!?

"Wow, wow!" I stated, "Yea nope! Not into that!"

She simply giggled, feigning innocence behind that devilish smile.

"So easy to trigger," she poked my cheek, "It's like watching a catastrophic motor train failure...only cuter."

"Huh?"

"Oh," she laid next to me, "You see...when that occurs..."

She closed in, her face dangerously close to mine.

"First..." she smiles softly, "as a prank? I'd take a thin copper wire..."

My heart pounded, my body shivering.

"Placing it between the two opposing terminals," she explained, "it disrupts the magnetic field, raising current..."

"Power levels increase," she breathed on my neck, "all that energy with nowhere to go."

She pressed down a little, her chest resting on my arm!

"Circuit board overheats," she coos, "copper paths overload..."

"Copper converts to liquid," Rika narrowed her eyes, "its resistance further dropping..."

I admit the topic was insightful. But having her face so close and her breasts pressing on my arm made things difficult. God, the mounds that formed atop my bicep were...impressive.

"So what happens next?" She tilted her head.

I twitched, realizing I completely spaced out. Damn things were hypnotic!

"Um," I stammered, "the...board's...toast?"

She smiled gently, staring me down as her breath stroked my face. Some priorities may have shifted.

"Correct..."

Oh man, was I winning something? The animal in me wanted more, the starved beast inside seeking a meal...of it's definition. I felt her nose touch mine, my body heating up!

"That kind of stimulus," she blinked, "Could cause an explosion."

"Anyway," she suddenly rose, "Asuna and I have to go to a local dungeon to get the wood."

The instant she lifted herself, I just about exploded! If she could read my mind, all she would've heard were screams. The next question immediately coming to mind was simple. What science class did she teach and where do I apply?

"Oh really?" I barely made out, holding back on her call for wood.

"Yep."

Smilingly impishly, Rika brushed her bangs aside. In my eyes every part of her intensified. Sizes changed, proportions growing larger. My blacksmith strapped her armor back on, her loose sleepwear replaced with her pink attire.

"So where you off to?" She glanced back, tightening her shoulder pauldrons.

"Flower collecting!" I exclaimed with fake joy.

Ugh, 249 flowers...got ninety nine petals and a Lis ain't one.

"Oh jeez," she groaned, "It was like two hundred or something, right?"

"Yep," I sighed, "oh well, we need that to get to PoH. Sooner the better."

"Right," she smiled, "So I'll be heading out whenever Asuna arrives."

After breakfast, it was time to head off. Forcing my primitive systems off, I forced myself back to my plans. Korrin, Leopon, and I were gonna raid the Queen Spider lair and get that rare item.

As I turned to head out, I felt Rika grab my hand.

"Stay safe," she stated, "Or I'll make you sorry."

"You too," I chuckled, "If you need anything, let me know."

Gonna spare the details, was just blessed with the fact the funeral flowers all grew in one place. Some event map called [Garden of Mourning], definitely a place worth staying in. Ended up spending the last two hours collecting the pale blue things.

First fifty was easy, whole field ripe for picking. New flowers would grow out soon after plucking, leading to a simple equation of time. After around a hundred, it suddenly became clear to me this was a filler quest...

Two hundred flowers...almost there. As I drew my two hundred and first plant, the quest updated. What it said was simple, yet as irritating as an out of reach itch.

[Gather the remaining flowers before the rabbit eats them all!]

Having played a few games, I knew most would've obliged by this and gather flowers. Me? My solution was simpler, it was utterly foolproof. A plan of careful consideration and insight. Only one goal.

Kill that rabbit.

Something rustled in the bushes behind me. Turning, I raised my shoulders, ready to meet my foe. The second I saw the little pink bunny hop out from the brush, I lunged!

The furball seemed oblivious to me, smiling faintly as it skipped over to its meal. Hollering, I stomped beside it, unleashing my strength through a forward swinging [Sweep Kick]!

My boot scraped against dirt, plowing into the creature's ribs with the hard leather toe! The rabbit soared off, flying off and back to the brush, leaves and branches swishing as it punched through!

"Ha," I grinned, turning back to collect the still spawning flowers.

Picked three more, but I swore there were five! Looking around, I saw it...another stupid rabbit!

"Hey! I told your friend to piss off!"

The beast ruffled its fur, munching carelessly on the petals of one of those lost flowers. Clearly a kick wouldn't suffice, it was time to upgrade! Drawing Ironback, I sent a low flying [Cleave]!

The massive weapon swerved my whole body, dirt and leaves flying as the [Ultra Greatsword] swept over the Earth! I felt the rabbit's body catch the end of the blade, sent again sailing out of the grove and through the bush!

Gonna kill every single one that'd dick with me, damn straight! Shouldering the heavy weapon, I dug around more...six flowers down...thirty to go.

Seven, eight, nine, ten...this was almost done. Eleve-, no...no eleven. There was no flower, just another goddamn rabbit...sitting there eating my flowers. I growled, furious with the innumerable pest, how dare it make my job tougher!

Raising Ironback, I sent the weapon crashing down with a [Down Chop]! My body lurched forward, the nearly six foot sword slamming to the soft soil. My arms shook, my legs wobbled, recoiling from the force!

A light cloud of dirt flew, obscuring my sight. How many of these did I have to crush? Were they just gonna keep respawning? At least that one might make a fine stew for later. I brushed away the barrier, checking the status of my clearly crushed opponent.

Upon clearing my vision, my eyes widened, the horrifying truth revealing itself in cold, dead honesty. It just couldn't be! There was no way a soul on God's green Earth would make something so diabolical...but I was wrong.

[Immortal Object]

"Kayaba!" I screamed, "You motherf-"

The rabbit hopped casually away, moving for another flower!

"Nope!" I yelled, kicking the beast away!

Rolling off into the bush, the titanium boned cretin vanished again. Good riddance! Flowers were picked as quickly as I could find them, still had twenty to go! I suddenly received a message.

"Garr?" Leopon wrote, "You done with the quest yet?"

Yup, course I was behind schedule. Had to stop myself from writing back, wouldn't want my friends knowing I was getting my ass whooped by a bunny. Would've never heard the end of it!

Like a truly stubborn prick, the dreaded pink ball returned, hopping gleefully as always. Smug bastard, wouldn't even go faster! It's like it knew I couldn't hurt it and that its presence irritated me!

Grabbing the cheeky rodent, I pinned it down, socking it over and over! With every punch, I felt the dirt beneath it bounce a little, the beast's body jerking with each strike!

Yet, no matter how many times I abused it, it just stayed absolutely blissful. Nothing I did could affect that rabbit whose sole purpose in life was to eat. Not just any old flowers, no it had to be MY flowers!

Grabbing it by the ears, I tossed it away again! Had to have kicked the creature away half a dozen times by the time I collected another five! As it approached again, I was forced to do something drastic. Thinking.

Its intelligence seemed fairly lacking, simply barreling straight into whatever flower was closest to it. Picking it up again, I looked for some place to drop it in. There had to be some inconvenient patch...

That there was! Towards the base of a large tree was an opening, was then a matter of keeping it there. Luckily there was a large rock on the other side of the garden.

That's when it hit me, why am I working so hard? All I had to do was hold the stupid beast up! The second the thought hit me, I started laughing, how stupid of me! A complete miscalculation!

Wandering to each of the new flowers, I held the rabbit up with one arm, snatching the plant as it squirmed. With a few minutes, I managed to complete the quest, finally.

"And that's how I did it," I sighed, walking alongside my friends.

"Pfffff," Leopon laughed, "Sounds like the rabbit one up'ed you pretty good."

"It had adamantium bones!" I shook my head, "Might've just met the toughest rabbit known to man back there!"

"Easy solution, mate." Korrin chuckled, his green eyes surveying the landscape.

"What's that," I glanced.

"Focus on getting the flowers!"

"I know right?" Leopon shook her head, "You spent so much time on the bunny. Could've gotten them all by then!"

That...may've been true. Well with the quest turned in, I apparently needed to give the NPC bench warmers time to pull their thumbs out their asses. Meant time to get Rika her Christmas slash Valentines Day gift.

"Heard what happened last night," Leopon blinked, "Makes me glad Asuna's the leading member of the Assault Team."

"I'm a lucky guy," I nodded, "Were it not for connections, I would've been in there for who knows how long."

"Ironic," Korrin rolled his shoulders, "Self defense shouldn't be a crime. It sure isn't in my guild."

"How is that by the way?" I looked to the Australian Spartan.

He waved to the three following behind him.

"Been a bit slow," he smiled, "But to be honest? I'm very happy with the volunteers, they've got guts."

"We'll need the bravest," Leopon loosened grip on her shield, "Nothing less."

As we stumbled upon a path full of webs, it became clear, we found our location.

"Still use Greatshields?" I looked to Korrin.

He nodded.

"Great," I smiled, "Because we'll need you as our foundation. Your men will watch the rear while Leopon and I pierce from opposite sides."

Entering the cave, an army of spiders amassed, greeting us to a symphony of growls. My allies and I had it covered, just had to kill every single one. Better get that item today.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Finally," Asuna sighed, looking to the massive opening in the tree root.

Lisbeth smiled, the [Grove of The First Seed] revealed before them. The tree this dungeon resided within was unassuming, as it looked long dead. Its bark had turned an ashen gray, chipping in places to reveal darkened, rotten wood.

"Come on," Lis pushed on, "This is too good to pass up!"

"Be careful," Asuna peeped, "I don't recall visiting this place."

Passing beneath the dead tree, the light of the world vanished behind them. Revealing a chasm of roots, the great thick vines of trees led down. Hosting its own ecosystem, several smaller plants took root in the shaded housing.

Bugs scurried away as Lisbeth approached, her metal armor clacking along the mossy, squishy soil. Following beside her, Asuna stepped with grace, her movements quiet and unobtrusive.

Water dripped to the water filled basin below them, the walls surrounding them lining with hundreds of small plants. Each colored differently, Lisbeth couldn't help but draw her notebook to illustrate.

"So," Asuna slowed, "What happened back there? You know, with the ALF going nuts?"

Drawing some of the flowers, Lisbeth stopped.

"I asked Garr just so you know," Asuna leaned to the side, "And I'll start it off right now. You're not in trouble."

"If anything, I wanted to letcha know you can trust me with anything, okay?"

"Thanks," Lis sighed, "It's...still in my mind. Just wishing it could've been different."

Explaining the events of that painful night, Asuna listened intently. Having already told Garr, Lis felt better situated for spilling such details.

"Jeez," Asuna shook her head, "That's just...awful."

Lisbeth closed her book, putting away as they marched further down.

"Never told him," Lis sighed, "that's...frankly what I got most upset about."

"That guy made a choice by attacking me. If he just left, he would've been fine. That's not my fault."

"Not being truthful with Garr though..."

Asuna put a hand on her friend's armored shoulder.

"We all make mistakes," Asuna assured, "You beat yourself up over things like that. Don't do it."

As they descended further to the wooded labyrinth, the rooms widened, the floor appearing cracked. Walls of overgrown roots stood on all sides, fibers thick and thin standing shoulder to shoulder. Some roots pulsed a yellow light, throbbing the bright color like a blood vessel.

"You do that with blacksmithing too," Asuna said, "You're too hard on yourself, honestly."

"I have to be," Lis sighed, "If I want to be the best blacksmith in Aincrad..."

"What made you want that?"

Lisbeth paused, caught off by the question.

"I mean," Asuna continued lightly, "We're all in this together, why not settle?"

"I don't know," the blacksmith brushed her bangs aside, "I enjoy it a bunch so I figured it'd be worthwhile."

"Mm," Asuna nodded, "sorry to be pushing you."

Far below the surface, their pathway stopped. The ground before them had long collapsed, a basin of water resting several feet below them. Platforms of dead plant stood out, their tops as flat as nail heads.

"Oh hey!" Asuna smiled, "a jump quest! I love these!"

Lisbeth smiled, looking to her friend.

"Race ya there," Lis narrowed her eyes.

"With your armor on?"

"Yea," the smith nodded, "and I'm gonna win...wearing heavy armor."

"You're on!" Asuna smiled back.

Starting at the first platform, a pair of club headed plants rested below. Bobbing side to side, a glossy residue leaked from the ridges of their tops. The water reflected the bright yellow color of the glowing arterial roots, illuminating the otherwise lightless cavern.

Two platforms, one in each directions, left and right.

"Ugh," Asuna blinked, "I don't wanna get wet!"

"That's what you said," Lis grinned, "I call left!"

"Lis!" Asuna shook her head quickly, "No! Right!"

Stepping back a few feet, the commander raced forward, leaping across the empty space from one stand to the other! The cool air brushed against her, strands of hair thin plant matter stroking her hair as she flew.

She landed with a light tap, her knees bent as she ensured her balance. Smiling, she focused on the next platform, similar to that of the first. Looking to her left, Asuna didn't see her friend.

"Lisbeth? Where have you-"

Asuna suddenly felt slammed aside, launching right off the platform! Shrieking, the commander fell to the abyss below, splashing in the chest deep water below!

She gasped, flailing for a second in the pond.

"Wow," Lisbeth smiled on her new perch, "this is a nice view."

"Hey!" Asuna decried, "you pushed me off!"

"But we gotta make sure there's a safe way back," Lis grinned, "Besides, you were the one talking of getting wet."

"See you at the finish line!" Lis hopped ahead casually.

Asuna growled, wading back to the starting platform. _Lisbeth has such a nerve!_ Asuna shook her head, _thank goodness this isn't lava!_

Just as she slogged closer, Asuna heard a small splash. Drawing her rapier, she swerved to meet whatever lurked in the murky basin.

"Lis? I think something's down here!"

The blacksmith stopped. Drawing her mace and buckler, she gazed down to the depths Asuna fell in. Something moved to the soaked commander's left.

"Left!" Lis shouted.

Asuna moved quick, unleashing a four hit [Crucifixion] that direction! The nimble blade dashed through water, gouts of water flying with every slash. As the blade parted from its final strike, the mysterious foe surfaced.

Barely the size of a human hand, was a bright green beast. With large yellow eyes and webbed feet, Asuna shirked at the sight of it, the presence of a frog.

"Oh god no!" Asuna screamed, "I hate frogs!"

The amphibious troublemaker made no efforts to advance, simply bobbing its throat before hopping away. The commander flinched, squirming as the tiny thing vanished into the pond.

Watching the whole thing from above, Lisbeth was forced to bite her tongue. With the low lighting, the red in the blacksmith's face was concealable, masking the laughter held in her gut!

 _That woman's led legions to fight Floor Bosses!_ Lis leaked a soft giggle. _My sides are killing me!_

"I heard that!" Asuna shouted, "You better say sorry!"

Lis first heard her friend's growl, then heard a spring. Bouncing off the thick headed plant like a trampoline, Asuna returned. Her hazel eyes blazed with focus, running at full speed!

 _Crap!_ Lisbeth turned, vaulting from space to space! Her heavier armor slowed her, forcing her to reassess every jump. Asuna dashed by, racing from each platform with almost unnatural speed!

Within seconds, the pair reached the middle of the room. A white flower glowed brightly upon arrival, indicating a checkpoint. New plants grew in the space below, their appearance mimicking those of the first. New vines hung from the ceiling. Some swayed, other remaining rigid in place.

Staring at each other with competitive glares, the two leaped in opposing directions! Lis to the left, Asuna to the right. Quickly taking the lead, Asuna was forced into another split in the path!

Catching up, Lis chose right, leaping again! The second she soared near, one of the vines lashed out, whipping her shoulder.

"What?!" Lis shrieked, falling into the pond below!

The armored smith cannon balled, the peaceful meadow imploding as she crashed! Rising from the water, she shook her head. Curly brown hair sagged, fluttering as she brushed stray strands aside.

Asuna giggled, leaping for the same platform! As a stray vine whipped out, she angled herself slightly, dodging the thrashing root!

Focused solely on the race, the two dashed for the end of the vast room. Weaving, grappling, and dodging hostile vines and rigid roots, they reached the end of the chasm, Asuna the clear winner.

"So you sorry yet?" Asuna smiled softly.

Catching on to the sudden cold draft, Lisbeth nodded.

"Was just kidding," the blacksmith teased, "Gosh!"

Entering the next room, a great towering space awaited them. The glowing yellow artery roots stuck out all over, leading up to a mass of flashing material. Shaped like a heart, its glow radiated from high above.

"Judging by the quest," Lis pointed, "The [Alpha Bark] grows from the heart of the First Tree."

Several platforms led up to the hanging center, a staircase to the forefather of Floor Three's forest. The ground before them was another watery basin, mirroring the glow of the heart.

The pair advanced, ready to ascend.

"Stop!" shouted a stray voice, "Don't get too close!"

A Dark Elf waved to them from the side. Wearing only basic clothes and glasses, the NPC beckoned them closer.

"What's the problem?" Asuna called back.

"Please understand!" He pleaded, "It was a mistake! I don't know what to do!"

As his cries echoed through the chamber, A great shadow flashed, as if the heart itself blinked. Lis and Asuna turn their gaze high above, quickly drawing weapons. Something nestled itself on the First Tree's Heart.

With great smooth wings folded back, several legs latched to the glowing surface. A proboscis latched on, funneling material into its cylindrical frame. Standing twenty feet tall, it remained silent.

"I'm telling you!" the scout shouted, "Turn back now, no one has to die. I'm trying to find a solution!"

"I've got a solution for ya," Lis blinked.

She stepped forward, drawing a lone hatchet from her belt.

"Lis!?" Asuna warned, "Wait!"

There was no hesitation, the bold smith lobbing the weapon. Soaring high above, it reached the unknown sapper. Striking true, only a resounding 'ding' was heard. The hatchet plummeted to the pond, splashing loudly.

The creature awoke, unfurling its wings. Darkening the sky, it fell. Lisbeth's pride fell, her smile dropping as her target dropped. Asuna's expression turned neutral, familiar with such things.

"You fool!" The elf screamed, "Just run!"

The bug's descent was swift, the winged beast's dive sharp. Stopping its fall high above its foes, a gust of wind blasted the two fighters! Their clothes fluttered in its wake, Lis covering her face with her shield!

Lisbeth's eyes widened, her heart racing. _Wait, I wasn't ready for a boss fight! Shit!_

As the wind stopped, both looked up. Their enemy flew above, its acid green eyes glowed...silent in its display.

[Boss - Alphwood Great Moth]

 **A/N: Nightcorps, where even the damn moths can murder you...and I haven't even written what roses are like. Sword Art Online's Dark Souls 4 confirmed!**

 **Thanks everyone for all of your support! :D It's been a great pleasure writing this stuff. Reviews, favs, follows, they're all delicious! Favorite me especially if you don't like reading this story, that makes sense! Bless you all!**


	7. PoH: A Throwback

**A/N: So PoH hasn't gotten a lot of time to himself :P gonna fix that real quick! Welcome to Souls of Fire, villains get screen time too! Sadly for you Crow, I found a way to return packages to sender WITHOUT losing limbs.**

 **Don't worry, I paid shipping fees. My reviewers have been the best! ItsjustCrow, Theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, Azure, blazepanzer24, alla amazing supporters. Love you all :D...don't kill me.**

 **To Azure: Hope you found the evidence you needed x3 Lisbeth is actually the hidden gem~ (No I don't make sweet love to that, promise DX)**

 **Enjoy guys! :D**

The dimly lit corridors of the Fallen Elf fortress held no mobs at this time. The owner of the Malishard had arrived, taking the cold, desolate spaces as his own. PoH leaned back in the chair, looking to his lieutenants as they continued their suggestions.

 _We have to make a decision soon, the monkey's making his way to us. Not sure exactly what's slowing his progress, but we have to capitalize on any time we have._

"I will say it again," Xaxa proclaimed, "I think you should at least try it."

"But the old ways are the exact reason we got here!" PoH argued, "What good would it be for me if I simply preach to such bygone ideals?"

"It'd be a matter of addressing your audience, wouldn't it?"

PoH stopped, looking down at the wooden surface between them. His eyelids drooped, heavy and without break.

 _Ugh...Xaxa's right. It's so obvious, the people were always bogged with the notions of superstition and preposterous prudence. I just feel so stressed! Got a big speech to deliver and I have to get it right!_

"Look at it this way," Nobel proposed, "Many of these kids you're speaking to have been told to worship their ancestors."

"So if I use that," PoH perked, "I could appeal to a much larger percentage of the population!"

"Precisely!" Xaxa smiled, "We know you're nervous, man. But don't worry, we know you can do it."

"Besides," Nobel grinned, "I've already set an arrangement with your little pest. Don't worry about him."

Nobel giggled softly, fiddling with a knife in his fingers. _PoH's told me everything. The curse, the pain absorber, everything! His target reminds me of my bullies from school, the ones who humiliated me._

 _Ugh, all I need to do is catch him and he'll be all mine! Finally, someone who feels real pain! It's nothing like playing knife drawing on someone's stomach when they feel nothing!_

 _What should I do first when I catch him? Blood Eagle? Thousand cuts? Judas Cradle? Lead Sprinkler? Ugh, I have to really be creative, this game won't let me create certain historical pieces!_

PoH looked blankly at his obese comrade, who seemed utterly ecstatic to the task of dealing with his 'issue'. Xaxa cringed, looking away from the morbid figure, who laughed as he fidgeted.

 _Xaxa's told me the guy's a bit of a nut job. To be honest though, he helped me a ton with getting new recruits. Could use all the allies I can get, I mean he's gathering!_

PoH sighed, rising from his chair. The clock struck three pm, it was time to address his followers, his troops. He felt sweat gather on his palms, his body shaking with excitement.

Smiling softly, Nobel joined him, followed by Xaxa. The red cloaked Xaxa kept an eye on Nobel, a look of worry on his face.

 _What if he goes overboard with it? I've told PoH we don't want a guy like this, would ruin any hopes of a reputation! If this Nobel does anything to him, I'll kill him myself!_

Looking back to his nervous speaker, Xaxa blinked with concern.

"Remember," Xaxa patted PoH's shoulder, "Johnny's coming to hear you. You've gathered a crowd from the passion of your heart alone. Let them hear it!"

PoH nodded, patting Xaxa back as he left the room. Where Xaxa wore red and PoH wore black, Nobel wore yellow, a contrast even the blind couldn't miss. Rubbing his hands together, the speaker cleared his throat.

Entering a new room, PoH's eyes widened with surprise.

Sitting in the castle amphitheater were roughly fifty five people! Their eyes shot his direction, the crowd smiling and waving his direction. Their cheers echoed through the chamber, the welcoming of a hero. Boys and girls, all ranging in age sat before him, ready to hear him preach.

Nervous, PoH stepped before them all, his stage free of all obstructions, anything that could hide him.

 _Jeezus,_ PoH blinked, _friends weren't kidding when they said they've gathered new recruits._

"Reapers, rise." Nobel called.

A group of fifteen rose from the left aisle, the children's eyes filled with joy at their leader's presence. PoH's heart filled with pride, their energy rubbing off on him like a campfire in a cold night.

 _The best way to change a society is to get to the young._ _Malleable and naive, you can teach a kid anything...from how to speak different languages...to how to cut a man's head off. It is the rule of all change, manipulate the young._

"You may be seated," PoH nodded.

The Reapers sat back down. While PoH's face was straight, he had an issue with their position.

 _Nobel wants these kids to serve as frontline fighters, saying they're just as energetic as he is. I need spies though, we've got plenty of older, less malleable bodies to do the fighting for the future._

"Peace," PoH began, "Some of the most peaceful places of the world come under a single name. A graveyard."

"To what do we the people of Japan have to say? When we have all but given our ports, the very jugular of our existence to foreign powers?"

The crowd grumbled, their eyes furrowing in disgust.

"What do we say when our culture is forced to submit," PoH scoffed, "All under the boot of the so called UN?"

"What are we told? Oh, they're our friends. What ever became of the glory that came with a Japanese name?"

Some voices hollered in agreement, the stone pillar held room heating with their collective disobedience.

"Throughout the last half century, this proud country...one that had a shot at ruling the entire world, was put to its knees. Now? Now we're the servant of the world."

"And what do we get in exchange for our courtesy?"

"Foreigners!" an older man shouted.

"Nay," PoH dissuaded, "Not only, my friends. Far worse."

"What we have, are people unwilling to embrace what it truly means to be Japanese. How would your ancestors feel now? The proud warriors that conquered whole continents feel if they saw us now?"

"Dishonorable," a boy grumbled.

"A disgrace!" a girl roared.

The crowd's energy peaked, eyes ablaze with indignant stares.

"Your hearts know the truth," PoH growled, "You know a truly powerful Japan needs true descendants of its people. To not have to answer to some desk resting bureaucrat in another country!"

"It is the year 2022," he shook his head, "The nations who would've addressed us as servant states have abandoned us...left us to fend against the dogs of China at our doorstep."

"A China...who's running out of clean space." He furrowed his brow, "Will we just sit and let these irresponsible children walk over us? Just like the Americans? Or do we put our fists forward and say 'enough'!?"

The venomous vindictive vitriol of the crowd only encouraged PoH, warming him with their calls of solidarity.

"I go to you on one knee, myself."

PoH dropped on a knee, splaying his arms to all.

"I was not given the prestige of being born Japanese," he lowered his head, "but even I...can see a broken system."

Rising back before them, he pointed to the door.

"I have a solution to our woes," he smiled, "One that will set this proud nation back to the throne it deserves! The return of pride and honor in Japan!"

Johnny Black sat amongst the crowd, listening closely to PoH's verbose litany. Smiling, he himself found power in the speaker's breath, truth in his voice and soul.

"We," PoH held his hands up, as if holding a bowl, "Must find the answer through the ways of our forefathers. The ways of the old blood, the way of a once proud Emperor."

"Today is Emperor's Day," PoH held his chin high as he lowered his hands, "A day to celebrate the old ways of life. To give veneration for the sacrifice of our mothers and fathers."

"The Royal family is a mere husk of what was once our way of life," he decried, "tainted from outside influence. Desecrated by Western ideals!"

"So how do we come about this? How do we fix half a century's worth of wrongs? Simple."

"The way of Bushido," he snarled, "Is a hard path, but an honest one. With it, we apologize to no one! Order will return to our streets. We bow to no man, only the Emperor!"

The crowd roared in delight, raising hands in praise! Letting his people cheer, PoH let his hands go behind his back, his chin high. His smile was shallow, but firm in his convictions.

 _If only father could see me now, that lazy piece of booze hogging shit. Mother would be proud...watching me let go of that primitive streak..._

As the crowd's cheer died down, PoH sighed, still nervous as could be.

"When we as people see the Aincrad Liberation Force," he splayed hands, pacing the stage, "What comes to mind?"

"Bullies!" one shouted, "Robbing me and my sister of our earnings!"

"Pigs!" another exclaimed, "Demanding I give them 'favors' for simple acts of kindness!"

"All completely true," PoH furrowed his brow, "They are who we would call the misguided."

The crowd fell silent, PoH frowning as their passion died to a dull roar.

"By misguided," he assured, "We must remember, they are our brothers. Fellow citizens of a future Rising Sun."

"What you must do as people of this new ideal, isn't to fight first, but to spread the word! I want the spirits of our ancestors to flow from our words, spilling the truth like a fountain for all to hear and taste!"

"Through work and obedience," PoH prescribed, "I can show you the way. Back to the glory of Old Japan, to days where you can find work and support your family! To a dawn where you find the youth of our future at play, free of fear from outsiders."

"Lend me your hands!" he shouted, "Let me offer myself as a sacrifice, a simple cog of the new machine!"

"Hail the new sun," PoH proclaimed, "For too long have we as a people slumbered beneath the tides of business and economic conquest!"

Erupting from the pits of silence, his followers burst to applause. Cheers and cries of excitement filled the grey amphitheater.

Turning away, PoH wiped the sweat from his brow, rejoining his wingmen to the hallway.

"That was fantastic, PoH!" Xaxa smiled, "You practically had them eating your words!"

"I killed it," PoH boasted, "Though I felt it lacked the finesse of practice..."

"I loved it," Nobel patted his leader's back, "The Reapers I'm sure took greatly to your proposal."

"They'll make great spies," PoH nodded, "Children won't be suspected of coercion nearly as much as we."

Nobel sighed, feeling the sting of rejection.

"So PoH," Xaxa pressed further, "Was everything you said true?"

"Most of it," he admitted, "The only controversy's the mentioning of the Emperor's "Glory Days". Couldn't have been farther from the truth."

"The emperor's power was always mere show," PoH grumbled, "something I will change. Could you imagine the Roman emperor without such power? What a disaster!"

"Ah," Xaxa shrugged, "Never paid much attention in history class. Was boring as frack and I had other classes to mind."

"The mistake of the last war," PoH brushed his long black hair, "was pride. Had we simply kept our gains in Asia and Germany not been led by an emotional wreck, we would've had it all."

"You should've put yourself to be Emperor," Nobel nudged, "They'd practically trip themselves to give you the crown."

"I'd rather not," PoH shrugged, "I'm not Japanese."

"Wow," Xaxa's eyes glimmered, "So not only are you willing to lead, but you'll even sacrifice yourself for a proper leader?"

"Humility is a plain, but healthy drink."

PoH smiled, looking straight down the hall they marched. _The Emperor of Japan's never held power...the Shoguns and other military elite held that privilege. I myself am no military genius...but I know my economics. If I take such command, I will be the one who truly wins._

 _He's not going far enough,_ Nobel looked to his boss, _he should be focusing his efforts on eliminating all sources that have record of his deeds. Instead he focuses on this one guy._

"I wanted the Reapers on the front lines of our issue," Nobel argued, "Why are you putting us aside?"

"I'm not," PoH directed, "I'm saying I need spies. Plus, I don't feel that sending children to do the fighting is sporting. We've got older, expendable assets to our cause."

"They're all children though," Nobel disagreed, "Just because one's shorter than the other doesn't give them special privilege."

"I said no," PoH growled, "That is final."

Nobel sighed, bowing his head in submission.

"How old are you, Nobel?"

"Twenty nine," Nobel replied.

"Fair enough," PoH shook his head, "Listen, I have to ask you something...Xaxa? Would you leave us for a minute?"

Xaxa nodded, breaking off from the pair. His mind wracked with dissonance, feeling no desire to leave his leader with whom he felt was a madman. His steps were slow at first, his ears perked for any sound of discomfort.

"Actually," PoH held a hand up, "Could you get Johnny to wait for me? Wanna speak to him after this."

"Sure thing, sire!"

Xaxa left quickly, his red robes fanning out behind him. _If I get him quick enough, we can act as PoH's insurance. I'm not letting this guy get a free shot!_

Left in the dark, lonely corridors of the Fallen Elf fortress, PoH turned his gaze to Nobel.

"I've been meaning to ask," PoH tilted his head, "what got you separated from the last group you worked with?"

Nobel grimaced, brushing his brown hair aside.

"I need men I can trust," PoH dictated, "If you do this for me...I may entrust you with greater power than you can imagine."

"Well," Nobel grinded his shoes, "I...may have gotten a bit carried away."

"Don't smokescreen me," PoH snapped, "Just tell me."

"I got a bit excited," Nobel grumbled, "you see I was raised my whole life to be a surgeon and...I get passionate about the act."

"I...was practicing how to cut someone open..."

PoH grimaced slightly, but quickly swept his own expression aside. _He's a sadist, gotcha._

"Okay," PoH smiled, "Well...you said you had a plan for dealing with 'him'. I've got something that can help you out."

Nobel's expression softened, unsure what PoH meant by that. Opening his inventory, PoH opened his Malishard's menu. Cycling through the options, he found one labeled [Divide].

"Here," PoH handed Nobel a piece of the white crystal.

The minute Nobel took it, his eyes widened with curiosity.

"This is a piece of an item I found a while back," PoH directed, "With it, you gain the ability to summon and mind-control some of the tougher mobs you may find out here."

"Wow," Nobel smiled, "You're entrusting me with this?"

"Like I said," PoH smiled, "I need allies. While Xaxa may complain about your demeanor, we mustn't judge. I find you consistent, making this a two front war will end matters quickly."

"That being said," PoH pointed, "Understand something. That piece holds only a fraction of the [Mother Shard's] power."

"Ah so it's a team effort then," Nobel nodded, "I can work with that. We should use this to eliminate everyone who knows about you."

"No," PoH stated, "We're to only use it against the Hunter."

"Why won't you say his name?" Nobel raised a brow, "It sounds strange."

"Because," PoH mumbled, "I'm unsure if we ourselves have any spies among us. Info brokers pay a lot of money to get their leads. I'm not taking that chance."

"Once that thing's out of the way?" he exclaimed, "The carrot and the stick method will serve us the rest of the way."

"And what if someone speaks out?" Nobel crossed his arms.

"Well then I'm sure your Reapers can do clandestine, right?"

Nobel smiled, finally finding the affirmation he wanted.

"Easily," Nobel bowed his head, "By the way...I think you'll wanna know this."

PoH stopped, looking to his new apprentice.

"Have you by chance seen a little brunette following him around?"

"Only once so far," PoH shrugged, "the Hunter's got plenty of pets."

"Oooh that little thing's more than that for him," Nobel grinned, "Much more."

"Oh?"

"Yup, the steroid junkie's...intimate with her."

PoH's eyes glowed, his smile wider.

"How do I know? The guy told me so!" Nobel laughed, "Went up to the idiot while he was helping with her business. Asked him and he openly said it."

"Good to know," PoH nodded, stroking his chin.

"There's the person we should-"

"Don't even think about it." PoH declared, "kidnapping's a stupid idea...on its face. It's all how you do it."

"But that...is for another day," he chuckled, "Go back to your Reapers, tell them they're to train and ready for my call."

Nobel nodded, leaving the dark hallway quickly. PoH watched as the Reapers' leader left his line of sight.

 _It doesn't even matter if he tries betraying me with the piece I gave him...I have a command to recall any piece I want. Long as I possess the Mother shard, the leash is mine to control._

Soon Xaxa reemerged, with a brown cloaked Johnny Black strolling beside him. PoH smiled openly, extending a hand for Johnny as he approached.

"It's been a while, Black."

"Likewise," Johnny smiled, "Gotta say PoH, that speech was inspiring. You've got quite the voice."

The two shook hands, departing to a new room. An empty throne, its ceiling as tall as some trees. A grand fireplace burned brightly, lighting the saturated hues of carpet and painting.

"So how goes it with Bale?"

"He's...losing it." Johnny chuckled, "He's been chasing his tail trying to find my "accomplice". Brilliant move on your part."

"The best part of psychological warfare," PoH laughed, "Is the fact your opponent practically GIVES you the ammunition to fight him with. You're aware of the objective, yes?"

"Kill him?"

"No, no." PoH shook his head, "I need him indebted to me. You've told me he's had great success climbing the ladder of the Divine Dragon Alliance, yes?"

"Heck ya," Johnny shrugged, "He's risen to Lead Tactician now."

"Well having a key to the skeletons in his closet's would benefit me." PoH tapped his hand, "There's a mini boss up in Floor Four, a fire breathing bear."

"You will let your most emotional comrade know the things Bale's going to do. I think you can handle the rest."

"Should be fun," Johnny looked smug, "Once that's done, I take my leave, right?"

"If you wish to join us," PoH shrugged, "Just remember to use this."

He passed Johnny a [Streaming Crystal], its blue and green speckled exterior opal-like in appearance.

"We need evidence," PoH blinked, "Once we have it? We'll have him answering to us."

"Ha!" Johnny took the item, "Even better!"

"With that," PoH waved, "You're free to do as you please. Unlessss..."

Xaxa drew some playing cards.

"You're up for some Poker? Xaxa's betting a rare item today!"

Johnny simply smiled, nodding as he joined the others around the table.

 _Excellent,_ PoH watched Xaxa shuffle, _everything is going to plan. Besides, I've got a new trick up my sleeve._

 **A/N: The corruption spreads, infecting yet another soul with the promise of power.**

 **Alright folks, sorry if this was a bit short of a chapter. Had to make sure PoH got some loving before moving on, because villains rarely get time. Feed me reviews, I'm starvinnnnng D:**

 **Thanks for reading guys and I'll see you all later!**


	8. Chapter 6: A Tale of Two Fights

**A/N: Yes, yes, Lisbeth has the second largest rack of the harem, don't ask how I know that! Welcome to Souls of Fire, the author's clearly not a pervert! :D**

 **Oh man, this chapter was challenging! Fights all around, goals to be made! Thank yous for all those who favorited and followed the series, your support is greatly appreciated!**

 **Seven reviews for the last chapter, man that's amazing! If you're here to judge me for bacon, have mercy!**

 **Quick reminder: Leopon isn't my OC, she belongs to blazepanzer24. You can follow her in the story 'Leopon Rising', a fun read in my humble opinion!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

The tall tower of roots encompassed the two, the light of the tree's heart masked by the wings of their foe.

"Just run!" the NPC shrieked, "It'll kill you!"

"Asuna?" Lis stepped back a second, "Got any ideas?"

The winged insect took a deep breath, a pink cloud of pollen forming in front of its torso.

"Yea!" Asuna nodded, "Take cover!"

The beast breathed out, exhaling deeply towards them. Like a storm, a blinding cloud of pink flew, the [Alphwood Great Moth] unleashing a miasma of sharpened spines upon them!

The needle like missiles soared down, Lisbeth and Asuna their targets. Swept in a mess of bolts, glass-like spikes scraped against dirt and stone, glancing off the blacksmith's armor.

Throwing her buckler over her head, Lisbeth knelt as the storm swept over her! The patter of needles against steel rang throughout the chamber, mimicking the tap of bullets against thick steel!

Asuna leaped to the side, barely dodging the volley of silk lobbed their way! Moving for the platforms, the commander vaulted for the high ground, waiting to pounce the moth from above!

Needles jammed against Lisbeth's shield, blasting her armor with their fine tips. Every little piece massed, a syringe tsunami. The protection of iron brought her some safety, were it not for the sheer number.

As they continued pelting, her arm weakened, holding back the raging tide of spikes!

"Asuna!" Lis shouted, "I can't hold it back forever!"

"Then dodge it!" Asuna yelled, "Don't tank it!"

The moth kept focus on Lis, her initial aggressor. Knocking her down from the collective mass, all Lisbeth could do was curl up, depending on that little shield to save her!

It all sounded like rain to her. Arrows of glass flying into concrete, breaking as they fell beside her. Finding weak links, needles dug into her arms, sides, and legs. Her HP dropped, the victim gasping in surprise.

The barrage ended, the insect letting out a soft sigh. Exhausting itself from the attack, it resorted to retreat, slamming its wings! The wind shoved by, the Great Moth clearing altitude!

Coming down like a fallen angel, Asuna crashed down on its back, the beast buckling slightly as she landed. Driving her rapier down, she unleashed an [Oblique] upon the twenty foot tall bug!

A low aiming stab, the attack granted power in exchange for short range. The rapier shot down, glowing orange as it met the bug's shell!

A precision weapon, rapiers did little damage in general, but it came with other benefits. The sharp tipped sword struck, the very blade bending as it tried punching through! The thick exoskeleton blocked the attack, its HP dropping less than a percent!

 _Dammit,_ Asuna growled, _armor! Don't have any heavier tools!_

With the moth distracted, Lisbeth made her way for the platforms above, leaping high to join her friend in the counter assault! From rock to rock, her armor clacked, slowing her ascension.

The room below flashed, the [Alphwood Great Moth's] wings bloating out the yellow heart's light with every sweep! Rising further into the tree buried sky, it aimed to take roost on the wall!

Caught on the beast's back, Asuna was taken along for the ride. Soaring higher, the commander was forced to make a quick decision, hang on or drop! The wind brushed past her, the Moth sweeping through the air!

Gripping as tight as she could, her fingers slipped! The commander's strength stats didn't suffice, her grip failing as the leviathan flew! _Just gotta hold harder!_

The last of her fingers loosed, the conclusion made. Her eyes widened, the air rushing past her hair as she rocketed back to Earth. Screaming the way down, only the watery pond awaited below.

Scraping up to the next platform, the blacksmith heard the screams. Seeing her friend in distress, she glared in rejection!

 _Not happening,_ she set, _I'm still here!_

Lisbeth leaped off the floating island of stone, flying forward as she reached out to Asuna!

The weight of her armor slowed her down, Lisbeth failing to intercept. Resulting in both dropping towards the pond, the tank refused to quit! Letting go of her mace, Lisbeth kept going without pause.

Asuna smiled, nodding as she reached back to her. The two grabbed hands, slowing their descent! Lifting her friend on top, Lis pushed herself down.

 _I can take this!_ Lis glared, _she can't!_

The moth ignored their descent, fluttering to a nearby root wall. As it landed, its six legs latched on like velcro, fastening the beast to the dense wood surfaces! Its metallic carapace glimmered in the light of a proximal artery root!

"What're you doing?!" Asuna shouted, "You're gonna ge-"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The army of spiders delaying us were cut down, leaving only [Nephila Regina] and her fanboys. Roaring at our presence, the Queen Spider summoned her body guards!

The savage Brood Guardians amassed, their red bulbous bodies charging us at high speed! Each the size of a pickup truck and numbered at least half a dozen, their spear like fangs readied!

There was no use countering that charge. Leopon and I leaped behind Korrin, our defensive wall readied! Raising his greatshield, the Australian bent his knees, leaning forward for the slam! His right arm arced back, the spear raised like a scorpion's tail!

The bodies of great arachnids crashed against metal, a loud bang filling the air! Korrin stumbled, the force breaking his balance. Slamming my shoulder into his back, I forced him back forward!

Leopon slammed behind me, our combined weight stabilizing our friend! As Korrin repositioned, he let out a stab on his offendors!

He struck a critical, the spear diving through the socket of a guard! The spider writhed in pain, Korrin levering the limb off with a simple push. His intelligence stat granted him higher chance of crits.

The beast stumbled back, breaking the bestial formation. Watching them reform, I knew I had to go!

"I'll aggro!" I shouted, "Hold! Leopon! Go!"

Korrin rebound, planting his defense! Leopon racing to the left, rapier raised like a mantid's arms!

Rushing out right, I unleashed Ironback's fury with a wide swinging [Cleave]! The weapon dragged me along for the ride, boots scraping across the dry, gritty dirt as I swerved!

The [Ultra Greatsword's] mass met the bodies of three, a most unfortunate fate! The sword kissed the first, tearing half its multi-eyed face off like heated butter!

The blade rattled, the sound of torn cardboard welcoming my ears! The green essence of its life spilled, staining armor and cloth. Second to be served, the next [Brood Guardian] suffered only a grazing hit, a leg catching the tip.

Nonetheless, the beast recoiled back, rolled aside by the careening mass! Every whip of this weapon freed a piece of me, seeing the reaction of mobs as their brethren fly to pieces.

The third shrieked in grief, the green ichor splattering over the face plate of my helmet! A front leg was severed, only slowing it down! Diving from the flank, Leopon finished off my prey.

Diving on its back like a praying mantis, the knight drove the rapier like a spear! The sword punched through all, killing the beast in a shower of blue!

"Incoming!" Korrin yelled, "Jump!"

Glancing over, I saw [Nephila Regina] was airborne, crashing down with full force! Ironback's hard swing left me planted, helpless to the tectonic force!

As the leviathan fell, the shock wave swept in, sending me to the floor. The back of my armor crackled, meeting the cold stone below. The heavy blade clattered to the ground, barely held in my grip. Plus note, forearm workouts were finally paying off!

The remaining guardians turned on me, their pupil-less eyes burning with rage! Panicked, I crawled back in fear of being pinned!

"Guys!" I shouted, "Help!"

Lunging for me, my assailants were swiftly met with Korrin's spear and Leopon's rapier! God bless these guys, I loved them all to death!

Korrin's spear punched into one, the beast shrieking as its back was pierced! Leopon unleashed a three hit combo upon the octa-limbed freaks to my flank, dancing in with every strike.

Leopon scored a critical, her heavy rapier digging straight through one's eye! One trick she long taught me, was that a rapier's best friend was critical hits, as it's capable of piercing armor.

Topping it off, having a heavier form gave benefit. For higher strength demands, it gave [Bleed] effect for every crit. A weapon for a wasp, a rapier is vicious, speedy, and painful.

Bleeding out, The second [Brood Guardian] fell to her blade! third by Korrin's spear. Helped back to my feet, I moved to regroup, only three of the pricks remaining!

Another pair of [Brood Guardians] tackled Korrin, catching him by the flank! The spartan fell on his back, his comrades knocked back by the charging spiders!

"Korrin!" I shouted, dashing in with Ironback ready!

Hopping to the side, I rammed my weapon down, [Down Chop] activating!

The weapon dove like a bomb, slamming the cretins with a loud crack! The first suddenly flashed red, [Ares'] Passive Bleeding buff activating! As it bled, my HP refilled, stolen energy.

The second shattered on impact, its spinal column spraying all over as it shrieked its last. My arms shook violently, the sword ringing as it touched the stone below.

"Garr!" Korrin shouted, "Back up!"

I was a fool for not listening, I was too engrossed by it all. The looming shadow was my last warning.

Swerving, [Nephila Regina] tackled straight into me like an oncoming car! There wasn't enough time to dodge, the [Ultra Greatsword] slowing me down. Careening off from the hit, my HP flashed bright as I scraped against the rocks, dust clouding my sight!

Groaning in pain, my whole body clenched tight! My muscles tightened, suffocating me with the swelling! My chest flexed inward, the bones bent from the force! Curled up on the ground, I struggled to even get up.

The only thing to save me was that armor Rika made, the iron cuirass taking the most abuse. HP fifty percent, had to get up, the spiders were moving in!

Struggling back to my feet, our unit lost cohesion, sent scattered about by the Queen Spider's gambit. To my left came another pair of [Brood Guardians], the last remaining of her entourage!

Scrambling back, I ran for the right, drawing them further away from my friends. As the two guard spiders lunged to meet me, I dashed further right! My heavier metal armor clanked as I sprinted away.

Using a tree root as a backing, I led the two away from Korrin's flank. One of the guards charged me, raising its sickly yellow pikes!

Putting a foot back against the root behind me, I threw [Lunar Stab] at the charging beast! Heaving Ironback up, the weapon reached to impale, to plunge the arachnid for its assault!

By luck, my attack missed the freak completely. The move skimmed across the arachnid's back, barely stroking the bristly hairs sticking out. The beast's charge commenced, slamming me against the plant body behind me!

The root itself budged as the spider crashed into me! The leg I planted bent to the side, a sharp pain shooting out from the knee! Springing the limb aside, I gasped in surprise.

Forty percent, pinned against a hard surface. The spider's fangs burrowed deep into my gut, the cold teeth tearing through flesh and sinew as the iron gave way. Gasping, I felt my face go numb. Tears flooded, the grief of a pierced abdomen returning.

The pain, the feeling of sharpened keratin against bone, dragging across me like a pen on paper. As if eating my guts, the teeth pulled back and forth through my stomach! Kneeing didn't work, and I was too high to bite!

Sweat felt cold on my face, my body twitching from the feast. To be this thing's dinner though, that was insulting...disgraceful. The scraping of bone took me back, to the day a man broke both my legs here.

Was left to be feasted on by bugs after that fight. Had to drag my half dead body back to town afterwards, thank God for Teleport Crystals. That felt like yesterday, not happening again!

Hardening my grip on Ironback, I slammed the beast with another [Down Chop]! It was now or never!

Mother of God, Ironback scored a crit.

The mighty blade carved so hard into my assailant that it not only split...but it sent half of my foe flying off in a shower of green! The air erupted in a loud snap, mimicking the crack of a gun.

The chunks of beast fell limp on the ground, releasing me from its hold. My HP restored, seventy percent. Stepping forward, however, I realized something...my leg was still sprained.

The hiss of the last [Brood Guardian] greeted me, had to keep going.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The two made landfall! As they crashed, Lisbeth gasped in shocked, crushed by the force of both gravity and the weight of her partner!

 _God, Asuna what did you eat?_

Her HP hit red, the armor her only saving grace. Shooting back to her feet, Asuna turned her gaze to their enemy.

The moth continued holding its perch, doing something out of their sight. Its wings folded back, its dark colors masking well with the brown bark.

Turning back, Asuna dragged Lisbeth along, fighting to get out of the pond! Drawing a [Healing Crystal], she kept watch for their winged foe. Lisbeth breathed, her body temporarily [Stunned].

"Stay with me!" Asuna screamed, "We just gotta clear the pond!"

As the status effect left, Lis pushed with her legs, helping her friend guide her out of the water. Staring up blankly at the glowing tree sun above, the moth had finished clinging to the wall, diving back towards them!

"Duck!" Lis shouted.

The great beast swooped in, zooming over the blacksmith like a silent, low flying jet! The whirring of air left Lis in awe, staring as the bug swept by. _It's not loud at all...it's like a breeze almost!_

Seeing its approach, Asuna hit the ground hard, dodging the Great Moth's tackle! There was no time to clear the pond, she raised her Crystal high.

"Heal!"

Having trained in [Meditation], Asuna expelled only one of three uses for said Crystal. As the green archaic letters enshrouded Lis, the Moth swerved, floating to a stop as it turned for another charge.

Fully healed, the armored maiden scrambled to her feet, readying her mace! Asuna dove beside her, rapier raised as the insect lunged again! Closing in fast, the three forces engaged!

Racing forward, the [Alphwood Great Moth] swept in! It's aim faltered, the bug missing its target.

Activating a swift [Linear], Asuna didn't.

Striking a solid critical, her rapier sailed true, gouging through the Moth's armor, going straight in one of its eyes! The ball tore as the steel caught on, sending the green mass splattering on the ground!

The Moth shrieked, crashing to the ground as it flapped its massive wings! The force of its flaps caused great gusts, its HP dropping a whole quarter! Stray pebbles flew, the water rippling as wind eased it along.

Smelling vulnerability from the downed insect, Lis lunged into the fray!

[Cross of Spades] was unleashed, a four hit mace combo! Up, down, side to side, the strikes came slow but sure. The mace cracked against the bug's carapace, ignoring armor as designed.

Whaling on it over and over though, Lis felt only hard 'dings'. Its HP barely dipped, nothing compared to Asuna's shot. _Dammit, this is tough stuff!_

Even with her strength, the Great Moth absorbed these attacks with ease. Suffering only minor damage, it steadied itself, hissing angrily as it stood on its six legs. The beast swatted Lis aside with a swipe of its wing, lunging for the nearest living being...the Dark Elf.

Snatching the NPC, the bug screeched, diving its proboscis towards its snared victim. The elf scrambled to be freed, wrestling against twiggy limbs. Asuna dove in, trying another [Crucifixion]!

The six-hit attack again met only metallic exoskeleton, sparking as it slashed by! Pinning its prey, the Great Moth's proboscis latched onto the elf's face!

The instant it made contact, the figure went limp, shivering on the ground. A wet slurping filled the air, the Great Moth taking a new meal as sacrifice.

The strike on Lisbeth was light, scoring only minor damage. Rising back, Lisbeth took a second to assess her foe.

"Oh God..." Lisbeth winced.

Asuna backed away, grimacing at the sight of consumption.

Having drained its prey, The Great Moth used his life to partially regrow a new eye! As a new organ formed, the host's body shrank, desiccated from the monster's appetite. Dropping the man, it stomped towards Lisbeth, ready to leech!

 _Nope!_ Lis ran, racing away from the hungry sapper. The crackle of the [Alphwood Great Moth] only instilled her with purpose, the desire to not suck face!

Eventually, the bug slowed its charge, breathing hard from failure. Swerving back, Lis sheathing her mace.

"Asuna!" Lis shouted, "New plan!"

Charging the wings, Lis drew her hatchet for a [Diagonal Hack]!

Lisbeth scored a glancing blow, the insect already taking off! With its health replenished, it soared off to the walls above. The fresh blast of air shook the armored maiden back, forcing her to balance.

"We have to think of something!" Asuna gasped, "I'm not counting on lucky shots like that!"

Seeing that Elf flail, Lisbeth spaced out.

 _"Don't go! Forgive me!"_

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Garr!" Leopon shouted, the last guardian falling to Ironback's mass.

I looked back, only to see [Nephila Regina] punch Leopon with its front leg! The knight blocked the attack with her shield, only to be knocked to her knees! I sped as fast as I could, readying a [Mass Driver] as I closed in!

Ironback crashed into the beast's side, the Queen Spider staggering from the impact! It felt surreal, such a massive tarantula being knocked around...especially by a mere human.

Hissing loudly, it swiped me aside, sending me flying with a single sweep! My armor bucked, the wind knocked out of me as I sailed.

Crashing straight into something, I groaned. Sixty percent, could've been worse. The landing was soft, too soft. Looking behind me, I found myself pinned to the sticky surface of a web trap!

I yelled in panic, yanking myself forward, only to be pulled back. I was trapped, no doubt about it, but for how long?

To my horror, I watched as the Queen converged on my team. Hurling a volley of web balls, at least half of them got pinned, including Korrin!

"No!" I hollered, roaring as I threw myself forward! I struggled, tearing my skin just to try and break free. I yanked my sword arm, only for it to resist. My guys needed me there!

"Leopon!" I screamed, "Anybody! Help me! I gotta save my team!"

Leopon glanced, but was swiftly put to task by our overbearing adversary. Korrin jammed it with his spear, trying to halt its advance! Its HP dropped slightly, the spear only grazing it.

I ripped and pulled, the web material cracking as I raged against its bindings! I just had to keep tearing, it was my only choice! The Queen suddenly snatched one, grappling Korrin's greatshield!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth and Asuna leaped from ascending platforms, locked in battle with the [Alphwood Great Moth]!

"No solid damage yet," Lisbeth gasped, "How does it keep healing itself?!"

Raising its HP back to full, the Moth freed itself from the wall, soaring back to meet them!

"Jump!" Asuna swerved away.

The Great Moth unleashed a hard gust with its wings, the wind shoving against them. Their boots scraped the ground, gripping the edge as their spit of space wobbled! Despite great force, both manage to cling on.

Bolting left, Asuna kept close, hoping to find anything to use against the beast.

The Moth readied another [Silk Storm], a pink cloud forming in front of itself.

"You've gotta be-!" Lis decried.

The storm of shards flew by, slamming into Lis like a hail of bullets! Each little piece pushed into her shield, changing her balance ever so slightly. As hundreds more slam into her, the blacksmith teetered along the rim.

Fearful, Lisbeth jumped down to another platform, the Great Moth turning its focus on Asuna! Unleashing another hail of shards, the commander was caught in the blitz!

With much less armor to protect her, Asuna was quickly pelted! Dozens of missiles punched through her leather vest, her body shoved back in recoil! Her HP plummeted, the barrage not stopping!

Grabbing her hatchet again, Lis threw the weapon in rage! The tomahawk crashed into the moth's head, the bug lurching from the strike as it turned away. Asuna was left laying on the platform, overwhelmed by the volume of fire.

"Asuna!?" Lis screamed.

The [Alphwood Great Moth] flew away, approaching one of the root walls. Lis leaped quickly, ready to guard her fallen friend.

Raising her Healing Crystal again, Asuna was forced to expend its second use, leaving one more. Racing back to her feet, she pursued the fleeing insect.

Upon closer inspection, Asuna watched the creature land. The moth waddled over to a nearby glowing root, fluttering its wings as it closed in. Asuna jumped closer, hopping between platforms of rock.

Upon inspection she saw the proboscis attached, sticking to the bright yellow tree piece. As the tubular mouthpiece absorbed, its HP started increasing!

 _So that's how it heals!_ Asuna glared, w _ell can't have that, can we?!_

Landing right beside it, the commander slashed down, aimed right for the Moth's stomach! Unleashing [Quadruple Streak], a dance of four slashes fell upon the Great Moth.

The damage was again trivial, its HP dropping for only a second before restoring from the artery. The bug, however, reacted differently, drinking faster in what appeared to be panic! Flapping its wings, it forced Asuna to retreat.

Lisbeth reached her friend's altitude, recovering her HP as she climbed.

"Lis!" Asuna pointed, "This thing's using the glowing roots to heal!"

The Moth lifted away from the wall, glowing yellow veins shining beneath its carapace!

"Not good," Lis shrank back, "it's changed color!"

The Moth writhed, spasming as it flew in place! Pulling its head back, a bright light emerged from its wing tips! Turning right to Asuna, beams of energy converged together, a pyramid of light forming.

Seeing the ball building, Lisbeth's eyes widened. _I've seen shit like that before!_

"Run!" Lisbeth screamed, drawing a hatchet!

As if it knew the next move, it swerved to the blacksmith.

A loud, unearthly sound washed over, a great beam of yellow light bursting forth! Like a razor, it swiped by, Lisbeth vanishing in the blast!

Asuna stared in horror, the blinding light of its rays glowing as it consumed her friend.

Her eyes teared, wavering in horror as her friend vanished before her eyes. Caught in the immolating heat of its [Solar Blast], Lis was nowhere to be seen.

For once in the entire game, Asuna was left clueless. Her heart beat faster, her hands shaking. She tried screaming, but no words came. Nothing broke the sound of the blast, not even her pain.

All the courage and leadership, all reason left. Just her.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"No!" I yelled hysterically, throwing myself forward with all the strength I had left!

The web tore, slamming me straight to the floor. My forehead banged against the stone, dazing me as I launched forward.

Man, everything went black for a second...my helmet ringing as it took the initial hit. Korrin crawled back, trying to get away from the encroaching Queen.

Hurling myself back to my feet, I charged back to my friend, pushing for full speed! I kept stumbling, almost tripping the whole way back, desperately trying to clear the distance! As vision restored, I watched the Queen punch with its legs, trying to break the fallen Spartan's guard.

Leopon leaped to the flank, unleashing a wide swinging [Streak], clearly trying to distract. Meeting the joints of one leg, a decent hit was scored, ichor leaking from the fresh wound.

The spider, however, wasn't distracted, it had its priority set on Korrin, raising its fangs over him!

I couldn't let Korrin die, I've failed enough of my friends! I tackled the massive beast head on, jamming the sword sideways against its teeth!

The steel of Ironback screeched as blade met fang, [Nephila Regina] proceeding to slam down regardless! My shoulders burned, my legs bent, the great predator weighing itself down on me. This suddenly became a matter of strength, its mass slowly crushing me.

"Come on!" I shouted to Korrin, "Now's your chance!"

My eyes burned, feeling the muscles of my body fail. This monstrosity had to weigh what, a thousand plus pounds?! My arms strained, my legs wobbling as I bent. I watched as Korrin cleared the way, trying to stab the creature off me!

In an instant, my strength failed, forcing me down! Backed against the ground, [Nephila Regina] raised its fangs, hammering down with full force! Planted in the ground, my HP was at 70%. I grunted, watching the incoming strike, too tired to move.

I gasped, the fangs punching through. In the space of a second, every nerve in my body fired, spasming as the beast raised me, impaled on its teeth. Bones cracked, the incisors protruding from my back.

The thick keratin rubbed against my punctured ribs, my cries inaudible as I struggled to even breathe. Everything below my waist fell limp, lifeless and severed.

All the colors in the room sharpened, the silver stripes on the stupid spider shining brightly against its purple fur. My HP hemorrhaged, hitting the red in a matter of seconds.

Tears flowed from my face, just barely containing the agony of impalement. Every gulp of air invited a fresh sting, exhales grinding my bones. I shivered as I lifted Ironback, its great weight heaved over my shoulder.

The Queen hissed, staring at me with its glowing blue eyes. Seeing myself in the reflection, I jolted to life.

It wasn't a matter anymore of it having me, it was a matter of me having it! I dropped the sword down on its face, sending it every attack I could muster!

[Down Chop] came first! By fate, I managed another crit! The Queen lurched back, dazed by the heavy strike! The instant the sword dug, my HP recovered. Being impaled, however, my wounds forced me to keep going! Next came a [Catapult]!

Already dug half way in the spider's face, pushing the sword in before the lift only pushed it further! Ironback parted flesh and muscle before swinging back! The instant the [Ultra Greatsword] fell behind me, it dragged, causing me to fall off the fangs!

My stomach felt the cool air again, with it the grief of a hollowing wound. Screaming, I bit my lip, shaking as I felt the unforgiving ground with my hands. Chop, that was all I could think of.

[Nephila Regina] shrieked, stumbling back from its wounds. We were both left wounded, [Ares] lacking the good grace to heal me far enough. Even getting on my knees, I could feel my broken bones grind.

"Ugh!" I cried out, "Come on! I can't stop! Must chop!"

Throwing myself at the beast, Ironback came lashing out with another [Cleave]! Could barely lift the blade. It became a matter of swinging my body, rather than the weapon.

I tripped with the swing, The sword swiping under its mouth! I heard a loud squish, the attack carving another gaping scratch! The boss flashed red, its HP starting to drain from wounds and bleeding.

The devastating cut brought me blessings. My bones reformed, the pain stopping dramatically. Oh God the bliss of good health! Every second it bled, it healed me further, the holes in my back sealing.

[Nephila Regina] staggered back from me, its HP in the red! My muscles ached horribly, feeling torn as I struggled to even lift the sword. I heaved, only to fall on one knee.

"Fall back!" Leopon ordered, "You barely survived that!"

"No," I snarled, "It's mine!"

Raising Ironback, my legs wobbled as I returned. Every breath reminded me of the beast's embrace, the impaling of fangs. Leaning in, I let the tip of Ironback fall forward, mocking the beast with a combat stance.

We stood several meters apart, both of us beaten to a pulp.

"Come on!" I snapped deliriously, "You scared?!"

I coughed, barely able to shout an insult. It was all self-talk, trying to brazen myself and I knew it. I mean...I was facing a spider whose legs were as thick as trees!

Incensed by my insolence, the Queen Spider charged, readying its fangs! Shrieking the whole way, the cave shook with its rapid steps, racing like a speeding truck!

Yelling, I charged back, letting go of the notions of self control. No running, no cowering, just chop! There was no point in retreat, it'd just run me over!

Leaping forward, Ironback hung behind me, a [Down Chop] ready! I threw it down, anticipating the hit!

The beast stopped several feet away, letting the blade hit the floor! I blinked, that thing just predicted my attack! The blade rang as it struck stone, sparks flying as pieces of rock flew about.

The Queen continued, ready to finish me off! As it's shadow encompassed me, as all the light of the world left, I suddenly realized...I had her. Letting Ironback lay, I let her charge!

The arachnid closed in, diving with its front limbs! Time slowed, the world of seconds turning to minutes. Lunging right at me, I watched the beast's legs close in, the teeth of a [Catapult] rising.

Ironback slammed its stomach, the legs flying inches from my face! The second the blade dug, it dragged along like a letter opener, carving the package the whole way back.

Guts, blood and guts. Watching it all, I grimaced in surprise, not a single scratch on me. Ironback flew over my head and crashed, I yanked it back with every morsel of strength left in me!

The Queen fell forward, disemboweled by the fateful blow. Hollering, I finished the stunned boss with a [Lunar Stab]!

The second it punched through the mouth, the spider flailed in fear, its fate was in my hands. In an instant, I saw PoH, my mortal enemy choking on the weapon.

"That's right!" I grinned, "Choke!"

Its groans died down, the color in its eyes fading. Its legs folded, the great mass plummeting with a loud thud. Shortly after, the beast exploded, finishing the fight. Dropping on my knees, I chuckled quietly to myself.

Monstrous spider...dying to one man. Damn straight.

As the shower of light blue dissipated, my sword hit the ground. I froze, waiting for the prompt. Where's my item...Rika's wishes were to be fulfilled!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Asuna flew into a frenzy, leaping from place to place, waiting for the Moth to land! Exhausted by the massive blast, the insect docked near another glowing root, planting its mouth to drink.

 _Gonna cut its mouth off for what it did!_

Intercepting her prey, Asuna went for the [Alphwood Great Moth's] legs, hoping to find a weak point!

Her rapier struck the armored shell, bouncing off the exterior. Watching her weapon rebound, her heart began to sink. Gritting her teeth, her hazel eyes burned with rage and slipping hope.

 _It killed my friend and I can't even hurt it?!_

Just as her sword skipped the shell, it struck the glowing root instead. The sharp edge gouged through, a loud hiss coming from the root!

 _Huh?_

Yanking the weapon free, a geyser came bursting from the open cut!

Spraying on Asuna's hand, the stuff felt like water. For the Moth, however, it was akin to acid! Blasting its hardened shell, the metal began to corrode, the beast shrieking in panic, flailing its legs to get it off!

Steam lofted from the carapace, the sound of sizzling evident! The beast took a dive, rocketing straight to the pond below! In her fury, Asuna followed it without mercy, jumping down with her rapier pointed for a stab!

Punching through a wing, Asuna scored a solid hit! Stomping down, she kept whaling at it, determined to bring the monstrous bug to Earth. As the two plummet, she caught something moving in the water.

"Asuna!" Lis shouted, "Jump!"

The commander's heart skipped a beat, her friend was alive! Floating along the pond, Lisbeth paddled to the side, her right arm missing. Following the advice, Asuna left the sinking bug, falling into the pond separately.

The [Alphwood Great Moth] crashed through, the shock wave rippling through the water like a bomb! The sizzling of acid stopped, the bug resting its stomach below the surface.

Asuna scrambled to her feet on landing, racing to her single armed partner!

"Could you heal me please?" Lis moaned, "I've been better."

Expending the last use of her Crystal, the green solid vanished in an aura of ancient text. Lisbeth's right arm reformed, the weapon she equipped back in hand.

"Thank you," Lis smiled, "Was tired of swimming."

"Really?!" Asuna shrieked, "Of all the things you could've said! How?!"

"Later," Lis shrugged, "What'd you do to our friend here?"

"Not sure," Asuna looked back to their foe, "All I know is...it doesn't like having the root fluid on its skin."

"Fine by me," Lis readied her mace, "Means progress!"

The two charged the grounded Moth! As the winged beast lifted, no damage was indicated, but its stomach area had changed. The dense carapace fell off, leaving this pinkish flesh where it once stood!

"There!" Asuna shouted, "Aim for the opening!"

Lisbeth reached the bug first, unleashing a [Beatdown]! A repetitive strike of five mace swings came down, all hitting the pink surface.

The battering of its stomach did great damage, knocking down the Moth's HP by an entire quarter! Its compromised exoskeleton proved to be its downfall, and Asuna was on the way...

[Crucifixion] came forth, all six strikes as merciless as her will! The first slash scored a crit, the second also a crit! The rapier punched through tender flesh, the Moth shrieked in despair, stricken with pain as its carved apart by blade and mace.

It didn't even get a chance to fly away. The [Alphwood Great Moth], who had long lived off the essence of the oldest tree...had been cut down by that same source. Lisbeth leveled up, reaching the rank of level 21. Asuna, being level 36, only gained some experience.

As it vanished into a cloud of glass, Asuna turned back to her friend. Tears welled up in her eyes, her composure breaking as Lis brushed her armored thighs of dust.

"Man," Lis raised an eyebrow, "Might need to upgrade my set..."

Asuna leaped, clinging on tight to her friend. Latching onto her, she cried on Lisbeth's shoulder. Smiling, Lisbeth hugged back, patting the commander's back tenderly.

"I-I thought," Asuna stammered.

"Shhh," Lisbeth cooed.

"There's no way!" she cried further on her armored friend.

"Asuna," she teased, "You know I'm a tank, right?"

"It doesn't make you invincible!" Asuna fussed, "I thought you died there! I saw what happened!"

"You're right," Lis laughed, "I was caught, but it only caught my arm."

"Bitch," she brushed her brown bangs aside, "Right as I was gonna swing too."

"How'd I not see that?!" Asuna inquired, "I couldn't see you!"

"The light was really bright," Lis tilted her head, "you must've missed me retreating. I kinda figured sticking around for that was a stupid idea."

"So I took a bath," she smirked, "Sadly it's no hot spa, sooo had to compromise."

"Shut up!" Asuna whined, hugging her tighter, "You're my best friend! Don't you dare scare me like that!"

Lisbeth nodded, following her friend's request.

Taking a seat just outside the pond, the two let their feet cool in the water. Holding a piece of [Alpha Bark], the lore behind the beast was revealed.

 _Created by Dark Elf Magos Ulim, the Great Moth was designed to break down the buildings constructed by the Forest Elves. Sadly, the beast developed an addiction to the Alphwood Sap, losing itself in an endless cycle of withdrawal._

 _Ugh, lore._ The blacksmith smiled with accomplishment as she put the item away. Resting on her shoulder, Asuna recovered from what she thought was real.

 _It's rare to see her so tender,_ Lisbeth observed, _it...honestly fills me with joy. I'm surrounded by people who care so much about me. I can only imagine what it means to lead the Assault Team._

"Lis?" Asuna glanced, "How goes the hunt for PoH?"

"It's...been slow," Lis looked to the pond, "Garr said he was gonna keep trying today, should probably message him."

She sighed, lowering her gaze.

"Sometimes though...it feels like all I do is slow him down."

Asuna perked her sights on Lisbeth.

"I mean, he spent all of yesterday trying to make me feel better..."

"Don't be silly," Asuna assured, "He knew you were in trouble. I think it's great that he dedicated the time."

"Last guy I dated? Couldn't be expected to get me a pillow when I was sick."

"Seriously?!" Lis' eyes widened.

"Yep," Asuna shrugged, "Didn't last long, can assure you that."

The day of recovery bounced back in Lisbeth's mind. While she knew Asuna freed her friend, she didn't know the means.

"Asuna?"

"Hm?"

Lisbeth looked back to her friend.

"What'd you have to do to free him?"

"Let's just say," Asuna shook her head, "I had to give Kibaou something he wanted prior to yesterday."

"Nothing dirty, right?!"

"No, not at all," Asuna grimaced, "Kibaou's such a pig, but even he has limits. No, the guy just wanted more of his guild to be involved with the next boss raid."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Lis tilted her head, "Why was that such a hard call?"

"Because that same guy's going to get people killed," Asuna brushed her long orange hair, "It's like my mother always told me. When you're a CEO, every mistake inevitably falls on you."

"That's one thing I never understood," Lis looked back to the glowing heart of the ancient tree, "Why lead then? Leadership doesn't seem like anything a person should want."

"Oh Lis," Asuna giggled, "You are just like your father. You complain about how he doesn't fit in well, questioning everything."

"How's that apply here?" Lis tilted her head, "I was just gonna say you need a break."

"I mean that you don't just say things to get along," Asuna nudged, "I love that about you. I can trust you to be honest with me."

"I can't trust anyone in the Assault Team," Asuna grumbled, "Can see it in their eyes. Just saying what I wanna hear to get along."

"You Missy," Lis smiled, "Need a break! God, you remind me of Garr that way. Guy's so uptight about things."

"How is he, by the way?"

"Pretty good," Lis smiled, "I won't lie, I'm very happy with how things are between us."

"I'm glad," Asuna hugged, "If he ever hurts you though, you know what I'll do...remind him."

"Oh man!" Lis laughed, "One time? He's like 'who needs the Grim Reaper? Asuna's right there!'"

"Not to laugh at his pain," she assured, "it's just...that comment!"

Asuna laughed back, letting out the stress.

"Guess I...left my mark," Asuna smirked.

"Asuna?" Lis nudged, "Please don't. Your puns might kill me faster than the moth."

"My puns aren't that bad!" Asuna poked, "They're cutting edge!"

"Ughhhhh," the blacksmith groaned, burying her face.

As the two left the dungeon, they were greeted with the evening sun. Upon their exodus, Lisbeth received a message from Garr.

"Hey Rika! When are you coming back? Got good progress in the Elf War quest. Stay safe."

"Hey Asuna?" Lis glanced back to her friend, "What're you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"I've...got a boss raid tomorrow," Asuna sighed, "Have a new tactician in the team though, they've got a well thought out plan."

"Oh come on," Lis argued, "Not even taking a break on a holiday?"

"It's a holiday for couples," Asuna shrugged, "I'd...rather not think about it. Reminds me too much of the boys my Mom would throw at me."

"Makes me hate being part of a rich family sometimes," Asuna sighed, "It's almost always arranged between me and some other guy of similar or higher status. It isn't even about feelings."

"Then why not rebel?" Lis blinked.

"Because...there're things even I can't ignore. Anyway, do you have plans?"

"Yea," the smith smiled, "Garr and I. Already got an idea of what I'm gonna do for him."

"Good," Asuna smiled back, "Gonna be returning to Floor Four, alright?"

Lisbeth frowned, turning to face her friend. Both friends stood opposing each other, each of them worried for the other. No words came between them, just nods of understanding.

"Okay," Lis cupped her hands, "You'll be free on the 25th though, right?"

"Should be," Asuna assured, "I'll let you know."

"Wait!" Lisbeth suddenly glared, "You sneak..."

"Huh?" Asuna stopped, raising her hands in defense.

"You thought you were gonna walk away...without utilizing MY services?"

"Oh I," Asuna stammered.

"Come on," Lis waved, "Lemmie repair your stuff...and upgrade if possible. Garr and I are counting on you after all."

Asuna smiled warmly, nodding as the two depart.

 **A/N: How painful is true enlightenment? You can ask Lis, she gave an arm and- ah forget it.**

 **Thanks again for readying my story guys :D writing TWO boss fights at once was definitely an undertaking, since I like devoting great time into such fights. Remember to love me with reviews, follows and favorites!**

 **See you in the next chapter, guys!**


	9. Chapter 7: Valentine Hammer

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, Awesomess can't be with us today, he's on a quest for world domination.**

 **Special thanks to my newest favoriter, Magyk! Good to hear from readers like you, especially ones not plotting to Zerg rush me with totally legal animal shipments!**

 **Another thanks to my reviewers! Awesomess (absent), Thunderwolf, RecklessGirl45, blazepanzer24, ItsJustCrow, and especially Azure (Seriously man, you're like the first person to review every new chapter!) I love you guys :D So much so that I abstain from bacon...**

 ***Munch***

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

December 24th 2022

"Harder!" Rika shouted, "Yes!"

The barbell groaned above me, carrying the weight required to burn my thighs. Forcing my legs up, the squat was almost finished, just another few inches! Rika cheered me on as I pushed, pumping her hands excitedly. The quadriceps flexed, the hamstrings stretched, leaving the legs thrashed.

"Come on!" she shouted, "Don't quit on me now!"

"Really?!" I gasped, "You talk like we're having...never mind!"

"Lift, you pervert!"

What made it all the more interesting was Rika's choice of words. Seriously, the morning 'copper wire' lesson was bad enough! The teasing kept exciting me, something she knew way too well. Oh, but I was the pervert here.

Heaving just another inch, I felt the pull of a successful squat! Re-racking the bar, I stumbled a bit from the vast change of pressure! Phew, three hundred and ten pounds...ten repetitions. My legs swelled, shaking slightly from the force exerted.

"That all you can do?" Rika smiled wryly, "That's only what...three of me with some armor?"

"Maybe?" I laughed dryly, "I'll get better."

"Better?" she elbowed, "Listen Mister! If you turn into a boulder how're we supposed to go anywhere?"

"Uhhh," I rubbed my chin, "Buy a wheelbarrow?"

"Great plan!" she shook her head laughing, "Not sure what my friends would think of me dating a rock..."

"True!" I snorted, "Not sure if my friends would approve either! Dating a rock might be forbidden!"

"Pshhh," she hugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Really?" I glanced to her, "you're into some kinky stuff, Rika!"

"Hey!" she squeaked, "I'll be way too busy paying for back surgery. You know, after carting your ass around?"

The sound of her cursing was adorable, I mean it's just something I never expected. Rika's always well mannered, well...well behaved for a mischievous demon.

"Dammit!" I cursed, "I just...no!"

"What?" Rika blinked.

"You cursing!" I laughed, "I could never get my head around you talking like that."

"Oooo you just wait," she smiled, "Hang out with my friends and I more often! We turn into sailors in seconds."

Giggling, I opened the [Strength Training] mini game menu. All that remained were calves, everything above my shins already worn with exertion. Loading up a seated machine, I pressed on.

"Got a problem with that?" I felt her fingers stroke my shoulders.

"Nope," I rolled my neck, "Just lovin the honesty."

I had to admit, if there's anything Rika knew; it was how to motivate me in my pursuits. Her teasing and egging me on led to greater efforts, yielding better results than I thought! Seriously, I was almost reaching a squat max of four hundred!

The morning came with cloud cover, softening the sun's bright influence to a light gray. Moving over to her corner, I saw the blacksmith draw materials. Busy lifting with my calves, I glanced to watch her create.

Hammer and anvil, fire and passion. These words always came to mind whenever I saw her forge. Oddly enough, it wasn't a metal ingot on the iron surface, but wood. Started wondering when she was gonna hammer mine.

On second thought, with how she wielded that hammer? Might reconsider that idea.

"So that's the item?" I peeped, pushing the weight.

"Yep," she hammered away, "Was a pain getting it. Glad Asuna could help..."

"I remember you telling me last night," I pushed, "I mean seriously, a moth with a sun powered death ray?!"

"If only!" Rika quivered, "the bug was armored too! Took Asuna figuring out its weakness to beat it...can see why no one visits that dungeon."

"True," I shrugged, "I've never heard of that one either. The Queen Spider's just easier I suppose."

"Oh definitely," Rika nodded, "The spider lair's definitely simpler. Still, I'm so happy we beat it..."

"It had all the advantages and you still won," I smiled, "Not to sound off, but I find that pretty hot."

Rika smiled faintly, blushing as she focused on her task. The rich red of her freckle decked cheeks enticed me to keep complimenting, a white temptation.

"And you say I'm into weird stuff," she glanced for a second.

"Okay," I raised hands, "I'm sorry for judging you, dating rocks isn't so bad..."

"You know this hammer's not only good for forging..."

We both looked to each other, barely keeping hold of our laughter. It was nice seeing her this comfortable again, especially considering the last couple days.

My calves ached as I pushed on, the seated press machine mercilessly shoving back against them. The sound of the hammer tapping wood was strange, nothing like the ring of metal. It was dull, low in tone.

"Really though," I continued, "You did everything to protect your friend. I...love that."

The words came out clumsily, my tongue twisting as I attempted what most human beings called flirting. Man, if I didn't spend so much time figuring how to march and salute, I might've learned something useful!

"Wouldn't change a thing," Rika boasted, "She needed me, simple as that."

After a few moments of forging, the hammering stopped.

"Wanna see what I made?" She chirped, "Think I really nailed it this time!"

I raced back to my feet, moving to see what my scientist created. Held in her arms was a fairly basic looking bow staff, the wood a rich dark red. About three to four feet in height, the simple instrument had rounded ends.

"Wow," I looked to her, "Those stats..."

"All Perfects," she beamed, "Practically flawless!"

"Jeez," I blinked, "Not sure how you manage that."

"The guy wanted the best I could make," she said with her chin high, "And I love a good challenge."

"Mind if I try?"

She nodded, passing me the tool with both hands.

"And no hitting it with rocks!" Rika whined.

Picking up the staff, it felt surprisingly dense! I've trained a few times with a bow staff back in my days of Kempo...but nothing past blocks, twirls, and basic strikes.

"Beauty of this?" Rika smiled proudly, "This staff's fast! This'll rival a rapier in attack speed."

"Really?" I looked back at the stats, "Because tools like this are great for the amount of angles one can block and attack with."

"So if that's true," I continued, "Then...damn. You might as well be dual wielding rapiers."

"Makes me think," Rika looked quizzically, "Why'd they put a restriction on us being able to do so? Every time I try wielding two maces, it deactivates my ability to use skills."

"Crummy game balance?" I looked momentarily to the ceiling.

"But I wanna dual wield maces!" She whined, "Two hammers are better than one!"

"Then again," I smirked, "You would be hilariously broken against armored mobs."

"How so?"

"I've seen the damage you do against those," I laughed, "You already stun them bad enough with one!"

"So?" she put hands on her hips.

"Rika," I shook my head, "You'd pulverize the poor things! Stun locking them to death is hardly sporting."

"Oh I see what you're saying," she smiled impishly, "you're afraid of dueling me if I could do that..."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm already losing races to snails!"

She giggled softly, keeping that devilish expression.

"Pretty sure Kayaba wouldn't wanna deal with the wrath of a dual macing master smith either!" I played, "That'd be...painful to say the least."

"You're probably right," Rika giggled, "Oh well, wanna give the staff a go?"

Feeling the nostalgia kick in, I tried a basic twirl. Slow and steady, I had to compliment the devs again. The flow of a staff in motion felt authentic, the momentum of each spin flowing.

"Looks like you've done this before," Rika smiled.

"Only a little," I bowed softly, "Was a brown belt in Kempo."

"Cool!" she brushed her bangs, "Kinda figured a guy like you would've made black, but that's fine."

The whirring of the staff felt sharp, twirling around like helicopter blades. Sadly, I had no skills to practice with this weapon past a basic poke and wide swing.

"You did an awesome job making this!" I handed the weapon back, "He's gonna love it!"

Her chocolate eyes lit like torches at my words, their heat comforting me in their exquisite warmth.

"You bet he will!" Rika smiled, inspecting the bow staff for deformities.

One thing I noticed was that Rika had a way of skirting her hair aside whenever she enjoyed something I said. She was definitely a tomboy, but there was never any issue she had with being feminine. The balance of tough and tender only made her that much better in my eyes.

"Wanna call your friend over then, errand boy?"

Oh great, she's taking that new title.

"Really?" I laughed, "Errand boy?"

"Just messing with you," she giggled, "Sheesh!"

She snapped her hands forward, stroking my sides with her fingers. The electrifying sense of tickling overpowered me in an instant, sending me squirming in her hands! Dammit, why'd she have to know my off switch!?

"No!" I shouted and laughed, "Stop it!"

"Silly," Rika winked, "Thinking you're in charge..."

"But I am!" I spazzed from her touch.

"Keep dreamin," she chuckled.

She persisted further, her fingers like stun guns on my bare sides. The blacksmith kept giggling, her soft little digits poking and sliding, triggering my tense self with input I couldn't control.

After minutes of brutal tickling, Rika released me! God, spent the next few minutes breathing from the laughter I had forced out of me. Maybe I was a bit crazy, but I had to admit I was a happy man.

"Whenever you're ready I'll let him know," I waved, "Think you should be the one to present it though."

"Right," Rika brushed her hair, "Gimmie a few, wanna be more presentable."

The test of patience had begun, Rika starting the ritual of applying makeup! The most attention my face ever got in life was that of soap, with a shaving razor on occasion. Speaking of which, why haven't I grown any for the past month?

Wouldn't the NerveGear pick up on such changes? The more I thought on this, however, the more grateful I became. I mean, could I really walk up to anyone with a scraggly, unkempt beard without embarrassment? No.

After what felt like an eternity, Rika finally emerged. Posing herself in front of me, I checked out the pageant winner. Her skin was paler, smoother and cleaner. Sadly, I noticed her freckles were gone.

"What?" Rika looked.

"Oh it's just your freckles," I mumbled, "I really like them."

"Mm," Rika frowned slightly, "Sorry."

"Don't be," I coaxed, "It's like that mole!"

"Oh god," she hid her face, "You remember that?"

"But it's adorable!" I laughed.

"No!" Rika squeaked.

Ugh, she sounded so cute when embarrassed. Just wanted to squeeze her whenever I'd hear that!

"Yes!" I teased.

"Meh!" she nudged, "Let's go, before you make me blush."

"Too late," I giggled.

"Ugh!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

We waited near the Teleport Gate of Floor Three, the town quiet and inactive. The mildew spotted leaves combined with the gray clouds above and mist left a fairly mellow feeling. Added a feeling a mystique to the place, maybe it was gonna rain.

Eventually the guy showed up, slogging his way over to us. His bright red cloak with gold trim shimmered in the soft green background, his gold blonde hair leaking out from the cowl. Oh God, he was drunk.

"Eyyy," Oran slurred, "you sssaid you got my order?"

"Indeed!" Rika smiled, unfazed by his obvious inebriation, "Here you are!"

"Ooo," he eyed her, "You're the smith?"

"Yes sir," she bowed her head lightly.

"Huh," he burped, "most smiths I meet are guys...refreshing."

While Rika kept smiling, I could see a look that screamed "help me". Showcasing the weapon, Oran smiled softly. Out of his pocket, the man drew a little green crystal.

"Cure," he gurgled.

In a flash of green lettering, Oran's composure changed dramatically. Was as if someone stuck a vacuum in his liver and sucked the booze right out. Looking sober, he returned his gaze to the staff.

"Wow," he bobbed his head, "This is the best bow staff I've ever seen...how much was it for again?"

"You said thirty," Rika nodded, "Act quick, materials are getting more expensive...infact if you give me a minute..."

Rika was without a doubt a brutal saleswoman, very aggressive in her pursuits. The premise of bartering came from negotiating. That being said, negotiating with a battle tank was usually one sided...she got what she wanted.

"Done!" Oran jumped at the chance, paying up the required fee.

The trade commenced, the thirty grand transferring to Lisbeth. Passing him the staff, both looked satisfied, win-win to me.

"Just remember," she waved, "Lisbeth's offers only the best! Tell your friends about us!"

I smiled at the word 'us', made me feel like a part of her world. As the man turned away, Rika nodded with satisfaction.

"So hey," I inquired, "Were you really gonna up the price?"

"God no," she laughed, "That's just a tactic I use to pressure the skittish. If I actually did that, I'd risk losing customers."

"It's all about building a reputation," she leaned to one side, "Which reminds me, I forgot to thank you."

"For what?"

"For doing such a good job running the shop," she winked, "Never figured you to be a gregarious one."

I simply smiled, bowing my head lightly to her.

"Was a bit challenging," I rose back, "But I'm glad I could help."

Silence fell between us, looking each other in the eyes, our bodies mere feet apart. Her eyes grew large, her lips rubbing together. The spreading of heat across my face, the heart bouncing in the left side of my chest, she had to know...

Rika put her hands behind her back, looking so beautiful against the backdrop of trees. Despite the confidence in her just a moment earlier, something broke that. Her eyes read of nervousness, uncertainty...but why?

Watching that short curly brown hair flutter in the breeze, I felt a new impulse...urging me. Instinct drove me to step closer, to pull her in. I reached, easing her closer. Rika's eyes wavered, so tender in an instant. Leaning forward, I sought my prize.

"Wait," Rika pleaded, our noses almost touching.

I stopped, every nerve in my body telling me to ignore her, to take what I felt was mine.

"We shouldn't...I..."

"Why?" I coaxed, "You want this, right?"

"I do," she stammered, "But...it has to be the right time."

"I-I want our first to be special."

I felt rejected, unwanted. If there was one thing I taught myself in the years growing up, it was to expect that. To prepare myself for only unrequited things, to find happiness in what I understood.

Knowing only the concept of fighting though, this made things a bit complicated. It was like having two different sides of myself, a bloodthirsty dog on one end and a romantic on the other.

Every time I would flirt, or make a move, I would've been mocked. Every mistake brought the threat of violence, even if it was all just words. It was too easy to make the connection, that something wasn't right.

But even so, I had to understand where Rika was coming from. Just a few months back, some asshole decided to lie to her, rob her of dignity. He left her an absolute mess, doubting herself more than she should.

Rika had to know I honored her wishes, for her sake. I nodded, releasing her before stepping back a few inches. The oddest thing, was the fact I approached in the first place.

"Sorry," I frowned, "Got a bit carried away."

"Don't be," Rika took my hand, "I'm...just being ridiculous."

Silence fell between us again, her looking at me with a worried expression.

"Don't say that," I assured slowly, "You...just need time."

She nodded, tangling her fingers in mine.

"Believe me," Rika smiled, "You're not making it easy to say no, handsome."

That was just one of many reasons I found Rika so appealing, she could assure me in practically any situation. One of the things I guess I had to get used to was the culture. I wasn't going to be attacked for mistakes, merely spoken to.

"Alright then," I cheered, "So what now? Pretty quiet day."

"I was thinkin," Rika started, "You know what today is, right?"

"Yep," I smiled as I leaned back, "Kinda like Valentine's Day, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Leopon," I bobbed my head, "She told me...yesterday? Yea, her and Korrin were really helpful with the quests yesterday."

"Awesome!" She tilted her head, "Anyway! Was asking Argo if there was any event quests for the day..."

"Got any?" I grinned, "We'll crush it!"

"Wellll," she giggled, "apparently there's a special dungeon that opens today..."

"Really?"

"Yeaaa," she nodded to the Teleport Gate, "Apparently it's accessible from an NPC in the Town of Beginnings.

"Any rewards?" I looked intently.

"Um," Rika brushed her hair, "I mean I was gonna ask if you'd be fine doing something else? You've done a lot yesterday and I wanna dedicate time to you."

"This could be an annual thing though," I eased, "Anything that could help us would be a blessing."

"Alright," she lifted a finger, "Argo mentioned of a shared item. Supposedly gives stat boosts for its co-owners."

"Sweet!" I grinned, "It's worth a try then!"

She nodded, following me as we trailed back to Floor One. Watching the tree filled landscape vanish, we were reintroduced to the sun blasted vista of the first town. Man, seeing all the pillars, pottery, and stonework of the place filled me with memories.

Unfortunately for us, Kayaba was cheeky enough to put the event NPC right in front of the same bell tower he gathered us around. I mean, of course I'd feel romantic when brought to the place of our entrapment, why wouldn't I?

A multitude of people stood around the pre-scripted bozo, surprisingly guys for the most part. In retrospect, it only displayed just how fortunate I really was. Better cherish her with every ounce of me.

Taking my hand, Rika suddenly charged forward, taking command of the situation! It was surprising, her strength stats pulling me along like a tow hitch as we moved through the crowd.

The bot in question wore some pretty fancy clothes, all white with bright gold trim. Covered in wave patterns, the garb seemed to flow with his form. Think just the coat would break my bank.

"Why hello!" The NPC smiled, "Are you here for the [Trials of Wie]?"

"Yep," I replied, "When do we start?"

"You'll have to wait," The bot looked to the others, "This is a timed event, others are waiting in line."

"That'll be fine," Rika rested her head on me, "What's our number?"

The bot spaced out, loading up our waiting number. If only it's brain was internally swelling...I mean with the face it was making I could only imagine so much.

"Number fifteen," the bot nodded, "current number up is ten."

We nodded, stepping back to look out to the plaza. The foreboding feeling of the circular stone tile plaza sinking in.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Rika glanced to the bell tower, "I still get a bit sick looking at this place."

"Same," I sighed, "Hard to believe that just a few months ago we were all just gamers. Enjoying something new and exciting."

"Pfffft," Rika snickered, "That's funny coming from you, Hercules."

"I've played a few games!" I playfully whined, "Mostly shooters though."

"Not surprised," she rubbed her eyes, "Makes me wonder about you and guns..."

Just as we trailed to the topic, a stranger approached us from the crowd. Taller than me by at least a foot, thin in build. He bore a look of concern, his body language crossed and defensive.

"Excuse me," he asked, "You two aren't dating, are you?"

"What if we are?" I challenged.

"Then you should be ashamed," the man leered at Rika, "You should be with your own kind."

"Excuse me?" Rika looked hard at him.

"Mingling with primates is unhealthy," he justified, "They're loaded with diseases. Your genes must be preserved for the good of Japan!"

"She's free to make her own decisions," I growled at him, "If you don't like it, it sucks to be you."

"What'd you say to me, monkey?"

Oh man, this guy wanted to go! The energy in his voice, the anger, it was all there. All I had to do was initiate. He leaned over me, barking his threat as if speaking to some inferior.

"You heard me," I stepped closer.

"Garr," Rika nudged, "Don't."

"No, no!" I smiled to her 'master', "I confess. I'd be mad too if I was a doormat to said monkeys!"

His eyes got big, looking so touched by what I was saying. Friggin tall guy thinking he could just lord over me? Him being taller only encouraged me to beat him down.

"Bastard!" The man roared, "That woman brings shame to her family by being around you."

That was all I needed to hear. Others gathered, a duel request forming in front of me. The thug glowed blue, indicating him as the challenger. Just as I moved to punch the [Half Loss] option though, Rika grabbed my wrist.

"May I?"

I blinked at first, but then started laughing. Oh no, this guy was screwed. I nodded, stepping back as she drew her weapon of choice...her shield. Denying the request, I watched the Amazonian approach.

"Huh?" The guy stepped back, "Hey! What're you-"

Rika didn't even give the guy a chance! Bashing him in the face with her buckler, the rim of the small shield crashed against his jaw. The skinny little crap flew off his feet, nearly back flipping on the ground.

Okay, first I was mad at this guy. Then I got the delight of watching her kicking his ass! Couldn't have made a better show myself.

"Stop!" he cried, "I'd feel bad for hurting a girl."

"That's fine," Rika snapped, "You're fighting a woman, get up!"

She sent him a duel request, buckler in her left and her right clenched in a fist. She didn't even have her mace out, she was gonna clock this guy!

Instead of accepting, however, the guy denied.

"Okay, okay I give!" The guy scampered to his feet.

"Your pillow's getting dry," Rika growled, "I suggest you fix that..."

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

The dweeb fell back, Rika sighing as she walked back to me. Oh man was I turned on, that attitude just demanded my respect!

"Sorry," she rested her head back on my shoulder.

"For being amazing?" I nudged.

"Yep."

"Apology not accepted," I laughed, "Keep being you."

"Fine," she feigned annoyance.

"Though I would've loved dueling him myself..."

"I know," she nudged back, "Problem is, that idiot would've needed a wheelchair if I let you."

"Only?" I giggled.

"If all I have to do is scare him," she sighed, "then that's all we need."

It seemed to me that Rika was my opposite in that manner. I practically craved that fight, to reap the conflict for all it was worth. She on the other hand sought to disarm, to find other solutions to a problem. The guy deserved it in my book, not for his opinion, but for his dishonoring.

In the grand scheme of things though, it might've been for the best. I saw a sense of balance there, keeping each other level in the process. That being said, seeing her put a guy back in line was very attractive...I almost hoped another dumbass would show up!

We sat, waiting for our turn under the lazy sun.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

After half an hour, we were suddenly whisked away in spheres of blue. The first thing that changed was the scenery when we arrived. Standing on a big white cloud, only the sky and sun could be seen in all directions! The mere acknowledgement of this sent me curling up...hated heights.

In front of us was a fortress, oddly enough made from blocks of solid stained glass! Meter thick cubes of various colors shined in the naked sun, not a single thing to block its radiance.

"Got a rock, Aiden?"

"Pffff," I laughed, "stuck to a stick? Believe they call that a mace, don't they?"

"Don't diss my tool! I'll have you know the mace is a finely crafted weapon of war, used to break armored knights!"

"It's a rock tied to a stick..."

"It takes great skill to forge a good mace!"

"It's a rock," I repeated smugly, "on a stick..."

"Oh ya!?" She stepped up close to me, "Sounds like you're doubting my skill!"

"You're misunderstanding!" I waved, "I don't doubt your ability to put a rock on a sti-"

My satirical comment was silence by the unstoppable force, a firm slap! Had it not been for Safe Zone protections, it would've been a guaranteed critical. Feeling her hand, I couldn't help but laugh at how red her face was.

"I'll remind you of that next time your sword needs fixing," she growled.

Rika shook her head, stepping up to the angelic greeter. Two doors of quartz stood, one left and one right.

According to the pair of barbeque exposition wings, we each had to choose one side. From there, pulling levers would help the other side progress. Hitting the wrong switch would bring misfortune to our partner. Wait, I just joked about her blacksmithing skill, shit!

"I call right," she waved, "See you on the other side!"

I nodded, moving left. Pushing through the door of quartz, a new space opened before me. The lighting changed dramatically, the sun shrouded by a ceiling of light gray stone. To the right, however, a wall of stained glass still remained.

Rika waved to me from the other side of the glass, pointing to the timer. Ten minutes...nine minutes and fifty...

Oh crap, we already lost nearly ten seconds! I ran forward, only to be stopped by an iron gate. Five levers clung to the wall left of me, a heart on the end of each handle. Shit...what would happen if I pulled the wrong one?

Pacing rapidly between these, I heard a low groan...apparently Rika was testing first. Looking behind me, a black iron ball had taken residence. Rolling along the ground softly, it fell on one side...revealing a lit fuse.

"Grenaaaaade!" I shrieked, "Oh God help!"

I ran back, only to realize there was no escape, the exit door was locked! The space was too small, I wasn't escaping the blast! I cursed loudly, begging to God that I wouldn't get dismembered on Valentine's Day.

Then it hit me, as if God was telling me "disarm it, you idiot!" Racing to the fuse, I tried putting it out, licking my hand before squeezing!

It didn't work, the game didn't recognize the action! The fuse hissed as it reached the core, I kicked it, only to feel the joys of a stubbed toe. Running over to the levers, I quickly slapped the second!

The bomb detonated, sending me bouncing in the spaces! Landing back to the ground, I felt dazed...a [Stun] status effect on my HUD. As my gaze hit the ceiling though, I realized it...it didn't hurt! I stared in disbelief, praising silently for the joy of NOT being blown to pieces.

Looking back to the glass, Rika looked back at me, an expression of horror on her face. I gave her a thumbs up, getting back up. Thankfully, the lever I hit opened the door on her end...she still needed to find mine though.

The timer ticked away, breaching the nine minute mark. Rika moved for the third switch. As she tugged the switch down, the iron gate before me rose, opening the next path!

The next room had a vast pit cutting off both ends of the room. A set of large slits lined the rim of the pit, wooden beams held inside. Five new switches, only one had the right result. I chose the fifth, snapping my gaze back to Rika.

I couldn't have chosen worse. The second that lever sank, a great wind blew through Rika's tunnel, sending her flying all the way back to the first room! Making matters worse, it closed the door too!

"Garr!" Rika shouted, "Gonna kill you when we're out of this!"

Charging back to the first room, I hit the second switch again! Thankfully they didn't swap functions with the reset, it opened the door again. Rika rocketed back to the next room, hitting a switch without waiting!

As if a toss of good luck, the lever was right! Wooden beams shot across the moat, a bridge forming as the next gate opened. What luck!

"Thanks, Rika!"

"Screw you!"

Okay fifth switch was bad, how about first?

The room beside me flashed, the crack of thunder deafening! Looking back, I was gifted with the sight of a electrified Lisbeth. Laying on the ground, she slowly turned her head to me, giving me the look of death...blinkless and harsh.

"Sorry!" I shouted, going for the third.

Dogs...half a dozen attack dogs. Why was I being so bad with my choices?! Poor Rika was tackled for a few seconds by mangy mutts before being left alone. The only thing I could be thankful for was that it didn't hurt. All these things seemed to do was apply stun effect.

"It doesn't hurt right?!" I hollered.

"Not as bad as you're gonna feel!"

Oh God, I'm gonna die after this! Finally after hitting the second switch, the bridge opened on her side. Rika shook her head, jogging past the bridge to the next puzzle.

Third room had a adobe pedestal in the middle, a portrait of the correct statue clung to the wall. Looked like Cupid, better make it a Hydra.

I hit first switch, Rika hit fourth.

Falling from my ceiling came a few alabaster slabs, looked like the legs of the statue...but no feet. Looking back, Rika got a piece for a different statue entirely! Ugh, if only I was a good luck charm!

Rika hit the first switch, I hit third.

Suddenly the room I wandered caught fire, my clothes set ablaze by the bright energy! Oh God, fire! Screaming, I rolled around, still noticing a lack of pain. Sword Art Online...brought to you by Shao Khan!

As the flames died down, I glanced to Lisbeth. Seemed like she got a piece, the torso. I yanked the second lever, praying it give her a break!

A detonation filled my ears. Silly me, this was my luck I was begging to. Her one statue piece laid shattered, her repulling the switch that got her that piece. She wasn't even reacting anymore, probably for my own safety.

Turns out, there was a pattern to this. We had to hit the right switch five times to get the five pieces. For her, I had to hit third, first, and fourth. Glancing back and forth, I had to choose, second or fifth! Any wrong one and it'd destroy her statue!

I grabbed second, pleading that it be right. Thank God, fate didn't betray her! The last piece of the statue fell, allowing her to complete the project. The instant it was complete, all five levers on my end rose, locking into place.

Took Rika a bit, but she got it done quickly, quicker than me for sure. With both statues completed, our doors opened. Racing inside, the next room was conjoined. While a barrier still kept us apart, a mess of logs blocked both of us from crossing.

No levers, seemed like we had to push or pull logs to open or close paths. Glancing to her side, the first log left an opening, blocking my side. Rika ran through the first space, peeking back to my side.

Tugging the log she just crossed, the smith opened the first way for me. Doing so, however, brought a new log to block her further. Crossing the gap, I took the same piece she grabbed, heaving it back.

"Screw this," I raged, "I've got a solution!"

Summoning Ironback, I sent the [Ultra Greatsword] crashing against the logs standing in my way! Oddly enough, these didn't count as [Immortal Objects], the thick beams cracking from the swings! Oh man, if only a certain rabbit was this vulnerable! Friggin god-bunnies...

"Huh," Rika stopped, "That's...one way of solving the puzzle."

It took a matter of seconds to carve my way through all the wood, but it was done. Falling back to the scattered pieces, I tugged the remaining ends from Rika's side, opening her venue of approach.

"I like how you fix problems!" She cheered, "Saved us time!"

"Would've been nice if a certain furball was that easy to handle!" I decried.

"Agreed!" she condolenced, "That's just evil."

The next test, was just terrible. Here, both our paths converged to a single platform. Between us and the other side, was a big bowl of open sky, clouds and everything below. What made matter worse? Only three minutes to spare...

There was literally nothing from here to the other door, just a hole! I cringed, my fear of heights gripping me like a pair of handcuffs. Rika stepped forward, examining the situation.

"Hm," she sat on the edge, shuffling herself along the rim of our platform.

She suddenly stopped, a smile appearing on her face.

"Well," she winked to me, "It's been nice knowing you, Garr!"

"Hey!" I whined, "What're you-"

Rika stepped forward, leaning into the open space! I raced forward, grabbing her before she fell!

"Relax silly!" she laughed, "Look."

She eased out of my grip, and stepped again. Wait...she was standing on nothing but thin air.

"See? They're pulling out a bit of a maze deal on us."

"Cheeky friggin..." I mumbled.

Seeing my fear, she took my hand.

"Come on," she coaxed, "I'll help you."

At first nervous, I tried stepping. It felt so weird, feeling ground beneath me when visually there was none. Tugging me along gently, Rika felt along the path with her boots. Tapping the invisible floor, she guided me.

The further we moved from the platform the more uneasy I felt. I bent my knees, shaking as she led me further down the unseen trail. I admit to being afraid, every time I looked down I imagined the fall, the descent.

"Gonna move a bit faster," she warned, "just hang on, okay?"

I nodded quickly, didn't have much choice. It must've been the silliest thing, the most revealing case of my own weakness. A walking mountain of muscle tailing a girl who must've weighed less than the dumbbells I used.

Two minutes left, I was dragging her down! The instant I knew this, a twisting storm of self criticism came about. How dare I ruin this, she needed me to keep moving! This was the same me that destroyed that first impression between us.

She kept a brisk pace, tugging me along. I had to be the most pathetic person alive, this fall wasn't even real! What was stopping her from finding a braver guy? There're thousands out there, all of them without the weakness I carried.

Clenching my hand tighter to Rika's I snapped my gaze forward, looking away from the invisible floor, averting from the clouds at my feet. I had to try, for the sake of my personal image.

Forcing my feet forward, I bit my cheek without remorse. There was no point trying to silence my fear, had to spend it on something meaningful. One minute left, counting down.

"I'm slowing you down," I grumbled, "Go on without me."

"You crazy?" She piped, "Need to hang on to something in case I fall!"

Wait, she's afraid too? Ugh, it gave even more reason for me to push! Thirty seconds, we were so close, I...I could throw her there!

"Hang on!" I shouted, lifting her.

"Hey, what're you doing!?" Rika panicked.

I lobbed her forward, watching as she reached the other platform. Rika rolled on the stone ground, looking visibly surprised by my choice. Scrambling back to her feet, she glanced at the timer. Twenty seconds.

"Aiden!" she shouted, "You have to jump!"

Shit...

"Don't worry, I'll catch you! I promise!"

She didn't get it. It wasn't a matter of encouraging me to jump...it was keeping me from jumping! Why? Because there's solid land right there! Feeling my foot around the edge to the unseeable path, I stepped back.

"Don't be scared!" Rika cheered, "Just believe in your-"

Didn't get to finish her sentence, I was vaulting straight in! Sadly for her, she was expecting me to be gripping an edge, not clearing the space. Driving right into her, I knocked Rika to the ground, landing with a loud crash!

"Jeez!" she shouted, "Would it have killed you to warn me of the incoming meteor?"

Didn't have time to spare, not at fourteen seconds! Plucking her off the ground, I slammed open the double doors leading out! Just as we broke through, I was blinded by the brilliant light of the sun.

"Ugh," I grunted, continuing to charge forward.

"Aiden!" Rika gasped, "The timer, it stopped! Eight seconds..."

I sighed, slowing to a stop as I let my partner down. Chiseled pillars stood tall in a great room of white. Crystal clear sheets of glass encompassed the ceiling and north wall, a telescope positioned straight ahead.

Covered in cogs and gears, the object of bronze, brass, and glass looked up to the endless, cloudless and boundless blue sky. Something about it all just felt so symbolic to me, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

A violin started playing somewhere in the background, piano keys played unseen. The tunes were soft, tender to the ears. Just as the sweetness of it all hit me, I realized just how large the room was...

"You know what I'm thinking?" I looked to Rika.

"Yup," she nodded.

"Boss room," we both said at once.

I stopped for a second, taken aback by the synchronization. It was amazing, feeling that well connected. I nodded to her, readying Ironback over my shoulder. Rika drew her mace, rolling her shoulders in preparation.

"Wonder if this place's up for rent." Rika giggled, "I love the view!"

"Heck yea," I cheered, "Could you imagine this at night?"

"Ugh," Rika moaned, "I wanna live hereee."

"We'll see," I nudged.

I smiled, following her as she explored the spaces. Dashing around pillars, Rika checked every nook for the potential boss fight, but found none. We kept marching to the far end, seeking the battle that awaited us.

"Congratulations, you two." A bellowing voice erupted.

Startling Rika, the voice caused her to jump back. Nudging into me, I stepped forward to address her fear. Ironback readied, arms flexed from the weight.

"Your teamwork conquered all challenges I laid before you," the voice chimed, "Only a few have gotten this far."

"Step forward," it beckoned, "Your reward awaits."

"Too good to be true," I growled to Rika, "I'll scout."

Rika nodded, letting me advance. Moments later though, I heard her pace behind me, her armored joints giving away her position. A great ceramic pot emerged from the floor, floating up as if breaching the surface of a lake.

Intricate in pattern and detail, the container had to be the size of a small pool! Several feet across and wide, two vines grew from within. Stalks almost as thick as the pillars rose, leaves extending from their bodies.

The plants intertwined, locking around in a spacious, yet secure embrace as they ascend. Nearly reaching the great two story ceiling, buds formed on the ends of both plants. Great red roses burst out, their color radiant in the light of our closest star.

"Look to the roses," the voice directed, "In each you will find a ring...take it."

The great flowers drooped, easing themselves down to us. Dang, these roses had to be the size of truck tires on their own! If only I had a way of taking a picture of things like this...Mom would've gone nuts over these plants.

Nestled right in the middle of the flower was a dull colored ring. It came off pretty easy, the object changing size the second it fell on my hand.

[Rusted Bronze Ring]  
[Boosts all stats when in proximity to partner]  
[All Stats +1%]

"Wow," Rika showed hers to me, "neat, isn't it?"

"A little light in terms of stats," I shrugged, "But I like the emphasis on teamwork for us."

"You conquered the obstacles here only through teamwork." it continued, "Good show you two, I wish you both the best of luck out there."

"Thank you!" Rika cheered, putting on the ring.

The [Rusted Bronze Ring] fit on nicely, a new indicator appearing beneath my HP meter as it's equipped. Shaped like a rose, it was small and unobtrusive. Shortly after earning the reward, we were sent back.

Regrouped to the plaza of Floor One, Rika seemed absolutely floored by the band of metal around her finger.

"Well that went well," I chirped, "...minus the traps I set off on you."

Rika nodded, her brown eyes lit and excited.

"So I was wondering," she smiled, "Got any plans tonight?"

"Oh totally," I teased, "You see, Ironback and I were gonna go traveling together..."

"You would," she chuckled, "Seriously though, how's dinner sounding?"

"Sounds good," I stretched, "Got plenty of money from slaying that Quee-"

I stopped, realizing I might've just blown my cover.

"You what?"

Welp, there went the surprise. Sighing, I opened my menu. Rika watched carefully, her eyes widening when she saw me draw the [Queen Spider Fang] from storage.

[Queen Spider Fang]  
[A monstrously sized tooth, belonging to the once Elven Archchemist Unik]  
[The blackened incisor still drips with the venom of its owner.]

She approached, looking a bit uncomfortable as her eyes gazed upon the great calcium pillar. The tooth I shouldered was as tall as me, three feet thick from the base and tapering. Thank God she didn't know I got impaled on this...

"Something wrong?" I quipped, "Was intending it to be a surprise."

"No, no." She shook her head, "Just shocked. It's...amazing."

Her smile grew, shining like a beacon as she pulled it. That smile turned to a gasp, the weight of the fang made evidently clear.

"Ugh!" She grunted, "How long were you carrying that for?"

"Not too long," I shrugged, "I saw that smile though, got an idea?"

"Yes!" she beamed, lugging the thing into her inventory, "But that can wait. What was I gonna ask?"

She brushed her bangs aside, her hair pins holding back the wild tide of ebony from overtaking. To be honest though, I'd love to see her hair freed, something liberating about that.

"Oh ya," she snapped her fingers, "Was gonna ask if you'd like to go out for dinner?"

"Really?" I blinked, "I mean, I was going to ask you."

"Figured it'd be a nice change," she giggled, "But that's not the best part."

"What's that?"

"I'm paying."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The breeze brushed against us, powerless in its attempts of cooling me off. Rika stuffed me like a turkey, was surprised I could even climb that many stairs to get up here. It was just us though, us and the night sky.

The full moon floated above, a blue sun in the sky. Laying there together atop one of Floor Three's great trees, Rika had one arm locked around mine.

Even if the moon and stars were fake, it was still calming. I remember looking up at that moon since the first days of coming to this photo-realistic plane. Even after a night of fighting off predators, fending off the grievous wounds of torn flesh, it was still there. Bright and beautiful.

Just like her.

Pairing that with a full stomach from tonight's dinner and her affection? Left me feeling almost smothered with luck and joy. Huddled together on the treetops, we stared up at the celestial bodies above.

"What do you think about when you sleep?" Rika suddenly asked.

I glanced to her, looking back to the moon as I considered the question.

"I'd like to say I think of many things," I murmured, "but to be honest, not much. Why?"

A lengthy pause fell between us. I looked back to her, sensing discomfort in the silence.

"I...still think about what happened," Rika sighed, "You know, with the hunter?"

"It was self defense," she assured, "I know that...but it's still so hard to swallow. I know we kinda rushed things the last time we spoke of this, but I...just feel off."

"Oh?" I tilted my head.

"Do you...see me as weak?"

"Why would I?" I raised an eyebrow, "If anything it should be me asking you! I couldn't handle that maze without your help."

I smiled, trying to break what beset her.

"I'm just...looking at the differences between us." She glanced to the moon, "How long was it since you had to fight Rus? Before we met?"

"I'd say," I glanced away for a second, "Two days? Kinda hard to remember, spent too much time trying to figure things out. Hungry wolves sure didn't help."

"That's the thing," she rested her head, "Two days, yet when I found you? You were so cheerful, like you are now."

"Yet here I am," she teared up, "still dealing with the same thing..."

"That's not wrong," I interjected softly.

"I know how you are about weakness," she glanced back to me, "You treat weakness like it's worse than death."

"That's true," I argued softly, "But...that's not weakness."

"To see you cry over the loss of a life? It honestly...makes you stronger than me."

"How?" she cried, "I'm the one crying."

"To care takes more energy than to dismiss. It's simple physics."

"So ya," I continued off, "When it comes to caring? You're the strong one, not me."

"And I still find that hard to believe," Rika dismayed, "but when you put it that way, it makes sense."

"I want to be a better man someday," I proclaimed, "More than just some ball of rage with a sword. I wanna be caring and loving, dependable too."

"You already are," she coaxed, "If only you weren't so damn stubborn! You'd know that by now!"

Pffffft, Rika with her teasing, always so mood-killing. Chuckling the seriousness away, we returned our sights to the stars.

"Dinner was amazing," I complimented, "Thank you for that."

"How about the giant cashew?"

"Ughhhh," I almost drooled, "I can't believe you paid to have that honey-roasted...thing was the size of my hand!"

"Consider it a treat," she smiled impishly, "For good behavior..."

"Me? Good?" I joked, "You've got the wrong guy!"

"Oh I don't know," she giggled, "You seem to make it your life's goal to treat me like a princess."

"But it's just...that payment deal!" I argued happily, "You wouldn't even let me pay a cent! I shouldn't letcha just-"

Her mace suddenly tapped my head, sending my whole mind through a reset button. The only thing to save my skull from detonation was the fact we're in a Safe Zone.

"What was that?" She smirked, "lost you at the payment issue..."

"Fair enough," I grumbled.

"So what's the plan?" she put the weapon away.

"Got a few more quests to complete," I sighed, "But we should be close. PoH's been too quiet though, gotta be careful."

"I've got a solution to that," she winked, "We've got this...long as it isn't another lever dungeon."

"It wasn't that bad..." I chuckled.

"Seriously?!" She laughed, "Your luck's the worst, Aiden! I'm never taking you to Vegas!"

"Oh contraire!" I laughed back, "It would be I taking you to Vegas...trust me, it'd be better for our bank."

"Our?" she smiled devilishly.

"Yea," I stretched nervously, "Got a problem with that?"

"Nope," she cuddled, "Don't think I ever will."

 **A/N: Alright everybody, can you feel the love tonight?!**

 **If not? GOOD, WELCOME TO NIGHTCORPS :D Make war, not love!**

 **If ya do, good! x3 I try my best to make this look as believable as possible.**

 ***Bloated with reviews* Feed me moooore, I'm starving. Favorites and follows are also delicious, so bless me as you see fit. Thanks again to Magyk and my other reviewers for taking the precious time out of your lives to help a newt like me git gud.**


	10. Chapter 8: The Demons Within

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, drinking the coolaid IS the wise answer!**

 **Alright guys, huge thanks to all of my supporters! ItsjustCrow, Azure, Theawesomess (Fooled me into thinking the world's free of his reign, dick.), Thunderwolf, Magyk, blazepanzer24, and john904! Bless you all for helping me out as always.**

 **Now excuse me while I open this fresh package of bacon...even came with a tripwire to pu-**

January 3rd 2023

"Man," Rika cheered at the table, "Business has been going great this week! Just look at our profits!"

"I know right?" I smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

500,000 Cor, all of it at our disposal. Could never dream of having so much out here, not within nearly so short a time. Could only accumulate this much due to her great skill.

The beauty of her being such a skilled blacksmith was that everyone wanted her expertise at some point. Combine that with over a week's time in sales and we had ourselves a small fortune!

"Sadly," she closed her menu, "Gonna have to spend most of that on resource investment. Agil's got good connections with mining guilds, but it's not cheap."

"S'all good." I waved, "You've built a good network yourself! Clearers sending you orders via messaging."

"That," Rika raised a finger, "and I've been considering hiring an NPC."

"Oh?"

"Yep," she finished eating breakfast, "It'll allow me to run an automated shop whenever we're on the road."

"Sounds handy!" I cheered, "Any downsides?"

"I get a ten percent income drop," she shrugged, "but considering the business, that's easy. I don't need to be there."

"The bot will emulate my current level of blacksmithing when it comes to repairs...though I still have to do it myself if I wanna improve the skill."

"Fair enough." I shrugged, "Would be kinda weird otherwise."

"As for weapon creation," she explained, "I have to make those myself. I like that though, keeps it personal."

A knock was heard, I quickly opened the door. Right outside was Argo, the whiskered info-broker. Standing there in her green cloak and forest garb, a set of claw weapons protruded from her hands.

"Morning guys," Argo adjusted her green cowl, "Not interrupting anything steamy, am I?"

This cat sure loved to mess with us, friggin five seconds in and she already got Rika fired up!

"No, no!" Rika blushed, "Come in!"

"You sure?" Argo smirked, "You're lookin a bit jumpy."

"It's fine," I defended Rika, "Just talkin' business."

Closing the door behind her, Argo rubbed her hands together, her fingerless gloves looking rather comfy.

"Okay," the Cat turned back to us, "So you paid me a while back to get any bits on PoH, right? Got a little something."

"Let's hear it," I focused, "We'll need it."

"Okay so apparently the guy's got a spy following you around," Argo frowned, "no solid on the name, but apparently he or she goes by 'The Ghost'."

"Oh nice," I chuckled, "A sheet-head. We'll see who's spooped by the end of this."

"Too spoopy for me," Rika laughed.

"That name's a bit of a bad omen, guys." Argo warned, "I wouldn't be laughing."

"But...it became skeleton!" I guffawed.

"That stole our blankets!" Rika shrieked in jest.

"Ugh," Argo groaned, "Grats Lis, you finally found someone just as headstrong as you...you ready to listen or not? Cuz I've got rounds to make."

"Okay," Rika sighed with a smile, "What's the stalker's deal?"

"It's said the ghost wanders the forests of Floor Three." Argo explained, "While it helps players out of trouble, no one's actually seen it. Worse...its taken lives too."

"So how do they know it's even a person?" Rika inquired, "There are humanoid mobs out here."

"Because NPCs make their presence known," Argo shrugged, "All I know is the fact the ghost uses a bow..."

"Great..." I growled, "an archer."

"Anyway!" Argo smiled, "figured you'll wanna deal with it. Other than that, PoH's kept a lower than low profile. Seriously, guy's slippery."

"That'll do then," Rika smiled, "Thanks for the tip!"

"Sure thing," Argo winked, "Should be goin...got Clearers to inform."

"How about a drink?" Rika brushed her hair, "Little something for the road?"

"Oh that'd be nice, cutie." Argo bowed her head, "Keep an eye on it though, wouldn't want Garr drugging this fine lady up."

"What?!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh definitely," Rika giggled, "The guy's a known criminal after all! Got that whole bad boy thing going."

Bad boy? I couldn't act that way if my life depended on it!

"I'm done," I hung my head playfully.

"That's right," Argo stuck her tongue, "Sit!"

Starting to think Oran wasn't wrong about the whole 'whipped' thing. What's this woman gotta weigh, eighty pounds? Seventy? I could probably kill her with just a firm hug!

"Gonna make a plan," I nodded to Rika, "Gimmie a few."

"That's cool, Black Knight." Argo peeped.

I stopped. The second I heard that title, I was back in that grassy field...the campsite.

"Please don't call me that," I groaned.

"But the sword," Argo pointed to Ironback, "the heavy black armor, isn't that you?"

"It was meant to be a joke." I blinked, "Gonna change the color of my armor soon...gotta drop that image."

"Gonna need an [Artisan's Bucket] for that," Rika murmured, "But ya, Argo? Please don't call him that. It brings bad memories."

"Sorry," Argo shrugged, "Jus' tryin to lighten the mood. Most of us are pretty tense."

Argo and Rika enjoyed a drink while I stepped outside to plan.

If what Argo said was true, then I had to eliminate the spy immediately. If PoH keeps a supply of intel going, they could get to Rika...or Korrin and Leopon. For the sake of operational security, the issue had to be dealt with.

Korrin had to know, so I sent him a quick message on the matter. His guild apparently grew to about twenty members strong, not bad for keeping a low profile. The guild intentionally mimicked the emblem of the ALF, clever move.

Next to be informed was Asuna, since this involved Rika's safety. Told me she'd be there in a few minutes.

Laughter broke out from within the inn room, a heartwarming sound. Just hearing it made me glad I was done with the whole 'lone wolf' thing, was nothing but a risk laden cake o' disaster. Teamwork's what'll keep me going, it's just plain safer.

It's funny, hearing of a so called 'Solo Player' out there in Aincrad. What kind of an idiot just goes wandering a place like this alone? Having a death wish would be an overestimation, more like a desire to be cool. I mean I get the whole 'people suck' idea, but...we have to figure it out sometime.

The guy apparently went by 'The Black Swordsman' too. Made me twitch, both from the level of edge and the idea of fighting such a skilled player. Hope I could meet him someday, would be damn worth it!

Raising Ironback, I took time to practice my swings. A week of constant questing and Strength Training made swinging [Ultra Greatswords] a bit easier, speeding up my attacks slightly. My arms pitched forward, the great weight of the weapon still heaving me around with every slash.

The sounds, the motion, it all felt so right. Five plus feet of steel, making an audible whoosh with every swing. The spy's an archer, that meant [Ares] wouldn't save me. From my first encounter with PoH, I learned that the Unique skill in fact hurts me when it came to that.

Arrows would lodge themselves in me, just as they would anyone else. However, if I were to strike another being with those stuck in me...they'd seal the wound with the arrow inside it.

I pitched with the wide swing of [Cleave], smiling as the move yanked me around like a doll. Apparently Ultras are among the rarest of weapons used, mostly from the standpoint of having no combos, high strength needs, and really slow speed.

That's fine, I only ever needed to hit someone once!

The weapon finished its dash, its farthest end landing on the ground. The wooden planks groaned as the steel body rolled over its flat surface, squeaking over certain patches. As the Ultra pulled back, I stepped to ready my newest attack...[Brush]!

Leaning back from the first strike, I curled my arms, biceps bulging as the attack charged. An electric pulse hit me, indicating it was ready. I hollered, unleashing the swing in the open air!

The attack swung wide and to the right, the very air blasting forward like the force of a hurricane! The low hanging leaves flew off branches, who swayed violently as the wind shook their foundation. The move ended, Ironback crashing back to the ground, carving into the planks themselves!

My first AoE skill to speak of. Direct damage only occurred for those caught by the blade. Anyone caught within the gust, however, had to worry about knockback. Could imagine people stumbling or slowing from that.

"Huh," I suddenly heard, "Cool move!"

I looked over my shoulder, only to find Asuna standing nearby. Sporting a new set of red leather armor, I caught a good glimpse of her figure. I had to admit she was easy on the eye, the hips and slender figure probably earned the commander plenty of second glances.

"Thanks," I smiled, "Good seeing ya, Asuna."

"Likewise," she bowed her head lightly, "Is Lis awake?"

"Yep," I nodded to the door, "Just busy chilling with Argo."

"Ohhh," Asuna grimaced, "Two troublemakers in one house, this oughta be good."

"How's it going on your end?" I shouldered Ironback.

Apparently the birds of Floor Three weren't amused with my recent stunt. Proceeding to flock towards me, they swarmed over, landing and circling me with fast flaps. Squawking and shrieking, they pecked away as I flinched! Man they were just going nuts, I had to have ruined a few nests by accident with practicing [Brush]!

After minutes of flailing and swatting from both me and Asuna, the birds retreated back to their branches! Crouched over, I just blinked. I mean for frack's sake, even the damn birds had it in for my ass! What the actual...

"You alright?" Asuna laughed.

"Just a bit surprised," I frowned, "...some of them left parting gifts too..."

"I told you," Argo called out, "Garr's a chick magnet!"

"Good!" I shouted back, "I need the protein!"

The inn room behind me fell silent, must've been from the proposal of eating baby chickens. I mean sure they're a bit crunchy, but isn't that half the fun? Even Asuna was giving me a look like I had just said something heinous!

"Anyyyway," Asuna diverted, "Progress's been good. Just been dealing with this new 'thing' spreading among the Clearers."

"What thing?" I tilted, "Nothing too bad, I hope."

"Kinda," she crossed arms, "Some of them are getting into fights over it. Gets really annoying when I have to break it up all the time."

"That's it," I raised a finger, "Someone insulted another's mom!"

"I wish," Asuna sighed, "That'd be easy. No it has to do with-"

The door opened, Argo stretching herself as she left the premises.

"Thanks again, Lisbeth!" She saluted.

Just as she crossed by, she elbowed me in the gut!

"No eating baby chicks," she growled, "And be nice to Lis-chan!"

"Mmph," I groaned, "But they're delicious!"

"Baka," Argo shook her head as she passed me.

As she walked by Asuna, she gave the commander a once over.

"Heyyyy Asuna," Argo winked to her, "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks!" Asuna chirped.

"Don't let Garr stare at you in that! Might give him ideas."

"Huh?" the two of us grimaced, more confused than anything.

Just like that, Argo the Cat was gone, strolling off with that smug expression. Asuna wasn't kidding when referring to the info broker as a trouble maker. That being said, I wondered what would happen if I threw a ball of yarn down a hole...would she follow that?

Looking back to the entrance, I saw Rika waiting for us. Something felt off, her smile was there...but it felt fake. Her gaze kept jumping from me to Asuna.

"Rika? You okay?" I mumbled.

"Course!" she brushed her hair, "I'm just...spacing out."

"You sure?" I tilted, "You seem...bothered."

"Definitely," she looked back to Asuna, "Why don'tcha come in, Asuna? See you've already spoke with Garr."

"Umm," Asuna blinked, glancing to me for a second. "Yea, got any of that kinefruit?"

"Heck yea!" Lisbeth cheered, eyeing me for a half second before turning back to the place.

I stood there, wondering why Rika was dismissing me. Brushing her bangs, my blacksmith led us back to the table. We gathered around the dining surface soon after, Asuna leaning back in the chair as Rika got us all drinks.

"Did I do something?" I looked to Asuna.

"Not sure," Asuna shrugged, "wait...think it had to do with what Argo said."

"Oh crap..." I widened my eyes, "Crap, hang on a second."

Getting up from my chair, I went to find Lisbeth in the kitchen spaces. She looked at me with a fierce gaze, like accosting wounds were inflicted. Her eyes hardened, but it almost felt like she was somewhere else.

"Rika? What's wrong? You've been ignoring me."

"Go," she muttered, "If you wanna look at Asuna, that's fine by me."

"What're you talking about?" An eyebrow raised, "I'm not into her, Rika. I'm practically head over heels about you."

"Right," she organized three cups, "That's what she said too."

"Who? This vague stuff isn't helping me."

"Just go," she growled, "I'll serve you both...just like last time."

"Last time?" I inquired, "I don't understand."

"Aiden..."

I raised hands, giving her some space. What did she mean by last time? Either way, she didn't like me being near Asuna...but why now? She was perfectly okay with it for the last few days.

During the week, Asuna would come by for visits. We'd practice dueling with a new function in the duel system. Called [Training Mode], it would turn off the damage of weapons, allowing two to train for battle. She'd kick my ass everyday and twice on Sunday...

Either way, that was all we ever did. Otherwise it was just her and Asuna going on shopping trips. I sat on a chair away from the table, I didn't want Rika getting the wrong idea. Asuna glanced to me, a worried expression on her face.

"What's going on?" Asuna peeped.

"I won't speak on it," I shrugged, "Let's just change subjects."

"Okay?"

"So something wrong with the Clearers?" I persisted.

"Yea," Asuna nodded, "It's political...oddly enough."

"Really?" I scratched, "Didn't think the Assault Team had the time for things like that."

"Apparently so." Asuna splayed, "I lead them and I've never considered it."

"Thing is, it involves home. How Japan's doing with all the things wrong in the world."

Lisbeth came back with drinks, looking at me sternly as she served. What was I doing wrong? I wish there was some guidebook telling me where I was messing up! A red beverage was placed in front of me.

"Thank you, gorgeous." I tried.

"Mhm," Lis hummed, sitting at the table with Asuna, "Why aren't you at the table?"

"Lis," Asuna persisted, "Did Argo say something? Haven't seen this much friction between you both since Garr's little secret mission."

"I mean why would I let something the dork said bother me?" Rika laughed dryly, "We're fine, Asuna. Don't worry."

Wow, Rika was even acting a bit distant with Asuna all of a sudden. Wait, wasn't there something she told me she endured before going into SAO? God, why can't I remember any of that?

"Nothing's happening between us," I assaulted the insecurity, "I'm with you, I simply glanced."

The brunette said nothing, as if she was deaf.

"Lis come on," Asuna frowned, "Don't ignore him..."

"Can we just change subjects?" Rika sighed, "I'm sorry...I'm just so...ugh."

I stepped out again to the bedroom as they discussed, had to give them privacy. Looking back at the [Rusted Bronze Ring], I considered solutions. I had to do something, but what? What was it that I couldn't remember?

Rika tried upgrading these rings we have, saying it being rusted would imply possible modification. Took only a second to realize it wasn't possible to boost its stats any further. I liked the ring though, its status effect for us being nearby was heartwarming.

Another knock came minutes later, quick and impatient. Like a true butler, I got up and answered it. Rika had been ignoring me for the entire conversation and it was already driving me crazy.

Standing on the other side was a great bearded man, nearly six feet in height. Guy had a wicked looking battle axe strapped to his back and an exterior decked in plate mail, definitely not an average person out here. A gentle smile on his face though eased me.

"Salutations, sir!" He greeted warmly, "I hope the morrow finds thee well!"

Wow, wow! Okay, I was scared out of my wits! First I had a hurt girlfriend, then I had friggin Shakespeare coming at me with a battle axe! I almost shut the door on his face with an expression like that.

"Umm, yes?" I answered carefully, "How can I help you?"

"Hark," he bellowed merrily, "I hath come hither for the lady commander. Dost thou have lady Asuna in thine residence?"

I think he asked me if Asuna's in here...though the translators in my head could've been wrong. Better ask her first.

"One second," I closed the door, locking it just in case. Not like it'd make a difference with an axe like that.

"So yea," I heard Asuna on the way back, "While the politics of it are complicated, I sort of...agree."

"Hey Asuna?" I called, "Got a guy out front asking for you. Talks like he's reading Shakespeare?"

"Oh that's just Godfree," Asuna nodded, "Don't mind the act, he just...enjoys roleplaying."

Huh. With that put out there, I already felt good vibes from this Godfree guy. I mean, he's putting on an act just to make grumpy cats like me feel better. Wonder if he could help me find a way out of this minefield I've walked into.

"We'll talk about this later, okay?" Asuna glanced to Rika, "And don't worry. Garr's yours...trust me."

"Okay," Rika tilted her head as Asuna raced past me. "Have a good day!"

"Ah hey, Godfree!" Asuna smiled, "How's it goin? Has the lumber arrived? We need to make trebuchets...or whatever it was Bale recommended."

"Alas that would not be the case, commander." I heard Godfree grumbled, "It would seem another squabble hath erupted among thy brothers. Would thou please settle the ruckus?"

"Ugh, you've got to be kidd-" Asuna shut the door, cutting off the rest of the conversation.

"Well that...happened," I sat back with Rika.

Rika simply blinked, looking quite displeased with me.

"Rika..." I tried coaxing.

She looked away, crossing her arms and curling her legs as she showed the back of her head.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, "You haven't looked at me like that since...the Malishard."

"Just forget it." she mumbled, "I'm being stupid..."

"Why?" I looked back. "Don't say things like that. You're smarter than me for God's sake."

"You should be with Asuna..."

"I beg your pardon?" I argued softly, "All I remember was Argo saying something and now you're treating me like I betrayed you."

Rika was silent, her posture crossed and defensive.

"So how long have you been looking at Asuna? She's real pretty isn't she?"

"So what?" I looked at her strongly, "I'm not dropping an A for a C, thank you."

"Yea..."

The cold shoulder dug in, leaving me suddenly feeling parried, vulnerable. Did I misspeak? I was trying to tell her how amazing she was...she had to be thinking she's the C in this equation.

"Rika," I chased, "Please? I don't know what I did that got you like this. You're the ruby of my eye."

"Oh I understand," she smiled, "I gotcha loud and clear."

No, this was a trap. I could hear it in her voice, that fear of what happened triggering that self defense mechanism. Problem was, I had no plan...not a single lead to go on what to do. I guess...I just had to let it sit for a bit.

"Gonna deal with that spy," I stated, "Would rather deal with it now than later.

"Okay..."

"I've messaged Korrin," I sighed, "He's sent some guys to help us track down the prick. You can stay here if you want..."

She kept smiling, that fake grin. I knew with every ounce of my being that I messed something up, but didn't know what. Frowning, I slowly got up from my seat to ready my armor.

A new set of layered metal pauldrons covered my shoulders, a gift from her for Valentines Day. The plates clacked with each sway of my arms, an extra layer on my left to protect my neck. Eliminate that spy, with whatever means necessary.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The dirt bounced beneath our feet, the sky shrouded by a ceiling of yellow-green leaves. Spotlights of sun leaked through gaps, filling the foliage covered ground with mere crumbs of what warmth was to be found above. Shrubs and mushrooms contended for space, the colors sharp in contrast.

The squad Korrin deployed for us came with a pair of trackers, an archer, as well as shield and axe wielder. Our hunters led the way, their eyes practically glued to the ground.

"So you're the Black Knight?" the axeman glanced.

"I'd...rather not be called that," I requested.

"Heard some...things."

"The name was intended as a joke," I looked back, "Sadly it came up for other reasons."

"Shit happens," the archer grumbled, "I'm Pillius by the way. The axe can's Troy and the bloodhounds up front are Cail and Zek."

"Garr," I smiled, "This is Lisbeth, my girlfriend and partner."

I glanced, only to see her back to me. Ugh, what was I missing that made her so angry? Couldn't focus too hard, had a mission to complete.

"Don't those two words mean the same thing?" Cail interjected.

"Not exactly," I postulated, "one is of romantic intent. The other is someone I can trust with my back out here."

"Cool," Troy snickered.

We left the open road a while ago, our guides insisting that 'The Ghost' spends most of its time hidden in the brush. Their eyes glowed with a bright red overlay, stopping every now and then to listen for anything.

[Tracking] skill apparently highlighted the footprints of living entities in SAO, making the task of hunting both player and monster an easier task. The length of time the tracks remained grew the higher one's trained in such. Might be useful to learn that.

We'd pass by the occasional mobs, thankfully none of them [Roaring Wolves]. The songs of birds overhead broke the relative quiet between all of us, their tweets sweet and soft. Wish I had more to say, but I was just so preoccupied.

Like the last time we ventured here, the trees were packed far too dense for me to wield Ironback. Left me with only the mace I ordered from Rika a week ago, something I had her make during her coping day.

A fleur de lis patterned club, the steel flanges kept a uniform appearance all around. I lacked in [Sword Skills] for the weapon, but figured I'd make up for it in raw strength. Tied to my hip, it swayed softly every so often.

"So what's with the sword?" Troy piped, "Never seen any like it."

"It's an Ultra," Rika mumbled.

"Ultra?" Cail scratched his neck.

"Ultra Greatsword," Rika repeated, "it's the weapon class he uses."

"That's a thing?" Troy laughed, "Never seen people wield anything like that. See 'em with scythes all the time."

"Oh God," Rika groaned, "Don't remind me. That's...honestly been one of the top weapon requests this whole week."

"It's good money though, right?" I looked to her.

"Yea," she glanced away from me, "But I mean...why ONLY scythes? It's been a while since someone's asked me to make a mace...or an axe even. It was surprising enough to have someone ask for a staff."

"Guess there's a lot of farmers," I joked, "Seriously, what a terrible weapon choice."

"It's a video game," Zek muttered, "Let people have their fun...it's not like we're gonna die or anything."

"You're right," I nodded, "I mean...I am using a sword no human could reasonably wield."

"See?" The tracker bemoaned, "No need to be a dick about it."

"Wasn't trying to be," I groaned, "Just speaking my mind."

"Eh," Troy shrugged, "Whatever keeps us alive works for me."

Suddenly I got a message on my HUD, a flashing green envelope.

[From Nobel: Heard you're looking for The Ghost. Head southeast of the forest, most recent place it was seen.]

Who the freak was Nobel? It bothered me deeply that this complete stranger somehow knew my name and what I was looking for. Maybe this was the spy?

[To Nobel: Who the hell are you? How do you know my ign and why are you leading me that direction?]

"Who're you messaging, Garr?"

I looked to see Rika peering at me.

"Some guy named Nobel," I tilted my head, "seems to know we're after that spy."

"That's...sketchy," she raised an eyebrow, "Any specifics?"

"Told us to go southeast," I nodded, "Said it's the most recent area of activity."

"Don't respond to him," Zek suggested, "We can handle this on our own."

"I dun know," Cail sighed, "We've been wandering this forest for some time. There's not a single hint to this 'Ghost' being there."

"I think we should follow," Rika gazed around the forest, "I mean it's a clue and it's not like we're low in manpower. Let's just handle it carefully."

"Still wondering how he knew my name," I grimaced, "Not to be anti-social, I just...don't have that many friends. Not here anyway."

Zek simply nodded, the sounds of the forest returning as the conversation died. Turning southeast, we spread ourselves out, looking for anything off.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Still quiet on the eastern front, not a single clue from our trackers. Whoever this guy was, he hid his trail really well. The only thing to greet us were the possessed remains of dead saplings, ambushing us a few times as we ventured deeper. The crunch of dried leaves against my leather soles filled the air.

The sun rose past its noon roost, the rich bark of the trees flaring with their Earthy colors against the golden rays. The backs of leaves broke beneath my boots, crackling like the armor harnessed to my body.

"How the hell's this guy not leaving trails," Zek grumbled, "Something's not right..."

"Sneak skill?" Pillius exclaimed.

"Doubt anyone's had the time to train it that high," The tracker bemused, "Troy? Korrin's alerted to our status, yes?"

"Yea," Troy kept glancing, "So far no contact...heard Argo's been paid by Korrin to get further tips."

Rika suddenly stopped, looking at something.

"What's that..." Rika peeped.

Looking her direction, I saw an 'X' carved into the tree. Rika approached, buckler raised as she moved to inspect. Something didn't seem right, I moved behind her, checking for anything suspicious.

The trees stood only a meter or so apart, masking everything in a wall of lumber. I kept glancing around the marked tree, until I saw a funny looking branch. Wait, why was there rope? There's no civilization anywhere near us!

I grabbed Rika, yanking her back!

"Hey!" she shouted in surprise, "What the he-"

All her shouts stopped, the sound of a wire being tripped reaching our ears. The second it snapped, great logs swung, slamming into each other with tips sharpened like pikes! They crashed with a loud crack, the bodies splitting from the colliding force! Bouncing back, they swayed into eachother.

We stood there, staring at what would've been Rika's demise. The great trees swayed, lowering themselves as the trap fell limp. All the hours of cold distance were gone, Rika clinging to me with shaking hands.

The songs of birds were replaced by the flapping of desperate wings. Scattering in fear of the sound, avians left in panic. Rika turned to me, her eyes soft with shock. Releasing my hand, she entrapped me in her arms.

"Shhh," I hugged back.

"The hell was that?" Cail raced in, "Oh...nice. Check it out, Zek!"

Zek stepped towards the trap, examining the device carefully.

"I can't appraise this crap," he murmured, "but I can speak for how old it is. This trap was erected about...twelve minutes ago."

He pushed one log, examining the rope.

"This guy's not happy about us following him..."

He glanced to Rika.

"You're lucky," he sternly spoke, "Keep close."

She nodded, easing herself away from me. Man, to think that everything would've ended so soon. We'd just pretend it'd never happen, that we weren't in a world that'd kill us any moment. Seeing those logs crash, then the image of Rika's head splattered like a watermelon? The imagery haunted me.

As the shock wore off, a rushing tide of anger swept in. This "Ghost" nearly killed her...he's lucky he's hidden somewhere in this goddamn forest. If I could, I'd burn down the place just to get him.

Another hour passed with no changes. The men grew weary, the long hunt taking its toll on their patience. To make matters worse, it started raining...

The raindrops fell thick, the result of leaves dropping pooled resource. I quickly pulled out my cloak, wrapping it over Rika's shoulders.

"What about you?" she looked to me.

"I'll be fine," I answered tiredly, "I've got a helmet to keep my head dry."

"No good," Zek sighed, "Once the ground gets wet enough, it'll wash off whatever tracks the guy may leave. The rain's gonna muffle whatever movement he makes too."

"Yea man," Troy shivered, "Think we should fall back for today...[Hypothermia]'s gonna be a problem too."

"Shouldn't be too bad," I grumbled.

"Your arms are exposed, Garr." Zek argued, "you're at greater risk than the rest of us."

"I'll keep going," I muttered beneath my close helmet, "Can't let him go."

Feeling the moisture run down my arms, I shivered softly. It felt so cold, trailing past the forearms before dripping off my hands. The water tapped as it struck my helmet, our surroundings shrouding with fog. As brave as I wanted to sound, the situation was getting worse.

No, people had to be led by example. Turning back to our path I marched on, my boots squishing against the softened dirt.

"I'll take point," I responded, "You guys got my back?"

"This is a stupid idea," Cail whined, "The fog's too thick. He could be hiding anywhere!"

"We'll hear him," I assured, "You and Zek are trackers...this stalking stuff ends here."

Just as I announced this, I felt a denser pile of leaves compress under my left foot...

Suddenly a loud snap rung out, a sharp crack and a gnawing sting enveloping my left leg shortly after! Screaming, I fell to the ground, greeted only by something wet squelching and tearing as I dropped!

"Garr!"

The pain surged through like a rising flame, oh God what happened? I couldn't think, my body shook madly as nerves from my leg fired like a salvo of cannons! Falling onto the wet ground, I felt my clothes soak, the soil clinging to my clothless arms as I rattled.

I pulled my leg desperately, only to hear a clack. A sharp pull caused me to burst into tears, crying out as I felt splinters spike through the meat of my knees! I lashed out at everything, trying to dull the sensation wracking through me! Leaves, rocks, I punched and scratched!

My hands scraped mud, my yells turning to growls as the burning continued. Raindrops fell through the slits of my armor, chilling my frenzied body further and further. I kept pulling myself away, only to be stopped by a tearing scratch!

I heard footsteps racing towards me, hands grabbing me by the wrists.

"Oh my god!" Rika panicked, "Someone help!?"

Speech was impossible, communication unfeasible past groans and yells. The burn of an open wound was evidently clear, the agonizing sting. Every second it softened, the raindrops would fall on it, prolonging the splintering sensation.

"Christ," someone cursed.

Biting my own arm, I screamed out all the energy I had. Forcing my gaze down, I looked to see what happened. It was when I saw it, was when I felt truly stupid.

In my inattentiveness, I stumbled upon a delightful metal device, known as a bear trap. The unforgiving steel teeth of that contraption bit through my iron shinguards, tearing through my leg like tissue.

The fall only made it worse, the jaws clamped on like a vice. Left with only bare ropes of red, a No Mass Land formed between the shreds of meat and the rest of my leg. Make matters worse, [Hemorrhage] effect loaded.

"Jesus Christ!" Rika shouted, "J-Just stay still!"

"Where is he!?" I shouted, "I just-"

Groans ended my efforts at speech. My hands shook, my wounds exposed to the cold rain filled air, my back to the soaking forest floor. The sweat and heat on my face, the racing of my heart, my HP dropping fast.

"Shut up!" Zek growled, "Whoever set that's already heard you!"

It all hurt so bad, it felt almost self replicating in its burning touch. Who's the asshole that put that here?! Ugh I wanted to kill him! Wanted to rip out his heart and squeeze it till it popped!

"Zek!" She decried, hugging me softly, "He's bleeding out!"

"Hang on!" Zek pulled out some healing potions, "I can fix that!"

"Won't work," Rika shook her head, "He needs..."

She stopped...directing her gaze to me. Her brown eyes suddenly locked, focused on a new task as she opened her menu. Suddenly a duel request emerged, her frame glowing blue.

"No," I choked, "I won't..."

"I can heal after," Rika argued, "You're going to die if you don't!"

"I'm not going to hit you!" I decried, "I can...walk it off!"

Troy tried forcing open the bear trap, succeeding only in pulling the wound open! Screaming again, I hiccuped, drinking the mix of tears and rain as I coughed haggardly.

"Wow hang on!" Pillius waved, "What're you doing?"

"Trying to heal him!" Rika yelled.

"I'm not gonna do that," I coughed, "If I did? I'll..."

I coughed, hacking up the borrowed water. As my eyes opened up, her shadow bloated out the cloudy sky.

"I'm sorry about this..."

Grabbing my shaking hand, she forced me to pick [Half Loss]! I kept crying, begging her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen. Unholstering the mace I kept on my hip, she shoved it in my cold grasp!

"Rika please!" I begged, "Don't do it!"

"You're bleeding out!" she shouted back, "Just stay sti-"

Wait. If she recovered my leg...it'd grow back in the trap! I dropped the mace, but drew my hatchet instead. I was tired of the pain, the burns had to stop! Aiming at the shreds of me still attached to the limb...I dropped the edge like a hammer.

"No!" she shrieked.

The hatchet cut...a soft squish filling my ears as the nerves rebelled. My stubbed leg tore free of the trap, a red mess of meat. Unfortunately, full [Limb Loss] had occurred, furthering [Hemorrhage].

My HP drained like a hose, my body going cold. Vision started to fog, but the pain stopped...thank God. Closing my eyes, I breathed...hoping to take a small break.

Something fell in my hand, the mace. Before I could react, Rika raised the bludgeon, triggering the one skill I knew...[Batter].

The downward swing crashed against her shoulder, knocking her down on top of me with a single swing!

"No!" I choked, her warmth pressed on me.

Her injury fueled me, her suffering brought me life. The leg began to seal, the bleeding stopping. As the limb healed, it demanded I keep going...to keep feeding. Biting my cheek, I dropped the mace and listened to it roll away.

"Please...stop!" I decried, "J-Just, stop!"

"Not until you're healed," Rika sighed.

She walked over, picking up that bloodied tool. I buried my hands beneath me, digging them in the soil. The sealing of the wound stopped [Hemorrhage], but HP was still in red status.

"Garr!" She demanded, "You need this! Don't fight me now! I can't feel pain like you can, you idiot!"

"Then bring me a monster!" I shouted, "Don't put me through this, please! It kills me to hurt you!"

"It kills me to watch you suffer!" she yelled back.

In numbers, it was all the same, I had to injure others to survive...monster or man. In my heart, it wasn't the same...even in this fake world of fantasy. At that moment, [Ares] became a curse...a burden on everything I held dear.

I laid there, leeching off Rika for my own existence. It was all so wrong, so black. Fuck [Ares], fuck me for putting her in such a position...and God damn Kayaba...for trapping us all!

She kept going, clawing my hands from the dirt. The pain in her eyes stopped me again, holding me by my wrists. Just run you fool, run before I feed upon you. The others stared in shock, bewildered by the sight of the monster at their feet.

She had me strike again, this time with my hands. My knuckles met arm...God I hated it! It all felt so cold, I wanted to chop them off for what I was doing. Every strike brought me life...hers. Her HP dwindled further, the rain dripping off her curly hair.

"Rika please!" I cried with renewed strength, "Spare me from this! Just let me rest!"

"So the rumors are true..." Troy gasped.

Rika wouldn't listen, raising my hand again to strike herself. Just as she pushed it down, I grabbed hers, forcing her to stop.

"Please?" I teared up, "I'm so sorry...for everything. Don't do this?..."

She laid on top of me, staring with eyes a wavering mess of thoughts.

"Stop..." I begged, "Don't make...a wife beater out of me..."

Rika stared at me, horror on her face. Raising a healing potion, she dressed her injuries. The rain fell harder, a furious hail of water pouring down from the great reservoirs above.

"It's exactly what that beggar said..." Pillius moaned.

All of a sudden, a voice called out to us from above, muffled by the rain. Everyone fell silent, looking for the source of that sound.

Hidden in the trees, some male voice croaked out something, but I couldn't for the life of me tell what he was saying. I think...he was speaking Russian? Whoever it was, he didn't sound very happy with us.

"He's right there," Zek pointed slightly left of where we were looking, "Pillius..."

"I would wait on that," the voice growled, "Takes me a bit to remember what language you all speak..."

"Who are you?" Rika shouted.

An arrow streamed by, whizzing past us with great speed as it hit the ground.

"I'll be the one asking, girl. Why are you following me? Your pet's been awfully loud this evening."

"You're a bitch..." I groaned angrily, "Working for PoH must be nice."

"Who's that?" the Ghost bellowed calmly, "I will admit, I didn't think you'd feel that bad after a basic trap...must've scored a critical."

"Show yourself," I growled.

Another arrow flied through, this time from a different direction! It flew just inches past my face, nearly grazing my helmet before planting in the dirt! I shook, startled by what I was shown. Clearly this guy wasn't joking around...not with precision like that.

"Okay!" I yielded slightly, "Thank you for not killing me there. I'll step back a bit, my name's Garr."

Silence, think he was warning me not to continue. I glanced to Rika, who seemed intent on trying to spot him.

"Pst," I nudged her, "Stop...I don't think he appreciates you looking."

"No I don't," he growled.

"He nearly shot you!" Rika snapped, "Come down here, you creep!"

Well okay then, he could hear my whispering too!

"Listen," I tried coaxing, "I was told by info brokers that you were paid to spy on me and my partner. Is that true?"

Silence, only broken by the patter of raindrops.

"I have better things to do than spying on kids," he grumbled, "Too busy saving them. Do you have any idea...just how many of you I find wandering this place?"

"I won't try guessing," I nodded, "There...had to be a misunderstanding..."

"No shit," he croaked.

"We're looking for a man named PoH, have you ever met him?"

"Confidential," he muttered, "Sorry."

"I have to know," I growled, "I'll duel you if I must..."

"With a missing leg?" he questioned, "I doubt it'd be a wise move on your part."

I nudged Rika to get off.

"Aiden please," she whispered, "You're not in good shape."

"I'll be the judge of that," I growled with shaking hands, "punk nearly shot you..."

She stepped away, watching me carefully. Summoning Ironback, I angled the tip to the ground. Guiding my back against a tree, I kept rowing the weapon, pushing myself steadily back to my feet. Well...foot.

By preventing Rika from healing me fully, I also stopped her from fully regenerating my lost limb. As I returned to my one foot, I leaned onto Ironback with my left arm, drawing the mace with my right.

"H-How's he doing that?" Troy stammered, "Dude just lost his leg!"

Slowly, I lifted the club...pointing it in the direction of the voice.

"Try me..."

"Young one," he sighed in the brush, "That kind of an attitude will lead only to a shallow grave. Think of your mother, are you sure she'd want this?"

Something about his voice unsettled me. It was so calm, calculating, like he knew my every move. Wait...he sounded middle aged. I remember my father making friends with war veterans all the time, why was that thought creeping back on me?

"I must know," I repeated, noticing a clearing to my right.

"Well that makes the two of us," he said, "Watching you grow back by harming others? You must be the one they found in the campsite..."

Oh shit...who was I dealing with here? The fog grew thicker, the trees swaying as the wind picked up.

"I like your style," he chuckled, "Tell you what, comrade. If you win? I'll tell you everything I know. If not? You're gonna spill the beans on whatever happened that day."

"You hurt him and I'll beat your face in!" Rika shouted.

"Easy there, Sooka," he chuckled.

"What did you call me?" she challenged.

"The beauty of archery," he muttered, "...is the fact that as long as you can't see me...my first strike counts as a [Sneak Attack]."

"Better yet," he chuckled, "If I happen to kill you with that shot? I don't get penalized. It's the game's...reward for a clean shot."

This old crow sounded too comfortable with that...something that calmly stated came from experience. Rika huddled beside me, just as creeped out as me. We came for what we thought was a spy...and found a lion instead. With only the rain and fog to shield us, the beast showed its claws.

 **A/N: Just as a note, loading a confetti launcher into a package of cooked bacon's a delicious idea, cheers Crow. Oh man, a lot of emotions flared this chapter, wondering whatcha all think!**

 **So sadly, I can no longer eat reviews...doctors said I would suffer from some strange disease if I did so. Think it was called ego...ANYWAY, thanks guys for reading, drop me a review for it'd be your blessing!**

 **Favorites and follows are just fine too :D...See you all next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9: Red Glare

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire! Silly reader, limbs grow back... :D**

 ***cough***

 **Anyway, so thanks again to my ever loving reviewers! blazepanzer24 (Noting Asuna's beauty), Thunderwolf (tempted to call waffle from now on), ItsJustCrow (Haven't sued yet for bodily harm caused by exotic pets), Theawesomess (asking why Garr yields after losing a leg XD), and finally Azure (For pointing out how grim the story is :D...Garr's definitely not screwed)**

 **Special thanks to Kentukas for their recent favorite and follow! Seriously, thanks for the support!**

 **Enjoy, and don't break a leg. That's Garr's job.**

Sixty seconds, that's all I had. Between me on one leg...versus a cold Russian war veteran, this was absolutely looking in my favor! Hobbling over, Ironback served as a makeshift crutch on the way there. The rain fell harder as I limped to the nearby clearing.

My opponent resided above, hiding in the trees. My soaked clothes clung to my back, tugging softly as I lurched with every step. [Half Loss] was the choice, [First Strike] would've been completely unfair for me. I grimaced at the thought of his arrows, I had to be ready for that.

My boots squished against the wet soil, the organic matter sinking under my weight. I needed time to break the distance or it'd be a turkey shoot. Hell, I wouldn't even see him if it weren't for that aura! I turned, grunting as I readied the mace.

"I admit," The Ghost chuckled, "I respect that."

Nothing of that voice felt forced, none of it trying to intimidate. Despite this, I could feel a shiver from listening to him talk.

"You're not like the kids back in my day," the trees rustled, "Holding up a gun till someone got hurt. Then they'd just...puss out."

"Can't see you," I groaned, looking down at my stubbed left leg.

"Don't worry, I'll give ya a shot."

Suddenly he swooped down, landing in front of me without making hardly a sound! Like a cat, he fell on one knee...steadily rising. This man was weathered, past his early thirties...his face scratched up. The look in his eyes though...it told me everything.

"Never hunted American before," he concentrated, "But by the Motherland that raised me, this will be my first."

I widened my eyes, watching him slink back as graceful as a cat...drawing his bow.

"Oh...my bad. That'd be too easy."

He put the tool away, slipping the arrow back in its quiver. Instead...he sighed, drawing a knife slowly from his thigh sheath. The simple blade gleamed, droplets of rain splitting as it landed across its edge.

Mother of God, why was it scarier to see this guy draw a knife instead of a bow?!

"You're Spetsnaz...aren't you?"

He said nothing, but the twinkle of his steel eyes answered for me. He was no conscript, his movements were trained, honed. His knife arm stayed close to his side, his left arm out for defense.

I was so enamored, because if that was true? I was facing a truly worthy adversary! Too bad I was missing a leg. I didn't notice the timer, the guy was putting quite the show.

"You can do it, Garr!" Rika shouted.

Die? Yea, definitely. This guy's a living death threat!

Zero, the gong's ring echoing through the rain filled woods. I couldn't even friggin blink, the Russian already charging me head on! Panicked by his sudden aggression, I swung the mace, keeping distance with the knife wielding rogue.

[Batter] flew forth, swinging down as he reached in for a quick stab! The Ghost rolled left, jumping right back in to the fray! Diving for my flank, I forced Ironback from the Earth, swaying it wildly in hopes of blocking him.

The tip of the knife burrowed beside my stomach, only to be met with the stifling chill of air! He completely ignored my cuirass, going for the opening in the sides instead! Before I could even gasp from the wound, another stab came, then another!

The Ghost struck with lightning speed, trapping me in a cycle of grief! Scoring [Bleed], he wouldn't stop for even a moment! I had to change it damn fast or literally be turned to a fine cheese!

As he raced for what felt like his eighth stab, I grabbed his arm, letting it plunge into me! God, I had so many wounds that even the slightest twitch was agonizing! The second I grappled that wrist, I knew I had him, raising the mace in retribution.

[Batter] came down, repeatedly. The beauty of using one handed tools was the fact skills recovered much quicker. Every slam shook the man like a doll, my strength stats blessing me with decent damage.

His injuries brought me new life, new sensation coming from my left leg. The Ghost shoved himself off, slinking back before encircling me again! Glancing down, I found my left leg had grown back. Sadly...the knife wounds were still present.

"Interesting," he grumbled, "Guess you can reach me now, huh?"

He drew a potion, healing himself quickly. I smiled as I put the mace away. Readying Ironback over my shoulder, I nodded to him. He snapped his knife away., drawing that damn bow again!

"Sorry, I like winning."

I leaped to the right, hearing the missile whizz by! My heavy gear clacked as I rolled to my feet, the rain falling harder all around us. Dashing further right, the only solution was to flank or he'd gun me down like a wild beast!

I dashed between trees and bushes, trying to close the distance. Every time I looked though, The Ghost was still far back. He kept his damn distance from me, he wasn't even firing...he was waiting.

"What's taking you?!" I shouted.

"Just wanted you to know you're doing well..."

He was mocking me, maybe I could surprise him? I reached for the hatchet on my belt, slowing my run behind another tree! As I crossed, I swerved with the toss, letting the wild shot fly forward before running again!

Only a tap was heard. Glancing, the Ghost was gone! Gripped with uncertainty I ran back to the clearing, dancing around the space in fear of him lining a shot! Wait...where was my hatchet?

Just as I looked where I threw it, I was slammed to the ground by an unknown force! My metal armor clacked as I hit the dirt, a familiar pain welcoming me back to the fight. I flashed yellow, the result of a [Critical] being struck on me!

Laying on my back, I gripped the arrow. The round had gouged through my iron cuirass, sticking itself between my ribs. I twitched, only to feel the steel bob in my gut.

With only one shot, he took off 40% of my health! Barely over the 50% mark, a squirrel could've won this duel. I couldn't rip it out...it'd score him the victory...even if it was lodged in my ribs.

God, this guy had me...there was no escape. Pulling it out would secure him the victory, but the wound slowed me down drastically, making me an easy target! The assassin emerged from the brush, standing calmly with his bow ready to fire.

He smiled softly, confident.

"Well comrade," he scoffed, "I'll give it to ya, you've made it this far. My bear trap, multiple stab wounds, now an arrow in your gut? Stubborn."

"But stubborn falls to cunning," he put the bow away.

Instead...he drew my hatchet, curving the weapon back before throwing it at me! The axe spun towards me, the missile glowing blue as it reached my shoulder with its hooked blade.

I swiped my hand instinctually, no way was I gonna just stand there and lose to my own weapon! My fingers slammed into something coarse...but round. They latched on, something metal tapping my left forearm. My body recoiled back, the arrow in my gut waving.

Groaning I looked down. Mother of God, I caught it!

My heart raced with the sheer stupid luck, I frackin caught it! Looking back to the gritty veteran, I leaned before tossing the hatchet right back to the proud hunter!

The hatchet crashed into the guy's chest, knocking him to the ground! He wasn't getting up either, I had to finish this!

I chuckled loudly, limping over to him! Even if I scored a critical, ranged attacks were useless for me in terms of HP recovery. I slogged forward, shouldering Ironback to finish off my formidable foe!

Just as I raised the sword, I heard a whizz and gasped. The sting of a new arrow burrowed, this time in my left arm. My HP dropped past 50%, the duel officially over. Stumbling on to one knee, I gasped for breath, defeated.

The Ghost laid there, slowly pulling the axe out of his chest. Laughter came out. It wasn't malicious of any sort though...it was like he was a kid at an amusement park. He genuinely sounded happy.

"Oi," he sighed merrily, "Now that, I wasn't expecting."

He got up, healing himself with yet another potion before walking proudly over to me. Rika dashed in, standing between the two of us, her shield raised.

"Stop!" She shouted, "Please! Don't hurt him!"

"Step aside," he smirked, "We had a deal..."

"We made a mistake!" she stood firm, "We'll leave you alone, we promise! Just don't kill him!"

"Kill him?"

He suddenly laughed, his voice coarse and rough.

"Why on Earth would I? He's given me such a good fight! Makes me feel young again..."

He seemed genuinely friendly all of a sudden, all of his serious demeanor gone. It wasn't like I had much choice either. With an arrow in my arm and one in my gut, I was pretty much defenseless.

The Ghost stepped forward, extending a hand out to me. I shook my head.

"Hold on a second," I nodded in respect, "Arrows..."

Grabbing the one buried in my ribs, I sighed...preparing to tug.

"Oh jeez," Rika gasped, grabbing my shoulders.

The steel missile tore out with a resounding rip! Crying out, I dropped the arrow beside me, going next for my leg. The mere act of removal reduced my health to 35%. Just as I ripped out the second, it dropped to thirty...marvelous.

Helping me back to my feet, Rika turned me back to The Ghost.

"I admit," I sighed to him, "I was...just a bit outclassed."

"Eh, don't feel too bad about it." The Ghost nodded, "If anythin-"

He stopped abruptly, glancing around the spaces. The rest of my team arrived from the brush, surrounding him.

"Lower your crap," I grunted to them, "He spared me. Could kill me now if he wanted to..."

"Oh wow," Troy lowered his shield and axe, approaching The Ghost. "So you're the infamous Ghost?"

The assassin remained silent.

"We're friendly," Troy assured with a show of hands, "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"It's not you..." The Ghost mumbled.

Just as he spoke, a rush of arrows flew out of the bushes! Missiles fired from all sides, Rika sscreaming in surprise before The Ghost tackled us both down!

"Ambush!" Pillius yelled!

My face met the dirt, some of it in my damn mouth. Spitting it out, I squirmed for cover! An axe fell beside me, followed by Troy! Bloated with wayward arrows, the warrior exploded in front of me, forcing me to crawl through his glass remains.

"Man down!" I shouted, "Get cover!"

I swerved back, tugging Rika quickly! The Ghost dashed behind a tree, lobbing arrows back in the directions our foes hid. As we crawled behind a tree, I pressed the smith to the bark pillar for cover!

I gave a quick glance, checking her for any wounds!

"I-I-I," she stammered.

Dammit, she was undergoing shock! I shot back to my feet, readying Ironback for what was to come! Pillius dashed beside us, sliding his way behind another tree! Zek threw shuriken before hiding, Cail racing beside him!

"Get down!" The Ghost shouted, "Get-"

I gasped, watching as Cail...no, that didn't happen. Another arrow whizzed by my face, sending me straight back behind the tree! God dammit, I may have just lost two of my men!

"Ghost!" I yelled, "Where's it comin from!?"

"North side!"

"Hold fire! Draw them out!"

Just as I yelled this...the brand in my left hand started burning. The marking glowed...he was here.

"Where are you, Gaaaarr?"

Glancing down, poor Rika was still shaking. This had to be just too much for her, this whole day was going wrong! First something I did, then the trap, the Ghost, now demons!?

"You know I can see you..." the demon growled, "don't think hiding suits you, does it?"

Crap, I was endangering her position! I dashed right, the glowing blue eyes of the possessed training on me as I left the trees! An armored wolf stood, ridden by a plate covered Elf. Its scimitar was hooked all along the front.

"Kill him!" the monster yelled!

Suddenly out of the woodwork came not mobs, but people! Varied in equipment, they roared in rage as they charged me head on! Grimacing, I stepped back in surprise.

"For the Emperor! Death to the Tyrant!"

A javelin sailed for me, forcing me to duck from the missile! A man rushed me with a poleaxe, swinging down like a sledgehammer! I slammed Ironback up, stopping the axe from reaching me, shoving him back with a hard push!

"Hey!" I shouted, "We're people! Not mobs!"

Before I could speak again, a volley of arrows flew in from the tree line! Two bounced off my armor, one missing as I rolled back behind another tree! The hell's gotten into those guys!

"Death to the Tyrant!" they shrieked, coming after me as the battle raged on.

One rushed my right with a sword and shield, the panel of steel raised as he saw me! Shoving him away, I veered left, spotting Rika. Still shaking, the hostiles hadn't noticed her yet.

They're a threat, neutralizing would be required. Swerving back, I let out a shout as I swung a [Cleave] for the hostile shield user!

The man raised his barrier, only to be flung by the sheer force of Ironback! The warrior flew into the brush, the bang of steel on steel filling the air. My HUD flashed a warning the second I struck, but I couldn't tell what! I turned left, the spearman charging me at full speed!

Apparently he was too eager, tripping himself as he tried reaching me! The moment he fell, I kicked him in the ear with the sole of my boot, racing to another spot!

"Ghost!" I yelled.

Just as I dashed to another tree, I was swept off my feet by a charging foe! Gripped by humanoid digits, I was swiftly tossed back into a tree!

"The glory of a new world awaits no one, Garr!" The demon commander growled.

Something was wrong, PoH...he sounded different from the last time I heard him! His scimitar flew for my neck, the wolf he rode pouncing me with fangs and claws!

I blocked the incoming sword, but not the wolf. The beast gripped my wrist with its teeth, tearing his head back with a harsh tug! Stripping meat and flesh from my arm, [Bleed] took hold once more!

My cries went unheard, muffled by the sounds of battle all around this nameless forest. God, the wolf just wouldn't stop, it kept clawing at my armor like a seagull through a crab's shell! Pulling the torn arm back, I grabbed the beast's ear and pulled it closer!

The mongrel's rider swung wide, his scimitar dashing by, screeching as it met the front plate of my helmet! The armor stopped the blow, blinding me with the spark of war! The snarling beast snapped, vying for a taste of my throat in the rain!

Thunder bellowed in the sky above, like the drums of war played by the gods above. Punching the wolf straight in the nose, I warded the armored predator away, forcing PoH back from his assault! 20%, I needed health now, go, go, go!

The shield user returned from the deep, lunging with his straight sword over his barrier like a scorpion's tail. He dived for a stab, the steel zooming right for my neck! In my shock I closed my eyes, only to hear a loud ring.

That extra neck plate Rika made for my left pauldron, it blocked the stab! As the blade dashed by, I came down with a [Down Chop] of my own!

A [Critical Hit] rang! The warrior stumbled, his shield flung aside, his guard broken by the wayward slam. The second his center opened up, [Mass Driver] came next, driving the weapon forward like a lance!

Flesh was gored, the weapon tearing through bone on its way out the back! The man gasped, looking at me with fear where there was once bravery. Swiping his shield arm, he activated [Hot Wave], summoning a potion to heal himself!

Driving the weapon off, I finished him with [Lunar Stab]! The weapon bisected his skull like a melon, his body scattering to blue a second after the strike. The yell of an angry spear user roared from behind.

Just as I turned back, I saw Rika pile drive the man, pinning him against a tree as she wrestled against the pike's wrath. She struggled, her strength stats winning over her adversary's.

Third guy showed up, the poleaxe user. Raising the axe, the warrior readied execution as he charged me again! The orange player hollered with rage, only to be shot in the back by Pillius!

"Watch out!" Pillius yelled, "I've got this bitch!"

That fracking wolf rider came around again. Scimitar met Ironback, the force of blocking my attack sent the possessed elf falling off his mount! I stumbled, the recoil knocking me off balance.

Seeing PoH on his knees, I raced over to attack! Just as I closed the distance, the wolf snapped, forcing me back! I jumped away, sweeping Ironback to defend myself! As my eyes focused on the growling mutt, Rika yelled in panic!

Looking back, she somehow lost the match! The spear user not only shoved her back, but came charging like an angry bull! His weapon met dense steel...and pierced.

"No!" I screamed, Rika stuck to the pole like a flag...a meaty metal flag. As PoH retreated from his downed position, I raced to my partner! Her HP hit red, the wielder tearing the pike from her stomach.

The second I reached him, I grabbed his face and slammed it against a tree! Scraping it across the barked surface, I pulled him back by his hair. I dropped Ironback, ripping the hatchet from my belt!

[Hack] to the neck, the blade carving its way into his throat like a knife through a melting cake! The man's eyes wavered, looking at me with shock as I dropped the axe! This wasn't enough for me. Little games with blades didn't suit me!

Grabbing the skull of the wounded, I pried...

Like the sound of paper, I felt his neck uncouple. The skull took so friggin long to be freed, but it eventually tore like tissue! Listening to the organ rip in my grasp, I couldn't stop shaking, growling as I pried the round bone from his neck!

Baring my teeth, I couldn't hold the adrenal bliss from literally feeling the man's defeat in my hands! I tore a man's head off...with my bare hands. His eyes...God his eyes. Grimacing at my own work, I tossed it away in shock, scratching my face in the sheer heat of the moment!

Rika had long healed herself, but stared at me in shock. The moment our eyes met, we felt...suddenly so different. I had just mauled a man to death...with the plan to throw his severed limb at his friends...

Looking away, the sound of the rain heavied, bolstered by the crack of lightning across the shrouded sky! PoH lunged, a knight from his steed of teeth and rage.

"Beautiful display!" he cheered, "Honestly Garr, you and I are...much more alike than I thought!"

Picking up Ironback from the mud, I countered his charge! Just as I leaped for the assault, arrows pelted me from the side! He drew me out on purpose, baiting me into the trap!

I gasped, my attack weakened by the flanking strike. The scimitar flew for my neck, the tip of the blade cutting open the Adam's Apple like a paper letter. I gasped, the air leaving from my open throat!

"Don't choke on my sword, you fool!" PoH laughed, "We just started!"

He dove again, my body focused on the pain of suffocation! Just as the blade arrived, however, a loud clang filled the thundering air!

Rika jumped in, protecting me from that strike! Swiping the weapon away with her buckler, PoH staggered, suddenly flashing yellow after she did that! Her mace crashed down on the knight, flying wide against the sword wielding hand!

The strike let out a resounding crack, Rika breaking his hand like glass! The sword fell from the commander's hands, he himself almost falling off his mount!

"Dammit!" he shouted, "Guys! Retreat! We're being routed!"

Swerving his furry steed away, the demon waved to the others, initiating a fall back! There wasn't a single thought that passed me...only chase. Sending Ironback away to storage with a sweep of my hand, I ran after their slowest members, following them North.

I didn't care about anything, it was all a matter of finding where they were hiding. If I found their fracking nest, I could kill them all! Ending this would be so right, so good! I didn't even look back.

The cowardly fools ran to the dirt path, making their way further north. As time progressed though, the fire in my gut faded, leaving me with a list of new concerns. Rika...was she okay?

No, no time for that. They had to die, tonight...by my hand. Slowing slightly, I kept going, my boots squishing against the muddied trail. No...she must be secured, I had to turn back!

Stopping fully, I raced back...only to find Rika right behind me.

"Rika!" I exclaimed morosely, racing to hug her.

"What're you doing?" she pleaded, "We have to keep going! We can't let them get away with this!"

I stopped, she was right. I nodded, continuing our run to their hideout. Sadly from my pause, I lost track of them...no signs of light anywhere.

"I'll lead..."

I looked left, The Ghost emerging from the brush.

"I have [Tracking]...this won't be difficult."

I nodded, waving for him to lead. I smiled with renewed hope, this former soldier was on our side! After hauling ass for who knows how long, we arrived at a fortress of stone.

"In there," The Ghost directed, "Go ahead."

"You're not going to help us?" Rika shouted.

"I don't think I'm willing to involve myself here," he shrugged, "Sorry about your friends, but I need to consider my skin in this deal."

I nodded, forcing open the massive wooden doors. A great hall was revealed, pillars of great trees winding down the stone pavement. A bright blue carpet stretched across, a huge fireplace burning at the end.

"You absolute fool!" I heard from across the room, "You brought him here!"

"But my men lost him!" someone else argued, "Look! We've gotta do something!"

"Fine..."

The Fallen Elf Commander emerged, his wolf still active. To his right, however, came a new threat...a massive spider.

Something was off about this thing though, green stems grew out of its back, fungus like in appearance. Mother of God...there were two demons against us! I glanced to Rika, failing to hide the concern on my face.

It was just us...versus both of them. There were no reinforcements...our guys might all be dead. Our one hope of help abandoned us, fearing for his own life. The spider looked to me.

"I'll give you a chance," he croaked, "leave now...and I won't kill her."

Wait...that's PoH. Then...who the hell's the second guy? Their voices were deep and distorted by their forms, but they were in fact different people! What the hell's going on!?

I feared for Rika's life, there's no way I could face both at once!

"I'll give YOU one chance!" Rika yelled, "Surrender and you'll live through this!"

"Ha!" The Elf Commander roared, "That's the spirit! Come on, PoH!"

The fiendish knight raced forward, his wolf leaping for the bold blacksmith!

Swinging with a wide [Cleave], I forced the cavalry back with a loud slam! Rika lunged the second the wolf rider stopped, unleashing an attack of her own!

She scored a crit, on the wolf! The creature's helmet flew off, [Stun] taking effect on the clobbered beast! It stumbled about, dazed by the strike as its rider recoiled back from the force.

PoH's spider form growled, firing balls of green web towards us! A critical was made, on me.

Planting right into my chest, I heard a loud sizzle! Looking down, the projectile was like acid, melting through my armor like wet paper. Whatever the frack he spat on me, it also dealt [Poison] effect!

I felt sickened, nausea gripping my stomach in a choke hold. Gurgling, I fell on one knee, forcing myself to charge the massive arachnid! PoH raised legs, unleashing punches to ward me off!

My compromised chest armor was no more, drained probably to zero. PoH's punch hurt just as bad as [Nephila Regina], sending me sailing into a pillar! Without chest armor, my HP dropped like a brick. From 100%, it slammed to 40...

He must've broken a bone or something, because getting up was almost too much. Yelling, I bit my arm, forcing myself to get up. The clash of metal behind alerted me to the ongoing fight between Rika and...whoever that was. No, I had to reinforce her!

Swerving back, I found her caught in a three hit Scimitar combo! She flashed red on the second hit, the [Curved Sword] scoring its infamous [Bleed] effect. Rika fell back, going for a potion as he charged!

I aimed for his mount, I couldn't let him keep the advantage of speed. Stopping mere feet from him, I braced for a [Brush]! Swerving Ironback to my right, the weapon shook as it charged.

The beast tamer paid no heed to me, resulting in his collision! The armored dog took Ironback straight to the side, sending it rolling off with a loud crack! The rider flew like a rocket, sent sailing off his ride. Pouncing the rider, I readied a [Down Chop].

The demon possessed commander raised the scimitar, hoping to block my hit! Just before I could watch the result, I was tackled off from behind! Sent rolling away, I groaned as I looked back.

PoH saved his new comrade, lowering his body for a mighty leap! No...he was gonna crash down on my ass, and with his mass? I'd be crushed like a bug! I moved quickly, scrambling to get back!

Rika yelled, a deafening thump echoing through the hall! Even PoH was staggering when I looked back, the blacksmith laying on the ground with a new weapon in her hands!

"You serious?!" PoH shouted, "That's a weapon!?"

What rested in her hands looked almost cartoonish. It was that [Queen Spider Fang]...stuck to a pole. The damn thing was bigger than Rika, the hammer looking like it could shatter stone with a tip that sharp!

Problem was, it seemed too heavy for her wield, for it sent her to the ground after a single swing! PoH's partner pranced towards her...his wolf gone. Seeing the intercept, I rushed to cover her!

Rika rolled to the side, dodging the hooked scimitar's cut! Sparks flew as it struck stone, aiming a [Mass Driver], I readied an assault.

PoH slapped his comrade aside, but took the injury himself! Ironback gored through his leftest eye, sending him screeching back! Nearly tripped on the hammer Rika was holding though...

The gouged eye healed me, spurring me to strike again! Just before I could swing, PoH spat another acid web ball at my face!

Screaming in panic, I tossed the helmet off, fearing the etching of acid on my face! His partner slipped around the side with a dance of slashes! Five out of the seven hit, slashing across my defenseless torso!

Clothes tore, the hooked blade ripping through my skin with such ease! With every cut across my eyes watered, my HUD flashing a [Bleed] warning by the first hit!

Feeling the fluid leave my veins, I gasped the moment he stopped attacking. Red HP...had to hit something, anything. Grabbing PoH's little helper, I tossed him aside, swinging Ironback with another [Brush]!

PoH leaped back, dodging the strike! The right flying slice triggered its AoE effect, sending a hard gust of wind blasting in front of me. Sadly, the monstrous spider was too heavy to push with such.

Dammit, there was no way we'd get this done if Rika and I weren't combining efforts! I turned to face the Elf Commander, Rika's most imminent threat. Rushing the armored twig, I swept by with a [Cleave]!

The commander heard me, rolling gracefully away from the slow attack! Rika was forced to stop, letting Ironback sweep by her. Chasing further with [Down Chop], he simply dodged me again!

Whoever this guy was, his [Fallen Elf Commander] form made it difficult for me to actually hit him. He just kept dodging my attacks, focused mostly on keeping Rika busy.

"Garr!" Rika shouted, "I've got an idea!"

"All ears!" I shouted

"Attack on my mark!"

"What?" I glanced to her

"Just do it!"

Charging the commander, Rika raised her mace for a [Batter]! The Elf saw the attack, preparing an attack of his own to trade!

Just as he reached with the scimitar, she pulled the mace back, feigning him! Swiping her buckler across herself, the elf's attack was swept aside, flashing a bright yellow as his weapon was beset!

"Now!"

Sweeping into him with a [Cleave], I smiled with glee...he wasn't dodging. For some reason, Ironback struck the target even harder, even after the delightful 'ping' of a fresh critical!

The sword flew by, ripping through the demon's neck with a single swipe! Watching the possessed Elf's head roll across the stone floor sent a chill down my spine, a great smile forming in my lips.

The body spasmed wildly, bursting into a dark purple flame! It shrieked and swatted the air, disintegrating to a pile of shards in the castle hall!

"Heck yea!" I shouted, "Damn right, you got owned by the blacksmith, bitch! Ha, ha!"

"Garr!" Rika grabbed, "We still have him!"

The spider PoH possessed stared at us, shuffling itself to a corner. Rika's silhouette flared a bright orange, a sign of her leveling up.

PoH wasted no time, unleashing a hail of acid web our direction! Rika and I dodged, watching the green things scatter in the air, landing all around us as we hid behind the pillars!

Waving to Rika, I motioned I would distract. She nodded, rolling her shoulders as I turned focus back to PoH. Wait, he wasn't there. The sky darkened.

Suddenly a shockwave struck us both, sending us scattering in opposite paths! Rolling on the blue carpet, I forced myself back to my feet, racing back to face the spider assailing my Rika. Fortunately for me, PoH found her to be quite the handful.

"You think you're scaring me?!" Rika shouted, "Think you need a second visit from Fun Size!"

Who the hell's 'Fun Size'?

Charging the spider from behind, I prepared a [Brush]! As the hard hitting strike readied, I saw Rika draw it...that massive war hammer. That [Queen Spider Fang] on a stick? That must've been 'Fun Size'.

The second it formed in her hands, PoH raced to back up, hissing as he retreated! Damn, thing must've hit him friggin hard judging by his reaction!

How unfortunate it must've been, getting caught by my hit first. Ironback slammed him with the completion of [Brush], launching him forward with a brutal slash! The sword chopped through an entire leg, slowing its movement.

Oh but that was only the beginning. Forced forward, I put him right up for Rika to deliver punishment of her own! A deafening boom filled the air as the over sized hammer crashed against the demon spider's face!

The car sized beast recoiled from the hit, nearly rolled backwards by that alone! Stunned by that, I persisted further by dashing behind him to do yet another strike! I was gonna turn this into a game of 'Hot Potato', constantly paddling him between us until the bitch decided to die.

[Cleave], [Down Chop], [Mass Driver], [Lunar Stab], all of these attacks dished out, crushing the monster's health as it suffered that unfortunate game exploit of perpetual stun lock. Topping it off with the unholy abuse from that thing Lisbeth called a weapon and we had raised hell!

It was all working out perfectly, there was no escape for him. His health dwindled further and further, reaching finally the magic number...of zero!

"Yes!" I screamed, watching my foe crumble at our feet. "We did it, Rika!"

I rushed over to her side, hugging her tight as I awaited the sound of crackling glass. Wait, she wasn't hugging me back...she was stepping back.

"Rika?"

She kept stepping back. Looking back, my eyes widened in shock.

Looking back I saw the spider again...but its...fungal attachments were writhing. The body itself was limp, the the vestigial growths kept flailing for some reason. Guess it needed a bit more.

Just as I readied Ironback to swing again, a loud squish and crackle came from the beast! Its whole body squirmed, a sound similar to ripping sandpaper bursting from the back! With a sickening crack...the abdomen tore out, a bright green worm pushing it out by force!

* * *

 **Song:** **Bloodborne OST - Laurence, the First Vicar**

* * *

Rika screamed, getting behind me as I stared, awestruck by the disgusting mass. Before I could even react, the worm thing took the torn abdomen and brought it down on top of me like a hammer!

In a flash, I shoved Rika away, my body squirming with the rush of fear! All feeling left me in an instant, for only an instant. Waking, I found myself face down on the cold stone floor. A gurgling could be heard behind me...

Crawling forward, I flipped to my back. The spider...it was just a host. The real monster within had a new name, [Habitor Minus]. Flattened to the pavement, I stared at the abomination. As the abdomen retracted, a many fanged worm poked out from the front, bursting out the eye sockets of the spider!

My bones ached, this thing's sickly green skin throbbed a vomit yellow from its veins. With a maw of serrated teeth, the parasite to me...was pure nightmare fuel. I heard the sound of a hammer against flesh, Rika fighting desperately to injure our new foe!

She kept to the sides, swiping her mace at the spider's legs! Launching to my feet, I joined her efforts by striking the opposite side! Limbs were carved, but...it only led to more worms. These leeches latched onto, tearing and dining on my exterior!

Groaning, I tore these parasites off myself! Chopping these, however, actually did damage, albeit minor.

"Rika!" I shouted, "We gotta strike the worm!"

PoH's worm form turned on her, hissing as it retracted its mouth! Dashing in to stop, I sent Ironback down across its slithering back!

The worm flailed wildly, flashing a bright yellow as the heavy dug through! PoH turned his maw, diving forward like a spear as I jumped back!

God, I was just too slow. I watched as the two foot wide parasitic freak latched on to the last thing I wanted it holding...my right arm. In a flash, I felt hundreds of teeth wrap around the limb, biting down like a sharpened clamp!

Screaming, I watched it EAT Ironback AND my arm! Yanking itself back, I watched as the monster tore the limb from the shoulders down! My very bones were pried from their sockets, the muscles ripped off the tendons as they're stripped off the calcium binds!

The limb was ripped with a loud pop, my grip slipping in the blink of an eye! Rolling on the ground, I couldn't stop screaming! I bit the carpet, [Hemorrhage] taking place again! God, I must've spilled enough today to fill a blood bank! Enraged by my loss, I charged him like an animal!

Just as I turned though, I realized PoH made a mistake. Swallowing ironback, the blade punctured its own throat, the blade puncturing out of one side! Problem was, he was locked on my ass...

Every swing I tried making with my mace was thwarted by the beast's bites! Aiming for my face and left arm, I scored only two good hits! [Hemorrhage] stopped, my wounds only managed to seal. Running out of time and room here!

Rika leaped from the side, only to get slammed aside! Jumping behind a log pillar, I tried avoiding my foe! This notion of safety, however, was shattered. The worm pulled back into the spider, extending its back half...prying out the abdomen...

Swinging the part like a club, the worm broke the pillar in just a few slams! The redwood tree think tower leaned, looking ready to fall!

"Rika!" I screamed, "Help me push!"

Dashing behind me, we pushed the broken pillar with our combined strength! No good, it wasn't budging! The worm extended its upper half, battering the portion we hid behind with a head butt!

The slam knocked us both on our backs! Scrambling to her, I pulled her away, looking back to watch for the monolithic support beam! Sadly for PoH, this was yet another mistake.

By striking the exact point of the tower we were hiding behind, he pushed it in...forcing its trajectory down on himself! the log fell over the beast, erupting with a loud thud as dust flew in all directions!

No damage...but it couldn't move! Then came the next question, how do we kill it? I wasn't risking her for this, and I was still missing an arm!

"Mind if I take a shot?"

Looking behind us, The Ghost stepped in front.

"Looks like you've got a real pest..."

He drew his bow, firing away at the pinned creature PoH controlled!

"Hell yea!" I cheered, "Keep firing!"

He kept his gaze steady, firing calmly into the flailing worm. Drawing her hatchet, Rika dashed to the right to take tosses at the parasite! I dived left, ready to retrieve Ironback.

The worm writhed and shrieked, focused hatefully on The Ghost for his constant barrage! Climbing the dead body of its tarantulan host, I reached for the handle, sticking out of the beast's side!

After a quick few cuts with the hatchet, I got a grip, literally! That being said, I also got to see how [Ares] grew limbs back up close. Where there was once a red stump, a little fleshy mass had grown in its place. With every chop, it grew longer, forming little fingers and bones...

Dammit, creeps me out. It took the combined efforts of all three of us JUST to kill PoH, but after constant assaults, we finally did it! As PoH exploded in a blast of purple flames, a notice reached me.

[Congratulations - Demon Purged]  
[Cor: 75,000]  
[Level Up! 26-27]

With the battle won, I turned away from it all. The clammy hands of the newly dead clawed at my heart, the freshly sacrificed, the formerly deceived. Falling on my knees, I stared at my tattered hands.

They still looked so clean...the photo-realistic digits almost pristine in their deceitful emulation. Rika and The Ghost went to check the rest of the fort, leaving me alone in the dimly lit spaces of the castle hall.

Jesus...the things I've done with these hands. The look in their eyes...and what did I do? Judge them. By these fake hands, I slaughtered what...three? How many friends did I lose?

My heart sank for both...I turned into such a monster. Wait, did I turn? Or was I always like this? My mind warped back to the night of wolves, my first days in SAO. Once, a pack of wolves ambushed me, hurting me.

The last member of their pack ran...just like the poleaxe wielder. The fate of that wolf and him were the same, hunted down when all they wanted was life. No...I was protecting Rika, it had to be done.

...Or was that just my excuse? Eventually the two returned, Rika racing over to me. The Ghost walked briskly, turning to face me.

"You remember those questions I had?" The Ghost groaned, "Well...it just doubled..."

I nodded, biting my lip as I explained what's been going on. The Malishard, PoH, everything.

"The only thing that leaves...is who the hell the second guy was."

[From Korrin: What the fuck happened? Just got a report back that half your team got wiped!]

The second the message was read, I started to cry. Troy and Cail, they gave everything to bring us here.

"Did you find anything?" I sobbed.

"No..." Rika sighed, "It seems they evacuated."

I felt like just punching the damn wall, punch it till something broke. Their sacrifice led to what, some XP and money. Grabbing Rika, I pulled her in close...I was so close to losing her. Had that man been less focused on me...no, gotta focus on the positives.

"We should get moving," The Ghost growled, "If what you explained is true, then we can't let him escape."

"We?" I looked up to him.

"Yes," he nodded, "It seems you've discovered a threat. I can see how many would die if something like this was left unchecked. I can't let that happen."

"Not until we know your name," Rika demanded, "I don't trust you...especially not with Garr."

"Kymer," the sniper said tersely, "You?"

"Garr," I blurted, "She's Lisbeth."

"Well, Garr." Kymer nodded, "I may have just met you. But we've got a common enemy."

"And against such powerful foes, one should bring friends."

Considering the circumstances, the last thing I think I wanted was more friends. I needed them though, so I agreed. Besides, who was I to tell The Ghost what he can and cannot do?

 **A/N: Hey Crow, heard you like spiders :D so I filled 'em with confetti! Oh wait...**

 **Hey guys, been a bit of a grimdark set of chapters lately. Garr reaching orange status for the first time, Lis nearly dying, giving a hand. Parasite infested beasts, it's all a lot. Lemmie know with reviews whatcha think :D**

 **Follows and favorites are always welcome (though apparently I can't eat more bacon...cholesterol being an absolute bit-)**

 **Thanks again guys!**


	12. Chapter 10: Tickled Pink

**A/N: Souls of Fire, because what's subtlety? Hey guys, first off an apology. The last chapter was a bit of a cram, trying to get the point across. Hopefully quality will be much better.**

 **Thanks again to my amazing reviewers! Azure, Theawesomess, ItsJustCrow(whose pet crow recently let me know I'm doing a good job...then took my gummy worms.) blazepanzer24, John904, Thunderwolf, and Magyk (for being Magykal).**

 **Enjoy! :D**

January 4th 2023 - Lisbeth

The morning sun hadn't arrived, the bedroom of the inn still dark in its absence. As the clock struck past five, Lisbeth awoke from her slumber. Brushing her brown curly hair aside, she stretched herself before rising.

The events of last night ran through her mind like a record player on loop. Frowning softly, she looked back to Garr.

 _That night was horrible. The look of the people we put down, all afraid for their own lives. Why did anyone have to die? We could've been friends._

She looked blankly to the curtain of leaves outside the window.

 _Aiden said he doesn't care about them, that they were simply hostiles...but I can feel something else. Even if the people he killed were his enemies, he still cares about them._

Still asleep, the muscle bound warrior had no awareness of her presence. Looking down at his legs, Lisbeth sighed.

 _The look in his eyes when I went against his wishes...God. He kept fighting me, even when he knew what I was doing would heal him. Would've bled out had I not done it._

She smiled softly, listening to the birds chirp.

 _That fool. Protecting me means so much to him, he forgets that...I need him too. Even...even if he hates it, I won't apologize. In fact..._

Organizing her materials, the blacksmith went straight to work. Leaving Garr to sleep in peace, she went outside to start forging her partner some new gear. First a new cuirass, this time made of hardened steel.

Rounded slightly, the breast and back plate was attempted over and over. Some were recycled for imperfections, but eventually one was chosen. _I don't want him getting hurt anymore...so I'll have to adapt._

Placing the chestplate aside, she made a new helmet as well as a gorget. Covering over a cuirass, it closed the gap between the head-encasing piece and the rest of his armor. Lastly, rerebraces, gauntlets, and full leg cuisses.

Rerebraces, designed to protect the upper arm down to the elbow. Cuisses, layered steel from the upper thigh to the knees. Scaled gauntlets to protect his hands were made, leaving only one remaining issue, weight.

Since it wasn't a [Full Plate] suit, each piece reduced the wearer's speed. Colored black, Lisbeth frowned. _He said he wanted to get away from this color...gotta find that [Artisan's Bucket]. Making him a whole new set would be costly. I'll gift him this later._

Rubbing her hands together, Lisbeth checked her messages for any new orders. _Let's see, new shield, another scythe, Ooo a greataxe! Haven't seen one of those in...hell this might be my first._

Forging a scythe, the blacksmith was quick with the routine. Hitting consistently high scores, a dark colored weapon was forged. A shining silver blade broke the monotonous color with its bright sheen.

 _Always do my least favorites first,_ she inspected the tool, _saves the best for last._

Time slipped by, Lisbeth focusing on scoring all [Perfect] hits. The wind brushed by, the birds singing in the pre-dawn hours. _The moment I saw Aiden and Asuna standing next to each other...I just...wanted to disappear._

She shook her head, the glow in her eyes fading. Her hammer lowered, her fingers feeling the coarse grip. _Ugh...now he knows I'm a clingy, jealous type...great._

Suddenly a message popped up.

[From Garr: Breakfast's ready, dear~]

 _Dear?!_

Her face blushed brightly, turning red at the mere sight of the word. _He's never been so...big on the honorifics. He's never called me that before._

Packing her things, she moved quickly, racing back to join him for the meal. Reaching the door, she opened to find Garr working the pot stove. Still in his torn rags, her mind flew back to the events of that night.

"Morning," Garr sighed.

"Hey," she nodded, "Did you...sleep well?"

"No," he moaned, "I...could barely sleep. Just kept thinking about them...Troy and Cail."

He put down the plates, serving Lisbeth her meal for the morning. Sitting down, the two faced each other. _His eyes look so guilty, we have to talk._

"So...about yesterday," Lisbeth looked to him, setting aside her fork.

Something in Garr's eyes flickered, his gaze looking softly. Silence fell, Lisbeth wondering where to even start. _I mean...he saw how jealous I get...and I saw how violent he can be._

"I...wanted to apologize," Lis brushed her hair, "For how I acted."

"When I saw you and Asuna...I just wanted to cry so bad." she glanced down.

"Awww, why?"

"It was like everything that happened before was repeating. You know, before SAO?"

"You mean with Noboru?"

"...yes" she sighed.

His expression remained depressed, but attentive. He nodded softly.

"Asuna's just a friend," Garr shrugged, "And sure I care and pray for her safety, but she's not you."

"I see..." Lisbeth shrugged.

"Have I done anything you're not happy with?" Garr blinked, "I don't want you feeling confused."

"No, no." Lisbeth bowed her head, "It's just...I've...always seen Asuna as prettier than me."

"What makes you think that?" Garr tilted his head.

"For me," she leaned back in the chair, "I just see the long flowing hair, flawless figure...the ability to socialize well."

"What're you talking about?" Garr questioned, "You do tha pretty well with people. I think we both do, it's just circumstances. Hasn't been too positive, you know?"

"True," she nodded, "It's just...I was always compared to other people when I was little."

"Seriously?" Garr grimaced, "To who?"

 _No, I can't burden him with my problems. Who knows what he's already dealing with._

"Sorry," Lisbeth glanced away, "I'm bogging you down with my problems. I should just deal with it."

"Please tell me?" Garr asked.

Lisbeth looked back to him, feeling ready to hide.

"We've been together for as long as we have, I wanna know what hurts you. I never wanna put you there again."

"I don't wanna weigh you down." Lis objected.

"Come on, Rika. You put up with all of my bullshit with a smile, don't treat me like I can't take it."

"I never said you couldn't!" Lis argued.

"You're suggesting it though," Garr nodded, "That's why I'm telling you. I want to hear you."

"Why would you? I'm just..."

"You're just what?" he challenged. "If it's not amazing, then it is unfitting."

Lisbeth glanced back to him, her eyes lit by his simple, brutal litany. _He's not like other guys I've met. He goes straight to the point, no skirting around. As brutal as he is, I can't get enough._

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Lis looked up to him, "It's...personal for me."

"You shouldn't have to ask." Garr smiled lightly, "Trust should be expected. I'm here."

"For me? It was my cousin, Shiori."

Garr tilted his head.

"Well," Lisbeth brushed her hair, "Shiori? I was told all the time things like 'Oh Rika, why can't you be like Shiori?'"

"That's cruel," Garr growled, "Putting you up like you aren't good enough."

"Or stuff like 'Rika, if you followed Shiori's example you'd be so much better.' I'd hear it practically everyday."

"And I believed them," looking at her hands, "I thought maybe...just maybe I could."

"The better question," Garr put, "Is why would you lower yourself? That's like downgrading from a five star hotel!"

"That's what it finally came to," Lis commented, "I had to be okay with me for who I am."

"Wasn't until just a year or so ago when I came to that conclusion," she nodded, "I still struggle with that sometimes."

"And that's okay," Garr smiled, "I'm happier that you were able to talk to me on it."

Lisbeth lowered her gaze again.

"Shiori was always prettier, kinder, and gentler than me."

"Pf," Garr scoffed, "Sounds like a real pansy. Please, tell me more on how she'd shine my boot?"

"What do you mean?" Lis snapped her gaze back to him.

"Remember the day we first fought?" Garr smiled, "Was over that Graye Sight guy...can't remember his name. Guy with the whip you almost clocked?"

"Yea?" Lis nodded.

"I told you before, I loved the fact you were honest with me. Kind and gentle don't mean nearly so much to me as honesty."

"And that's something that amazes me about you," he laid back, "You're like the finest spice. Spicy enough to stand your ground, strong enough to speak your mind, and sweet enough to keep me going."

Lisbeth's smile widened, leaning forward to listen to him better.

"So in my eyes," he leaned forward, "For you to try and be like her? That'd be a huge loss."

"Doesn't help when she made all A's," Rika moped, "Wasn't exactly good in school."

"Wait," Garr's eyes widened, "You didn't get all A's?"

"No," Lisbeth frowned, cupping her hands. "Sorry, it's a pretty sensitive thing for us in Japan."

"Oh I understand," Garr shook his head, "With standards being what they are over there? That must've been brutal."

"It was," she nodded, "I don't know how it is for you in America. But...getting anything below an A's considered a death sentence."

"I had a few Korean friends back home," Garr pointed out, "I'm sorry for bringing that up, I know there's a serious rivalry thing."

"It's fine," Lisbeth shrugged, "Been going on for a long time."

"Point is," Garr frowned, "For the friends I had? They had to get all A's too...or their parents would practically disown them."

"I don't agree with that," he furrowed his brow, "It's like 'hello, if you're not absolutely perfect, then you're worthless.' I mean what does that do to a kid?"

"I know right?!" her expression hardened, "That's just one reason why I don't bother trying to fit in."

"Can imagine that's a problem though," he counseled, "I've heard a few times how ultra-conformist it is there."

"Oh it's suffocating," Lisbeth admitted, "We're told from day one to not be emotional, to just keep everything in!"

"It's like the whole world bases your worth on test scores!"

Lisbeth cried again, only this time feeling Garr's arms around her. Looking up to him, she felt a warmth in her chest.

"I believe that people are valuable," Garr cuddled, "You don't need to be the best at school to change the world, or make it better."

"I completely agree," she nodded, her cheek rubbing on his shoulder.

"So ya," she looked back to the table, "I've...never had many friends. Having an opinion like that tends to raise brows."

"Rika?" Garr hugged, "What's your proudest moment so far?"

The question set a light in her brown eyes, a flame bursting from within her. A soft giggle escaped her lips. _It's like he knows just what to ask me, like he really listens to me._

"You sure you wanna know?" she smiled, "It's...a bit evil."

"Yea," the warrior smiled, "It's not like the teasing's any indicator..."

"Oh dear," Lisbeth smiled wryly, "Maybe I should stop then..."

"No!" Garr suddenly stated.

"Oh so you like it when I do that?" she turned her gaze to her snuggling protector.

"You could say that," Garr blushed brightly.

Lisbeth's smile turned devilish, watching as her berserker's face brightened like a Christmas tree.

"Well one day? Had this teacher in my computer lab take my phone. Why? Because someone thought it'd be funny to falsely accuse me of texting in class."

"Oh no..." Garr's eyes widened, "This sounds like vengeance. Knowing you, that's...bad news."

"Oh it's not that bad, you see I opened up her umm...school provided PC."

"God...what'd you do?" Garr feigned fear.

"I just...browsed? The school's security system was a bit outdated so I...bypassed a few things."

His eyes lit up, like he knew exactly what she was doing.

"You didn't..."

"Oh no," Lisbeth smiled, "I totally didn't subscribe her to a few...websites. And definitely not clicking every single ad I could find on such."

"Friggin-" Garr laughed.

"You see...when an entire building runs on a single WiFi stream...things can spread really quickly through the network."

"That applies to computers...cellphones."

"Jeez!" he gasped, "So then what!?"

"Let's just say I'm glad I didn't bring my phone that day," she giggled, "Detention was the least of her worries...especially when it happened the day before a big test."

The look on Garr's face made it virtually impossible for Lisbeth to keep a straight face. _Oh lord, the way he looks at me! Like 'you absolute troll'! He's so easy to set off, I can never get enough._

"Remind me to put a password on my phone," Garr grumbled, "Wait! What happened to your stuff then? Didn't you have a PC there too?"

"Oh I did," she showed a hand, "my stuff was saved. Magic device known as a flash drive."

"You little..." Garr teased.

"Hold on!" Lis giggled, "You're missing the best part! Guess who it was?"

Garr smiled, chuckling as the answer reached his thick skull.

"Shiori?"

"Corrrrrect!" Lisbeth laughed, "Shiori had everything, yet above everything else? She bullied me."

"And you got to show her up," Garr grinned, "God, that's amazing. Seriously, just how evil are you?"

"Mm, only a little." Lisbeth winked.

"Serves her right," Garr nodded, "While I don't normally support such things, this case is the exception."

"And I'll say it right now," he put his right hand on her left, "I'm...sorry for putting you in that kind of a position. I'll do my best to never do that again."

"Thank you," Lis pulled in her shoulders, tilting her head to him.

Garr talked to Lisbeth about the ambush, the things he's done. As she listened, it became clear to her that he wasn't happy about the things he did. While the warrior put the guise of protecting her, she could see the pain in his eyes.

"What I did was necessary," he lowered his head, "I just...felt you were scared of me."

"Aiden," she softly directed.

He looked.

"I'm not afraid of you. Wasn't then, not now."

"To see you standing over me, protecting me from harm...it wasn't fear you were seeing. What I saw was an angel, a protector sent from somewhere out there to keep me safe."

"I can always count on you," she smiled brightly, "No matter what. You've proven it time and time again."

"It's a knight's code," Garr smiled proudly.

"Not just a knight," Lisbeth rested her head on him, "That's what makes you my knight."

Garr and Lisbeth's gazes met, brown eyes to amber. _He wants this, I want this...I want to be his first kiss._ Her heart leaped, ready to take what she knew was hers. She tugged Garr closer, the warmth almost immolating.

Just as they moved for the clash, a knock was heard.

 _Dammit!_ She glanced to the door, hiding her annoyance.

"I've...got it," Garr patted her, verbally shaken by the close encounter.

Opening the door, a stranger cheered when he saw Garr.

"It's you!" the man exclaimed, "Oh man, I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Who're you?" Garr blinked.

"I'm Guyro! Recognize me? I was that beggar you helped back in Floor Two!"

Lisbeth's eyes widened, looking to see the interaction.

"Man, ever since you showed up? I've gotten so much stronger, I have my own place to call my own too!"

"All thanks to you," he bowed to Garr, "I...came to express my deepest thanks."

Garr looked with a great deal of surprise, his shoulders relaxing as the man celebrated his deeds.

"Listen," the man rose, "I've been around the street here for a while. Some group's got a grudge on you."

"How do you know that?" Garr mumbled.

"Because," Guyro nodded, "had some stranger paying beggars like us to act as spies...specifically to look for you."

"So hey," he thumbed up, "Just letting you know, man. I've got your back."

Lisbeth smiled softly, listening as the two discussed. _So he is trying. To be honest, I...don't need him to change. Having him see the good in people is what I wanted._

"Where were they?" Garr asked softly, "Thanks for letting me know."

"Floor Four," Guyro smiled, "You should stop by, dude! It's a beautiful place, big lake town and scenic views!"

"Sounds like a plan," Garr nodded, looking back to Lisbeth.

The gentle smile on his face set her back, smiling herself. _There may be a place for me in this man's heart. Not for what I can have...but what I can give...to him._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The two travelers warped to Floor Four, Lisbeth's eyes filling with wonder as the town of Rovia opened before her.

Canals of crystal clear water flowed, chalk white stone buildings standing low on all sides. Gardens hung from chiseled pillars, their bright colored plants standing sharp against the stone. Great flowered vines hung over wooden archways, providing shade with their long bodies.

"Wow," Lisbeth smiled, "It's like...straight out of a Venice portrait."

She raced to the railing, looking out over the vista. The sun hung high over the cloudless sky, casting warmly over the town. The strutting of a Spanish guitar filled the air, the breeze cool with moisture. Waves of water brushed against the pale stone, the tides gentle.

Garr stepped beside her, looking out over the place.

"Man," he grinned, "I could get used to this!"

"I dun know about you, Aidy." Lisbeth proposed, "but me? I'm goin shoppin'!"

"Was actually wondering," Garr nudged, "Figured you wanna have some fun out here."

"No mission impossible stuff, okay?" Lisbeth eyed the warrior-knight.

"Nothing too crazy," Garr brushed his curly hair, "Kymer and I are gonna be around town doing recon."

"Cool!" Lisbeth thumbed up.

"Just enjoy yourself," he smiled, "it's a gorgeous day."

"Alright, later handsome!"

Racing off to the North district, Lisbeth wandered a short distance before calling Asuna over. Sending a message to her friend, it took a few minutes before the commander to arrive.

"Hey Asuna!" Lisbeth hugged.

"Mornin'!" Asuna hugged back, "Feeling better? You seemed pretty upset yesterday."

"Definitely," the blacksmith released, "Had a chat with Garr. I'm really sorry for getting like that. C'mon, let's check out the place!"

"Wow, hang on."

Lisbeth didn't listen. Grabbing her friend's arm, she tugged Asuna along for the ride! The two went traveling down the canal filled streets, the blacksmith swaying softly with the sound of the guitar.

"So what happened last night?" Asuna peeped, "I'm guessing you two made up?"

"Well...Garr and I met a guy."

"Oh?"

"Yea," Lis looked over her shoulder, "Ever heard of The Ghost?"

"Figured it was just a rumor," Asuna blinked, "How'd it go?"

"I don't trust him," Lisbeth glanced, "Some older guy, tough too. Problem is? He's...Russian."

"Oh dear," Asuna fretted, "What's that doing here?"

"No clue. And now he's joined us in hunting PoH."

"You think Garr might be a little off with that?"

"Already told him how I felt," Lis murmured, "But he had a valid point. We need allies."

"You be careful with that one," Asuna crossed her arms, "Russians were never our friends."

"I knowww," Lis moaned, "I think he works for PoH. That he's gonna stab us in the back."

The first stop was a local clothing store along the edge of town. Beyond the railing of that walkway was the lake, not a single plot of land for almost a mile. _Wow,_ Lisbeth smiled, _it's like a coastal town! This place's floating in the middle of a lake!_

Racks of different outfits hung within the aisles, a rainbow of colors in selection for each article sold. Ranging in price from a thousand to a hundred grand, the commander and blacksmith browsed the selection.

"How about this?" Asuna held up a yellow dress.

"Nah," Lisbeth shook her head, "Too bright."

"But it compliments your sunny nature!" Asuna smiled.

"Mehhh," Lis dismissed, "Me no likey."

The horn blow of passing ferries filled the air, Lisbeth gazing at the options available. _No, no, no, too expensive..._

As she trailed down the aisles, she failed to notice Argo also checking the selection. Argo smiled, watching the unaware smith examine the choices.

"Silly Lisy," Argo whispered, "The risque section's on the other side."

"A-Argo!" Lis squealed, "Where'd you come from? I didn't even hear you!"

"Nyahaha," The cat giggled, "Didn't you know? I can't live without my favorite smith! I mean, she's _such_ a good blacksmith."

"You suggesting something with that, kitty?" Lis growled.

"Ooooh I'm messing with you," Argo purred, "Really though, it's nice seeing ya. Got something you might like to know."

"That's great," Lisbeth spilled sarcasm, "What's the cost?"

"N'awww you talk like I'm gonna rip you off..."

"You do sell pretty high," Asuna interrupted, "What's it about?"

"Oh it's a Blacksmith quest. Well, sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of?" Lis looked, "If it can improve my skill, I have to know!"

 _Oh crap,_ Lisbeth gulped, _she's got me..._

"Wellll with an easy payment of...I don't know, fifty K? I'll tell you."

"Forty five," the smith bartered.

"Forty nine," Argo rebutted.

"Forty four!"

"Forty seven," Argo grinned, "And...I'll give you the secrets to succeeding..."

Lis turned pink, her eyes widening as she tried arguing that price. _Ugh, I...can't beat that! Dammit Argo, taking three custom weapon orders worth of salary..._

"Deal," Lis splayed a hand.

Argo's chin sank, playing coy as she earned half her keep. _She acts sooo innocent when doing that,_ Lis opened her storage, _like a true criminal._

"So there's a fisherman to the west of town," Argo pointed, "If you're a blacksmith, he'll speak of a really rare fish called the [Tri-finned Palette]."

"Thing is, there's two ways of getting it. Pay me the other half and I'll tell you."

"Ugh!" Lisbeth pouted, "You really know how to get someone hooked!"

"Well duh," Argo rolled her eyes, "It's my profession. I don't make money by looking pretty, sweetie."

Lisbeth paid the rest, irked by the loss of 47,000 Cor. Pocketing the money, Argo cleared her throat before whispering.

"First way is through [Fishing]. That comes with a question, are you a patient one?"

"Oh I wish," Lisbeth laughed, "What's the other?"

"The other option is by playing investigator."

Lisbeth raised an eyebrow.

"There's an art museum within the center of Rovia. Sadly the place's been jacked of its paintings. The thief, by the alias 'The Critic' is holding a ransom on the stuff till someone pays the bill."

"Course with a ten million Cor price tag? Ya, no one's gone that route. If a player finds the stash through the clues, they'll receive the [Pastel's Plate]."

"Huh," Lisbeth nodded.

"How hard's the investigation?" Asuna pondered.

"Not that hard," Argo shrugged, "There's a set of clues spawned around town. Don't quite remember the last three, but the first's stuck behind the town map kiosk."

"Sounds like a start then!" Lis cheered, "Thanks Argo!"

Argo smiled, elbowing Lis softly.

"Don't mention it, doll face."

With that the cat was gone, slipping out of the store to do her business.

"Got a lot of nerve talking about my job," Lis mumbled.

"That's Argo for ya," Asuna giggled, "Say...how about this one?"

Lis looked, noticing the dress Asuna held up. It was a maid's outfit first and foremost, the frilly white apron centered around the waist. Long sleeved, the red top came with a white buttoned shirt.

Most surprisingly, this outfit came with bonuses towards general [Crafting] skills. Lisbeth stared at this thing with confusion. _That skirt...it goes no lower than my thighs._

"Whatcha think?" Asuna smiled, "I think this'll look so cute on you! Really compliments the baby face you've got."

"But..." the blacksmith stammered.

Just as she argued, Lisbeth spotted a feature on the back. A large white bow tie, tying the apron around the waist.

 _Oh dammit...it's...too cute!_

Lisbeth smiled, taking the dress for a trial run. Changing into the outfit using [Preview], she posed in front of a nearby mirror. The first thing she noticed was how it all fit to her frame. _Jeez! Looks like 'they're' gonna explode out of my shirt!_

"Ugh Im jealous of you," Asuna moaned playfully.

"Huh?" Lis looked, standing in her new dress.

"You're...pretty well endowed," Asuna blushed.

"That's hilarious!" Lis smiled devilishly, "I'm the jealous type here. You with your hourglass frame."

"I mean just look at these!" Lis grabbed Asuna's chest.

Asuna squealed, her friend's hands squeezing softly.

"Lisbeth!" the commander fretted.

"Psssh fine," Lisbeth chuckled, "Gosh Asuna, you're so serious."

Asuna crossed her arms, guarding her chest closely with a face as red as hot iron.

"So what was that about these?" Lisbeth smirked, hands on her own.

"Never mind," Asuna worried.

After a few minutes, the tension settled. Lisbeth smiled, content with messing with her friend.

"So that's what gotcha worried yesterday?" the commander tilted her head, "You kept giving Garr a look."

"Yeaaa," Lis pouted, "Though to be honest, I wasn't even really that concerned about you two. It's just...the memory, you know?"

"Ooooh," Asuna nodded, "With Noboru?"

"Mhm..."

"Well at least you acknowledge it," Asuna shrugged, "How's the dress by the way? I absolutely love it!"

"But..." Lis looked down, "What if a harsh wind blows by?"

"I'm sure they sell shorts around here too," Asuna grabbed her friend's shoulders from behind, "I mean...would you mind if Garr looked?"

Lisbeth's face turned at first red, but then...devious with a smile. Opening her menu, she selected the dress for purchase.

"Wait," Asuna blinked, "Why're you buying two?"

"You'll see," Lis giggled.

After making her desired purchase, she changed back to her old clothing before continuing her hunt.

"Looking for shorts with that?" Asuna peeked.

"Actually, I'm looking for something to get Garr." Lis smiled, "Said he wanted a new look. Tired of his reputation and all."

"Awww," Asuna nodded.

Sifting through the racks, Lisbeth smiled in fond memories. _Reminds me of our first date. Bought him the most obnoxious purple tux I could find out here. Dork had the last laugh in the end, he actually looked good in it!_

Setting her eyes on a set of clothes, a winner had been chosen. A white sleeveless and cape combo. _Ughhh. Him with that cape, those muscles, barely hidden beneath a layer of hard steel...just dying to have them torn of-_

"Lis?"

Lisbeth suddenly snapped out of it, looking to find Asuna waiting.

"Oh sorry!" the smith waved, "I just got caught in the imagery. Garr with this on."

"Then what're you standing there for?" Asuna joked, "It's your money, woman!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth held the [Mithril Kite Shield], examining the stats like an art critic. _Man, this thing's durability is better than mine._

"Stop looking at it," Asuna nudged, "I can see it's upsetting you."

"But it's so good!" Lisbeth whined, "This shield's got higher durability than mine!"

"By how much?"

"Um..." Lisbeth looked through her own stash of designs, "Aha! Fifty points!"

"Lis, you know how small that is, right?"

"But that's still better! I gotta learn how to make mine sturdier."

"I think you're fine," Asuna put an arm around her friend's shoulder, "Look at this way. If the quality was really that fantastic, why would the Clearers keep requesting your services?"

"Cuz they get to hit on me?"

"Well okay, fair enough." Asuna sighed, "But I mean, look at the stuff you build! I'm still using that rapier you made me and I lead the Assault Team."

Lisbeth shrugged, her eyes still glued on the shining silver shield in her hands.

 _Everything that isn't made by my hands always seems so perfect. Anything I make...just feels shabby. Well, long as I keep growing, I should feel better._

Putting down the shield, Lis nodded to Asuna. Heading away, the midday sun shined brightly on the lake town. _I wonder if there are any island floors in Aincrad..._

Last stop on the trip was a quaint little merchant's store. Sitting behind a green carpet, Haru dreamed away the day.

"Stop here," Asuna tugged Lis, "Gonna show ya somethin!"

"Excuse me," The commander peeped to Haru.

The white haired alchemist yawned, looking up to the two women standing before her.

"Oh hi," Haru nodded, sitting herself up, "See anything you like?"

Lisbeth's eyes sparked.

"Wait a second," Lisbeth noted, "You're Garr's friend, right?"

"Garr?" Haru raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhhh that guy. I guess so, haven't heard from him in at least a month now. And you are?"

"I'm Lisbeth," The blacksmith smiled, "Been traveling with him for a while now."

"Ouch," Haru winced, "I'm...sorry to hear that."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Haru dismissed before turning to Asuna, "Sorry, you were saying?"

"Was wondering what you had for hair dye," Asuna smiled, "Alchemists specialize in that, right?"

"That I do!" Haru rubbed her hands, "Gimmie one sec, I'll have your options ready, miss."

Lisbeth watched the alchemist draw supplies. She suddenly noticed a little gold band around the girl's finger, a few diamonds built in the frame.

"Excuse me," Lis asked Haru, "What's that on your finger?"

Haru glanced at the band, beaming with pride.

"It's a [Wedding Ring]," Haru smiled, "Got together with a tactician of the Holy Dragon Alliance. Smart man too."

"Would his name happen to be Bale?" Asuna watched the selection grow.

"Yea!" Haru nodded, her green eyes flaring. "How'd you know?"

"I work with him on a daily basis," Asuna smiled, "I'm Asuna, I lead the Assault Team."

"You're Asuna?!" Haru stared, "Oh no, no, no, no! My apologies, I was being so rude! I'm Haru."

"It's fine!" Asuna waved, "Just wanted you to know that your husband is a great guy. Really, he's saved lives with the plans he's devised."

Lisbeth smiled softly, her eyes set on the ring. _Is it too soon to imagine us that way? Aiden's been the best, even if he is a bit rough. He can make me smile and laugh any day._

Haru bowed her head in pride. Eventually rows of little vials were laid out on the carpet. Looking over them all, Lisbeth gazed at the selection. _Dark blue, green, deep red. Mm, I hope these don't cost too much._

"How much for the pink?" Asuna nodded to the vial.

"This one's pretty hard to come by," Haru nodded, "I can't just mix red and white dyes in this game, gotta find the specific plant."

"How much?" Lis fretted.

"10,000 Cor," Haru asserted.

"Done," Asuna showed some coins.

"It's fine, Asuna." Lisbeth laughed weakly, "No need to spend too much on me."

"That being said," Haru continued, "Dyes DO come with a [Preview] option."

Asuna smiled, taking the vial and passing it to Lisbeth. She motioned the smith to try.

"But..."

"It's on me," Asuna nudged, "Come on, it's the least I can do for all the help forging stuff!"

"I also offer color changing contacts," Haru showed, "Some people like to match hair and eyes, would you?"

"Yes!" Asuna jumped, "How much are those?"

"Depends, how long do you want them to last?"

"I prefer permanent," Asuna cupped her hands.

"Normally that'd cost double," Haru nodded, "But since you're leading the Assault Team? I'd be willing to go with the full price for an ordinary set."

"What's the price for a matching contact set?"

"For her color? Fifteen thousand."

"Asuna!" Lisbeth blushed.

Before she could finish pronouncing her friend's own name, it was done. The first container held the hair dye, the other a pair of contacts.

"Look," Haru pointed, "When you select either, you'll be given a slider. With it, you can change how light or dark a shade you want."

Holding up the vial, the pink substance rested at the bottom, much like hardened soap. Opening [Preview], Lisbeth was given a reflection of herself with the current shade selected.

Her eyes widened, moving her hand to shift between shades. _Wow...could spend all day making a choice here._

"I like it!" Asuna pounced, "Keep the money!"

"Asuna!" Lis gasped.

"Thank you!" Haru laughed, "Seriously uhh, Lisbeth right? Yea, keep it. Stay safe out there!"

"Thank you!" Asuna tugged Lisbeth away.

Stopping her under the shade of a building, Asuna cupped her hands with excitement.

"Put it on..." she chanted, "I must seeee."

"But I-"

Asuna smiled wickedly, hands falling to her hips.

"That's an order..."

"Rebellion!" Lis shrieked, running off towards the center of Rovia.

"No!" Asuna laughed, chasing after her friend.

"Freedooooooom!" Lisbeth shouted, arms swinging as she sprinted away!

She watched as boats passed through the town's canals, the deep water reflecting the blue of the sun-lit sky. Sailing past her, Asuna encircled the fleeing prey before stopping.

"Doooo it," Asuna grinned.

"No!" Lisbeth rebelled playfully.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

A town map was displayed in the middle of town. Held up behind a sheet of glass and wooden posts, it stood awkwardly against the backdrop of bone white buildings and bright flowers.

"So ya," Lis commented, "First time we really fought him..."

"But did you find PoH?" Asuna crossed her arms, "Seems like you two got into serious trouble."

"No," Lis sighed, "Must've ran off sometime during the assault. Sure, we destroyed his form...but the real him wasn't there."

"Was awful too, we had to kill three people..."

"What?!" Asuna frowned, "Why?"

"We were ambushed," Lis explained, "Things went wrong so fast. We lost two, arrows went flying. Garr saved my life back there, but "

"How so?"

Lisbeth explained the ambush in the detail she perceived. How Pillius and Zek were the only surviving members of the team Korrin sent, the Malishard fanatics charging them from the brush.

"It's so stupid to me," she glanced around the map's wooden frame, "There shouldn't be any violence at all."

Lisbeth put her hand between the glass and the map, pulling out what looked like a note.

"This is the time when we should be banding together," Lis groaned, "Not fighting each other...all for an idea that doesn't even apply to us right now."

"Exactly," Asuna glanced, "So hey, what's that say?"

Lisbeth read the note.

"Where the twin suns meet, the way will be clear."

"Hmm," Asuna looks around, "Well we know Aincrad's sun mimics the real one. Think we'll find the answer somewhere in town."

The two wandered through the shopping district, Lisbeth listening to the water lapping against the stone foundation.

"Put the dye onnnn," Asuna teased, "I wanna see you with itttt."

"Fineee," Lis smiled, "But you owe me for doing that."

"What?!" Asuna almost shrieked, "That makes no se-"

"You are going to get upgrades and repairs from me..." Lis placed hands on hips, "Free of charge for the next week."

"B-But your business!"

"My business?" Lis smiled, "It'll be fine, just come to the shop. I'm totally not trying to kidnap you and lock you up in my closet like a rental boogieman."

"Okay then!" Asuna smiled weakly, "Thought you'd have Garr for that..."

"You crazy? He'd break my furniture!"

"Point taken," Asuna sighed, "Say, is that?"

Lisbeth looked up, noticing a stained glass portrait attached to a store sign. Right smack in the middle of it was a smiling yellow sun. The sun's rays were still too high to reach through the image.

"We could just wait," Asuna shrugged, "it's a beautiful day and all."

"Why wait when we can get creative?" Lis smiled, "I have an idea."

Drawing the handheld mirror Kayaba gave everyone, Lisbeth moved around the white brick street. Angling the mirror back and forth, she formed a light reflection. Grinning, she moved the mirror lower, trying to strike the glass sun with light.

Unfortunately, the angle wasn't suitable. skimming off the rim of the wooden sign, she couldn't bring it any lower.

"Dammit," Lis tilted her head, "Not quite enough angle..."

"Oooooh," Asuna nodded, "I see what you're trying. Lemmie see..."

Asuna opened her menu, searching for her mirror.

"And I don't have mine..." she smiled sheepishly.

"Why not?" Lisbeth glanced, "The item has no weight."

"I maaaay have destroyed it early on," Asuna shrugged, "Wasn't exactly happy with seeing myself back then."

"Greaaaat," Lisbeth sighed, "Well unless we somehow get another mirror, we may have to wait."

"Hang on," Asuna stopped, "What if..."

The commander drew her rapier, stepping next to the sign. Angling the blade's polished side to the high sun, a small reflection was formed.

"That'll work!" Lisbeth cheered, "Hold it there, gonna pair up."

Lisbeth angled the mirror, this time to meet Asuna's reflection. The two leaned in different directions, working to match surfaces. Minutes later, they finally angle it into the stained glass sun.

Tilting her head, Lisbeth saw the new yellow light point towards a crack in the wall.

"Aha!" Lisbeth smiled, racing over to that spot. Putting her hand to excavate, she felt the brick suddenly come loose. Tugging it off, a new space was revealed...as well as the irritated stare of a local town guard.

"Stop right there, criminal scum!"

 _What?_

[Vandalism Charge: Pay 20,000 Cor or go to Rovia Prison for five hours.]

 _Who the actual F makes such a high fee...for removing a brick!?_

"Don't move," Asuna smiled.

"Huh?"

Asuna stepped beside the town guard, bending her knees. Activating [Blitz], Asuna charged forward with lightning speed, rushing right up to the edge of Rovia...taking the guard with her.

Too caught up with the conversation between himself and Lisbeth, the guard spaced out as he fell. As the NPC met water, it sank like a brick, slipping below the water's surface and towards the bottom of the lake.

"Asuna?"

"Give it a minute," Asuna walked back.

Standing there for a while, the charge suddenly vanished, completely absolving Lisbeth of her charges.

"Wow," Lisbeth smiled, "That's handy."

"NPCs are expendable," Asuna pointed out, "They respawn without a clue as to how they died."

Lisbeth moved to the space she pried open. Upon further inspection, however, no new clue was found. The brick she held had no markings, no hints to such a thing.

"Nothing," Lisbeth shook her head, "But it seemed right!"

"Maybe we need to point it somewhere else?" Asuna stroked her hair.

Lisbeth nodded, the two taking the time to realign their separate mirrors. Changing the angle slightly, the light shined on another spot hanging alongside the building, an old bird's nest. The blacksmith moved carefully, digging her mace in the space of dry twigs. A note fell from the bottom...

"When does the rat come out to play?" Lisbeth read aloud.

"Night time?" Asuna thought, "I don't know."

"I guess we should find out where the rat is first." Lis suggested.

Talking to random NPCs in town, they pinpointed a local bakery with a rat problem. Evening had arrived, seagulls laughing as the sun lit the sky a bright gold. The shadow of passing gondolas brought brief respite from the glaring star. Entering the store, the two were introduced to an almost anorexic chef.

"Hello!" the chef smiled, "If you see anything you like, let me know!"

"We've heard you have a rat problem," Lisbeth directed, "We've come to help."

"You sure?" The chef scratched his head, "Beast only comes out at night...and not consistently either."

"I even put little cheese pieces for it, hoping to draw it out. But nope, won't leave the pocket it dug itself in."

"Have any pets?" Lis asked.

"Nope," the chef leaned on the counter, "I mean I'd get a cat...but pets are expensive out here. Everything's gotta be imported from outside Rovia."

"Forest Elf King's taxes sure don't help..."

A new quest indicator appeared. _Yea no,_ Lis dismissed, _got too much to do._

"Well maybe we can lure it out," Asuna directed, "Mind letting us stay for a bit?"

"Sure," the chef nodded, "But no free food! Already had a kid pull that trick on me just to get snacks!"

The two nodded, noticing the mouse's hole to the right of the counter. Hidden by a chair, the mouse hid in a pile of rubbish.

"I've got this," Asuna again drew her rapier.

Crouching, the sword was placed to inspect. Scampering was heard, the mouse escaping further in the den it made.

"Dammit," Asuna cursed, retrieving the weapon.

"Attacking it directly won't help," Lis stroked her chin. "How do we draw it out..."

A message from Garr popped up, the sun beginning to set over the lakeside horizon.

[From Garr: Got word of children disappearing from the local orphanages in Floor One. Went to speak with the owners, they had no clue. Everything alright on your end?]

[To Garr: Yea, it's been a pretty fun day with Asuna. So hey, there's a mouse that won't leave its den. Any ideas to why it won't leave?]

[From: Is there a cat?]

[To: No, the chef has no pets.]

[From: Well, put yourself in the mouse's shoes. If I perceived a threat, I wouldn't be too bold.]

Lisbeth stopped, pacing the dining spaces. _So one's perception of a threat...is more important than the threat itself. Interesting._

As the sun vanished beneath the waves, the night sky took over. The glow from the chandelier flickered. Looking up, Lisbeth's eyes widened, smiling with her newfound discovery.

The chandelier, had a cat patterned overlay. Spinning softly, the shadow of a cat paced around the dimly lit spaces of the shop.

"Sorry guys," The chef emerged, "Store's closing."

"Hang on," Lisbeth pointed up, "Could you remove that layer up there?"

"Uhhh, sure?"

The NPC removed the layer.

"Now hit the lights," Lisbeth grinned, "deploy a trap and this should be over."

Sure enough, in the darkness of the unlit store, a loud snap was heard. The mouse was dead, with a note strapped to its back.

"Yes!" Asuna cheered, "Good catch, Lis!"

"To find the culprit," Lisbeth read, "one must look..."

"In a mirror," Asuna finished.

"How'd you come to that?" Lis looked.

"Was something my father told me," Asuna leaned, "If one is to find who to place guilt, one should look in a mirror. To look into yourself first."

"That's great," Lis nodded, "but...where do we find a mirror?"

"Mirror?" The chef commented, "Most mirrors belong to the king. The guy's got a thing for himself. Mirrors around here are hard to come by, outside stores."

"I kinda doubt any of the stores would hold the perpetrator," Asuna deduced, "They'd be in serious trouble. Plus, the reward would be pretty convincing."

"Then let's check any abandoned places," Lisbeth directed, "Willing to bet we'll find something."

One such shack existed. A hovel in the southern ocean front with windows long bloated by dust. With the door locked, a [Lockpicking] skill check was needed.

"Ugh," Asuna crossed arms, "Where's Argo when you need her?"

"Don't need her," Lis smiled, "I've got other means..."

Lisbeth summoned [Fun Size], slamming the door with a hard sweep!

The door cracked open like an egg, dust flying everywhere as the massive [Great Hammer] broke its way through! Unfortunately, Lisbeth's strength stats were slightly insufficient...resulting in her getting launched off her feet.

"Oh god n-"

A soft thud was heard, Asuna grimacing at the sight of the event. Racing inside, she found Lisbeth, face planted against a wall.

"Lis?" Asuna called.

"Don't mind me," Lis spoke muffled, "Just glad this didn't hurt. Any mirrors around?"

"Yea!" the commander turned, "Right against the wall."

Lisbeth looked, wiping the dust off her face and hair. A tall mirror rested against the stone surface, its surface just as pocked with dust bunnies as the rest of the abandoned shack. Reaching for it, Asuna pulled the mirror.

A hole was revealed, followed by a hatch leading down. Putting [Fun Size] away, the two traveled down, the darkness of a hidden passage awaiting them. The ground was moist, the walls leaking around iron hinges long rusted.

Lisbeth drew a glow rock, crouch walking single file with Asuna trailing behind. The air grew thick, a fog of dust masking the tight path ahead.

"Pretty tight," Asuna mumbled.

"That's what he said," Lis smiled.

"Rika!" Asuna whined, "You pervert!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Lis looked back, "Sounds like you've heard that before..."

"Brat," Asuna shook her head.

As the tunnel reached an opening, Lisbeth's glow rock revealed a hollowed out space within Rovia's foundation...and a poorly aged door. Rotted beyond repair, the boards it comprised of looked ready to crack with a simple tug. Past the door, a pile of artwork resided, strewn about like a pile of garbage.

"Well then!" Lisbeth rubbed her hands, "Finally some loot!"

"Too bad we can't keep a few of these," Asuna looked, "I mean some of these look nice!"

"Psh, you kidding? Some of this looks awful."

Lisbeth moved to grab the painting on the top. Just as her finger touched it, however, a teleport aura swallowed her, then Asuna. Moments later, the blue sphere vanished, the two reappearing in the brightly lit spaces of an art museum.

An elderly elf sat behind the desk, approaching them the second they arrived.

"You got them?!" he exclaimed, "Oh thank the All-Seer, you brought them all back!"

 _Please no exposition,_ Lisbeth winced, _I feel like napping from just looking at this place._

"Oh, the reward!" The owner cheered, "Yes, just one second."

"You okay?" Asuna nudged Lis.

"I'm fine," Lis groaned, "I'm just under the status effect of nap-time. Get me outta here and I'll be fine."

After a few seconds, the silver haired museum owner returned, with a rainbow colored plate. Upon selecting it, the [Tri-finned Palette's Scale] was revealed. Lisbeth eagerly snatched the piece, nodding proudly.

"Thanks for the help, Asuna." she glanced, "You definitely helped with the..."

The blacksmith yawned.

"Mirror part," she brushed her hair, "doubt I would've got this all done before sleeping."

"Sure thing!" Asuna hugged Lis, "Gonna miss you...gotta get back to the Assault Team and clear more floors."

"But before I go," she let go, "May I please see you put on the hair dye? I really wanna see how cute you look!"

"Alright," Lis nodded.

Pulling out the pink vial from storage, Lisbeth set the shade of pink she wanted. Seeing that [Preview] again, she smiled with confidence. _I think I'll look great with this...we'll see._

 **A/N: Going pink is never an easy decision, but it's damn right when it's on Lisbeth. Guys I hope the chapter quality was much better this time around, I hate delivering sub-par stuff. Lemmie know with reviews :D...got like half last time.**

 **Favorites and follows? Yes and yes! ItsJustCrow, don't punish your pet bird, he only took one. I was dicking around :P, cheers!**


	13. Kayaba-Sugou: Exchange of Hats

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire :D Now missing three gummy worms, more on that at the end of the chapter.**

 **Watching you Crow...**

 **Special thanks to Mazman3 for their recent follow, hope I can earn a favorite someday! x3**

 **Thank you Azure, ItsJustCrow, and Thunderwolf for your responses to recent stuff! Hopefully this will be to your liking~ As for my absent reviewers, I hope everything's going alright, I miss hearing your thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

[Training Mode] had been initiated, a pair of knights clashing under the great mushroom town of [Gusan]. The luminescent umbrellas glowed a pale blue above them, rivaled by the half moon and the sparks of colliding steel!

"You're too defensive," Heathcliff stated, his sword poking Leopon in the ribs.

"But shouldn't I depend on my shield?" The blonde winced, backing up.

"Defense is for survival, offense for victory."

The two exchanged swings, their blade crisscrossing under the blue light. Leopon kept her shield close to her chest, leaping back as Heathcliff swung for her face! The sharp steel whisked by, missing her eyes.

 _She's getting better at this,_ he smiled, _one day all this psych work will pay off._

"Come on," Heathcliff growled, "Attack me. You can't let me take the offensive!"

Leopon licked her lips, bending her knees as she aligned her sword atop her shield. Both used cross shields, one blue one red. She jumped in, aiming for her instructor's sword arm.

 _Almost..._

Heathcliff leaned back, rebutting with a harsh slam of his shield! The metal cross tackled the blonde knight's gut, forcing her down with a single hit! Leopon fell to the ground, staring in irritation at the mushroom ceiling.

 _She gets so emotional when she loses, it's...good. The more defeat hurts, the more the brain works to overcome!_

Sheathing the longsword, Heathcliff deactivated [Training Mode]. As the duel ended, he offered a hand to the blonde knight. He smiled gently, his shining silver eyes soft in expression.

Leopon sighed, hesitantly accepting the red plated winner's help. Putting her weaponry away, she stretched her arms with a groan.

"You did well," Heathcliff bowed, "Aggression does mend a lot, but don't forget to keep your head."

"I'll have to consider that," Leopon smiled, "Thanks Heath."

"Sure thing."

"You're really good," Leopon nodded, "Beating Asuna in a one on one fight? Helping us plan out raids? Why aren't you a leader?"

"I don't care to boast," Heathcliff bowed his head, "Asuna's leading the team and I don't see much reason to usurp that."

"But you're helping us so much!"

"So a follower couldn't help a project extensively?"

"No, no." Leopon detested, "It's just...Asuna's still a kid, no offense to her. I just feel we need an adult."

"Asuna's done quite well," Heathcliff argued, "While she's young, I don't question her ability to lead."

"Don't take it the wrong way," Leopon crossed arms, "It's just...most people out here are kids. Fifteen to eighteen years mostly."

"And you are?" Heathcliff questioned, "You don't strike me as older."

"Twenty."

"Still a kid to me," Heathcliff shrugged, "Just try to guide your friend, okay?"

"But what if I fail?" Leopon sighed, "What if my condition..."

"Just remember to break the distance with a larger opponent." Heathcliff leaned to the side, "You've got the spirit and the ability, just a little experience will do the trick."

"I'll try," she looked up to him, "It's...been real nice having you around. You give a lot of these guys hope."

"I try my best," Heathcliff shouldered his red cross shield. "Though I admit, I wonder where this political 'idea' emerged..."

"What're your thoughts?" Leopon looked up to him.

"Honestly? I agree that Japan in its current state's in trouble. We need to look back to the past for our answer."

"What about the part regarding outsiders?" she grimaced, "I'm...half Australian myself."

"I'm alright with outsiders coming in...it's just when they don't wish to abide by our ways."

"Let's be clear. That's like you coming into my house and refusing to take off your shoes."

"True," Leopon nodded, "It's just...a friend of mine's informed me of people attacking each other over that."

"Childish," Heathcliff groaned, "We need to work together to win this. I mean what could benefit Kayaba more than having us divided?"

"Exactly," Leopon hardened her gaze, "We can't let him win. Turning against ourselves only helps him."

"Anyway!" he waved, "Carry on. Remember, Floor Nineteen tomorrow."

She nodded, turning back to join Asuna. _Talking about myself to others is strange as hell, but I have to manage. I feel my daughter's earned a Unique Skill of her own..._

 _I never brought her to this Earth with the intention of trapping her,_ Heathcliff frowned, readying a [Teleport Crystal]. _I only ever wanted to prepare her to take on the world as a strong woman...that's hard enough with the way Japan is._

As he warped, a new room was revealed. Far from the prying eyes of players, an administrator's center opened around him. Monitors and charts glowed bright green in different sections of the smooth marble cube. Flicking a switch, the room transformed to an acrylic cube...set in the middle of a coral reef.

 _Nonetheless,_ he went to the nearby console, _I can still train her. She won't come out of this a victim, she'll come out of this a leader...someone who could make up for the mistakes I've made._

The first notice to pop up was on the status of [Unique Skill] holders.

[Juggernaut] [User(s): Heathcliff]  
[Titan] [User(s): Heathcliff]  
[Dual Wielding - Expand list]  
[Weapon Mastery - Expand list]  
[Combat Mastery - Expand list]  
[Crafting Mastery - Expand list]  
[Lord of Change] [User(s): Thorne]  
[Mechanist] [User(s): None/Undiscovered]  
[Dragon Tamer] [User(s): None/Undiscovered]  
[Chameleon] [User(s): None/Undiscovered]  
[Greater Focus] [User(s): None/Undiscovered]  
[Sainthood] [User(s): None/Undiscovered]  
[Ares (Alpha v1.2)] [User: Garr]  
[Malishard (Beta v1.0)] [User(s): PoH, Nobel]

 _Still alive,_ Heathcliff smirked, _stubborn as a roach. In the end though, Garr is but an insect, fighting in an arena larger than himself. PoH is where the real hope is, he's the one trying to change Japan for the better._

 _It's pretty ironic...two monsters locked in battle. Both growing in strength from slaying others. [Ares] is like the Malishard that way, it grows from such conditions._

Selecting [Titan], Heathcliff typed away.

[ _player/Leopon/add_skill/unique/Titan]  
[Loading...]  
[player Leopon has gained Titan skill]

 _She's defensive in nature,_ Heathcliff surmised, _plus what good father wouldn't give his daughter an edge? Then again...why haven't I given her the option to log off?_

Doubt crept in like a fungal growth in the demi-god's mind. Months of entrapment had exposed him to the deaths incurred by his fantasy, his world. He could hear the sobbing cries of their parents every time. He'd sleep with voices whispering in his ears, telling him to die.

 _No, of course I'm right!_ He rationed, _I'm just...playing by the rules of my own game._

Scrolling back to the Unique skill list, Heathcliff tried distracting himself from the truth he had grown uncomfortable with.

 _Man, the change to [Dual Wielding] should keep things interesting. All a player needs is enough stats in agility. Once that's done, they can pick and choose whichever single hand tool they want for either hand._

 _They'll all stand there, feeling they're the chosen one by destiny...when nobody is. It's a message to that naive tripe that we...as individuals...mean...anything._

He started giggling to himself, the notion triggering childhood memories.

 _That being said, one cannot block effectively while [Dual Wielding]. This forces AGI types to focus on dodging and weaving from attacks, rather than trying to tank hits. I've seen enough actually try that...leads to hilarious mistakes._

Peering over the other Unique Skills, the game's creator was fighting. It had been a few months since the game's start and he was already at his wit's end. Seeing his own daughter trapped and watching the death toll stack sunk him further into despair.

 _Was my dream wrong? Now that I think about it...I was a very angry person when I started this whole thing. I wanted to do anything to get back at the people who doubted me._

 _I just wanted to get away!_ He paced the room, feeling emotion take over. _Get away from the stress of the world. I took these people because I felt that if they stayed, others would keep the servers running. I could be freed from the shackles of the real world!_

Looking through lists of living players, the admin stumbled upon a familiar name...his trapped employee, Nishida. The man turned arachnid had begun drawing on the walls of the cave he was lived in. Scribbling words and nonsense while gibbering to himself, sanity had long gone.

Heathcliff frowned in the lonely spaces of his design. _This man was my friend...and I had him locked in there to keep quiet. I forgot about him, what does that say about me when I'd do that to a friend? I have to fix that._

Typing away console commands, Heathcliff created a log cabin, loading furniture as well as every nicety and accessory available in the game. Loading the woe begotten acquaintance's file, Heathcliff opened options.

[sv_playerdata/Nishida/undisguise]  
[Loading...]  
[Nishida is now human]  
[sv_teleport/Nishida/x:288,y:154,z:2]  
[Loading...]  
[Teleport Complete]

Heathcliff then stopped. _What if he attempts suicide? I want him to recover...but that would mean..._

He grimaced, knowing in his heart what options he had. _He has a wife and daughter back home...but if I release that thing? Even if it saves him, it could ruin everything._

Wiping his brow, he paced the spaces. _No, it has to be done. I'll just let it go for a few weeks, let its programming do the trick. Afterwards, I'm shutting it down._

Stretching his fingers, he typed a new command into the console. His presses slowed, his eyes filled with glazed hesitation.

[sv_summon_NPC/MHCP001]  
[Loading...]

A blue sphere appeared, barely up to Heathcliff's knees in height. _Cardinal's been updating itself..._

[Assessing Community Psyche]

"Yea no need for that..." Kayaba shut it off, "It'd overload the AI...then it'd breed a whole new problem."

[Loading...]

A humanoid form emerged from the blue sphere. Petite, the child impersonating bot looked up to Kayaba. Black eyes, just as vivid and expressive as a human's. Heathcliff grimaced, staring at the thing he knew all too well.

"Hello, I am Mental Health Counseling Program One. I was designed to handle trauma patients of various sub-types."

 _I have to put this thing away. Cardinal's already nearly attained sentience with the amount of data it's collected on the thousands trapped here. If this thing got loose...no, it won't happen. Yea, It'll be just fine._

"What's my name?"

Heathcliff turned back, the creature looking at him innocently. Black hair flowed down its back, mimicking the appearance of a young girl. To the unknowing eye, it was absolutely human. To the god of this world, it was a nightmare.

"Um..." Heathcliff stopped, "How about...Yui?"

"Hmm," the AI pondered, "Why Yui?"

"Well you have a female appearance," Heathcliff shrugged, "Look, your name is Yui okay?"

"You seem stressed," Yui frowned, "What bothers you? My connection to Cardinal has been turned off."

"Just dealing with work," Heathcliff dismissed, "You have one assignment. Help a player named Nishida recover, do you understand?"

Yui tilted her head, blinking as she casually paced the spaces. Her first steps were clumsy, much like an infant's. Tripping on the ground, she crawled a few feet before getting back up. It kept falling, like a baby trying to learn.

That changed within a matter of minutes, adapting to the process. _That would've taken a human much longer. It's...It's watching me._

 _If I let that...thing get access to the players psychological data._

"Understood," Yui suddenly paused, "Loading personality matrix..."

 _Its appearance was compounded using Cardinal's [Genesis] program._

"Oh before you go!" Heathcliff pointed, "Erase all data regarding me, or this place. Just help Nishida then return here, do I make myself clear?"

"Erasing history...command accepted."

Dancing around playfully, Yui kept a fairly pleasant expression. A soft smile, carefree and pure. _I never believed in god, but I've always wanted to play him. Dammit this feels so much like I'm playing his game...and only now has it occurred to me just how dangerous that is._

Rising back to his feet, the red plated knight looked back to his console. Streams of information flowed in, a constant tide of numbers and commands. _[Genesis], had to be one of SAO's selling points. It's an algorithm that allows for children to be made._

He chuckled to himself. _The government of Japan's desperate, they know their genetic lineage is at an end if they do not reproduce. I was promised extra funds if I provided such a set up. They felt such would encourage the creation of families._

Without another word, Yui vanished in a sphere of blue. Heathcliff watched via [Spectator Mode], watching Nishida squirm about. Much to his dismay, the man was still crawling on all fours, perceiving himself as a spider...even after attaining his human form.

 _All those weeks of isolation have driven him insane..._ Heathcliff felt a tear fall, _my friend. Oh well, at least he's saf-_

Nishida swiftly left the generated home, racing towards a nearby [Frenzy Boar]! Without a weapon and armor, it would've surely meant his demise. Heathcliff quickly worked the console!

[sv_ /Nishida/Immortalize]  
[Loading...]  
[Nishida has transcended...]

Warping the deranged old man back to the house, Heathcliff locked all exits...sealing him inside. Seeing his once bright and intelligent friend claw at the door, Heathcliff collapsed to his knees. Sniffling, the superman of Aincrad succumbed to the feeling of guilt.

 _How many more?_ He winced, _how many more are like him? No, I have to think about this. Nishida is but one case out of what...seven thousand? This dream's gone too far, I have to shut it down._

 _Demanding bosses, an ex-wife, all the fees I have to pay...for a woman that cheated on me?! I couldn't take it, I was going to commit suicide after making this deathtrap._

Opening the console, he reached for the coding required to allow logging off. _I can't do this anymore, it's just too much! My kingdom isn't worth the lives of my country's offspring, I was selfish! Thinking about how to prolong my dream._

 _The only thing that awaits me is prison out there,_ he lowered his head, _and that's my conundrum. Either I get them all out and lose everything I hold dear. Or I keep it going, helping others eventually make it...or keeping them here, to keep the fantasy alive._

[sv_general/Settings/Login/allow]

 _Once we reach Floor 25, it'll only get worse. 'They' will show up...not even towns will be safe._

Upon hitting the command to activate, however, a new message appeared.

[Command denied]

"What?!" he shouted, typing in the command again.

[Command denied]

The scientist dug further, searching for the exact code that was denying him what he asked. Eventually he found the error report, but the description left him gravely concerned.

[Why are you trying to stop me?]

This casual question struck the disguised Kayaba off-guard. _No, no it can't be...Cardinals'...gaining sentience?_

He typed furiously, looking for a workaround. Command after order, his efforts led to the same message, denial. His hands shook, gritting his teeth as he tried calculating a solution. _What the hell's it doing?_

Checking the AI's main expenditures, Kayaba frowned with defeat. _It's...observing us. It must be trying to learn about us._

 _This...cannot remain. I can't log anyone off now, but..._

 _Free everyone and risk death? Or prolong the dream, I mean somebody's gotta feel this way too, right? It can't be just me looking to escape the toxic reality, that's what they came to play for!_

Watching this stream of data, something caught Heathcliff's silver eyes. A simple trademark, something one would find at the end of a product show. The mere presence of the name made the stoic scientist's blood boil.

"RECT..."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 2nd 2023

"Stop here," Sugou's father ordered, "Come back in around...three hours. Thank you."

The 29 year old Sugou looked outside the window of his father's car.

"Such an opportunity," Tessai smiled to his son, "How's it feel? Being the hero?"

"Terrifying." Sugou admitted as he peered out the tinted glass.

Hundreds of angered adults stood outside, picketing against their company, RECT. Grimacing, he twiddled his thumbs, wiping his brow as he readies himself. _This won't be a constant, will it?_

"Ready, son?"

The aspiring scientist paused. Taking a deep breath with sweaty palms, he nodded.

"Guess so," Sugou nodded, "Why couldn't we use the parking garage?"

"It's a matter of show," the father checked his tie, "If we're not bold enough to walk amongst them, that'll only embolden them. Believe me, this situation's already gone out of hand."

 _If only Kayaba hadn't gotten ape-shit over being the "first VR game". That idiot ruined everything for the rest of us. Friggin took the throne and shut the door behind himself._

"Fine..." Sugou frowned, seeing the angered expressions of dozens of parents. Signs such as "Free our kids!" and "Destroy their captors!" waved over their heads, brightly colored.

The car door opened, the last barrier between them and the horde. Sugou felt surrounded by lions as he trailed behind his father. _It's like I'll be eaten the second I give any of them even an iota of weakness._

Shouts came from all around them, curses and tirades alike. The demand for the servers shutdown was all too easy to hear. An idea that had long been announced as invalid, due to risk of annihilating the entire group.

 _How are we going to release ALO now? We've already spent millions of dollars on creating it. Whatever, I will be the one to save them. My Asuna will be free, and she will acknowledge me as her hero._

"Let them go!" a woman shouted, "You ghouls are keeping them there!"

"Do not mind them," his father mouthed, "They don't understand..."

Sugou nodded, adjusting his glasses as he walked with his father through the raging sea of indignation. Police sirens blared loudly, their blue and red light flashing as officers attempted holding perimeter.

"You shouldn't stop us!" one shouted, "Arrest them!"

"This is Unit S-3. Requesting backup, over."

On the sides of skyscrapers, news channels showcased a pair of faces. New statistics from the current crisis, the newsmen displayed the histories of the lost youth, what they were accomplishing before this happened.

 _One died with the hopes of being a geneticist...another an architect._ Sugou shuddered, _I hate it. The news companies, taking advantage of every fucking crisis imaginable if it means more money._

Sugou felt something hard fly against his face, glasses cracking as his head swerved! Gasping, a brick had nearly hit...only to be deflected by sheer luck. Police shouted, his father tugging him to the corporate headquarters Argus once owned.

The door was locked behind them, security personnel lining up to prepare for any would-be vigilante. Sugou's glasses were left broken in his grasp, leaving him partially blind.

"You okay?" the father examined his face, "I can't believe how stupid these people are...we're trying to help."

"It's the damn news stations," Sugou cursed, "they can burn for all I care. Going by the classic 'If it bleeds, it leads' routine, by the letter."

"Shush," Tessai growled, "Son I know what you mean, but for god's sake we are under great pressure. Such outward disdain will only get us in deeper trouble."

"All I wanna do is research..." Sugou groaned. "I have no interest in what feeble minded knuckle draggers think is 'cool'."

"Your arranged marriage is on the line here, son." Tessai dismissed, "If you show such low self control, it'll leave Madam Kyouko doubtful."

"But I got her father's blessing, didn't I?"

"Yes, but the mother's a different story I'm afraid."

The elevator beside them let out a soft ring, the doors sliding open.

"Sir," an employee stepped out, "They're ready to see you."

"Thank you," Tessai looked to Sugou, "Business stance, remember that."

 _Always business,_ Sugou joined his father on the elevator. _How can he expect me to be so calm when I nearly took a brick to the head?_

The many lights of the building reflected off the glass as the lift rose. The two readjusted their ties, dusting off their coats. Looking back below, Sugou gazed at the angry mob huddled around the entrance.

"I know you and Asuna haven't had the best start," Tessai coughed, "But understand. In times like these, we have to do everything we can to preserve our way of life."

"I tried," Sugou sighed, "She's just impossible to get to. It's like Asuna puts a barrier around herself."

"A woman has to be cautious," Tessai looked, "Especially one of her distinction. Being a Yuuki, her parents' wealth hangs in the balance."

"She really is beautiful though," Sugou nodded, keeping his gaze towards the elevator door.

A soft 'ding' informed the two introspective men, calling off their talk for the sake of show. As the twin doors slid open, a long meeting room was revealed. Seated at one end was Kyouko Yuuki, as well as Shouzou Yuuki.

"Good day, Madam Yuuki." Tessai and Sugou bowed, "We're sorry for the inconvenience."

"No need," Shouzou exclaimed cordially, "We know there's a ton of pressure."

As the two groups sat together, a third member walked in. An older male with a notebook, adjusting his glasses before glancing to both.

"Mr. Nobuyuki," Kyouko addressed, "This is my lawyer, Mr. Kenichi."

"Why's he here?" Tessai asked softly.

"Oh to make sure you know the consequences, should you screw up."

The room grew silent.

"I need my daughter back," Kyouko barked.

"We understand, Madam." Tessai nodded,"

"I don't care what it takes. Do you have a solution?"

"We're working on it," The father addressed, "Sadly we're still getting settled in the mess Kayaba made."

"Can you ensure Asuna's safety?" Shouzou pleaded, "Please, we can't sleep knowing our daughter's in there."

"I promise we're trying our best," Sugou bowed his head, "Whether I am to be married to her or not, her safety comes first."

"That's where our medical reports bring concern," Kenichi looked to Tessai, "Are you aware of the condition of Patient forty three?"

"Vaguely," Tessai answered.

"Well sir," the lawyer opened a folder, "Doctors have been reporting unusual side effects due to this NerveGear."

He passed a file to the two.

 _Hmm, okay so he looks pretty ordinary. Caucasian male, twenty one..._

Tessai's eyebrows rose softly.

 _Patient has exhibited greater caloric intake than every other patient with no known reason. X-rays show unusual bone "mounds" developing around the midsection of several critical pieces...including the femur._

"Can you explain this?" Kyouko leaned back.

"This has to be some sort of freak accident," Tessai dismissed, "out of the ten thousand other victims, this is the only case of such...deformities."

"Mister Nobuyuki," she growled, "Do you have any idea...what that would mean for MY daughter if she were given that defect?"

"If I may, father?"

Tessai looked to Sugou, who turned his gaze to the worried family across the table.

"From what we've gathered from medical reports, Ma'am? Only this patient has exhibited such signs. The likelihood is that some sort of allergic reaction's occurring."

"We'll test this theory from X-ray examination, give us an hour."

Tessai opened his phone, leaving the room for a minute to meet the demand. Sugou looked back to the family fretful and meek. _Why is it causing such issues in particular with one? It's causing us unnecessary grief._

"Please understand," Sugou splayed, "We're doing everything we can."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

As the two men returned to the hall, Sugou looked up to his father.

"Any evidence of this affecting her? I wouldn't want anything like that happening."

"It's all good," Tessai shrugged, "Asuna shows no bone deformities, so the Yuukis are at least content at that. How'd they treat you?"

"The father was thankful," Sugou nodded as he slipped hands in his pockets, "The mother...quiet."

"I couldn't believe a damn thing that woman had to say," Tessai shook his head, "Oh, I'll give up everything for my daughter. Her daughter? Psh, she's just playing."

"Really?" Sugou blinked.

"Of course," Tessai lit a cigarette, "I mean for god's sake, son. Can't ya see the greed behind those eyes?"

"Was a bit nervous to be honest," Sugou shuddered, "she's worse than the cops."

"Exactly," Tessai took a puff, "My advice? Ignore whatever she thinks, she'll just dive into whoever has the biggest sack of cash and sacrifice her daughter to it."

"But..." Sugou frowned, "What does that make us then? Being arranged and all."

"An insurance plan," Tessai coughed, "Whether Asuna likes you or not is...quite irrelevant."

 _We've never been close,_ Sugou lamented, _she's been cold as ice since the day we met. Might've been the fact her mother pushed me her way, whatever. Having her as a bride though, I couldn't say no._

"And another thing," The father discussed as they left for the elevator, "I don't want word getting out of what exactly your project is, got it?"

"Y-Yes, father."

"While the adult industry is alive and well, it's not something to boast." Tessai grumbled.

"But my project could help end loneliness." Sugou debated, "Isn't that a noble cause? Suicides are so high here, our people need something."

"Just state that you're the head research official of RECT." Tessai demanded, "That should sell the point."

"The amount of files we've found on SAO's development have helped us greatly with ALO..."

"How?" Sugou argued, "Who in their right mind would play that, knowing this happened?"

"We have no choice," Tessai sighed, "We were scheduled to release this already. Our company's accumulated a great amount of debt in the process of outdoing Kayaba."

"For us to just let it sink would be disrespectful to our own employees. While they understand what's happened, we should at least present their hard work."

"Mean time," he adjusted his tie, "We have to focus our attention on the VR market. NerveGear's dropped like a brick in sales."

"Development of the AmuSphere must be based exclusively with safety in mind. It's our last hope for staying afloat."

"Last?" Sugou lamented, "What about Asuna and I? The corporate assets of our united families could-"

"Until that stupid game ends?" Tessai glanced, "I won't weigh the fate of MY employees on the hope that some spoiled brat's going to survive."

"She's smart though," Sugou pointed out, "I'm confident Asuna will make it."

"You're too naive," Tessai disagreed, "Which I guess is sort of my fault."

"How, father?"

"Because if this all collapses? You will lose everything you grew up around. Our company will be gone."

Sugou frowned, the reality of their situation sinking in like sludge from a storm drain. _If only there was a way to secure Asuna, to ensure she makes it through this. I have to get inside Cardinal._

Eventually each returned to their established spaces. Sugou, sitting behind his desk went straight to work on his line of research. _The brain's always been a sort of Pandora's Box. It's a miracle that we have the power to even disrupt its signal to the rest of the body._

Opening up the files the lawyer provided, the researcher drew a second pair of glasses. Glancing to the diagrams on his monitor, Sugou kept folders specifically around the reproductive system.

 _Loneliness's such a big problem in Japan,_ he smiled, _while men like I can enjoy the privilege of having a wife, most cannot. Not enough time, women's standards too high, not enough confidence...too awkward? I have their answer._

Licking his lips, he watched an act of intercourse occur on screen. The titillating sounds of women at the mercy of their partners, or vice versa. Sugou smiled with pleasure, watching such lewd acts.

 _Producing a VR game that could replicate such sensual experiences could be the end to our problems as a society. Men would be left fulfilled, leaving women alone to seek the careers they want. No need to wake up to nagging or threats of divorce._

 _Still...Asuna doesn't like me._

He frowned, lowering his head as the ecstacy of his visual aids wore off. _She never did like me._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 4th 2023

"Interesting," Sugou hid a slight smile.

"Again, I'm only making guesses." Dr. Hoshi remarked, "I mean it's the best guess I can make and I worked on the goddamn thing."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Sugou nodded, "You're free to go, doctor."

The medical professional left the room, leaving Sugou alone with a bed ridden Asuna. Ample sun reached her soft skin, providing the proper care. The IV bag hung to the side, the newest form of currency since the SAO crisis.

From weeks of malnourishment, her bodily features have sunk, her musculature thinning from a lack of activity. _There's no way it could affect her...it's the Pain Absorber..._

He turned away, the flowers her family left practically glowing on the nightstand. _Thank everything, means the family doesn't have to freak out. Though that does lend itself an interesting question, how far can the NerveGear go?_

 _Whoever this 'patient' is, his body is reacting to whatever stimulus is being presented. The fact the NerveGear could fool a brain on the basis of injury? This could be the hint I need!_

 _I must have every bit of data I can on this one...that way I can replicate its mechanics._

A doctor passed by, moving Asuna's jaw up and down steadily. Next came her arms and legs. The patient's heart rate increased slightly, the limbs exposed to movement. Standard procedure, such was conducted to slow the process of muscle entropy.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 4th, 2023 Floor Four - Fallen Elf Hideout

"You fracking idiot!" PoH yelled, "Do you have any idea what you were doing?"

"Hey I figured you'd be ready!" Nobel detested, "You had that new form, didn't you?"

"It was untested," PoH pointed, "I told you I needed time to learn its movement and attack mechanics first!"

"Now it's destroyed because of your impatience."

The two stood face to face in the backdrop of a field commander's office. The castle floorboards were dark, soft with the moisture of cave water. The gray stone walls clammy and dim, lit only by the ever burning torch sconces attached. Growling, PoH looked away from Nobel.

"Did you forget...what the most important goal is?"

"Killing Garr?"

"No!" PoH lashed back, "He's just a nuisance! Educating the masses towards our way of thinking is how we win."

"My real enemy isn't a horny football jock...no it's much bigger. My enemy is this society, it's toxic to any hint of weakness!"

""Which leads me back again...to you."

"What am I doing wrong?" Nobel decried, "I'm just doing as you ordered!"

"Wrong!" PoH snapped, "Xaxa's told me plenty about your little quirks. Yes, you are taking the youngest to be taught...it's WHAT you're teaching them that bothers me."

"Torture..." PoH glared, "The joys of watching men break under a Spanish Thumbscrew?"

"But if we numb them to such, then they won't hesitate fighting and killing for your cause!" Nobel debated, "Plus, it's a stress relief!"

"Sadism does not help our cause, Nobel!" PoH downplayed, "If anything, it makes it even worse! I had to fight you JUST to keep you from deploying your child forces in that ambush!"

"They're just smaller adults," Nobel smirked, "It's not like I give a shit. Why do you?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because they're kids? I don't mind you sending older teens to do it, but really? Younger?"

"It's a method of shock," Nobel nodded,"That same reaction you're having is what our enemy will feel."

"In the big picture, they're all just useful idiots."

"Excuse me?" PoH growled.

"Think about it," Nobel splayed hands, "In the end, who will rule? You will, we will. I firmly believe Japan will do great under your leadership."

"I mean going into the birthrate issue, your ideas would save the Japanese race from extinction!"

"Isn't that in itself worth just a little sacrifice?"

PoH sighed, looking to the Fallen Elf banner hanging on the wall behind himself. _This man's an absolute lunatic! Utterly insane! I refuse to sacrifice children to promote my own goals. If I'm going to sacrifice people, it'll be adults. Kids should be spreaders of our new Japan, not our expendables!_

"Nobel...what're you doing to Alex?"

Nobel fell silent.

"Bring me to him."

"PoH?"

"Now..."

Nobel gulped, bowing his head slightly before leading PoH Trailing down the hall, PoH grimaced in disgust. _Poor kid, he's probably being put through this fucking sadist's ringer._

Opening an iron cell door, a small boy stood by. Holding up a knife, the kid kept glancing back to another older man...strapped to a table. Upon further inspection, the man was revealed to have been marked, drawn across areas of his body with an oily black paint.

"What the hell?!" PoH shouted, "No, Nobel! What the fuck is that!?"

"Education," Nobel growled back, "This is the progress we need to produce faithful followers."

"This is progress to making some dark shit!" PoH pointed, "I want...no. Nobel?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"I am leaving," PoH turned away.

"What?"

"I cannot stand to see my dream be fouled up by acts like these. I'll be taking my people and going. Don't follow me, you creep."

"Please don't!" Nobel cried out, "You don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly what's going on here," Nobel roared, "You're putting your personal twisted fantasies before our goal!"

"Hell, you don't even want to kill our enemy...you wanna turn him into your little plaything."

"And you know something?" PoH splayed hands, "I don't care anymore! I've got a nation to build and run, so do whatever with him."

With that, PoH marched away furiously. Reporting his decision to Xaxa, the politician calculated his next move. _While I cannot stand to have him directly connected to me...I could use a dog like him to terrorize my enemies. If anything is found though, it'll only lead to him._

"Floor Five right, sir?"

"Exactly." PoH directed, "From the Malishard's quest directives, the [Ruins of Duligar] will allow us to slow the progress of the Assault Team."

"Why? Because the more time we have, the more we can mold them."

"Heard a lot of them agree with you," Xaxa smiled, "Even rumors of Commander Asuna finding themselves liking it."

"What Asuna thinks is irrelevant," PoH grumbled, "She's from a rich family. The only hope for her is that she goes along with it and supports me. Rich people are crafty, you've gotta watch them carefully."

"But eh, I guess a bloodthirsty mob would remedy this."

Meanwhile, Nobel and Alex stood beside the marked player.

"Why haven't you done it?" Nobel crossed arms, "I thought you said you want to change the world."

"I do but..." Alex mumbled, "I...don't Amberley would like that."

"Still so young." Nobel growled, "Look um, she should be okay with it. Trust me."

"But...she always told me to be nice to people"

"Simple solution," Nobel directed, "What rests on this table? It's an NPC. It's not even a real person."

The person tied back moaned, pleading for his life.

"Ignore that," Nobel smiled, "NPCs are responsive. They replicate human emotion almost exactly, pretty neat...but ultimately it respawns."

"Look, do what you've been told and I'll give double servings tonight." He smiled, "Heck, even if it's just a little, it'll be a sign of you growing up. We clear?"

"Yes sir," Alex nodded, looking with dissonance towards the prisoner.

As Nobel turned away, he sighed with frustration. _PoH's so naive, unwilling to go the full length necessary to win. Oh well, to catch a bigger fish? I gotta use a smaller fish as bait..._

 **A/N: Alright everyone :DD so Unique Skills have been changed dramatically! Alliances are shifting, the stakes rising! Let me hear any questions you have, voice your opinions! Follows and favorites are deeply appreciated, so let me know!**

 **Speaking of stakes, this message goes for Crow. , your bird may be clever...but he's not that clever. He stole TWO of the worms, ate one then left the other to bombard me with cellphone calls! Make matters worse, the caller ID came in Chinese letters which translated to "Fat Bear"...**

 **Friggin seriously! Do you have idea what this means for my phone bill?**

 **Oh and don't worry, my brother was also found guilty of worm theft! For a small loan of five (5) reviews, he will NOT be dunked in a tub of Coke and Mentos...with a closed lid. Deadline: Next chapter**

 **That is all :D**


	14. Chapter 11: Lost Child

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, Yui is watching you. Every day. Always. o.o**

 **Thanks as always to my reviewers! Theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, Azure, blazepanzer24, and ItsJustCrow (Roll a D20 to escape exposition!) thanks to you, my brother didn't get dunked in a barrel of coke and mentos. :D**

 **Enjoy!**

January 4th 2023

Grunting loudly, I shoved the bar further. Arms wobbled furiously, my shoulders burning from the exertion as the bench press concluded. It was round two for the day, my night session. The soft wobble of weights rung in my ears, convincing me to keep pressing.

I had to beat Heathcliff, it was my goal to be the strongest man in Aincrad and he stood in my way. If I remembered correctly, that beast lifted like...four hundred on the bench? Didn't matter, gonna friggin beat him.

Three hundred and forty rested on that bar, my third rep. My body felt ready to quit, ready to drop the weight in fear of harm. Gritting my teeth, I shook wildly as I let it drop...slowly. One more.

As the mass descended, my elbows bent a hard ninety, leaving it a fist's distance from my chest. God, just had to push! Slamming my eyelids shut, I shoved with all the force I could afford.

Alas, it was not enough. The weight rested on my chest, the system's safety mechanic resetting the device back on the rack. Dammit, so close! Just a bit more training was all I needed.

Next came cable chest flies, an old favorite. Replicating a cable machine, the [Strength Training] mini game kept track of my score. The clack of iron filled the air, my orchestra, the forging of my first weapon, my body. Even the greatest weapon is useless without the warrior to wield it.

The leather handles creaked as I tugged them together. Looking down, I couldn't hide the grin on my face. My pectorals bulged, striations formed between the two mounds of meat. Hm...any larger though and I'd need a bra.

The chest flexed with every tug, burned with every pull. On the last rep of the last set, I released my grip. The cables clacked back to resting position, swaying from what remained of my strength.

Abs had to be given special attention. The core helped with all motion, something I needed at a hundred percent if I ever hoped of wielding such heavy weapons. As I crunched my abs for the last rep, I heard the door open behind me.

"Hey handsome..."

Swerving my gaze back, I found Rika standing at the doorway. The light of the lantern revealed new details, ones that grabbed my attention so strongly I lost focus in all else.

"H-Hi," I stumbled, looking at her closer.

Her hair. Those rich little curls turned a bright rose pink. She turned her head side to side, looking proud with her new style. It was incredible to look at, like it accentuated her youthful, rough girl charm.

Rika smiled impishly, pronouncing herself with arms behind her back. A new white collared shirt rested between the shoulders of a red dress. A skirt ran down just...a little between the thighs. Seeing her legs may not've helped with keeping a clean conscience.

"Like whatcha see?"

I'd be a liar if I told her I wasn't staring at the shirt. Seriously, those things were like bursting out to greet me! Snapping my gaze back to her face, I found myself in the midst of a two, no three front war. All aspects were alluring, two primal, one so cute.

"Damn..."

That was all I could form with the time I had. I didn't like what I saw, I friggin loved it. Getting up, I swiftly approached to greet my princess. It must've been the post workout hormones flowing, because I didn't even hesitate wrapping arms.

"I'll take that as a yes then!" Rika laughed.

"May I?" I motioned a hand towards her hair.

"You really gotta ask?" she smiled devilishly.

"Wel it's just-"

"Yes," she giggled, "You may. Dork."

I stroked Rika's hair softly. Ugh, it was so soft, least compared to the buffalo bush growing on my dome. Seeing those bubblegum colored strands wrap around my fingers, it felt special.

"You...cheated," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"There's no way you could've made yourself prettier!" I teased, "Yet somehow you found a way!"

Rika simply giggled, seeming very content with being in my grasp.

"So how was it?" I smiled.

"Ugh it was amazing," Rika grinned, "Got to hang with Asuna for the day, Argo led us to a really cool quest too!"

She playfully punched my chest, a soft thud replying.

"Ooo it's firm," she looked back, "Guess you've been at it?"

"Maybe a little," I flexed, "So about that quest?"

We sat there for some time, Rika discussing the fun she had with that museum quest. Just the notion of sitting there fishing was too dull, so her choice just seemed damn right.

"Anyway," Lisbeth clasped her hands as she leaned on the table, "The plate's apparently one of the three pieces needed to make the [Artisan's Bucket]."

"Aw sweet!" I cheered, "Means another tool to help you become the best smith!"

"I know right?" she nodded, "I'm very happy with how far we're getting."

She passed me some new articles of armor, iron replaced with steel. The second I took hold, I couldn't ignore the weight.

"I don't want you getting hurt," she blinked, "So I made you some serious gear."

"That's so sweet of you." I held up the new chestplate, "Heavy too!"

"Just the way you like it," she winked, "This should take punishment like a truck!"

Placing on the new gear, it became clear just what Rika meant by heavy. Armor ran down my arms, covering from the biceps to the fingertips in interlocking plates. As each piece locked in place, I realized the last unguarded spots were my feet, my armpits, and the back of my legs.

Getting up was a bit of a hassle, the entire suit clunking with every step.

"It's not [Full Plate]," Rika noted, "But it'll do. How do you feel?"

"Unstoppable!" I boasted before removing the helmet. "Definitely not sleeping in this though."

"That's the spirit!" she cheered, "My knight's looking ready to slay dragons."

"Which begs the question actually," she blinked, "When we make the bucket, what color would you like your armor?"

"Good question," I rubbed my chin, "Well, I'd like something fiery, passionate."

"Gold?"

"Lord, Rika." I laughed, "Spicy, not blingy!"

"Just being practical," she smiled softly.

"Practical?" I giggled, "Turning me to a walking butter bar kinda makes me stand out worse, doesn't it?"

"True," she leaned her head sideways, "But gold would fit that heart of yours..."

That little devil, always finding a way to break my seriousness. Giggling a little, I nodded back to her. Her bangs nearly blocked one eye as she looked, giving just a tinge of a rebellious soul.

"Thank you, dear."

"You called me that again!" she exclaimed.

"Why not?" I expressed a devilish grin, "I'm just...being practical."

"Oh?" she challenged, lowering her face...darkening her smile.

"Yea," I challenged back, "That title suits you."

"Pffft and you call me bold."

"Hey..." I stopped, "Your eyes. Did you get those colored too?"

"Yep!" she nodded, "Thank Asuna for that though...costed a boatload of money..."

"It looks great on you," I fumbled with the flirt, "Though nothing beats the ebony of your natural."

"Ugh," she blushed, "I still have that hammer...watch yourself, Romeo."

"Speaking of which!" I leaned back, "What was that thing? Thing that made even PoH stagger?"

"Don't get jealous now," she winked, "Mine's bigger than yours..."

"Really?" I smiled, "I challenge that!"

Flicking her hand back, a new weapon formed in Rika's hand. As it took shape, it set me back a few inches! On a thick steel pole rested that Spider Queen's fang, pointed sideways...forming a hammer.

"Oh my..." I blinked.

"Jealous?"

"Yours is bigger than mine..." my eyes widened in jest, "Impressive..."

Just listening to myself, I burst out laughing.

"Like it?" Rika smiled, shouldering the enormous weapon.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed stepping back.

The makeshift hammer was cartoonishly large, much bigger than Rika. The tooth's curve was pointed down, resembling a pickaxe around the front, and a sledge on the back.

"This," she patted, "Is [Fun Size]. She's a [Great Hammer]...with natural poison effect."

"So lemmie get this straight," I laughed, "Not only will this beast of a bludgeon break my back, but it'll poison me too?"

"It's my plan B," she tilted her head.

"For what, buildings?"

"Let's just say after that moth fight," she brushed her hair, "I realized I needed something a bit more...assertive."

"Well damn," I looked up to it, "This'll do the trick. Great craftsmanship at its finest."

"Problem is..." her legs wobbled, "I sort of...lack the stats to wield it properly."

"Oh?" I looked back to her. "Sorry I'm a bit distracted. You being criminally attractive."

"Pffff," she blushed, "Can I ask you something?"

I nodded with a toothless grin.

"That strength training game you use," she questioned, "how long does it take to increase that stat?"

"That?" I rubbed my chin, "It's a bit slow at first."

"Like how slow?" she rested the hammer beside herself.

"Normally it'd take someone a few months just to get up to speed with the exercises..."

She frowned.

"Buuuut," I grinned, "I was going to college to be a physical trainer. I could train you."

"You could?" Her eyes lit.

"Only if you want," I assured, "the start's all about the psychology behind it. If you aren't having fun, then it won't last as a habit."

"How about tomorrow?" Rika giggled, "That alright, Coach?"

"I'm not your coach!" I laughed.

"You are now," she elbowed, "Think I'll wanna try squats...what do you think?"

The impish expression made the question all the more enticing. My mind went about drawing that colorful image, too bad it wasn't rated G. Just how hard was she going to tease me like that?

"Okay I'll stop," she laughed, "I can see how hard you're trying..."

"Trying what?" I blinked.

"To be a gentleman," she nudged me, "So hey, I gotcha some new clothes. You know, to replace the torn stuff?"

"Oh really?" I blinked, "Cuz Kymer and I bought a new shirt. Green as usual."

"Here," Rika winked as she passed me this box, "Put this on."

"Hm," I smiled.

Selecting the package, my eyes widened. The hell!? She was trying to get me to put on that same maid's dress! All the details were exactly alike, red top to frilled skirt.

"Really..." I glanced to her.

"What?" She feigned an innocent look.

"Screw it!" I cheered, selecting the [Equip] option.

A flash of blue engulfed my torso, evaporating till nothing remained between me and my new attire. A red dress and white shirt, just like Rika's rested on my shoulders. Oh God, just seeing myself in this was too funny!

All of my bulging muscles looked like they were exploding out of the long sleeves of the apparel, the poor shoulder parts looking ready to tear off. While lighter than the armor, the humor made it feel light as a bubble.

"Oh my god!" Rika laughed loudly, "That face!"

Feeling ridiculous I made a slight spin, God I looked stupid. While I didn't like it, wearing it lightened the mood for both of us.

"I've never been so fabulous." I smirked while striking a pose.

"Prom queen material right there!" Rika choked, "I should be asking you to the prom! I've got a tux!"

"No kidding!" I chuckled, "Do I get a purse with that?"

"Nope," she winked, "But...I'm sure you'll love part two..."

"What?"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 5th 2023

"You really are fabulous." Kymer chuckled, "I might even call you Miss someday!"

"She turned my hair pink!" I exclaimed with mixed feelings, "This is the opposite of subtle!"

The streets bustled with the activity of touring players, the bright noonday sun casting down on us with great bounties of warmth. The red dress shined nicely in the sun, especially with the little white apron...though the looks I got on the street made things interesting.

"Subtle? You? Yea, I ship it."

"You know what shipping means?" I looked back at the grizzled war vet.

"Course I do," he shrugged, "When you visit the internet, you get introduced to this thing called memes."

"I figured you'd be too busy doing...yea never mind." I exclaimed softly.

"Get with the times, comrade."

Jeez. First the dress and hair, then I had some thirty year old telling me I'm stuck in the past. Was definitely up for an interesting day.

"Won't lie," the veteran poked, "The dress suits you well."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled, "Been getting looks for the past five blocks."

Rika challenged me to an...interesting goal. Apparently if I spent all day walking in this friggin tight dress, she "might" reward me later. Didn't think she had a thing for that, but hey! It broke the seriousness, so I'm good.

"So tell me, who wears the pants?"

"I wear the pants." I looked to him.

"Sure doesn't seem like it," he nodded to the dress. "All you need now is the purse!"

"Oh so we can't have a little fun with this?"

"Whatever, kid." He looked away, "You're more like a girl than she is."

I felt my masculinity shrivel up and die from his statement. Was that true? I'm just trying to get away from the gloomy task of hunting that prick down. Goofing off's apparently not in this guy's memo.

"By the way," Kymer grunted, "Do you even know what PoH looks like?"

"Tall figure," I described, "long black hair Caucasian male. Blue tribal tat on his face. Lisbeth apparently met him once before everything."

"Everyone has black hair here," he mumbled, "Oh wait, except you two."

Yesterday Kymer and I discovered an issue regarding vanishing children. Upon investigation, we and by that I mean I. Seriously, every time I'd strike up a conversation he'd vanish into thin air. I mean I got it that the Russians and Japanese don't get along, but come on!

The primary suspect's a kid named Alex. Was supposedly a pretty adventurous one, though nothing too misbehaved. Supposedly, the kid went out here to fulfill a sense of adventure.

Returning to the lakeside vacation spot, I admitted to feeling a bit lost. With such a vast town, where would we even start? Kymer seemed to know more about things than me, so I figured he'd be a good start.

"Kymer? Where would you start with this?"

"Well," He glanced, "it would be a classic choice to head for the local pub, being drunk tends to loosen one's lips."

"Right," I nodded.

"Course breaking fingers opens mouths faster."

Well then, way to get the ball rolling! Had to admit, this guy got straight to business. I admired him for that level of honesty. There was a certain charm to such simplicity.

"Yea how about we wait on that?" I grimaced, "Talking's just a bit better."

Oh God, I was sounding like Rika!

"I'll do what I see fit."

"Then why not go do your own thing?" I groaned, "I'm not stopping you."

He stayed quiet, moving on towards the nearest bar in sight. The stoic hunter had on a new cloak with every environment we visited, each patterned differently. A light grey garb with cobbled stone patterns draped over him, from head to the light brown of his shoes.

"Listen," I nudged, "Let me do the talking okay?"

The tall veteran just gave me this look as if I was wasting his time.

"I wouldn't want a riot to start cuz you opened your mouth."

He nodded, saying nothing otherwise.

Right past the north docks, we spotted a fairly noisy tavern, named [The Winey Crab]. Think this was one of those player owned establishments, the title was way too creative. Laughter, cheers, and toasts were heard from outside the two story structure.

Entering this bar alone felt like stepping into a war zone! Players everywhere were dancing around, shouting, drinking, and throwing stuff all around like it's a playground. I jumped a bit as a bottle crashed against my shoulder. Shattering on impact, the booze stained my red dress like a water spill.

"Hope that's not staying," I looked back to Kymer.

Stepping up to the back of the line, I brushed off whatever sticky glass fragments stuck to my clothes.

"Men to the far table, watching you."

I nodded, but didn't look their direction. As we reached the bartender, I noticed how exhausted he looked. Appearing around fifteen years old, his brown hair was a mess of grease and spilled drink. Pity, he could be out havin a good time...not slaving out here.

"Welcome, stranger." the tender greeted, "How may I help you?"

His eyes looked wearily into mine, shaking slightly. The first thing I did before saying anything, was drop ten thousand Cor in his hand.

"Uh, sir?" he stumbled.

"Keep that." I smiled, "It's for you."

Taking it quickly, the boy put it away before returning his gaze to me.

"Sir," he said excitedly, "I don't know what to say. You just...thank you."

"So I'll ask again," he leaned on the counter, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"We've heard a child went missing a while ago, got anything on that?"

His eyes widened at the question, giving some hint that he did. Looking over his shoulders, he leaned further to me.

"You really gonna ask me a serious question like that...while in a dress?"

"Yea?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Well points for humor, but I can't talk about that right now."

"Then when?" I whispered, "I need to get on that case asap."

"I'll rent a room for you tonight and we can talk there, okay? My shift ends in a few hours, so no rush."

I hated having to wait on others so much, but I had no choice. Besides, he could've just laughed me out the door.

"Very well," I nodded slightly, "Whatever makes it easier for ya,"

He passed me the key to room number five, trying to hold his laughter from seeing the unconventional attire.

"See you tonight then." He nodded, calling out for the next customer.

I turned to my right to leave the line, content with a promise of info. Just as I reached the doorway, however, I was stopped by a larger figure.

"You looking for something, Ma'am?" brushing something off his leather vest.

I stare at him quizzically, suddenly remembering the friggin outfit I was wearing. God, could this day end sooner?

"Ya," I hesitated, "I...need info on certain subjects."

"Sure," he coughed, "why dontcha come across the street? We can talk there."

Um, excuse me? Starting to think the dress's bringing 'new' sorts of attention...maybe this's what Rika was talking about with guys hitting on her?

"Alright?" I stayed cautious, "But you better be out in the open, and no outside of town business, got it?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Nothing like that."

He went out the door, ready to discuss. Veering my gaze back and forth, I felt worse about the situation. Why? Because Kymer was gone, again! Glancing around in panic, I had to take a minute to ease myself. He's probably out doing recon, friggin spook.

Following behind the man out the bar, I heard laughter behind me. Ugh, gotta finish this day! The sunset crested over the lake, leaving a bright gold reflection in the water in its wake. The shady informant made a stop nearby one of the many lantern posts, looking fairly relaxed as he leaned against it.

"Heard of a kid disappearing recently, got any info on what happened?"

The instant I asked again, the man burst out laughing.

"For god's sake, man! How can you ask such serious questions with a getup like that?"

"With sheer...willpower?" I laughed weakly.

"I mean seriously! The apron, the maid skirt? God damn! It don't even look good on you!"

"Could we cut to the chase please?" I bit my cheek, "I kinda want today to end soon..."

"Yes actually," he eased his laughter, "I remember the kid fondly. Was a bit of a wild child."

"Oh really?" I tilted my head.

"Please stop..." he grumbled, "The pink hair on you doesn't help either!"

"I'm trying!" I decried, "It's just...friggin funny."

Someone get the Pepto Bismo out of my hair...

"So ya," he continued, "The boy used to run around town, pranking people, harmless stuff though."

"He went missing three or four days ago," the man frowned, "While Alex is definitely alive according to the Monument, we have no clue where he went."

"Not a trace huh?" I crossed arms, "Well thanks for the info, unless you have more to offer me?"

"I might," he smiled sly, "If I can insure a...helpful donation."

A devious grin emerged, leaning over me with his hands behind his back.

"...What kind of donation?"

"Oh, around 25,000 Cor? I mean I saw that 'tip' you gave the bartender."

I found myself feeling very unsure about this, maybe waiting to hear the bartender was the better idea. On the other hand, I had no clue where this man could lead me. Only had friggin thirty grand left too, Rika was gonna kill me.

I sighed, conjuring the required fee. Passing this to him, his smile grew wider as he took the money.

"Smart man. So the thing is, the kid had a favorite, a father figure almost. Towards the south there's a guy who owns a large home on the edge of Rovia. Not many know because the kid always came by his place during the late hours."

Maybe that's a suspect?

"You happen to know the guy's name?"

"No," he replied, "But I know where he lives. Never got around to talking with him myself. He's the second house to the right off the main south pass. Got a big ass balcony along the front, it'll be obvious."

As the sun dipped below the watery horizon, the discussion ceased. The man returned to the bar, gazing miserly at his balance. Even in here, money meant way too much for people.

"25,000?" I heard Kymer suddenly, "Dude are you serious?"

I swerved, uncomfortable with how easy the hunter could sneak on me.

"I made an investment," I justified.

"Yea, to some guy you didn't even know. I don't get how you can trust people so easily."

"It's a gamble," I reasoned, "But I figured having more than one opinion on this may help us, ya know?"

"I still think you got ripped off." he gruffed, "What'd he tell you? My listening skill isn't quite that high yet."

"Kid apparently had a friend south of here, used to visit him during the late hours."

"Lives in a building with a balcony, second to the right of the south passage."

Kymer stayed quiet, his thousand yard stare capable of piercing ballistic plate.

"Is that all?" He rebutted.

"Pretty much," I sighed.

"Well, better than nothing I guess. From now on, let me do the thinking. It'll save us time."

As much as he wanted to save time, surrendering leadership to Kymer seemed like a bad idea. I mean the base morality of his decisions were...questionable at best.

"Good you agree," he stated casually, "Do me a favor? Stay here and wait for our bartender, I'm going for a walk."

"What?"

"You heard."

He started walking back down the alleyways, his light camouflaged cloak swaying in the breeze.

"Wait," I called.

He stopped, not looking back.

"It's getting late," I reasoned, "You sure you don't wanna sleep?"

I wasn't sure whether I was asking this out of concern for him, or for anyone unfortunate enough to meet him.

"Sleep's a luxury. I'll deal with it."

I shrugged, turning away as he departed.

"And get out of that dress," he snorted, "You're whipped as a mule."

Whipped?! I swerved to make a comeback, my shoulders lowered. Sadly he was gone faster than I could track, like he was never there. In some ways, he kind of reminded me of Helen, counting out his "heartwarming" social skills.

Watching the full moon rise above the water, I found myself admiring the beauty of the sparkling dark waters. Crystalline under the night sky, it shimmered as it reflected the countless stars above. What a beautiful time to be alive, really. Just how many times have I narrowly escaped death?

Standing with my back against the tavern wall, the breeze stroked the back of my neck. The strumming of the distant Spanish guitar only lightened the mood further. To even be standing here was a mark of good fortune, let alone all the things I had.

That's when I remembered, I was still wearing this friggin dress! Lord help me.

Opening my menu, I searched for Rika's contact, hoping I completed her challenge. Looking through my list of friends, however, I noticed Nishida...the man who sent me on this grand quest.

Oh my God, I've forgotten about him! I couldn't even fathom just how he must've felt, trapped in that cave alone for what had to be two months. I readied a message

[To Nishida: Hey old friend, I've been wondering how you're doing back there. Please message me back soon.]

I felt an overpowering guilt. Told myself I would keep him company whenever I could. I just got so distracted with the chaos I've been through, poor Nishida. Trapped in the body of a tarantula, not a soul to speak to, with only a forsaken altar to call home. No reply came...

Checking his location, I found him...outside the cave? The hell was he doing out there? Oh no, what if players found Nishida? He looked like a monster, they'd sure attack him! Better visit him when this investigation's over. Meantime, I readied messages for Rika.

[To Lisbeth: How were sales today? :D]  
[From: Excellent :3, how's the search?]  
[To: Was nice, course the challenge made it more...interesting.]  
[From: Wait. You seriously wore that all day?]  
[To: Yea?]  
[From: Aiden I was kidding! XD]  
[To: ...]  
[From: Put on your armor you clown~]

...Was she serious? Oh God, this whole time I thought it was legit! If I didn't care so much about that woman I would've killed her! Oh well, panties off, armor on. As gear was swapped I had to admit, that skirt felt quite roomy.

[To: Will be back in a bit. Got some lead to follow at the Wining Crab.]  
[From: May I come with? Missed you.]  
[To: After that dress bs? XD get over here. Missed you too]

Closing the menu, I listened to the delicate sounds of the waves. Lapping gently against the stone foundation, it felt pretty soothing. Against the orange light of the lanterns, my plated armor stood sharply.

"Going broody are we?" I heard her chuckle.

"Hardly!" I took off my helmet, "I'm...actually really liking it here."

"I know right?" she walked to the railing, "It's like I could stare out into this all day. It feels different for me."

"Oh?" I joined alongside her.

"Yea." she looked at me, "Waking up everyday is different in Japan. There's hardly ever space to just...you know, look out?"

"Wish I understood what you meant," I looked out to the lake, "It's pretty different where I'm from."

"You don't have to, you know." She smiled softly, "I just enjoy talking to you. Feels like I can just speak my mind. Don't have to worry about silly stuff."

"Same," I bowed lightly, "I treasure that..."

Leaning her back on the railing, she looked ready to grab my face again.

"But," I chuckled, "I'm not letting go of that challenge!"

"I was joking!" she laughed, "You thought it was serious, you dork."

"Hey now," I put an arm around her, "Just cuz I'm dense doesn't give ya a free pass to dick with me."

"Actually..." she grinned impishly.

"...point taken." I guffawed.

"So wait," I rubbed my still pink hair, "Is there a way to-"

"Get that off?" Rika finished my sentence, "Yea, buuuut I kinda like you with pink hair."

"Seriously?!" I chuckled, "Dammit Lis!"

"But you look so funny with it!" she lassoed my arm with hers, "Especially when you make such a serious face."

"It's like I'm dealing with grumpy cat...no! Grumpy flamingo!"

"Hell no!" I laughed.

"Yes!" she giggled, "My grumpy flamingo!"

As I looked out at the lakeside moon, I felt Rika's hands go around my armored shoulders. Glancing back, she was clipping something on. Colored as white as the buildings, it was a cape!

"Got this for you yesterday," Rika smiled, "A set of white clothes to go with your armor."

Looking at the stark contrast of white cape on black armor, I couldn't help but smile, damn this looked handsome!

"Sharp contrast on this." I complimented, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Rika took hold of my hand, "Gives a noble look for you, doesn't it?"

"Heck ya!" I cheered, "Feel like a paladin!"

Passing me the rest of the clothes, I was quick to equip. Felt nice, having this gift from her. I still needed less brooding armor, but this did the trick.

"So," she brushed her pink hair, "That lead?"

"Ah yes!" I smiled, pointing further down the road, "That way."

"Sweet!" she cheered, taking the lead. "Race ya?"

"When I'm wearing all this? You're on!" I growled.

"Don't worry!" she winked, "I'll put on gear too."

And we were off, both of us clad in metal. Goddamn, running with all that gear. Every step let off a loud clunk, my speed rivaling that of a drunk tortoise. It was fun though, feeling like a damn tank, crushing everything under my treads. There was no clear winner, because that wasn't the goal.

After about two blocks, we had enough. Marching back to the [Wining Crab]. Rika went back to that red dress, glancing back at me every once in a while as we crossed lanterns. Goddamn she looked so beautiful with pink hair. For those few minutes of running, I felt childish again.

As we arrived, I found the boy sweeping the floors with a broom. The empty place was a mess from earlier festivities, the wood stained, bits of food left around, glass too. Glancing up at me, he smiled warmly.

"Just give me a sec." he waved, "There's a few glasses bits that won't budge. Head to your room, I'll meet you there."

Noticing the pieces he mentioned, I walked over and helped him scrape them off. Considering the pains I've felt, the poke of sharp glass was pretty meaningless. That...and I had gauntlets.

"Oh um, thank you." he said shyly.

"Don't mention it," I nodded, tossing away the stubborn bits into his dustbin.

"Go ahead," he nodded, "I'll see ya there."

Waving Rika over, we proceeded to room five. The first thing I noted was the lack of windows. The wooden board walls kept the space kinda warm, but also stagnant with the lack of fresh air.

"I see allergy pill commercials," Rika glanced around.

"I hear ya," I nodded, "That's our informant by the way."

Sitting on the bed, we rested a bit. Snuggled up, we discussed a bit on our plans for the next few days. Rika needed time to train up her Blacksmith skills and I needed to train in [Ultra Greatsword] use further. Strength training was scheduled for us in the morning, but only for me at night.

A few minutes passed before the bartender arrived. Closing the door behind him, he brushes his hair back, sighing in relief.

"Phew," he turned, "Long day."

"It's not like that every day, is it?" I asked.

"Nah," the tender stretched, "It's usually a biweekly thing. People coming to celebrate clearing a dungeon...the occasional Clearers."

"But hey! Better that than being out there. Name's Sigman by the way, yours?"

"Garr," I nodded, "and she's my partner, Lisbeth."

"Cool," he nodded, "So the story about that kid?

"Well, I never knew much about him. All I'd hear regarding him is how he's a mild prankster."

"Alright?" Lisbeth commented.

"Kid couldn't be older than twelve. Amberley claims she knew him personally.

"And who's that?" I directed.

"She's an older woman, also the only one who cried out when he went missing."

This seemed a bit different from the story I was told earlier.

"You ever speak to her? I'd like to ask her a few questions."

"We're not the KGB, Garr." Lisbeth smirked.

"Sorry!" I loosened up, "Look we just wanna know, right?"

Sigman looked quizzically at me, nodding slightly.

"Ya, she comes by every morning. Amberley just enjoys the simple pleasures life has to offer."

"And when you say older," I inquired, "How old are we talking here?"

"Mm, like in her early seventies?"

"Wow," Lisbeth's eyes widened, "Why would she be here of all places?"

"Her retirement home wanted to try something new," Sigman shrugged, "You'd have to ask her."

"Anything else?" I blinked.

"Nah. She's a sweetheart, wouldn't hurt a fly."

Looking at the ground I had to consider what I've been told. First source said Alex's a loose cannon, meeting up with a man late at night on a daily basis. Sigman, on the other hand, said that an elderly woman knew him too. Hm.

I wasn't gonna even try to make a guess. With absolutely zero detective skills, and no recollection of the last real mystery book, show, or movie I've seen, I had squat. If Helen was here, I could've gotten her to use some skills she might've learned from her father.

Alas, I was absolutely swamped. I'm a brawler, not a detective. I couldn't keep thinking of the dead either...they might come back. Looking to my right, Lisbeth was busy with her own thoughts. Had to focus on the now and the tomorrow, the past's done.

"Thanks for the tips, Sigman." I looked back, "Ever since I've heard about it, I felt it was only right to check."

"You seem caring." Sigman smiled, "Thanks for that. Good luck on your search."

He left the room, leaving Lisbeth and I to decipher what we've found.

"So two people," Lisbeth rubbed her chin, "Sounds like another mystery for us."

"I have no clue where to start," I looked to her, "This is definitely not my area of expertise."

"I'd...maybe consider the guy living in Rovia first?" she proposed, "I mean he's likely to be awake right now."

"Sounds good," I smiled, "Let's start there."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Arriving at the first suspect's abode, I cleared my throat. Its chalk white balcony lurched over the front porch, a thin metal rail set along the edge. Knocking the door, I could only hope for a response.

I didn't wait for long, for the door opened moments later. From behind the wooden barrier stood a fairly tall, healthy looking blonde male. His hair reaching down to his nose in strands of what resembled straight, woven gold.

"Hello there!" He called cheerfully, "Can I help you?"

His smile dipped slightly as I tried forming my next statement. Dammit, how should I bring this up?

"Yes!" Lisbeth proudly stated, "We were wondering if you knew anything regarding a lost child, a boy to be specific. Was told that you may know something?"

His expression darkened, turning rather depressed.

"Um...sure. Come in, please."

He stepped aside, holding the door open for us.

Fancy place! Light red wooden floors, a grand fireplace along the back of the living room, a walk in kitchen decked with ceramic surfaces.

"My name's Katsu by the way, yours?" he asked Rika.

"Lisbeth," she cupped her hands, "And this," grabbing my hand, "Is my partner, Garr. Beautiful place you've got here, Katsu."

"Thanks," Katsu nodded, "Been saving up my money for a while. Got one look at this place and couldn't say no."

His expression remained melancholy, his baby blue eyes soft.

"As for the boy," he paced the spaces, "I formerly knew him as sort of a student, almost a son even."

"Really?" I glanced, "Student for what?"

"Oh for Katana practice," he pointed to one held up on a stand. "He wanted to learn how to use one of these."

"Oooh," Lisbeth smiled, "Yea Katanas are actually not very popular...ironically. In here they only do great against things with light armor or below."

"We've had history." Katsu explained, "First day we met, the boy came prancing around my house after I let him in to explore."

"The brat," Katsu chuckled, "He broke this vase I was keeping, I lied to him, telling him how the fifty Cor pottery costed me a fortune to have hand-made."

"Alex looked so guilty," he brushed his golden hair, "Told me he'd do anything to repay me. After a little chat, I offered a way."

Lisbeth looked at him with one of her business smiles...key sign she was a bit suspicious. If she was suspicious, so was I.

"What was the agreement?" I looked to Katsu.

"To be my student!" Katsu smiled, "He asked me if he could choose what to learn and I agreed."

"I always wanted to be a teacher," the blonde put arms behind his back, "Sure I'm only like...seventeen, but it's a passion!"

"Huh," I smiled, "I can appreciate that."

"Alex wanted to learn how to defend himself with a Katana. Was sure persistent."

"He'd come back to my place every night for the past few weeks, seeking lessons and practice with his sword technique."

"I'm not by any means the best," Katsu dismissed, "But I loved his company. Ever since I lost my brother in battle against the monsters inhabiting the second floor, I've been alone."

Katsu sighed, his smile vanishing as he concluded.

"Well, he hasn't returned for a few days now. I hope he comes back soon, I miss our sparring sessions greatly. Or at least know he's okay."

Reaching out I grabbed him gently by the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Katsu." I lamented, "Listen, we'll try our best to bring you peaceful closure. Anything else we should know before we go?"

It sounded like this kid became sort of a son for Katsu. I didn't see why he'd want anything to do with Alex's disappearance.

"No," Katsu shook his head. "I pretty much told you everything I knew. I wish you the best of luck, all I need to know is that Alex's safe."

"Actually," Lisbeth directed, "Where does Alex come up on your friends list?"

"Same as it has for a while now," Katsu opened his menu, "Unknown."

"Hm," she rubbed her chin, "Another thing, though it's a bit off topic."

"Yes?"

"Do you...have an [Artisan's Bucket] by any chance?"

"No, but I've heard of it." He looked at her, "I mistook the item for something to make paintings a while back."

"Ha!" Lisbeth chuckled, "Now that I completely understand. Anything you know about it though? Already got the pastel."

"Then you'll need like 150 hair strands from this lizard." Katsu shrugged, "Up in Floor Five."

"One fifty?!" Lisbeth decried.

"Yeaaaa," he shook his head, "Not even mentioning the fact the lizard in question is venomous...and roams in large packs...in a scorching hot desert."

"You know what?" she smiled, "I'll talk to Agil. See where that leads."

"Oh and the last thing," Katsu pointed out, "The third item is a ceramic bucket. You can buy it off the same guy you got the pastel from."

"Seriously?" Lisbeth grinned, "Awesome! Makes the job much easier. Thanks, Katsu!"

He bowed slightly, letting us go from that point. Next, Miss Amberley.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 6th 2023

"I'm pretty sure he's being held in some dungeon," Rika reminded, "I mean that location indicator only gets like that if a player's in one."

"But where..." I blinked, "it could be any of the Floors we know of."

"We'll worry about that later," Lisbeth glanced to Kymer.

"I've been following you too around the other night," Kymer murmured, "Heads up. I've spotted at least three 'men in black' keeping watch on that suspect's house."

"Then we have to find a way to lure them out." I looked to the hunter.

Wandering the pastures of Floor One again, we wandered in search of old lady Amberley. Our only other suspect, we needed that intel. Lisbeth stayed opposite of Kymer, not liking the older soldier.

"Well it's obvious," Kymer looked out to the emerald fields, "You lure Katsu out."

"But he'd get caught!" Rika detested.

"So? The best way to figure out where they are is to give them what they want, right?"

"Can't we just capture one of them?" I argued, "I'd rather not risk an innocent like that."

"We could, but it'd alert the rest of that bitch's group." Kymer growled, "It's classic. You give the king the meal he wants...with a little extra."

"I see your point. But I'm not for it."

"Then what're you suggesting?"

"I don't know," I shook my head, "Anything else you noted on our stalkers?"

"Yes," he mumbled, "They've got another group following you specifically."

"Unfortunately," Kymer adjusted his light yellow cowl, "Having pink hair dye that day's given them an easy time picking you out."

Gotta think of something, they're onto us. Eventually we spotted an old woman collecting flowers near the walls of [The Town of Beginnings]. Armed with a woven basket, a big hat, and plain clothes, the lady seemed content and crouched.

"I'll handle this," I nodded to Kymer.

"Hm." Kymer went to hide.

"Why does he always hide?" Rika watched him go, "It's like he's chicken or something."

"That's not cowardice you're seeing," I looked to her, "What you're seeing is his training. Don't underestimate him, Rika..."

"But it's that kind of sneakiness that worries me." She pouted, "What if he's working for the bad guys?"

"I'd be dead if he was."

"Don't say stuff like that!" she whined, "I'm sure you could handle him."

"Lisbeth, he's former Spetsnaz...I can smell it off him. If he wanted to kill me, I'd be limited at best."

"How do you know that?" Rika questioned, "He's just some older guy with edge."

"I'm a warrior," I explained, "Warriors have a certain look about them. He's got every sign."

"Oh..." she lowered her brow, "But why doesn't that bother you?"

"Because," I smiled, "I've never met a Russian I didn't like. They're an honest people...could say I like them more than most I deal with."

We reached the old woman, greeting her with bows.

"Oh hi!" the woman turned, "What an adorable couple you two are."

"Thank you!" Rika splayed hands, "Are you Miss Amberley? I'm Lisbeth and he's Garr."

"Sure am." she smiled softly, "What can I do for you?"

"We're...here to ask if you know anything about Alex?"

"Poor boy," Amberley sighed, "Nobody could see him for who he really was. People forget how crazy they were when they were his age."

"Anyway, Alex and I first met when I found him in my front porch, watching me cook. He looked so hungry, so I let him in to enjoy some stew with me."

Rika was definitely taking the lead in the conversation, gave me time to think of where Alex could be held.

"He was so delightful to have around!" Amberley celebrated, "Always addressing me as 'Ma'am' and even once called me 'grandma'. As the days flew by, he said how he started hanging around this man late at night."

"Oh?" Lisbeth tilted her head.

"I warned him to stay away, but he insisted. Now he's missing, oh how I hope he's safe,"

A few tears trickled down her face.

"Well Ma'am, we're doing our best to try and find him. Is there anything you can tell us about Alex?"

"I can tell you the boy is an adventurous one." Amberley led, "He'd go around the Fourth Floor's many alleyways just to see if he could find anything."

"Huh," Lisbeth noted, "Sounds a bit odd..."

"If you want to try finding him, I'd start there."

Amberley looked around suddenly, gazing up at the sun's position.

"I really must be going," she bowed her head, "Can't go missing my sleep right? Goodnight you two!"

"Bye!" Lisbeth waved.

As Amberley strolled out, I watched the flower basket swing steadily in her hand as she heads back to town. Little yellow flowers stuck out on one end, something oddly familiar about that plant.

"Well at least we got some sense of direction," I looked to her, "Your thoughts?"

"It's a start." Rika smiled, "Though one problem. Alleyway."

"True," I nodded, "But we can handle that. Kymer and I will check it out while it's still daytime. Okay?"

"Don't do it at night," she commanded, "It's too risky. Especially with the men in black your friend mentioned."

"Meantime," she put her arms behind her back, "I'm gonna go see about that [Artisan's Bucket]!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Anything?" I whispered to Kymer.

"Comrade, I'm gonna have to teach you hand motions." Kymer grunted, "A raised fist means stop, opening said hand means I'm gonna check."

I nodded, following the older warrior's advice. He was again in his light grey stone patterned cloak, wearing a grass pattern just minutes ago. Veering through the cramped alleys of buildings, Kymer suddenly stopped.

I paused behind him, crouching just as he did.

"Whispers," he murmured, "On my mark...move in."

"Roger," I whispered.

Flicking my hand inward, I summoned my mace. Quarters were too tight for Ironback, had to adapt. No armor rested on me either, would've been way too noisy. Stepping in front of Kymer, I glanced back with uncertainty. The hunter nodded, ushering me forward.

I could hear them talking...something about a package. Looking around the corner, yep...men in black cloaks. Friggin edgelords, dicking around in such dark clothing in a sunny town like this. With a clenched fist around the flanged club, I raced around the corner!

"On your knees!" I shouted, "Now!"

I intended for my voice to intimidate, stupid me. I had the least intimidating voice in the planet, the men simply looking with confused expressions. Wait, they were only...fourteen year olds?

What made matters worse, there was five of them. They didn't seem the least bit scared of me, in fact they seemed kinda...happy.

"Ah," one smiled, "There you are..."

I glanced back, where the hell was Kymer?

"We've been looking for you..."

I swerved back, only to see a glass potion flung my direction! I jumped to the side, only to bump against the wall. The container shattered as it struck my chest, my body suddenly falling limp on the ground! Why couldn't I move?

"Dark," one murmured, "Tell the emperor we have his gift..."

"The hell!?" I shouted, "Hey, Kymer! Help!"

No reply came, nothing. I couldn't even lift my fingers. The mace rolled away, one of the creepy fuckers pulling out a black bag.

"For the Emperor..."

"Get off me!" I yelled.

Everything went black...my vision lost to the void of that cloth.

"For the Emperor."

 **A/N: So guys, how'd you like a free Garr? I mean shipping might be a b****, but I think it'd be worth it?**

 **Hey everyone :D thanks so much for reading the chapter! This took a while to make, so I hope the quality shows. Reviews, follows, and favorites are all highly desired!**

 **Please send me the crow back? We just started a game of chess, his turn. Friggin bird's already scored one check.**


	15. Haru: Bale-ing Out

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Dire, er I mean Fire! :D totally a typo!**

 **Hey everyone, thanks as always for the amazing support from all of you! Azure, Thunderwolf, ItsJustCrow (Your crow rolled an 18, nice.), blazepanzer24, and Theawesomess1 have been great reviewers, thanks a ton guys!**

 **Special thanks to bugspip for blessing me with follows! Hope the series sets the bar for standards across the fandom! :3**

 **Enjoy~**

January 4th 2023 (Two days ago)

Haru and Silica roamed the waterfront of the Fourth Floor, seeking herbs for her new device. The lake to her right shimmered a bright blue, its waters reflecting the beauty of the noonday sun. Waves lapped the shores, the sand brushed by the tides.

Haru's new wedding ring shined, the deep blue of the sapphire mirroring the light off the lake's rippling surface.

"So any luck with that new herb?" Silica smiled, "We've been looking for a while."

"Not quite," Haru glanced to her twin-tailed partner, "How about you with your pet hunt?"

"Umm," Silica fondled with one of her shirt sleeves, "Could be better."

"Really? Cuz I've seen lots of things you could tame."

"Thing is," Silica danced around the grass, "I'm looking for something unusual, rare you know?"

"Ooooh," Haru nodded, "Makes you a hunter."

"H-Hunter?!" Silica stammered, "No! I don't wanna hurt animals."

"Messing with you," Haru smiled softly, "I get what you mean. I'm hunting rare stuff too."

Searching through the four foot tall grass, the duo found only C-Class herbs and below.

"So what're you gonna name the thing once you find it?"

"Um," Silica rubbed her chin, "Pina? It's the name of my cat back home, I miss her."

Haru stared north, distracted by something.

"Haru?"

"Wait..."

The alchemist knelt, drawing her hand trowel. A purple plant stood out from the grass, revealed by the breeze.

"That's the one." Haru pointed, "Come, I'll show you how to properly extract this stuff!"

"Okay!" Silica cheered, racing over with Haru to inspect the brightly colored herb.

The vein lines of the plant's leaves were a bone white, polar opposites from the royal purple its body composed of. Digging beneath the plant, Haru set aside the grass and weeds. An icon appeared as she uncovered the main herb's roots. [Inspect].

"By checking out the roots," Haru explained, "You get a quick peek at how rare something is."

[Alexandriam Class-B Herb]  
[Uses: Unknown]

"Ooo, B!" Silica exclaimed.

"Exactly," Haru smiled, "Good quality here."

Haru drew a set of beakers and vials, laying them out on the grass. Hitting [Appraise], she hoped to find any dangers involved with the herb.

"So I heard you could get immune to [Poison]," Silica peeped, "Do you know anything? I mean you're so smart and everything."

"Not complete immunity." Haru nodded, "Generally to get resistant to [Poison] status effect, you have to subject yourself to constant exposure."

"So how do you do it?"

"Well I generally find a nice quiet place after gathering lots of poisonous plants and...well consume."

"That sounds horrible!" Silica grimaced, "Wouldn't your husband be against that?"

"I can do what I want," Haru grumbled back, "I'm sure he'd understand if I told him."

"That's not okay." Silica whined, "Poisoning yourself? There has to be another way!"

"I'm taking precautions, Silica." Haru shrugged, "I'm not taking very strong stuff. That's for when the lighter stuff loses effect."

"But why hold secrets from him?" Silica derailed, "Don't you love him?"

"...didn't even want to get married to be honest."

Clipping off one of the white veined leaves, Haru dipped the severed plant material in one of the beakers. _God she's so nosy._

"What?" Silica piped, "But...getting married's the best, isn't it?"

"When it sacrifices your freedom?" Haru growled, "I think not."

"Then why bother?"

"Bale's been kind enough," Haru grunted, "I just get this feeling."

A new icon appeared the moment the leaf disintegrated into the base. [Examine Composition]. Selecting it, Haru watched as a clear fluid formed within the bell shaped glass bottle. As the process loaded a notice appeared, stopping all progress.

[Full Herb Required]

 _Of friggin course._

"I didn't know you felt that way," Silica shrugged, "I was always told to see things from the happy side."

"Keep that," Haru smiled softly, "I'm just...more interested in other things. It's really stupid to me, people getting together romantically."

"How?" Silica frowned.

"It's like 'hey don't worry," Haru mocked, "We might be knee deep in death game shit, but I'm still horny'!"

"God," she laughed, "People are hilarious. Without Bale, we'd probably never get out of here."

Haru sighed, dumping the rest of the [Alexandriam] inside. _If I can raise my Alchemy skill high enough, I won't need to sacrifice a whole plant._

She checked her skill level, smiling at it reaching level 150/1000. _Just fifty more levels_ , Haru noted, _then my days will be even easier. Once that's done, I could just do this whole check without an entire plant!_

 _I still have no clue how to find the other S-Class Herbs. Even with Bale's connections to the Assault Team, very little progress's been made. How the hell DID that imbecile find [King's Herb]?_

"Horny?" Silica questioned.

"Oh sorry," Haru giggled, "You'll figure that out when you're older, little one."

"Well I mean...I have a boyfriend."

"Seriously?" Haru stopped to look, "How old are you again?"

"Thirteen?" Silica crossed her arms.

"Meh," she veered her gaze back to the plant, "What's he like? Is he nice?"

"Yea!" she smiled, "Smart guy, I like him. I actually wanted to ask you...about him."

"Hm?" Haru glanced back, "If he's being dirty with you, run away."

"No it's not that!" Silica waved, "It's just...he's always trying to find a reason to walk away."

As the plant dissolved, a description was revealed.

[Alexandriam Class-B Herb]  
[Uses:]  
[Defrost]  
[Causes Overheat if consumed in warmer climates.]

Haru smiled, putting away some of her tools. _Might be useful to keep handy_ , she thought, _anti-freeze…can't even imagine the threat that'd pose._

"Well," Haru looked back to her friend, "What's his big idea?"

"He...kinda wants to go solo..."

"Oh so get dead? That's...brilliant." Haru scolded, "Can see whatcha mean by intelligent."

"Aren't you kinda solo?" Silica argued, "I know he can make it out there."

"Yea well I'm an alchemist," Haru dismissed, "I'm not out adventuring, I just pick herbs. I'm not risking myself."

"True..." Silica lowered her head.

"Silica?"

Silica glanced back, her red eyes gleaming in the sun.

"I'm not normally for telling people what to do." Haru packed stuff, "but seriously, keep him around. He'll get himself killed."

"I try," Silica stated, "But it's...complicated."

"Thirteen and complicated," Haru laughed, "Think you should be focused on finding the 'happy things' in here, rather than that."

"I do find happy things with Teika!" Silica challenged, "It's just difficult sometimes."

"Eh," Haru shrugged, "If you say so."

"I can change him!" Silica spoke, "He doesn't have to accept...that."

She paused, worried.

"Bit cliche," Haru looked, "But look at it this way. If he wants to get torn apart by whatever Kayaba dropped for us out here? That's on him, not you."

"Okay..."

"Come on," Haru patted her on the shoulder, "Does he have a favorite meal?"

Haru and Silica spent another few hours, digging up random Class C herbs scattered along the grassy lakeside meadow. For a few of the milder plants, Haru let Silica handle the tools to gain experience. As result, Haru got additional experience for [Teaching].

As time drove on, a message appeared, the green highlighted envelope flashing in Haru's HUD.

[From Bale: You okay? Got some good progress so far with the Assault Team. Just looking for this Magnatherium monster."

Haru sighed.

"You don't seem to like Bale too much," Silica tilted her head.

"I mean I do," Haru detested, "It's just...he's changed. The guy I met was cool, unlike the insecure mess I'm dealing with now."

"I think you're too harsh on people," Silica coaxed, "Mother always told me that we're all a mess one way or another. We have to accept each other for that."

"Me? A mess?" Haru laughed, "Kid, I've calculated the answers to life long before these idiots could learn how to spell."

"So why did you get married?..."

This question froze Haru in place.

"Because I like him?" she growled.

Silica tilted her head, her red eyes shining with an algorithmic simplicity.

"Not to be rude, Haru." Silica grimaced, "But...I doubt that."

Haru gathered her handful of herbs into her item storage, the several copies of common items stacking.

"When you get to the point where you get six to eight friggin messages at," Haru checked the time, "Freaking noon? Yea, I think I've got reason to be a bit tense."

"Then why not break it off?" Silica crossed arms, "My boyfriend does his best to make me feel good."

"..."

Haru stumbled for an answer.

"...Because I want to believe he'll change."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The Bear Forest - Johnny Black

Bale's group scoured the local forest, searching for the bear named [Magnatherium]. Unlike Floor Three, the trees weren't as closely packed, allowing for such large creatures to roam.

Johnny's eyes were fixated on each tree they passed. A big clue to the mini-boss's location were claw marks on the bark. With one appearing scratched, his fingers twitched impatiently.

 _What a waste of my time. PoH's out there, changing the world and I'm out here...trying to help some big wig get a friggin gondola. Staring at fucking trees all day._

"Anything yet, Black?" Vic asked tersely, keeping an eye on the left flank as they marched across the nutrient rich soil.

"I've noticed claw marks on some of these trees," Johnny nodded, "Didn't Argo mention something about that being a clue?"

"Pretty much," Bale growled, "Stay sharp."

As a high ranked member of the [Divine Dragon Alliance], Bale's garb consisted of black clothing and bright steel armor. Johnny peeked at his party leader, scowling behind his back in disgust.

 _Bale's totally cool with everything that's happening back home. While Japan suffers, he said he's too interested in keeping things the way they are for "everyone's safety". He's gonna be a problem for PoH's dream...makes me wonder why PoH wants him alive._

A low growl was heard, followed by heavy breathing.

Everyone stopped, drawing weapons as the air fell silent. _Oh that's right,_ Johnny rolled his eyes, _I'm also hunting a friggin monstrous bear for that same guy!_

Raising his shield, Bale stepped back from the sound. Even from the distance and placement, Johnny could see the fear in his leader's body language. Holding his falchion, he smiled...drawing a second. _Ever since I leveled agility I got this ability...my god the damage potential._

His [Falchions] came with natural [Bleed] effect. Pulling out a small vial, the ragged cloaked warrior poured its contents on both blades. The weapons flashed, [Poison] effect taking temporary place. _We'll see what that bear thinks of this._

Bale approached hesitantly, gripping his shield and sword tight as he crossed. Vic shouldered his [Twin Headed Battle Axe], looking nervously at Johnny. Johnny looked back to his portly ally, smiling with an affirming nod.

 _I like Vic,_ Johnny looked back to Bale, _he's a good kid. Once I leave, I'm gonna invite him and Haru to join us._

 _Something about Black's changed,_ Vic looked away, _I can feel it...but what? He's been hanging around Haru a lot these days. He's been with us since the beginning, maybe it's Bale?_

Just as Bale turned the corner, a great gout of flame gushed from the left! Fire flew forward, fingers of yellow and orange outstretched for all in its reach!

Bale jumped back only to be caught with a grazing hit. Set ablaze, the knight yelled as he ran, rolling on the ground in panic. The Magnatherium roared as it recuperated, worn by its harsh breath.

Roughly thirteen feet tall, the burly mammal dwarfed the adventurers, even on all fours! Composed of thick bones, hundreds of pounds of muscle and an arsenal of teeth, claws and horns, it bellowed in rage.

Noticing the Ursae pause, Johnny moved swiftly! Lunging from the side, he unleashed a volley of attacks to the Magnatherium, slashing across his thick hide with a dance of Falchions!

The Falchions [Dancer's Wave] was deployed, hurling a ten hit combo upon the predator. The over and under spin attack chopped against the thick hide, one of the ten strikes scoring a critical!

Flashing a bright green, [Poison] had taken effect. As the rest of the attacks landed, [Magnatherium] suffered [Bleed] as well! Sadly, the actual physical attacks did little against the furry behemoth.

The beast turned on Johnny, pouncing forward with its own set of daggers! Johnny dodged the first swipe, the massive paw flying past him with a loud whir! The mighty slash flew by, crashing into a nearby tree!

The spine of the tree snapped, groaning as it toppled over. As the log fell, it went towards the downed Bale. Recently putting out the flames, the knight struggled to get back to his feet.

Vic raced over, putting himself between Bale and the falling log! Executing a [Double Hack], the man swung the double-headed axe twice.

With a loud crack, he split the log as it reached his friend. The severed halves crackled as they parted from them. Leaving Bale unscratched, his HP remained green!

"Thanks man!" he shouted to Vic, "we gotta help Black!"

Just as they converged, the [Magnatherium] swung a second time. The gargantuan hand collided with Johnny Black's ribs, punishing the dual wielding rogue harshly for his offense!

In one hit, Black flew like a rocket, careening straight to a nearby tree! The great strength of the bear hurled him like a doll, roaring angrily as its own HP dripped with the twin effects.

Johnny's HP dipped below 20%, critically wounded by the powerful blow. Under the effects of [Daze], his vision blurred...gasping as he struggled to back away.

[Magnatherium] rose on its hind legs, standing nearly thirty feet tall on its own! The great mammal drew a deep breath, the back of its throat glowing like a furnace. Aimed at Johnny, the beast's throat glowed orange as it readied a gout of fire!

Vic jumped in, sending a hard swipe at the bear's stubby tail with a [Side Winder]!

The attack fumbled, barely clipping off some fur before he tripped from the sudden swing. Worse, it got the beast's attention.

The bear growled in surprise, swerving to meet its flanking assailant. Aimed quickly for Vic, [Magnatherium] vented its fiery breath!

Vic was too slow, catching the full blast face first! The axe wielder screamed as the flames engulfed his body. Bale watched, his shield capable, but his mind terrified. He froze, watching his friend burn.

"Idiot!" screamed Johnny, "help him god fracking dammit!"

Bale snapped out of his fear, racing towards the helpless Vic! Jamming his shield forward, the flame diverted from his injured friend. The blazing orange flares scattered in the face of the steel barrier, dying down with the end of the blast!

[Magnatherium] huffed loudly, recovering from exerting such force. Standing tall, its shadow bloated the sun for Bale and Vic. Seeing the weakness, Bale unleashed Sword Skills of his own!

Hacking away at the massive bear's stomach with [Howling Octave], a withering barrage of eight strikes fell upon his foe! Jumping forward, his ebony hair flicked as he swung wildly at the creature.

Hobbling away, the heavily burned Vic was dragged by Johnny away from the fight.

"Stop!" Vic decried, "He needs me back there!"

"Not without healing!" Johnny snapped, "Stay still!"

Pulling out a Healing Crystal, Johnny put his comrade behind a tree, passing him the item. As Vic healed himself, the robed warrior leaped away to heal himself. Expending another crystal, Johnny recovered his HP before flanking.

Dashing in, he drove another seven attacks with his twin Falchions for the beast's ribs! The dual blades tore into the predator's sides, persisting the effects of [Poison] and [Bleed]!

The combined efforts of both Bale and Black brought the [Magnatherium] to critical health! Recovered from its fire breath, the bear lunged towards Bale with its dagger sized claws.

Bale threw his shield forward, bending his knees as he readied to block.

The force of the impact threw Bale back several feet, the claws scraping against the silver kite shield with a high pitched shriek! Bright yellow sparks scattered like fireflies, the embers dying as they met air.

Bale's arm shook from the force, crashing into another nearby tree. Falling on his knees, the knight was left gasping for air. _If it weren't for this shield...that hit would've...no, gotta charge back!_

Bale stumbled forward, gaining his footing as he assaulted the bear. Throwing a hard jab, he watched as the longsword punched through the fur and sinew of the rampaging quadruped.

The animal roared in Bale's face, nearly deafening him with the rush of hot air!

Staring headlong into the essence of fury, Bale trembled. The yellow fangs of the bear were larger than his head, each honed to a fine point. A cold sensation ran down, his eyes widened as he stepped back. The beady eyes a bright red, staring angrily at the knight.

The bear lunged, using its horns as a battering ram. Ducking behind a tree, Bale heard the very roots beneath his feet crack! As the tree groaned, its uprooted mass collapsed to the side, sending leaves and dust scattering in all directions.

Knocking the tree aside, the bear was left dazed from the strike.

Seeing his opening, Bale finished off the juggernaut of fur. Jamming the longsword through its mouth, Bale yelled in rage! A loud crack was heard, the steel punching through the beast's throat. As its HP plummeted to zero, the oversized mammal groaned softly. Its red eyes dimmed, falling over with a rumbling thud.

The party reassembled, Bale first checking on Vic. Fully healed, the portly axe wielder rubbed his own arms.

"What the hell was that?" Johnny hissed at Bale.

"What?" Bale growled back, casting a look of irritance.

"You!" Johnny persisted, pointing a finger, "You just stood there! You were going to let Vic die!"

Vic said nothing, stepping back slightly as the argument erupted. _The hell?_ Vic grimaced, _it's like a volcano setting off!_

"I have done no such thing!" barked Bale, angered by the accusation. "I merely paused! It's you who's misinterpreting."

"You know what you did," Johnny accused, "what upsets me most isn't even that."

"Then what is it?!" Bale yelled, "That's a lot coming from you...especially when your loyalty's in question!"

"Excuse me?" Johnny splayed hands, "Say that again! I was dragging Vic by his friggin balls to get him away!"

"And I was fighting!" Bale shouted, "Check yourself before you call people weak, Black."

"You know what?" Johnny pointed, "You get pissed when anyone here shows even a hint of weakness. Yet when you do? Nope, you get a free pass."

"All I did was pause!" Bale argued back, "Had to...think about my next move!"

"Must be nice..." Johnny crossed his arms, "You get a nice pair of legs and now you're suddenly king of the world. I'm sure Etic appreciates that."

"Shut up, Black!" shouted Bale, "how dare you speak of him that way!"

"So did you actually marry Haru out of affection? Or fear?"

"Enough!" Bale swiped hands aside, "I've always led us to victory. Every. Single. Time."

"You?" Johnny pointed out. "Just you, huh?"

"Those...were my victories, not yours."

Vic frowned as he listened to his leader speak. _So…we really are just useful pawns_ , he concluded, _maybe it really is time I find a new group. I'll be sure to say bye to Haru before I go._

"Bale?" bleated Vic, frowning as he shouldered his battle axe.

His big brown eyes softened, tearing up as he looked to his once beloved leader. The blue eyes of Bale locked on to Vic, wavering with insecurity.

 _Curse you Johnny_ , Bale blamed, _making an example in front of my men? I will not allow it…_

"I'm…sorry," Vic lamented, "but…I'm leaving the party."

"What?!" questioned Bale, "you can't be serious!"

"I'm sorry!" pleaded Vic, "but...you've changed."

"Ah you're just being emo," Bale dismissed, "Get over yourself."

"I remember a guy who cared about us," Vic frowned, "A man I called a friend. He'd put us over himself."

"You're right though," Vic pointed, "You never needed us. We were just an inconvenience."

"So I'll help you...by going."

Vic turned, running from his former friends.

"Vic!" Bale shouted angrily, "come back here!"

Johnny said nothing, watching as Bale chased after Vic.

 _It's all falling exactly to PoH's plan...never should've doubted you._ Johnny smiled, _better follow and make sure things go smoothly._

[To PoH: I'm leaving Bale. Where should we meet?]

[From PoH: Meet me in Floor Five. Is she coming?]

[To: Unsure, will attempt recruiting.]

Bale rushed after Vic, stalking his comrade through the [Bear Forest]. Vic ran as fast as he could, but his lack of agility stats costed him...Bale maintaining proximity. As the forest cleared, the axe wielder spotted the gondola the party used to get across the lake.

Pushing himself to full speed, Vic and Bale converged on the same spot. Looking back, Vic's eyes widened, his skin running cold as he saw his stalker. He rushed, pushing the boat off the shoreline as fast as he could. His pursuer splashing behind him.

Just as the boat moved off the sand, Vic was shoved in the waters of the lake head first. As his face submerged in the crystal water, the sounds around him muffled. Bubbles of his panicked breath creating a wall of spheres, blocking his sight as he closed his eyes.

Standing on his drowning comrade, Bale glared down at Vic. With his boot planted firmly between shoulder blades, the drowning victim couldn't leave.

"How dare you..." Bale growled, "I will not be made weak…just so you can walk away."

Vic flailed, splashing and floundering as tried freeing himself. _Someone help me! Help! I can't!_

"Nobody makes a fool out of me," Bale pressed down, "Haru couldn't accept someone that way."

As water replaced air, Vic grew desperate. The man's body shuddered, his strength began to fail. With Bale standing on him, all Vic could do was scream. With his face buried in water, it muffled his screams to mere bubbling.

Standing amongst the trees, Johnny watched in awe of the display. Holding up a [Stream Crystal], he recorded Bale the whole time...getting a good look at his prey's face.

 _It's...amazing. The act of subjugation, domination in its purest. I...have to look away._

After minutes of fear stricken presses, Vic let out a sigh. Vanishing in a puff of blue shards, his life was snuffed out like a candle.

Bale breathed, his smile gone. _No, I just killed him!_

He lifted his boot, his player icon still green somehow. _The system…it must've only registered him as drowning. It didn't perceive my indirect action._

He heard the rustling of leaves behind him. Turning, Bale saw Johnny looking straight at him. Johnny saw the whole thing, keeping a false expression of concern on his face.

 _I can play it off_ , Johnny planned, _I'll act like I saw nothing. The minute he turns, I'll warn Haru then run. Won't lie though, watching him drown felt…exciting._

"Johnny," Bale detested, his blue eyes wide with fear, "You have to believe me…Vic was about to leave us stranded out here!"

"I can't believe it," he played along, "not Vic…he was always so supportive. Guess traitors come in all sizes, don't they?"

 _Good_ , Bale noticed, _he trusts me. He's the real traitor, I'll make sure he doesn't get away. I have to avenge Vic after all._ Bale wept, sobbing as he looked down.

"He drew his axe and attacked me when I tried stopping him. I had to defend myself, you know?"

"It's fine," Johnny assured, "let's head back to town. Got a Teleport Crystal?"

"Oh," stammered Bale. Looking through his inventory, he found none in. "No, do you?"

Johnny shook his head, lying to Bale. _I'm not giving this guy the chance…I know for a fact he'll ditch me out here._

"Dammit," Bale cursed, "looks like we're taking the gondola then."

He turned back to the boat, the lakeside tides pushing it gently back to the shoreline. The two boarded the wooden craft, directing course straight for Rovia.

"So what do we tell Haru?" Johnny asked, "Vic was her best friend."

"I'll...think of something." noted Bale, "this isn't something I can just message…sadly I don't know how I'm going to bring it up yet."

Bale looked back to his cloaked comrade. _Now to see his next move_ , he planned, _he'll have all the reason to visit his accomplice now. Rat me out, make me look terrible…I'll catch him._

As the pearly white stone of Rovia appeared, the afternoon sun left the lake a shimmering gold. The water underneath them bobbed, ripples forming from the several canals. Just below the surface, fish of various shapes and colors lurked.

The elven dock workers greeted the two weary travelers, hoisting a rope to the end of their boat. As they lassoed the gondola, they gently tugged it into port. The wooden vessel swayed as it's tied to the dock, secured to its post by the dock hands. As the two departed, neither could trust the other.

"I need time to myself," Johnny noted, "May I?"

Johnny Black kept his voice soft, making sure to not trigger the time bomb Bale had become. Bale nodded, his blue eyes bright with anxiety.

 _Yea_ , Bale thought, _you go do that…give you a few minutes to "yourself."_

Johnny walked off as soon as Bale relieved him. Slow at first, he stepped across the wooden planks of the dock. As he reached the white tile of town, he quickened the pace.

 _Just gotta warn Haru_ , he concluded, briskly walking to the rental home the married couple shared. _She can come with us, she's got the smarts to help our cause._

The sky darkened as the sun set below the watery horizon. He walked past the knee high rock fence, approaching the pale wooden door. Knocking repeatedly, Johnny kept glancing back behind him, hoping Bale wasn't looking.

Haru sat behind her desk. Fine tuning her creation, she heard the knocking below. Putting the project back in her inventory, she went downstairs. _Wonder if it's Bale_ , Haru thought, _he hasn't responded to my messages yet._

She looked through the peephole, seeing the two differing eye colors of Johnny. With one blue eye and one green, Haru tilted her head. _What's up with him today,_ she wondered, _he looks very pale._

"Johnny?" Haru greeted, "you alright?"

"Please let me in," he begged, "Something terrible's happened."

He kept his voice to a whisper, his eyes wavering.

Seeing his distress, Haru let him in without question. Closing the door behind him, she brought him over to the dining room table.

"What's wrong?!" Haru asked, "Is Bale okay?"

As he sat on the red velvet chair, Johnny looked up to her. _This is payback too_ , he concluded, _going to tear your world apart for your arrogance_.

"It's Bale," Black bleated, "You are in grave danger, Haru!"

"Wow, wow," Haru waved, "slow down. What happened?"

Johnny looked at her with pleading eyes. He took a deep breath.

"He…he killed Vic."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Bale took a seat at a local tavern, awaiting his daily briefing. Following strictly to schedule, Yamata arrived. The glow of the candles reflected off their steel armor, warming their black clothing as they sorted business.

"How goes the front?" Bale leaned back, "Hopefully the raid's gone without casualties."

"Your plans have worked very well," Yamata espoused, smiling softly, "The people of Aincrad owe you big time, Bale."

"Whatever helps," the tactician nodded.

"Thing is," Yamata cupped hands, "We've been considering a promotion for you."

"Really?" Bale asked.

"Yes," Yamata grumbled, "But we have one problem. Just a little something to sort out."

"What's the issue?"

 _Once I'm a leader of such a powerful group, then no one can touch me. Haru and I will be safe!_

"Your group," stated the informant, "we cannot allow for you to have loyalties outside of the Alliance."

"How come?" Bale raised an eyebrow, "This isn't a war between nations, is it?"

"You'd be surprised." Yamata whispered. "Believe it or not, Commander Lind's made a point that in-fighting between players has grown in the last few months."

"Lemmie take a gander at what provoked this." Bale rolled his eyes, "The whole Neo-Japan argument?"

"Precisely." Yamata nodded, "Due to Asuna and Heathcliff's recent orders, we've had to remove guys from our guild."

"But that cuts back our manpower!" Bale decried, "We need every fighter we can!"

"It makes no sense," Yamata shook his head, "But they're making the decision for the sake of unit cohesion."

"Pf," Bale leaned forward, "What that really sounds like? Sounds like they're playing favorites..."

"Exactly." Yamata pointed, "Which...is where again loyalties are concerned. We need to solidify ourselves as a group. That way we have more say in how things run."

"So yea," he redirected, "Having mixed ties overcomplicates things. We need our people focused exclusively on clearing this game."

"What about my wife?" Bale asked, "I have to keep her safe."

"She can remain." Yamata nodded, taking a swig of his drink, "but your dedication to the guild must be absolute. Are we clear?"

"Yea," answered Bale, taking a sip of his drink. "Are we still in friendly terms with the ALF?"

"Indeed...though things are getting a bit cramped. Two massive guilds, plus a restriction on how many players can enter a boss room."

"Unfortunately our 'generous' commander's suddenly taken up Kibaou's side on deployments."

"Oh yea," Bale groaned. "Something about an exchange. Think it was for the release of some guy?"

"Yep." Yamata nodded, "Some douchebag cost us our position. Unbelievable."

"It'll get better." Bale assured, "We just need to stay patient."

"That's what makes you special." Yamata smiled, "You're our biggest contributor to this whole effort. Glad to have you."

"Tell me actually, what's the status on floor clearing?"

Yamata shrugged. "Been having victories for a while now, so far we're nearing Floor Twenty. Heathcliff's waiting to discuss force deployment...course with Asuna's favoritism."

"Great," Bale smiled weakly, "Look, Yamata. I'll leave the group and dedicate myself to the HDA tomorrow. How's that sound?"

Yamata smiled, nodding to Bale's question.

"Sounds good. Bring your wife with you, I'm sure she'd be proud to see your rise to status."

With that, Bale left the bar. _The situation with guild politics is getting complicated, it's a shame no one has deposed Asuna of her role. Even Kibaou would be less influenced, I think._

Keeping a fast pace, his eyes darted around the corner of every building he passed. It felt like everyone in the world had eyes on him, judging him for his outburst.

 _I have to tell Haru, I can just hold back what happened until we're safe. Can get away from all of these conspiring traitors!_

The dimly lit street lanterns reflected in the canals, turned dark from a loss of sunlight. As the water softly passed, he gazed upon his reflection. _This should be so simple...just friggin push forward. But no, Kibaou's glory's poisoned our will._

He frowned, looking away a second later. While Bale's blue eyes and ebony hair still bore his handsome exterior, in the reflection, he saw Vic. He bit his tongue, his heart heavy with guilt.

 _Why am I afraid of seeing a traitor_ , he grimaced, _he made me look weak after all._

His two story opaque lake house soon came into view. To Bale's surprise, he found the bedroom's lights off. He walked faster, worry filling his mind.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Haru stared at Johnny with disbelief. Her body shook, looking back at her friend in shock. _Why would this happen? There was nothing going on with Vic!_

"That can't be true…" Haru argued, "Bale would never hurt Vic! They're practically brothers!"

"I watched that shit go down with my own eyes!" Johnny testified, "That maniac stood over Vic and drowned him in the lake!"

"I have to talk to him." Haru reasoned, "There has to be some explanation."

"We don't have time!" Johnny warned, "Come with me. I have friends in secure places. You're smart, we could use you!"

"Um," Haru hesitated.

Just as Haru decried this, the door swung open. Both people swerved their gaze in surprise.

Bale marched in, his steel armor shining in the low candle light. He turned his gaze to Haru, first looking with horror.

"Haru?" he grimaced, "What's wrong?"

When his gaze met with Johnny's, however, the horror turned to rage. His eyebrows furrowed, gritting his teeth as he drew his sword.

"You," Bale snarled, "Trying to poison my wife with your words, huh?!"

"She had to know, Bale!" Johnny shouted.

Bale lunged, jamming the longsword towards Johnny! Due to the barriers of Safe Zones, Johnny's simply thrown back by the strike!

Slamming into one of the walls, Johnny missed the window by inches.

"Guys stop it!" Haru cried, "What are we doing to each other? We're family!"

Johnny stumbled back to his feet, pointing a finger at Bale.

"I've watched you, Bale!" he growled, "You drowned Vic with your foot on his back. You have dishonored your family, burn in hell!"

"Same!" Bale yelled, "You think I haven't noticed you sneaking visits with my wife? You're lucky she's loyaler than that!"

"She's better than you'll ever be, Bale!"

With that, Johnny ran out of the house. Haru stared, eyes wide as Bale turned to her. He extended his hand to her, looking for her comfort. She stepped back, terrified of him.

"Please my dear." Bale pleaded, "You have to believe me…I was only trying to protect us!"

Haru said nothing, tears rolling down her cheeks as her gaze met his. Those same blue eyes she crushed on looked wild, unfamiliar to her. He stepped closer, only for her to push him back.

"Then tell me what'd you do!" Haru exacerbated, "you just tried killing Johnny!"

Bale's expression turned cold.

 _Wait,_ he pondered, _Johnny was the traitor…PoH said he'd go look for his accomplices. No, that means. My wife…she's the accomplice!_

Bale sighed...putting the sword away before looking back to his wife.

"So," he mumbled, "How long have you been plotting against me?"

"What?" Haru asked frantically, looking at her husband fearfully.

"Vic," Bale smiled, "Vic was going to betray me…he was making me look weak. Made me look incapable of leading men in battle!"

His smile grew wider, shaking his head as his emotions overtook him.

"But I proved him wrong! How long…how long have you been working with Johnny?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Haru stammered, crossing her arms as she backed into a wall. "Please stop!"

"Johnny was going to betray me," Bale chuckled, "He didn't appreciate all that I've given. All of my accomplishments."

"Yours?" Haru detested weakly, "Bale, I thought we were a team."

"Who needs them," he argued, "all I need is you, Haru…I've already got my spot in leadership for the Alliance. We can do this, just us."

He cried softly, lurching forward as the tears fell.

"Please Haru," he begged, "I'm afraid. I've...I've made a mistake! Please help me, I need you!"

Haru's heartbeat fell to a low, dull roar. As if by pure instinct, Haru ran away, fleeing from Bale like a gazelle from a hungry lion!

"Don't go!" Bale decried, "I love you, Haru!"

The alchemist didn't listen. Racing off into the dark, she went straight for the Teleport Gate, erasing her friend status with Bale. Opening her marriage tab, she slammed the [Divorce] option, desperate to get away.

As she warped away, the Marriage program took full effect. Stripping her of every item she worked to collect, the mechanic gave it all to her ex. Every herb earned, every tool used to acquire them...gone. Left with nothing but the clothes on her back and the cash in her pocket, Floor Five was the next safe bet...

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor Five - 10:30 PM

The lands of Floor Five were quick to show their true nature to all who'd visit. Arid, lifeless...a desert spanning across the horizon. With nighttime came a bitter cold, daytime a scorching heat. It was no mystery why few players came here, and even fewer stayed.

In the dead of night, Johnny waded through the dunes just outside of Karluin. The sand colored buildings of the wind blasted town looked almost abandoned. Patches of wall were stripped bare by raging sandstorms, some pockmarked by unknown sources.

Reaching over the last sandy hill, he heard the sound of scampering feet. Glancing back, Haru caught up with an expression of utter terror on her face.

"Oh good you made it," Johnny smiled, "Are you alright?"

Haru nodded, crossing her arms in self defense.

"Is the marriage over? He can track you that way."

She again nodded, her white hair fluttering in the wind. Her green eyes wavered, keeping them looking behind.

 _Poor girl, shook up by all the madness._

"Ah good you made it," Johnny heard, "Was getting worried."

Looking right, Johnny grinned. _There's the real hero of Aincrad...the real savior of Japan._

"Sup PoH!" Johnny splayed a hand. "Sorry for being late. How's it going?"

"Sort of iffy," PoH shrugged, "Had issues with an associate. Guy was going psycho, so I had to sever ties."

"Jeez." Johnny raised a brow, "Must be a real piece of work."

Wearing both dark colored clothing, PoH looked to Haru.

"And you are? I'm PoH."

"H-Haru," she fumbled.

"Something happen?" he looked to Johnny, "She looks jacked up."

Johnny whispered the answer to him, PoH nodding as he heard.

"I'm...sorry to hear that." PoH looked back to Haru, "Seems like you're in a bit of a fix."

Haru simply stared at him, frightened of who may be looking for her.

"Tell you what," PoH cupped his hands, "It's been a rough day. We have plenty of beds back at base."

"Huh?"

"No time for questions," Johnny hasted, "Bale's gonna come looking for you."

Leaving the sands of Floor Five, Haru stepped uncertainly. Side by side with strange allies, the alchemist sought new company. _My creation...gone. At least I messaged myself the steps, would've lost that too._

"So the Ruins?" Johnny blinked.

"Yep..." PoH nodded, "We have another project due. Nobel should keep the dogs busy..."

 **A/N: So now Haru's running with a questionable crowd! DX Then again, she's lucky to have escaped unharmed. The old murder trio is united at last...isn't that amazing?**

 **Hey everyone, a review is an utter blessing because it lets me know exactly how you feel! The more voices, the better :D**

 **Favorites and follows are appreciated as always. Also ItsJustCrow, your crow got a bit too greedy. How? Caught him in a checkmate, remind him to not focus on the queen too much.**


	16. Chapter 12: Scorned Emperor

**A/N: Welcum 2 Suls oF Fyre, becuz spellin ish importent. Okay putting that headache aside!**

 **Thanks again to my lovely reviewers for keeping me in line! Azure, Theawesomess1, Thunderwolf, Magyk, blazepanzer24, ItsJustCrow, (Whose Crow just beat me in chess, gg) Thanks guys for all of your support...and making me a noob at chess...**

 **Enjoy! :D**

January 6th 2023

Watching Garr vanish through a [Corridor Crystal] formed doorway, Kymer sighed softly. Watching the hidden squad from a rooftop, his cloak helped him hide with the environment. Laying prone, he eavesdropped using [Listening] skill.

"Nobel said it," one nodded to the second, "We got him."

 _To catch a big fish, you have to use a smaller fish. The real prey doesn't know there's a hook. Hunting terrorist units was much harder than this. Makes me wish my old team was here._

"About time!" the second celebrated, "Asshole killed three of our friends."

His gaze remained absolutely calm, watching two of the remaining boys celebrate their recent catch. Raving between themselves, they discussed what they hope would come from their success.

 _This I can handle...too bad I'm missing my AS-VAL._ _Could've plinked them without anyone knowing. Would've bagged them long ago._

"Dude!" one exclaimed, "We scored the big one without even lookin for him! Idiot just fucking walked up to us like we're kids."

"Nobel will be psyched!" The second cheered, "Finally getting rid of the Emperor's pest."

"I'm feelin a promotion comin," rubbing his hands together, "Meantime, what now? Boss doesn't have anything else for today."

"Gonna get some sleep," one directed, "Been up all night spying on the male barbie."

"Pfff," one chuckled, "Katsu? Yea, poor Alex's been whining to have him join for a few days now."

"Makes me wonder, man. Why so much special attention for Alex? He's been a spoiled brat this whole time."

"Who knows," the other grumbled, "This capture though should get us some cred though."

Following them, Kymer watched the pair of scouts separate. _D'aw, just a bunch of kids looking to be mommy's favorite..._

Crouch walking the rooftops of buildings, he stalked the smaller of the two members. The youth changed their outfits, attempting to blend with the crowd. For Kymer though, he was still so easy to pick out.

 _He's nervous, like a murderer fresh off the act. Better keep distance, just seeing me might cause seizures._

As the frailer teen left for the streets, Kymer leaped down another alley, removing his cloak to blend with civilians. Emerging from the shadows, he too assimilated himself with the crowd. Following his prey with a trained eye, there was no escape for the boy.

 _Same stuff, minus guns. Sadly I don't have a squad to rely on._ He shivered, forcing himself to pinch his arm. _Focus. This kid took my loudmouthed bait, I'd like that back._

As the memory shuffled behind the gate of his conscious, Kymer stopped shaking. _Nothing's wrong, all by the book. Keep it efficient and_ _swift._

Eventually Kymer was led to a local inn, the target wading through the small crowd. Pacing up the creaky steps, his prey quickened his steps. His body language softened, growing in confidence with escaping the event site.

Kymer kept close, his [Sneak] skill eluding detection from his target. The kid moved to the doorway, taking a moment to rest his head against the wooden surface. Following the operative, the hunter stepped behind him.

Kymer smiled, his pure white teeth almost gleaming in anticipation. Literally inches from his target, he felt the urge to neutralize, to eliminate. _If it weren't for the Safe Zone...I could've killed him right here. But I need what he knows..._

Completely unaware of his haunting presence, the teen opened the door. Just before stepping through, however, he stopped. Looking at the ground, he saw the Spetsnaz operator's shadow...right over his.

"Oh Fu-!"

Satisfied with his hunt, the hunter shoved the kid in the room. Slamming the door shut behind him, Kymer crept forward...the darkness of the room hiding his face.

The kidnapper squealed, startled by the sudden intrusion! Slamming face first to the nightstand, he rolled on his back. His neck swayed, his skull ringing from contact with furniture. Looking up, the teen's eyes widened with terror. The thirty five year old war veteran stood over him, hung like a guillotine.

"W-W-Wha-"

Kymer said nothing. Stepping on the panicked youth, his scuffed boot pressed down. His prey gasped, the man's weight exerting on the lithe figure.

"Where is he?" Kymer said softly.

The kidnapper stammered out gibberish. Weakly swatting the special operative's leg, Kymer simply pressed down harder. The kid furthered resistance, much to the hunter's satisfaction.

Kymer smiled, drawing a knife from his boot. He said nothing, letting the blade shine off the scarce sunrays from the window. The second the knife appeared, Kymer then reached for a hand...opening the kid's menu. The kidnapping teen's eyes shook, mouth agape.

 _He's just like the others...whimpering like a dog. They preach their cause so highly, so fiery...till their own lives are on the line. Then they just crawl around like vermin. Leave it to the professionals._

"Hmm," Kymer teased, "Oh hey, a friends list."

Opening his menu, he started writing down names on a message.

"What're you doing?"

"Oh just writing names...in case you're not compliant."

"Huh?"

"Boy," he looked down slowly, "I would be thrilled if you didn't confess. Because that would mean I'd get to find every one you know."

"And ask them the same questions I'm about to ask you..."

"P-Please!" the kid whined, "I-I-I'll talk! Don't kill my friends!"

"You sure?" Kymer smiled, "I had a reputation with my unit...would love to relive those days."

"They called me doctor once," he leaned over, "Doctor Polish..."

"Wanna know why?..."

"N-No!" the kid panicked, "I'll tell you!"

"I want to know where he is. Your latest catch."

The kidnapper turned as pale as snow. Staring at Kymer, his will snapped like a twig as he feared for his loved ones.

"I'm waiting..."

"W-We're holding him in the [Fallen Elf Hideout]!" the kid replied, "It's...to the south of Rovia, eastern mountains!"

Kymer readied a duel request from his victim's menu.

"It's hidden behind a waterfall! Nobel wanted that guy for personal reasons!"

"What reasons? Nice fingernails by the way."

"No clue." The kid nodded honestly, "I mean...I know he took out some of my friends, but that's all I know."

"Hm."

"Please let me go, that's all I know! I swear!"

"Do you swear to your Emperor, or to me?"

"You!" he pleaded like a pig.

"I'm sorry," Kymer chuckled, "I'm no Emperor...those simply make good sport."

Kymer raised the knife.

"Please don't, sir!" he wept, "H-He promised us something! A future for us!"

"Men make promises all the time kid...doesn't make 'em true."

Kymer lifted away, kicking the downed prey in the jaw! The victim groaned, turning to face his abuser, only to see an open door. Gone like yesterday's news, Kymer left the establishment. The sun's rays had yet to reach his gritty face, but he was smiling.

 _Now to deal with Lisbeth. That is if she doesn't go batshit with all this. What happens to her is of little concern to me._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The bag hid all from my sight, paralysis kept all from my control. I felt hands grab my wrists, the ding of an activated menu reaching my ears. Where was I? The echo of sound around me was my only clue, but it told it all. I was in a dungeon.

"Jeez he's big..." one groaned, "You sure they'll hold him?"

"Course it will. Physics says so."

Dragged in like a corpse, the sound of my armor scraping was gone. My gear was stripped off, leaving me bare to feel the world with skin. Feeling cold, wet stone against my shins, I kept trying to move, squirm, anything. My HUD indicated [Paralysis] as an ongoing effect...moving may have been out of the question.

"The hell are you?" I growled.

They said nothing. Hauling me to God knows where, I heard the creaking of a rusty hinge. The groan of a heavy door flew by. Where did Kymer go? I needed backup and he wasn't there!

Before I knew it, I felt new things grasp my wrists and ankles, shackles. The metal gripped my limbs, numb and unfeeling. It was then, that I saw light. The world was revealed to me.

A room, no a cell. Moss grew in pockets, islands in oceans of colorless stone. A single glow rock was held above, a lonely heaven in this plane. The heavy iron door closed shut, the grates of its view port gleaming in the light.

"Wakey wakey!"

As my eyes adjusted, one figure stood before me. Round as a blueberry, a soft smile came off thin lips. Fat as a pig, his beady brown eyes looked to me with hunger. This man wore colorful clothing, not a hint of darkness.

"Evening!" he greeted warmly, "Sorry for the bumpy ride here. The floor's a bit...ya. In need of moping."

I said nothing, watching this rotund guy pace around my hung body. The way he looked at me felt wrong. Was as if I was a piece of meat in a slaughterhouse, to be inspected before cutting and shipping.

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at his soft brown eyes.

"I am the Emperor," he took a light bow.

Of what, the fast food branch? I'd be an idiot to say that.

"You are the Cursed Man, am I right?"

I fell silent, that question just felt too...loaded.

"Oh don't be shy." He coaxed, "I'm a big fan actually."

Got the sinking feeling that saying anything at all to him might trigger unpleasant events. I kept eyes on him, my limp body swaying as it hung on chains.

"Okay fine," he splayed hands, "So much for pleasant small talk."

"You," he waved a soldering iron in my face, "Have been causing quite a bit of trouble for my role model...okay, was my role model."

"I mean one minute he's your hero." The Emperor paced the spaces, "Then the next it's 'oh you're too radical'.

"You're too extreme!" he rambled, "Never stopped to think how I felt, huh?"

"But it's all good now," he splayed open arms, "Because now I get to do what I want. Freedom of expression I believe?"

Looking down from my jawline, his eyebrows suddenly furrowed. Glancing at myself, I realized it. I was stripped bare of my gear, without even a loincloth to hide. It felt like a rock had lodged itself in my chest, that feeling I was in big trouble.

He looked back up to me, a new fire lit in his eyes. Chuckling, hands fell to his hips.

"You look...great." The Emperor nodded, "Bodybuilder for sure."

He leaned in, his nose nearly touching mine.

"I hate that."

"Why?" I asked weakly, "I didn't do anything to you, have I?"

"Oh no," he waved with a giggle, "You have accosted me...by existing."

"I don't understand." I tried reasoning, "I've got nothing against you."

"You were in school once," he bobbed his head, "Tell me...what's bullying mean to you?"

"Something to be hated." I challenged, "To protect others from!"

"Oh so now you're some 'big hero'. Right. That's what everyone says."

"You see, when I was in high school? I'd get bullied nonstop, every day from guys...of physiques like yours."

"Jocks," he laughed, "Always acting like they ruled the place."

I stayed quiet, letting him ramble for personal safety.

"Strutting about like they're kings. They get all the attention, all the best spots...even if they're complete idiots!"

"Next thing they knew, they were truck drivers...gas station employees...worthless slugs."

"Imagine this," he waved a pair of pliers, "You've liked a girl for like...two years? Yea, two years."

I nodded softly.

"Think of all the time you spend thinking." he bobbed his head, "Planning your approach, trying to come off as polite and sincere as possible."

"The day you ask her? You get arrested for harassment!"

Why? Oh, because 'I don't approve of your flirts.'"

"What?" I glanced up at him

"Yea!" he shouted, "All I did was ask her if she wanted to have some ice cream! No sexual advances, nothing!"

"I just wanted to know her more." he sobbed, "She ruined everything! My entire life of education!"

"I'm sorry that happened to you," I said politely, "But come on. I didn't do anything to you!"

"That's where you're wrong!" He pointed, "Because right after I got back? I saw her in the arms of some star athlete. Muscled like crazy, fit...sculpted like a greek fucking god."

"Hypocrisy." he growled, "That man she went with was a known drinker...beater. But all of a sudden? That didn't matter. Because I wasn't her 'class'."

"Again," I apologized, "I know what you mean, man. Standards are so high that guys like us just can't win!"

"Guys like us?" he smiled, "Don't you dare put us in the same lot. Especially with that ring on your finger."

"Infact...I'll start there."

The Emperor drew a mallet, forcing me into a [Half Loss] duel. He raised the thick headed hammer over the ringed hand.

"Survival of the fittest...isn't exclusive to the physically fit."

"It's the modern era," the emperor hunched over, "Intellect is the winning factor of the day."

"I know." I winced in fear. "Please man, you don't have to do this."

"Seeing you walk around with that cute little girl? Disgusts me, because it is just like that day for me."

"That's what I see." the timer ticked down, "Hypocrisy. The privilege of a woman to destroy MY life with a single arrest record."

"Why else would I be in a stupid game like this?!" He growled, "I had a future. University work...to be a surgeon."

"Years of educating myself, all that passion! I was okay with any university taking me, as long as I made it there!"

"Hundreds of hours of internship..." he lowered his hammer.

"But now? None will accept me. Because of one stupid woman! One arrest record was all it took! She didn't even know my freaking name!"

"Yet she dares bark at ME about privilege!"

Oh God help me...this guy's acting on vengeance. I was the symbol of his hate, his retribution. Someone get me out of here!

"But that's okay." he giggled, "I've got knowledge. They can never take that from me, even if they can steal my future."

"So why not enjoy myself?" his smile curved wide, "I've got such a good specimen..."

"Oh where to start!" he cheered, moving to a small bench.

I couldn't bear to hear it all. I wasn't even human to him.

"SAO's little system..." he motioned to the table, "It's...limited me in what's possible for my appetites. But I improvise."

"Hell, the biggest problem of all?" he splayed arms, "People don't feel pain here."

My heart sank the second the word pain escaped his soul. At that moment in time, I wasn't an individual to him...I was a punching bag. I was a symbol of something he hated with every ounce of his being. And there was nothing I could do about it. In his eyes, I was the destroyer of his dreams.

"That's...where you come in." He giggled, "Cursed Man...Garr."

I felt ice cubes roll down my back, dry and chilling.

"It's poetic, really. To feel in a world of the unfeeling? Isn't it beautiful?"

"To know that like me...you will have nothing? You're literally doomed to die a worthless carbon stack?"

"Please let me go..." I pleaded softly, "I'm sorry all of this happened to you. But you have to believe me. There is a brighter future for you. Better than this."

"Says who?" he laughed. "I see no salvation, only me."

"God said so."

"Oh, God?" he smiled wider, "You mean the same one that tells us to stone gays?"

I fell silent, my desire to give him hope falling on deaf ears.

"I don't think he's in any place to speak on MY behalf. But I appreciate the sentiment."

"Even if you don't believe," I rationed, "I still believe you have a brighter future. You don't have to do this. You can still be that surgeon!"

I couldn't hide it, I was abjectly afraid. Seeing the knives, pliers, tongs...and other unspeakable tools was getting to me. Let alone the hammer he hung over my right hand.

"Again, thanks for your sentiment."

He was absolutely indifferent, stepping back to inspect his tools. The plink and tink of various metal and wood instruments against a thin pan only furthered my fear. Rika? Kymer? father? Mother? Tears fell, I couldn't hide the terror. Someone get me out!

"You're crying..." the Emperor looked back with a fat grin, "It's beautiful. The body really is amazing that way."

After long painful moments of sifting through materials, he skipped back towards me...and grabbed my hands. The duel initiated, those sixty seconds so slow to conclude.

"I know the whole 'capture the girlfriend' cliche..." he chuckled, "But why punish her? She wouldn't feel pain. Only humiliation. That changes nothing."

My hands, I could move them! My paralysis was wearing off, I started pulling to break free. Just as I twitched, however, he sprayed me with something again...restarting the process. Control of my limbs failed, he raised my chin.

"Easy there, Felisha."

He drew a whip in one hand, that hammer in the other. Layered with nine tails, metal studs layered it from start to the tip.

"This is a [Hell Cat]," he displayed, "Hardly a practical weapon against your average mobs...but against bare flesh, it comes off like old paint."

"Please..." I looked to him, "I want to see her again..."

"PoH sends his regards..."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Lisbeth polished the edge of a cutlass with great focus, the steel not quite buffing out the scratches. _Come on, the customer's gotta be impressed! I'm not delivering it half assed._

After minutes of painstaking attention to detail, the upgrade was finished. Seeing herself in the reflection, she smiled. _Looking good, Rika._ _The sword's great too._

"Is it ready?" her twelfth customer of the morning asked.

"Sure is!" Lisbeth smiled, "Got that polish down like a mirror!"

Passing the curved blade, Lisbeth watched his expression carefully. _No hint of disapproval, yes!_

"I like it." The man nodded, "How much was it again? Ten, right?"

"Yes sir!" Lisbeth thumbed up, "But, you also get a ten percent discount on your next purchase IF you recommend a friend here."

The new maid outfit and pink hair scored Rika many times more customers than before. With a net balance reaching over a million, the up and coming blacksmith was rising in popularity. Looking through her messages, she checked for any reminders.

Agil had informed her to visit his shop within fifteen minutes for the items she requested. Thankfully he hired other players to grind those poisonous lizards for her. He informed her that Floor Five's the armpit of Aincrad, a place no one inhabited.

 _A ninety grand reward tends to convince._ _Makes me glad I built this network, Agil's been cool with me...even if he rips off customers occasionally._

As the clock struck two, a few familiar faces arrived. One approached, donning light clothing of the ALF. Gentle green eyes and messy brown hair, he looked to Lisbeth with a somber expression.

"Sorry for intruding," he bowed his head lightly, "I was wondering if you could upgrade this?"

The man named Graye presented a [Crescent Glaive] to the smith.

"Hey!" Lisbeth smiled, "I remember you!"

"You do?" Graye blinked with surprise.

"Yea!" Lisbeth inspected the glaive, "Remember Floor One? Town of Beginnings?"

"Oh you're that blacksmith!" Graye smiled back, "It's good to see you! Wow, you've gotten pretty."

"Thank you!" Lisbeth giggled.

"How's the business?"

"It's been amazing." Lisbeth waved, "Built a network, got ore supplies coming every day. Got a super caring man to hold. It's been...wonderful."

"Say." she glanced around Graye. "Weren't you traveling with another guy?"

"Yes..." Graye frowned, "Let's just say things didn't work out."

"How come?" Lisbeth placed the glaive on the anvil before looking back.

"Guy got drunk one night and told me to leave...said I was annoying."

"Awww!" Lisbeth pouted, "Why though? You seem alright."

"Because I kept burdening him with my problems," he sighed, "I should've just dealt with it."

"Hey now..." the smith tilted her head, "Friends should be open with each other. That's not cool of him."

"Yeah," Graye mumbled, "...anyway, so I've joined a special branch of the ALF. A law enforcing division."

"Oh?" Lisbeth's eyes perked, "who're they?"

"We're the [Justicars]," Graye shrugged, "We look for criminals and ensure they're handled properly."

"That's nice." Lisbeth smiled, "You wouldn't believe how many bandits are out there."

"Definitely!" Graye nodded, "But it's all good. Our boss Anthem's a pretty tough guy."

"Anthem?"

The name struck Lisbeth as familiar. The image of a man with a black wide brimmed hat came to mind, riding a humble chestnut stallion. _That guy...he was hunting Aiden down months ago. Maybe Anthem's forgiven him?_

"Yep," Graye nodded, "You should see him in battle too! Wields a [Greatsword] while still able to do back flips! He's incredible!"

"Must be a real sight," Lisbeth smiled, "Sorry to keep you waiting! What upgrades would you like with this?"

"Quickness," Graye requested, "What'll it be for plus two to that?"

"Well if you've got the required materials it'll be around...fifty five K?"

"Okay," he confirmed, drawing out the required fee.

Lisbeth bowed her head, hammering away at the anvil rested weapon. Sparks flew with every strike, the glaive turning a bright yellow as the upgrade ritual took place. As the icons soared by, she consistently struck [Awesome] and [Perfect].

 _Something doesn't feel right,_ she focused, _it's like...I can feel it in my gut. Maybe I'm just being paranoid._

With the completion of the order, Graye and her went their separate ways. Packing her belongings, the ambitious blacksmith went to Agil's General Store for her order. The room was decked out in random stuff. From weapons dropped by mobs to a few miscellaneous goods.

"Hey Liz, how's my favorite smith?"

The tall, well-built Agil stood behind the counter, smiling gently to her as she walked in. Wearing his typical green apron and long-sleeved shirt, the bald but sculpted man had a presence about him.

"Oh good," Lisbeth smiled back, "Got any good sales?"

"Bah," he grunted, "My last sale was a bit of a wash. Guy was treating his dagger like a hammer. Came back to me all pissed off like I ripped him or something."

"Seriously?..." she shook her head, "It's. A. Dagger."

"Tell that to him!" Agil decried, "Idiot was threatening to boycott my place!"

"Well maybe this'll help," she grinned, "Do you have the items I requested?"

"Unfortunately," he groaned, "The team of three that applied for the job bailed."

"What?" Lisbeth groaned, "Why? The money not good enough?"

"They said it had to do with the [Dune Dashers]. The lizards?"

"Yea?" she crossed her arms, "They said they could handle it."

"Something went wrong apparently, claimed they were gathering in massive hordes." Agil explained, "They had to retreat or risk casualties."

"Mm," Lisbeth frowned, "Never mind then. I don't want people getting hurt over this."

"Wouldn't you wanna send another team?"

"Don't worry." she smiled, "I've got a man. He'll 'clean up' this mess."

"What about you being independent?" Agil smirked, "First time we met, you were all about being the best smith on your own."

"Independent's great." she nodded, "But I came to standpoint of 'why would I have to?'"

"I could fight, sure. But he gives me options, and I love that."

"Sounds like a win for both of you then." he smiled, "So no team?"

"Not necessary." She bowed her head, "In fact, here. Give this to the team that tried."

She passed Agil forty five thousand Cor.

"This should help them recover lost supplies from that run." she bowed her head, "A thank you for their efforts."

"I'll be sure to send it." Agil nodded. "So yea...while the hundred hairs haven't arrived, the bucket has."

"Oh good!" Lisbeth relaxed.

He placed an ancient ceramic pot on the counter. [Leprechaun Bucket], a treasure found within the recesses of a dungeon in Floor Fifteen.

"That'll be...thirty?" Agil struggled to remember.

"Wasn't it twenty five?" Lisbeth pried, trying to haggle a lower price.

The two merchants sparred in bargaining, looking at each other.

"I think it was thirty..." Agil challenged, "I know that look, Lis."

"And I distinctly recall twenty five...could it have been twenty eight though?"

"Nice try." Agil smiled, "But I do remember now and it was thirty K."

"Darn," Lisbeth laughed, "Oh well."

Both were left amused, their usual interactions casual as usual. The two exchanged goods, the Cor for that bucket. With business concluded, Lisbeth left the shop. Looking blankly to the canal passed streets of Rovia, she pondered the next step.

 _The lizards shouldn't be too hard. I'll let Garr know about the issue, he'll get it done in a day!_

Opening her menu, she readied a message.

[To Garr: Honey? I've got an issue. Gotta farm these poisonous lizards in Floor Five to get that bucket. A hundred hairs too.]

Sending the message, Lisbeth felt strange. _Calling each other pet names, I never imagined it happening in a place like this._

Caught up in her own thoughts, she failed to notice Kymer standing a few feet back. As she turned, her eyes darted straight to him, startled by the sudden appearance.

"Hey!" Lisbeth whined, "You should at least say something, you creep!"

"We don't have time for this," Kymer growled.

"Huh?"

"Your boyfriend," he directed, "he's been detained."

This news triggered her to motion a time out with her hands.

"Wow, wow, wow!" Lisbeth waved, "Run that by me again?"

"He's been captured." Kymer repeated.

"How?!"

"Pack of five guys came around the corner of that alley." Kymer glanced back and forth, "They hit him a paralysis poison and warped him to their hideout."

"Are you serious?!" She scowled, "You're telling me you couldn't save him?!"

"It risked us both getting taken."

"Still!" Lisbeth shouted, "I can't believe this. Where is he?!"

"I've got a lead." Kymer remained calm, "We

Lisbeth's blood chilled. She stared at this grizzled veteran, conjuring her next statement. _What...did he do...to my Aiden?_

"We should move quickly," he turned away, "I found a gondola that'll take us to the southeast side of Caldera Lake."

Lisbeth's hands clenched to fists, shaking as she watched him walk off. A huff escaped her lips, steam from the turbulent engine within. Following him quietly, her dark pink eyes stayed off him. _No words could describe just how...angry I am. How dare he._

Just as she walked on, a familiar face was spotted to right her right. Katsu, waving to her as he crossed towards a market. She raced over to him, weak in the eyes.

"Katsu!" she pleaded, "You've gotta help me!"

"Huh?" he turned.

"It's Garr," Lisbeth sobbed, "He's been kidnapped."

"What?" Katsu stopped.

"Please help me bring him back?"

"How'd this happen? How does one kidnap a pickup truck?"

"I don't know!" Lisbeth begged, "But he was close to finding Alex. Please, Katsu!"

"Let's go then!" the man nodded, "I can't ignore a call for help."

"Thank you!" Lisbeth cupped her hands, "Please follow us, his...friend's got a lead."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The evening sun glimmered around them, the gondola bobbing as its NPC master guided it through the gentle tides. _If anything happens to him because of Kymer, I'll make him pay..._ _infact._

She turned her gaze to the Russian, whose gaze remained stoic but focused. Katsu, adorned in laminar armor sat on the opposite side of the boat, leaving a space between the smith and the hunter.

"So you're a war veteran..." Lisbeth looked away, "How'd you lose him?..."

"I didn't lose him." Kymer shrugged, "I used him."

"Seriously?!" she veered to him.

"Why not?" he quipped, "He's loud, obnoxious. From the time I've spent listening to him, they wanted him like a damn pornstar."

"I can't believe you think this is a joke..."

"I've done this before," Kymer spoke, "Trust me. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine."

"You don't get it, do you?!" Lisbeth's voice raised.

"I doubt that. But if there's a miscalulation..."

"They want to kill him!" she shrieked, "They're going to kill him and use his soul to further empower themselves, you ape!"

"Guys?" Katsu looked back, "You think you can fight each other later? We've got crooks that need jailing."

"We definitely do..." Lis glared at Kymer.

"I don't care about the young's concept of justice. It's naive, easy to twist."

"And you're willing to sacrifice your friends!" Lisbeth decried.

"He's an acquaintance," Kymer again shrugged, "Again your naivety shows."

"Tell you what!"

Lisbeth rushed the man, grabbing him and nearly throwing him off the boat! Holding the veteran over the edge, scathing hot coals of rage burned where her eyes once sat. _I want to kill him, he's gonna be the reason I lose Aiden! It's all because this Russian pig wanted bait!_

Kymer remained calm despite this, irritating Lisbeth further.

"Look I know this 'Garr' is of emotional value to you." Kymer grunted, "But that doesn't change the conditions."

"Why aren't you panicking?!" She cried.

"I can swim? Frankly the water looks nice..."

Without warning, Lisbeth threw him overboard! The water turned a frothing white as he sank, bubbles and ripples dispersing. Vanishing beneath the darkening blanket of midnight blue, the smith sat back down...crossing her arms. _Can drown for all I care..._

Katsu grimaced, the once friendly girl suddenly seeming as vicious as a lion. Scooting back slightly, he kept a hand on the [Katana] resting on his knees.

"Served Garr to be lunch..." Lisbeth's eyes kept watch of the water, "I couldn't care less what happens to him now."

"But we could use his help, couldn't we?" Katsu peeped.

Lisbeth simply looked at Katsu.

"Alright then!" Katsu yielded, "Not looking for trouble."

Nothing emerged from the dark lake, not a trace of Kymer to be seen. As the gondola hit the shore, the party of two dismounted. Lisbeth vaulted, running the second her boots hit the sand. Equipping her heavy armor, the soft squeak of boots was replaced with the clank of metal. Katsu followed behind, his lighter gear allowing swift movement.

Sand turned to dirt and from dirt to grass. Further southeast rested a set of mountains, tall and brooding under the waning crescent. The blacksmith's fears gnawed away at her, forcing her to keep running. Raising her [Falling Buffe], the neck armor extended past her nose.

 _I have to get him out!_ She panicked, _he needs me!_

"You sure this is the way?" Katsu directed, "It seems awfully specific!"

"Yes it is!" Lisbeth snapped, "Keep moving! We've got people to save!"

Just as the word save left her, a loud roar reached her ears. Galloping from the right, emerged a great bear. Its eyes glowed a familiar blue, its horns curved forward like that of a goat.

* * *

 **Song: Vordt of the Boreal Valley Phase 1**

* * *

"Good to see you, Pinkie!" The beast growled, "Sorry but I can't let you proceed. Afterall...your princess is in another castle!"

"Burn in hell!" Lisbeth shouted, "What'd you do to him?!"

The possessor laughed, rising to full stature! Standing at a whopping eight meters tall, the grey furred bear blotted the moon. Claws extended, each the length of shortswords, stained yellow.

"Who?" The mammal chuckled, "Oh you mean my toy? Couldn't be happier!"

Seeing the demon [Magnatherium], Lisbeth's fear was held back by mere straws. _How dare he!_

"Liar!" She screamed.

Readying her mace and buckler, Lisbeth's patience was at its end! Lunging the monstrous predator, the bludgeon flew for a knee with a side swinging [Stone Sweeper]!

While dense, the club hit the thick bone with a low thump. Nobel's dual HP meters shrank a bit, the monster looking down on the little blacksmith accosting him.

"That...was uncalled for."

Katsu stared in disbelief, watching the animal speak to them in such a human manner. Nobel swung a wide punch, crashing a massive paw against the smith knight's chest!

A [Critical Hit] was scored, the metal protecting her torso ringing like a bell! Struck like an oncoming train, Lisbeth flew like a cannonball, soaring off with fright before hitting the ground! Several bones broke, stunning her in an instant!

"Holy shit!" Katsu shrieked, "Lisbeth!"

Lisbeth's face met grass, left gasping from the force of the bear's punch. Her HP flashed a deep red, leaving tatters of life to grasp.

 _Had it...not been for my armor, I would've been killed...instantly._

Rolling on her back, she drew Healing Crystals with shaking hands! Looking back over the hill though she saw new threats approaching. A small herd of [Fallen Elf Spearmen] gathered, moving to encircle Katsu!

 _Wait, if I use this, they'll see where I am! But Katsu needs help!_

"Heal." she whispered, only to throw the crystal to the side!

As the item flew to a different side of the hill, it glowed bright green. Its bright letters lit in the dark night sky like a beacon.

The possessed spearmen were tricked, lunging after the glowing object. Dirt flew as they plowed the spot with a barrage of stabs! Hearing the ground punched over and over, Lisbeth shuddered.

 _I can't heal. Not with them._

The sky was suddenly lit a bright orange, a low growl filling the air! Screams reached the smith as she rose, Katsu set ablaze by the [Magnatherium's] breath! Hearing his cries, Lisbeth rushed to grab him, putting out the flames as she dropped him on the hill.

Nearly killed by the immolating blast, he coughed in his singed state.

"What the hell is that?!" Katsu screamed, "It's worse than any mob I've ever seen!"

"Heal!" Lisbeth tossed him a spare Crystal!

Katsu complied, healing his injuries in a flash of green. Downside was, this was the last one she had prepared. They were reserved for emergency use, not consistent need. Left in red, she tried drawing potions!

"So squishy!" Nobel ranted, "Being mortal sucks, doesn't it?"

"We've gotta run!" Lis gasped, "Come on!"

Katsu didn't need such advice, he bolted like a fleeing steed towards the mountain range! The stomping paws of the [Magnatherium] forced the smith knight to retreat, trailing behind her quicker assistant!

"Don't run!" Nobel laughed, "You'll only die tired!"

The elves the demon conscripted gave chase, some lobbing arrows at the two! The night darkened, the moon's light fading as the nightmare stalked. A faint chanting could be heard, the sound of a [Malishard] piece in use.

Lisbeth never ran so fast in her life, her legs strutting to a full sprint as arrows flew by! She drank a potion, only to be sent rolling by a stray bolt! Her landing alerted Katsu, who dove to confront the oncoming spearmen.

Unleashing a wide swinging [Crescent Moon], the katana flashed past at great speed! One of the three lost their head, the thin blade slitting the neck like butter. The second simply deflected off armor, the third a minor cut!

Lisbeth rushed back to her feet, throwing a hatchet at another! The targeted warrior jumped aside, the weapon hitting the dirt. The [Magnatherium] trampled towards them, readying a thundering pounce of its own!

Leaping with claws ready, the gargantuan bear crashed beside Katsu, missing the samurai by mere inches! The ground shook, dirt flying as landing took place!

"Go!" Lisbeth screamed. "I've got you!"

The two kept running, the mountains growing in size as they approached. As they fled through flower patches, monstrous [Gaudy Nepenthes] burst from the ground, reaching out with vines as thick as roots!

Katsu swerved, swinging up with [Absolute Void] against the oncoming arm! The sharp blade caught the plant's whip, splitting the fibers almost perfectly in half. The beast shrieked, suffering the loss of a limb to the razor sharp edge.

As the pair reached the foot of the nearest mountain, a lone pathway was revealed. Standing between two small cliffs, the slick road led to many near trips as the pair raced upward! Nobel's [Magnatherium] climbed over one cliff, leaping down!

Crashing in front of the fleeing pair, the demon bear blocked their path. Cornered, the two met the entourage of glowing blue eyes and spears.

"What do we do?!" Lis stammered, "We're pinned."

A spear rushed forth, Lisbeth swatting it aside with a [Parry]!

"Back up!" Katsu commanded.

"But his spears!" Lisbeth kicked the parried warrior back.

"Trust me!"

Katsu and Lis backed their way down the path, lunging for the spearmen blocking their way! Spears and sword flashed, forcing the two into a moshpit of iron.

 _So much_ violence, Lisbeth winced as she swung, _I can feel it all running down my arms! I could just drown in it!_

"Running from me?!" Nobel howled, "Wonderful!"

Nobel raced down them, but forgot his own mass. The second he accelerated, he couldn't stop, rolling down the declining path as he tried braking! Flipping onto his side, the monster rammed into his comrades' own spears. His HP meter flashed as multiple poles gouged.

"Now!" Katsu screamed, running back up the steps.

"Brilliant!" Lisbeth cheered, "Great work, Kats!"

The air blew harder as they rose. The mountain range extending further as they climbed. Dirt was replaced by stone, jagged rock smoothed by erosion. Loose frags scraped off shoes, bouncing as they fell below the peaks. The steps of the great horned bear louder.

"Kymer said it was behind a waterfall!" Lis shouted.

Reaching the corner of the road, they ground to a halt! A dead end was present, a gap in the path leading to another platform.

"Screw it!" Katsu leaped, landing soundly on the other side.

He swerved back, extending a hand to help catch Lisbeth! Unfortunately, he assumed she would hesitate. Landing beside him, she motioned him to keep going! Just as Katsu looked up, the shadow of [Magnatherium] encroached...the beast leaping.

 _Not this time!_ She growled, readying [Fun Size] for a clash! Dragging the weapon for a wide slam, [Boulder] was unleashed against the rampaging titan of fur! Lisbeth slammed her eyes shut, her body sent almost airborne from the momentum of the massive hammer!

The air whirred, the titanic tooth arcing for the center of the [Magnatherium's] mass! _Die, you abomination!_

The very air cracked as forces met, a [Critical Hit] was struck! The enormous club crashed against the bear's ribs, the tip of the fang piercing through its hide! Lisbeth slipped, falling on her stomach as the recoil knocked her flat.

Sent veering from the impact, the [Magnatherium] was sent sideways! Forced to grab the ledge, Nobel suffered 40% HP loss as well as [Poison]!

"Not yet!" Nobel shouted.

"Nope!" Lisbeth yelled, climbing back to her feet.

Just as the bear tried lifting itself, Lisbeth slammed the massive [Great Hammer], breaking the stone ledge with a single [Earth Shaker]! The great mound of stone cracked like glass, crumbling when combined with the [Magnatherium's] weight.

The bear roared as it fell, hitting the ground twenty feet down with a loud thud. Dust flew as it crashed, not a sound to be heard.

Sending the hammer away in storage, Lis knew it wasn't dead...just wounded. Katsu's mouth was agape, seeing the clash of mass to mass. Scampering further away, the pair vaulted over platforms, searching for the waterfall Kymer discussed!

The sound of roaring water brought them closer, but the bear was coming back. Huffing, the great beast was angrier than ever. The two surveyed the land, left only with fright. There was nowhere left to jump, only climb.

"Climb, Katsu!" Lisbeth cried, "We're close!"

* * *

 **Song: Vordt of the Boreal Valley Phase 2**

* * *

The two grabbed stray ledges, making their way to the cliff side above them! Fear pushed their bodies to the brink, the stomping demon bear just around the corner.

Just as they reached the cliff, [Magnatherium] leaped from below! Snatching Katsu like a butterfly, the beast yanked the samurai down!

"Oh god no!" Katsu screamed, the bear slamming him back to Earth face first!

A loud thump filled the air, Lisbeth shaking with horror as the situation devolved. _We can't stop it!_

Desperate to save her friend, Lisbeth leaped down with her mace! The air rushed by her hair as she sank to the leviathan of fur and teeth.

A solid hit was scored, the bear closer to losing half of its first HP bar! The smith rolled off the raging titan, falling beside Katsu as she gasped with fatigue.

With both rescuers pinned between itself and a cliffside, [Magnatherium] rose on hind legs.

"Scream, you pleebs!"

Unleashing a blast of flame, the hot exhaust enveloped the two adventurers in a torrent of fire! HP dropped for both like bricks, their bodies swiftly scorching. Set alight by the scalding heat, both screamed as they rolled off the edge!

Crashing, Lisbeth was the first to land, her HP hitting red again as the flames died.

 _This...is really bad..._

Katsu fell beside her, gasping as he scrambled back to his feet. Their partially charred bodies were left darkened by the unholy warmth, the [Magnatherium] looking for them.

"Christ, this is a nightmare!" Katsu panicked, "Come on we gotta keep climbing!"

She nodded, breathing haggardly as the two went straight back to try ascending. As they ventured, a cave was revealed. Only big enough for people, they quickly dug in, scrambling to escape the fiery jaws of the demon at their heels.

"Awww, this reminds me of the time I had mice..." Nobel laughed, "Cool things, really. They'd always find a new way to beat mazes."

"Kudos for surviving this long by the way!"

They had little time to rest, the sound of water invigorated their sense of escape. Passing her friend healing potions, the two got each other back to full status. Climbing further, the cave led to a new opening...a waterfall straight ahead.

Lisbeth grabbed Katsu by the shoulder, tugging the blonde back.

"When I count to three, we'll book it!"

"Got it." Katsu nodded.

Lisbeth splayed fingers. Each second feeling like three as it counted down. The sound of the bear was nowhere to be heard, filling the air with dread. As the last finger dropped, both raced towards the waterfall!

Reaching the pool beneath the falls, they waded right in. Their feet dragged as knee deep water held them down. Lisbeth tripped, halfway diving into the cold mountain pond as they rushed!

Splashing their faces with cold water, they outstretched arms, inspecting for any door! Feeling a handle, Lisbeth slammed it open, the silhouette of Nobel's [Magnatherium] leaping towards them!

"Shit!" She screamed, opening the door for Katsu!

Katsu ran towards her, fear evident in his eyes as the thirty foot tall Ursae lunged! Just as Lis slammed the door, a loud clap was heard! Swerving her gaze, Katsu stood there, his head removed with a single bite!

"Holy shit!" She screamed, running as the monster swiped the thick door open!

Fleeing further into the fort, Lisbeth saw the glow of the [Magnatherium's] breath envelop behind her! Veering around the corner, the smith knight slammed the iron door behind her. The sound of breaking glass echoed through the dark, empty rooms.

In the madness of combat, all the pink haired girl could do was curl up and cry. Her armored frame shook, hands on her face as she scrambled for control of herself.

"Oh god why!"

 **A/N: So now Nobel's descent was revealed, a man torn from his dreams by a selfish human being. Doesn't that feel so warm? Oh wait, that could just be the demon fire he's breathing.**

 **Hey everybody :D reviews as always are as desirable as the idea of me getting a date! (Never gonna happen) Feed meh reviews, I'm lovin you guys~**

 **Favorites and follows are loved as always, sorry for the late chapter post. Been busy makin this sucker work~ See you all later!**


	17. Chapter 13: Dark Dungeons

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, the only fanfic out here to officially declares crow hunting illegal!**

 **Hey awesomess (My bacon regulator), thunderwolf (My bacon charitor :3), Azure (My ever helpful friend), blazepanzer24 (For delightful knights like Leopon) Magyk (Patient and fun loving reader!), ItsjustCrow (and pet crow that kicks my ass at the D20) You're all specially awesome for your helpful support.**

 **Enjoy!**

The Magnatherium's growls died down, huffing softly as Nobel ceased attempts at breaking through. Curled up with her back to an old iron door, Lisbeth shook with the loss incurred.

"You know what the last thing your 'man' begged for before I started?" Nobel chuckled.

The pink haired warrior stayed silent.

"He said he wanted to see you again. Isn't that sweet? I mean, I wish I could get a [Stream Crystal]. You know, record that shit?"

"But I can't do that, to think I'd forget something so small, yet so crucial?" he taunted her in his warped voice.

"Shut up..." Lisbeth whined weakly, "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"I better get back to him." Nobel giggled. "See if I did pack such a crystal."

"If you touch him?" She shot to her feet, "I'll make you pay!"

No reply, the sound of the desecrated cavern her only company. Looking back the way she came though, she felt mournful. Sitting back down, she let the tears fall in sorrow for Katsu.

Curled up in a ball, the smith knight wept. Katsu fell, feeding the Malishard yet another soul to fuel its master's malicious and vindictive wish. He died, trying to free a kid.

 _I should've told him to stay...what was I thinking? Bringing another to die for this?_

Sobbing, she kept her voice down in fear of other beings in the cave. Her steel face guard couldn't hide the distress in her rouge colored eyes, the tears on her make up. There was no one to help her. Either she faced the thirty foot tall demon bear outside, or travel further.

 _Maybe...maybe this is how Aiden feels._

As the rivers from her eyes dried, Lisbeth looked back to the path in front of her. It was a mess, a timeless battle between chaos and order. Islands of civilization, made up of the stone brick of castles, swimming in a sea of cold cave rock. Dimly lit, the paths were narrow.

 _Aiden needs me...I have to keep going._

Rising, Lisbeth's breathing pattern was shaken and distressed. _He's going to eat Aiden...I...I have to keep moving. If only Asuna could help me, I'd feel so much better._

Drawing her glow rock, she held up the little green candescent. This object had been with her for a long time, dating back to the first floor, the first night she met Garr. With all that history, came a new predicament. Whatever chemical function that caused illumination was dying.

The crystal grew dull, fading as the perpetual night closed in around her. Lisbeth watched as the last sparks faded, leaving only a green translucent stone.

"Dammit..."

Having no other choice, she drew a torch instead. With her left hand occupied, as well as the confines of the cave restricting her, [Fun Size] was impractical to wield. Forced back to her mace and torch, the smith knight began her descent.

The fog was thick, puddles of water pooling around the bumpy stone surface. The drip from stalactites bounced off walls, an almost rhythmic tune. Glowing a pale blue, the capped fungi bobbed as she passed, reactive to her presence. Low moans reached from within, tormented.

A soft squish twisted her stomach like rope. Her eyes widened in a mix of horror and annoyance, it was a slimy substance on the ground. Covering the sole of her left boot, it turned her squeamish in a heartbeat.

 _Agh, disgusting!_

Backing away, Lisbeth was quick to scrape off the gunk. A pale green surface had covered the path ahead. Porous like the inside of a bread loaf, it throbbed in random spots.

Grimacing, she poked the material with the tip of her mace. Sticking to the metal weapon, it stretched like cheese, its strands thin...paper like. Lifting it further, she heard things jumble beneath it.

"God!" Lisbeth cursed, swiping the stuff off.

The flick of green material piled up, forming a small mound. On the plus note, it didn't appear to stain either the mace or her shoes. Nonetheless, it was enough to stop her like a roadblock. Clamping her stomach like a vice, moving was hardly fathomable.

Minutes passed, Lisbeth staring out to this pile of blue sponge. _Have to keep going...I can't let this stop me._

Stepping forward, she winced as the stuff made a soft squish under her boots. _Gross, gross, gross!_

Every step made her ill, her mind trying to figure out what she was walking on. What made the matter all the more chilling was the fact it stayed strictly on the ground. Making it a quarter of the way there, she suddenly felt something tug back.

Looking back down, Lisbeth's face went pale. A hand emerged from the slime, gripping her ankle with rotten fingers! With skin matching the color and texture of the ground, the corpulent limb tried pulling her down.

"Hell no!" Lisbeth swung her mace.

Its grip was cold, rubber like as it bobbed from her blunt weapon. It seemed unresponsive to her weapon, more hands emerging. The groan brought her to full panic.

"Not happening!" Lisbeth bashed the hands harder with her mace!

While the hands released her, they looked almost unharmed by the bludgeon. Bobbing around like punching bags, they reset balance before sliding towards her. Terrified by the onset of hands, Lisbeth ran further down the path in an effort to escape!

As she crossed the foreign material, more hands grew from the floor. Each differed in condition, some missing fingers while others bore sickly long nails. Feeling cold fingers claw at her boots, the smith went to a full sprint! The sound of stones below her grew louder.

Except they weren't stones, they sounded too hollow. Closing her eyes, she stormed through the rest, kicking away anything that touched her! As she reached the end of the path, the green material was replaced with stone.

She gasped, looking back from whence she came. The hands slid to the edge of their surface, stretching out for her...but unable to reach.

 _Something's deeply wrong here. It's like they're drowning, desperately trying to escape something..._

Turning back, she came face to face with a reptile's jaws! Shrieking, she fell landing on her back. Snapping her gaze to her assailant, however, it hadn't moved in an inch. It didn't even look at her...or blink.

Rising back to her feet, Lisbeth looked closer. It wasn't a lizard at all, but some archaic looking pipe, designed to look draconic. Scooting herself behind the device, she found a lever stuck on the back. Pulling the semi rusted mechanism, the space she once tread lit with a loud roar!

This device was a flame cannon, aimed perfectly down the tight pathway of this cave. _Wait...fire. What happens to people when they're...mel...ted..._

Lisbeth frowned, realizing just what she was walking on. _I've been walking on melted bodies. God I wanna get out of here! But why is all this here? It's just some cave!_

She shook her head, her pink hair fluttering in her panic. Taking a deep breath, she forged on down the trail. Diving further down the abyss, Lisbeth found little respite from the dead surrounding her. _Why are there so many here?_

Reaching the end of the next decline, a large basin of water was presented. A murky brown, it had become a sediment deposit for more than just minerals. Stray arrows stuck out of the pond, their feathery backs withering and old. Sighing, she moved in, her boots sinking in the water.

 _Spooky scary skeletons,_ she thought to herself, forcing herself to keep positive. _Ugh reminds me of Aiden's little meme. How horror writers these days became skullaton!_

Giggling softly to herself, Lisbeth smiled a little. Just as she made it half way, however, a snap was heard. In an instant, her visit to the forest flooded back from memory.

 _Nope, not again!_

She hit the water, dropping to her back. Her eyes shot open as the cold water splashed all over. A great shadow swung over her, stealing attention from the murky pond. As it slowed, it heaved back then forward again. A battering ram was deployed by the tripwire, composed of metal.

Sharpened to a fine tip, the trap swayed to a halt. Lisbeth shivered, launching herself back to her feet. _Second freaking time a battering ram's nearly met my face! Is someone trying to say I'm ugly?!_

Easing herself past the device, she was met with her first real sign of civilization. An old iron door sat back, encased in ancient stone, its body pale against the light of the mushrooms above. The ferric surface appeared dented, as if encountering brute force some time ago.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Opening the old barrier, the hinges squeaked. A sealed atmosphere of dust had been broken, particles bursting out to new spaces. Coughing, Lisbeth stepped inside before shutting herself in.

First room of the actual dungeon. Not a single source of active light, save for the torch in her hands. _Gotta find a way to attach the shield to my gauntlet, would make holding stuff easier._

The orange light of fire revealed the fortress spaces. Three doors, one west, north, and east. Laid out were scattered and damaged furniture, old tattered books. _Ughhhh this place screams loot all over!_

Forcing herself to keep moving, Lisbeth chose the east passage. A vast library was revealed, its book decrepit and dusty. _Ah book reading...the [Study] mini game can help boost one's Intelligence stat...means more criticals._

Racks of books, all filled with ancient content. A chandelier hung above, its candles still lit. While seats and desks remained, there was no door leading to another path. Feeling anxious, Lisbeth left for the north door.

Unfortunately, this metal door was shut tight.

 _Nothing [Fun Size] can't fix!_

Raising the heavy toothed [Great Hammer], Lisbeth slammed the door! The barrier let off a loud ring.

[Immortal Object]

"Oh come on!" Lisbeth whined, "well, there's always the other doors...famous last words."

Moving west, this door was unlocked. A hydro-powered turbine ran, the water wheel spinning slowly as water followed along its circle of bowls. A switch rested beside it, rusted by appearing functional.

 _Suddenly I'm glad Aiden's not here!_ She smiled, _one lever switch for him might blow up Aincrad. Better see that that does..._

Pulling down the switch, the waterwheel ground to a halt. With the turbine stopping, the water level rose a few inches. _I'll have to check on this later._

Leaving that space, all that remained was the library again. Reentering, she found a small leak coming from the left wall. Guarded by story high bookcases, the leak flowed past their wooden feet. _Ahhh a secret. How to open..._

Searching the spaces, a painting rested atop the right side. Lion headed statues rested on the end of each bookcase, their head lowered to a bowing pose. _Gotcha._

Pushing one of the statues, Lisbeth watched the lion's head click to a front facing stance. Upon doing so, the bookcase shifted to the left. Sliding along it eventually stopped against the body of another case.

Stopping herself, she stepped away from the shelves to look at the painting. It depicted a castle, standing tall and majestic behind a backdrop of snow capped mountains. It had many towers, each with a sharp conical roof. _There's gotta be something related..._

Pacing between the shelves, she felt a sudden constraint of time. _Aiden needs me, I can't afford to goof around!_

Thinking about it further, Lisbeth suddenly looked down to the bookcases, then back at the painting. _Wait! Align the shelves...to the towers!_

The armored smith moved quickly, repositioning the bookcases by tampering with their lion statues. As the wooden racks aligned to the towers, a loud click was heard. Looking back, the left wall's bookcases swerved to reveal another passageway. Upon inspection, however, the path was flooded.

 _Easy fix._

Lisbeth raced to the west turbine room. Reactivating the waterwheel, she watched the water level decline several inches. Back at the library the western mechanism helped drain the water...revealing schools of hook toothed fish.

The lack of depth forced them down drains, rendering the space safe to cross. Crossing the shoe deep waters, Lisbeth moved quickly to the end of the tunnel. Resting on a shield shaped wall mount rested a key. _M_ _ine!_

Just as her finger stroked the means of access, she stopped. _Wait a second..._

Looking to the walls beside, below, and above her, she felt tense. _Nope, getting all the wrong vibes here!_

Snatching the key, she ran like a fox out of the place. To her relief, the assumption was wrong. No trap was set, the castle eerily quiet with the lack of life. Reaching the north door, Lisbeth quickly unlocked.

Behind that door, the smith knight found what looked to be a war zone. Barricades of wood and iron stood, some partially destroyed. Tables were flipped, arrows stuck on. These, however, seemed newer. Pulling one from its wooden host, Lisbeth's head tilted. _This iron's way too new..._

Holding onto it, she looked further around. The door west of her was left open, a chaotic path laid before her.

 _Maybe Aiden got himself freed?_

Following down the passage, Lisbeth found a dining hall. With a table as long as a limousine, many old chairs rested along its sides. Underneath one, however, rested a fresh sight. A semi-maintained book. It glowed slightly, brighter the closer she got.

 _The heck's that?..._

She snatched the book, a quest flashing in her HUD the minute she touched the leather bindings.

[To Create Life]

 _Huh...wonder what this is._

Opening the book, Lisbeth found none of it intelligible. Written in an unknown language, the only real clue were the pictures illustrated in a few pages. Anatomical images of bipedal machinery. _The heck are these? I think it's alluding to me creating these things._

The quest described of a method of translating, located in Floor Six. _Vague, but fascinating! Better hang on to this._

As she reached the end of the dining hall, a new sound arrived. The slap of feet, slow and sleep-like. Stopping herself, Lisbeth again drew weapons. A soft moan, just beyond the next door. _Friggin zombies...should've guessed they'd show up someday._

The blacksmith slipped the door open, peeking around for the potential horde. Instead of a mob, however, the source was revealed. Walking on two legs, stood something posing as a human. A green cancerous mass of of bubbled flesh stuck to one shoulder, a rotting figure stood.

Patrolling the zone with a large wooden club, the ungainly creature strutted with a clumsy gait. [Decrepit Zombie Gatekeeper], the abomination stood eight feet tall with its body swaying like rubber. Its flesh textured just like the mound she traversed.

 _Jeez, it's even...god better kill this thing before I get sick._

Charging the beast, Lisbeth took a swing for the head! Leaping up, she launched her mace down with [Stonebreaker]!

The mace's flanges struck the cheeks, a soft squish. Lisbeth's eyes widened, it had no bones, no skull to be smashed. Like a ragdoll, the zombie's head bounced around on its neck, sustaining only minor damage.

It growled angrily, its snarl raspy with its rattling vocal cords. Raising it's [Great Club], it went for the bold smith.

Lisbeth leaped back, the enormous bludgeon crashing against the stone floor! Dust flew, the ground rattling from the strike. _Okay, plan B!_

Summoning [Fun Size], Lisbeth paced back to observe the zombie's attack pattern. Dragging the wooden club back, the beast sent a wide sweep!

The club swerved by, missing the pink hairs on her head by a nail. Lisbeth's breathing stopped, stunned by how close it was to striking her face.

The corpse's [Great Hammer] struck a wall, Lis charging a downward slam of her own! Shouldering the massive hammer, she hurled herself to the ground in an effort to swing! [Fun Size] heaved, hurling to Earth.

The [Zombie Gatekeeper] was thrown on its back, overwhelmed by [Fun Size's] great force! Its undead monster type was unaffected by [Poison]. While the hammer punched a hole, the corpse stumbled back to its feet.

 _Okay not looking good!_

Lisbeth groaned, lifting back to her feet while heaving [Fun Size]. The zombie charged again, angling a downward slam, roaring in ripples as its throat tore.

Luck switched sides, the undead guardian striking a crit on the blacksmith! Craching on her collarbone, her buckler arm fell limp to her side. The blow sent her face first to the ground, her armor clacking loudly.

Cursing loudly, Lisbeth retreated! Limping her way back out to the dining hall, she slammed the door shut behind her. The zombie hollered and bashed, the door cracking under the pressure. _No good!_

Drinking her last health potion, she zipped back across the room. While her arm healed, the beast was only irritated. As it chased her, she ran around the table, buying time to make her next move.

 _Fun Size doesn't hurt it. None of my tools work! What can I do?!_

As the zombie stalked her around the surface, it was stopped by a sudden force, a knife plunging into its back! Kymer appeared from the dark, scoring a [Sneak Attack Critical]!

The dagger tore through flesh, puncturing its way through the rotting mass! The bladed weapon scored significant harm, but couldn't kill the eight foot monstrosity.

"Tough, aren't ya?!"

Lisbeth swerved, hearing the gruff voice of an old rogue.

"How?" Lisbeth shouted.

"No time!" Kymer roared, "We've gotta finish this bitch!"

The zombie roared, shrieking as the Russian tore the knife through the side! The operative left a gaping hole, forcing the beast to limp harder on its heavier side! It flailed wildly, trying to revisit vengeance with its club!

Kymer jumped back, rebounding himself off the table for a second leap! The tear he made grew.

"Lis!" he shouted, "If you can grab that wound!"

"You crazy!?" she irked, "Grabbing that thing's stomach!?"

"If you do we can tear it off its legs!" Kymer slipped around the flank. "I don't have the strength stats!"

"But its gross!" Lisbeth grimaced, "Can't we just let it rip itself apart?"

The gatekeeper howled, swinging again for the smith! Her buckler deflected the strike, but knocked her back from the force!

"Come on!" Kymer warned, "We can't afford more hits!"

Biting her cheek, Lisbeth concentrated on the gaping wound beside the zombie's stomach. _Just gotta push...just gotta push. Don't look._

Rushing forward, the smith knight dropped her weapons for the sake of the grab! The gatekeeper tried clawing her back, but only scratched steel. Kymer raced behind her, helping her as she grabbed an edge!

"Push!" Kymer yelled.

The rotten meat squished in her fingertips, dripping green all over her white gloved gauntlets! Wincing, Lisbeth shoved harder, fearful of the beast she grabbed more than her phobia.

With the combined strength of both players, they tore the creature in half! With the legs severed, the zombie gatekeeper was forced to drop its club in exchange for its hands and teeth. Reaching wildly, it sought the flesh of any living thing.

Grabbing onto Kymer, the beast bit down, its teeth digging into his shins like knives! The rogue grunted, trying to kick the wretch off himself. Leaping back, Lisbeth stared at her hands in disgust.

"Stubborn dog." he yielded.

She looked back to him, freezing in place. _What should I do? He got Aiden in this mess._

Kymer suffered [Infection] status effect. His stats drained, his body weakening from the strain presented through the creature's bite. The zombie bit again, tearing out more.

"Lis? A hand please?"

Hearing him call out to her, her gaze snapped to focus. _He needs me, I won't let him down._

Racing over to him, she tugged the feeding wretch off. Raising her mace with both hands, she bashed the cranium repeatedly. With each strike, the head deformed, until finally it splattered against the stone like an egg!

Silence fell between them, Lisbeth eventually looking back to the old warrior. Her gaze was softened, seeing the wound on his leg.

"So we going by the movie logic today?" Kymer chuckled, taking a seat before taking a drink from storage.

"Not on my watch." she stated, drawing an [Antidote Crystal]. "Been holding onto this for a while."

"Heh." he looked back to the rest of the fort.

"What's so funny?" she mended his wounds of [Infection].

"Nothing, kid." he nodded, "Just thinking of our next move. Did ya know I'm a big fan of Pepsi?"

"Really? I assumed you'd only like the manly drinks."

"I mean a good bottle of Scotch is nice," he smiled slightly at the bottle, "But I like the simple sugary goodness."

"Me too." Lisbeth smiled back.

"Makes me feel young again."

 _This is the second time I've heard him talk about being young._ Lis pondered, _makes me wonder what he's seen._

Sighing, Lisbeth shook her head as she looked back to the path ahead. Dark as the rest, the double doors the gatekeeper guarded were wide open. An amphitheater awaited, its seats devoid of observers.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

With slabs for seats in a half circle, the expanse was wide open, eliminating the suspicion of hidden foes. Catching her breath, Lisbeth eventually got back to her feet.

"Can't stop," she brushed her pink hair back, "Gotta find him..."

"You know what catches me off?" Kymer put.

"What?"

"The fact that this is supposedly their base. It's so empty."

"You're right." Lisbeth snapped to attention, "Something's wrong here. Where're all of PoH's thugs?"

"Best we keep moving," Kymer pointed to the north door, "Once we have confirmation on your man, we can assess the rest of the building."

Lisbeth nodded, peeking open the next door. Turning the knob, however, it proved to be locked.

"Need the key..." she grumbled, "And I can guess who holds that..."

"Watch my back," Kymer ordered, stepping to the locked door.

Lisbeth stepped aside, watching the war veteran kneel...and pick the lock.

"I didn't think you could do that..." she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't blame yourself," Kymer replied, "The game doesn't explicitly tell you to try [Lockpicking]...even if it works."

She nodded, stepping behind the Russian as he worked the lock. The room filled with the tiny tick of the tampered mechanism.

"...not to be rude," Lisbeth mumbled, "But...what was your previous career?"

"I was a locksmith." He stated.

"Really?" she persisted.

"Four years." he assured. "Why do you ask?"

"Garr said you're something...more than that. Can't quite remember what it was."

"Do you believe everything he tells you?" Kymer glanced.

"Yea I do." Lisbeth challenged. "I trust him that much."

Kymer fell silent, focusing his attention on the lock.

"What was your profession?" she repeated softly.

"Think I heard something," he directed, "Check the back door again? Don't feel like getting bit a third time."

She grimaced, but did as requested. Putting her ear to the door, she heard nothing. _Spetsnaz...now I remember. Should ask Aiden more about who they are._

Just as she pulled her ear away from the door, a resounding click was heard. Kymer chuckled, sounding fairly content.

"Still got it." Kymer nodded, "Alright, pink tank."

As they moved through another set of rooms, the rattling of chains reached their ears. Without question, they followed the sound, the shaking soft and frail. Leading further west, a prison hall was revealed.

 _He must be here!_ She stepped quicker, _that has to be him!_

"Step left," Kymer directed, "Can get a better shot of covering you if you stick to the wall."

Lisbeth nodded, lining herself up while he went right. Trailing further down the grimy, moss pitted hall the only sound to greet them was the metal chain. Each cell they passed was empty, dark with inactivity. One, however, was lit.

Peeking through the grated opening, a man hung from chains. Pink curly hair was the most colorful thing on it, the only true indicator to it being Garr. Looking at him, Lisbeth held back the urge to scream.

His flesh had been torn off from face to toe. A bright green wire frame remained where there was once a person. His hands were limp, his head low. Completely naked, the wireman swayed like a corpse. By the look of it, he didn't even have eyes.

"Garr?!" Lisbeth shouted.

The tied figure shook slightly, otherwise unresponsive.

"Can you hear me?!"

He said nothing, his body shaking like a seizure victim.

"Don't worry!" She called, "Just stay there!"

Lisbeth grabbed the cell door, trying to force it open! Her eyes wet with the lack of a response.

"Let me." Kymer calmly directed.

"Out of my way!" she shouted.

She drew [Fun Size] for another swing! This time, the door was crushed open, its hinges flying off. The iron cell door fell with a loud crash, the blacksmith dropping her weapon as she raced to reunite with Garr.

The loud bang woke the prisoner, his fiery amber eyes revealed. The fleshless mass looked at Lisbeth, his eyes shaking wildly. Gritting his teeth, he thrashed like an animal against his binds.

"It's okay!" Lisbeth coaxed, "I'm here!"

Breathing harder and harder, the prisoner shrieked at the top of his lungs, ending with a cough as the chains held him back. Simmering to tears, his gaze dropped, breathing softening every moment.

Lisbeth froze, looking at this seemingly unfamiliar being. _What...did they do to him?_

His body shook violently, the chains rattling on his wrists as his eyes slammed shut.

"It's okay!" she raced up to him, "It's me! Rika!"

Kymer inspected the room, looking for any clues.

"Everything's going to be okay." she reached for a hand, "You-"

Lisbeth grabbed his hand, only to feel the mass squish in her hands. He screamed, his body thrashing in response. The smith knight's eyes widened.

 _It feels like a water balloon in my hands! All of his hand bones...broken. In fact the only thing that's intact on these fingers, is...that ring._

Garr shivered, sighing as the pain ceased.

"Lisbeth." Kymer exclaimed, "You might wanna see this."

Lisbeth turned to see what the rogue found.

"This guy left a checklist...with your name on it."

Holding up a piece of scrap paper, the man held it up for her to read.

[Dear Lisbeth,  
I had to admit, this was a bit rushed. I apologize for leaving a job only half finished, but your visit gave me less time to work with. SAO's system only allowed me to do so much, so don't mind the strange wired thing I left for pickup that may or may not be your boy.

If you have any questions, be sure to contact me via message. Thank you. By the way, sweet hair dye you got him.

\- Nobel

Lisbeth veered her gaze, body shaking as she turned away. _I can't...read that! Acting like he's some sort of doctor with my Aiden!?_

"Kymer?..." Lisbeth growled, "Help me...untie him."

Prying him free of his shackles, Lisbeth and Kymer helped lower Garr. The skinned warrior simply cried, shaking as he felt the floor without skin. The blacksmith quickly tugged him up a little, putting arms around his chest.

His breathing softened, resting his head near hers. Strands of their curly pink hair meshed, Garr calming down.

"I'm...you're..." Garr weakly spoke.

"Shhh," Lisbeth eased, "We're alright now."

Garr rested, taking some time to bring himself back to order. As his breathing normalized, he sighed with relief.

"Okay..." Garr nodded, "That...friggin hurt."

"How'd this happen?" Lisbeth glanced.

"Some kids in black," Garr looked at her, "They were hanging out in some alleyway near Katsu's place."

"Was like five of them." He nodded, "Figured I could take 'em."

"Then what?" she stayed soft.

"They hit me with this potion," Garr winced, "I couldn't move."

"Paralysis poison..." Kymer interjected, "Renders victims helpless for some time."

Garr's eyes suddenly snapped to Kymer, rage building behind them.

"You..." he snarled. "Friggin abandoning me when I needed help..."

"aaaand there's a reason." Kymer shook his head. "Comrade, you have to think about this tactically."

"Really?!" Garr snapped, "Maybe you'd like to know how it feels to have your manhood skinned?!"

"My plan was to have you message your girlfriend where you were." Kymer shrugged, "Sadly that didn't work out."

"No shit." he growled.

"There was no ill-intention." Kymer assured, "I didn't mean for that to happen. It's just the mission."

"If anything." He nodded to Lis, "She saved my hide back there. I give her that."

Garr shook, lowering his gaze.

"I...understand." the wireframe yielded.

"I have to heal you," Lisbeth glanced around, "Gotta find some mobs..."

"This can be managed with teamwork," Kymer growled, "Garr, can you move? We can't let them escape."

"Y-Yes," Garr nodded, "I'm sorry Lis, can you help me up? My hands...God my hands."

She lifted him without question, putting an arm over her shoulder as he got to his feet. Surprisingly, his legs still worked. Upon joining their party, his HP only showed in yellow, 60% roughly.

"We can fix that!" Lisbeth noted with optimism, "But...why's it look so dramatic?"

"Flaying isn't immediately lethal." Kymer responded, "It's dehydration and infection that kill you. On the plus note, we got to him in time."

"Sadly I can't help much." Garr commented haggardly, "I'm not s-sure where my stuff went."

"I'd consider it gone." Kymer dismissed with a hand wave, "We may have to consider evacuating you from the AO."

"No..." Garr argued, "I...must...fight."

"I'll build you new gear." Lisbeth assured, "I'll come back to you when this is over."

"I don't care about g-gear." He snapped, "That...man...tore my nuts off. This is personal."

"You need rest!" Lisbeth debated.

"I will." Garr affirmed, "But not now. Besides, you're here now. I won't leave till you're safe too."

Lisbeth frowned, but nodded moments later.

"Okay," she yielded, "But we're not rushing this. I need you in better shape."

"Are there any mobs nearby?" Garr glanced around, "I'm unfamiliar with this place."

"Gonna need something weak for sure." Lisbeth rubbed her chin.

"Actually, easier solution." Kymer sent Garr a duel request.

"No," Garr insisted, "I won't do it."

"Psh," Kymer chuckled, "Fine don't grow your skin back."

"Actually," Garr looked back calmer, "I'm...not as hurt as I thought I'd be. I'm just...dealing."

"It's fine." Kymer bowed his head a little, "Hang in there, kid. I'll getcha some help."

Kymer left hastily, leaving the two to sit beside the cell door.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

\- Garr

It was strange, looking down at myself. One notion came to mind every time I gazed at my "new body", nameless. It was an odd feeling, being unable to recognize myself. To be so torn apart that...just maybe I lost something more?

Hanging off those shackles, every nerve molested, I had time to think in the cold silence. Feeling Nobel tear away my manhood with that [Hell Cat] brought an entirely new basis to pain. The hysteria of feeling the sensitive skin pried off like paint chips turned me into a howling beast.

Sitting there with Rika, I didn't want to feel anything. Left with no money, or gear past Nishida's teleport crystal and that ring, I was...I couldn't form the right word to fine this.

"Aiden?"

"Yes?" I snapped my gaze back.

"I'm...sorry I took so long."

I started softly laughing, Rika glancing at me.

"There's no need to be sorry. In fact, I should be much louder with praise."

"Emperor knew he was gonna get an ass whooping, huh?" I cackled, "The cavalry kicking down his door and he runs..."

"Yea!" Rika glared, "That'll be the least of his worries."

I nodded, letting the laughter escape my soul.

"Really though, thank you doesn't cut it for saving me." I rambled, "I'm getting you the best dinner I can afford! And damn-"

"Aiden," she interjected, "I didn't do that with expecting a reward. The reason is you...but a hug does sound nice."

Wrapping arms around her, I avoided hand contact.

I couldn't explain what it was, but I felt so different. I was at peace, not a hint of rage at all simmering in the furnace within me. No great flame of passion roaring to life to push me, no spark in my mind.

My [Admin Teleport Crystal] and [Rusted Bronze Ring]. I guess one could say it's symbolic, them staying with me through any hardship...even if the system forced it. Nobel tried removing them, especially the ring. He hated that ring.

When he found out the game kept those as [Private Items], he flew into a frenzy. That rusted piece of metal drove him insane. For a guy who went by the name of 'Emperor', a simple band of bronze was all it took.

I was weaponless, without a thing to stop a wayward sword. Hell, I didn't even have skin. Looking over my shoulder, the only thing I truly had was her. God, just that alone felt like everything.

"Thank you." I blurted.

Rika said nothing, simply looking at me with those eyes with affirmation. Kymer soon returned, dragging along a wounded [Fallen Elf Swordsman].

Without a weapon and an arrow lodged in its leg, it was slow...but still so stoic. It stared at us, blinking only for theatrics. It was mine to take. Using such basic moves as [Front Kick], I steadily felt a cold wrapping with every hit.

As the creature wounded further, it winced. I couldn't care less, I needed life. As my hands repaired, their first use came. Weapons.

It all felt so good. To truly say to God that this skin was mine, that I earned it. As muscle and flesh restored, I couldn't help but smile. I was back, me. Not that pile of nothing stapled to the wall, I had a name again.

No one would ever take that away, not ever again.

"Alright," I smiled, "I'm ready guys."

Rika smiled at first, but suddenly turned a deep red. The blush was intense, her eyes glued downward. Her fingers curled, eyes wide with her lips bit.

"What?"

My first clue was feeling a breeze reach the nether.

"Oh..." I blurted dumbly, "Um..."

I walked behind a wall, concealing myself. Wasn't going to be anyone's toy ever again. If I wanted to get above the rest though, I'd need to challenge the very gods that reside above.

But before I could consider taking on the Zeus' of this world...I needed pants.

"Anyone got spare clothes? Underwear at least?"

Two things were tossed in beside me, a pair of briefs and a familiar Maid Outfit. Guess I was challenging the gods in a hoop skirt, better than nothing!

Just having clothes on felt like a privilege, even if the sleeves tried choking my arms. Adjusting the buttoned shirt, I sighed with relief.

"Okay guys." I assured, "NOW I'm ready."

Following my two rescuers, I couldn't stand there and let them fight against the tides of mobs. With fists and battle cries, I helped them crush everything in their path. From punches to the throat, the backward bending of arms, to even simple groin kicks, I did everything I could to help out.

Lacking shoes while walking on broken castle floor was mildly annoying.

We marched through dozens of them, leaving only devastation in our wake. Oh God did it feel nice to have skin! I had to have more! Racing towards the north door, I slammed it open.

My partner followed close behind me, a winding staircase appearing for us to ascend.

"Don't look up my skirt." I teased deliriously, making the first move.

"Hey!" Lisbeth worried, "Let me lead! I've got armor!"

"Ha!" I huffed, "They're gonna wish I had armor..."

An iron grated door, unlocked thankfully. No one inside, kept moving. Just as I reached the end of the space though, the ring of chains reached my ears.

"For the Emperor..."

Three edgelords, all black cloak wearing girl scouts. One rushed at me with a pair of hand scythes, dual wielding them like a dancer! Lunging at me with twinkling steel, he spun and weaved akimbo, forcing me to dodge.

Having no armor, rolling to the side was much easier. Flipping the double bird, I jeered at him as he chased me around the room. Running back, I spotted the other two inbreeds tag teaming Rika. One pushed her back with a spear, the second trying to flank her.

She could handle the second, but the spearman was mine! I tackled the kid, grabbing that spear and heaving. The kid stayed on, flying like a damn kite as I threw the weapon down. His back hit the ground, ample time to jam the spear through his chest!

One down, two to go. Defeating him felt amazing, winning against an armed opponent with just about nothing!

"Yes!" I screamed, "Fight me! Don't let me down!"

The scythe user leaped on my back, delivering a dizzying combo as I shouted! Stabs, slashes, he kept cutting me down like I was some wheat stalk! He scored a [Critical Hit], the left weapon hooking around and puncturing my cloth guarded chest!

I gasped, but grinned...this pain was nothing! Grabbing the arm that struck me so profound, I gripped and threw! I watched the cloaked figure slam against stone, bouncing like a beach ball.

"Dammit," the grounded cur shouted, "Fall back!"

Long story short, he was the only one who made it out alive. We had to keep going, climbing another...freaking...spiral staircase. As we ascended halfway, Rika stumbled.

"Ugh," she gasped, "feeling tired..."

I turned.

"Huh?"

Putting an arm behind her knees, I lifted my partner up for a carry. Hauling her and myself up the stairs, I felt the burn in my arms and legs build.

"I can walk too." Rika coaxed.

"Doesn't mean you have to."

"Thank you." she rested her head.

God I knew Rika's a wafer, but damn did armor change that equation! Thank goodness I trained my body, or this would've been less feasible. Eventually we reached the next door. She nodded, wishing to be let down. Eased back on her feet, we entered.

Another mostly empty room, well save for all the chests laying around.

"Maybe one of these has your stuff!" Rika exclaimed, "Think we should check."

Yanking open box after box, the containers were inspected. None of them held my belongings. In fact they were all completely empty.

"Where the hell's Kymer?" I glanced back.

Just as I asked, I heard the door behind me.

"Far away." He chuckled.

Jeez, could probably walk through walls and I wouldn't notice!

"Well," Lisbeth sighed, "Last corner to check is that closet."

I nodded, opening the spaces eagerly. A soft squeal was heard, followed by a whir! Powered by instinct I leaped back, the blade of a katana swiping just past my face.

"Murderer!" the kid shrieked.

Whipping that blade around, this twelve or something year old kept going for my gut! After the third or fourth attempt, I grabbed the katana by the back. The kid screamed, hurling curses at me as he tried pulling it away.

"Stop it!" Lisbeth shouted, "We're friendly!"

"No!" his voice shrill.

Pushing the kid away from the sword, I snapped the weapon over my knee! Watching the eastern blade shatter to pieces, the child fell on his knees...weeping at my feet. His crying grew louder, tugging at my heart as he sobbed on the floor.

"Katsu..."

"Hey..." I went on one knee, "I'm sorry...but Katsu was my friend, I'd never hurt him."

"Liar!" he shrieked, yanking his gaze back to mine. "You're a demon! A monster! You kill everyone!"

He suddenly scampered to the door leading out of the room.

"I'll tell everyone!" he screamed. "Then...I'm gonna kill you! You hear me?!"

He rushed out the door, narrowly missing an arrow from Kymer.

"Kymer!" Lisbeth shouted, "Why?"

"He's a threat." Kymer shrugged. "Why'd you let him get away?"

"That was a child!" Lisbeth contested, "He's just dealing with a lot!"

"Last I checked, he nearly killed your partner."

I lost track of things, it all felt so cold. It wasn't just another threat, I created another me. This kid, this Alex, he had a best friend just like I did. In his eyes, I killed him even if I never knew Katsu for longer than five minutes. I was his PoH and he had nothing left to lose.

"What Kymer did was right..." I groaned.

"What?" Rika turned to me.

"This is war." I slowly rose, "In war, a child can be just as valid a threat as an adult combatant."

"But he's a kid! Kids are to be protected!"

"When it comes down to it," I sighed, "I'd have to deal with them the same as the others."

"That's insane though!" Rika detested, "If you go down that road, you'll..."

"I'll what?" I softened my gaze, "Lis, this is just procedur-"

"No." she challenged me, "I won't let you go there. If you do that, you'll lose your soul."

"Defending us isn't costing me anything," I argued, "I don't have time to worry about whether the person that tried killing you's an old man or a child."

She stopped, staring at me with this frightened gaze.

"Lis?"

She said nothing, simply walking past me. Sighing, I left to inspect the closet. Hearing the door shut to my right, I frowned. Rika was upset, probably hurt by something I said. Goddammit.

Found my stuff, packed in a chest beside where the little cretin was hiding.

"Well comrade." I heard Kymer behind me, "I admit, you surprised me. Most civilians don't understand the kinds of risks that come with combating such units."

"Was taught pragmatism early on," I looked back to him. "Pretty things are nice, but they do not make up for function."

"That's how it works." he nodded.

"Kymer?" I sighed, "What should I do?"

"About what, her?" he crossed arms. "I'm the last guy you wanna ask that."

"You're right." I shook my head, "Was just passing gas."

"You've got a good girl." Kymer complimented, "Protect her with your life."

"That's my oath." I smiled softly, "I just wish I could give more."

"Who says you have to?"

"Me." I splayed hands in defeat.

"Honesty." Kymer chuckled, "Listen, I'll keep looking for this PoH, but I'll be operating solo."

"Kymer, wait." I called as he turned away. "Why can't you stay with us?"

"Matter of subtlety." He glanced over his shoulder, "If they're too busy looking at you two, they won't notice me."

"But we could use your help." I bartered, "You're tough and honest...sort of. I can work with that."

"Appreciated." He threw the cowl over his head, "But, my directive runs a bit different."

"Try not to die?" he laughed softly as he turned away, "I'd have to give Lis a ticket to hell. Whoop your ass for it."

Nodding, I stepped back begrudgingly.

"Stay safe, alright?" I asked. "You're a good guy."

"You don't know me." he rumbled, vanishing into the dark.

The second he was gone, I rushed back out the exit, chasing after my beloved rescuer.

 **A/N: Hey guys :D what's CRAWLING IN YER SKINNNNN?**

 **Jokes aside, reviews are awesome! For Pete's sake, I'm nearing a hundred now and loving it! We've really got a neat little community here, a casual little place between readers and the author. From bacon wars to chessmaster crows, it's great!**

 **Favorites and follows are loved as always! I like sending messages of thanks to those who do either, makes sure they feel important. See you all later!**


	18. Chapter 14: Bubbly Exile

**A/N: Souls of Fire, because what is peace? What is love? Don't hurt me over that.**

 **Once again, special thanks goes out to my reviewers, favorites, and followers! Azure, awesomess1, Thunderwolf, ItsjustCrow, Magyk, and blazepanzer have been amazing contributors to this series with their commentary.**

 **Forgive me for my somberness. Today, my grandfather passed away. Been around me since I was a young boy. Gonna miss him.**

 **Please, do enjoy!**

January 9th 2023

Three days. All of them spent in this ass-pit of a floor. The scorching winds brushed my garb, the only protection I could afford here. My armor was removed, serving only a heat exposure risk. Dunes, as far as the eye could see. Tugging the reins, my [Terratile] turned left...whatever direction I felt good with that day.

That kid ruined everything, if only Kymer's arrow finished the job. With that threat of informing "everyone", I had to find somewhere to hide. Argo told me Floor Five was a good place, probably because no one in their right mind would wanna come here.

The giant four legged lizard scampered over the sands, its melon sized eyes peeking over each hill. Friggin beast costed us ten grand, was the biggest coward in all of Aincrad. Seriously, [Terratiles] flee from just about anything. [Dune Dashers], fleas, heck even wayward pieces of sand.

"So Rika?" I sighed, "How's dinner tonight?"

No answer. Looking back, I sighed. She wasn't there, couldn't be. Even though my blacksmith promised visits every night, I missed her. We argued a bit, mostly her worrying about my humanity. God bless her for caring so much...he knew I needed my princess.

[Warning: Hydration levels critical!]

Ugh, thought I drank already. Drawing my fifth bottle of [Karluin Spring Water], I took a moment to chug. Feeling some of it splash on my face, I shivered slightly. God, everything involving the skin felt so strange. Even made a habit out of pinching myself.

[Hydration levels restored]

Gripping my arms, I sighed with rubbing of skin. It was all there, all mine. No one's gonna take it, nobody. Another oasis caught my eye, hanging off to the right. I smiled, meant another nest of [Dune Dashers], another distraction. Yanking the reins, the [Terratile] groaned before trotting over.

Had already gathered eighty [Dune Dasher Hairs] during my three days of exile. Rika would be so happy if I fulfilled her wish today, the hundred hair promise. Reaching the stagnant waters, Ironback was drawn. The [Ultra Greatsword] shined in the desert sun, whirring as I shouldered.

"Alright midgets!" I called, "Come on out! Got plenty for you to bite!"

The ground shook, that...wasn't supposed to happen. A low rumble, the sand rising a few meters back. Swatting my ride away, I raced back to face my new foe. Sand exploded in all directions, the many legged [Sand Stalker] crawling from the depths!

The armor plated centipede wasted no time, racing towards me like an oncoming train! Fifteen feet tall and several car lengths of meat and chitin, with a set of four pinching mandibles to crush.

The titanic bug lunged, rampaging across the dunes! Rolling away, I countered its charge with a wide swinging [Cleave]! Digging the massive sword between its teeth, the entire beast was stopped! The massive frame buckled, treating the sword swing like it struck a mountain.

It flashed red, I scored [Bleed] on first hit! Roaring, the massive bug lifted its head for a ground pound! Had to back the freak up, I ran desperately to avoid the slam.

The shockwave struck, sending me flying into the stagnant pond! The cool waters dripped off me as I threw myself back to my feet. Whatever pain it caused me, [Bleed] already mended.

Just as I rose, however, the twin packaged semi truck length [Sand Stalker] started a side roll! The whole floor rumbled as the beast wheeled its way over, ready to flatten me like paper!

No this wasn't a time to run, this was time to prove! God slayers weren't born from easy paths, I charged the rolling leviathan! Just as I felt the ground shake under me, I slammed the Ultra forward with [Lunar Stab]!

[Critical Hit]! Ironback jammed between the plates of chitin, scoring a juicy hit in its back. The [Sand Stalker] groaned, leaning down on me in shock. Watching its red ichor splatter the sand, I knew it was mine.

The centipede's great weight fell on top, jerking the Ultra further in its spine! I chuckled loudly, stopping this behemoth from falling with pure strength alone. Digging right to the hilt, it was time to push!

I had to push it, had to prove my right to rule. My shoulders swelled, my arms shaking wild as I shoved the titan! Rolling away, the centipede took me along, throwing me forward as it dragged Ironback with it.

Rocketing to the ground I crashed back to Earth, feet first! Ironback slammed the ground in front, allowing me a [Catapult] as the gargantuan bug flinched with grief!

Ironback met exposed cavity, the open wound torn further by the rear flying Ultra! Heaving the five foot weapon back to the sand, the beast growled as it turned. It was my chance, I swerved for another [Cleave]!

The [Ultra Greatsword] chopped through the skull, sending its upper chunk flying off! My arms shook, my grip tight as the sword wobbled. The air breezed from the force, the beast silent as it dissolved.

I looked, I saw, I claimed, and it fell.

I fell on my knees, raising my hands high in praise. Through strength and courage, I slew a monster the size of a twin loaded semi truck! Digging Ironback in the ground, I muttered my wish to the heavens, to be a god-slayer in this world. To be something no one would believe a mortal could be.

[Level Up!]  
[29-30]

[Ares grows in strength...slay more to gain new power.]

Seeing that notice set me back. There was that message again. Last time I saw that, [Ares] gave [Passive Bleed]. From my time training, it grew to a seven percent chance every hit.

The second it fell, I swerved my gaze, ready to boast to Rika. To show her my accomplishment, to prove I was capable of being her protector. But all there was to greet me, was sand. Just the dunes and me. Lord should've told me I was the clingy type.

Looking back over the beast's resting place, a new item was laying around. Turned out to be a [Corundum Ore], Rika's gonna love this! Felt my skin again, had to make sure it's still there. Examining the brown rock, I had to admit it was really dense! Seemed to be an A-Class item too!

Just as I imagined her response though, a message popped up.

[From Argo: Hey, fat ass.]

I smirked, drinking another bottle.

[To: Whatcha want, cat humper?]  
[From: Got some intel, ready to hear?]  
[To: Sure, need me back in town?]  
[From: Please. Ur insults succ.]

One [Admin Teleport Crystal] later and it was back to Karluin, the least populated town in Aincrad. The wind brushed my cloaked frame, sparing me no grief from the heat.

[Environmental Hazards Disabled]

Safe Zones definitely had their up sides. Argo soon warped to the Teleport Gate, approaching me with that dangerously smug expression.

"Awww where's Lisbeth? Was just in the mood to tease."

The smile on the info broker's face made that question look trip wired.

"Floor Six." I sighed.

"What's wrong, Gigantor? Little miss amazing broke up with you?"

"Far from it!" I assured, "We just...came to the agreement that I should lay low for a while."

"Suuuure." Argo winked, leaning on the building wall beside me, "Totally not trying to get away from you, hm?"

That question stung, reminding me of the argument we had. My immediate mental situation didn't help either. Kept looking at teenagers in cloaks intently.

"I...hope not." I frowned, "I miss her."

"D'aww stop it!" Argo elbowed, "Messing with you, big guy."

"What if that's the truth?" I submitted,

"Well the fact Lizzy doesn't stop talkin about cha? How you're her hero?"

Even if she was kidding, I felt insecure. If I was her hero though, then I had better get my ass in gear. I nodded a little, questioning myself for why she'd give me such an honor.

"So hey." Argo redirected, "Told ya I got some info. Ready?"

"Yep..." I shrugged.

"Well I'm sure as hell not telling you with a face like that."

Dammit, who made her the boss? Oh wait, the intel. Shaking my head, I forced back a small smile.

"Better!" Argo thumbed up. "Okay!"

"So first the bad news. The ALF has been alerted to your recent actions."

The desert wind blew in, a hard gust.

"Was wondering when they'd catch up." I blinked, "What's taking them?"

"Well without sufficient evidence, as well as your friend Asuna." Argo stretched, "They've got a brick in their gears."

Well, least she could make me laugh a bit.

"Pffft." I grunted, "Well that's good."

"Anyway!" She waved, "So there's something going on in the [Ruins of Duligar]."

"The dungeon?"

"Yep. Been there yet?"

"Not yet." I brushed my hair, "Figured I'd take Lisbeth there with me. Gotta have something worthwhile."

"Oooo third date!" she smirked, "You know what that means, dontcha?"

"Coming from you? I don't wanna know."

"You don't!?" Argo stared. "Come on, where were you born?"

"In a good home." I shrugged, "Course I know what it means."

"Good! Was worried Lis would be disappointed."

"Huh?"

"Nothin!" she waved, "Anyway, got off topic."

"Indeed..." I lowered with a groan.

"So there's someone guarding the entrance to the place. Goes by the name The Dragon?"

"Yea?" crossing arms, looking around the corner briefly.

"Been scaring people away from the ruins for a few days now. People say it even breaths fire!"

"Really?" A brow was raised, "Anyone gonna respond?"

"Not for...two days? The Holy Dragon Alliance's been a bit uptight and the ALF's busy with their dick measuring contest."

"Makes sense." I chuckled, "Alright, Argo. Guess that buys me time."

"You're not going there alone, are you?" Argo crossed arms.

"You crazy?" I laughed, "I've got a strong woman! I'm well covered."

"Alright then," Argo smiled, "She should keep you sensible."

Nah, couldn't possibly be the whole "breathing fire" premise keeping me aware.

Passing her some Cor, the cat snatched the currency! Smiling innocently again, she nodded before parting. How the hell did she know so much about everything? It's almost like she's...nah couldn't be. Was just thinking she's Kayaba.

With her gone, I was left back to my own devices.

[To Lisbeth: Hey dear, got some intel from Argo.]  
[From: Oh? How's it going btw?]  
[To: Hot, dry, another day in the pit]  
[From: Aw. Been missing you. What's up?]  
[To: The Ruins of Duligar are being guarded by someone. Apparently they've been scaring people away.]  
[From: Sketchy.]  
[To: Argo said the guard can breathe fire...backup would be a good idea.]  
[From: Well honey I'm in a bit of a bind. Can you gimmie an hour?]  
[To: Take your time, I'm not risking that journey without support]

I sighed with relief. Least I was getting reinforcements, maybe calling others would be a good idea.

[To Korrin: Hey brother, got a matter going down at Floor Five.]  
[From: Bloody Yank I can't send u more men right now]  
[To: Dam, was hoping I could get you out here? Got someone called The Dragon messing stuff up.]  
[From: Sorry man. With the ALF eyeing u I can't do shit without putting my guild at risk]

Dammit. Oh well, had to see if Kymer could back me up.

[To Kymer: Got a situation in Floor 5. Could use your expertise, copy?]  
[From: Negative, on hunt]

Freaking seriously?! Well, better stay local and get those [Dune Dasher Hairs]. Something to keep my mind off things.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor Six - Lisbeth

"For the last time, we will not accept non-guild entry. This is ALF territory for the clearing effort."

"But sir!" Lisbeth argued, "You're shutting out talented people from helping you!"

"I'm fully aware of that opinion." Lieutenant Kobatz dismissed, "But I'm following direct orders from command."

Soldiers of the Aincrad Liberation Force readied a wall of shields around the exits to Tibrus, the mining town of Aincrad. The darkness of the cave floor hid the faces of the troops, their armor heavy and imposing.

"Since when do you have the authority?" Polk ranted, "We've had claims here long before you!"

"Ever since we took the responsibility of clearing floors." Kibaou barked, "We need these resources to help us get out of here."

The crowd of two mining guilds glared at the new occupants, muttering as they were forced back. Having little to no fighting experience between each other, there was no question which group was in charge.

"Fine..." Mantium growled, "But we'll be back! You could just hire us!"

"Only ALF personnel may be allowed entry into these mines." Kobatz decreed. "On orders of Supreme Commander Kibaou."

 _Supreme Commander?_ Lisbeth lowered her eyes, _talk about an ego. These ranks are all just...silly. At this rate, he might as well call himself king of the cosmos._

As the dozens of miners retreated, Polk and Mantium join Lisbeth on the walk back to Floor four.

"What stupidity." Mantium griped, "They could've just asked us to ship them stuff."

"Asking isn't in their memo." Lisbeth shook her head, "Only take."

"Should've expected as much." Mantium groaned, "I remember working with that guy in clearing the First Floor Boss."

"Ugh," Lis rubbed her forehead, "Our business isn't going to do well with this."

"Agil's not gonna be pleased." Polk groaned, "Got a whole production chain stopped because of ONE guild!"

Just as they reached the Teleport Gate, another figure waved them over. Lisbeth took one look and froze. _Oh god...him again?_

"Evening," a neutral faced Irsol adjusted his glasses, "It seems you're all in a bit of a mess."

The three entrepreneurs looked to each other.

"Ah, Lisbeth." Irsol nodded, "We meet again."

"Yea..." she pulled a business smile, "How's it going at Graye Sight?"

"It's going good...better than your guilds for sure."

"Well we all have bad days." Lisbeth nodded, "Is there something you wanted to speak to us on?"

"Well there's the obvious blockade issue." Irsol nodded to the exits, "Think we can all attest to that."

"Wait, isn't Graye Sight a humanitarian guild?"

"We are." Irsol glanced back, "And right there is a violation of equal access."

Lisbeth nodded, keeping that business smile going. _Ugh, if he gets what he wants, our guilds won't hold territory either. We'd be run out of business by random players stealing our shit._

"Come with me," he addressed, "Think we can arrange something between our three guilds."

Polk and Mantium looked to Lisbeth as Irsol walked back to his new office.

"Can we trust this guy?" Mantium asked with a grimace.

"Sure." Lisbeth shrugged, "Long as it isn't your life...or name...or business."

"So basically nothing." Polk sighed.

"Yep." she nodded.

The two looked at each other, nodding before following behind her. Gathered in Irsol's office, the first thing to catch Lisbeth's eyes was an officer of the ALF standing by the host's seat.

 _Hm, can't imagine Irsol playing games here. Totally._

"Hey there!" Lisbeth smiled, "I'm Lisbeth."

"Of the Lisbeth Blacksmithing business?" the soldier croaked.

"That's me!" she snapped her finger, "What's your name, sir?"

"Derek." He nodded calmly, "Captain of the ALF."

"You've got a lot of nerve stepping in here." Polk grunted, "Your guild's given us enough shit for one day."

"Hold on now," Irsol splayed hands, "The captain's actually on your side."

"Huh?" Mantium raised a brow.

"I admit," Derek sighed, "My guild's made a mistake."

"We were supposed to stay strictly in guard duty, ensuring the mines stay safe for resource gathering."

"Order changed suddenly. Before I knew it, I was moved from my position to leading strictly guards."

"Wait a second." Lisbeth peeped, "I have a rough idea on military rank...aren't you higher ranked than Kobatz?"

"I am, but that's not what matters now." the captain shrugged, "I was relieved of my position recently for 'incompetence'."

"You can't be serious." Polk jabbed, "Were you the commander of the ALF garrison here?"

"Yes."

"Dude! Your guys were really helpful back then."

"Yea!" Mantium smiled, "Kept us mining guilds safe in those caverns. We had it good."

"We did." Derek nodded, "My men got good training and got to help your communities. That's what the ALF's job is."

"Well, was."

The sound of marching boots passed the building, new soldiers brought in from the local Teleport Gate.

"As you can see, that's changed."

"But that's where we make our points heard." Irsol directed, "We just need to find out how."

The group of five sat to consider their next move.

"Derek?" Lisbeth glanced, "Are any of your units still under your control?"

"Yes actually," Derek nodded, "Far as they're concerned, they've been stationed to the east entrance."

"Could we go through?"

He shook his head, his short red hair glowing in the lantern light.

"I can only do that once." he sighed, "Doing so would put me in serious trouble."

"Why though?" Mantium questioned.

Lisbeth's message icon blinked. Garr's status report flooded in, her face lit with worry as he mentioned of The Dragon. _Thank God he alerted me...shows he's getting less reckless._

"Because the eastern path leads directly to the north cavern complex. The main ore hub."

"Figures..." Polk nodded.

"But who says we can't mine our way to the north?" Lisbeth looked to the twin guild leaders.

"It'd take a week at the very least." Polk answered, "Even with the recent invention of [Blasting Powder], it'd take that long just to cover risks."

"But doesn't having explosives make it quicker?" the blacksmith inquired.

"Not when there's fume pockets." Mantium pointed out, "There're pockets full of magma born gases."

"Trust me, you don't wanna break that out with explosives...and they're impossible to check for without diligent tool mining."

"Sounds like a few weeks then." Lisbeth sighed, "Even then I'm pretty sure they'd simply find our shortcut and shut it down."

"What I think we can do?" Irsol postulated, "We can arrange for a deal with the ALF."

"What sort of deal? They already have the main mine!" Mantium pointed.

"Simple." Irsol nodded to Derek. "Even the ALF has limited manpower."

"So what you're saying." Lis started, "Is we use their hunger for resource against them?"

"Exactly." Irsol nodded, "Last I checked, they're a fighting guild. NOT a mining."

"True!" Mantium smiled, "So we could make this a waiting game."

"Course we could always go the old fashion way." Irsol suggested, "Bribing does hold true."

"Then comes the [Abyssteel]." Polk concerned, "We're really just gonna let 'em hog it all?"

"Haven't heard of that stuff." Lis looked.

"It was a fairly recent discovery." Mantium reasoned, "S-Class metal. Really rare."

"I'll almost guarantee that'll be guarded like hell." Derek grumbled, "I mean hell itself lurks there."

"Inferno..."

"That's for a later time." Irsol interjected.

"What I think?" Lis led, "I think we should gather our miners and enlist them to the ALF. Take the southern mines with the promise of fifty percent ore cuts."

"That's barely enough to cover guild dues!" Polk whined.

"Well it's better than nothing." Lisbeth argued, "We have to start somewhere if we want to stay in business."

"I can speak to Kobatz on that." Derek smiled, "He might not listen to you, but officers tend to listen to other officers."

"Can you?" She cupped her hands, her voice soft.

The captain glanced to Lisbeth, who brushed her pink hair softly in played worry. Her charms played him right into her hand, his instincts compelling him to follow.

"Certainly." he bowed his head, "I can make a reasonable argument in...two days."

"Could it be quicker?" she insisted, softening her gaze. "You seem to be a nice guy."

"Erm...I'll-I'll try."

"Thank you." she bowed her head slightly, letting her pink hair flutter.

 _Works like a charm,_ she hid her smile, _every time._

"I can dole out some money to cover costs." Irsol nodded to Polk and Mantium.

After minutes of further details, they were let out. Lisbeth quickly applied desert clothing, covering herself for the journey ahead.

 _Now that's settled...gotta see about the next matter._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Gathered another fifteen [Dune Dasher] hairs. Freaking lizards. They swarm upon anyone they meet. Their bites were small, but poisonous. Luckily, [Ares] made their whole "charge head on and melee to death" idea more than ideal.

Had five left to collect before it was time to fall back. If only I had more to kill!

Walking out of the Teleport Gate, Rika made a beeline straight for me. I smiled, waving to her as she approached. Already dressed in desert gear, she seemed rather anxious.

"Lis!" I cheered, "It's good to see you!"

Hugging her on the spot, we held for a few seconds before parting.

"Missed you." she looked up, "You seeing someone?"

"Huh?" I glanced down.

The bite marks of several [Dune Dashers] covered me, didn't even notice.

"Yea." I smiled, "Multiple actually. Yep, [Dune Dashers] have the best love bites."

"Didn't know you liked that." Rika smiled, hands going behind her back.

"I mean..." I bit my tongue, "I've never actually..."

"It's okay." she raised her chest, "Just wonderin."

I glanced, noting the rise of certain pectoral features. Rika stretched herself, still looking anxious.

"You alright?" I tilted, "You look a bit..."

"Stressed?" she sighed, "Yea."

"What bothers you?"

"We'll talk about it later." She fretted, "Anything we should get first?"

"There's a local shop in town, we'll pick up enough for the trip...and a bit extra in case."

She nodded, her rouge eyes lit like birthday candles. Entering the wind scratched store, we got small reprieve from the sun's fury. Racks of items rested along the wood aisles, much like your average general store.

"Welcome strangers!" cheered the clerk.

"Hey!" Rika smiled.

"You're new here," it introduced, "Think you should consider a few things before heading out there."

"First." He places a wide glass bottle, "Karluin Spring Water. Wouldn't want you dying out there of dehydration."

"Another thing," he stacked some clothing, "Some [Desert Gear]. Protects you from the wind."

"And finally." He deployed what looked like...a ball of snot.

"Oh...that." I smiled sheepishly.

"The heck's that?" Rika pointed.

"This is [Terratile Lining]." the clerk smiled at Rika, "Fat kept within a mother's stomach to keep her unborn cool."

"Um," she raised a brow, "How do you...collect that?"

"Well some are less viable than others. So we keep the better stock..."

"Gotcha!" Rika interrupted, keeping a merry expression. "Good to know."

Looking at her, she had a look of disgust towards that ball. No doubt because it was slimy. After a few more questions, we got the info we needed. One [Karluin Spring Water] every two hours, or suffer dehydration.

Bought five pairs of desert garb, two for each of us. Ninety six bottles, enough to keep us going for two days. The most troublesome point arrived when I bought four [Terratile Lining].

"You're not touching me with that." Rika stated sharply.

"I will if it's an emergency." I said sternly.

"B-But, I'll get sticky! You know I hate that!"

"If we get to that point?" I put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll buy you something nice."

Lisbeth grimaced, visibly uncomfortable with the matter.

"I don't know..." she stared at the fat. "Would...you buy me hot spring tickets?"

"I mean long as they're not ninety nine grand or something, yea!"

"Oh no!" Rika laughed, "They're like...four K each?"

"Then I'll buy you one." I smiled.

"Two." the blacksmith challenged, her dark pink eyes lit like candles.

There was no way in hell I was beating my merchant girlfriend at barter. Arm wrestling Cthulu? Fine. Out-bartering the devil? Not happening!

"Okay, two." I bowed my head to her slightly. "Wait, does that mean I-"

"It's for Asuna, you pervert!" Rika punched my shoulder.

Her punch pushed me back, her strength stats showing improvement. Knocking me back a bit, Rika leaned to the side to let her bangs cover her eyes slightly.

"Oh...and now it's three."

"Three?" I blinked.

"Well ya!" She crossed arms, "You're really gonna leave Leopon out? That's so mean."

Like I said...out-bartering the devil.

"Very well." I shrugged, "Three it is then-"

Without another word, Rika lunged with arms outstretched! Grappling me, I felt her nails dig into my shoulders, gripping me like prey. A foreign substance was introduced, freezing me in place at first contact.

Paralyzed, the transfer disarmed me in an instant. I flinched, shaking as the pathogen pumped through, seizing my body with a mere pulse. A blast of heat ruptured from my chest, coaxing me to indulge. I was rendered helpless, entranced, commandeered by the parasite.

The sound of the world vanished. My mind slowly situated, realizing what we were doing. Goosebumps sprang from my arms, sensitizing every touch. Her hands brushed up my shoulders, moving down my back.

Electric pulses shot through me like bullets. My insides clenched, overpowered with even the mere stroke of wind. Rika infected me with a new strain, the sickness rendering my strength moot. A contamination as incurable as the human spirit.

I grabbed Rika, pulling her closer, addicted to the taste. Hands rose, feeling handfuls of her hair. The strands felt silky, curling between my fingers. Stroking back, the fragile locks left me greedy. The sound of her breathing only amped the euphoric rush.

My eyes were shut, a warmth gripping me as we shared a point in space. Every part of me felt tender, every touch visceral and alive. Was I high, I couldn't tell...I was too busy drowning in all of it. Heat moved through in waves, sending me shivering as they ran down.

It had no construct, no plan, yet felt automatic...like muscle memory. Her hands softened in grip, caressing every hill and valley. Every stroke sent shivers, tempting me. The viral agent was skin deep, yet controlled me like a light switch.

Moments passed, Rika pulling away. She stayed in my arms, looking up at me with that same devilish grin on her face. The heat died down, a new bond felt.

"Two." she whispered before stepping back.

"H-Hey!" I called, "What was...that?"

"What do you think?" she cupped her hands.

Goddamn. I knew what it was, it wasn't my first. Ugh, but I wanted more! I stepped closer, reaching nervously for another. Just as I pulled her in, she stopped me with a look in the eyes.

"Two." I replied softly.

"Thank you, my knight." she nodded, pulling herself away again.

My eyes must've been popping out of my sockets! This demon literally stole a kiss and taunted me afterwards! She knew I wanted another and she looked at me with that impish smile the whole time stepping back.

"You suck." I groaned.

"I mean now's a bad time." Rika narrowed her eyes, "How about tomorrow?"

"Okay." I sighed before ground to an immediate halt, "Wait what!?"

"Nothin." she tossed her cowl on. "Don't hurt yourself, baby."

Did she just...did she just own me twice? Gah! Well played, Shinozaki Rika...

After a few minutes purchasing a [Terratile] mount for her, we were off to the [Ruins of Duligar]. Riding back out into those arid plains, Rika got to experience her first real day out here.

"Damn!" she gasped, "This is hot!"

"Yep." I brushed my forehead. "Floor Five's bread and bu-...nope, not pulling another perv line on me!"

"Huh?" she looked. "Did I burn you that bad?"

I froze, realizing she had me...a third...freaking...time.

"Never mind." I yielded.

"You suuuure?" an innocent smile on her lips.

"Yea..." I laughed weakly, "You may've burned me too hard."

New plan, don't tempt her.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

After clearing distance with Karluin, I pounced on her issue. Whatever the heck was causing her stress.

"So what's bothering you?" I glanced.

"The...business may be in trouble." she groaned.

"What?"

"Long story." Rika glanced.

"It's your dream, Rika. I wanna know what's wrong."

My blacksmith described the incident as best she could, sounding a bit discouraged from the matter. Seemed the ALF was getting in her way too, who the hell ran their circus?

"And I can't trust Irsol." she griped, "I mean...the things he put you through? No way."

We reached another column of orange colored rock. As tall as buildings, each of these structures maintained a strangely bumpy texture. Some were doughnut holed, others solid slabs of stone.

"I understand." I rode alongside Rika, "I wanna help you."

"I know." she nodded while looking around.

"What can I do to help re-secure your stuff?"

"That I don't know." she brushed her bangs, "I just figured we'd hold back and wait."

"If anything."

She suddenly swerved her [Terratile], slamming it into mine!

"Hey!" I squealed.

"Bumper lizards!" she cheered.

"Okay then!" I laughed, colliding my mount right back!

Racing along the desert sands, I felt some actual joy again. Sure we were still in a cess pit of sweat and sun, but having fun kept me occupied. That being said, Rika was craftier...

"Son of a bitch!" I flew off my ride.

My lizard scampered off a few meters, stopping to do its little desert "dance".

"What's the score?" Rika egged me on, "Was it...four to one?"

"Two to one." I grunted, "You haven't beat me that bad-"

"Yet." we both finished.

Brushing the sand off my face, I couldn't help but laugh. She always made the days so pleasant, helping me forget the situation at all. Everything with PoH, Nobel, and Alex would go away. I was starting to wonder, what were we gonna do once we're out of here?

I waddled back to my ride, the sand sinking with every step I made. Remounting my less than noble steed, we kept going. Covered head to toe in desert garb, we were forced to remove our armor or risk overheating.

Various cacti stood out in the flatter regions, the only real semblance of life out here.

"I hate friggin deserts..." I grumbled. "More of a reason for me to leave home..."

"Your home's like this?" she looked, her face covered in cloth.

"Not quite this dry." I slowed myself, "But the heat, ugh it drives me crazy."

"Think you need another drink." she looked back to the expanse, "We've got shade here."

"No. I'm not gonna slow us down."

"Alright," she got off her mount, "Cuz I'm having one."

Watching her rest under the shade of these massive orange pillars of stone, I sighed before joining alongside her for a drink.

"You know what catches me though?" she noted.

I looked to her quizzically.

"These rocks." she felt the barrier behind us, "It's porous."

"And?" I wiped my brow, too irritated by the heat.

"I've lived in Japan all my life." Rika tilted her head. "Coastal rocks were just like this..."

"I think it's the wind." I nodded, "Erosion isn't exclusive to water...least I think?"

"Maybe." Rika rested against the rock, "But it leaves me curious. Every time we get a new item, it tells us lore."

"Thought you didn't like expo dumps."

"I don't." She shrugged, "But I mean...we're in this world. Might as well get to know it, right?"

"True. So wait, did you find anything in Floor Six? You mentioned the book quest leading there."

"Not yet." she lowered her head for a breath, "Far as the NPCs go, they speak of an old Dwarven ruin to the north."

"Oooh...dammit ALF."

"Exactly." she nodded. "Anything on that Wyvern scale?"

"Nope...been a dead end this whole time. None of the NPCs know where the Wyvern's child is."

"How could it be that hard?" Rika rubbed her freckled cheek, "If it's anywhere near the size of the mother it should be easy!"

Another few hours passed in exploration. I was already down to forty six bottles, if only I could leave this damn floor. Sadly with the ALF looking, that wasn't an easy option. Hell, helping Rika would mean going right into a hotbed. Doing so's important though, her dream is our lifeblood.

We stumbled upon a strange sight during our patrol, a red colored cactus. Unlike the traditional green and yellow cacti, this plant was covered in these pimple like sacs. Some grew white and red flowers, others simply wobbled in the wind.

"Huh..." Rika closed in. "Think maybe that's a special plant? Haven't seen one of these."

"Stand back a minute." I warned, "Let me check it first."

She looked, nodding in response. Getting off my ride, I stumbled over to the red thorny plant. Nothing seemed different, was just a darker colored cacti. Seeing the flowers, I smiled. Thought Rika would've liked a little something in her hair.

Stepping within a few feet, however, proved my mistake. The little pods on the sides shook crazily with my presence, making the sound of a whoopie cushion as they spewed a pink gas! I scrambled back, but was too slow to escape the ambush.

My eyes started to burn, forcing me to close them shut. My stomach clenched under an iron glove, my lungs feeling set on fire! Coughing loudly, I backed away, clutching a little flower in my fist as I shuffled away.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Rika shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

I couldn't stop coughing, my HP ticking away softly with [Poison]. God, even the freaking plants were poisonous!

"Cure!" she shouted, activating a [Antidote Crystal].

Thankfully, this worked in sweeping off all my status effects. While no HP was gained, I was happy enough with being able to breath again.

"Oh thank you!" I stammered, "Ugh that sucked!"

"I'll have to write that down." Rika directed, pulling out her notebook.

The wind made holding pages still difficult, so I grabbed the edges of the pages she opened. Every breath felt new, exciting for the fact it didn't carve my lungs with knives. Drawing the biological landmine, she made it very clear to avoid close proximity.

I put the flower away in storage, I'd give it later. Rika nodded in thanks, setting aside her journal before continuing our way. I kept feeling my skin, relishing the fact it's still there. It's still mine, no one to take it!

"So Aiden?" she glanced, "Did you know I'm half Scottish?"

"What?" I looked at her dumbfounded.

"Surprised?"

"Well yea!" I laughed, "You look completely Japanese to me."

"You'd be wrong there, mate."

She suddenly drew a surprisingly precise Scottish accent.

"Feeling lucky, punk?"

"Oh God no!" I shrieked, "I can't take that accent with a serious face!"

"What's wrong with it?" She laughed.

"It's just...I love that accent. It sounds hilarious to me, perfect for making jokes."

"You saying Scots are funny?" she glanced.

"No?" I shrugged, "I just have a thing for the accent. It's all in good jest, dear."

"Ah!" she nodded.

"So who's the Scotsman in your family?"

"Father." she said cheerfully. "Came here looking for a spicy wife, and...well you can guess the rest."

"So wait," I pondered, "Is that the reason you have freckles?"

"Kinda?" she splayed hands, "But yea. Just thought you would've liked to know."

"Hang on a minute." I persisted. "Those guys we'd encounter every once in a while."

"Hm?"

"You know, the ones hyping about pure Japanese people? Do they?..."

"See me as one of them?" She finished, "Here yes. I mean it's easier, since I guess almost everyone's a shut in like me."

"But back in the real world? Yea there were a few with that kind of opinion. But, they never bothered me."

"Ha." I smiled beneath my sash.

"What?" she bumped her [Terratile] mount into mine.

"Hey!" I squirmed, bumping back! "I was just gonna say your looks give you a pass!"

"Well news flash!" she slammed back, "You're right!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Dusk was arriving, the heat wearing off as the oppressive sun left its cloudless throne. Over the horizon, however, stood new objects came into view. Statues, buildings and walls. Pointing them to Rika, we made our way towards the new civilized pocket.

A message appeared, welcoming us to the [Ruins of Duligar]. Our Terratiles stopped, throwing us both off the saddle with their sudden halt!

"What?!" Rika shouted before plowing into the sand.

Hitting the ground, I scampered back to my feet, scrambling to help Rika out. She managed to get herself out, just as frustrated as I was.

"Freaking dumb coward!" she yelled at Dinky. "Why'd you throw us off?"

The large reptile sat like a dog, inching away from her. She looked ready to friggin slap that lizard, if it weren't for the fact she got sand in her hair.

Helping her brush the majority of it out, I turned to Binky. He or she wasn't even looking at me, it was looking at the ruins. The answer was obvious, the reason being unclear.

"Gonna scout ahead." I told Rika.

"So mad..." she said fiercely, "Already got the ALF to dick with...now these stupid lizards."

We approached the decrepit walled town. The area looked straight out of an ancient Egyptian city. Pillars, statues of animal-human hybrids, walls covered in artwork, it all bled that theme. Several points of these structures cracked, worn from the harsh environment.

A light source seemed to wander to the east side of this place. Nodding to Rika, we walked around some of the structures. The ground was of a sandy brick, unusual for our feet considering the pillowy sand we slogged through today. Closing in, a soft tap could be heard.

Whatever it was, it was following with the light source. A piece of metal clacked against the ground.

Looking just over the dog statue we hid beside, I spotted the open city gate. Double doors the size of apartments, a torch-less path extended into the town. What grabbed my attention more, however, was the guard.

Wearing dark colored robes, a figure roamed corner to corner. A long white snout could be seen, the headpiece of a plague doctor, with eyes glowing a candle yellow. In its hands was some sort of lantern staff. Was this the Dragon?

Stepping out into the open, I dawned my heavy armor in case. Keeping the helmet on, I heard Lis shuffle beside me. The Dragon turned slowly, looking to me with those expressionless yellow globes.

Lowering its staff to a defensive stance, it marched itself between us and the gate. It said nothing, breathing through some tube protruding from its mask.

"Excuse me." I tread lightly, "I heard you were guarding this place."

It said nothing, continuing to breath in an almost mechanical manner.

"Why are you scaring people away?" I asked softly, "Maybe we can talk this over?"

Staring, it looked soullessly at us both. Was this thing even human? I mean sure, a player icon hovered above it...but everything else felt like a toss.

"Go. Away."

"I'm sorry, but did you miss the Halloween party?" Rika challenged.

The humanoid looked directly at her, receptive to her snap. Damn, my blacksmith had the courage to tell this thing off?

"Not talking?" She kept going, "Do yourself a favor and step aside. We're not asking again!"

It again wouldn't budge. If anything, it started pointing its lantern staff towards us.

"Listen," I tried directing. "Let's make a deal. I'll duel you to Half Loss."

It glanced back to me, but kept the stick pointed at Rika. Stepping in front of the weapon, I kept hands up.

"If I win, you stop terrorizing the people out here and we may pass. If you win, I back off. Okay?"

It held still, stiff to the ground. After seconds of waiting, it nodded...opening its menu to send the request.

* * *

 ** _Song: Dark Souls - Pinwheel_**

* * *

Drawing Ironback, I quickly stepped back. The timer sent shivers, reminding me of that time in the cell.

 _"You see, Garr." The Emperor said then, "You cling to outdated concepts."_

Thirty seconds. The Dragon unfurled its robes, revealing a small arsenal of...tools? A bandolier of bottles, swaying with its every step.

 _"I love to burst that bubble. This is the new world."_

Ten seconds. The yellow eyes burning behind the sockets of that plague doc mask. Aiming its staff like a pike, I kept hearing the Emperor's voice, yammering in my head.

 _"And like dry wood."_

Five.

 _"There's only one use."_

The gong rang, a dull roar reaching my ears.

 _"To burn..."_

"No!" I shouted to myself, charging the Dragon with full force!

The staff glowed brighter. Just as I reached attack range, I heard the bellow of hungry flames! The yellow embers burst from the lantern, reaching for me with wild spasming fingers!

"Holy shit!" I jerked back, falling on my butt as I tried escaping!

The flames died down, the Dragon growling. Scampering back, I felt fearful again...this was a flamethrower! The fiend just kept marching forward, slow but determined...almost zombie like.

"Watch out, Garr!" Rika warned.

"You're tellin me!" I shouted back, "Friggin hell!"

I kept backing away, keeping distance from the soulless monster pacing towards me. It had no face, it didn't even react to me...not a hint of emotion. I had to stay away, I was NOT testing its aim.

I slid on the sand, continuing to flank around the Dragon. Wait...the hatchet! Drawing the axe from my belt, I lobbed the projectile towards the thing. I missed...and it wasn't amused.

Pulling bottles from its harness, it started throwing them at me! I threw myself to the side, dodge rolling away from the wayward glass. A soft hiss came after the crack, looking back revealed a familiar pink cloud. Oh God, it's throwing poison gas!

Marching again towards me, I was forced back to my feet. What the hell was I gonna do?! I'll torch if I get close, but who knew how many of these it had? Had to wait for the hatchet to respawn.

Unless...unless I let go of my cowardice. Why was I fearing pain? Pain was what gives us strength, something to persevere. It wasn't even trying to dodge me, no it was as slow as a tortoise!

Risky...but if I got just one shot on it, I'd crack its cloth worn shell like chalk! Forcing myself to stop, I bent my knees, drawing the [Ultra Greatsword] back with a loud clack.

"What're you doing?!" Rika yelled, "Fall back!"

My gaze snapped to her, then to the Dragon stepping towards me. A quick burp of flame hit the floor...the creature testing its tool. Okay, screw that I'm not charging a flamethrower!

Scooting back, my hatchet respawned. The Dragon saw the tool, pulling another gas grenade! One shot, I had to throw! Whipping out the tomahawk, I pitched as hard as possible!

My axe missed...my gamble costing me a tender price, a poison grenade to the chest. The glass of the potion broke against my armor, the pink mist exploding in my helmet covered face! My eyes, ugh they burned! Watering like I was pepper sprayed, I screamed briefly before hacking a lung.

I lurched forward, nausea overtaking me.

"Garr!" Rika shouted, "Run! Get out of there! Please!"

I wish I could, but the gas kept me coughing like crazy. With my eyes shut, I heard racing footsteps...and the roar of a flamethrower.

"No!"

A blast of heat came, but something was blocking it.

"Back off!" Rika shouted, "We're leaving!"

My eyes peeked open, watering heavily from the toxins. Rika stopped the flame from reaching me, a very large shield in her left. The clunking steps of The Dragon quieted, growing distant.

"Garr!" she shouted, "Warp out!"

I did as she told, retreating back to the safety of Karluin.

 **A/N: Jeez, almost FOUR roasts in one day! So guys, do you like your Garr well cooked? Medium rare? Lis can deliver!**

 **So hey everyone, thanks a lot for your support. Reviews are invaluable to me, keeps me aware of what you're all feeling! Enlighten me with your thoughts, please.**

 **Favorites and follows, please giveee. Remember, only favorite a story you really don't like :P I'm logical person.**


	19. Kymer-PoH: One Shot

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, where hostages make great spellcheckers! :D**

 **Hey guys, wanted to say thanks to all that've been following my story. Azure, Thunderwolf, and ItsJustCrow, thanks for all of your critique to help make the story better, hopefully one of the best out here.**

 **Enjoy!**

January 12th 2023 - Kymer

A distant church bell rang, the ruins of a major city all that greeted the lone Kymer. Yellowed paper and broken ceramic covered patches of pavement, a dreadful silence filling the air of a dead metropolis. Scaling another wall, the hunter searched for his next building to raid.

Floor Twelve was set in the lost city of Yanpor, a bustling trade center of the former Dwarven kingdoms. Left in perpetual evacuation, it had hundreds of buildings ripe with loot. As Kymer searched, a great shadow cast above.

"Twelve shots, still flying." Kymer grumbled, swinging himself down to a nearby balcony.

Landing firmly, the black feathered [Jag Crow] cawed in a thick tone. Kymer readied his bow, his prize searching for him. Opening his menu, he prepared a batch of a hundred arrows, dipping them all in a vial of [Poison].

The crow circled its human prey, a wingspan of fifteen feet to bestow its victims. Its flaps were soft, muffled by its structure. Looking down with beady red eyes, it waited patiently for its next meal.

 _That's right._ Kymer smiled, _stay right there..._

The hunter slipped to an opening in the roof, quietly shuffling his feet. Just pulling back the bow, the Russian war vet left for an old world.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Damascus, Syria - July 12th 2016

Starshina Rodya checked through the crack of a broken wall, the sounds of stray gunfire breaking out from two sides. Equivalent in rank to a Sergeant First Class, he led the unit under the guidance of Praporshchik Maks.

"Gena, move."

The twenty seven year old operative nodded, loosing his grip on the AS-Val in his hands. Later known as Kymer, the team had been deployed for over three days, searching for their target.

"Twenty bipeds west." Private Vilya whispered, "KDF."

The squad paused, awaiting orders from their commanding officer. In the distance, the screams of both civilian, soldier, and guerrilla fighter vied to be heard, all sounding the same. The thunder of artillery drowned them with the resonating crack of human will, machinery replacing soul.

"There's our man." Starshina Rodya noted, "Been alluding us for too long..."

"Rodya," Kymer whispered, "clear to shoot?"

"Nyet." the Starshina shook his head.

Kymer grunted, putting down the scoped weapon.

"Maks, orders?"

"North. The convoy will be picking him up, we just need to mark the vehicles."

The squad nodded, moving quickly and quietly through the broken concrete labyrinth. Discarded limbs squished beneath Kymer's feet, the stench of rot seizing his nostrils with the noxious aroma of plague.

Roads once leading through Damascus were left broken, troublesome for civilian craft to cross. Baby strollers, toys, newspapers, it all rested amongst the rubble. In one such stroller, a pack of seven crows reigned, looking at the passing specters as they slip from building to building.

Kymer looked away from the birds, trying to focus on the task. _Who are the real winners of battle? The survivors, or the crows?_

Kymer shook his head, returning to the world of today. The crow cawed, looking for him as it turned. Seeing the almost hovering mass of darkness, the hunter let loose, lobbing a poisoned missile the avian's way!

The arrow stuck right in the gut, the great bird squawking the second it struck! Minimal damage, the price of being so low leveled. The second it hit, Kymer raced for another window, vaulting over the broken surface and down the street! The great bird's talons swoop by, the dark red digits missing him by a hair!

 _Vilya and Rodya would've called this a vacation. Would've loved to have them here._

Storming into another building, Kymer heard the raging cackle of the [Jag Crow] behind him, hungry for retribution. The hunter sidestepped an armed bear trap, bumping face first into a [Yanpor Raider]. An NPC, the roving bands of Raiders sought their own share of treasure...and sometimes blood.

The anarchist opponent swung his axe, missing Kymer's face! The hatchet crashed against wooden panels, jamming it for a second Watching the weapon sweep by, he grabbed the raider's arm and pushed him out the door.

"Ha!" the raider laughed, "Soft as a feathe-"

His threat was interrupted by a loud screech, the talons of the [Jag Crow] ensnaring the fake person in its grasp! The bot screamed, sent skyward as the avian had its next meal.

"We gotta crow!" another shouted from upstairs, "Where're them crosses?!"

Inciting the gang to fight the massive bird, Kymer took cover. The click of crossbows filled the rooms, the residents firing upon the [Jag Crow] as it encircled the old building. Screams, the flapping of wings, piles of junk in the rubble.

Spotting a pocket of dismantled wall in the corner, Kymer huddled beneath. Laying down, he buried himself in debris, shaking as memories returned.

The department store was left an empty husk, a world ruled by sandbags. The only thing to circulate the building were the rodents, scouring for every last morsel. Moving in, the open windows forced the squad to crouch walk behind rubble and aisles.

"Not good." Maks growled, "They're walking right into our position...hide in the wreckage."

The squad dispersed, Kymer lifting a piece of shattered wall to hide beneath. No time could be spared to inspect, so he threw himself below, sinking into the pile. Another squish, wet clothes against his forearms. Looking down, he frowned.

Another soldier of a different nation laid beneath him. The man's back had been blown apart, clearly the work of large caliber automatics. Little was left besides the smell and the darkened helmet he wore. Footsteps, at least a dozen moving up the stairs.

Shuffling himself, Kymer took the dead soldier, and put it on top of himself. Feeling the cold dead flesh, the Spetsnaz ALFA operative shuddered.

"Alright, shoot the dogs where they stand!" a guerrilla yelled, his brethren flooding the building like a tidal wave of rage.

A lone church bell rang, the smell causing Kymer's eyes to tear. The rapid blasting of Kalashnikovs rang through the degraded shelter, lighting the dim site with mere sparks of brilliance, a moment of human spirit. Rattling loudly, Kymer couldn't help but groan.

 _Firing fully automatic...some of them aren't even shouldering their weapons. Even conscripts of our Motherland know better._

This went on for minutes on end...bullets whizzing from side to side, the exchange of ideas through the doctrine of brass. Screaming comets of lead flew past one another, fighting for the freedom to end another's liberty. Not one voice spoke for democracy, only of factionalism.

One exchange left a lasting impression on the mind of the receiver. Catching a rebel in the face, the bullet pried open his cranium like a can of soup...spilling his remains on the ground. Another soul, one that time itself forgot. His comrades glanced, horror as their hope for a brighter tomorrow waved.

Kymer glanced away, seeing the blood pouring into his corner. Feeling it stroke his ear, he closed his eyes.

 _The kid had to be...fourteen? Lost his life for land as worthless as this._

The forces of status quo and change raged on, the KDF slaughtered as they encountered stiff resistance. A group against the regime, the KDF was a hypocrite of democracy...convicting the old order of the same tyranny they saw fitting of themselves.

Artillery broke cement from afar, the boons of creation ending with the clash of lead and air.

"I'm done!" one shrieked, "I wanna go home!"

"Keep fighting, or you will be shot!"

The voices Kymer knew far too well. One missed the love of family, the peace of civilian-hood. The other feared the effect of desertion, the destruction of unit cohesion. Both gripped by the terror of annihilation, two different answers.

By the next minute, both met a similar end.

Eventually the rebel unit was forced to retreat, leaving their dead to join the others in the most peaceful gathering of ideas. With unmoving lips, the only idea from the deceased was legion...sleep. Life marched the survivors away, searching for a greater hope.

"Gena..." Vilya whispered, "Go."

Kymer rose up, his name pronounced. His squad was unharmed, emerging from the dead like the fearsome Draugr...warriors unkillable to most. Moving further north, the unit wiped off the last memories of life their grave mates left on their armor.

As the ghosts of war left, the crows took their turn.

Kymer shivered, prying off the rubble from himself.

 _I can still feel that soldier's hands..._

The raiders that engaged the [Jag Crow] were picked off one at a time. Their bolts and spears struck wounds, superficial and few. Crying their last, the black wings took what lived and cursed what flew.

Climbing the stairs, the hunter saw the scattered weapons of the former residents. A sword, useless against a flying foe. Spears, including a small single handheld crossbow.

Picking up the pistol gripped tool, Kymer realized he had the stats to use it. Pulling the string back, a soft click racked. Only three bolts were found, two finding shelter in Kymer's belt pouch. Just holding the weapon, Kymer's hands shook.

 _He got to enjoy sleeping._

The crow returned, health restored by the carrion's recent meal. Glancing up to the clouded sky, Kymer saw its second HP bar still partially wounded. _Just gotta be patient._

Readying another shot with his bow, he fired! A critical hit was struck, the bird flailing for a second as the arrow latched on a wing. Swerving, the bird took a nosedive for the building the hunter hid within!

The roof caved from the assault, rubble collapsing all around him as the hardened beak reached to snare its protected prey! Kymer rolled away, missing the barrage of pecks and stabs the [Jag Crow] made, racing down the stairs and straight out the door!

The bird called in its shrill cry, stalking him through the abandoned walkways. As it swooped, Kymer spun around, firing off one of his three borrowed bolts!

Their small size and low velocity did little against the bird, failing to break the skin as it swept by! The talons missed Kymer again, forcing him to visit another home. A trip wire was struck, the veteran rolling to the side in hopes of avoidance.

A giant spike flew by, an old battering ram reused for bandit pleasure.

"Fifteen shots later...still not a fourth of the way." Kymer muttered, "Still...I miss running."

Residing just outside the window, three carriages laid broken. One missing a wheel,

An hour passed, the team closing on their target's escorting convoy. The opposing force dispersed a squad, sending them east to reinforce the broken ranks of the first.

"They're too out in the open..." Vilya muttered, "Are they stupid?"

"You can't fix stupid..." Kymer shrugged, readying his weapon.

"Hold fire, Gena." Praporshchik Maks ordered, "Wait until they're forced back. Our side's got the lead."

The fleeing troops from the first group reported back, their rank ragged from the encounter. Their High Value Target looked with very visible displeasure, his arms crossed and his head low. Drawing his sidearm, he shot the retreater closest to his left.

"If you think this is cruel?!" the commander waved the gun, "Just wait till you see what the enemy has in store for you."

Suddenly Maks' radio received a signal. The junior officer answered, listening closely before closing.

"Orders changed. They want a house cleaning."

"Thought it was just him." Vilya glanced, "who else do we have?"

"Son." the praporshchik nodded, "No heirs."

Suddenly out of the back of one van came a child. Roughly twelve years old, he carried with himself a loaded RPG-7 over his little shoulders. Kymer stared, the white tip on the rocket calling to him. _I see they removed the safety cap...just having the kid drop it would trigger the rocket. Typical terrorist tactic._

He turned the reticle on the kid's chest, the AS-Val's nine by three nine millimeter cartridge ready to fire.

 _I can end this...here and now. No one's gonna feel a thing after the flash.._

Staying clear of windows, he used the smallest crack possible. Keeping his muzzle inside the building, he flicked the lever to semi-automatic as he lined the scope. The range was within fifty yards, an easy mark.

Kymer waited, patient as the kid slowed. The father snatched the kid, easing him to show the proper stance needed to fire the launcher.

"Now would be a good time, comrade." Maks ordered, "That warhead is uncapped...just tapping that will do the job."

Kymer's fingertip rested on the trigger, pulling the stock into his shoulder. _Just one shot...come on._

Hesitation, the pain of uncertainty taking hold. As the scope eased, he let out a faint sigh.

Kymer shook, breathing hard as the [Jag Crow] stalked from above.

 _Garr has no clue what I've done. Nothing's gonna hide that mark. Should just be glad no one in here could possibly know._

Jumping from building to building, the hunter and the crow exchanged blows. Leaping back under another roof, Kymer rolled to soften his descent. Just as he swung in, however, he slammed legs first into an unsuspecting bystander!

The two fell over, one rolling left, the other right.

"God," Kymer rose, "Hell of a place to be sightseeing."

Looking back, a short haired blonde stared him down. Angry, the female drew a [Sword Breaker].

"You're not stealing any of my loot!" Philia growled, "Get out or else!"

Seeing the fear in her eyes, the war veteran sighed before walking past her.

"H-Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Yea, tell the Crow that."

Philia glanced back, the [Jag Crow] swooping in with talons exposed! Leaping right, the treasure hunter slammed the wall in fear. Stopped by the surprisingly sturdy roof, the bird was forced back, swerving for another pass.

"Wow!" Phillia shrieked, looking to see Kymer taking aim. "Oh come on, you had to piss one of those off!?"

"Yep." Kymer said blankly, firing another round.

"AND stand here in my digs?!"

"Who the fuck calls their home their digs anymore?"

"Okay buddy!" she snapped, "You're gonna get us both killed!"

The crow shrieked, taking another shot to the stomach.

"Who's we?" Kymer jumped down, "Heads up."

The crow dove down, only this time to get struck by Phillia! the [Sword Breaker] cut a bit in its wing, stealing the avian's gaze for a mere second. In that space, Kymer launched another round!

The arrow dug in the chest, the [Poison] taking effect! The [Jag Crow], however, found Phillia a greater threat, aiming its beak straight for the blonde prospector. She jumped back, dodging the incoming blow to the gut!

Flapping its great wings, the bird rose above the town. Phillia grunted, turning back to the piece of loot she found...only to find it missing.

"You son of a bitch!" she veered, "Hey!"

Kymer fiddled with the new dagger, stashing it to his hip sheath. Made of a silver blade, the dagger gave +50% damage against unholy/undead types. Phillia landed behind, chasing after him with sapphiric eyes of rage!

"Give that back!" she demanded.

"Give what?"

"Ugh, I wanna slap you right now!"

Kymer shrugged, practically ignoring the enraged hunter. Standing a foot shorter than him, the twenty six year old felt about half as old with the frustration felt. The next house was noisy, filled with the sound of farting.

"That room's a good choice." Phillia lied, "The gas heals players due to [Holy] effect."

The lack of time away from a stalking giant crow didn't fool the old warrior. He simply stopped beneath the edge of the roof, looking coldly back at her.

"I want that back." she stated.

Kymer ran past her, moving around the left corner as the [Jag Crow] flew! Persistent with her prize, she chased after, eyeing the silver dagger on his thigh like a ferret. The veteran vaulted, pulling himself up and over another stone balcony! Rebounding off a wall, the treasure hunter pursued.

The crow unleashed a harsh gust, sending the unwary Kymer soaring to the ground! Landing on his back, the operative's HP proved his fragility. Dropping 25% health on just fall damage, his glass cannon build was revealed.

The crow saw weakness, capitalizing with another swoop! Philia intercepted the bird mid-dive, grabbing hold of a wing and chopping the neck wildly with her dagger! While her damage was small it broke the crow's focus, veering it into a building.

Upon collision, the bird took a massive hit! Left with only one health bar, it stomped along the abandoned roads, pecking wildly at the two who dared challenge its reign! Philia glanced to the retreating Kymer, keeping a healthy distance between himself and his target.

Growling, she raced over to snatch her prize back. Just as the prospector's leather clad hand reached, the hunter spun! Twirling the stolen weapon just out of range, Philia hit the pavement with a gasp.

"Give me!" she barked.

"The last time a girl asked for my dagger..." Kymer grunted

Philia held back an eruption, her face turning a deadly red as she followed the nonchalant bowman. _I can't let him have the treasure I worked for!_

Lobbing arrow after arrow, Kymer kept pelting the bird with more and more hits! The [Jag Crow] leaped forward, to which the hunter challenged with a head on jump! Two predators moved past each other, neither caught. Kymer turned with his bow, leaving Philia in closed space with the avian threat.

Philia tried cutting the [Jag Crow], scoring a few quick stabs along its ribs before jumping away! Her dodge, however, was ill-aimed...rolling herself right into the first beak attack.

Slammed by the spear like mouth, Philia was sent flying through carriages. The second she crashed through old wood, Kymer's eyes widened...awakened to his darkest secret. A false explosion rang in his ears, tricking him back to the dream of a world he never left.

"I didn't do it!" Kymer growled, "I didn't! I was following...orders!"

[Power Shot] was unleashed, a move the Russian rarely used. Such a skill caused the round to speed, but glow as well as freeze the user for two seconds from recoil.

The round punched through, casting a bright red light as it dug into the chest! The [Jag Crow] stumbled, turning its gaze right back on him. Unfurling counters of its own, the hunter couldn't move an inch due to his skill's cooldown.

Leaping from the wreckage, Philia landed on the giant bird's back! Plunging the [Sword Breaker] between the wings, she scored a [Sneak Attack Critical].

The bird threw itself back, screeching as its HP dropped from the stabbing critical! With mere slivers of health remaining, the bird hobbled in defiance...flapping its wings weakly against its foes.

Seeing it flail, Kymer smiled softly as he readied one last shot. Right as the arrow flew, however, his kill was stolen! Philia finished the [Jag Crow] herself, landing softly on the ground.

Kymer's smile vanished.

"..."

Philia stared angrily right back at him.

"I've been hunting that thing all day..."

"Wouldn't have been so hard if you leveled more." Philia argued, "Now give it back."

Kymer dropped the silver blade on the ground, sweep kicking it to her feet. The treasure hunter quickly scooped her prize.

"Wait a second!" she yelled, "Why didn't you argue?!"

"Isn't it obvious?" he looked back.

"If it was I wouldn't have asked you, dickweed."

"I needed a little backup." he turned away, "You soak up damage pretty well."

"Are you serious!? You stole that knife JUST to get me chasing you!?"

"No, I stole your knife to help me kill it."

Philia stopped, watching the veteran walk away.

"...You know you could've asked, right?"

"And trust in a stranger's benevolence?"

"Fine, be an asswipe. I don't give a shit!" Philia decried.

Kymer faked a smile, frowning right as he wandered down the empty streets of Yanpor. Failing to kill the crow, he warped away in hopes of avoiding the memories invoked by the dead city.

Watching him go, Philia felt some satisfaction in showing off the man who stole what was rightfully hers. Still, the obsession of one monster led her mind astray. _Why the crows? They don't drop good loot, they're annoying as shit, and they've got high damage._

The last sound to break the silence that moment...were church bells.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 9th - Floor Five - PoH

Standing tall in an underground throne room, the blue tattoo faced PoH inspected his plan. To his right, a skeleton fish man sat upon an eroded throne. Immortal, the accursed crowned baron stared with empty eye sockets to the living plotting beside him.

"I'm warning you." The skeletal king groaned, "What you're doing will only hurt others!"

"And I'm ignoring you." PoH scoffed, "I mean look at you. The old dead selfish king of a once prosperous empire."

"Because of your desire for immortality, you turned what was once an ocean into the driest piece of hammered shit I've ever seen!"

"And here you are, telling me how I'm apparently selfish? That..."

'That!" PoH pointed, "Takes skill. My hat's off to you, man. Er, fish."

"I've lived for hundreds of years, human." it groaned, "You act like you know everything."

"Well with the fact I watched some guy kill himself screaming 'Leeroy Jenkins' in my time? I probably should be leading!"

Xaxa raced inside, an old scroll in the all-red thief's hands.

"Found it!" Xaxa called, "Well...Johnny did, how many left?"

PoH read the article, another set of figures alien to him.

"Two." PoH glanced, "But be careful with coming down here. That white knight's not exactly fond of my 'tampering'."

"Ah no problem." Xaxa laughed, "I simply hit him with a good ol' paralysis potion and move on."

"Eventually you're gonna run out." PoH growled, "Then what?"

"Weeeell I'd hope we don't take that long..."

"This signal will affect the stars themselves." PoH widened his arms, "Think about that, Xaxa! Changing the heavens to suit our image!"

"Can we change their color?" Xaxa peeped.

"...I'm not turning them red."

"Oh why not?" Xaxa whined. "Please? Just for one night!"

"Fine." PoH grunted, "I swear I'm making the stars rainbow colored at least once though...just cuz."

"But how's it help us?" Xaxa laughed, "I mean, they're just backdrop."

"It grants me more opportunities!" PoH explained, "With it, I can interact with the Great Old Ones! The Outer Gods!"

"...so?" Xaxa blinked.

"...I get more powers." PoH simplified, "I just love the catchy phrase though! It makes me feel powerful!"

"I getcha man, don't worry." Xaxa patted him, "So hey...what's the girl's name?"

"You gonna date? Seriously?" PoH glanced.

"Why not?" Xaxa's red eyes gleamed, "Christ, Garr gets some! Why can't we?"

"I don't know," PoH smirked, "It's just the idea of you getting married. Everything being red..."

"Don't chu mock my color!"

"Oh no, I'm just gonna be the one calling child protective services...naming your son or daughter 'Red' is just unethical."

"Still better than naming your daughter Reality..." Xaxa chuckled.

"What kind of asshole parents name their daughter that?!" PoH griped, "Fucking seriously, I couldn't FINISH a list of jokes with that!"

He laid out the scroll alongside five others.

"Five deities from above." PoH recited, "Great Old Ones. Why don't they call themselves gods already?"

"I mean their intellects far exceed our own, their powers too."

"Eh," Xaxa shrugged, "I think their current title's cooler."

Just as PoH opened his mouth to respond, a message arrived.

[From Haru: Repelled two players. Want descriptions?]

"Don't you dare tell her..." Xaxa growled, "I will slap you!"

"Nah, I'll be sure to tell her you wanna suck face."

Xaxa looked cross at PoH, though perking a little smile. PoH laughed, shaking his head at their jest.

[To: Yea. Need to know.]  
[From: Pink haired girl, black armored knight. Had a white cape.]

PoH paused.

"Welp," he waved, "Those two are popping up again."

"Been a while," Xaxa chuckled, "Where's the next meeting place again?"

"Think it was Floor Seven..." PoH glanced up the ceiling, "Once Johnny gets the scrolls, head up there and secure a safehouse."

"What about you?"

"Gotta ensure the barrier is destroyed, we don't have all day."

[To Haru: Give me a heads up if those two come back, they're trouble.]  
[From: K. There's a storm coming though]  
[To: Use the left building beside the entrance for shelter, let me know if you see them.]

Organizing the scrolls, PoH pasted them on a panel. Each piece of melded with the rock, assimilating the structural appearance. As they're placed, their symbols turned a bright lunar white.

"They don't care about you..." the skeleton king groaned.

"Feelings mutual." PoH discarded, "I've got people to lead...I don't care what some floating piece of space spaghetti thinks."

"Mmm I miss spaghetti..." Xaxa sighed warmly.

[From Haru: Alert! Eight people, ranged!]

"Dammit!" PoH cursed, "Xaxa! Help Johnny! Keep looking for those pieces!"

"Got it!" Xaxa sprinted out the door, hunting for the last scrolls.

Sitting himself down in the corner, PoH opened his Malishard menu. _This is the start of change. Painful, but vital for the survival of our species._

With his power diminished from giving Nobel a piece, the politician's options lowered. Selecting [Stone King Golem], his body fell asleep...his mind entering the new form. _Just gotta delay them long enough...Johnny will manage the rest._

The monstrosity formed from the rubble of the ancient quarry with Duligar's walls. With limbs made of temple blocks, fingers grew and legs materialized. Towering over the single story huts, PoH's new form was complete.

His every step left a low thud, the clenching of fists grinding rocks. The sandstorm had long struck the land, obscuring mortal eyes. For PoH's unblinking form, however, his sight was left unhindered by airborne dust and grit. The blasts of The Dragon's flamethrower signaled their foe's approach.

Looking down upon his human foes, PoH stopped. _That's a commander of the ALF...killing him would be counter-productive to my task._

The unaffiliated troops got locked in cover, their crossbowmen keeping the Dragon from stepping too far out from the gate. With poison gas potions, however, they couldn't move forward.

"Keep them busy." PoH telepathed her, "Our work here's almost done."

Blasts of flame and mist kept the squad back, the sandstorm grinding against their protective gear.

"We have to push forward!" Kibaou roared, "The storm will rip us apart!"

Activating his [Mob Commander] skill, PoH brought a horde of [Old Anglers]. Skeletal fish people from a time long forgotten, he positioned half of them to the back half of town, a quarter to back The Dragon.

"Fall back," PoH ordered her, "These will keep them busy."

The Dragon nodded, dropping another gas grenade just outside the entrance before retreating to a building. The skeletal fish were positioned behind the gate, their moans masked by the scraping sands of the storm.

 **A/N: And Aincrad's future grows ever darker. As the barrier between their world and others diminishes, so too does the limit of good and evil. Contrary to popular belief, I do not enjoy killing the Australian characters...or crows.**

 **That being said, I DO enjoy reviews :D please guys, bless me with your opinions, to feed my insecurities with criticism, favoritism, whichever mix! Love to hear from you guys, follows and favorites count too.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	20. Chapter 15: Tomb Raider

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, someone's taken my reviewers hostage. Please, let them go?**

 **Thankfully I still have Azure, thunderwolf, and ItsjustCrow...everyone else's gotten abducted by aliens, Nobel, or worst of all...school. D: Thanks guys for having patience with me and reading this, I love your attentive support!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

January 14th 2023 - 4 hours earlier - Anthem

Anthem adjusted his wide brimmed hat, his [Greatsword] being treated by an ALF blacksmith.

"So is it true?" the blacksmith looked up to him, "You? Back flips while swinging this?"

"I'm a strength and agility type." Anthem cleared his throat, "Hitting fast and hard are my specialties."

"Would explain how you got to the rank of Gunny."

Anthem simply nodded. _How can I really accept such a rank? I failed in arresting a bandit leader in Floor Three. Kibaou's been more than kind._

The wolf patterned [Greatsword] raised to him. The dark blue steel and wood insert handguard shining in the torchlight. With a length of five feet, the weapon's tapir left for a fairly thin tip.

"Gave it extra quickness," The smith smiled, "With practice, you should be able to strike twice in mid-air!"

"Impressive." Anthem took, "You never disappoint...so what'll it be?"

"Don't worry about payment, it's on the ALF's dime."

"Thank you." Anthem smiled slightly, taking the weapon. "Wonder what Kibaou has for me."

"Beats me man, that's above my clearance."

Anthem waved goodbye, rejoining Shade back in the halls of Black Iron Palace

The black haired seventeen year old loaded his crossbow, nodding in satisfaction to the click of a loaded weapon.

"Beautiful, isn't it Sergeant?" Shade smiled, "Closest I'll ever get to a sniper rifle out here...really should've waited for a good shooter."

The grey eyed swordsman nodded quietly. Shade stepped beside him, followed by four other crossbowmen.

"Heard we're getting a special mission today." Shade continued, "Exciting, least to me."

"Rus would've liked this." Anthem sighed, "Me? I just hope I don't fuck it up."

"Wow man," Shade elbowed, "Trying to keep positive here! I mean, it's not like the Supreme Commander himself is entrusting us."

The group of seven troops gathered in an empty room. Consisting mostly of crossbow users, it left only Anthem and Muzzle with any serious armor.

"Dark Sun Squad." Kibaou addressed, "Attention!"

The squad of seven stood upright, the lone souls within the western barracks of Black Iron Palace. Decked in several medals and ornate grey armor, Kibaou paced around them. Examining their posture, he nodded in approval.

"Gunnery Sergeant Anthem," he barked while brushing his spiky hair, "Step forward."

The grey eyed nineteen year old obliged, taking a single step forward. Slightly taller than his commanding officer, the wavy brown haired male kept posture. His greatsword strapped to his back, jingling slightly with his brisk move.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Anthem shook his head.

"Today, you will be put in charge of a special unit." Kibaou paced around him, "Dark Sun's objective is clear and simple."

"Know it? I believe I messaged you those."

"To eliminate all criminals from Aincrad." Anthem recited, "Alive or dead."

"And?" Kibaou smiled.

"To secure the livelihood of its citizens." Anthem replied, "To purge all evil that dare harm the innocent."

"That'll do." Kibaou nodded, "Now then, I've handpicked the rest of you to act as our spec ops."

"The unit is fairly new, so I do expect some adjustments after the first few deployments."

Anthem nodded, his outfit a mixture of leather, clothe, and chainmail.

"With our time here growing, some people just decided they can disturb the peace." Kibaou announced,"Dark Sun was designed to do what we couldn't expect from our average soldier."

"Today? I'll be guiding you on your first mission."

"Which is, sir?" Anthem kept hands to his sides, his eyes straight.

"Floor Five." Kibaou directed, "We've got a rare case on our hands. Got someone blocking the entrance to a dungeon."

"Why?" Muzzle muttered, looking to Graye. "It's not like everyone's going to places like that..."

"Hmm." Graye blinked.

The former leader of Graye Sight leaned on his [Glaive]. _It feels so off. First being the leader of a humanitarian guild, now just a soldier. Least the pay's good._

"The shithead goes by The Dragon," Kibaou ordered, "Multiple reports describe the person being a dick."

"Nearly killing five people that tried rushing the door with its fire breath."

"Breathes fire, huh?" Shade uttered softly, "You know with my crossbow, it would only take one round."

"Nah." Kibaou waved, "If we do that, then we're robbing it of a chance of justice."

"Then what. sir?"

"The ALF is here to protect the people." Kibaou barked, "We arrest and bag it."

"Just fire breathing?" Muzzle shouldered his [Giant Crab Shield], "We'll settle this quickly."

"Good." Kibaou cleared his throat, "We can move on to Garr afterwards, though if only evidence proves him guilty."

Anthem's eyes flared in response. _That man killed my brother during the first days of Aincrad...I'll make this slow._

"To be frank with you?" Kibaou shook his head, "I get tired of all this hassle, but it's important for the ALF's reputation."

"I know he killed that Katsu guy." Anthem stated.

"And what authority do you have to say that?" Kibaou questioned, "We're a guild of laws. We can't break them for emotions sake."

"He killed my brother...over just a sword."

"If anything, I'd wager he's the first player killer, very first. The scumbags above him would simply monster PK."

"Evidence wasn't conclusive, Anthem." Kibaou argued, "Far as info tells us, it was in self defense."

"My brother would never strike first." Anthem looked to Kibaou.

"And I'm supposed to what?" Kibaou shrugged, "Forget the whole judicial process for 'unbiased' evidence in hopes I'm right?"

"It was you who set Garr free in the first place, sir."

"Asuna made a deal." he splayed hands, "We'd get greater deployment percentiles, means we get out faster."

"Since when's Asuna in charge of the ALF?"

"I'm," Kibaou stepped into Anthem, "In charge of the ALF."

Graye grimaced, leaning away from the confrontation as well as the others.

"I understand you're a little...angsty." Kibaou muttered, "But you've got people to lead."

"You don't know what it feels to lose family." Anthem growled.

"And you don't know how many men I risk everyday just to get us all out." KIbaou pointed, "You think that's easy?"

Anthem grunted, backing down with Kibaou's stern question.

"Just because Asuna leads the Assault Team does NOT make me lower rank." Kibaou concluded, "You dare address me as beneath her and you will be canned."

"Yes sir."

"Besides," Kibaou concluded, "It was a claim of petty thievery from a known scammer. It's not like Yuri was a Beta Tester or anything..."

Anthem said nothing, biting his cheek in response.

 _I still can't believe he let that man go. If only my duties in ALF hadn't kept me busy._

"Now first thing's first." Kibaou directed to the squad. "I want you to leave the ALF's official roster."

"But that'd cut off our income." Shade growled, "I'm so close to getting a new crossbow!"

"I will be paying you personally." Kibaou assured, "This is actually for your safety."

"Because if we walk through a crowd." Muzzle calculated, "Then they won't see our guild monikers."

"Exactly!" Kibaou pointed, "Anyway, let's move!"

Deploying to Floor Five, the team of eight was quickly hammered by the heat. ALF funds brought them all horses, desert garb, and water. Racing out to the arid regions past Karluin, Dark Sun moved with great speed.

"Sir," Anthem directed, "Wouldn't you being alongside us give away our secrecy?"

"Not when no one comes here, Sergeant." Kibaou smiled. "Besides, I get bored of Asuna's constant delays."

"She's always telling us 'oh wait.' or 'let's hold back another day'." Kibaou disgruntled, "We'll be stuck for years at this rate."

"I still say we just snipe the Dragon!" Shade shouted, "No one needs to know."

"I said no, Shade." Kibaou retorted, "The person's guarding something important for sure."

"Problem, sir." Anthem pointed, "We've got a sandstorm coming...can see it from here."

"We'll make it in time!" Kibaou assured, "Just keep going!"

Unfortunately with dusk came a new predicament. Dozens of [Dune Dashers] burst from the ground, ambushing the squad as night came.

"The hell? Why're their eyes glowing blue?!"

The half foot long reptiles multiplied, scampering towards them at high speed! There was no hesitation, PoH's powers directing over them.

"Muzzle, Graye, on me!" Anthem shouted, charging the horde head on!

Graye hesitated, the sheer number of [Dune Dashers] intimidating him. Muzzle stomped forward, readying his heavy shield of crab plate! The crossbowmen lined up behind, readying volleys. Kibaou lunged beside Anthem, cutlass ready!

Performing spinning sweeps in a dance like motion, Anthem slid along the ground with his swings! Using the weight of his weapon to propel himself skyward, he used [Aerial Dive]. Streaks of lightning strewn about, zapping multiple mobs in its wake!

The lizards seemed almost dismissive of the melee fighters, rushing straight for the crossbowmen! Many of them leaped straight for the ranged combatants, who frantically fired into the crowd in self defense.

"Fall back!" Shade yelled, "Something's up!"

The squad of four crossbowmen was quickly surrounded, being picked off by flanking attacks!

"Medic!" one shouted.

Graye, however, was freezing up. He had been recommended here for his healing capacity, not combat. Shade slammed an incoming beast back with the butt of his crossbow, stomping it to death!

The situation grew worse, the melee fighters forced to wade in. As [Poison] effects circulated through the line of bolt users, one fell in critical state.

"Fuck this!" Anthem shouted, stepping on another venomous reptile. "Too many!"

Shade dashed beside him, unleashing [Rotating Bolt]! Rapid firing the crossbow like a rifle, bolts fired out in a stream of yellow light! Their damage was slight, but numerous as it rained fire upon the swarm!

The sky darkened, the stars vanishing in the distance.

"Sir!" Anthem called, "Where's Graye?!"

"Hell if I know!" Kibaou barked.

"He's our medic, dammit! We've got two men wounded here!"

"Screw it, we've got a friggin sandstorm coming. We've gotta go!"

"But what about Graye?!"

"Either I lose one man or I lose all of you!" Kibaou shouted, "Fall back! Ruins of Duligar, move!"

The team acknowledged, fleeing as the lizards swarmed their positions! Off in the distance was Graye, running from a pack of three [Dune Dashers]. The stone colored reptiles scampered after their prey, the sandstorm approaching.

 _I'm such a coward._ Graye gasped, _running from everything. Juris was right, I'm nothing without him!_

As the winds grew harsh, the venomous lizards stopped. Burrowing beneath the sands, they dug for cover. Looking back, Graye went for his menu. Opening it, he cursed loudly. _I forgot to pack a Teleport Crystal! Ugh!_

Summoning his old brown cloak, he tried covering himself. The winds blew harder, carrying sand and dust with it. _Which direction is town even?_

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Coughing the whole way to the bed, Rika helped me sit before applying another antidote. As the gaseous substance left my system, I shook before pinching my skin again.

"Thank you, dear." I said ecstatically, "Freak almost torched me."

"Was too close." she sighed, "Just glad it was the shield that took it."

Her expression remained somber, her eyes drifting to the windows. A sandstorm was rolling in, pieces of grit scratching against the stone of the building we rested in.

"I'm sorry for rushing in again..." I lowered my head to her. "I know you always tell me to slow down, I just-"

"Stop apologizing."

"Huh?" I glanced suddenly.

"I know what's at risk." Rika's eyes set on me, "You did what you could. I mean, you were gassed for Christ's sake."

"Would've been worse." I smiled.

"You're right." she smiled, "I might've had to slap your stubborn ass."

That honesty, never got old. Laughing, I took her hand in support.

"I call dibs on the next duel." she growled, "Gassing you like that really pisses me off."

"Your call, hun." I nodded, "I've got your back."

"You know what I'm thinking, actually?" I proposed.

"Hm?" she glanced back.

"Now would be the perfect time to strike..."

Rika stroked her chin, pacing around the room.

"I see what you mean." she pointed out, "Question is, can we reach the place without being torn up?"

"Hmm."

"Well, we did buy five sets of desert clothes." Rika postulated, "Think we can stack that?"

Had to try, so I attempted the equip. Yes, it did work!

"Excellent!" the pink haired engineer beamed.

"Another thing we might wanna consider," I opened the menu, "That fat?"

Rika grimaced slightly.

"As...extra protection?"

"Yea." I said softly, "Look Rika, I know what I promised. I will deliver, okay?"

"You don't have to tell me." she nodded, "I know you will."

I nodded, quickly passing a ball of [Terratile Lining]. She hesitated, staring with displeasure at the green gelatinous ball.

"Ew..." she took the fat.

Just holding the ball, I could tell she was not comfortable at all.

"Never mind." She whined, "I'm done!"

Giving the [Terratile Lining] back to me, Rika frantically dipped her hands in water to clean. Maybe she needed some incentive. Holding the item, an [Apply] option popped up. Never expect something of your people what you wouldn't do yourself...loved that quote.

The second I hit the option, I felt a sudden ebb of cool wash over me! I shivered, giggling to myself in the raw sensation. Oh God this felt so good, to be so hot and muggy till the moment I applied that! I moaned slightly, enjoying the moment of heat relief.

Rika looked, curiosity sparking like embers in her furnace. While her face still read of disgust, I could tell she wanted to know more.

"Here." I held another, "This feels amazing!"

"Is it sticky?..."

"Not at all actually!" I smiled, "It's like sun lotion. Cools me down nicely."

"Really?" her curiosity bloomed.

Reluctantly taking the gelatinous mass, Rika was hesitant in selecting [Apply]. The moment the blacksmith did though, she shivered slightly. Her eyes widened, her disgusted expression changing dramatically.

"Rika?"

"Wow..." she sighed, "You're right...mm I like this."

"Good." I smiled, "Got your second desert set ready?"

"Yep!"

Replacing her hoop skirt and buttoned shirt with two layers of desert gear, both of us were well protected...though looking like walking beehives.

"Now the eyes." Rika paced, "Would be nice if we could see where we're going."

"Sadly I have no idea where to start." I shrugged. "If anyone's got wearable goggles, that'd help immensely."

"If that's the case...may I borrow your admin TP crystal?"

"Sure." I eagerly sent a trade request, "I imagine you've got an idea."

"Sure do!" she nodded, her pink curls fluttering slightly as the item exchanged hands. "Be back in a sec!"

Warping away, I was left to plan our approach. I was damn certain The Dragon was taking cover during the storm too. There was no way it was closing those gates either. The main objective would be to infiltrate, use the buildings as cover from the storm.

But that led to one issue, what if it was PoH? Without Nishida's intel, I had no idea whether or not he's gotten any fresh sacrifices. Hell what if it's the Emperor? Just the title made me grip my skin again.

 _"You and I aren't that different..."_

Ugh, voices. Shaking my head, I kept pacing. If Rika's got that tower shield, we'd have serious defensive potential. With Ironback working alongside? A perfect balance between offense and defense. Problem was...had no idea just how tight the space would be.

Few minutes later, Rika returned.

"Okay!" she gasped, brushing her pink hair. "Think I have a solution."

She presented me a pair of...aviator goggles.

"Yes I know they're shaded, but it's better to have some vision than none."

"No, no." I nodded, "This'll do."

"So what's the plan?" she stretched anxiously.

"Our main goal is to make a friggin beeline for the buildings inside the ruins. That'll give us cover from the storm."

"It'll also allow us time to infiltrate." I directed, "Who the hell's gonna come during a storm? On an already empty level?"

"That's true!" she exclaimed, "We could wait out the storm and walk further in without the Dragon bothering us."

"No need to fight." Rika smiled, "I like that...minus the whole riding through a sandstorm...thing."

There wasn't time to spare, so we left for the open air. The second we got out, a harsh wind blasted us with sand. Summoning our mounts, we made our way out of Karluin.

It was so dark! The only thing to indicate whether Rika was even there was the damn player icons. Everything else was a swirling soup of dust, grinding us down like sandpaper. Opening the map, our previous path to Duligar was revealed.

The storm grew in ferocity as we went, as if incensed by our mortal efforts. Sand pattered against their gauntlets, the only armor viable to protect our hands. The darkness of a dust covered sky left little to be seen, the howling gust deafening us to most things.

"You alright!?" I shouted behind me.

"I'm good!" Rika squeaked

Our [Terratiles] groaned, irritated by exposure. Opening menu, I realized our predicament. Our clothes durability was draining rapidly, we might not have any garb by the time we make the three quarter mark!

So much sand. It was flying against my goggles, getting in my boots, was getting everywhere! The gritty substance rubbed against me, unending in its attrition.

"Aiden, stop!" Rika shouted, "I've got an idea!"

Ugh, really!? Now?! Halting abruptly, I swerved back.

"Rika, we don't have time!"

"I know!" She dismounted.

Hopping right behind me, I felt her reach around with a firm hug. Using me for protection, Rika rested her head.

"Alright!" I shouted, "Let me know if you're gonna lose grip!"

Rika poked, cuing me. Poor girl, must've had a long day. I mean, her business was falling due to ALF entanglements, traveling in this cesspool during the day, and here we were...slogging through a sandstorm at night.

At the same time though...she was doing all this, for me. There was no way she'd be out here, suffering through the storm if I wasn't there. Did she love me? I snapped back, wondering why I was thinking about that, I had to focus on getting us out!

Thankfully with only one mount to track, we could move faster. Racing along, the ride grew bumpy with sudden hills and valleys. Rika's armored hands gripped me tight, nervous as she rested.

Her head suddenly perked.

"Hey!" She screamed, "Aiden! Stop!"

I pulled the reins, the beast buckling from the sudden halt!

"Look!" she pointed left.

A floating green icon bobbed in the ground, a player icon. Who the hell was resting out here? Oh wait, it had to be Kymer taking a bath! Gritty mother-

"I'll check!" I got off, waddling over to the source.

Covered in a basic brown cloak, someone was laying down for cover...getting half buried in the process. Who the hell was THIS unfortunate? Not even I had luck this bad...famous last words.

"Hey!" I knocked on their back, "You okay!?"

"Hello!?" it suddenly shouted back, "Anthem!? Kibaou?!"

Kibaou? That's an ALF name. Shit, these guys might be after me. But why's he out here? I grabbed him firmly.

"Where are they?!" I shouted, "Maybe I can help?"

"Ruins of Duligar!" he replied, "I'll be fine, leave me!"

"Bullshit!" I retorted, "You're coming with us!"

"I deserve this!" he shouted, "Leave me!"

Freaking hell! I wasn't leaving anyone to suffer a fate like this. Lifting him forcefully, I brought him back to the [Terratile]. Placing him on my lap, I felt Rika wrap arms.

"Hey!" Rika greeted, "I'm Lisbeth! Are you alright?!"

"Why won't you let me die!?" he shouted back, "I'm a coward!"

"Because you're still a person!" I snapped, "Hang on to me or I'll tie you to the damn lizard!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The clothes on my face and chest tore, their strands atrophied by the clawing sands. I used our last desert garb piece to protect our newest passenger. Whoever he was, the poor guy wasn't remotely equipped to be out here. No water, no garb, nothing. Least we could help him.

Feeling the sand rip at my skin, I winced only a little. This was nothing like that night in the cell. Rika moved her hands up, covering exposed patches with her gauntlets.

"Thanks!" I shouted back, "Guess that's three tickets, eh?"

"Four, dammit!" she joked, "You need a bath too!"

I patted her gauntlet shrouded hand, God bless her. Racing forward, I felt a sudden bump. Our [Terratile] wouldn't move any further. Opening the map, I smiled with relief. We made it.

Rika released, letting me carry our abandoned man down the steep sandy hill! Using familiar landmarks, we quickly reached the old gate. Just as predicted, it was still open and no Dragon to be found!

Rushing inside, we dove into the first building to our right! Clattering through misplaced urns and other debris we reached the main room. Safe, for now. Lowering the brown cloaked figure against the wall, I took a minute to sit and rest.

"Man..." I coughed, "Think I'll be tasting sand for a couple of days."

"Same." the blacksmith groaned, "Ugh, I feel it in my hair too..."

I glanced over to Rika, huddling over. Prying off the desert headgear, I did my best to get the sand out. Just as I stuck my hands, the blacksmith shook her head wildly! The sand flew all over me, causing me to gag.

That instant it hit my face, everything suddenly changed. In the blink of an eye, I was back in that Rovian alley. Those cloaked figures were back, reaching out for me with gloved hands!

"What?!" I stammered, "The frack!?"

 _"For the Emperor..."_ they moaned.

"Not happening, worms!" I roared, punching wildly at the shadow colored foes!

 _"We've lost control!" one shouted, "Cut him down..."_

The figures closed in around me, taking blows with sharp recoils and tumbles. They kept coming, all sides with hands as dark as their clothes!

"Garr!?" I heard somewhere.

 _"You will die in agony...a waste of air."_ they chanted.

"Over my dead body!" I shrieked in a shrill voice.

I heard screams, but couldn't tell where! Another figure jumped forward, daggers ready! Slamming Ironback right, I watched as his entire chest split, spraying everywhere!

 _Everything is mine. Your skin, your face, your name...it's all mine."_

"Not true!" I screamed.

 _"You were supposed to die." The Emperor chuckled, "Right below Renee's broken bones."_

"Stop talking!" I slashed another! "Leave me alone!"

The deafening crack filled the air, another cloaked kidnapper detonating in a cloud of red. Watching them die one by one, only two remained. I charged, only to feel something slam! The laughter of my foes rang in my ears, watching me fall like wheat.

Suddenly, I was back in that room, face down on the sandstone. Frantic breathing could be heard behind me. Looking back, Rika was standing over me. Armed with her mace, she looked at me fearfully.

"Rika?..." I winced.

She said nothing, backing away slightly as I rose.

"Hey..." I pleaded, "What happened?"

"Dude," the cloaked man pointed, "You just went ape-shit on us!"

Gazing down at my right hand, I saw Ironback. Oh God...I really did lose it. I dropped the [Ultra Greatsword], the heavy metal clanging as it hit the floor. Was I...was I going to hurt her?

Looking back to where she once sat, I saw the marks...I was punching just over her head. Monster. Weeping, I fell on my knees. These hands...they nearly struck Rika. Tearing off the gloves, I drew a hatchet.

"What're you doing?!" she shrieked.

"Chivalry..." I growled, "For nearly striking you...I have violated rules."

That's when an low thump broke the chat. Whatever it was, it was aware of our position.

"Garr!" a familiar distorted voice called, "It's been too long!"

I swerved my gaze, but it was coming from outside.

"The hell's that?!" Graye whined.

"Get down!" Rika shouted.

Just as she yelled, a giant arm of stone came bursting through a closed window! Sectioned of square chunks, the fist slammed by, missing me by a few feet! Dust flew as the possessed stone creature left a crater in its wake.

* * *

 **Song: Dark Souls 3: Yhorm the Giant**

* * *

The limb dragged back, I had to pounce! Sending Ironback hammering down with a [Down Chop], the only thing I heard was a loud ring! The steel screeched, bouncing off the hard stone.

"Not good!" I shouted.

Winds from the sandstorm blew in the new crater, forcing me to guard my face! The arm withdrew, Rika charging for one of the doors! Looking past, I saw them. The [Old Anglers], in all their corpulent, skeletal forms.

Fish-like in appearance, their needle tooth filled jaws clacked wildly, their webbed digits reaching out for us! One rushed at me, the others focusing on Graye and Lis!

Rika parried hers, readying her riposte! Graye shoved his back with the pole of his [Glaive]! My adversary slapped me in the face, its bony claws slicing a cheek!

Just as I prepared a swing, the [Stone King Golem] sent its arm crashing down! I jumped back, but stumbled. The [Old Angler] lunged just before the crash, grabbing me before sinking its teeth!

The syringes composing its teeth dug through flesh like butter! Groaning, I pried it off my shoulder before kicking it away. 90% HP, I lost ten percent of my health to a goddamn dead fish! Ironback swung by, cracking the beast open like an egg!

Why the hell wasn't I regaining HP? I was still at ninety, nothing rose! More flooded in, and the [Stone King Golem] was readying another shot!

"We gotta go!" I roared, "Go right!"

"Thanks for the heads up!" PoH laughed, "But it's you I want, Garr."

Lisbeth slammed the skeletal fish off Graye, tugging him along to the right entrance! I tried following, but was forced back by the crushing arms of PoH's golem! Shit, cornered. I ran back, only to run into more dead fish.

With a single [Cleave], I sent over five human sized [Old Anglers] scattering! Still no health, what gives?! Another arm came down, crushing another batch of his own minions. Missing me, it bought me time to equip armor, but only pauldrons and chest.

I suddenly bumped into something. The [Old Anglers] I slashed had just gotten up, some missing their heads! Surrounded on all sides, all I could do was keep slicing, hoping something changed. God, they just kept getting back up and I still had to mind the golem!

Rika raced back to me, shattering an [Old Angler] to bits before calling me! PoH went for a punch, sending me backwards with a hard slam!

My hardened steel chestplate saved my bones from grave harm, scoffed heavily by the stone fist. The blacksmith charged, jumping in front with a tower shield deployed!

"Go right." I whispered, seeing her nod.

Running from building to building, we had to keep weaving in random directions, anything to keep PoH guessing. Graye was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the other guy?" I asked her.

"Capitol building!" She glanced while running, "Think we can handle the golem ourselves if we work together!"

"Problem, honey! I can't recover HP from its friends!"

"The hell!?" she cursed, "Why not?"

We fled for the shelter of another building, the sandstorm scraping against our armor.

"Gear up!" she barked, "I'll cover you!"

"Right!"

Putting on the rest of my armor, I felt much better protected, though heavier. Something rolled towards us, it sounded...hefty.

"Rika get back!"

She jumped beside me, dodging the boulder bursting through the wall! the round rock wheeled past us, crashing through the other side with a loud crunch. Dust flew, the winds of the storm blowing in!

Before we could even rise, PoH slammed an arm down! Rika's eyes sparked, raising her shield to block. Grabbing my partner, I yanked her away before the limb struck! The stone arm made the floor detonate in a cloud of broken tile!

Unfortunately, my dear was caught by a stray frag of rock! Watching the piece bounce off the back of her head, she fell in my arms [Stunned]. Throwing her over my shoulder, I kept running for the capitol.

"My mace!" she squealed. "I dropped it!"

I looked back, only to see the horde of skele-fish and the golem.

"No time!" I shouted. "I need you safe first!"

"I'm not stunned anymore! Let me down!"

I obeyed, but charged right back to the crowd the second her boots hit the ground! That's when I was reminded of the sandstorm. Sand scraped against my armor, screeching in its collective symphony of grit.

PoH leaped high to the air, laying flat for a body slam! Mother of God, the ground just about bounced when he landed! Jumping slightly, I tackled an [Old Angler], crashing its face to the broken pavement! Rika's mace stuck out of rubble, only to be marched on by a dozen more.

That was her stuff, no harm shall come to it! Ironback flew to battery, flying wide with a hard [Brush]!

The bone horde flew to pieces, the great wind summoned by the skill sending their chunks scattering! Snatching the bludgeon from the ground, I ran straight back to Rika!

The loud grumbles of the giant grew distant, the golem running to the capitol. The hell was he running for? His minions followed behind him, leaving us in the dilapidated building.

"Thank you!" she gasped, taking the tool off my hands. "What the hell's PoH doing!?"

"Beats me!"

Suddenly I heard a glass bottle break! Off to the left, a gas grenade just missed us, expelling its fumes outside.

"Your intrusion ends here..."

We turned, the glowing eyes and lantern staff of The Dragon awaiting us. Just as she appeared, Rika was the one to charge it!

The Dragon fired, the lantern staff blasting the blacksmith with great fires! I yelled, charging to help her, but stopped...she wasn't struck. No, she PARRIED the staff!

In the blink of an eye, Rika coat hanger'd The Dragon, sending her mace right in its stomach! The mace crashed, the sound weak and subtle...it wasn't wearing armor.

"That's the last time you're hurting him..." Rika growled, "I'll give you one chance..."

I stood there, agape at what just happened. The smith knight literally charged The Dragon's flame head on and beat it down! The Dragon sat there, beaten down by the mace's slug to the gut.

"Please..." it pleaded, "Don't kill me."

"You're lucky it wasn't Garr who hit you!" Rika snapped, "Your ass would've gone low orbit!"

"G-Garr?..."

Oh come on, this thing knew me too? Stomping towards the downed figure, I grabbed the snout of the mask, pulling it up.

The first clue came. The fall of short, white hair.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Haru?" I decried.

"H-Hey..." she looked, her eyes still glowing and her voice still unnaturally deep.

"Wait!" Rika stopped, "You're the one who sold me that hair dye!"

Haru simply nodded, her red cloak fluttering in the breeze. Rika slapped the alchemist moments later!

"You almost set him on fire!" she shouted, "Your own friend! Why!?"

"I..." Haru sighed, "I removed everyone from my friends list. Couldn't recognize him with the helmet on."

It all felt like a dream, wild and unreal. Haru...I remember meeting her in the first days of Aincrad. Sold me that bottle of spice after I was an idiot and destroyed stuff. The reunion would've been great, if not for the fact she tried setting me on fire!

"What're you..." I started.

"I'm just paying dues." Haru justified quickly, "I owed one of the guys here."

"What're they doing here?" Rika probed, "PoH's here for a reason!"

Haru shrugged.

"He'd stick around the capitol building. Kept me out of the loop."

She had no idea who she was working for. I looked to Rika.

"Got any healing items?"

"Only a few," Rika answered, "But I'm not healing her."

"I'll be fine..." Haru groaned, "Leave me here."

"No." I growled, "You're coming with us. You are smart...well were."

"Still smarter than you, dipsh-"

"Your icon's still orange, honey." Rika set her back. "I'd watch your mouth."

"PoH's heading back there..." I tried thinking, "We better move."

"Right," Rika nudged, "Told Graye to stay put...let's hope nothing's happened."

We made a beeline for the Pharaoh themed temple at the end. Not a soul to be seen in all directions, only the moan of the sandstorm around us. Slamming open the front doors, Haru and Rika filed in followed by myself.

I would've closed the door, if not for the sudden shouts from inside.

"Who the fuck are you?!" this guy snapped, pointing a crossbow right at us.

Surrounding us were four crossbowmen, a greatswordsman, and a...fairly pissed looking Kibaou.

"Stop right there!" Kibaou pointed, "Hands above your head!"

"For what?" I blinked.

"Not you, the Dragon!"

I glanced to Haru, who decided to put her mask back on.

"They look like allies!" A crossbower barked, "Any one of them moves funny, shoot them up!"

"Hang on guys!"

Graye popped out from around the corner, pointing to us.

"Those two saved my life!"

"Really?" Kibaou glanced, "Well...fine then. Stand down people."

The swordsman, however, took particular focus on me.

"Wait a second..." he growled, "You...you're Garr, aren't you?"

"Oh piss off." I snapped, "Does everyone in this goddamn game know my name? It's really gettin old!"

"Hey!" the guy pointed while looking at Kibaou, "That's him! He killed my bro!"

At this rate, I could've been meeting anyone. The thing that kept grabbing my attention though, was that hat. That wide brimmed black hat kept reminding me of someone. Could I stop making enemies for God's sake? First Yuri, then PoH, Nobel, Asuna for a while, who else?!

"Look man." I sighed, "I'm really sorry if I did. I'm just looking to make it till at least tomorrow."

"You didn't have to kill!" He drew his greatsword, "Rus was only after you for thievery!"

"Oh god, it's Anthem." Rika whispered to me.

The name Rus rang too clear.

"Pardon me," Haru grumbled, "But there's a bit too much angst...why're you all here?"

"To arrest you first of all." Kibaou growled, "...now we're kinda stuck. Whatever the hell's up with the talking stone golem."

"The Dragon here told us we've gotta reach the back chambers of the palace." I pointed out, "Got access?"

"Nope." the crossbowman shook his head, "Got a bunch of zombie types lurking back there."

"How many?..." Rika grimaced.

"Enough to fill the damn room." Anthem sighed, "We lost our shield user trying to take them all on."

"I may have a solution." Haru raised her staff mounted flamethrower, "All I need is just a little opening."

"They'd burst through!" Kibaou retorted.

"Actually." I glanced, "If Lis and I can hold that door in place...that could work."

"I'm not working with you, scum." Anthem snapped.

"That's fine." I splayed hands, "We've got goddamn zombies, that's more concerning right now."

"Well, I ain't risking my men." Kibaou relaxed, "But let's be clear here."

"If you cause a breach? We're leaving you behind."

"Charming." Haru muttered.

Brought to the barricaded door, we could hear dozens of moans. They were all behind it, no question.

"Garr." Rika nudged, "No bites...they have [Infection] status effect."

"Kinda figured," I groaned in dread, "Watched enough movies to know that's a whole world of nope."

Working with Rika, we eventually moved the furniture away from the old door. Had to do our best to ensure not a groan escaped our lips OR the blockade.

"You know," I heard the team talk, "They could use our help."

"Not for his soul." Anthem dismissed, "Doesn't surprise me...him and the Dragon working together."

"Hey!" Rika turned back, "You gonna bitch like a baby or help us? Don't waste our time with your drama queen bull crap!"

They fell silent, put back in line by her command. Unfortunately, it seemed the flesh bags heard us. Punching the door, their cries grew louder.

"Dammit!" Haru cursed, "You set them off, candy-top!"

Pressing against the door, I felt the ancient wood frame rattle against my shoulder. Thankfully for us, such old buildings were designed to withstand sieges. Rika joined beside me, putting her back against it!

Haru worked what looked like a pump on the back of the staff, squeezing a handle over and over. The sound of peeling wood only made matters stressful.

"Come on!" I yelled, "What's taking it?"

"It needs air pressure!" she argued, "Just a second...more."

"Okay!" she lowered the front, "Open it just a little!"

I glanced to Rika, who patted me on the shoulder. Scooting over, I felt a bit...hesitant. I mean, it wasn't like I was opening a can of flesh eating frack-faces back there, right? Sighing softly, I unlatched.

The undead rammed the door, nearly forcing it open! With Rika pushing me, we managed to hold it in place, long enough for Haru to work her charms! Like a dragon, fire came bursting out, swallowing the assaulting forces in a blaze of yellow! The weapon roared as it blew against the rot.

They didn't like that, not at all. Shrieking loudly, the freaks ran back from the door, hollering as they fled past amongst their brethren. Being as intelligent as expected though, the rest of the horde pushed into them, forcing them to stand shoulders packed.

"Close it!"

Rika and I slammed the door shut, latching it closed the second it stopped. The shrieks seemed to spread, more of them growing agitated.

"I...think the fire's spreading." Rika peeped, listening closer

The sounds of burning grew, the cries of the rebellious dead stopping. The fire was spreading, burning them all to a crisp! As the room fell quiet, we relaxed.

"Oh man," Rika chuckled, "Now I want one of those."

"Tough luck." Haru snickered.

"I'll pay you." I directed, "To build her one."

"Sorry, not for sale."

"Seriously?"

"Thank you, people!" Kibaou slammed the door open, "ALF business, step aside!"

"I wouldn't recommend-" I warned, only to be ignored.

Unfortunately for us, they had the numbers and energy. Stepping past us, they made first contact with whatever lurked inside. Nodding to Rika, I led both her and Haru behind them.

The squad thankfully found no hidden threats. No PoH, no monsters, nothing. Scorch marks covered the ground, the last evidence of our adversaries fate. Ornate urns and little statues of gold rested on stands, all of which were...fish themed.

A loud crash echoed from the next room, the racing of feet and mouths cursing loudly. Running inside, we found the team, distancing themselves with a very tall knight. Mother of God, the first thing that caught my eyes was the sword.

The thing that knight wielded was monstrous! Six feet long at the least, the sword came with a center spike jutting out. Twice as thick as Ironback, the ridiculous blade crashed through thick wooden tables just to reach the unfortunate squad packed in. To put a final word...it wielded this with one hand. Shit.

I stopped, watching this thing fight with some serious doubt.

"Umm." Rika calculated.

"Yea..." my eyes widened, "This..."

I watched Anthem fly towards it, front flipping a downward slam with his [Wolf Greatsword]! The knight swatted him aside with its shield, forcing the hatted warrior to the ground.

Our foe's name, [Decrepit White Knight].

I had to help, but I felt so damn nervous! Kibaou lunged from behind, his cutlass scratching the thing's layered plate with a spark! It didn't even flinch, not even noticing the commander's swings! Anthem leaped away, keeping distance.

I had to stop it, I had to fight. Summoning Ironback, I for the first time had the smaller weapon in the fight. That notion alone set me back. Roaring, I readied a [Down Chop], aimed straight for the white knight's pauldron!

The eight foot plus knight swung back, slamming Ironback with its own weapon! It didn't just block me, nor stagger, it sent me careening right against stone walls screaming the whole way!

My arms felt like they just took the recoil of a large caliber rifle, mushy and burning! Its toes turned to face me.

"Hunter!" it shrieked, charging straight towards me!

I never cursed so loudly in my life! Vaulting to my feet, I jumped to get away! The [Ultra Greatsword] it used crashed against stone, gouging some of the hard surface! Didn't even think of attacking, was way too interested in avoiding the slow moving car of a weapon it held!

Rika jumped in from behind, sending [Fun Size] out with a wide swing! The knight swerved, blocking the attack! The room erupted with a thunderous crack, the superhuman nudged only a bit.

The crossbowmen unleashed volleys, their bolts bouncing off its armored hide like ping pong balls. Anthem launched a ground spinning sweep, swiping the knight's legs with his two hander!

The sword cut in, scoring a decent strike...knocking off a dime of the twin barred health of this unholy warrior. The knight raised its ultra for a [Down Chop], missing Anthem as he dodge rolled away!

The ground rattled, the knight heaving the thing back over its shoulder. I lunged again, hoping to score a [Cleave]!

Ironback dug into its hip, slamming back to the Earth in a low thud! What put me back though...it didn't even flinch! It turned, staring at me without eyes as it readied an attack of its own!

It struck with [Lunar Stab]. slamming the man sized sword right against my chest! Even my hardened steel breastplate wasn't stopping that, bending around the weapon as it sent me rocketing back like ball!

Screeching to a halt, the backplate sparked the whole way. Coughing, my whole body shook from the blunt force. The knight laughed softly, enjoying its little game before rushing me again!

Gritting my teeth, I dropped Ironback for a hard tackle! Steel clacked as metals collide, but I was the one left laying down. This thing was so much stronger than me, it wasn't even funny.

I punched its gut, scoring mere paper cuts worth of damage! With HP already at forty percent, I couldn't afford another hit. I bounced back before it shoved, racing to heave Ironback.

Both Ultras met, the air just about exploding as both weights met! Ironback crashed back down, sparking from the bone rattling force. I gasped, this time I remained standing!

"Hey...he actually took that!" someone shouted.

"Die, Hunter!" it bellowed before swinging again!

Pulling the traffic sign sized tool, I felt the fire grow hotter inside! I charged, trying to swat the blade away for a stab of my own!

Only through sheer strength did I manage to nudge that weapon. The second it turned away I went for the stab, watching Ironback score a mere prick of damage. The knight performed a shield bash, sending me back with a jarring shove!

Rika leaped on its back, whacking the helmet with her mace in a fit of rage! Anthem dove for the legs again, Kibaou racing for a backstab!

The smith knight was shrugged off like loose paper, Anthem with a hard kick, but Kibaou landed a hit! Digging the cutlass in its back, the commander scored a [Sneak Attack Critical]!

The curved single handed blade gouged through ribs, the knight flashing red with [Bleed] effect! Putting his foot against his target, Kibaou shoved our adversary down.

"Get on!" I shouted, readying a [Down Chop] for its weapon arm.

Rika tried for a leg strike, Anthem a head shot, Kibaou backing out as the knight tried getting up!

I scored a decent hit, Rika scored a critical! Anthem scored just as much as I, his sword chopping at the neck.

Even then, our damage combined only rid it of three quarters a health bar. Lifting calmly back to its feet, it slammed a foot down before putting the sword overhead!

"It's gonna spin!" I shrieked, "Get back!"

Anthem jumped away with a graceful back flip, but Rika stumbled! Body slamming the sword prior to the spin, I grappled the knight, anything to delay her injury!

"Not a chance, bitch!" I roared.

My strength was only enough to stop the swing. The knight twisted its back, lifting me over its head before dropping me like a bag of cement! The air left my lungs, forcing me to gasp as the knight performed a [Heel Stomp] for my gut!

I rolled, the sabaton covered heel clanging against stone! Seeing Rika run back was enough of a reward, she got away. The [Decrepit White Knight] raised for a [Down Chop] on my neck!

I flinched, the sword crashing down! A loud crash rang in my ears, but I felt no pain, the hell!? Looking down, the sword's own axe headed tip saved my life...creating a gap in the space behind it. Praise God, I'm still destined to live! I shoved the Ultra away, jumping to give my foe a punch of defiance!

Ow...that...was a bad idea. My steel plated gauntlet clumped upon striking the gut, managing only to hurt my hand in the process. Those abs.

The white knight slammed me back again with its shield, sending me stumbling like a drunk. Swinging its Ultra, it nearly cut Anthem's head off with one swing! Sailing by, the weapon crash against hardened Earth.

Rika raised a tower shield, baiting the knight to go after her instead! It turned, accepting the pink haired warrior's challenge.

It slammed the shield with a [Mass Driver], sending my partner teetering back!

"Haru!" I yelled, "Help!?"

"You're all too close!" she shouted, "And I'm not pissing that thing off!"

"Give it a grenade, God damn it!"

Haru lobbed one, the projectile crashing against the knight's shoulder. The pink gas expelled in its face...but it didn't react.

"Dammit! It's undead!" she freaked.

Everyone stayed back, the knight marching slowly towards us. Watching that monster leave the cloud untouched, I felt myself chilling cold inside. The knight readied another spin, looking to strike us all!

No way was I getting in its way, we all let the sword twirl over its head like a whirlwind of steel! The blade hit no one, returning to the ground in a controlled manner. Kibaou, Anthem, Rika, and I unleashed a counter, hoping to strike it down again!

My sword struck a collarbone, staggering the eight foot knight! Rika's mace struck a knee, forcing it down one leg! A stray crossbow bolt struck an eye, and Kibaou's cutlass hacking the shield arm!

Just as it fell, it readied another spin! No, they were all too close, they would get split like fruit! I charged a [Brush], hoping a direct hit would stumble it out of its move! Both of us readied Ultras, until we both fired!

Ironback swung back wide and fast, [Brush] reaching for its gut! The knight was faster, his sword crashing against the side of my compromised breastplate.

The plate flew off me, wrecked by the abuse of such brutal strikes! I could only watch in horror as the heavy blade cut into my stomach, splitting right through me like a water balloon!

I couldn't tell if Ironback even hit, I was screaming as the knight disemboweled me like a fresh kill. Just as I fell back, I felt my arms rattle with my weapon's strike! The trade scored a gouging hit in its chest, sealing my stomach just seconds after it sliced! Sadly, this didn't stop the spin.

The move struck everyone, carving vicious wounds into all who opposed it. With all of us fallen, it simply got up...and walked back over to me.

"Hunter..." it growled.

It raised the sword, aiming as I kicked myself away! Suddenly, a sword came bursting out of its neck, stopping the knight abruptly. It dropped its tools, grabbing the tool in an effort to force it out. Eventually, its arms slumped along with its head...shattering into blue.

I couldn't help but laugh with joy. Whooping, I tried getting up only to remember the cut on my side. While wounded, everyone made it...and Graye was coming by with his [Healing Crystal].

"Damn." Kibaou cursed, "Hate those things."

"You've met those before?" I looked to him.

"Yea. The Assault Team bumps into knights like these every once in a while."

"And every friggin time?" Anthem grumbled, "the game engine spawns 'em in some hallway...preventing us from simply deploying siege weapons."

If these things were more common up there? I'd definitely have to get stronger. I felt like a mere gnat, flying in the face of a drunk lion. One swipe and I'd be history. Groaning, I returned to my feet to check on Rika.

Her armor was heavily dented, taking a serious hit to the chest. Thankfully Graye was on top of the situation, healing her back to full.

"You alright?" I helped her up.

"Yes." Rika bobbed her head, "Thanks."

Glancing back, Haru remained fairly quiet. She's been staying generally out of the way, watching me the whole time.

Entering the final room, a wide space was revealed. Tall pillars stood encircling a bright pool, the walls covered in glowing symbols. Residing in the pool was a fairly small fish, covered in strangely ornate clothing. With strange metal and gems adorned, it bore the mark of an aristocrat.

"Weird..." one of the men mumbled, "Cor's still here. Loot's untouched."

I turned back to Haru, her eyes glowing that candle yellow in the dim light.

"Any of this ring a bell?"

She shook her head, the plague doctor mask covering her face.

"I was just a guard." she shrugged, "Humiliating for a person of my qualifications, but necessary."

"Quite the ego you've got there." Rika grumbled.

"Oh I know." Haru looked at her.

"How long have you been here?" I pondered.

Suddenly, the group turned on us.

"Alright, Garr." Kibaou turned to us, "The Dragon, now."

I paused, taking in exactly what's going on. The crossbowmen lined up, readying arms to fire.

"This isn't personal." he ordered, "Believe me, saving Graye cleared you of suspicion."

"But without the Dragon, we would've been trapped." I argued, "Besides, what're her charges?"

"Intimidation, forcefully closing access to dungeons, attempted murder."

Those were some...pretty serious charges. I had no idea what to think. Haru would've torched me like an undercooked patty if it weren't for Rika. If it weren't for Haru though, we wouldn't have made it here...not nearly as fast either.

"It doesn't erase its crimes." Anthem addressed, "You will come with us and stand trial for your misdeeds."

Haru looked at me, her expression fearful. In an instant the heat of battle was gone, replaced by the cold of unmet demands. Rika looked to me, surprised herself by the sudden turn of events. Choices had to be made...and I didn't have much time.

 **A/N: Ahhh it's decision time! :D perfect for a guy like me to drop a cliffhanger! Please do not send ItJustCrow's pet to beat me at chess... :(**

 **Hey guys, reviews are always amazing! I'm a bit sad that some of my usual reviewers have gone missing, hope to hear back from them soon. Favorites and follows are appreciated too, keeps me informed that what I'm doing is actually good~**

 **Thanks for everything guys! :D**


	21. Chapter 16: Meeting Peace

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, I ran out of spicy chips to make clever comments about.**

 **Sadly I've recently lost a favorite and follower :( if quality is going down, I'd like to hear.**

 **Thank you to my diligent reviewers :D always taking the time to read this, totally not being held at soda-point. Azure, Thunderwolf, and ItsJustCrow, thanks a ton for your support! (Wherever the rest of the reviewers went, I miss you guys)**

 **Enjoy!**

The room felt so cold, the authority of the ALF bearing down like a press. My answer came clear, but it was bitter for my heart. I looked back to the girl I once called friend and foe. Nodding, I kept my breath as quiet as possible.

Haru's gaze softened, thinking she knew my answer. Just looking back down at her, I remembered it all. The night of wolves she helped me survive, finding her that S class herb. Just as her spirits calmed, that's when I grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing?!" Haru shrieked, "Garr?!"

"I'm...sorry, Haru."

"No!" she begged, "Please don't, you're my only friend!"

I tugged her towards the authorities, my arms cold with goosebumps. The helmet guarded sight of my face, hiding what would've been so obvious had I been open.

"I helped you!" Haru shrieked, "Why would you do this!?"

"Authority...must be respected." I stuttered, "I don't mean you any harm."

"Liar!" she roared, "You're still mad that I called you stupid!? You sick, vindictive...ugh!"

Haru grabbed my armor covered arms, clawing at me as I tore her freedom away. I couldn't even open my eyes, only keep marching despite her screams. She was out of grenades, and her staff would've been useless to stop me at these ranges.

"Let me go!" she screamed, "Please, Garr! I'm sorry!"

She pulled, forcing me to floor her. Knocking her to the ground, I gripped her by the wrists before continuing. Presenting the ALF with their prey, I lowered my head. She was my friend...I told her she could come with us. I broke my word as a man, damnable.

The regally armored Kibaou smiled, nodding to Anthem.

"You're an honorable man, Garr." Kibaou nodded, "Thank you for helping us rid a criminal from our streets."

I said nothing, holding Haru down as Anthem took hold. Looking up at me with glowing yellow eyes, I could feel the despair...but had no clear answer. The leather gauntlets of Anthem took hold of her arm.

The black hatted greatswordsman glared at me, hate filling his eyes.

"Betraying your friends...that's a new low for you, or is it?"

I said nothing, riposted by the pikes of shame. Raising a strange dark blue crystal, his order was clear.

"Corridor, open." Anthem called.

I've heard that command before. In an instant, I was a man in black...the same kids who kidnapped me and threw me through a portal. Watching the red cloaked pyro vanish, I felt like I was choking.

"You're not going to torture her...are you?" I peeped.

"Excuse me?" Kibaou raised a brow.

I fell silent, unsure how to respond.

"He was tortured..." Rika boldly confronted.

"Really now?" Kibaou inquired her, "Got any evidence?"

Drawing a letter, the blacksmith used [Item Appraisal].

"This sicko tore all of his skin off." Rika growled, "When his Pain Absorbers are turned off!"

Gasps left a few in the background, whispers of my old 'Cursed Man' title. Kibaou took the letter, his eyes darting along to examine.

"Wow...that's...messed up." he grimaced, "Left his name on the letter...item appraisal proves it wasn't a forgery either."

"Will that suffice?" she questioned.

"Yea..." Kibaou nodded, "Definitely putting a warrant for that one. You don't mind if I keep this, do you?"

"No." she stated.

"Sir." Anthem growled, "I wanna duel him...finish this."

"Denied." Kibaou ordered, "That wouldn't be respectful to our helper."

"You think he's gonna help you?" Anthem argued, "Sir, that man's going to be a Pk'er, mark my words!"

It all felt like a sick joke. Nobility, what was that? Some notion that I'd do good when others wouldn't, that turned into a lie. Hearing the harsh cries of revenge from Anthem, I felt a spark. It wasn't so much that I wanted to fight, it was just familiar. Comfortable even.

To hear others exclaiming their rage towards me, it all felt strangely easing. I hated that, it wasn't supposed to be that way. Standing there in that empty throne room, that animosity brought me back to reality.

I had to surrender Haru, for my own sake. The more I thought about it I realized, Rika needed my help in Floor Six. I couldn't do that if I didn't earn my name back with the same people who made a stronghold out of her domain.

Still, I felt so sick of myself.

"I don't think so." Kibaou snapped, "I see an honest guy willing to do what's right."

"Are you blind?" the swordsman growled, "He killed my brother over a sword!"

"You need to let go, Anthem. Yuri scammed your brother into going bounty hunting."

"And you with your pride!" Anthem decried, "Captain Derek was right, it's all about you."

"Say that again..." Kibaou's voice lowered.

Anthem fell silent, looking at Kibaou with a submissive expression.

"Go ahead." Kibaou snarled, "I wanna hear that righteous indignation...judging me when you've never had to make such decisions."

Continuing the act of silence, Anthem withdrew his stance. The spike haired commander turned back to me, sighing with irritation.

"Thank you for your help, Garr." Kibaou commended softly, "You saved our medic, and helped us succeed in our mission."

I nodded politely.

"I hope I didn't interfere, sir."

"Ha, far from it!" Kibaou applauded, "Heck man! You stood up to a colored knight on your own!"

"I've never seen a guy do that, and I lead a clearing force!"

All of these accolades, they would've felt so much nicer if I didn't do that.

"It was a mission." I replied softly, "I couldn't let others suffer."

"And a noble heart. It leads me to ask," Kibaou sheathed his cutlass, "Perhaps...you would like to join us?"

Anthem's eyes lit, as if he was betrayed by his master.

"You'd rise through the ranks pretty quick!" the commander crossed arms.

"Thank you." I sighed.

"Listen man, if you join us? I can boost you to the rank of Sergeant. That means weekly income...and status."

That snapped me out of momentary angst. Weekly pay and a position in a pretty prominent guild? With that, I could get inside the northern mines Rika spoke of...I could save her business. Even if I couldn't though, the extra income would benefit us.

Top it off...people would call me by military rank, something I always wanted. Sergeant Garr, I liked that...no Chief Master Sergeant. Sergeant Major? I wanted it. Looking at Rika, she seemed absolutely excited. The flicker in her eyes cheered me on, she saw progress for her dream. Done.

"I'll take the offer when I'm ready." I looked back, "Any time limit on that, sir?"

"Nah," Kibaou waved, "Just send me a message."

"Can she join with me?"

"Course! The more the merrier. Might even get the mining guilds she's influenced to unify."

"I'll see to it then." I nodded, "I'll let you know soon."

"Excellent!" Kibaou clapped, "Will be happy to have you join us."

With that, they warped away. The moment of potential glory was gone, leaving only the lingering sting of decisions. Haru, one of the first if not only friends I made...I threw to the wolves. Why, because it would benefit me...us. The warmth of Rika's gloved hand gripped mine moments later.

"You did very well." she whispered, "I'm...sorry about Haru."

I gripped her hand snugger, my eyes stuck to the ground.

"I feel terrible." I mourned, "Betraying Haru..."

"Try to remember." she gripped my hand. "She was gonna set you on fire!"

"It's just..."

Loosing my hand from her grasp, I removed the helmet from my head. She had to see my face, lies weren't welcome. She smiled slightly, feeling my face after removing a gauntlet.

"I didn't like doing that. From where I'm standing, it was all a mistake."

"So why do it?" her pink hair stroked past her eyes. "You did the right thing to me."

"...Because I...wanted favor."

"Huh?"

"If I can get a ranked position among them? I could help you in Floor Six."

"So you're saying you sacrificed your friend for my sake?"

"No!" I decried, "I meant..."

I stopped, realizing where I was going.

"I'm sorry." I tried defusing. "I'm just...being emotional."

"It's okay," she grabbed my hand again, "It's been a long day for us."

"That doesn't excuse my little act earlier though," I growled.

She looked at me with a somber expression.

"Seriously?! Nearly hitting you?" I ranted, "God! What kind of animal am I!?"

I swerved, breathing deep as I raged against myself.

"Even if you did." Rika reasoned, "Did you see me?"

"...No." I answered, "I was somewhere else."

"What were you seeing?"

I turned back to her in respect.

"The alley." I sighed, "The place I was taken..."

"Hm." she blinked, "What triggered it exactly?"

"When you sprayed sand in my face." I noted, "Think it might've something to do with the paralysis potion memory."

"Hmm...good to know."

"You're acting like this is something you should deal with!" I cried, "Rika, I'm not going to burden you with...that!"

"Why not?!" she challenged, "What, you think I'm someone that's just gonna bolt from you the second things go bad?"

I fell silent.

"That hurts." she whined, "You just assume things that aren't true...even when I try to show you that!"

"And you just think I'm some kind of superhero!" I complained, "What gives with that?"

Her rouge eyes watered, her tenderness unfolding.

"You just..." I slowed in pain, "Think I'm a good person...well wasn't that proof to you?"

Rika's tears struck me like a sledgehammer, stopping my advance. Despite the position, I was the one who collapsed.

"You tell me all the time how good I am." I sobbed, "Ignoring my faults like they don't exist!"

"I'm not ignoring them." Rika groaned.

"Then why won't you judge me?!" I glanced back, "Why won't you just..."

I stopped myself, sitting down to reclaim emotional control. This...wasn't going to last. It was our first kiss, yet here I was...a whiny submissive dog.

"I'm sorry..." I gasped, "It's just so painful. I hate knowing what I did, it makes me wanna just...take it back."

Stepping beside me, my pink haired princess sat.

"I want to be a good boyfriend." I whined, "Not some sappy sob story for you to carry around."

"I'm willing to do what it takes..."

"I know." she stepped in front, "Let me help you."

God, I couldn't hide my emotions to save my soul.

"You helped me when I suffered." Rika hugged, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because...you don't need me."

"What?"

"The truth is?" I teared up, "I'm the one slowing you down. I'm the one filled with overly sensitive bullshit!"

"What're you talking about?"

"I claim to be the muscle of the couple," I breathed, "Yet I'm always the one that needs saving."

"You're making stuff up now." she argued, "We've made it here because we have each other."

I shook my head, trying to wipe clean the waters of disdain from my face.

"I mean...you remember that night? Floor two, the mithril hunt?"

"Yea?" I wept.

"If you hadn't gone out there? I would've never gotten that metal."

"You went till morning out there, risking it all just for me." Rika glared, "And yet you insult me by calling yourself worthless."

"How does that insult you?" I inquired, "I'm assessing myself."

"Because this isn't about you anymore. You wanted it that way, didn't you?"

I nodded in reply.

"Then why didn't you pick Asuna?" she brought up, "I mean she's a warrior, she's more like you than I am!"

"I'm not looking for myself." I choked.

"Then what're you looking for with me?" her eyes lit.

"...Someone who counters my weaknesses."

"I'm so flawed..." I admitted, "You're right. I do assume things, I just pretend I know the answer."

Her expression calmed, sitting back down with me.

"I want to improve." I leaned on her, "It's just hard sometimes."

"I see how things are with you." she sighed, "You've...made quite a few enemies in your time."

She giggled a little.

"You fit in this place like a battle tank in a parking garage."

She elbowed me.

"And dammit, I like that about you." she smiled, "You don't try to fit in."

I laughed weakly, enjoying her joke as she embraced.

"It reminds me a lot of my time growing up." her heart beat against my chest.

"Really?" I hiccuped, "Why would you have enemies though? You're beautiful, sweet and smart."

"Yea." she nodded, "Well when you learn how to prank, you make a few mistakes."

I giggled a little.

"They had to know you were kidding." I counseled.

"When everyone's got a pole up their ass?" Rika smiled slightly. "Plus the whole being half Scottish in a pure Japanese society?"

"Trueee." I shrugged, "I wanna hear your story on that."

"Later," she snuggled, "Promise."

I nodded.

"You there..." a stray voice croaked.

We turned to the source. Sitting there on the throne was another skeletal fish, just as dead as the others we faced. Looking at us, it beckoned Rika and I closer.

"I'm...just warning you." the skeleton told, "The mechanism he turned...it cannot be undone."

"What mechanism?" Rika peeked around him, "All I see are some glowing signs."

"The barrier our people set to keep the Great Old Ones away."

"Oh great." I groaned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Creatures beyond your understanding will take form in the unexplored corners of Aincrad. If you do not hold them back, their gods will return and rule again!"

"Oh joy!" I dripped sarcasm, "What're we talking about here? Cthulhu?"

"Yes."

I stopped, looking back at Rika for a second.

"You're...serious." I glanced back.

"Course I am!" the dead king shouted, "I haven't sat here for millennia to crack a joke!"

"How's his speech so advanced?" Rika questioned, "He seems awfully receptive for an NPC."

"Sorry Rika, kinda lost it all with the whole 'Arrival of freaking Cthulhu' part." I blinked, "When though?"

"When the stars are right, when enough is spilled." The king ranted, "Then he and the other eight will rise."

This day was just getting better and better. I was already being all emotional about this stuff, before realizing I and everyone around me was at risk of getting owned by the king of monsters himself!

"How will we know?" I hesitated

"Beware of unusual powers," the king sighed, "While they may benefit you...they will bring about their will."

"What do you mean?" Rika questioned, "That's so vague, it's irritating."

"Magic, spell casting...self enhancement. It'll be offered as rewards for service."

"Aw, come on!" she whined, "I want magic!"

"You'd only be helping them." The king warned.

"Hey, they might be chiller than the edgelords we've been dealing with." she shrugged.

In the end, it all meant one thing. PoH was gonna get stronger, the last thing we friggin needed. The prospect of magic being gifts from these beings, however, made for an intriguing ideal. Just as I looked to keep asking, my blacksmith dragged me away from the throne room.

"I'm taking you somewhere nice." Rika said, "This is just a wee bit insane."

"Where?" I stepped beside her.

"Floor Seventeen." she directed, "It's a tropical island zone...you know, for the week of our three month-vversary?"

"A week?" I blinked, "That's a long ti-"

"You need this." she quipped, "We'll get back to it when you're ready."

I was in no position to ignore my mental state, I followed her wishes.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 10th 2023

Floor Seventeen, it was truly a gift from the maker of this deathtrap. Like Floor Five there was ample sunlight, but it was dampened heavily by the ocean air currents. Surrounding us, tropical islands dotted the sapphire blue waters. Waters so clear that it let us see the very corals resting below.

"So what did you see?" Rika inquired softly, "You can tell me anything."

Sitting in the beach, the pink haired blacksmith gently embraced me as the waves lapped our toes. Every time the water pulled back, I'd feel the Hellcat tearing off the skin. Jerking them away from the cool fluid, I groaned in frustration.

"It's...me." I sighed, "I keep seeing myself without a name..."

"Why wouldn't you have a name?" Rika stroked my unguarded knuckles.

"Because Nobel took it."

I felt my skin tenderly, smiling a little.

"It's still there, I'm still there."

Rika frowned a little, kissing me on the cheek.

"So when you were in that dream, where were you?"

"The alley." I noted, "Was surrounded by guys cloaked in black. They were reaching to take me away."

"Ohhhh." she nodded, "Now I get why you were fighting."

"He was there too..." I sighed, "Couldn't find him, but he kept talking."

"Do you remember what he said to you?" she snuggled, "You...were yelling about something."

"Yes." I answered quickly, "He was telling me he owned everything..."

"Everything was his...my skin, my name, my dignity..."

"Well he's a liar." she growled, "He could never hope to be as strong as you!"

"By letting him talk you down?" she jabbed, "You're forfeiting what makes you special."

"I hear you in your sleep." Rika smiled, "You wanna be a god slayer someday."

"I do." I looked, "It's something I wanted ever since that night."

"It fascinates me." she compiled, "How could you feel that way, yet still follow one?"

"Because the one I follow doesn't need me." I answered. "...and he teaches us peace."

"Hm..." Rika tilted her head, "I'm pretty much undecided when it comes to those things. I mean, there's so many questions I would."

"Like?" I turned.

"Why us? Aren't angels so much better?"

"That's actually untrue." I smiled a little, "You see, there's something people have that put us above such celestial things."

She looked with some curiosity.

"Free thought." I nodded proudly, "They're just windup toys, thoughtless in following His wishes."

"We on the other hand? We choose what we do, follow, or believe."

I rested against her slightly.

"Free thought's the greatest gift in the universe, for it gives us as a species a chance to be more than just a carbon construct."

"Like making porn?" she smirked.

"You would know."

"Excuse me!?" she piped.

"You heard me." I giggled.

"I'm the girl in this relationship!" she dismayed, "You're supposed to be the horn dog!"

"Makes you unique, right?"

Rika slapped my back.

"Where'd you get sass like that?" she teased.

"I learned from the best."

Rika smiled, nodding as she rested back on me.

"Good answer..."

She tugged me, keeping our bodies close. The seagulls laughed in the distance, mocking me for my open weakness. The cackles brought me back to Floor Two, my humiliating defeat by the gang. I could almost hear the chains of that flail ring, striking my thigh bones.

 _"You wimp...there's no pain in this game!"_

 _"It's poetic isn't it? To feel in a world of the unfeeling?"_

More laughter.

"Hun?"

"Sorry...was hearing them again."

"Come on." she coaxed, "There's something I wanna show you."

I nodded, rising to join her on the walk. Reaching a nearby cliff, I kept several feet back from the edge.

"You see the islands?" Rika pointed.

"Oh yes." I nodded, "That gets me thinking one word."

"Hm?"

"Volcanoes." I distracted myself, "Means minerals...ore that'd be difficult to find."

"You read my mind!" she cheered. "But...that isn't what I wanted to point out today."

"Oh?" I looked

"Look how far they are. Does it bother you?"

"A little, but that's nothing a boat couldn't fix."

"That's how you need to see this." she grabbed my hand.

"No matter how far the end of this may look...you'll always have a name in my heart."

I looked back at her.

 _"Incorrect. You're an expendable asset. Once you're of no use to her, you will be left behind."_

"Aid?"

"Thank you." I held Rika, "I just...need faith in myself."

"You will. Whether your see it or not, you are a king."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 11th 2023

The warm waters of the ocean enveloped us, swallowing us like pebbles on the stream. Rika's words yesterday kept repeating, reminding me to see the good in myself. It felt so hard to believe though, knowing what I've done. But was it wrong? I was looking out for our interests.

The coral reef below welcomed us to a garden of life. Great pillars of rock peaked from the sandy base, covered top to bottom in brightly colored corals. Fish swam from the innumerable channels. Rika directed me towards the bottom, our feet landing on the soft sand.

Looking back at her, she mouthed the words "Do you trust me?" I nodded, smiling a little. That second, Rika pulled me close, our lips sharing the air we held dear. This kiss felt different, our mouths locking. It felt...rather sensual.

It didn't have the same feel as the first kiss. It wasn't powerful, but that's just a sign of getting used to it. While I missed the immediate electric pulse, I craved for what the adaption would mean for us. Our [Air Meter] ticked away, reminding us we couldn't stay.

I was in love with Rika, I really was. She's been there with me since the first days of this world, helping each other conquer things we wouldn't have otherwise. She had every reason to let me go, but she chose to stay and help. That was the drug I was unfamiliar to, compassion.

Releasing ourselves, I smiled like a complete idiot. Grinning back at me, her rouge eyes glimmered in the water broken light. Her hair floated and parted with the tides, leaving her in an almost dreamy appearance.

We swam through the coral reef just outside [Drakuwai], the coastal town of this floor. Bright yellow flattops held up like platters, their hundreds of little beads swaying in the tide. The appendages of anemones stretched, some a bright orange, others a deep royal purple.

Rays of sunlight broke against the water's surface, refracting like a broken mirror on the denizens below. The shimmering of that brilliant star made the deep victory red of a few tree-like corals just so enticing. All of the color, it just...mesmerized me.

Fish swam past us, busy with their own affairs. Watching a school twirl around Rika as it passed, her pink hair fluttering from the current they drew, I was happy. She was absolutely having a blast watching them go, moving her arms and legs as they danced around.

Despite all of our bliss, the meter flashed, telling us it was time to go. I stroked her arm, pointing to the glassy sky. Going back to the world we knew, our eyes kept looking down to the saturated realm we'd call a reef. This was our third dive.

I gasped, feeling the air pressing against my cheeks

"Ugh!" Rika smiled, brushing the hair from her face, "I wish we didn't have a damn air meter."

"Trueee." I swept droplets from my brow, "Could lose myself down there."

We left for the beach, abandoning the reef. Walking along the shoreline, we kept close to town for Safe Zone protections. The sun shined down, the coastal breeze keeping our near bare bodies cool.

Rika recently bought a two piece for the occasion. White with red stripes, it had this tomboyish pirate theme. A little see through red skirt hung around the waist, bobbing with her every move. It gave an image I hadn't yet seen of my blacksmith, one I couldn't ignore.

Her breasts, they had a bit of bounce to them. A lump on the tummy, giving me the damn good sign that she actually ate food once in her life. All of her had this slight musculature.

"Huh...what's that." Rika suddenly bent over.

I stopped, watching features presented themselves. Started wondering how she'd feel against me. Realizing what I was seeing though, I glanced away in respect.

 _"Pervert. You just wanna get in her."_

In all honesty, getting in was an interest. Thing was, I promised to only do it when I'm married.

"Never mind." she rose with a smile, "Thought there was a shell."

"You might've!" I exclaimed, "We could probably find one pretty easily out here."

"You seem a bit excited." Rika stretched her arms forward, "What's got you goin?"

Why. Why did she have to stretch that way? The motion pressed them both together, grabbing my gaze like a light show. Glancing back to her dark pink eyes, I blushed...knowing I was caught.

Rika said nothing, winking as she turned to keep walking. I had to talk, something to push away the immediate concern of my chivalry.

"So what was it like?" I inquired, "Growing up half Scottish?"

"Well," Rika glanced back, "For starters? Japan doesn't like freckles..."

"Why?" I raised a brow, "They look beautiful to me!"

"It's just our culture," she shrugged, "Gotta have super clean skin...the whiter the better."

"Eh?"

"Standards for girls." She explained, "We're always supposed to be quiet, unassuming and modest."

"Can only imagine how you fit in..." I grimaced, "You're fiery, passionate, and strong."

Spotting a seashell, I scrounged the calcium cup off the ground. A conch shell, pink in its coloration. Passing it to her, I let her marvel over the trinket.

"Being loud never helped. Had some people saying I was possessed, others a Yakuza adopted child."

"How dare they." I growled, "Couldn't take anyone being different."

"But that's what made my dad amazing." she smiled, "He'd always stand up for me."

"I respect that!" I commended, "I'd...love to meet your father."

"He'd like you." Rika brushed her hair, "Was always on about me finding a strong man."

She saw me as a strong soul? Even with everything I've done?

"Course don't tell him whatcha think of the accent." the smith chuckled, "He'll kill ya for that."

"Something tells me he would anyway." I joked.

"Reminds me when he was nearly jailed." she sighed, "All for my sake."

"What?!" I stopped, "Hold the phone! What?"

"That was a while ago." she explained, "Was like...twelve at the time?"

A nearby palm tree provided some shade, a few small crabs scuttling about as we sat against the tropical trunk.

"A guy was telling my father that I was trouble, out of control."

"Guess he likes his girls submissive." I groaned, "Seriously, why not hump a corpse then?"

"What?" she stopped.

"Submissive women to me are like corpses." I shrugged, "You can do plenty with them, tell them anything."

"Course just behind those eyes, you have no idea what thoughts could be lurking!"

"Well...you're definitely one to speak your mind." Rika grimaced.

"Sorry if I grossed you out." I irked.

"No." she rubbed her chin, "I was actually thinking about it...and I agree."

I loved the fact Rika was so honest. Seriously, I could tell her exactly how I felt about something and not worry.

"Anyway!" I shook my head, "You were saying?"

"About that guy. He said I was a monster, right?"

"Yea?" I looked eagerly.

"Dad was like, That what your parents used to call you?"

"Ohhhhh!" I bellowed, "Burrrrrrrrrrrrn!"

She laughed at my cheers, nodding happily.

"The guy just stared at him, eyes as big as baseballs." Rika guffawed, "Dad never liked weak guys."

Well, that whole not liking weak people sounded...familiar.

"The only thing I don't get?" I approached, "Why the harsh standards? I mean he's clearly protective of you."

"I don't know." Rika shrugged, "Maybe because he wants me to be better than him? Wish I could ask him about that."

"You'll get the chance." I answered. "Does he drink?"

"A little?" she shrugged, "He never gets drunk, he likes pale ales best."

"Remind me to get him one when we're out of this." I smiled.

"I'll try." Rika rested her head on my shoulder, "But yea, it made fitting in...difficult."

"It got so annoying..." she sighed, "They raise guys at home to be so delicate. Can't even talk to them, let alone rough around."

"With you?" Rika snuggled, "I can do all those things."

"You're a great guy, someone I...wished I could've met earlier."

"Likewise." I put an arm around, "Before I forget!"

Pulling that white and red flower again, I put the bud and stem in her hair...the blossom coming out on the side. Rika quickly drew her hand mirror, looking with gleeful surprise as she adjusted the flower on her head.

"It's beautiful!" she cheered.

"Thought you'd like that." I chirped, "It just...works!"

"It does!" Rika giggled, "Thank you."

Seeing her with that flower on the side, new thoughts crept in.

"Rika? I wanted to...talk about our careers."

"That's new and sudden." she blinked, "Something wrong?"

"No, I just...wanted to see how our interests would mesh when we're back home."

"Hmm." Rika brushed her bangs back. "Well you said you're gonna be a physical trainer or something?"

"Yea." I nodded, "Thing is, my focus in that career will be helping people who've lost their ability to move."

"Oooohh!" Rika smiled, "Well I wanna make prosthetic limbs for people. Build stuff to help them maintain a normal life."

"That's what I was thinking!" I grinned, "I'll have a job focused on helping them move again."

"Course, I...don't know how long I'm gonna need to get through school."

"I'm not worried." Rika assured, "Because even if our careers change? I wouldn't care, we've got a plan."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 14th 2023

Another day on the beach. Nothing changed, I still feared the unseen. Rika's business continued to suffer, the ALF refusing to release their hold on Floor Six. I kept trying to tell her to let me go in and fix the situation, but she insisted on peaceful solutions.

That morning, she was away at another meeting. I had to find a solution, it couldn't be based on Rika either. If I wasn't stable on my own, then I would become overly needy. So I wandered the beach, seeking truth.

The sun looked so beautiful, basking the clear sea with its purity.

 _"How could you do this to me?..."_

"I had to, Haru." I bit my lip, "I didn't plan on doing that."

 _"The only thing you do is destroy!"_

That notion had me pinned. What was built up since my arrival? Then again, was I really that important in the grand scheme of things? Sure, I had strength...but that wasn't unique in the human race.

"Excuse me." I heard suddenly behind me.

I swerved, catching sight of a familiar face. Wearing that ALF uniform was the medic Rika and I rescued from the storm.

"I hope I'm not in the way." he spoke softly, "I don't think we've really introduced ourselves."

"We haven't." I admitted, "Good morning. Hope everything's alright."

"It has." He smiled, "I'm Graye...we've met before that day."

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"Yep...and I have to say, you're very different from the guy I met on day one."

I kept looking, unsure what he was saying.

"You remember the day Kayaba told us we're stuck? The railing around Aincrad?"

"Wait!" I raised a finger, "You're...him?"

He nodded.

"I remember you when you were an obnoxious brute...you still are."

"Would hope so!" I chuckled, "I like it simple and honest."

"But the way you handled that situation." he pointed out, "You kinda grew up."

"I try." I lowered my head, "I admit...being with Lisbeth made me sort of rethink some equations."

"I was wondering if I could help you." Graye brushed his brown cloak, "It's been a few days since we last met and you looked troubled."

The gesture felt very welcome. I nodded, waving for him to come along. Explaining the events to him, Graye was surprisingly calm and composed. While he wouldn't say much, his green eyes kept very attentive.

"Everywhere I go, I hear him claiming me." I looked to him, "I keep re-imagining the kidnapping."

"How exactly did they kidnap you?" Graye pondered, "You're definitely not weak...especially taking on threats meant for small parties by yourself."

"They paralyzed me using poison." I frowned, "Never felt so helpless in my life."

"Not to jump to conclusions." he stopped, "But you think that might be the core problem?"

"What?" I ceased.

"Helplessness? Being paralyzed? I know that feeling."

"How so?" I glanced, "You were with some pretty tough guys."

"...yeah." Graye sighed, "Let's just say there's a reason you found me out there."

"I'm glad I could." I smiled, "But...why were you? Would've thought protecting the medic would be critical."

"Not to Kibaou." he replied, "For him, the glory of bagging the Dragon was more important."

"Have you seen her?" I asked, "I was friends with the person you arrested some time ago."

"Yeah. Talked to her a few times...she's got issues too."

"Course." he shrugged, "She's got a chance of making it out in court...long as she skirts away from the 'attempted murder' issue."

"I highly doubt she really wanted to murder anyone." I assured, "She was just a guard for the real threat."

"We'll talk about that later." He addressed, "It's you I'm helping."

The discussion moved on from there. The conclusion was simple, but absolutely sensible. To defeat the nightmares and voices, I had to face them directly...to put myself back in the zone. Meditating on the sand, Graye put me to focus on the moment.

Water lapped against sand. A gentle breeze, running through me like a river of soul.

"Focus on breathing." he directed, "When you feel you're ready, take the sand and submerge."

I nodded, keeping my mind directed to the act of circulation. It felt...calming, I heard no voices. In the circus of a brain I had, the silence felt almost alarming.

"What do you hear?"

"The waves." I answered.

"Good." Graye commended, "Relax by the way, you're as stiff as a crystal."

I lowered my shoulders, unaware of their rigid state. Reminding myself of the good things, I felt a warmth steadily build. Looking ahead, I felt something I hadn't the whole week. Hope.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 20th 2023

Ironback gleamed in the sun, whirring as I swung. It had to be the three hundredth slash, my shoulders were burning from the exertion of weight. The tip scattered sand, the weapon wobbling a bit in my hands.

"How can he even lift that?" Graye inquired, "The thing's almost as tall as he is!"

"Strength and determination." Rika answered, "...and a little compensation."

"Hey!" I shouted, "No need to remind me!"

Graye and Rika laughed, chatting about their problems with the ALF. I had to say, the medic was mixing in well with the two of us. The meditation process he showed me gave me peace. Sure I'd still hear voices talking every once in a while, but then I'd meditate it away.

Listening to the heavy blade crash against the beach, I felt momentary strength.

"Graye?" I shouldered Ironback, "Wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" he glanced, soft on expression as usual.

"Could you join us? You've been a great help for me, and you're respectful to Lis."

He seemed rather nervous to the idea. We've already informed him of our mission, so this was to be expected. His messy brown hair blew in the wind, lighter in tone than my own.

"I mean I'll stay." Graye answered, "Not sure for how long, but I can try."

"So why did you leave the last group?" Rika elbowed, "Didn't expect to see you stealing my man."

"I...have my reasons." He stumbled from her hit, "Just felt I could help you guys more."

"Does this affect my chance of joining them?" I swung Ironback through the air, "I...think I'm almost ready."

"Not at all!" Graye smiled, "If anything, Kibaou's been pretty excited."

"Though I have to ask, what about your current mission?"

"It'll be handled as usual...gotta find him after I recover."

"Hey guys?" Rika smiled, "Gonna go meet up with friends for a bit."

"Alright, dear!" I nodded, "Nothing too wild, right?"

"Nothing I would apologize for." she winked, "Later!"

With that, the pink haired smith was gone.

"Graye? You can relax a bit, I'm gonna visit an old friend too."

"Oh?" he looked, "I mean I'd rather come along."

"That's fine too, heading over to the first floor."

Graye nodded, following behind me back to familiar sights.

Or at least I thought was familiar. While the same walls and meadows stood, the people seemed new. There wasn't fear in their eyes. If anything, vacancy had taken their minds. Some glanced at me, bearing that same pleasant expression.

Seeing the light smiles of strangers felt odd as we left town. They didn't know me, nor the things I've done. Yet, they still found time to show compassion. It's human nature to seek acknowledgement, we're social beings. I just...hoped I would be known for the good I intended someday. In all fairness, I wasn't the 'Cursed Man' or the 'Black Knight'. That alone was enough of a plus to put a smile on my face.

According to my friends list, Nishida was west of the Town of Beginnings. He hadn't replied to my messages, leaving me in the dark to what's going on. Graye remained pretty quiet, almost making me forget he was even there.

Feeling the grass stroke my legs, I remembered my first day with Haru. Herb hunting, her calling me basically the worst creation God ever made. Despite how belittling she was then, I couldn't stop wondering what she's been through since we last met.

A [Frenzy Boar] trotted by, munching at a random herb. I remembered fighting off a pack of these, hoping to get the alchemist an S class herb. Just giving the beast a [Front Kick] was enough to end its digitally generated existence. Ha, set the score straight in my book.

"I can't say I missed this place." Graye sighed, "I just wish...never mind. Being stupid."

"Wishing for things makes you stupid?" I glanced back.

"Wishing for stuff that'll never come true is."

"How do you know it wouldn't?"

"It just won't." he dismissed.

"Well fine." I groaned, "I won't ask again."

"Sorry, just feeling a bit depressed."

In the woods, we found a fairly unassuming log cabin. The menu told me this was the place, but it all felt strange. There wasn't a monster anywhere in sight, not a sound beyond the crunch of leave beneath my shoes. How'd he get out of that cave in the first place?

I approached the door, giving it a gentle knock. Not a sound from the other side.

"...Nishida?" I eased, "It's me, Garr."

Still nothing.

"You...haven't replied back to my message. Are you okay?"

Not a sound from the other side.

"I was hoping we could talk. Even if it's for a few minutes, I just wanted to know you're safe."

I heard the door knob twist, the barrier creaking open. On the other side, stood a small girl.

"Hello," she squeaked with her head tilted.

"Hi?" I glanced down.

This little thing had to be like eleven years old, barely measuring up to my waist. With hair and eyes as black as coal, a gentle gaze was all I could see. She smiled slightly, stepping back a bit.

"I'm Yui." she bowed her head slightly, "What's your name?"

"Garr."

She perked her head up.

"You wanna see Nishida?" Yui smiled, "He's talked about you."

"Hopefully for good things." I grimaced.

"Oh yes!" she nodded, "Come in! I'll have to wake him up."

Leaving the door open, the strange girl let me inside.

"You know her?" Graye probed.

"No we just met." I looked back equally as confused.

Closing the entrance, I glimpsed at the interior.

The hell!? Nishida had some really...odd looking stuff. It was all pretty fancy, something I'd imagine being in some Floor Clearing commander's quarters. After a few minutes of waiting, the bedroom door opened. Looking up, I was left in shock.

Nishida wasn't a spider anymore! The man seemed to be in his forties, his eyes glossy and tired.

"What is it, little one?" he sighed, "I'm not expecting any visitors."

His eyes met mine, a soft brown.

"Oh hi!" Nishida smiled, "I'm Nishida, who might you be?"

I stopped for a minute. He...wasn't recognizing me?

"I'm Garr." I greeted with a smile, "Do you...remember me?"

He kept a completely vacant expression, the balding older man simply smiling.

"Not sure what you mean, my friend." he laughed, "But maybe we have?"

The man who started me on this quest, the one who believed in me. What happened to him?

"Nishida?" I inquired.

"Please!" he pardoned, "Make yourself at home, got a mean dish I have for my wife and daughter when I'm home!"

Well at least he remembered that.

"Do you...remember the Malishard?" I tossed.

"What's that?"

I looked to Graye, my face cooling from the shock. This couldn't be happening, he completely forgot everything involving the mission. Yui emerged in the chaos, sitting on the opposite end of the table. She kept staring at me, as if I was one of those heroes you'd find in a story.

"You seem very troubled." she frowned, "Did something happen?"

"Sorry." I shook my head, "You're too young for that."

"You should!" Nishida advised merrily, "This little girl's got great advice!"

"Umm...she's a kid." Graye raised an eyebrow.

I started to feel kinda creeped out. This Yui kept looking at me, her eyes soft and playful on the outside. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something was deeply wrong here.

"By my calculations." She suddenly chirped, "You are driven primarily by emotion, rather than logical foresight."

I coughed, what kind of girl was this?

"Accounting for this branching form of thinking," she explained, "You will without a doubt drive away everyone you love away from self doubt."

"Wow wow wow!" I raised hands, "What the actual...how'd you know that?"

"Your body language." she answered, "The way you talk to people. You seek assurance from others almost automatically."

"Judging by that ring on your hand too." Yui continued, "You have or had a special someone."

How the hell did she know all of this? I steadily rose from the chair, watching her carefully. Graye joined alongside me, glancing back towards the door.

"Your chances of destroying your relationship are above eighty eight percent."

I froze, staring at the artwork behind this eleven year old savant. My God, this girl was...absolutely spot on.

"No..." I was gripped in doubt, "I won't let her down."

She said nothing, tilting her head again. She spent the next few minutes staring at me. Who was Yui!? She's barely known me for longer than five minutes and yet already knew my deepest fears!

My mind ran back to the days prior, Rika and I swimming through a coral reef together. Losing that would've meant the world to me, I could see spending the rest of my days with her.

"How important is she to you?" Yui suddenly popped.

"I'd...give up my fingers for her."

"That's an odd tribute...why?"

"For a warrior, our fingers are what let us fight. For me to give that, I'm surrendering myself."

"Interesting." Yui smiled. "If you talk to me, I can promise you it'll last as long as you and her want it."

"Don't." Graye warned, "Garr, something's not right here."

"I have to know." I argued to him, "It was always me that messed things up before."

Just as I approached the table again, a message flashed in my HUD.

[From Lisbeth: Honey? I've got a situation.]

 **A/N: Garr has stopped working and needs to reboot, would you like to send an error report? Please be sure to tell me, not Microsoft...they'd be wondering what the f you're talking about.**

 **Hey guys, thanks for readin mah stuff! :D as usual reviews are greatly appreciated, as well as favorites and follows. Will send another chapter soon!**


	22. Kirito-Lisbeth-Haru: Deus Non

**A/N: Souls of Fire, surprisingly deep for a rock'em sock'em robot fight!**

 **Hey guys, been loving the support as always! I realize now that the dreaded kidnapper known as 'School' has taken my reviewers hostage...please give them back :(**

 **Thanks for Azure (keeping me on my toes for potential plot holes!), blazepanzer24 (good to hear from you again :D), Magyk Foal (Investigating the matrix), and ItsJustCrow (Blessing me with his spare time :P)**

 **Enjoy!**

January 18th 2023 - Floor Eleven

The grassy meadows outside [Taft] filled with the cries of dying mobs. Weaving between slashes, Kirito dismantled his foes with a smooth gait. Wielding twin longswords, his [Lesser Chimerat] adversaries were quickly cut apart within the dance of steel.

One by one, each fell to clouds of blue. Sparks flew as he twirled from strike to strike, his eyes flaring as his exp meter grew. Eventually the last of the three headed rodents fell, his swords stained.

 _Another group...just as stupid as the last. Dual wielding's really boosted my DPS, combining the stats of both monster drops to make god-like damage! I'll be the one to save us..._

With the last of them dispatched, the self proclaimed Black Swordsman sheathed his blades. Left without foes to engage, the level forty five teenager gazed back to the brick and mortar that made up Taft's structure. His face remained depressed, unfeeling in this realm of code.

 _I haven't leveled all day, I just can't get rest. I have to be better than everyone else, I couldn't afford to be worse. Beater, it's so cool to be considered a cheater for just having skills as beastly as these._

Wearing all black, the boy stood out sharply in the light backdrop of green and yellow. The sun hung in its evening roost, showing the pink of his expressionless lips.

 _Argo said there's some new NPCs in town, some that grant...magic. I could use better ranged options than the throwing nails I use._

"Hey, are you the Black Swordsman?"

Kirito glanced back, a small group of players coming out to meet him.

 _Oh joy, another waste of time._

"I'm not helping with quests." Kirito dismissed, "Don't need you slowing me down."

"Actually!" one smiled, "We were actually hoping we could learn a thing or two from you."

Kirito turned fully towards them, his head low.

"Yea!" cheered another, "You were part of the Assault Team before going rogue like a badass."

Kirito shrugged, his hair and eyes the same color as his attire.

"No thanks." he looked away, "Got stuff to do."

"Aw come on..." they groaned, "Dude, just forget the whole 'Beater' thing. It was a stupid comment Kibaou made up out of frustration."

"I'm sorry, but what I'm a bit beyond you."

"You think we're that weak!?" one shouted, "We were trying to be nice to you!"

Kirito sighed, rolling his eyes before turning away.

"Selfish prick." one groaned, "No wonder you're alone, you think you're better than everyone else!"

"I think?" Kirito said nonchalantly, "You're the one getting emotional over that."

Suddenly the swordsman received a duel request, stopping him for a moment.

"Please? Just a First Strike." One begged, "I wanna know how to get better at this game, my friends depend on it."

"Depending on others is a mistake." Kirito looked back, "Just stay in town, kid."

"Please Black Swordsman, just one round."

Kirito groaned, rolling his shoulders as he turned to his challenger.

"Fine, I'll show you."

Selecting [First Strike], the countdown timer emerged. The eager student drew a rapier and parrying dagger combo, crouching halfway in a defensive stance. Kirito drew his longswords, staring with boredom at the group cheering on their friend.

 _This'll be over faster than this damn countdown..._

The timer sped along, his opponent fidgeting with excitement. The second the gong rang, Kirito raced towards his foe, ready to bring the student to his knees! The Black Swordsman unleashed [Double Circular], the twin blades whirring like a hurricane as he spun.

His opponent jumped back, watching Kirito intently. One thing the swordsman noted as he fought this strange new foe, was the fact he wore all red. From the hair and eyes to the clothes on his back, red was the theme...the only theme.

Just as the first skill ended, Kirito slammed his foot back to jump forward! Using [Dual Sonic Leap], he dashed straight for the red menace with lightning speed. The wind flew at his back, propelling the dual wielder forward.

The rapier wielder sidestepped, letting the swordsman veer right past him. Kirito swerved, his adversary coming down on him with a [Crucifixion] from the left.

Kirito swung wide, forcing the red cloak to stop the attack! Just as he reeled back, the black swordsman dashed in for a quick slice! His smile was slight, sure of his own taste of victory...an award entitled to him since he came to this plane.

It was at that moment, he felt a sudden tug. His right blade was caught...held within the guard of that [Parrying Dagger].

 _What?_

His foe used [Parry], knocking the sword aside! The second Kirito's guard opened, his opponent rushed in with a [Riposte], jamming the rapier right through the Black Swordsman's ribs. The duel ended, Kirito's black eyes widening with disbelief as his foe put a foot on his stomach, shoving the kid off the rapier.

"Huh..." the red cloaked figure marveled at his tools, "So these are pretty good..."

"What's your name?!" Kirito bellowed, "There's no way you could parry something that fast!"

"Xaxa?" the guy looked, "Hey man, I'm only trying to learn. I pulled a lucky shot."

"And he's a sore loser?" one of his comrades groaned, "You know what guys? Let's just farm, it'd be more easier."

Kirito fell on his knees, ready to bawl at the fact he lost. _I'm such a loser! To be defeated by some nobody, I'm the Black Swordsman!_

"You know..." Xaxa looked to the downed Kirito, "You've got good skill, why not join us?"

"No thanks." Kirito dismissed, "You clearly had it lucky."

"Mm...still on that whole solo player motif?"

"Yea."

"You know...there's an NPC back in the floor towns that offer pretty sweet stuff...especially for those looking to play that way."

Kirito glanced up at Xaxa, the man's smile soft and unassuming.

"Whatever." Kirito groaned, getting back to his feet.

"Hey, whatever helps." Xaxa nodded, "...get that ego checked by the way."

Kirito glared, walking away to mend the wounds Xaxa dealt.

 _I can't believe I lost, he had to have cheated! Then to have him stand over me like he's my damn parent, I hate him._

Fleeing back to Taft, the black swordsman's insecurity grew. His hands clenched to fists, shaking as his heart sought a way to rebuild his grandeur.

 _If I'm not the best, then I'll be completely forgettable! Just like my parents, I'll be nothing._

The buildings of Taft stood tall in the light of the sun. Two story homes held on arrays of thin pillars, residences of yellow, blue, and white. Scattered bands of players roamed about, waving to greet the legend as he walked. Exposed to the fame that preceded him, Kirito recovered some of his esteem. His expressionless pride returned.

 _Okay, maybe I overreacted. I'll have to be better next time, what would my aunt think if she knew I was behaving like this?_

"Hey Kirito!"

Kirito turned, seeing the soft smile of Klein. The red haired samurai walked alongside the [Fuurinkazan], a band of friends from college he fought with since the beginning. By his side, however, was a new addition to the team.

Blonde and blue eyed, she bore the resemblance of a knight rather than samurai. With a blue cross shaped shield in her left and rapier to her hip, the calm faced Leopon had a pleasant expression. One of comfort and sureness.

"Hi Klein." Kirito blankly put, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh her name's Leopon!" Klein grinned, "She's my newest friend out here."

Leopon waved, remaining passive to the situation.

"She's the coolest!" the samurai cheered, "Awesome teammate, especially with her new Unique Skill!"

"Unique Skill?" Kirito questioned, eyeing the knight as his newest challenge.

"Titan." Klein nudged her, "With her shield up, she's as tough as a castle wall!"

"Though it...slows her down a bit."

"Don't remind me." Leopon whined lightly, "I'm still trying to adjust my playstyle for that."

"Yeah that's great." Kirito sarcastically commended, "How'd you convince her to stay?"

Klein frowned a little.

"Hey now." Leopon stepped in, "I made a choice, you think I can't make that on my own?"

"I didn't say that." Kirito relinquished.

"Oh now you think I'm stupid?"

"Yea, man...you pretty much insulted her." Klein glared lightly, "Besides, who're you to criticize me being around a girl?"

"Oh I have all the reasons." Kirito groaned, "I doubt you'd understand half of them."

Leopon fumed, looking ready to draw her weapon.

"Anyway!" Klein rushed to defend her, "What brings you out to Taft?"

"Just looking for good places to farm." Kirito flicked his hair back, "You?"

"Same." He put a hand on Leopon's shoulder to ease, "Heard the mountains south of here were good."

Squads of players passed by, some exclaiming their greetings to the black swordsman. Kirito sighed, hands in his pockets.

"I guess..."

"What's wrong, bud?" Klein leaned, "You look down...well more than usual."

"I don't wanna talk about it." Kirito waved aside, "Thanks for asking though."

"Speaking of which." the samurai noted, "Have you met the new NPCs?"

"Not yet, know anything?"

"Yes!" Klein cheered, "For once I know something about this game more than you!"

Leopon laughed with the samurai, enjoying momentary glee. While Klein meant this as a joke, Kirito felt little more than irritation, a jab at his status.

"You were saying?" Kirito repeated in subtle annoyance.

"Yea it's...not good in my opinion." he grimaced, "They offer these magic powers, but you have to do the bidding of some otherworldly being."

"It's a bad idea if you ask me." Leopon advised, "Tried telling people to dismiss their offers...but magic's just a bit too appealing."

"If only it didn't have that whole patron crap!" the samurai whined, "I could be throwing lightning everywhere!"

Kirito's eyes perked at the notion. _If they're all doing that, then that's an advantage they'll have on me. I'll lose the respect of everyone, just like that last group!_

"So yea Kirito, just saying you should stay away." Klein frowned, "Powers like that? Something tells me using them's gonna cost us something."

"I appreciate the warning." Kirito nodded, "Gonna go get potions and get back to training."

Klein nodded, returning to a conversation between him, his guild, and the blonde knight by his side.

 _How the heck did that desperate sleazebag get her? For crying out loud, the guy wanted to sleep with my sister._

"You gonna pay up, or what?"

Kirito glanced, a band of fighters from the Holy Dragon Alliance pestering a person.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the kid cried, "I already paid your top guy!"

"Not according to him." their leader pointed, "We nearly lost two good men getting that item you wanted, so pay."

"How much?" Kirito stepped in.

"None of your business, piss-ant." one hissed, "This is HDA bus-"

The leader shoved his comrade aside.

"Two hundred K." he answered, "Forgive my men...they've had a long day."

"If you're that sorry, you would show it."

"I stood up for you." The leader growled, "I answered your question, what do you want?"

Kirito gave the sum to the squad leader, who inspected the amount.

"...I see."

He looked back to the indebted customer.

"Well, today's your lucky day. This fine gentleman here just paid your expense...be thankful."

They turned away, muttering that they needed better payment insurance.

"Hey...thanks for that."

"No problem." Kirito nodded, "Who're you?"

"Ducker." the blonde thief build smiled, "No really, thanks a lot! You're a real hero!"

"So hey!" he reached for Kirito's shoulder, "Got time to spare? I wanna introduce you to my friends."

"Maybe later." Kirito shrugged the eager Ducker away, "I'm pretty busy."

"Umm...okay." Ducker sighed, "How about later?"

"Sure." the swordsman nodded, "If I have an opening."

 _And bored out of my mind._

With that, Kirito was already gone. Ducker watched the swordsman part without letting him express gratitude, leaving him a bit hurt.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"That'll be fifty K." The alchemist stated.

Kirito paid off the amount, gathering his box load of healing potions.

"By the way..." the blue haired salesman smiled, "You wouldn't happen to have any S-Class Herbs on you, would you?"

"No, sorry."

"Dammit, nobody has those." he grunted, "Oh well, thanks for your business!"

Packing away the new potions, Kirito noticed a crowd gathered around the Teleport Gate.

"The promise of power is yours for the taking!" someone shouted, "Step forward for your free blessing!"

Kirito's black eyes sparked, intrigued by the message. Stepping forward, he slowly slipped his way to the front. A band of priests stood in a column formation, holding up old looking scrolls. The writing was strange, wild in curve and inhuman.

"Cast the power of the elements from your fingertips! Destroy your enemies with the power deep inside you!"

"What're the options?" Kirito asked one.

The priest turned to him, a menu appearing in Kirito's HUD.

[Choose your blessing]  
[Warning: Warps to event map]  
[Fire]  
[Water]  
[Ice]  
[Lightning]  
[Sun]  
[Dragon]  
[Dark]

 _Huh, a lot of options...wonder what this one does._

Selecting [Dark], Kirito was enveloped by a blue teleport aura!

Seconds later he reappeared, stepping into the cold recesses of a dimly lit temple. The walls were scrawled with ancient symbols, flashing at random intervals. The stifling cold caused the swordsman to shiver, the doorway leading out of the place blocked by solid ice.

A choir of male voices chanted in the background. Darkness crept from the back of the old buried building, tendrils emerging from the unseen. The slap of wet feet against stone closed in, the room turning frigid with its approach. Kirito shivered, staying still for the sake of personal image.

"Are you not afraid?" A throaty voice coughed, deeper than any a human could generate. "You're not begging."

"Why should I? You're a game construct."

It laughed, stepping closer to the all black wearing swordsman.

"Human...I haven't even shown you my face and I can smell the fear coming from your very soul."

"Whatever..." Kirito dismissed, "I was wondering what I could get."

"What you could get?" it chuckled, "I doubt you deserve anything I can offer...you should respect your elders."

"Show me your face then." Kirito growled.

"As you wish..."

Stepping forward, a massive black toad emerged, standing over twelve meters in height. Its throat was like a hive, tumorous with innumerable boils and pus. Twin blue forked tongues hung out of its lips, dripping a glowing saliva on the ground.

four human hands rubbing against each other, the only human feature on the otherwise amphibious beast. No eyes existed, the place of such organs replaced with ratty hair. Presenting itself to the swordsman, it smiled a toothless grin...whip like tendrils wriggling out of its back.

Kirito gasped, stepping away from the abomination standing before him.

"Now you shall listen, mortal."

"I can defeat you." Kirito sighed, looking away from the fiend.

"With what?" it laughed, "Little one, this plane of existence is just a coffee shop for us. You mean nothing."

"Then why bother?" Kirito decried, "You must be bluffing!"

"It's a nice planet to live in? Look, you want powers or not you squishy pleeb?"

"Yea, yea, yea." Kirito dismissed.

"I bet you get crushed all the time wherever you come from. Just like an insect...living under the whim of everyone else."

A new menu opened, a deep blue compared to the standard white of most panels.

[Choose, mortal.]  
[Necromancy]  
[Conjuration]  
[Self Empowerment]  
[Plague]

Kirito grimaced, seeing the selection available to him. All glowed, beating faster as his finger neared them.

"Self Empowerment may be best for you. Your pathetic existence doesn't match your desire."

Checking that category, Kirito found a list of skills the option granted. Both were starting buffs, implying more to come.

[Lucky: Boost one's droprate, lowers others.]  
[Gifted: Boost one's experience gain, lowers others.]

"I can make you so much more...all you have to do is bow to me...Deus Non. Do my bidding and you will find greater fortune than any you could imagine, Kirito."

Choosing [Gifted], Kirito felt a sudden pulse run through his chest.

"Do you accept me as your savior?"

"I do, Deus Non." Kirito played along, "Gift me your blessing."

It simply grinned.

"Your embrace of a world without light pleases me, Kirito. It shows great wisdom."

It laughed, its voice ringing throughout the massive shadow enshrouded palace.

"Entropy is the ultimate conclusion...life's final call. The crumble of the complex to the simple, the ripe fruit mushing into a sloppy mess."

"In the end, light itself takes energy. Energy that in the end, is finite...as it always was."

"You will do well...for my ascension to this world you call 'Aincrad' will be soon."

Kirito rose his head, nodding in the spirit of the moment. With that complete, he warped away to his realm. The black swordsman returned to the lit, colorful streets of Taft...a new power in his possession.

 _Cool game mechanic! It actually adds reason for why magic exists within the realm of Aincrad._

People around him emerged from the lairs of their select Great Old Ones. From clearers to regulars, hands glowed with the gifts of beings beyond their own knowing. Eager eyes lit, souls looking to return home from a vicious world.

 _Magic, best thing to happen in Aincrad. This'll help us get out even quicker, without a doubt!_

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 20th 2023 - Floor Six

The steam of the hot springs leaked out, encompassing the newest guests to the local bathhouse.

"Come on in!" Lisbeth cheered.

"Lisss you shouldn't have!" Asuna smiled, "I missed these!"

"Thanks, Lissy." Leopon cheered.

Awaiting them was a simple pleasure. Pools of hot bubbling water, surrounded by polished stone. Shaved down from the cave, the floor had a smooth, glossy coffee colored appearance.

"Thank my boyfriend!" Lisbeth smiled, "He paid for the whole thing."

"Will do!" Leopon nodded, "Though you could've easily afforded it yourself."

"I knowww." the smith giggled, "But it's the gift that matters."

Closing the door behind them, the three sighed with relief. The warmth called to them, enshrouding the trio in its mist. Asuna suddenly snapped to attention, seeing Leopon undress.

"Um..."

"What?" Lisbeth impishly nudged, "Ms. Japan scared to show off?"

"You're the one calling me that!" Asuna whined, "...okay maybe a bit."

Leopon quickly freed herself from the constraints of her gear, easing herself slowly into the foaming waters below.

"Ooooh." the knight sighed, "god yes."

"But it's just us!" Lisbeth laughed, "Come on, let's see whatcha got!"

Asuna continued showing hesitation, glancing around the space.

"No one else can see us, Asuna." Leopon assured.

"Well besides Kayaba." Lisbeth teased.

"Ewwww!" Asuna freaked, "Lis, don't say that!"

"Maybe she wants that." Leopon smirked, "I mean she likes older guys."

"Not that old!" Lis giggled, "Though I guess that'd be flattering...the god of this world wanting a piece of this."

She suddenly spanked Asuna, slapping her rear firmly!

"Eeek!" Asuna shrieked, "Hey, easy!"

"Ohhh I hope your boyfriend listens..." Lisbeth winked, "Guys are a bit dense."

"I'm fine, thank you!" Asuna shivered.

What're you waiting for? Take 'em off!"

Asuna blushed for a moment, steadily stripping down. As her body exposed to the steam, she glistened slightly in the light of the hanging glowing crystal.

"Why haven't I seen a body like this on my magazines?" Lisbeth grabbed Asuna's shoulders, "Would've made it a poster on my wall!"

"No!" Asuna squealed, "That'd ruin my image!"

"Perverted as usual, Lis." Leopon chuckled.

"Ahhh kidding." Lisbeth released, "Just remembering why the guys get all over you."

"I sometimes imagine you being a boy." Leopon shook her head, "Makes way too much sense."

"Aw thanks, Leopy." Lisbeth peeked, "I like to believe you're a girl too."

Leopon slapped wide, sending a wave of water splashing against the mouthy blacksmith! The pink haired hostess squealed, giggling as her clothes dripped from the assault.

"Dammit!" Lis teased.

"Take that back!" Leopon laughed.

"But you're a very pretty girl!" Lis winked, "I'd date you!"

"Charmer." Leopon rolled her eyes.

Lisbeth smiled as she pried off her armor, revealing her form. Slowly unstrapping the leather ties from steel plate, tenderness was revealed in casual business attire. Unbuttoning her shirt, the blacksmith kept watch on what revealed and when.

"So when're you killing him?" Leopon laughed, "What you're doing now's possibly lethal."

"Tomorrow if I'm lucky." Lisbeth looked smug.

"Killing him!?" Asuna blinked.

"Relaaaax." the pink haired smith chuckled, "Get in the water, commanderrr."

Asuna slipped in, sighing softly as the hot water reached up and around her shoulders. As her features sank below the surface, her expression changed to an almost catatonic state.

"You okay?" Leopon nudged with a smile.

"Yessss," Asuna sighed, "Ugh this feels so good."

"I know right?" Leopon nodded, brushing her long blonde hair.

Eventually Lisbeth was undressed, brushing back her short curly hair with pride. Hopping into the hot springs, she dove all the way down! From her toes to her head, a great warmth took over, sending her into a stasis of peace.

 _I missed these so much._ _While they're not exactly like real life, they're so close to the real thing that I couldn't care less!_

Rising from the bubbly depths, Lisbeth splashed a bit! Her bangs covered over her eyes, the light pink curls acting as curtains to the windows of her individual soul. Brushing back these curtains, she looked back to her friends with a wide grin.

"So I heard you're in a guild now?" Asuna looked to Leopon.

"Not quite." Leopon blinked, "Look I haven't said anything yet...but I kinda met this someone."

"Oooooo!?" Lisbeth grinned, "Who's heeee?"

"His name's Klein." Leopon's eyes softened, "By met, I mean he kinda rescued me..."

"Oh no!" Asuna frowned, "What happened?"

"I went a bit too far with training." Leopon smiled softly, "I intended to stay close to town...but got a bit excited."

"Anyway!" she swam, "So I was on the verge of collapsing from my sleep problem and this guy? He and his guild were coming back from farming stuff!"

"Ughhh!" Asuna blushed, "That timing..."

"He was so nice." Leopon explained, "Carrying me all the way back to town then finding me a nice bed."

The stoic blonde sighed, a smile barely hidden in the corners of her lips.

"All that without asking for a reward."

"Awww!" Asuna cheered, "Wish someone would do that for me."

"I ship that." Lisbeth nudged Leopon, "Asuna, what should we name it?!"

"Leon?" the commander chirped, "No, Ponke!"

"The hell's Ponke?" the blacksmith laughed, "Think the steam's messing with you."

"Hey now!" Leopon blushed, "I didn't say I saw him that way!"

"Your face says otherwiseeee." Asuna grinned.

"Dammit Asuna, don't do that!" Leopon blushed brighter, "I mean...I do sort of like him."

"See?!" Lis poked, "You can't fool us, Leopy."

"Doesn't help when you're so nosy..." Leopon groaned.

Asuna splashed Leopon, the situation quickly escalating to a full on splash war between the three factions! The trio squealed, retaliating to attacks made by whomever struck first, no winner emerging from the matchstick conflict. As the campaign drew to a close, the blacksmith readied.

"Now that we're all here..." Lisbeth's smile turned wicked, "Mind opening your menus?"

The two stopped daydreaming, turning to face the scheming blacksmith.

"Why?" Asuna tilted her head, "You already upgraded our gear."

"Do it." Lis lowered her face, letting her rouge eyes speak her sinister intentions.

Asuna and Leopon complied, opening their menus. Moving over to the orange brown haired commander, the blacksmith sifted through the [Settings] tab, searching for a particular function. Her hands ran down the listing, very direct in her pursuit.

"What're you loo-"

"Shh!" Lisbeth hugged Asuna from behind, "You'll see."

[Ethics Code Barrier - On]

"Found ya." Lisbeth selected.

[Ethics Code Barrier - Disabled]

"Lis, what's that?"

"Tell me, how does this feel?"

Lisbeth closed Asuna's menu, reaching straight for her chest! A firm squeeze was given, the commander gasping as her friend felt the tender surface.

"Hey!" Asuna whined, "What're you-"

"Like little hand-pillows." Lisbeth smiled, "How's it feel?"

"G-Good..." Asuna moaned, "Lis, please stop."

"Ah toughen up." she winked, "Just one more test..."

"Um..." Leopon sat back, witnessing this whole thing, "You're...not gonna test me are you?"

"Sorry Leopy, you've got a boyfriend." Lisbeth giggled.

"So do you!" Leopon exclaimed, "What would Garr think if he knew you were doing that?"

"Nothing..." she smiled, "I'm just conducting test procedures on the next engineering project. Foundation's gotta be secure before I can perform."

"Why not on yourself then?" Asuna bleated.

"Because I'm not a 'solo player'?"

"No fair!" Asuna decried.

"Asuna? Could you do something for me?"

"Huh?" the commander glanced.

Lisbeth opened her stance.

"Wanna see if you get any criminal charges."

"Erm..." Asuna grimaced, "You sure?"

"I'm a woman of science." Lisbeth assured, "Theories must be tested thoroughly to prove their validity!"

Asuna grimaced, reaching out to her compromising friend. Even light strokes were enough to get the blacksmith fired up, groaning slightly before nodding furiously.

"Okay!" she smiled brightly, "That'll do!"

Asuna quickly drew back, huddling herself back in her corner. The next few minutes were left in awkward silence. A beaming Lisbeth readily planning, a red faced Asuna worried on the encounter, and a shocked Leopon...left wondering whether to 'check out' or not.

"Sooo." Leopon stumbled, "How's the business?"

"Not so well." Lis sighed, "ALF won't give up the North mines."

"Guilds keep looking to me for answers I don't have." Lisbeth vented, "And Irsol's been little help..."

"Why not?" Leopon stretched, the heated water keeping her relaxed.

"The robot's got his own agenda." Lisbeth groaned, "Makes me wish guilds weren't a thing...organizations just don't care."

"We kinda need them." Asuna argued softly, "Without them, organizing an attack on Floor Bosses would be a nightmare."

"I see both your points." Leopon glanced, "I think it's just the fact the ALF's been wielding their numbers and clearer status like a club."

"Makes trying to argue with them pointless, they'll outnumber you."

"That's why I'm a bit hesitant on whether Garr should intervene..." Lis fretted, "I just feel there's a chance we can talk this over."

"Ah save the big guns." Leopon shrugged, "He's not exactly delicate..."

"Makes me feel bad though." Lisbeth frowned, "Trying to get over the trauma...can I ask you something, guys?"

"Sure!" Both chirped.

"Garr's gotten a bit anxious lately." the smith twiddled her fingers, "He keeps asking me if there's anything he can do for me."

"Well have you asked him?" Leopon tilted her head, "He's pretty open about his thoughts."

"I have, it's just...he feels like he's just dragging me down and all."

"Did you make sure to correct him?" Asuna blinked, "Guys are pretty insecure."

"I told him." Lisbeth brushed her hair, "That's kinda why I was thinking of...yea."

"I wouldn't recommend that actually." Leopon stated, "Sex doesn't solve internal issues, it merely sets them aside."

"I see." Lisbeth grimaced, "I just wanna make sure he knows I believe in him."

"...I still have some issues with you two getting so close, but that's your call."

"Why do you have such a problem with him?" Lisbeth argued, "He's been very respectful to me!"

"I think he's pretty immature for his age." Leopon shrugged, "Least in terms of emotions."

"And I'm okay with that." Lisbeth countered, "Sure he can be a bit childish sometimes, but that's easy for me to ignore."

"If you say so." Leopon stated, "I know he's been sweet, just be careful."

"But he was pretty sudden with one thing." Lisbeth pointed out, "I was a bit surprised."

"What's that?"

"He was talking about careers outside of this place." she played with her hair, "Saying he wants things to work out when we're out."

"Awww!" Asuna smiled, "That's adorable!"

"Umm..." Leopon glanced, "How do I put this..."

Lisbeth glanced to Leopon, frowning from the upcoming blast.

"I don't think you should let it continue. Lis, you're almost seventeen."

"So?" Lisbeth blinked.

"The last thing you need is to be married at what, twenty?" Leopon spoke softly, "When a guy says that, that's basically what he means."

Lisbeth's heart punched against her chest.

"You should go out and enjoy life." the knight directed, "Not sign off like that."

"And what if I enjoy it with him?" Lisbeth defended, "In the three months I've known him, he's made me feel unique."

"I'm just recommending." Leopon warned, "These are life lasting decisions...take them with caution."

"I understand." the blacksmith frowned, "Thing is...he hasn't said if he loves me or not."

Leopon smiled a little.

"He already has."

"Huh?" Lis glanced sharply.

"Lis, when a guy looks into his future career and sees you with him? That means he loves you."

"Ugh stop, Leopon!" Asuna squealed, "I love romance!"

"I'm just being honest!" Leopon laughed, "Really though, Lis. If you wanna know how he really feels, ask him."

"In fact..." Asuna postulated, "Give him a challenge."

Lisbeth looked to her friend.

"You're having trouble in this floor. Well, what could prove his love for you more than giving him the chance to solve it?"

"That sounds great." Lisbeth nodded, "I just don't think this is a scenario for him...it's politically delicate."

"Oh...right." Asuna sighed, "And I can't exactly get him out of jail this time...I've kinda lost that sway."

"Ever since Kibaou took majority in deployments, they don't listen to me anymore."

"They're making a big mistake." Lisbeth growled, "You're the reason they stayed alive this long."

"I don't know." Asuna buried her face in her hands, "I've made a decision by letting Garr free and now that's costing us."

"And thank you so much for that." Lisbeth hugged her, "I'm sure things will get better soon, they always work out in the end."

"That brings up the question." Leopon nudged Lis, "Do you love him?"

"Yes." Lisbeth looked, "I know it. I just...wanted to hear him say it first."

"Mmmm stop being so cute!" Asuna groaned playfully, "Please get a [Record Crystal] for that?"

"Fineee." Lisbeth laughed, "Beware the cheesiness though, Garr's got a thing for that."

"But cheesy's the best!" Asuna splashed, "Would rather have cheesy and honest than some smooth talking liar...Mom already sends me enough of those."

"Eww..." Leopon grimaced, "Can't even imagine the number of girls those kinds of guys have been with."

"Exactly!" Asuna squirmed, "No thanks!"

Lisbeth received a message, the green icon flashing in her HUD.

[From Mantium: Lis, we've got a problem.]

"One sec!" Lis nodded to her friends.

[To: Wat's up?]  
[From: ALF's uncovered a section of the north mines, scouts report an Abyssteel vein being there.]

Lisbeth bit her lip.

 _Shit, I've got no outlets in the ALF yet! If they take the resource, they'll have the rarest metal out here! There won't be any left, Kibaou will have it all consumed._

She looked to the stone outside the pool, her mind rifling through options.

 _Abyssteel requires special metal just to mine it...I don't have that resource either. Irsol does...but I can't trust him._

"Something wrong, Lissy?" Asuna peeked.

"A really rare metal may be at stake..."

"Oh?" Leopon glanced.

"Abyssteel. Supposedly a dense steel tampered with by demons from [Tartarus] long ago."

"And the ALF are gonna get on top of that..." Leopon finished, "Dammit...there's no way you can get that resource if they're in the way."

Lisbeth's dark pink eyes suddenly lit.

"No." she suddenly smiled, "I will."

"How?" Leopon leaned back, splaying hands, "They outnumber you."

"When they send soldiers? Send a tank."

She readied a message, her emergency response.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor One - Haru

Water dripped from the stone ceiling, the last tune to greet those brought to Black Iron Prison. Sitting alone in a cell, the alchemist was left with nothing but clothes and memories. Crying, the bare strands of torchlight struggled to reach inside the confines of her space.

The pyro shivered in the dark, her white hair a mess from tugging at it.

 _I've lost everything, I'll never get out! PoH abandoned me to the ALF, I should've sold him out when I had the chance!_

"So...what're you in for?"

Haru glanced to the cell opposite of her, another mossy light-less stone cage. Leaning against the iron barred door, the icy blue eyes of a scammer looked right back. Calm in his position, Yuri waved briefly to her.

"...Was trying to help a stranger." Haru lowered her head, "Left me to die here..."

"Well, isn't that just typical?" Yuri chuckled, "To have such good intentions, only to be thrown aside like used soda."

She said nothing, sighing as she looked back to the cold expanse of stone, water, and a sleeping bag.

"What's with the stink eye?" he probed, "I don't recall giving you a shady deal."

"I know who you are..." Haru groaned.

"Oh that's nice." Yuri remained smug, "My price for items really has left an impression."

"You're the one that sent that bounty hunter." she stated, "That Rus kid, was gonna kill my friend."

"Hey now." He rationed, "It wasn't personal. Was just looking to maximize my investment."

"At what cost?" Haru argued, "A life?"

"Lives are finite, like all resources." Yuri sighed, "I didn't force anyone to go after him, I just promised reward."

"If anything, I was showing just how selfish people really are. I mean look at us, just a day after being told we're going to die in this excuse for entertainment..."

"Just a day and a little money was all it took to convince that _P_ _aladin's_ brother to go out and try."

"You set him up." Haru growled.

"I was stuck in the moment." Yuri shrugged, "Didn't have my head on straight when that was all going down."

"Believe me, I'm sorry for the fact Rus died. If I could go back in time right now, I would've just dropped it."

Haru looked back, hearing regret from the seemingly all knowing rip-off.

"Anthem though? The guy's just full of it."

"What do you mean?" Haru inquired.

"He goes around with this lofty, impractical goal of being some sin-less hero for us all." Yuri laughed softly, "Stuck in a web of his own naivety."

"This wouldn't be so bad either, if he hadn't signed his faith with a group as large and careless as the ALF."

"Honestly, they suck at their job." he shrugged, "If I wanted to run such a thing, it'd be far more efficient."

"Yeah right, coming from _that_ dealer." he reconciled, "I know what you're gonna say...but I'm being serious."

"They keep order in the streets." Haru grumbled.

"As a whole? Yea, but past that they're just looking up to sugar daddy Kibaou-senpai" Yuri chuckled, "Bunch of lemmings."

"Well at least Anthem's trying to do the right thing. He's better than you, Yuri."

"No argument there." Yuri splayed a hand, "But I'm not fooling myself into thinking justice cares."

"What that boy wants is special treatment for doing good. The ALF can't give him that, yet he thinks somehow it can."

"And you just want money..." Haru stared at the rough clothes she had.

"Money is a constant, people are not." Yuri argued, "Numbers don't come with feelings, that's a human construct."

"I'm sorry that Rus died as a result of my poor business idea...but seriously, I didn't force him to do it."

Haru said nothing, scooting herself to another patch of prison wall.

"My bet, Anthem won't get any special treatment. Ha, in fact he'll get disposed of the second he's no longer useful."

"How can you look at people so wonderfully?" Haru spit sarcasm, "I'm just at a loss for your benevolence."

"Because that's the real world, smores." Yuri pointed, "Not this fantasy idea of what society wants you to be. That's just people, plain and simple."

"I just think they're too stupid to be that malicious." Haru insisted, "Ignorance is bliss, you know."

"Convenience doesn't require IQ."

She paused again, dropping the conversation.

"So what're you really here for? There're no heroes in these halls, and who knows how long we'll be here."

"I..."

Haru couldn't continue, bursting into tears as she recalled the past.

 _All I wanted was to be independent, to just do well on my own! Why did everything have to betray me? I can't make stuff anymore, look for those S Class herbs...not even enjoy the sun in peace._

Steadily affirming control, she hiccuped while wiping her eyes.

"Sounds like you've had it pretty rough..." Yuri sympathized, "It's okay if you don't wanna say it."

"Was married once...to a strategist of the HDA."

"Oh shit!" Yuri blinked, "How'd that turn out?"

"He...killed my best friend..." Haru gasped, "Was gonna go for me next..."

"Wow...all for what?"

"He...thought we were gonna betray him? I barely know anymore."

"Sounds like a real keeper." Yuri groaned, "I'm...sorry it went down like that."

"Look on the bright side!" he leaned on the iron bars, "Long as you don't have the word 'murder' on your charge list, expect to go free sooner or later."

"Attempted..." Haru shot down.

"Yikes..." Yuri grimaced, "Well, I'm getting out of this in like a week or so...can't wait."

"Once this is done? I'm gonna work for Agil, guy's just as much a rip off artist as me...course his is legal."

"What about the debt?" Haru looked.

"With Garr?" he raised an eyebrow, "I long absolved that. The guy's a loaded gun, waiting for someone to pick up and use."

"If anything, I feel a bit bad for him. Guy's gonna get the same fate as Anthem...dropped the second the fire goes out."

"But yea, I have no qualms. I'm tired of all that unnecessary garbage."

The fall of boots on stone broke the silence, followed by the clack of armor. Yuri slipped back to the dark of his cell, eager to abide by the rule of the prison guard. Two soldiers approached, cumbered by the steel of the ALF on their shoulders.

"Haru?" one called.

Haru rang the bell in her cell, a lonely jingle in the dark. They approached, revealing a third man in their presence.

"You've been bailed out." one smiled, "This gentleman here was kind enough to set you free...sort of."

Looking up, Haru groaned with irritation. _Great, who owns me this time?_

Standing between the twin masses of plate steel was a younger boy. Messy brown hair and light green eyes greeted her with a smile, armed with a [Glaive] as both weapon and walking stick.

"Sorry I'm late." Graye nodded to her, "Was a pain getting a hold of an ALF judge."

Haru smiled, familiar with the former Dark Sun medic.

"Look we don't have much time." Graye glanced, "We need your help out there."

"Sorry, I'm kinda done being everyone's little servant girl."

"Can we go?" the guards looked to Graye, "We have lives too, you know."

"Go ahead..." Graye nodded.

The guards took their leave, Yuri emerging back from the dark corners of his cage. Observant, the merchant stayed quiet.

"Look...I've talked to you before." Graye uttered, "I have some idea what you've been through."

"As in no idea." she corrected sharply.

"I saved your stuff." Graye growled, "If you wanna get sassy with me, then I'll ask the guards to take you back and get me a damn refund."

Haru grimaced, feeling chained yet again. Her spirit died for a fourth time, shriveling in the space of her body.

"Garr wanted to free you, please try to understand."

"He's not my friend...not anymore." Haru argued softly, "He's just my next 'master'."

Graye frowned, opening his menu. Spawning the [Lantern Staff] she invented, Graye lowered the tool to her.

"Hopefully we can be friends, I think there's more than what you show." Graye smiled, "I need your help, there's evil and we need smart people."

Haru hesitated, but nodded. Grabbing her staff, she took back the rest of the gear Graye kept. The first to come on was the gas mask, the robes and empty bandoliers second. In the space of seconds, Haru became the Dragon once more.

"I'd wait on putting that on." Graye grimaced, "Wouldn't want any complications."

"Whatever gets me out." she groaned, answering to his request.

Putting on some of her old brown clothing, the white haired alchemist felt vulnerable again. Cycling the inventory, she drew a [Deep Leaf].

 _No, not here. I can eat this when I'm out..._

"Stay safe, Haru." Yuri waved, "Don't let the world steal who you are...that kind of sale is always final."

Haru nodded, waving goodbye to Yuri before returning to the land of the sun...the plane of the free.

 _To be owned by a monkey like Garr feels like the biggest insult I could imagine. Well almost, I could end up with Bale again._

 **A/N: A prisoner, an arrogant hero, an eager blacksmith, all turning to new solutions for their predicaments.**

 **Hey guys, reviews are always desired here :D Favorites and follows are also highly sought after. Thanks again for reading my story, let me know how you feel about it as you see fit!**


	23. Chapter 17: Abyss Steal

**A/N: Souls of Fire, introducing meme frogs gone feral!**

 **Hey guys, first off a special thanks to cannibalcait as well as Tf2scout for favoriting the series! Thanks a bunch for the support you two, hope I can continue to progress towards excelling quality! :D**

 **Also a shoutout to NetherOrbit for his first review! (XD) now I get to harass you via PM! Oh...yeah...**

 **Another thanks to my reviewers! NetherOrbit (Yes you!), blazepanzer24 (giving me the permission to use Leopon for glorious harem bashing!), ItsJustCrow (love the JROTC :3), and thunderwolf (Loving a pervert, just like me!)**

 **Enjoy!**

January 20th 2023

As the teleport aura vanished, it wasn't sunlight that greeted me...it was darkness. Water dripped all around, the ceiling covered in the spiky tips of stalactites. The floor was a polished, but otherwise unaltered cave floor surface. The dark stone all around was broken only by the buildings.

Composed of light blue planks, they appeared to be wooden structures. Touching it, however, it felt more like ceramic. The slam of hammer and the sizzle of molten metal could be heard all around town, the squeaky wheels of mine carts rolling along.

It was then I understood why this was Lisbeth's business hub. This cave town named [Tibrus] had to be rich in minerals, it'd explain for the sprawling industry. Graye said he'd join me in a few minutes, was going to try and free Haru with the money I got from killing beasts.

Glancing around, I quickly spotted my beautiful rose haired smith waving me over. She had two other guys surrounding her, no ALF uniforms thankfully. Approaching them, they looked at me with looks of pleasant surprise. I smiled, marching straight to my lady to hear her plea.

"Hey beautiful." I bowed my head, "How can I help?"

"It'll be explained, handsome." she winked, "Gentlemen, this is my boyfriend AND emergency response, Garr."

"Hi there!" I greeted, "Hope you're all doin' alright."

"He's the emergency?" one blinked, "Damn...don't break me."

"Wouldn't want to." I smiled.

"Sorry guys, but we've got plans." Rika directed, "Just keep negotiating, Mantium."

"Sure thing, Ma'am." one replied.

Her two wingmen dispersed, leaving us to deal with the situation. ALF troops wandered the dimly lit streets, their dark gray armor clacking with every step. Some gazed at Rika, expressing that same primal urge I felt.

Problem was, some weren't polite about that.

"Bet she gives great head..." one muttered.

"You'd know that from experience, wouldn't you?" Rika glanced.

They stopped abruptly, their eyes almost popping from that comment. God I loved that woman.

"OH!" I shrieked merrily.

One of them approached her, his armor almost bouncing with how fast he turned.

"Well babe, why don't you give us weary troops some appreciation?" he gazed at her frame, "We get pretty lonely out here."

"Really? Why would that be?" Rika gave her business smile.

"Umm...sergeant?" one poked the harasser, "You know she's the blacksmith trying to run us out, right?"

"Really?" he boasted, "In that case she can help polish my sword, it's gotten a bit rusty."

"Rusty sword, you? Well that's fitting, isn't it?" Rika replied.

I couldn't hold my laugh, she was just ripping into this guy with that smile! Even the sergeant's men were struggling to hold back chuckles, looking away from their leader. The harasser looked with a flustered expression, turning away moments later.

"Bitch..." he groaned.

"Come by to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop if you need repairs!" she cheered.

The leader walked off with his squad, erecting himself to a more dignified posture as he distanced from the dragon he trifled with.

"How about some ice for that?" I whispered.

"Fresh out." she smiled to me, "Come on."

Entering what I could only guess was her rented room, the blacksmith turned to grab some food off the table.

"So what's the task?" I smiled, "Besides watching you roast like a boss?"

"I'm not sure how to address this." Rika glanced back, munching on what looked like some mandarin.

"I'm a simple guy." I boasted, "What needs killing? How do you want it, when, and where?"

"This isn't a fight, gorilla arms. It's about my business."

"It's sure as hell worth one." I grinned, "I'm ready."

"Quiet down." Rika pouted, "They might hear you."

I stopped, nodding as I stepped closer to her.

"The ALF have this whole place under their thumb." she whispered, "There's an ore I really want."

"Where can I find this?" I turned serious.

"The north mines...but this is more than just getting the ore for gear."

She pressed her fruitless hands on the table.

"If I wanna get control of this town, I'm gonna need leverage. Talking isn't doing anything, so I need a stronger response."

"Sounds like a new chance." I nodded, "I'll address the blockade, my way."

"That's the thing, I don't exactly want you going full steam on this." She glanced, "It could affect your employment with them if things get out of hand."

"I'm kinda unsure whether to join or not. Their goals could conflict with yours, I don't like that idea."

"I know, hun." she laid a hand on mine, "But I'm considering the possible influence you'd have in that guild."

"How so?" I blinked.

"You'd make the rest of them look like jokes, kids playing soldier. You'd rise through the ranks pretty quick, which means a tie in to Kibaou."

"With that." she raised a finger, "I see potential past this little plan."

"Wouldn't that interfere with our hunt?" I whispered, "I like the idea of it, but I feel it'd be more compatible if I wasn't chasing _him_ around."

"Not if we time it properly." Rika assured, "Anyway, we need a plan to get that [Abyssteel]."

"It's a yellow steel, tempered by demons before it made it up to our world."

"Ah, sounds like infiltration." I paced the room, "I...could arrange for something. It'd take time though."

"We've got time." she nodded, "Thankfully Argo has some ties to the ALF. She'll let us know if they're getting excited."

"The first thing we need is to hunt [Gerdonaughts], for [Gerdon]. Players can only mine Abyssteel if they have picks made of that material."

"Alright, sounds like a fight!" I grinned, "Any details?"

"Yeaaaa." she paused, "They're only like...three meter tall rock monsters."

"Speaking of rocks." Rika suddenly smiled, "Mind giving me your sword? Gotta make sure it's ready."

She put her hands behind her back, her smile impish in its mischievous tone. I felt my heart jump a little, watching her fingers play with ends of her clothes.

"Here?" I hesitated.

"Why not?" she spoke softly, "It isn't that big, is it?"

Rika was absolutely taunting me, glancing down occasionally in my moments of comprehending what was being preached.

"No, it'll fit." I chuckled, "Wait, you meant Ironback?"

"Course, what did you think I-"

Rika stopped for a second.

"You. Pervert."

"I mean to be honest..." I looked away for a second, "I wouldn't mind...that."

"Course you wouldn't!" her hands fell at her hips, "Come onnn, let's see Ironback."

Dammit, was really getting excited there. Summoning the [Ultra Greatsword], the five foot sword clanked in my hands, the over-sized Gladius glinting in the lamplight. Rika quickly readied her hammer and anvil, her frilled [Maid Outfit] almost forcing my gaze to her thighs.

In the mood I was in, I could almost imagine them. Gripping both of those legs around me, the slapping and cries from us both. To be fair though, I was nervous. I've never given anyone such intimacy. Whether this was from a matter of opportunity or personal choice I couldn't say for sure.

Still, I wanted my first time to be with Rika. I felt safe, hungry to feel us both pleasing the other. Gifting her with the blessing of bliss, that was part of a knight's true calling. Watching her work Ironback with some random items, I saw analogies.

Such an act was like the fusion of metals. Doing it with her would bring sensations that'd only come with bonding. As much as I appreciated her body, I wanted such to be like that kiss. Slow, passionate, and loving.

"Like whatcha see?" she hammered away, "I know I do."

I almost said sorry, stopping myself to let her message sink through. Just that tidbit broke me from my fantasy, dammit Rika!

The heavy sword glowed brightly, it's shining steel color replaced by a sunny yellow. Metal rang as the mallet flung sparks, the room flashing with every crash. Rika kept absolute focus on her task, her eyes lit with the task at hand.

After minutes of treating, Ironback was restored to its standard color.

"There we go!" Rika cheered, "Damage wasn't increased, but you should be able to attack much denser stuff."

Taking the sword back, I bowed my head to her.

"Expertly done as always, dear." I shouldered it.

"Thank you!" she cheered, "I take pride in arming my knight. Speaking of which, have you come up with your new color? Thanks to you, I finally got that [Artisan's Bucket]."

"I was thinking about that for a few days." I rubbed my chin, "Is brass an option?"

"Brass?" Rika opened her menu, "Yep! May I have the rest of your gear?"

Passing her the remaining articles of steel, I watched her pull a ceramic bucket from her storage. Decorated in its archaic design, this pot held a strange multi-colored fluid. Swirling like a typhoon, a brush was dipped in...composed of the one hundred lizard hairs I gathered.

One by one, pieces of blackened steel changed. Turning a shining brass, their luster and flash reminded me of new bullet casings. Details previously masked by the uniform dark color flared to life, almost mirror-like in its finish.

"Wow..." Rika smiled, "Put it on, I gotta see!"

With that, my days as the Black Knight were over...thank God. From my fingertips to my shins and head, my armor shined brilliantly. It felt almost like I was letting go of the burdens of my first days of Aincrad, reborn.

"Oh my god, I love it!" she cheered, "It really pops out with your skin and eyes! The white cape too..."

"It's got the fiery tinge, that warrior nobility. It just screams you."

"All thanks to your skill!" I bowed my head, "Hope I can make a good name of myself with this new chance."

I knew it was just another suit, but it felt like a second chance. I could be something more than loathsome, leave behind the impressions I've made. I hoped with all my heart it'd be true, that I'd do good for others.

"Your knight stands ready." I chirped, "Forgive me for my simplicity, how may I repay?"

"How about those [Gerdonaughts]?" Rika blushed, "That'll help plenty!"

"Frack that." I turned, "Gonna chill on the beach some more."

"Hey!" she laughed, "Lazy ass!"

"What're you, my boss?" I teased.

Rika stepped in front, ready to stop me as I reached the door.

"Now that you mention it!"

Before she could continue, I put an arm behind her knees for a lift!

"I'm talking to you, mister!" she faked irritation.

"Just the way I like it." I bridal carried.

"Wait!" she pleaded as we turned to the door. "Piggyback ride down the hall?"

"How about longer?" I laughed, "I'll backpack you all over, ya paperweight."

"Nah, gotta keep a business image." Rika brushed her hair, "Thank you though."

Shouldering my pink haired maiden, she laughed childishly as I carried. Sadly, the hall was so short, I wanted to keep going. Her joy was contagious, a craving. Gently falling back on one knee, Rika returned to Earth.

Rejoining the bustle of Tibrus, the clatter of hammers brought a spark of wonder to my partner's eyes. Nudging her, we went back to the gate in anticipation for Graye.

When it came to the deserter's skillset, I couldn't be happier. A medic for our team, someone to help keep Rika alive. In tactical sense, what could be better than a tank and medic combo?

Arriving at the checkpoint I spotted Graye in his brown cloak and polearm. Beside him, stood another familiar face. There in her red cloak was Haru, her green eyes looking at me with a scorn I could barely stomach. I felt nervous looking at that face of disgust, knowing my decision had returned to bite me back.

Spotting us, Graye motioned Haru to follow. She closed in, eyes locked on mine with a fire I knew I struck...one I wasn't sure I could put out. Refusing to smile, I stepped forward to confront her.

"Sorry guys, the judge was a pain to reach." Graye sighed, "Luckily they listened to the promise of money...typical."

"You..." Haru snarled, "Throwing me under a bus like a traitor..."

"I did what was necessary." I responded, "My hands were tied, Haru."

"Yea, then you tie mine!" she snapped, "You could've handled them all!"

"How?" I argued, "Lis and I were outnumbered at least three to one...and they had crossbows in a tight space."

"Won't even begin to mention Anthem!" I pointed, "Even if I could, then what? Run off into the sunset with the ALF wanting my blood?"

"We were friends." Haru chided.

"I hope we still are." I looked back.

Haru suddenly pointed the lantern staff, directing it my direction! The second she pulled, I drew Ironback in defense! A soft whir to my left, informing me Rika drew weapons as well.

"Okay..." I snarled, "Now? You better be damn sure what you're doing."

"You don't scare me. I'm the reason you even lived past that night, Garr."

"And you nearly set him on fire!" Rika blasted, "Get off your high horse!"

"That doesn't mean a thing to me, Haru!" I yelled, "Put that weapon down, or I'll cut you down where you stand."

"Oh so it's one disagreement and you're ready to kill? You sound just like..."

Haru paused, her eyes softening. I stepped forward, leaning over her.

"You...are a threat to her safety by getting in my way." I growled softly, "Put it down...or I will treat you as such."

Haru looked ready to break, her gaze lowering in defeat. Grabbing that staff, I threw it to the ground, the wood rattling as it hit the cave floor.

"I paid for your goddamn bail. If I can't trust you to protect Lis or any member of my team, you can fuck off."

With that settled I put my weapon away, turning back to Graye. My gauntlet covered hands clenched to fists, a fire burning in me. The medic looked at me with concern, a soft frown on his small lips.

"She's been through a lot..." Graye grimaced, "Not saying you're wrong. I just...yeah."

"Welcome to Aincrad." I huffed, "I'm not sorry, I've got a team to protect."

I went on to explaining our next mission, our next monster target and the goal.

"Yea, sounds good...though my Glaive won't help much against beasts like that." Graye nodded.

"We've got our main hitter." Rika nudged me, "Hits like a truck with that sword of his!"

Glancing back to Haru, I could see her sulking. I turned to her, trying to regain some respectful ground.

"I know you've got a thing for odd weaponry." I commended.

"I'm not making your little 'girlfriend' a flamethrower." Haru muttered.

"Hey!" Rika challenged, "You pissed me off already, don't you start anything!"

"Doesn't change anything." Haru growled back, "Just tell me what to do and leave me alone..."

"...being alone is a bad idea in this group." I whispered, "Look Haru, if you wanna leave then do it."

"I'm not gonna hold you prisoner, I need your honest to God help."

"Why?" she snapped, "One girl not good enough for you?"

"You really think it's like that?" I snarled, "Well newsflash, you're way outclassed."

"Mhm." Haru dismissed, "We'll see."

This clearly wasn't getting us anywhere, had to focus on the objective.

"Glad I was the one to save your snide, uncaring ass...it's really paying off."

With that I turned away, frustrated again.

"Why is soloing a bad idea?" Haru asked.

"I can explain that if it's alright with you guys." Graye offered.

"Thanks Graye." I nodded, "But we've got little time for expo dumping."

"The southern mines are over here." Rika directed, "Don't mind the guards, they're just discouraging ALF."

We made our way to the mouth of the mine entrance. Leading further down, the darkness of the cave floor revealed itself. I couldn't put my finger on it, but the sight just unsettled me. What kind of things lurked further down, where even sound bounces around...entrapped by the closed space?

The guards there gave us little trouble, simply glancing at our clothes. The path declined, the rocks chiseled to form makeshift stairs. A railway was laid out in the center of the path, its metal new and its wooden frames colored.

A few glow rocks were laid out, some in front of corner turns, others in the middle of the walkway.

"I remember the bill for these." Rika whispered to me, "I was told to try torches instead, but I insisted on rocks."

"Why's that?" I glanced, "I mean, these rocks are costly in comparison."

"They don't react to moisture, or wear off as quickly."

"Ohhhh consistency." I nodded.

"That and safety." Rika smiled, "Didn't want the people delivering ore to my business to be at greater risk than necessary."

Her voice bounced around the spaces, echoing further in the world without light.

"You definitely thought this through." I commended, "With less risk, it helps lend to more productivity."

"Well...it's not perfect." Rika looked, "This system depended on ALF protection as the foundation."

"With them abandoning these tunnels, we've lost our main security group."

"Maybe Korrin's Watchmen could suffice?" I glanced to her, "I mean they are a defense guild."

A low groan echoed from beyond, the path twisting in various directions.

"Until we get someone to help fight what's down here, it's not safe to mine."

"I'll contact Korrin about it when I can." I assured, "Graye, if you spot anything...let me know."

"Better not be spiders..." Graye murmured, "Gonna lose it if I find any."

"I can torch those." Haru defended, "Especially in confined spaces like these."

"How's that thing work anyway?" I asked, "Wanna make sure we keep that tool running."

"It's an air pump mechanism, that's all I'm telling you." she spited, "I'll handle getting fuel."

The further we went, the fewer the glow rocks. Shadows eagerly crept around, ready to engulf us in light's absence. Raising the glow rock I had, I was left surprised to find it completely dead. Dammit, had that thing since the start of this journey.

"Ooo nickel." Rika paused, "Hang on a sec, guys."

Pulling her chisel and hammer, the blacksmith pecked away at the mineral deposit. The 'tink' of the metal stake rang out through the tunnels, the only sound past the clank of the armor Rika and I wore. A groan, unknown direction...why wasn't Rika mining?

"Lis?" I whispered.

"I...may have screwed up." Rika fretted, backing from the deposit.

The ore started moving, chunks of it fell as rock cracked open. Emerging from the womb of the Earth, this creature glowed a faint blue, limbs forming out of the various scattered rocks. Rising almost to the ceiling, a [Gerdonaught] awakened!

"I can take this!" I boasted, "Let's go!"

The rock monster raised four arms, each with a small boulder at each end. Readying Ironback, I swung out for the stony biped's legs. Each segment of limb seemed connected by that light blue aura.

The Ultra slammed against rock, ringing as it bounced back off! The only thing damaged by that strike was my sword.

The [Gerdonaught] struck me in the stomach, the rock fist screeching as it scraped against armor! Sent rolling back, I crashed straight into one of the many cave walls. My armor absorbed the majority, dulling the pain.

Graye shouted angrily at the monster, dodging as the towering stone swung back! Haru retaliated, sending bursts of flame over the beast...which it barely noticed.

"Stuff's not working!" Haru shouted.

Rika leaped in front of the alchemist, stopping the incoming giant's punch with her shield! Sparks flew across the cave, the smith knight knocked on her back from the strike!

Racing behind the [Gerdonaught], I drew Ironback for a [Brush]! The sword pulled to my right, hanging back and shaking as the strike charged. The weapon clacked moments later, ready to fire.

The air in the room flew in a gust, Ironback crashing against the torso rock with a loud crack! The force of the blow was so great, even the towering beast of stone staggered, stumbling about to regain balance.

Rika and Haru scrambled away unharmed. Ironback, however, was left further damaged. The edge on the side I used was utterly ruined, metal bent out of shape by how hard I swung.

"I can't do that again, it'll break my weapon!" I warned, "Graye! You good?"

"Yea!" he yelled, "But I ain't hurting that!"

The [Gerdonaught] jammed its fist in the ground, causing the patch of Earth to fissure beneath us! A soft rumble erupted beneath my boots, had to move!

Pillars burst out of the ground, rocketing up like pistons as they slammed upward! While I managed to dodge, Haru wasn't so lucky. Yelling in surprise, the alchemist was sent airborne by the Earthly uppercut!

By sheer luck she missed the stalactites above, plummeting back with a dull thud. Graye raced over, dragging Haru away as best he could!

"I need cover!" Graye decried.

"We've got it!" Rika shouted before glancing to me, "Fun Size needs prepping."

"I'll distract!" I barked.

The [Gerdonaught] stomped towards our friends, readying another punch! I hated the conclusion, but I had to swing Ironback again. Graye tried helping Haru get away, but he needed more time!

My mind flashed back to the first time I lost friends. Back to those damn pastures of Floor Two, the demon cow crushing Renee over me. The cracking of bones sounded so real, it filled me again with such a pure emotion, the feeling of hate.

I swung as fast as one would a normal sword, [Cleave] flying for the focus of my wrath, the recipient of my discriminating prejudice.

The sword slammed against the chest rock, the body knocked back again from the hit. It all worked, until I heard an all too familiar sound...the sound of a shattered sword. Glancing down, Ironback had broken apart from the strike, left a mere two feet of cracked steel.

I screamed, it was all coming back. The nightmare had returned, the curse of fate! A notice emerged in my fit of rage, a new option in the red.

[Claw your arms, unleash your nature...]

I wouldn't waste it, there was no hesitation. Doing as it asked, everything in my eyes turned a bright red, my body shaking violently! All thought was robbed, replaced with the fire of the simple. Destroy. Break.

My gauntlet covered hands clenched to fists, the metal layering pivoting with the fingers. Roaring, I resorted to punching, slugging the rock monster with everything I had! The first fist collided with stone, alerting me to a new feeling. A world without pain!

That's when it all turned mindless, basic. Yelling at the [Gerdonaught], I unleashed wild volleys of armored fist, managing to stagger such a large beast with pure strength alone!

"Kill!" I shrieked in a broken tone, "Break!"

A loud crack erupted from the beast, the stone giant crumbling to pieces before my eyes. Chunks landed at my feet, revealing a [Fun Size] totting Rika behind it. Seeing her, I felt my body slow...thoughts returning. Looking back, Graye and Haru had retreated and recovered.

They all looked at me with mildly concerned gazes, though easing as I waved to them.

"Don't worry, just a new skill." I assured, "I'm a bit surprised myself."

Standing there wondering what I had activated, I suddenly heard something coming up from below us. Worms started bursting out, slithering over to the remains of the [Gerdonaught].

"Grab the ore!" Rika shouted, "Those are [Mine Eels]!"

Everyone scrambled about, grabbing any piece of the fallen golem they could reach! The strange worm-like creatures paid us no heed, focused solely on the ore. Glancing as I grabbed one of the biggest chunks, I noticed they were eating the minerals!

Storing the giant mineral chunk in my inventory, the first thing I felt were my legs jerking. The weight of the stuff slowed me as I drew my hatchet, they better not be invincible like that goddamn rabbit!

"Let me!" Haru commanded.

I backed away, the alchemist unleashing a long stream of flame throughout the area! Thankfully with us being in the same party, no damage occurred between ourselves. The [Mine Eels] on the other hand, burnt to glass!

With the minerals gathered, phase two was scheduled...had to make a plan.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 21st

The skill's name was [Berserk], and I loved it. The first and best trait was the fact it numbed me to pain, encouraging me to go all out! It boosted my strength and agility by a slight percentage, but lowered my defense and prevented me from using two handed weapons.

[Berserk] helped me save my friends, that meant everything. Nothing would've been more heartbreaking than to lose more.

Rika shifted softly in the bed, snuggling up beside me. Her pink hair swayed a bit with the tilt of her head, rested on my chest. God it felt amazing how cool her body felt. Having a naturally higher body temperature, anything colder than me felt nice to cuddle with. Note to self, never tell her she snored.

We had a chat about the situation involving [Berserk]. Rika was worried I was 'in the dream' again, feeling a bit guilty for bringing me out here. I was honest and told her I saw a flashback, Ironback breaking being the trigger. In the end though, she was alright with it...even happy with the skill.

The whole no pain prospect just lit a fire in her eyes. Rika fixed Ironback despite the costs of doing so, a result of hitting the sword against rocks. Man, just that notion took me back to the early days. She'd get so mad if she saw any damage to the blade.

"Mm..." she mumbled.

The devil I knew awakened, those dark pink eyes of mischief squinting open. She rolled off, resting her head on the pillow for a few. Yeah she was the demon of my existence, breaking my seriousness all the time. Hurt that one and I'd kill them myself.

"Morning, snuggly." she giggled weakly.

"Mornin!" I smiled, "Sleep well? You're usually awake before me."

"Yea." she nodded, "Just anxious. The ALF, the Abyssteel, it's stressful for me."

"That's alright." I brushed her bangs aside, "Because I have a plan."

She woke a little faster, looking at me with a more alert expression.

"I've thought about joining the ALF as requested by Kibaou." I started, "But thinking about it, I'm gonna have to say no."

"Why?" Rika rubbed her eyes.

"Time is limited, too limited. For me to join them, I'd be hauled off for training and front line work."

"The army may be good, but leaving you behind to finish this task...that's just nasty. Point is, I'm not joining."

"Alright..." she nodded, looking mixed in opinion.

"Instead, I'd like to lead this next operation." I directed, "Been thinking a bit on the matter on the way back from town...I love tactics."

"You sure?" Rika smiled, "I'm actually kinda excited by that."

I nodded, climbing out of bed.

"What I would like you to do?" I looked, "There's a matter of keeping the ALF calm."

"You're really good at dealing with others, would like you to keep 'negotiating'."

"Ah, and what if I get disregarded?" she inquired, "It's pretty likely at this point."

"Don't show any force, do something else. Relax a little."

"How about time with Haru?" Rika built, "If she's as smart as she seems, then we could invent something together."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" I laughed.

"How'd you know?" she joked.

"Instinct." I shook my head, "Anyway, yea I'm up for that. I'll inform Haru to come to you."

"The rest I'll arrange myself."

"Why not tell me?" she blinked, "I mean we're in this together."

"I would normally, but that'd take a lot of time. Time we can't spare, you good?"

"Good point." Rika nodded, "Alright hun, I'm putting my faith in you."

"You always do." I kissed, "Thank you."

With the morning workouts and breakfast cleared away, I deployed immediately. First thing I arranged was for Haru to go with Lisbeth, any new devices we could use would help. The main man for the job though, was a very special Russian.

[To Kymer: I require your assistance, Floor Six town.]

A few minutes passed, no response. Been a while since I've seen Kymer, he had all the skills I needed to get this done...with flying colors. The dim town of Tibrus was quiet, the ALF mostly reserved to their blockade and their barracks.

"Ten four."

I turned, the hunter himself standing in a darker corner. I jumped a bit, the grizzled figure looking me in the eyes...a wolf among lambs. I approached, hugging the shadows with him.

"I need an infiltration...ALF have the north mines blocked off." I looked up to him, "You'd know more in this than-"

He rose a hand, silencing me. Leaping against a building, he rebounded off the surface, landing right on the roof above me.

"What the?!" someone bleated.

Before I could even respond, the eavesdropper was thrown to the ground beside me. Kymer landed on top, slamming his boot right on the stomach, pinning the spy down.

"Clever." Kymer growled.

Upon further inspection, it proved to be Haru.

"Hang on, op." I addressed him secretly, "She's with us."

He dragged her back in the alley, the white haired alchemist's eyes wide with shock.

"H-How?!" she panicked.

"Haru...I thought I told you to hang with Lis today. Just have fun."

Haru grimaced, her eyes swerving from me to Kymer. Couldn't blame her, I'd keep my eyes on the Russian too if he wasn't with me.

"Fine, I'll go."

"Normally I'd question you for spying on me...but I've got stuff to do." I snarled, "Don't get in my way, got it?"

She nodded, racing to get away!

"Did you even try?" I glanced to Kymer.

"Scaring her? No." he replied blankly.

"That's okay." I chuckled, "You scared me and I'm on your side...right?"

"For now." he addressed.

That's...comforting.

"As for the job." he glanced away for a second, "Should be easy...but it'd be pricy."

"What do you need to succeed?" I replied quietly, "I'll get it."

"Corridor Crystals...the stuff will let us move from point to point whenever we wish."

"Done, I'll buy you three."

"One." he corrected, "Not to bring up the kidnapping again, but they managed to fit you and a squad of their own with just one."

"Oh...alright then."

A quick visit to the shop had exactly what we needed, for a bank breaking seventy five grand! Possessing only seventy six, this would render me effectively broke. That being said, the cost of infiltration would be nothing compared to the profit Rika and I would make off that ore.

Passing this crystal to Kymer, I felt a bit nervous.

"Kymer, not to be a worrier...but please be sure this gets as close to the north borders of the mine."

"Why so serious?" Kymer crossed arms, "It's just an infiltration."

"The ore they're looking for up there could save Lisbeth's business. I need that secured."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Kymer sat back, taking peeks out the window beside him with his right eye. A few drinks of water and several hours of observation, brought him some notes of consistency within the ALF division of Tibrus. Watching the third unit leave, he rose from his seat.

 _They replace patrols every three hours, despite how dangerous they'd claim the place was._

"Hey, I don't recognize you." One soldier glanced, "You hunting mobs?"

"Yea, I'm pretty new here." Kymer looked back calmly, "Got any tips?"

"Sure do!" the ALF operative smiled, "We've got mostly [Mine Eels], they drop some ore occasionally."

"Then there's the stone types…my unit just had a run-in with a [Corundumoth]. Ever seen one of those twelve meter [Gerdonaughts]?"

Kymer shook his head.

"Imagine that, only made of solid Corundum. Sadly since the one handed longsword's standard issue, we've had to have maces made for us."

"I'll be sure to stay clear." Kymer nodded, "Not exactly equipped to handle that."

With that he thanked the soldier, leaving the north inn. Troops scattered from place to place, relaxing in random corners and benches with their friends. The hammers of the mining industry rung like clockwork, each of their hits unique in the orchestra of the forge. He stumbled for a second, losing his balance.

Startled, he shot back to an upright position. Nothing impeded his movement, nor obstructed his path, yet he nearly tripped.

 _I'm fine, just gotta keep focused._

Looking back to the blockade, he noticed a stray soldier speaking with one of the guards. His body language seemed distressed, looking past his fellow troops. Curious, Kymer went around the block, circling his way steadily back to a home near the north entrance.

"I must've left it back at the second patrol point." the soldier decried, "Can I go in and get it?"

"Sure thing man, just don't tell the Lieutenant."

With that, the blockade let the absent minded member slip by. Kymer smiled, his mind generating a plan just on that notion.

[To Garr: Any idea where I could get a uniform?]

[From: Yes, our medic has his. I'll let him know.]

[From: His name's Graye. He'll be the boy with the polearm south of you, brown hair green eyes.]

Kymer moved the second he received coordinates, searching for his supplier. Finding the mentioned medic, the two sat on the local bench.

"Ready." Kymer glanced.

Graye said nothing, nodding with a smile as he readied the trade. Seconds later, Kymer had a uniform ready. All he needed was proper timing.

"You alright?" Graye asked, "You walk kinda weird."

"I'm good." Kymer assured, glancing to his legs for a minute. "Must've drank a bit."

Truth was, the hunter hadn't taken any alcohol. Sobriety was a matter of staying professional in his world. The boy frowned, drawing an [Antidote Crystal] from his person. Applying it on Kymer, the aura swept over, cleaning an already clean slate.

"So hey, not to be pushy." Graye smiled, "But I was wondering if you could stay with us after this?"

"Maybe." Kymer shrugged, "Thanks again."

Kymer vanished in the dark, moving right back to observation. By that point, it was already three in the morning, a detail hidden by the lack of visible sun in the cave town. As the last unit left, Kymer donned the apparel of the ALF.

He felt immediate drag, the weight of even their lighter uniforms slowing him down.

 _What's my excuse for entry? Ah, just mention how I'm friends with one of the miners…got them something to eat. Will use my own food as evidence._

He took a deep breath, readying himself as he approached the blockade. Smiling softly, the crab patterned helmet stifled his vision. The soldiers glanced at him, looking pretty tired from guard duty.

"Hang up there." One approached, "Just gotta keep tab on who's coming and goin…name?"

"Private Kyle." Kymer lied, "Pretty new to the ALF, sir."

"I can see that." the gatekeeper noted, "Guess you've been assigned here as a start?"

"Yes sir." the hunter nodded.

"Jeez, they really set you with a crappy one."

"Past this line?" he pointed back, "Got nothin' but rock monsters, worms, magma, poison gas."

"Don't remember the gas part." Kymer played along, "Looks like I'll have to move quick. You know where I can find the miners area?"

"Sure thing, private. It'll be Northeast of this entrance, though it's a bit of a trek."

"All the more reason to run, right?" the hunter smiled, "Gotta get used to the armor."

"Ooh, you're a light build." The sergeant sighed, "I feel for you, man. Listen, we'll have 'em updated sooner or later."

The commanding sergeant glanced back.

"Alright guys, let him through."

The men grumbled, some looking ready to snooze as they scooted aside.

"Stay quick, private." he nodded, "Hope your bud enjoys the gift!"

"He will, thank you!" Kymer waved, marching straight into the abyss.

The darkness of the cave forced the hunter to activate [Tracking], the green night vision effect revealing the path ahead. No patrols, the drip of water breaking the silence. The former Spetsnaz operative stuck to the walls, peeking around corners as he replaced ALF gear with his own.

 _Jeez, I could feel my body jump when removing that plate. How the hell does Garr haul that around all day WITH that sword?_

Hearing a soft hiss around the corner, Kymer examined the source. Yellow haired [Cave Scorpions] wandered the space to the left, their black beady eyes sparking with a vacant glow.

 _Could use their poison…_

Drawing his bow, the sniper eased his breathing. Listening carefully, he stopped…backing himself against the wall. Looking behind him, another scorpion had emerged from the tunnels right of him. Failing to sense him, the insect waddled its way to the rest of its kin.

Kymer decided to keep moving, crouch walking slowly away from the poison tailed predators. Checking the time, it was nearing three…meaning a new patrol unit would be deployed. As the stone took a new color, the hunter knew he had to change cloak.

The stone turned a solid brown, varying in shade the further he went. The spaces heated, the source unclear. A low groan was heard, followed by lumbering footsteps. Clinging to the left wall, Kymer kept his brown cloaked profile as slight as possible.

Just in the tunnel ahead of him, walked a massive [Corundumoth]. Towering over him, the dense giant groaned, its limbs grinding as it walked down its own path. Patches of its body were crystalized, varying between reds, blues, and greens. Each step felt like a small earthquake, shaking the ground with every fall.

 _Yeah…not pissing that off._

Undetected, the hunter was left alone. Opening his menu map, he discovered he's only made a fifth of the necessary distance.

"Can't believe they let him in!" he suddenly heard behind him, "Completely duped us!"

Kymer sighed, smiling a little. Remaining crouched, he turned left to follow the distant [Corundumoth].

The clatter of boots was easy for him to track, having a rough estimate of how far they were within seconds. The ground rumbled with the giant's steps, a warning to all who'd draw near. As it walked along, Kymer scooped up handfuls of loose sediment, slapping the stuff all over his cloak. Due to his [Sneak] skill, such a giant couldn't detect him.

"Trackers, where'd he go?"

"Left."

 _Shit, they've got my trail._

Glancing back down the path he came, Kymer shuffled to the opposite side. The [Corundumoth] stopped, staring blankly into the blackened vista. The tap of boots softened, warning the old soldier of their presence.

 _Well, when you can't beat 'em…_

Scavenging a small rock, Kymer glanced back to the giant…and threw it.

The pebble bounced off the rock monster's back, succeeding only in getting its attention. It growled, turning slowly to Kymer's direction. With his cloak covered in cave material, the hunter hid beneath his clothes. He breathed softly, hearing the loudening footsteps.

With his cloak resembling a rock and his [Sneak] skill, the behemoth of stone failed to detect him. Instead, it noticed the incoming ALF trackers, roaring angrily as it stomped towards them.

"Holy shit!" one shrieked, "Get back!"

The crash of an angry [Corundumoth's] fist drew attention away from the hunter. The second he heard the screams he sprinted away, racing north to get further away. After minutes of fleeing he backed himself against another wall, listening for any new intrusions.

 _Looks like they check their paperwork. Better just keep moving, grab those coordinates then leave._

Wandering further, another squad approached. Tucking himself into a crevice, his stained cloak meshed him with the environment.

 _How'd that kid notice the way I walk? No one's ever looked!_

The soldiers arrived, their heavy armor clacking with every step.

"Sir, what if we lost this one too?"

"We tell Kobatz he died to the rock mobs. Keep looking."

Armored boots stepped beside Kymer, though not facing him.

"Damn, gotta get that vein uncovered. What's taking 'em?"

"It's Abyssteel, Corporal."

"Men, move up."

The squad continued their way north, leaving Kymer in his neck of the cave. Opening his menu again, his map revealed he only made it halfway. Seeing the layout of the caves just ahead, however, forced Kymer's hand.

 _Too tight and well lit. I risk greater detection, arrest, or death. Wonder who else's been back here…doesn't seem like I'm the only one. Oh well, I'll set the corridor here and fall back._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Nobel shielded his eyes, the great golden majesty of Deus Cel's palace blinding him. Held above the clouds, angels guarded every door, their bodies covered in similarly colored armor. Gold mechanical wings stretched from their backs, a matrix of white interwoven between the metal bones.

The chants of unseen choirs echoed through, the sun blasting the celestial site with limitless light.

 _Such a pretty place, with a perfectly pretentious ruler to boot._

Approaching the embroidered double doors, the [Archangels] steadily opened the doors…granting him passage to meet their lord. Hovering in the space of a great observatory stood the Great Old One of the Sun, Deus Cel.

A construct of brass and copper, the clockwork being floated gracefully. Turning to Nobel, it splayed all eight of its arms, each originating off a golden gyro, a small sun held within each sphere. A great bust of gold rested on its mechanical shoulders, its artistically designed beard flowing a pure white.

"Welcome, mortal…I am Deus Cel. Bearer of the Sun."

His voice was deep, but calming. Nobel bowed his head, stepping forward.

"Great One of the Sun, I seek your blessing. Is it true that you grant healing and gift-giving for those in your will?"

"It is only custom." The old one nodded, "The future of all beings is through science…progress will save us all."

"Wait, science?" Nobel looked.

"Yes, little one." Deus Cel repeated, "Ever since the Dwarves built me, the possibility for mortal civilization has only excelled."

"Follow me…and I will gift your kind with the purging light of truth and logic."

Nobel bowed his head, receiving the menu notice of his options.

[Minor Heal: Heals all in your local radius for 20% HP]

[Minor Preach: Buffs all in your local radius for +10% ATT, DEF, and HP]

Selecting [Minor Preach], Nobel felt a pulse of warmth puncture his chest.

"Wise one, you've made a good choice." Deus Cel rose its brass mechanized digits to the sky, "Remember, convert all who you meet. Progress moves on, whether they agree or not."

Nobel nodded, warped back to the sun bathed streets of Floor One, the Town of Beginnings. Emerging a new follower of the Sun, he returned to the house he owned. The golden sun above shined, the paved streets of town bustling with the activity of thousands left idle from inactivity. Reaching his door, he quickly closed it.

Chairs squeaked, his followers rising.

"For the Emperor." one rallied, "Welcome back, sir."

Nobel smiled, saluting his bold, albeit younger comrades. Ranging in age from twelve to fifteen, the dark cloaked figures smiled in expectation.

"Thank you…your faith shines true. Have you all acquired blessings?"

They nodded, displaying their individual gifts. Some had chosen fire, others lightning…others the gift of dragon and plague. Nobel nodded in satisfaction, easing them back to their chairs.

"Tomorrow? We move on Floor Six." Nobel leaned closer, "There's a contingency of ALF present…grown ups who think they can just defy the will of our coming Emperor."

"What they'll come to show you, young ones…is that you cannot convert the unwilling. Those who're not for you are against you…and they will create weak links in our new world."

"If they create such gaps in our armor, what happens to us?"

"We'll get hurt." one child noted, "not as strong."

"Precisely." Nobel decreed, "And if they're not willing to change…"

"Destroy…" they chanted, "Kill."

"You give me such joy!" Nobel cheered, "As my first Reaper unit, you will get the first chance at setting the stage for His rise."

"Do not think of yourself, think of us! The future of a free Japan awaits, only from the sound of war drums and the cries of the young!"

"Kill as many as you can...then regroup away from the area."

 **A/N: And it was a merry Christmas indeed! XD**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for your continued reading! As always, reviews expressing your opinions are very welcome...long as you don't tell a certain someone's crow to take my phone again.**

 **Favorites and follows are deeply valued here :D thanks again to cannibalcait for supporting the series! See you guys in a bit, there's more where that came from!**


	24. Chapter 18: Rise of The Brass Knight

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, DEX builds are for filthy casuls. Yea that's right Crow, stop parrying me DX**

 **Hey everybody, as always thanks for your loving support! NetherOrbit (who became a pokemans), Thunderwolf (Kymer senpai has noticed), ItsJustCrow (A sassy bird who thinks DEX builds r gud.), blazepanzer24 (Firing the Anti-Harem rounds!), theawesomess1 (Currently MIA, bounty placed.)**

 **Praise the Su- er, enjoy!**

January 22nd 2023

"Aid, why haven't you served me breakfast?" Rika sighed with a smile.

"Wasn't there a full plate?" I laughed.

"Lies!" she teased, "You're trying to starve me!"

"Please, frankly you should eat more."

"What?" she stopped.

"Yea!" I smiled, "Being a pencil isn't really living."

Rika looked at me with a shocked expression, her fork planted on the empty plate.

"Something wrong?" I tilted.

"No it's just...in Japan it's considered kinda bad to be...enjoying food."

"Ya know what?" I smirked, readying another dish.

Rika paused, her efforts of watching me about as subtle as a train wreck. Taking a big slab of hash browns, I fried it up with some pork fat. Within minutes, I grabbed the whole chunk and dumped it on a plate.

"Enjoy." I placed.

"It doesn't bother you?" she smiled.

"Why would it? I love to eat too!"

She seemed absolutely thrilled by that, chowing down on the bacon fried potatoes. The more I learned of Japan through her, the less I liked it. Seemed more like cultural slavery than anything. Course, that was probably my western upbringing. Next thing I knew, that plate was scoured.

"How?" I gasped.

"SAO let's us eat as much as we want." Rika winked, "We'll never get fat."

She fidgeted with her fork, her legs shuffling a little.

"You nervous?" I nodded.

"How'd you know?" she stopped

"You tend to shuffle your legs when you're feeling that way."

"Well...yes I am."

Scooting my chair beside her, I tried to calm her with some snuggling.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's just...so many things going on in my head." she sighed, "Part of it is [Ares], another with Haru, and then there's that ore."

"I just worry that the skill's gonna change you." her rouge eyes looked, "It's like you get overjoyed with the idea of fighting."

"Everyone changes over time, Rika." I cuddled, "If we didn't, we couldn't adapt to a changing world."

"It's like...updates to software."

"Huh, that's true." the rose haired maiden nodded, "But why do you get so happy with it?"

"Because I feel it defines me, it's just who I am." I felt her hands, "Like it's your nature to invent, to create."

"Oh, speaking of creating." Rika showed a new item, "Check this out."

A small ball of iron was dropped in my hand, a little metal ring sticking out on one side.

"Is this...what I think it is?" I inspected.

"Yep, it's a grenade." the smith smiled, "Haru and I found a way to encase [Blasting Powder] with a bit of plant material she uses for her flamethrower."

"Really?" I glanced.

"Yea, turns out the root powder she collects is pretty sensitive to friction. The ring is attached to an iron nail, pull that and it'll start the fuse."

"How many seconds till it goes?" I grinned.

"It's a bit longer than modern stuff, like...eight to ten seconds?"

"I can work with that." I cheered, "How many you got?"

"It's still a prototype, only three."

"Ha! This'll mess those golems up big time!"

"But yea, I wanted to talk about Haru." Rika rested on my shoulder, "I just...don't think we should keep her around."

"I get where you're coming from." I sighed, "She seems a bit unhinged..."

"That's not all." she groaned, "She's...got a drug problem."

"...Seriously?"

"Yea, she keeps eating these leaves." Rika rubbed her eyes, "Makes her eyes glow and her voice deepen."

"Does it...change her behavior?" I worried.

"Not that I can tell, only known her for a few hours. I'm just worried she's going to turn on you."

"I'll keep an eye on that. I just hope we can help her along to some point of stability."

Suddenly a message appeared, flashing a bright green as usual.

[From Graye: Hey the ALF's going crazy right now, sending a lot of guys up north.]  
[To: Damn. Alright it sounds like they've found the vein, regroup with Haru and be ready to deploy.]

"Rika, they may've found the vein. You ready?"

"What? That was faster than I thought." she fretted, "Yea, let's go!"

Leaving the inn, the whole town seemed to be in an uproar! Soldiers of the ALF scrambled from place to place, yelling for their superiors to send them out. The blockade for the first time seemed fairly open. Graye and Haru joined us as we turned south, clearing ourselves from the commotion.

Creeping out of the dark, Kymer merged with our group. I only knew it because I glanced behind me. Gathering around an alley, I turned to address.

"Alright guys, our goal's simple. We go in, take some [Abyssteel] and leave. The stuff's to the far northeast, Kymer bought us our ticket in."

"It's a yellow colored steel, once we have it...we pull out, understood?"

"Got it!" Graye nodded.

"Open the damn door." Kymer growled.

Readying the Corridor Crystal, I shook a little with excitement.

"Corridor, open."

A bright blue door materialized, opening to another world before our eyes. I waved to the others, ushering them inside! Entering the door last the corridor closed, leaving us in the darkness of the north mines.

All quiet, Rika readying a torch.

"Dammit, turn that off!" Kymer grunted, "We'll get spotted."

"But I can't see." she whispered.

"We're gonna be moving quickly, let's keep the torch running." I ordered, "Kymer, you operate better in darkness, do what you do best."

Kymer nodded, keeping a short distance between him and our squad.

"Overwatch, east status?"

"Clear, move move move."

Our boots scraped against stone, Haru's eyes glowing a sickly yellow in the dim cave as we ventured further. Kymer kept his distance, his ranged weaponry ready as he watched over us. Rika stuck to my right, her tower shield resting in hand.

Heading northeast, we kept close. The quiet of the caves didn't make any sense, the ALF had great numbers...why weren't we finding any? The round tunnels seemed almost endless, some patches glimmering with the promise of ore.

Streams of water flowed by, subterranean rivers of liquid carrying sediment further down the Earth. Crossing these downward paths our boots splashed, Kymer not making a sound. Where was the ALF?

That's when we heard it, roaring and the clash of blades.

"Fall back!"

"Hold the line, goddammit!"

"For the Emperor!"

The shouts grew louder the closer we went. Sadly there was no alternate route in sight, we had to keep going. Minutes alter, we arrived at the scene. The room was lit with scattered torches, two sides fighting over a corner of this dark world.

ALF stood their ground in one corner, raising heavy looking shields in an effort to establish a perimeter. Assaulting them were people in black, assailing the troops with volleys of magic strikes!

A great horned bear stood behind them, belching great gouts of fire towards the cornered ALF. My brand glowed, my enemy was here. Its blue eyes locked on me as we passed through the side.

"Garr!"

The twisted voice stopped me, reminding me of the cell...the Hellcat. Shaking, I looked right back to the beast.

"Nobeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllll!" I shrieked, my own voice tearing from the rage I felt!

My fury drew the attention of his followers, electric sparks, embers, and green clouds flowing from their hands!

"It's good to see you grew skin...is it any thicker?"

Hearing that voice question the condition of my flesh, I charged him with reckless abandon! Ironback went forward with [Lunar Stab], missing the torturer's face just barely! He swung a single paw, slamming me right back to the floor!

"Guess not." Nobel laughed, "Splatter them!"

One of his mages threw a fireball, the globe zooming past me with a soft growl! The second threw a jolt of lightning, striking Lis with a bright yellow flash!

The smith knight shook, stunned by the sudden attack! The third mage unleashed a strange green cloud towards us, Haru blasting it with her lantern staff's flame!

"H-Hey, that's The Dragon!" one shouted, "Get back!"

The ALF went for the left, opening a shot for Kymer! Arrows flew past me, slamming one in the chest, knocking the fire mage to the ground.

Nobel rushed right into me, tackling Graye and I back like bowling pins! My brass armor took the abuse, my medic wounded by the tackling blow.

Snapping back to my feet, I swept at the horned [Magnatherium] with a [Mass Driver], the massive five foot tool whirring as it shot forward!

The stab struck dense bone, knocking the enormous bear back! Our ALF allies rushed the mages, hoping to get in with their spears!

One mage yelled in surprise, the squad of spellcasters pushed further back! The great bear swept back with a clawed paw, tearing apart the charging ranks of troops like butter.

Lisbeth recovered from stun, running back alongside! Graye used a healing crystal, healing all party members...well except me. With the ALF scattered along the cave walls, it left us to deal with them.

"Lis, we gotta secure that position!" I commanded, "Go!"

"But what of you?!"

"Kymer, back me up!"

"Fleshy fool..." Nobel laughed.

"Go!" I yelled.

Lis panicked, but nodded. Taking Haru and Graye, my partner fled further into the caves. The mages and [Magnatherium] turned to me, failing to see Kymer in the back.

The mages unleashed their unholy fire, blasting me with another fireball! The fiery globe struck my shoulder, the flares stinging me as the armor repelled. Nobel rose to his hind legs, its mouth glowing a bright orange.

Not a chance I was gonna let him strike, I lunged right at the massive bear, Ironback slung back for a [Cleave]!

His lightning mage readied a shot, ready to strike me down! Just as I passed, an arrow whirred past my head, slamming my flanking magician right between the eyes! Headshot!

The mages screamed in horror, seeing one of their own shatter to glass! Ironback struck the standing [Magnatherium], sending the monster flat on its back with a single swing!

"How strong is this guy?!" one mage screamed.

"Not enough!" Nobel cackled, swiping me back with a massive paw!

I jumped back, letting the clawed limb sweep by! Another set of three arrows flew, aimed for Nobel's squishy sidekicks.

Instead of striking me, the bear leaped in front of Kymer's shots! Stopping all three with his thick fur, he didn't even flinch.

"Go!" Nobel shouted, "Kill all the ALF you can find!"

His mages scampered away, disappearing into the darkness of the mines.

"Overwatch, go! There's nothing more you can do, protect her!"

No reply, he must've gone. Facing my torturer, I felt my body shake with the humiliation he brought. My flayer, robber of my name, there was no mercy to spare!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Come on!" Lisbeth led, "We can't give up!"

"I'm not getting killed to get you some stupid rocks!" Haru detested.

"Haru please, people are getting hurt!" Graye cried out, "We've gotta save 'em!"

Lisbeth turned back to the path ahead, her heart racing as the sound of battle rung throughout the mines.

 _It's like the whole cave was alive, everyone fighting like madmen!_

The cave ahead glowed, dotted with pools of magma. An ALF squad was trapped, under attack on all sides by [Stunted Mischiefs]. Small, these tailed demon type foes hurled fireballs at the panicked soldiers with glee.

"We better go around!" Haru shouted.

"No, they need our help!" Lis yelled, "You like fire, bitch!?"

Taking her shield, she bashed the closest demon straight into magma! The unholy beast shrieked in surprise, melted to soup as it flailed in the viscous tub! Graye joined along, stabbing the one beside Lis with his Glaive.

The [Stunted Mischief] sidestepped, leaping onto the medic with sharp claws! Knocking the samaritan down, it swept down for a barrage of slashes.

Graye flinched, closing his eyes in fear...only to hear a whir! The demon was sent flying off, an arrow embedded in its stomach!

"Like fire?...meet the Russian winter."

"Kymer!" Lis cheered.

The hunter kept back, lobbing another round downrange! Critical hit, the arrow scoring a clean hit to another's skull!

Unfortunately, the soldiers' perimeter was falling, the [Stunted Mischiefs] breaking through the gaps of their shields, clawing at their shins.

"Guys!" Lis shouted at them, "Group with us! We'll help!"

The ALF wasted no time, running to join up with the armored smith. The demons chased ahead, only to be forced back by Haru's flamethrower! The blast of fire caught seven, sending them scattering ablazed!

Low hums could be heard, but no source seen.

"They've got a conjurer." one soldier alerted, "He'll keep summoning more!"

"Where?" Lis shouted, "We can handle it!"

They pointed to the north tunnel, a land bridge between two pools of magma.

"I can fix that." Haru lowered her staff, "Stand back!"

Pulling one of her grenades, Haru yanked the ring off, cooking it for four seconds before lobbing! The iron ball made a soft ding as it landed, rolling inside the tunnel.

"The hell?!" someone shouted, "Oh shi-!"

A loud detonation broke out, newly summoned [Stunted Mischiefs] splattering all over the cave!

"Line's broken, charge them!" Kymer directed.

"Go!" Lisbeth raised her mace, leading the ALF in the assault!

The soldiers roared, racing behind her as they crossed the bridge! Just as they made it through, however, a new threat had emerged. A conjurer had just been crushed...breaking under the heel of an angry [Corundumoth]!

"Corundumoth!" soldiers yelled, "Fall back!"

The towering giant of uncrystalized ruby growled, stomping towards them with a heavy punch!

The fist collided with the ground, everyone clearing away! The ground shook, the players stumbling as the behemoth rose back.

"Get away!" Lis commanded the ALF, "You need to regroup!"

The soldiers obeyed, falling back towards the south for reinforcements! The [Corundumoth] groaned, facing its four adversaries.

"Stay back!" Lis directed.

"Wait!" Haru shouted, "Bring it to the magma pools!"

The group fell back, letting the hulking mass of stone lumber towards them. The juggernaut leaped in the air, rattling the cave on landing! Kymer launched an arrow, the missile bouncing off its hard shell.

The giant chose Haru, raising its foot! The alchemist ran forward, shook only by the shockwave of its step. Lisbeth came for the rear, swinging for the [Corundumoth's] legs with her mace!

Her club let out a loud ring, but cracked the stone a little. Fearing harm the golem fell, hoping to crush whatever hid behind it!

Lisbeth ran back, but fell to her stomach as the beast shook the Earth! Graye scrambled forward, pulling her away as it reached to crush the smith under its boulder hand.

Kymer prepped a [Power Shot], the bowstring creaking as the arrow started glowing. The [Corundumoth] rose, facing Lisbeth for her assault. It stepped forward, unaware of the grenade Haru threw beneath it!

"Get back!" Lisbeth screamed

The fuse kept hissing, the explosive not primed. The [Corundumoth] walked forward, moving past the bomb.

Fully charged, Kymer let the glowing arrow fly, the projectile slamming the giant in the chest!

A [Critical Hit] was struck, sending the rocky assailant tumbling back! The grenade hit the end of its fuse, detonating right beneath it. The flash was accompanied by a loud crack, like a firework in close range!

That's when a drawback was discovered. The explosion's own sound bounced along the room, deafening everyone in the area! With ears ringing, Lisbeth and the others cupped in surprise. Glancing up, the [Corundumoth] was knocked on its back.

Lisbeth readied [Fun Size], the tarantula fanged [Great Hammer]. Without her hearing, however, the smith quickly realized balance wasn't in her favor. Tripping back to the ground, she failed to even make the assault.

Stumbling back to its own feet the [Corundumoth] didn't fear such mortal restrictions. Stomping over, it readied an overhead slam for Graye!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The [Magnatherium's] paw swept by, missing my face yet again! I slammed its front leg with another [Cleave], scoring a glancing blow.

"So tell me, do you think this means anything?" Nobel chuckled, "You know I'm just gonna keep coming back..."

"That's fine!" I shouted, "I'll get to practice, wiping the floor with you will help me kill PoH."

Nobel sent another swipe, trying to angle me towards the magma pits between us. I fell back, only for him to rise to full height and slam down!

I held Ironback up, bending my knees for the block! The massive paws crashed down, my legs bouncing from the force as he leaned on me! God, it felt like I had a car being lowered on myself!

"Impressive. If you were an ordinary human, your spine would've been shattered!"

I couldn't take this, I had to jump back! The weight of the [Magnatherium] had to exceed past a couple thousand pounds on its own, there was no way I was gonna hold that up.

The second my body freed itself, it shook violently! This demon stood between me and the path ahead.

"You're the real monster, Garr. Your actions will insure the extinction of the Japanese race!"

"I don't care." I snapped, struggling back to my feet! "All I care about is killing you, to hell with them!"

"Ungrateful swine!" Nobel rebuked, "To destroy a society for just one personal squabble?!"

Rising back to his hind legs Nobel roared in rage, his twisted horns gleaming in the molten light! His mouth started glowing a bright orange, inhaling deeply. Seconds later great flames sprang, forming pillars of scalding heat between the two of us!

"You can run, douchebag...but you can't hide."

Run!? Hide?! He clearly didn't know my culture, not even our women ran! Hell, I might as well've sent my mother to fight this bitch! Staring at the wall of fire, I felt my body shake with excitement. Pain, what was it? It's a sign of victory, of progress! Grinning, I gripped Ironback...and leaped through!

The flames enveloped me, immolating my guarded flesh as I passed. The pain, it all meant gain, just like the gym! Roasting everything up to my chest in great heat, I felt tears rush down my face. On the other side stood Nobel, gasping as I lunged straight at him!

"What?!" Nobel decried, "How the fu-!"

He didn't have time to make any smart comments, Ironback was striking him in the face! The airborne [Down Chop] sent the [Magnatherium] crashing to the ground, replenishing the wounds of my burning skin!

"Ha!" I deliriously laughed, "I've...felt worse."

Still on fire, I swatted the stray embers from my cape. Never needed that weakness in my life, ever.

"Dude, I set you ON FIRE!"

He raced to his pawed feet, leaping back to claw my face off! The hooks on his left caught on, ripping the helmet straight off! Clattering against stone, it rolled dangerously nearly magma! My vision blurred, the glancing hit knocking me off my feet!

Nobel followed it up with a solid punch, sending me rocketing right down another tunnel! Scraping entire meters across the ground, my armor screeched with dismay. Coughing, I felt some of my bones jamming against tissue...God if only it didn't tell me to keep going.

Broken ribs held me down, refusing to release me from the grip of pain. Smelling my pain, Nobel rushed on all fours with claws ready! Too fast, there's...no way he could escape a hit. Tucking Ironback behind me the blade shook, [Brush] charging.

Time slowed, my torturer closing in...ready to have who he felt was his meal. Planting my feet, the clack of the [Ultra Greatsword] sung ready. Nobel just didn't see it coming, all he saw with me...and I only saw him.

His arm outstretched, Ironback flying, our weapons converged for the trade!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The boulder fist crashed, grinding everything below its mass into dust. Rolling to the side, Graye avoided this fate by the skin of his teeth! Yelling in fright every nerve in his body told him to run, to escape the certain doom that faced him and everyone around him.

Deafness left the party members, their hearing restored with time.

"Only one grenade left!" Haru yelled.

"Keep it!" Lis pointed.

Lis once again raised [Fun Size], arching for an overhead slam! Her queen spider fanged hammer crashed against the creature's back, sending the five meter [Corundumoth] sailing with a [Critical Hit]!

The monster's torso rock suffered a massive crack, splitting the chunk viciously! Roaring in pain, the stone giant swerved with a floor sweeping uppercut. The vertical punch slammed the blacksmith straight back, colliding head on with her own teammates!

Haru and Graye careened to the sides, the molten ponds bubbling just inches away from both. Wide eyed, the medic clawed his way back to the center of the bridge, the heat of magma on his back! Haru slipped, sliding down to the glowing pit.

"No, no, no!" she screamed, trying desperately to pull herself back up!

The [Corundumoth] heard Haru's cries, stepping over to finish the job. A solid kick delivered, missing the alchemist by bare inches! Grit and frags bounced off her, the thunderous crash of stone spurring her to keep going. Opening her eyes, she looked to the leg.

A crack had developed from the last grenade, just big enough to fit another. Pulling out her last explosive, Haru pulled the ring and stuffed it right in the break!

"Get back!" the alchemist yelled!

The recovering party retreated, the golem absolutely clueless to Haru's sabotage. The ten second fuse bought ample time to fall back, to avoid the deafening clap. The detonation brought the sound of grinding stone.

Returning seconds later, the party found the [Corundumoth], its legs blown apart by the savage grenade! Crawling towards them, the giant had little mobility.

Graye grabbed Haru, healing her of injuries. Kymer readied another [Power Shot] as Lis raised her [Great Hammer]!

Just as Kymer prepared to fire, a blade punched through his back!

"For the Emperor..."

"Ambush!" Kymer groaned, kicked to the ground.

The archer was left heavily wounded, the Reapers descending upon the group from the south tunnel! Climbing on the downed hunter, the first thing he noticed were scythes.

"Oh piss off!" Kymer laughed, "Scythes?! Seriously?!"

The Reaper glared hatefully, yelling as he dove the weaponized farming tool down!

Kymer drew his knife, kicking the hands wielding the scythe! The user held tight, buying the hunter time to leap back to his feet! Moving quick as lightning, the former Spetsnaz delivered nearly a dozen stabs on his cloaked assailant before finalizing it with a poke in the throat.

The young child stared with horror, seeing only the pale eyes of an amused soldier.

"Sorry, I'm usually quicker about this."

Lisbeth struggled against scythe-wielders of her own. Replacing [Fun Size] with mace and shield, the issue she faced was the curve of her enemies tools. Going around her shield, they tried forcing open her guard for a [Riposte]!

Graye proved deadly in this affair. Wielding the long-ranged Glaive polearm, the Reapers couldn't get in range of his strikes. Forced on the defensive, the medic felt suddenly gripped.

 _They're only children..._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

First came the lower claws, digging into the base of my bare neck. Next came the paw, tearing open the wound...my head started coming off as every nerve fired in a single united cry! The upper claws hooked on the side of my skull, pulling the rest along for a swift pitch.

Lastly came Ironback, punching the [Magnatherium's] skull, right along the eye sockets. A loud crack filled my ears, my body shutting down as such vital systems tore. Closing my eyes, I couldn't stop smiling. This was glory incarnate, this was the battle cry against immortality.

My family would know I died a beautiful death. This, was living! I fell to the ground, my neck burning with excruciating pain! It threatened me terribly, forcing me to submit to my body's limits.

Limits, that wasn't any good. I knew my conclusion, the power needed to continue. Screaming, I dropped Ironback and clawed my arms! In an instant, my grief was gone...pain leaving without a word. The euphoria of a painless world left me with only the red. Rising to my feet, I shrieked like a rabid animal as I rushed the wounded bear!

Nobel writhed on the ground, the monster's eyes gouged from our exchange. Running to him, I punched the creature wildly, kicking and tearing out tufts! I bit and tore with my teeth, only to lose track of my left arm. Had no time, I had to keep ripping him apart, the burns demanded it!

After seconds of bloodshed, I drew Renee's hatchet...and put an arm around the [Magnatherium's] throat. I think I lost that arm to his claws just a second ago, oh well! Clamping the bicep, I raised the axe!

Nobel roared, swiping desperately to keep me away. He had to hear my angered screams, my rushed footsteps, but he couldn't see me. The hatchet cut through fur, making its way past the thick hide.

"I'm gonna eat your guts, you don't own me!" I roared, tearing away further.

"You're out of your mind!"

I didn't heed his noisy complaints, was too busy choking and chopping! The hatchet took a long time, hacking away little by little at the giant bear's neck. Nobel flailed, throwing me off himself every now and then. It was all so worthless, his squirming...his efforts to escape. It excited me even, seeing his last struggles, that human instinct to fight when all is lost.

Every chop brought me new life, his. With all the fire I felt in my gut, there was no peace in my heart, only heat. After the twentieth strike or more, the [Magnatherium's] neck was left exposed.

Dropping the axe, I yanked the skull, I needed a mantle piece! The beast snapped away, roaring as it tried biting any part of me it could. Tugging it back and forth, a slow but steady crackle could be heard.

Roaring, I felt the bear break in my hands! Prying the skull from the neck, great rivers of red blasted me! It all felt so new, so pure in its unadulterated punch. Taking the dislodged bone, I threw it on the ground and stomped. Bouncing a bit, it reminded me too much of him.

Punching his decapitated skull, I watched as his body burned away in purple flames, vanishing into nothing. Ash, that was all I left. That was my mark, my medal for what's been done.

[Level Up!]  
[39 - 40]

Even more strength, all of it my own! The energy of [Berserk] left me as I fell to my knees, my body feeling...strange. I felt...sick, limbs shaking wildly. Nausea ran through me, coupled with a sort of drowsy sensation. A cold sweat, the blankness of thought.

"No way..."

I looked back, realizing I had an audience. A platoon of ALF, acting as emergency reinforcements had arrived to deal with the situation. I tried getting up, but only succeeded in crawling. Why was I so helpless all of a sudden? My HP wasn't down more than 70%.

"You...took out that thing on your own? Like, by yourself?"

I nodded, lowering my head from fatigue. That cave floor looked really comfortable, urging me to take a nap.

"Hey, would you know where the rest are?" one asked, "We're glad you've helped us out."

I pointed the opposing direction.

"There's more of his goons to the west..." I sighed, "Glad I could...give you a hand."

They seemed to take the directions well.

"Need some help?" they knelt around me.

"No, thank you." I bowed my head, "I'm just...tired I guess. I'll find my way."

"Got it, thanks for the heads up!" their sergeant nodded, "Hey wait a second, what's your name?"

"Garr."

"Well Garr, you've done us a great service. This won't go unnoticed.

Ah bite me. Last time I got recognized for anything was cause I ate someone's box of kittens. Had to keep going, Rika needed my help. On wobbling knees, I struggled back to my feet. Ironback once again served as a crutch, helping me continue my way east.

"Where are you going then?"

"Got friends in this mine," I growled, "I have to be sure they're safe."

They fussed a little, but otherwise returned to their own business. It felt strange seeing how alright they were with me being in their territory, but that just bought me more time.

The more I moved, the more I started to think [Berserk] was affecting my body. My head, my nerves, my sight, it all just felt off. I had no indication of any status effects, or injuries, but I felt like falling asleep. Maybe the use of that skill came with side effects to keep me from just outright abusing it.

Traveling down the magma lit bridges, [Overheat] steadily took hold. Just being around this molten rock was draining me of energy, turning my armor even brighter with the collection of heat. Had to unequip my armor, glad I picked up my helmet with gloves on.

Party indicators reported all members were still up, thank God. Eventually after minutes of walking I stumbled upon much darker segments of cave. While no magma was present, the heat was still overbearing. Out of the unlit recesses, however, came Rika and Kymer.

"Aiden!" she shouted, rushing towards me.

"Hey." I said tiredly, only to be suddenly squeezed like a teddy bear.

"Are you okay? You're shaking!"

"I'm good...just took care of business. Have you found it?"

"No, but we found the ALF's current digsite."

"You Japanese girls worry too much." Kymer chuckled, "This man's just being a good Russian...wrestling bears around magma pits."

"Nah...you guys can keep that tradition." I coughed, "I'm good with sitting on a couch right now."

Kymer smiled, patting me on the back. It felt, strangely honoring. To get recognition from a veteran like him, that meant something to me.

"Come on." Rika shouldered me, "Graye was worried about you!"

The blacksmith kept close, helping me along the path back to the group. She felt colder than everything else, God that felt amazing.

"You didn't destroy your armor again, did you?"

"No." I quickly spoke, "Just took it off after the fight."

"Good." she sighed with relief, "Means my armor protected you."

"When has it not?" I rested my head, "Your armor's always been the reason why my dumb ass isn't dead."

"Got that right." Rika teased.

"Ha, reminds me of the first piece of iron you gave me." I smiled. "Remember the leg plates, meeting my dumb ass for the first time since you went?"

"Yep." Rika nodded, "Didn't have the sense to stop by my shop either, you jerk."

"Didn't think you wanted to see me again. I mean, you did..."

"Mm, then again I guess it was a bit messy. Never mind."

"It's still the second best gift you ever gave me." I laughed.

"What was the first?"

"My sword."

"Huh?" she adjusted her hold on me, Kymer helping along.

"When you found out I lost my sword. You giving that back to me, that was the best."

I sighed, lowering my head to rest. I didn't know the look on Rika's face and I didn't care, she knew how much that meant. Minutes later we returned to the main team. Graye raced over the minute he saw me, hugging tightly in greeting.

"Hey Graye." I winced, patting his back during the hug, "Can see you kept everyone in one piece...good work."

"I tried." he spaced himself, "I'm glad you're alright."

All of this kindness felt strange. Rika, Graye, Kymer, I was making some pretty decent friends out here. Haru sat in the corner, glancing at me for a moment before turning away.

"Not surprised, boy's made of stronger stuff than toilet paper." Kymer chuckled, "Are the ALF back?"

"They were." I confirmed, "But I directed them west to buy us time."

The cave corner surrounding us was covered in scuffs and cracks, probably signs of miners at work. Rika sat me down nearby before continuing to mine one of the walls. The smooth surface was colder than expected, making me sigh with relief.

"Got a good hunch about this." Rika muttered, "Just gotta mine."

"What happened with you guys?" I looked, "Wish I could've helped."

"Ran into more of Nobel's cannon fodder." Kymer looked, "Idiots came at us with scythes..."

"They were children, Kymer." Graye refuted.

"They were just more bodies." the hunter shrugged, looking away.

The reality just seemed so cold the more I listened and watched. Nobel led these kids to make these decisions, forcing our hand. Sitting there in that cave with the rest, I felt...sympathy.

How many of them got this game as a birthday present? How many looked at this and thought of their friends, adventure, and fun? To have naive dreams and hopes, only to be cut down by creatures like me. I may not have struck them down...but I was a part of the equation.

I instantly thought of Jenkins. If things went better, I would've been an adoptive dad...least for a little while. I was ready to protect people their age from the outside world, even if it costed me. I still was. The only comfort I could afford was knowing I'm only acting out in defense.

Looking back at the things I said, I was glad no one heard me. I did care, but only from the standpoint of where Rika stood. The more I learned about her culture though, the more mixed my feelings towards it. Just how much of my culture to her was the same way?

I yawned, too exhausted to think too much on it.

"Guys!" Rika cheered, "Got it!"

The others gathered around, blocking sight of the ore. I kept trying to get up, but I felt too tired. Had to rest, whatever was happening to me.

"Damn...that's an entire vein." Haru mumbled.

"Great job, Lis!" Graye said merrily, "You can get your business back with this!"

Her mining pick didn't hit, I couldn't hear the ring. Instead, Rika turned back and helped me up.

"You got me here." she smiled, "I want you to mine the first piece, if you'd like."

I smiled, nodding as she and the others helped me over to the vein. Passed a [Gerdon Pick], I hammered away at the rock surrounding the ore. The rock steadily cracked, freeing what resembled the shine of stainless steel...only yellow in color.

Plopping off, a small chunk landed at our feet.

[Abyssteel - S Class Mineral]

I grinned widely, passing the precious material to Rika. The shine in her eyes said everything. As tired as I was, as torn and ragged as my body became, that joy made it all worth it. Mission accomplished.

 **A/N: So Garr's finally learning how to git gud. Hey guys, thanks for reading this newest addition to Souls of Fire :D Got questions for the characters of this series? Feel free to leave one in the review, you'll get a response...depending on the question.**

 **Reviews, gimmieeee! :D Favorites, follows, I love all these! Bless me with these gifts, I like to show my appreciation.**


	25. Kayaba-Asuna-Lisbeth: A Brighter Future?

**A/N: Souls of Fire, getting parried by readers like you, no thank you! DX**

 **So currently getting tag teamed by a pair of filthy dex builds wasn't fun. Other then that, it's been a great few days!**

 **Thanks to my reviewers: NetherOrbit (Love ya man :D), ItsJustCrow (Riposting me with a Broken Straight Sword), Thunderwolf (Enjoying your writing!), blazepanzer24 (The Harem Basher Tank!)**

 **Enjoy!**

January 24th 2023

Driving over to the hospital, Aiden's parents kept close. The mother clasped a hand around her husband's, staring out of the rain covered windshield.

"He's fine." The father nurtured, "We're just checking up on him."

"I miss him, pappie." the mother cried, "It's too quiet in the house without him."

"I know, but we have to keep going. Just try to think of the party at your sister's tonight."

"Ugh..." the mother groaned, "The one who knows everything?"

"Pretty much." he focused on driving.

A pause stirred, both members of the married couple well aware of the elephant in the room.

"Thing is...we can't keep paying."

"But we have to!" The mother whined, "He's our son."

"Now, now. Hear me out."

The teary eyed mother glanced.

"We're going to be putting him on the government health system. It'll lessen the stress on us and keep him going."

"I'm only saying this because we're running out of money. We have to keep a hold of what we have."

The mother nodded, upset from the circumstances.

"Yea man, just cut me off." The father growled, adjusting his speed for another crappy driver. "Jackass."

The hospital holding their son stood tall against the cloud darkened sky, the lights inside glowing like a lighthouse. The trip inside was quick, the waiting room filled with the misfortuned. The father helped his wife to a seat, easing her before moving to sign in.

The mother gazed around herself, the troubled faces of others looking right back.

"Your child in there too?" another woman asked.

"Yes...you?"

"Daughter." The other mother smiled a little, "She's doing okay...I hope."

The father returned, the band of parents speaking between themselves on the condition of their children. Hours passed, random names called out by a passing nurse. Fluorescent tubes masked the dread of the place with pure lighting, their construction not of their region.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vermaut, could you come with me please?"

The hospital was packed, the ill and injured escorted to and from different zones of the medical center. Sitting together, the parents of a single comatose patient waited, hoping that what they've heard was just a minor issue. Hearing the doctor's call, they both rose, the mother's eyes bleary with despair.

"I'm just going to say, this is just a status report." the doctor splayed hands, glancing between the two adults, "Your son's stable, doing pretty well."

The father said nothing, keeping an arm around the mother. Her copper skin contrasted the white halls sharply, her South American origins clear to all who glanced.

The German of the two, the father's green eyes stayed stoic, waiting to see his offspring.

"He'll make it." Mr. Vermaut said to his wife, "Just remind yourself that."

The mother sniffled, nodding as they followed the white clad official.

 _I had my suspicions of that system since the day they first released it. Infuriates me that some companies are still trying to market these systems, like is the sacrifice of ten thousand not enough? Amuspheres, what a joke._

Opening the door to patient three, the family discovered another doctor examining their son.

"Doctor Moi?" the escorting physician greeted in surprise.

"Sorry, just checking in on this one." the Hawaiian doctor glanced, "Carry on."

the two doctors passed each other, the leaving official closing the door behind the parents. Doctor Heins motioned the two towards their son, the two looking at the bed ridden mass with concern.

The mother turned away, crying the second she saw him. A mess of of IV tubes and heat sealed openings, Aiden's body was turning into a Frankenstein monstrosity, more bone than muscle, shriveled like a raisin.

"The last surgery was a success, we've managed to remove some of the extra bone formations."

"What about that call you gave us yesterday?" The father probed, "It seemed pretty out of control."

"Yes well...he started going through symptoms indicative of an adrenaline response...fight or flight."

"Why?" the mother fretted, "He's the only one going through that!"

"We...got some news recently, might explain for this issue."

The doctor explained to them that a Pain Absorber was built into the system, that somehow it was shut off during the start of the incident.

"Just recently his left arm started swelling, as if reacting to the loss of a limb. The body's reacting to stimuli that doesn't exist...and it's wearing his systems down."

The mother gasped, rushing to grab her son's bony hand.

"Whatever's going on in there, I would strongly advise you putting him on government healthcare."

The father grimaced.

 _It's...sadly our only option. His bills keep coming in, new surgeries and expenses practically everyday. I don't want to terminate my son, but his costs are dragging the rest of us down._

"What do we need to sign?" the father sighed.

Doctor Heins showed a stack of papers, a pen ready on the top.

"You're going to take care of him." The mother snapped, "Right?"

"Of course." Heins nodded, "We're well-staffed and guarded, nothing's going to happen to him."

 _Famous last words..._

The father twitched at that notion, his hand shaking a little. Sighing, he signed the various documents with his signature. The process was slow, reading what the articles decreed.

 _Government oversight...data collection...god, he's going to be their play thing. He's a guinea pig and I'm signing him up for it._

The mother was too old to bear anymore children, Aiden was their everything. Crying, she prayed to God for his protection, begging to keep him alive in a hushed but pained voice.

"If...it's any good sign." The doctor presented, "The instance of bone growth has decreased over the past few weeks."

"It just doesn't make sense to me though." The mother sniffled, "If fighting hurts him, why does he keep doing that?"

"There must be something pretty important." The father claimed, "I know my son. If there's something that needs to be done, he won't stop till it's over."

"I just...hate myself right now." she looked, "We're forced to just watch as he...dies."

"He's not dying." he stayed stern, "Have faith, mi amosa. Everything will be alright in the end."

"How can you say that? When this is happening?"

"Because that's the truth." he hugged her, "It all sorts itself out in the end, you just have to bear with it."

Going back to finish up the paper work, the father felt a part of himself die. Memories of long nightly chats with Aiden popped up, raising a boy who once dreamed of being a warrior since day one. Wiping a lone tear, all the gray haired man could do was pray.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 29th 2023

 _It escaped…_

Standing in the wooden cabin Nishida inhabited, Heathcliff was on the verge of panic. Not a trace of Yui was to be found, she had all but vanished. In the woods of Floor One, even the most powerful player in Aincrad felt a tinge of fear. Nishida skirted around, looking to please his newest guest.

"You look tired, wanna have a bite?" Nishida smiled softly, "Love having visitors."

Heathcliff checked every corner of the building, activating a search in the local radius. Nothing, the AI was nowhere to be seen.

 _Where could it have gone? I had this place locked down!_

"Sir?" Nishida repeated.

The red knight paused, looking at the older man standing behind him. Nishida's brown eyes glowed of compassion, but it was empty.

"Nishida, does the name Kayaba ring a bell?" Heathcliff asked, "Just curious."

"No?" Nishida looked, "Never met a Kayaba before."

Heathcliff glanced at his old best friend in horror.

 _What has Yui done to him?! I wanted a cure for his insanity, not a total mind loss!_

"You...know you're trapped in this game, right?"

"Oh yes. I've got a wife and kid back home too."

Frowning, the knight turned away. The two game developers stood under the same roof, one left in the complacent bliss of unknowing, the other trapped in a mess of his own creation.

"Nishida, you ever been to town?"

"There's a town nearby?" Nishida replied.

"Yea. It's Roman styled, lots of people hang around there."

"Oh, that means more friends I could make!" the amnesiac smiled.

"I can take you there, if you like."

"That'd be kind of you, stranger. What's your name?"

Heathcliff held back a little, his heart clenched with all that he's done.

"Heathcliff..."

"Fancy name, I like it." Nishida bowed his head, "I'm ready when you are, sir."

 _He even addressed me the same as he used to at work. Ugh, I have to stop thinking about that!_

The knight king nodded, the master of their universe taking his old friend for a walk down the woods. The sun refracted off numerous leaves, breaking off as they stepped into the golden grassy seas east of them.

"So have you met anyone?" Heathcliff glanced, "You seemed pretty isolated."

"Oh yes! First there was Yui, super sweet girl. Really helped me feel better...though I don't recall what I was sad about."

The wind brushed by their backs, cool and soft.

"Then there were these two gentlemen."

"Who?" Heathcliff brushed his hair, "I might be friends with them."

"Don't quite recall the green eyed one, but I remember the other being named Garr. Was wondering if I was talking to a person or a wall of meat."

 _Garr again? This guy just keeps popping up everywhere, doesn't he? Wait…did he._

"Excuse me, one second."

Heathcliff ran back to the cabin, opening his console towards the door. Examining the history of usage, his eyes widened.

 _He...let her out. Garr must've forgot to close the door, releasing that thing. Why didn't I put a barrier around that?! Ugh, my own desire to keep attention away from this has robbed me of my common sense!_

Racing back to his friend, Heathcliff felt even worse. Cardinal wasn't going to let him track that AI, he knew it. Deleting the house, all trace of Nishida's existence there was gone in a puff of blue. His HUD flared with a new message, popping in just as he turned away.

[From Leopon: Hey Heath? Asuna's looking for you, got our next raid coming up soon.]  
[To: Certainly, I'll be there in a few minutes.]  
[From: Thanks.]

 _Isn't that handled by Kibaou at this point? God, why does Asuna keep trying? The idiot's gonna be the reason his guild suffers casualties. Oh well, points to her for continuing, she's got real willpower._

Reuniting with Nishida, the two continued their walk.

"Sorry, left something back there."

"It's fine." Nishida smiled, "So yea, those two were pretty nice to me. Didn't seem to like Yui though."

"Eh, everyone has their taste." Heathcliff shrugged, "So do you know how you got in this game?"

"Not really, no."

"I can tell you if you like." the knight looked, "Though it's a bit complicated."

"Would be helpful." Nishida smiled.

"Well...this game was made by a company named Argus."

The knight's red armor clacked, crushing fallen leaves on their way to find the local road.

"The whole thing was built to be the first VR RPG for the masses."

"Well whoever they are." Nishida waved towards the forest, "They sure made a pretty place to live in. Could stare at this all day."

"That they did." Heathcliff nodded, "But the problem was, the project was very rushed."

"One man must've...worked himself to death to get this thing released. A man named Kayaba."

"I remember another company trying to develop their own game at the same time as Argus."

"Who were they like?" Nishida glanced.

"A respectable family, been game designers for a while. Kayaba was pretty much a new face in the developing VR world."

"Is that who trapped us here?"

"Yea...that's him."

Heathcliff struggled to keep a straight face, wishing he could just cry.

"He I guess just wanted to get away from it all, standards being what they are outside. I doubt he really thought it through."

"It happens." Nishida nodded, "I mean...long as we can't die in here."

"...we can."

"Well what's the point in that? Eventually you're gonna run out of people, right?"

"I don't think he saw that point." Heathcliff insisted, "He just wanted to be first...and put his emotional stress on everyone in a burst of rage."

"It sounds like whoever this guy is, he's a very lonely soul."

Heathcliff looked back at Nishida.

"This Kayaba, did he have any kids?"

"I believe he had one." Heathcliff answered, "A daughter."

"Wife?"

"...divorced."

"Ah...well it's no use knowing why. Not while we're here anyway."

"Yea." Heathcliff sighed, "It's not."

"In the end, I think this whole thing is just a monument."

"To what? It's all a trap to me." Heathcliff brushed a silver hair away, "A mistake."

"To our unhappiness." Nishida answered.

Nishida reached for a nearby flower, plucking the sunflower mimicking plant.

"In the real world, this would remain if you dropped it. Here?"

Letting go of the yellow flower, it vanished in a puff of blue.

"Not so much." Nishida glanced at Heathcliff, "It's like nothing we have here is truly real. Never really ours."

"It's not good for us. We as people have to have things that our truly our own."

"But how does that apply to the real world?" Heathcliff glanced at a few passing [Frenzy Boar].

"Well, someone could make the point that most things in the real world we own aren't really ours. The difference is, the amount of freedom we have to express ourselves."

"So when someone asks me why would someone come here...it's because we as a people have made the real world too strict and uncomfortable."

Heathcliff listened carefully, all of this so new to hear from his old friend.

"Life for us is as strict as a wire on tension, rigid and inflexible. Looks really strong on the outside."

"But." Nishida plucked another flower, "If there's so much as an iota of imperfection."

The stem snapped between his fingers. Discarding these, they too vanished into nothing. The image alone struck a vein with Heathcliff, reminding him of his own childhood.

"We forget to enjoy ourselves, to stop and really indulge in the tangible."

"But the tangible is limited." Heathcliff argued, "We don't have to worry about the things we used to in here. Time, money, those become so much easier."

"Heck...if we could just upload our own consciences we'd never die. We'd be as immortal as the angels."

"Immortality is just another way of dying, Heathcliff." Nishida shook his head, "Much slower, but in the end it's your soul that dies."

"But that can't die." the god of this world mumbled, "Who you are's always gonna stay."

"In the span of infinite time? How would we as mortals know?"

The immortal world ruler paused again.

"The real question is, what part of you do you want to die first?"

Heathcliff had no answer, feeling his world crumble around him further.

"With such a pattern of thought, it makes me sad. I wonder if this Kayaba had a real childhood."

"Or was he forced to adulthood? I feel for him, because in the end he'll only have himself. Him and his high castle...without a soul to hear."

"It's not just him either, there's too many who have a flawed idea of who they really are. They'll do anything to keep that image, no matter how much it kills them."

Arriving at the Town of Beginnings, the red knight showed all the available floors to Nishida via the [Teleport Gate]. The tall roman pillars seemed to lean over Heathcliff, as if judging him.

"Got a biome you prefer?" Heathcliff glanced, "Got at least one of most environments."

"I'd really like a lake house, somewhere I could just fish." Nishida smiled, "Got any like that?"

"That we do!" Heathcliff nodded, "Floor twenty two's got a town built alongside a lake."

"Hope it's nothing too expensive...I'll have to see the prices." Nishida rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry about that." the knight assured, "I'm actually pretty-"

"Holy crap! It's Heathcliff!" someone exclaimed, "Our hero!"

Heathcliff turned, a small crowd following behind him.

"Now, now." the knight bowed to them, "I'm just like any one of you."

The notion of similarity was unfamiliar to Heathcliff, having spent his whole time playing the part of 'god' in this world. His ego had taken a massive fallout, the result of being trapped for months without rest.

"Oh get lost!" one joked, "Could you stay with us? Have a drink?"

"Sorry guys, I've got business. Clearing floors, gotta be done."

Mildly disappointed, the crowd dispersed. Nonetheless, the red knight received praise from all who passed him. It made his stomach churn, seeing so many commend him when he knew what he did.

"Anyway, I'll cover it."

"But...you've only known me for a few minutes." Nishida raised a brow.

"Doesn't matter, we should respect each other."

Warping to Floor Twenty two, the great pine trees surrounded them. The town of [Coral] welcomed them, a non-walled village of log cabins, grass, and plank board walkways.

"Any homes you like?" Heathcliff directed, "Most of these aren't sold yet."

The elder moved between homes, looking warmly at every single one. A great lake rested beside the village, intruded by only the log and plank of a few fishing docks. The deep, dark blue of the fresh waters guarded its secrets carefully, unwilling to show all that it owned.

Heathcliff watched with intrigue as his former friend explored.

 _What's it all mean? To be ousted from my throne by my own AI creation, still the owner of this disaster. I have to do something, anything to redeem myself._

Eventually, one was chosen. A quaint little hut, the single story building wasn't the closest to the lake, but it had a fairly open view of the aquatic real estate. Paying all the expenses, Heathcliff ensured Nishida was well covered.

"I should be going now." Heathcliff apologized, "Got errands to run."

"So soon? Then again you are helping us get out of here, hopefully I'll see you again."

"We'll see. Time's limited for me."

With that, the two developers parted. Without a soul to see, the god of Aincrad wept, foreseeing his own doom.

 _I really am alone in this now. I have to find Yui and either seclude it in a safe area or eliminate it before it gets out of hand. For god's sake, the Old Ones are out._

Heathcliff stood alone, staring at the console script presented to him in his admin room. Images of Leopon returned, haunting him as her message trickled back to memory.

 _I've been delaying the assault on Floor twenty five for a while now. The first quarter floor's going to activate new functions for the monsters, even awaken others._

Opening the status on the [Great Old Ones], he sighed.

 _The deities are growing faster than I thought. Luckily it's the basic elements that're gaining the most traction._

[Fire - 27% complete]  
[Lightning - 21% complete]  
[Ice - 19% complete]  
[Dragon - 16%]  
[Sun - 14% complete]  
[Dark - 8% complete]  
[Plague - 3% complete]

 _The problem is...once their favor meter reaches a hundred, only death will follow. The strongest users of magic belong to the Assault Team. Dammit, gotta focus. Where is that AI?_

Cardinal refused to distribute coordinates or relinquish the AI from wherever it was deployed. The red plated knight typed command after command, none of them bypassing the system's own restrictions.

"Goddammit!" he yelled, kicking the obsidian table in front of him.

His armored boot made a loud bang as it struck, denting the [Immortal Object]. Due to his [Game Master] status, such barriers were bypassed to allow for modification. Heathcliff stopped, seeing the damage he did.

 _Wait…if I can damage Immortal Objects, then I can destroy the AI before it absorbs too much data! But where to start?_

Racing back to the console, Heathcliff activated [Comm-Watch]. Cardinal accepted the command, loading the conversations between players.

 _It can't use the data of people speaking to each other…not as much as direct communication. Shutting Yui down will slow it down, but for how long?_

Random messages streamed from players throughout Aincrad, Heathcliff typing up in search of the AI's adopted name. Just as he finished the message, something scrawled by.

[Tomislav: Let's do this! LEEEROOOOOOOOOOOY JEEEEEEEEEEEEEENKINS!]

Heathcliff stared, his expression blank.

[Tomislav has died]

 _Just when I was starting to feel bad for these people..._

[Advanced Search: Yui]

[Conversational, Message, NPC]

[Loading…]

[Thirty five results found]

Looking through the records, Heathcliff noted the majority of them were set around the cabin she was held in. He kept looking, trying to find the latest line of communication Yui had. It all led in the end to a player named Sasha.

Looking further, this Sasha person resided in the first floor. Pinpointing her location to a small church, Heathcliff quickly readied himself. Warping away, he raced to the coordinates set around this player.

A basic chapel of white, a lone tower stood at the front, taller than the rest of the single story structure. Knocking, a twenty one year old woman answered the door.

A pixie cut brunette, glasses rested in front of her brown eyes. She looked up at Heathcliff with mild suspicion.

"Sorry to intrude, Ma'am." Heathcliff bowed lightly, "I'm looking for a specific child."

"If they haven't already snuck out, sure. I'm Sasha by the way, you must be Heathcliff?"

"Indeed. Sorry to intrude."

Sasha blushed, biting her cheek as she watched him bow. Entranced by Heathcliff's masculine persona, she found herself fantasizing.

"N-No, please come in."

Heathcliff walked inside, noting the several children held inside. Playing around, the youth looked up to him with bright expressions.

"Hey, that's Heathcliff!" one chimed, "The strongest player ever!"

They cheered almost in sync, expressing gratitude to their homecoming hero. Seeing this, Heathcliff had to look away for a second. He lowered his head to them, continuing his path along with Sasha.

 _I hate my life. These people were just morons to me, now they're my captors. Why must they keep calling me that?!_

Resting in an empty corner of the main lobby, Heathcliff turned to the caretaker.

"So I'm looking for a girl." Heathcliff directed, "Ever heard of Yui?"

Sasha blinked, nodding quickly before looking back to the flock playing in the main grounds.

"Yui?" Sasha called out.

Breaking away from the herd, the little black haired AI approached. Smiling like a little girl, it looked up to the two adults standing before her.

"I'd like to adopt her." Heathcliff directed, "I've got the resources to keep her happy."

"Are you sure?" Sasha glanced back to him, "I mean...I guess you could, being our best player."

"How much will that be?" the knight smiled.

"None...just a promise. That you'll take care of any child you take under your wing."

Heathcliff bowed again, promising to take care of Yui. With the agreement made, the knight took Yui for a trip out to the woods...far from the eyes of anyone. Yui skipped along between the trees, dancing between the bark pillars in a child-like glee. That image alone made Heathcliff choke, knowing it was just an illusion.

Quietly drawing [Holy Blade] from its sheath, the knight waited for the child impersonating intelligence to pop out. Aiming it low, his hand shook.

"Heathcliff, look what I-"

Yui couldn't finish her sentence, the sword already plunged through her gut. Heathcliff stared, watching as the figure glitched out, turning wild colors in split seconds, contorting as its functions ceased. Vanishing in a cloud of blue, Heathcliff dropped the sword.

"Oh god!" he cried, leaning on a nearby tree in his distress.

He spent the next hour in isolation, gathering his composure, reminding himself that it only appeared to be a child. That what he did was the right thing.

 _But...who am I to say what's right or wrong anymore?_

After many minutes of crying, he rose back to his feet. No one was there to witness the supposedly grave sin, there would be no judgement. Returning to Floor twenty five, he went to speak with Leopon, his daughter.

Sitting alone on a fallen tree, the blonde knight kept her head low. Heathcliff approached, glancing at his daughter with softened eyes.

"Leopon? You alright?"

Leopon looked back, nodding as she scooted herself to the side, letting him have a spot. Taking a seat beside her, the two looked up to the mid-day sky.

"Have I ever told you about Klein?"

"I believe once." Heathcliff shrugged.

 _That man better be treating her right..._

"Well...to tell you the truth? I don't know if I should be with him."

"Why not? It seemed like you two were going smooth."

"That's the thing!" Leopon glanced, "It's going well, I just...I don't know him in real life. I don't know who he is outside of here."

"And I sit here...liking him the more I'm around him."

"What's the plan then?" Heathcliff crossed arms, "You have to come up with a decision sometime or another."

"...I was thinking of just leaving him. I don't wanna hurt his feelings, I just don't have much faith in living too long out here."

"Hm, so let me get this straight." Heathcliff turned, "I like you. I like you so much that I'm not gonna enjoy what could be my last days."

"I'm so afraid that I'm gonna hurt you, that I'm going to hurt you by running away?"

"...I am afraid." Leopon admitted with a frown, "I've seen what happened to my parents when they tried handling things."

"My dad wanted that dream of his so bad, he let others things slip. I know he loves mom...I wish it hadn't come down to this."

"It's just a date, Leopon." Heathcliff grounded, "You've gotta let go of some of those restrictions."

"Besides, I think Klein's a decent guy. He's got his honor code, something a lot of people lack these days."

Leopon grimaced, concern evident in her eyes.

"Look, just lighten up...and don't be so dumb."

"Hey!" Leopon looked, "I'm just worried!"

"And I'm just being honest. Give the guy a shot, I think it'll really help you in the long run."

"You really think so?" Leopon quivered.

"I know it."

"I'll...think about it. Thanks Heath." Leopon watched the birds fly by.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 30th 2023 - Floor Twenty Five

A massive crowd gathered in the town hall, Clearers from the top guilds assembled...mostly of the ALF. The walled city of [Kayin] nestled between canyons, the dry but cool climate left a rainbow of rock layers.

Unlike other floors, no dungeon awaited them. Instead a dust valley awaited, gated by the natural rock formations.

"Ninety players...wow." Kibaou smiled, looking at the available space for the next raid. "With numbers this high...I could unleash the full power of the ALF down on them!"

His men roared with delight, some fiddling with magic in their hands while others brandished weapons.

"Wonder why it's so high." Asuna quipped, "Every other room before this's only allowed for like...thirty."

"Just means it's a bit harder...nothing special." Kirito grumbled, sitting calmly in a high corner of the planning table.

"As if you've done anything great." Kibaou grunted.

"Besides saving your men countless times?" the Black Swordsmen brushed his hair, "Dodging is a a pretty good tactic by the way."

"Okay man, you know what?" Kibaou pointed, "You wanna prove something? Fine, Anthem!"

The Wolf Knight marched out of the crowd, his comrades scooting aside as he approached. Bright red cape and shining light mail were his gear, drawing a [Wolf Greatsword] from the lone sheath at his side. No helmet blocked his sight, his steel blue eyes sharp with focus.

Keeping a straight expression, Kirito drew his twin longswords. Anthem wasted no time in giving a duel request, pointing the four foot long weapon at his adversary with one hand.

"Is this really necessary, guys?" Asuna shook her head.

"Hey, he's played god among us for long enough!" Kibaou barked, "Everyone has to know their place."

"Yup...that's why you're sending your goons on me." Kirito sighed, "I doubt he's even a Beta Tester."

"Actually I was." Anthem growled, "Push the damn button, elitist douche."

Kirito hit [First Strike], the timer counting down.

Anthem swung his greatsword side to side, his motions slow but graceful. Switching from one to two handed whirs, he stretched his limbs in preparation, sporting a cartwheel just before the time struck zero.

The gong was silenced in the blink of an eye, Kirito's swords ringing as they met Anthem's great!

The Wolf Knight leaped right, doing a downward aerial slam on his foe! Kirito slid dodged, the heavy tool clacking as it struck the ground! The Black Swordsman bounced back, his twin swords dancing in a circular flow!

Anthem forced him back with a [Standing Ram], jamming the sword forward in an aggressive stab! Kirito jumped back, racing back to his foe as Anthem drew back. Anthem swung for the legs, forcing the swordsman to jump.

Kirito leaped in the air, diving down with both swords aimed low! The Wolf Knight crouched, swiping the diver aside with a solid block with his greatsword!

Landing beside Anthem, Kirito tried forcing Anthem into retreat, spinning wildly in a flourish of swipes!

The knight revealed a trick. Drawing ice from his left palm, he waved his hand in front of his foe, triggering [Mist] as icy particles fogged Kirito's vision!

Kirito paused, retreating for a second as the cold fog formed. Forced to run around it, the black swordsman slid right and swung for Anthem's flank! The wolf was ready though, nearly swiping his nimble opponent across the face.

Anthem swept again, casting [Mist]. Feeling annoyed by the constant retreat, Kirito lunged through, only to feel a slight shiver.

[Warning: Low temperatures slow movement.]

Kirito sped out of there, loathing the notion of reduced speed. Anthem regained the offensive, spinning his greatsword in a infinite symbol move called [Twin Halo] as he forced his foe back!

As the swordsman retreated, Anthem charged, racing for a stab!

Kirito stepped aside, countering with a stab of his own.

The sword missed, catching the Wolf Knight's cape! Anthem breathed in surprise, pivoting for a hard diagonal on his foe.

Jumping back, Kirito lunged just as the sword slammed the Earth. Sliding right in front of Anthem, he kicked the knight with a hard [Roundhouse], nearly scoring a shot in the ribs!

As the fight raged on, Anthem pulled a downward crash, Kirito guiding the attack away from himself...and towards Kibaou!

Seeing his boss about to get struck, Anthem let go of the sword, letting the blade fall. He breathed, only to then gasp in surprise...Kirito's longswords gouging out of his stomach.

Like that, the battle was over. Kirito tore the swords out, forcing Anthem to the ground.

"That was uncool..." the Wolf Knight growled.

Kirito extended a hand, keeping his chin aligned, his eyes looking down upon the fallen knight.

"Eh, I think you're just salty."

Anthem slapped away his hand, climbing back to his feet with Kibaou's help.

"So, wanna try me?" Kirito tossed his hair back, "Didn't even break a sweat."

"No, he doesn't." Asuna interjected, "Stand down, Kirito."

"Whatever." the Black Swordsman shrugged, sheathing his blades behind his back.

Asuna groaned, irritated by the Black Swordsman's boasts. Walking over to Anthem, she patted him on the shoulder.

"You fought well, thanks for showing such control."

Anthem nodded, falling back into the crowd with broken pride. Kibaou groaned, his face red with irritation at Kirito's display. Leopon emerged from an opposing corner, closing with Asuna.

"We can't him doing that." Leopon whispered, "I'm stepping in next time he tries that."

Asuna nodded, patting her friend's arm in thanks. The commander looked back to the lead officer of the ALF.

"You alright?"

"Yea...just tired of him." Kibaou nodded, "Thanks Asuna."

She bowed her head slightly before turning back to address the plan ahead. No matter how energized the arguments got, a modicum of respect was always maintained.

"Tell you what, men." Kibaou addressed his troops, "We'll just use what the ALF has in limitless supply, manpower!"

"Now hang on a second." Asuna directed, "We haven't gotten any intel from our best info-brokers. They say the situation's changed since the Beta."

"Please, it's the same boss just a bit buffed." Bale played his fingers, "That's how it's been for the last what...twenty other floors?"

"Besides, ever since we've got magic users it's been an absolute breeze!" Kibaou nodded to the crowd behind himself.

"That's...actually something I wanted to bring up." Asuna eased, "I hope you'll understand why I'm doing this."

 _Lisbeth told me everything her and Garr found out. The Great Old Ones need our worship to grow stronger. Once they do, they'll cause havoc wherever they spawn. I can't let our defense be overrun. It'd break the morale of our people._

"Why?" Kibaou scratched his head.

"I'll cut to the chase. Guys, if you keep using that power, then you're going to be inviting the same gods you spoke to in here!"

"How's that so bad?" One argued, "They're gifting us stuff for free."

"Powerful shit too!" Another cheered, "They might be chill."

"You think that comes freely?" Asuna rebuked, "Look, I know this's gonna make me seem harsh, but we can't have that."

The room fell silent.

"That's right, no more magic." the commander crossed her arms, "The last thing we need is to be inviting forces we barely understand into our problems."

Kirito said nothing, playing it off as the others resorted to groans and bickering.

"People, we have to believe in ourselves!" Asuna pleaded, "These beings want us to believe we need them, but we don't!"

Even this felt weak at best.

 _I sound like such a hypocrite. Was wondering if I should align myself to the Sun, I'd do it if it means protecting them._

"But doing that's gonna put more of us at risk!" Kibaou shouted, "We've re-speced our builds to work with spell casting."

"Then we can delay the raid another day to let you go again." Asuna negotiated, "Please understand, I'm only thinking about our people back in town."

"We want to go today!" they shouted, "Heathcliff's been delaying us for a whole week!"

"Then how would you feel about your 'gods' showing up in Floor One?" Asuna slammed the table, "Huh?!"

They fell quiet again.

"Well? What's wrong? Worried that your benevolent donors aren't so kind?"

"Frankly they've been kinder to us than your little pet." Kibaou pointed at Kirito, "I can't believe you'd think having him around's a good idea, especially after Diabel."

"Diabel killed Diabel." Asuna pointed out, "Look, if you want me out of your way? I will, on one condition."

Kibaou crossed his arms, his fierce brown eyes waiting intently.

"I'm calling in a team of my own...I need insurance."

"Fine," Kibaou nodded, "How many?"

Asuna took a second to think.

"Four?"

"Can't fit that many, got my men to keep in top numbers." Kibaou shook his head.

"Mm..."

 _I have a feeling this won't be good for Leopon...I've gotta keep her safe. Maybe Kirito, Heathcliff...and Garr?_

"One second." she turned around, readying a message for the variable in the equation.

[To Garr: Hey Garr, can you stop by Floor 25 tomorrow? We've got a predicament.]

A few minutes passed.

[From: What's the issue?]  
[To: It's...a Floor Boss. It's showing unusual parameters and I need extra muscle.]  
[From: I'd be happy to help, but I'm worried about finding a Malishard user. Situation's bad.]  
[To: Name?]  
[From: Nobel]

Asuna's eyes darted around the room.

"Heathcliff?"

"Yes Ma'am." the red knight stepped out from the crowd.

"Could I talk to you for just a sec?"

He nodded, following Asuna back outside the town hall. Standing in the sand colored roads of [Kayin], the grand canyon styled city towered over them with sheer cliffs and polished slopes.

"What's bothering you?" Heathcliff frowned lightly, "You've been looking anxious ever since Kirito came back."

"It's nothing..." Asuna assured, "Well, besides the whole first floor memory. I'm being sentimental."

"Not really, I mean you sure look at him fondly." the red knight postulated.

Asuna blushed.

"He's such an ass." she quickly dismissed, "Thinking he's the best fighter out here."

"You're a smart woman, use that to your advantage." he suggested, "People like that do have their value."

Asuna looked back up to him, nodding in reverence to her adviser.

"I will, thanks Heathcliff."

He bowed his head for a moment.

"So anything else, Ma'am?"

"I would like to enlist Garr's help...but he's looking for someone."

"Who?" Heathcliff smiled.

"Some guy named Nobel." she brushed her hair, "Guy's got a piece of the shard, said to be the cause behind the recent bandit attack in Floor Six."

Heathcliff turned away to think.

 _I could help defuse the situation...but it'll have to be under my absolute control. If this guy's got that kind of a reputation..._

"I could probably help, we've got good info brokers." Heathcliff turned back, "Would be willing to pay them handsomely."

"Great." Asuna smiled, "Oh...and thanks for helping Leopon the other day. She was pretty down about the whole Klein thing."

"She took the advice?" Heathcliff stretched.

"Yea, she's...gonna ask him out."

Heathcliff nodded.

 _She needs something positive, anything to look forward to the next day._

Asuna readied Heathcliff's offer.

[To Garr: Heathcliff's promised intel if you help us. Can you?]  
[From: Alright. Can Lis come too? We go better as a pair.]  
[To: Sadly there's not enough room in the raid. I promised Kibaou only three people.]  
[From: Dammit. I'll let her and the others know. I'll go, what time?]  
[To: 10 am]  
[From: Alright, see you then.]  
[To: Thanks! :D]

"Got him." Asuna smiled, "Thanks Heathcliff!"

Heathcliff smiled, content with assisting. Rejoining the rest in the tactics room, Asuna took her stance behind the table.

"Okay, I've picked them."

"Alright, who?" Kibaou turned, "I gotta know so I can organize my forces accordingly."

Bale stood on the sidelines, as he has for a majority of raid planning sessions.

"Okay so Kirito, Heathcliff, and Garr."

"What about me?" Leopon fussed.

"You can get some time off, honestly you need it." Asuna looked, "Go hang with Klein or someone."

"But I...told Klein I'd be busy..."

"I mean, I'd be willing to hang with you." Kirito stepped up.

"Really?" Leopon looked harshly at the Black Swordsman, "Well sadly for you, I have standards."

Kirito smiled.

"You'd know about standards, wouldn't you?"

Out of nowhere, the vice commander stepped forward, slapping the swordsman for his comments!

"Ow!" Kirito whined.

"Cut it out." Asuna muttered, "She has a boyfriend, get over it."

Some of the men whistled upon hearing that.

"Hey!" Kibaou shouted back, "Manners! Next one who does that's out of here!"

The commander of the ALF looked back, embarrassed by the behavior of his subordinates.

"Anyway...you said Garr, right?"

"Yea." Asuna nodded, "Have an issue?"

"No." he smiled, "Just makin sure."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 28th 2023 - Floor Six

Lisbeth sat back, looking with beaming eyes at the [Abyssteel] in her hands. The yellow steel was heavy, much denser than ordinary steel. Placing a chunk in the furnace, she heard the pull of iron behind her.

Glancing back, Garr was strength training for the second time that day. Watching him lift a hundred and fifty kilograms multiple times, her toes curled.

 _Mmm, I wanna be 'benched' a few times. The soldiers have made his battle with the demon bear public news._

Just the thought of how he slew Nobel flipped switches, the weak warrior Lisbeth knew was growing stronger. Feeling a moist spot develop, she looked away.

"Aiden? I'll be right back, gonna be taking back this floor."

"Want me to come?" Garr looked back, "Would feel good to support you."

"Not this time." she smiled, "Thank you though, believe me...I've got something in mind for you."

Garr's amber eyes sparked, nodding before continuing his workout.

"Lemmie know when you do!"

Sneaking over to him, Lisbeth stopped Garr as he grabbed the bar. Pinning him down on the bench, she simply smiled, narrowing her eyes. He stared, smiling softly with her show of force. Leaning down to him, her chest almost touched his.

"I will."

With that she left, leaving Garr loaded like a gun. Feeling his eyes follow her, she almost giggled with the success of her tease.

"Oh come on!" the meathead laughed, "You got me excited!"

"I know." she winked, "Later!"

Leaving the inn room, Lisbeth sped her way down the stairs.

 _Messing with him's the funnest! Reacts like a copper wire...between two circuit terminals._

A meeting of mining guilds was at hand just a few buildings away, her meeting. She couldn't help but raise her chin with pride, this was going to be her town again. One way or another. While soldiers of the ALF still roamed [Tibrus], she had an asset they sorely lacked.

Entering the building, she felt like the CEO, the one in charge. Mantium and Polk smiled, looking up to her as they sat on opposing sides with Captain Derek and Irsol of Graye Sight.

"And there she is." Mantium nodded.

"Good to see you again, Lisbeth." the captain smiled, his eyes still on the pink haired maiden.

"Likewise, captain!" Lis bowed her head lightly, "Glad to see you all made it, how're the guilds?"

"Running out of time..." Polk admitted.

"Still reeling a bit." Derek shook his head, "Lieutenant Kobatz's still trying to explain the appearance of that [Magnatherium] and the raiders."

"We lost fifteen in that ambush..."

Lisbeth frowned, bowing her head in respect to the dead.

"How's it looking for reinforcements?" Mantium said softly.

The captain shook his head.

"Delayed. With Kibaou readying an assault on Floor twenty five's boss, you can bet we'll be short handed."

"It makes sense." Irsol adjusted his glasses, "Even the ALF has limits to their manpower."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Derek." Lisbeth tucked hands behind her back, "Look, we can reschedule the meeting..."

"No. It's important that we arrange things." the ALF captain insisted, "What is your plan?"

"Well, are the doors and windows closed? I wanna make sure none of this leaves the room."

"Guys." Irsol commanded.

Graye Sight members locked every door, closing windows and curtains. Left with only the candlelight on the table, Lis showed her winning hand. A single chunk of [Abyssteel].

"You found some..." Mantium muttered, "That changes everything."

"Yes...and we need the mines back in our control." Lis directed, "I've got a plan."

"Captain Derek, you play a central role in this."

"How so?" he looked sharp.

"I want you to take this, on two conditions. First, getting yourself back in charge of this Floor's defenses."

"I'm not a fool, if the ALF were to walk out completely we'd be defenseless against the mobs out here."

"You're a great leader," she smiled softly, narrowing her eyes in theatrics and veneration, "Better than Kibaou even."

"What would you have me do?" the Captain said, charmed by her.

"Take this ore and promise Kibaou more if you're placed back in the lead position."

"And if he just takes it and does nothing?" Derek fretted.

"Well then he's missing an opportunity to get rich, couldn't possibly ignore that." Lis smiled.

"You...sure seem confident about that." he replied.

"I'm an entrepreneur, business is my specialty."

"With you back in charge, the rest of us can slip in and do what we do best, mine."

"And to keep that whole thing low? We ensure the ALF gets a percent of the cut on the rare stuff."

"That...would put us back in business!" Polk grinned.

"What if I asked for a third?" the captain proposed, "Not my call, it's just a matter of keeping suspicions low."

"Done." Lisbeth snapped a finger, "Second reason? I wanna know the location of any Dwarven ruin."

"Dwarven?" Derek rubbed his chin, "Yea, there's one towards the northwest. It's a bit hazardous, the golems like that place."

"That's fine." Lisbeth showed her newest weapon.

The audience's eyes opened wider. A ball headed mace with a spiked tip, the black colored metal shined like glass around the warhead, its mere plop on the table rattling the frame.

"This'll fix that, won't it?"

"I mean..." Derek stumbled, "I'd still recommend you not go alone."

"That's okay, I've got my tank. But thanks for the offer."

Captain Derek nodded, leaning back in his chair.

"As for you." Lis looked to Irsol, "I want you to keep up the act of 'fighting the power'."

"Why?" the glasses wearer glanced, "That costs resources."

"Because it'll keep things looking unchanged." she leaned on the table, "Long as the ALF higher ranks don't suspect a difference in their infrastructure we'll do fine."

"And for my guilds? I'd like you to start wearing ALF uniforms."

"I see where this is going, we're fine with that if we can get specs on their standard issue gear." Polk inquired.

"Easy." Mantium smiled, "So it's pretty much all on you, Captain."

"Look at it this way, sir." Lisbeth put hands behind her back, lowering herself.

"You'll be back in charge. Your men will be under your protection, you can be that brave and loving officer the ALF direly needs."

She softened her eyes, charming the officer with her youthful demeanor.

"Your men appreciate you, we all do. Without you, none of us would've made it this far."

"It's true!" Polk raised a toast, "What do you say, Derek?"

"Guys, get real." Derek chuckled, "You won me at getting my position back. I think Lis has this in the bag."

Lisbeth bowed her head, her heart racing with a sense of hope and victory.

 _My business will be back in full strength, I'm so happy! I could just...scream._

The pink haired smith took a small glass.

"To the fallen." she raised it, "Heroes of Aincrad."

The others raised glasses, giving a toast and a moment of silence. A conspiracy of business left their tongues, a crack in the dam of the ALF. They scattered like fireflies, each alive with the light of a new plan, a new hope for their way of life.

 **A/N: Really Crow, you had to add Toxic to that weapon?**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading! :D Reviews as usual are a real treat, favorites and follows are appreciated, since you should favorite stories you don't like...**

 **Thanks again and see you again in a while!**


	26. Chapter 19: Blue Moon (NSFW)

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, surprisingly funny for a story of a guy getting mugged by bears.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Warning, the following chapter gets steamy! If you're reading this during an event demanding calm and quiet (Meeting your girlfriend/boyfriend's parents for dinner), then you may wanna reschedule the read! XD**

 **Once again, big shout out to my lovely reviewers! This series wouldn't have been nearly as fun without you guys to support with your vigilant eyes and open opinions. NetherOrbit, Thunderwolf, Magyk, Theawesomess1, Theblazepanzer24, ItsJustCrow, DJVampiStep, John904, you guys have really made this community special for me. Thank you! :D**

 **Why do I say this? Because with the start of college, I'm not sure what the schedule for chapter releases will be. I'll do my best, but school comes first!**

 **Now without further ado, enjoy! :D**

January 30th 2023 – Floor Seventeen

The beachside inn room was practically melting with positive energy. Rika just couldn't stop hyping over the salvation of her dream, made me pretty happy. Resting from another workout, I leaned on the wall while listening to her impassioned flame.

"It looks just super promising!" Rika cheered, "We'll have our business back, the ALF can stay, everyone wins."

""I love how well thought out it is." I cheered, "Since you're playing right into their weaknesses, it's pretty unlikely that they'll resist."

"A business person should know how people work." she boasted, "I just...wish it didn't require bloodshed to get there."

"Mm..." I nodded, "Well, that's just what makes your plan better."

"How so?" she looked a bit unsure.

"It's not hurting the ALF. You care about them enough to still produce resources for them."

"If I may make a prediction." I rubbed my chin.

"Ooo I like it when you talk smart." Rika smiled.

"Rika, if I tried mining that vein of [Abyssteel], what would've been the general yield?"

"You'd...probably get around a fifth of the amount in ore...due to [Mining] skill." she answered, "Guess it was intended to keep low level bots from farming the game's rare stuff."

"Right, that works." I pointed out, "Since the ALF is mostly consisting of fighters, their overall expertise in that skill is limited."

"Your guilds on the other hand, they're much better at this. If your people mined the same stuff, they'd get much more in terms of raw minerals."

"Add the thirty percent cut you described...and it's probably more than they originally made anyway!"

"That...actually makes sense." she stopped.

"You know what you're doing, I'm just making an educated guess."

Rika simply smiled, looking at me with an excited expression.

"Thank you." she bowed, "It sure makes sense to me."

"Great work on that." I complimented, "I think you'll get control of the place in no time, just be patient."

Rika nodded, glancing around for a second before setting her gaze back to me.

"Hey, I've got something to manage...be right back okay?"

I nodded, letting her leave the room as she wished.

Drawing Ironback, I turned to practice my swings. The five foot weapon whirred, moving myself with my swings in a steady, controlled flow. [Down Chop], backstep, [Mass Driver], [Lunar Stab], [Down Chop]. Scrapped that, they didn't flow well.

[Mass Driver], a forward lunging stab. [Mass Driver], [Catapult]. Ironback dipped on the ground before sailing over my head and landing behind me. Problem, left an opening.

An issue that came with using such heavy weapons was the fact every skill was a one hit deal. To create combos, I had to make them on my own, nothing was automatic. Seen the friggin dual wielders pull off just insane numbers of hits, lucky guys. All they had to to was start moving and that was it.

[Mass Driver], lean back, [Cleave]! Surprisingly, this provided a bit of offensive ability...the wide swinging second hit providing a sort of punishment for the aggressive.

[Catapult], [Cleave], [Down Chop]! Again, left me too exposed.

[Down Chop], [Side Kick]. Basic, but this felt better. The flow was smoother, working with Ironback's weight. One positive about [Ultra Greatswords] though, was the tactic of baiting. I could swing once, then feign exhaustion to lure foes closer.

It's easier than it sounded. Hearing the weapon crash as it hit the ground, all most people needed was a fake act of fatigue and they'd lunge right in. [Cleave], pause, [Slam]!

A new move, basically the opposite of [Cleave]. The latter moves from right to left, [Slam] flew the opposite. Beauty of the new technique, however, was I could link it with [Brush] much smoother than others.

Roll on the ground, [Slam]! Now that combo felt sweet, delivering an attack quicker than most by using the momentum of my forward roll. Downside was, this left me less balanced.

Roll, [Slam], [Tackle]! The third skill as basic as it sounded, a body slam against any who charged. Plus note there was the fact it dragged Ironback behind me, opening myself for a [Cleave]!

Felt like the floor was shaking every time that blade met it. As Ironback rested, so did I...looking at a mirror with pride. From my shining brass armor to my weapon, I had become something Rika could count on. My arms bulged in the reflection, swollen with muscle and vein.

I was helping Rika reach her dream, building her up to being the best she could be...and she was doing the same for me.

I loved that, it gave me a sincere sense of devotion. Sure, maybe I wasn't as ambitious as her, but I was happy where I stood. While my blacksmith long gave up [Strength Training], she was my number one fan, cheering me on even when I felt doubtful.

Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Atteeeeention!" Rika shouted as she stepped back inside.

I remembered that order, just like it was from ROTC. Jumping right to attention, I treated Ironback like a rifle, planting the weapon just beside the toe end of my boot. Keeping absolute focus on the direction I was facing, my eyes stayed straight forward.

My pink haired superior stepped in front of me, armed with...a surprisingly accurate red military officer hat. Ugh, the red matched her dress, I wanted a hat like that!

Just when I thought it couldn't get any cooler, she started being a friggin devil and made silly faces. Trying to break my composure, the mischievous officer laid an ambush I wasn't ready for.

Biting my tongue as hard as I could, I did everything in my damn power to keep a straight face. Following my training, I tried looking past her, looking instead at the vanilla white wall behind her.

This proved insufficient, Rika simply kept herself right in my center of view! I had to force myself not to smile, keeping my lips flat. Not smiling at the sight of her was so unnatural though, it was like not being happy to win a good fight! With her making some meme worthy expressions, I was nearly chewing my tongue off.

Leaning in, Rika kissed me…tugging my lower lip a little. Mm...why'd her lips taste like strawberries? Seconds later she released.

"Okay, you can relax." she put arms behind her back.

We'll see about that! Deciding to mess with her, I stayed at attention despite her call.

"Hello?" Rika poked.

I still said nothing, erect in my posture.

"Dammit, what's the command for relaxing and shit?"

I huffed a small laugh, ugh I loved her adorable efforts.

"At ease." I corrected smugly.

"Silence, private! I'm trying to concentrate!" she joked, "Now what was it..."

She took a few seconds before snapping her fingers.

"I got it! At ease."

Relaxing from my stance, holding back the laughter was impossible. Rika pranced over, tickling me as punishment for my sass.

"You've got real nerve, mister!" she scolded playfully, "Leaving me standing there!"

"Nooo!" I shrieked, flailing from her invasive pokes.

It was on, tickling each other till we were both left recoiling back. Pulling her close, we resorted to resting foreheads.

"I just wanted to say thank you." Rika removed her hat, "You did it all, and we made it."

"I only helped." I smiled lightly, "You still had to plan out the use for that ore, your success is still yours."

"Ours." she corrected.

"Ours." I repeated.

Standing there for a moment, we shared warmth.

"Still, you did that." I nudged.

"There's one problem." Rika frowned, hands behind her back as she leaned back in my arms.

"Hm?" I tilted my head.

"Turns out the Abyssteel needs additional resources to maximize its uses."

"Where can we find that?" I nodded, "Hopefully away from magma...wasn't exactly pleasant for me."

"Oh no!" she waved, "It's actually back in this floor. There's a special dungeon in a hidden beach towards the back of [Drakuwai]."

"Cool!" I smiled, "With our improved strength, we should do fine."

"You sure?" Rika beamed, "I mean it's a bit late, but it shouldn't take long."

"No need to justify." I laughed, "I'm ready to go."

We returned to the place of our last vacation, the moon-lit beaches of Floor Seventeen. Giant crabs roamed the white sandy shores, easy pickings for Ironback. Despite some being as large as cars, my attacks still sent them staggering!

"So strong." Rika smiled, "Save some for me though, I love crab!"

"Legs or whole?" I glanced.

"Mmm legs." she dreamed, "I love the sound they make when you crack them open."

"Yessss." I grinned, "The meat's really sweet too!"

"I like sweet meat." Rika sighed.

"That's what she said!" we both cheered.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Nearing the back of the main town's island, we spotted a small cave. Pulled back and unassuming, its dark grey structure was easy to miss at night. Rika suddenly pulled back, getting behind me. Since when did she ever hide? That...couldn't be good.

"Something?" I alerted, readying Ironback.

"Argo told me there's a monster in there…" Rika whined, "Slimy too!"

I said nothing, marching to the entrance of the cave.

The moon held its place on the throne above, few stars could shine through its brilliance. The offshore air brushed by, cool and gentle with its strokes. Reaching the mouth of the cave, it seemed clear. Picking up a pebble, I bounced it off the wall hoping to make some noise.

"Come out!" I roared.

Nothing, moved in to clear the bastard out myself.

"I'm moving in." I barked softly.

Just as I stepped in, I was pulled back with a harsh tug! Something wrapped around, pinching my neck with a sharp edge. Startled by the ambush, I was quickly shoved to the ground, the unknown predator pinning me on the ground. As it changed position, that's when I felt hands.

It was Rika, her giggles soft on my ears. She had taken an appetite to my neck, her teeth pressing gently as she sampled her newest meal. Shivers, it had only been a few seconds and I was already feeling perked and alert.

"Wow." I gasped, "Hey, what're you-"

Rika simply growled, biting down a little harder as I shook. Heat ran up my back as she fed, pinning me down like prey.

"You talk too much..."

The whisper made it all so…exciting. The blacksmith flipped me gently on my back, dragging me back outside the cave and under the moonlight. The tides brushed against the shore, their soft sound lost to the heat of the moment.

"You've dreamed for too long, Aiden. It's time you knew..."

Climbing on top of me, I felt her thighs on my armor. Her legs spread, resting herself right on my waist.

"Ugh..." I groaned, refusing to fight her. It all felt too good.

"I've listened to you at night over...and over." she rubbed, "I know you've got a special little fantasy."

I blushed, the woman overpowering me with her hands on my wrists, shackling me to the ground.

"You wanna fire off inside me. To seed..."

Oh God, how'd she know?!

Then again...was it that bad?

"I-I mean, it's just a fantasy." I blurted.

"Doesn't change a thing...Aiden." she teased, "Just knowing you wanna do that to me...you wouldn't believe how wet that makes me."

The tension I felt below my belt was overwhelming, like a bomb about to explode just below a thin cover of cloth and armor!

"Ugh, Rika." I moaned, "H-How're you doing this? The code."

The rose haired smith released me from her feasting jaws, pressing her hands on my armored chest in a display of dominance.

"I turned it off while you were sleeping...I could've had you any time for a few days now."

Opening my menu, she quickly removed every article of armor I had. From the breastplate to my boots, all of it went away in a flash of blue...leaving me with only clothes.

"Imagine it...just waking up one morning, balls deep inside me..."

"Or maybe me enjoying an early breakfast..."

I sighed with the harsh shivers. I was so turned on, though nervous too. I never did this before...but I wanted her too much to let that get me.

"God..." I groaned.

"Don't like it?" Rika smiled.

"No...I'd love that." I giggled, "My copper wire between those two massive terminals..."

"I just hope I've got enough wire to last you, dear."

"Don't worry." Rika blushed, "I bought some stamina pots...can't have you ending in one go now can we?"

My lord, my partner had completely planned out this ambush. She undid her armor, the steel leaving with a similar flash of bright blue. Left with nothing but that [Maid Outfit], all of the upper features were left hidden by the barriers of red and white cloth.

Tossing her pink hair back, the 'predator' pronounced those features, feeling her buttoned white shirt. A wry smile was on her lips, like she knew how bad I wanted to tear it off her.

"Go ahead…" Rika whispered, "I know you want some..."

Bringing her elbows inward, her chest looked ready to explode. I could see the little ends poking out, as if screaming to be freed. My hands shook, steadily reaching for my smith's dress shirt. I couldn't say no to those, not when they belonged to the girl I loved.

My hands first touched the cloth, her breasts pressed against the fabric. They...felt so full, just the right size to grip with hands like mine. Fingers pressed and relaxed, feeling out the new territory. Glancing back to her, those narrowed eyes told me to keep going.

I felt so hot, I had to have it all. Moving my hands up her center, I steadily crept towards the first blockade. Just as I clasped the first button, however, she parried my attack with a pelvic grind!

Feeling her rub my groin, I couldn't halt the startled sigh that escaped my lips. Ugh that felt so good!

"Oops." Rika teased, "Must've been a system error...happens when testing new hardware."

That same devilish grin on her face directed at me, licking her lips. Ugh she's so hot, doing this with her was a privilege.

I reached again, quicker as my instincts primed. The first button came free, barely revealing the skin of her collar. Even that was enough to excite me, forcing her down to me so I could have a taste.

"Ugh, you want my hardware so bad?" I growled.

"Hey!" she squealed, "Easy!"

I bit on the soft skin of her neck, electric pulses running down as my civilized veneer brushed off. I growled, enjoying the taste of my Rika in all of her flavor. Sweet, soft…warm. Licking and kissing, instinct replaced logic...nature overstepping all else.

Rika bit me in kind, harder as her teeth dug inside.

"Come on, baby." I moaned, "Leave me marks, I want the world to know I'm yours!"

Giggling, her teeth clamped tighter, branding me with the commitment I sought. I gasped, gripping her as she kissed and gnawed my neck. Our bodies were pressed, our heat exchanging freely. I couldn't stop tasting her, it was a drug in itself.

Completely enthralled I went faster, trying to free Rika's gifts from the binds she held them in. Lifting our heads off each other, our fingers turned to claws as we gripped one another in a heated exchange.

Second button, her profile revealed in all its grandeur...a silhouette behind cover. Those pale handfuls, so full and ready. I was going to see Rika naked, that alone was asking for an explosion. Running at full steam, my hands went straight for the next, only to be stopped by hers.

"Not so fast, dear." Rika smiled, "I should inspect your sword for repairs first...the battle ahead will be fierce."

Climbing off, the half buttoned beauty pulled back, lowering her face so close to my belt. With her little fingers, Rika undid the leather strap, the buckle clacking as it came loose. Pulling it aside, the buttons top and bottom were slowly pried open.

"You know, the first time I saw you shirtless…I froze." she whispered, "You know why?"

"Why?" I asked sheepishly.

"Cause I was fighting the urge to take you there…to have you all to myself."

"W-Wait, that soon?" I flinched, feeling the last button come loose.

"Surprised?" Rika giggled, "Come on…I wanted you since…I don't even remember. I just knew..."

With one swift pull, the pink haired maiden had only one obstacle to traverse.

"I…never knew." I sighed.

"Guess we can add that to the list." she winked.

Goddammit! She was dominating me in bed AND STILL delivering such harsh burns! I laughed, enjoying the playful jab.

"I love your burns, even if it's me getting 'em." I cheered.

"I know." Rika boasted.

"And…I…love you."

"Again." her eyes met mine, "I know."

Her statement only left me weaker, I wanted to hear her say it. Rika completely dominated me in all fronts, visually, mentally, physically, and emotionally. All that...and without firing a shot.

Lurching back on top of me, my love reached for a kiss, her wish fulfilled under that tropical moon. Lips locked, her mouth open for the visitor I arranged. The fire kindling between us flourished, growing as she refused to take me…taunting me with mere embers of her lust.

Arms wrapped around, our hands feeling all of the little slopes we could find. Reaching for those glutes I imagined so much, the reward of touch was mine. Her mounds compressed in my grasp, encouraging me to keep feeling them as our tongues tied.

"Mm, like that?" she sighed, "I know I do."

"Gonna have to put that Ethics Code back on." I growled, "I might get ideas."

"You think I don't know that?" she smiled with mischief, "Baby, I want it…"

"The idea of you sticking that in me while I'm working the anvil...catching me off guard."

"Only for you to fight back..." I continued, "Wrestling as I merge with you."

"Shush..." she sighed, "You're turning me on too hard..."

Releasing me, Rika ran her hands down, removing the shirt covering my physique. Feeling my chest, she licked my abs delicately on the way down. Her thin coat sent shivers as the coastal breeze stroked, my bare body seizing with all of the sensations she gave.

"B-But…" I gasped, "Do…you love me?"

Rika smiled, saying nothing as she crawled her way back to meet my gaze.

"I'm sorry for asking, I just-"

"Aiden…we've been together since the start of this." Rika whispered, "Fighting together since we met."

"And after all that time? There hasn't been a day wasted. When I look at tomorrow…for the years to come, I see you in it."

My heart couldn't be going faster, I was melting and I knew it.

"I do love you, and that's the truth."

"But dammit, I should've asked you for measurements!"

"Huh?" I spaced out.

She slinked back to my waist, grabbing the mass that hardened beneath the garment. Her fingers squeezed, causing me to wince in the sudden touch.

"I was prepping for a 17 centimeter, not a 21!" she laughed, "Why were you acting weird when I called you small!?"

"I was playing the part of a micro!" I laughed, "Bragging about that's just…not my thing."

"Then you're a better liar than I thought." She dug down.

I blushed, the blacksmith removing the last modicum of censorship. I felt her fingers on my exposed flesh, drawing the sword from its sheath. Looking longingly up the shaft, Rika steadily stroked. Her cool hands practically sizzled against me, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Wow..." she blinked, "And that circumference...you really are everything I could want."

"Really?" I grinned, blushing madly from seeing her fondle my weapon.

"Mhm..."

Pressing it against her cheek, Rika smiled deviously as her hands clamped along the base.

"It's…just like Ironback…maybe a bit bigger. This'll require two hands."

I was about to speak back, but stopped as she dove.

Rika started with slow licks, running her tongue up on her way to the peak.

"Oh God!" I mouthed in shock.

Feeling such soft tissue stroke my delicate skin, I winced, breathing softly as she neared the cap. Licking all around, she explored every angle of me with hungry moans. Her tongue trail's moisture cooled in the open air, the smith turning the weapon glossy with the new finish.

"Mm...tender."

I couldn't believe all this. Having sex with Rika…on the friggin beach. Her tongue did a lap around the rim, sending me jerking with the electric shock. Oral of all things...

"Ooo, sensitive." Rika giggled.

"Unfair!" I whined, "Let me please you too!"

"Not yet. Look me in the eyes while I do this…"

My weapon throbbed, the blacksmith working away at the mass with her tongue. The way the moon shined down on her as she did that, the angle of seeing her barely contained breasts, it made it all seem so unreal. I pinched my arm until it hurt. No, I wasn't dreaming.

Rika was utterly brutal, keeping me alert with constant assaults to the back rim of the head. She'd keep teasing a dive, only to stop partway. I reached for her, hoping to force her.

"Nuh uh." she swatted the hand, "Never do that."

"Oops, didn't know." I grimaced as she stopped.

"Hmm, wondering if I should keep going…"

"Yes, please!" I petitioned, "God, it feels so good."

"I don't know…"

Rika kept that mischievous smile, holding me hostage by my own instincts, my desire to seed. Just as the sensation wore off, however, the blacksmith fell on my sword!

I gasped, watching her devour, consuming me with the sound of slurping. Gripping the base like her hammer Rika worked it like a popsicle, constricting the sword to ensure the head swelled to full width.

The damn thing filled her mouth, muffled moans escaping the corners of her lips. My toes curled, my gasps loudening as she licked between sucks. Viscous pre-cum dripped down the shaft, sticking to her lips during momentary breaks. Seeing her take half of it in, she brushed it against her cheeks, the sword bulging out the side of her mouth.

Oh God, the way the soft inner cheek brushed the tip was just too much! So sensitive, so ughhh!

"Oh Rika!" I groaned, breathing harder as she sucked away.

Thrusting the penis further in her mouth, Rika made a soft gurgle…utterly devastating my ears to the arousing tune. Combined with wet slurps, she looked up to me with those same rouge pink eyes. My blacksmith knew the pleasure she gave me, those narrowed eyes brimming with her simplest of desires.

"Mmm, you taste as good as crab…" she breathed, "Maybe I should do this more often."

"God, yes!" I cheered, "Ughhhh it feels so good!"

Going further and further, Rika eventually stopped halfway down. I couldn't blame her, she could only fit so much. Man, it sounded like she was drinking something…something of mine.

Her pink hair fluttered as her motions sped, begging for a stroking. Brushing her hair back, I felt like a king, her king. I had to repay the favor, it was just too good of a gift to keep all to myself!

A familiar impulse arrived minutes later, one I knew would come. The thought of giving her the meal she sought was all too enticing.

"Rika, stop!" I gasped, "I don't…wanna come yet."

She refused, going harder instead! My hands clenched, grabbing at the ground as she triggered the cannon. My legs curled, the head swelling as I feebly strove to not cum, to not fire my load in her mouth.

"Mmm..." Rika moaned.

She grabbed the shaft, working it as she ate! That was it for me, my mind blanking. I yelled, feeling my cock pump load after load into her mouth, my partner taking it all in the sound of gulps. She was eating me...extracting the nutrients from my vessel.

"Rika!" I yelled in bliss, feeling more of myself pour into her.

Feeling the last drop absorbed, I had to stop. Rika steadily released me, working the overpowered bridge to ensure all exports were received. Wiping her lips, nothing escaped her appetite, her hand motioning to reopen her menu.

"Aw man." Rika smiled, "You already look worn out..."

"How about one of those potions?" I groaned, my body shaking like a leaf.

To think I just climaxed in her, knowing she drank every last drop. My manhood fell limp, my lady passing me this yellow vial. Uncorking, I chugged the whole thing down. Huh, tasted like lemonade.

Just like that, the system revitalized me, restoring all energetic function. Feeling invigorated, I had to show Rika my appreciation.

"Lay down..." I demanded.

"Yes sir!" she cheered.

Forcing her to lay down I worked to remove the hoop skirt, freeing those delicate thighs of their Earthly constraints. Rika had to help show me where, revealing a zipper along the side. Pulling that down, I watched as her lower body exposed.

"Ugh those legs..." I moaned, "Gimmie."

I felt them, stroking them greedily as I turned to my next target.

"Hungry, dear?" she giggled.

"Always..." I snarled.

I was ready to pull panties, my hands reaching and dragging the striped garments off like wounded prey. The curvature, the way her thighs worked with the rest of her...I felt them. Rubbing them on my way up, Rika opened her stance, inviting me closer.

As her thighs divided, another pair of lips were revealed, one I was absolutely inexperienced with. One I absolutely had to taste.

"Dear, I'm…new to this. Please let me know what you like best?"

Rika nodded, tapping the area just above her lips. I smiled, my woman blushing brightly as I turned to feast. Starting off the top, I rubbed the lump with my fingers.

Rika sighed, her legs shivering the second I stroked flesh. Pressing down harder, it felt dense…like my head. The way it resisted my touch, I had to fight it, that hard target was my next combatant.

"Yes, yes!" Rika panted, "Ah!"

I rubbed a little harder, hearing my princess squeal soft with glee as my fingers glided along. There was never such a thing as gentle in my book, she deserved the pleasure of both hands! Massaging that spot, her moans turned to cries.

"Not any harder." She warned, "It's almost hurting."

I obeyed her wishes, lightening my advance. It felt euphoric to please her with such a minor thing, but I had to escalate, excellence was the only acceptable result. Moving the fingers down, I ran them along the flaps, the skin inside so soft and tender.

"Hey, careful!" she gasped, "I'm easy to set off!"

"Good." I whispered, "I get to enjoy eating you too..."

"God..." Rika winced.

Rubbing the inside over and over, my Rika sung. A white fluid emerged from the pink flower, liquid pollen to consume. Watching it drip on the sleeping bag she deployed, it felt so wasteful...letting the soft surface have it.

Lowering, I moved my tongue to enjoy the delicacy. The second my wet tongue touched, the blacksmith jerked a little, gasping.

"Oh Aiden!"

The gift tasted like fish, a flavor I knew fondly back home. Lapping away, Rika's moans grew louder, begging me to continue. Her breaths turned harsh as I worked harder on her.

"You're so sweet." I enjoyed, "Inside…and out."

The tongue became a makeshift battering ram, filing its way through the gates. Her thighs clamped shut, restricting access. I moaned, grabbing those legs as she trembled. Just the touch of skin was enough to embolden me, to urge me to greater depravity.

"Aiden, don't stop!" Rika cried, "Ugh, should've bedded you months ago!"

She kept sighing, groaning as I fed upon her. Her juices kept flowing, the soft walls of her castle flexing from the siege I committed. Slurping it all down I knew she was mine. Rika's essence was so hot, ceaseless in its discharge. Her cries grew louder as I licked, her body yielding to my will.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum!" she shrieked, "God yes, yes, yes!"

From what I knew, she had the gift of climaxing more than once…something I as a man lacked. Pressing those thighs around my head, I kept lapping. She shook harder and harder, desperate to hold back her body's demands.

"Let go..." I coaxed, "I wanna taste..."

Rika suddenly jerked back, just about screaming as an eruption of cream burst forth. She reached down, grabbing the back of my head to keep going, almost screaming as she gave the gift of her loins. My hard fought meal was served, a quick treat for someone of my appetites.

"A-Ah…" Rika breathed, trembling on the soft surface.

The warrior princess I knew laid before me, shaking in frailty. Her almost naked body seemed to glow in the light, as if lit by the pleasure I had given. Still...she had that white buttoned shirt.

As Rika rested, I raced back down to meet her gaze, lurching on top of her. To dominate her for just that moment, to see her melt in my grasp was all too enticing. Her eyes were bleary, lost in the bliss of a fresh climax.

"Please, give it to me…I want it." she begged.

"Not yet…" I smiled, "You're still clad…"

Laying out the sword between her flaps, I slid the weapon in short, sweet motions. Remnants of her last crescendo clung to the hard penis, turning its darker texture slick with ejaculate. As Rika cried out in tired, unsated lust, I reached again for her half buttoned shirt.

"Been hiding these from me for too long." I sighed, "Leaving me to stare at them in that two piece of yours..."

"Couldn't resist." she smiled, "I wanted to see how hard I could push you."

My progress was slow at first, was too busy gasping as our grinding continued.

"How much I could tease you, knowing how bad you wanted me..."

Suddenly, Rika lashed out. Grabbing and pulling me back down to Earth, she quickly reasserted control. On top of me again, she swept her pink hair back in rebellion.

"Wanna see me? Let me show you, sir."

Unbuttoning the shirt, Rika took her time. The center cap came loose, her breasts almost popping out from the liberty granted. Ugh I could've just torn it off right there, say goodbye to my nobility and notion of manners. The animal was starving in me, I needed to feed!

"I see you staring at them all the time..." she spoke softly, "Wishing, dreaming."

I said nothing, mesmerized by the beauty presented as Rika removed it. Watching that shirt come off, my eyes finally caught glimpse of her in all that nature provided. Big, round like swollen grapefruit.

They were perfect, sagging a little from their plumpness. C's at least...maybe D's. It didn't matter, they were hers...that's what mattered. Rika sat on top of me, completely nude under the beach's moon.

So fertile, her genes so capable of strong offspring.

"You should be careful doing that." I groaned, "I almost blew up just seeing that!"

"Good." Rika giggled.

Massaging her own chest, the woman taunted me, each finger stroking just a bit of those handfuls with every squeeze. Lowering herself back down to my crotch, she wrapped her voluptuous breasts around, their mass snuggling around mine!

"Oh God!" I moaned.

Lifting and pressing, the blacksmith's pillows bounced as they pleasured my cock. I twitched every few seconds, Rika smiling softly as she worked the sword. They had a special bounce to them, the way they bobbed captured my eyes.

"Bet you won't last thirty seconds..." she teased, "I mean, the placing of copper wire between two terminals on a circuit board gets...messy after just a few seconds."

"Thirty?!" I moaned, "More like fifteen the way you're goin!"

"Well, what if I do this?"

Rika dove again, suckling the head all while working the mast with her breasts!

"Ugh! Ten now!" I gasped.

Slowing herself down, my princess removed her mouth, ensuring I'd last longer. Feeling those twin masses alone against my dick inched me closer to firing another load. The light jiggle, her smile, the slapping of wet skin.

"Baby…" I squeaked, "I…really like it along the base."

She nodded, lowering her beautiful breasts. They were so hypnotizing, the way they'd bounce with every thrust. Watching my weapon coat her chest just felt so right, the red nipples so firm and ready to taste.

"A sword like this never saw battle…it's so pristine." Rika giggled, "It seems ready to break on me again..."

"I…wanted to save it for that special someone." I moaned, "You're…that one."

Rika blushed, continuing her work.

"Well, a good sword should be hard...and flexible." she whispered, "Something only a good blacksmith can deliver."

I felt numb, my mind drifting between the highs of sensation.

"And I...f-found the best." I gasped, the wet slap sending me further astray mentally.

Rika smiled, continuing her work.

"I love watching it swell." She teased, "Too much energy could cause a meltdown…a detonation for me to endure."

Just hearing her tease while working my crotch with her breasts made me nearly climax.

"Ugh, stop! Too close!" I winced, my face as hot as magma.

"No…"

She kept going, massaging it faster and harder as I shook uncontrollably. I was gonna cum, there was no way out! The fluid jammed in the tube, every nerve begging me to let her have it.

"Ri…ka."

"Do it, Aiden…your blacksmith's at work..."

God, why was her voice so tempting! I yelled, releasing the river backed up beneath. Firing out like a cannon, I felt every shot as it left the barrel. Loads were dumped, streams of white sticking to her face and breasts as the weapon let loose! Her breasts, they just kept working it, like she wanted every ounce to herself.

Falling limp, I breathed heavily while staring up at her. A soft squish, the pounding of my broken weapon. She really was the best blacksmith around. That...was round two.

Shocked by the deposit, my naked Rika smiled with great discovery.

"So sticky and warm..." she giggled, "The only sticky stuff I'll take."

Scooting strands with her hands, she licked them off…swallowing it!

"Hmm…sort of like oysters." Rika nodded, "You've got a good flavor."

Taking a small break, Rika laid down beside me. Passing me another potion, I quickly drank, feeling another burst like the last. My love was mocking me with efforts to hide those jugs. Just seeing that was enough to warrant an attack, grabbing her arms to free them again.

"Hm, should I turn the code on after this…" Rika smiled sly.

"No." I growled, "You're too beautiful, I have to be inside you. At least once a day!"

"Ha, really?" she giggled, "Says a lot coming from Mr. Virgin over here!"

I leaned over to her, taking her right breast in my mouth. Licking the silky surface, I groaned with the taste as I fondled the left with my hands. Rika's moans sent shivers down my sides, entrancing me to keep going. Stray strands of my last climax remained, tasting odd.

Ugh, why did she have to taste so good? My tongue made it's way to the nipple, fondling the tip with quick and aggressive laps. Licks turned into lip massages, using mine to press and ease against them. Flicking the other with fingers, my sweet Rika was all mine.

"Can we...stay here?" Rika giggled, "Spend the rest of our days just doing this?"

"But that would remove what makes it special..." I contested, eating her boobs like a dessert platter.

"True...jeez though Aiden. I love the way you work me."

As her tip moistened and swelled, I moved to the left breast. So soft, her hands stroking the back of my head as I continued my feast. It was all bliss...but what if she wasn't enjoying it as much as I?

I was a berserker. Aggression was my name, to break my opponent into submission was my style. As I sucked away at the red nipples I moved my hand down, fondling that same mound just above her gates.

"Oh Aiden!" she cried loudly, "You absolute…ugh…god."

Her cries were exquisite, a treasure for me to behold. moving my thumb in a circular motion, I slipped my index inside. Pressing the infiltrator to the ceiling, the blacksmith was forced to endure a two front war. I was on top of her, succumbing her to the darkness within me.

Rika couldn't handle it, her defenses failing to hold back twin pronged assault.

"Ugh, you!" Rika shouted, "Thinking you're...ughhh!"

My blacksmith rocked like an earthquake, her body spasming again! My hand was soon enveloped by her liquid gifts, my tongue laced with the flavor of her ample breasts.

"Cumming, cumming, cumming!" Rika shouted in bliss, "Ughhhh god you're so good!"

The blacksmith flinched, her eyes slamming shut as her instinct kicked in, her body bucking in response. Her vagina closed around my hand, squirting all over the playful digits in their hot and sticky embrace. In return for her gesture, I raised that hand and ate.

Tasted like apples, oddly enough. Licking the rest off, I made sure my blacksmith knew I consumed it all. Left panting, we had cum on each other twice, practically coating ourselves in the other's essence. We couldn't stop there...I had to be inside her.

Rika's dark pink eyes wavered, gasping as her body relaxed. Just looking at her cum-stained body, there was no question who she belonged to. Catching her breath, she reached up to me with trembling hands.

Letting her take control, she climbed on top. Letting her dripping valve rub my piece, we were both left gasping in shock. God, even in bed she teased like a demon! Rubbing long and slow, we were both shaking as she pinned me to the ground.

"To be honest, I don't know if it'll fit." Rika giggled, "Never had any this big."

She started grinding faster, her breasts and pink hair bouncing as she polished the sword.

"You saying the best blacksmith…" I winced, "Can't handle a weapon that small?"

"Small?!" Rika laughed, "Screw you!"

"Please do!" I moaned.

She ground to a halt, her flaps wrapped around my shaft.

"Lemmie get this straight!" she snapped, "I give ya a little boob time and suddenly you're challenging my smithing skills?!"

"Only your polishing!" I rationed in jest, "You broke my weapon after all! Twice!"

She looked so flustered by my comment, rubbing me even harder. Going absolutely merciless, her moisture and heat left me reeling in the sensation, knocked down from my pedestal.

"Okay, okay!" I breathed, "You can handle any weapon!"

"Including yours?" she jammed against me!

"Yes!" I moaned, my legs shaking from the tension.

Content with her victory, the blacksmith slowed.

"That's right." Rika growled, "I just…think I'll need a bigger sheath."

Rika lifted, grabbing me softly. Brushing the head against hers I breathed in preparation. At long last, our tips met. Both of us blushed, the smith knight I loved gasping as she slowly pushed me inside.

Her waist looked so small compared to my crotch, bulging a little as she took it.

"Fits...just right." she tossed her hair a little, looking surprisingly comfortable, "Wonder if this module was designed to be...installed."

My hands latched around her hips, my fingers feeling the mounds below her lower back as our bodies merged. Her walls coiled around me, their wet slick surface tight.

"God, Rika you're so tight…and wet."

"Helps when you've got a circumference like yours." she calculated in between gasps, "And my tiny little USB port...never taking storage this large."

The act was slow, sticking to only a few inches at first. Rika's quick little breaths drove me crazy, wanting to drive in more. Her gifts ran down, cooling my exposed skin as the breeze of the beach brushed our bare selves.

"It feels so right." Rika smiled, "I've been dreaming of this moment...you, me."

"It's...better than I imagined." I winced, "Almost like I was designed to fit inside you."

"Imagine doing this with me...over and over."

"Damn..." I breathed, "Dream come true."

We steadily picked up speed, our instincts demanding our passion be kindled. Rika held me down, her hands gripping my pecs as she bounced. I gasped, my dearest closer to swallowing me whole with every drop.

"God I love you!" I cried out, watching her take me over, merging our passions.

"I love you too!" Rika gasped, pounding harder as words were exchanged!

Her glutes and my thighs slapped together, numbing me further as pleasure snagged my mind in its web. Our bodies were sweating, going faster as I penetrated her further. Swaying her hips forward and back, the blacksmith lodged me deeper inside. Gripping her harder, I started digging in my fullest.

Rika's breasts danced as I pounded her in the moonlight. Such a perfect girl, cheerful as she took everything from me into her sheath. Smiling between her loud cries, she started diving faster and faster, taking the weapon inside herself harder and harder.

She fucked like a warrior, enduring what had to have been a substantial percent of her mass being thrust inside her. She cried with every slip, our wet bodies squishing together. Holding hands, the mating has spurred us to greater shows of force.

"Oh Aiden!" Rika cried, "Such a good cock!"

Slaps turned to claps, her face blushing bright as passion was exchanged. Her body heaved with every dive, a soft popping came with every fall. All of it on top of me, all of it inside her.

"We should…do this every night." Rika cried, "It feels so right, doing this with you."

"It does." I gasped, short of breath, "I...can't stop."

Grabbing her shoulders, I pulled her down to slow our love making. Kissing her again, we eased back to soft thrusts. Her curly hair fell on my face, our bare bodies melting into each other.

"Could you rub me too?" she whispered, "It's a little something...but it makes it even better."

I kissed her softly.

"As you wish."

Moving my thumbs further center of her hips, I rubbed gently. A soft cry from my partner was enough for me to hear, her sudden jerking back enough to see. Rika slowed, her defenses contested by my siege.

Feeling the penis throb inside her, my fantasies returned. I wanted to cum inside her, to fill her with my seed. To pour a piece of myself into her, melding us further into one.

Pressing lips, I started pushing it in deeper.

"Baby…go in circles." Rika pleaded, "...fuck my brains out."

I did as she wished, swaying my hips around as I pushed further inside. My dick was practically numb at that point, enveloped in her juices as I slid deep inside. Clung on to me, Rika was wearing out a little…time for me to help.

Laying her back against the sleeping bag, I pushed the swollen head back inside. That's when I noticed her squirm…that first inch was sensitive. Smiling I pulled back, letting my head work hers.

"Oh god!" she squealed, "What're you doing?"

"Releasing you…" I moaned.

"Ahh!"

She buckled under the pressure, gripping the bag harshly as I showed my love through actions, not words. I wanted to tell Rika the love I felt, that getting her even the rarest of things was worth it.

These efforts, however, were short-lived. My time had come.

Digging inside, I went as far as I could inside. The idea of impregnating her was such a turn on, our offspring would've been gorgeous and fierce like tigers.

Gripping onto her breasts, the imagination kept playing. Her freckles, the blend of our eye colors. Oh man was it all begging to explode, lurching over her like a predator, my prey helpless as she got seeded.

"R-Rika…where?" I gasped, "I'm…"

Rika's smile turned sinister, her legs suddenly locking around my hips. At that moment, I was the prey…and her the hunter.

"Don't fight it...not when I'm begging for it."

That was all I needed. Thrusting as deep and hard as I could into her, I slowed for the final moment. Her cries turned almost to screams as she took it all in, looking at me with pleading eyes.

Fluid filled inside me, begging to be released. Her body was so ready, shaking as she readied to meld juices. Her thighs wrapped around tighter, ensuring I stayed nestled in her. She wanted it too, god that was so hot!

I forced myself all the way in, none of me was gonna leave her. I paused, my organ trying to fire. No, had to keep it going…too good to end.

"Aiden…fill me up."

"Pour your babies into me...I want 'em."

Her words brought my demise, my body surging as the flood gates broke open! My eyes slammed shut as I fired my third payload! Everything gushed out, mixing with Rika in a rush of white, our bodies slapping wetly together.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she squealed, "Oh god yes!"

I entered a frenzy like state, forcing the weapon back in forth as my muscles burned. It was all inside...

Pumping into her, it felt like a part of my soul had left…joining hers. My thrusts lightened, softening as my exports expelled. I just came inside my blacksmith, my partner, the woman I wanted to be mine. Feeling every drop exit into her, I groaned with titillation.

My fantasy was fulfilled, instinct knowing such a concoction would've meant pregnancy. That's...when I realized it was actually not far from the truth.

"What?" Rika blinked, a new notice emerging.

[Would you like to produce a child? Y/N]

It wasn't long at all, both of us agreeing on 'no'. Something like that was years ahead, as arousing as it sounded for me.

"Ughhh more." Rika moaned.

We both ended up taking another beverage each...rejuvenating ourselves. Rika leaped to her feet, pulling me to the bed. Sitting back on me, she turned away...facing the sea.

Her legs bent as she sat back, her glutes coming to view just above my waist. Feeling me again, she grabbed the weapon...and stuck it right back in.

"God!" I yelled, feeling the mix of our last trade envelop me.

Her cheeks bounced as she hopped, groaning as she swallowed me whole. Taking control of the whole thing, she leaned back and forth, putting varying pressure on the thrice broken tool.

"Ughhhh yes!" I cried, lifting my upper body.

Reaching around her, the mating turned into a back hug. She turned her head, kissing me in short bursts as we conjoined. Fondling those breasts with both hands, our hot bodies kept close, the cold incapable of breaking our combined warmth.

In between lip touches, I noticed something. My woman wasn't gasping enough...unacceptable.

I reached a hand away below her belly...back to the bump. Rubbing that as she stuck my throbbing piece, Rika's flashed a deep ruby red, crying out softly to me in a plea for mercy.

"You...two can play at this game."

She closed her legs, tightening herself around me like a vice! Groaning, my blacksmith riposted me like a master, stunning me as we both cried out in pained glee.

"You're amazing!" I screamed.

"Y-You too!"

The juices from both of us removed what little friction remained, our wet naked bodies pressed together as we mated. Her breasts bounced, her body coming down on my cock like a hammer. I could feel it all the way to my balls, her aggression matching mine.

I just had to keep kissing her. I groaned, the hormones of the sexual encounter numbing my sense of control. It didn't take long though for me to reach my...what fourth climax?

"Want more babies?" I gasped and joked, "Got another load..."

"Yes please..." she gasped, "I want all of them..."

I nodded, thrusting her as she tightened her grip around me. Her cries filled my ears, her wails titillating the drums as I readied another round for her tight little keep. My head swelled as it stroked her walls, my blacksmith excitedly bouncing faster and faster, wanting me to cum!

One fateful thrust later, I fired again. My penis pumped again, the mechanism firing whatever remained of my reserves, sending a shockwave of euphoria erupting through me again!

After seconds of pouring and thrusting, it was over. Our fluids mixed, her genes mixing with mine, a soup made purely of affection. We sort of froze, heat exchanging as our bond strengthened. Problem was, neither of us were interested in disconnecting.

Rika breathed heavily, her eyes wide with the amount she just packed. Feeling exhausted, we both ended up laying on each other.

"Jeez, hun." Rika winced, "Not sure if I can walk tomorrow…not after that."

"That's…okay." I breathed, "I'll...carry you."

She smiled warmly, that childish glow sparking. That notice came a second time, asking the same damn question. Again, we hit [No].

"I love you, Aiden." she rested, "I'm...lucky to have a knight...like you."

"I…love you too, Rika."

We kissed again, well barely. At that point, every little movement was as sensitive as a wire trigger! My hormones kicked in, urging me to sleep. That's when it hit me…an article I read months before coming to this world. No…I wasn't done. Removing myself from her, I moved myself down.

"You okay?" Rika yawned.

I smiled, nodding as pulled myself back down to her gates. Opening her again, the fingers were unleashed.

"Wait, what're you…ahhh!" she moaned.

A berserker's creed, the life I grew to embrace. Never stopping the attack, until your opponent surrendered…or capitulated. Rika was special, surrender wasn't enough…her utter collapse was the only way. Total destruction, my love for her wouldn't accept anything less.

Tongues and fingers, the new weapons of the night. Using what energy I had left, I took the ground war back from her control. Fingers rubbed from above, the tongue lapping from below, her screams almost died into moans. Her body shook, tenderized by my brutality.

With the methods of war used, I held my mistress in bliss for two more climaxes. At that point though, Rika was doing little else besides mumbling and shivering. Laying beside her, she simply huddled closer to me, her mind lost in the bliss of overcharged functions.

My body eased, heart rate slowing. Snuggling up to her, the fire died down, our energy dissipated for the evening.

"Mm...sleepy." her eyelids lowered a little.

Listening to the crickets though, it suddenly snapped me to a half alert state. No, not here.

"Stay with me. Got anymore Stamina pots?"

She opened her menu, checking.

"Only one...want it?"

"Yes please." I nodded.

As much as I wanted to rest, I knew we weren't safe. All it'd take is one of PoH or Nobel's goons and it'd be over for both of us! Downing the last bottle, I felt a surge of fresh vigor, but I knew it wouldn't last. Taking my white cape from storage, I hobbled over to the tide washing ashore.

Wet cloth in hand, I helped clean my lady, especially around the face and hair. Poor girl was shivering, the ocean water colder than I would've liked. Helping her back in her clothes, I hit myself with some of the cold water to stay alert.

"You're the best..." Rika mumbled lazily, "Like an angel."

I smiled, cradling the blacksmith in a bridal carry. [Drakuwai] wasn't too far, just had to tell the giant crabs to piss off.

She mumbled something during the walk back, but it was unintelligible. The crabs tonight seemed absolutely determined to hit me with their charged bubble blast attack. Sadly for them, I was out of range by the time they hurled their vicious soapy bullets.

Breaking away from the main combat zone, I had...time to think things through. There I was, walking under a bright moon, carrying a girl in my arms with the waves washing against my boots. I felt...some honest shame. It had only recently occurred to me, that notion I was no longer a virgin. Or was I?

I mean, it felt all too real. Looking back on it, I felt like...horrible. Why did I tell her I loved her during sex? Why didn't I tell her outside of that, when I knew it? Looking back, it made me look cheap, something you buy off the street. She said it too though, but it had to be just hormones.

I mean really, with an act like that? I felt doubt flow through me, taking over from where passion gripped my mind. How could she love me? I was just a convenience, something to keep her happy till the next best thing came up!

Holding her, that single thought hurt more than any physical hit I've ever felt. To know that in the end, I might just be a guide...a port for another person in the storm. Boy, did I remember that feeling.

While I've never had a solid relationship like this, I've acquainted with plenty of people growing up. The scenario would always be the same. Someone needing help, I'd answer their call, doing everything to save them. And every time it all worked out, they'd walk away.

Maybe that was why I saw weakness the way I did. I'd just see another leech, someone that'd only disappoint, using me to get what they wanted. If I hadn't gotten that Abyssteel...would she have even considered doing it with me? Without the strength I had, would I even be viable to her?

What if...I was only an asset? I loved Rika, I just felt so afraid. To have given a part of my soul to her, knowing just how vulnerable that made me. She had to know I truly loved her. All I could do was plan my approach.

I'd tell her in the morning that I loved her, no sex. I needed to talk to her about this, to know she loved me. Ugh, but why would she? I'm a berserker, not a lover! This whole act of knighthood's a lie, I'm just some gorilla...some ape holding a sword and thinking he knows honor.

For God's sake, I'm the biggest reason for my own handicaps! If I had just shut my mouth, I wouldn't be feeling pain! If I had just studied, I wouldn't be here at all! I wouldn't be slogging in this unforgiving, merciless world that wanted to eat me every day of my existence!

...But if I hadn't gotten stuck here, I never would've met her. Looking back, I couldn't imagine how different I'd be if we parted that morning in the tower. The kinds of solutions I would've made, the friendships I've made. Through her, I became a better person...maybe because that's who I am?

I couldn't imagine giving that piece of myself to anyone back home, only Rika. Then again, I wasn't really expecting to stay a virgin till marriage. I doubted myself too much to believe in that. I couldn't help but fear her though...

She had me literally by the jugular, I knew it. I'd feel destroyed inside if she left. Not from a fear of never getting back up, but knowing I'd have to walk again without her. I knew I'd survive, I'm too stubborn to die like some bitch...but it wouldn't be living. With her, I was living.

Survival's overrated.

Arriving at [Drakuwai], I stopped at the first inn I could find. Renting a room was inexpensive, and Rika was finally safe. Locking the door, I sighed with relief.

I absolutely could depend on Rika's ability to defend herself, but this wasn't the scenario for such rigid expectations. Watching her try to curl up in the sheets, I had to come help. Tucking her in, I adjusted her pillow to ensure comfort.

"Thanks...just a bit sore." she sighed, resting her head on the pillow as she changed out for pajamas.

It didn't take long for my blacksmith to fall asleep, snoring softly as the blankets took their toll on my weary lady. Brass, that was the color of my armor, my soul. Brass's cheap, plentiful...but honest. I chose that color because of its inflection, it's unsubtle, bright like fire as it's fired out of a gun.

Guns, there's something I would've liked to have here. Seriously, a solid AK and ammo would've been a godsend here. Wouldn't have to be a new guy either, since I've trained with the stuff since I was twelve. Trained, doesn't mean good.

Sitting over her bedside, I noticed her scooting herself around the sheets.

It was slight at first, but was more noticeable as time went on. Was she having a nightmare? Concerned, I slipped in beside her, putting myself for her to grab. Her fingers felt my wrists, weakly tugging herself towards me. Before I knew it, she was snuggled up, going still again.

Whatever it was, my presence was giving her peace. Tomorrow morning, she had to know. There was a jewelry shop back in floor six, I had a gift in mind. That [Maid Outfit] had the perfect business look to it...but it was missing something. A necktie.

As I considered my options, a message arrived, from Asuna of all people!

[From Asuna: Hey Garr, can you stop by Floor 25 tomorrow? We've got a predicament.]

It was a raid...and I was requested to be in her retinue.

 **A/N: Well guys, thanks a ton for reading! Along with your feelings towards this chapter, let me know how you feel about the story so far :D (including things you find lacking, that way I can try and address them when I come back to this)**

 **Reviews, follows, favorites, lemons! If you wanna see more lemons, let me know...it's an art, not me being a pervert :o**

 **So hey, I hope I get to hear from all of you at some point. I love looking at the reviews, checking opinions and such lets me know you're engaged too. Hopefully this pause in the series will be short, but no guarantees.**

 **See you soon, everyone! PRAISE THE SUN!**


	27. Lisbeth: Genesis Horizon

**A/N: Souls of Fire, reminding you that sand doesn't belong there.**

 **Hey guys! :D just a little something while I try beating the NG+7 boss known as Human Physiology (Wish I had my reviewer Sun bros to help ;-;)**

 **Thanks again to my reviewers! NetherOrbit (Your ability to measure chests surpass mine), ItsJustCrow (Totally not proving I'm a perv), Thunderwolf (Loving artwork), RecklessGirl562 (I love lemonade too! XD), TheAwesomess (Been too long, fam :D), Theblazepanzer24 (Leopon's in good hands!) and finally DJVampiStep (hopefully recovering from reading the last chapter)**

 **Enjoy!**

The team assembled, their heavy hitter assigned to fight in a boss raid. Lisbeth smiled softly, content with the experience she shared with Garr last night and that morning.

"I'm not going." Haru crossed her arms, her eyes glowing yellow and her voice deepened by her substance abuse.

"Haru, be nice." Graye nudged, "This'll help us as a whole."

"We should be focusing on finding Nobel." she growled, "Instead we're here, doing random shit to pass time."

"We'll get to that." Lisbeth directed, "But without Garr, we're lacking the proper damage dealers to really do much."

"We could use more fighters." Kymer looked down at the others, "I can take a hit, but melee isn't my thing."

"Considering how fast you wasted that Reaper?" Graye noted.

"He was an idiot." Kymer assured, "Had he been using a polearm, or an axe? I would've been in deep shit."

"That they were." Haru agreed, "But seriously, we need to find the source and take it out."

"Well again, without Garr we're a bit vulnerable." Lisbeth repeated, "Which is why I'm heading over to solve this quest."

The blacksmith showed the thick book she found back in Floor Four. The old leather wrapping cracked around the edges, the unfamiliar written language clearly legible.

"What's that gonna do for us?" the alchemist groaned, "Get you more XP?"

"No, I think it'll give something useful." the blacksmith argued back, "We should use anything we can get, already lost enough friends."

"By we you mean yourself, right?" Haru griped.

Lisbeth sighed, her patience running thinner as the alchemist spoke.

"Don't give me that." Haru whined, "I have a right to know what my life is being put on the line for!"

"I don't know what this offers yet." Lis informed, "But judging by the title, it might improve my ability to make stuff."

"Oh great, so we have no idea."

"I'm not telling you to come with me." Lisbeth drew her business smile, "I'm just saying where I'm going."

"Yea and you're our tank." Haru shook her head, "Where you go kinda determines where the rest of us will be off to!"

Graye tried nudging Haru, gently suggesting a different approach.

"Who says we're going on any raids?" Lis continued, "You can stay here, if that's what's comfortable for you."

Haru's face reddened, frustrated by the blacksmith's comments.

"What's comfortable for me?"

She stepped into Lisbeth, encroaching on the smith's personal space.

"Are you saying I can't take it?"

"You're saying that, not me." Lis blinked, "I've been fighting with Garr since the start of this."

Haru groaned, shaking her head for a moment.

"You talk like you've had it so rough." the yellow globed alchemist glared, "Bullshit."

"Pardon?" Lis challenged politely.

"You live like a damn queen, riding your gorilla boyfriend while telling the rest of us what to do."

"Stop." Graye warned gently, "This isn't helping."

"No, no, I'm not finished!" Haru insisted, "You expect me to risk my life so YOU can get your next step up the ladder?"

"What expectations?" Lisbeth kept smiling.

The alchemist turned sour from the burn.

"Screw you!" Haru shouted, "Cut the act and tell me how you really feel!"

"I just don't know why you're here." Lisbeth answered.

"I'm only here for honor's sake. I promised to help, so I'm doing it."

Suddenly Graye yanked Haru back, stepping into the alchemist. The former ALF medic's green eyes sharpened like spears, staring hard at the drugged up alchemist.

"You wanna be that way?" he snapped, "Fine, here's the truth."

"You're lucky to even be alive, Haru. I remember first seeing you, either of those two could've changed that."

"Would've outsmarted them." Haru rationed, "I'm just-"

"Try to look at the positives, you'll only feel worse if you keep thinking that way."

Lisbeth said nothing, looking back to Kymer. The Russian stayed silent, looking at Haru with mild annoyance.

 _I still think Aiden should've left this piece of work in jail. He even told me how nasty she was to him, so why would he keep her around? Sure she helped make new tools, but that doesn't absolve the attitude._

"Let's just go do something you wanna do." Graye coaxed Haru, "You know, herb collecting?"

"What's the point?" she groaned, "I lost my S-Class Herb since...never mind."

"Maybe we can find it again." Graye smiled, "Come on, you can't just give up like that."

"Meh...I'll go. I need fuel for my [Lantern Staff] anyway."

"Haru." Lis looked back, "Look, I don't want there to be bad blood between us."

"I couldn't care less." the alchemist dissed, "I'm goin."

The red cloaked woman left, Graye glancing to the blacksmith.

"I'm really sorry about that." the medic frowned, "She's just...been through a lot."

"Haven't we all?" Lis questioned with a sigh, "Haru?"

Haru stopped, but didn't look back.

"...try to relax a little, okay?"

The alchemist said nothing, continuing on her way.

"I'll go with her, if that's alright with you." Graye looked to her.

"Please do." Lisbeth nodded, "Not like I'm trying to be friends here."

The healer nodded, racing to follow his embittered comrade. The two spoke, vanishing through the [Teleport Gate].

"You really don't like her." Kymer noted.

"She's a drug addict." Lisbeth glanced, "I can't stand that, knowing she could go crazy any second."

"Not only that but she treats Garr like trash."

"I didn't say you were wrong." he looked down at her from his height, "But to me? She's acting very defensive, animals do that when cornered."

"I'm trying to be nice to her." the blacksmith reasoned, "Hell, Garr even bailed her out."

"What makes you think it's really you that's triggering her? Way this place is, she might be dealing with something completely different."

"Have you asked her what's happened to her out here?" the Russian kept a straight face, "Might give both of you something to relate on."

Lisbeth sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I don't know and I don't have time to look into it."

"I'm a bit worried about Garr. All this violence isn't good for anyone...and I hate [Ares] for that."

"It forces people to do things just to live. There's no way someone can play that game and not be affected."

"Indeed." Kymer noted, "Gives just more reason to get out, well for you anyway."

"Wait." Lis glanced, "What about you?"

"I've got my own reasons to stay."

"I don't understand." she brushed her pink hair back, "You're a good person, Kymer. You should be freed too."

"That's alright, life's complicated." Kymer assured, "You act well beyond your years, so don't beat yourself too bad."

She sighed, curious to her comrade's situation.

"Anyway, would you like to come with me?" Lis looked back up to him, "Have at least one friend ready to help."

"Actually I was gonna scout out for some possible recruits." the veteran nodded to the [Teleport Gate], "There's an arena in Floor Seven...think that'd be a good place to look for good fighters."

"Ah, that sounds good." Lisbeth smiled genuinely, "Thanks for all the help, Kymer."

"It's what's right. Besides, Garr's got the right idea here."

"Oh?"

"Yea...him and I both see PoH's lie. Promises like his almost never end up true, they always lead to a new ruler...usually worse than the last."

"Garr did say something about that a few days ago." Lis blinked, "Oh well...reminds us why we're here."

No response from Kymer.

"Anyway, I'm probably holding you back." Lis turned, "Sorry about-"

The old soldier was already gone, leaving the blacksmith alone to handle her business. Left alone, Lisbeth sighed.

 _I wish Garr didn't have to leave so soon...could've used his help._

Gathering for the trip, Lisbeth and Leopon walked the ALF ridden streets of Floor Six. Twin tanks, both were clad in full gear, ready to deploy.

"I miss him already." Lis smiled, "Got so used to being around him, you know?"

"Sort of." Leopon looked.

"You sound a bit unsure." the blacksmith glanced.

"I'll admit Lis, I'm not in any position to judge."

"Why?" Lisbeth passed an onlooking squad, "You've always been a smart one."

"That's the thing!" Leopon threw up her hands, "Remember when I warned you about getting close to someone you don't know from home?"

"Yea?" Lis brushed her pink hair back.

"...I'm sort of doing that. Feel like a hypocrite right now."

"Aw, Leopie!" Lisbeth pushed her friend, "You're too strict on stuff, you don't let yourself enjoy life."

"I know, I know." Leopon waved, "I'm just..."

"Scared of getting hurt?" the rose haired knight nudged.

"It's...complicated."

"Wanna talk about it before we go?"

Leopon suddenly turned, grabbing Lisbeth.

"Look, if I tell you why I'm worried, you promise to not tell anyone?"

"Sure?" Lisbeth squeaked in surprise.

"Especially not Garr." Leopon blinked, "I don't wanna know how he'd react if he knew."

"...you don't like him, do you?" the blacksmith questioned as they entered a dark corner of the cave town.

"No." Leopon said calmly.

"Good, because if you did...I'd have to kill you."

"What?" Leopon blinked.

"Nothing!" Lisbeth giggled, messing with her friend.

"Frankly I don't know how you tolerate him." the knight professed, "He's wild, impulsive, overconfident."

"You kidding?" Lisbeth cheered, "I can't get enough!"

"I never liked the guys at home much. Too soft, too delicate for my taste."

"Besides, my Garr carries me home after a good night surprise..."

"Wow, wow, wow!" Leopon grimaced, "You didn't...do that, did you?"

Lisbeth smiled deviously, saying nothing as her friend's blue eyes widened.

"...Okay then." the blonde knight looked back to the street ahead, "I mean if you both enjoyed it..."

"Oooh he's amazing." the smith swayed, "He just wouldn't stop, made me fire like five times..."

"Surprised I can even walk today." she giggled, "Legs are definitely sore though."

"You know what TMI means, right Lis?" Leopon gulped.

"Yea, I just like watching you squirm." Lis smiled, "But really, what's up?"

Standing in the darkness of a lonely town corner, the two knights exchanged glances. The blonde was uncertain, biting her tongue as she readied the confession.

"You remember how Garr was cursed, right?" Leopon began, "Standing up that day?"

Lis nodded, alert and focused.

"...the only soul who knows this is Asuna, so I hope you don't look at me too differently."

"I can't promise anything." Lis cupped her hands together, "Only my honest opinion."

Leopon sighed, glancing back and forth before looking back at her shorter friend.

"The man who cursed Garr...is my father."

Lisbeth grimaced, looking back at Leopon with a softened gaze.

"That's why I don't stick around you guys much." Leopon sighed, "That's why I haven't joined."

"I'm not stupid, I know my father. Right now, he's watching my every move."

Lisbeth pulled her friend in for a hug, the two knights embracing in the dark.

"If I stayed around Garr too long...my father would assume we're a thing."

"And I know him, the second he felt some lesser man was trying to have his way with me...he'd get rid of them."

Leopon cried, the stoic fighter left in shambles.

"I can't even stay and protect my friends!" she sobbed.

"I understand." the smith knight held Leopon.

"It drives me insnae!" Leopon cried, "The feeling like I can't help anyone!"

"I fall asleep at the worst times possible, leaving everyone vulnerable. I have no choice when it happens, my body chemistry just...shuts down."

"Leopie." Lis whispered.

"Having Asuna remove me from the clearing force, that hurt. I wanted to help!"

"But that's what makes you a real hero." Lisbeth squeezed, "You take the bad and try to make the best of things."

"I always wondered why you couldn't stay...but I get it now."

Leopon and Lisbeth comforted each other, the secret's tension uncoiled. Strengthening their friendship, they returned to the task at hand. Arriving at the east entrance, some ALF troops stopped them.

"I'd like to speak to Captain Derek, please." Lisbeth bowed.

One of them nodded, informing their commanding officer of her request. Emerging from his building, Derek smiled at seeing the pink haired entrepreneur.

"Morning, Lis." he smiled, "Need someth-...oh yea."

He looked to his men.

"Let them through."

"Sir?"

"I said let them through. You're denying yourselves both double pay if you say a thing."

The promise of double salary was handsome enough to shirk orders. As they cleared from the two knights, Derek passed them both ALF uniforms.

"This'll only work if they glance. Your lack of a guild icon will give you away."

"We'll be quick about it." Lis hooked an arm around Leopon's.

"Good...and by the way, Kibaou's considering the offer."

"Oh?" Lis feigned cluelessness.

"Yea...guy's off in a Floor Boss raid. Won't be hearing back from him till then."

"Doesn't help when Kobatz's competence's been questioned since the raid..."

With the uniforms donned, the two moved through the east blockade and into the north mines. Following the captain's directions, the pair headed northeast, moving past patrols calmly on their way to the place.

"So what was this quest?" Leopon glanced, the tall helmet hiding everything above her lips.

"It's something about creating life, as vague as that sounds." Lisbeth checked a tunnel corner, "Leads to a Dwarven dungeon...know anything about those?"

"...sadly yes."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The bright metal gates opened with a slow groan, revealing walls of clockwork cogs spinning, machines running without pause. Steam came bursting out of random pipes, lighting the space with white hot fumes. The two knights stepped in carefully, the ground they walked on composed metal grates.

"Wow..." Lisbeth was left in awe.

The blonde knight glanced back, the blacksmith stepping closer to the spinning cogs and steam spewing vents. Her dark pink eyes lit, mesmerized by the contraptions at work, feeling a passion in watching the metal clack, the heartbeat of a grand machine.

"This takes me back to robotics club...course it was less noisy than this." Lis smiled to Leopon, "Think we can do this?"

"Sure...just think we might need a hand."

"Why not call Klein?" Lis nudged.

"But...I told him I'd be busy...plus I don't wanna look like a damsel in distress."

"You kidding?" Lis laughed, "Men love it when you give 'em the chance to be your hero!"

"Asking for him isn't weak, it's shows strength in yourself to allow him that chance."

Leopon looked at her younger friend, surprised by the sudden burst of wisdom.

"So you do that to Garr too?"

"Sometimes." the rose haired smith nodded, "It helps him feel special, and I don't have to do as much."

"Alright..." Leopon hesitated, opening her menu.

"Noooow promise him a big wet kiss!" Lis cheered, "Maybe some alone timeeee."

"No!" Leopon squeaked, "Don't make a scene for me if he shows up!"

"Aww, you're so cute Leopie..." the smith narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't possibly do anything to make you uncomfortable around your boyfriend..."

"Yea...that's right." Leopon turned to ready her message, "Same girl that decided to-"

Lisbeth pounced, interrupting Leopon's comment. Reaching over, the blacksmith groped the knight's chest with ungloved hands!

"I should've apologized earlier for ignoring you, Leopie." Lisbeth giggled, hands grasped over her friend's breasts, "Asuna's rack was just a bit distracting."

"Gah!" Leopon shrieked, prying the prankster off herself.

The instant Lis made contact, she was paralyzed by the system for [Sexual Misconduct]. Looking back, the victim noted the situation.

"Dammit!" Lis panicked.

Seeing the sudden change in status, Leopon smiled devilishly. Stepping back to the immobilized Lisbeth.

"Oh no..." the knight chuckled, "This allows me to send you to jail?"

"Please don't..." Lis wet her eyes, mimicking the expression of a sad puppy. "I really wanna find what's out here."

Leopon stared blankly at the freckled troublemaker, unaffected by the charm of the friendly neighborhood groper.

"You're such a pervert." Leopon growled, "But...I can wait."

With that, Leopon leaned back against the pipe, leaving Lisbeth motionless where she stood.

"Leopie, no!" Lisbeth laughed, "Release meeee."

"Later." the knight dismissed.

Ignoring the misconduct notice, this left the blacksmith virtually powerless for a timed countdown of five minutes. Leopon start messaging Klein, hesitant in her request for his help. The Samurai quickly accepted his woman's call, readying his team to deploy.

Looking back, Leopon sighed...Lisbeth still pouting. Releasing her, the blonde knight forgave her friend for the groping incident.

"You're unbelievable." the blonde knight sighed.

"I know!" Lis tossed her head back.

"Don't do that again, please?"

"Okay now you're being unreasonable!" the pink haired smith laughed, "Especially with how soft you felt...and such nice little handfuls."

"...should've hit confirm." Leopon groaned.

Minutes later, Leopon drew a new crystal from storage. Like a [Teleport Crystal] in shape, this bright green solid glowed in her hand. A [Party Crystal] allowed for the warping of party members to the position of their elected leader.

"Party, teleport."

As if out of thin air, multiple green auras appeared around them. Vanishing seconds later, they left the formidable [Fuurinkazan] guild remaining.

"Helloooo ladies!" Klein cheered, moving straight to Leopon, "And hello gorgeous."

Lisbeth giggled, Leopon smiling softly as Klein went about his usual upfront manner.

"Hey Klein." Leopon nodded, "Sorry for the short notice, plan's been changed."

"I can tell!" he laughed merrily, "No worries, babe. So what're we doin here?"

"My friend's looking for something at the end of this dungeon."

"Say no more!" one of Klein's comrades bellowed, "We can handle this!"

"Easy, Adonis. This is one of those Dwarven things..." Klein looked back.

"Nah, I like his style!" Lis smiled, "Let's move, wouldn't wanna delay Leopie's date!"

"Freaking troll..." Leopon groaned.

Moving down the hallway, the eight man party met their first obstacle, gas.

"I like steam, especially during summer." One of Klein's friends murmured.

"Yea, it's nice." Lisbeth joked.

Pipe vents stuck out the sides, sending out clouds of super heated vapor every few seconds. With openings in the grated metal floor, the spinning cogs beneath turned into a bone crushing pitfall.

The party was forced to crouch walk, the path slippery with condensation. The instant a segment of pipe was stepped on, however, a soft click rang out.

"Dammit..." Leopon cursed.

"Move, move, move!" Klein directed!

New pipes opened, but instead of steam rushing out, several copper balls fell in front of them, each half a meter wide. The group pushed forward, hoping to rush past the gaseous trap between them.

These spheres quickly opened, unfolding into a quadruped mechanical monster! With a low profile and shining metal bodies, the beetle shaped machines made loud clicks, holding their ground as they turned on the encroaching party.

"Get behind me!" Leopon yelled.

The air erupted with the crack of crossbow fire! Whizzing by, several rounds struck stray members, knocking Lis back in surprise from the sheer number.

"Jeez!" the smith screamed, forced to draw her tower shield in response as she took a knee!

The bolts rattled as they bounced off the barrier of both knights, the [Fuurinkazan] filed behind them, the steam vents slowing the advance. The [Dwarven Repeaters] kept pouring fire, grinding down the standing tanks with their ceaseless barrage or bronze!

Leopon, possessor of the Unique Skill [Titan], tanked through their barrage! The machines eventually clicked again, the volley ending as they reloaded. Charging right into the first, she bashed the two foot tall automaton away with a hard slam. Lis raced a second later, only to be caught by a blast of steam!

The heated gas imposed [Burn] and [Blind] status effects, lowering her defense stats. Klein pushed the blinded smith forward, guiding her straight into a hostile [Dwarven Repeater]!

Klein and his friends were forced to lunge forward, losing the cover of their shield users. The drone facing Lisbeth leaned, kicking back on its hind legs to try and tackle the smith knight back!

Hearing the mechanicals spin, Lis swung down with her newest mace, [Void Mauler]. The [Abyssteel] forged mace left a lasting impression, crushing the insect form machine with a low crunch! It was the weapon's first kill, leaving the blacksmith beaming with its performance.

The sentry laid there, crushed under the dark colored hammer. Just as it ceased, however, it started to glow.

"Hey!" Klein shouted, "Shield up!"

Lis jerked the tower shield in front, her previous foe detonating seconds later! The metal barrier stopped the shrapnel from hitting, stray fragments striking others in their vicinity!

Fortunately for the blinded smith, Klein and his allies were fast attack units! Closing the distance with the bolt spewing machines, katana and spear were used to exact their revenge! Bits and pieces flew apart, members kicking the remaining bodies away before detonation.

Problem was, the machines kept spawning.

"We've gotta find the switch!" Leopon ordered, "They'll keep making new ones if we don't!"

"Help?" Lis cried out, "I'm blind!"

Adonis rushed in, [Antidote Crystal] held in hand. Raising it, his command brought sight back to the blind, life to the burnt. More [Dwarven Repeaters] rolled out, readying spinning cylinders of bolts for their body mounted twin reciprocating crossbows.

Leopon and Klein ran off to find the switch, leaving the others to fight off the respawning squad of manic robotics. A loud clack was heard, the pair finding a switch. Unfortunately for them, only more vents opened...leading to more [Dwarven Repeaters].

"You know what? I say we go!" Lis pointed, "Come on!"

Aiming her shield behind the fleeing squad, the blacksmith activated [Angry Shout], aggroing all mobs to striking herself! The remaining [Fuurinkazan] dashed past her, the sheer volume of fire knocking the warrior back!

Rushing to the next room, they realized there was only more. The team forced themselves back to the first region, driving back the flanking automatons as Leopon and Klein decided which levers to pull.

Dumping their magazines, the automatons launched their empty cartridges at their opponents! The empty cylinders ricocheted off shields, walls, and armor, doing little damage. Smashing them one by one, Lisbeth noticed one of them drop a shining piece. Scraping that off the ground, it revealed to be a [Sense Matrix].

 _The heck's this?_

Suddenly the vents closed, the remaining [Dwarven Repeaters] eliminated by the polearm wielders of Klein's group. Leopon and Klein returned, nearly panicked by the situation.

"Everyone alright?" Klein glances around.

"Yep!" Lis smiled, "Good timing, you two."

"Those things alone would've killed us both..." Leopon noted, "Sure we had shields, but without Klein and his friends, we would've been held down till we staggered."

"Would've been all over then." Klein grimaced, "But hey, that's what friends are for!"

The blacksmith examined all the spare bits and trashed automatons left behind. Her quest indicator flashed brightly, suggesting an update to [The Creation of Life].

[Gather vital components]  
[Circuit Table:]  
[Sense Matrix: Complete]  
[Ever-Coal:]  
[Astro-Gyro:]

"Guys!" Lisbeth called, "I need to collect four items to complete the quest...three left!"

"Cool!" Klein cheered, "Hopefully the rest don't involve any combat past the Repeaters...those are just the grunts."

Looking to the path ahead, more tunnels...with [Dwarven Repeater] pipe vents in plain sight.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Crossbow bolts flung past the fleeing party, forcing to keep advancing! Lis, Leopon, and the Fuurinkazan moved through multiple paths, avoiding traps and monsters the whole way. Gas and war machines filled the spaces, spawning fresh from the unholy manufacturing.

Another pair of double doors awaited, a barrier to seal between themselves and the dungeon's residents. Slamming the doors open, not a soul hesitated in closing. Mechanical limbs swatted the metal surface, emotionless and constant. The team backed from the door, realizing quickly they were secure.

Entering the new spaces, a dramatic change in scenery occurred. Wide open spaces, solid walls of dull metal, no longer open cavities of clockwork and cog. Two meter tall spires stood all around, coming off the floor and ceiling. Little white crystals floated between each, lighting the vast space with their collective light.

"Greetings, I am Yuum...the foreseer of rite."

The group stopped, looking wildly for the source of the voice.

"I admit, it's been a while since mortals have stepped in here...257 years if I'm correct."

"Where?" Lis called out.

"To where you hear my voice?"

"Oh great, it's ancient AND sassy." the smith groaned.

"And here you are, young and naive. Seriously, to think I'd be sitting here chucking out fresh machines just to have to listen to this. Never enough is it, Deus Cel?"

Lis narrowed her eyes, unamused by the old one's comments.

"Wait, Deus Cel?" Klein stopped, "That's one of the Great Old Ones, isn't it?"

"Huh?" the voice quipped, "What's a Great Old One?"

"Basically a god." Lisbeth answered, "Know anything about him?"

"Oh no, please don't tell me you mortals worship the damn...ah never mind. Come over here."

To the left, a feminine face of brass stuck out from a wall of metal. Its gem formed eyes turned, looking down at the people standing below.

"Hm...you're definitely not dwarves...unless I count that stubby thing as a beard."

"Hey, don't diss the scruff!" Klein whined jokingly.

"The mortals of my day had full beards, get good."

Klein sighed, Leopon patting his back softly.

"Anyway, who has the book?"

"I do." Lisbeth drew the manual, "I don't know what it means though."

"Unsurprising. Look, if you complete some tests, I will give you the knowledge contained in its pages."

"Sounds fair, what's the first test?"

"Oh I ask you questions, was the old way of learning one's aptitude." The machine spirit chimed, "I'll start right away...what drives you?"

"I love to build, to make stuff!" Lisbeth smiled.

"Good. Emotion or logic?"

"Logic." the smith continued.

"Alright, last one. What lies in the heart of your creations?"

Lisbeth stopped, rubbing her chin as she thought it through.

"I mean you build stuff." Leopon pondered, "So maybe it means materials?"

"I think it's more involved than that." Klein countered gently, "I don't know."

The whistle of spinning gears filled the air, the clank of flexing metal limbs, the rumble of a grand mechanism surrounding them. Looking back at the bustling interior they've passed, the blacksmith pondered her answer.

 _Well...what do I put in whenever I make things? Sure, there's the material...but there's more to it._

"What else could it be besides material?" Klein questioned, pacing around the space.

That's when it occurred to Lisbeth.

 _The things I put in my creations...a part of me. When I built Ironback, when Leopon showed her fears, I put something into it. When making friendships, I placed a little something into it. Every bit of it has a place in my heart._

"What lies in the heart of my creations?" Lis repeated, looking back to the wall mounted head.

"Yes." the bust looked to the pink haired maiden.

"Whatever I put in them?" Lis blinked, her expression revealing uncertainty.

"Is that a question or an answer?" the machine replied.

"That's my answer."

The machine said nothing, the click of the facility filling the air.

"Very good, you've passed the first test."

A little porthole opened under the head, revealing a small gyro.

[Astro Gyro Acquired!]

"The next test will assess your ability to problem solve." the machine declared, "I will open the next room for you all."

A pair of doors opened to their right, revealing a similar room as the last. The next test led the team to a opened wall. Showing a small network of glass pipes, a small copper ball was dropped in, rolling down and into a different area of the dungeon.

"A mortal's heart is a closed loop system...self contained." Another head professed, "Can you replicate this?"

The intricate pipes twisted in all directions, resulting in a rather confused Klein.

"But there's so many options...all with their own faults!" the Samurai noted, "There's no easy way."

"Leave it to me." Lis smiled, "This might not be exactly what I do in robotics...but the gist is the same."

Several peg holes lined the pipe way. Pressing them, the blacksmith realized she could spawn a maximum of five pegs. Each stud would prevent travel, forcing the copper ball in the direction preferred.

 _Easy. This stuff reminds me of the last time Tatsuo tried shortcutting a circuit board...professor just about killed him for nearly starting a fire._

For a robotics expert like Lisbeth, this puzzle was completely trivial. Completing it within a matter of minutes, the blacksmith acquired the [Circuit Heart]. The copper ball rolled in a circuit, trapped by the looping cycle she created using built in studs serving as barriers.

"But...how'd you know it wouldn't go down the divergent paths?" Leopon looked to Lis.

"Sir Isaac Newton explained how." Lis smiled, "Mass and energy will disperse to the path of least resistance."

"I knew there were openings in the circuit I chose, but in order to use them, the ball would have to have an opposing force to redirect it."

"Since the pipes are smooth too...that doesn't lend much to stopping a mass that's already taken the velocity of a sharp decline route."

Leopon stared at Lisbeth, her blue-grey eyes lit with surprise.

"I may be a bit of a geek." The blacksmith turned, "Ready, Leopie?"

"Yea." Leopon smiled, "You're pretty smart, you know that?"

"I try to be."

Lastly, a wide open room...a familiar sight for every person in there. Patches of floor

"Yup, boss room." everyone muttered.

Just as they admitted this, a humanoid construct of copper erected before them, standing over three meters tall. Bipedal, each limb looked to be made of solid metal, but no hands. Instead, two odd mechanisms extended from the wrists.

"Um...my katana's not hurting that..." Klein grimaced.

"That's fine, we're tanks!" Lisbeth reinforced.

Raising its right arm, a loud roar burst from the limb, blades spinning along. The little teeth climbed the edge, steam bursting out the top as it revved.

"...and it's got an [Autoblade]." Leopon groaned, "Perfect."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Klein choked, "A freaking steam powered chainsaw?!"

[Boss - Dwarven Soul-dier]

The two legged machine groaned, readying its left arm! A loud click, a familiar whir sounding off as strings pulled back.

"Auto-bow, move!" Leopon screamed.

Bolts shot at a rapid rate from the war machine's left arm, spraying into the surprised crowd of players with vast volumes of fire! All were struck, stun-locked by the excessive blast as it tore their bodies like paper!

Raising her tower shield, Lisbeth gritted her teeth as she leaned in to block! The barrier rattled and clacked as rounds bounced and skipped off the hard metal surface! The Fuurinkazan were forced to hide behind these shields, pleading their tanks to not lose grip!

Lisbeth unfortunately grew weary, the bolt storm draining her energy. Leopon wasn't, thanks to [Titan]. Rushing forward, the blonde knight rammed the giant biped's arrow spewing device with her shield!

The remaining cartridges struck the ceiling, falling around them like rain! The monster struggled against Leopon, trying to force its ballistic tool down.

"Get up!" Leopon cried, "I'm holding it back!"

Lis and Klein struggled back to their feet, prying off the several bolts puncturing their frames. With most of the Fuurinkazan being DPS units, the volley left several members nearly killed, forcing them to spread out and heal one by one!

Even Lisbeth saw her health hit orange, a dire warning to avoid such a blast at all cost. Charging from around the side, she unleashed her dense mace on the hardened target, hoping to relieve her friend! Her club rang with every hit, failing to score a decent hit.

"Dammit, why can't I hurt it!" she decried, "It's too dense!"

"Guys..." Leopon gasped.

The blonde knight's body faltered, her strength failing as she fought the machine. Leopon held it back, only for the mechanical [Soul-dier] to throw down its [Dwarven Autoblade]!

"Leopon!"

The spinning teeth shrieked, screeching as it bit the steel of her shield! Sparking wildly, the device began eating through the barrier, reaching down for her arm! Bits of metal flew out the side, the device entrapping the knight with the pull force!

Leopon swatted the machine, feebly trying to break off from the all devouring grinder! Klein raced in from the flank, slashing the metal knees and calves in hope of breaking balance! Their weapons scraped, ringing as they collided with metal limbs. No damage was done, the chainsaw device closing in on Leopon's arm!

"Let go, Leopon!" Klein shrieked, "It's breaking through!"

"I can't! It has me hooked!"

"I'll help yo-!"

The blade cut through, cleaving Leopon's shield arm off like butter! The knight's eyes widened with shock, the screaming teeth rushing for her stomach. She staggered, horrified by the loss of a limb, the droning roar of the chained weapon! Looking about, her eyes went bleary, consciousness slipping.

"No!" Klein roared.

Jumping beneath it, Klein grabbed the wrist of the arm, desperate to lift the limb away!

"Come on!" he screamed, "Get her away from that!"

Lisbeth, failing to damage to the boss either, rushed in to help! Klein's friends dragged Leopon away, missing an arm and suffering [Hemorrhage]! Succumbing to her medical condition, the knight fell asleep, unable to continue.

"She's down!" Adonis alerted.

"Get her out!" Klein ordered.

The machine growled, lifting the arm the wrestling players grabbed. With a downward smash, it readied a crushing blow. Seeing the attack, Lisbeth turned and shoved Klein aside, her armor clacking as it crashed!

"Hey!" he yelled, "What're you-?!"

The [Soul-dier] swung down, steam billowing out the back from the level of pressure! Lisbeth was flattened, knocked on her back by the dense mass. The [Auto Blade] fell, ready tor rend and brutally end the blacksmith.

Desperate, the smith jammed her tower shield forward, the barrier bouncing as the teeth bit.

Letting go, she knew that shield was finished. The smith knight rolled to the side, the [Autoblade] screeching as it dug through the shield and ate into the metal floors! Drawing her mace, she slammed the limb in retribution, only to hear a loud ring, no damage!

The whirring suddenly buzzed, clacking as it dug through the floor. The team realized it was stuck, trying to free its contraption! Attacks made against it, however, led to the exact same effect, nothing.

"Team's gonna get hurt if I keep this up!" Klein worried.

"We can handle this!" Lisbeth led, "If we spot a weakness!"

Klein looked, his eyes lighting with discovery.

"Wait...what's that?" the Samurai noted, "In the chest region!"

A cavity lurked in the torso, one shaped just like the [Circuit Heart] Lisbeth received.

"I see it!" Lisbeth called back, "But how?"

The [Dwarven Soul-dier] raised its [Auto-bow], cylindrical magazines popping off as it reloaded! Freeing its spinning teeth, the machine stood back up, taking aim.

"Spread out!"

The Fuurinkazan were forced to flee in different directions, veering away from pitfalls cluttering the room. Lisbeth stopped, readying her buckler, her only usable shield left.

 _I can't block a flying squirrel with this...but who says I have to?_

The blacksmith stashed away her mace, the weapon clicking as it hooked to her belt. In its place, she drew the [Circuit Heart] from a previous puzzle, the copper device shining in the light of the chamber.

The war machine turned to Leopon's guard, seeing the weakened knight laying unconscious. Stomping towards her, it readied the [Auto Blade] as it sprayed her comrades with [Auto Bow] rounds, forcing them back!

"Leopon!" Klein rushed, raising his katana as he stood over his fallen partner.

It just kept charging, that's when Lisbeth came from the back. She rushed forward, doing exactly as the knight before her.

"I'm not letting more friends die!" the smith barked, "Not again!"

Ramming the [Soul-dier] head on, Lisbeth watched as the [Autoblade] lowered towards herself! Just as it swung, the blacksmith jumped not back, but forward! The teeth met her legs, tearing the limbs off without struggle.

Lisbeth's eyes widened, the cost of her decision readily apparent. [Hemorrhage] took over, pouring her health like a storm drain. Clung on to the beast that dismembered her, images raced through her mind.

 _Asuna, Aiden, Leopon...I'd do anything to protect you. Even kill this bitchy washing machine!_

Grinning, the blacksmith stayed on. Bypassing the swatting arms of her snagged prey, Lisbeth rammed the [Circuit Heart] in the machine's chest! The gap within the machine sparked bright blue, accepting the installation with electric bolts. Her grip weakened, falling off as the [Dwarven Soul-dier] staggered back.

Adonis rushed beside her, healing before she could succumb to her wounds. Lisbeth looked up, smiling with triumph. The monster stopped, freezing in a standing position.

"Yes!" Lisbeth cheered, "It's down!"

Klein hugged the unconscious Leopon, praising the fact she was unharmed. Keeping her close, the Samurai swore to protect, to defend. The daughter of Kayaba, nearly killed by the machine of her father's imagination.

"Well done, mortal." a familiar voice echoed, "You've passed all the tests, pretty quickly too."

"Only because of my friends." Lisbeth smiled, tiredly raising a fist in victory!

The others simply nodded, exhausted from the ordeal. A new set of doors slid open, revealing a glowing red sphere.

"Come, take your reward."

Lisbeth's eyes glowed, rising to her replaced feet. Stepping towards the object hovering over a pedestal, she stopped to look back at Leopon. Her fellow knight rested, sleeping unwillingly on the hard metal surface. Klein kept close, refusing to leave her side.

Glancing back, Lisbeth took the time to eye her reward. Hovering before her was a spectral gear, turning inside a red bubble. It rippled like water, reflecting the light that shined down from the chamber's ceiling.

"Take it..." the matriarchal machine coaxed, "You earned it."

The blacksmith reached in, grabbing the bizarre machinery. The second her fingers wrapped around the piece, her body was frozen in place. The material flashed, her arm armor changing! Electricity pumped into her, but caused no pain, blinding her with a pure white light.

"Hey, what's it doing?!" Lis squeaked.

"Bringing about your ascension...Mechanist."

The blacksmith grimaced, fearful of the unknown that encroached her. The doors behind her slammed shut, preventing others from interfering, her escape. Seconds later, steam filled the room, pouring in from small vents along the floor.

"Lisbeth!" Klein cried.

The steam blinded the trapped Lisbeth, the glow fading as the warmth enveloped her in a comforting embrace. The gripping power of the gear kept hold, refusing to let go. Closing her eyes, she let it swallow her, anxious to see what awaited her on the other side. The cries of her friends died down, until they were heard no more.

Accompanying the silence, the smith felt a great wind blow by. The moist cloud released her, the grip on her arm yielding. The sound of choirs singing reached her ears, the warmth of a sunny day felt on her head. Looking again, Lisbeth found herself standing in a palace of gold and gemstone, floating above the clouds.

The sight of the brilliant structure took her back. Gold was a hard material to find, yet the place looked composed of it! Gems she'd never imagine lined parts of the floor, leaving her embarrassed by the mere idea of stepping on them.

Most impressive of all to her, however, was the machinery. The blacksmith gazed upon angels, made of gears and rotating parts, layered in solid plates of bright metal. Great wings of brass and a strange fiber extended from their backs, giving such heavy beings...flight.

"Welcome, honorable apostle." a deep, but gentle voice greeted.

Lisbeth snapped her gaze to the source. A massive metal contraption floated towards her, legless and many armed. Lisbeth stared with wonder, the levitating being decorated with similar mechanisms she found in that dungeon. Each arm socket came off of a gyro, containing a small star within its frame. Each turn or curve moved a gear, clicking the device as soft as a mouse.

"Allow me to introduce myself," it motioned its arms in a light bow, "I am Deus Cel."

The blacksmith shivered for a second, realizing she hadn't replied at all.

"Do not fear, I'm here to save your race from the plight besetting you. The light of science can solve all."

"Sorry, I really...don't know why I'm here." she replied, "Last I remember, I was-"

"Acquiring the sacred gear." Cel finished, "Yes, there's a reason why you're here."

"You see, it's great minds like yours that lead us all propelling to the warmth of a brighter tomorrow."

"So I feel that as the patron of such progress, I should welcome you...to embrace science as a whole."

Lisbeth shirked, remembering details.

"You seem hesitant, why?" Deus Cel splayed a hand, "There's great things in store for you."

"...you're one of them." Lisbeth drew back in suspicion.

"One of what?" he questioned.

"One of the Old Ones...the beings that want our worship for their benefit."

"How so?" Cel continued, "I wish to bestow my gifts to your kind, to help fight off the darkness."

"In exchange for what?" she challenged.

"For accepting some realities to life." he answered, "Truth is rarely comfortable, mistakes were made and I'm here to fix them."

 _What does he consider mistakes? That creeps me out._

Lisbeth stayed closed off, unwilling to accept the being's promise.

"Mortals come and go, but you...you have a special gift."

Lisbeth grimaced, uncomfortable with receiving such accolades.

"Mechanist...pilgrim of immortality. Seeker of the machine, you are the one of the first we've had for three hundred years."

"You can change the world, make it a better place! All with the creative spark resting in your mind."

A menu notice revealed itself to her.

[New Skill: Mechanist (Unique)]

"You bridge the gap between life and death, a harbinger for a future without suffering. You are the walking blueprint of a saint!"

Lisbeth said nothing, staring up at the gold mechanical angel floating in front of her.

"Why fight with your body when you could do the same with your mind? A Mechanist surrenders some of their primitive combat ability, a price of embracing intellect over brutish brawn."

 _Just gonna let it talk all it wants. I'm out of here the second I can go._

"Do you not feel grateful?" the deity of gears spoke, "This is all for free, I'm merely offering you your full potential."

Lisbeth put on her business smile, looking up to the unnatural thing with deceit.

"Very grateful." Lisbeth bowed her head, "Thank you, I'm just a bit overwhelmed by everything, sorry."

Deus Cel chuckled softly, the choirs singing his name as the sun blared through the ceiling of glass.

"It's fine. There was a time when even I was shocked by the notion of immortality..."

 _Wait...he wasn't always immortal?_

"Go ahead, summon up your [Mechadendrite]. Familiarize yourself with what is the boon of intelligence."

Opening her menu, the fledgling mechanist discovered the item it described. Drawing the object, a wrench was revealed. Covered in tiny pipes and steam gauges, the heavily ingraved tool felt light in her hands. Steampunk in design, Lisbeth adjusted the clamp with intrigue.

"With this, you can build servants to do your bidding. With metal and soul, you create life anew, to your specifications."

Holding the [Mechadendrite], a new anvil formed in front of her, similar in style to the tool. A bright orange menu hovered. Lists of new creations, each varied in their design and requirements, their uses differing. For the robotics club president, this was a dream come true.

 _Oh my god...I could build robots. [Seekers], [Magic Coils]. [Golems], [Augments], even ballista armed spider bots?! This is insane!_

"All yours, as earned."

Lisbeth couldn't help but smile, her eyes wandering down the volume of options. A world of machines, creations and hearts of iron opened before her. World changing equations, means of protecting those she valued most. An ability to defend others.

"Though with your talents...I'd like to offer more." Cel coaxed.

"More?" she looked, softer on approach.

"Judging by how you handled the tests, you've proven to care more about others than yourself."

"What do I have to do?" she asked, unable to hide her excitement.

 _I'd do anything to protect my friends. Aiden and I can handle it...especially with the force we're building together._

"Pledge your allegiance to me, Deus Cel." the machine god proclaimed, "I can grant you the power to protect the ones you cherish most."

Lisbeth paused, feeling an intrusion on her loyalties. Putting her business smile back on, she placed her hands behind her back.

"I'll have to think that over." Lisbeth answered softly, "Sorry, just wouldn't wanna rush that."

"Take your time." The deity nodded, "Believe me, logic will prevail. Progress will drive out the horrors, leaving only room for true salvation for all life."

"Thank you, Deus Cel."

Lisbeth paid no attention, heading right out the second it was available.

"My disciples welcome all, young one! Soon, all of Aincrad will be one, worshiping the future of an unending sun!"

In a flash she returned to the chamber, the sliding doors opening as the steam left. A surprisingly conscious Leopon and a startled Klein rushed inside, relieved by the blacksmith's return.

"Lis!" Klein alerted, "You're alright!"

Lisbeth beamed, hugging her friends as they settled down. Leopon appeared the most worried of the two, keeping hold of the pink haired girl in a tight hold.

"You fool..." Leopon moaned, "Nearly got yourself killed."

Lisbeth snuggled against Leopon.

"You were in trouble, I'd do it again if I had to." Lis assured.

Leopon nodded, her eyes closed as she accepted her friend. Steadily easing her hold, the blonde knight looked back down to her.

"So what happened?" the knight asked, "You were gone for some time!"

The ambitious smith simply smiled, her rouge pink eyes glimmering with a new flame.

"I found what I'm looking for."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The inn room was silent, still no Garr to greet her. With the sun setting, it gave worry room to flow, hoping her warrior would return. Left to tinker, the newly made Mechanist readied her newest anvil. That ember colored menu put a smile on her face, a new ambition on top of her old.

 _Being the best blacksmith is just the beginning. I could change fighting forever with this! I don't need to gauge my physical ability with his...it'll be matched by my mental. We'll be undefeatable._

She quickly checked the [Golem] section, a short list of available machines displaying.

[Arachni-pult Model A1]  
[Brawler-H Model A1]  
[Brawler-L Model A1]  
[Ore Digger-S Model A1]  
[Robot Slots Available: 4]

Selecting [Ore Digger-S Model A1], Lisbeth checked the requisites.

[Iron Ingots: 3]  
[Basic Circuit Board: 1]

Cycling the requirements for the latter component, her smile grew, laughing softly to herself.

 _Nobel wants to play the game of minds? See what he thinks of this._

 **A/N: Heyyyy everyone! :D been a while since I've posted a chapter, hope this let's you all know I haven't gone hollow yet. Remember, I love to hear from all of you, lets me know how I'm doing, even if it sounds the same as usual!**

 **Favorites and follows as usual are loved and appreciated! There won't be any consistency with chapter releases for a few months, but I won't abandon you...yet. Thanks for reading guys, hope to hear from you all soon! :D**


	28. Chapter 20: Purging Stone

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, if I had a dollar for every bone Garr broke...it'd be at least five, right?**

 **As usual big shoutout to my reviewers, always being vigilant!  
ItsJustCrow: Thanks for letting me know the error, last chapter's limb mistake was fixed.  
Thunderwolf: Loving a pervert?! How dare you. Praise Cel, may the machine rule all!  
NetherOrbit: Also thanks for letting me know when your favorite girl loses limbs...hope you don't keep track of that XD Lisbeth is best wingman!  
**

 **Hey guys, I've been getting a lot of praise for this story on theawesomess1's story 'Ignis Regem-Ignition'. If you like powerful mages, this is definitely the fic for you! I read his stuff, you should too :D**

 **Enjoy!**

February 1st, 2023

Morning arrived, I could barely sleep. The criticism I had for myself wouldn't leave, constantly finding new mistakes that I may or may not have made. The nightmares returned, the dead...why were they following me? Why couldn't they just stay dead?

As usual, Rika was the first to wake up. Groaning softly in her morning tones, she scooted herself off the bed. Shuffling herself out, I had to get up too.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Morning, hun." she lazily stated.

Trying to workout that morning was a complete chore. Sighing, I lowered my head in frustration.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked gently, "You look upset."

I looked up to her, the words slowly coming out.

"I...wanted to talk about last night." I blurted, "I just feel so worried about the way I've treated you."

"Treated me?" Rika blinked, "Was it what we did?"

"Not exactly..." I grimaced, "Can we talk about this in the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Mom and Dad always told me to never invite conflict in the bedroom, it'd create discomfort. Facing her, I choked. This was gonna be the first time I ever said I loved her. Rika looked a little worried, focusing all of her attention on me.

"I made a mistake." I lowered my head, "I'm sorry for saying the stuff I did."

"What do you mean?" Rika blinked, "You didn't say anything wrong."

Every cell in my body told me to stop, that I was making a fool of myself.

"My timing was terrible, I should've waited."

"Timing for what? I'm confused."

Rika kept looking at me with a perplexed expression. Why was I so nervous? She's never given me a reason to not express myself, yet I was afraid.

"I told you I loved you while we were...having sex."

"And?" Rika tilted her head, "I'm not sure why you're acting all weird about that."

I grabbed an open hand, gingerly holding it up to my face as I kissed it.

"It's not okay, not for me. I wanted to tell you that at a better time."

"But I said it too, didn't I?"

"...yes." I admitted.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just wanted to make it special for you." I frowned, "I've never said that before...well to anyone past family."

"Well I'd hope so." Rika smiled, "I mean I knew you're a bit rough, but not that rough!"

I giggled a little, feeling her easing the mood a little.

"What bothers you then, dear?" she looked worried, "I don't want you feeling bad."

"...it also had to do with my virginity."

"That's a first for me." Rika looked with genuine curiosity.

"I know, it's not really a guy thing." I nodded, "But for me, I guess I look at it with a bit of a traditionally...female perspective?"

"Ooooh." she nodded, "Okay, that helps me understand a bit."

"Still, it feels like there's something you're holding back." Rika tilted her head, "What's going on?"

"It's..." I struggled to hold down the tears.

Holding both her hands, I looked her right in the eyes. The fire in my gut grew, demanding I let her have. I couldn't hold it back, it all came spilling out.

"I don't wanna see you leave!" I exclaimed, "Not ever!"

Rika shook a little, surprised by the sudden detonation.

"If you did? I..."

I slowed myself again, taking the time to form my thoughts.

"No, I wouldn't die...not in a million years. I'd survive, I'd still go out there and do my job."

Rika stood there, listening as I spoke aloud. The fire of passion welled up again, heating my very breath.

"I wouldn't stop, I'd keep fighting! Why?"

I nodded strongly.

"Because no matter what I think of most people, they deserve a chance! A chance at living a life on their own terms!"

I softened my gaze to her.

"They all do...because that's what's right. I know I'm not the most compassionate guy around, I know that sometimes I'm the reason for things getting worse."

"But of all the things I've done, loving you was the best choice I've made."

"I want to wake up one day and see your empire in its endless golden age. To watch you flourish in the light of your accomplished dreams."

"Your success is mine too, Rika. I wanna introduce you to my friends back home, my family, they'd love you!"

"...Just like I do. If you were to go..."

The tears eased, my head lowering as the words finally left.

"I would survive, do what's right. But if there's one thing I've learned, it's that survival is overrated."

"Surviving is just finding the will to keep going, not knowing where the next warm fire will be. I remember days when I was nobody, just some string of code trying to keep the wolves away...hoping the next night wouldn't be my last."

"Living though, that's...that's where one finds joy. With you, I'm living."

"Without you, I am surviving."

My body slowed, the emotions expelled like a flood. Rika smiled warmly, her eyes softening and wet.

"I love you, Rika."

Sighing, I wiped my face before looking back to her. My eyes burned, my heart cooling. Rika smiled, looking ready to cry herself. Why though? I was just speaking the truth!

"Wow..." Rika squeaked, "That was...romantic. Think I was hearing something straight out of a storybook."

I grimaced, uncomfortable with the notion of cheesiness.

"Hear me out." she took my hand, "I...haven't met many guys, so I can't speak from experience."

"But what I can say, is I meant what I said that night. Every word of it."

Her fingers wrapped around my hand tighter, her eyes hard set on mine.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. I wanna see your dreams come true too."

"My mom always told me that when you love someone, it means you're willing to take their baggage. Take it and help them let go."

"Let me help you. You helped me let go of mine."

I hugged Rika, feeling her hands on my back as we embraced.

"Thank you..." I sighed.

"Anything for you." she peeped, "We'll make it...just gotta keep fighting. We'll wake up one day to the warmth of a real sun."

Rika snuggled.

"To a real world, where I can meet your parents. Where you can meet mine...AFTER a good shower!"

I laughed, sighing as her jest broke the mood.

"You gonna join me for it?" I asked.

"Course I would. With the job you did on me last night? In fact..."

She let go, kissing me again on the lips, going a bit frisky. Just as our exchange heated, I received a reminder.

[From Asuna: Garr? We need you here, time is of the essence.]

I frowned, nodding as I closed the message.

[To: Inbound]

"I...have to go for a bit." I mumbled as I closed the notice.

"Where?" Rika smiled, "I didn't get to cook you breakfast yet."

"Floor twenty five. Asuna asked late last night if I could assist her in clearing a Floor Boss."

"Wait, when was this?!"

"Just after you fell asleep." I nodded, "Got a call for help."

"Then let me come with you." she quickly opened her menu, "We can handle this."

"I already tried discussing that." I held her shoulder, "Heck, they had to boot Leopon from the team too."

Rika looked at me with disbelief, annoyance at the circumstances.

"That's...that's bullshit." she called it, "You and I fight better when we're together!"

"I know, I told Asuna that too...but it wasn't my call. Believe me, I'd rather have you with me than a platoon of those ALF robots."

"You don't have to say yes." Rika suggested.

"I would have said no." I assured, "But they promised intel if I go through with this. With that, we could find Nobel quicker."

"I thought we were looking for PoH." she questioned, staying within arms reach.

"That was the original plan...but you were right before. We should've had our focus on him. Guy's going around killing people left and right, he's gonna get powerful real fast if we don't do something."

Rika looked pretty saddened by the situation, looking at the ground for a moment.

"I'm gonna go, keep it cool then come back. Alright?"

"You're not exactly one to keep calm." she inquired, "Why would you be that way now?"

"Having my head nearly torn off by a fire breathing grizzly bear changed my attitude on some things."

"True." Rika nodded.

"How's dinner sound after this though?" I smiled, "Gonna ask Asuna if there're any good spots."

"Is that a date I'm hearing?" my blacksmith grinned sly, "After giving me all that trouble?"

"Yep." I challenged back with a smile, "Expect me to keep asking too."

"Ballsy...love that about you." she tossed her hair. "To be honest though, I was hoping you could come with me to Floor Six."

"Dammit!" I cursed, "Can we reschedule that?"

"Oh don't worry!" she waved, "I'll ask Leopon if she can give me a hand. Got that book quest waiting to be completed and I just have to find out what it does!"

"Ah, well let me know if you find anything." I pulled her close, "Be back soon, dear."

"Wait." she stopped me.

"If you're gonna be out there...I wanna make sure you make it."

Readying her anvil and tools, she drew a piece of [Abyssteel].

"This is my second to last piece...least right now. Once my hold on Floor Six's settled, then we can expect more...or less."

Her hammer clashed with the dense metal, causing even Rika to recoil a bit! The ingot glowed, transforming into a shining yellow gauntlet. Taking the metal hand glove, she quickly painted it a brass color, hammering it some more before passing it to me.

"Think you'll appreciate this." she turned to me.

"Made by my engineer? Of course I can!" I praised, grabbing the gauntlet.

Oh man, it was heavier than I thought! Thick, rigid lames ran all the way from the back of the hand, encasing the hand in really dense metal.

"It should allow you to [Parry] stuff, least without great injury." The blacksmith rose her chin, "Though we haven't really practiced that yet."

"[Parry]? Now that sounds awesome!" I cheered, "I can see it. Me parrying an attack, and you striking a riposte!"

"And vice versa." Rika smiled, "Means we can build tag team combos...course unlike the buckler I have, that won't save you from arrows."

"That's okay, you've got a shield to help protect me from that." I test fitted the new gauntlet.

She nodded, watching me carefully as I inspected the new gear.

"Ahhh I love it! I should have a pretty strong punch with this too!" I laughed.

"How would you grade it? Out of ten?" Rika tilted her head.

"I figure an eight? I mean the weight offsets my balance a little bit...but that might help anchor the weapon I'm using."

"I see..."

Rika's smile lowered a little.

"Something?"

"No, just thinking of a better way to manage that." Rika nodded, "Problem with being an engineer is you're always stuck looking for a better way to do things."

"True, you remind me of my father that way." I smiled, "Anyway dear, gotta go."

"Stay safe."

"I will."

I smiled, kissing her on the lips before heading out the door.

"Hey." she interrupted.

I turned to Rika, my armor and tools ready to deploy.

"I love you." she smiled.

"I know." I smirked, looking at her sly.

"Ohhh now who's being a bad boy?!" she laughed, "Jerk."

"I love you too." I corrected.

"Yea, yea. Get outta here before I get my mace, dumby."

Rika giggled, getting me just a bit excited. Okay maybe a lot.

It felt so relieving, to not actually be called weak for speaking my mind. As the door closed behind me, it was time to do what I did best. Closing the door behind me, I readied for battle.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor twenty five, another dustbowl. Just breathing the air felt like sucking in grit. While sand wasn't a thing, dry lake beds and light colored canyon stone gave off a similar kind of tone. Thankfully it wasn't as hot as the fifth.

Was escorted to a building far north of town. The ALF troops leading me there seemed to know who I was, calling me the Brass Knight. I liked the name, better not screw it up...again.

Walls made of steep canyon awaited me, an ancient looking stone building lying right in the middle of it all.

"Thanks guys." I nodded to my escorts, walking in fully armored.

Man, I've never seen so many troops in one place! Had to be like a hundred of them, crowding different spots as their leaders stood around the sunlit center of the structure.

"Commander, your last member's here!"

Asuna peeked past the massive shoulders of her comrades, nodding for me to come over.

"Hey, that's the Brass Knight!"

"Heard he tore a bear's head off with his bare hands..."

"Technically I had a hatchet." I corrected before moving on.

"Still!" they shouted, "Damn, great to see you!"

I smiled, appreciating the little spot of positive attention. Reaching Asuna, I bowed my head lightly to her, taking my helmet off in respect to everyone there. Kibaou quickly nudged my shoulder.

"Good seein you, man." he smiled, "Keep Asuna safe now, you hear?"

"Will do." I nodded, turning back to Asuna.

The commander waved me closer, leaning on the tactic table slightly.

"How's Lis?" she smiled.

"Happiest I can make her." I boasted, "I hope."

"Well least you try-" she stopped, "Wait...what's that on your neck?"

Feeling my tender throat, I felt it. Rika's marks from last night, my lover's brand. Kibaou glanced, smirking the second he saw them.

"Ohhhh man! Someone's been gettin some!" the ALF commander chuckled.

I smiled brightly, sheepish with my pride. The men whistled like wolves at the mere mention of it.

"So who was it with?" he pressed, "Was it that cute cotton candy top I saw with ya?"

I blushed, nodding excitedly.

"Good job, man!" he punched my shoulder, "You better keep her!"

"Keeping her?" I laughed, "I'm never letting go!"

"Never gonna give you up!" Kibaou sang out loud, "Never gonna letchu dooooown!"

"Never gonna turn arrrooooound!" The troops joined, "Desert youuuu."

Asuna looked absolutely shocked, her expression pale as she stared at me. Whether it was the prospect of coitus or the epic rick rolling, I couldn't tell. Either way, I was definitely liking this!

"Excuse us, Brass Knight?" a few soldiers approached, "Can we ask you something?"

"Sure thing." I smiled, bowing my head to them lightly.

"How do you feel about magic?" one chimed, "It's a pretty big deal out here."

"It's another tool." I replied calmly.

"Right!" one cheered, "So which element should I pick?"

"Neither." I said with a shrug.

They looked at me strangely.

"Honestly, I'm fine with magic. But having to bow to some so called god...no thanks."

"But what if they are gods?"

"Then they're bitches." I smirked, "If they need mortals like us to do their bidding, then they're too weak to be mine."

"But sir, you shouldn't disrespect them so openly! Surely they'll curse you."

"You don't need them to be strong." I assured, "To be strong, there's no better source than within yourself."

They again looked at me strangely.

"Um...but what about strength in your friends?" one asked.

"Friends should be seen as a magnifier, but not a source."

I had forgotten the collectivist culture of Japan, was just spewing my differing mindset. Looking to each other, they moved on.

"Didn't think he'd be this rude..." one mumbled.

"I didn't know the zoo loans." I suddenly heard.

I turned to the source, spotting a familiar face in the crowd. Kirito.

"Speaking of bitches." I smiled.

The prick was dressed in all black, matching perfectly with the monotone of his eyes and hair. Walking right up to him, I could feel the tension in my chest, I had to fight! Rematch the son of a bitch.

"Yea, yea...I know you missed me." Kirito brushed his hair.

"Too many times." I drew Ironback.

The [Ultra Greatsword] garnered quite a few glances, Kirito looking at the weapon with an unimpressed sigh.

"Seriously, an even bigger sword?" he mocked, "Someone's just compensating now."

"You'd know that from experience." I grinned.

"Oooo!" someone called.

Kirito sighed, tossing his hair back a bit. Hope he brought ice for that burn.

"You really should get a smaller weapon. Ultras are too demanding with stats. Too slow, and can't combo."

I laughed, pointing the massive weapon towards him with one hand.

"Dost thou even hoist?!"

"Do thine ears deceive me?" I heard someone shout, "Thou speaketh the truth, my friend!"

That had to be Godfree, that thick northern European accent gave it all away. Started wondering if he's Swedish...better ask.

"I think I'm ready to win." I huffed, challenging Kirito to a duel.

"That's enough, Garr." another voice called.

Glancing over, Heathcliff was there, the red knight looking at me with that same piercing gaze.

"We've got a raid, focus your energy on the real enemy."

"I'll tell you who's the real enemy." Another voice growled.

Goddammit who else was coming to visit? First I had the king of edge here, then friggin Anthem showed up like an angry ex-girlfriend. Seeing him draw his weapon though, I felt genuine regret. This was an enemy I created through my mistakes, one...I frankly didn't want to fight.

Looking at his cold grey eyes, I frowned. I lowered Ironback, opening to a passive stance.

"Anthem. I...never got the chance to say I'm sorry."

"It's a little late." he snapped, "Saying that now means nothing to me."

I sighed, nodding. I watched the nimble warrior draw that greatsword, pointing it my direction. Raising Ironback though was a bad idea in this equation.

"Stand down, Anthem!" Kibaou shouted.

Anthem said nothing, still looking at me with such...malice? No, it couldn't be malice...what he felt was righteous anger. Splaying an open stance, I could only stand there and hope that my intention was clear. He kept staring, glaring...but eventually turned away.

"And manners? You're changing." Kirito snidely commended.

I grunted, shoving him to the ground as I moved back to Asuna. The commander suddenly looked pretty frustrated with me, God I wasn't fitting in this culture very well.

"Sorry for the interruption." I nodded to Asuna.

"Alright...so what I want you to do?" Asuna growled, "You're my heavy hitter, just stick with me and I'll guide you through this."

"What's our enemy like?" I asked softly, hoping to defuse further.

"No idea...sadly we're going in blind. The HDA service our scouts, and with them cut from the team, they're no longer willing to risk their men."

"For God's sake." I groaned, "Are we really forgetting the fact we're...never mind."

"Anyway." Asuna sighed, "Just follow my lead, understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." I stated strongly.

"And you're working with Kirito."

I stared at her for a second. The way she spoke of that, it felt like she saw Kirito as higher than me. It wasn't the valuing of him that angered me, it was the idea that I'd have to take orders from him...

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"And to think!" I ranted, "The damn rabbit was invincible, for fucks sake!"

"Thou speaketh the truth..." Godfree grumbled, "Hath torn several trees to the very roots...but still failed to kill that bunny."

"Seriously, who the hell designed that?!" I raged, "Did Mommy and Daddy not love him enough?"

"He's probably one of those kids who'd get thrown in a sack and beaten." the axeman chuckled, "Would beat him right now if I found him..."

The great stone doors opened, their bases grinding against the hard floor. Light from the outside world leaked through, blinding us for a moment from the challenger of our freedom.

"Better not be another damn hundred flowers to collect from a stupid patch." I mumbled, "Got better things to do with my time."

"Like what?" Godfree glanced.

"Teaching those 'gods' what it means to bleed!" I boasted, "After that, get my girl all the ore she wants."

The man chuckled, amused by my comments.

Columns of ALF troops stood around us, all on foot. Godfree, another one of their members, stood beside me. The man turned out to be from Denmark, cheering me up as best he could.

"Thou art a simple man, Garr." the bearded axe wielder smiled, "I like that, no secrets."

"I don't believe in complexities, don't need 'em." I looked, "Say...what class of axe is that?"

"What thine eyes see is a [Greataxe]!" the man cheered, "Completely impractical, just like yours!"

"Damn straight!" I laughed, "I admit though, think that's the first time I've ever seen one."

"It's pretty rare." he nodded, "Kinda like thou's sword class...hate the fact it's my favorite."

"Why?" I frowned.

"Guys mock the fact I use 'em. How it'd take forever for me to hit anything with it."

"Well man, I'd rather not laugh. A [Greataxe] will split me in two."

The expanse ahead of us was shrouded by dust, cold air brushing into the space.

"Platoon A, forward!" Kibaou shouted.

The unit to our left advanced, the floor another dry lake bed.

"Move." Asuna stated.

Commander's unit led the way. I held back to the left, behind Kirito. I wasn't sure what I despised more, the fact I couldn't see the enemy I didn't know, or that I had to stare past the one I knew. Just had to shrug it off, I'd duel him later.

What unsettled me more was the fact the space just kept opening wider. Where the hell were we? This dusty spot of Earth was cloaked by dust, the canyons behind us vanishing behind it.

"Anything?" Asuna called back.

"Not on my end." Heathcliff noted.

"Nope." Kirito grumbled.

"Negative." I replied.

Godfree chose to stay with me, thank God. Moving further, I had to have been losing my mind again...I was hearing voices. Cries of pain, wounded.

"Godfree?" I whispered.

He looked.

"You hearing anything?"

"You too?" he frowned, "Thought I was crazy."

Not good.

"Asuna, voice signatures, source direction unknown." I alerted.

"Thank you." she glanced back, "Keep tabs."

The Asuna I knew changed her playstyle. Not only did she wield a rapier, but a longsword in her offhand. The tails of her leather armor fluttered in the wind, colored red for victory.

Just as we progressed, we stumbled upon our first landmark. An axe was planted in the dried ground, standing over two stories tall! Damn, the blade of the weapon had to be at least as thick as Ironback's whole body. The weapon stuck there, long rusted from disuse.

"This must've been an old battle site." Godfree muttered, "Think I know what wielded that."

"How so?" I glanced to him.

"I used to love digging up lore." he pointed to the building tall weapon, "From all that I've red, Ogres use these."

"Um...how...big were those back then?" I grimaced.

"Big enough to use those with one hand?" he answered, "Lore had it that we outfitted them a long time ago...but we eventually went to war with each other."

"The reason's not been made clear, but it tore the old Elf Empire apart..."

"With axes like that? Not terribly surprised." I nodded.

More axes, a forest of rusted iron standing tall. Something killed the owners of these, still no solid on who or what.

"Alright men, hold up!" Kibaou ordered.

"Halt!" Asuna barked.

We all stopped, standing there in the middle of the plateau. The cries of anguish kept distance, the shadow of the titanic weapons looming around us.

"We need a scouting team." Kibaou glanced.

"That's what I said!" Asuna groaned, "But we can't do that now, since we've filled up the roster."

"Then I'll send a squad back." Kibaou sighed, "Corporal Wes, get the HDA and send us their best scout squad."

A light crack reached my ears.

"Anyone else hear-" I started.

Just as I spoke, a loud crash sent us reeling! People in all directions screamed, something shaking the ground behind me. Dust billowed, scattering along the ground!

I shivered harshly, flinching before looking back. A mist of blue, a man down...and a six foot spear jutting out of the ground. I heard another crack, time to go!

"MOVE!" Asuna screamed, "GO!"

Something screamed by me, slamming the ground as I turned to charge the direction it came from! Someone else screamed, sounds of glass breaking. Two men down, we haven't even found the boss yet!

"Go, go, go!" Kibaou shouted, "Stay in your formations!"

I didn't dare look back, I kept running, trying my best to keep up with Asuna. Kirito kept his position, Heathcliff to the right, his shield raised as he charged with the rest of us. Still so much dust, where was our enemy?!

More snapping, more spears careened past us! Shouts and the clatter of armor engaged in a rhythm of panic, guiding us along a trail of fears.

The path descended, the fog clearing further down. My eyes scoured for every detail the land provided, breathing faster as another round whizzed by! God, that was so close! More and more, they kept coming! Hollering out of shock, I curled low to the ground as I scampered further!

Asuna slid down the decline, followed by Kirito as she led from the front. Huffing, my heavier armor only slowed me down. There couldn't have been a single man not praying then, hoping that the next spear wasn't theirs.

"Do not fear!" Godfree pushed, "thine enemy will pay! Go!"

The descent plateaued again, the volley of spears stopping. My God, the silence of the moment was beautiful. The pants of the living, weary of their trials skirted along the dried Earth, little flames shaken by the wind. There were fewer men, how many, I didn't know.

The wind blew harder for a moment, the path ahead revealed. I looked hard at what awaited us, what enemy to kill in vengeance of the fallen brave. As it turned out, I wasn't ready for that truth.

My heart raced, an honest report I doubt any of us were ready for. The boss of this floor wasn't a monster. It wasn't some creature of unspeakable might. There was no flesh to chop at, no unholy beast of grand stature.

It was a castle. A leviathan of stone lurching against a canyon. With walls and towers as tall as high rises, I felt just so small. The wind blew by, the place quiet as a library. Like the first building, it was built between two opposing cliffs.

The commanders said nothing, no one said a word.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The pause didn't last. It was completely unfair.

The enemy had guns. Cannons fired on our position, bellowing like thunder as their barrels flashed, blasting us as we charged, screaming as they flew in. The men were quickly flying into panic, my ears ringing from the explosive barrage.

Every shot scarred the ground,

Felt something bounce off my side. Feeling the spot, a small dent was revealed...the armor stopping shrapnel. God bless Rika, I had to see her again!

"Keep going!" Asuna screamed.

A cannonball slammed the ground beneath me, sending me soaring forward like a bird knocked from the sky. Hitting the dry ground, the screams of men filled my ears, I shivered as another cannon shot a round right over me. Plates of steel stood great against most...but not against that.

"Come on!" Godfree helped me up, "Valhalla awaits, brother!"

I accepted his answer, the call inspiring me to keep charging! I don't know how many of us fell, it was all just such a mess. A mob of ALF charged ahead of me, their banner carrier waving that flag high as he raced on. Asuna and Kirito were way ahead, racing past the incoming volleys with ease.

"Anthem!" I heard someone scream.

Someone was struck with a ball. Sent flying, the warrior was torn to pieces, left broken on the lake bed. Worse matter was, that was the flag carrier! Anthem ran by, waving his men to keep moving.

No, they needed their flag. Grabbing the dropped banner, I raised the icon, waving it wildly as I yelled at them to keep going!

The men rallied behind me, following the flag as I charged headlong into the rain of steel. Another round struck the ground, sending us all flying! Crying angrily, I roared with irritation as I reached again for the downed banner.

"Don't you run away!" I hollered at a few fear stricken troops, "Your brothers need you!"

"Get down!" Godfree lunged in front of me!

I shouted, looking where he went. Drawing that [Greataxe], I watched with wonder as he threw out an attack, splitting an incoming spear in half with a single swing!

"Bless you, Godfree!" I hollered.

He nodded, gasping for breath as I shot back to my feet.

"Carry the flag!" he shouted, "I've got your back!"

"Where's Asuna?!" I yelled, racing forward as fast as my armor lugging limbs could move.

"Hey!" Asuna screamed from a few feet ahead, "I found our way up there!"

She pointed to one of the western towers.

"Garr!" she waved, "lead your men to the wall, they can't fire on us from there!"

I nodded, following her orders. Swinging the ALF's banner about, I kept yelling, directing the remaining forces to follow my lead. With luck, we managed to reach the stone wall perimeter. The last of the guns died down, but something felt wrong.

There was nothing else to be heard. Nothing. No orders from some guard on the walls to prepare for boarding, no weapons being loaded...not even footsteps. It was all so quiet. Glancing back, I couldn't hide my discomfort.

"How many?" I asked Godfree, breathing softly.

"At...least a dozen." the bearded strongman sighed.

Fuck, just fuck! Already lost more than ten percent of our men and we haven't even gotten inside! Guiding herself along, Asuna returned to the rest of us.

"There's an opening in the west tower, some old siege ladders were left here."

Kirito stood behind her, breathing and sweating like the rest of us. Kibaou stood behind us, looking rather intimidated by everything.

"It's just...bugging me." Asuna turned as we walked behind her, "It's way too quiet."

Couldn't agree more. The ladders mentioned were in surprisingly good condition, able to support my armored ass all the way up to the open window. Kirito ran in first, his twin swords unsheathed the second he hit the floor. Landing next to him, my heavy metal armor clacked against stone.

"You suck at stealth." Kirito groaned.

I said nothing, was too distracted by the silence of the place. Asuna arrived next, her rapier and longsword ready. Heathcliff joined behind us, her entire retinue in the area.

"Report." she barked.

"Still too quiet." I glanced to her, "I say we disarm the castle defenses then call for backup."

"Reinforcements would be nice." Heathcliff nodded.

"Would take too long." Kirito dismissed, "We could have this place cleared by the time the rest of the ALF arrive."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." I argued, "whoever's operating that stuff's still probably nearby!"

I paused, glancing out one of the castle wall walkways, seeing not a soul in sight.

"Even if they left no real sign."

"Kirito's right." Asuna chose, "We'll keep moving. You three, follow me."

"Kibaou!" she looked over the window, "Take your men and check the east wall!"

Heard an affirmative, nodded as I followed by my commander. North pass led us down some stairs, the interior of the walls. God it was so dark, no light anywhere past the opening. unlit torches clung to the walls, clouds of pale green dust floating. The air felt colder than outside, expected I guess.

Heathcliff and I were easily the loudest members of the squad, price of wearing something denser than a damn T-shirt.

"Could you like take that armor off?" Kirito glanced, "It's breaking my concentration."

"No." I retorted.

Another set of doors, double.

"Heath." I looked, "Breach?"

The red knight nodded, mounting one door with his shield ready. Drawing Ironback, I stepped behind the other door, the weapon lowered. The older man shoved his barrier open, I followed less than a second later, weapons ready!

Leading further in the complex, we managed to find what looked like a local barracks. Racks of straw and some mats were laid out in an orderly manner, only revealed by the light of Asuna's torch. It all looked ragged, left unattended for some time.

 _Beware the sin of want._

That statement was carved in one of the walls. I said nothing, moving on with the group as we advanced further. The next room in our path was...a storage room?

It was a storage facility, least that's what all the vacant chests would indicate. Seeing all of those unopened wooden boxes though, it got me feeling a new kind of lust. A desire...for loot.

Opened the first box, nothing. Second, also nothing. Dammit Kayaba, if you're gonna put these here, at least humor us with SOMETHING!

"Hang on a sec guys, I've got a good hunch where the real loot's at." Kirito directed.

I glanced, hoping he didn't find loot. The swordsman approached one of several chests to the right, eyeing the others as he sheathed his twin blades. Grabbing the lips of the wood and iron container, he hoisted it open.

The next thing I saw were teeth. lots of them.

In a flash, long grey arms burst from the side, grabbing Kirito and pulling him into the chest! The boy panicked, everything below his belly sticking out awkwardly as the ambush predator started...noming?

Oh jeez, it was!

The sharp toothed treasure chest chewed and chewed, and I couldn't help but bust a gut! That arrogant bastard screamed like a girl, his dinky little legs flailing as he was treated like a damn chew toy by the equally obnoxious...but somehow more tolerable creature.

"Oh my god!" Asuna shrieked, "Let him go!"

The commander swung away, eventually freeing the 'greatest warrior of all time' from getting his first hickey. The freak spat the swordsman out, abiding Asuna's command. The second the trap released Kirito, it settled back down, resembling the other chests surrounding it.

I had to give Kayaba credit, punishing players for seeking loot's probably one of the most dickish things you could do in an RPG! Then again, Dad always told me greed consumes you...just never thought it'd be that literal!

I kept laughing the whole time, falling on my knees with my hands on my face...er helmet. That scream, those legs, and the animation! God, I was crying with how much this broke my mood!

"Ahem!"

I glanced up, Asuna staring me down with a dark expression.

"Why weren't you helping?"

I slowed my hysteria, raising a finger in defense.

"What can I say?" I guffawed, "The guy really stuck it!"

I heard a brief huff somewhere to the corner, even Heathcliff was enjoying this. The warrior commander met my mirth with her fist, colliding the knuckles with the base of my helmet.

The thick steel clacked a little, but had little effect. All the violence brought was further laughter on my part!

"You're such a jerk!" Asuna yelled, "Laughing when others are suffering? What kind of monster are you?!"

"One of a kind!" I clapped.

"You see, that chest is really Colonel Sanders." I pointed to the box, "Its style is outdated and it sits all day eating chicken!"

It had to be the stress of the situation causing this blast of euphoric giggles, I just couldn't stop! Slapping the ground, I was suddenly kicked hard in the face, this time by the recipient of such love bites.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Kirito growled, "Why don't you deal with it then?"

Grunting, I stumbled back to my feet. Chuckling, I nodded.

"Fine."

Approaching that same chest, I raised Ironback. Its length served me well in this affair. Sadly for the chest here, only Rika's allowed to give me hickeys.

Using the end of the sword like a lever, I hinged the chest open. The creature stretched out arms, ready to take what it thought was its next meal. Unfortunately, the only thing it got was an [Ultra Greatsword] to the mouth!

It's called a [Greed], charming. Choking on Ironback, I ripped the weapon out from its mouth and forced it back down with a [Down Chop]!

The [Greed] fell forward, gasping from the level of force delivered! Legs emerged from the bottom, mimicking its arms in hue. As it rose though, I had already prepared a [Brush], aiming straight then for its dangling methods of transport.

"Come on..." I growled.

Charging, the stupid beast was met with a harsh reality. The legs came off with a clean slash, the weapon sending me twisting to the side from the sheer force! The [Greed] squealed, collapsing at my feet before turning to frags of glass.

"Really?!" Kirito decried.

"What, you said my sword's too big." I looked at Kirito.

He simply glared, walking as he looked down at my feet. Glancing back, I saw it, loot! I snatched it, inspecting it before he could steal what I rightfully earned.

[Thunderstone Frag]

This yellow gem was real pretty, the translucent piece sparkling in the light of Asuna's torch. Apparently with nine pieces and a [Ulympic Furnace] I could enchant my weapon with lightning...sick. Definitely belonged to my blacksmith.

Asuna then stepped forward, an open hand held towards me.

"Give that to him." Asuna demanded.

"No." I stated, looking back at her.

"That's an order."

"This is Lisbeth's, not mine." I turned, "Rocks and ore are her business, I don't negotiate her business with anyone."

Turning red in the face, her fiery eyes looked ready to burst!

"Goddammit Garr, Kirito almost died because of that thing!"

"Hilariously might I add." I chuckled.

"How can you laugh at such an awful thing?" she glared harshly.

"How can I not?" I smirked.

"Be-Because." Asuna stammered, "He's a human being."

"And he treats me like shit, so why should I care?" I shrugged, "Ever since I first met him, I was just an insect to his royal highness."

"I spoke with him on it, you started that!" she pointed, "You couldn't stand him belittling your masculinity, even if he was just trying to warn you!"

"He treated me like a child." I dismissed, "I was wilder back then, stupider."

"That doesn't change anything, this is Lisbeth's now."

"You haven't changed a bit." she snarled, "Still acting like some brute from the woods...I thought Lis taught you compassion!"

"Lisbeth doesn't tell me to change, she accepted me. I want to do nice things for people, but she comes first."

"Take off your helmet!" she shouted, "And don't you dare say no this time!"

I did as she asked, prying off the brass cover. This woman really thought she could break me? The second the lid came off, she punched me hard in the teeth, over and over!

"You rude, obnoxious, horrible beast!" she shrieked, "How can you do this to people?!"

I said nothing, letting her keep going. I had no remorse, this was just operational security.

"People are dying all around you, yet all you care about is how she fits into this?!"

"Yes." I stated, "I protect the ones I care for...not like you're not different."

She kept wailing on me, my only real protection being the fact we were in the same party. This statement angered her further, using both hands as she continued exerting punishment.

"I'm nothing like you!" Asuna shouted, "I've done nothing but care about others!"

"I work everyday, night and day, just to ensure everything works!"

"And when that's over, where's that leave you?" I winced.

She paused, holding her fist over me.

"Where do you fit in with these people...the second you're no longer useful?"

Asuna seemed very bothered by this, her eyes softening slightly.

"I love Lisbeth, Asuna." I softened my voice, "You're her friend, therefore you matter to me."

"Whether you're the commander of these brave souls or not, you still hold value. You give too much to strangers."

Asuna huffed, raising back to full stature.

"And you give too little." she stated sternly.

"Do not challenge my authority like that again, you hear me?!" she screamed, "I will remove you from this party and tell you to leave!"

She knocked me on my back with that barrage of fists, the commander stepping away to comfort Kirito. Groaning, I snatched my helmet back off the ground.

"He's such a douchebag." Kirito growled.

"I know." Asuna heeded him, "He's always been a complete-"

"Can we talk about this later?" Heathcliff suddenly interjected, "We've gotta clear this floor."

Asuna sighed, glaring angrily at me before turning us back the way we came. Heathcliff stepped beside me, watching as I put my helmet back on. Joining the others, I kept quiet.

It wasn't like she was wrong, I wasn't cut out for this kind of posh society. This woman though, she was Lisbeth's best friend. Asuna was important to the woman I loved, therefore important to me. Guessing she saw something in Kirito she wanted.

Same time though, there was no way I'm surrendering what could give my girl benefit for what some arrogant asshat felt. I suddenly felt a nudge, Heathcliff holding a crystal in his hand.

"I'm not leaving." I rushed, "We still have to kill the boss."

"If you say so." he said out loud.

Asuna glanced back for a second, but paid no further heed.

"It's not a teleport crystal." he whispered, "It's a stream."

I snapped my gaze directly on him.

"No...did you?" I whispered back.

He nodded, holding back a small grin.

"I'll pay you for that." I offered, "How much?"

"fifty?" he replied, "I mean...it's the first time I ever saw that..."

"Done."

I paid the fifty grand so flipping fast, didn't care about the rest. I had a recording of the jackass getting violated by curved wood, THAT was pure unadulterated karma.

We returned to the ALF...only to find them packed in an even smaller group.

"The hell happened?" Asuna bleated, "Kibaou? Where are the rest of your-"

"Dead..." the once proud leader wept, "We...had no choice."

Grimacing, I looked to the survivors. Kibaou, Godfree, Anthem, two guys I never knew. At that point, Asuna's retinue was all that remained. It was then I was forced to wipe the tears from my eyes.

These guys weren't cowards, they were volunteers. To think that in our time, in our era, that such brave souls existed, that was worth celebrating on its own. I approached the crouching Godfree, the once cheery knight somber with experience.

"Valhalla awaits them now." the man sighed.

Sitting beside the taller man, I hugged him, saying nothing as the two commanders discussed.

"These things just came bursting through the walls!" Kibaou pointed back, "These ghost type things, leaking out of the stone to feed on my men!"

"By the time we even recognized the threat, they were all over us! I had to sound the retreat."

"Did you find the way through?" I asked softly.

"Yes...but it leads to a throne room, definitely the boss room." Kibaou coughed, "And I doubt you'll get there without them showing up."

We'll have to rush it." Asuna nodded, "Kirito, think you can do that?"

"Yea." he replied calmly.

Looking at Anthem, the swordsman was shaking, gibbering to himself. His grey eyes saw right through mine, like I wasn't even there. I reached for a pat on the shoulder, only for him to swat the hand aside. Saying nothing more, the man kept to himself.

Asuna then turned to me, huffing as she stood close as a challenge.

"You're going back." she stated, "We need speed types and you don't cut it."

"I'd beg to differ." Heathcliff argued, "Yes, we need to break through the defenses...but speed isn't everything."

"Garr's one of our two heavy hitters, along with Godfree. If the boss in there's got armor, we need that extra punch."

I looked up to her and nodded, not wanting to confront her further. We had to keep moving. Banding with what was left of our once ninety man team, we numbered up to...

Nine. Ten percent of what we brought. Out of ninety brave people, only nine.

 **A/N: Hey guys, before we go I wanna give a big shout out! Tf2scout, thanks for the idea of feeding Kirito to a Mimic, that had me laughing for days on end...unfortunately I can't really kill him without violating the unspoken fanfic rules.**

 **If anyone else would like to see ways to humiliate him (that doesn't involve my OCs, since that's unethical) let me know with a PM :D Reviews, feed me the delicious reviews (Both good and bad please, I wanna be a better writer.)**

 **Follows and favorites too please...especially if you hate dis fic.**

 **Thanks guys and hope to post again soon!**


	29. Kirito: Gods Among Us

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, the first SAO fanfic dedicating funds to the finding of Space Gandhi...please donate.**

 **Hey guys :D something shorter than my traditional chapter lengths! This is just a little something to chew on while I write more, let me know whatcha think!**

 **Usual big shout out to my reviewers! NetherOrbit (Liking dedication since 2016!) ItsJustCrow (+5 luck for cool girlfriend, man! :D), Thunderwolf (), theawesomess1 (why won't you love meh, fam? D:), blazepanzer24 (Looking for Space Gandhi!)**

 **Little shoutout to my newest favoriter! (trchscgdjgh) thank you, I'm sure the obligatory spam will look lovely on my review wall :D...**

 **God, help me. I totally didn't just replace the first chapter of this story by accident. Hey guys? If you recall the events of that, could you remind me? Gotta rewrite it...since my dumbass forgot to keep a back up. UPDATE: fixed that...thank god for friends.**

 **Enjoy!**

January 30th, 2023 (two days ago)

Wandering the ascending rim of a mountain, Kirito kept watch for quests. Farming cult raids, his experience rates have almost doubled. Opening his menu, the swordsman checked with his patron for any new powers.

Selecting [Communicate], a new voice entered his head. Raspy and inhuman, it chuckled with delight at his follower's request.

"Oh good, you're back." Deus Non grumbled, "Let's see your progress..."

"Fifty seven cult raids, three hundred and fifty rival cultists killed."

"And?" Kirito shrugged.

"You've done well so far, Kirito." Deus Non commended, "A good body count, consistent performance, no hesitation."

"You're almost more than useless, congrats."

"It wasn't that hard." the black swordsman dismissed, "Most of them barely know how to swing a sword."

"If you say so." the deity dissed back, "So while you're getting stronger...would you like more?"

[New Skills Available:]  
[Necromancy]  
[Conjuration]

Kirito looked over his options, considering what may lead him to faster leveling.

"Anymore [Self Empowerment]? That's been pretty good."

"Not at your current rank, but more options are soon to come." the god answered, "You want these or not?"

Looking over, the prospects of raising undead and summoning demons appealed to his edgier side. This, however, would've meant a different play style.

"I'll have to give that time." Kirito closed the notice, "Get back to you on that."

"Heh, very well. Meantime, got something for you..."

[A coven of plebs is worshiping Deus Cel in a cave a kilometer north of you]  
[Quest Reward(s):  
[+1 favor]  
[+5% exp]  
[50,000 Cor]

Kirito smiled a little, accepting his new quest. Over level fifty, cult slaying became his newest pastime. Sticking to floor thirteen, the swordsman hiked over a local mountain range. Leaping from cliff to cliff, the agile build made such traverse as simple as walking.

Following his quest marker, he quickly encountered the typical sight. Two guards, standing watch over any that might intrude. Inside, the soft chanting of desired favor from the sun god escaped.

His black eyes narrowed, charging straight in. The watchmen yelled out, reciting prayers of protection as they counter charged with spears! Jumping right over their heads, the Black Swordsman leaped back, stabbing both guards in the back. Scoring [Sneak Attack Criticals], they fell quickly to glass.

Their warning calls, however, were met with louder prayers. Portals opened over their altars, summoning forth minions of the Great Old One! [Cherugear] flew out, small winged humanoids of brass. Readying bows, arrows were flung as they took off in random paths.

Nimble, Kirito to the side, rebounding off smooth cave walls as he dodged the barrage of Deus Cel's grunts. Rushing straight for the still chanting cultists, the believers cried louder for their savior, praying he stop the intruder!

One's sermon ended, their head rolling away before he was glassed. At first blood, however, the chanting stopped.

"The best way to prove our worth is to fight!" they screamed, rushing Kirito with whatever they had on their person.

Kirito fell back, veering away from the rush of spear, sword, and axe. The [Cherugear] kept firing, buzzing in the swordsman's ear as he tried kiting them with [Throwing Picks]!

The needles he threw did little against the machines, bouncing off their metal exteriors and clattering to the floor. The last, however, struck one of the worshipers in the eye!

"Oh please, Deus Cel! He's blinded me, help me!" he screamed, crying as he tore the thing out.

The crowd stopped to try and treat their injured, buying Kirito time. Swerving to a stop, he lunged through, chopping down three [Cherugear] on his way to the vacant squad.

The second he drew close [Dual Wielding] brought its trick to bear. Dancing through with an [Inferno Raid], the nine hit combo chopped every cultist surrounding him in a blur of steel! They couldn't even respond fast enough to counter, merely soaking up damage as he weaved them apart.

One, however, managed to escape. Fearing for his life, the faithful ran to the altar again.

"Please, bearer of the Sun! Give me mercy! This man has come to strike you down, to dash your name!"

Kirito would've rushed him, but the remaining nine [Cherugear] kept him distracted. Swatting them apart one at a time, their sporadic movements made the act costly, expelling time for the sake of not having arrows jammed in his back.

Minutes later, they scattered to glass, their fragments a pristine white. The cultist looked, seeing Kirito charge.

"Savior of mortal kind, bring me a saint!"

The Black Swordsman lunged, ready to take the last prey of his quest! A great light detonated, sending Kirito flying with the force of a hurricane! Blinding him, something stepped forward. Shielding his eyes, the wounded boy rose to see what assailed him.

"You have fought long enough, servant of Non." a deep and soothing voice proclaimed, "The children of the Sun called, I have answered."

Great wings of gold emerged from the blinding light, curving closed due to the lack of space. Marching forward, a great angel of gold lurched. Its armor was round, resembling that of an obese male, a fully encompassing suit.

The very air around the angel damaged Kirito, forcing the warrior back as it stepped calmly towards him. Armed with twin greataxes of gold, the intruding force stepped closer. The cultist behind him fell on his knees in prayer.

"My savior!" he cried.

Kirito breathed, unsure how to deal with this alien foe. His HUD blared a warning, one that urged him back outside the cave.

[Champion summoned]

He threw his [Throwing Picks], watching the needles bounce off the steampunk angel like volleyballs off a brick wall.

"You're Kirito...aren't you?" the angel growled.

"H-How'd you know?" the swordsman barked, "Back off!"

Choirs began to chant, singing in soft tones. Trumpets played, drums beat. The Black Swordsman lashed out at it, his swords shrieking as they scraped against solid gold plating! Eight health bars...Kirito barely scratching one.

 _What? What level is this?! Why's it have so much health?! That's more than Floor Bosses!_

"By the will of Deus Cel, I grant mercy to the unclean."

The angel rushed for him at near sound barrier breaking speed, axes spinning in his hands! Kirito couldn't even track the attacks well, the monster swinging those axes as if they were mere daggers! There was no way his longswords were blocking such massive tools.

Jumping and rolling, Kirito's breathing quickened, his heart beating faster as attitude turned to desperation! Its axe cut through solid stalagmites, cracking cave walls with a single strike.

The angel made a soft chant, suddenly glowing like a lamp! Kirito suffered [Blindness] and [Holy] damage as result, forcing him back.

"Evil thing, die for your master!" it roared, it's soothing voice croaking mechanically.

It spun its blades, dancing into each strike in a dance like wave. One strike glanced, sending Kirito careening off the mountain like a ball!

The Black Swordsman spun with shock as he fell, the near miss driving him to red health in a single hit!

 _Jeezus he hits hard! What do I do!?_

Glancing back and forth, the swordsman used [Double Jump] to guide himself back to a cliff! The winged beast flew down, metal wings extending as he turned! A bright white light emerged from its chest, growing in size.

"What are you?!" Kirito yelled.

"Samuel, Archangel of Cel."

Kirito jumped away, watching as beams of light shot out from the holy champion's chest! Striking the face of the mountain, rocks exploded in all directions, reacting as if struck with a hammer. At that point, he knew this was a losing fight, drawing a [Teleport Crystal] from storage with fidgeting hands.

"Follower of Non, why do you fear what is wholly good?"

Refusing to answer, he raised the warp device. Samuel charged, missing the swordsman, vanishing in a veil of blue. The colliding archangel cracked the stone with its force, slowly coming out.

With the Black Swordsman's disappearance, the archangel's entourage arrived. Six angels, smaller than the four meter tall master. All winged machines, they spoke to one another telepathically, readying their next plan. Samuel looked out to the distant town.

"Stand down, brothers." he waved, "Deus Cel has other wishes..."

Kirito arrived in the town most familiar to him, Taft. Gasping, a few players glanced at him with worried expressions.

"You alright man? You look like you've seen shit."

Kirito looked...and shook his head.

 _That couldn't have been real, there's no way they'd let something THAT overpowered exist...not here._

The curious players eyed him awkwardly, wandering off moments later. Kirito looked up to the cloudless sky, checking for the mere sight of the archangel. At that moment he stood afraid. It was a game he felt he had absolute control, unrivaled supremacy and right.

In this world, he felt his destiny was his own. Here, he could escape the problems of his reality and bask in the serene peace of the fake.

It was when he looked back on those mere seconds before, did he see that destiny was no longer his. Rending the semblance of strength, Kirito grew anxious, turning to keep walking, anything to recompose himself.

 _No, I am the master. What I saw wasn't stronger than me, I just lost focus. Won't tell anyone, I can't look like I've lost again._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 1st, 2023

Past the rails of Aincrad, another realm lurked. Beyond the spaces of the floating castle, a lounge for inhuman minds. Looking down at the little stone gem from above, gnarled hands and tentacles writhed. In the dark, the laughter of hungry gods echoed through the vacuum of space.

"Seriously?!" one being bellowed, "He died to my crabs?! I don't think I even want that soul!"

"Yes...he died because you had crabs." another chuckled, "Think that'll make kill of the week?"

"Nah, that still goes to the one who screamed Leroy Jenkins...sadly that one goes to Mal-iot."

The Great Old One of Lightning guffawed, the fate of such beings seen as mere entertainment. Formed to the shape of a jellyfish, the deity floated along with a body composed of asteroid-born iron. Each of its tendrils were innervated, bright blue lines rippling up to the main body.

The mushroom head shaped top flashed a bright color with every word it spoke, flaring with every sound and pulse. The bloom of each word faded seconds later, forming layers of colored light.

"Too true." Deus Cel laughed, "But hey, getting killed by Bion's crabs is a worthy...fifth?"

Bion and Dion grumbled in low pitched tones, two gods sharing one body. Technically the same creature, Bion focused on water while Dion worked with ice. A head bearing tendrils rested, an octopus with numerous eyes. From the shoulders down, a hardened musculature and great bat-like wings extended from its back.

"What we really need is to drown one of the little ones..." Bion huffed, "They scream and fight the loudest...like Vivek with his tantrums."

"Pinning them down as they cry for mercy, the tot barely experiencing the pleasures of playing with toys."

The other gods shrugged.

"But what good does that do?" Cel argued, "If you kill too early, it won't produce more."

"There you go again." Dion groaned, "All about advancing, I don't care. Ice neutralizes all, water brings real equality."

"Well I at least make a system, something that would last." Cel pointed to Bion's groin, "All you do is kill with the crabs you got from your last affair with Evo'gal."

"At least I have fun, Cel. My minions love to intermingle, with or without consent!"

The deities laughed to themselves, looking down on the world with their ethereal lounge.

"Man, I'm glad the barrier was removed." Vivek cackled, "Finally get to come back to our oldest pastime!"

"Get to chill with Cel over here and start a brand new purge!"

"I still can't deploy." Evo'gal groaned, "Well anything past cultists...like that's any fun."

A stubby legged, bubbling mass of rotten flesh and guts frowned. Evo'gal was a morbidly obese abomination. An elephant's trunk grew from the mouth, hide thick with cancerous flesh, boils of pus under perpetual eruption. A leech-like maw rested at the end of its trunk, dripping with disease.

A god of disease, the boils on its triple chin matched those beneath Deus Non's chin. With big red eyes like a fly, uncomplicated. Corpulent arms and legs extended, lengthened by yellowed fingernails.

"That's because no one likes your breath!" Deus Non groaned, "I'm telling you hun, you really should lean back a bit before inviting mortals."

"But it's a gift!" the bride of Non whined, "Why would they be against that?"

"Well let's see here, we can BARELY tolerate being within an Aincrad's distance from you!" Deus Cel pointed out, "Plus mortals are sensitive. You don't want to give them a reason to say no."

"That's not true, Non love me." the plague boil covered elephant frowned.

"Non doesn't have a nose though!" Vivek choked, "He's basically cheating."

"Was smart enough to disable that." Non smirked, "Besides, it's not like any of you could bag that ass!"

"I'm afraid I'd suffer twenty diseases just from poking that." Mal-iot grimaced, "Besides, Cel has a point."

"You always side with him over us." Evo'gal argued, "Can't we all just be friends?"

"Nah, your hugs would wake the dead."

"Literally." Bion chuckled.

"Why not just let me burn them here, Cel?!" Vivek cackled, "Plague and Darkness are nothing I can't torch and Bion just sits there!"

"Well first off, you couldn't if you wanted to." Deus Cel reminded, "You don't have a part of their power."

"Well none of us bother sharing power!" the fire god bemoaned, "We'd be much stronger if we did."

"It'd turn into a inter-dimensional deathmatch." Bion said calmly, "Besides, if you did kill us...what then? You'd have nothing to relate to."

"True..." the molten creature subsided.

"Besides, we're not real enemies here." Cel calmed the others, "That's for the mortals to think."

A shattering of glass sounded off, followed by at least six others!

"Oh daaang! What's going down here?" Deus Non giggled.

They gathered around, watching the affair from above.

* * *

"Sir, what do we do!?" a soldier cried out.

From every crack in the wall poured more ghosts, their hands thin and curved with claws as they reached into the buffet bestowed.

"Um, um!" Kibaou panicked, watching as more and more leaked out from the old fortress.

"Just keep fighting!"

Swords and spears were unleashed, Anthem dancing with his greatsword within the tight spaces. Steel, however, meant little to the incorporeal. Like mist, their bodies simply shifted with every slash, reforming with minimal damage.

The men brought forth their shields, back to back as they tried forcing them back. The spirits clawed and scraped against the barriers, only halted by game mechanics in their assault. Despite this...every scratch yielded frost damage...bringing down stamina.

"They're breaking through!" one whined.

"Screw it, charge through!" Kibaou ordered, "Find that boss entrance!"

The second the formation broke, the ghosts filed in! Clawing and biting, the undead scattered their living adversaries in a soup of panic, the troops fleeing eastward! Following the fearful crowd, Anthem shouted in efforts to rally the ALF.

"We can't let fear rule us now!" he screamed, "On me, guys!"

They didn't listen, moving further in the abyssal depths. Anthem fought wildly, slashing ghosts away, only to aggro them and injure himself. Even after just seconds of fighting, the wolf knight was forced into retreat, dashing through rooms to find safety, anywhere to heal!

Eventually, he found what appeared to be a quiet corner. Racing inside, he tried closing the door, anything for respite, anything to allow him the use of even one potion.

"Anthem! Help!"

"Hang on!" the greatswordsman shouted.

Chugging down a [Major Healing Potion], he dashed outside. He stopped. In his moment of break, the soldiers all around were torn to shreds...chewed apart by hungry spectral fiends. Dozens of them, all dying. Kibaou flailed around, his cutlass meaning little to them.

Opening his left hand, Anthem readied [Snowball], a basic ice projectile. Spiky spheres of ice formed off his palm, stacking as he clenched fingers! Tossing them forward, he cursed the unsettled dead, hating them with every volley.

To these, the ghosts reacted harshly! Some of them scattered to glass, killed by the use of magic...but only the most injured. Proving resistant to frost, the spectral beings turned on him angrily.

"Anthem!" Kibaou cried out, "Fall back, come on!"

Looking around him...only the ghosts remained. His men were glassed, their absence snapping his conscious. He stood, frozen with his arms to his sides.

Falling back from the east, Godfree and two others emerged!

"Oh thank god, guys keep going!" the axeman spurred his men, "Kibaou?!"

"Grab Anthem!" the commander shouted, "He's gone!"

* * *

The gods watched with keen interest, watching as the death toll climbed. Eighty one souls, a bounty none could refuse.

"Who gets them?!" Vivek anxiously fidgeted, "It's so...thick."

"Ghosts killed them, therefore they should be Non's." Bion argued.

"Problem." Deus Non groaned, "I don't have enough 'points' to spawn ghosts yet."

"Dammit, we know what that means." Deus Cel groaned.

The deities shook heads, watching as all eighty one went straight to Evo'gal. Filling up her meter by over half, the plague god laughed.

"Any death that is left unclaimed...goes to her." Dion grumbled.

The only distinguishable trait between Dion and Bion were the eyes. When Dion spoke, they turned white. When under Bion's command, blue was the color.

"Such is needed for balance in our universe." Deus Cel shrugged, "Least our champions are out."

Deus Non glanced elsewhere, the Abyss Toad smiling suddenly.

"Ahh...Ditores Fauns. Cel, got one of my champions here to wreck your stuff."

The machine god hovered over to watch, the other deities grumbling with envy as Evo'gal grew from her feast. The gods of sun and entropy watched, another sight of carnage awakened...one of Non's champions revealing themselves.

"I love watching them fight." Cel nodded, "They get so impassioned over their ideas, so willing to kill for something so abstract...often unrealistic."

"Makes me miss the old wars..." Deus Non shrugged, "Would've had thousands rushing headlong with spears, driving against Ogres...the same creatures they used to push back Bascogne..."

"We don't talk about him." Cel retorted, "Just the thought of him pisses me off."

"Bae, I would've murdered Bascogne myself if I knew his plan." Vivek comforted.

"You couldn't have." Bion stated, "You're too...fiery."

"Really, Bion?" Dion argued.

"Okay that was lame." Bion regretted, "Still, you wouldn't have done squat."

"You think I'm stupid?" Vivek glowed brighter.

"He was the only one to outsmart Cel!" Mal'iot concurred, "We're not saying you're stupid, but you are a bit outmatched here."

The Great Old Ones growled in frustration, a millennia old dispute of thievery festering. Just before they could continue the conversation, however, a notice arrived.

"Floor Twenty Five...it's been cleared." Bion interrupted with glee, "It's time..."

The gods laughed, looking back down at Aincrad with starved expressions.

"Shame that they had to kill one of my closet defectors to do so." Deus Non's black tendrils coiled, "Love's always the best drama starter, gets people doing stupid stuff just on some hope."

"I personally like that." Cel contradicted, "Pursuing something makes for a better world."

"Really? Even with emotional tripe?" Bion smirked, "I prefer to watch lovers strangle each other, fighting to steal the other's air as they submerge."

"You're just obsessed with outdicking us though." Mal'iot growled.

"Isn't that supposed to be my job?" the Great Old One of Water laughed, "I mean everyone thinks darkness over there's the worst."

"Eh, I just tell people to be selfish." Non splayed all four webbed hands, "I don't encourage murder."

"Nor do we discourage, that's for them to choose." Deus Cel noted, "Still, floor twenty five's been released AND I've got Mechanists deployed!"

"Oh boy, wind-up toys." Vivek smiled, "We still bros, right Cel?"

"Duh, fire is energetic, progressive."

Vivek whipped the Old Ones of darkness and plague with its molten tail. Particles ripped apart, the very stars lighting off with the energy displayed! Without a piece of either Deus Non or Evo'gal's power, however, such efforts even for that Great Old One were useless.

"Aw come on!" the fire god moaned.

"Bitch please, get good." Non clapped in disrespect.

Cel shoved Vivek back.

"Trying to watch this, hang on a sec." the machine grumbled.

"D'aw...there's a little one looking to save her friends." Non pointed, "Too bad Fauns is an evil emo and won't give a damn."

Evo'gal looked longingly to Floor One, the Town of Beginnings.

"So many souls...all of them just sitting there, doing nothing as the rest grow strong."

Evo'gal smiled, its mouth red and swollen with pestilence.

"Imagine it...them all panicking as the green cloud seeps through the ground."

"Sooo you farted?" Non smirked.

"They're not that...bad." it stopped, "Okay yea, I basically fart on them."

"Like they could take that." Mal'iot laughed, "Seriously, look at how weak they are...all packing themselves in one place."

"What does their 'savior' have to say?" the plague god glanced to Cel.

"Don't fart in here?" the machine god looked back, "I'd hate it if I had to clean up after you."

"Not here, in there!" Evo'gal pointed.

"Sure...but only once." Deus Cel shrugged, "Or we'd all have to turn on you for a few rounds."

The plague god frowned, not wanting to be the single player in a five versus one match.

"Oh how heroic." Non cackled, "Save me, Cel!"

The others laughed, counting their players like board rested pawns, contemplating their use.

"These rodents act like they've had it hard, going back and forth from towns. Killing monsters then sleeping behind their walls."

"Remember though, we can't kill all of them." Cel told, "Or there'd be no game."

Cackling to themselves, the gods eagerly bide their time. With Floor twenty five conquered, new mechanics started up, Cardinal beginning its next experiment. A steady descent, just enough for no one to notice, just enough for them to seep through the cracks.

 **A/N: Yea it's short, like me. Wait, did I just say that outloud?**

 **Thanks again for staying loyal guys! :D been loving the support as always, especially when you put my chestnuts to roast...on an open fire- OKAY NO NO NO, STOP THAT!**

 **Hope to hear from you all real soon!**


	30. Haru-Kymer: Breaking Barriers

**A/N: Hail Jesus-kun, our lord and savior of Aincrad has arrived to save our- *screams***

 **We at Souls of Fire apologize for the most recent message. Those responsible for such were given a bubble bath with Bion.**

 **Shout outs to my reviewers as always! NetherOrbit(Order, what's that?!), ItsJustCrow(Beowulf is great Sue material :D), Thunderwolf(Loving good writing :P), Theawesomess(Niiiiiiiiiiccccccccccceeee), Theblazepanzer(Love your characters!), DjVampiStep(Killed by reading the lemon chapter first)**

 **Enjoy!**

The morning sun shined brightly over the Town of Beginnings. A quiet day throughout the First Floor, players gathering after breakfast, chatting the time away. The birds sung warmly, filling the town with no room for silence, only the sound of pleasant, everyday living.

Haru and Graye emerged from the gate, both stunned for a moment by the brilliant lighting. After a minute, Graye rubbed his eyes before looking to Haru, who shook her head before heading straight for the town's gate. As they headed for the exit, random players turned sharply towards them.

"I-It's the Dragon!" one shouted, "Run! Before it burns us alive!"

Haru ignored this, walking faster in response to the attention. Wearing her plague doctor mask and robes, this was intentional. The crowd quickly dispersed, leaving only her and Graye to walk the road. Another crowd remained, uniformed men of the ALF.

"Come on, just pay up. It's not a lot." the soldier demanded, "This money's going straight to the clearers, you'd be helping us up to spec on our gear!"

"But you keep asking us!" the surrounded civilian whined, "It's like you guys are cozying up to the HDA!"

"Least the HDA do shit, you freeloader!" one of the men shouted, "All you Beginners do is mooch and leech off our work!"

The sergeant silenced his raging comrade with a wave, clearing his throat. The girl they faced was no older than fifteen, another dweller of the settlement.

"Fine then, we promise to stop asking...if maybe you can offer us something different in return."

"Are you kidding me?" The girl growled.

Stopping, Haru turned to confront the suggestive soldiers. Half the height of her adversaries, the alchemist knew intimidation was necessary. Introducing herself with a gout of flame from her staff, the crowd jumped back in surprise of the flickering heat!

"You will pay dearly for your transgressions." she snarled, using her unnaturally deep voice like a weapon.

The men turned to her, horrified by who they recognized as The Dragon.

"H-Hey! Where'd you come from?" one whined.

"Better question." Haru growled, "What're you doing?"

"None of your business, creep!" the leader snapped, "We'll put you under arrest if you get in our way."

"Really?" Graye backed her play, "I'm sure your commanding officer would love to hear about this."

The soldiers were quick to disperse. Sadly, the rescued girl also fled on sight of Haru, seeing the same creature they did. Watching them run, Haru sighed before turning back. She walked faster,

Catching up with the masked alchemist, the medic eased his pace once beside her.

"Unbelievable…" Graye sighed.

She glanced over to him, eyes glowing an unearthly yellow color.

"What is? That I've got a reputation out here?"

He kept his eyes straight ahead, hesitant in his reply.

"No...just that someone as kind as you could end up so feared. Makes me wonder what's wrong with the world."

Haru shrugged, looking back ahead.

"People fear what they don't understand." she replied, "That's why science has taken as long as it has to move us forward."

"So they can run all they like...I don't care."

Graye said nothing more on the topic, feeling like she completely missed his point.

"So what's this plant we're after?" he diverted, "Might be able to help you more if I knew what you're looking for."

"I didn't ask for your help." she shunned.

"You shouldn't have to." Graye retorted, "You gotta relax."

"I shouldn't need it." Haru sighed, "Help's the last thing I want either."

Birds chirped as they wandered further down the golden green pastures. Graye stayed close despite his comrade's frigid demeanor.

"So wait...how long have you known Garr? Been skirting off that topic for a while."

"We met during the first week of this game." she said, "Idiot was clumsy enough to break my stuff."

 _Least it wasn't intentional._

"What'd he do afterwards?" Graye blinked.

"He helped me get the resources back to make another." Haru looked back to the grass, "Kinda lied to him about the amount needed."

"How so?"

Haru stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the breeze before going again.

"Was able to make three bottles with them, not one. Was fair though, gave him one out of pity."

Graye watched the clouds swoop in slowly from the northern mountain range.

"Truth is, Garr was the one that got me started on this whole journey." the pastures swayed in the wind, "Him finding that S-Class herb changed something for me."

"Oh?" the healer glanced, "It seemed like he was the worst person you ever met."

"Don't get me wrong, I can't stand the guy." Haru assured, "I just wish it didn't take him to convince me to go adventuring."

"Figured if an idiot like him could find such legendary things, that I could too. Figured maybe I could do something cool with my life."

She laughed a little, the sound somber and forced.

"Stupid me..."

Graye patted her shoulder.

"Could you tell me what plant you're after?" he smiled, "You know your stuff."

"I said I didn't need your help." she snapped, "I've got this."

"Then we can do it quicker with two sets of eyes." Graye rationed, "Sorry for being pushy, Haru...I just wanna be nice to you."

The alchemist said nothing, looking back over the prairies surrounding them.

"Alright." she sighed.

"The plants I'm after resemble rosebushes." Haru stated, "The whole body is bright red, can't miss it."

"Thank you." Graye cheered softly as he raced ahead.

"For what?" the alchemist questioned as she watched him go.

"For giving me a chance!"

Shaking her head, she dismissed his antics.

 _Just give him time, he'll go away. I don't need anyone, I'm strong enough to take it all._

Haru turned her gaze from Graye, looking towards the great, green expanses laid out before them. Underneath her plague doctor mask, she smiled softly, remembering the time she first came out to gather herbs.

 _It was...completely different for me. For once there wasn't a list of disappointments, no stress, just freedom. Could just be me._

While the drug Haru previously consumed masked her eyes and voice, Graye saw her body language soften. Her dark clothing and pale mask left little empathy to be seen, but he saw those shoulders drop. The pair wandered through the tall grass, the medic determined to learn more about Haru.

"So what was life like for you?" he started gently, "You know, before getting trapped here?"

Haru's smile faded behind her mask. Her chest tightened, nervousness returning.

"Well," she started off, "I was taking a break from finishing up some resumes."

"For what?" Graye continued with caution.

"Universities, colleges, any institute that'd bother opening up for me." Haru said softly, "Anything to prove myself to my mother."

 _"I should just kick you out! All you do is sit with your 'experiments!"_

Haru shivered, the memory of her mother creeping back.

"But you're smart!" Graye commended, "Why would it be a burden to invite you to higher education?"

"My grades." her hands slid in her pockets, "Never cared much about school, was far more interested in performing experiments of my own."

"I wanted to be a chemist." tiny drops of rainwater dripped down her mask's snout, "Bring the industry back to more natural leaning substances for our problems."

"Oh?" Graye blinked.

"Yea." Haru nodded, "Thing is, I hated school."

"That's pretty important though." Graye noted.

"I know, but the level of science I'd get in school was elementary, would get so bored I'd make up new ones."

She giggled softly, her artificially deepened voice making for an awkward sound.

"Sneaked a little bottle of flavored food coloring one day. Some sugar too, for a crystallizing experiment."

"The teacher assigned us table salt, but I was doing that stuff at like...eight? Anyway!"

Graye smiled, letting Haru drift off in thought.

"So I replaced my ration of salt with sugar, unfortunately I chose red food coloring...kinda obvious to see."

"So I put the little wooden stick in the flask and started mixing, intentionally putting too much sugar. Stuff started to crystallize, so I put in a few other components, mixing it all in."

"What happened next?" she chuckled, "A kid snitched on me, telling the teacher I was working with blood...moron."

"Aww." Graye frowned.

"Wait, it gets good!" she waved, "So the professor came over, asking me what I made."

"Told him what I was making, wanna know what happened next?"

"What?" the medic brushed his curly hair aside.

"He took out the stick, covered in red crystallized sugar and gave it a taste." she sighed with passion, "Got an A on the experiment...though the teacher admitted to liking grape more."

"That's amazing, Haru!" Graye cheered, "Sounds like you were a chemist's favorite."

"I was, though I may had a few "accidents", but nothing too damaging."

"Would explain for the hand grenades." Graye laughed, "Those were awesome!"

"Tell you the truth? I have another idea-" Haru stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Graye tilted his head.

 _No, I gotta keep my advantage. Sharing knowledge will eliminate my edge on others._

"Nothing, just forget it." she dismissed, "Shall we?"

"Sure." he nodded, following behind her.

The white haired scientist had another idea of her own, something she could use to defend herself. The clouds thickened over them, softening the landscape's color.

As the search dragged on, Haru spotted one of her plants, ushering Graye to follow. They moved further west, towards the brightly colored flower patch. Her previous statement left him in awe, while she lacked in some areas, she more than made up for it in intellect.

The red plant in question looked like a rosebush, the alchemist kneeling in preparation. This made him all the more curious as he watched her draw small shears. Clipping away at the edges of these leaves, she seemed lost in her own thoughts.

"Haru?"

"[Pyropus]." Haru suddenly muttered, "I remember telling Garr once that these can start fires, due to the highly reactive enzyme they pack in their bodies."

Graye watched for several minutes as Haru trimmed all the leaves of the flammable plant, fascinated by her delicate handiwork.

"Did you know the moron tried eating random herbs off the ground?"

"No." Graye coughed, "Seriously?"

She nodded, breaking into a brief laughing fit.

"Oh boy, that got me going for a bit. Seeing the guy's face when I asked him why he bit a poisonous plant?"

Haru sighed softly, stretching herself before continuing.

"Priceless."

"That's the first time I've seen you like...laugh." Graye smiled, "Ever since Black Iron, you always seemed so serious."

Haru shrugged, returning to her work.

"Well, what's there for me to laugh about? It's like the world's against me for some contrived, bullshit reason."

"I understand..." Graye lowered his head.

This struck a nerve with the alchemist. Looking harshly back at Graye, she unleashed inquisitorial retribution upon the gentle healer.

"Do you?" Haru challenged, "Was the guy you liked looking great on the outside, only to turn out super controlling afterwards?"

She kept up the verbal assault.

"How about him turning psycho, pretty much demanding your soul to ensure he felt good?"

Graye grimaced, but looked back at her glowing eyes.

"...yes."

Haru stopped, staring back at Graye with a softer expression, surprised by the quick and honest answer.

 _What?_

"That's not important though." the medic rationed, "What I wanted to say is you're not alone. You don't have to deal with that by yourself."

Brushing her white hair aside, the gas masked alchemist said nothing. Beneath the drug induced yellow glow of her eyes, her mind was at work.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor Seven

The hunter's boots splashed in the bacteria ridden green pond, knee deep. Their owner stepped out gently onto a soft and sloshed surface, mud-like with excess water. Light barely shined on him, a result of the cover above.

The trees here were short, only two stories in height. Despite their stature, their leaves were wider than satellite dishes. Bloating out the sun, it left a playground for the professional. Covered in brown and green clothing, the former soldier wandered calmly, but uncomfortably.

His bow was drawn, the jungle welcoming him with its various wildlife. His eyes scanned, attentive. His HP was draining slowly, irritating him. He looked down, knowing exactly what caused it.

The [Monster Arena] hadn't been discovered, only leeches. One such slimy beast had fastened to Kymer's shin, gorging itself on the essence it craved.

Grunting, Kymer drew his knife again. Guiding the edge along the side of his hitchhiker's attachment point, he gently levered the blade between his skin and the [Blot Leech].

The maw jawed worm hiss, wiggling as it tried latching on. The clingy worm, however, was eventually pried off by Kymer's knife. Tossing the dark purple pest aside, the Russian advanced further. Rain pattered the leaves around him, his HP slightly drained by the creature's brief feast.

 _Freaking hate the jungle. Full of poisonous bugs, plants, frogs...parasites, more bugs. Can't sleep on the ground, can't stay still, can't take a piss without some bitch biting my dick. Fuck the jungle, hope we chop it down._

Climbing over a fallen log, his dagger made short work of minor foliage. A wasp like creature flew in his face, buzzing angrily as he marched through. Kymer kept moving, and after seconds of a noisy standstill...the wasp was bit.

Rending the head from the yellow striped bug, the predator had his snack. The rest of it dropped to the jungle floor, quickly devoured by the ants crawling beneath him.

"Hm...could use more salt." Kymer chewed.

A branch snapped. He swerved, bow armed. Nothing. Listening carefully, the Russian moved on. Minutes passed, the croak of a lonely frog rippling through the area. Kymer quickly turned further east, a detour from the noise.

 _Yea, no need to bump into one of those again. I don't wanna be there...not again._

The jungle of Floor seven had a habit of moving landmarks. Every day, locations such as the [Monster Arena] would change position on the region. Due to this, map creation was considered useless.

 _"I said fire!" his Starshina called, "What're you waiting for?!"_

Kymer rolled his lips, forcing himself to keep focused. Bugs of differing shapes and sizes crawled along the trees, each and every one of them poisonous and carnivorous. Patches of dirt puddled, the result of falling deposits from the leaves above.

 _Still no arena, just more wildlife...this place is swarming with little cookie sized shits._

Trudging through another layer of forest, Kymer tripped! Falling forward, he was stopped with a loud squish. A mud pit, his back smothered. Prying himself off the sludge, he was forced to stop when he heard it again.

[Cordoads], they sat in the mud surrounding him. Resembling bull toads, the bright orange amphibians glowed from his presence. Each the size of dinner plates, the pimple covered things looked with yellow eyes. One wrong move and it'd cause them to panic.

The hunter couldn't move, an entire pack was surrounding him. Crouching steadily, the operative watched carefully, hoping they'd wander off.

The situation worsened, his own [Stealth] skill convincing the frogs he wasn't there. They started hopping closer, croaking as they sloshed in the muck. Forced to keep absolutely still, one of them climbed on his shoe, sitting itself down on the toe end.

With the sun setting in the distance, the hunter felt annoyed.

Swatting it was a bad idea, Kymer knew that intimately. Looking up, he found no stray dead branches to scoot it aside. The resting [Cordoad] turned, hearing something else approach.

Kymer heard it too, it was close. Moving in from the brush behind him, bigger than the frogs. Kymer slowly leaned off his seated foot, turning himself very slowly to the source.

The [Cordoad] on his boot made a soft ribbit, adjusting itself on the steadily moving platform. Its orange glow dimmed as it rested, unaware of the fact its relaxing on a person's foot.

Staying low, the brown covered soldier kept observant. The stalker closed in, the brush between it and Kymer swaying. Footsteps, his focus sharpening. He was being hunted.

Just as his adversary closed, Kymer threw his foot forward, lobbing the fat toad down the path! The amphibian shrieked, shining brightly as it flew past a window of ferns!

"What!?" someone cried out.

The [Cordoad] used its self defense measure...self destruction through an acute chemical reaction. The incurring explosion rattled the bushes, a feminine scream echoing through the jungle.

Silence.

"Okay! Who's the jackass that threw this!?" a woman called out, "Don't make me come over there!"

The Russian blinked in surprise, aware of the creature that tracked him. It was Philia.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The last rim fell off the last leaf, the bush left trimmed. Digging a foot away from the stem, Haru made a hole around the plant with her hands. The tiny raindrops grew in frequency, softening the dirt.

"Through trail and error, I found out that most of the fiery fluid is stored in the root ball." she glanced up to the crouching Graye, "Use both the leaves and roots to make fuel."

"How does it actually work?" Graye pondered, "Seems a bit complicated to me."

Haru kept focused on digging, gently lifting a large, round dark red bulb below the plant. Holding this up, she quickly showed the bulbous mass before storing it away.

"The leaves act as a hormone junction for the plant, releasing stressors when triggered by the nerves on their rims."

She held up a trimmed leaf as an example.

"The stressors released by the leaf cause the stuff in the roots to react violently, causing a rise in pressure and heat."

She then drew her [Lantern Staff], pointing at a couple of glass cylinders located beneath the light box.

"The pressure looks for a vent, as well as oxygen to ignite. Well, I put a pump behind that, triggered by," Showing a lever, wrapped around the distal end of the staff, "A simple pull from this mechanism."

Haru pointed the weapon in the air, away from any foreign objects as she pulled back the trigger. The second it was tugged, fire belched out from the nozzle, flying upward eight feet from its source! After doing so, however, her machine started glowing, the lantern box growling from the action.

"Downside is, the machine gets noisy afterwards. Played well to my persona though, scaring others away."

"Is that what you really wanted?" Graye frowned.

Haru looked back to him awkwardly, unsure of how to respond.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she rose to her feet, putting away the plant materials in search of more fuel.

"Well, I guess you could say I really like helping people." Graye explained, "For me to be alone is just…"

Haru stopped, looking back patiently to the deserter.

"May I…tell you something?" Graye eased, "I don't think I could ever say this to Garr. Seeing how he reacts to weakness, I wouldn't wanna push the wrong buttons."

Haru shrugged, nodding to go on as she waded through the grass.

As the clouds darkened the sky, the wind turned colder, the grass swaying harder as the wind brushed faster. Graye took time to compose himself, unsure of whether to actually bring it up or not.

Minutes passed, Haru finding another plant as she waited.

"I had a party of my own too. They were all really cool guys…"

He watched Haru trim away at the [Pyropus] leaves, continuing.

"Their names were Rei, Holt, and Bansan. They told me they had a healer once named Soga. Never got to meet him..."

Haru said nothing, silently listening to him, feeling some familiarity with him on the group dynamic.

"They were tough people too. Was told we're on the hunt for some field boss named [Nephila Regina] on Floor Three."

"Told me they've raided the boss multiple times, that they're well experienced."

He shook his head, emotions flooding his mind. As Haru uprooted the [Pyropus] plant, she looked to Graye again.

"That's the Queen Spider boss, isn't it?" she questioned.

Graye nodded.

"Wish I knew that it was a spider we were fighting. Well…I-I've."

Struggling to come to terms, he looked to the swishing grass around them.

"I went down there. Didn't know what it was until it was already too late."

"Bansan and his people charged right into battle, fighting spiders! The things had to be the size of small cars on their own!"

Haru focused, listening closely as he continued.

"I-I couldn't take it, I was so scared."

Graye stopped for a second, crossing arms as he recalled the events.

"Can barely keep myself from running, from anything and anyone that threatens to hurt me. I hate it, being such a coward."

Crying the moment he made this statement, he kept going.

"I was a guild leader too...got kicked out by the council I created."

"Council?" Haru raised a brow, "I thought guilds run off the leader and go on from there."

"Most do, but I wanted to try something different. Graye Sight was a humanitarian guild...well that was its start."

"In the end though, the chosen council members decided that my friend, my combat advisor was too violent."

"They had Oran removed...using the system I made to do it too."

"Figures." Haru sighed, "The minute you give strangers power over you, your freedom dies."

"So wait, how'd you lose place then? You're the leader."

"I left." Graye shook, "Oran and I have been friends since the beginning, I wasn't going to abandon him...not ever."

"And where's he?" Haru questioned, "I didn't see anyone with you."

"Gone...Oran just went his own way."

"I see."

"Oran though...he was already tired of this game. He started drinking, going out with every girl he'd meet and just...partying."

"How's that a bad thing?" Haru questioned as she plucked another plant, "It's not like you guys were Clearers, were you?"

Graye was quiet again.

"Asuna doesn't like to have things out of her control...Oran messed that up too."

"Sounds like she's stuck up." Haru judged, "Oh well."

"Worse, Oran got so mad that he walked off." Graye cried, "Before I knew it, I was alone."

"Met the ALF, thought I'd find a way to repay for what I've done. Ended up running away again..."

"...what'd Oran do to Asuna?"

"Can't tell you." Graye shook his head, "Sorry, I promised him I wouldn't."

Haru frowned behind her mask, knowing that urge to run away. As she finished working with her second Pyropus plant, she looked back at Graye, patting him softly on the head.

"If you really were as cowardly as you claim, then why are you still around? You know Garr hates that."

Despite his emotional troubles, he looked up to her almost immediately.

"Because I remember Garr. We met on the first day, though on different terms."

"Plenty have, pretty much made a fool out of himself too." Haru shrugged, "So?"

"He...saved my life, Haru. Twice now that I think of it."

The masked alchemist paused, surprised by the revelation.

"I was so fed up with everything, the drama back home, this place...I ready to just go. He stopped me from...jumping."

"The guy who was cursed to die a painful death. I never saw his face during that rant, too many people."

"Of all the people around me, he had the biggest reason to stay here. To just let everyone else do their job...but he's out there fighting to protect us."

"He wasn't the most pleasant guy I ever met, but that second time was what convinced me. The brute I saw in that dungeon wasn't the same."

Graye smiled, his curly brown hair fluttering in the wind.

"Garr's much nicer now, politer than he used to be."

Haru shook his head.

"Don't know where you get that idea. He's as polite as a splinter."

"I've had the chance to speak to both of you, I understand where you're coming from." Graye assured.

"You've been through a lot." Graye opened his arms, "Would you like a hug?"

"No." Haru said sternly, looking away.

Graye didn't take no for an answer! Going to the side, the healer wrapped arms, squeezing the alchemist warmly. Haru froze, unfamiliar with the compassion that came with such contact.

"You have to give people a chance." Graye rocked her a little, "I know they're mean, but that's why you can't be like them."

After a few seconds, Haru pushed Graye away.

"I was never like them." the alchemist dismissed.

Despite the cold reaction he got, Graye still felt a jolt of optimism. Hearing himself admit his own faults gave him some momentary peace. A light drizzle arrived, tiny raindrops falling softly over the land. Wetting Graye's hair and face, his chestnut brown hair curled more, turning shiny with moisture.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"You again?!" the treasure hunter snapped.

Kymer sighed, shaking his head with annoyance. Philia groaned, jumping back to her feet as she drew [Sword-Breaker] on Kymer.

"Stalking me, are we?" the Russian growled, drawing his knife.

"I didn't know you were out here!" she decried.

"Shh!" Kymer waved, "Quiet down."

"Quiet down? You just kicked a [Cordoad] in my face!"

The dozen other explosive toads croaked, fully aware of the two trespassing players. Surrounding them, Kymer was focused on the act of stealth, hoping the beasts lose track of him.

Philia on the other hand was not amused. Readying a set of star shaped shuriken, she bent her knees to take aim.

"Stop." Kymer urged, "Bladed weapons break the skin, triggering them."

"Did you just say triggered?" she glanced.

"Oh come on, you're saying I can't learn memes?" he groaned, "Oh wait...that triggers you."

"Shut up!" she decried, "We gotta move!"

"Left." Kymer directed.

Philia ran that direction, leaping through the opening between [Cordoads]. Kymer glanced around, sadly finding no other gaps in the enclosing circle. Rushing out the same way, Kymer bumped into several trees, running over plants and other pieces of light foliage as he escaped the croaking detonators!

After minutes of running, the two ended up near a river, deep enough to warrant stopping. The rain fell harder, falling off the massive quarter meter wide leaves in large drops. Covered in a bright blue cloak, the bright haired treasure hunter looked at Kymer.

"What're you even doing here." she growled, wiping stray raindrops from her face.

"I'm looking for a place, the [Monster Arena]?" Kymer responded, "Anyway, I should keep going."

He looked across the river, spotting a fallen log a few meters away.

"That's not the right way." Philia said as the man turned.

"How do you know?" Kymer looked back.

"This floor changes landmark locations every twenty four hours...oh and I've found the place before."

"Nice." the Russian nodded, "So which way?"

"I can lead you there." she blinked, her light blue eyes set on his.

"No thanks, lived too long to follow traps like that."

"I could kill you now if that's what worries you." Philia groaned, "I'm not doing this for free."

"Mm, how much?" Kymer played along, "I'd rather not put you there."

Philia smiled, the man seeming cooperative to her.

"Thirty grand, now."

"That much?" he questioned, "Not one to help an old man cross the street, are you?"

"You paying or not." she pressured, "That'll be an extra fifteen if you keep slowing me down."

 _Could use faster travel._

Kymer agreed, following close behind the orange haired wanderer.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Hours passed the two herb hunters scouring for every Pyropus plant in the grasslands. For Haru, the rain was a benefit, drastically reducing the risk of starting a fire with accidentally mishandling a plant.

Out of nowhere, she spotted another plant in the grass, one that she desperately needed. She sharply changed direction, Catching Graye by surprise, who noticed her completely ignoring a ripe Pyropus plant half the distance away.

Another plant became Haru's target, one covered in yellow flowers and tri split leaves. Without a moment of hesitation, she dug under the plant, using her fingers to steadily pry it out from below.

"So Haru, you okay with telling me what that plant is? Don't have to if you're uncomfortable."

Haru glared at him, insecure with his inquiring. Moments later she looked away from Graye.

"Mind your own business." she warned, her vocal alterations fading.

The glow in her eyes dimmed, the substance wearing off. The healer watched from the side, frowning as he saw her devour a leaf. Haru coughed, her status indicating an ingested poison. In a matter of seconds, the effects returned.

For a few minutes more of travelling and harvesting herbs, Graye said absolutely nothing. Haru's silence troubled him the most, feeling distanced by someone in need.

"Haru?"

"Hm?" she looked back.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable." Graye said gently, "Can you forgive me?"

Haru said nothing, closing her eyes to try and feel strong again.

"I understand that you feel small, but Garr cares about you. Could you give this a chance?"

"Not on my life, bro." Haru snapped, her voice restored in its unnaturally deep tone. "Garr's just a meathead, a complete moron who happened to piss off the wrong person."

"Frankly I couldn't care less about any one of you."

Graye lowered his head, refusing to listen to anything she's saying.

"I doubt Garr knows anything besides how to swing that sword of his. If it weren't for this stupid game, he'd be some guy at the gym, making nothing useful for mankind besides a nice pic of abs."

"You're a smart woman, Haru." Graye rationalized, "I'm just unsure of-"

"Unsure of what?" the alchemist snapped, "That the man is a primitive brute, without compassion?"

"No...I'm unsure if this is who you are." Graye sighed, "You've been hurt, I know that."

"Well guess what." she pointed a finger, "I'm not sorry for any of it."

"That may be, but he still protects us, doesn't he?" Graye looked back, "I mean to stand up against the things he does?"

"Against what? Some disgruntled forum trolls?"

"...he had his Pain Absorbers removed, Haru. Girl, he was doomed since day one!"

"Sure he's flawed, but he's out there fighting for others...even when everyone's told him to sit down."

"There's gotta be some courage there."

"And that's why I follow him...I...I want to learn what it means to be brave."

"Courage?" Haru asked mockingly, "Please. That man is just as fearful as you, Graye. He just reacts differently to it."

"Inside, he's just a scared little boy, trying to convince others that he's more macho than anyone else."

"I don't agree." Graye stated, "I see the strength he wields, Lisbeth's told me the things he's endured."

"Getting stabbed in the mouth...having his legs broken, left to be eaten by bugs. Having his best friend crushed on top of him?"

"Sounds made up." Haru dismissed, "Probably said that just to get someone to pity him or some shit."

Putting the plant away in her inventory, she went back to the Pyropus plant she left behind. Graye frowned, but not because of her opinion of Garr, but for the pain he can hear in her voice.

He followed her, setting a goal in his mind.

 _No matter what she sees in tomorrow, no matter what she thinks of me. I will help her find her inner strength again. She's crying for help, I can't say no._

The rain poured harder, lightning streaking across the darkened sky. As thunder broke the sky, the two traveling adventurers finished up their tasks. Haru counted off her total Pyropus inventory, eleven plants worth of leaves and root clusters. From the hours spent searching, she also managed to gather four poisonous herb plants.

Feeling the drug's temporary veil of masculinity, she was far more secure in herself, turning back to Graye.

"Hey, I'm good now. Anything you wanna get around here?"

Graye shook his head.

"Not that I can think of. Think the only thing I could want right now is a cup of hot chocolate, to be honest."

To this Haru smiled.

"You know what, Graye? That does sound nice, let's go."

Graye smiled too, not knowing visually that this pleased her, only implied by her tone. As they turned back to town, he warned.

"Remember, no robes or mask in the restaurant. Wouldn't wanna start any trouble."

Haru nodded, uncomfortable with showing her face.

"You're right… ugh, I hate people. The only reason I got in this game was because my parents wanted me to socialize, now I'm stuck with drooling imbeciles who can barely spell their own name!"

Replacing her equipped robes with a basic shirt and trousers, her rather large chest startled Graye for a second. Rubbing her arms from the cold and wet, the alchemist shivered.

Removing his green cloak, Graye placed it over Haru's shoulders firmly. She looked at him, surprised by his kindness, taking the cloak and securing it on herself. She said nothing, feeling somewhat guilty. It left him walking without decent rain protection.

 _Just who is Graye? He knows nothing about me, yet he's been there for me since..._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The jungle trees were mere feet apart, but the twin hunters traveled quickly, barely slowed by the brush.

"So what got you here?" Philia said, not bothering to look back.

"In SAO?" Kymer replied.

"No, on the internet. Of course I mean here."

"I wanted to give VR a try?" he stayed polite, "Could you stay focused? Takes a bit of patience dealing with a teenager."

"Teenager?" Philia growled, "I'm twenty six!"

"Nearly thirty and still acting like a kid? Got it."

"And you're thirty something and acting like you've seen stuff."

Kymer stopped talking, rolling over a fallen log. Philia glanced back, her gaze softening a bit.

"Sorry...I just get called a teen all the time. Made getting a job challenging back home."

Kymer refused to speak further, already fed up with the treasure hunter.

"..and for the seeing things comment." Philia frowned, "I'm sorry, are you a war veteran."

Kymer again said nothing, keeping watch for hostiles mobs.

"What's your name?"

"Are we close yet?" Kymer snapped.

"Yea." she nodded, hardening her gaze again.

"Good." the Russian remained indifferent.

"I'm Philia. You know, in case you're wondering what to call me."

Only the jungle answered back, its chaotic rapture of animal cries and trees replying. Philia frowned, utterly distanced by the man she hoped to help.

"Pretty name."

Philia didn't look at Kymer, hiding the darkening of her face, keeping focus on traversing the rainy forest surrounding them. The Russian stayed quiet, the birds and beasts of the area crooning away the day.

"Why're you here?" he looked, "Your color choice stands out like a sore thumb."

"Well for YOUR information, people get themselves lost here all the time. I use [Tracking] skill to see who stepped through."

"That's kinda risky, isn't it? I mean you could be mistaken for a stalker out here."

Philia shook her head.

"That's one thing the home culture's good about. They've been taught to expect compassion from strangers."

"Horribly naive." Kymer disregarded, "That's a philosophy that'll get you killed."

"Or make friends?" Philia countered, "Just saying, there are positives."

"I mean you were trying to kill me earlier, weren't you? Without even knowing what I was trying to do?"

"Better safe than sorry. "

"Mm." Philia noted, ending the conversation.

Eventually, the pair found the structure Kymer sought. The [Monster Arena] stood tall among the trees, built like a Roman Colosseum. Arches the size of modern homes encircled the perimeter, stacked several layers high. Appearing ancient in design, the worn vanilla yellow stone was covered in moss.

Along its open cavities, several statues of bestial creatures protruded. The roar of spectator and monster intermingled, the sport of bloodletting in all of its glory. Bright torches lit the perimeter, some NPCs guarding the entrance.

 _A citadel of death, just given a nice wrapper._

"And no, don't ask me why they'd put something like this in a jungle floor." Philia glanced, "The devs I guess wanted only certain people coming here."

"Anyway..."

Philia suddenly turned around and gave Kymer his money back.

"What?" Kymer raised an eyebrow.

"Just take it." she insisted, "God, you always suspicious of everything? Take a chill pill."

The sniper took the money, looking warily at Philia as he received the sudden refund. Irritated, Philia turned and started heading back.

"Where are you going?"

"Why's that matter?" she challenged.

"You're aware of the place, I could use whatever you know."

"Besides," he smiled softly, "I should learn from the experienced."

Philia stopped, thinking for a moment.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." she warned.

"Truth does, doesn't it?" he challenged slyly.

The comment riposted the treasure hunter on the spot.

"Fine, I guess I can give you a little tour."

"Thank you." the veteran nodded, "I'm Larrs by the way."

Philia smiled back, showing off the location to the eager old soldier. Content with his lie, he awaited his intel.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Sitting together at a table, Haru and Graye each had themselves a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The windows outside were speckled, glistening with raindrops. Without her red garb and mask, the only thing to really set the alchemist apart from the others were the eyes.

The fireplace crackled, the place quiet with the muffled speech of distant parties and lonely souls.

"I like the rain." Graye smiled, "Makes being in places like this so cozy."

"Same." Haru sipped, "Graye? I've been thinking of going over to those priests."

"Why?" the healer looked, "You're not planning on joining a side, are you?"

"Maybe?" her yellow eyes flickered, "If I joined the fire faction, I wouldn't need to use that staff."

"But it's your invention." Graye argued, "It means so much more to work for it than to be simply given it."

"Yes, but Occam's Razor principle says that whichever answer is the simplest is usually the right."

"I guess you're right." Graye sighed, "Can I come with you then?"

She nodded, storing the hot chocolate away before pulling over the cowl of Graye's cloak over her white hair.

"You're really pretty, you know that?" Graye smiled innocently, "I mean that, as a friend."

Haru's fists clenched.

"Don't."

"Okay." Graye splayed hands, "Won't say that again."

"I've been there before, I don't need reminders."

"Haru?" a new voice called out.

The alchemist stopped, looking back to the direction of that call. Standing in a waitress dress was Silica, her hands recently free from serving a few customers. The young girl approached, red eyes gazing with surprise as she spotted an old friend.

"Haru, it is you!" she cheered, "Wait...what happened to your voice? Why aren't you showing on my friends list?"

Biting her lip, the alchemist could barely look at the girl she once taught.

"Didn't know you were friends." Graye smiled, "Hi there, I'm Graye."

The healer bowed lightly, Silica responding likewise. Haru stayed still, unsure how to deal with the situation.

"Haru, I missed you." Silica frowned, "I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"Things...have changed, Silica." Haru addressed, "Look, I'm sorry...I was just about to leave."

"Wait." the cheery child pleaded, "Don't go!"

"It's better that way." Haru kept her gaze away from Silica.

The little twin tailed girl grabbed one of the alchemist's hands.

"Don't go. Did Bale do something to you?"

Graye caught wind of that name, paying careful attention. Haru's hands shook, frustrated by the mere mention.

"Please don't speak of him again..." Haru cried softly, "Just leave me alone, this is for your own good."

Silica's hand was pried off, the animal tamer watching as the alchemist left the building. Crying, the little girl tried her best to wipe the tears away. Graye approached, bending his knees to match her petite stature.

"Can we talk about Haru for a minute? I'm...trying to help her."

Haru kept walking, running away from her problems as her borrowed cloak soaked in rainwater.

 _I should just go! Just find someplace I can live alone, away from everyone. I don't want anyone talking about it, nobody!_

"Receive the blessings of the stars!" one priest called, "Magic is a gift from the benevolent, bring peace with the power in your heart!"

Haru paused, looking back to the preaching NPCs. The rain produced fog, shrouding the vocal believers in pillows of gray. Allured by the promise of finding strength, she closed in, a moth to embers. A choice was made, the eager intellectual vanishing in a puff of blue.

Her vision was awash with a dark sky, filled with nothing. The ground below her glowed bright, so much that it muted the light of the stars above. The surface she walked was not solid, but a endless plain of burning matter. Looking between the ground and the sky, Haru realized where she was.

 _The stars can't be seen...because I'm on one!_

The deity of her choice emerged, ascending from the celestial body like a sea serpent, graceful and strong. The mass exceeded fifteen meters, a whopping five stories tall. The being lowered its head to Haru in greeting.

"Welcome mortal, what brings you to my realm?" it smiled.

The entity grinning at Haru was not of flesh. Glowing a burning white, it resembled a Barracuda, splotches of its skin covered in rocks, turned a bright red. Teeth made of black diamond nestled in the pockets of heated stone composing of it's facial region.

"I want to learn fire magic." the alchemist shuddered, "Something to defend myself with."

"Do you now?"

Corpulent arms extended, openly showing flames the size of basketballs above its hardened stone palms. Looking down, Haru noted its six legs, resembling that of a shrimp's in terms of form. With eyes like an octopus, the lidless globes looked back at hers.

"Bow to me, the ever-burning. To Vivek, and burn your problems away in an immolating blast!"

Hesitant in her reply, the alchemist looked down to the liquid ground she stood on. Haru's knees fell first, going on her hands as she showed devotion to the deity lurching over her.

"Haru! Don't do it!"

She glanced back, Graye and Silica standing meters away.

"Why not?" Haru growled, "It'd remove my reliance on fuel, wouldn't have to gather herbs anymore for that."

"Is surrendering yourself to some demon really worth it?" the healer called, "Do you want power that badly? Are you that hurt?"

"Demon?" Vivek chuckled, "That's a bit rude, I have a name."

"I don't care!" Graye shouted, "You creatures are all the same!"

"Convincing others that they're helpless without you, a lie! I may not know what your plan is, but I can see the evil in you."

"I'm not doing anything." the molten god shrugged, "It's mortals like you coming here and asking for it."

"And you just give it for free?" Graye persisted, "There has to be something in it for you."

"Of course I get something out of it." the magma Barracuda waved, "I'm not stupid."

"No, you're just evil." Graye challenged.

"Evil is relative, young one. You'll learn someday, here there be monsters of all types."

"No it's not." the healer snapped, "That too is a lie...morality is rigid!"

"And there are heroes out there, I know it! I've seen them!"

Vivek simply shrugged, staring blankly at the healer. Graye looked back at Haru, his face moist with the sweat of fear. Silica stood back, terrified by the creature looming over them all, hands over her mouth as she shook.

"Haur?" Silica cried, "Please, don't join them!"

Haru blinked, shocked by the bravery Graye displayed, Silica's pleas for her to stop filled her ears.

 _But I wouldn't be weak anymore..._

"There'll be prices to pay if you go." Graye warned, "Don't do it please. You're too smart to go this low."

"You gonna take 'em or not?" Vivek crossed its arms, "Getting bored listening to this."

Haru looked up to the monster, lowering her arms as she formed her response.

"Vivek, I'll pass on the offer."

"You sure? I see you focus on intellect...that critical hit chance you have would be monstrous."

"I'm good." she shook her head

Vivek smirked, its molten face and diamond teeth bare.

"Leave it to the weak to say what strength is." it cursed, "You'll be back, one way or another."

Dipping back into the lone star, Vivek slept...in the very sun above Aincrad. Graye and Silica smiled, the three warped out with their alchemist's decision made.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"So why'd you remove me?" Silica frowned, looking up at Haru worriedly.

The party of three sat back in the local inn, troops and adventurers walking through the rain covered streets.

"Because I didn't want news spreading about what happened between Bale and I." Haru sighed, "He's gonna look for me, because I'm the weak link in his chain."

"Never knew you were married." Graye rubbed his chin, "So that means you lost everything."

"I didn't lose myself, so that's a plus." Haru looked to him then Silica, "So wait, how's it going with you?"

"Well...boyfriend's been busy. The whole magic user thing's getting to him, the HDA have been on his case too."

"Haven't told him I'm still looking for that perfect pet either..."

"Wait, how long have you been looking?" Haru blinked, "It's been a while since."

"For a long time." the beast tamer exaggerated, "The animals out there aren't very cute."

"They're really mean looking, like they wanna hurt someone."

"Any kittens?" Graye pondered.

"There's a few...but they're all fiercely guarded by their mother..."

"And judging by what I've seen?" Haru interrupted, "All of their mothers are basically lions?"

Silica nodded.

"I just want something cute, something I could snuggle with. This world's evil, Haru. It's like it wants us to harm, to hurt."

Thunder roared outside, the rainfall increasing.

"I wanna go home!" she cried, "I miss my mom and dad!"

Graye moved in to hug her, only for the alchemist to steal. Holding the little twin tailed girl, Haru kept her snug.

"The evil is hurting you too...Haru." Silica cried on her friend's shoulder, "You were pretty, now you...look scary."

"I'm sorry, Silica." Haru rocked, "But that's why-"

"Then why don't you take that mask off?" the girl pointed out, "You'd be pretty again."

Haru sighed, relaxing before fulfilling Silica's wish. White hair flowed out, reaching down to her chin the second the plague doctor's left. While eyes remained yellow and voice remained deep, Silica smiled a little.

"See?" Silica poked her cheek, "Pretty...well minus the eye thing. Graye said that's temporary though."

Haru glared at him for a moment, but simmered down before facing Silica again.

"Hey, I remember you saying you were looking for a pet." Haru diverted.

"Yea, still nothing." Silica lowered her gaze, "I don't know, I just want something cute."

Graye rested his head back, trying to think of an answer.

"Hey!" one player approached Haru, "No monsters here, piss off!"

Haru stared blankly for a second, surprised by the sudden intrusion.

"Let you in, didn't they?" Graye suddenly looked, snapping at the guy.

"Huh?" the intruder paused.

"What's your problem?" the medic challenged.

"Your friend's trouble, I want her gone!" the guy shouted.

"And your dad wanted a girl, what'd you tell him?"

The townsman turned a bright red, riposted by the healer. Graye stared him down, his green eyes piercing him like spears. Beaten verbally, the bully stepped away as others laughed at the burning witnessed.

Haru again looked at Graye, her expression softened. The frustrated deserter laid back in the chair, nodding for Silica to continue.

 _Why does he keep protecting me?_

 **A/N: Oh Haru, you'll open up soon :3 the second you do, I'll beat you back in too.**

 **Oh wait, erm ignore that ^^^^ :D I don't abuse my OCs at all! Be sure to review, follow, and favorite. Reviews as usual can be as critical as you want 'em! Why, because I wanna be a great writer someday, and greatness doesn't come without struggle!**

 **Thanks again for reading my stuff, love you guys! *Mutters* much more than my characters here...**


	31. Chapter 21: Purging Stone Part Two

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, today's something special! Today, was the birthday of Sun Dancer's conception, the first day I decided to pick up that keyboard I've let the dog chew, the day I discovered my inherent sadistic soul, and the realization that I need to git gud.**

 **Shout out to my reviewers!  
NetherOrbit: Our unofficial Silica spotter!  
Theawesomess: Meme police, please don't arrest me :(  
ItsJustCrow: Three chapter long lemon? That's a great idea! :D  
Thunderwolf: Considering the Mimic scene a lemon is perfectly fine!**

 **Enjoy!**

Rising to our feet, we looked back to the eastern wall. The quiet space left little comfort, knowing what had to be done. To think that just minutes ago, most of those men were laughing and singing to anything good.

No one was laughing anymore. Kibaou made it evidently clear that whatever spirits lurked in those walls, they hungered. Walls meant nothing to them, nor ceiling or floor. Would my sword even do anything? He reported these ghosts practically ignoring his troops' mortal tools.

Asuna stood with her back to a wall, looking afraid. She couldn't have felt good, bearing such responsibility. Kirito stood nearby, simply watching the east path for any encroaching foes. Everyone was quiet, save for the huff and cry of the un-inured.

"Should we warp out?" one soldier whispered, "Get reinforcements?"

"After they all died? Who'd be willing to go for round two?"

I couldn't argue with them, I had no place. I was one to criticize one for cowardice, but this wasn't a good case. I haven't even seen what routed them, just the mere concept made me hesitant.

Heathcliff stepped forward, looking back at the rest of us. He sighed, solemn as he readied his shield.

"People, I know why you're afraid." he stated, "You have every reason to be, this won't be easy."

The wind blew by, whistling as it seeped through the cracks in the abandoned fort.

"We're frustrated, tired, and...scared frankly." he shuddered, "We're already resorting to fighting each other...our emotions getting the better of us."

Kirito turned to look, somehow keeping a straight face despite all this.

"But if we don't band together, we'll never make it out of this." Heathcliff reminded.

"But we could use reinforcements, all we need is to fall back right?!" one exclaimed.

"Not without restarting the map." Heathcliff sighed, "We know the drill, those boss room doors leading back do not open."

"I'd normally be for it, but we've already lost so many. We can manage this."

He was right. Retreating, not gonna happen either way. Too many people died here, too many with too little gain to revoke vain. I had to finish this fight, for their sake. Ironback readied, my new left gauntlet heavy and thick.

"Commander Asuna has led us this far, she should know that we have faith in her." Heathcliff directed, "What say you, men?"

"Oorah." I nodded firmly, beating my chest with my left hand.

My gauntlet let off a firm bang as metal crashed. The woman may have beaten me for going against her, but it didn't change the situation. I owed her. This battle drove us all over the edge, so it had to have been just the spur of the moment that caused her to do that.

"Listen." Asuna softened her voice, "I'm not taking anyone that's unwilling to go."

"If you wanna warp out, that's fine. But me, I'm going."

"I'm ready." I acknowledged, "No retreat!"

"Thine heart speaks true!" Godfree took position at my right, "Stand to avenge our brothers!"

Anthem rose, stepping behind Godfree. He remained silent, nodding at the proclamation. Poor guy was shaking like a leaf, gibbering to himself as he held up his greatsword.

Asuna and Kirito took the lead, our fastest fighters. Heathcliff went middle, and the last troops of the ALF to our rear flank. All of those brave men, dead. Our attempts at bravery were futile, but we had to pretend. Today, honesty was weighed upon every one of us, whispering to our conscious.

We approached the walkway, the setting sun nearing the canyons. Night was imminent. Looking around, I desperately wished Rika was there. Could've used her help. Opening the menu, a message was sent.

[To Lisbeth: Hey hun. Works taking a bit longer than expected, be back soon.]

The word carried out, she didn't need to know. Marching down into the suffocating depths of the east castle wall, I shuddered.

Seventy to eighty men, all dead. Whatever's in there, I wasn't tanking it. While removing armor felt like a solution to my speed issue, pain...adjusted my scope. I understood physical, but what kind did they deliver? I didn't wanna know.

Heathcliff's boots clacked against the stone steps, Godfree's too. Like the north passage, the place had a greenish dust lofting about. It all felt cold, no different than the other. A lack of torches, just like the last. My eyes scoured for any omen, any sign of fault in our choice.

"Dost thou fear it?"

"Hell yea." I admitted, "I've done enough reckless shit for one week."

"Stand fast, brother." I felt his hand on my shoulder, "I am with thee."

"Thank you." I whispered, patting him back in support.

Silent. Asuna led the way with her torch, our only light. The wind of the wasteland scratched the walls, at least I thought it was the wind. There weren't even rats scurrying about.

"Thou art a lucky man." Godfree whispered.

I glanced back to him.

"Most who died here...never got to feel the love of another."

"Way to rub in the guilt." I growled.

"I only speak to remind thee...it could always be worse."

I nodded, his digits slipping off the brass armor I wore. He was right, doesn't mean I needed to hear it. We crossed a few empty rooms, devoid of residents.

 _Eating is every-_

Cryptic, but foreboding. Made from chalk, the unfinished message left me looking away. Those weapons firing on our position outside were ballistas, very large crossbows.

Too big infact, especially for dealing with infantry. In all seriousness, I was beginning to doubt this fort was meant to stop us. The axes, talk of an old war, made me twitch. A light sigh brushed in from behind.

Godfree and I swerved, nothing.

"Heads up, they're coming!" Kibaou waved a cutlass!

We stopped, forming a circle around ourselves. Widening my stance, I kept a firm gaze on the back path. The stone hall echoed, lifeless. Everyone tensed up, eyes glancing in all directions, some weapons rattling in the hands of fearful owners...probably mine.

The silence mimicked that of a graveyard, minus a nice breeze. While I only visited such a place once in my life, the feeling is unmistakable. Another sigh, no hostile spotted. After minutes of waiting, nothing arrived.

"Keep moving." Asuna whispered, "Keep your formation."

"Roger." I stated.

No one disobeyed, thank God. Was gonna flip my shit if someone did a horror movie cliche. Packing in close, there wasn't any space to be ambushed. No items laid there as we crossed, the ground free of debris. Glad to see these ghosts had the time to keep the place tidy.

 _Betrayed us_

 _Evo'gal save us_

 _Let us out!_

Yep, I was done with those carved messages. Marching away, I felt it. A cold, different than the rest of the hall. It was biting, as if envious of my warmth. Nudging against Godfree, I kept close.

"Godfree...you feeling it?"

"Indeed...I've heard it before."

Gasps and moans erupted through the hall, pained and angry! Unfortunately this game proved to be very Japanese. Why? Because for some reason they all sounded like they were having sex or something!

Couldn't see them, they were hiding as we all stopped. Sorry bitches, I'm taken.

"Run!" Kibaou ordered, "Too many!"

I turned to follow the others, only to feel a knife jam through my foot! It was utterly freezing, causing me to yell in shock as it dug through bones on its way out the top! The leather of my shoe though...it was completely untouched.

A pale blue blade stuck out, misting like dry ice as it held me in place. [Faithful Ghosts] emerged, ghastly incorporeals. Their hands were without fingers or palms. From the stumps of their wrists rested butcher knives. Their faces stained with ink, messy hair flowing.

Groaning with my foot stuck, I threw Ironback wide with a [Cleave], hoping to space them! Several were hit...with atrociously low damage. Seriously, I might as well've been hitting them with a pillowcase! I felt more knives, this time burrowing into my arms.

The rest of the party called back to me, demanding I retreat! I swung again, no good. They dug more of their blades through my chest, as if I wore only clothes. God the cold made every one of these mass-less stabs all the more debilitating! Godfree came back, grabbing and shoving me back towards the group!

Hopeless in my ability to inflict, I fled with the crowd. The spectral freaks followed behind, drifting with their legs dragging behind them. More and more, bursting out of the walls. Just as I closed in with Heathcliff, I watched one launch from the floor!

I jumped right, gritting my teeth in fear of their razor sharp grip. Their wounds left a bitter cold, burning inside me as I gripped the entry wounds...well where they would've been. There were no holes, those knives...were made of pure bullshit!

Slamming my shoulder against a wall, I noticed a bright blue ball fly back to my previous foe. The ghost shrieked, displeased by the attack!

"Magic!" Anthem shouted, "They're weak to magic!"

Crap, had none of that. Everyone looked to each other, apparently only Anthem having such a tool. The greatswordsman tossed icy spikes at various ghosts, breathing frosty air at the ones behind us! Wait...

 _[Abyssteel]. Apparently it's steel after being tempered with by demons..._

I had to take that chance. A soldier of the ALF cried for help, retreating as one emerged from the inner facing wall. Rushing for one approaching a soldier, I lunged with a [Front Punch] against his aggressor.

The left gauntlet sent the ghost spiraling back out the wall, the gauntlet clacking as it struck stone! While the spirit came back, it bought my friend time to move. Too bad I only had the one glove!

Anthem unleashed a stream of frost behind us, blasting what looked like at least a dozen [Faithful Ghosts]! They hissed, the cold slowing their advance. One approached from his left, flanking him.

Socking it back, I forced it back into the crowd! The magic stream ended abruptly, the icy particles fizzling away.

"Dammit, out!" Anthem growled.

My [Abyssteel] gauntlet could hurt ghosts...but there were too many. Anthem ran past me, urging the group to push through. He stopped though, realizing the reality. We were cornered.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Weapons of all shapes and size swung out, all of us roaring and gnashing teeth, our backs up against the other as we lashed. Each attack grew more and more desperate, the ghosts steadily closing in. Anthem did his best to ward them back, his magic far more helpful than my one glove!

All I could do was punch, trying to slap aside their immaterial blades before they could harm others. I kept trying to [Parry], hoping to score so much as a gap of time! No luck, the [Sword Skill] executing too quickly. I wasn't trained in it, but I had to learn!

"It's gonna eat me..." one ghost moaned.

"Ander..." another cried.

I tried another [Parry], hoping to block another attack coming for Asuna! Swiping that left gauntlet to the side too soon, it was me who took the hit. I sighed angrily, feeling the freezing burn of the blade's matter-less edge.

"Garr!" Asuna directed, "Don't worry, I've got this!"

That's when it hit me...aggro.

"Get ready to charge." I looked quickly to my commander, "Don't stop!"

"What?" Asuna shouted.

Had no time, people were screaming. Swinging my left hand wide, I struck every ghost east of us with the [Abyssteel] forged gauntlet! They hissed, my damage negligible...but they were madder at me than the rest.

"Go!" I shouted, charging through.

Running down, my armor kept me from moving too quickly...thank God for that! The [Faithful Ghosts] stalked closely, inches from my spine as they swatted their arms down...as if petting a dog. With those crooked, broken smiles, there was no way I'm stopping!

"Anthem! Help him!" Asuna shouted.

"Yes please!" I decried, "Gettin my shit pushed in here!"

I heard someone race behind me, the shake of chainmail. Another ball of ice flew by, nearly hitting my head.

"Hey!" I shouted, "Watch your fire!"

I hit the ground, giving Anthem all the room he needed to fire away! Icy particles shot over me, the ghastly beasts shrieking as the spellsword forced them back! He marched past me, Asuna reaching down to me for a hand.

Snatching it, I followed the rest, racing behind Anthem as we forced our way further.

"Thanks man!" I shouted to him.

He said nothing, his magic depleting seconds later.

"Turn here!" Kibaou ordered, waving left.

The spectral beings kept coming. The hall appeared similar, differed only by the heavy wooden doors at the end. Heathcliff bashed them open, the last light of a setting sun leaking through. A set of stairs led up, towards the center of the fort. All along the path, skeletons strewn about.

Old copper colored armor, the brown metal still remarkably well kept. Dozens of them laid on the stairs, as if trying to climb. The protectors of this place died long ago, sure...but why here? There was no indication of there being an outside force at work.

Sunlight struck our faces, brief with its warmth before settling behind the canyon. Sitting in the center of the castle was an elaborate building. A large glass ceiling allowed stargazing, perhaps the residency of the ruler. Between us and that manor stood a bridge of stone.

All over that home's door...rested the bodies of dozens more.

 _"Betrayed..."_

 _"Non save us..."_

The ghosts hissed angrily as we escaped their tomb, refusing to follow us. They hated something about the outside, staring with such disgust. After moments of rage, however, they slipped back through the walls...resuming their ceaseless duty.

Without any threat in sight, we all took a minute to catch our breath. The sky darkened, our time would be limited for sure.

"Praise the sun." Godfree breathed, "If only we skipped breakfast."

"Is everything a joke to you?" Kibaou challenged, sitting on an edge of the bridge.

"No, but I try." Godfree blinked.

"Look at this place!" the ALF's commander pointed around, "We're literally in the heart of a dead fortress!"

"Drop it." Heathcliff commanded, "If we fight each other, we'll never get out."

"Yea man...this isn't helping." Kirito obliged.

"Who cares what you think, pretty boy?" Kibaou sighed, looking down from the bridge, "What gives me the right to live, knowing what happened...my guys."

He laughed weakly, wiping his eyes.

"I fought to get us all out, thought I had it allllll figured out."

"Stop." Asuna coaxed.

"Stop." he repeated with a shaking head, "I always complained how annoying it was to hear you say that."

"I kept saying no too. Now? Now, I wish I stopped...wouldn't have lost all this."

"Can't even imagine what'll happen when it's time to report back to the rest."

"This isn't your fault." Godfree comforted, "None of us were prepared."

"No matter what happens from here on out, this was my fault." Kibaou dismissed, "I owe every one of you an apology.

Anthem simply stared back from where we came. His hands shook, silent in his distress.

"Makes Diavel's death look like a joke, doesn't it?" Kibaou groaned.

"Kirito, you went through this boss on your own once." Asuna looked, "What's behind this door?"

The guy rubbed his chin, pacing around the bridge for a few seconds.

"It's hard to recall, being it was as boring as watching grass grow."

"Anything at all?" Heathcliff persisted, looking a bit annoyed by the comment.

"I think the boss in there's some guy with a greatsword...course the beta never included this entire castle."

"Wait, you're telling me we didn't have intel on this guy?" Godfree blinked.

"Only Kirito saw the twenty fifth floor." Asuna reminded, "He's just as surprised as we are."

"Meantime, let's split into two parties." she nodded to us individually, "Kirito, Garr, Moris and...god what kind of a name is that?"

I looked back to one of the soldiers remaining. HorseDick69!?

"Really!?" I shouted, "And no one's commented on this?"

"This was a troll account!" the guy panicked, "I was supposed to have blue skin and white hair...but noooo, we had to be shoved into a death game!"

"Welp, that killed my mood. Let's squad up and finish this." Kirito looked back to the door.

First squad consisted of horse, Kirito, Godfree, and myself. Asuna, Kibaou, Heathcliff, and Anthem formed the second party, the recent name 'calling' distracting for at least a good thirty seconds. Opening those artistically patterned wood doors, we were presented with a mess.

It had no blood, no sign of death anywhere. No, it was a mess of random crap. Books, maps, letters. Picking up one of these letters, the name Vijor popped up. I passed it to Godfree.

"This Vijor person's pretty close to the receiver." the bearded Viking grimaced, "A lover would send this."

"Please don't tell me we gotta kill one." I sighed, "I'd feel like a massive dick."

"Knowing thy luck? Probably."

"Cause fuck me, right?" I groaned.

"Dost thou have thy dice?"

"You play too?" I smirked, "No, I'm not taking an anal circumference check."

"Darn." Godfree chuckled.

A chair creaked further in the foyer. Looking down, a seven foot tall elf approached. Decked in elaborate red robes, the figure stopped several meters from us.

"Oh thank Cel, you finally made it!" it panicked, "P-Please, make yourself at home!"

The figure dashed around the main hall, cleaning different spots and opening chairs.

"Come now, don't be shy." he coaxed us closer, "I...apologize for the lack of preparation. Would've expected my men to inform me of guests."

I felt sick to my stomach approaching this guy. This was the Floor Boss? Even if it was some computer generated entity, its compassion seemed so genuine. Heathcliff stayed back as the rest of us stepped forward.

Stacks of books laid about, some of them an entire story high! Was a wonder how this guy even managed to navigate this jungle of text. A silver crown bobbed on his head, his long blonde hair a bit messy.

"Food...where's the food." the king shuffled around, "Where are they? It's so quiet out there."

We looked to each other, as if urging the other to speak.

"What's your name?" Asuna uttered.

"Ander, Judge King Ander." he bowed, "Yours? I must say, you're all remarkably short."

"Asuna." she replied, "Listen, we're sorry for coming here. We're just lookin-"

"Pleased to meet you!" he cheered, "I'll cut to the chase, do you...have his letter?"

"Vijor's?" Godfree frowned.

"Yes, that!" his green eyes lit, "Please, I haven't heard from his lordship forever!"

Silence.

"Y-You have it...right?" Judge King Ander frowned, "He had to have replied, he promised!"

The king stopped, staring at us as confidence drained in our ability to reply.

"...no, my dear Vijor."

He turned away, shaking softly. Ander's breathing turned haggard, trying to hold back his tears.

"The Ogres...they must've..." he sobbed, "My lord Vijor...gone."

"Deus Non." he chuckled as he turned back, "Yes...he must've sent you to rub it in my face."

"Wait, we don't serve any god here!" Asuna decried, "Hold on a second!"

"Really?" Ander stepped back, reaching for something behind his throne, "I...I can smell it off you."

"We just wanna pass, we don't wish to fight." Kirito interjected.

"Oh...I see how it is." the king grinned, "You kill the closest thing to me...but wanna leave me to live through it?"

Judge King Ander unsheathed his weapon, a [Greatsword]. The yellowish metal shook in his right hand, the figure able to wield it with one.

"Alright guys...we can handle this." Kirito readied twin longswords.

Ander flicked his wrist, the five foot sword lighting...on fucking fire.

"I may not be able to hurt Non myself...but..."

* * *

 **Boss Music: Dark Souls 3 Abyss Watchers Remix - All For One**

* * *

The Judge King flew forward, knocking us around like bowling pins in his wake! Minutes into the fight and we barely brought it to ninety five percent. Kirito and Asuna leaped at it from opposing sides, only to have Ander dodge them like an acrobat with those backflips of his.

The swing of his greatsword started fires, his pillars of books ablaze as we stumbled back and forth between defense and offense. As night set, the light of his flaming weapon outshined the moon, the fury in his shouts echoing through the foyer.

I kept trying to find an opening to strike, forced to dodge the king's swings! My weapon was just too slow, my enemy too fast, I needed to lead him.

"Vijor!" he cried out, "Hear me as I gut these worms!"

Kirito leaped left, scoring a hit on the Judge King's thigh! Ander backhanded him, swerving right to counter Asuna's flank attack!

Godfree and I launched an assault of our own. Using Ironback with [Mass Drivers], I forced him towards a corner, demanding he dodge my heavy strikes. My [Ultra Greatsword] barely topped his weapon in reach, but his own height rendered such notions moot.

Ander jumped, backing himself into a wall. Godfree leaped in at the opportunity, driving his [Greataxe] down the second he was trapped! Kirito and Asuna dove from each side, their quicker attacks scoring extra damage.

The king grabbed Godfree in mid-air, throwing the knight straight into Asuna! Colliding, her lack of mass sent her careening back! The commander yelled as she was flattened against a wall, stumbling on a knee!

Ander forced Kirito back with a graceful kick, the heel of his boot crashing against the edge lord's jaw!

Anthem ran left, casting frost magic! The frigid rounds were way too close to me for comfort, why were they always so close!? Ander growled as icy balls struck, kicking Kirito back before leaping OVER me and down on our spell caster!

Racing behind the raving king, I charged him with a far reaching [Mass Driver]! The dry air whirred as the massive blade propelled, buckling as it collided with Ander's back!

He staggered, giving Anthem ample time to retreat. ninety three percent, all of our attacks barely scratching. The Judge King swerved, slamming me across the breastplate with his fiery greatsword!

The blade flexed as it struck the hardened steel, the wind rushing past me as I flew. My armor stopped some of the damage, leaving a burning sore where the steel stopped. God, despite weighing like a pencil, the guy could hit like a wrecking ball!

Everyone kept piling on, only to be swatted off like flies! Asuna, Kirito, all were struck at least once by that fearsome blade. Kirito slammed beside me, missing an entire chunk of himself, grumbling as he fumbled for potions.

"Come on!" Heathcliff waved at me, "On me!"

I stumbled forward, dragging myself to follow the red knight's lead! Ramming a burning pillar aside, the books scattered along the floor, cooking under our feet. The foyer of the manor glowed a hellish orange, the white cape of my leader waving in the fray.

Judge King Ander turned to us, readying a slamming stab!

"Charge an attack!" Heath yelled.

Stomping forward, I readied a [Brush], pulling Ironback behind me!

Raising his shield, the tall knight was tricked. Instead of stabbing, Ander feigned, kicking the barrier with his old metal boot!

The shield flew back, the red knight parried by the wild attack! The king swooped for a low stab, hungry for the [Riposte]! Just as the end reached Heathcliff, Ironback flew by, deflecting the opposing sword!

Ander roared, irritated by my insolence, his attack thwarted. Yanking the two handed blade back, he arced down on me with a vertical slam! Ironback flexed as I shielded myself with it, the force knocking me to one knee.

Next thing I met was a boot, knocking me square on my back!

"Come on, is that your best?!" Ander laughed, "Summon your demons, bring your disease, this means nothing!"

Readying the sword for a ground stab, the weapon glowed brighter than ever. Was time to go, racing to my feet, trying to get away from whatever was coming! A loud crack filled the air, a sphere shaped wave of red magic flying out in all directions.

Kirito, Asuna, Godfree, all caught. The only clue...was seeing the boss's health regen, and several party members drained to red. Due to running back, however, I was spared the robbing. Players scattered away, yelling as they scrambled for potions.

Despite all this, Heathcliff just kept going, striking back at the mad king! The room erupted with every clash, his shield staggering with every block! I had to help him, his health was depleting, [Ares] would help here!

I raced forward, only to feel an overwhelming sting envelop my back! Punching through, I screamed in shock, staring as something sharp punched through my gut.

It tore out...a sword. Looking down at my stomach, the tip of a weapon had burrowed its way out. Standing there, the blade had me pinned.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

I felt...cold.

"Finally, after all this time."

The blade shattered bones on its way through, Anthem's [Greatsword]. A hand gripped me by the shoulder, the tool jutting out like a snail's eye stalk. Paralyzed by the sudden wound, all I could do was stare in dismay.

"What're you doing?!" I heard someone scream, "Anthem, you absolutely retarded fuck!"

Again I felt a boot, my limp body kicked to the warm wooden planks by leather soles. A gaping hole, red health, [Bleed] effect...my vision blurring. I stood with the Clearers today, fighting an overpowered gay elf king...only to get stabbed in the back by my own teammates.

Eight percent left, draining. Dragging myself, my legs wouldn't work. Fucker must've shattered my lower spine, I couldn't stop groaning and crying, like I was a baby.

"I really should've started with Yuri." Anthem lectured, following me as I crawled like vermin along the floor of burning books.

He scooted some of the flaming manuscripts closer, forcing me to swat them away. The burn, like someone poured spice on an open wound, nerves going off without fail. Shaking, I kept trying to get up.

Anthem kicked a burning book on the wound, my groans turning again to screams as he let the wound scorch. [Bleed] stopped, the cauterizing my saving grace. My God though, the burning wouldn't stop!

"Don't need you dying that soon, Garr. There's no rest for the wicked..."

"You bitch ass...couldn't even fight me head on." I growled, thrashing to get the burning to stop.

"It's not my style." he chuckled, "But I doubt My brother's gonna care."

Just as he uttered those words, someone tackled him! The encircling flames revealed the shadows of two men, turned against each other. While they were busy wrestling and fighting each other, I wrested the book off my back, giving me time to think.

"I can't believe you'd betray us!" Kibaou screamed, trying to arrest Anthem.

"Like you letting that monster live?!" Anthem roared, "You're corrupt as shit, Kibaou!"

"You've lost your goddamn mind! Fight the boss, you piece of dog shit, killing your own men!"

Time slowed all around me, my breathing harsher. Asuna and Kirito fleeing, the Judge King drawing...my god...a second greatsword. A portal of darkness brought that weapon to bear, none of it mortal. Readying a barrage of swings, the swordsmen and Heathcliff were too distracted...no help was coming.

My eyes stared back at the ground, my health further ticking away. No emotion flowed through, only what had to be done. If I could find a way to punch Ander, I would recover. Screams broke the thought chain, a person torn in two by a wayward swing of Ander's vicious tools.

How'd I know this?

Because he fell on me, his upper half. Feeling his fingers grab hold, I felt a stifling cold. The man was dying...he was going and there was nothing I could do. Hearing the soldier shatter on top of me, I was back again...the grassy meadows. Renee, my friend. Screaming, her body crushed on top of me. PoH...

I was worthless again, a crippled. I made a promise to myself, never again!

Never again. Grabbing my arms, I tore. In a flash [Berserk] flowed, prying the mortal limit of pain. I turned, crawling at the one who brought me to dine with the hierarchy of rats, rodents, and pests!

Anthem was too busy wrestling with Kibaou to see me, shoving his commander away before looking back. By the time he did, it was too late. Wrapping an arm around a leg, I bit his clothed shins, punching that limb wildly, maximizing energy exerted!

Startled by the assault, he nearly tripped as he tried falling back! With every bite, every whaling strike, my wounds sealed, my health recovering. Warmth returned, sensation returning to my feet. Anthem flashed red, his life becoming mine!

Anthem pried me off with his boot, retreating clumsily as he cursed. My back was healed, I lived again. Rising to my feet, I screamed at the top of my lungs upon sight of Anthem, ready to tear! I only had hands and teeth, [Berserk] wouldn't let me wield Ironback.

I didn't need it!

Racing towards him, [Berserk] robbed me of all restraint, the book pyres became distant lights, the far away glow of a civilized life. This was my curse, forced to abandon my civility just to breathe again, just to wake up the next morning.

Rip, bite, scratch! Tear, bleed, scream!

Afterthoughts, all of it garbage! Reaching my traitorous comrade, I finally grabbed hold, the man failing to time his swing.

Punches, wild and reckless, jamming against his lightly armored frame! Health replenished further, his bleeding stopped...his body recoiling with every hit. Just as I reared a punch for his throat, however, he kicked me back!

Stumbling from the encounter, the spellsword pointed a finger at me as he laughed.

"Finally...the real demon shows his face." Anthem raised his sword, "Come at me, bi-!"

I wouldn't even give him the chance to speak, I had to grab his arms! Throwing my own body at him, I tackled the swordsman with my raw mass! His sword clattered, the man launched back, scrambling to defend himself as I lunged like an animal!

Another punch to that shit's shoulder! He swung wide, catching me in the chest with his greatsword. The heavy weapon scraped against my glowing brass plate, not even a slight burn! Grabbing an arm, I bent the limb back with a single clamp! This was just like the last brother, something to break when I'm mad!

Just as this occurred, however, a loud wail reached my ears. Sensation returned, the hell?! In an instant, [Berserk] deactivated on its own, backing me into the corner of mortal restriction.

[Debuff!]

Looking back, Anthem was trapped in my grip. With a broken right arm, he looked at me, helpless in my hands. Overpowered by sheer aggression, my philosophy had won again. Wagging a hand, he spawned forth a potion, red for healing.

Grunting, I threw the spellsword to the ground before running back to get Ironback. The second I left, someone threw a potion at Anthem, his body suddenly seizing up.

"Arrest him!" Heathcliff barked.

"Got it!" Kibaou dragged him off.

Grabbing Ironback, I threw myself back into the fray, the Judge King dancing with his twin greatswords! His newest tool glowed a bright purple, wasn't sure what that signified.

I stopped, grumbling with annoyance at the sight of this boss. He just kept attacking, leaving little room for Kirito OR Asuna to strike back! There was no way my slow ass weapon would hurt him, not without trading hits.

Wait, I didn't have to! Drawing the hatchet from my belt, I started lobbing! The first mistake though was forgetting a fun little fact, I hadn't practiced. The hatchet flew past Ander, missing him entirely. If this was a gun, I would've hit him with every round!

Shouldering my [Ultra Greatsword], I dashed towards Asuna.

"Heathcliff! Cover Kirito!" I yelled.

Jumping beside my commander, I raised my weapon, trying to block Judge King Ander's hammering blows! The first sword to strike with the flaming great, making me buckle as it struck me side to side, down and across!

"Garr, get back!" Asuna decried.

"No! I'm covering!"

Accepting the guard, Asuna moved for the assault! Dancing between longsword and rapier, the sword maiden poked and slashed, using both weapons to weave into the other.

Heathcliff aided Kirito similarly, course his shield and strength far above my own. Our fast attackers kept whaling at it, until the king sighed, pivoting itself in a steady gait.

"Get back!" Kirito warned.

Ander suddenly spun like a top, his swords forming a whirlwind of death! All were forced to flee or be hacked to pieces, paper flying as he carved his way past charred script.

"You killed my love, not even the abyss of Non will take you!" Ander cried, "Blackest soul, I will free you from this terrible place."

He had us cornered before stopping his spin, signs of exhaustion. The king stood at half health, our forces dwindled to seven men. Raising the damaged Ironback, I forced Ander back with [Mass Drivers]!

Bad idea. The Judge King leaned back, spacing me back with his second greatsword. The purple glowing thing swung out for me, the blade crashing against Ironback with a loud clang!

"Ahhh...Ares." a strange, deep voice churned, "There you are."

Asuna and Kirito ran past the king, scoring more hits on its back, forcing its attention back on them. The hell was that?!

"Don't be scared...we have much to talk about. You will find my seal in your inventory...come see me."

Shaking my head, I refocused on the fight. DPS units were pinned, went to block more attacks. My muscles and bones ached with every strike, Anders relentless in his efforts to slaughter all who he thought harmed his love.

The further we brought him down, the angrier he got. Dragged to thirty percent, he started sending waves of magic energy our direction with every cut of his swords! Raising both swords to his sides, the room lit the aura of the moon.

"Blast!" Asuna shouted.

A bright flash blinded us, a gale of wind flinging us against walls. My body shook as I gasped, sweat running down my whole. Judge King Anders glowed a pale color, his fangs revealed.

"I had to wait...I told him I'd wait forever for his return." Anders moaned, "Make this quick...waving my laundry around isn't fitting."

Vampire. Moving at lightning speed, the dead king clasped both swords together...forming one with a solid crash.

"You're serving Deus Non!" Godfree yelled.

"Only for convenience...do not mistaken me for one of his dogs." the king rationed.

Ander's weapon was now an [Ultra Greatsword], much larger than my own. Both magic and flame enshrouded it, holding the weapon with both hands, a low stance.

Blocking his attacks at that point was something only Heathcliff could do. Why couldn't we have Rika here?! I wouldn't be so fucked if I had her to help me out!

Then again, why was I relying on her so much? No, unacceptable. As a team, each of us have to be able to fight on our own.

"I'm losing control!" Kibaou warned.

"Dammit, Garr!" Heathcliff roared, "Aggro!"

The red knight fell back, dealing with the issue of a raging Anthem. Left with the task of blocking and drawing attention, I was quickly being pulverized by the Ultra wielding vampire. Left with little room to move, let alone think, I could only keep blocking, hoping the others scored a blow!

Minutes passed, my thoughts drowned in the pond of act and react. The king suddenly flashed yellow, someone scored a [Critical Hit]! The king staggered, his Ultra fell beside him as he gasped in grief.

Everyone piled on, not wasting a second in their efforts to cut him down. Before I knew it, the fight had ended...with Godfree's axe.

The King fell on his knees, dropping his sword.

"The wait..." he moaned, "Blood has been spilled...as it always has. It is the inevitable of this, joke of a life."

Judge King Anders detonated in a cloud of blue-green glass. The fires around us died with him, leaving only the light of a pale moon to guide our path. There was no way I was parrying the feels, we just cut down a lover...over a letter.

Each of us got experience, the majority of us leveling up as a result.

[Level Up!]  
[40-43]

[New Move(s): Bisecting Blow, Rising Sun]

[Bisecting Blow: A powerful strike, ignores 50% of armor. Place sword over the shoulder, swing down diagonally for effect.]

[Rising Sun: Diagonal cut, swings from a low position to high. Quick cooldown.]

[Floor 25 Cleared!]  
[Cor Earned: 300,000]  
[Most Damaging Player: Kirito (+100,000 Cor)]  
[Best Healer: Asuna (+100,000 Cor)]  
[Finisher: Godfree (+75,000 Cor)]  
[Best Defender: Heathcliff (+100,000 Cor)]

According to this chart, I sucked ass. To be fair, all I really did that whole fight was block shit, was no way I could land the sheer volume of hits Asuna and Kirito could.

"Hey guys, I got the [Boss Soul]!" Godfree grinned, "Wanna hear the lore?"

"Nah." Kirito waved before going to a corner.

"I'll pass." Asuna sighed, approaching Heathcliff afterwards.

"Yes please." I grumbled, "Might hold something useful."

Judge King Anders. Apparently he was just a judge during the days of the Old Regime. Forced to lordship of Castle Gonrec, he was told to stay under lockdown until the 'all clear' was announced by Lord Vijor.

"This fort, it wasn't meant to stop us." Godfree grimaced, "This is...apparently just the backside."

"Wait...does that mean the guy was protecting us?" my eyes widened.

He nodded.

"I hate this game." Godfree sighed, "First the death deal, then comes the fact that we do stuff like this."

"It's an entity in the end." I shrugged, "It strikes my feels, because...because I could see myself like that."

"All angry, my special someone killed by something I had no control over. I feel for Anders."

"Garr!" Kibaou called.

I nodded to the ALF commander, looking back to Godfree for a second.

"Be back in a second."

He nodded, patting me on the shoulder. Turning to the remnants of the devastated guild, Kibaou and Heathcliff kept watch over a kneeling Anthem.

"I wanted to apologize for that." Kibaou crossed arms, "I don't know what came over him."

"It's not your fault, Kibaou." Heathcliff reminded.

"No, it is. As his commander, I am ultimately responsible for whatever my men do under my watch."

Anthem sat there, staring hatefully at me. His black brimmed hat angled back, his grey eyes focused.

"Anthem? You are to be exiled from the guild and the front lines. In fact, I feel you should be thrown in prison."

The spellsword started to weep, looking to the ground as he shook.

"I will not though, only because of Heathcliff's strict orders." Kibaou addressed, "You've dishonored yourself, there is no further need for punishment."

Wait, he was just getting out, Scott free?

"You're funny..." Anthem chuckled, "To think you hold any stance on justice...when you take money from civilians?"

"Get. Out."

Anthem stopped, leaving via Teleport Crystal. Everyone sort of scattered in their own directions, looking for comfort wherever it could be found. Moving towards the doors leading out of this floor, I pulled them aside.

A new world, or a mere extension of the last. A massive fortress was revealed, the end of this manor turning out to be actual entrance. Cannon armed castle walls and towered hoisted ballistas stood, not a soul in sight...the other side of the moon lit grave.

Screw that, was ready to go home. Turning back, I noticed Kibaou. The commander was sulking, but moving towards the bridge! Running forward, I slowed as I caught up with him. He looked over the edge, no...no he better not.

"Kibaou?" I called softly, stepping closer.

"Yes?" he looked up.

His eyes were bleary...he was crying. I stepped closer, extending a hand.

"Are...you?"

"Am I what?" he frowned, looking back down over the edge.

I said nothing, scooting myself beside him. Heathcliff and the others stayed inside, their conversation alluding to further plans to advance.

"Look, I...I want to hear you." I coaxed.

"Why?" Kibaou moaned in sorrow, "Everyone knows I'm a fraud now, a fool!"

"I thought I was some sort of commander, a leader! I led those men to this...this bullshit excuse."

His breathing turned haggard.

"I-I...am responsible, for every one of those deaths." he ranted between gasps, "I...am a disgrace."

"You made a mistake." I tried, "Kibaou listen to me, if you do what you're thinking now...what do you think's gonna happen to us?"

"You'll be fine!" he whined, "Look, Garr...I want you to take over the ALF...in my standing."

At that point, I realized he was losing it.

"I'm not you." I growled, "I'm a warrior, that's all I am."

"Good." Kibaou choked, "You're not me...means you're...better than me."

"No." I corrected, "It just means you're different, nothing wrong with that."

"Just let me go." he dismissed, "I'm just accepting responsibility...and paying back for it."

"Eventually, I will let you go." I replied, "You have to figure it out."

"And what if I want this?" he challenged.

"Well then you won't mind if I." I grabbed him.

"Wow, hey!" he suddenly bleated as I lifted him over my shoulders, bending my elbows for a toss.

"You ready to quit?" I growled, "To meet your ancestors? To tell them you couldn't take it?"

"Or would you rather die with honor, leading your men. Going to them in death, knowing you tried?"

"Don't talk to me about my ancestors!" he roared, "Put me down, that's an order!"

That was all I needed. Easing him back to the ground, I turned away, trying to ignore the commander as he yelled and cursed at me with every deprecating word under this bloody moon. I didn't care if he hated me, or thought of me as a mere animal, he had a fire going...a distraction.

Even if it would last for just a moment longer, he needed that chance to reconsider that choice. I walked straight to Heathcliff. The red knight was checking his items, glancing to me as I joined him.

"Heathcliff, have I...satisfied the requirement?" I looked, my helmet hiding my stained face.

"Yes." he stated bluntly, "What was that all about back there?"

"Kibaou was...and still might be thinking of suicide." I nodded his way, "Was trying to tell him he's still got potential."

"Potential?" the knight shook his head, "Garr, his job here is finished. I can't allow for mistakes like this to occur any further."

"Oh?" I glanced back up at the strongest man in Aincrad.

"Indeed, I'm going to start a guild. One that'll insure safer operations, what gets us out of here."

"Your business here is done, you're free to go."

I nodded, moving towards Asuna. Resting her back against a wall, the orange haired commander clamped her eyes shut. Glancing back over to Kirito, even he was affected by the events of this raid, this massacre.

"I was too weak..." I could hear him pout.

That was a statement I told myself all the time. I kept feeling my back, the hole in my armor seeming big enough to fit a soda bottle. My body shook, my back so sore...I kept lurching back and forth.

Looking back at Asuna, her arms were crossed as she shivered.

"Hey." I called gently.

She looked up, her eyes wet with unhatched tears.

"Just go..." she sighed, "I need to be alone."

"I want you to come with me." I coaxed, "Have some time with Lis."

"I'm too busy." she retorted.

"You need to get away from this." I growled.

"And YOU need some damn respect! I'm still mad at you."

"I don't care about that...least not right now."

"Course you don't." Asuna glared, "All you care about is Lisbeth, you're just about obsessed!"

That did it for me.

"Okay fine, I might be." I snapped, "It's not like I had a guy stabbing me in the back for his asshole of a brother."

"And just so everyone knows?!" I turned to them all, "What'd that sweet little brother of Anthem's do?"

"He stabbed me in the fracking mouth, grinding it against my cheeks! All for a stupid sword I was told I could keep!"

My body shook, my hands clenched as I screamed.

"That was my first real fight, people. That was my first week in this place!"

The remaining members stared, some with scorn, others indifference.

"Whenever people here ask me about the mercy and compassion of others? I just look at them and laugh, can I be them?!"

The air felt as tense as a car compactor. There was no way I was anyone's hero after this, but I had to just say it.

"Whoever wants to judge me on right or wrong, go ahead. I'm alive, he's dead."

"If Anthem didn't get the damn memo, I'll kill him too. I won't feel a damn thing, I'll sleep well."

"I want to live, I'm not shoving sticks up my ass wondering what someone else might think!"

Huffing angrily, I left that accursed space, retreating to the space of the fortress of Floor 25. Go ahead world, bring me all my enemies, all who wanna kill me. I'll grant their wish, fight and win.

"Brother, wait."

I looked back, Godfree stepping behind me.

"Look...now might not be the best time...but can I be on your friends list?"

"Why, Godfree?"

"Because this whole thing's pushed us to our limit...I'm pretty much done with frontline work for a while."

I sighed, relaxing a little...my body still in the phase of fighting.

"Please." I replied, "I'd be honored to be your friend."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a glowing yellow orb. Looking, it hovered next to the manor entrance.

"What's this?"

"Oh that's a respawn orb." Godfree noted, "Allows players to fight Floor Bosses again if they wanted."

"Huh...you certainly know your way around this."

"Been a Clearer for a while." the axeman shrugged, "This is a pretty typical sight for me."

I wasn't sorry, not for any of it...except for Ander. Turning back to leave, it was all clear. I wasn't apologizing for any of that. Next time I get one of these little 'Anthems', I'll just kill them.

That being said, I wondered if this letter the judge king wanted was hidden here...

 **A/N: Alright, so now that I've properly stabbed you all with feels, know that I love you all very much :3...**

 **Hey guys, thanks as always for reading my story! As mentioned, it's the birthday for the story, hard to believe I've spent a full year doing this. Makes me very happy to see how far this has gone.**

 **Reviews are my favorite meal, keep 'em spicy like your memes (Any opinion!) Hope to hear from you all soon!**


	32. Chapter 22: Salted Earth

**A/N: Souls of Fire, hot enough to melt ice...give it a few.**

 **Shout outs as always to my reviewers!  
NetherOrbit: Grinding? What's that!? XD  
ItsJustCrow: What about the letter? NO, what about that name!?  
Theawesomess1: Loving the written work of a sadistic sack of sh-  
(Notice: awesomess's story Ignis Regem is a fun read, as well as another POV in this messed up Alternate Universe! :D)**

 **Special thanks goes to Tohka123, NotRoger, and tyson113 for favoriting! Seriously guys, bless you for the support!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

Floor 25 - Fort Gonrech

Keeping a torch close, I ventured through the castle ruins. I kept asking myself why I'd go back here, Ander was just a game entity, not a real person. The whole boss respawn and love letter deal though, it had me. I wanted to find that letter, see if some good could be salvaged.

Luckily for me, it seemed like the knife crazed ghosts left, no more foot stabbing. It wasn't merely their lack of a physical presence, the hall itself felt different. The cold softened, even warming slightly, as if content with its current state.

Feeling fortunate I reached to pinch my arm, but felt only metal...forgetting my own armor. I was still there, Rika's still home, it was all good, I'm good. Looking into each of these rooms, I remembered my evening with Nobel.

The damp thump and sharp scrape of his barbed whip scratched in the back of my mind, the barbs screeching along stone pavement. I shirked, almost jumping away from these living quarters, gripping my face to feel my skin. Still there. Suddenly I felt claws run down my back, the hooks of that whip! I shrieked wildly, swerving with a reckless punch!

My Abyssteel gauntlet struck wall, doing little besides almost injuring myself. Nothing lurked in the dark, but Nobel's mentally seared laugh mocked me all the same. The lack of light in here, it's like he could be anywhere!

"I'm the master of my future...not him." I growled before laughing, "Couldn't control me...he's too weak!"

My laugh turned hoarse, but the notion of owning me was hilarious. Me, owned by a Pillsbury dough boy? Nah man, maybe if he dropped from a building and fell on me...then he might kill me. I felt warm.

"Hey Anthem!" I yelled in the dark, "You wanna go again!?" I chuckled, "I believe in you, man!"

The phantom claws vanished, hallelujah. Couldn't focus on that though, had to see if that letter remained. As the heat left, I shivered.

"I'm...the master of my future...nobody else." I trembled, "G-Gotta think of good things. Puppies, sunsets...family."

"Looking for something?"

I turned, nobody. The voice was unearthly, low and gravelly. Nope, no talking to it. I turned, moving for the first room to check.

"I'm gonna say it, mortal."

Just in my head, nothing glamorous about this shit.

"Finding that letter is like kicking a dead friend. What, do you just think they're gonna come back and sing with you?"

No, it was the same voice that addressed me...during that fight.

"What kind of emo bag of shit are you?" I snapped, "You think I have time for this?"

"The one who invited you." it retorted, "Do you really think giving him that letter's gonna change anything?"

"I have to try." I pilfered through cabinets, "I have a chance."

"A chance?" it laughed in its deep voice, "Mortal...you lost that chance since you've been...gifted."

Dammit, nothing in the first room. Moving quickly for the next, the darkness didn't feel lonely...much to my chagrin.

"You play on the notion that you mean something."

"Shut up." I snapped at the hateful beast.

"Gigan thought the same...and now he's trapped in a metal coffin. Cel definitely has his sense of humor."

"I'm no Gigan." I shook my head, finished inspecting another room.

"You're right, Gigan wasn't as stubborn. But at least he did things."

More rooms, empty. Papers, full of junk writing!

"This invitation is special...don't waste the gift of your patron."

"Piss off..." I growled, trying to hide my fear.

"I will enjoy eating your still beating heart, Garr." it laughed, "Please, don't be a stranger...it's only inevitable."

The voice left me in shambles, sweating and afraid. It gave no name, taunting me like I'm some goddamn pet! No, had to keep searching...hands were shaking.

Hours passed, only one room left untouched. Strangely enough it was the slaughterhouse. Wooden door wouldn't open, Ironback didn't care. Slamming through the rattling surface, the steel of the [Ultra Greatsword] squelched as it burrowed through.

One swift pull and I was in. Place was a slaughterhouse, smelled awful. No meat was being processed, the former residents must've eaten everything.

A few bodies were laying about, the copper colored armor clung to their skeletal frames. Enshrouded by webs, the third lacked this equipment...but was missing its legs and right arm bones. Every other skeleton I found here was roughly complete, but not that one.

Did myself a favor and broke the rest of their arms, in case they jump up and try sending shivers down my spine. They didn't move, their weapon toting limbs shattered.

Should've done this to Anthem a while ago. Torn that limb off and beat him to death with it, would've set a precedent. Letter had to be in here, somewhere. Searching, I found the same knives the ghosts were using.

Course while corporeal, their resemblance was unmistakable. Wait a second, the ghosts had...no hands. Looking back to the cookware, the conclusion suddenly seemed so clear.

They were eating each other. Arms, turned long into bone laid there stacked in cabinets. Digging through the pile, I found something tattered. Pulling it out, the yellowed paper clung to the severed tibia of the deceased.

It was a letter.

 _Dear Ander,_  
 _The Ogre have ceased their attacks on forts throughout the Outer Expanse. Lord Berec's already sent a contingent of knights to retake the city centers, order should be restored soon._

 _I've missed you, there hasn't been a day when I haven't thought of you. Please, come back to my castle, the guards will let you through. I love you._

 _\- Vijor_

Wow...they were so hungry they mistook this for a napkin. Packing the letter, I felt something, like I had to make it right. Racing back to the manor beyond the wall, the rest of the team already left.

Dammit, had no clue whether this was the dumbest decision or not. What if Ander is simply loaded in his combat form? If such was the case, I wasn't standing a chance. Readying the [Admin Teleport Crystal], there wasn't any room for mistakes. Touching the floating yellow orb, a bright flash blinded me.

the doors to the manor slammed shut, a shockwave of dust flew past me. I peeked as I opened the door, hearing the sounds of an anxious Ander again.

"Ander?" I called out.

"What's this, a guest?!" he repeated his line, "Oh thank Cel!"

I shivered, taking out that letter damn quick.

"I've brought a message." I bowed my head lightly, "Addressed to you."

Ander's green eyes sparked, stopping his organizing to approach.

"You do?! Praise it all, is it from Vijor?!"

I nodded, the eight foot tall vampire snatching the paper from my hands. Man, if this wasn't convincing him...I was gonna get cleaved apart. Reading the letter, I watched his shoulders fall.

"Finally." Ander sighed, "What's your name?"

"Garr." I replied softly.

"Huh, were your parents barbarians or something?"

About time someone noted that!

"Nah, I was raised by beetles." I smiled, "They're not...very imaginative."

The king laughed loudly, amused by my little gag.

"A nice and a funny Elf, though oddly short." Ander grinned, "You do your family proud, Garr. I'm Judge King Ander by the way."

"Please to meet a king." I nodded.

"The pleasure is all mine. Please, stay here for a second while I fetch you a reward."

The Elf king ran about, looking in every pocket of the place for something. The light of the moon leaked through the glass ceiling, a comforting sight. It all felt strange, least to me. Compassion was the answer to this equation, not fighting.

Ander eventually returned, a bag of money in his long, thin fingers.

"Sadly I couldn't find anything gift-worthy, will this do?"

"I don't need the gift." I assured, "What I needed was a clear conscious."

Ander smiled brighter.

"You're a better one than most, Garr. Take it, money was always irrelevant to me...and since I've got my Vijor back, I'm out of here."

[Level Up! 43 - 44]  
[Cor: 100,000]

With that, the king turned away to the back doors.

"Garr, I hope we meet again someday. Would love to introduce you to my husband, he's a real sweetheart!"

"I know how you feel." I nodded humbly, "Got someone who needs me back too."

"Excellent!" The king summoned his bags, "Don't keep them waiting."

"That's like me holding back a good fight."

"Good on you." he shrugged, "Never let your job consume you though, or you'll lose the things you really want."

I blinked, the token of wisdom rolling along my mind.

"I'll have to remember that, your highness."

We parted ways from there, two loving fighters split in fate by the twin sides of a ruined fort. Felt something as I turned back, noticing I didn't have to crush something to get what I wanted. While the voice of my "patron" troubled me, I was tired. I wanted to see her again.

A peaceful resolution, an odd gift. It reminded me of that beggar I donated to...sadly I forgot his name. He came back afterwards though, helped guide me further. People are pretty awful...but there are good ones. If I could continue a path like that, maybe I could be a better person, for my own sake.

Next stop, finding a restaurant for Rika.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor Nineteen - Lisbeth

[From Garr: Hey hun, mind coming over to Floor 11? Found a good place to eat.]

My eyes lit the moment he called, my mind racing as worry fled.

[To: Actually, Graye was offering to cook something up for us. What do you say?]  
[From: Really? Sure!]

I hugged the nearby pillow, smiling as I squeezed it. Looking around, I quickly moved to organize some things. Entering the main room of the rented cottage, the team was gathered. Haru sat in the corner, experimenting with potions, Kymer practicing his knife throwing on a peg board.

Among them was one of Haru's friends...former. To be honest, she was the sweetest thing, to tease. With a twin tailed hairstyle, beaming red eyes, and a little dance to her step, Silica fit in strangely well.

"Garr's coming back." I cheered before going in the kitchen.

"Told you." Kymer huffed, "He's like me...tougher than Tungsten."

"Who?" Silica blinked, sitting beside the alchemist.

"Her boyfriend." Haru said gently, "Hey Kymer, you're an archer...wouldn't that make you more of a glass cannon?"

"I invest in vitality too." the Russian noted, "Believe it or not, I like the idea of taking pollen to the face and NOT dying."

"Might wanna do that too." the plague doctor shrugged, "Been investing purely in INT up till this point."

"Eh, crits must be nice." Kymer rationed, "Know how to improve that without leveling?"

"Oo! I know one!" Silica jumped.

The kitchen filled with the aroma of a Graye at work, mostly chicken and pepper. Surprisingly enough, he was a passionate cook back home. Finding him crafting away, the healer looked to me with a big smile.

"I'm glad he's coming back, had a frying pan in case he was late."

"Grayeee no hitting him with the pan." I smirked, "...unless he misbehaves."

"I'll give it five minutes." his gaze returned to the task of cooking, "So what'd he say for me cooking?"

"He said he'd like that." I looked, "Quick put some Viagra in his dish."

Graye smirked.

"Girl, that boy's already hormonal enough."

"You're telling me?" I challenged, "Just curious to see how he'd get."

"Lis, your bots are bugging me!" Haru shouted, "Put them away or I swear I'll make a potion to shut them down!"

"And Hurricane Haru's here." I sighed.

"Still up for that dish?" Graye looked, "It's not very fancy."

"Course, it sounds delicious!" I quickly moved, "One sec."

Robots scurried around the living room, all of different shapes and sizes, all of them mine. Unfortunately a [Brawler-L A3] got curious of Haru's alchemy set, inspecting an empty glass with one of its two arms.

"It won't let go!" Haru complained, "Stupid thing, I'll melt your parts if you don't!"

"Hang on a sec." I warned.

Drawing my [Gerdauntlet], I commanded the machine to release the container. The machine followed my precise command, lowering the bottle back to Haru. The loud spring and thud indicated a prancing [Ore Digger A2], sprawling along the wood floor with it's six limbs.

Silica laughed watching it wander random directions, hopping about like a bunny on furniture.

"It's so cool!" she cried out, "Lisbeth, how'd you make these?"

"A little heart, material..." I started.

Her eyes lit, excited like she was being told a fairy tale.

"And good ol' [Unique Skill] silliness." I finished, smiling impish at my naive listener.

"Awww." she moaned, "I was gonna tell my boyfriend he can make these..."

"I mean he could, if he found a [Gift of Creation] book. Hell anyone could...right?"

"Maybe I should invest in that." Haru noted.

Sadly the rest of the machines were just as rowdy as the [Ore Digger], requiring cleanup. Opening the menu, I started sorting my creations back into their storage container remotely. While I only had six machines ready at the time, I had already hit the max for storage capacity.

Storage for this case acted like a sort of "cloud memory", keeping my creations within unseen vaults until I wanted them deployed. Each bot took up a number of points for me to bring to the field, basic combat models costing five points each.

Using up all the ore the town could bring me, I managed to max out storage, a whopping ten thousand points. Sadly I lacked bots.

With a total of a hundred points possible to command on the field, it'd force me to plan what to bring. I couldn't hold my passion back, to be able to build robotics again was something I just lost myself to.

So much was built, still so much more to do. Spending all day on this [Unique Skill] I felt like the president of robotics club again, building stuff out of spare parts, watching them come to life. They're like my little tamagotchi...minus feeding!

I'd forget to feed them all the time...they'd never stop asking! Then again, neither did Aiden...course I couldn't shove him in my pocket, not without somebody asking questions.

"Sorry about that, doc." I joked at Haru.

She huffed rudely, looking back to her experiments.

"Haruuuu." Silica chirped, "Whatcha doin."

"Seeing about making a new potion...something to keep _someone's_ machines off my stuff." the alchemist groaned behind her mask, "They're like kids!"

"Aw, I like them though!" Silica smiled, "Gonna love telling Teika about those!"

"Teika?" I repeated, "Name sounds familiar...have I made him anything before?"

"I believe so? He's an American, quiet one with the battleaxe?"

"Oooh, yea I know him!" I nodded, "How's he doing?"

"Oh he's doing great." Silica cupped her hands, "He and Haru met too!"

"Yep." Haru looked up, "Wanted to punch that smartass since the start."

"Not to be rude, Haru but what guy don't you wanna punch?" Kymer scored another bulls-eye on the peg board with his throwing knife...from across the room.

"Probably Graye." Haru shrugged, "He's decent."

"You should invite Teika next time." I proposed to Silica, "Wouldn't mind some time hanging with friends!"

"Lis, you're not allowed to have your robots with you and your friends!" Graye called out.

"Yes, Mom!" I called sarcastically.

"Teika's...sadly a bit of a loner." Silica put hands behind her back, "Being around mages has been a bit of a problem."

"How so?" I blinked, "I mean...that's supposed to be popular isn't it?"

"I don't know, the guilds give him trouble for it."

Shit, might've been the warning I gave Asuna. God, if only PoH hadn't activated this whole thing, we wouldn't have had this internal conflict.

"Maybe they should talk it over?" I tried.

"Sadly..."

"Chicken scallopine's almost ready!" Graye called, "Lis, where's Garr at?"

"Not sure, lemmie check my-"

The front door opened. My Aiden arrived mere seconds of the call, appearing pretty tired as he wandered into the place. First thing I noticed was a lack of armor, some new clothes of light blue and navy on. Looking about, he seemed rather surprised by the sheer number of people in the room.

"Your timing's impeccable, Graye." Haru called back, "He just got here."

"Hey Garr!" Graye cheered, "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, Graye!" Aiden called, "Smells good back there!"

Rushing up to him, I grabbed that shirt of his and pecked those lips before releasing him. caught by surprised, he moaned a little as I snatched his focus. Releasing him a second later, he giggled before kissing me back.

"Welcome back, dear."

"Thanks hun...I'm a bit late." he put a hand to my lower back, "Having a party I see?"

"Well Graye offered to cook and everyone just kinda stuck around." I giggled, "Oh lemmie introduce you to our guest!"

Aiden let go, letting me motion her over.

"Silica!" I introduced, sliding beside her, "This is my boyfriend, Garr."

Silica stared up at him with such big eyes, looking a bit intimidated.

"Something wrong?" I elbowed.

"Do you take steroids?" she softly asked.

"No, I'm a balloon animal." Aid replied confidently, "Got a bicycle pump?"

This...surprisingly worked. She smiled warmer at his statement, walking up and hugging his stomach.

"I love animals." Silica giggled, "What's your favorite?"

"I mean I love dogs." he started, "But honestly? I'd go with chameleons."

"Ooo, those jungle lizards?" she cheered.

"Yea, the ones with the little black eyes, can look different directions. Change colors and stuff."

Aiden seemed more tired than anything else, his eyes sort of foggy.

"Cool!" she squeaked, "Do you love Lis?"

"Nah, her blacksmithing sucks." he nudged me.

Every blood vessel rushed to my face!

"Excuse me?!" I roared.

"You heard me!" he teased, "Swords aren't supposed to break boulders!"

I raced up and punched his chest. Real nerve of him, making a compliment sound like an insult!

"You swung your sword at rocks!? What'd I tell you abou-"

Aiden laughed, hugging me tight as I started to scold.

"Hey!" I whined, "Let go!"

"Tell me I'm being a bad boy." Aid chuckled, kissing my cheek.

"No!" I laughed, playfully resisting his attempts, "You're such a dork!"

Eventually we let go, had to brush my hair again from his little act.

"You two are so cute!" Silica cheered, "Oh my god!"

Silica wandered back to hang out with Haru. Aiden's expression dropped a little, might've just been tired.

"Hey, you alright?" I whispered.

"The raid didn't go well." he said softly, "Not gonna say anything about it right now, wanna keep it happy here."

"Thanks, love." I smiled, "Been trying to keep it positive here all evening."

Aiden nodded.

"Dinner's ready guys!" Graye chimed.

The group herded to the kitchen like a tsunami, everyone flooding in the space like a massive power surge. Steaming hot plates of food waited for us on that table, flat slabs of chicken breast, covered in crumbs of some sort, rice and greens. Food, always need more food!

"Oh man, what's this?" Aiden inspected, "Looks fancy."

"This is Chicken Scallopini...my family's style." Graye smiled, "Hope you all like it!"

Had to ask Graye for seconds and thirds, it tasted too good! If I were to base opinion on the lack of conversation, I'd say it was fantastic for everyone. The way the chicken would just sort of crunch in my mouth, ugh! Even raised my Vitality stat for a few hours.

"How'd you make this?" Kymer looked up calmly, "Not sure where it's from."

"It's an Italian dish." Graye leaned on a wall, "Requires chicken breast, lemon juice, salt, pepper, white wine, some rice...and a little something extra."

"So you're a professional?" Aiden peeped.

"I guess." Graye shrugged, "Was something I used to do all the time back home in Ireland."

"Besides pulling 'tatoes?" I smirked.

"I already know yer Scottish, Lissssssbeth!" Graye said in a mock Irish accent.

"Ya filthy ginger lover." I teased.

"You know something?" Aiden noted, "I've met someone from just about every nation of the commonwealth...minus India and Canada."

"Got something to say about that, Yankee?" I teased.

"Yea!" he raised a drink, "Cheers to a long-lasting friendship between us, Limey."

"Oh you're so lucky Oran didn't hear you." Graye chuckled.

"Why? He a Brit?"

Graye nodded, his mood suddenly a bit sadder.

"Oh darn." Aiden faked care towards the statement, "Now I gotta wait longer to get my goddamn tea!"

Graye remained rather straight-faced.

"Hey man, you okay? Didn't mean anything with that."

"Yeah." Graye suddenly deflected, "Did you enjoy the meal?"

"Dude, that meal was great. Can I hire you?"

"I mean..." Graye blushed a little.

"Seriously Graye, you're really good at this." Haru commended, "Haven't had such a tasty meal in a long time."

Graye remained shy, like he was unused to taking such compliments.

"I loved it too." I assured, "Kymer?"

"Was good." Kymer shrugged, "Better than MREs any day."

"Thanks everyone." Graye lowered his head, "Sorry, I'm just a bit shy."

"It's cool." Aiden complimented.

As everyone finished up their meals, a silence fell as Kymer glanced back to my boyfriend.

"So Garr, what happened back there?" Kymer started, "You've been quiet."

Aiden nodded, resting his hands on the table.

The news hit us like a blown circuit board. So many dead, so many of our best...and not even to the boss. Ghosts, darkness, fighting a broken lover, it was so grim it left the room colder.

"We eventually finished the job." Aiden stayed surprisingly stoic, "The gates to the next floor opened, allowing the Clearers to push through."

"Is the intel secured?" Kymer dismissed, "Heathcliff promised."

"Yep, said he'll deliver fresh recon within a few weeks."

"Was expecting days." Kymer groaned.

"Unless Argo somehow gets some for us, we're a bit short on options." I reasoned, "Garr's doing his best, he made it home."

"Heathcliff's sure taking his sweet time." the Russian argued, "Wouldn't wanna make those losses worthless."

"How could you say that?" Graye countered, "Those guys died to get us further."

"Yea, nearly ninety people." I backed his play, "No, nearly a hundred died in one raid!"

"A hundred is nothing, kid." Kymer laid back, "There's days you can lose five times that in the same span of time."

"Sure there might be only seven thousand of us left, but cannon fodder's still there."

"Wouldn't you rather keep them alive?" Aiden blinked.

"Irrelevant." he simply put.

"I don't agree." Aiden leaned back, "They have goals and dreams too, I've volunteered for this fight because I want that preserved."

"Oh so the Japanese need you to save them?" Kymer smiled, "Not gonna lie Garr, but you're a pretty typical American."

"How's that a bad thing, viewing people like they have more to offer the planet than a fresh body bag?"

"Naivety." Kymer ended, "Just remember, the Japanese can manage their own affairs...they don't need you."

"So don't do this pretending like you're gonna get thanks from any of them. They don't care."

"They don't have to." Aiden concluded, "I'm just gonna say this."

He sighed.

"Carrying the ALF's flag, trying to lead them. I wish I could say I was honored...but I feel only regret."

He lowered his head in respect.

"The only thing I can really cherish...is the fact they died so beautifully."

"How is dying beautiful?" Haru challenged, "Don't pull that goth stuff."

"It's not emo, it's a Spartan philosophy...they died a warrior death." Aiden stated, "They can go to their family with a strong heart and say 'I did what I could'."

"Could only hope I go down so honestly."

"What kind of suicidal sentiment is that?" Graye fretted, "Now you're sounding like Kymer."

"Cause he's a warrior." Kymer smiled, "He'd make a good soldier, I give him that."

Aiden's statement, it made me feel a bit depressed. Why was he so 'okay' with dying, it's not productive in the long term.

"Mr. Garr?" Silica suddenly squeaked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For leading those people."

Aiden nodded, only able to keep a straight face.

"Anyway, I gotta go." Silica lifted off her chair, "Is it okay if I hang with you all tomorrow?"

Aiden and the others glanced to each other. I felt a bit sick, Silica had no idea where we were going.

"We're gonna be moving out, little one." Kymer subverted, "Stay back in town, enjoy the flowers."

"Aw, okay." she frowned, "Can I be your friend though?"

"Sure, Silica." Graye bent, speaking in a motherly manner.

Moments later she was gone, another silence taking over.

"Anyway you had a plan?" Aiden looked, "I...can't let this slow us down."

"Floor Seven, Monster Arena." Kymer directed, "Our team needs more melee fighters, arena's got some competent ones."

"Any catch?"

"It's in the middle of a jungle...filled with poisonous creatures." I clarified, grimacing with discomfort.

"Expected time arrival?" Aid nodded to me before looking back to Kymer.

"I'd say a few hours, if there's no complications." Kymer stated.

"Jungle?" Haru softened, "I've got a flamethrower, will that help?"

"It'd definitely be useful." the Russian directed, "Anyway, we can head off tomorrow."

"Fair enough." Haru gathered her things, leaving without another word.

"I'll see you all at nine." Graye chimed, waving before following her and Kymer.

"Thanks again for the meal." Aiden patted his shoulder, "Definitely having you cook again."

With that, we were finally alone. Locking the door, I went right up and hugged my warrior teddy bear.

"I'm sorry for ruining the mood." he said softly, "Been a long day."

"That was Kymer's fault, not you." I reasoned, "You're only crime is being a dork."

Aiden did his little huffing laugh, putting an arm behind my knee. I gasped with surprise, feeling him lift me up in a bridal carry. Spinning me around, I laughed and stayed on.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked softly, "I know it's late...but there's a ballroom at Floor Eleven."

My expression turned smug, my eyes narrowed as he held me in his beefy arms.

"You and your dates." I shook my head, "Next thing I know, you're gonna ask to marry me."

"And then ask you on another date." he finished.

My heart raced a little, guilty pleasure. I admit to have checked the [Marriage] system here. Shared inventory, an enchantable ring for both of us to buff accordingly, boosted exp. All of that and with him? Couldn't ask for more.

"Aiiid." I laughed, "Since when do husbands ask their wives out?"

"Oh never." he stated, "But you wouldn't mind if I break that rule, would you?"

"Pfff, sorry I'm just picturing you right now with one of those ghetto outfits." I chuckled, "You talking about rebelling just kills me!"

"Quit laughing at me." he slurred jokingly.

"Fiiine, balloon arms. Is it open?"

"Should be, NPCs run it. Probably have the floor to ourselves."

"I'd love to." I nodded, "But...what should I wear?"

"How about that magenta dress?"

True there was that. I was nervous admittedly, following my warrior out into the night. I never danced before, what if I stepped on his toes? Was probably gonna be clumsier than my first home-made robots.

We warped to Floor Eleven, the town of [Taft]. He looked so happy seeing me in that dress again, said it suited my complexion.

"Could you take off your hair dye and contacts for tonight?" he suddenly asked as we approached a great, round, pillared building.

"Why?" I peeped.

"Your hair and eyes are a heartwood brown in the real world." he explained, "I wanna wake up to that someday, when we're out of this mess."

"As you wish." I smiled as I followed his request.

"Oh and who said you can steal my lines?" he turned, smug in expression.

"I should be asking you that!" I pressed a finger on him, "Who do you think you are, me?"

"Mimicry is the sincerest form of flattery." he turned away.

"Whatever you say, handsome." I giggled.

Removing the pink and eye contacts, I suddenly looked...a bit plain. Leading me up to the staircase entrance, a man in a tux stopped us both.

"Do you have passes?"

Aiden flashed two, the man letting us inside.

"Wait...how much were those?" I looked behind us.

"Oh fifty k." he said.

"Fifty?! For just a dance?!" I spouted, "Aiden why?!"

"Made over two hundred during the raid, this is nothing. One second."

In a flash, he changed gear. A blue topped and white bottomed uniform, bright gold laces dangled from the similarly colored epaulets.

"Wish I was a Marine, but this was the closest they had to their style." he professed.

"Handsome!" I smiled.

In one corner a violin and flute player sat, fiddling their song softly in the large circular room. A fountain sat in the center, a great chandelier lighting the vast spaces. Like he said, we were pretty much the only ones there.

Aiden extended a hand, to which I accepted...blushing nervously. He kept the dance easy, slow dancing around the man made geyser to the music in the air. I stumbled a few times, but he kept patient.

"Wish I could change the music." he whispered, "Something within the last century."

"I know right?" I smiled smug, "Though...I guess dancing this slow to rock would look pretty awkward."

"Ya, but I'd like that better!"

I smiled, resting my head on his chest as we danced.

"I was thinking about that conversation." I admitted, "Is it just me, or is there-"

"More to it?" he finished.

I nodded, rocking my forehead on his chest.

"There is." he concurred, "But it had more to do with you and I than the team."

I nodded, following in step with his rhythm. The flutes played soft as we danced on the polished floors.

"I messed up." he sighed, "I wasn't being the person i wanted to be."

"What do you mean?" I pointed out.

"Remember the search for the boss room? Well we went one path, I left that detail from the others."

He lifted an arm, cuing me to spin.

"Was moving down the north wall, not sure what Asuna's goal was." he caught me as I fell, "Had Kirito around, hate that guy."

"What happened?" I coaxed, leaning back to my feet.

"We found a [Greed], a freaking treasure chest mob." Aiden reset our dance, "Kirito wanted to go prove how stupid the rest of us were, as usual."

"Wait...I think that's the guy Asuna talks about." I peeped, "Go on?"

"Next thing I knew, he was getting a hickey." he suddenly chuckled, "Seeing Kirito get caught in that, I busted a gut."

He sighed, as if ashamed of his own humor.

"It was wrong, I shouldn't have laughed. It had to be just the circumstances, a knee jerk reaction."

"I believe you." I comforted, "Sounds like he's a jerk to be honest."

Aiden's breathing softened, wrapping an arm just above my waist. It didn't seem right that he was laughing...but considering circumstances.

"She ordered me to eliminate the target." he explained, "Thankfully I played smart with that...killed it without issue."

"Good." I rubbed his arm, "A little caution helps."

"Found this inside it too." he stopped, drawing something from storage.

Looking at it, I almost jumped! It was a [Thunderstone Frag], an item I could use at top tier blacksmithing!

"Wow, great job!" I almost yelled, "Wow...with nine of these, I could enchant a weapon with lightning."

Aiden bowed his head, but his posture was very defensive and closed off.

"Asuna was pissed though." he looked back.

"Wait, why?" I glanced back, "She knows I'm a blacksmith, this is my specialty."

"Kirito wanted it, I wouldn't give it. Said it'd serve you better..."

I paused at this, he grimaced.

"Asuna had every right to react the way she did. Every reason."

This left me worried.

"What'd she do?" I pounced, "You earned that item."

"That's no excuse, orders were orders." he argued, "I should've behaved better."

"What did Asuna do?" I insisted.

Aiden stared for a second.

"She...hit me."

I said nothing, forcing myself to keep dancing. It was too much, too fast, too rough for my heart of gasoline. Once the match was struck, scorn was all I felt.

"She what?!" I yelled.

"I understand why she did it, we lost so many I just..."

"Why'd you let her do that?" I persisted, "You weren't wrong here!"

"She was my commander." he responded sharply, "Striking my commanding officer isn't acceptable."

"We're not in the military, Aid!" I dismissed, "And frankly, I wasn't happy with what you said regarding your 'fate'."

"Your whole beautiful death thing." I grabbed his arms, "Aren't you afraid of death?"

"Everyone is to some extent." he sighed, "I'm not looking for it, I just don't wanna die a coward."

I stopped, hearing him out.

"I hate the weak, I really do." Aid confessed, "Weak people know nothing about what it means to die well."

"Am I weak?" I asked.

"Rika."

"Am I?" I challenged.

He took a few seconds.

"I told you, I didn't wanna slow you down." I cried out.

"If you were weak." he interjected, "You and I, we wouldn't be here."

"I told you once before, I'd hate to know what it's like to be without you. Rika, your internal strength and resolve make a mockery of mine."

He kissed my hand.

"I don't care about the fact I'll die, it's how. The hour, the when means nothing...it's all in the how."

What's so funny was where this was coming from, this almost Bushido Code mindset. Spouting from the lips of a man I met on a mountain, no prior connection to my country, just an outsider. He didn't like the culture either, it was just him.

"After that fight with Ander, I had to try and do something good for others." he directed.

Aiden described a letter he found in the fortress, of Judge King Ander's reaction to being given the notice from his lover. That part, that put the biggest smile on my face. That was the real Aiden, I knew it. The teddy bear of a man I met on the mountain was there again.

I hugged him so tightly, rocking slightly with him. Didn't have to say anything, my love for the sweet little things obvious to him by now.

"It felt great, to help someone find their happy ending." Aiden snuggled, "I promised myself a while back, that I'd be a better person."

"Silly." I giggled, "That great guy is here...and I'm lucky to be his."

Looking back to me, our lips met with a soft press.

"Though that brings up one question." I pulled back a bit, "Why the new clothes?"

"Well it's for two reasons." Aiden tilted his head, "One, I like light blue. It matches my skin."

"And the other?"

He grimaced, pulling out his brass breastplate. It wasn't hard to spot the problem, a gaping hole in the stomach.

"Did Asuna do this?!" I shrieked, "My god, Aiden that injury!"

"No, that was Anthem." he corrected, "I...didn't wanna walk in with that."

Staring at the damaged breastplate, I forced myself to look back at Aiden.

"He stabbed me in the back...like a coward."

"Seriously?!" I shouted, "What made him think tha-!"

A sudden message arrived, flashing in my HUD.

"Huh...it's from Asuna." I blinked, "Sorry dear, but what made him think that was a good idea?!"

"I don't know." Aiden shook his head, "Can only assume he lost it too...figuring he could avenge his brother there."

"Could you pass it please?"

He did as I requested, the brass colored plating in my hands. Felt like bending the steel with my fingers, this wasn't a light wound.

"Sad news is, I can't repair this right now." I lowered the plate, "Ran out of ore a few hours ago."

"How could you run out?" Aiden quipped, "Were there a bunch of orders?"

"No...something else came up. I'll explain tomorrow, too tired."

"Alright." Aiden nodded.

We kept dancing the night away, keeping warm with each other near. The flute and violin continued to play their soft tunes, coaxing our ears like lustful lovers.

"Rika, your ring." Aid suddenly looked.

I looked to the [Rusted Bronze Ring], immediately noticing the rust was gone!

"Wait...is this a progressive item?" I opened my menu.

[Bronze Ring]  
[All Stats +7%]

"It is." I smiled, "Aid, your theory might be true! You know, the stuff about it growing based on bonding?"

"If that's the case, makes me wonder what the max rank for it is." Aid smiled, "I like the idea of being stronger together than apart."

I nodded, dancing with him for a little longer. Sadly it was nearing two in the morning, we had to head back. Sadly we didn't have time for late night fun, were expected to wake up too early. Next time though...he's gonna feel sore.

Returning to the cottage we quickly rested in bed, cuddling up for warmth as the last hours of night passed us by. His arms wrapped around me, soft in grip.

"I can't stop looking at you." he muttered, "Your hair, eyes, freckles...especially that smug face."

"And I can't stop looking at you." I cooed, "My copper eyed angel."

"My brunette prodigy." he kissed my cheek.

We laid together, complimenting the other as comfort settled us in. As Aid fell asleep, I checked my messages...cringing at what I feared was coming.

[From Asuna: Lis, your boyfriend is out of control! Kirito's still mad about the item, could you invite him over to your shop?]

This guy that Aid despised was being forced on me? Wonderful.

[From: Give him like a free weapon repair, upgrade, something? I don't like seeing him this upset.]

I couldn't come up with an answer. This guy was a total dick, but wouldn't refusing him service make my business look bad? Not gonna even start with the little vengeance game this Kirito's obviously trying to pull. Had to think fast though, he could ruin reputation.

[To Leopon: Hey Leopie, Asuna's asking me to invite Kirito over as an apology for Garr being himself.]

It took a few minutes to explain everything to her, but the verdict from her was clear.

[From Leopon: Don't. No offense to Asuna, but she's obsessed with that guy. Kirito's gonna make trouble.]

[From: He was hitting on me when I was with Klein, he's gonna do the same to you.]

Nope, not happening. I bit my lip, knowing what this meant. Business was gonna take a hit, but what was I worrying about? I'm still the best blacksmith in Aincrad and I owned Tibrus. Just gotta set up a sale, maybe fifty percent off. Either way, had to tell Asuna.

[To Asuna: Sorry, Kirito's not welcome here. Not when he wants to get back at my bf]

[From: What? Why?]

[To: Garr told me everything. Why did you hit him? I'm pissed.]

A few minutes passed, Aiden's warm body and the blankets keeping the cold away from me.

[From Asuna: I made a mistake, everything was going so fast.]

[To: I'm happy you found someone you like, Asuna. Really, but I won't let him come in and cause trouble for us.]

[From: Like him?]

Oh boy.

[From: What makes you think I like him?]

[To: The fact you're going tsundere about it?]

[From: Ugh Lis, you're missing my point.]

Deflection, she definitely liked him.

[From: I was expecting Garr to follow orders, he didn't.]

[To: Really? When did he disobey you?]

No response, the dull roar of crashing ocean waves in the distance. I felt horrible. She's my best friend, but it felt like she was becoming a control freak.

[To: Asuna, I love you. I would've gone myself if I had the chance, let's just call it off.]

[From Asuna: You say you do, but then take his side.]

[To: He's my boyfriend, Asuna. You're my best friend, please don't make this about taking sides.]

[From: That's okay, I'll make it easier for you.]

Her sudden coldness set alarms.

[To: Could I stop by tomorrow, Asuna? I'm really worried about you.]

[From: No. You've completely disregarded my feelings. Go, be with your boyfriend.]

[To: No, I'm coming over, just try to relax. See you then!]

I groaned, closing the menu. Resting my head on Aiden's chest, I listened to the beating of his heart. As one of his arms wrapped around me, I kissed it gently. Was I really right for doing this?

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 2nd, 2023 - 9:31 AM - Floor 25

I knocked furiously on the door, why wasn't Asuna answering?

"Asuna, open up!" I called, "Please, I want to help you!"

"Go away..."

"I'm gonna keep standing here." I retorted.

"Asuna." Leopon called out beside me, "We know you've had a lot to deal with...Lis' offering a girls' day!"

I told Aiden I'd head up to the Arena tomorrow morning; had to help my friend feel better.

"Has she told you anything?" I looked up to Leopie.

"Nope, I only know what I was told from you." she brushed back her blonde hair, "Asuna?!"

No response, if only I could bash the door down with my hammer!

"I'm sorry for saying that stuff about him!" I coaxed, "Come on, we've got great clothing stores out there!"

Silence.

"I don't think she's opening up." Leopon whispered to me.

Minutes passed without much of a sound from her side of the door. Opening the menu, my eyes snapped awake!

"She's warped to Floor One!" I stated, "Town of Beginnings, quick!"

Leopon and I ran straight out of the inn, throwing ourselves at the [Teleport Gate]. I couldn't cycle through options any faster, she was gonna jump! The second we arrived, we tracked Asuna's location using our friend menus, almost sprinting as we saw her icon...along the edge of the floor.

The sun shined bright, the streets packed with people. Parting as we raced by, we finally reached a clearing, the end of town. The sun stained clouds filled the horizon, the end of Aincrad. There on the rail sat Asuna, someone perched beside her.

"Asuna!" Leopon called.

Her hazel eyes looked to us, her expression hauntingly blank. It looked so alien, her emotion filled face left so...dead.

"Hi Leopon..." she sighed.

"Friends of thou?" the man questioned, "Please tell me it be so."

"Yes we're friends." I assured, "What's your name?"

"Godfree...forgive me for intruding, thy commander's been-"

"I'm fine, Godfree." Asuna retorted.

The thick accent of the man had a lot of heart behind it, though I couldn't understand what he was saying. I reached to hug Asuna, only for her to put a hand out, stopping me.

"Didn't I tell you to go?" she snarled.

"You need us." I cried out, "Don't push us away."

Asuna got up and started walking away, keeping herself strictly beside the railing.

"Asuna, get away from there!" Leopon barked.

"Why?" Asuna spoke dryly, stopping to look back at us, "It's a beautiful view."

"Just stop!" I shouted, "Come walk with us."

"Commander, don't take thy life with shame." Godfree pleaded, "Thou art a lady, more than a woman."

I stopped, looking to the bearded knight.

"Could you stop calling me commander?" Asuna turned back on him, "It's bad enough that Heathcliff invited me to be a leader."

She started crying.

"After everything..."

"I know." he said softly, "I'm sorry."

"Just...call me Asuna." she buried her face, "I'm done serving the frontlines, Mom was right about me."

We huddled around her. Nodding to Leopon, each of us wrapped an arm around one of hers.

"Huh?" she suddenly glanced to us, "Hey, let me go!"

"Coming, Godfree?" Leopon called.

"I'd be honored, my lady!" he cheered, "Well...long as it's not perfume...thou surely wouldn't curse me so, would you?"

"Nah, just clothes." I assured.

"Aye, thither we go then!"

Hauling a struggling Asuna, I opened my menu. Had to see if Silica was open too, I mean she offered!

 **A/N: Demons talking to Garr in his head, attempting to push out the dark for a happier life.**

 **Hey everyone, big thanks for reading my story as always! :D been busy keeping quality as high as I could manage, so be sure to critique me with freshly baked reviews!**

 **Thanks again to my newest favoriters for your support, this series has more to come! See you all later!**


	33. Chapter 23: Welcome to The Jungle

**A/N: Souls of Fire, touchy and feely in all the wrong ways. :D**

 **Shout out to my reviewers as always!  
NetherOrbit: Loving the breakdown of minds since 2016!  
Theawesomess: Happy to get Teika some attention :D  
Thunderwolf: Shipping Haru & Graye like no tomorrow!  
John904: Great to hear from you again, man! Hope to hear more from ya in the future~  
ItsJustCrow: It's casul, u casul! Ugh, next thing I know you're gonna level DEX...please don't go hollow :(**

 **Special thanks to RecklessGirl562 for favoriting my story, support as always is highly appreciated! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

February 2nd, 2023

[From Lisbeth: Hey hun, sorry for leaving early. Asuna's going through a lot. Go on without me, I'll be back with you tomorrow morning. Love you!]

I huffed, heaving the dumbbell with short, determined tugs. Bicep curls, ironically my least favorite workout. Lifting a ninety pound weight behind my head, I readied the back arm muscles for a press.

While I was surprised by Rika's detour, it made sense. Lifting that weight for the fourth or fifth set, I felt sorry for Asuna. Granted, if she was punching me in any other situation, I would've floored her, but this wasn't normal.

Asuna led those men, those were basically her people. If anything, it spoke volumes of where the two of us stood. Sure, I was distraught by the massive losses, but it...wasn't anything new to me. This had to be her first, not like it was something everyone should experience.

Four, five. I dropped the weight gently at my feet. What did all of this say about me? I respected those Assault Team guys more than most people, they...they fought and died for something they believed in. Picking the weight back up, I poured the rest of my thoughts away.

The iron made my triceps burn, swelling as their tempering progressed.

 _"Most who died here...never got the chance to feel love."_

Godfree's words came back to me, reminding. I was lucky, I mean I had such a beautiful girl, one who despite every reason logic could provide...loved me.

An hour later, workouts were finished, raising my strength stat just a little higher. Sadly Rika didn't have enough time to discuss the ore issue, maybe it's something I should consider. Slapping on my armor, I grimaced at the grizzly wound.

Shining brass, a gaping hole where the stomach protection should be, bright white cape. I'm gonna be a better warrior, maybe the best someday.

Wasn't time to go yet, I drew Ironback. The blade was still dented and worn from that fight with Ander. Breathing out, I readied the Ultra.

[Cleave], [Slam], [Rising Sun], shoulder the blade, spin using its weight, [Bisecting Blow]!

The problem with [Bisecting Blow] was the fact that like [Brush] it required a charge up time. With the added twirl and shouldering the weapon to the position, however, I could both dodge, change target, or simply confuse while it readied. Hell, with my left hand open, I could grab, punch, or parry.

Shoulder the blade, left hand down. [Straight Kick], step, [Down Chop].

[Rising Sun], [Slam], lean back and [Brush]! [Rising Sun] twice, [Cleave], spin while shouldering blade, momentum into [Bisecting Blow]!

I realized quickly that I could charge such skills with just one hand. To swing, however, took both hands. Wait, if strength made swinging such weapons easier...could I swing this with one hand?

Raising the weapon to high, I started with trying a [Down Chop]! The weapon crashed against the ground, glowing just as it did with two hands. Problem was, it was even harder to control! Scratched that idea, last thing I needed was that.

Combinations, practice, a dance between offense and defense. Another chunk of time gone, invested in my art. [Lunar Stab], [Down Chop], step, [Rising Sun], [Slam], [Mass Driver].

Nearly tripped on that last move. Sometimes I'd forget what's being swung, the [Ultra Greatsword], or me. As the clock neared nine, I left to reunite with my team. Going straight to the [Teleport Gate], I left the warm islands of Floor Nineteen behind.

Man, the first thing I felt when that aura vanished was the moisture. Damn, felt like the whole floor was a spa. Short, thick looking trees lined the horizon, the town of [Croy] lacking any barriers between itself and the jungle.

"Garr!"

I looked right, Graye waving me over. Kymer was definitely in charge of this operation, could see him laying out orders from where I stood. Even the ground lacked order, was just a spongy soil surface.

The veteran turned to me, looking over my equipment.

"You're gonna have to remove your armor."

"Got it." I nodded, unequipping the heavy metal gear.

"And the sword."

I paused.

"The ultra?"

"Yes that...thing you call a sword."

"Kymer informed us that the creatures here are mean." Graye reasoned, "They don't like loud noises."

"Ooh, well this'll be interesting." I confessed, stripped down to my white clothes and hatchet.

"Good lord, Garr." Kymer groaned, "Do you have anything remotely woodland friendly?"

"My goal wasn't sneaking, was kinda dressed to stand out." I grimaced.

Kymer sighed, passing me a set of green and brown garb.

"This isn't the best, but it'll help you hide better. Where's Lis?"

"Left." I answered, "Said her friend's in trouble."

"Ah, well I'm gonna need you." he nodded, "Haru and Graye are...ironically gonna be our main defense today."

"Wait, we've got an alchemist for our attack force?" I blinked.

"She's got a flamethrower, in the jungle." Graye defended, "We'll do fine!"

Haru nodded, looking fairly excited from the notion of using it. As my HUD filled with the party members' HP and status bars, Kymer nodded.

"Alright people, follow my lead and we should be there in a few hours."

"On your six, Overwatch." I affirmed.

He looked at me, surprised by the sudden call.

"...good point. Alright, let's move."

Moving towards the north edge of the jungle, I felt a bit nervous. No armor, no sword...just my ass and axe...in a dimly lit forest. We abandoned the sun, our boots squishing as they stepped on the root ridden refuse of Earth they called home.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Asuna sat on the stool, watching her friends pick out samples of clothes for her to try. Holding up a white shoulder strapless top, Lisbeth smiled brightly.

"Ooh you have to try this." Lis offered, "Should look great with your pale skin!"

"Um, okay." Asuna said with lackluster spirit, taking the top from her.

"Lissy, what about this?" Silica cheered, showing off a short red skirt.

"Hmm." Lis inspected, "I mean it looks super cute."

"Then what's wrong?" Silica frowned.

"It's just...I'm starting to think we should change tactics."

"Why?" the red eyed girl blinked

"Asuna needs time with us, not stuff." Lis grimaced, "Feel kinda bad."

"It's fine, trust me." Asuna said softly, "I just...don't feel pretty."

Asuna removed her yellow sweater, changing it out for the white uniform. Heathcliff made it clear that she was allowed to wear whatever felt comfortable, long as it was practical and within KoB colors. She tried smiling, but couldn't muster the spirit.

The Vice Commander showed her new attire, her two friendly critics looking with excited expressions.

"Oh my god, you look gorgeous!" Lis cheered, "Look in the mirror, Asuna!"

"Yea, like a princess!" Silica squeaked, "Well, a dignified one."

"What kind of princess isn't dignified?" Lis smirked, looking down at Silica.

"Um." Silica paused, her twin tailed head tilted.

"Aww, I'm messin with you." Lis slapped Silica's back, "You're like a kitten!"

"Ow, easy!" Silica rocked a little from Lisbeth's strike.

"Oops, sorry!" the blacksmith grinned.

Asuna stood there, the conversation seeming so distant to her.

"You're very strong, Lis." Silica sighed, "Asuna, do you like it?"

"I guess." Asuna shrugged, "Awfully revealing though..."

"Hey, you were the one to recommend me having pink hair." Lisbeth nudged, "And because of you, my business grew several times!"

"Speaking of which, next shipment should be arriving in a few hours. Mind if I upgrade your weapons and gear?"

"I don't know." Asuna shook her head, "I'm not against you doing that, Lis. I just...don't know if I'm gonna fight anymore."

"You're quitting?" Silica whined, "We need you, Asuna. Everyone does!"

"My decisions got people hurt." Asuna dismissed.

"Here, you need to feel special." Silica passed her the skirt.

"Huh?"

"You're special, you need to accept yourself!" Silica pouted.

"I don't know..."

"Do it." Lisbeth smiled darkly, "Or I'm not buying you ice cream..."

"That exists out here?" Asuna blinked.

Lisbeth nodded, her smile small and devious.

"Show me please?" she persisted, "I always eat ice cream when I'm sad."

"Put on that skirt." the blacksmith and beast tamer insisted.

Asuna grimaced, blushing a little as she glanced at the red article.

 _This is way too short! Gonna have all the guys checking out my legs...Mom would kill me._

"Well?" Lisbeth pressured, her lightly freckled face smirked with impish intent.

"Fine." Asuna equipped the item.

Her trousers were replaced with a bright red skirt, revealing every bit of skin she had below the upper thigh. Lisbeth whistled, blushing a little as she looked down.

"Lis?" Asuna looked.

"Wish I had legs like yours." Lis confessed, "So smooth..."

Asuna instinctively crossed her arms, protecting her chest from the prankster ogling her.

"What're you doing, Lis?" Silica peeped, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Nothing much." Lis stepped closer.

Asuna flinched, fearful of what the blacksmith had in mind. Lisbeth, however, stepped back, smiling innocently.

"Not today, cutie." Lis brushed her bangs back.

Left blinking, the Vice Commander eased. Knowing her friend's ordeal, Lisbeth felt no desire to tease Asuna any further.

"Seriously Lis, what were you doing?" Silica insisted.

"You'll learn when you're older." Lisbeth patted Silica on the head, "Come on, Leopon knows where it is."

"Wait, so you didn't know?" Asuna tilted.

"Oh no, Leopon and Godfree found it. They messaged me that a few minutes ago."

Leaving the clothing store with their purchased goods, they reunited with Godfree and Leopon. The instant they caught glimpse of Asuna's new white and red uniform, Godfree blushed slightly.

"Damn." Leopon looked, "I...frankly don't know how to feel about this."

"Was Lis' idea." Asuna splayed hands, "Talk to her."

"Hey!" Lisbeth laughed, "Admit it, Leopie. Asuna looks downright sexy!"

"True." Leopon smiled, "Course, that skirt is a little short."

"Oh that's nothing! Check this out!"

Lis equipped the skirt she bought for herself. While not as vivid a red as Asuna's, the article fluttered around her legs like flower petals in the breeze all the same. Leopon looked to this with similarly mixed opinions.

"So what happens when a breeze comes by?"

"No problem!" Lis snapped her fingers, "I've already got that planned out."

Equipping her plate armor, the skirt wrapped around the tassets and codpieces. A feminine touch to her steel chassis.

"No fair." Asuna whined.

"Yours work the same way, Asuna." the blacksmith assured, "Just slap on some leg armor and you'll be covered AND pretty!"

"But I'm not a tank." Asuna fretted, "My armor options are...limited at best."

"It's true." Leopon nodded, "Before I got the [Titan] skill, I was stuck to paper lunch bags for protection."

She sighed.

"Still have no clue how I got that. Didn't even invest much into defense stats."

"How about I make you some leather leggings?" Lis offered, "Then again, mithril plating would work best."

"That'd be great, thanks." Asuna blushed, replacing the skirt with trousers moments later.

Looking over to Godfree, Lis noticed him gazing at the red and white dressed Commander. His eyes seemed lit, excited by what he saw. Asuna, however, was focused in her own predicament.

"So Godfree, whatcha think of Asuna's outfit?" Lis smirked, elbowing the Danish strongman.

Godfree looked down at Lis, instantly frustrated by the woman.

 _Clever girl..._

His eyes were wide, realizing the others were looking at him for an answer.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Swatted away another fern bush, the plant part rustling as it nudged its neighbors. Stepping on another exposed root, my body dipped as we stepped into yet another boggy pond.

Nobody complained, our boots muddied from constant moisture and dirt. The trees blocked the sun, nothing escaping the solar panel sized leaves. Thick water filled vines hung overhead, their supply tempting me with the notion of a cold shower. Was friggin hot out here.

Sound was all we had to guide us apart from Kymer's directions. The hunter didn't even have his bow out, his knife the only means of defense on him. I felt so vulnerable without armor, but after minutes of traveling through this jungle I learned better.

"So there're two fighters we want." Kymer directed as we marched, "Looking at a DPS and a shield user."

"Don't we already have a shield?" I pondered.

"Yes, but more is better...besides your girlfriend's gotten a new skillset. I'd personally prefer her exercising it."

"New skill?" I blinked.

"She didn't tell you?" Graye whispered.

"No, she was out before I woke up." I replied softly, "What is it?"

"She's able to make machines." Kymer answered, "Robots, if the term is proper...drones perhaps?"

I said nothing, the imagery of such pleasing to the imagination. The second I lost focus, I tripped over another exposed root, falling face first in another pond! The cold of the water woke me up so fast, I bounced right back, cursing as I shivered from the sudden drop.

Kymer stopped, groaning as he looked at me.

"Alright, no hitchhikers...come here."

"Huh?" I blinked, stepping towards him.

Kymer grabbed me by the jaw, putting the knife to my cheek. I said nothing, he was clearly doing something. Seconds later, I felt him lever the blade against something.

"Interesting." Kymer nodded, looking down at something.

Looking at the knife, I grimaced in disgust. A short but fat worm rested on the steel, pulsating red.

"Leech, did you feel its bite?"

"No." I answered.

"Then be careful...these guys don't just drain HP."

He put the leech to his own hand!

"Kymer, what're you-!" Graye cried out.

"Showing you all what happens if you don't stay sharp." he growled.

The pest latched on, draining the hunter of fresh blood. The leech turned a bright red as it absorbed, its veins throbbing faster and faster as it drew more.

"Haru...ready the flamethrower."

Our plague doctor lowered her lantern staff, the torch at the end was lit. Seconds later the worm's backside was bursting open! Out of the open red cavity, a dozen more hatched from their parent, writhing before latching onto Kymer.

"That's just vile..." I groaned.

"Wait." Kymer directed.

The babies grew unbelievably fast, turning into adults. The progenitor turned to dust, but its offspring latched on.

"Like a bacteria, they multiply." Kymer growled, "Haru?"

The alchemist fired, her weapon belching fire at the parasitic bastards, the heat melting them like butter. A quick healing from Graye later and the hunter pointed a finger at every one of us.

"No mistakes."

"No kidding." I grimaced.

With that we kept moving. What kind of place was this? Leeches like this belonged in a horror film, not a place like this.

"Gross..." Graye muttered, "Hope we find our way out soon."

"Just remember to check yourself every few minutes." Kymer assured, "Oh...and avoid the sound of frogs."

We followed his directives as close as possible, vaulting over a fallen hollowed log. The loud buzzing had me moving quicker, hated such noises.

"So who're are our targets?" I whispered.

"Two guys." Kymer noted, "Oran and Ithe."

"Oran will be the tall skinny shit, real joker."

"I know Oran." Graye sighed.

He sounded awfully resistant to the idea.

"You two have a history?" I looked

"Yeah, but it's fine." he walled me off.

Furthering my suspicion, I let go of the subject.

"And Ithe?" I looked back to Kymer, the hunter stopping to listen for warnings.

"Dresses like a Roman Centurion." he replied, "Best player in the arena too, according to their leaderboard."

"So what's the plan? Most amiable person here is Graye...and he's not exactly on good terms with Oran."

Kymer turned left, ducking under some branches.

"You're gonna go in there, challenge them with that as a condition of victory...then kick their asses."

"Wait, you expect me to just walk in there and win?" I blinked.

"No, that's what you're going to do." he stated, "Unless you need your girlfriend to get shit done."

God, that irritated me to no end...but the objective was more important.

"Understood." I nodded, "I may need time though, I don't know my opponents yet."

"Speaking of girlfriend." Haru suddenly growled, "Garr, how old are you?"

"Is now really the time?" I snapped at her quietly.

"Shut up." Kymer ordered, "Both of you, no angst and bullshit here."

I followed as instructed, but was swiftly alerted to a lone noise, a ribbit. Kymer stopped, motioning us to crouch down before gathering. Using his [Listen] skill, the Russian gathered intel.

"Shit...got at least four or five directly in our path. Follow my lead, no talking."

"Kymer?" Graye whispered, "I know this is rushed...but why do you walk like that?"

Kymer's stare turned as cold as an Arctic winter. Staring down our medic, Graye swiftly averted his gaze.

"I'm...sorry." Graye shook his head, "Was just curious."

"There's nothing wrong." Kymer looked back down our trail, "Let's move."

What the hell was Graye seeing that I wasn't? The question was swept away, the croak of multiple frogs breaking the silence. Kymer told me they explode, I just couldn't consciously swallow that. Frogs, exploding. Freaking Aincrad was starting to seem like fantasy Australia.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Godfree glanced around briefly, Asuna looking directly at him. While her gaze wasn't hard, he felt nervous.

"Forgive me, my lady." he cleared his throat, "Me thinks it is scary, speaking of you in such a manner."

Asuna blinked, unsure what the Dane was saying.

"Anyway, I'll show thou where the uh, ice cream place is." he raised his chin, "Come hither, friends!"

His voice turned as loud and bubbly as normal, turning away to lead the rest of the pack. As they moved west of the town center, Asuna glanced back to Lisbeth, still utterly confused.

Lisbeth smiled softly, watching Godfree try saving face.

 _Never knew he liked Asuna. I mean, Aiden's said pretty good things about him. In fact he mentioned Godfree helping him out. Maybe I should warm her up to the idea, he seems sweet._

Interrupting these thoughts, the clashing of swords caught the attention of the whole party!

"Dammit, freaking bitch!"

Crossing the next intersection, they came across a scene around a fountain. A woman in all blue stood, a [Hand & a Half] sword planted in front of her. Around her, a few dozen troops of both the ALF and HDA gathered.

"You should duel her next." one pointed.

"Nah, I'd rather not break my gear."

"What's wrong, guys?" the woman smiled softly, "Duel number sixty seven's still open!"

Asuna snapped her gaze to the boastful swordswoman, watching as another challenger approached.

"Enough bragging, dammit!" he growled, "If I win, you're marrying me."

The girl looked at him, smiling still.

"To be my wife?" she tilted, "I don't know...I generally like my wives with skirts."

The man was fuming, starting a duel mere seconds after her statement. The girl brushed her purplish black hair back, her red eyes lit as she raised the hybrid blade over her shoulder.

The duel started, the soldier dashing forward with his shield raised! His opponent stood still, watching as he rushed for a bash, stepping aside before it reached her.

The shield user's boots scraped, the warrior swerving as he tried lunging out with his mace! The sword maiden let him lash out, his mace swinging down as she backed away.

The second the mace fell, however, she swept the sword by his face! The man shriveled back, his natural reactions cursing him with a moment of pause. The woman only pursued further, shirking him further back with a narrowly but intentionally missed stab.

"Fuck." the man growled.

The girl smiled, not saying a word as she herself backed away. Lowering the blade's tip to the ground right of herself, her posture remained passive. Watching carefully, Asuna noticed something in the woman's left hand.

"You gonna keep that dress shopping waiting?" the female challenged, shouldering her [Hand & a Half].

"Arrogant wench..."

The woman smiled, bending her knees as she lowered her profile like a crouching tiger. The soldier rushed again, shield up as he yelled in rage. This time, his foe leaped right, dodging again.

He had no such chance of turning again. Quicker than spoken curse, she swept the sword wide and low, catching the man by the heels! Her whole body pitched, swerving along with the nearly floor scraping blade, the soldier's feet hacked off with a smooth cut!

The man grunted, falling on his face. Using the momentum of the spin, the girl threw herself in the air, finishing him with an aerial dive! The steel struck his back, concluding the duel, not a single scratch on the female.

"So how about that dress?" she mocked.

The man simply growled, dragging himself back to his feet before walking back into the crowd.

"Wow..." Lis blinked.

"She's amazing." Silica said agape.

Asuna looked with wonder, her struggling conscious focused on a single thing. This woman, unblinking and unafraid stood there, looking so free. Lost in the singularity, she failed to notice the girl approach her.

"Hey there."

Asuna shivered, realizing she was being addressed. Looking back to the blue clad red eyed maiden, she bowed her head slightly.

"Hi, sorry if I was staring." Asuna said softly.

"No, no!" the girl beamed, "Stare all you like, I'm Yuuki."

"Asuna." the Vice Commander smiled a little.

"Asuna? THE Asuna...from the Clearers? Y"uuki cheered.

"Well, I..."

"No, we HAVE to duel! You're like a legend out here!"

Asuna gulped, not formerly interested in a confrontation. Yuuki wasted no time readying another duel request, sending it to the Vice Commander as soon as possible.

"Duel number sixty nine...the commander of the Clearers." Yuuki smiled wide, "I am honored."

"W-Wait." Asuna pleaded, "I wasn't interested in a fight!"

"Why not?" Yuuki stopped, "I mean...isn't fighting your thing?"

Asuna hesitated, looking around herself. Lisbeth quickly stepped up, along with Leopon.

"You don't have to do this." Lis whispered, "She seems friendly enough."

"Think you should hold back." Leopon noted.

That being said, Asuna's gaze was to the crowd. The ALF uniforms brought her back to the trials of yesterday. These men who never served under her looked with wonder, fully aware of her reputation.

"Man, next best thing would be meeting the Black Swordsman! Or the Cursed Man..."

 _I have to fight...these people need me to set the example._

"I'm going for it." Asuna stated to her friends, accessing the duel request.

"Yay!" Yuuki raised her sword arm in praise, "I get to fight the command-er!"

"You sure about this?" Leopon coaxed, "Asuna, you shouldn't push yourself."

"I don't have such a luxury." Asuna declared, drawing both rapier and longsword.

Yuuki and Asuna faced off on that sidewalk, [Half Loss] declared. With weapons raised, not a soul around them dared interfere.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

We moved so slow. With our legs bent, our whole squad huddled along the jungle floor. The sound of [Cordoads] left me uneasy. Their croaking seemed so close, but the density of the packed trees played tricks on me. I couldn't tell whether they were right or left of me.

Mud pits. Sticky, viscous, mud pits. Every step dragged like gum on my boots. The heat of the place was starting to get to me, the humidity so freaking high I had to be sweating gallons.

Kymer stopped. We stopped. A light slapping sound, left. Wouldn't dare look down, the inquisitive creature was croaking.

"Garr." Kymer whispered in an almost mute voice, "Stay...absolutely...still."

He was telling me. Glancing down, this pimple covered orange toad sat there. Staring at my boot, its brightly colored eyes glanced up at me. It started glowing.

"MOVE!" Kymer yelled.

Everyone dashed away, the [Cordoad's] ribbits louder with excitement. I jumped to sprint away, glancing back as I ran. The second I looked, however, I nearly tripped in an effort to stop.

Kymer, he was stuck! His normally steely eyes blinked fast, quiet as he thrashed to free his foot from whatever lurked beneath the vat of mud.

Racing straight back, I jumped in front of him, my heart beating so fast. Using my body as a shield, I coiled back and kicked the frog, hoping to send it scattering like a live grenade! Mud slopped as the toes of my boot met its stomach.

Everything was happening so fast, no time to think. Too bad my aim was off.

"Grena-!" I barely screamed.

The [Cordoad] crashed into a nearby tree, detonating the second it met the rubbery bark. The blast radius was a mere few feet, I was absolutely caught, no chance of escape. Sent flying off to God knew where, I too slammed into another tree. My body shook, my bones rattling as my ears deafened.

The next thing I felt was the burn...followed by a tearing sting. Hollering out in pain, I cried out, begging my friends to help me! Hundreds of splinters bore their way in my unprotected shell, embedding themselves with me.

I roared, groaning as my fits of rage turned into fetal cries. Tears blinded me, my body seizing.

"H-Help...me." I pleaded.

Seconds later, Graye rushed over to me, raising a [Healing Crystal]!

"Don't..." I cried, "Doesn't..."

"Goddammit, forgot!" Graye cursed.

"Dammit, Graye!" Kymer roared, grabbing me by the arm, "Grab him, we've got more coming!"

Next thing I knew I was being dragged, both Graye and Kymer tugging me like a rucksack.

"Tossing a stun!" Haru yelled.

My eyes closed, the breaking of glass erupting in my ears.

"They're stuck!" Haru alerted.

"Good, comrade! Help me get Garr out, come on!"

I could feel them, puncturing my innards like pins. My cries turned to coughs, I missed my armor so bad. Kept focused on breathing, anything to distract me from the pain of being turned into a voodoo doll.

Seconds later I was dropped. I yelled out, my torn body shivering as I stared up at the leaf blanketed ceiling. I fucking hated the jungle, stupid goddamn hand grenade freaking frogs! Bacteria like leeches, this place was the worst!

"We have to heal him!" Kymer directed, "His screams are gonna lure everything out here."

"But I can't use pots, or crystals!" Graye panicked, "How far are we from the Arena?"

Kymer grunted, pacing around.

"Shit, still got two hours." he snapped, "Okay, stand back!"

He drew his knife, stepping over me. Grabbing a thick branch, he pressed it between my teeth.

"Bite it hard, comrade."

Wasn't even time to fully hear his words. I felt that knife dig in my wounds, leaving me screaming as he performed triage on my wimp ass. Biting down on that log, I cried out as he pried and dug. It did not damage, being a party member, but moving those splinters hurt so bad!

I wanted to beg him to stop, it felt like he was tearing my lungs out. He suddenly tugged back, pulling out a lone splinter.

"One down...that secures the heart." he sighed.

"Wait!" Haru alerted, "Kymer, stand back!"

Kymer paused, my eyes too blurry to see anything else.

"This should help, you can't hurt teammates!" she stated.

"Worth a shot." Kymer nodded, "Garr, stay still!"

What!?

Next thing I knew, I was engulfed in fire! I screamed instinctively, leaping to my feet as I ran around. I was on fucking fire!

...except it didn't hurt. I slowed, noticing more...the pain stopped. I stood there, sighing as the flames died down. No pain, no needles, I twisted myself, checking for anything wrong. Nothing.

I looked back to Haru.

"Did it work?" she asked, her eyes glowing behind that mask.

I raced up, grabbing her as I hugged her as tight as I could. Crying softly, I nodded.

"Yes...yes...thank you, Haru! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She stood there, awkwardly taking the hug. On second thought, I might've been choking her. I let go, my entire mood changed in a heartbeat.

"H-Haru, whatever you need...I owe you, BIG time." I laughed weakly, "Ugh yes, no knives digging in my gut."

I curled up, my body shaking violently from the experience. At that moment, Haru was my best friend, I didn't care about anything else, I wasn't...that.

"How'd you guess?" Graye inspected my wounds.

"Game logic." Haru replied, "The splinters are an environmentally generated entity."

"I can't hurt party members with my flamethrower...but I can damage environmental entities."

"Bless you, Haru." I chuckled, bobbing my head with excitement.

Haru said nothing, looking away as Kymer reached a hand out to me.

"I owe you one, comrade." he nodded, "Come on, we still have a few clicks from the AO."

"R-Roger." I accepted his help up.

Encounters a wasp nest, requiring Haru to burn it out.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Asuna's heart slowed, staring down at Yuuki. Her newest opponent shouldered her [Hand & a Half], keeping her left hand low. The commander of the Clearing force raised both rapier and longsword, the rapier aimed forward, the hacking tool pointed low.

"Asuna!" Lisbeth cheered.

"Go Commander, slay thy foe with grace unforeseen!" Godfree called.

Sixty seconds for Asuna felt like an hour, her mind constantly pacing back to the battle of Castle Gonrech. The sound of cannon fire, the crash of Ballista spears, the crash of the Judge King's weapons on wood and stone.

"So what happens if you win?" Yuuki giggled.

"Oh um, nothing really." Asuna tossed her hair, "Just...gotta show who's in charge, yea that's all."

"Aw." the purple haired warrior grinned, "Was hoping you'd wanna be my wife."

"Huh!?" Asuna blinked.

The gong rang, the duel commencing! Asuna lunged first, rapier whipping for Yuuki's face, aware of her opponent's range. Yuuki jerked back, the dense tip of Asuna's rapier flicking by.

Yuuki retorted with diagonal swings, trying to discourage further aggression. Asuna leaned back for the first two swings, throwing her longsword out for a block on the third!

The twin blade crashed, Asuna buckling a little from Yuuki's [Hand & a Half]! Refusing to pause, the commander lashed at Yuuki with her offhand rapier, going for quick stabs to the stomach!

Yuuki slid back, veering from pointed edge like a wasp's sting. Letting her sword fall low, she forced Asuna back with a [Serration Wave]!

The upward diagonal cut started a wave, an AoE attack. Asuna rolled to the side, swinging her rapier back at Yuuki with a [Diagonal Sting]! The rapier first flew high, nearly catching Yuuki in the face, then low, forcing her to step back.

The second Yuuki launched back, Asuna lunged with a [Seven Sins], spinning wildly into the air. Landing, her sweeping longsword strikes forced Yuuki to block, driving her back from the sheer number of attacks!

Yuuki smiled, letting Asuna lose herself in the motion. Upon the sixth horizontal slash, the [Hand & a Half] interrupted the skill with a firm swatting [Parry]!

Asuna gasped, her body flashing yellow as Yuuki swept aside her attack! Using her high agility stat, the Vice Commander countered with a [Parry] of her own, sweeping aside Yuuki's [Riposte]!

The two fought with relentless intent, swapping between [Parry] and [Riposte] without any clear victor. Neither scored a hit, forcing them both to pull back after seconds of vicious trade.

"Dang...I can see why you're in charge." Yuuki gasped, "Keep trying, sis."

Yuuki's longer weapon clacked, readying a high position. [Hand & a Half] swords rested in a realm between [One Handed Straight Swords] and [Greatswords]. Slower than the former, they make up for it with damage nearing the latter, all while still utilizing the combos of the former.

Asuna lunged, going for a few stabs, trying to break Yuuki's stance. Instead, Yuuki slammed the rapier with her weapon, forcing Asuna back! As the commander retreated, her opponent once again crouched low.

Asuna blinked, remembering this move. She watched Yuuki's left hand draw back with her right, her mind buzzing with questions.

 _There's something in that hand...but what?_

Asuna moved to Yuuki's flank carefully, trying to inspect the hand. Just as she moved though, her foe launched forward like a hungry shark! Yuuki started with a floor sweeping slash, spinning along the ground.

Asuna leaped up, landing as the blade left. Yuuki vaulted, using the momentum of her sword to score a downward strike from above! Asuna dodged, but hesitated, surprised by the approach!

"Oh man, here comes the combo." one soldier groaned, "She's done..."

Yuuki swerved, the [Hand & a Half] careening aside with her as she spun! Asuna leaned back, joining for a back stab with her rapier! The thin blade sailed forward, nearing the small of her foe's back!

That's when the blade was forced aside! Asuna's eyes widened, Yuuki's offhand revealed. The object was small, concealable, but diabolical in design. a [Karambit], a rear handled, hooked blade.

The hooked knife whirred, sweeping aside Asuna's rapier, Yuuki's sword coming back! Asuna swatted it down with a hammering blow from her longsword!

That second, Asuna kicked Yuuki down on one knee! The swordswoman fell on her back, gasping as a [Sneak Attack Critical] was scored...by Asuna's rapier.

Rapiers made nasty work with sneak attacks as well as [Ripostes]. While not as heavy in damage as [Daggers] for such strikes, it beat out many other tools. Everyone stopped, the entire block silent. Asuna was declared the winner, Yuuki laying on her stomach, mouth agape.

Pulling back her rapier, even Asuna was surprised. She had just beaten someone who defeated sixty eight other players in melee. Helping Yuuki back to her feet, the two stood, the soldiers staring with disbelief.

"And that!" Lisbeth slid next to Asuna, "Is your commander, your leader!"

The men cheered, impressed by the elegant display of combat prowess. With the battle over, they scattered like cats in search of a fresh treat. Lisbeth elbowed Asuna shortly after.

"That was really good!" Lis commended, "You both are incredible!"

"I'll say." Yuuki wiped her brow, "Wow...getting owned at number sixty nine...I'm not sure how to feel about that."

She looked sheepishly as Asuna, sheathing her two weapons.

"So...guess it's too late to say who's wearing the dress..."

Asuna smiled a little.

"Actually, I wanted to thank you." she bowed lightly to Yuuki, "I really felt something there."

"You too?" Yuuki cheered, "Amazing! What was your name again?"

"Asuna."

"Great, because I'm definitely friending you." she nudged, "Whether you like it or not."

With exchanged names, both were left with a new friend. As the frisk nature of combat left her, however, Asuna felt the hand of guilt drag her back down, pulling her back into the unchanging pool.

"Anyway, I...should be going." Asuna apologized, "I'll be seeing you around, Yuuki."

"You sure?" Yuuki followed, "I'd like to hang with you, if that's fine."

"Oh um, sure." Asuna looked back, surprised by her persistence.

"I'll say, I must duel with thee someday." Godfree called boisterously, "You could show me some new tricks, Yuuki."

As the group wandered further around town, Lisbeth glanced around. Off one side of the street, she spotted a young couple walking towards the market. She smiled, her fingers curling as she thought of him. Most curious of all, however, was the third member of their party.

A child, looking roughly five. She approached, curious to their situation.

"Hey there!" she started, "I'm Lisbeth of Lisbeth's Blacksmith's!"

The couple looked to her, a bit surprised by her friendly approach. Being residents of the Town of Beginnings, however, their knowledge of her was limited at best.

"So hey, who's the little one?" Lis bent her knees, smiling as the child smiled at her.

"Oh that's our son, we named him Takashi." the boyfriend announced.

"Wait, how'd you get?" Lisbeth asked

"Oh we decided to have one." the girlfriend smiled, "Why?"

"Well...I mean what does having one do?"

"It starts off a bit bumpy." the boyfriend explained, "Gotta feed and care for them for a while, but eventually you get bonuses."

"Stuff like bonus experience when the child is well cared for, can adopt skills and traits from both parents, and can grow up to be an adult."

"Or at least it said so." the mother corrected, "It's a pain at first, thankfully not physically."

"Yea, no birthing simulation...thank you." the father sighed.

Listening to them, Lisbeth's mind drifted.

 _Mm, I wonder what a kid between Aid and I would look like. His chiseled jawline and chin, maybe his eyes._

She smiled, her freckles showing in the ample sunlight. Leopon walked over, noticing the blacksmith going astray.

"Coming, Lis?" Leopon called.

Lisbeth snapped back to reality, but still smiling.

"Yes, Leopie!" Lis cheered, racing to catch up with the rest.

Her eyes sparked, her imagination flowing as the idea took control. Sadly, reality dawned on her. Remembering the conflict between themselves and PoH, these thoughts vanished behind layers of reason.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

We've been in this jungle all day, sweating our asses off like ditch diggers. Kymer offered himself as a method of healing, activating a duel and letting me punch him a few times to restore my health. Felt so good, not having hundreds of needles poking my guts.

The distant sound of cheering perked our spirits, it had to be close. Kymer looked back, ushering us to keep moving.

"Remember, we're here to recruit on." Kymer nodded to me, "Based on Graye's reputation, I'll have to keep him busy."

"What do you mean with that exactly?" the medic peeped.

"Keep a low profile. That counts for you too, Haru."

"I kinda doubt there'll be many people here." she sighed, "I mean, we just came out of a place with wasps...similar in size to the stuff at home."

"Jeez!" I nearly shouted, "You guys have wasps that big?"

She nodded.

"Ugh, can imagine the stings."

"Just stick to your roles." Kymer stated.

Minutes later we reached a clearing, a monumental building standing taller than trees awaiting us. I couldn't help but stare, the damn thing had to be the size of some sports stadiums. Statues encompassed the [Monster Arena], their stone foundation cracked or filled with moss.

Guards let us through, an ovular hall several meters wide revealed. Torch sconces rested on every pillar, leaving the space very lit, though dry from the burning. Unsurprisingly, there were few people, price for being smack center in a stupidly lethal jungle.

Looking left and right, I broke away from the group, searching for Oran and Ithe. That first name sounded so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Was sure if I looked I'd find them.

Roaming the enormous pathways, I stumbled upon a band of three people...colorful too. Seriously, the first thing I saw was this guy's getup. Wearing bright orange and purple, the guy looked like something straight out of a Halloween for kids special. Least he was unique.

Leading him was a woman of fairly impressive traits. Wide hips, a large bust, what the hell was she doing in a video game? Then again, I should've asked why Rika was caught dead in a place like this.

Either way, the short haired blonde seemed to know her way around.

"Excuse me." I said strongly.

She glanced, looking a bit surprised.

"I'm Garr, got a second?"

"Sure." she smiled, "I'm Leafa by the way."

Her cohorts looked at me attentively, the one in orange remaining soft in expression...but the other had this intense stink eye.

"Great." I bowed my head lightly, "So I'm pretty much new here, anything I should know?"

Leafa kept looking me right in the eyes, very bright in expression.

"Yes, actually!" she leaned forward, "Can show ya around if it helps."

I glanced to her friends, particularly the one giving me the hard expression. Little guy had this bowl cut deal going, skinny as heck too. The second I looked back at him though, he lowered his gaze.

"So what're your names?" I kept cordial

"Um..." the purple and orange one looked at me shyly, "...Wick."

"Huh, cool name." I grinned, "I'm Garr...could you tell me where you got that hat?"

He seemed to get a bit skittish, not sure why.

"Never mind, it's fine." I assured, "How about you?" I turned to the other.

The other guy kept quiet.

"Oh he's Recon, don't mind him." Leafa answered, "He's just a bit mad he lost."

"That so?" I laughed before looking down at him.

He again said nothing.

"You learn more from your defeats than your victories." I tried teaching.

Wasn't sure if he heeded it, keeping quiet. Couldn't help but get stalker vibes from that guy...

"Anyway, I'm ready." I nodded to Leafa.

Nodding, she spun around before leading me. Jeez, she swung those hips. We eventually stopped in a dimly lit room, filled with windowed panels and slabs hanging off the walls.

"So the name's a bit of a misnomer." Leafa started, "We actually do both PvE and PvP...though most of the matches are just repeats."

"Why's that?" I looked down the list.

[PvP Leaderboard]  
[1st: Ithe]  
[2nd: Oran]  
[3rd: Leafa]  
[4th: Merser]  
[5th: Lox]

"Few people come by here." she explained, "The ones who do rarely stay."

"Often times they're just guild recruits, brought here to train on PvE mobs till they're ready to deploy."

"Ah." I nodded, "Say, you're third here."

"Sure am!" she boasted, "Still haven't beaten the top two yet...hopefully I will soon."

"Well, today's your lucky day." I tilted, "I'm looking for those two at the top of the roster."

"Really?" she blinked, "What for?"

"Got places to go, things to do, mobs to kill, typical things."

Leafa tilted her head, like something didn't convince.

"Know where I can find 'em?" I insisted.

"Well uh, I can tell you." Wick uttered delicately, "He should be right over-"

"Errand boy!" I suddenly heard behind me.

I turned, smiling the instant I saw him. It was the same guy Rika built that Bo-staff for! The six foot five giant walked over, grinning wide as he stopped a few feet from me.

"You again." I crossed arms with a smile, "How's it been?"

"Pretty good, how about you, mate? Glad to see yer still kickin'."

"Eh, had some trouble with the wildlife coming up here." I nodded, "But, I'm in one piece."

"Mind if I talk to you for a minute?" I asked, "Leafa here was showing me around."

"Sure, mate." he grinned, waving me over to the side.

We left the room, taking a corner of the arena halls.

"Look man, my team and I are in need of extra hands." I cut to the chase, "You available?"

"Aw man, just had this hot date planned." Oran shrugged.

I gave a confused expression, what'd that have to do with anything?

"Beh, was hoping you'd get that." he shook his head, "Anyhow, why do you want my help?"

"Got places to be, ungodly shit that needs culling." I stated, "I'm not looking for novices, I need experienced fighters."

"Experienced?" he leaned on one foot, "Well, let's play a quick game, a guessing game."

"Sure?" I blinked.

"Tell me what my title is."

Dammit, had no clue.

"Guess I can't go check?" I replied sheepishly.

"Eh, I actually look for the first sentence after I ask that." he splayed a hand, "Mostly to see what I can work with."

"Humble it seems." Oran smiled, "I can work with that."

I smiled back, sighing with relief.

"So, what dangerous journey are you going on? Is there a princess that needs saving?"

"Nope, my princess is with me." I nodded, "And she's got a mace."

He definitely took a liking to this, smiling as he rubbed his nose.

"A fighter too?" he laughed, "Lucky bastard."

"Hell ya." I chuckled, "Got someone that needs to be hunted down...already murdered some ALF guys."

"Moidah, eh?" he intentionally butchered the word, "Sounds fun."

"What do you say?" I persisted.

"Well, this proposition seems interesting, but I'm going to need evidence."

"Of what?" I blinked.

"I need to know you won't die on me when I step out the doorway." he smirked.

"How exactly do I prove that?" I tilted.

"Pretty simple." he walked back to the trophy room, looking up at a list.

Leafa and her guys looked back at me, the blonde katana wielder taking a different stance as I stepped past her.

"Only the proof combat can deliver." Oran pointed to a list on the wall next to the leader boards.

I tried reading.

"I want to see you prove yourself. Seeing how you say you are going up against said 'ungodly' stuff."

[PvE - Boss Battles]  
[Baby Wyvern]  
[Deprived Ogre]  
[Stone Golem]  
[Barbed Treant]  
[Mini Hydra]

Um...okay then. I stopped, looking again at the [Baby Wyvern] option. Was that the hatchling I was sent to find? Way back in Floor two I met the soul of a Wyvern mother that refused to die, her bones making up the walls and structure of the [Martial Arts] dojo.

If this was the one child the mother lost, then I had to use that [Old Wyvern Scale].

"I'm...gonna need time to ready for that." I admitted.

"Take your time, but not mine." he answered, "I've heard about you though, how you tore a [Magnatherium's] head off."

"They say the creature spoke like a demon too..."

"I've...gotten messy before." I kept humble, "Would rather prove that than tell you."

"Mm, like that." Oran nodded, "Well good luck...errand boy."

With that he walked off, the staff Rika made for him slung on his back. Kymer was right, had some asses to kick if I wanted to earn their help. Looking back to Leafa, I glanced around as I approached. Wick looked at me with some curiosity, Recon as usual looking quite hostile.

"I wanna start a match, PvP." I stated, "Where do I go?"

"Well there's a match being prepared." Leafa leaned on one side, "If you go down the hall, there'll be a Viking behind the counter."

"Cool." I smiled.

"So hey, what's your weapon of choice?" she inquired.

"Bit rude to ask a man the size of his sword, isn't it?" I chuckled.

"H-Hey, I didn't say that!" Leafa blushed brightly, sounding angry.

"Pffff." I dismissed, "Messing with you."

Was starting to get the idea she was attracted to me, I mean she kept trying to project her chest.

"So hey, I'm gonna go." I brushed my hair with my left hand, "If you want your weapons upgraded, my girlfriend's a master blacksmith."

The glow in Leafa's eyes dimmed the instant I said this.

"Her name's Lisbeth, should be coming by tomorrow." I announced, "Figured you'd want upgrades."

"Anyway, thanks for the help!" I nodded, turning away.

"Um...you know I'm going too, right?" she squeaked.

"Ah, never mind then." I shrugged, "See you in the arena then."

Walking down the hall, we walked past someone. His musculature was...just plain monstrous. His shoulders alone looked as thick as my whole body, towering over us without a shirt on. Couldn't see his eyes, was too tall...like seven feet too tall.

He walked past us, taking no heed of our presence. The lack of a player icon though made it clear he's just an NPC...but why'd I feel so cold around him? The NPC operating the counter quickly warped us to a waiting room, a few others warping in minutes later.

With my armor equipped, all eyes were on me. This had the make of an isolated kingdom and I the stranger.

 **A/N: Alright guys, so first things first! Credit for Wick goes to NetherOrbit, for it's his OC :D (lemmie know if I'm accurate to his character, owner!)  
**

 **Remember to review, (or PM if you want). I need reviews to know exactly what you think, whether you found anything wrong, anything relevant to the story! (Flame it if ya want, I'm trying to write something of high quality!)**

 **Thanks again guys for reading, we've really got a neat little community growing here. :3 hope to hear from you all soon.**


	34. Chapter 24: The Hermit Kingdom

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire...Garr did nothing wrong :3**

 **Shout out as always to my reviewers!  
NetherOrbit: I love bringing surprises :D Hope Wick lives long!  
Theawesomess: The frogs? They're Pepe's family...out for revenge.  
ItsJustCrow: Gwyn's theme...:( you're gonna get a Riposte to the feels man. Honestly though, a BKUGS?! He's stronger than Garr!  
Thunderwolf: You're Totally not a Leafa fan :P  
**

 **ALSO! Guys, been reading this recent fanfiction called 'SAO: The Others'. It's got quality material, a non-Mary Sue protagonist, and a survivalist approach! Written by bitchbot, give it a try! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

Sitting on that bench, I glanced around the waiting room. The lobby was small, dimly lit, its stonework mossy. Was designated to red team, would be facing off with blue in a few minutes.

"Aw, Leafa brought puppy again..."

The voice announcing this was deep, the lack of eloquence straining from a distance. Looking back, a towering superman in steel leaned over, not a single part of him was exposed. Guess in the arena they showed the names of players on your team, his was Lox.

What kind of food did they sell out here?! This guy was another six foot monster of a man! Had to be six five, and all muscle...something he was very aware of. He leaned over Wick, poking the guy's shoulder, nudging the wafer like a thug.

"You mad?" he mocked.

Wick looked away, trying to avoid conflict with the illiterate gorilla.

"Speak, runt! You still dressed like clown!"

He again said nothing, looking more interested in being elsewhere than talking back. The anger in Lox drove him to grab, lifting Wick off the bench like a doll!

"Stupid, don't make me throw you! Talk, say something funny!"

Getting off my seat, I walked straight up to Lox, his shadow enveloping me like a storm cloud.

"What kind of snowflake cock sucker beats on the weak?" I roared.

The giant stopped, looking down at me from his great height. As angry as I was...I may have felt a bit doubtful.

"What was that?" he growled, "Heard you speak."

"What you heard was the dick leaving your ear, pussy!" I grilled him, "Put him down!"

"And who the fuck are you?" he laughed, "This faggot's boyf...erm... boyfri"

"...boyfriend." I answered.

"Yes, that!" he snapped.

Words obviously meant nothing to this monolithic stack of dog shit. Just as he said that, I punched him right in the knee!

My left gauntlet stuck steel, but I was the one left recoiling! Jeez, what were his stats? He laughed again, raising that leg and kicking me off my feet! Safe Zone, forgot about that.

"You funny." he chuckled, "Tiny man talking like he big."

Sheesh, this guy was knocking me around like a bowling pin. He growled, stomping his way over to me. As the light of the torches left, he pointed a finger down at me.

"I don't like your attitude, tiny." he put a foot on my groin.

"If I said I'm sorry, I'd be lying." I retorted.

"Huh?"

Ugh, this guy was a total moron!

"I'm. Not. Sorry."

Judging by how angry he got from that, I was starting to think this was a bad idea. Kicking me in the side, he grabbed me by the collar and threw me against a wall! My brass armor clacked as it struck stone, but the system's protection again preventing injury.

Getting up, I saw him raise a middle finger.

"Hope you fight good." he turned away.

I flipped him off right back, screw him. As I sat back down, Wick approached me on the side, careful to not alert anyone.

"H-Hey...thanks." he whispered.

"For what, the fact you won't stand up for yourself?" I snapped.

He was speechless, looking surprised by my question.

"Come on, why not?" I challenged.

Wick frowned, looking at me as if disappointed.

"Answer me." I got annoyed, "You shouldn't let him push you around."

No answer, the Halloween colored warrior turning away.

"Fine, be that way." I dismissed.

Red team wasn't looking so good. So far it was me, bovine brained knight, a shy-guy, and two guys in uniform. Asking them got me the answer that they're HDA, huh. Kymer would eat these chumps for breakfast.

[Warning: Friendly Fire is on during arena matches. Matches are non-lethal!]

Wonderful, might "accidentally" jab the brute. Better yet, beat him to submission using that Recon guy. I chuckled, imagining that lanky body flailing as I thrashed it against that oversized ape.

A loud horn blew in the room, a grated gate opening. Everyone moved in, everyone expect Lox going at the pace of cattle. Ugh, why'd everyone walk so slow? Forcing my way through the crowd, the clack of my armor made my presence easy to spot.

As the end of the winding stone hall was a stairway, sunlight leaking through. Turning the corner, the arena was revealed. Behind a grated ferric gate rested a stadium of sand and gravel, barren compared to the overgrown jungle just past the Colosseum walls.

The rest of my team caught up, packing into the little chamber. The roar of hundreds of people stirred me, fueling me.

"I thought people don't come here." I looked to Wick.

He glanced back at me, a bit skittish at first.

"They...don't. But there's a warp at Floor one, let's you come by to gamble."

"It doesn't let you leave the seated areas, plus Corridor Crystal use's disabled. If it weren't for this, we'd have more fighters."

"Huh...can imagine it's popular." I looked back.

"Very...used to do that myself."

"Ohhh a betting man." I smiled, "There's a thrill to that, if only my luck was any good past combat."

"Tiny men talk too much." Lox groaned, "Wish you were on other team."

"Feeling's mutual, big guy." I callously spat.

"Hey..." Wick nudged, "Don't worry about dying here...it'll warp you back to the Arena healing center if you're defeated."

"Hm...good to know." I nodded, "Thank you."

The trumpets and cheering died down, the air left idle from the initial blast. A floating stone stand hovered to the center, its means of levitation unknown to me. With hands raised, an announcer waved to the droves of viewers.

"People of Aincrad, it is a beautiful day in the SAVAGE jungles of Croy!" the announcer cheered, "Give me one minute, your votes are coming in right now!"

Votes?

"And the results areee." the announcer called, "Shroom Grotto, Humid, peaceful!"

"Heh, peaceful good." Lox chuckled, "No monster hurting me."

Before I could say anything, the arena floor shook violently, panels of it vanishing into a colorless abyss. Seconds later, new pieces formed. The ground turned dark and swampy, great mushrooms the size of trees sprouting. Vents from the walls of the arena exhaled steam, the landscape glistening.

"Ugh...now I'll get wet." Lox grumbled.

"Alright then, good people! Lower the gates, may the bloodletting begin!"

The grated gate fell through its slit, a horn blaring! Wick and Lox took opposite sides, the guildies taking center. Summoning Ironback, I tried assessing the situation, only to have an arrow flung my direction!

It narrowly missed, its sender across the arena, spotting me from an opening between the mushroom trees. Racing into the fungal brush, I heard the whistle of more arrows, one bouncing off my vambraces!

I hid behind a shroom, peeking out on each side. This strange dandelion-like pollen fluttered down, some touching me. Couldn't be good, so I moved on, the clash of blades and blunt metal were muffled by the cheers of our onlooking crowd.

Pits of strange green fluid dotted patches of this grove, looked viscous. My first opponent was found, non-sword user. Embers floated in his hands, flinging them at me the second eye contact was made!

I rolled left, the mushroom behind me hissing as the wayward flame met its trunk. I glanced back, throwing my hatchet, missing his face! The mage raced towards me, cupping both hands as if holding a ball.

Ironback was swung, a [Cleave] forcing him back!

"Holy frack, that's a sword?!" the mage yelled.

That's when I felt a jab behind my leg, causing me to buck, the weight of my own Ultra Greatsword further fumbling me. I rolled forward, tackling the mage back as I turned.

Was freaking Recon, dashing away into another pocket of the arena, he was throwing nails at me! Felt like syringes, nearly tapping my thigh bones as I tore them out! God, teared up a bit, pulling those out. Pain...weakness leaving the body.

Sadly he ran back, would have to chase him and the damn fire mage was getting back up. His cupped hands opened, a spherical blast of heat sending me back several feet!

Armor saved me from great damage, absorbing the heat. He ran back, throwing another handful of blazing lights! Using Ironback like a shield, I held the blade wide, the fireballs sizzling as it struck steel. Couldn't let him keep firing, had to close in!

I ran right, dashing between mushrooms, the sound of Recon's freaking nails bouncing against brush alerting. The pyromancer got behind a shroom, the sound of crackling flames warning. But that was okay.

His idea of cover was cute.

Making a hard stop on the other side of the mushroom's trunk, I unleashed a [Front Punch]! My Abyssteel gauntlet rammed through the plant, leaving me with the mage's throat!

I grabbed that tender esophagus, yanking it back through the hole I made through the damn trunk! Squishy Old One worshiper yelled in shock, desperate in his struggle to escape. After the fourth ram, however, a snap was heard, the mage turned to dust in my hands.

"Ooooh, brutal!" the announcer proclaimed, "THIS is what the people want!"

One down.

"Damn..."

I turned, another mook! Ripping my arm out of the trunk, I raised Ironback, smug in my expression.

Then an arrow flew by, jamming in my left shoulder! I groaned, Ironback falling to my right hand. Dammit, missile left me with only one good arm, forcing me to sidestep as my katana wielding foe closed in!

I gasped, the arrowhead bobbing as I steered myself from the razor sharp edge! Throwing my hips one side, I managed to send a [Down Chop] with just one hand, the Ultra's massive weight pitching me forward as it struck Earth!

The second it landed, my foe thought it was a good time to close in. I rebuked, throwing Ironback forward, launching the blade up and over with a [Catapult]! The ambush caught him off guard, the Ultra lifting him over me, cutting right into his groin before slamming him into a nearby shroom!

I dropped my sword, ripping the arrow out. That's when I forgot about [Ares]. The defeat of that Samurai sealed my wound, but kept the damn shaft stuck in my arm! God, I could feel the muscle and flesh tear anew as I jerked the thing back, grunting as it pried loose. Had to find new health sources, that pull caused [Bleed] on me.

Shouldering Ironback, I ventured for new threats. Recon was nowhere to be seen, hope he got wrecked. After a minute of wandering, I bumped into Ms. Third place, Leafa.

"Hey!" I roared at her.

Leafa's eyes locked on me, her katana readied in front of her.

"One v one?" she called.

"Yea, bring it." I grinned.

"Recon?" she shouted, "No interrupting, he's mine!"

"But I wanna fight him, prove to you that I'm better!" I heard him whine from behind a trunk.

"When you're done sneaking on me?" I yelled, "Man up!"

The skimpy guy finally showed his face. A curved dagger rested in his right hand, in his left...a coin? The hell was that for?

"Recon, why're you using that?" Leafa demanded, "Put it away, this is a one v one!"

"Yea, but I'm not stupid. He cheats."

"What?" she blinked, "How?"

"I've seen him, recovering from wounds whenever he hits someone."

"He's right, but you wouldn't believe the downsides." I smirked, "Do whatever."

Recon chuckled, flipping the coin. Landing right back in his hand, I felt something strange. My body, it just...felt so weak. Looking, I realized the problem, he cut my HP in half!

[Cursed], halves my health...what kind of witchcraft was this?

"Ha, got a good flip." he smiled, "Now to finish the job."

Yup, he was asking for it. Lunging right at the little bitch I swung low, looking to clip the knees! Recon leaped up, hopping over the ground sweeping sword. The second he dropped, he lunged with the knife, poking me on the arm.

Minimal damage...but damage nonetheless. The curved dagger scraped my arm, my limb shielded by steel, forcing me back as I swung again! [Cleave], [Down Chop], stepping back and throwing a [Mass Driver]!

Sheesh, Recon was fast as hell! He just kept dodging, typical rogue build stuff right there. He kept going for the hole in my breastplate too, wanting to score that stab.

"Stupid oaf, you're too slow!" Recon laughed, "I can see your strikes a mile away!"

Growling, I kept trying to strike the friggin hamster. [Rising Sun], [Slam], [Rising Sun], nothing was hitting him! Huffing, I lowered the sword to a ready stance. He scratched me again, scoring another sliver.

That's when he threw another one of his stupid nails.

"Recon, what about honor?" Leafa argued.

"His rules!" Recon chuckled, "I'm just beating him at his own rules!"

God, had to tear another fracking nail from my leg! After my tenth swing, I was officially done. I lowered the Ultra again.

"Aw, big guy's getting tired." the twig mocked.

I dropped Ironback, raising hands instead.

"What the-"

"You're right."

Recon smirked, rushing me with his dagger with several quick jabs. I kept stepping back, his agility scoring a couple free shots on my crippled frame. Thirty percent, he wanted that stab. What if I gave it to him?

Opening my guard, I gave him a clear view of the gap, the hole in my defense. Eager to stab, Recon lunged right for it!

Watching that sliver of steel fly forward, I grabbed him by the wrist, snatching it like a breaching fish! Recon's skinny little wrist was caught, my hand twisting it the instant I had grip! His whole body lurched, fighting back against my will, a futile effort.

"The hell!?" he shrieked, "Let go!"

Lifting his hand, I shoved the elbow backwards, giving his arm a swift sagittal twist! A loud snap broke out, the limb limp as it hung past the elbow, left vestigial from a brutal tug.

"W-What?! What'd you do?!" he screamed, "Why can't I use my knife?!"

Smiling, I kicked Recon in the knee, forcing him to a kneeling stance. Drawing Renee's hatchet, I slashed the crown of his shoulder, the axehead digging into his unprotected frame.

Recon punched my leg, but only succeeding in bumping armor.

"I'd tell you to fight honorably."

I pulled, feeling the arm tear. Recon yanked back, panicked as he cried out in disbelief.

"But then I'd be a hypocrite."

With that, Recon's arm was ripped from its socket. The little prick screeched in surprise, funny thing that none of these worms felt pain. Watching him fall on his back, staring up at me, I knew what had to be done.

"OH!" the announcer called, "Brutal!"

He had no idea, didn't need Ironback for this. Raising the severed limb, I slammed it against its owner, whipping little Recon with his own arm! The sound of it squishing as bone and meat met skull, the crowd hollering euphorically, the simplicity of it all.

The crowd was just going nuts! Smack after slap, the thief's health dwindled till roughly five percent. The moment it did, his frame vanished in a red cloud of glass. Smirking, I dropped the limb. Bout' time he stopped flinging nails at me.

Oh right, had to fight Leafa. Turning back, she couldn't have looked more shocked. Her lips trembling as she raised her weapon.

"Did I mention I'm hypocritical?" I smiled.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill!" the crowd rabidly called by chant.

"We may have a new crowd favorite!" the announcer proclaimed.

"W-Why would you do that? That was...completely overboard." Leafa grimaced.

"I'll explain later, raise your sword." I dismissed.

That [Cursed] status effect remained, not good with her weapon of choice being a [Katana]. Nodding, she put her game face back on. Keeping a low guard, she shuffled around, pacing me.

I shouldered Ironback to a high guard, keeping her back with the occasional [Cleave].

"Tiny man!" I suddenly heard, "You steal attention, fight me!"

A second later, an arrow lodged right into my thigh, forcing me to kneel! Groaning, I cursed as I reached back.

"Lox!" Leafa shouted.

I swerved, just a second long enough to see a chained flail's ball...the size of a yoga ball. I couldn't even speak, my torso struck and crushed by the oncoming boulder. Falling on my back, I choked as my ribs were shattered like glass.

Couldn't even breath, the broken bones stabbing my guts as they floated inside. Looking up, that boar of a man stood before me, laughing as I twitched.

"Your legs, they move funny, like squashed bug." He raised his boot, "Good game...scrub."

Felt another arrow, my body collapsing into a blackened void. Didn't even get to fight his teacher.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Such a beautiful day." Yuuki cheered, dancing around in the tall grass.

Lisbeth smiled, holding up a partially eaten ice cream cone. The great plains of Floor One surrounding them.

"Forsooth!" Godfree laughed, "Specially with this." he raised his cone.

"I admit, I didn't think ice cream would be a thing." Leopon tilted, "Guess ice mages do have a benefit."

Asuna remained quiet, licking away at the bowl of flavors Lisbeth bought her. From Raspberry Truffle to Birthday Cake and Chocolate, she kept distracted from her memory.

"Definitely!" Silica stated, "Might take up ice magic to make more, ice cream makes people happier."

"You alright, Asuna?" Lis licked, "Seems you really like the bowl."

Asuna's face turned flush.

"N-No!" she stammered, "I'm...gonna be done eating it after another spoon."

"Why?" Lis questioned, "You're not gonna gain weight here."

"But...if I don't stop, I'll look like a pig." Asuna frowned.

"Depends how you do it." Lis put an arm around her, "While sure, real life has its limits, just take it slow."

Asuna sighed, not liking the advice.

 _The flavors help distract me. The moment they stop, the memories come back. I can't cry, leaders can't do that._

"So Asuna, how long are you gonna stay?" Yuuki scooted next to her, "Clearing work must keep you so busy!"

A vice gripped the commander's stomach, a reminder the sweets in her hands couldn't take. Asuna stopped, fingers clutching the porcelain bowl, the nails gripping.

"Um, you okay?" Yuuki softened, "Did I say something?"

Asuna shook her head, forcing herself to keep walking.

"Hey..." the newest party member tugged, "What's wrong?"

Lisbeth frowned, keeping close.

 _This was Asuna's business, was her choice whether or not she wanted her to know._

"I'm...not gonna fight anymore." Asuna stated, little gasps indicating a storm brewing.

"Huh?" Yuuki blinked, stopping Asuna.

"I said it, I'm done." the commander winced, forcing back the tears.

"Leading is something strong people do, not me."

"That's not true." Godfree argued, stepping beside Yuuki, "Commander, you earned the respect of every one of us, even Kibaou listened to you...usually."

"None of you should." Asuna's emotional dam broke, "I've failed you, all of you!"

Taking off at lightning speed, the former commander raced along the stone path, only Yuuki able to keep up with her.

"Stop!" Yuuki shouted, "Don't do it!"

"Leave me alone!" Asuna decried, "Leave, I don't wanna hurt anyone!"

"You will though! Your friends are here for you!"

Asuna shrugged off the comment, looking for somewhere to stop the thoughts.

"You don't have to do this!" Yuuki cried back, "Please, I've lost two of my best friends that way!"

Asuna ran through the low leveled forest, spotting a lake resting just past the foot of a northern mountain range.

 _Mother was right, I am worthless. I don't do anything right. My best friend Lis hates me, everyone I've led is dead, I wasn't supposed to be here! I just want it to stop!_

Turning to the lake, Asuna kept going, ready to sink into the blue of those waters. Just as her feet hit the water, Yuuki tugged her right back.

"Stop!"

Asuna blinked, looking back to her captor.

"Why would you think that's the right choice." Yuuki stammered, "Tell me!"

"It's because I'm..."

"Worthless?" Yuuki finished.

Asuna paused, looking back to her friend. The two stared at each other for a few moments, nothing but the wind to halt silence.

"You shouldn't say that about yourself." Yuuki continued, "Never."

"B-But, I failed them." Asuna looked away, "Why was it they died, instead of me? They had to go home!"

"And you?" Yuuki questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"I've heard that all the time." Yuuki shook her head, "Asuna, I know it's a bit rushed, but I feel you should know."

Asuna kept her gaze on her, Yuuki keeping a hold of her arm.

"I lead a group back in town, very nice people." the purple haired warrior explained, "We play the part of protectors, guarding the weaker players from the tougher monsters."

Yuuki's face lowered, sighing before looking back to the commander.

"I've lost friends to this place, friends I've known since I was six. New monsters have been showing up, really weird ones."

"Nori and Merida." she shook her head, "I led them too, I failed to protect my friends."

Asuna quivered, trying to find a response.

"I know how hard it must feel, but you talk like a leader." Yuuki frowned, "You love your people, it shows from the things you say."

"Believe me, that will help you when you escape this place." she smiled, "Asuna, I can't speak on you too deeply, but your reputation in town is unquestioned, you're our hero."

"Maybe I'll join you someday in clearing floors." Yuuki looked to the mountains, "But not now, not when people need protecting."

"Shouldn't the ALF be doing that?" Asuna questioned.

"They do...long as it remains within the eyesight of town." Yuuki shrugged, "Once you travel further though, you're on your own."

"Ah." Asuna nodded, "It's...okay now. You can let go."

"Asuna!" distant voices called.

The two looked, spotting the rest of their party catching up.

"Gosh you run fast." Lisbeth sighed, slowing to a halt. "You had us all worried!"

"Aye, many thanks, Yuuki." Godfree gasped.

"I'm...sorry for running." Asuna bowed, "I wanted the pain to stop."

Silica ran in, the last to arrive. Holding the ceramic bowl Asuna dropped, the twin tailed girl offered it back, her eyes soft and sweet. Looking into it, the ice cream was still solid, thanks to game mechanics.

Asuna accepted the offering, the silver spoon awaiting use. Lisbeth opened her menu.

[To Garr: Hey baby, just letting you know I'm gonna stay back for another day. Asuna really needs us, I promise I'll come back soon.]

Closing the menu, Lis looked back up those mountains.

"You know, Asuna?" she smiled, "This is pretty close to where we met."

Asuna blinked, her eyes recognizing a patch of forest to the right.

"You're right." she smiled a little.

"Can I show you something?" Lis insisted gently, "There's a place up in those mountains, very special for me."

"Sure." Asuna nodded, "Long as everyone else is okay with it."

The rest agreed, with minor exception to Silica.

"It'll get cold up there, wouldn't it?" Silica grimaced.

"Do not fret, squire." Godfree assured, passing her a winter coat.

Unfortunately, this apparel was fitted for his size, thrice Silica's. The adventurer vanished into that coat, her little red eyes shining beneath the over sized cowl.

"Aw, Silica looks so cute." Leopon grinned, "Godfree, why don't you carry her up there?"

"N-No!" Silica squeaked, "Only Teika can do that."

"How about me then?" Lis elbowed.

Silica stammered a bit, but eventually nodded. Bending over, the blacksmith scooped her friend up, cradling her in the folds of Godfree's winter coat. They ascended up the slope, Lisbeth smiling with nostalgia. While the mountain peak lacked snow, the horizon was clear as truth.

"Wow..." Asuna stared out over the view.

"Isn't it great?" Lis smiled, easing Silica down.

"Wish I saw stuff like this back home." Yuuki noted, "Problem is, I wouldn't wanna leave!"

Lisbeth's eyes trailed back to the broken tower, fond memories trickling back like a rain of sugar.

"Hast thou ever visit Austria?" Godfree looked.

"No, but I heard it's beautiful." Leopon glanced.

"Nay!" the Nordic warrior laughed, "That's where I first got drunk!"

Silica giggled, Asuna and the others looking at Godfree, perplexed by his mirth.

"Aye, don't mind me." he chuckled, "Just lightening the load for thee."

Asuna smiled as he looked away, snapping her gaze back to Lis.

"So is this the special spot?"

"No actually, it's over there." Lis pointed to the dilapidated tower.

Leading them through its rotted wooden doors, Lisbeth's smile grew. The stairwell, fireplace, it was all there.

"Huh, just an intro dungeon." Yuuki shrugged, "Helps players learn basics."

"Not just that." Lis explained, "This is where I met Garr. As unlikely as that sounds."

"It was a really cold night. Was so tired of the negativity back in town, you know during the first weeks here?"

Godfree felt the stone, grimacing at how cold it all felt.

"He was sleeping in front of the fireplace, shivering like a puppy." Lis frowned, "So I went out to get him firewood."

Yuuki smiled, captivated by the story. Silica inspected the stairwell, squirming when she found the wood splintery.

"Got the wood, started the fire up again. Was planning to just leave afterwards, but then I heard his voice."

"Wait, wait." Yuuki interjected, "Why was he out here? He could've just walked back to town."

"He started off on a bad foot." Lis looked to the door, "Made some mistakes early on, Kayaba wasn't exactly fond of him."

"The Cursed Man." Yuuki concluded, "That's him, right?"

Lisbeth nodded, her curly pink hair bobbing.

"Oh wow! You must be a strong woman."

Lisbeth laughed.

"It was tough, our cultures were a bit different." she fawned, "But I'm very happy with him."

"Can you tell me where he is?" Yuuki cheered, "Sorry, I just...I promised myself I'd at least try and duel him...though I think I'd rather go training mode with him."

"Wouldn't wanna hurt him, specially since you and him...ya."

"Alright, just be sure you tell him 'Rika sent you'."

"Who's Rik- oh that's your name." Asuna stopped, "Say, why didn't you pick that for your username?"

"Cause I didn't wanna be tracked." Lis shrugged, "Wait...did you?"

"Uhh..."

"Dammit, Asuna!" Lis laughed, "Why would you use your own name!?"

"Well I...kinda borrowed it from my brother. He didn't make a character yet, so I made my own."

"Hm." Yuuki rubbed her chin, "Well with that note, where is he?"

"Floor Seven, placed called the [Monster Arena]." Lis instructed, "He'll be the really buff one in brass armor, biggest sword there, can't miss him."

"Sorry Asuna, I'll be back in a bit!" Yuuki gave a thumbs up before racing off, leaving a dust trail where she once stood.

"Yuuki isn't one to slow down, is she?" Silica pondered.

"Guess not." Lis blinked, surprised by the swordwoman's speed, "Oh well."

"She's so bubbly, I like her." Leopon sat, "Jeez, think I'd rather sleep in an alley than here."

"Commander?" Godfree's voice softened.

Asuna looked, her eyes on his.

"I was pondering..." he struggled, "There's a mountain I love to scale, would thou...like to hike hither with me?"

Surprised by the request, Asuna paused. Lisbeth, however, was smiling.

 _Go for it...come on. Ironic though, a date being asked in the same tower Garr asked me out._

Asuna stood, the fearless commander stumped by the question.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Ugh, what happened? Felt warm, was floating. Opening my eyes, a stone ceiling greeted me, my breathes so small, even a hummingbird would've been found wanting.

I was in a pool, a greenish water enveloping me. I felt myself, skin. My armor was gone, clothes, weapons! I grabbed my skin, rubbing it instinctively. It's not gone, thank God. I felt my ribs, but jerked them back the second I touched!

Broken, by Lox's weapon. I couldn't remember what it was, but it made a complete joke out of my armor. Wait, wasn't I struck with arrows? The fact I could even move my arms without grief settled that dispute, no. I tried turning.

I nearly screamed, feeling the fragmented ribs poke my insides. God, whatever hit me, I'd better dodge next time. Wait, my HP...it was regenerating. Slowly but undoubtedly, the meter went from yellow to green.

I smiled a little inside, not caring about the logic. Figured it was best to just relax, no need to argue. My ribs slowly rebound, sticking back together, leaving me giggling with glee at the end of pain.

Pain, it was strange to think about it from a psych concept. Sure, I still avoided it if permissible, but it wasn't so clearly bad. With that pain, I got the motivation to fight more, to relieve myself of it. Was [Ares] turning me into something different, or merely accentuating me?

I never talked much about school, was a few years since I graduated. Spent all of high school wishing someone would just clock me, ridiculous as it sounded. The way I saw it then, if I didn't prove I could fight, then I wasn't dependable. If I wasn't dependable, then I was worthless.

Never got into a fight, always followed the rules, bugged me sometimes. Dad would always tell me how great it was that I never had to resort to such, acting like fighting was the last thing a person should pursue. Battle was the ultimate test of character, George Patton was right.

Without that ultimate test, what character did I actually have? What could I show for when people asked me what I stood for? Nothing, there would be no claims, no evidence to back it.

As my HP restored, I climbed out of the pool. Thankfully my gear was simply relocated, my items tab cluttered with the unequipped. As unsure as I was, ripping Recon's arm off was still the damn best decision I've made today! Found my warp out of this healing house, left accordingly.

[From Lisbeth: Hey baby, just letting you know I'm gonna stay back for another day. Asuna really needs us, I promise I'll come back soon.]

Well, guess this meant no reinforcements.

[To Lisbeth: Understood, keep trying hun! Getting acquainted as expected, miss you.]

Was good to see her trying to help her friend. Looking back, I started to wonder. How the hell did that water heal me? Had to be some generalized mechanic that heals anyone inside it. Would figure, since this was an arena setting. Rushed back to the vast halls, I sighed before marching on.

During this walk east, however, I encountered a fairly ornate figure. Dressed like a Roman Centurion, a bright red cape flew off his back, a man strode with pride. His helmet was crested, his armor gilded and colored. Had to be Ithe, Kymer instructed me on his appearance.

"Excuse me." I called to him.

The man turned, but looked irritated, impatient.

"Yea? What do you want, white boy?"

Oh great, a race commercial...and no skip button.

"You're aware I'm half Hispanic, right?" I paused.

"Really, cause you look pretty light to me."

"...Latinos come in more than one shade, dude." I groaned, "Anyway, are you Ithe?"

"What if I am?" he challenged.

"Fuck sake." I cursed him, "I didn't steal your damn tampons, that's your sister's job."

Man did he look pissed, the way his shoulders rose.

"Yea I'm Ithe, scrub." he snapped, "You better learn some damn respect too, I'm in charge of this place."

All I could do was sigh, it's been less than thirty seconds and I already wanted to drag him by his feet.

"Get out of here, American." he growled, "No one asked for you to come here, just sticking your nose in other people's business."

"What?" I blinked, "I came see if you wanted to help us."

"And work under a retarded white boy?" Ithe snarled.

Ugh. Was pretty clear this guy was a racist sack of...fill in the blank.

"Where're you from?" I crossed arms, "I might be related."

"Korean." he spat, "Your kind killed my father during the war, so I hate you."

"Would rather meet him." I raised my chin, "He stood for something."

I turned away, was fed up with the guy already. Ithe cursed at me as I walked, calling me a coward. Had to find Kymer and report back on recruitment status. One confirmed interest, other's a dud. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Looking back, I saw the purple and orange apparel. God, couldn't remember his name. His purple eyes glowed beneath that orange mage hat.

"Hi...you okay?" he started.

"Hey, what's your name again?" I asked sheepishly.

"Wick." he said.

"Sorry, pretty bad with names." I bowed my head, "Thank you for asking."

"Kinda pissed, Ithe's kind of a prick." I groaned, "...Lox bashing my brains out doesn't help."

Wick smiled a little, nodding slightly. Sure was a quiet one, but I liked him way more than Recon or Ithe...or Lox.

"I saw you fight Recon." he said softly, "Is...that how you usually handle things?"

"No, but it should." I chuckled, "Punk wanted to give a helping hand...he just wouldn't take it back!"

I slapped my knee, laughing at the thought. Wick just looked at me, more curious than anything.

"So how'd you do?" I refocused.

"Merser got me." he groaned, "Guy shoots his arrows at me all day, can't even get close."

"I hate arrows too." I nodded, "He's probably running back too, isn't he?"

"Only if Lox isn't around."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"Yea, Lox and Merser team on everyone else."

"Oh great." I splayed hands, "Cheats, racist pricks, what else does this place have?"

"Liars." Wick sighed, "Makes me wish Recon would go away."

I stopped, letting him speak.

"Sorry, it's rude for me to talk behind one's back." he shook his head.

"You're just expressing yourself, nothing wrong there." I tilted, "Don't be sorry to me, be honest."

Wick kept looking around, probably for the guy he was badmouthing.

"Look, I gotta get back to Leafa." he stated, "Gotta train, get better."

"Actually, could I come with you?" I offered, "I wanna ask her something."

He looked a bit demoralized by that. While his smile was present, something felt amiss.

"Hey now, it's just for training." I softened, "She seemed well trained, figured I could learn something."

Wick smiled, nodding in expectation.

"Sure." he kept calm, turning to lead the way.

Following Wick, we arrived first at the local pub. Oran sat in one of the center tables, a pair of women surrounding him. He and I waved to each other, sadly I had no time to speak to him. Took the doorway right of the bar.

"I don't like him..." Wick sighed, "Him and Ithe both want Leafa."

"Can you blame them?" I questioned.

He again went quiet. Wish he'd man up and just say how he feels, would've made talking much simpler.

"Do you think I'm after her?" I asked.

"No, you're okay."

Somehow I didn't believe him. Wandering the halls, he eventually led me to what looked like a training room. Wood blocks, straw men, and a little padded platform rested in different corners. On the platform, Leafa was directing Recon against...a straw man.

"Remember, caution." Leafa instructed, "You have to keep some control over the situation!"

The straw figure was armed with a wooden weapon, resembling an [Ultra Greatsword] . Recon fought the false fighter with great frustration, kinda disturbing me considering the weapon he was up against.

"Sensei, um I brought a guest." Wick announced.

Leafa glanced, her expression mixed when she caught sight of me.

"Thank you, Wick." she said softly, stepping off the platform to greet me.

I bowed my head slightly, matter of etiquette. She waved me outside the room, leading me to the hall before stopping again.

"What made you think that was okay?" she started.

"What?"

"That act you pulled, that barbaric, bloodthirsty..."

Leafa stopped herself, why was she blushing a bit from that?!

"It wasn't, it was amazing." I admitted.

She seemed so flustered by that, crossing her arms as she stared angrily.

"I'm going back inside." I stated.

"Hey, I didn't say you could." she alerted.

"Too bad, I will not be alone with another woman." I snapped.

"You wanted to speak to me, Garr." she retorted, "What did you want?"

Walking back in the training room, both of her students looked to me. Held the door open for Leafa though, who returned with a look of indignation.

"I'm here to be a student." I stated to her.

"For what?" her voice softened.

"To fight better, I need to learn."

She seemed hesitant, biting her lip a little.

"I'll address you as Sensei, if you wish." I coaxed.

"I'll...have to think about it." Leafa said, "I'm sorry."

"Let me know soon." I turned away, "Hey Wick, sorry for giving you a hard time."

"It's okay." he peeped, "Have a good day."

"You too." I waved.

Man this place was strange, was almost like it's own kingdom within Aincrad. Why was anyone even here, they're clearly tough enough for front line duty. Also, WHY were there so many attractive women in this virtual place?

Found Kymer waiting for me the second I left the bar. Tugging me to a sparsely populated spot, the Russian looked back to me.

"Report."

"Oran's willing, but he wants proof of competence." I whispered, "Wants me to kill off a boss on their chart."

"And Ithe?" Kymer tilted.

"Negative, he's a liability."

"How so?"

"Pride, the guy's a racist asshole."

"So what?" Kymer crossed arms, "Are you telling me you're going to toss aside viable options because he twisted your panties?"

"He wasn't interested, Kilo." I kept low key, "Shot down my offer."

"Dammit...okay so we'll have to work with the one then. Do you have any plans for that?"

"Ya." I nodded, "He wants a boss defeated, that [Baby Wyvern] will be my target."

"Unfortunately, you're the only other guy besides Lis that I could count on for a direct engagement. Haru and Graye are reliable, but not well equipped for this task."

"Despite this, I'm gonna recommend a one man run."

"Wait, are you serious?" Kymer growled.

"Yes, but I've got my reasons."

"We have no intel on that thing." Kymer dismissed, "I'm not risking a major assault unit for this."

"That's the thing, I'm not going there to fight it." I showed him the [Ancient Wyvern Scale], "I'm taking it home."

The Russian inspected the item, glancing back up at me.

"A recall command...alright then." he nodded, "What if it fails?"

"True, it is me after all who's doing it." I sighed, "Lis sadly sent me a message, not gonna be back in two days...think I'll need a new tool."

"I didn't want you there, because I wanted to keep focus on impressing our recruit."

"Keep practical, kid." he groaned, "I'm backing you up."

"I'm pretty safe, Kilo." I stayed firm, "The system recovers fallen players, I won't die."

"Fine, do whatever." he dismissed, "My point still stands...whether that thick head of yours accepts it or not."

"What's the status on the others?" I switched topics.

"Secured, Graye's keeping an eye on our little liability."

"You mean Haru?"

"Nah, I mean your left ear. Course I mean her, comrade. She's shown the most resistance to our operations...I may have to question her."

"You mean interrogate, right?" I crossed arms.

"That's for me to decide, not you."

"No, it is." I pointed a finger, "She's an ally."

"She's a drug addict, we need to lock it down with who we keep among us."

"Her loyalties aren't to you, they're to Graye."

"And his loyalty is to me, I don't see the issue." I shrugged.

"Wait till the cream puff dies, we'll lose two operatives." he pointed back, "It'll be just the three of us again...four if you succeed."

"That's where my next plan comes in." I stated, "Apparently if I defeat an Arena Champion in single combat matches, I will earn an item type of my choosing...and ranking."

"So what?" Kymer splayed a hand, "We have a blacksmith."

"Her skills required resources. If I can help you guys acquire new stuff with just a little sweat, then it saves her that."

Another match in the arena started, looked to be a PvE battle. Standing alone in a generated grassland, a Bo-Staff wielding Oran lowered to an attack stance. I turned to look carefully. Packs of wolves emerged from the opposing gate, rushing him like a red sea.

"They call him Legion Slayer." Kymer whispered, "Not an exaggeration either."

The second the canines converged, Oran flew into a dance, turning and swerving with that staff. The staff in his hands moved like a blur, twisting from spins, landing attacks with a solid crack of wood.

One jumped behind him, only to take a a spearing to the gut. One strafed right, Oran swatting its legs, tripping the flanking predator. One rushed forward, the monk slapping the nose from one end, and cracking its ribs with a rebounding left.

Just as one finally reached for his left, he drew his left hand. Half curling, he flung a lightning bolt from mere fingertips! The beast howled, disintegrating from the blue spark!

"He worships an Old One." I grunted.

"If you count the Great Old Thing of Beer, then I'd agree." Kymer chuckled, "Believe me, Garr...he's merely liking the magic."

"I don't want that on my team." I looked to him.

"And let a possibly valid resource go to waste?"

Dammit, he had a point. Watching the entire pack crumble before this just about armor-less fighter, I couldn't deny his skill. Recruiting Oran was my next goal. If I wanted that, then the Wyvern had to go, peacefully or otherwise.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Warping to Floor three, Lis looked to Silica for directions.

"Thanks for upgrading our stuff, Lis." Silica smiled.

"If only I could keep doing that." the blacksmith fretted, "There's an issue with my business, I'm kinda worried."

"Top it off with Asuna and I feel really...tense."

"Mm." Silica nodded, "Thank goodness Yuuki showed up though, right?"

"Yea...still wish Asuna would just relax."

"So were you okay with her answer? To Mister Godfree?"

"I just hope she made it for the right reason." Lis explained, "I like Godfree, but in the end it's her choice."

"Anyway, so where was that shop you mentioned?"

"Oh it's close!" Silica smiled, leading the way.

The pair traveled up the carved stairs, the chirping of wild birds filling the air. The horizon was flat with the cover of hundreds of tall trees, their blanket of leaves mimicking the texture of a meadow from afar. Silica's smile grew brighter, seeing the brightly colored avian above.

Along the second level of the tri-tree town, Silica guided the smith to a little shop to the east. The place was noisy, the cries of wildlife filling the sunlit spaces. Lightly colored, several little pens stood, holding a variety of beasts.

Lisbeth's dark pink eyes glanced back and forth, the mood lifting as all sorts of youthful creatures pawed and climbed about in their enclosures.

"Hey there!" the clerk leaned on his counter, "You two ready to make friends?"

The two glanced, a fairly calm-faced Yuri smiling back. His brown hair and light blue eyes bright with new life.

"Actually Mr. Yuri, I was wondering if you found anything exotic lately?" Silica blinked, her voice high with excitement.

"You'd be right on time." Yuri nodded, "Found something really rare, very hard to come across."

He motioned the two to a glass container, a few tree branches stuck inside. Silica kept looking, hoping to spot the newest catch among the leaves. Lisbeth, however, was staring at him. While she recognized him, she dared not speak of it.

Yuri ushered Silica back from the cage, pulling out a small capped cup. Opening it inside the cage, a fly scattered about.

"Give it a second..." he directed.

Moments later, a long tongue flew out, snatching the bug from mid-air! One gulp later, some spots appeared out of thin air. Brightly colored, they almost floated free of any contact.

"That, is called an [Opal Chameleon]." Yuri smiled, "Here."

He opened the cage, a half foot long reptile reaching out for him with forked hands. It slowly climbed his arm, turning radiant colors as it looked up to him. From emerald greens to deep blues, its curled tail, crown like crest, and independently mobile eyes showed.

With one eye, it glanced over to Lisbeth, turning a bright shining red. Rising to full quadruped height, it licked its lips...and started doing pushups.

"Hey, are you challenging me?" she smirked, "Hate to tell ya, squirt...but that's no pushup!"

The chameleon turned a bright light blue, stopping its physical display to stare at her.

"Yea, you heard me." the blacksmith giggled.

The lizard turned its head, climbing on top of Yuri's head. Just as it rested, it looked back to her and did another pushup. Lisbeth sighed, smiling at the creature as it rested.

 _It's just like him...he'd love that little guy._

"Sassy thing." Lis muttered.

"To be honest, I only found this from sheer dumb luck." Yuri rubbed its back, "Apparently it hangs around jungles, its neuro-toxin capable of paralyzing pretty big bugs."

"Cool!" Silica commended, "How big do these get?"

"Heck if I know, I found this about...three days back? All I know is it likes eating bugs...and squeaking."

Lisbeth's eyes focused on the brightly toned lizard, remembering Garr's comments the night before.

"Think I'll be selling this for...two million." Yuri pondered.

"Two million!? That's crazy!" Silica stated loudly.

"Yea well this is also an A-Class pet." Yuri shrugged, "This price isn't exactly wild, specially when they offer minor buffs."

"What's this one give?" Lis peeped.

"Oh a slight buff to [Stealth] skill."

Lisbeth said nothing, thinking about it.

 _Stealth...that's like the least useful skill Aiden could get buffed. The sound of his armor alone would wake the drunk._

"Sadly we don't have the money for that." Silica fidgeted.

The second it heard this, the chameleon bobbed it's head, sticking its tongue at Lisbeth, mocking her. The blacksmith glared, her dark pink eyes ready to melt that insolent pet.

 _It's like it knew how much it pissed me off._

"That's fine, just love showing this little guy." Yuri nodded, "He's quiet, eats bugs, and expresses himself by color."

"Oh well...can't wait to start investing in the floors above twenty five, apparently that's where the really rare stuff starts showing up."

"Really?" Silica looked up.

"Yea, least that's what the last three info brokers told me." Yuri shrugged, "Though they were pretty vague, probably cause they didn't wanna base too much off the beta."

"Makes sense." Lisbeth shrugged, "Tougher levels yield better gear."

"Mm, when should your next shipment arrive?" Silica squeaked.

"Not sure, probably gonna head out with my assistants in a few days." he looked out the window, "I'll letcha know, alright Silica?"

"Okay!" she cheered, leaving the shop.

Lisbeth looked awkwardly to shopkeeper. She knew who he was, but wouldn't dare say.

"So...you set on that price?" she tested.

"Yea, unless they're not actually rare that isn't changing."

 _Darn. Mantium's already messaged me on issues with Tibrus, I gotta keep funds tight._

"Alright, thanks anyway." Lis smiled, leaving to reunite with the prospective Beast Tamer.

Leaving the shop, the two made their way back to the Teleport Gate.

"Thanks for the break, Silica." Lisbeth noted, "To be honest, I feel very emotionally drained."

"It's fine!" she cheered blissfully, "You really liked that chameleon it seems."

"You kidding, that thing is the most insufferable thing I've ever met!" the smith declared, "...and I'm...thinking about it."

"Why though?" Silica tilted.

"Special reasons. Now come on, Asuna needs us."

"But...if you're hurt."

"It's fine." Lisbeth deflected, "Let's just go."

 **A/N: Big plans, so little time! Sassy chameleons, snarky giants, stagnant plotline that absolutely refuses to choke and di- wait...forget I said that.**

 **Hey guys, huge thanks for reading my story! Took a little longer than usual to produce this chapter, so let me know whatcha think. Remember, give 'SAO: The Others' a read, I like that fic and feel you would too! :D**

 **Review me, bad or good. I wanna be best girl...Agil is not best girl.**


	35. Chapter 25: A Student of Two

**A/N: Souls of Fire, where OCs come to die. :D**

 **NetherOrbit: Thanks again for offering this story a fresh sacrifi- I mean character!  
ItsJustCrow: Gonna have to tell Garr to git gud :( Course he's gonna start looking for a sword like that.  
Theawesomess: Meatheads on parade!  
Thunderwolf: The Wyvern will come soon enough :D**

 **Special shout out to blazingpheonix123 and DJHattomi for favoriting! Its support like this that lets me know how well I'm doing as a writer!**

 **Enjoy!**

February 2nd 2023

Oran the Legion Slayer hacked apart another pack of four wolves with just a staff, others watching and cheering at his elegant display. Twirling both himself and his weapon, it was so obvious why Kymer chose him. While his attacks lacked power, he more than made up for them in sheer numbers. Seriously, think he struck one of these hounds seventeen times in the space of two seconds.

"So Kymer, you like salty, spicy?" I looked to him as he leaned on the back wall.

"Eh, more of a sour type." he shrugged, "I'd have sour grass right now if I could find it."

"It's been bugging me for a bit, but what was Graye talking about when he said you walk-"

"I told you all, it's just your imagination." he snapped.

Much as he hated me asking, his answer gave more truth than he probably intended. What was he before all this, did he have issues down there? If so...I could help him once I earned my degree. Course, that's if I left this place. Wish I could get him to open up a little.

"I only want to help." I looked to him.

"I know, but there's nothing wrong." he retorted.

I sighed, looking back to the fight. Oran freed his left hand, shocking a wolf to death with lightning bolts of blue! Magic, I would be cool with people using it if it weren't for the Old Ones.

"Gonna keep moving." Kymer grunted, "Garr?"

I glanced back to him, the stoic hunter ready to disappear.

"Come by to Graye's location sometime? He saw the last fight and...reacted a bit poorly."

"What do you mean?"

"Op sec, just look when you can."

"Understood." I nodded.

With that, Kymer leaped up, grabbing the outstretched hands of a nearby statue. Lifting himself up and over, the Russian vanished into the unused upper layers of the arena, beyond the sight of most. The hell was Graye doing, Kymer told him to stay low.

Getting off the stage seat, I went straight back to the hall, opening the menu. Graye was at an arena provided inn room, Haru too. Much as I appreciated her sticking around him, she wasn't exactly motivating. Had to get to them.

Walking down the outer halls, the clatter of an empty monument filled my ears. So few people, pretty sure most were NPCs too. Looking down, I inspected the damage.

Jeez my armor was thrashed, like I took a wrecking ball center of mass. Thinking about it, the weapon Lox used was like a flail, though much heavier than the last I've dealt with. Walking to the west wing of the arena, I felt my legs buckle. The last flail user I met...no way was I forgetting that.

Was way back, before I went on this journey. Guy took that chained iron ball and broke my legs, leaving me to die. Had to freaking save myself from the hungry insects, thank God I had that Teleport Crystal.

"Excuse me!" I heard in request.

I was surprised, an actual breathing soul was out here? Turning around, a girl in deep blue approached at high speed. With dark purple hair bobbing, she slowed to a stop, red eyes burning bright.

"Yes?" I tilted.

"Are you the Cursed Man?"

I felt my insides tense. Oh yay, another sword coming for my anus.

"The name Garr works too." I blinked.

"Kinda figured." she cheered, "Don't worry, Rika sent me!"

I felt the tension drop the instant she said that.

"Is Asuna okay?" I asked, "Lis told me she's going through...a lot."

"She's...troubled." Yuuki shrugged, "Left her with your girlfriend though, so it should be fine."

"Good...she needs the help." I smiled.

"It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise."

"Definitely stockier than I thought." she winked, "Got a six pack under that steel?"

She definitely came off as flirtatious, least she wasn't trying to be subtle.

"Not for you, that's for sure." I kept serious, "What's your name?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Yuuki." she laughed, doing a little hop.

"So what is it you wanted?" I cut to the chase.

"Was wondering if you wanted a duel? Had a bit of a bucket list for here."

"I don't know." I sighed, "I've gotten my ass whooped just a few minutes ago by a man of borderline fifty IQ."

"Please?" she turned soft, "I came all the way out here to see you."

"Wait." I paused, "You...went through that jungle? That jungle?"

She crossed her arms, nodding with a smug expression.

"By yourself?"

Yuuki simply looked me in the eye, keeping that smug face.

"Okay then, you definitely know what you're doing." I admitted sheepishly.

"Oh forgot, I meant [Training Mode] only." she splayed a hand, "Wouldn't wanna hurt you."

Was that arrogance I was hearing?

"Hurt me, really?" I snapped, "Don't soft ball me like that, lets Half Loss this!"

Her expression changed in a flash, waving her hands in defense.

"Wow hang on, must've said something wrong." she stopped, "I mean it when I say I don't wanna injure, I wanna be friends."

"I didn't mean it that way, you feel pain when no else does. I just like to compete, I don't wanna cause harm."

"Oh." I eased, "...alright then, no going easy on me please."

"Now we're talkin'." she smiled, guiding her hand back.

[Hot Waving], Yuuki summoned a fairly small...[Greatsword]? Was a bit confused, like it was something else.

"What class of sword is that?" I readied to summon Ironback.

"Hand & a Half, wanted something with a little more versatility. Not too big for you, is it?"

She kept her left hand down to her side, shouldering the sword. Boy was she mistaken.

"Huh, first one of those I've ever seen." I shrugged.

Flicking my arm, Ironback was formed. Yuuki blinked twice, but smiled confidently.

"You definitely have a smith watching your back. A sword that big isn't something you just find."

"And I watch hers." I grinned.

"Good." she nodded, "Points for uniqueness though...never seen someone carry a traffic pole."

A duel request arrived, to which I pressed [Training Mode]. The battle started right away, our weapons flashing a light blue. I rushed, only to see her charge too! Arcing the weapon down with a [Down Chop] her challenge was so clear!

Blades clashed, sparks scattering like prey, a ring piercing the drums of my ears! Physics was against Yuuki, the trade of hits sending her flying down the arena halls like a rocket. Dust flew, the warrior scraping back to her feet, launching like a bullet to avenge.

Couldn't blink, she was too quick, swiping that Hand & a Half like a bird with its wings.

"Strong as a bull, aren't ya?" she laughed.

"Not strong enough!" I retorted, "Bring it! Come on!"

I tried swinging her back with a [Cleave], but Yuuki ducked, squirreling right into arm's reach, forcing me to shoulder tackle her back.

"Ooo, sexual harassment!" she toyed, "Lis wouldn't like you touching other girls, would she?"

"Not on your life!" I roared.

Instead of fighting the push, Yuuki went with the flow, partially deflecting the rough approach. Ironback's weight countered me, causing me to stumble as I tried shoving her away.

Yuuki exploited my distress, kicking me straight in the knee as I pitched. With my body still arcing from the end of Ironback's swing, I fell on my downed leg with a loud clack, my armor meeting stone.

Just as I fell, her [Hand & a Half] crashed on my collar. Looking up my challenger's expression was so smug, tossing her hair back.

"I dub thee..." she giggled, "Sir Scrub."

"You wish!" I yelled.

Shooting back to my feet, I rocked my weight forward, knocking her to the floor with a firm punch! Yuuki squealed with surprise, laying there as I leaned over, raising fists!

"This is how we fight in war, sister!"

Slugging her, there was no need to surrender, there wasn't pain in [Training Mode] to be felt. My armored knuckles made her head spin, a bobblehead on a bumpy road.

"Bit rough are we?" Yuuki laughed, "I don't usually let guys hit me this much!"

She's so damn cocky, it fueled me to keep beating! Just as I readied a third swing, however, she lunged, jamming something sharp against my throat!

The weapon hooked, driving me to the ground as my throat was tugged aside! Thrown against the stone floor, I felt her kick me down on my back, a sword once again raised, aimed at my face.

"I was gonna ask for a round two...guess I didn't have to ask." she tossed her hair back, "I'm willing to go for a third round...you've got spice."

"What did you hit me with?" I coughed.

She revealed a [Karambit] in her left hand, the hooked little knife sticking out from the bottom of her fist. Unlike the traditional, this lacked a blade, composed mostly of a stinger like tip.

"Wow...that's actually pretty cool." I admitted.

"Custom-made." Yuuki's red eyes glowed a bit, "Designed to pierce armor like yours...get in those nice crits."

She kept pointing that damn [Hand & a Half] at me.

"So how about round three?" she leaned on one side, "Won't lie, you got me all worked up!"

"I've got your round three right here!" I yelled back in jovial challenge.

I lunged my head forward, biting Yuuki's sword tip with my teeth, wrestling at it with my neck! Her eyes widened, her face twisted in confusion, her body pitching from the muscle of that limb alone! Yuuki pulled the weapon back, giving me a boost up as she threw her weight back in retreat.

Leaping to my feet, I spat the taste of steel out before raising another fist! She wanted another round, too bad I was gonna win! My left fist flew for her gut, to wind her for a barrage.

Yuuki stepped back once, but swatted her [Karambit] wielding fist aside, parrying my punch! My hand flew aside, my armored body flashing yellow as I stumbled...stunned with no escape. Damn, if only I had the agility stats!

Instead of just doing a [Riposte], Yuuki did a little twirl. I couldn't believe this, she was doing a three sixty on me, no a seven twenty spin! The second it ended, my challenger stabbed me, completing the [Riposte]. As she dropped me for the third time, I couldn't help but stare. Could've sworn I heard an air horn somewhere.

"I like you!" she giggled, "No quits, your tactics are keeping me guessing too!"

I groaned, feeling more mentally beat than physically. Could only imagine how much grief she could put me through if it wasn't for [Training Mode].

"So what're you out here for?" she quipped, "You're pretty far from the front lines, your girlfriend, what's up?"

"I have business, can we go with that?" I kept friendly, "Not sure if Lis told you much."

"Nope, just told me you were out here." she winked, "Need a hand there, grandpa?"

"Pffft, can you pass my dentures with that?" I chuckled, hauling myself back to my feet.

"Not even if you paid me." she shirked.

Yuuki was shorter than me, kicked my ass like a redheaded step child though.

"So what business? Training?"

Nosy, just like Rika.

"I wanna climb the ranks." I struggled to form an answer, "Place's got rewards my team could use.

"Ah, makes sense." she sheathed her tools, "Say, would you be up for training with me?"

"Why?" I paused.

"You're the Cursed Man." she shrugged, "I love helping people with trying circumstances."

Huh, well she was definitely a better fighter than I was. If I could learn something from Yuuki, I could be a better teammate.

"I'd be honored, what's your name again?" I bowed my head a little.

"Yuuki."

"Awesome, mine's Garr."

I stopped as the thoughts of a new mentor arrived. Renee was my first instructor, that wild, happy Australian. Frowning, I felt a subtle cold creep in. I had completely forgotten about her, Korrin too. Was his unit even operating anymore?

"Something wrong?"

"Had a teacher before." I shrugged, "Don't take it wrong, I want to learn."

She smiled.

"Well I can stick around for a few days, though I'm gonna be tough on you."

"Please do." I nodded, "Steel doesn't temper without heat."

I yawned.

"Can we start tomorrow though? I'm pretty tired from...yea everything."

"Sure!" she cheered, "Oh but first, friends?"

"Ah, sure." I opened my list, inviting her.

She received the request, bouncing a little before accepting. Ugh, I had to get back to Graye. After brief goodbyes, I went to the Arena provided living spaces. Walking in through the pub, that nameless titan of meat was there. His footsteps were loud, impossible to hide.

The second I passed him, or should I say it, stopped. Again I felt cold air around him, was starting to creep me out. I couldn't say for sure, but it felt...frightening. Was it the eight foot height of muscle, or the chill?

"I saw your last fight...well done." he spoke, "Few have displayed such fervor...such passion for battle."

Wouldn't dare look at it, even its presence was bothering me.

"I...like a good fight...and leaving an impression." I said cautiously.

"Hm." it chuckled, "I won't keep you long...but know this, a fight with you would be...interesting."

"Too many of these wanderers fight out of desperation, for some other goal. I don't understand them, not when the mere act is a celebration."

Why'd this guy sound...like me?

"If I said I was different, I'd be lying." I grimaced behind its back.

"So you say..."

I left as he said so, was feeling unsettled by his fascination. Was it because it reminded me of myself, or what I always told myself how I saw me?

Taking a deep breath, I felt the warmth of evening return, as if I had left a crypt...commonly known as the DMV. Reaching the inn room Graye was residing, I shook the bad thoughts off.

Opening the door, I heard the laugh of pleasant conversation. I smiled, scooting myself inside. Haru glanced over at me, saying nothing as she turned to the others.

"Garr!"

Graye emerged from his seat, hugging me on the spot. I smiled, hugging him back in kind.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Grate." I started, "Should've told you all that there's a safety measure to prevent dying...was rushing in a bit."

"Damn right you should be!" the medic sassed, "I had a frying pan ready for that big bully!"

"Told you it was a bad idea." Haru groaned behind her mask, "He tried taking on that half brained ape after seeing he team killed you."

"I don't care, nobody hurts my friends like that!" Graye dismissed, "So mean..."

"Thanks for looking out for me." I patted his back, "Really, this place's nuts."

"Well join us then, silly!" Graye tugged me to the table, "We were just talking about dogs, we're clearly not bored."

"Bored? I wanted to look for herbs today." Haru debated, "Stead I had to babysit you."

"One wasp later and the place would light up like Vietnam." Kymer chuckled, "I think that was a good thing."

"Not true, simpleton." Haru dismissed, "I'm very practical with my resources."

"Right, like you with your man voice drugs? I'll say it now, it doesn't make you very appealing."

"Guys." Graye groaned, "Let's get back to puppies."

Haru grunted, pulling out her alchemy set on the table.

"This is important though." Kymer explained blankly.

"Oh please, Kymer!" Graye laughed, "You brought up the topic, tell us your favorite breed."

Kymer smirked, shaking his head.

"That's the thing. Putting me to choose one or the other is borderline sadistic."

"Being trapped with this group's borderline sadistic." Haru sighed.

I snorted, nodding to that. Graye laughed hard at her statement, enjoying the conversation.

"How about you, Haru?" Graye asked, "You haven't told us your favorite."

"I prefer cats." she shrugged, "Hate it when dogs lick me!"

"Ugh, I love that!" I leaned back, "Get yourself this big dog, snuggle up on a cold night with all that fur."

"Yessss." Graye smiled.

"He or she gets all lovey and licks your face...sadly I've only ever owned small ones."

"First thing I'm doing when I get my own place is get a Shepherd..."

"Eh, I'd rather not." Kymer blinked, "You can imagine the kind of Shepherds I've met."

"Point taken." I huffed

"So what happened back there, Garr?" Graye asked, "You didn't come back for…what? An hour?"

"Well after the fight, I realized I'm gonna need additional time." I explained.

The explanation I gave Kymer was repeated, Graye was as usual left twitching at the mention of Oran.

"There's item requests I can make if I beat the top five, figured I could get you all something."

"But Lis is a smith, isn't she?" Haru looked.

"Yes, but supply's dry so far." I answered softly, "That being said, is there anything you need, Haru?"

The plague doctor rubbed her chin.

"Could I...request a [Multi-Flask]?"

"I'll make the effort." I smiled, "I owe you for what you did earlier."

"No you don't." she suddenly tensed.

"Fine, then I'm going to get it." I dismissed, "You're in the team, so I gotta help you all out."

I looked to the others.

"Graye...halberd right?"

He nodded.

"Kymer, better bow?"

"If possible." the Russian shrugged.

"Awesome." I smiled, "Just so you know, I'm gonna be training for the next...week I'd say?"

"With who?" Graye's green eyes lit.

"Technically two teachers?" I hesitated, "Their names are Yuuki and Leafa...gonna let Lis know what's going on before tomorrow."

"Two women?" Kymer laughed, "What kind of harem horse shit is this? I want pussy too ya know."

"Well one just kinda flew out of left field, I already asked Leafa and she was unsure. Luck of the draw I guess?"

"I don't think asking Oran for instruction would help with the whole 'looking competent' image." Graye defended me, "Ithe's so full of poo too."

"Poo?!" I shrieked, "God, I feel eight years old right now."

Graye grimaced.

"That's a good thing, Graye." I nudged him.

"Ah." he smiled vacantly.

"Anyway, gonna go check on Lis then call it a night." I got off the chair.

"Not until you eat dinner!" Graye decried.

"Good point, could you make a dish for Lis too?" I asked, "Wouldn't wanna bug you and Haru...later tonight."

"Huh?" Graye blinked, "Wait...you think we're like that?"

"Well yea!" I laughed, "She's been tethered to you since...I dunno."

"Um...you know I'm not into girls, right?"

"Oh...didn't know." I stopped, "Huh, well there's Kymer."

"But he's too old...he's like thirty..." Graye thought.

"Thirty two." Kymer answered, "No daughter of miiiine is going Graye."

"Really?" I chuckled.

"Yea!" Graye snapped fingers, "Anyway Garr, I'll get one ready."

"Thanks man."

Jeez, it only occurred to me then just how diverse the group was getting. A prankster Japanese blacksmith, a meme loving Russian, a gay Irish medic, a snarky plague doc...A lecherous English monk if I do my job right.

What they all had in common was the fact they're borderline insane. They had to know what was in the job description, yet they stuck around. Bless them, crazy bastards. Graye made a quick pair of meals, letting me warp out in a timely manner.

The [Admin Teleport Crystal] really was a luxury to have, saved me money for warping around. Arriving at Floor One, I quickly tracked Rika down to a local home within the Town of Beginnings.

Sadly with a [Property Barrier] active, all I could do was [Request Entrance]. Waiting for an answer, I glanced around the moon lit city.

Guys of different uniforms seemed pretty comfortable. While I recognized the dark shaded ALF, the ones in black were new to me. Approaching them, I kept a slight smile.

"Excuse me, but...what guild are you from?" I looked to one of these dark colored figures.

"Holy Dragon Alliance." the man turned, keeping friendly in tone. "Interested in joining?"

"Nah, was just curious."

The conversation was very brief, but that was fine. Heard the house's front door open, turning I saw a coat covered Rika step out to greet me. Reunited, I hugged my blacksmith. Feeling her hands on my back, I rocked her a bit.

"Gotchu dinner." I said, "Got a place to rest?"

"Doesn't feel like it." Rika lamented.

"Then I'm kidnapping." I whispered.

"Huh?"

Grabbing my little angel, I threw her in my arms for a carry!

"Hey!" she squealed, "Put me down!"

"Nope!"

She quieted down, letting me haul her over to the nearest inn. Paying the fee for the night, I went up the stairs, easing her down to open the door. Holding the barrier open for her, she filed inside...still looking a bit down. Following inside, I closed it behind me.

The moment that door's latch closed, I removed my armor out of respect. With the layer removed, Rika almost tackled into me, the moisture of held tears migrating to the fabric of my shirt.

"I-I can't stand it." she hiccuped, "It's too much!"

"Shhh." I guided her to the bed with me, "Let's try and relax a minute."

"How can I relax?" Rika snapped, looking up at me. "Asuna won't stop, she's...done."

"What do you mean?" I kept attentive.

"Twice...she's tried taking her own life." she cried, "It's like she doesn't care if we're there or not!"

"I keep trying to be funny, to get her to laugh...I even tried getting her hooked up!"

I snuggled up, letting her cry on my shoulder.

"I've never felt so useless, it's driving me insane!" she panicked, "It's like I'm watching my best friend die on me, she just doesn't see a point."

"I know how it feels." I tried coaxing, "Feeling so weak that you can't change a thing, to just watch events unfold, thinking just maybe you could've done something."

"That judge in your head, saying how you could've done better. I still ask myself if Renee's forgiven me."

She quieted down a bit, sniffling a bit as her head rested.

"...Do you still see him, that hunter?"

Rika nodded, putting her arms around one of mine.

"It must be hard, I mean we had only been here for a few months."

"Has it? It feels like its been years." she shivered, "Is that bad? To be that...weak?"

"How does that make you weak?" I cuddled, "Baby, you've been helping everyone...especially me."

"It just does, Aiden."

"No it doesn't, you're letting your emotions do the thinking."

Rika sighed, keeping close.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I wanna be strong, enough to save my friends."

"It's funny, seeing you act like this." I put an arm around her.

She glanced up, confused.

"You search the ground, looking for the pair of glasses you dropped. You'll keep searching, not realizing you've had them clung to your shirt."

"It must be really tough...I know. Regardless of this, taking them off your shirt's still rude."

She giggled a little, nodding.

"I wouldn't mind that." Rika smiled at me, "Could you imagine that, us getting so old we need to share glasses?"

"Wow, slow down Morese!" I joked, "I like the sound of marryin' ya, but sharing glasses?!"

I feigned annoyance with a sigh, leaning back on the wall against the bed.

"Gotta club at least five baby seals before I consider that."

"What!?" she squeaked.

"Nothin'." I smirked, "Just making sure you're awake."

She shook her head, laughing as she punched me on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I feel a bit better now." Rika's smile returned, "Though I could use some-"

"Food?" I concluded.

"Reading my mind again, are we?" her smile turned devilish.

"I'd call it a lucky guess. I ain't that smart."

"Yes you are!" she poked.

I twitched, tickled by that touch.

"Okay I am!" I laughed.

"Nope, not good enough!" Rika climbed over me, fingers ready to tase!

"No, no tickling!" I shrieked.

The demon I knew descended upon me, vicious in her pokes and rubs! Rolling around the bed with me, she just wouldn't stop, finding new angles of approach just about anywhere she went!

"Rika!" I kept flailing.

"Say it!" the blacksmith kept it up, "Don't you dare tickle me!"

"Too bad!" I assailed, fingers going for her sides.

"No!" she squealed.

We poked and gripped, our fingers breaking the tension inside us. The battle left the bedside, resulting with us rolling on the wooden floors, a total war against the world's dark prospect. As we tired ourselves out, we laid on the ground in peace...gasping as giggles escaped our lips.

Looking back at her, I suddenly realized something I wanted to do. I wanted to write a poem for Rika. Glancing at me, her dark brown eyes almost glowed with joy.

"I'm alright." I taunted.

"Close enough." she quipped, "So what about food?"

Getting up, I helped her back. Deploying Graye's dishes, Lis beamed as she sat back in the chair. As expected, the brat tried stealing the meat on my dish too!

"Not on your life!" I shouted.

"Really?" she challenged with a smirk.

"Yea, giveee."

"Fine, no sex for you."

Nice try, but that's a stick of bacon on the line.

"Your loss." I grinned.

"Excuse me?!"

"Give." I leaned forward, teasing her.

"Fine."

She took the piece of bacon, waving it near her mouth...then stuffed it between her breasts!

"Come get it."

I shot a hand forward, there was no way she's playing that with me! Just as I felt the meat, however, I realized my mistake.

[Sexual Misconduct Detected!]

I was frozen in place, my hand lodged between her melons. Feeling the blood rush to my face, I knew that a serious trolling had taken place.

"Oh no, is something wrong dear?" Rika smiled smug, "You seem a bit embarrassed!"

"You..." I growled, blushing brightly.

"Oh that's right, I turned that on...didn't want customers coping feels of the merchandise."

Stepping back, Rika started feeling the space between her breasts.

"Darn, some of it might've gotten under them."

Slowly but surely, she began unbuttoning in front of me, fingers feeling and easing between! What made it worse was the fact I was frozen, forced to watch the whole thing...no participation.

"What's wrong, hun?" Rika stopped half unbuttoned, "You haven't said a word..."

My face had to be boiling at this point, mostly out of frustration. Half of me wanted to tear her apart, pin her to the bed. The other wanted my bacon back, both were right! Eventually she pulled the piece out, acting surprised as she stood there.

"There it is...darn, got some of its fat on me." she said softly, "Gotta wash that off."

She had to be the cruelest thing on Earth, taunting me so freaking bad! Setting her sights back on me, Rika held out the bacon slice.

"Said you wanted this, right?"

"Erm..." I stumbled.

Giggling, she tilted her head to the side, showing off some of her neck.

"Hm?"

I was trapped. Either I picked the bacon and didn't get laid, or I said screw the bacon...and didn't get laid. God those things looked ready to pop out, how was that comfortable for her?

"Well?"

"B-Bacon?"

"What's that?" she scooted closer, leaning into me, "Couldn't hear you."

My arm still hung there, my blacksmith's nose almost nuzzling mine.

"Why's it so hard to say yes to bacon?" she teased harder.

"Grrrr." I expressed.

"My thoughts exactly!" her fingers snapped, "Gosh Aid, you're making this so difficult!"

"I mean what could possibly be more important than bacon, am I right?"

"You freaking." I growled.

"Freaking what?" she laughed, "Were you about to call me something, balloon arms?"

"Crafty...smith." I quieted.

"Psh, like fooling you's that hard. Oh well...you said bacon, so."

Rika quickly put the bacon in my frozen hand, stroking my fingers as she drew back. I thought Satan was a master of trolling, was having second guesses at that point. Feeling the warm meat in my hands, I couldn't get my eyes off her.

That's when she refastened her casual!

"Wait." I squeaked.

"Nope, sorry Aidy." she smiled, "You put bacon over me, your choice."

Was I stupid, or what?!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 3rd, 2023

"Focus!"

The katana dashed by my face, slashing air like a whipping tail. Without armor, that turned from laughable to deadly. My first teacher stepped forward, putting that weapon closer with every swing!

"Block!" Leafa shouted, "No dodging!"

I raised Ironback, my arms burning from the amount of lifts. The eastern blade struck the Ultra, screeching against hardened steel. Instead of working to overpower me, the wielder searched for gaps, trying to stab where I wasn't guarding.

"Every block should prepare for an attack, learn how to counter any approach!"

I heard Yuuki race in behind me, forcing me shove Leafa back. Turning, my second instructor went for an aerial overhead swing. Lifting Ironback like a barbell over my head, her attack only met steel. Sparks flew, the master bouncing off my shoulder.

"Your weapon is an extension of yourself! Treat it as such!"

Swerving back, I caught Leafa rushing for a stab! Sidestepping right I held the [Ultra Greatsword] upright like a shield. I focused on her, warding my teacher away with short bashes. She crept back with every push, exciting me further to the prospect of capitulation!

She tried arcing a few stabs, only to be slapped aside by the five foot tall pole of a sword. Just as I readied a swing, however, I felt something sharp hit the back of my knee.

"Hit!" Wick declared.

Glancing back, the student clipped me, a yellow line running where the painted blade touched. I sighed, lost again. My shirtless body was covered from the shoulders down in spots and stripes of yellow paint, hits. Left with only a pair of shorts, I was expected to perform bare bones.

Yuuki, Leafa, and Wick returned to their spots, Recon sitting in one corner...and Kymer another.

"You focus too hard on one target." Leafa stated, "You've gotta be flexible, aware of your surroundings."

"Not used to facing more than two at a time." I breathed, lowering Ironback to the hay covered training ground.

"You have to find the flow of your body and weapon." Leafa insisted, "You're treating the weapon as a separate thing, quit seeing your weapon as a tool."

I nodded, repeating her message to myself. Recon muttered something, couldn't hear it. Boy, had to be making up for the twisting of his panties. Should maim him again, just for laughs.

"Alright, one on one." Yuuki tossed her hair back, "En garde!"

I tensed, raising the [Ultra Greatsword] as she charged from the crowd!

Swatting at me with that [Hand & a Half], Yuuki intentionally kept the swings fast, hard to predict. Was told to focus on blocking, the position of my feet, even deflecting. Add that list with a sword that still weighed a few pounds and it summed to a workout of its own.

Yuuki kept flanking, diving at me from different directions, frequently catching me by a slight cut. While no damage registered, I still groaned out of instinct, forcing myself to remember every flaw in my defense.

I blocked another slash, the steel ringing as our blades met. My muscles flexed, striations deepening as I moved. Yuuki went for an aerial strike, smacking me across the face as she soared over.

I gasped, the paint sticking to my cheek. Man, this woman had such grace with her fighting style, made it hard to predict her next move.

"You're distracted, focus!" Yuuki cheered.

Wiping my face, I nodded. She kept swinging, the room loud with the clashing of blades. She'd practically dance into every strike, none of it looking forced or crude. There was no mercy, Yuuki turning me into a yellow striped fool with the number of missed blocks I've made.

"You sure you wanna keep using such a heavy thing?" she asked, "It seems to really slow you down."

"It's what I'm used to, just gotta keep practicing with it."

"That's the spirit!" she thumbed me up, "Course, I'd think a [Halberd] would do you just fine."

Was still frustrated about last night, that tease was just brutal! Wish Rika was here, would've been really fun to duel her, learn each other's style better. Only encouraged me to get the day over with.

"Drop the sword!" Kymer shouted.

I did as ordered, the Ultra clattering as I turned back to him! The Russian moved like lightning, slashing at me with his hunting knife, vying for my guts as he swung with blinding speed.

Using my hands, I had to keep the dagger away, slapping or gripping the wrist he used, avoiding contact with the knife along the palm side. More hits were scored, the operative would've carved my shoulders and sides like a turkey.

"Stop hesitating, you pussy!" Kymer roared.

He swung more, my mind forced to adjust to this unrelenting siege of shank. I slapped, waved, even attempting [Parry], hoping to catch the sailing blade. Kymer scored hits just about every time.

"Kids like you would've been given a dress in my boot camp." he snarled, "Block me!"

He swung low and across, easy for me to track and grab! Just as I blocked, however, Kymer kicked the in side of my knee, knocking me to the floor.

"Bad footwork, if this were a real fight you would've just died. Go again."

Grunting, I got back to my feet.

"Wick, spar him." Leafa commanded.

"What?" he looked coy.

"Spar him, this is great practice for your shield use."

Hesitant, Wick raised his Kite Shield, his falx held in his right. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I breathed while picking Ironback off the floor. I had been training for hours today, nonstop.

"Begin!" Leafa called.

Wick flinched, buying me time to assault. Charging with a [Mass Driver], Ironback slammed against that metal shield with a thunderous clap! Sadly for Wick, this wasn't such a good plan, resulting in him careening into the nearby wall.

"Oh..." Leafa frowned, "Forgot about the whole...ultra weapon thing."

"Focus on dodging, Wick!" Yuuki encouraged, "Don't let its size scare you!"

Wick looked up, partially dazed before regaining his stance. While he raised that shield again, he readied the Falx at a high guard.

"Begin!"

Wick lunged with the sword, arcing the weapon diagonally in quick swipes. The falx was a Dacian era tool, possibly the ancestor to the kukri, sharing the hacking prowess of its newer counterparts. The blade whirred by, coaxing me to step back.

I swung back, a [Slam] flung towards Wick as I pitched! The shield user rolled left, veering from the attack. Remembering the last loss from Yuuki, I finished the swing, knocking him back with a [Straight Kick]!

"Hit!" Yuuki declared.

Sweating, Wick sighed. Poor guy was clearly frustrated, not sure why though.

"Good job, Wick." Leafa smiled, "Just a little bit quicker next time, okay?"

"Thank you, Leafa." he looked back to her, suddenly turning shy as he stepped back behind her.

Took the moments of their brief platitudes to rest, the tip of Ironback resting against straw. Heard Leafa approach, so I looked back up.

"We're gonna be taking you with us to a PvE match." she directed, "Horde mode, survive as long as possible."

"Sweet." I chuckled, "Think Lisbeth would like it here, she'd be able to vent some steam."

"Reminds me, I should visit Asuna later today." Yuuki noted, "I'll let your girlfriend know you're still mad."

"Pfffft, yes please do." I laughed, following the troupe on their way to the arena bloodworks.

"Could go for a bit o' practice myself." Kymer paced us, "Mind if I join?"

"Go ahead!" Leafa assured.

Our second arena fight of the day awaited us, an endurance test. Walking alongside Wick and Kymer, I could only hope for making it past round five.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Ducking under a low hanging branch, Haru glancing along the ground. Strands of sun leaked through the dense jungle ceiling, shade the ruling body. Behind her mask, the alchemist smiled warmly. The echo of a distant waterfall invited her, drawing her closer as birds sung the day away.

"Found anything?" Graye chimed, looking at a couple of tree trunks as he followed.

"Not yet." she kept quiet, "Sorry, this place...it's like a really big garden."

"I can tell you like it." the medic smiled, "Ever considered gardening?"

"It's a hobby I've had, well past chemistry. Can you hear that waterfall?"

"Yes, it's pretty loud." he looked northeast, the direction of the source.

"I'm going." Haru dictated, "Should be a great place to just relax...okay minus the wildlife."

"Just remember Kymer's advice, no bodies of water." Graye warned, "Said wildlife go there in droves."

"Sucks to be him." Haru shrugged, "Cause I hear a waterfall and I wanna see it."

"Besides, I've got a flamethrower."

The masked chemist ventured further, using her [Shortsword] to hack through vines blocking her way.

"Wait!" Graye shouted.

Haru looked back.

"Don't ditch me, this sounds fun."

Haru nodded, leading him down the direction to the falls. While the croak of [Cordoads] was audible, their location differed from their path. Spotlights of sun revealed brilliantly hued flowers, stark against the dark spongy wood of trees.

"Haru, are you mad at me?"

"No, why?" she glanced back.

"It's just...I didn't want you feeling you know...led on?"

"What makes you think I want a romantic relationship at all?" she pointed out.

"It's generally something people want." Graye shrugged.

"Well the exception doesn't make the rule." Haru rubbed her head, "I'm not Garr, I've got better things to do than look for acceptance through other people."

"Okay." Graye kept it easy.

As the sound grew louder, Haru picked up the pace. Graye's messy brown hair bounced as he stepped faster, keeping close to his friend. The ground squished beneath them, more of a mess of root than soil.

Suddenly the alchemist paused, her eyes catching sight of something along the jungle floor.

"Hold." she piped, "I think we've got something."

Kneeling, she drew a trowel and bucket. A light orange, flower-less fern grew beside a tree, it's appendages splayed like flower petals. Digging underneath it, she noticed a fine powder sprinkle off its leaves.

"Could you hold this in place for me? Around the base?" Haru glanced to Graye.

"Sure!" the medic did as requested.

"Thanks. Trying to keep it from shaking."

Graye held the plant in place, Haru clipping the roots, finding them fairly loose yet reactive. A little digging revealed the plant to be latched on the tree, leeching off a root for food. Pried from its host, Haru dunked the flora into some glassware.

"Mm now to see what it does."

The alchemist selected [Uncover], the plant melted down halfway before revealing itself.

[Powder found!]

Colored a similar orange tinge, the fine dust like debris filled a part of the container. Haru groaned, irritated by the lack of info given by the discovery. Taking out the coarse item, she tried reading descriptions.

"What's that?" Graye looked, "Kind of reminds of cinnamon."

"No clue...just tells me to sprinkle this stuff on weapons or gear. Where's that [Glaive]?"

Graye summoned the weapon in his hand. Also known as a sword-spear, the weapon demanded a happy balance of strength and dexterity. Lowering the steel end, Haru sprinkled some of the powder over it.

While the stuff stuck to the blade, no dramatic effect occurred.

"Hm..." Haru rubbed her chin, "Maybe attack?"

Graye swung down with a [Crane Step], the [Glaive] making a dull thud as it struck a nearby tree.

"Nothing...maybe it repairs?"

Graye pried out the tool, looking over its stats before shaking his head.

"The heck...maybe it's-"

A new sound reached their ears, chanting. Graye ushered Haru to lay low, the voices drawing closer. Huddling behind two different trees, all conversation stopped as footsteps closed in.

"The sky is not free, but He will break us free!" voices called, "He whose breath warms the Earth, whose heartbeat shakes the world!"

"Warmth...fire cultists?" Haru whispered.

"No idea..." Graye stuck his head out, men dressed in lizard hides walking by.

He ducked away, these strangely dressed NPCs wandering closer. Vestigial tails flopped on their back beltline, its scaly features indicating an exchange in ownership.

"To all warriors, hear us now...our savior from the Old Ones has arrived! Ready to save us from the clutches of our demonic tyrants!"

Haru kept her gaze down, but flinched with her eyelids slammed open. A snake was slithering down the tree. A shiny black [Hemabitor], its pink forked tongue slipped, scanning its environment.

"Nope!" Haru shrieked, running from her point of cover and straight into the wandering cult group!

The lizard skins stopped, glancing to her. Graye sat back, terrified by what was coming.

"Have you come to bathe in the gifts of Bascogne?"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Another bandit groaned, crushed under Ironback's mass. Surrounded by pine trees, the arena was designated to have us fight over a shallow stream.

"Wick, help!" Leafa called.

I watched the shield user run past me, swatting an axe wielder's attack back with his shield. I turned as another bandit lunged, hollering at me with twin shortswords ready!

The bandit spun into every attack, his Roman Gladi flashing. An arrow flew by me, forcing me to keep focus, another much larger skirmisher charging with a poleaxe. Spotted the archer a few meters away, had to get him first!

The clatter of swords erupted around me, everyone fighting their own specific sector. Rushing around trees, I was sadly chased down by the dual wielder, forced to engage him first due to my lack of speed.

Swinging wildly, the berserking warrior slashed straight into Ironback, his attacks blocked by the ferric hunk. He roared angrily, trying to wrestle against me for refusing his advance.

A strength test, just what I wanted. Bending my knees I let him lean right on top of me, launching my arms and legs the second he fell, throwing him to the ground beside me. Just as he gasped, I finished him with a [Down Chop] to the chest.

The brute raced over, swinging that halberd for my neck! I ducked, the weapon ramming into a nearby tree, the wood splitting where it struck. I dropped the sword, hooking the back of his knees with my left!

The bandit lost footing, prepping him for the countering right! The fist struck stomach, stunning him as he fell on his back! Skirting back across the lodged polearm, I heaved the floored [Ultra Greatsword], breaking my foe with a charged [Disecting Blow]!

[Level Up!]  
[43-44]

Had to train for hours to get there, this had to be my hundredth bandit. Rising back, another arrow flew, this time scoring a hit on my chest! The armor thankfully repelled the attack, only scoring a loud ding.

"Garr, regroup!"

Not till that archer paid the price. Running the ranged unit down, he managed to score a hit to my thigh! The iron arrowhead dug in the meat of my leg, slowing me to the pace of a cripple.

Slamming my back behind a tree I groaned, was gonna hurt like a bitch. Grabbing the bolt with my left, I breathed before tearing it out. I sighed, it...not hurting as much as it used to. Heard glass breaking, someone died.

Surprisingly enough, Yuuki got whacked. There's only one way that one got owned, she just got bored and left...had to probably get back to Asuna. Leafa, Kymer, Wick, and Recon remained.

Eighty five percent, had to keep pushing. Ducking between trees, I ended the archer's life with a severing of legs, restoring my own life. Were the tactics I'm using honorable? Not what I was treating these worthless NPCs to, but how I acted to real people.

The image of severing Recon's arm kept coming back as I hacked through more bots, their cries of false grief reaching my ears. Would a knightly person do these kinds of things, tearing a person from their means of defense? I knew how I felt, I was jovial from the act.

Another figure lunged with a shield, broke through his shield and his spine with another charged [Disecting Blow]. I took that arm I severed from my foe, beating on him while he was helpless. What did that say about my code?

I blocked an incoming axe, forcing the wielder back with a shove. Until getting trapped here, I always told myself I was a man of honor. An act like that though, what'd that show? Hypocrisy, pure and simple. I preached chivalry, yet grabbed Rika in such a lewd manner.

What was happening to me? Was I forgetting the code I had wanted to keep? Felt an arrow lodge in my chest, this time scoring. Wasn't a knight...no a man supposed to have mercy? What mercy did I have for others?

A mace wielder charged, only to be impaled and flung with a [Lunar Stab]! Watching that bludgeon fall from his hands, it occurred to me. What if...what if Rika was someone else? What if the roles were switched, someone else being my partner...and Rika came into conflict?

Cutting down another foe, the question lingered. Would I still have treated her with respect, or with the same disregard as I have shown others? No, course I would have! She's Rika!

Another arrow flew, snapping my attention back to the fight. I kept hacking them down, one by one...they looked like people too. What if she was just another soul, say we never met. Would I have treated her...like Recon back there?

I felt nauseous just thinking about it. How'd that make me different from PoH? He slaughtered an entire camp to defend what he valued. I sat there, telling her how emotions were taking control...when I acted like this.

Part of me reveled in this, to display such power against others. It enjoyed the total unconditional defeat of others, the harsher, the better. Part of me was sickened, demanding I adhere to chivalry, honor. With every swing of Ironback, another one or two would lie shattered with a deafening crack.

I've been killing since the beginning, I was a Player Killer...and I made it so clear that their lives didn't matter. What if Rika was kidnapped...and I had the chance to end the war? Shivering as I dodged behind a tree, I knew my answer. End the war.

But why was killing PoH so important?! I barely knew Renee for more than a month, yet here I was waging war against beings I could only barely stand to. Was it even for Rika, or myself?

Was proving my own strength that important to me? Fighting, ending these people, it meant little to nothing to me. I could do that, when Lisbeth cried over the suffering of others. Asuna leads these people, hoping to break us free. Godfree would act for the sake of inspiring others.

Lisbeth built things for people, insuring they survived the night. Everyone I knew was fulfilling some long term role for the rest...everyone but me. More glass broke, more of my teammates falling.

Glassware, that was it. Only Wick remained, he looked a bit nervous.

"On me." I called to him, "Now!"

He rushed, regrouping. Sighing, I put my back to his.

"I'm sorry, I'm...not as into this as you." Wick stated.

"Good."

"Good?" he repeated.

Bandits surrounded us on all sides, closing in by the dozens.

 **A/N: Alright, stuff is going down left and right! Teasing has been done, Garr has been trolled. Training is commencing, brutal and ceaseless!**

 **Hey guys thanks for reading mah stuff! Reviews, follows and favorites as always are appreciated. If you find any issues, lemmie know :D**

 **See you all again in a week.**


	36. Wick: War of Three

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, I totally wasn't kidnapped by angry Kirito fans. No seriously, as torture they forced me to wear black hair wigs and trench coats!**

 **Hey everybody long time no see, responses to my reviewers as always! :D  
NetherOrbit: The creator of Wick, credit goes to him not me! :3  
Theawesomess1: Breaking your ships since 2016 :D  
Theblazepanzer24: Psyched to see you reviewing again, can't promise Asuna will live.  
Thunderwolf7226: Dude why? There might be Kirito Doritos reading the reviews! D: (I'm not insane, I was tested!)  
ItsJustCrow: Knowing Lisbeth, death would be the easy answer...  
BlackKnight4958: Hey to my newest reviewer! :D 500,000+ words in 3 days...your love of my work humbles me. **

**Big shout out to my newest favoriters as always! Bitchbot (whose story SAO: The Others I highly recommend) and blackknight4958 (Who's fiction I haven't read yet D:), thank you both so much for your support, keeps me staying spicy!**

 **Enjoy!**

"Good?" I asked, raising my shield as a bandit struck.

Garr grunted, shouldering that thing he called a sword. He said nothing else, focused entirely on the now. Bandits descended by the droves, robbing me of my ability to think further, their cries rivaled only by those of the people above watching.

Axes struck my shield, chipping off as it repelled, my body shaking with every hit! I swung [Tiger Fang] with an [Uppercut], the inward hooked blade catching one by the armpit! In a flash, their unprotected limb was lost, my DEX stats granting me [Bleed].

My guard was left open, a bandit jabbing me in the side with a spear. [Critical Hit] flashed, but turned red...my LUCK stat negating the effect. I kept chopping for their necks, I had to make their end quick even if they were just bots.

The screams were awful to hear, like they were actually feeling every slash. Garr seemed unfazed, only responding with groans as he took hits...like he felt as they did.

I kept swerving, looking up to see her. Leafa would bail out all the time like this, feeling it'd test out my skill more without guidance. Wish she'd stop doing that, teamwork's a nice thing to have!

A horrible noise tore behind me as I shoved another mob back. Garr swung once...tearing through four men. I stared in shock, watching as he took injury, ripping arrows out of himself...healing as he slew. What corner of the world did this creature come from?

Men screamed around him, torn apart like paper bags to him, the wind pitching aside with every swing of that traffic sign of a sword. Worst part was, he was aggroing them, the horde focusing more on him than me.

"Garr! Let me help, there're too many!"

"Too many, means they won't get away!" Garr roared.

He missed my point! Slashing through what must've been a dozen more, breaking polearms, shattering bones, I swore he only swung once. Some of the men flashed a bright red, why wasn't Garr's health going down?

An arrow flew by, slamming me in the arm I knew it was time to heal. Flicking my arm, [Hot Wave] gave me a fresh potion. Drinking it down, the spearhead left as the wound sealed.

I tried my best to keep up, it was weird to say the least. It's like he was sort of okay with them damaging him, only blocking half the time. Might've been the weight of that weapon, it had to weigh a ton.

"Get down!"

I blinked, what did he mea-

Garr slid behind me, the whistle of an arrow crashing. This hulk of man groaned, limping forward a bit. Looking down, arrows were striking him.

"He's weak, get him!" the barbarians yelled, "Tear out his eyes!"

He took them for me. More whistles came, rounds focused on him. The feathers of three stuck out, Garr limping harder as more poured in. I couldn't stand there, I raced in front of him, why were the arrows hurting him more than their axes?

"Bee stings...come on, I got winning to do." he snapped, groaning as another arrow stuck.

Holding up my shield I watched the arrows bounce off, heard tearing behind me. They kept closing in, not a hint of escape anywhere to be seen. Garr screamed, almost crying as the ripping grew louder.

"I freaking hate bowmen!" he roared, "Ow!"

Long story short, a polearm wielder finished me off. Never liked sitting in those pools waiting to be healed...or the fact it stripped you down. Seriously, what if someone else was in here?

I blushed bright as imagination played, the thought of Leafa seeing me in such a compromising state. Hopping out, I drank my HP back to full, slapping on my gear before leaving. The crowd was still roaring, some of the arena ne'er do wells pacing the halls.

Found Leafa and Recon sitting, watching the affair.

"H-Hey Leafa." I called.

She looked waving me over to have a seat. I hurriedly moved, eager to be close. The clash of blades indicated it still going.

"How'd I do?" I blinked, looking to her as I sat.

"Alright." she said softly, "Points for not using your gift, just a little of it would've caused great AoE."

I nodded, but I wasn't okay. It felt like she was completely ignoring me, staring at the newest guest fighting below. He was still going, though more arrows stuck out of him, his motions more resembling of a cripple.

"He should be eliminated by now." Leafa muttered, "What's taking it though?"

"I told you, he cheats." Recon groaned, "He's got no skill yet he wins."

Didn't have an exact clue, clearly there was more to it than what we kenw. Garr didn't have the skill Leafa did, not in the slightest. Yet he slaughtered more, crushing even some of the heavily armored brutes, throwing them against trees like dolls.

"Where'd Yuuki go?" I glanced around.

"Left to be with friends." Leafa kept serious as she watched the ordeal, "Said she'd be back later."

Darn, that one had to be the cutest thing in Aincrad...sassy too. Sure she didn't have the size I liked best, but that attitude just thrilled me.

The stranger took his twelfth round from archers, falling on one knee. The horde descended on him, their axes, hammers, and spears reaching him without fail. Loud roars could be heard, lashing and crushing. Garr's screams filled the air moments after, ending the round.

"Crybaby." Recon hopped off his platform, "So Leafa, break time right?"

"I suppose, Wick you feeling in the mood for anything?" Leafa rose, "Thinking to get a drink before Oran wakes up."

"Hang on." I got up from my seat, running back to the warp point.

I wanted to speak to him, things didn't make sense. His words still bounced in my head, what did he mean by the things he said? Took him several minutes to come out, couldn't he just use potions?

Watching him emerge I approached Garr, nervous as I was. How was I supposed to see him, an enemy or a friend? He stole the attention of the girl I liked, but protected me. Walking out of the pools in brass armor, sweat ran down his chiseled, square jawline.

"Hey..." he nodded to me, "Thanks for guarding me back there."

"Your welcome." I smiled, hiding my mixed feelings.

"Leafa gonna kick my ass again?"

I shook my head, Garr grunted before smiling.

"She should, style was sloppy."

"You were fine." I tried consoling.

"Fine doesn't cut it...oh God I'm using puns!" Garr suddenly laughed, "Must've been the mace I took to the face...shoot me for rhyming too please."

The hell, what was he laughing about? He put an armored hand on my shoulder.

"We're still training?"

"No, she's taking a break." I answered.

Suddenly a hooded, camouflaged man swooped in, vaulting from some dark corner like an angry ghost. His run was silent, grabbing Garr by the shoulder.

"Garr, we need to go." he barked in a low voice, "We've got a situation."

Garr didn't even wait, he went running with that guy as fast as he could!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 4th

What did Garr mean by it being a good thing to not like fighting? He was busy for the rest of the day, so I couldn't ask. Oran told me something's gone wrong, though he wouldn't tell me what happened. What the heck would startle the second best fighter of the arena that bad?

Patting out the orange mage hat in my hands, I couldn't hide my discomfort in front of the mounted mirror. How was being unused to fighting a good thing? What was going on out there that I didn't know? This whole week's been insane. First Garr showing up, strange things occurring outside the arena, then people acting afraid.

Was Garr the reason for all this? It seemed to all start from him. My fingers curled to fists, venting with frustration. I saw how Leafa looked at him, she seemed so excited. It felt like I didn't exist. That man came in and ruined my sense of peace all without even trying. Not only that, but had another girl looking for him, like he was part of some harem.

I put the cap on, keeping the brim slightly high. Wasn't sure whether to hate him or not, he didn't treat me poorly, he wouldn't bully me, heck he stood up for me.

"You ready, Wick?" Recon groaned.

"Not sure...did Oran tell you anything yesterday?"

"Nah, he just brushed me off." Recon shrugged, "Fifth day of the week, you know what that means."

I groaned, nodding as I slapped on my clothes of purple and orange.

"I'm not ready to deal with that arrogant bastard today."

I said nothing, sheathing [Tiger Fang] to my hip.

"So hey, wanna check out my newest pics?" Recon smiled.

"Depends, what're they of?"

"Leafa."

I turned to see what he had. I couldn't help but blush, seeing Leafa's tight waist so bare. If there's anything I could say about Recon, the guy could find creative solutions. He'd literally climb the Colosseum walls to get these.

Such toned muscle, sadly nothing of her chest.

"Had to cut it early, she was pretty alert last night. What do you think?"

I suddenly lurched back, stepping away from him. I felt mortified, knowing what I was doing.

"What?" Recon looked.

"Y-You shouldn't keep doing that." I fussed, "It's not right."

"Dude, you were checking too. Quit the white knight deal, it's not like she's gonna bed you for being nice."

"Yea like she's gonna do that to you for being a creep." I rebutted.

"That's fine, I don't make up fantasies in my head." Recon closed the tab, "Get real, she's not into you."

The sting of his words cut deep, leaving me wordless. I tried putting my mind back in my drawings, my comics. Recon jumped on the bed, stretching under the jungle floor sun. Frowning, I tried putting aside the pain of a broken thought.

"Would kill to play some Forza right now." he rambled, equipping his dark colored boots, "Hell I miss my phone."

"Now that you mention it." I looked to him, "If you could pick a car from those games and make it your own, what would it be?"

Finally got Recon to shut up for a minute, pissed me off enough with his last comment. Sheathing the [Curved Dagger] to his hip, he paced the room in thought.

"Dammit." he muttered, "I know what I'd pick I just...can't get the name."

Wanted to ask if he felt the same about his last little stunt with Leafa last night. I held my tongue though, for what would saying that grant me?

"Oh, now I remember!" he cheered, "It'd be a Nissan GT-R, two tone green and blue."

"Mm...makes me wish I was tinkering with one right now. Setting the specs, designing it all myself."

Opening the menu, I drew my book. Opening that first page, I already found my first mistake. The explosion effect, it was too wide. Grimacing, I erased the pointed tips, shrinking them down. I tried again, only realizing then they were too small. Oh great, my dialogue looked so corny.

Who was gonna wanna read this comic if the hero didn't sound real? Erasing the lines, I wrote again...tried anyway. Nothing came up, what the heck was he supposed to say, this was the first page! Was wondering if there should've been dialogue at all!

"Wick."

Dammit, spaced out.

"Something wrong?" Recon blinked.

I wouldn't reply. Putting the book back, I joined Recon's side on the way out.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for saying that stuff about Leafa. I don't think it's your fault."

"It's not that." I lied, "The dialogue of my story...it's cheesy."

"Ooh the comic, isn't it supposed to be?"

"It's supposed to be believable." I sighed, "I keep writing the hero's dialogue over and over, but it never sounds right."

"Eh, you'll figure something out." he tried inspiring.

I shrugged his platitudes with a thank you. Leaving our room, we went down the flights of mossy stone stairs, window views of the vast jungle greeting us. I always wanted to draw comics of heroes, warriors fighting evil for the good of others. Problem was, I could never move past the first page.

What was a hero supposed to say? What could he do in the first scene of a pilot comic that would get attention, to endear him to others looking from above? Feeling the outdoor air rush past us, I was reminded of the sword.

[Tiger Fang] bobbed at my side. That [Steel Falx] stuck with me since I met Recon and Leafa, its unusual shape striking my fancy since I found it. It was a [Curved Sword] in stat terms, but it looked different than the rest. I loved different, it'd hurl me into fits of creativity. I've imagined worlds where the stems of plants blossom, where grass changed color in the sun and lack of.

Looking at those stone pillars composing the arena's foundation, I already felt the pencil in my hand, altering this reality with my own view. Would draw hanging plants off its side, flowers growing from its unfeeling, yet broken surface. It was imagery as classic as Greek myth, the hardened warrior brought the joy of life by another.

If only I had time. New quests hovered in my HUD, requests from a source only I knew, requests I refused to complete. I knew what they'd lead to, it'd go against what Leafa was teaching me. To not use it though, felt so handicapping.

"Huh, who's this?" Recon noted.

Snapping out of momentary thought I looked back to the halls, the instant I surveyed was when I saw her. Skirt around the waist, this lady was short, smiling softly as she walked along the stone. Bubblegum pink hair flowed from her head, barely down to her neck in length. With eyes of rouge, a freckle touch, unsexualized steel guarding a chest I'd call voluptuous.

Her eyes were slant, thin featured face, she was definitely Japanese. Wasn't sure what the mechanical thing on her left hand was, but her maid outfit only accentuated those charms. Pale skin and a bubbly expression, wow. Whoever she was, she seemed new here...if only I had the courage to approach her.

This creature suddenly looked to me with a soft, confident smile. I froze the second her eyes met mine.

"Morning!" she cheered, approaching the two of us, "You look like you could use better gear!"

I blushed harder, I could barely look at her. She was just so cute, raising her chin to look right up at me...unafraid. Her voice had a sort of spice behind it, like she was holding back herself.

"H-Hi." I fumbled.

"Aw you're a shy one." she rested hands behind her back, "Need gear repaired, or maybe new stuff made?"

Huh, she seemed pretty happy to see me. Maybe I wasn't messing up.

"Wait, you're a blacksmith?" Recon stepped beside me.

"Yes sir, top quality guaranteed!" she said proudly. "Daggers, tower shields, Great Hammers, I build them all."

"My skill's at five o' three as of right now, you will not find a better blacksmith." Lis boasted with a soft bow, "It is a humble honor."

Damn, she sure seemed to know her stuff.

"Actually, maybe...you could build me a better [Kite Shield]?" I peeped.

"Depends Mister, may I see?"

I summoned the iron shield quickly, passing it to her.

"Name?" she inspected.

"W-Wick." I blurted.

Rolling out a bright green carpet, the beauty deployed half a dozen machines that I couldn't recognize. Sure there was a furnace and anvil, but I couldn't for the life of me understand the rest. Lisbeth shouldered her hammer, blinking as she examined the shield.

"Wow, where'd you get this?" she asked.

"Monster drop?" I said shyly.

"No wonder, its stats are pretty bad. No worries, a shield thrice as good would add up to...eighty k?"

"Eighty?!" Recon barked, "Why so high?"

"I told you, I only make top quality gear." she blinked, "I want people to survive, so it'll cost a bit more."

"Could we at least get a slight disco-" Recon started.

"I'll do it." I stated.

"Wick, let's not be hasty." Recon warned.

"Wise choice, sir!" she saluted in a military manner, "I'll take half payment first please."

"Why?" I stopped.

"I like to keep half to make sure you don't run off...believe me people do that." she brushed her hair, "Course it's also to ensure I get you top quality, you get a discount if it's below my standards...if you won't let me try again."

"Ah, sounds fair." I smiled, "You seem pretty confident."

Paying the gorgeous blacksmith, I watched her open a menu. What if I drew her, made this lady the heroine of my story? She had to be something equivalent to the main hero, physically or otherwise.

"Same type?" she looked to me.

Again, broken from my thoughts.

"Y-Yes please."

"Cool, want it colored? This comes in dark grey steel."

This question struck me as odd. She could color weapons and armor to the customer's specifications!? The inner artist in me just wanted to shout, but silent gratitude sufficed. Wondered if artistic design could be made.

"Purple please, like my outfit."

"Gotcha, Wick." Lisbeth nodded, "One second please."

Deploying ingots, the lady placed them all on the anvil. Her eyes started glowing, the hammer falling on these metal prisms. Every strike ringing out through the arena halls.

"Like the outfit by the way." she smiled as she struck.

I almost choked, was she flirting with me?

"Thanks!" Recon stated, "Can say the same for you."

"I meant Wick, but you look great too!" Lis commended.

"Oh...thank you." I blushed.

"So how'd you get here?" Recon peeked at her curvature, "Never seen gloves like that before."

"Paid for safe passage." she focused, "Was told the jungle's deadly sooo I found solutions."

"As for that," she nodded to the steampunk gauntlet, "Made it myself...sadly I can't sell that. Sorry."

Lisbeth kept conversation brief, focused exclusively on her strikes. A pair of tongs were held in her left, adjusting the flattening material as she went. The steel glowed yellow, changing shape with every hit.

"So anything on your minds, guys?" she smiled, hammering away.

Watching her short rose hair bob, I said little.

"Besides eyeing my ass?" she suddenly stated.

I blinked, looking back to Recon. He immediately backed off, slipping himself beside me with a face as red as hot peppers.

"No?" Lis shrugged, "That's cool too."

I glanced at Recon for a second, the ninja looking at me with that same troubled expression.

"Um...what weapon do you use?" I asked to cover for him, "You seem pretty strong."

"My brain. You?"

I blinked for a second, did she just own us? Before I could think further, the metal she molded flashed yellow, transforming into a...really well detailed round shield. Smiling proudly, she inspected stats.

"Hm...acceptable I suppose."

"Acceptable?" Recon challenged.

She showed off the shield for me to see. Those stats, they were at least triple those of my old one!

"How's this look?"

"A-Amazing!" I declared, "Looks tough enough to stop a rhino!"

"Well, I'm willing to take five k off this if you pass me your old one."

Too good to pass up, I donated my old round shield to the blacksmith along with the rest of the money. Handing me the new tool, I gazed at its name...[Ancient Steel Kite Shield]

"Oh, right!" Lis motioned for the shield back, "Gotta paint it, one sec."

"Actually, could I keep it like this?" I declined, "It looks pretty good as it stands."

"Sure." she shrugged before looking at Recon, "You want anything?"

Recon smiled, raising a finger to ready his request. Just as his mouth opened, I heard the clack of metal boots.

"How about you pay attention to me, cutie?"

Before I knew it I was shoved aside, the red cape the first thing I saw as I tumbled back. I cringed at the prospect, knowing exactly who it was...our fifth day special guest. Knocked on my butt, the racist jerk stepped over me like a puddle.

"You must be Ithe!" Lisbeth cheered, "Champion of the arena?"

"You know it, baby." the superman chuckled, "What's your name, I'd pound you so hard you'll forget it."

The pink haired smith didn't seem bothered at all by this, posing a bit for him too.

"Lisbeth...did your mom tell you that?"

Think I felt my eyeballs bulging from my skull, she was challenging him! Ithe stopped, stepping closer to her. Towering over the little smith, he smiled softly.

"Where're you from? I like your calls, but what about your moans?"

"Oh you know, Japan." she cupped her hands, tilting her head to one side, "You interested in business?"

Stumbling back, I saw the blacksmith smiling. Her eyes seemed to spark seeing him, Ithe raising his chin slightly.

"Korea...and I definitely am."

"Ahh, I see!" she splayed a hand, "So what can I do for you today, champion?"

Ithe stepped a little closer, looking down at her with examining eyes.

"I like to keep my stats a secret, but you look like you can keep things. Champions have to hold some secrets, you know."

"I mean, if you think me so highly." Lis rocked herself a little, watching his every move, "Then maybe we could arrange something."

"Oh definitely...Japanese men are too weak to keep their women."

"So I guess your sword needs sharpening?" she kept up, "I like keeping my style secret too."

"Yea, that sounds great." Ithe nodded, "Here's my room coordin-"

"Please wait your turn." Lisbeth suddenly demanded, "I was talking to the gentleman in green."

Ithe stopped, dumbfounded by her claim.

"Wait, you serious?" he blinked.

"Course, I like to deal with my customers with respect." she nodded.

With that Lisbeth shouldered her hammer, looking smug towards Recon. The look on Ithe's face had me almost bursting out loud, the dissing she was doing!

"Now then, your name?"

"Recon." he replied sheepishly, "I...was actually gonna ask if you could make me a leather vest? Something that'll protect shoulders too."

"Leather? Hm, one second."

She opened inventory, searching for stuff. Ithe kept looking at her, as if he wanted to strangle her. I could barely hold my laugh, she stood this guy up, no damns given!

"Huh, I'm willing to go top qual' for forty."

Recon passed her the full sum on the spot, no questions asked. Minutes later, he had himself a brand new, scaled leather vest. Equipped with shoulder pads, it fit his rogue-like style perfectly. Downside was, it was Ithe's turn.

"You're pretty wild." Ithe tried recovering, "So how about coming to my place?"

"Oh that'd be really fun!" Lis tossed her hair back.

Right as he opened his menu, however, she stopped smiling...looking at his arm.

"Wait...what's wrong with your bracer?"

"Huh?" Ithe looked at his arm guards.

"Lemmie see?" she offered a hand, "You look hurt..."

Ithe let her take his hand, the blacksmith inspecting the armor. Just as she grabbed him though she stumbled back, forcing him to tumble forward! I gasped, stepping in by reaction, until I saw what happened. the champion's hand was grabbing one of her breasts!

[Sexual Misconduct Detected!]

"Oops sorry!" Lisbeth cried, "It's just-"

"It's alright, actually you felt pretty-"

Before finishing his statement, Ithe disappeared! Vanishing in a puff of blue, Lisbeth rose back to full stature.

"You done goofed." she smirked, mocking in a deep voice.

I couldn't believe it...she just sent Ithe to Black Iron Prison, like without any craps given! Recon and I were left agape. Within five minutes of showing up, this woman made our day freaking amazing! Not only that, but without even blinking. A second later she brushed her shirt, looking back to us.

That business smile suddenly scared me.

"So could you tell me where the inn is?" Lisbeth smiled, "Gonna be staying here for a bit."

"S-Sure." I directed.

"You kidding?!" Recon cheered, "You just made our day!"

"Really?" Lis giggled, "Oh well, glad I could make a difference."

"The inn's to your right." I smiled, "Just keep heading down the hall, it'll be the door right of the bar."

"Sweet, thanks guys!"

Lisbeth walked off, leaving us to gawk at the events that transpired.

"Wick, I think I'm in love." Recon chuckled, "We've gotta tell Leafa!"

I couldn't blame him, that strength was hotter than the sun. Wasn't sure whether to be terrified or absolutely amazed. It was like spotting a unicorn, a fire breathing, boulder shattering unicorn. Sadly we couldn't follow her, had to go back to see Leafa.

Passing through those stone halls, I knew Recon's mind was already diluted to the sights seconds prior. Reaching our left turn, we found Leafa practicing against an active straw dummy. The lifeless target held a tower shield, its shortsword hidden behind the miniature wall it hauled.

The shield repelled Leafa's katana with great ease, the blade recoiling back. The [Shortsword] curved up like a wasp's stinger, nearly catching her stomach in an upward stab!

She leaned back, the sharp point skipping by. Just as the blade flew up it came down like a hammer, forcing her back further! Leafa was sadly forced off the training square boundaries, ending the battle abruptly.

Her body hunched, looking like she's ready to explode. The second she glanced to us though it all stopped, snapping herself back to a dignified stance.

"Ah, there you are." Leafa forced a smile, "What took you two?"

"Sorry, Ma'am." I said, "We got a bit-"

"We just saw Ithe get jailed!" Recon cheered.

"Wait what?!" Leafa stammered, "What're you talking about?"

We explained what happened, the wandering blacksmith saving the day, showing off my new shield. Leafa kept smiling, but something felt...off about it.

"And Lis just looked so nonchalant!" Recon exclaimed, "Like yeah, I beat the champion, what of it?"

"Mm." Leafa nodded, "Hey Recon, could you get me a drink? I'll cover the cost."

"Sure, Leafa!" Recon chirped, "Today's already lookin' great!"

Recon bolted out of there, eager to celebrate the occasion. The second he left the kendo master sighed before taking a seat.

"Sensei?" I checked.

"Wick, could you get on the square? Wanna watch your form a bit."

She sounded a bit depressed, immediately getting off her seat to pace.

"You okay?" I blinked.

"I'm fine. Remember to practice keeping your guard up."

I stopped my advance, maybe she needed space. Walking to the central stone platform, I received the usual notice.

[Training Mode Activated]  
[Would you like to activate CPU combatant?]  
[Y/N]

I toggled yes, watching as one of the straw dummies spawned. a humanoid frame of golden fiber, the simple leather shirt was all that held it together.

[Weapon Type?]

I selected [Random]. Oh and of course it chose a [Halberd], the one pole arm that took me down yesterday. Marvelous. Minutes passed as I rolled back, dodging the far-reaching swings, kept at a distance by the grizzly weapon. It felt like it was covered in sharp hooks, ready to catch on to any part of me.

Eventually I was knocked to the ground, the polearm finishing me off with a painless chop to the chest.

"You can't keep playing on the defensive." Leafa said softly, "Victory is achieved by maintaining the offensive."

I nodded, missing her usually cheery voice. Maybe she needed a break?

"Listen Master, I-"

"Back guys!" Recon called, coming in with two drinks.

I stopped, keeping composed as I went back to training.

"Thanks Recon!" Leafa cheered, "You were saying, Wick?"

"Nothing." I looked away.

She suddenly stepped in front of me, looking quite annoyed.

"Don't give me that, I know something's bothering you."

Looking back to her, I felt it all come rushing back.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

January 24th 2023 Town of Beginnings

Kicked out of the inn, I felt the cold night air rush past as I fell. The splash of fluid near my face sent me shivering as I scrambled to get away.

"Get out here, monkey!"

This had to be the worst day of my life, it all started so nice too. Was sitting by with my book and brush, painting this idea of a vase I had. This guy noticed me painting, said I was really good at it.

Then some guys showed up, gave me trouble when I wanted none. Left the place, but stopped. Patting my pouches I panicked, where's my book?! Looking back, I felt tense...it was still in there.

Rushing back inside, I searched through the resting crowd for the leather-bound papers I called my own. Thankfully the guy who saw my work tossed it back to me, yelling for me to get away. I thanked him, running outside as the sound of fighting erupted.

"Looks like we've got a sympathizer!"

I couldn't help him, was too scared. Racing down an alley, I checked my pages. I sighed with relief, no one's messed with my work. Dang...that curve line's crooked!

"You around, Chink?"

I slapped the book closed, why was I looking at my pages?! A few guys spotted me, more of these self entitled Japanese pricks.

"Found him!"

My feet swerved, dragging the rest of me along in a sprint! A band of six followed me, brandishing weapons as I fell back from street to alley. They wouldn't leave me alone, stalking me all night like a pack of lions!

"Filthy Chinese shit, get out of our town!"

I raced down another alley, another tight passage, jumping over fences of some NPC homes. They had to get tired or bored sometime, I didn't do anything to them! No, they weren't gonna stop...they've forced [Full Loss] duels on others before...just because they weren't homogeneous.

I had to keep running, I had to get to the [Teleport Gate]! A rock flew by my head, bouncing off a nearby wall before falling behind. This was nothing like America, we never got treatment like this! Heard the crack of broken glass, more liquid splashing on me.

"Why doesn't it work?" one shouted, "They're hitting him!"

Vaulting corner to corner, it all felt like such a horror show. I've lived in this town the entire time, I didn't wanna get in anyone's way. I'd kill a few [Frenzy Boar] every day, relax, not be mean. Not even the main town was safe, not anyone of differing distinction.

"Stop raping your dog, Chinky..."

Such spite flowed from their mouths, shouting as they hunted me down.

"Quit hiding! Your gift's gonna kill us all, freak!"

They were getting closer. I turned to the opposing street, sprinting back to the lamp lit streets of Floor One's city. Light reached my face, the stars nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" I heard one shout.

I couldn't stop to breath, I ran down the street to the aforementioned gate, half a dozen angry souls lunging from behind. I yanked myself when I felt a hand grab my arm, but tripped!

Landing shoulder first on pavement, my fingers clawed to pull me back up.

"Pin him, don't let him breath on you!" one yelled.

That was enough to get me nearly flying away, my legs kicking up dust as I scraped myself off the floor. The stomp of their shoes was loud, antagonistic in their pursuit, forcing me to sprint away. Reaching the center of town, I spotted the four pillars, the [Teleport Gate]!

My legs burned with fatigue, begging me to stop despite the imminent threat. Wouldn't listen feeling more glass break against my back. Reaching the gate, I nearly punched the menu, wanting to be anywhere but there, I didn't care!

A blue aura swallowed me, devouring me like a fish in the sea. My heart had to be beating so fast, where was I even going, no clue. I had just escaped a world of thorns, hungry, twisted thorns.

The capsule enveloping me vanished, an unfamiliar land lurking beyond, my body flung to the ground from the energy of my past flight. The ground of this town was mossy, spongy even in its rich brown shade.

"So you have late night jogs too."

I blinked, looking up to see the source of that voice. It seemed soft, unthreatening. Before me stood two people, one skinny and short male and a fairly stocky woman.

"I-I." I breathed.

"I'd tell you to stop running before activating the gate." the girl smiled, "But I think you figured that out."

I stayed quiet, staring up at her green eyes from below. Her smile lowered, glancing around for a second.

"Is there something scaring you?"

I again said nothing, shaking like a leaf on the ground. She kept staring at me, tilting her head patiently.

"Maybe something was chasing him?" the boy to her right called, "Hey man, you with a party?"

I shook my head. Sure I had small talk with people here and there, but I wasn't allied to anyone, just never felt the need.

"Hm, well wanna come with us?" Leafa pointed north, "I'm Leafa and he's Recon by the way."

I nodded readily, wanting to get away from everything.

"W-Wick." I nodded, climbing to my feet.

My orange vest and mage hat were caked with crumbs of Earth, my purple pants and leather gloves lightly stained the same. A nightmarish jungle laid before us, blackened by the dark of night.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 4th 2023

"Wick?" Leafa blinked, "You okay?"

Snapping out of thought I looked back to her.

"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes.

"You were gonna ask me something."

I nodded, pausing to think my next choice of words.

"Yea...wanna talk? It looks like you've gotta get something off your chest."

"Oh...maybe later?" she tilted her head, "Still waiting on Garr to get here...not sure what's taking him."

That's when it hit me, it didn't have to be so awkward.

"I heard there's a great bakery back in Floor One, how about we go there when training's over?"

This request caught Leafa off guard, her gaze turning momentarily to Recon before moving back to me.

"I'll think about it, sorry my mind's just stuck on a lot of things."

"Okay." I smiled.

Minutes later, I heard the clack of boots again, was Ithe back so soon? Cringing in my seat, I quickly hopped off to go practice against [Straw Dummies]. There was no doubt in my mind that he was gonna be pissed.

"So this is the place?" I suddenly heard, definitely not Ithe's voice.

"Yep, even has straw dummies to train with." Garr mouthed off, "Hey Leafa!"

"Hey Garr...and you're..?"

"Hi Lis!" I heard Recon cheer, but stopped abruptly.

Looking back to the entrance, I felt a crushing heat. There stood Garr again, this time though...that beautiful blacksmith was beside him. What was with this guy and women? Was I misinterpreting something? His right hand was wrapped in one of hers, she...had to be his.

"Hi everyone!" Lis moved in, "Cool place to train!"

"H-Hi." I stumbled, watching her pass by me.

"Are you Leafa?" Lis looked up, "I'm Lisbeth, it's nice to meet you!"

"I am." Leafa smiled, "So you're the blacksmith Recon and Wick met?"

"Maybe." she nodded.

The two women looked at each other, grinning softly as they bowed lightly to each other. Didn't know why, but the air between them felt strangely tense. Whether from the newcoming smith or Leafa, I couldn't tell. Garr himself didn't look as cocky as usual, like something hurt.

"Anyway, could you help teach us how to fight as a pair?" Garr stepped forward, "She's my partner."

"Don't see why not." Leafa shrugged, "All I need is some knowledge of Lisbeth's tools and stats."

Another set of boots, metal...approaching our position. Oh no.

"I'm a tank class...sort of." Lis showed her tools, "Got a mace, a buckler, and-"

The door slammed open!

"And half a liter of pure bitch!"

Ithe stomped into the training room, all eyes turning to the Roman armored champion intruding.

"Really? You think you can just get away with that?!" Ithe hollered, "Dumb bitch, people know who I am!"

He marched straight to Lis, raising a hand. Garr stepped in front of him, grabbing that arm before it flew.

"I'm sorry, I tripped." Lisbeth answered.

"Lying little witch!"

Ithe tried pushing through, only to be thrown back, Garr nearly kicking him to the floor!

"Hit her and I'll force feed you your own dick!" Garr roared.

Ithe shook a bit, not from fear. Rising back to full stature he approached again, widening his stance.

"Oh so you've got a boyfriend? Bro, she wanted these Korean nuts."

"I really doubt that." Garr groaned.

Lisbeth suddenly patted her protector's arm, stepping beside him.

"Hey now, this is just a misunderstanding." she smiled.

Ithe wheeled to her, pointing a finger harshly.

"Shut up, you set me up!"

"I tripped." Lisbeth softened her voice.

"Yea!" Recon shouted in support.

Just as he showed solidarity, Ithe turned on Leafa. Marching back to her, his eyes glowed harsh with demand.

"Leafa." he growled, "I will forget our deal, unless you remove these two from your group!"

Leafa shook a moment, caught off guard by the Centurion's ultimatum. I glared hatefully at Ithe, why didn't he jump off Aincrad?! Thankfully this was Leafa being asked, she knew what to do.

"You talk too big." Garr snarled, "Are you really that afraid of us?"

Ithe laughed, looking back at his challenger.

"I couldn't be afraid...tiny."

The air heated around us, the duel request from Ithe setting the tone shortly after.

"Garr, wait!" Lis protested.

"I'm not gonna stand here and let him call you such vile names." Garr snapped, "I won't retreat!"

Ironback readied, Ithe only smirking at the sight of it. He raised both his tools, a short tower shield and red gladius. Ithe was champion, but Garr was an absolute savage, I mean I watched what he did to Recon just to win...

Seconds later they clashed, that club of a sword ringing the air as it crashed down on Ithe's shield! Stepping back, I watched with wonder...Ithe was the one being knocked around, as if being struck by a small car with every guarded hit!

Ithe lunged in desperation, trying to force back the raging column of steel raining down! Going for a stab, he realized his weapon's range was a joke in comparison, forcing him to retreat as Garr vented a stab of his own.

Ithe rolled left, Ironback making a loud crack as it struck stone! Garr wouldn't give him a break, chasing him down, battering him with fist and sword! Ironback just kept crashing, both shield and man bending, recipients to age old answers to age old questions.

Ithe buckled and kneed, his strength failing to drive Garr back! Brutality was an answer he was new to, nothing like the grace and finesse of others.

"Crush him, Garr!" Lis shouted, "You can do it!"

Didn't think Garr heard her, the clang of the fight muting other sounds. Sadly Ithe found a glaring weakness, the [Ultra Greatsword] wasn't quite strong enough to break his guard. While close, its lack of speed left him plenty of approach options, scoring him several blows to the back.

"Leafa?" I glanced back to her.

She kept watching, intent to see the conclusion. Her pupils constricted, her [Katana] gripped in her hand.

The fight between the raging men rared on, Garr's health always managing to increase, Ithe slowly crumbling.

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Ithe roared, "I stabbed you at least twice!"

His skill kept him going, but Ithe was clearly running out of steam and time. His body suddenly flashed red upon being struck with a fist, Garr's health further rising. The champion fell back, readying a potion!

"No contest!" Ithe suddenly shouted.

The duel stopped, forcing Garr to halt. An overhead indicator showed [Draw], leaving the heavier contestant gnashing his teeth.

"Pussy!" Garr yelled, "Quitting out?!"

"Leafa, eject these two from your instruction!" Ithe commanded, "Or our deal's over!"

"Go." Leafa agreed, looking straight to Lis and Garr.

"Seriously?" Garr decried, "Why're you siding with him?"

"I said go."

"You and what army?" Garr approached her, "He's not my freaking boss."

"Garr." Lis sighed, "Come on."

He glanced back to the blacksmith.

"Lis, we have to stand up."

"Not here, let's go." she stated.

Garr sighed, but nodded before following her out.

"That's right, fuck off and drown." Ithe shouted, "You're just her tool, dude!"

The couple didn't respond, simply falling back into the halls. Staring at a nearby wall, I kept trying to imagine why Leafa would do such a thing, she hated Ithe! The arrogant prick looked back to us.

"Good, our deal stands." he smiled lightly, "Remember Leafa, this'd be so much quicker if you just compromised."

"I'm not doing that, sorry." Leafa kept polite, "In fact I'll be dueling Oran again in a few days."

"Again, you mean?" Ithe splayed hands, "Your choice, shortcut's always open."

With that he left, leaving the training room quiet in awkward worry. Recon looked just as confused as I did, standing there unsure what to do with ourselves. Leafa sighed, sheathing the [Katana] she held.

"You can go...don't think I wanna train today."

My eyes widened the second I heard those words, the room feeling frozen.

"Look, Leafa..." Recon started.

"I made my decision...it sucks, but I had to."

Recon sighed, leaving the room to enjoy the rest of the day. Standing alone with her, I felt a bit nervous. It wasn't too often that I got the chance to be one on one with her, Recon would always be there.

"Oh right, you wanted to go to that...what was it again?" she looked at me, "Lost my train of thought."

"The bakery?" I smiled.

"I'd like that." Leafa nodded.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

I couldn't stop shaking, was she really cool with this? The streets of the main town were busy as I last saw them, kept looking behind myself for my 'old friends'. Leafa stayed pretty quiet, alien to the bubbly woman I knew.

"Just so you know, I support your decision." I tried comforting.

"Thanks." Leafa said blankly, "Feels like I made more enemies...you know?"

"I know that feeling, the smallest thing in the world can tear friends apart." I looked.

Thankfully the bakery was close by, the smell of fresh pastry wafting through the air. Already I could see her spirits lifting a bit, her eyes glued on the place.

"So what'll you be having?" Leafa peeped.

"Not sure yet." I shrugged.

"Oh...well how about a blueberry pie?"

"Sure, I'll get you one." I squeaked.

"It's not just for me, silly."

"Huh?" I glanced.

"It's for us...and I'm paying."

"H-Hey now, I've got money too!" I tested.

"I know." Leafa winked.

Entering the place, the first thing I noticed was a crowd in line. Grimacing I slowed down, not wanting to be noticed. Leafa stepped in front, greeting others around herself warmly. It felt a bit embarrassing having her lead the charge...but I found it strangely exciting.

"Wanna find a spot?" she peered back, "It's a bit cramped in here, I doubt we'll find a seat nearby."

"Sure." I bowed, leaving the shop to find somewhere pleasant.

Feeling my heart race I walked speedily down the local streets, hoping to find somewhere beautiful to rest at. I wanted to see Leafa among flowers, it'd really bring out the color of her eyes! The noonday sun draped over the city, the paths eventually leading me just the right place.

It was a little garden, guarded by a meager two foot high brick barrier. Little leafed towers of green stood behind that wall, decorated along the top with various shades and hues. I instinctively drew my book, drawing what I saw with careful attention to detail.

Petal was too long, erased and shortened it. I smiled, adding in little drops of mildew, dripping off the flower's tips and to the caked brick below. Summoning my paintbrush, I dotted the center of the bud, coloring a miniature sun. Surrounding the rest, the petals were a light blue.

"There you are!" I suddenly heard, "Was wondering."

I blushed brightly, she caught me!

"Whatcha doing, Wick?"

"N-Nothing!" I stammered, putting the book behind my back as I turned.

Leafa held the pie in her hands, looking curiously where my hands rested.

"Mkay." she shrugged, "So is this the spot? It's really pretty."

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "I-I...I'm glad you like it."

Sitting down, the blueberry pie's aroma calmed my nerves a bit. Leafa's eyes lit as she bit, eating it faster the second the flavor reached her taste buds.

"Ughhhh I missed eating food like this!" she cheered, "Mmm!"

I smiled, taking little bites. A little bit of jam ended up on her cheek, contrasting sharp. Waving a finger to her, I motioned to the cheek. The second her digit touched the sweet chunk, her pale face turned flush.

"How long's that been there?" she panicked.

"Only a second, trust me." I laughed, "I think..."

"You think?" she squealed, "What do you mean?"

This was very new, messing with Leafa.

"It was only a second, Sensei."

She stopped smiling the second I said that, only to pull it back up a moment later.

"Sorry..." I sighed, "Didn't mean to make you sad."

"Don't call me that right now." Leafa nodded, "Not after what happened today."

"What makes you feel that way though?" I asked, watching her eat more pie.

Due to chewing, her answer was delayed. Leafa wouldn't look at me, like she was trying to hold back. I kept watching though, ensuring she didn't dodge the question.

"I...think I should leave the arena." she said slowly, "I don't know about you and Recon, but it's getting to me."

"Is it because of Ithe?" I coaxed.

"It's everything, all of it." she shook her head, "I hate this deal, but it's my only chance right now of finding my broth-...cousin."

"Jeez." she laughed weakly, "I forget sometimes we're only relatives."

I grabbed another slice, but noticed a bee floating towards Leafa.

"I had to kick Garr out, especially after that fi-"

I snapped a hand forward, grabbing the noisy bug before crushing it in my fist! A flash of [Poison Resisted!] blinked in my HUD, vanishing the second it arrived. Leafa stopped, watching the crumpled insect fall off my hand.

"T-Thank you." she grimaced, "I hate bees."

I bowed my head lightly, letting her continue.

"You saw that fight, Ithe was...losing." Leafa groaned, "It scared me to death, what if that was a real arena fight?"

"Garr wanted to just recruit Oran, that I was okay with...specially when all that British jerk would do is hit on me."

"But that changed, something changed his mind...and now he wants to take Ithe down from his throne."

"How's that bad?" I munched on another piece.

"Because I know guys like him." she lowered her gaze, "The second they lose, they tantrum."

"I need to be the one who beats Ithe, but I've never gotten as close as that...guy has."

"And it pisses me off!" she growled, "To think that he could just walk in and destroy what I've been trying for nearly a month!"

I kept listening, the occasional horseman riding by.

"What Lisbeth did...having her anywhere near me would've placed suspicion with Ithe. Can't believe she did that."

"Was the right thing if you ask me." I defended, "Ithe's a jerk and we both know that."

"That'd be perfect, if he wasn't the only guy I've met that's friends with my cousin."

"It's so irritating too, the fact Kazuto wouldn't even give me his username."

"My mom gave us both copies, wanting us to be closer as a family."

Heard a dog bark in the distance, some knights in gold and silver marching by...never seen that before.

"He wouldn't even help me make my character, just ran off to his room and dove." she shook his head, "Ended up spending two hours customizing...biggest waste of time ever."

That feeling of wasted time felt so familiar. Drawing out something, only to disapprove it later.

"By the time everything happened, I was alone." she sobbed, "Kazuto just left me here..."

Like a sudden storm, she started to cry.

"I don't even know if he's still alive, Wick. I don't even know if I'm chasing after the ghost of family I never got to meet."

"He sounds really selfish, Leafa." I supported, "Why do you burden yourself like that?"

"Because he's like a brother for me, I can't...I won't stop until I know the truth."

"I will beat Ithe...but I'm running out of time. I can't let Garr win, or it'd void our deal."

"I understand." I nodded, "I wanna help you...I'll copy Ithe's loadout, help you learn his weaknesses."

"You don't have to..." Leafa spoke.

"I know, but I will." I stated firmly, "I want you to win, Leafa. I won't let anyone stop you."

She smiled softly, her green eyes bright.

"When you're ready, you wanna head back? We've got champions to beat."

"Sure." Leafa leaned back a bit on her seat, "Last slice's mine though."

 **A/N: Alright so I know this wasn't too expected, but cheers to the new three sided arena war! :D Who'll win, Ithe the standing champion? Leafa and Wick? Garr and Lis? Recon with a wet fish?**

 **Thanks for reading guys and I'm sorry for the long wait. Reviews are the best way to lemmie know what's on your mind, good or bad...so feed me plz ;-;**

 **Favorites and follows are appreciated, favorite this story if you hate its guts and dank memes.**


	37. PoH: The Rise of Corvia

**A/N: Welcome to Souls of Fire, also known as Fifty Shades of Graye.**

 **So many reviewers :3 got a happy little family TO ABUSE AND TALK DOWN T- I MEAN LOVE!  
** **Theawesomess1: I'm gonna drown you in memes! :D  
** **Thunderwolf7226: Sorry for the sudden POV switch, will try to make it smoother this time.  
** **blackknight: Using [Great Hammers] in baseball should be legal! I approve!  
** **Den: Garr's a berserker, buuut still has growing to do xP  
** **NetherOrbit: What's this? Smiling at the prospect of greater conflict? You really are one of my reviewers! XD  
** **ItsJustCrow: Praise the sun, you hollow wenches!**

 **Big thanks to my newest favoriters! Den3424 (Check out his fanfic, The Wolf. It's a fun read!) and Dr Cookoocachoo, your support of this fic is greatly appreciated, hope to hear from you :D**

 **Enjoy!**

February 3rd - Floor 25, Corvia

Hundreds cluttered the cramped space, the dust competing in a game of numbers with pieces of broken hearts and minds.

"All officers, rise." Lind of the HDA addressed.

Leaders of the ALF, HDA, Graye Sight, Illumiknights, and a few other guilds gathered. They congregated under a familiar roof, the meeting room for the first of February's raid. News of the disaster spread quickly, a gathering between guilds commencing in response.

With doors closed, it left the tense air without a vent. Uncertain of their next move, not a single heart beat of optimism.

"Commander Kibaou, what do you have to say for this?" Lind started, his voice echoing through the chamber.

"I take full responsibility." Kibaou sighed, "This raid was rushed, I...I was impatient."

"Really?" the leader of the HDA scowled, "You had to rush something like this? I told you my scouts would be available in a few days."

"What the hell were you having them do?" Captain Derek growled, "Getting you that stupid coin?"

Some of the guild members groaned, without a real say compared to the seated officers surrounding the table.

"That's none of your business, 'captain'." Bale stepped in, "Back on subject, you weren't the only leader there, Kibaou...Asuna shares some of the-"

"Asuna had nothing to do with this." Kibaou sat firm, "She told us to wait to begin with."

Kibaou's grip on the armrest tightened.

"But she was the one who set the 'no magic' rule, didn't she?" Bale leaned back on his chair, "All without evidence of it being dangerous?"

"Asuna was doing everything in her power to prevent possible conflict from Great Old Ones." Heathcliff stated on the side, "Her theory was that these beings could bring us problems in the future."

"They're just NPCs." Kayne insisted, "Asuna has no evidence to back that claim...think she should be checked."

"What if she's right?" Heathcliff said softly, feigning uncertainty, "Then what will we do?"

"You think we couldn't handle it?" Kayne spoke up, "The guilds have top notch gear, we can deal with whatever game mechanics that asshole Kayaba left us."

Heathcliff grimaced. He knew the truth, he created it to be expansion pack. During the days he readied the game, he knew a competitor was vying for market dominance. Alfheim Online.

A VR game, much like his but with flight and magic. Intended as a counter to this, a "Magic Expansion" was intended. He knew of the gods looking down on them, but dared not say. A revelation of such facts would only put him under suspicion, attention he didn't need.

"Had we brought our mages, these events could've been avoided." Bale supported, "Sorry, but both you and Asuna are responsible for this...mistake."

A man in heavy black armor shrugged, his eyes dark blue and his hair a smooth light brown. Raising his cleft chin high, the [Lucerne] on Kayne's back shined in its polished glory. The newest battlefield commander of the HDA, his eyes said everything, his voice ensured it.

"Again, what if she's right?" Kibaou warned.

"Again, what evidence does she have?" Lind grumbled, "The G.O.O have been typical MMO NPCs up until this point...well minus the whole looking like Cthulhu stuff."

"The spawning of cult style mobs raises some questions." Kibaou coughed, "Some of our mages have reported unusual creatures, alien to their environment."

"We're in a fantasy game." Kayne dismissed, "Lots of things could be classified to us as 'alien', doesn't make it any different."

"Besides, if we have our guys sitting around in town then we've got the civilian base to worry about. I'd rather not waste time on those freeloaders."

"Actually, I think defense would be easy to manage." Bale defended, "All we have to do is cover Floor One."

The tactician rolled out a little bronze sphere on the table. Opening, a net of crystals rushed out, forming a map of Aincrad as its components formed. Bale focused the image to the Town of Beginnings.

"If defense is the concern, then the First Floor would be our number one priority. Course, the very premise of security is laughable at best."

"Like we need to." Kayne grunted, "They're safe zones...and they've got town guards."

"I still think we should prepare a defense." Heathcliff sighed, "Rushing something like this isn't a good idea."

"Waste of resources." Lind dictated, "Not happening."

"Has ANYONE here seen a horror movie?" Derek argued, "This is so obvious it's giving me a headache!"

"I think we should." Kibaou interjected, "I agree with Heathcliff's proposal...but how do we respond?"

"I don't, we should use whatever tools we can to advance!" Kayne dismissed, "Hell the Old One quests offer more exp than standard quests, I say we double down on those, get a reserve of troops training on those."

"And sure." he rose in his HDA garb, "The quests they offer lead us to skirmishes with mobs themed towards them, but it never changes."

Kibaou said nothing, sighing as he leaned back on his chair.

 _I don't trust their plan on this matter...better go with plan B._

"I don't trust the G.O.O." Captain Derek professed, "But not as much as I mistrust you."

"Thank you for your advice, 'captain'. But your perception on the current course of action is...irrelevant."

"Let's stay on topic, today we're here to discuss the ALF." Kayne pointed, "Without their manpower, we're stuck dragging our heels through dungeons."

"How're the Knights of the Blood Oath, Heath yiff?" Lind mocked, "Surely, their potential must be staggering...at what...five members strong?"

Heathcliff fought the urge to groan.

"I mean come on, Godfree of all people? The class clown?"

"I apologize." Heathcliff bowed lightly, "Having standards really cuts it down."

"What'd you say to me?!" Lind roared.

Heathcliff forced a straight face.

 _Jeez, first having to listen to a certain protein guzzling monkey bad mouth my game, then having to listen to these people turn such a simple meeting to a dick measuring contest. Maybe tomorrow I'll spawn some more invinci-bunnies...just to piss someone off._

"And how about your newest Vice Commander?" Lind continued, "She's still absent, probably feeling kinda lonely."

"Would fix that." one mumbled.

"She's taking time off." Heathcliff shrugged, "I have full faith in her return though, she's too stubborn for anything else."

"We don't need her, not anymore." Bale dismissed, "We've got multiple leaders and tacticians, she can stay in town as long as she wants."

"Shame too, real pretty one."

"Would love to see that in bed." another muttered, "Wouldn't get any sleep."

"Is that really all you have to say on the matter?!"

Rider Captain Jang rose from his chair, the leader of the nomadic Illumiknights. A single pauldron rested on his shoulder, the upper jaw bone of an unknown predator. Wearing wild, nomadic attire, he pointed a finger back to the crowd. The bones of several beasts composed his armor, barbarous in design.

"...because damn, ninja'd me." he chuckled, "Seriously, Asuna's hot...points for saying it."

The men laughed, enjoying the brief release of carnal nature. Heathcliff rolled his eyes, otherwise ignoring the anarchist's carefree demeanor.

"Eighty one dead, just to get a fourth of the way through." Lind shook his head, "Please tell me you have a plan, Kibaou."

"Only one...but I'm not very comfortable with it."

Kibaou's subordinates grimaced, Kobatz and Derek passing glances to each other. Rival officers of the ALF, both left feeling irrelevant as proclamations were made.

"I want to form a union of guilds, a nation guild." Kibaou submitted, "HDA and ALF."

The crowd gasped, people murmuring in controversy.

"What?!" Kobatz growled.

"We need to keep moving." Kibaou hung his head, "I won't be the reason the rest of us are left waiting...how about it Lind?"

The commanders of the Holy Dragon Alliance smiled, elbows on the table as they assessed. There was no dissent, Lind's guild in the position of power at that moment. Some of the ALF groaned, filling the soundscape with their disapproval.

"Really?!" Derek argued, "Surrendering us to them? What's that gonna accomplish?"

"I'm looking at both sides here." Kibaou sighed, "The HDA lacks resources, something we have. We need men, they've got 'em."

"Was appeasing them the same reason why you got rid of some of our best squads?" Kobatz complained, "Seriously, Squad Thirteen could've handled this situation thoroughly."

"They were troublemakers." Kayne shouted, "The manner they handled the third floor's boss left us as hostages!"

"They nearly got us killed!" another decried.

Kibaou kept quiet, letting the HDA speak their points.

"Sir, was it?" Kobatz persisted.

"They were a politically corrosive unit." Kibaou sighed, "I wasn't going to risk damaging relations with our strongest ally for the sake of ten guys...oh wait, eight."

"What?" Derek snapped, "What about the taxes we've been requesting from the Floor One guys?"

"Captain, if you wish to keep your position in the new guild, I suggest you stand down." Lind growled.

Derek sighed, nodding before taking a seat.

"I'm not accepting any of them as a leader of mine." Kobatz shook his head.

"Don't worry, the door's over there." Lind directed.

Kobatz wouldn't move, feeling the sight of his fellow guild members on his back.

"Think about it strategically." Bale coaxed, "There wouldn't be anymore arguing who gets deployed based on guild if we're all on the same guild."

"We'd be much more efficient, deploying units based on specialty. Rather than by what one guild can provide."

"And what of your morals?" Rider Captain Jang of the Illumiknights pointed, "We've had plenty of cases where your men have preyed on civilians."

"What do the civilians do exactly?" Lind shrugged, "Sit around and whine?"

The Captain groaned.

"That doesn't mean you can levy stuff on them."

"Actually it does." Kayne snapped.

"I'll be honest, they don't know what we do everyday just to keep us moving. They don't have the spine to even leave the Town of Beginnings, yet they judge us!"

"Without us, the people there would do absolutely nothing...and who are you to judge us?"

Jang crossed arms, rolling his eyes at the authoritarians addressing him.

"You're too damn interested in doing your own thing, like wild children. What do you do for anyone?"

The group erupted in shouts, the discussion falling apart at the seams. Witnessing the commotion, a hooded PoH lurked in the corner. Smiling softly he approached, heart racing as he stepped on the table they argued around. Dropping the cowl, he let his black hair flow.

Nobody paid heed at first, too busy fighting each other on the matter of union. PoH stayed patient, standing tall with his chin leveled, his blue face tattoo brightly lit by the torches. The noise steadily died down, eyes turning to the man standing before them in black.

"You know something's wrong when a guy you barely know has the balls to step up here." PoH started, "Like for real, not even gonna try and say how that makes me look."

The audience's attention focused, unsure how to handle the new speaker.

"There is something I can say, you've all done incredible work for the sake of people you barely know." PoH lowered his posture, "There's many of us back in town that're truly grateful for the things you all do."

The tension in the hall could still bend bronze, ALF and HDA members dim in perception of one another.

"Don't let your hearts coarse the poison of defeat, that's how we all lose. There's something that we all can find comfort in...as trying as the past few days must've been."

The crowd stayed silent, surprised by their speaker's eloquence.

"We're all scared of the unknown, for good reason." PoH started gently, "I can't even begin to describe how hard it must be for all of you, knowing what has to be done."

"Each and every one of you has struggled greatly, bringing us all to the truth that victory is not a hope, but an inevitable."

"There are those back in town who raise their nose, whose interest lies strictly in himself." PoH raised his head, "They...deserve our pity more than anything, for they can never hope to be as strong as any one of you."

Some of the men smiled, their shoulders lowering.

"When asked whether to take or give, it was you who said 'I give'." PoH steadily raised his voice, "That is the steely fiber of true Japanese people, of the only ones brave enough to handle such matters united."

"You've marched on for months, your boots slogging through rain filled mud, enduring loss after loss." PoH lamented, "Yet you, you keep pushing..."

He fell silent for a moment, holding back for dramatic effect. No one said a word, waiting. His hands rose, fingers curling into fists.

"You've taken your hopes of safety, taken and thrown it aside for the dream of a free people. Among the rest, who could dare say that is not a sign of strong birth? Of righteous rule?"

No one said a word, some smiles forming.

"You stand here and bicker, but not out of hate, but because your hearts are pained. Hoping for a salvation that hasn't come."

"You look to your brothers and sisters, your hearts over and over making that appeal for exodus, for a better tomorrow. A tomorrow back with mothers, fathers, friends torn astray."

PoH's hands raised, as if grasping fruit in each hand. Clenching to fists, he empowered his voice, his words spreading throughout the room.

"We lie to ourselves, that we are not strong." he stated, "Doubt tricks us into assuming weakness to be our core!"

"Some blame the leadership of our brave commanders, even when they have demonstrated the core of what it is to be Japanese."

The Clearers looked to each other, snapping their gaze back to PoH.

"I remember there being days in this nation's history, when men would charge with such bravery, such boldness to confront the problems of their time!"

"Bayonets ready, hearts ablaze with the courage of their fathers, and their father's father."

The speaker nodded as he looked down.

"When I look at all of you, I see the very descendants of such courageous souls. So it begs the question, what is it that you really fear?"

Kibaou sat there, enthralled by PoH's words. Fire grew in the eyes of everyone around PoH, eating his words as he electrified their ears with his resounding conviction.

"You see each other as different, but remember the teachings of our fathers, the words of our mothers."

"Teamwork has brought us this far, we're already through the first quarter!"

"I'll even remove a month or two, we were still preparing. Just us adapting to a world ready and waiting to eat us alive!"

"When I see us so divided, it like watching a great treason take root! A lie so black, it leaves our skull enclosed minds tainted!"

"We have to remember though, brothers...that our most prized possession is not our lives...but our own people."

He raised a fist high in the air.

"And for our people, we will struggle, and never know defeat! Never tire, never surrender, never yield to the standards of lesser thoughts, and never lose hope in being free!"

The crowd roared with approval, cheering at his explosive rhetoric. Dying down, his hands lowered as well as his head.

"Many of us still remain in the first floor, desperate and weary. We as a people need to stop the taxation...and instead look upon ourselves."

"Know that no matter where I am in this world, there's always someone worse off than I...and THAT person is whom I should help."

"Let us make a vote, let us find one who represents us in all that is right. Who may bring us to victory again, the victory that we as people were destined to achieve!"

"My name is PoH, and I am only a man. Thank you for your time."

The applause drowned out the wobble of the table, the tall Spaniard stepping off the surface with his head bowed. Kibaou raised a hand, barely silencing the crowd.

"A vote, that I can agree on."

"Agreed." Lind directed, "Everyone message Heathcliff their vote on who should lead the new union. Deadline two days."

"Bit soon, don't you think?" Kobatz argued, "I mean..."

"We have to be quick, the people need results. PoH was right about us needing to consider morale, anything will help at this point."

"Why me though?" Heathcliff crossed arms.

"Because you have nothing to do. I say we give it two days, let people in our respective guilds decide what happens."

Kayne rose.

"I for one support PoH's narrative, but we can't let emotion blind us to the reality. What the last incident indicated is we need more inclusive thinking."

"Then we'll form a strategy team, Bale will lead such." Lind nodded, "So who wants to apply for leadership?"

PoH, Kayne, Kobatz, and Lind filled the roster. With no other applicants, the vote was set, two days to choose.

"Now then, we'll discuss the name and color of our new guild. Something we can all proudly stand behind."

As PoH stepped out, he bowed his head lightly to hundreds. He knew he struck not veins, but hearts of people he'd need. The fire in the eyes of those passed ensured his grip, one the man would surely not waste.

 _Now to see if Johnny finishes his assignment..._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 4th, 2023 - Floor Four

In the town hall of Rovia, PoH stood tall among the crowd. Drinking a cup of orange juice on the nearby table, he quickly squinted in dismay.

"Gah...those oranges weren't ripe." he groaned, "Forgive me guys, but can someone pass me some water? Christ this is sour."

Some members laughed, a pair of his fans talking among themselves.

"I love the way he talks..."

Lux sighed, her short black hair flowing down to her neck. Rossa smiled at her friend's declaration.

"Why don't you bring him water? You still got some from Floor Five."

The woman blushed, looking to her friend like she just dared her to jump off a cliff.

"Come on, he might think you're cute." Rossa egged her on, "Besides, that PoH's got goals...I love a man on a mission."

"I don't know...maybe after the speech."

As she spoke, another guy stepped up with a cup of water. PoH smiled brightly, hands extending for the refreshing taste.

"Ugh, thank you!" PoH cleared his throat, "Glory to you, brother!"

"Glory." the helmet shrouded soldier of the ALF nodded, returning to his seat.

Sipping the cup, the speaker raised it in cheers before setting it aside.

"Ugh that feels good, gonna strangle my assistant for not checking the drinks." PoH muttered, "Anyway, so today's message!"

Rubbing his hands, he splayed both while looking back to his people.

"As that man demonstrated, a country's strength doesn't come first from the state." PoH commended, "It comes from its people."

Lux and Rossa stopped, listening carefully to his proclamations.

"Its people must be strong, confident in their nation's destiny. Without a strong foundation, groups of any size fall apart."

"You see it all the time." PoH shook his head, "Be it friends, family, neighborhood, ending at the nation."

"What I preach isn't just a reminder of how to unite Japan...but how to bring whole communities to the forefront. It is in each other where strength can be found."

The voters he sought for roared, stirred by PoH's speech. Fists raised in praise, their solidarity setting in the Spaniard. While not showing as fiery a spirit as the rest, Lux still stood in solidarity. Her knees jerked, demanding she sit...fearing the fist she endured in life.

"You will not hear me say that fixing Japan will take days, that'd be a lie." PoH eased his crowd, "We have allowed corrosive and preposterously self destructive thoughts to plague our conscious, to make lies on a foundation of untruths."

The dozens ceased their banter, awaiting the solution.

"We're told all the time, told that we owe a debt for deeds we have not done. To carry the packs of our fathers, when we earned no such burden."

"Our rulers abandon our ways, betraying the spirit of what makes our culture great. We seek forgiveness for things we haven't done."

"I've seen it in lands near and far...and in none is it so stifling than here...Japan."

His hands went behind his back, head lowered as he paced the space of his stand.

"The thought that such a strong culture as this would have to emasculate itself, what does that make our leaders?"

"Traitors!" a follower shouted.

The crowd turned almost rabid, cheering PoH on.

"The situation in Sweden is one of true pity, one that's not far from many other nations of historic strength. A nation that tells its people their culture means nothing, you are to submit to the will of others."

"This poison inflicts many, it leaves its people depressed and unfulfilled. I...saw that same thing when I first entered that room."

"Japan's troubles are growing into a similar beast." he turned, stepping towards the crowd, "One of undeserved subservience!"

"People live among us, uncaring to what it is to be a national citizen. They migrate, sit, procreate, and litter the land of our fathers with offspring who know not the expectation of assimilation."

"They who abide by the rules of other cultures, squander our people, infecting us with a sense of deserving! Our leaders embrace them, cuffing the very hardworking souls that put them on that chair to begin with...to the wrists of rapists!"

"Traitors!" they shouted, "No bow, no submission, no slave state Japan!"

"The time will come, when a man can hold his head high and say without shame I am Japanese! I am a Japanese, the gift of my forefathers' labor and sweat and blood!"

The crowd of clearers yelled in praise, clapping as he silenced himself, his hands laid to his sides. PoH's face remained low, the lighting of the torches shading his eyes. As the cheer died down, he looked back up to them, hands outstretched.

"We as the youth of our mothers must be strong in our hearts and minds. Brothers, sisters, please hear me."

His political followers obeyed, hushing themselves. Lux felt her heart race, captivated by his voice.

 _It's like I could feel the energy from him, exploding like a newly born star._

"Do not apologize for being born, for there is nothing to be sorry for. You are the blood of our fathers, you are the flesh of our mothers, the spirit of your people."

"You are the progeny of proud peoples, each and every one of you. May Japan and her culture be PRAISED!"

Raising his hand, the politician sent his followers to an uproar, his energy spreading throughout them like fire to dry leaves.

"Glory to Corvia!" he shouted.

"Hail!" they screamed back.

PoH's nose held high, the applause of hundreds echoing through the chamber. His black eyes were tired, exhausting himself with his third speech for the day. Stepping down the walkway, Johnny Black followed him on the way out.

"How'd it go?" PoH whispered.

"Neutralized." Black chuckled, "Lost two of our own...give me a dozen more and I'll take Garr too."

"Not happening." the leader strictly stated.

"But he won't see it coming." Black argued, "Please, I just need one shot!"

"I told you before, he's distracted...and I'd rather keep it that way." PoH ran hands through his hair, "Still up for that board game...whatever you called it?"

"Actually, I was hoping you had another task...that last one was exciting." Johnny smiled.

"Got spare parts? Dagger's broken." PoH spoke code for survivors.

"None."

They left to the midday sun baked town of Rovia, a pair of adoring fans following in their shadow.

"You know what, fine." PoH smiled, "You've done amazing work. Ever been to Floor Seven?"

"No."

"It's a stupidly lethal jungle, home of the arena...Garr's current position is there."

Johnny's smile grew wide.

"However, he isn't your target." PoH adjusted.

The assassin's grin died, looking to PoH.

"I'll tell you when we're back at-" PoH stopped, hearing his would-be stalkers.

"Can I help you?"

Lux and Rossa froze, their efforts at [Sneaking] foiled.

"H-How'd you know I was there?" Lux bleated.

PoH smirked, shrugging before turning to her.

"Got pounced by a spider once in Floor Three, couldn't hear it coming." he rubbed his scalp, "You can bet I learned."

Lux blushed the instant his obsidian jeweled eyes met hers, Rossa stiffening as the two men turned.

"Sorry for scaring you." PoH smiled, "Did you enjoy the speech?"

"I did." Lux turned away a bit, "I actually...wanted to give you...this."

She passed some water, hands shaking slightly with excitement.

"PoH." Johnny urged.

PoH glanced to him, keeping stern before looking back to Lux. Smiling, he graciously accepted her gift. Fearless of contamination he drank the [Karluin Spring Water] on the spot.

"Mm...better than the last drink I had, especially the OJ." PoH complimented, "Thanks."

Lux bowed her head slightly, her brown eyes wavering slightly.

"What's your name?"

"Lux." she smiled.

"Pretty name, what can I do for you?"

The thief felt her throat clamp shut, another displace of heat through her frame.

"I was...wondering if I-"

She glanced to Rossa, her dirty blonde haired friend remaining quiet, but her eyes egging the other on.

"If I could join you, least for a bit?"

"What for?" PoH blinked, "I've got a lot to do, cute as you are."

Lux froze again, the red deepened to cooling magma.

"She wanted to hear you talk more." Rossa finally spoke, "She's been to all three of your speeches!"

"Rossa!" Lux squeaked, "Why would you-"

"That so?" PoH raised his chin.

Lux trembled, looking back up to the politician.

"M-Maybe...but I'm not THAT impressed." she suddenly dismissed, "Just...yea."

The man smiled slightly.

 _She's cute, not gonna lie. Ah what the hell, she might be a nice girl._

"Well you're welcome to come with us if-"

"PoH." Johnny repeated.

PoH shoulder bumped his friend, forcefully setting him back in place.

"Come on, it'll be fine." PoH waved, "Just gotta tell a certain friend of mine to check the oranges next time..."

Lux giggled, Rossa sticking by her friend's side as the two men turned to walk.

"Remember Johnny...public relations." PoH growled, "Acting out of sorts is a quick way to end up caught."

The party of four left the lake town, PoH deviating them away from his group's headquarters.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 5th, 2023 - Corvia

PoH strolled past the double doors, his new white and gold clothing sharp in the light. Soldiers of various guilds greeted him, Graye Sight, Knights of the Blood Oath, or the congealing ALF. While Johnny and Xaxa stayed behind, Lux had taken to his side.

"I'm still unsure."

"Lux, your cooking wasn't that bad." PoH murmured.

"But your friend sure didn't seem...happy."

"Oh the one in red? Ignore him, serving him anything colored blue's akin to torture."

"Seriously?" she laughed a little, "Why?"

"Hell if I know, guy loves red...first thing I'd do is give him a swimming pool...filled with red food coloring."

"Ew..."

"Good to see you, PoH!" random soldiers cheered.

"Likewise!" PoH waved back, keeping a stoic composure.

"Guess I'll make it red next time." Lux blinked, "Anything I can do to help?"

"Nah, I've got this."

Lux nodded, watching PoH step to the table. Playing with his fingernails, he felt as tense as taut rope. Taking his seat among the elected, his heart raced. His days of speech delivering and passion had summed to this moment. The wooden chair creaked, sounding loud only to him.

"Alright, I assume we've all voted?" Heathcliff yawned, "Had to stay up all night...both nights."

"Yes, and I've decided to withdraw all Illumiknight support." Jang stated, "The nation guild of Corvia is just begging for corruption."

"Very well, no need to argue." Lind waved, "Anyone else care to secede?"

"I will say this, Graye Sight wishes to merge." Irsol cleared his throat, "The spreading of a unified goal should make the task of assisting the less fortunate easier."

"Long as you can spell a name right..." Jang muttered.

PoH glanced to Kibaou, looking just as distraught as he had two days prior. Right of him stood Heathcliff, the leader of the newly formed Knights of the Blood Oath. This powerful knight kept looking back at the prospective PoH, a small smile on his face.

"Alright, are you ready, Kibaou?"

The fallen commander nodded, opening his menu. With trembling fingers, he selected [Merge Guilds], an option Lind followed. Kibaou knew the second he agreed, his days as a leader were over.

With a hurried heart, the decision was made. Moments later, the ALF and HDA were no more, progenitors to the new nation state of Corvia. Uniforms of dark and red were replaced with silver and gold, decided just a day prior.

Kibaou rose from his chair, retreating away from the scene. Vanishing in the dust cloud, not a soul cared for his leave. He was a leader in name only, an ornament in the new guild he called home. Nonetheless, a new task fell before him...one he needed help in.

"Glory to Corvia." Lind bowed, "Heathcliff, do you have the tally?"

Heathcliff nodded. The conversations stopped, the level attention raising the tension. PoH adjusted himself, shuffling in his chair. The red knight rose, his menu opened with a total of votes he organized.

"The votes are out of the 1,500 men joining this guild, as it only applies to those who follow the guild."

"Kobatz." Heathcliff nodded, "You have 167 votes."

The subordinate of Kibaou bowed his head, keenly aware of the obvious loss.

"Lind. 233 votes."

The leader of the HDA grimaced, his grasp of Corvia slipping. Double checking the numbers, Heathcliff paused.

"Kayne, you've gathered a total of...five hundred and forty five votes."

"PoH."

The politician's eyes widened, his heart slowing.

"You've received a total." Heathcliff rechecked his tally, "Of five hundred...and fifty five votes."

People of both guilds roared with approval, the room filling with the boisterous cries of hundreds. For a few seconds, PoH felt something new. He couldn't hear the cheering, only himself. It wasn't so much the idea of rising to leadership, it was the sign victory brought.

As the roar of a joyous crowd distanced from his mind, the answer was so evident. This approach could be used to bring him to the top, out of the sludge he called his home, his life. It was then the calls of those who elected him grew louder, a smile growing on his lips.

"Hold on a second!"

Kayne shouted, standing to full stature with a face as red as cooled magma.

"Everyone, stand the hell down! Wait a goddamn minute!"

Everyone froze, looking to him.

"You're seriously telling me...that some nobody just walked in here and single-handedly took control of the biggest guild in Aincrad?!" Kayne roared, "Has this guy even fought a boss with us before?!"

"I thought this was their choice." Heathcliff noted.

"This was supposed to be between guild leads only!" Lind shouted, "He's not a guild leader, hell he's not even in a guild!"

Nobody said a word, Heathcliff sighing as the situation devolved. PoH's smile was uncontrollable, his hands tightening to fists. He had won...by his own voice. The man was so lost in his own victory that he failed to see his competitor stepping beside him. Even as the audience yelled in displeasure, at that moment the world was his. It was all PoH's.

"Do we even know this guy?" Kayne pointed, "Why'd you pick a stranger we've never met, are you stupid?!"

"He doesn't treat us like we're stupid!" one ALF soldier shouted, "Thought we were allowed to choose!"

"We need someone that actually knows how to run a guild!" Kayne dismissed, "What do we know of him, past giving speeches?"

PoH kept a laid back approach, watching as they all squabbled over what he had earned within days.

 _They crawled around the ground, fighting for mere crumbs...like vermin. I offered them crumbs, promising cake. It became so amusing to me, watching as they turned on one another. This was my game, as it always had been...and always will be._

"I apologize, truly."

PoH stood up to Kayne, looking at his much larger opponent in the eye without blinking.

"You should be." Kayne scowled, "Pretending to be a leader...you don't know shit."

"Isn't it a leader's job to inspire his people?" PoH smiled, "A nation's strength..."

"Is found in its people." some of the troops repeated.

"Shut up!" Kayne pointed, "I'm not gonna have some ignorant scrub lead us to ruin!"

"I'm taking command!" he barked, "Lind, give me the mantle!"

Loud booing came from all sides, PoH acting completely calm.

"Is this what you call democracy?" PoH smiled, "A system you can just throw aside when it isn't convenient?"

"This wasn't a democracy, this was a vote based on ability and experience between guild members." Kayne redressed, "We don't know you, anyone who voted for you clearly has no idea what's at stake here!"

"Are you sure insulting your men is a good idea?"

The crowd turned against itself, fighting once again over who should lead. As order folded, a new reign took hold. Violence replaced peace, mankind's bulwark to uncertainty. Kayne hesitated, fully aware that his grip on the situation was slipping drastically.

"Democracy cannot be ruled by the elite, that is antithetical to serving the people!" PoH ensued, "The people have spoken, give me the mantle and I will serve the greater good!"

His words turned to fuel for the engine, his supporters rushing against their fellow man in defense of their hero. Shields bashed against faces, fists striking stomach and cheek.

"We as a people will not survive if heralded by status quo, we need a future!"

The eruption of rage broke brittle compassion over its knee, Lind making his decision on the fly. Newly elected, Kayne reached for the source of unrest. Grabbing PoH, he lifted the man like a child! PoH feigned weakness, flailing in the man's grip.

"Thank you." the held man smiled.

"As leader of Corvia, you're under arrest!" he shouted.

"Ya wanna be called daddy too?"

Kayne snarled, hardening his grip on the white and gold clothed politician.

"Something as slimy as you should never see the light of day..."

"Oh...so that's what your dad told you."

This call only invigorated PoH's supporters. PoH smiled to his physical dominator, knowing his foe had stumbled through his mind game like a toddler, strutting about clueless to its own limit.

More troops flooded the building, bringing the rebellious scuffle to a forced end. Lind quickly ordered everyone to fall into their designated units, ready to report for their next assignment. Embittered, the people of all former guilds knew a similar truth...they had to keep moving.

For a newcoming Lux, however, this incident was visceral. As she watched her hero get dragged, despair was the ruling thought. Chasing after them from afar, the thief played the role of victim, playing the act of helpless.

PoH was warped to Floor One, kicked and dragged off to Black Iron Palace personally by Kayne and his guard. Looking to this, PoH felt no fear. His belongings were stripped from him, again. Instead of losing them to a band of ne'er do wells, it was relinquished to the impersonal, faceless mass of an institution.

An institution so large, it made up a sixth of the population.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Hokuto Hospital - Japan

Tessai and Sugou followed the doctor down the hospital halls, their white floors reflecting their black suits and ties. Patient beds rolled by, the beep of equipment and step of nurses emanating around them.

"It's good to see the Yuuki family's satisfied." Tessai looked to his son, "Well...as much as we can guarantee."

"I don't know, father." Sugou grimaced, "This week was..."

"Tragic, yes. But this also means more room for others to use, so there's a plus. Had another incident with Patient 154."

"You mean Kayaba's daughter?" Sugou glanced.

"Unfortunately we've had to restrict guest visits for her to family only. Had at least three accounts of supposed friends of hers gaining access to her room and trying...things."

Sugou bit his lip, trying to hide the titillation this gave him.

"We've reported this to the mother, she's shown great restraint on her part. Makes me think we should apply that restriction to everyone again."

"What made anyone think that's a good idea?" Sugou complained, "Hospitals always kept that rule of family only for security purposes."

"Circumstances, my son." Tessai shrugged, "Incident was so widespread, we felt it was harmless."

"But don't feel down, Asuna's still alive, so our future's still covered." Tessai grumbled, "There's a silver lining, Kayaba's own investors are having their slice of the pie...and we're getting the check."

"Why would that matter?" the son glanced, "They're not our investors."

"Because it's the US military we're talking about. If we placate them, we might be able to make contracts in the future."

"I'm...not very excited about dealing in the business of death." Sugou admitted.

"Facts don't care about your feelings, anything to keep us afloat will do. Besides, the family in question's already signed the paperwork, it's done."

"What if the subject goes terminal?"

"Then they'll take the knowledge gathered, but not pursue further. Replicating such is...bad for PR."

Another patient bed rolled aside, a stained helmet and blanket standing out in the all white hall.

"We've got Kayaba right where we want him, handcuffed to his bed. He's not escaping."

"Couldn't we just pull his NerveGear? If he's the reason this happened, then eliminating him would-"

"Too risky." the father dismissed, "You and I both know how smart the man is, UN's already declared this a no-go."

"If he's tied to the system, there's no doubt going to be a sympathetic effect on the rest...and I'm not gonna risk seven plus thousand on a gamble like that."

"We've already got ambassadors from other countries knocking on my door, we've gotta keep face." the father muttered.

"Sir." the doctor looked, "If you may."

The professional opened the door to one patient's room, revealing a corpulent but very conscious SAO player. Drinking his next meal through a straw, the bedridden male looked utterly ecstatic, free of the false world's grasp.

Seeing this, the two owners of RECT almost jumped!

"How'd this happen?" Tessai glanced to the medical professional.

"Capacitor shorted out." The doctor smiled, "Least that's what the forensic engineers said."

Tessai marched in the room, leaving the doctor and Sugou outside to watch.

"How often does this occur?" Sugou looked with hope.

"With current statistics, five out of every thousand. Though I told families it's ten."

"That's lying, doctor Hikaru." Sugou looked sternly.

"If it means they keep hope, then I'm okay with it." Hikaru sighed, "An attitude kills faster than any germ, sir."

Hearing the cries of a grieving family down the hall, Sugou nodded.

 _One out of two hundred...half a percent chance. Relying on such chances would be ridiculous._

"I'll see to it that our engineers research this, see if we can raise those chances." Sugou stated, "Have any other pieces shown signs of failure?"

Doctor Hikaru shook his head. Tessai spoke with the survivor, who looked very excited to speak to the CEO. Unfortunately the patient couldn't do much besides talk and move fingers, leaving him mostly disabled.

"When can he expect to walk again?" Sugou turned to the doctor.

"Not certain, but I'd place around...three weeks? That's if our physical therapists are open...which they never are."

"Not to worry though, we've got the nutrition to bring them back to higher functions, so it shouldn't be too long."

"I see." Sugou bit his lip, "Excuse me."

The heir to the company moved for the nearest elevator, ascending the upper floors. A primal hunger lurked in him, a mortal facet he denied.

He knew her room number like the back of his hand, the trip as routine as his decisions. Sliding the ID card, the door lock disengaged. A well lit room, curtains shielding immediate sight of the patient.

"Hello?" a voice called back.

Sugou stopped, the voice familiar to him. While he wasn't expecting it, a college age male was indeed present. Orange brown haired like his sister, the green eyed brother turned, simmering down the second he saw Sugou.

"Ah Kouichirou, you're back from your trip to Switzerland."

"Been back for a while, just checking." the boy looked to his unconscious sibling, "How's RECT?"

"Struggling, but we're getting by thanks to government assistance. It's not usually a thing, but the hostage situation's not typical either."

"Gotcha." Kouichirou nodded, "Could you close the door please? Don't want it getting too cold in here."

"Oh sure." Sugou moved, "Hopefully the family's doing alright."

"Won't lie, dinner's get pretty quiet without her." the brother shrugged, "We all miss her."

The sliding door closed, isolating the two in the room. Nobuyuki rejoined Asuna's brother in sitting beside the unconscious.

"Thank you." the brother nodded.

"Certainly."

The second Sugou even relaxed, the brother grabbed him by the collar, forcing his back to the nearby wall!

"What're you doing?!" Sugou barked, "Get your hand off me!"

"I should be asking you!" Kouichirou snapped, "Why do you stop by here so much?"

"I've seen the records...helps when our mom owns this hospital. You've entered this room practically twice a day for the past four freaking months."

"Young man, caring for your sister has been my top priority since day one." Sugou growled, "You think it's wrong for me to at least check?"

"Caring...yea I know what you mean. I know you've got an arranged marriage, but looking at her like a hungry dog while she's unconscious?"

"You're making assumptions, how could you tell I was perving over her and not just examining her skeletal integrity?"

"Why would you need to?!" the boy blasted, "That's a really bad excuse."

"I'll tell you why, but only because your family already knows." Sugou snarled.

"We've already got a patient whose bones are getting fucked up...because of this stupid system. They're growing randomly, almost like cancerous cells...but the body does nothing."

Kouichirou grimaced, still holding him against the wall.

"We're working around the clock to fix his issue...and ensuring your sister's not also experiencing the same side effects. You will get off me, or I will call in security."

The brother hesitated, feeling stupid as he talked it through.

"My father and I are doing everything we can to free her and everyone else from this trap. I doubt an arrest record's gonna help you with medical school...especially in the former EU."

"Okay, okay." Kouichirou released him, "Just don't touch her."

"Shoo." Sugou reached for a button in his shirt pocket.

The brother's eyes widened, stepping out of the room under the threat of arrest. Leaving Sugou alone, the co owner's first action was drawing his phone. Opening the camera app, examinations began.

The 28 year old man took pictures, every corner on Asuna's body recorded, every flaw.

 _The body can change in ways that daily visits cannot perceive. While she's shriveled greatly, the bones still show...normal._

Looking at Asuna's sleeping face, he felt an overpowering urge, forcing him to leave the room. Ordering another bouquet of roses to Asuna's room, the heir to RECT went to rejoin his father, cursing to himself for his lack of discretion. Seeing his elder still inside, Sugou moved in.

"You're a lucky man, Mr. Kozue."

"Never been happier!" the survivor smiled weakly, "It's weird, the sunlight feels different."

"Father, the doctor mentioned the estimated chance of this occurring." Sugou approached, "Five out of-"

Tessai glared at Sugou, silencing him with a glance. The patient looked to Sugou, his expression slowly turning depressed.

"Don't mind my son, he didn't mean any harm." the father assured, "Anyway, I have to continue making sure more of you make it out, alright?"

He nodded, the two tuxedo clad men leaving the patient alone.

"Now, what were you saying?" the father looked annoyed.

"five out of a thousand."

"All due to capacitors?"

"Apparently." Sugou splayed hands.

"Then we should keep pursuing. How's Asuna?"

"Stable as expected, you never told me her brother got back from Switzerland."

"You had to know?" the father glanced, "Please tell me you didn't do anything questionable."

Sugou said nothing, following his father back to the car. The second they closed their doors, however, he turned to answer.

"I was looking at her...apparently her brother doesn't like that."

"Dammit son..."

"Father I didn-"

"Don't give me that, you know better. Do that when no one can see you. Keep up that treatment and her mother MIGHT reconsider...fat chance as that may be."

Sugou nodded, the limo driver taking both back to their estate.

"So how'd it go between you and him?" Tessai interrogated.

"The brother threatened to tell the parents."

"For fuck's sake, at least try to look dignified? It's not like our company's future is dependent on marrying you off to some rich brat."

"I'm sorry, Father. Asuna's beautiful, way better than the college girls I see...nicer too personality wise."

"Hell all the ladies in college ever want is my damn money. They wonder why the rich men are lonely..."

"That's an opinion you best keep to yourself, especially with your lack of control." the father grunted, "You can be right and still be wrong, remember that."

Sugou sighed, saying nothing more.

"How's ALO developing?"

"Faster than predicted, turns out the Cardinal System's highly modular. It's taken the resources we had and helped build some Alfheim for us."

"Give the engine a new name, asap." the father blinked, "I know you disabled many of its features, but if anyone sees that name, we're done."

"Yes, father."

The car drove up to their garage, the two thanking the driver before returning home. A manor in what limited space existed in Japan, a maid emerging from the kitchen.

"Hello Mister Nobuyuki." she bowed her head, "I hope everything's been going well for you."

Sugou rubbed his chin, examining the movement of her mouth. What spoke to them wasn't human, merely a machine programmed to handle tasks they would otherwise find time consuming. Tasks they'd rather not pay another for.

"Very, yourself?"

"Oh it's been beautiful, though I've been having trouble reaching one of the windows, sir."

Sugou nodded, glancing to the glass panel hanging on a thread. Designed to test the machine's thinking capacity, the robot proved incapable of doing so after months of attempts.

 _Oh well, least I don't have to worry about it being like an American...strangling me just because I didn't get her the latest phone._

"Forget about that one." Sugou ordered, "There's no need to worry."

"As you wish, sir." the female impersonating intelligence smiled.

"Impressive." Tessai nodded, "I see you've been working hard on the AI."

"Yes, though I admit...she doesn't sway like I wanted it too."

"That'll come with time." the father commended, "If you play your cards right, you might have yourself a real business selling these."

"Sadly time is limited, I need a full list of changes made to ALO by tomorrow morning."

"Yes, father." Sugou bowed, returning to his lab.

The maid bot stayed behind, ceaseless in its duties. With the rubber components within some of its joints, it didn't even sound like a machine. But just listening to it walk away, the heir shivered.

 _I have to embrace it...least until I'm married. The worst Asuna would do is just run off, not destroy everything._

Opening the door to his work station, he flipped the switch. The ceiling lights flashed on.

"Hello, Sugou!"

Another machine sat in the corner, its legs disassembled. With orange-brown hair, its generated hazel eyes looked to its creator with thoughtless glee. Made of an advanced rubber-like polymer, its skin resembled that of a human being. It raised an arm, Sugou taking it gently.

"Evening, hun. Didn't keep you, did I?"

The hand was soft, but cold in some patches. Marking the locations with blue marker, the scientist considered solutions.

"Not at all, sadly I wasn't able to make dinner for you." it frowned, "I hope you're not mad at me."

It tried moving its hips, failing. The uncovered section of its body whirred, a mess of metal and plastic, premiere bionics.

"Not at all, dear." he smiled, "I'm just glad you care so much, world is what is is."

"Why wouldn't I care? Loving you makes it easy!"

 _Hmm...not very realistic dialogue, cringe factor's a definite. Better be sure to downgrade the response, but not too much. Gotta allow some form of compassion, simulated or not._

Opening the files involving Alfheim Online, Sugou brought up a new window.

 _Father's been getting antsy about funding his employees, fearful of a low grade product. Well, with Argus dissolved, their assets became ours. Cardinal made so many factors much easier, it's like it's working with us to make the world we envisioned._

Typing away, the scientist paid little heed to outside elements. The intelligence resembling a certain girl watched him, its limited cognitive function incapable of perceiving anything past the act of affection. The whirring of its gears slowed, its arms extended, trying to embrace her living partner.

 **A/N: Creepy or what? :3 the future as always is bright, knowing a guy like PoH nearly took over!**

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my story. It's evolved so much over the past year, I hardly recognize the way it started, really it might as well be a different book.**

 **Reviews, my favorite meal...good or "please burn this book in holy fire" types! Lemmie know whatcha think, that way I can improve. :D**

 **Follows and favorites? Yes please! Love you guys, I'll be seeing you next chapter...the future gets brighter. Glory to Corvia!**


	38. Johnny Black: Broken Penguin

**A/N: Souls of Fire, where even trans-dimensional doctors stop to check my health...haven't heard back from him yet, so I think I'm okay.**

 **Ah yes all of my reviewers :3 it's amazing to have EIGHT people willing to speak their minds, love you all!  
Theawesomess1: PoH 2020!  
NetherOrbit: Believe it or not, Lux's destiny is greater than Girls' Op will provide!  
ItsJustCrow: Yeaaaa there's a lot of point of views to cover, so sorry that it's gettin messy...metaphorically rather than physically...I'll fix that.  
blackKnight4958: Oh and you can imagine what I'll do to him :3 I'm me afterall...  
Thunderwolf7226: Sorry for denying a fan of PoH for so long, hope this brings more!  
Den3424: Senpai please, you're embarrassing me D:  
Drcoocookachoo: What end corner of dimensional space did YOU come from?! No, we have nothing related! Also yes, I love keeping things exciting...don't hurt me.  
bitchbot: Woooo PoH's got a fan girl! :D**

 **Enjoy!**

February 3rd, 2023 - Floor 23

PoH pushed open the doors to the next room of their hidden location, the unpopulated sewers of Drankuer. Devoid of monster spawns, the labyrinth of passages left players no real reason to visit.

"Why can't I go with him?" Xaxa whined.

"Because I still need backup." PoH led, "Malishard or not, teamwork's still nice to have."

Inside the abandoned alcove sat Johnny Black, staring into one of the little pools, a two foot tall black bird splashing in the clear waters. Opening the old rusted door, PoH and Xaxa chuckled at the sight.

"Dammit Johnny, I told you to put that stupid penguin away!" PoH smirked.

"Hang on, Chibi needs his swim time." Johnny said with a smile.

"It's been three hours, Black!" Xaxa laughed, "Besides, it doesn't even swim right!"

The [Dwarf Penguin] was glitched, the creature's beak angled awkwardly to the side, its tongue hanging out stiff straight in open space as if still contained in the space of its beak. Flapping its sleek wings, the operative's pet dove and glided beneath the water's surface.

"It's so cute though, the way it tries to correct itself." Johnny laughed, "Kinda like me in high school."

"Really?" PoH guffawed.

"Yea, awkward, horny, and not knowing what the fuck to do with himself."

"Saaame." Xaxa nodded, "Preach it, Johnny!"

"What amuses me the most is not you finding that thing, but the fact you managed to find the misfit of the bunch." PoH teased, "Seriously, not even its eyes are angled right."

"Don't mock my Chibi!" Johnny played, "He...or she, ah I dunno...it's beautifully misshapen!"

"Well quit assumin' the bird's gender, got a job for you."

Johnny Black stopped, calling back his white and black bird with a fish treat. The [Dwarf Penguin] climbed out of the pool, waddling its way over and catching the fish before being recalled to inventory.

"It's not recruiting, is it?" Johnny stood up and turned to his boss, "Those Vietnamese kids were NOT willing to cooperate...freaking translator."

"Nope, this one's special." PoH smiled, "How're the men doing?"

Johnny stopped, his smile growing.

"Pretty good...why do you ask?"

"I think it's time we took a walk, after I outfit you properly. Could you guys bring your members here?"

"Sure!" Xaxa nodded, "It'll be a few minutes."

The twin lieutenants gathered their recruits, a force of roughly forty strong. Examining them all, PoH smiled contently...none were inexperienced, all looked ready to do as he was told.

"Alright, I'll make this quick...don't believe in wasting my people's time. Johnny, step forward."

His chosen stepped beside PoH, facing the taller man with a proud grin.

"My progress is impeded by...misguided people. I will grant power, you and Xaxa will lead a guild of your own."

"Only kill when I order it. Otherwise do what you will...are you ready?"

"Nah." Johnny teased, "Was thinking of being a stand up comedian!"

"Too bad." PoH laughed.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor 11

Korrin's boots clacked along the rain covered path. His eyes searched between the trees outside of Taft, hunting.

"Squad two reported the attack around the local mountain range."

"And in normal people terms?" Korrin blinked.

"Surprise Shia LaBeouf sex?" Bansan replied.

"Pffff, I hope not!" Korrin laughed, "Might stain my spear stabbing that shit."

"Yea no they're deaaad."

"Would've been nice if you told me that earlier, Antioch." Korrin groaned.

"I did..."

Korrin furrowed his brow, frustrated.

 _If only I'd stop seeing her. I miss you, Helen. They may call you Renee, but you're still my Helen._

Johnny and his men marched through the rain smothered trees, dressed in ordinary clothes of plain color. Their prey walked several meters away, Black's eyes set on the Spartan. Hiding his grin, he wiped the rain from his face. PoH's words kept repeating, rippling through his soul like a pebble in water.

 _I believe in the prosperity of our nation...Japan deserves a chance. But I understand that some will deny the truth, you've seen them all your life. Warming deniers, right fringe..._

The group of six followed the sixteen man team Korrin led, sticking to the trees as they stalked.

 _What they all have in common, selfishness._

Antioch wiped rain from his face, the helmet dripping.

"I miss her, man." Korrin sighed, "I still see her, even after all this time..."

"I know." Antioch looked back to him, "Just gotta remember this, it'll all sort itself out."

Johnny slowly drew his left [Falchion], ensuring none heard him. The curved sword flashed purple...freshly poisoned. From his wrist, a symbol of allegiance resided.

"Life just works that way."

 _When I ask you to kill, know that you're doing it for the sake of the people. Japan's future shouldn't be decided by outsiders...or selfish individualists refusing to accept the good of the collective._

"Remember." Johnny whispered, "No hunter."

They nodded, the symbols they wore on their arms the same as their leader. Korrin looked gloomily back to the road.

"Renee was an amazing woman." Antioch comforted, "But man, you gotta move on...life isn't about dwelling in the past."

Korrin's archers stopped, halting the rest of the unit.

"Sir..." one of Johnny's men whispered, "They stopped."

Johnny smiled, nodding before ushering him back to cover. Archers of the rival faction looked around, something catching their gaze.

"See anything?" Korrin called.

"No, sir...heard."

A clap of thunder drowned the conversation of both parties.

 _Johnny, I've given you your charge. You will be quick, my gift will grant you speed beyond that of ordinary men. Your strength will make children of all you face. For each man you kill, it feeds the shard..._

Johnny let out a soft whistle, mimicking the call of a bird. Korrin's men didn't perceive it as obtuse. The insurgency, however, flocked to it...rushing for their prey like banshees.

 _Just one of you will equal six...no seven of their undisciplined lot. Just one strike, Xaxa's already eliminated the first squad. Without you, our hopes of restoring our nation's glory would go to waste. I know you will succeed._

The archers failed to spot the incoming marauders, the cover of fog betraying their sight. As figures in black rushed from dark, all they could do was warn through cries, a single member of Johnny's team cutting down three of Korrin's men in a matter of seconds!

"Ambush!" Korrin yelled.

Johnny leaped from the dark, exceeding a height of fifteen feet with a single vault! Dual [Falchions] in hand, he swooped down on the Spartan's men like a hawk, hacking limbs the second his foot dropped.

"Too many!" Bansan yelled, "Wha-"

His head was lobbed off before he could finish another word, his body dropping like a bag in the mud.

 _Let them play with magic...let them think the Old Ones care for their petty thoughts._

"Bansan!" Korrin yelled.

The Watch fought back desperately, some with shield and axe, others with spell and curse. Johnny's men fought harder, gifted unfairly by their master, setting the pace with unrelenting assault.

Korrin fell back from the bladed mosh pit, calling his brothers to do the same. What he got instead was a glimpse of futility, his people whom he recruited being hacked apart as the men in cloak severed section after section.

The leader lunged with his spear, catching a member in the ribs! Wounded, the speared assassin fell back to heal, his brethren turning focus. Seeing the leader, some turned to engage him.

 _Korrin's been after me long enough. Let him find his sweetheart, in hell if you must._

"Hold up!" Johnny directed, "That one's mine."

Korrin stopped, looking at the dual wielding leader approaching him. Johnny widened his stance, blades angled off his sides. The rest of his guild fell screaming, no match for the gifted few.

"Oh darn, that was easy." Johnny smirked, "Please...try to keep up with me. Vampirism isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Korrin shook, raging at the insolent homicidist standing before him. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he rushed his foe with his spear, [Great Shield] raised in defense!

Johnny sidestepped, the polearm flying past him as he briskly flanked with a [Double Slant]! Korrin swerved, his shield's bulky mass repelling such light blows, the Spartan bashing the rogue back with a hard shove.

Instead of tumbling, the assassin let Korrin's energy propel him back, using a nearby tree to rebound! Front flipping over the tank, he swung down with a [Twin Vertical]! succeeding only in scratching the heavy round shield!

Korrin turned with a lunging stab, Johnny dodging with a ground roll. The Spartan pursued him, the assassin surprising him by throwing a [Poison Dart], the projectile sticking to Korrin's shin, [Poisoned].

"Aw, still mad?" Johnny laughed, "Honestly it was Garr's fault this happened...another Western meddler."

"Shut up!" Korrin snapped, twirling the spear counterclockwise for a [Comet's Arc].

The spear was spun once, glowing a light blue the whole way. The air rushed by, its passive AoE sending Johnny back!

"Truth should never be silenced!"

Johnny leaped forward, twin Falchions readying a [Horizontal Square]!

Three strikes were blocked, the fourth scoring a cut on Korrin's arm! HP dropped five percent, feeding the undead combatant. With poison coursing through Korrin stumbled, Johnny rushing in for another slashing volley!

First two hits of [Farrant Fullmoon] struck shield, Korrin breathing harder as his health declined.

"What's wrong, getting tired?" Johnny smiled.

Third and fourth struck, [Stun] seizing the leader of the Watch like a bear trap! The lone ring of Taft's church bell reached their ears. Low and distant, its wail welcomed all with a bleak cry.

"Harmonious, really." Johnny shrugged, "Don't worry, warm up's over...it's show time."

Korrin's [Stun] wore off, drawing a sadistically hooked axe from his belt! Intended for Renee, the hatchet flew out to Johnny like an initiated rocket, slamming the man in the chest!

Johnny gasped, stumbling back as Korrin retreated, searching his storage for a crystal, a way out.

"Get fucked, you wanking cunt." the Spartan growled.

Johnny's cohorts rushed Korrin from all sides, lashing out with weapons of their own. The vengeful man threw his shield left and right, his focus broken by the raging tide of steel and wood.

He kicked a minion away, only to be shoved by his friend. Another came around the back, forcing a dagger between Korrin's ribs! Korrin groaned out of surprise, shrugging the thug off.

Johnny smugly picked his [Falchions] back off the floor, walking to him casually.

 _In the end, keep it low key. No one should remember him._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Haru stepped back slowly, the cultists staring as she emerged from the brush.

"Ah, an admiring believer in secret?" one chuckled, "Please don't be shy, Bascogne welcomes all."

The masked chemist said nothing, keeping her distance from the lizard skin wearing followers. Graye felt gripped, tied to the tree by invisible chains. Twelve of them stood around her, surrounding in their gaze. The healer kept glancing, blinking rapidly, heart beating harder.

 _Maybe...maybe they'll let her go. No that's idiotic, they're freaking cultists! The hell should I do, call for help? I don't have much time._

"Why're you scared?" the cultists cooed, "With his power, you can deny the so called old gods...we can defy them."

"Keep telling yourself that." Haru growled, her falsely deep voice hiding her distress.

"We harbor no demons here." the leader among them stated, "Give yourself to Bascogne, Aincrad's true savior!"

"No thanks...if he's that powerful then he doesn't need me." Haru pointed out.

Their faces furrowed, angered by her rebuttal. Their fingers curled, twisting...revealing orbs of bright color. Haru saw this, flicking her pinkie finger. Not realizing Graye was there, the cultists closed around her.

"You privileged wench, you probably serve the demons that curse this place!" one declared, "Taking power to oppress the rest, just like the old houses!"

Haru's finger motion triggered [Hot Wave], a potion forming in her hand. Hidden by the sleeves of her cloak, she slowly stepped back. Adjusting the plague doctor mask, a slight grin grew on her.

"No matter...we serve the people's justice. The rich will throw us to hungry dogs, unless we toss 'em first!"

The NPC followers of Bascogne raised hands, magic orbs of various shades glowing ready! Haru complied, throwing the hidden potion against a tree.

The glass shattered, a pink gas enveloping the area in a matter of seconds! The cultists gagged, [Poison] and [Blind] status effects sending them reeling!

"Witch! We've got a witch!" one cursed, "Curse it with fire!"

Graye raced out from hiding, coming down on a compromised cult member with his swordspear! He proved too excited though, the weapon missing the elf by mere inches! Thankfully, the targeted was too busy coughing to notice.

The alchemist summoned her Lantern Staff, calling Graye to her side! The instant he pulled away she unleashed a fiery blast upon the mob!

Starving gouts caught three in the first shot, the cultists screaming as they burst into flames, running further into the jungle in a flight of fright! A few more were struck with [Critical Hits], Haru's INT stat kicking in. The gas's effects wore off, the rest of the cultists turning on the pair...health lowered by Haru's alchemic touch.

"Bascogne, we will purge the privileged masses...for they know not-"

Haru rolled her eyes, throwing another potion. The gas enveloped the group again, the cultists forced to disperse in fear of the effects!

 _Oh shut up._

"Won't even let me finish my lines?!" the leader groaned, "Really?!"

Graye's and Haru's eyes widened as the twelve man group drew magic. Bolts of green lightning swooped by, bringing light in the dim world below the trees.

"Haru!" Graye grabbed, throwing her down.

Haru gasped, the moist soil below colder than the air above. Looking back to her partner, she watched a stray round strike the medic dead center. The green lightning crackled on impact, causing [Stun] for the unfortunate Graye.

Blasts of blackened fire drew close, stakes of red ice missing them as they sailed by! Grabbing her friend, Haru and Graye stumbled away, forced back by the tide of strange spells!

The lizard hides they wore proved resistant to fire, the members Haru initially burned emerging from the brush. Haru grimaced, backing herself against a tree.

"Haru come on, we gotta go!" Graye shouted.

"N-Not yet!" Haru stammered, readying another potion, "Think it's time to test my newest invention."

Shaking its white frosty contents, she kept glancing back.

 _Fuck me, this wasn't designed for anything like this! Why won't that powder do anything?_

Graye saw another fireball, rolling behind a tree.

"Haru!?"

"I've got this...I think!"

"You think!?" Graye panicked.

"Just trust me, Graye!"

Another green lightning bolt flew by her face, flashing as it struck another tree. Haru felt her stomach clench, hands shaking as she readied the potion.

 _Just one shot..._

Biting her cheek, the alchemist swerved out of cover, tossing the white gas filled glass out!

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Korrin's attack struck mass, the spear impaling one of Johnny's men to a tree with a clean punch! The staff end wobbled, the assassin stuck to the tree with the tool!

"Fuck you." Korrin snarled, watching the man die in a flash.

The spartan spun right, bashing one in the face with his shield, drawing a [Xiphos] from his hip before rushing their boss! Johnny's men stood back, letting him challenge. Smiling wide, Johnny fell back as Korrin swept with several motions of the hacking blade.

"Hurry up bitch, I've got things to do today!" Johnny mocked, "Stop pretending you want revenge!"

"Then stop running!" Korrin snapped.

Johnny sidestepped, forcing the Spartan back with a few swipes of his own.

"It's not personal, man. Hell this is a compliment!"

"Ambushing us like this?!" Korrin yelled.

"Yea." Johnny slashed towards his face, keeping him focused, "Told PoH we should've went after your friend, but nooo."

Korrin winced, his legs buckling as he blocked blow after blow.

 _Why's he so strong?! He's got the look of a light build, yet hits like a brute! Wait, he mentioned vampirism!_

"It was cute, how you nearly caught us...wasn't that a week ago? Can't recall."

"Nearly doesn't mean a thing!" Korrin roared, bashing Johnny with a [Frontal Charge]!

The brutal shove forced Johnny against a tree, the assassin rolling aside as Korrin lunged! His [Xiphos] chipped the bark, the edge failing to meet his foe as it bit lumber.

Rebounding like a ball, Johnny raced up to attack further, his [Falchions] scratching the surface of Korrin's shield. Hearing the light taps, the Spartan's memories dragged out of the grave.

 _"You always hated losing." Renee teased, "Think the only reason you got such a big shield was to stop my axes."_

 _"Worked didn't it?" Korrin laughed._

 _"I suppose."_

 _"Look...I've, I've been unfair with you." he lowered his head, "I said things I shouldn't have."_

 _"Where're you going with this?" Renee peeked, "You know what my answer is, right?"_

Korrin saw Johnny step too close, going for the chance! Reaching out with a foot, he kicked his opponent's shin.

 _"I don't know." Korrin submitted, "I've stopped trying to assume your answers."_

Johnny turned the heel, sweeping Korrin off his feet with a simple kick! The Spartan's attack missed, leaving him open for the focused murderer to exploit. His back struck the wet stone, his bronze cuirass clacking.

"Oh no...did that hurt?" Johnny mocked, stepping towards him, "Oh right...if it did, Nobel would've bagged your ass."

Korrin crawled back, letting go of his shield in order to get away from the encroaching figure. He wanted to cry, seeing the sky darken again...alone with undead. The rest of Johnny's men closed in around him.

 _"I stopped assuming too, I'm not innocent either." Renee tossed her hair back, leaning against a wooden post, "Life's too complex for that. So what is it, I wanna know."_

"Just look at him squirm!" a member laughed, watching Korrin jolt back up from Johnny's sweeping dance.

Korrin lashed at the mouthy murderer, only to see him veer away. Left with only his [Xiphos], the rain pattered against his crested helm.

 _"I mean...I was gonna ask if you were hungry." Korrin said, "There's a grea-"_

 _"No."_

Korrin kicked, punched, slashing in hopes of keeping them back! Johnny charged, spinning up into his dance of blades, forcing Korrin back with the inbound wall of steel.

Blocking and backing, the Spartan lashed with attacks of his own. [Dual Wielding] prevented Johnny from blocking, forcing him to rely on dodging. Korrin struck twice, one to the arm, the other a glancing blow to the ribs.

Johnny backed up, his HP already half drained! [Bleed] had taken place for both men, Korrin gasping for a minute before standing to full height.

"Tough...I like that." Johnny smirked, "Looks like we're both hurt...wanna go?"

Korrin felt the sweat beading down his nose, the cold of the rainy world clawing at his warmth.

 _His opportunity of attack is far better than mine...I've only got the advantage of blocking...and parrying. If I'm still standing, that proves we're at least equal..._

Grunting, Korrin drew his Xiphos back...opening his guard.

"Guess that's a yes!"

Johnny saw this pose and charged, [Falchions] glowing green! Gritting teeth, the two warriors converged...

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The white gas flew out, the glass bottle broken against an exposed root. Sadly only one was struck, but the effects were immediate. The mage kept splaying his hands, looking irritated as nothing fired out.

"The witch cursed me!" the cultist decried, "Help!"

Haru smiled behind that mask, feeling hope return in that flash of snowy white.

 _[Silent], a magic user's worst nightmare. This one was a low concentration, but seeing this idiot tantrum without his magic's priceless! Funny, I intended this to shut up Lisbeth's robots..._

Seeing the chance, Graye stormed forward, stabbing the quieted mage with a [Rhino Arc]! [Critical Hit], the bladed pole arm finishing the weakened figure with a choked gasp.

Graye bolted back the second it died, returning to Haru's side. Grabbing her by the arm, the two ran to escape the angered masses. Until they noticed an oily pool growing around them.

Haru stopped, changing direction as the body of dark fluid grew. Graye slipped, sliding right into it! The second he fell in, the medic yelled in surprise, [Blind] taking hold of him.

"Haru! Where'd you go!?" he called, panicking.

Haru swerved back, confused by his claim as she was only a few feet from him. A new effect appeared over her HUD, [Fear]. Her damage, and accuracy dropped, movement speed rising. Looking around rapidly, she sought the source...only to see a darkening world.

Graye stumbled around, feeling his pockets for an [Antidote Crystal]. All around him, the world seemed to plunge to freezing depths. A voice whispered to look and see, coaxing to submit.

"Hosts of Non, you curse this world with your filth!" One mage yelled, "Burn!"

"Graye?" Haru grabbed.

"Hang on, got a cure."

Graye raised his [Antidote Crystal], vision returning. The second he did, awareness of his world revealed. As the warmth left his face, he almost wished he stayed blind.

* * *

 **Song: Chaos Rising Theme 5**

* * *

Humanoid beings slowly emerged from the lightless pools, headless and rubbery. Dermis of an oily black, its frame throbbed the closer it got to the pair, eyeless. Shoulders raised, swinging arms and fingers, far longer than anything human.

The alchemist stared in disbelief, feeling the warmth leave them.

 _Yea no, fuck this!_ Haru nearly screamed, _taking that international nope train to screw this crap boulevard!_

Graye kept looking around, not realizing they're surrounded.

"Haru?!" he called, gesturing his hand around, his other reaching for an [Antidote Crystal]

More of the head lacking fiends emerged, taking interest in not just them but the cultists. The proud followers hurled lightning and fire, warding them off as they crept, lured to them like moths.

"Bascogne is with us, brothers! Purge the demons!"

The creatures hissed, draining the very light around them. [Fear] grew in their hearts, lowering attack damage, their vine like arms lashing, latching. Finding his crystal, Graye was brought sight...vision of a maddening world.

"What?!" he shrieked, "Oh god, what's that?!"

One latched on with a vine like arm, pulling Graye towards itself.

"NOPE!" Graye slashed with his [Glaive]!

The previously powdered swordspear carved through its chest...but scored only half damage.

"What?! NO! NO!"

The creature made no sound, its identity revealed to be a [Shade], a [Demon] type opponent. Its neck skin folded right and left...revealing it to be split. A jaw of flattened yellow teeth. Whipping Graye, the demon sent him to the ground with the crack of its arms.

Haru screamed, previously frozen in shock.

 _This can't be happening, no this is just a dream! Another stupid monster, it didn't just take that weapon like a joke!_

She drew the Lantern Staff, sending a burst of flame at the eldritch freak. The [Shade] immolated in [Critical Hits], its skin melting off as the flames consumed. It kept walking to Graye, even as it slowly turned to dust...not making a single complaint.

"Yea okay, I'm done!" Haru panicked, "Graye let's g-!"

She swerved, only to find one reaching out, its teeth clamping onto her arm! While no pain was felt, the alchemist screeched in fright, crying as she tried tossing it aside, her lack of strength failing her. Biting down, its teeth tore into her robes, ripping them out along with a chunk of skin!

"Graye!" she cried out.

The cultists cursed as they unleashed spell after spell, burning, freezing, and shocking the [Shade] that approached. Dying to the masses, they were forced to fall further back, the jungle suddenly looking friendly as a town.

Graye scrambled back, tackling the creature off Haru! More kept coming, the silence that arrived made him shake, Haru's screams chilling his bones. The light of her flamethrower roared to life, setting ablaze half a dozen...before fizzling.

"Of freaking course!" Haru yelled.

Graye lunged again, but tripped! His face hit the dirt, feeling like the biggest failure in Aincrad.

 _Is this where we're going to die?! In some nameless forest, what bullshit._

Growling, Graye lashed out at the encroaching horde, scraping the [Glaive] against a rock on the way to his feet.

 _I'm not dying a coward!_

He heard a spark, stopping to see the sudden change...the metal portion of his sword-spear was on fire! The resin ignited, the friction of stone starting it.

"H-Hey, did something!" Graye yelled, "Haru!"

His friend looked, getting behind him to reload as he raised the engulfed weapon.

Graye swung wide and far, his flaming polearm doing much better damage against the abyssal threat. Rubbery limbs flew off as the [Glaive] swung wide with a [Comet's Arc]!

After reloading, Haru blew fire at all who drew near, trying to protect Graye...their indifference to flame freaking her out.

"Graye, I don't wanna sound weak." Haru panted, "But I-"

"You're not weak!" Graye snapped, "Tell that freaking voice to choke on a shoe!"

"Why're you fighting?" Haru cried, "Running is the better choice!"

"Not while you're here!" he rebutted, "I'm done leaving my friends behind, I don't care anymore!"

A [Shade] lashed at the medic, Graye sent stumbling back up. With health already well depleted, he grabbed Haru before shouting.

"Heal!"

The healer's crystal shined a bright light, not only healing them but repelling the dark with a flash of green. With it, however, the dark repulsed...engulfing them ever more. Haru cried a little, not seeing a single avenue of escape, Graye fighting back desperately...but failing.

Suddenly the wind rushed, a white cloaked figure landing near them, lightning glowing from its left hand!

"Oi Gra-" the man panicked, "Oh god, the fuck is that?!"

"Wish we knew!" Haru shouted, "Help!?"

Kicking the cowl back with his head, the man revealed to be Oran. Drawing a pair of tri-bladed [Battle Claws], the top five fighter unleashed a [Tiger's Fury] on not one, but four [Shades] at once!

[Demon] creatures took the six swipes of his claws just as they received Graye's unlit [Glaive], Oran scoring only half damage.

"Shit!" Oran cursed, "Wanks like this shit!"

Haru lobbed a [Poison] vial, its contents splashing over the unholy beasts.

[Immune]

"Really?!" Haru flipped them off, "Running out of options, guys!"

"Oran! Fire works nice!" Graye noted.

"Then maybe, they'd like this!" Oran growled.

Light returned to the land, by lightning bolt. A net of blue sparks covered the site, the white cloaked figure hurling [Chain Spark] from his fingertips.

The [Shades] wounded by the previous cultists detonated from the electric pulse! Their damage resistance didn't count, their blackened frames bubbling as flame and bolt melted them away.

The three fighters held their ground, warding off the unnatural fiends with spell and flame. The eldritch hissed, otherwise soundless in their attempt to close in, hungry for their warmth. Haru threw another potion, one of the magazines for her flamethrower!

A spark of light, a small flame glowing on the ground, immolating only two. That's when Graye's burning [Glaive] went out, the light fading in a circle of clamoring dark. Oran's mana depleted, leaving him without spark.

"Yup, not staying!" Oran shouted, grabbing Graye and Haru.

"No shit!" Haru decried.

Taking Oran's lead, the party rushed through the wall of headless vain, gasping as whip and jaws lashed and chewed! Constantly slamming into trees, the only means of unison were their HP meters, their only incentive the hungry abyss.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Korrin's [Xiphos] flew through the air at blinding speed, Johnny taking the bait of his foe's open guard! The assassin's twin [Falchions] flew east, the [Xiphos] west, converging like rival tides in the sea. Watching the tools converge, however, Johnny realized his mistake.

 _Renee smiled, stepping beside Korrin._

 _"I'd rather cook, would you like to eat with me?"_

Korrin smiled at the gamble's reward, he wasn't aiming for his foe's chest. In a flash, the front heavy [Curved Shortsword] met their mark with a resounding crack. Johnny's hands flew off, parting with his weapons like a stolen purse, landing on the moist forest floor.

"Fuck!" Johnny gasped, backpedaling from the enraged Korrin, defenseless by all means!

"What's wrong, superman?" Korrin smirked, "Afraid of a mere man?"

The Spartan smelled the predator's frailty, seizing the day with a stab preparing for his assailant. Johnny lurched back, clenching his teeth in his efforts to avoid the attack, his body freezing with shock...the blade arcing up!

 _"I missed you, Cory." Renee hugged._

Just as the blade arced for his stomach, Korrin felt something crash against his back, like a club. Sending him to the ground, his eager charge turned at once to an unwilling descent. His attack was cancelled, the blade clattering as it flew out of his hands!

 _What?!_

Korrin crawled forward quickly, ignoring the attacks made on his back, trying to reach for the dropped [Xiphos]. His hands shook, his mind focused solely on ending Johnny's life. His right hand clamped the hilt, clenching firmly.

Suddenly a boot landed on the blade, the mud covered heel crackling on the flat side. Korrin looked up, Johnny stood over him...chuckling at something Korrin wasn't seeing.

"You fought well, Korrin. I'd say you deserve the win...you know, killing me and all for being a bit too excited...good game."

His chuckle turned hoarse, leaning harder on dropped tool.

"But I think you have other worries. I guess you could say you'll be put...down under, eh Aussie?"

Korrin glanced back, his face turning pale. His comrades returned, their eyes glowing a deathly blue...their mouths toothless, voids.

"W-What?!" Korrin growled, "Bansan?!"

Looking just like their living selves, they brought their weapons down on their former leader. Johnny moved his other boot, stepping on the back of Korrin's neck, watching as his opponent sputtered the pooling rain water, his recently dead allies ripping him to shreds...with the weapons he paid for.

All the former living spoke were moans, their commander screaming as they beat him to death under the rain, the crack of their bones muffled only by his. Johnny smiled, watching the man succumb slowly.

Korrin yelled, thrashing his body in all directions, flailing until the [Warhammer] of his dead right hand man met his spine. His eyes shot open, his mind blanking for a mere moment.

 _"Come on Cory...it'll be just like home." Renee cheered, "Course I'm gonna need to hunt."_

A breaking of glass was heard, Johnny's foot hitting stone pavement. Sighing, he rolled his shoulders, still without hands.

"Freaking tool." one sneered, "Fucker killed Ilos."

"Sir, your hands." one bleated, "Good thing we have a necromancer with us, priceless execution..."

"Shut them down." Johnny barked.

"But-"

"Next time, you will do it your fucking self." he snarled, "Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." the follower nodded.

"Good. Return to base on your own...good work."

Johnny's teammates scattered into the foggy woods, leaving their leader unattended. Looking up to the cloudy sky, the lone commander felt something gnaw at his heart. His hands eventually recovered by [Limb Loss] turning off. The symbol on his left hand glowed faintly.

 _What if they could bring Etic back? I...I couldn't bear to look at him again, not after..._

He looked back to his brand. The mark had taken every kill they made, funneling it to the host. Twin black coffins, a skeletal hand...and a smiling, clownish expression. Sighing, Johnny Black turned away, leaving behind the former guild.

There was no grave, no stone to recall the souls that the world forgot. The rain was all that could be heard, the songs of birds chirping in their nests, life moving on without a pause.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

A few hours later...

Yuuki bolted out of the [Teleport Gate], smiling under the warmth of a Floor one sun. Some passing denizens waved, happy to see their local champion return. Winking and waving back, she kept a brisk pace to Asuna's home.

"We love you, Zekken!" some called out.

"Love you all too!" she cheered.

Taking a west route, Yuuki's agility stats brought her nearly to the human peak of speed, thirty two kilometers an hour. Zooming past everyone in a blur, the swordswoman felt almost capable of flying, though this was just mere wishful thinking.

Reaching a sizable two story house, Yuuki screeched to a halt! Her dark purple hair flew to the side, gently falling to her back.

"Hm...wish I could run like this back home." she smiled.

Approaching the wooden fence perimeter, she quickly selected [Request Entry].

"Come on baby, don't leave this girl hanging!" Yuuki teased.

Seconds later the unseen barrier flashed, allowing the swordswoman access inside.

"Thanks, gorgeous!" Yuuki clapped, stepping to proceed.

Opening the door, the first people Yuuki noticed was Leopon and Klein. Snuggled up together on the couch, the knight's head rested on the Samurai's chest, occasionally readjusting her spot.

"Awww!" Yuuki cheered, "Hey you two!"

Leopon's eyes opened, looking up at Yuuki with a soft smile.

"Hey...how was it?"

"Pretty cool, how's Asuna?"

Leopon nodded to the ceiling.

"Godfree left a few hours ago, Lis is up there still...I dunno."

"Well why're you here then?" Yuuki asked softly.

"They...had a bit of an argument." Klein noted, keeping Leopon warm with arms around her, "Won't go there."

"She's seriously considering staying here." Leopon sighed, "I told her that's a bad idea, she needs to go somewhere, anywhere."

"I see." Yuuki frowned a little, "Would love to take her with me to the arena...but that'd be a bad idea."

"Fighting other players...yea wouldn't help."

"Being around Garr would be a bad idea." Leopon adjusted, "I just don't want her doing what she did during the first week of this."

"Sitting in an inn room, letting herself waste away."

"Wouldn't it be safer?" Klein postulated.

"Physically yes, but what's that gonna do to her spirit?" Leopon brought, "Would destroy people that way."

"I kinda see it both ways." Yuuki shrugged, "I'd be happy to have Asuna hang with us, let the Clearers do their thing."

"Same time, I don't want her really doubting herself. People need heroes, especially now."

"Right." Leopon nodded.

The red knight wore new white armor, the red cross of the Blood Oath adorned to her uniform. Klein nudged her a little, Leopon snuggling up to him, her blonde hair soft as down feathers.

"Katanas or longswords?" Klein asked the knight.

"Don't be scared, worrying about which is better...cause you know mine's still bigger." Yuuki turned away.

"Hey, no stealing my lines!" the Samurai decried.

Leopon elbowed him in the gut, forcing a choked laugh out of him.

"What was that for?" he coughed.

"You were gonna tell her about your sword." Yuuki smirked, "Keep it quiet, perverts."

"I didn't start it!" Leopon cried.

"Cause you can't stop it, right?" Yuuki winked, "Easy on her, Klein!"

Yuuki ran up the stairs, out of the sight of the flustered knight. Pushing open the bedroom door, she slid her way inside, noticing Lis and Asuna in the middle of a conversation.

"Hi Yuuki." Asuna said mellowly.

"Hellooo good lookin'." Yuuki smiled softly, "Sorry I'm late, Monster Arena's a busy place."

"It's fine...I'm actually feeling a bit better today." the commander shrugged, "Lis and Leopon have been a real help."

"How's my goofball?" Lis looked, "Miss him."

"Oh trying to out tough everyone." Yuuki stated.

"Not surprised." Lis giggled, "Teased him hard last night...not sure if he's gonna eat bacon anytime soon."

"I'd...rather not know why." Asuna blinked.

"Psh, you're too innocent for that, Commander." Lis teased.

"You're saying I can't get it?" she challenged.

Yuuki smiled, stepping beside Lis.

"Hang on Lis, Asuna might be ready..."

The blacksmith glanced up, Yuuki draping an arm over her shoulder.

"You might be right..." Lis smiled deviously.

Seeing the two demons gaze back at her, Asuna suddenly felt trapped. Her eyes widened, his lips slightly curling in, her hands coming together...forming a shield around her waist.

* * *

"I'm never making bacon again." Asuna whined softly, "Why did I open my mouth?..."

"You know what the best part is?" Yuuki smirked.

"What?"

"I got pics of the faces you made!"

"Wow, when'd you do that?!" the commander panicked, "Yuuki, give them now!"

"I mean...I can imagine these selling well." Lis narrowed her eyes, the swordwoman's partner in crime giggling at the prospects.

"Lis, stop her!" Asuna decried, "I don't wanna be embarrassed!"

"I would...but you're already pretty red." Lis played innocent.

"LISBETH!" Asuna yelled.

"Wan 'em back?" Yuuki leaned on one hip.

"Yes please!" the commander splayed a hand, "No, that's an order!"

"But I thought you weren't in charge anymore." Yuuki played.

Asuna quieted down, lowering her hand and head in defeat.

"Aw don't be like that." Yuuki approached, "You have to realize you're a leader inside."

"It was just an act." Asuna dismissed, "Fooled myself into thinking I was something I'm not."

Yuuki sighed, looking at the ground for a moment. Nodding, she looked back to the two people in the room.

"Wanna meet my friends? We own a little place in the middle of town." Yuuki offered, "I think you'll like them, Asuna."

Asuna paused her incoming tears, looking up to her friend.

"I don't know..."

"Yes she will." Lisbeth affirmed, "Come on, Asuna get up."

"Hey, she wasn't asking you." Asuna protested.

"No, but you're doubting yourself." Lis argued, "That's the last thing you should be doing!"

"I don't know." Asuna repeated.

"Nope, let's meet people." Lisbeth stayed firm.

Asuna continued to resist, but eventually yielded. The three ventured back downstairs.

"I tell ya, that was the last time I did taxi service." Klein discussed, "Was fine shipping drunks around, but being told I was privileged cause I had a Hawaiian bobblehead...was done."

Leopon nodded, glancing over to the exiting party.

"You guys going somewhere?" the knight stood up.

"Yea, gonna introduce 'em to my friends." Yuuki looked back, "Wanna come too?"

"Nah, Klein and I were actually scheduling to train with Korrin. Haven't heard back from him, must be busy."

"Cool." Yuuki smiled, turning away.

"Asuna?" the knight insisted.

The commander turned, looking to her blue eyed friend.

"Are you sorry?"

Asuna stopped, unsure what she meant. To this, Leopon smiled...nodding to Klein as they walked out.

"Strength isn't something you can just discard, my father always told me that." the knight stopped beside her, putting a hand on Asuna's shoulder.

"Especially not at your place, Asuna. When you get that strong, there's not much you can do to change that."

"But to tell you the truth, I'm sorry. This whole thing...it's honestly your choice to make, not mine, or anyone else's."

"But what if I fail?" Asuna feared.

"You'll find a way, because you're strong."

Leopon released her, leaving with Klein outside. Asuna stood there, watching her friend vanish in an sapphiric sphere.

"You've got really sweet friends." Yuuki smiled, "Leop's got a nice ass too..."

"What?" Asuna blinked.

"Nothing!" Yuuki laughed, "Come on, fam's gonna be so excited to see you!"

* * *

Yuuki pushed open the double doors, a simple hall and living space revealed. Inside resided a group of seven. All varying in builds, they turned to Yuuki and her visiting entourage.

"Hey darlings!" Yuuki cheered, "Brought some new friends!"

The group smiled, stopping what they were doing to approach their guests, greeting themselves with light tones and great warmth.

"I'm Menda, wanna drink?" one offered.

"Menda, hands off!" Yuuki laughed, "Asuna's mine!"

"You say that about every guest." the ponytailed ninja poked, "Wait...Asuna?"

Asuna stance stiffened slightly, relaxing a bit as Lis grabbed her gently by the arm.

"You heard it!" Yuuki hopped, "The esteemed commander of the front lines is here!"

This announcement drove the group insane! Each of them wanted a chance to speak to the front line leader, eager to hear her speak. Yuuki tugged her away from the crowd, trying to bring some order back in the room.

"Easy people, let's take this one at a time!" Yuuki laughed, "Jun, Tecchi? You can ask her out uh...never."

"I wasn't going to!" Jun panicked.

Lisbeth grabbed the rapier sheathed to Asuna's side, drawing it to show the rest.

"Lis, what're you doing?" Asuna said startled.

"You see this?" Lisbeth smiled, presenting the blade passively, "This is no ordinary rapier."

The guild of seven stopped, their attention grabbed by Lisbeth's advertising. Raising her voice, the blacksmith turned the weapon to show off all angles.

"I used two metals to make this sword, a mix of light and dense metals..."

"Okay everyone, one question at a time!" Yuuki interrupted.

"Hang on, I'm trying to show off her gear!" Lis decried before looking back to the group.

Yuuki glanced to Asuna, unsure how to react.

"Anyway, so the dense metal I used was allocated to two points on the blade, the handle and the tip." Lis explained, "This allows it to pierce armor while still maintaining its light weight through the rest of the blade!"

"Sounds easy to break." one commented.

Lisbeth stopped abruptly, looking to the green knight that said this.

"What makes you think that?" Lis blinked.

"Well let's be honest here." Tecchi shrugged, "If the majority of the blade's made of this lighter metal, then I can't imagine it taking a hit well."

"Well..." Lis tried finding a counter, "Who uses a rapier to clash blades with?"

"Fair point, but rapiers weren't very light in real life..."

"You're missing the point." Lis sighed.

"Is that a pun?!" Jun pointed out.

"Pfffft." Lis smirked, "Anyway, Asuna uses the lightest of swords, yet brings the greatest change to the field!"

"Hold on." one raised a hand, "Are you...trying to sell us stuff?"

"No, I'm telling you who built this." Lisbeth lashed verbally, "It took me many tries to get this rapier built right!"

"We've already got a blacksmith." Nori dismissed.

Lisbeth paused again, looking directly at the black haired woman with sudden ferocity. While no anger lurked behind her rouge eyes, competition spurred her interest.

"Really?" Lis smiled.

"That'd be me." Tecchi stepped forward.

Standing nearly a foot taller than Lis, he kept a slight smile. Like her, his armor indicated a tank build, thick metal plates covering everywhere from the shoulders down.

"Guys?" Yuuki blinked.

"What's your skill at?" Lisbeth tilted her head, "You look pretty tough."

"Oh five hundred and twelve."

While her smile remained, the blacksmith's heart raced without joy. This person had a higher skill level than she did...by over eight points.

"Ah, good to know." she nodded, "Got any favorite metals?"

"Not really." the short haired blonde leaned to the side, "Just use whatever I've got."

"Hey, get a room on your own time!" Yuuki joked, "Just don't tell Garr!"

Lis looked at Yuuki strangely, nodding to Tecchi before returning Asuna her rapier.

 _I've been slacking off...others are getting ahead of me. I gotta double production if I wanna get back in the lead! Maybe if I hadn't spent all that time on my [Mechanist] skill I could've fixed this._

"Alright, thank you Lis!" Yuuki coaxed, "Gotta love a passionate person, am I right?"

Her friends laughed lightly, eyes turned fully to Asuna.

"So, questions for Asuna?" Yuuki cheered, "Don't be shy, it's not like we've got anything to lose!"

"Nah, we'll be lucky if Talken says a word." Nori smirked, "Never talks to girls."

"Wait...I've seen him speak to you." Lis blinked, "If that's the case..."

Nori gave Lis a dark look, who simply smiled innocently. Tecchi and Jun chuckled, only to receive a death stare from the woman in question.

"Moving on!" Yuuki intervened, "So anyone got any?!"

The group looked to each other shyly.

"Come on, she's the commander of the front lines!"

"Actually yes, what was it like?" Siune laid back, "Must be really something, brave and handsome guys, you, the unknown."

Asuna grimaced a bit, more than a little flustered of the sudden PR blast.

"It was...trying." she struggled, "I mean, when one leads...a lot is expected of them."

"How long have you been doing that?" Jun waved.

"Since the first floor."

"Wow...four months of clearing."

"How many times would you get hit on a week?" Nori smirked.

"Actually...not many." Asuna admitted, catching herself questioning why.

"Wonder why that is, you're really pretty." Nori scratched her head.

Talken raised his hand, shaking slightly in fear of her.

"Go ahead, Talken!" Yuuki encouraged, "Asuna doesn't bite...thrice a day."

The frail boy looked up to Asuna, his eyes glowing as if viewing an idol. Looking back at him, Asuna felt a bit more comfortable, his meekness leaving him insignificant to her in an instant.

"M-Miss Asuna? Are...Are you ever afraid?"

Asuna nearly froze, her right hand clenching...a major vein struck. An awkward silence filled the room, Yuuki and Lis both looking to the Blood Oath Knight with worry. Her hazel eyes wavered, remembering the raid again.

 _What do I say? If I say yes, it'll make them lose faith in the Clearers. If I say no, I'd be lying. Come on, choose one and go with it...not like it's gonna change anything._

Taking a deep breath, she loosened her fist to an open hand.

"There hasn't been a day where I'm not afraid." Asuna said slowly, "I look up at those stars every night...often with friends like Leopon to talk to."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"There're things that I have no control of...and it's those things I couldn't stand. I'd deny my inability to alter those things, telling myself I'd be the only one to pay if I was wrong."

The audience remained silent, eyes wider with reception.

"What I learned is life has a way of telling you...just how wrong you are. I am afraid, I wish I could tell you I wasn't."

That's when an answer reached her, Asuna shook. Her hazel eyes cleared, as if shown a mere glimpse of the truth.

"But that's okay...it's okay to be wrong." she raised her head a little, "I can correct, we all can...it just varies in difficulty in each of us."

The Sleeping Knights as a whole smiled, the air of tension replaced with a warm, mellow security.

"I thought you were invincible." Talken smiled, "I thought...I could never be strong enough to do what you do."

"You can, because I'm not that." Asuna suddenly turned away, "I'm sorry, I...I need to go."

"Asuna?" Lisbeth worried.

"Don't worry, I'm...not quitting." she assured, "It's been nice meeting you all, really...there're things I need to clear with myself."

The white clad commander returned to the sun filled streets, feeling the warm air brush her orange brown hair. The tears stopped, but her heart felt unsure. Hearing the door open again, she turned. Yuuki approached, hands on her back...her boyish smile gone.

"Hey, sorry if I went a bit...overboard." she yielded.

"Don't be, they were really nice." Asuna smiled a little, "If anything, I wasn't too pleased with Lis' little act."

"Yea...they're family." Yuuki stood, "Would do anything for them...long as I can anyway."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Asuna turned.

"Asuna, that's not important." she detested, "Besides, Lis wasn't that bad-"

"Then you wouldn't have said it." the brunette declared, "Why did you say that?"

Yuuki fiddled with her fingers, playing with her hair a bit...her red eyes dimming.

"They're..." Yuuki sighed, "They're not long for this world, hate admitting it."

"That's nonsense, as long as the Clearers do our part, we'll make it out." Asuna insisted.

"Doesn't matter." Yuuki shook her head.

"How does it not matter?"

"I appreciate the hope, Asuna...it's hard sometimes."

"Before we all got stuck here, we were part of a little talk group, brought together from different hospitals."

Yuuki's red eyes trailed off a bit.

"It's funny, when you get people knowing their end is so close, they laugh a lot. Things suddenly become so simple."

"We made a Gofundme, to get away from the limits of real life." Yuuki laughed weakly, "You gotta understand...most of us couldn't even walk."

Asuna stood still, taking in every word.

"Well...we got our wish." Yuuki smiled, "It's a blessing really, being able to stand here, seeing such beautiful things, meeting amazing people."

"They chose me as their leader, saying I was their sunshine. Makes me glad they never see me cry."

The commander's lips fell slightly. It was hard to imagine Yuuki crying, but she was in no place to assume.

"But it doesn't matter now, they're here. I've learned to take life for all of its positives, that's what gives us meaning."

"Yuuki...what about you?" Asuna pleaded softly.

"I'll be fine." she smiled.

"No I mean it. You talk about others all the time, what about you? I've never got the chance to learn more about you."

Yuuki giggled softly for a minute.

"Not to repeat myself, but that doesn't matter. I see where you're coming from, but my story's nothing exciting."

Asuna fell silent, unsure what to say. Spinning to face her friend, Yuuki smiled warmly again.

"So how's dinner sounding? Nori can cook like a pro!"

The commander still said nothing, the grim reality of her newest friend hitting like like a mallet to the gut. Nonetheless she smiled, accepting the invite. A new peace was present, an ease she never wanted gone.

 **A/N: Alright guys, (heads up blazepanzer) Leopon is now the last Australian standing! :D...please don't kill me...or worse send me to Australia (where the even freaking sheep wanna kill people)**

 **As usual guys, reviews are my favorite meal! Feeding me reviews (good or bad) helps me achieve zen. Favorites and follows as always are appreciated :3**

 **Thanks for reading guys...and if I don't get shipped to Australia, I'll see you at the next chapter!**


	39. Chapter 26: First to Fight

**A/N: Souls of Fire, the author totally didn't turn 24 on the 1st. Nonsense! :D**

 **Loving the reviews as always guys! Keep 'em coming, you all give me great advice to improve the story further.  
Theawesomess1: Have you SEEN the animals they've got in Australia?! Those are tough people!  
NetherOrbit: Asuna may recover soon enough :D  
blackknight4958: Refusing to admit he's too gud for dis fic.  
bitchbot: NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS MOUNTIN A SHIA LABEOUF!  
Dens3424: Nah, I threw Garr in a bottomless pit of script :3  
Thunderwolf: Someone wants some AsunaxYuuki stuffffff  
ItsJustCrow: Chibi4lyfe!...btw you solo'd Nameless King? Jeez, I'm a scrub...;-; I got phantoms to help  
Drcoocookachu: Please do not send me into anymore abyssal plains...couldn't write while floating in that vat of nothingness and that pisses me off!**

 **Enjoy :D**

February 3rd 2023

"So tell me." Kymer paced the room, "I gave you specific instructions, didn't I?"

Neither Haru or Graye said a word, staying huddled together while Oran leaned on an adjacent stone wall. Much as I appreciated his rescue, I had to admit he looked damn uncomfortable.

"I don't wanna be a damn rules lawyer, but really? People, we've already walked through that jungle once!"

"I needed to get new herbs." Haru growled, "I'm not exactly useful without staying up to date."

"Then why didn't you get one of us to escort you?" the Russian argued softly, "Let's be real here, you're only sitting here cause Oran was curious."

"Can I go?" Oran grimaced, "I'd rather not get involved. Been in the middle of things before and it went poorly."

"Go ahead." I ushered him to the door.

Opening, he looked back at me strangely.

"Thanks for getting them back." I sighed, "I owe you one, honestly."

"Oh just buy me a good drink, mate." the monk smiled, "I'm telling ya though, there's some freaky shit out there, be careful."

I nodded, closing the door as Oran departed. Felt like just taking a seat right there, listening to all that the three had to say. What kind of horror lurked outside these walls, waiting for others?

"I've got nothing." Kymer put hands on his sides, "Garr?"

"Haru, why didn't you ask for help." I buried my face in my hands, "You know Graye isn't exactly a fighter."

"Oh gee Garr, that sounds like a great idea." Haru spat, "Next thing you're gonna say I need permission to go anywhere, let alone make my own decisions."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, what the hell was the venom for?

"Haru, am I really that mean to you?" I sighed.

"You're very controlling." she crossed her arms, "And don't even get me started on your morals."

"Since when have I told you what to do?" I slowly stood up, "All I'm asking is that you-"

"Rely on you for protection?" Haru confronted.

"Yea?" I stated, "Or Kymer? Come on, you're an important member of our team!"

"And I for one am not comfortable being told what to do!" she challenged, "I know what I'm doing, just leave me to it."

I glanced to Graye for a moment, who looked fairly sullen.

"Graye?" I said gently.

"I'm...sorry, Garr." he lowered his head.

"Graye..." I sighed.

"You both should." Kymer growled.

The heck, was Kymer...caring about them?

"Kymer?" I looked back, "May I?"

The veteran looked to me sternly, blinking before turning away. Leaving quietly, it was just me and them.

"Graye, you did everything in your power to protect Haru." I looked back at him, "You saved her life, I just...I don't know what to say."

"Because I'm right." Haru crossed her arms, one hand moving to cover up the patch of cloth missing from her shoulder.

"Yea." I turned to her, "You are."

Haru stopped, looking surprised by my call. Her mask was off, so I could see her white hair and green eyes again. Even stranger, she wasn't on that vocal drug thing.

"I don't have the right to tell you anything. To tell you the truth, I'm not terribly sure why you even stuck around in the first place."

Bending my knees I leveled myself to their seated height.

"I never saw myself as the smartest guy, felt that would've been arrogant of me. You're smart, I recognize that, you and Graye."

They said nothing.

"What you both do is very helpful, it creates, it heals. More than just yourself. Not just you, but Lisbeth too. You all do things that help people, I really mean it when I say how great that is."

"For me to say otherwise," I shook my head, "it'd be wrong." I rose my head to their gazes.

"What you do for us is great too, Garr." Graye smiled.

"Like what, swing a sword?" I looked gently, "Get angry, kill some guy in that mess?"

He said nothing, frowning a little.

"I don't delude myself with notions of heroism, I'm a foreigner in a land I barely understand."

"Whether I live or not, I'll always be that. A stranger, just someone passing by."

"Garr." Graye coaxed, "You're here trying to help us get stuff...risking actual pain for that." Graye pointed out, "You've said my life twice, doesn't that say something about you?"

"And I'm glad I did." I nodded.

I slowly rose to my feet.

"You're both great people, I'm proud to call you friends."

The two shared some softened gazes, most surprising for me still was the fact Haru wasn't seething.

"I'm gonna let you both off on that note, as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?" Graye softly asked.

"Stay safe, not for my sake, ours."

With that over, I got up and left calmly. The same questions kept bouncing in my head, what was I? What if Rika saw what I did back in that arena, would she be okay with me? Or would she see the monster.

Walking back to my rented space, I quickly shut the door. Knight and Berserker, the two couldn't be further apart...well almost. Could've compared the latter to Gandhi. Sitting on that bed I remembered the day I broke my legs...challenging that flail wielder.

Amric had these knight statues, their armor shiny, their stance tall. I knew Chivalry was an ideal, but it was an ideal I wanted to aspire to. Knights protected the weak, I despised people with weak spirits. Knights served a purpose higher than themselves, what about me?

New message, coming from Leopon?

[From Leopon: Garr, come to Floor 11. It's bad.]

My whole body must've dropped five degrees of heat.

[To: k]

Raising the [Admin Teleport Crystal], I gave the command. The first thing to note was the rain...God I remembered that feeling. The last time I made such a big choice in this place, it was raining. Some emo shit right there, God damn it.

"Okay, just gotta think positive." I muttered to myself, "It's probably just a bunch of mobs, nothing too bad."

Then why would Leopon be calling me over it, she's a member of the Assault Team! Putting my brass helmet back on, I ventured out of the gate. The foggy forest trail looked harmless to me, just had to think there's a beautiful pond somewhere. Would have a picnic there with Rika, my friends too.

Think the one thing I wanted most was her arms around me, what I needed though was guidance. If only my father was with me, he would've been able to help me so much. What would he say to me?

Fifteen minutes down the road, I spotted Leopon. Wearing a white and red uniform, the blonde knight looked solemnly to me. Picking up the pace, I quickly pried my helmet off to greet her.

"Leopon, it's been a while." I looked worriedly, "What's happene-"

Leopon raised a hand, her eyes wavering and lips sealed. Looking just beyond the fog behind her, I saw Klein.

"Klein!?" I called, approaching him.

The Samurai looked at me just as morose as the knight, slow to turn to me.

"Hey Garr." he said in a depressed tone, "How's it going?"

"I've been better." I admitted, "What's wrong?"

Opening his menu, Klein revealed crested helm...colored bronze. The red plume blew softly with the breeze.

"Who's?..." I started.

"Korrin..." Klein uttered.

Time stopped. At that moment, I was back at Floor Two. I was alone, broken by PoH's wrath, shivering in the rain. Korrin helped me start this path, he led me to be with Rika...even when I was ready to go alone.

Grabbing the helmet, I saw it all again. My face was wet, but was it from the rain, or my tears? Closing my eyes, I could've sworn I felt his hand on my shoulder...telling me to go.

"How?..." I looked up to Klein.

"We don't know...all the Monument of Life tells us is that monsters got him."

"Bullshit." I growled, "I know Korrin, we all do."

Klein grimaced, not saying a thing.

"I swore on Renee's grave that I'd kill PoH. Whoever did this, consider him gone."

Leopon joined back beside Klein, hugging him as she cried.

"Is there anything else left of him?" I sighed.

Klein shook his head. Taking the [Red Plume Bronze Helm], I turned away.

"Thank you...guys." I sighed, "I...I'm sorry I can't stay."

"It's fine, man." Klein assured, "Hey, you're not going solo are you?"

"No, I just need time to myself. Keep me updated, please?"

No words came from either, prompting my leave. Warping back to the [Monster Arena], I sat back on the bed. Holding the helmet with both hands, I stared at everything Korrin did for me, I couldn't even help him. Some friend I was...I should've at least tried contacting him.

I was just so distracted with my own affairs. Same excuse, second time. Then again, Nishida wasn't dead...or was he? I mean judging by his status on my friends list he must've been alive. Whatever killed Korrin was powerful, had to be.

That's when it occurred to me, I still had that medal. Pulling it out, I inspected the thing. Looking closer, some letters could be seen.

"Knight...Captain..." I squinted, "Ber..."

Dammit, the rest of it was too worn to make out. Tapping the center, I felt a sudden rush of cold air. Lifting my foot to turn, a soft squish greeted my ears.

"Let's talk..."

"What?" I blinked.

A second later I started falling, pulled below the ground like I was in a sink! All around me, a lightless world, the light and image of the room shrinking in the distance as I flailed around. I kept trying to yell for someone to notice, panicking as I plummeted ever farther.

Grounded, no clue how the floor materialized. The stone composure felt very crumbly, like just the lightest pressure would compromise its shape. Growling was heard, the chilling sound sending me flying back to my feet! Ironback was out, my only sense of safety in this...wherever it was.

"Ah good, aggressive, impulsive, just what I'd expect from you, Ares."

The voice almost hurt to hear, its pitch changing with every word. I kept looking for the source, but the place was too dark.

"And a hunter? Huh, an interesting combination...look to your left when you're done tripping balls."

Swerving quickly, I nearly dropped my sword in surprise. I had to step back, God what was this thing?

"It's rude to stare, though I shouldn't be too surprised." the thing chuckled, "I'll give you a minute."

Oh Lord help me. This unspeakable thing had to be the size of a three story building, the toad's swollen throat boils the first thing I saw. Its body was colored just as dark as the abyss surrounding me.

Glowing saliva dripped, twin forked blue tongues. It had no eyes, its four arms splayed, a human hand at the end of each. This was a disgusting, unearthly, and...I couldn't even speak!

"Guess I'm starting the conversation, that's cool." it churned, "I will say, you've been a stubborn one."

Ironback rattled in my hands, my arms shaking. What was this thing even supposed to be?!

"Talking in your head was pointless. You rebelled, resisting by using petty logical fallacies, wouldn't listen to me for even a second!"

It laughed, not caring the slightest for how I felt. I kept stepping back, why wasn't I getting any further away!?

"Then again, it's Ares I'm talking to. Wouldn't expect anything short of vicious and aggressive attitudes."

I shuffled back faster, the corroded ground cracking under my weight. It knew of my crimes.

"You're a pretty crappy date, you know that?" the beast smiled, without teeth...yet capable of speech, "I mean is that any way to treat your host?"

Suddenly its back limbs flew forward, the suction cups glowing a pale green! Out of fear I slashed at them...only to see just how weak I was. One point of damage...fifteen bars of health. The [Ultra Greatsword] took more durability damage than it did...

"Oh come now, don't be shy..."

The tentacle wrapped around my left leg, catapulting me up in the air like a plush doll! What was I going to do?! I was literally a gnat to this thing! Hanging me like fish, it giggled a little.

"I go by Deus Non, Ares. Please, don't be a stranger."

I flailed around, my strength comparable to a weak joke in comparison!

"Yes, we're related and by related I mean I created the gift. How's it been treating you?"

"Oh that's right...it's not improving further, is it?"

"What?" I blinked.

"Ares has reached its current peak...poor thing's still in its infancy."

Octopus like tendrils whipped out of its spine, waving around in the air like stray hairs in an unfelt breeze.

"It must feel awful, being that weak." Deus Non chuckled, "Specially when you love to dominate others..."

"I'm not weak." I growled.

"Strength is relative...but as Ares, shouldn't you crave more?"

"No..." I gasped.

"Really?" the blackened toad tilted its head, "Oh...right."

One of the creature's flailing limbs extended, the frog like abomination nodding.

"She's a cute one...and a Mechanist for Cel. You've got interesting taste."

I said nothing, this had to be a Great Old One. Just one of his hands made a single apartment look small. Wiggling to try and break the tendrils grip proved pointless, felt like a boulder wrapped around my waist.

"So how'd you get her? I mean she would be the first one I'd tell you to kill, disciple."

I again said nothing, gasping as I clawed and shook!

"Well then again a little coaching helps...I got with Evo'gal from a stance of mutual agreement. You?"

"Let go!" I pleaded.

"Of what, my fascination? Understand worm, that little creature of yours would be the first thing to kill, like ninety times out of a hundred."

"It's beings like her that created Deus Cel in the first place." it snarled, "Yet you mortals worship the thing like it's your lord and savior."

"By all accounts, I should have you ruin her, tear her apart and eat her. But it'd be just a tad unrealistic to expect that."

"Don't talk about her!" I snapped.

"Oh now we're getting somewhere." Non smiled, "Was wondering when you'd speak...I mean you're the one with teeth in this debate."

"Leave. Her. Alone." I writhed.

"Or what? What could you possibly do if I did anything? Rodent, I've got bigger things to care about than your need for procreation."

"Then again...better I know about her than Bion. The one would do far worse..."

"Oh forgot to answer my own question."

More tendrils rose, a strange gray mist leaking from the cups.

"Huh, toothpaste and kalamari? Mortal, what is toothpaste?"

I kept my mouth shut as tight as I could. There was no way I'd give a creature like this a hard time. How the hell'd it even know Rika's first words to me?!

"Come on, I don't have all eter- oh actually I do...you on the other hand. Freaking sad rats can't live longer than a century."

"Anyway, let's get straight to the point, Ares. You have neglected your gift, I can offer you a way to boost it past your current limits."

"N-No." I stammered.

"And stay that weak?" Non smirked toothless, "Your choice...all I ask for are the souls of a hundred."

"People?!" I winced.

"People is awfully specific, anything that'd know how to open a door would be a good start...and why so troubled? I mean wasn't it you who killed at least...what seven others to get here?

"I don't want to kill anymore!" I cried out.

"What? That's like telling a bee to stop flying." it tilted its head a sickening ninety degrees, "Like you, it doesn't know of a world without that."

"You can protect your little mate, keep her alive longer. Just accept this little chore."

I've heard this ploy a thousand times...this always ended with corruption.

"No." I closed my eyes, "Let go!"

"Hm, alright then." Deus Non suddenly released.

Falling back to the depreciated ground, I scrambled back up, trying to escape!

"When you're ready to accept the gift for all it's worth, use the medal. Don't be a stranger, Ares."

The abyss swirled into the space, consuming me as I fought! Seconds of blindness, followed by silence...then the sounds of birds. Opening my eyes again, I was back in the room. Putting my face to the wooden planks, I wanted to scream my vocal chords out.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Feb 5th

Ironback swept by, nearly catching Rika in the gut as she rolled to the side!

"Come on, don't give him a break!" Yuuki cheered.

"Oh I won't." Rika smirked.

Her [Abyssteel Mace] crashed on my wrists, sending the limbs falling with the sword. Thankfully [Training Mode] was active, girl would've shattered my arms for sure. The second they lowered, she sent the club tapping the stomach.

"Boop." she giggled.

"Garr, what're you doing?" Yuuki called, "Where's the spice, where's that fiery spirit?"

"He's probably just tired." Rika glanced back for a second, "You okay, hun?"

I nodded, stepping back to ready again.

"Alright, go again!"

My blacksmith rushed forward, holding up her tower shield high! Stepping back, I lashed her away with a charged [Brush], my body nearly pitching off my feet as the pole sized blade swung!

Ironback and shield met with a thundering clap, Rika driven to the ground with a single strike. Hearing her hit the floor, I stopped. Was gonna be too aggressive again, I had to fight it.

"Dammit Garr, you had the win right there!" Yuuki disdained, "Why won't you dominate her?"

"I have to be more honorable." I argued.

"Oh really?" Rika laid there, smiling devious.

"Yea..." I looked a little away.

I haven't told her yet about everything. I couldn't imagine what she'd think of me if I showed such fear, knowing what I was offered, or what I was doing.

"Yuuki? Think he should take a break before going against Lox." Rika got up.

"Probably a good idea." Yuuki winked, "Maybe you can get Garr to man up a bit while you're at it."

Man up? Felt my heart shrivel at the comment, because that meant Rika saw it too. What Yuuki thought of me was irrelevant, but her? She could do more damage to me with her words than anyone could with bullets.

"Don't say that." Rika suddenly warned, "He's just feeling a bit low."

"Oh, my bad Lis." Yuuki blinked.

"Don't apologize to me, say that to him."

"Sorry Garr." Yuuki frowned, "Words just slipped, didn't mean anything."

"It's fine." I shrugged.

Reaching our rented room, the first thing Rika did was lean. Feeling her lips on mine, she kept me close before finally letting go.

"You're hurting." she started.

Grimacing, I felt hesitant. If she saw me as weak then she'd be off with another man like no tomorrow, that's how the world always worked. To pretend it was anything more was naive.

"Korrin's dead..." I shuddered.

Rika stopped, looking at me with bewildered grief.

"Leopon and Klein found what was left of his gear...couldn't find the spear."

Watching the tears fall from her cheeks, I stopped. Pulling Rika close, I stroked her pink hair.

"This had to be PoH's doing." she stammered, "That monster...just killing to get his way."

I knew her words weren't directed to me, but it all stung the same. What was the difference between PoH and I? He fought me because I got in his way...how many have I pointlessly fought for the exact same reason? Worse...what example was I setting for her?

"I know..." I held, "Makes me wish I went with him...might've made it if I helped."

"Anyway, I should go. Need to help our team succeed."

"It can wait." she stated, "Stay, you need to rest."

"No, I'm on everyone else's time. I've got to bring progress."

"What about Korrin?" Rika contested, "Isn't it right to take time to mourn?"

I paused. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I raised my chin.

"I...shouldn't mourn for him."

"What're you talking about?" she looked confused.

"Why would I mourn? I...should celebrate, the fact that such a strong soul lived with us. That's a gift."

I had to go, much as I hated walking away from her. I couldn't let her see, not until I was strong.

"Wait." she called.

I stopped.

"Listen, I...I guess you need to think things through. I know you, Aid. There's something in your head right now, something I can't see. I got this for you."

Looking back, she held up this strange looking box...wood with gold trim.

"I remember you saying Valentine's Day is coming, though I forgot the exact date. Someone was selling it for a decent price and thought about you."

I felt hesitant, but I forced myself to step up. Hesitation was weakness, nothing someone of her class would want. Weakness, just the thought of myself being that made me wanna die.

The second I touched the box, Rika grabbed my hand.

"I'm gonna be out blacksmithing while you're winning." she looked me in the eyes, "I'm with you Aid, I told you that from the first day we went on this path."

"Thank you." I sniffled.

She slid the hand off.

"I'm...going to win." I breathed.

"I know." she nodded, "You've never let me down."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Recon

"People of Aincrad, welcome back to the [Monster Arena]! Today, an underling has dared challenge one of our top five mightiest warriors!"

"Yo." I elbowed Wick, "It's starting, take notes."

Wick closed his menu quickly, readying his pen and paper. His drawings looked like they were gonna leap from the corners of the page.

Looking out over the whole stadium, the seats stuffed with the likes of Floor One's denizens, clearly bored out of their minds from the monotony of daily living. Wouldn't blame 'em, I was bored too.

"Hey you two!"

Looking back, I suddenly noticed that purple haired chick take a seat near Wick. Think her name was Yuuki?

"Oh um...hi." Wick blushed.

"You excited to watch too?" she leaned back on the rest.

"Not really." I shrugged, "Think this whole thing's just silly."

"Leafa needs our help though." Wick addressed, "Figuring out Garr's strengths will help her win."

"To what end?" I splayed hands, "Honestly, I'm no fan of Garr's...but I don't believe Leafa's right either."

"Ooo the drama sinks in." the girl stretched.

Neither of us spoke, but I could see Wick's blush. Guy can't resist eyeing every girl that comes by.

"Whatcha doodlin' there?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" Wick stammered.

"Lemmie see!" she suddenly snatched his book!

"Hey!" he cried.

"Oh wow...these are nice." she stared, Wick as usual not doing anything to stand for himself.

"Hey...is that me?"

"G-Give it back, please!" Wick pleaded

Holding back a sigh I looked back to the arena floor, dammit Wick. [Stony Island] was selected, Lox's favorite map style. Styled after Stonehenge, the pillars of rock formed not just arches, but slopes leading up.

"Wow Wick, didn't know you saw me that way..."

"I-I!" Wick sounded ready to implode.

"Give it back to him." I stated.

"Oh fine, Mister grouchy pants." she passed him the book back, "Call me." she looked to Wick.

"Thanks Recon." Wick vented shyly.

I sighed with relief, nobody's gonna miss with my friend. The fighting started seconds later, the two blockheads clashing like bulls.

"Wow..." Wick watched.

Lox roared like a fat pig, flinging that boulder sized flail of his like a toy. The spiked ball slammed against stone, shattering them with a short succession of hits, the debris hitting both of them in a spray of gray.

"The heck's he doing?" Yuuki groaned, "Lox's defense was wide open!"

She was right this time, Garr for the last thirty or so seconds had done nothing besides dodging...well what he called dodging. Seriously, it was like watching a turtle attempt a backflip, sad and funny at the same time.

"Come on, Garr!" Yuuki shouted, "Show some courage!"

Would've preferred Garr winning, but I saw Lox tackle him. Watching the smaller of the two men fly like a soccer ball, even the crowd was quiet with disappointment. Heck I was getting bored.

"Really?!" she decried, "Garr!"

Man, Yuuki sure seemed like the kind of person that'd watch sports channels. Think Leafa should've defied Ithe, the guy's got the whole look of a sore loser...would've saved us the trouble of this misunderstanding.

Suddenly a sharp crack rang out, a familiar scream echoing through.

"Ohhhh!" the crowd bellowed.

Looking down, it seemed Garr was turned to mush, that [Great Flail] striking him right in the chest. He just laid there, wiggling...was he really feeling that?

"Oh jeez." Yuuki covered her mouth, "Ow..."

Lox stumbled over to him, laughing before doing what he always did...stepping on him. All the guy did was cry out.

"Why does he always do that?" I grunted, "It's annoying."

"Because he really feels it." Yuuki said softly.

I stopped further comments, simply nodding before watching the loser turn to dust.

"Well, guess it's time to cheer Leafa on." Wick noted.

Really, Wick? I mean...if what she said was true.

"And the underdog is crushed, Lox the Bull takes the win! Congratulations, champion!" the announcer proclaimed, "Your reward awaits you outside!"

Saw some guy in a cloak walk out, camouflaged. Whoever that guy was, he gave me the creeps. The way he looked at you, was like he saw you as his next meal.

"Alright, next match!" the announcer called, "Oh my, we've got a champion on champion match here!"

"Our daring and beautiful third place champion is vying for second place, but what chance does she stand against Legion Slayer!?"

The crowd went nuts at this, I mean they were screaming and hollering to see the fight unfold! Seconds later the vote tab arrived.

[Vote your fight!]  
[Map Style]  
[Traps]  
[Hostile Mobs]  
[Weather]

Opening the map section, I quickly selected [Boarding Pass]. During this, the arena was filled completely with water, a pair of naval ships formed in the center. Right after that I voted for [Thunderstorm] weather pattern, made ship combat just amazing to watch!

"Whatcha voting on, Wick?" I peeked.

"Oh uh...desert and calm weather."

"Boooring." I teased.

"Aw, don't be so mean." Yuuki laughed, shaking Wick a little with a firm shoulder grip.

"Nah, just right." I smirked.

"I just wanna give Leafa a better chance." Wick frowned.

"Dude, ya gotta think about yourself some times." I rolled my eyes.

"Recon we've got to make sure Leafa wins." he argued again.

"Yea, because she's definitely gonna care about you more with you serving her."

Wick stopped talking, Yuuki looking between us with passing glances. Wick's such a wimp, he should be thinking about having fun for himself. While we weren't really brothers, he felt like that for me.

"Alright, your votes are in!" the announcer shouted.

Snapping my gaze right back to the guy I crossed my fingers, come on...naval battle.

"What'd you pick?" Yuuki suddenly asked.

"Naval battle..." I grinned.

"Wait, where's that choice?" Yuuki stammered.

"Boarding Action." Wick blinked, "Recon's always tried getting that map picked."

"Nobody picks it!" I whined, "Please, somebody had to vote for it!"

"Annnnd we've got Boarding Action!" he called.

"Woooooh!" I jumped from my seat, "YEA!"

The vents along the walls started spewing water, Leafa and Oran's cells raising as the stadium filled, the ground beneath it lowering to match a reef's depth. Out of wire frames of green, two large sailing galleons formed. Just as those formed, the waves started to pick up, people were choosing stormy weather too!

"Getting pirate vibes just watching this." Yuuki smiled.

With that, Oran and Leafa were placed on adjacent boats, the boarding equipment deployed.

"Whoever slays the other will emerge victorious! Simple as that!" the announcer growled loudly, "Champions, keep it above the belt..."

The ring of a gong was replaced with that of a docking bell! The twin ships bucked against the raging tides, Oran leaping to board first! Wick focused like a laser on the two fighters, Yuuki equally as inquisitive.

Oran's [Bo Staff] twirled, the katana in Leafa's hands warding him off with quick stabs! Oran swept back, firing a bolt of lightning from the tips of his left fingers!

"Really?..." Wick groaned, "He's gonna use magic?"

"Well yea." i blinked, "Pretty sure he wants to keep his place."

"I don't use magic cause I'd have to wear less armor." Yuuki shrugged, "Not like I'm wearing much to begin with."

Wick gasped, watching Leafa take the electric jolt with a second of violent spasms. Oran picked everything in his build to deal with crowds of mobs, his staff forcing Leafa to the defenseive with almost dance like spins and swings!

Suddenly I felt something grab my cheek!

"You look so grouchyyy." Yuuki giggled, "Why you so grumpy?"

"Agh, off." I removed her hand from my cheek, "Just focused."

"Are you always angry when you're focused?"

"Not really." I looked back to her.

Oran jabbed, Leafa sidestepped and slashed, Oran pivoted aside! A massive wave struck the boat, sending both fighters off their feet, sliding down to the cabin region. Oran tried grabbing an edge, slipping off from a failed grip. Managing to nab a ledge, Leafa stumbled back to her feet, only to be shoved back by another impounding tide.

The ship swayed left, giving Leafa time to strike. Lunging at the prone Oran, her katana went for a stab, but missed him according to the overhanging HP meters. The monk kicked the blade out of her hands, going on all fours to space himself from her, the heavy rain leaving the wood planks slick as a skating rink.

Leafa leaped up, snatching the airborne blade, though tripping again on the wet planks.

"Seems more like a skating competition." Yuuki blinked, "I mean they're not even hitting each other half the time."

My giggling was very apparent.

"Recon can be a troll sometimes..." Wick sighed.

"Sometimes?!" I laughed louder, "Man, you're too soft on that."

Waves of water crashed against the boat, both fighters eventually gaining their footing. Oran raised his weapon, pointing it at Leafa in his way of saying 'En garde'.

"Leafa should be going for his arms" Yuuki noted, "Or legs...Katana's not gonna do well against wood."

The crack of his staff met the ring of Leafa's sword, neither fighter very invested in strength. Oran kicked Leafa in the shin, knocking her on a knee before swatting her in the jaw with the blunt tool! She swerved on the one knee, letting the eastern blade reach Oran's thigh!

A solid hit, the blade slicing the leg handily to the bone!

"Yes!" Yuuki cheered, "Good hit!"

"Why're you cheering for her?" I looked back, "Aren't you on Garr's side?"

"Who said I took sides?" she pouted, "I'm allowed to enjoy a good fight too."

"But now that you mention it, I should probably check on him...that last hit was awful."

Wick's gaze moved from the fight to his book like an active piston, how the hell was he able to keep up with all this? Leafa and Oran locked in their fight, their weapons almost moving in a blur as they tried finding an opening! Oran jumped against the mast, propelling himself over Leafa before sending another bolt!

Leafa must've expected this, she leaped left just as Oran raised that hand. Striking wood, the lightning strike vanished with a hiss. She lunged Oran before he landed, the ship meeting another rogue wave!

The doors to the Captain's quarters were slammed open by the two warriors, sent rolling on the ground inside. As if aware of our lack of sight, the game system removed the walls from our sight. Judging by how they were bouncing around in there, the barrier still existed.

Oran jumped behind the table, spearing Leafa away with his [Bo Staff]! Just as it reached, Leafa did a side flying sweep with her Katana, scoring a parry!

"OH!" Yuuki shouted

Oran's agility stats won him a second wind, the lech rolling aside as Leafa stabbed! Oran tapped her on the hip with the staff, scoring a quick hit.

[Leafa: 65% HP]  
[Oran: 80% HP]

"You can do it, Leafa..." Wick uttered

Another wave, another crash for them to endure. That's when I saw Leafa's foot drop, she was taking her trademark stance.

"Oh no." I grinned.

Oran fumbled, barely keeping his footing, eyes focused solely on her. The katana dipped low and to her side, a low guard stance...I knew this pose. Leafa's personal two hit combo turned fighting into more of a public execution, she was ready to play her hand.

Oran raised the [Bo Staff] over his head, a high guard stance.

"Shit, it's a stand off." I blinked, "Oran lacks armor. If he takes a serious hit like that, he's done."

"I hope Leafa wins..." Wick watched intently.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

 _When we first met, I was barely a vessel_  
 _I was a suit of steel, nothing more_  
 _The world a spinning maw of teeth_  
 _Hungry for every morsel, every bite of flesh_

Dammit, was it too strong? This poem had to be perfect, nothing cringy. Sitting in that room, my left hand gripped my ribs. God they still felt so bent, Lox broke every one of them like a pencil stick. Just wanted to break the table for failing, defeat was unacceptable.

Least I didn't rip anyone's limbs off...was thinking of talking to Recon about that. Rubbing my face I looked back to the gold trimmed box on the desk.

A [Music Box]. Figured it'd just play a preset song or two, a collectible people would get rid of in an MMO, if that was a thing. Tapping it, I blinked in surprise.

Turned out to be a search engine for songs, music files and such. Searching through the engine, I simmered down a bit. A playlist of songs from the 50's and 60's was available. Quickly selecting that, I sighed as familiar tunes started to play.

Listening to that in my head, I couldn't help but hum to some Billy Ward. Sixty Minute man, already have me thinking of her. Rika did say she liked metal, would ask her about that when she returned. Still had this poem to finish. What line goes next...

That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called, putting the written work away.

The door was knocked again, this time in a set pattern. Five taps later I knew it was Kymer. Getting off the chair I slowly opened the door, looking up to the man who made the Grim Reaper look like a pup. The look he gave me was of annoyance.

"Hey, Kymer." I blinked, "Is there...something wrong?"

Kymer looked out the hall both sides, then back to me. His grey eyes were as sharp as always, making me feel like I'm getting stabbed in the face.

"Okay." I let him inside.

Closing the door I was ready to get my ass chewed, but was greeted with silence. Looking back, he seemed awfully focused on the [Music Box].

"Neat, isn't it?" I spoke, "Should really thank her when she's-"

"I saw your fight." Kymer didn't look back, "You were utterly pathetic."

I grimaced, wasn't exactly interested in fighting...not with everything being what it was.

"What happened to you?" he kept his gaze to the box, "You have one job."

"It's complicated." I started, "Kymer, I don't like giving you excuses. I will get it done."

"Did I ask you for your confidence?" he looked back to me.

"...No." I answered.

"Then what is it?"

Had to admit, Kymer in that way reminded me of my father. He liked things straight forward, no skirting around anything.

"I'm not as moral as I want to be." I confessed.

"Excuse me?" he looked sharper.

"I want to be a more...considerate person."

Seconds later, Kymer started laughing, tears coming out of his eyes as hysteria took him. Gasping, he pointed a finger at me.

"You, you should be a comedian, pulling shit like that." he breathed, "Sudden heel turn and you're gonna be what, a UN peacekeeper? Gimmie a break."

Kymer looked back to the radio, catching his breath as he wiped his face.

"Truth is, I...I think I hate Ares."

"Think?" he challenged softly.

"I don't know." I rebuked, "Listen I know who I am, I'm an aggressive...overbearing person."

"Matter of perspective." he muttered.

"I guess I was always like that. Back home I was the short guy in school, that meant I was the-"

"Bottom of the food chain?" Kymer completed.

"Yea. I was so sick of getting looked down on that I went into things like martial arts, weight lifting...the latter stuck to me most."

"Must've been popular with the ladies, eh?" he shrugged.

"Not at all. Kymer?"

He looked back with one eye.

"What got you to stay with us?" I looked intently, "You're way tougher than...heck anyone out here. Just looking at you, I could tell you were...not a civilian."

He said nothing.

"I'm a fool in many ways, but I can only guess what you were."

The only thing to break the silence was the music.

"You don't have to answer, I just never got your reasons. Dude, you could whoop my ass for breakfast, easy."

"Did Lis take your balls?" he grunted.

"I can't answer that." I stated, "I'm just...showing respect to you."

"Don't need your respect." he looked back to the box.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Interesting taste, think my grandparents listened to shit like this...well they would, but those were the Soviet days."

"Mom used to play older music when she had me." I smiled lightly, "I like to think that if I was born in say 1964 I would've been less of a socially awkward dork."

"Bah, today is a better time...in some ways." he shrugged.

"What's your name?" I went softer.

The Russian stopped again.

"I know we haven't really sat down and talked...or agreed on too many things."

Kymer wouldn't look at me, his eyes still set on the box.

"I'm Aiden. You?"

"What's the point?" he suddenly snapped.

"Because when we live through this I'd wanna-"

"What, meet me? Are you out of your mind?" he turned, "You think that after all this we're just gonna have drinks together and sing Oorah?"

Locked gazes answered his question.

"You don't need to know." Kymer thwarted, "Let's change topics...what're you going to do about Leafa?"

"Climb the ranks, beat her, then keep going. Why?"

"I didn't like her last display." he stepped closer to me, "You and I are talking of getting our team ready for engaging an HVT...and she's proving to be an obstacle."

"And where does that lead you?" I grimaced.

"I just need one trip..."

"Kymer." I stopped.

"What?" he turned aggressive.

"That's not okay."

"And who're you to say that? I'm sorry, but you're the same guy who ripped a kid's arm off just to win a match, yet here you are speaking of morality."

"That's exactly what I was talking about!" I argued, "I want to get away from that, in fact I should talk to Recon on it."

"And what, apologize?" Kymer stood stoic, "You've got a job to do, Garr. You're not good at making friends."

"I'm going to be." I stepped into him, "I don't know how, but...I'm sick of myself. What good have I actually done for others?"

Kymer stayed silent.

"Exactly. I'm gonna be more than that...because."

I started sobbing.

"I...I don't want this to be what Lis remembers me for." I shook my head, "This bloodthirsty thing."

"I'm going to be a man she can look to for a future." I cried, "That's...worth it to me. I'm getting there...somehow."

"Christ...I haven't even told her about Non."

"Who?" he kept still.

"Deus Non, the Great Old One?" I looked up to him, "I just got a visit...turns out he made Ares."

"So?"

"Told me he'd boost its abilities if I completed a quest."

"By how sappy you're being, I'm guessing you said no." he grunted.

I said nothing.

"Figures, you're all talk...no actual punch."

"What if I become something worse?" I argued, "Look man, I...I don't know."

Kymer shook his head.

"I'm still set on going through with the plan."

"And I'm not okay with it." I snarled, "Kymer, I'll take care of this. There's no need for that."

"Starting to think maybe we're incompatible, style wise." Kymer kept cool.

"I hope not." I backed off, "I want to be friends with you."

"No you don't!" he suddenly roared.

I leaned back a bit, like I struck a vein.

"Listen you little shit, I don't care what happens to you or your girlfriend." Kymer raged, "I don't care what happens to anyone, there's a reason I stayed in that forest."

"I've lived too long to have some joke of a fighter tell ME what's right and wrong! You think morality hasn't crossed my mind, huh?!"

I shrunk back further, never seeing him so pissed.

"If it were just me? I would still be there..."

As sad as this comment made me, only one question came to mind.

"...Why're you with us?"

Kymer huffed, leaving the room at a brisk march, slamming the door on his way out. The nearly century old songs played away the quiet, leaving me to consider. Had this been any other time I would've engaged him. At that moment though, the only thing running through my mind was how I messed up.

He kept looking at the box throughout that conversation, was there...something getting to him? Sitting back down, I changed the track list to some soft piano stuff.

 _A gift from you, the invention of mirth,_  
 _Laughing became an escape_

Hm, that seemed...acceptable.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Oran

Leafa stood there, her low stance as still as a tree. Her green eyes locked on me, sweat beading as the katana she held tapped the wooden planks. Even during this I couldn't get my eyes off her frame.

"I would talk about beating you with my stick, but you'd take it the wrong way!" I chuckled.

She blinked, unreactive.

"And that wouldn't be funny. Wait...never mind it's always funny." I smiled.

"Oran, I need your help."

I stopped for a second, the hell was she going on about?

"I'm after Ithe, not you. Just let me win this, I'll pay you back."

"With what exactly?" I said, excited by her claim.

She sighed, looking away for a second.

"What?" I eased off, "Love, you don't have to do anything."

"Really?" her eyes lit.

"Yea, cause I ain't losing...and anyone I sleep with has to choose it willingly."

"So ya, sorry love."

With that, I dropped my left hand, casting [Quick Jolt] her way! A single white bolt flew her direction, designed to break her poise.

Suddenly I heard a crack, the magic attack flashing brightly as if it struck something dense! Leafa...she caught a lightning bolt with a single slice of her katana! The curved sword swung from low to high, forcing her first strike, opening her defense.

I rushed in, slamming my [Bo Staff] against the flat side of the blade, forcing the blunt end of it against her arm. Swerving in, the opposing end of the stick struck her elbow less than a second after, the sword sent back as her arm sailed away.

Arcing my back into it I readied the finishing blow, her guard completely exposed!

Crack, something stopped me. Looking down, Leafa managed to stab me right in the ribs.

"No, I'm sorry." Leafa growled, "Creep."

"Clever girl..." I groaned, kicked off the tip by her boot.

The match was over...I lost my title. Warped back to the Recovery Spa, I buried my face in my hands in shame. I was so close, all I had to do was strike a little faster! Or better yet, not be so quick to jump.

Sighing, I uncorked some of my [Beruvian Wine]. Got another message, who the hell was Emily?

[From Emily: I can't believe you'd walk off after all we did. You pig]

Oh, yea. Couldn't roll my eyes back any harder, she was asking for a one nighter and I gave it. What the fuck was she expecting, me to stick around? I closed the menu without replying, was the same stuff as usual.

Climbing out, I stood taller than the mirrors the developers provided. Hello tall and handsome, get out there and get your rank back. Course I had to talk to Ithe first, luckily for me he was waiting right at the teleport exit...if you could call it lucky.

"Eyo." I waved.

"Hey." he looked up, surprising mellow. "Look man, that whole match was a rough deal."

He wasn't gonna criticize me? Or call me a white dog?

"You'll win your place back, I know you'll do it."

"Sure." I shrugged, "Think I'll go at it tomorrow, gotta train up for it."

"Ladies and gentlemen, our second place champion has just issued her challenge to the Arena Grand Champion!" the announcer called.

"And there's my cue." Ithe glanced back, taking off the red metal centurion helmet to rub his hair, "You can go."

Ithe vanished shortly after in a gold aura, clearly to go fight Leafa. I knew he was a racist piece of crap, but he respected me enough. I turned west, looking to find Graye. It's been so long since I've seen the boy.

Didn't have him back on my friends list, figured I could ask Garr. Roaming the halls, I bumped into the muscle bound errand boy, talking to Recon of all people?

"Errand boy!" I called.

Garr turned, looking noticeably more...somber.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know where Graye's at?"

"Yea, he's behind the fifth door to your right."

"Thanks mate!" I walked past.

Swore, every time I looked at that guy his biceps were getting bigger. That little twat Recon better not piss him off again, I watched what happened. Heck just thinking about it made me smile, Garr's the man to get shit done! Reaching the destination, I knocked the door quickly.

"Who is it?" I heard Graye address.

"Your old friend, that pesky drunk wanker." I joked.

No reply.

"Listen mate, I know I made fun of your Irish mom but for real, can I come in?"

The door slowly creaked open, Graye's messy brown hair the first thing to catch my sight.

"Oi Graye." I smiled.

His expression to me was depressing, like he was looking at a ghost of his dad or something. Opening it wider, he nodded for me to come in. Coming inside, the first thing to catch my attention was the mist!

Turns out somebody had a little chemistry lab running in here. Bottles filled with who knows what, some pouring out vapor like a chimney.

"So you got into alchemy?" I looked at Graye.

"No that'd be Haru." he kept a mild tone.

"Oh, where's he?"

"Haru's a she..." he sighed.

"Don't give me a hard time, mate." I groaned, "You know my rule, always assume someone you meet online is a dude."

"What do you want?" Graye frowned.

"To come see you, man." I splayed hands, "I wanted to know how it's been, didn't think you'd be out here."

"Just fine...no thanks to you."

"Alright Graye!" I suddenly heard from another room, "Think I've got the answer, I'll just need some-"

The person I could only guess was Haru stepped inside. Dang...this was who I helped out of that place? Her chest size was akin to watermelons!

"Oh hi." she quieted down.

"Eyo." I waved.

She looked at Graye before sitting back down in front of the lab stuff. She was the alchemist? Damn, almond skin, snowy white hair, green eyes...

"Ahem."

I turned my gaze back to Graye.

"Never knew you were bi, mate." I smiled.

"Ugh, now you're making stuff up." Graye lowered his head, "I've been with Garr's group up until now."

"Seems fun...well unless you see those things. Still missing Juris?"

Graye blinked, his darker green eyes soft.

"I'm telling you man, you should dump that sack o shit, he doesn't treat you right."

"Oran I've already told you, I'm not leaving him. I remember who he was before this, it's just been hard for him."

"Aye, but you need to think about yourself there, lad. I'm sure there's a good boy out here that'd be willing-"

"I said no, as I have for the now hundredth time." he insisted, "...Sorry, where have you been, lech?"

"Oh nice, you got back to calling me that." I sighed, "Thanks for rubbing that in my face, for the thousandth time."

"Could you two quiet down?" Haru stated, "Trying to get the percentages right here."

"Sure thing, love." I nodded.

"Love?" she looked up.

"Don't mind him, it's a common address in the UK." Graye defended, "It's endearing."

"Oh...didn't know that."

"Let's take this outside." I advised.

Stepping out into the hall, Graye's hands slipped into his pockets before leaning on the wall.

"Seriously man, could you not call me that?" I groaned.

"Could you not bed every girl you meet?"

"Hey, unlike you I'm just trying to have some fun. Least I'm able to smile, considering everything."

He just looked at me, like he knew I was making shit up.

"Okay fine, I'm a bit sad. Just lost second place to milk tits."

"Who?" he blinked.

"Oh she was third place champion. Big boobs, blonde, bit of a dilweed. "

"Sounds like she's your type."

"Nah man, I like my women softer...she's like a damn cactus."

"So you choose to whine at me about it?" he looked harsher.

"...Lad I'm sorry." I sighed, "I know I shouldn't have said that mean stuff."

"Mhm?" he crossed his arms.

"I'm a real knob sometimes. I miss our time travelling together, was better than this."

"How?" Graye kept the act, "Last I checked, you're nearly grand champion of this place."

"Sure, sure, the living here and fighting mobs is fun...well for a day or two." I leaned beside him, "But it doesn't compare to wandering around, seeing new places, that sort o' thing."

"Then go, what's stopping you?"

"...good question." I nodded, "Guess I just got too comfortable. I mean as a champion you get free food and drink, housing's covered, and barely anyone comes by here...even fewer with any intention to knock us off our chair."

"Do you forgive me? I missed you man, though not the guild...fuck that guild."

"True." Graye chuckled a little, "How's it by the way? Haven't heard from Irsol...thankfully."

"Oh they're apparently merged with some super guild now. Everything else was just the same old stuff."

"Huh...maybe they'll be useful now?" Graye shrugged, "Guess we'll see sooner or later."

"Anyway, I don't know. You haven't changed a bit since we last met."

"Ah, alright then." I nodded, "I'll letcha think this through, night Graye."

"Night."

Graye retreated back to the room, quickly shutting the door behind him. Rubbing my eyes, I returned to my quarters. I had to get second place back...but I'm gonna need something improved. But what?

 **A/N: Leafa's moved up in the ranks, challenging Ithe's place! Garr's an utter emotional mess, all kinds of stuff's going dooown!**

 **Hey everyone thanks as always for reading the stuff I write :D let me know whatcha think with a steaming hot review, favorites, and/or follows! Remember that there's a poll on my profile with a simple question!**

 **Q:** **Which characters do you feel need to be further developed in Demon Slayer? (You've got 4 votes max :D)**

 **Thanks again guys and take it easy!**


	40. Asuna: Matters of Faith

**A/N: Souls of Fire, #PoHDidNothingWrong**

 **Hey everyone, before I send my usual replies! Theawesomess over here has put great effort to making theme songs for the characters of Demon Slayer! :D He and his artist friend have posted a bit on youtube, the title to search is underlined.**

 **Demon Slayer: Cursed Man Walking**

 **Theawesomess: Yuuki is single mind you... :P  
** **ThunderWolf: good catch, will fix shortly!  
** **NetherOrbit: Turns out Wick likes being "bullied", Awesomess has competition for Yuuki!  
** **Drcoocookachu: Please stop sending me to new dimensions, there's one where I'm actually likable! XD  
** **ItsJustCrow: Hope to hear back from you soon, missed your reviews!  
** **Den3424: HE IS AN ERRAND BOY XD THE WHOLE BOOK PROVES ORAN'S A GENIUS  
** **bitchbot: Missing your review :( wishing you luck with finals!  
** **blackknight4958: Also wishing you luck with finals, seriously it's tough stuff!**

 **Enjoy!**

February 4th, 2023 - Floor One

Morning arrived, the orange-brown haired commander groaning a little as sunlight reached her resting place. As her hazel eyes slid open, a sigh escaped her lips. A dream of guiltlessness and calm left her, a rural home she inhabited only in the quiet of her mind.

 _Mm...wanna sleep more._

Just outside her window, a light downpour pattered on the roof, rekindling the love of a warm bed in Asuna's heart. Shuffling a bit, she stayed beneath the sheets, the sound of drizzling rain calming her. Alas, the scheduled event of the day drove her away.

An unquenched need to move protested, compelling her to rejoin the living in their mortal toil. Rising back to the land of the bored, Asuna started making breakfast. Taking out chunks of [Shark Meat], she readied a pan and some soy sauce.

The steaks were set aside, the commander grabbing a bowl and mixing the sauce as well as garlic powder, thyme, and black pepper. Forming a paste, she took the shark meat and skinned the surface.

 _Will they even accept me, after everything?_

Asuna looked down at her new uniform of white and red. It felt heavy over her shoulders, despite lacking shoulder straps. The thigh high red skirt showed off everything below that portion, her smooth legs pale and slim. With a pair of thick heeled white combat boots, she felt a feeling of unease, but readiness.

Thinking about Yuuki, she straightened her gaze.

 _Yuuki and her friends...my friends were all right. Just gotta figure out my plan as far as rules are concerned._

The door was knocked, gentle but firm.

"Asuna?"

Looking up, her hazel eyes wavered. Godfree.

"Y-Yes?" she called back.

"Good dawning to thee, friend!"

Rushing for the door, Asuna pried it open to greet him. The Danish axeman smiled, bubbly as always. In his hands were a bouquet of flowers, his white and red armor shiny from the drizzling rain.

"Godfree, where'd you get these?" Asuna smiled, "They're beautiful!"

"Found them on my last venture." Godfree bowed his head lightly, "Thought thou'd find favor in such."

"I'm not sure what you meant with the last sentence, but...I appreciate them." she bowed her head in returned.

"Thy mistress looks well, better than before." he tilted, "Am I too early?"

Asuna shrugged, remaining neutral with her clearing friend.

"No" she said, "Was just readying a meal...would you...come in?"

Godfree smiled, smelling the cuisine being prepared.

"Please, come in?" she opened the door further, feeling nervous from his lack of response.

"Oh aye, forgive me."

She walked back to her kitchen, her two story home. Slipping inside, Godfree closed the door behind him.

"Thy cooking smells delightful, mi lady." Godfree tried coaxing.

"Sorry, but could you...speak English to me?" Asuna looked, "I wanna understand what you're saying."

The man blinked, a bit surprised by the request.

"Oh...sure."

"Why do you even talk like that?" she kept soft, "I've watched enough movies in English, I know people don't talk like that...well now."

Godfree cleared his throat, his hands motioning like he's trying to rephrase himself.

"Well I um...like to cheer people up." he answered, "Lighten the mood."

"Hm." Asuna nodded, mixing the mild spice and tangy paste with the shark steaks.

"I'll talk more eh modern with thou- er you, Commander."

The title felt like a knife, twisted against her gut.

"Please?" Asuna sighed, "Don't call me that, Asuna will do."

"Alright." he withdrew.

Asuna glanced out her window, the raindrop covered screen fogging the view.

"So how'd you sleep?" Godfree stood, leaning on one wall, 'Hopefully well, Co- I mean Asuna."

"Actually better than last time." she smiled a little, "Helped when you and Lis kept telling me to put on blue hair dye."

"Eh, was doing it just cause." he looked to the meal, "It was thy fri- erm Lisbeth's idea."

"What?" Asuna looked

"Lis planned that."

"If only you knew just how little that surprised me." Asuna chuckled.

"So what's cooking?"

"It's a Shark Steak." Asuna placed the food in an oven, "It's a lil' spicy."

"That's fine." he sat on a chair.

"Tried it with garlic salt last time...way too salty for me."

"Ah, well...can't wait to try it." he struggled.

"Is talking normal really that hard?" she inquired.

"Is the idea of you leading that hard to see?" Godfree looked.

"True." she turned her gaze back to the food, "It shouldn't..."

"Still is, it seems. Anything I can do to help?"

"You've already got me flowers, Godfree. You're okay."

She stopped.

"Actually...could you get the [Music Box] opened? Could use some jazz."

"Pardon?" he looked.

"Oh, it's an item a player sold to me, let's me connect to songs back in the real world." Asuna brushed her hair back, "Should be on the nightstand?"

"Sure!" he cheered getting up.

Looking over the surface beside her bed, he spotted what looked like a small wooden music box. Grabbing the ratchet lever and winding the device opened, revealing a menu. A green line spun circular, loading. Godfree's eyes opened, this was a portal...an access to the real world!

A search bar displayed, he instinctively typed 'help', his heart racing as it loaded his options. Asuna brought the steak on plates, stopping when she saw Godfree fiddling with the device.

The music box's results brought only videos, most about self and mental help. Godfree kept scrolling, some songs about helplessness revealed. He kept looking, hoping to hear even a single message of hope from outside.

Eventually a couple dozen showed up, each of them wishing for the safety of the people trapped. Some spoke with anger, of some measure they should've taken, some wishing they were in there. Godfree's hands clenched partway, the words empty.

"Godfree?"

He stopped, glancing back to Asuna.

"S-Sorry, I was just...looking out."

"That's not a good idea." Asuna warned gently, "Bring it over."

"Mm." Godfree admitted, "Aye- erm yea."

Cancelling his initial search, he returned to the dining space, putting on a random jazz tune he found. Asuna smiled a little, serving Godfree his meal as swayed a little with the saxophone.

"Thanks!" he sat.

"Mhm!" Asuna nodded, taking a seat opposing his.

The two sat, enjoying a meal together. Even at first bite, Godfree was left astounded, the mix of meat and light spice hitting his sensory network like a hammer.

"Do you...practice cooking?" he looked to her.

"Yea, in my spare time...course other forms of training come first, usually."

"Mm." he approved, "You cook amazing stuff...gosh I keep twisting my tongue."

"Thanks, haven't made two for a while."

Godfree felt a bit emboldened by her comment.

"When's the last time?" Godfree bit off more shark steak.

"It was...I'd say a few weeks back." she tread lightly, "Had Kirito over once."

"Oh?"

Asuna felt her cheeks redden, embarrassed by the situation.

"Yea...said my cooking's amazing too." she took a bite, chewing while she considered her next statement.

"Haven't seen him since the raid, is everything alright?" Godfree kept composed.

"I don't know, guess solitude suits some."

Asuna groaned.

"Maybe he just needs time to himself." Godfree assured, "He's not one to let things get to him, few times I spoke with him."

"True." she nodded.

 _Why's a girl like her chasing a douche like him? Guess she gets alpha vibes from that...somehow. Should I even try getting her to look at me that way? Gods, should take it a day at a time._

Letting the music change, the two dined in peace and warmth.

"Do you have siblings?" Asuna looked back.

Godfree was sadly caught chewing, so he couldn't answer immediately.

"Sorry, it's just we've been fighting together for a while. It feels rude that I know so little about you."

He splayed a hand, nodding to say it's fine. Clearing his throat, he looked back.

"I had a brother, yes."

"Had?"

Godfree paused, realizing his mistake.

"That's personal." he withheld.

Asuna blinked, curious to the sudden wall that sprung.

"Oh, sorry." she withdrew.

The two looked each other in the eyes, Godfree's brown meeting her hazel.

 _She's really beautiful, every feature seems to just compliment the rest. Though that whole act she puts on is...abrasive at best._

"So hey, you still up for that hike you mentioned?" she blinked.

"Ay- er yes." he smiled, "You?"

"I'd like that, breaks the routine a bit." she nodded.

With their meal finished, Godfree readied a little white coat for her.

"Bit early for gifts." Asuna blinked.

"The mountain I like gets a bit cold, figured you'd want this...considering that uniform." Godfree noted, "Would you like pants too?"

"That actually does sound better." she laughed, "Thanks!"

The Nordic axeman provided some fur lined greaves, rougher but comfy for the agility build. Wearing a set of winter themed garb, Asuna looked up to him.

"How do I look?" she posed a bit, "It's a bit heavier than I'm used to."

"...cute." he looked away.

She noticed that fear, her conscious well aware of his intent. It came off rough, but sincere. Asuna smiled, looking away to head out the door.

"Where to?" she squeaked.

"Floor Thirteen."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Asuna gasped, the crisp air of the mountainous floor brushing her face. Warped to the town of Ligan, the ancient Nordic buildings gave her easy hints to why Godfree chose that floor.

"Reminds me of Austria, every time." he cheered, "Forests, rivers, and mountains as far as I could care!"

Covering her ears with the coat provided hood, Asuna looked with wonder as they ventured up the north trail. Abandoning the safety of stone walls, the commander instinctively armed herself with [Rapier] and [Longsword]. Godfree readied a [Greataxe], keeping it tethered to his back.

"I remember us clearing this floor, you were like 'I wanna buy a house here!'" Asuna followed, "Course it did cost an arm and leg."

"If it did, I'd give 'em an arm and leg." Godfree laughed, "Those grow back."

"True, it's a bit cold for me." Asuna shrugged, "Floor One's more comfortable."

"I find the fascination of that place ironic." he kept watch, "Thou er I mean you have all that space, all that land...yet no one bothers building a home outside. Instead everyone just packs into that cramped space."

"Why, because Japan's as crowded as it is...such maps were created partly on that psychology."

"Maybe it costs too much." Asuna glanced, "The people there are...frankly pretty poor."

"True...only the ones who adventure can really afford anything past food and sleep." he sighed.

"By video game standards this is good, it promotes exploration. In a scenario like this, however, it has its flaws."

"That's why I don't get the whole tax deal." Asuna blinked, "What were the ALF gonna get out of it in the long term?"

The wind blew by, Asuna distracted by the majesty of the snow capped mountains beyond. The sky was a clear blue, floating islands occasionally bloating out the sun.

"Reserves." Godfree answered, "To build things they might need later."

"I mean at least when Lis takes your money, she does something." he chuckled, "Most blacksmiths are aligned with guilds these days."

"Then again she's the leader of a couple mining guilds...makes me wonder how that'll work out with Corvia."

Asuna looked to Godfree, clueless to the new name.

"Oh forgive me, I hath -er haven't told you. The ALF and HDA are merging."

"Wait...when was this?" Asuna fretted.

"Yesterday, was at the meeting." Godfree's cape blew in the wind, "It's the big reason I joined the Knights of the Blood, they're the only real counter to such a massive guild."

"But I thought Kibaou despised the HDA." she narrowed her eyes.

"Guess the last raid got to him too. Like I said, we need you back there."

"But why would they need me?" Asuna challenged.

"Because the guys there trust thou- er you."

Asuna looked up, keeping next Godfree.

"Even after all that?" she softened.

"We're scrambling for leaders at this point. Got a whole election going...doubt the HDA really means it though."

"Wait, you have the HDA running something like that?" she frowned.

"Kibaou gave them the ball."

"Oh that's...wonderful." Asuna groaned.

"There's a plus side." he struggled, "We've joined the KoB, oh hey...speaking of hope."

He stopped to point at a distant building. Glancing over, Asuna spotted a ruined church on the mountain, its stone a bright, albeit stained white, its corkscrew patterned stone splotched the land around it, some of them shattered and cracked.

"What's this?" Asuna looked back to him.

"This floor was apparently a holy place, least before the 'Great War'." Godfree noted, "The elves thought whatever assailed them would halt before reaching here."

"How do you know that?" Asuna peeped.

"Been exploring floors for lore, been finding cool little bits here and there." he smiled warmly, "It's actually pretty fun, keeps me busy when I feel down."

Godfree said everything at a sluggish pace, almost painful for him to say. As he stared out to the horizon, Asuna nudged him with her shoulder.

"You can talk the way you...usually do if you want."

Her voice came off sweet to him, the Dane looking down at her.

"I want you comfortable too, you've already made it easy for me."

Godfree smiled, looking her gently in the eyes.

"If thou sayeth so."

"Just uh...be ready to translate." Asuna clarified, "I'm not even sure where you got those."

"Simple, studied Shakespeare." he laughed, "Friends challenged me into such mischief, folly became truth and here I am."

"So I'm guessing this was a dare?" she blinked.

"Forsooth." he bowed his head, "I agreed, and sadly I failed to return...thanks to Kayaba."

"Wait." Asuna tried deciphering, "So you ended up here, on a friend's dare?"

"Nay, not a dare." he smiled, "They merely asked that I adorn my birthday suit and venture forth to the new world!"

"Hang on, birthday suit..." she paused, "You went around naked?!"

"Aye, had a good streak too!"

Asuna's eyes looked ready to pop out of her skull.

 _Why isn't he embarrassed?! I'd die if I ever did anything close to that!_

"That's...interesting." she half heartedly laughed.

"It was, till alas the body switch came asunder."

Asuna slowly craned her head to look at him, her shocked expression as easy to see as an oncoming train.

"Oh it was great, Kayaba himself stopped half way during his time lecturing the Cursed Man to look at me!"

"Wait, he wasn't looking at-" Asuna paused.

Godfree simply smiled, his face as red as a ruby. Seeing his face, Asuna erupted in a fit of laughter, her knees bending as she slapped the ground in a fit of mirth.

"Oh god I can't!" she hollered, "How dare you defy me, cursed man."

She swerved, acting as Kayaba at that scene.

"I'll make sure you suffer a painful dea-" she looked at Godfree, "Oh...he's bigger than me."

"Content!" he laughed nodding, "Our lord hasn't the slightest in height!"

The two lifted the cold of the mountain with the heat of warm glee, their laughter echoing through the peaks. Minutes later, Asuna rose to her feet, sighing with the occasional chuckle.

"Sorry Godfree, didn't know what came over me."

"Sorry?" he repeated, "Co- I mean Asuna, thou surely knowst the joys of mirth, aye?"

"Translate?" she looked.

"You know what it means to laugh, right?"

"Of course I do, what gave you that idea?" Asuna suddenly whined.

Godfree just looked at her, smiling weakly.

"I do laugh!" hands rested on her hips, "You're just not there to see it!"

"If thou believes such."

"Did you just call me a lair?" Asuna locked gazes.

"Nay, I find thee folly."

"Whatever that means!" she kept up, "It...sounds cute."

"Nay, I called thee a fool."

"Coming from the guy wielding a Greataxe?" she pressed him with her hands, trying to push.

Unfortunately, Godfrees [Vitality] stats and armor made her efforts ineffective.

"Dost thou even hoist?"

"Dost thou even words?!" she shrieked back.

Hearing this, Godfree burst into harsher laughter, her feeble execution of Shakespeare sounding like nails against garbage bins. Asuna smiled warmly, leading Godfree on a bit by walking ahead.

 _I never knew Godfree was so funny..._

"Godfree, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"What?!" Asuna blinked, "Wow, wow, wow. Hang on."

"It's the beard, isn't it? Most of my classmates in Denmark shaved, but I...nay, would not discard the beard."

"Sorry, I just assumed you were like...twenty four."

"That's oddly specific." Godfree noted.

Asuna hesitated for a second.

"There's...a guy I knew, outside of here. Been creeping on me since my mother started bringing boys over."

"Ahhhh a cougar!" Godfree joked, "Thy mother would be circumjacent back home!"

"No!" Asuna blushed, "God, don't put images like that in my head!"

"But really, thou hast a man of grander age wishing to court thee?" Godfree looked serious.

"Um...what's the word for yes in your uh, dialect?"

"Aye." Godfree replied.

"Aye." Asuna repeated.

"Mm, I'm aware thy homeland allows such courtship...be it as dubious as it seems."

"What's that mean?"

The stone incline plateaued, revealing a grassy flat as the pair ascended the mountainside. Pockmarked with trees every few meters, a great waterfall poured from the right cliff.

"Wow..."

Asuna closed in, walking along the grass to observe.

"Fancy the waterfalls?" Godfree stepped beside her.

Asuna withheld emotion, feeling a tender memory return. The waterfall split into two paths, forming two smaller falls on its way down. The water it released streamed across, the ice it carried as clear as quartz.

Godfree stepped closer, scooping up some for a drink. Gasping lightly, he smiled in approval.

"Fresh..."

"Godfree? What happened during this 'war'?" Asuna detracted her thoughts.

"Not sure, my lady." he looked up to her, "From manuscripts aged, they tell of Ogres besieging the land, Congregate documents comparing them to demons."

"Congregate?"

"Aye, that's the name of the state."

"Problem is, they also tell of the vile things leaving months after the first documents were made. Noble houses tried to reclaim, sending forth knights of some sort."

"So they were waiting for someone to save them?" Asuna blinked, "Poor people, hope they got away."

"Who knows, maybe I'll find documents to answer that. Empires keep documents on things, dependable that way."

"Could you keep me informed?" Asuna smiled at him, "I...kinda like you telling me the story of this place."

"It'd be an honor, my lady."

"Please, just call me Asuna."

"Long as it's funny."

"What?" she looked.

"Nothing." Godfree smirked.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 5th 2023

Lux pressed her back to the wall, eyes darting from the corner to Black Iron Palace. The stronghold brimmed with activity, ALF and HDA forces flooding into the building by the hundreds. Emerging in silver and gold, the newly formed ranks of Corvia emerged from its doors.

 _I could just try and charm my way inside...but then what would I do? The second PoH gets free, someone's going to notice._

Opening her menu, she drew her tools. Hair pins and fishing hooks, C-Class [Lockpicking] gear.

"Lux I really think we should wait." Rossa sat next to her, "I mean, at least till the crowds die down."

"But if PoH doesn't get out, he might find him."

"Who?" Rossa looked puzzled.

"Garr, I'm sure someone's already told him. We need a way inside."

Lux examined the fort's outline further.

"Maybe there's a crevice in the higher levels, could try grappling up."

"And what if you get caught?" Rossa stayed hugging the wall.

"True...there's way too many. I mean maybe we can...wait!"

Lux turned fully to her friend.

"We need a [Corridor Crystal]."

"Where you getting the money for that?"

"True...things are freaking expensive."

"Leave that to me."

The two stopped, Xaxa emerging from the alley. Wearing the silver of a Corvian official, he himself looked the most awkward between the three.

"You look really uncomfortable in that." Lux smiled a little.

"I am." Xaxa whined, "There's no red in any of this, anyway we need PoH out."

"So I've got a plan." he crouched, "Gonna need you two for your charm."

"You're gonna go in there, saying you're looking for a guy named Eden. He's our current mole."

"What'd he do to get in there?" Rossa grimaced.

"Oh he kicked a Corvian prick in the dick. Course it was only done so he'd get in."

"We'll slip in a Corridor Crystal warp in there, then wait for the later hours. Simple."

"Yea, sounds good." Lux nodded, "Eden, right?"

"Yep, pretend you're a friend. The guards here are actually pretty nice people...long as they're still the old ALF guys."

Xaxa passed Lux a big blue gem, the needed [Corridor Crystal]. Taking it, she nodded before making a beeline straight for the palace.

"What about me?" Rossa looked curiously.

"Depends, how loyal to PoH are you?"

Soldiers looked down on Lux with generally amiable expressions, passing by to redeploy to their next assignment. Reaching the heavy double doors, one of guards motioned her to stop.

"Hey Ma'am, it's a bit busy today." he warned, "I mean I can letcha in there, just don't be surprised if you get pushed."

"I'll be fine, thanks." Lux kept polite.

The guard nodded, letting her pass.

"Why'd you let her through? The ALF has rules that...oh wait." one guard shrugged, "Never mind."

Stepping inside the vaulted rooms of Black Iron, Lux found herself in great discomfort. With barely any room to walk, she had to creep past the droves of transferring troops. Uniforms of black and grey were swapped for gold. Bumping into people right and left, she tried reaching for the west wing.

"Remember, do not follow the orders of former ALF officials UNLESS they're on the registry!" an officer called, "Simple matter of re-organizing. If your boss ain't on the list, give it a few days and it'll be sorted out!"

"Right..." grumbled one soldier, "Like the last one they threw in jail?"

"Quiet down. They might hear you."

Lux bumped past more, some former HDA personnel.

"How're we supposed to manage a thousand plus people?"

"Carefully. With such a big guild we should let them keep some form of their identity...hope Lind realizes that."

Eventually she reached another segment of the palace, far less crowded than the great hall. Three men in old ALF gear stood by a door of solid iron, enjoying a drink among themselves.

"Excuse me?" Lux coaxed.

The three glanced down.

"Lady, you lost? This is the prison entrance...in fact you're standing in the harassment sphere."

"The what?"

"Whenever we get some guy or girl that 'touched' someone, they get warped behind this door."

"Hate the job, since you can never tell if a person's really done anything wrong or not. Seriously the last three people that got warped here just bumped into a girl by accident."

"So you let them go?" Lux peeped.

"We have a system for it...kinda had to make one up ourselves. On first offense we ask for their name. If this is the first time their name popped up, then yea we let them go...but keep the name."

"Second offense well, we ask them a few more questions. It's around the fourth or fifth time when we start jailing."

"That's so lax it hurts." Lux grimaced, "Where's the warden?"

"What're we supposed to do? Jail someone who might be completely innocent just because someone else said they did it?"

"It's not perfect, but it's what we can do." the middle man stepped forward, "I'm the Warden."

"Nice to meet you." Lux bowed her head, "I'm looking for someone who might be in there. Eden?"

The warden looked to the other two, who drew papers. One eventually nudged, pointing out a segment.

"Yea, what're you coming for?"

"I'm an old friend, just found out he got sent here...not terribly sure why."

"Says he got in for assaulting a Corvian officer." one noted, "You sure it's this guy?"

"Yep."

"Alright, Demeter you go escort her."

The soldier left of him nodded, waving for Lux to follow him downstairs past the iron door.

"When's he getting out?" Lux looked up to him.

"If this happened a few days ago, it would've been just a few days. Sadly I have no idea now, since the HDA scrubbed all of our rules."

The lighting dimmed, the bricks blackening as they descended the torch lit depths.

"What're the worst offenses here?" Lux probed.

"Murder for sure...though even that's hard to debate. I mean we're in a death game, justice in this is limited. Those who steal or scam are much easier to jail though."

"Why? Because imagine you're riding a horse through some cursed forest and some jackass came and stole it. You might as well have been murdered, with how dangerous it is out there."

"So what do you do with mount thieves?" Lux looked

"We take a bit off the top. Haven't done it yet, but that's probably because either no one wants to take the risk or...nobodies reported it."

Lux couldn't smile through this, it all felt dreary. Reaching a hall of cells, Lux eyed every single one, looking for PoH.

"Been to dungeons I see."

"A few times." Lux nodded, "Was helping a few smaller guilds before, trap disarming mostly."

"Gotcha...yea I get it."

That's when she saw him, curled up in a cell to her left. Left with pale colored rags, his black hair ran to the bottom of his neck, keeping fairly composed.

"Who's he?" she looked.

"PoH? Yea...one of our new HDA bosses literally dragged him in here and told us to jail him. Put pretty severe punishments for letting him out."

"Any charges?" she persisted.

"Nope, just his order. Hope this won't be a consistent habit, makes us jail staff feel like dicks."

"Hm."

PoH glanced up, hearing Lux speaking as she passed by his cage. Just a few doors past him sat the "intended target".

"There's Eden." the guy shrugged, "Go ahead and chat, I'll be close by."

"Thank you." Lux smiled before looking to Eden.

Brown hair and eyed, the infiltrated mole crouch walked over to her.

"He going?" Eden whispered.

"Yea."

"No whispering." the guard barked.

Lux glanced back to him before returning to Eden.

"Corridor, set." she uttered as soft as possible.

[Corridor Crystal Prohibited]

"Hey!"

The sudden red notice blew the rogue's cover, the guard quickly apprehending Lux, grabbing her by the wrists like a vice!

"We've got a jail breaker!" he roared.

"No!" Lux screamed, being dragged away by the larger man like a toy.

Moments later she was thrown inside another room, the only door leading out locked by her captor.

"Where's the damn warden? Ugh, this is such a circus!"

With her tools absconded, all Lux could do was sit. Her plan failed, horribly. The last thing she wanted to experience was the justice of the new nation...whose judgement had brought PoH behind beams of steel.

Curled up in a corner, every passing sound of boots had her fearing the end. It all felt so unfair, knowing fully well the guard couldn't have heard her, the notice betraying her.

Suddenly, an aura of blue swallowed her! The world she knew vanished, the echo of the metal fort left behind in a matter of seconds. A teleport aura, the source unknown to Lux.

The light of an unblocked evening sun struck her face, the teleport bubble gone.

"Sorry for the sudden warp, have a tight schedule."

Her eyes darted, spotting a lab coated figure leaning on a rail. Moments later, another aura appeared, PoH emerging from its blue surface.

"PoH!" Lux raced to his side.

"Mm, was already missing the sun." PoH chuckled, looking up.

"Wait, where?"

"Your at the top of Aincrad, the hundredth floor."

Before them laid a castle of crystallized Corundum, stained red like a ruby. Its size was comparable to a small city, spires poking out from the thick, ported walls. A pavement of semi polished quartz rested beneath them, rough enough to keep friction.

"Kayaba..." PoH growled.

"Unfortunately you are correct."

The barely clothed PoH gritted his teeth, running straight at the perceived master of their world! The [Malishard] activated, granting him twice the speed and strength of an ordinary man, going straight for the developer's neck!

Lux raced around the back, drawing a [Shortsword] before going for a [Sneak Attack Critical]!

Both powers converged, one human, one moreso. Both met and both failed to sate the goal.

[Immortal Object]

"Disappointing, I know." Kayaba sighed, "But I'm not ready to die, not when I can still help."

"Help!?" PoH snarled, "You trapped us here!"

"We can't hurt him!" Lux decried.

"I've got ears in every corner of this cage...even if I'm trapped too."

"How could you be trapped? You built this!" PoH argued, "No, you're feeding us bullshit."

"If I wanted to kill you, imagine how easy it'd be." Kayaba looked back over the horizon, "Then again...you DID wake those up."

"Wake who?"

"The Old Ones." PoH looked up.

Beyond the clouds hung the silhouettes of unspeakable things, whose form lacked comprehension.

"I intended that as an expansion pack, you know." Kayaba shook his head, "I designed them to be tough, that way experienced players would have trouble."

"Instead, they're just an added threat...least the players get to use magic."

"That was the point." PoH crossed arms, "Gah, can't believe I'm even talking to you."

"I agree with your ideals, that's why you're here."

"Wait, you heard my speeches?"

Kayaba nodded.

"While I can't interfere directly, I'm trying my best to get us all out. As for why I can't escape...the game's system barred me from doing anything."

"Lies." Lux called.

"Alright, I'll prove it."

Kayaba opened his menu, typing in the logout command on the console.

[Access Denied]  
[Trying again, are we?]

"Hey...it spoke!" PoH blinked.

"Yes...unfortunately it's been learning conversational language from all of us."

"So just alt f4?" Lux tilted.

"That'd be like telling a person to jump off a bridge. In...normal cases anyway."

"I'll get to the point. PoH, you should stay low...don't involve yourself any further with things beyond yourself."

"Why?" PoH glared, "You don't like me speaking?"

"Oh no, it's a matter of protecting you for what happens after this." he looked, "You've got talent, you can save Japan...if you dedicate yourself."

"I know Garr's hunting you. Believe me when I say I'm going to handle that. Who you really want to deal with is a man outside this world."

"Handle, you mean you'll kill him for me?" PoH smirked, "That'd be nice."

"Not all things require killing, believe me. Love changes things."

PoH said nothing, watching Kayaba like a tiger with its prey.

"Sugou Nobouyuki. While his primary business is in VR, his side project is what worries me."

The wind blew by fiercely, brushing loose ends of clothing about.

"Japan's horrifically low birth rate is caused in part by the cultural changes from the last thirty years, when having a career outweighed bearing children in the eyes of women."

"I don't care for the emotional ramblings of virtue, a species needs offspring. Without that, we as a nation will be extinct."

"Sugou's business will only accelerate the problem, leading men towards taking machines for brides, when human interaction is what's missing."

"Ah, so you want me to stop that business practice?" PoH smiled a little, "Shouldn't be hard, capitalists are easy to dismantle."

"That doesn't solve the problem of demand...your communist ideals forget that fact. Target the desire to want them, change the culture."

"I've said enough, you gonna shut Sugou down?"

"Maybe." PoH shrugged, "Just stay out of my way."

"Suit yourself. I'll send you both your gear back, stay in one piece please...things need to change."

With that, he forced a teleport on both of them, directing them back to Floor Three with their equipment. Opening the menu again, he typed away.

[msg: What needs to happen for you to let us go?]

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Feb 6th - Floor 26

Rifling an armored hand through pages, Godfree looked through the abandoned library.

"Confound this place!" the Dane threw the book aside, "My journey was to aspire, not fornicate!"

"So much erotica..." Asuna sat uncomfortably.

"Forsooth!" he called back, "Wench born curs haft found refuge in their boredom...filthy heathens."

The Blood Oath commander sat atop a mound of books, all rejected by the axe wielder.

"You think it's a good idea that we let him go?" she stayed tense, "I'm worried."

"Methinks it best for his sake." Godfree dusted another hard cover, "He thinks himself a coward, he must correct himself."

"True." Asuna stretched, "You're right, it'll probably be alright."

"Nonetheless thy seeks brighter ends." he smiled as he uncovered another book.

"Beats the other choice." she hopped off, stepping beside Godfree, "Can I tell you something?" poking his arm.

"Speaketh thy thoughts?" he opened the old book.

"I was...thinking of getting magic powers."

He stopped, closing the book.

"Art thou withdrawing previous points? Thou spoke of consequence pertaining to wandering thoughts."

"Yea, but what if I'm wrong?" Asuna splayed hands, "There's a healing class, I could save lives with that."

Asuna glanced away.

 _I like the way he said that. Thou spoke of consequence, it just sounds beautiful to the ear._

"Nay, thou's former directive strikes true. I would advise thee to cease divergent thoughts."

"Oh, and what would you consider divergent thought?" Asuna smiled, letting her tone come off uncertain.

Godfree paused, perverse thoughts spinning.

"Hm?" Asuna leaned back, hand on one hip.

"Certes, thou musn't tease."

"I don't understand anything you said, well besides tease." she kept her grin soft.

"Means stop please."

"Oh." she blinked, "Alright then."

Opening the book back up, Godfree's eyes scanned through the written work. Asuna drew her [Rapier] and [Longsword], practicing baits, combinations, and feints.

"So have you done anything with that Boss Soul yet?" Asuna glanced back.

"Nay."

His gaze was focused, the book offering more intellectually stimulating material.

 _"There lies a beast in the land of Hipris, whose skin absorbs blows like dough. Neither sword nor shot has stopped the creature. Only containment has succeeded._

"Something there?" she peeped.

"Forsooth...this document speaks of a foul beast. Know of a town named Hipris?"

"Nope, but it sounds like a good find." she smiled.

Putting the book away in his storage, his gaze met Asuna's.

"Let us go thither, methinks there's greater fortune across yon river. If thou can keep up."

"Hold on, are you challenging me to a race?" Asuna put a hand on his shoulder, lowering her face as she made eye contact.

"Aye, I did. Rede, this was across a river, mind thou."

"Oh I'll show thee!" Asuna shouted excitedly, running out the door.

Godfree smiled, watching the beautiful orange brown haired woman run ahead. His beard emphasized his prismatic jawline, his dark brown hair barely touching his brow, untamed yet studious.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor 25 - Leopon

"And Leopon just swooped in like a hawk, taking that beast's horns like a brick wall!" Klein exclaimed, "All that...and the only thing damaged was the shield."

"Daaaaaamn!" the Corvian soldiers' eyes widened.

"Klein stooop." I blushed, "I wasn't that impressive."

"Oh stop, you suck at lying." Klein hugged me.

The troops looked to each other.

"How about a little game of poker?" one smiled.

"Sure!" Klein jumped ahead, "Guys!" calling to the Fuurinkazan, "Anyone wanna play?"

"Nah man." Adonis called, "We've seen your luck, I'm not losing my money again!"

Klein looked at me with those bright brown eyes, expecting.

"Okayyyy." I smiled, sitting beside him.

"Now the prize..." one pulled a deck, "Whoever wins gets to have her for a night."

"Wait!" I exploded.

That's when I felt Klein's hand on my shoulder.

"Hey now, I don't think you'll want that."

"Why not? She's smoking!" one cooed.

"Her farts, they smell awful!" Klein poked.

Oh my god, I wanted to kill him! My face burned in embarrassment, every cell in my body telling me to pull the rapier.

"Yea, nevermind then." the men grimaced.

I almost sighed with relief, if only it wasn't something that childish! Feeling him grab one of my hands beneath the table, I squeezed it as hard as I could!

"Yeah." Klein's eyes widened, not feeling pain...but assurance of destruction.

"Damn...well how about a katana? We see you like those."

"Depends, what're the stats?" Klein put an elbow on the table, trying to play off the concern.

Suddenly someone knocked.

"I'll get it." Klein rose, saved from my grip.

Watching him speak to the other side, I felt annoyance...followed shortly by concern. His shoulders rose, something important was there. The soldiers looked to each other.

"Please come in." Klein stepped aside, "Hey sorry guys, gonna have to cancel our game. How's tomorrow night though?"

"Sorry bro, we're expecting our next deployment." one answered as the three got up, "Thanks for letting us visit though, was nice seeing both of you."

I smiled, gently waving goodbye as they left.

"Okay Leopon, I'm sorry for the little-"

I outright slapped him!

"You could've just said I'm not interested!" I whined.

"I wasn't thinking, my bad!" he splayed hands, "Don't murder me."

"Sorry guys, I'll be quick." a new voice arrived.

Someone in cloth and plate entered, his appearance concealed. The door shut, the figure looking at both us and the stairwell.

"Anyone else here?" he muttered.

"Reveal yourself first." Klein stated.

The stranger nodded, prying off his garb.

"Kibaou?" I raised a brow.

"Sh, please I don't want to be heard." he looked back worriedly, "I'll be quick, is anyone else here?"

"The rest of my guild, that's all." Klein answered, "What's up, man?"

"The last raid we've...conducted's got me worried." Kibaou poked the table, "Starting to think what Asuna said might be coming true."

"How so?" Klein frowned.

"There's been an incident."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Making his way out, Godfree found his commander waiting for him by the shoreline. His focus was rapidly honed, noticing her attire. Wearing a two piece red and white bathing outfit, the knight froze.

"Hm, dost thy soldier fear...eth something?" Asuna tried speaking his dialect.

 _Oh please no._ he nearly cringed, _she's doing it wrong._

"My lady, thou should hide such..."

"Such?"

Asuna leaned a little on one side, keeping her chin level. Her frame made all of the hematocrit rush to Godfree's cheeks, heated blood to the sight of such a healthy woman.

"Hark, thou tempts me greatly...when it's me who'll win the race."

"You forgetting my build already?" Asuna grinned.

"Nay, methinks thou art too cert."

"Again, not sure what that meant, but I guess you doubt me." she tossed her hair back.

Godfree took his heavy armor off, running straight to the river with nothing but a pair of pants!

"Hey!" Asuna squealed as he took a head start, racing after him!

The commander's speed on foot kicked up dust, the woman jumping into the river in an effort to reach Godfree! Just as she submerged though, her eyes just about popped out, the water freezing her to the bone. Shivering, she flailed to swim ahead!

"Cold!" Asuna yelled, "Wow, wasn't ready for this!"

Godfree's Vitality proved critical in this, the cold barely affecting him as he kept the lead. Laughing, he kept looking in front and beside him, but noticed Asuna wasn't there. Looking back, he saw her struggle and stroked back.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Asuna defended.

"Methinks an apology is in order, care to take hold? I will help thee cross."

Asuna kept splashing, the lack of heat getting to her.

"I can do it." she tried toughing out, forcing herself to swim a few feet further!

Godfree watched with a smile, swimming back just a bit further than her.

"I'm gonna win!" he coaxed.

"No you're not!" Asuna growled, pushing herself harder.

Godfree kept a consistent short distance ahead, but his eyes remained on her. After a few seconds of stroking, Asuna splashed again.

"Okay, maybe I need a hand!"

"Nay, thy spoke truth afore! Push!"

"But Godfree! I need help!"

"That is a farce, amain alow thee! Do not doubt thyself, such disappoints me!"

Asuna stopped, looking at Godfree with wavering eyes.

"Thou deny strength, when such is futile to ignore. Come forth, win the race!"

She said nothing, nodding as she tried stroking further. The water was freezing her, [Hypothermia] setting in, slowing her as she paddled to the shore.

"Go!" Godfree cheered, swimming behind her as she rushed.

Asuna's eyes closed, focusing wholly on finishing the race.

 _I hate you right now, Godfree! I wanna strangle you, making me swim in this freezing cold river! How's it not turning to ice? Ugh I'll never get to shore, I'll freeze before I get there. So cold, come on where's land?_

Asuna's fingers met something coarse, sand. Opening her eyes, she sighed with relief. Climbing out as fast as she could, the commander raced around the air on the shore, screaming softly to herself. Godfree swam out behind her, drawing a fur blanket from storage as he rose.

"Asuna, I've got a blanket for yo-"

Asuna raced up and punched Godfree in the face, causing him to swerve slightly from her velocity!

"I asked for help, you idiot!" she yelled, "Why wouldn't you get me out?! I could've drowned!"

Godfree breathed a little, holding back his urge to retaliate. Forcing a smile, he looked back to her.

"Twas a false need." he stated.

"You saying I didn't need it?!" Asuna shrieked, "Didn't you see me splashing?"

"Art thou not standing hither?"

Asuna stopped, simmering as she looked at her hand.

"Make haste, there's more to see." Godfree walked around her.

The commander watched him stride down the path uphill, then back at her hand.

 _Why'd I hit him? That wasn't okay._

That's when she recalled the raid, her hands striking another too in a blink of frustration. She remembered where she learned this, but closed that door of memory fearfully.

 _I...I can't keep doing that. Godfree..._

She ran after him, clinging to the fur blanket she wore. Upon reaching the crest, the knight Asuna chased suddenly stopped.

"Godfree!" she called, "Wait up!"

He didn't say a word. His axe fell from his hands, the handle striking the ground.

"Godfree!?"

The jolly knight wouldn't turn. Asuna ran faster, forced to put the blanket away. His silence alerted her faster than any cry. She saw smoke, an nauseating smell creeping in.

"Oh god, what's that?" she slowed, covering her nose, "Godfree?!"

Godfree turned, racing back to her.

"Look away, my lady! Don't curse thine eyes with this sight!"

He stepped in front of his commander, grabbing her shoulders.

"Halt..." he pleaded.

"What's up there? What's that smell?"

[Champion Approaching]

"Godfree?" she squeaked.

Godfree turned back to the hill, having forgotten his axe. Asuna followed behind him, her heart pounding. The smell strengthened, the smoke thicker. The system warning threatened her with an unknown thing, an opposing force she couldn't see.

Drawing [Rapier] and [Longsword], she went past Godfree, an effort to protect him as he retrieved his tool. Reaching the peak, her eyes set on the scene.

Wooden poles were erected, beams nailed near the top at a horizontal frame. Crows picked at something stuck to the poles, the change in lighting blocking her sight.

"Asuna I beseech thee, turn away!" Godfree cried, "Do not tarnish thy innocence!"

Asuna disobeyed, her eyes focusing. What stuck to those poles drove her to tears, the crows enjoying their feast. A pyre laid in the center, sticks poking out, what she initially saw as sticks.

"Go!" Godfree roared, angered by the sight.

"OH GOD!" Asuna screamed, body shaking as she tried turning herself away.

"The price of sin, painful isn't it?"

Godfree and Asuna felt the ground shake a bit. Turning, an elf in heavy armor approached. Bright silver in color, inscribed with glowing orange symbols, a helmet of similar style...eyes unseen. Holding a [Great Hammer] with one hand over his shoulder, a [Holy Book] rested in his off.

It stopped, looking at the two of them slowly. The very air around him sweltered, boiling hot. His breath let out a hiss, as if a gout of flame blew out.

"What brings faithful Congregate to this place?" he asked, his voice gentle and seductive.

"We're just passing..." Godfree stepped in front of Asuna, "What happened here?"

"A great consort of witchcraft was purged...their magic their own undoing. Cleansing had to be done, the Great Old Ones gain strength through our weakness."

Asuna blanked out. The crucified behind the man of conviction were players long dead, hanging there like trophies...instead of shattering to glass like the rest. The mer stepped closer, a black crystal icon hovering over his head, over at least hundred levels higher than them.

"No taint of Old One stains you, praise the gods."

"Thou art a man of faith." Godfree disarmed, "We wish no hostility."

"You would be right, citizen. I am Inquisitor Hans, humble servant of the Congregate."

"Hark, what befell this nation?" Godfree inquired.

"Godfree?" Asuna fretted.

"Weakness, debauchery, could go on all day." Hans grumbled, "I care for your time, citizen. Go, do not wage with the false gods."

"Aye..." Godfree ushered Asuna back.

The Inquisitor turned away, speaking to another, an NPC.

"This blasphemy grows stronger, we must double our efforts. We must find Ditores..."

Godfree and Asuna walked from the site, their eyes widened...blissful thoughts shattered. Behind them laid the bodies of at least eight players, hung to dry for the birds. The smell vanished from the air, but not their minds. The commander stopped at the shore of the river, looking back only to see the poles.

 _For once in my whole life, I wish I was wrong._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Why didn't they attack him?!" I almost slammed the table, "That thing just murdered eight people!"

"Godfree informed me already, it was more than a hundred levels above them." Kibaou defended.

"They would've been killed by something that strong." Klein shook his head, "That's insane...and it's just walking around, looking for people?!"

"Like I said, what Asuna said turned out true." Kibaou leaned on the table, "Worst part is, we don't have a means of countering it...which is why this has to stay secret."

"If the population knew that we're losing control of the areas we're taking, they'll panic. People do stupid shit when they panic."

"There has to be something." Klein argued.

"That's why I'm here. I'm looking for the best fighters we've got, gonna be forming teams to counter this hidden threat."

"The Fuurinkazan were my first choice, I mean you guys have been on the frontlines since the start. Your refusal to join Corvia also means you've been ousted from such a position, sad as that it."

"Hold on, what exactly is the job description?" I peeped, my face cold.

"Your team's mission is to act as a general response force. You will be given intel on threats presented by the G.O.O by Pandora's Lock...who'll be responsible for recon."

"As Occhem's Razor, your team will be equipped as best as we can afford...well much as I can hide from Corvian finance records."

"I'll...I'll do it." Klein shook his head, "But I won't risk Leopon like that, she must remain in the Assault Team."

"That's fine." Kibaou nodded, "Subtlety must be maintained, the threat can't be revealed."

This was utterly insane, he's sending my boyfriend to deal with things our best players can't fight?!

"Hold on, Klein." I grabbed his hand, "What makes you think I'll just let you do that?"

"Leopon..." Klein looked away.

"No Leopon, look at me." I stated.

He looked at me, expression low with worry.

"I'm not going to risk you with that either. Either I'm allowed to fight by your side, or you're not going either."

Kibaou leaned back on the chair, letting the two quarrel.

"And what about your condition?" Klein challenged, "What if you just collapse in the middle of a fight with...whatever the hell these things bring?"

"We've got all your friends though!" I argued, "It won't be just us!"

Klein sighed, crossing his arms.

"You don't need to give me an answer tonight." Kibaou rose, "But I'm telling you...we need people."

"Who else are you gonna meet with?" I looked back, easing my tone.

"Classified. You'll receive funding from me directly, as I'm a spiritual head in Corvia...but nothing more."

"We're joining." I declared, "All of us, no exceptions...we won't let people suffer from these."

Klein grimaced, but yielded. Kibaou looked me in the eyes, nodding with a serious expression.

"Then start training quickly...welcome to Occhem's Razor."

 **A/N: Nothing like a fresh crucifixion to ruin a perfectly good date. Clandestine forces prepare, a nightmare growing at the edge of the proverbial map.**

 **Hey guys, hope the chapter came with the quality I intended! Feed meh reviews, lend me your voice so I may improve my craft! :D Follows and favorites also help, all help is appreciated!**

 **Thanks for reading everyone, hope to hear from you all soon!**


	41. Chapter 27: Grudge Match

**A/N: Souls of Fire, home of the love tetrahedron! What's this? No, it must go 3D! A...ten sided...3D...love...thing. *shuts down***

 **Dens2434: I'm sorry for failing to focus on logos, will paint new one on Godfree's left nipple.  
TheAwesomess: No one suspects the Spanish Inquisition! Not even the anime version!  
DrCuckoocachu: of all the places you could've sent him, CWCville?! Well, I mean he wouldn't do well in the dungeon of 4chan...  
Thunderwolf: Might as well join forces with awesomess to form a shipping company  
ItsJustCrow: Love the approval of this...frankly unheard of ship :D  
Blackknight: Told me he's got the feels...and the high ground. Next thing his ship sees is fog...  
Bitchbot: Torturing me with the notions of good eatins...  
blazepanzer24: Revealing her hidden blessing for the ship, surprising me!  
NetherOrbit: Hoping Wick lives longer than a week!**

 **Hey guys, Dens over here's got a new story out called 'The Spear At My Side'. Give it a read, let the guy know whatcha think!**

 **Enjoy!**

Feb 5th - Wick

The arena seat warmed under me from excitement, this was it! Leafa had this, I knew she did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our second place champion has just issued her challenge to the Arena Grand Champion!"

"Alright guys, I'm out." Recon patted me on the shoulder, "Yuuki, be nice to him."

"Yes sir." Yuuki teased a salute.

"Oh...okay." I blinked in surprise, briefly watching him leave.

Where was he going, didn't he wanna see Leafa win?

"Sooo." Yuuki scooted beside me, "I saw your Leafa drawings."

"Erm." I blinked, looking shyly to her.

"Relax, was just sayin' you took your time with those!" she giggled, "Starting to wonder why you're all the way out here."

[Vote for your fight!]  
[Map Type]  
[Traps]  
[Hostile Mobs]  
[Weather]

"Why do you say that?" I whimpered.

Her red eyes drifted to the vote tab.

"Hmm what to choose." Yuuki danced with her finger.

"I'm going [Divide]." I squeaked, "Big open space, lots of canyons for Leafa to escape to."

"...okay." she pressed some options, system privacy preventing me from seeing. "Let's add some monsters!"

"Please don't." I looked to Yuuki.

"Aw, but they've got [Rollerdillos]!" she pressed.

"No!" I squealed.

Just like that, Yuuki placed her vote, laughing at the sound of my cries.

"Oops." she smiled, "Sorry Wicky, can you forgive me?"

I said nothing, turning back to my book. Was Yuuki doing everything in her available time to just make me mad?! Stealing my book, looking inside without my permission, then messing with Leafa's arena match, right in front of me?

"I would've thought you'd be back in Floor One." Yuuki answered.

"Why?" I kept polite.

"Well I mean...you're not..."

Yuuki looked away, showing some tenderness.

"A fighter?" I tried completing.

"Yea." she nodded, "I don't see it, funny coming from me of all people."

What'd she mean by that? The purple haired swordswoman leaned back in her seat, her red bandanna showing off brightly in the sun.

"Must be pretty though." Yuuki said, "Being able to look at things and see such beauty in the world. Your drawings show that."

"Um..." I blushed, "I mean they're not that good."

"You kidding, they're amazing!" Yuuki smiled at me, "How long have you been doing that for?"

"For a while?" I hesitated.

"Alright, your votes have been counted!" the announcer roared, "Citizens of the Congregate, the match of the week is here!"

The arena floor reformed, the new map selected. I kept crossing my fingers the whole time, hoping [Divide] would appear. Sadly, a great stone pillar emerged from the center of the stadium, the signature feature of [Obelisk].

My excitement died, seeing the conclusion already formed against us. The two fighters were dropped on opposing sides of a twenty square foot stand...the top of said pillar.

"Ooh, they picked a tiny map." Yuuki tilted her head, "Wonder how Leafa will top this..."

Nothing was said, the outcome already feeling decided. Just as I felt the lash of disdain, a box formed above the pillar's center. A skull pattern revealed, people voted for [Hostile Mobs]!

"Oh my god, please make 'em [Rollerdillos]!" Yuuki laughed.

She voted for monsters. Yuuki thought this was all a game, if only I could tell her. Leafa would kill me if I talked behind her back!

The gong sounded off, my eyes gluing to Leafa as it echoed through the stadium! Her katana was kept close, moving herself as close to the center as possible. Ithe lunged forward, forcing her back with his red metal shield, his sword arm kept close in defense.

"She's getting spaced, gotta push back." Yuuki mumbled beside me.

Leafa jumped left, slashing low for Ithe's legs! Crouching, the Centurion's heavier torso armor absorbed her hits, damage minimal as the blade screeched against layered steel!

Tackling forward, Ithe and Leafa's blades skipped, the grand champion jumping between offense and defense like a crab. The shield was like his shell, curling back inside with every swing. Eventually Ithe shoved her back, Leafa swaying as she teetered towards the edge.

"No, no, no." Yuuki whined.

That's when the eye sockets of the skull box flashed, the container shaking as it readied to spawn. Ithe went slowly for another bash, keeping himself composed, the Samurai kited right, arcing herself back center.

Leafa tried sidestepping Ithe, curving her sword to tap him on the flank. He simply turned, his stance absolutely cool the second her sword met his shield. Shoving her back, Leafa again stumbled near the edge.

If only I could draw something to help her, I'd put a railing on the edge of the platform!

"Dang, they're going fierce!" Yuuki cheered.

The selected mob fell out of the box...and I wanted to die. Standing an entire foot tall on all fours, the multi-layered [Rollerdillo] was spawned. Armadillo in frame, suction cupped feet and eared like a rabbit, I buried my face in the pages of my book.

"Aww!" Yuuki squealed.

The second it heard Ithe and Leafa fighting it did as expected, rolling into a ball. In an effort to escape, it threw itself wildly in a random direction, flying by the two fighters in fear!

Leafa kicked against Ithe's shield, forcing the Centurion to hold! His Gladius flew forward, scoring a hit on Leafa's thigh!

"If she can win this, we can get out of here..." I winced.

Ithe rushed for another shield bash, his strength knocking Leafa to the ground with a single clap! The second she fell, three more [Rollerdillos] spewed from the box, dashing off to meet their untimely death off the edge.

"Leafa!" I called, "Get up!"

Ithe turned away, stopping a local [Rollerdillo] from balling up. Easing it towards Leafa, the champion let it finish closing, proceeding to kick it like football. The creature flew forward, smacking right into the stumbling Leafa like a rocket!

While normally harmless, the propelled rodent knocked her right back to the ground.

"Pfffff." Yuuki chuckled, "Sorry...just...pf."

The crowd started laughing, Ithe splaying his arms as an act of impatience, like 'You gonna fight or what?' show off. I could see the anger flowing through Leafa, leaving me feeling frustrated, I should've been there!

Ithe wasn't taking her seriously, using the constantly spawning mobs for dodgeball practice! Kicking [Rollerdillos] into her over and over, the arena match turned into a mockery, my fists clenching as he humiliated her.

"I feel kinda bad for picking those now..." Yuuki blinked.

I couldn't speak, it was simply terrifying to see my Leafa be shamed in public this badly. I could only watch as the bully struck her over and over with the stupid animals, why'd everyone else think it's so funny?

Looking bored, Ithe eventually stopped, waiting for her to get her bearings. His foot tapped the ground, his chin high with pride and impatience.

"Remember my people, fruit and failure both start with an F!" the announcer chimed.

Leafa's situation worsened, fruit flying at her from unseen angles, squishing against her clothes, breaking her spirit just as their thin overripe skin.

"Wait, you can do that?" Yuuki blinked, "Oh come on, guys! That's not nice!"

My heart pumped harder, feeling the heat flow to my hands. Opening the arena menu, I selected [Humiliation] to grab my fruit. A tomato formed in my hand, the system letting me pick the target. Pitching my arm back, my eyes locked as I threw.

The grand champion stood still, swaying in the comfort of confidence as his opponent rested on all fours. Sadly for him, this gave the system a much easier time hitting him, the red fruit splattering all over his neck!

Ithe stopped, examining the wasted food before looking around. Leafa stood up, visibly shaking with rage. Running towards Ithe, she sent a flurry of swipes with her katana, throwing her weight behind these attacks with sudden reckless abandon.

I said nothing, watching as Leafa rushed. My act was as empty as a text emoticon, had enough thrown at me to know that. Just as she reached him though, Ithe flew into the defense! His shield rung with every blocked strike, repelling her emotional tirade with ease.

Leafa pivoted for a hard wide swing, only to have Ithe [Parry]. Her blade soared back, Ithe's shorter sword catching her in the shoulder, then the stomach with its greater speed!

The crack of a pierced blade reached our ears, Leafa kicked off like chewed gum on the street. Ithe waved again to the crowd, flexing non-existent muscles before offering a hand to his opponent.

"Good people, our grand champion remains un-de-feated! Give your praise to such a glorious show of strength!"

The audience cheered Ithe's name, the ruler still waiting for Leafa to take his hand. Disappointingly, she took his offer, her head low to the ground.

"That concludes our daily leaderboard matches for now, have a spec-tacular day!"

The crowds vanished in seconds, the arena quieting as their boisterous cries died. Sitting beside me, Yuuki grimaced softly. I didn't know what to say, I've never seen Leafa so broken...I could feel it.

"Wow...I'm sorry, Wick." Yuuki glanced, "That was awful, maybe you shoul-"

I ran out of my seat, looking for the center of the entire conflict. Ithe, he had to go down somehow...didn't care if he was champion. Payment for breaking her was due, and I was the debtor. No one was going to mess with her, not if I had anything to say about it!

Ithe left the Restoration Spa, looking as smug as always. Drawing [Tiger Fang] and [Ancient Kite Shield], there was no room for talk. The centurion Korean looked, smiling toothless as he splayed arms.

"Sup, Chink? You mad?"

I swung high for a [Slant], only to see the painful reminder.

[Safe Zone]

"Aw, mad about youw wittle wapanese pwincess?" he lowered his back to meet me, "Look man, respect has to be maintained. Nobody's looking, so you can go if ya want."

I chopped again, the result being the same.

"Okay fine I'm sorry, I did go a bit overboard." he stepped back, "Same time though, I've got a business to-"

"Outside...now." I stated shakingly.

Ithe stopped, raising back to full height.

"Leafa would hate me, you know that?"

"Go..."

He sighed, nodding before stepping out. Leaving the arena grounds, the jungle of Floor seven welcomed us with its surface level safety. There was no safe zone for him...no lies or walls to run to. Ithe readied his shield and Gladius. I lunged, swinging right for his face with the Falx's tip!

Ithe swept back, charging just as the blade passed, slashing my arm with the [Shortsword's] edge. After one strike, he jumped back.

"Think you should run." he sneered.

"Shut up!" I yelled with another swing!

Ithe swung his shield out, slapping the sword out of my hand in a single strike! Before I could even react, he tackled into me, stopping with his face inches from mine, the Gladius right at my gut.

"You...are going to stop." he snarled, "If you keep forcing my hand, I will-"

"Ithe."

He stopped, looking back.

"Don't be a bad sport. What're ya doin' here wasting on this chap?"

That accent, it was Oran.

"I wasn't gonna." Ithe growled, "Kid said he wanted to fight."

The white cloaked monk stepped between us. The second I broke away, I ran to the grass, scrambling for my tool.

"I saw that last fight, man." Oran grumbled, "You were being a nobhead."

The [Steel Falx] shook in my hands, I wanted Ithe to die...that one move though. He could've killed me if he wanted to, the only thing holding him back was himself. Oran called back to me.

"Hey mate, I understand. Ithe was being a wanker, but...ah shit what's a less cliche way of putting it...um, don't swing at him?"

I said nothing, running back inside the arena, I had to find Leafa. Opening the menu, she was already in her room, hiding. I felt so useless, what could've I done against someone as powerful as Ithe, nothing. I always ran from confrontation till now, preferring to fight only mobs.

Running down the stone hallway, I caught sight of something off. Recon, he was talking to Garr.

Lisbeth's attack dog. His arms alone looked thicker than Recon's torso, striated and rippled like a Greek god. His thighs were thick like an Ox, shoulders, traps, chest with the build of a gorilla...all decked in brass.

In the mood I was in, I wanted to attack him next. He was Leafa's rival, my rival.

"Hey Wick." Garr suddenly looked around him.

Recon spun around, looking a bit surprised.

"Wow, hey Wick."

I just stared into Recon's eyes, trying to express just how I felt. He should've known better, that thing's not our friend.

"Hey man it's okay, Garr's just asking for an apology." Recon splayed a hand, "Nothing's happening."

It didn't matter, he was against Leafa. What kind of apology or mercy could I expect from Garr, when all I got from him was criticism? I turned away, wondering if Recon was siding up with our rival.

"What's wrong with him?" Garr talked to Recon.

Left earshot shortly after, was too upset to care any further. He's already got a blacksmith, an incredibly...beautiful smith. I kept seeing them hold hands, wishing to see Leafa's around mine all the same! Screw him, having three women chase him...acting like he's such a big man. Hell, I'm taller than him!

Lifting my left hand, I felt the energy pulsate before I quickly slapped it back down. I had to get better with a sword. Activating such would betray what I was taught. Reaching Leafa's door, I had to think of something. Tapping the door with my knuckles, I heard rustling...sniffling.

"Leafa?" I coaxed.

"What do you want?" Leafa sobbed.

"...to let you know it's okay."

A creak and a few steps later, the door opened. Keeping my eyes low I entered, waiting till I heard the bolt latch. The sound of a bolt closing left me in a space strikingly cold, a mausoleum to finite pride.

"You...saw that, didn't you?" Leafa sniffled.

I grimaced, looking back at my sensei cautiously.

"You did." her head lowered, sitting herself back on the bed, "It's okay, just go. There won't be any training today..."

I said nothing, looking at her with teary eyes. Removing my purple mage hat, I took a seat next to her, but kept my distance.

"I said go." she cried.

While nothing escaped my lips, my answer still stood.

"Fine..."

Leafa curled up her legs and laid down on the pillow. Looking back to her though, I immediately felt heat washing over my face, forcing me to look away! A portion of her clothes had been torn, revealing just a bit more than her thighs.

"That was so humiliating..." she griped, "All of those people were laughing at me."

"People can...can be jerks, sometimes." I tried counseling.

"Wick, they were laughing because I was a joke!" Leafa sobbed, "Who's gonna take me seriously after something like that?"

"Anyone with an IQ past eighty?" I said without looking.

"More like below..."

"Leafa."

"I'm sure there're others who know me here. What if my Kendo classmates saw that?"

I grimaced, watching Leafa wipe her eyes. No way was I gonna tell her what I tried, not when I wanted to look tough. I had one solution, but I was utterly terrified to say.

"I mean...that whole match was stacked, wasn't it?" I pitched in, "You were fighting a shield user with such limited space."

"Why'd he have to be such a dick about it though?" Leafa whined

"Because he's Ithe." I groaned, "He likes making people look bad..."

"Ugh, should fight him again."

"No." I said, "You need to relax a little, we can handle this tomorrow."

"We don't have tomorrow!" Leafa whined.

"Actually we do..." I smiled a little, "Leafa, you've beat Oran today! Isn't that enough for at least a little relaxing? Maybe a little..."

"A little what?"

She looked right at me, those green eyes less foggy. Dammit that revealing cut wasn't helping with my mood, damn hormones.

"I don't know..." I fidgeted, "Was thinking..."

Come on, just say it! Why was telling her I wanted to make a painting so difficult?

"More training?" she smiled.

I choked up, dammit! Ugh, the way her breasts bounced as she rose made it worse!

"Sure, that'd help calm my nerves a bit. One on one, right?"

Wait, this was in my favor? She was even asking to train alone with me, but was I overthinking it? In truth, I wanted to paint a full picture of her, not fight. The sword I carried already fell from my hands once, losing again would've surely revealed my secret attempt.

She rose, hand to the doorknob.

"L-Leafa?" I looked away.

"What?" she turned, sounding panicked.

"Pants." I mouthed.

"What about them?"

A swift motion of the hand gave it away, sliding down the lower left cheek of my own garments.

"Oh my god!" she shrieked, "That was there?!"

Rushing to the kitchen, I heard the flash of exchanged gear. Torn clothes on a woman like her, ugh I couldn't stop. Seconds later Leafa emerged, blushing brightly at me. I nodded my head, taking the opportunity. Heading down to the training room with her, Leafa kept glancing back to me.

"Hm?" I tried coaxing.

"Oh, um...I'm sorry for my little outburst." Leafa looked back down the hall.

"D-Don't be." I blinked, "It's good to loosen up, even the strongest rope needs rest."

"That's a...strange analogy."

"The first members of my family to come to America worked in shipyards." I smiled, "It was far from the best job in the world, but everyone starts somewhere."

"My Dad's in the automotive industry." Leafa relaxed, "heee- doesn't do it out of passion."

"I remember you mentioned that." I nodded.

"He wanted to win in the Kendo nationals. Ended up having to quit..."

Arriving at the training room, I drew [Tiger Fang] as we stepped on the mat. During our sparring match, I had to consider how to proceed. Ithe kept his shield center and bent his knees every time he fought, copying that might help. Difference was he wore a helmet. I tried his technique, Leafa swinging straight for my head.

"Hm...that won't do." I noted.

"Why not?" she blinked.

"I could easily step in and stab you." I demonstrated, the Falx tapping her unguarded center.

"Oh you're right." she groaned, "Still gotta break myself of these rules."

"Why?" I stated, "The goal should be to win with honor."

"In Kendo, it only counts if you strike someone at very specific spots, like the head."

"As you can imagine...that doesn't translate very well with actual katana use." she grimaced.

"So just remove them?" I offered, "You made it this far with them."

"It's not that easy, Wick. It's muscle memory now I've gotta fight."

I stayed cool, patient as she sighed.

"Maybe that's why Garr's gonna win." her sword lowered, "We've"

Ugh I was such an idiot, I triggered her insecurity.

"There's no discipline in the way he fights, it's like he just wants to tear. If he makes it to third place..."

"Against a ninja like Oran?" I pointed out.

Leafa grimaced.

"Let's think of something we can change." I diverted.

"Okay." she raised her head back, watching me.

"What I saw back there was Ithe waiting you out." I stepped back, "He taunts, trying to get your emotions to flare out."

Just saying that made me wish Garr was on our side...he'd break Ithe like a toothpick.

"What about sending Recon?" I pointed out.

"Recon? Why?" she lowered her sword.

"Ithe's a bit slower due to his gear...why not have Recon play the ninja? That coin would help too..."

"No, using [Lord of Change] is..." she stopped, "Ugh, this frustrates me. I told you both you can't use your powers...but the pressure feels real."

"It's just an idea." I splayed hands.

"Wick, let's be honest...if you used your power, Ithe would be in a bad place."

"Um..." I frowned.

"I mean it, you can do it."

"But that wouldn't count in your deal, would it?" I asked.

"Oh...ya you're right." Leafa paced the room, "That's something you definitely have Wick, you think this through."

"I try." I smiled a little, blushing.

Leafa smiled back, raising the katana. The air warmed as we crossed blades, like she wanted us close. I hoped someone as beautiful as her would see me that way.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Feb 6th - Garr

Home. I was home. My bed by the window, the backyard strangely dark. The image faded, a new one taking its place. This time, the dinner table. Why was there a paper in front of me, with math equations of all things?!

"Staring at it isn't going to solve it."

I glanced up, the green eyes of my father looking gently at me. I opened my mouth, but that sight vanished too. Where was I?

"It's funny, they need calculators for equations like that. Can just run them through my head." I heard...my own voice.

"Taught to..."

The voice was clearly from my father, though a mere fragment.

"You better think..."

"Why can't you learn!? It's just counting!"

The female voice shook me to the core, giving me the immediate urge to sit.

"Proud..."

Suddenly I was outside, my front lawn. A man walked past me, soundless.

"Dad?" I whimpered.

He stopped, turning to me urgently.

"Hey Aid." he smiled, his hair graying. "Beautiful day, wish I could stay...got this new project I've been working on."

I ran up to him, wanting to hug! Wrapping my arms, I felt nothing.

"Dad, please help me!" I cried out, "I'm scared, I've been doing the wrong things!"

No response. Looking back, only darkness laid ahead.

"Dad?!" I called, "I need your advice!"

"What do you really want in life?" I suddenly heard, "One's wishes change laying down, when they look up at their ceiling."

The answer came faster than I could imagine. Was like the drop of a gun's hammer, striking the primer of its taken bullet, starting the powder charge.

"Rika." I said without pause.

Silence.

"Dad?"

Suddenly I felt a poke. My eyes shot open, my arms wrapped around...Rika.

"Morning." she smiled, snuggling up tighter to me.

"H-Hey." I repeated, feeling rather frail in her arms. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She nodded, putting her hands on my back before resting her head.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

I sighed, nodding as I rested. How much did she hear?

"I'd give an arm right now, just for five minutes to speak with him."

"Mm." she laid her head down on another pillow, "What kind of drink does he like?"

"Pale ales...why?" I stretched.

Rika looked at me incredulously.

"Think about it." she shuffled herself a bit, "Besides you have a date today."

"I do?" I raised a brow.

"Yea, Godfree's looking for some help. Told him you'd go."

"Wait, you didn't tell me?" I panicked.

"Well you weren't exactly ready for anything last night." she tossed her pink hair, "So I didn't think bringing it up was a good idea."

"Why?" I grimaced, "I have to help secure-"

"You need to think about yourself right now." Rika argued, "Get ready, gotta be dressed for success."

"You should've told me!" I rebuked, "That kind of thing wasn't my call."

"Fine, tell that to Godfree." she growled, "I'm trying to do something nice for you!"

"I don't have time for this, you know how bad I felt! Losing to Lox for the second time!"

"Then you must know how much of a jerk you're being right now." she challenged.

I groaned before getting up, I couldn't believe her! Leaving the room, I got my things together, grumbling to myself the whole time. Pulling out the armor, I stopped. It was all repaired. Not even a scratch remained from my last fight.

Looking back, my blacksmith was still in bed.

"Yea I fixed it, sorry for wasting your time." she groaned, tossing in the bed.

I frowned, heading out the door.

[From Godfree: Good Dawning to thee! Would thou be so knightly as to accompany me to Floor 26?]

Dammit, I had things to do. Felt a barb on my arm, grabbed my skin. Nope, still there...good. God, I still remembered the flaying.

[To: Alright.]

I opened the door again.

"Wait, what about your breakfast?" I looked at Rika.

"I'll cook my own." she rustled in the sheets.

"Alright..."

I went for her bedside before leaving, kissing her on the cheek.

"Still mad at you." she said tersely.

Leaving seconds later, I warped to Floor twenty six. The blast of warm sunlight struck my eyes like a sucker punch.

"Aha, thou made haste!"

Hearing Godfree's dialect, I just nodded. As my eyes readjusted, I turned to the direction of that jolly voice.

"Morning." I said, sounding as depressed as a flat tire.

That's when I noticed Asuna was right beside him. She said nothing, keeping a generally awkward expression towards me. Her gaze seemed soft enough, like not ready to tear me apart.

"Good dawning, my brother!" Godfree walked forward, hugging me.

Dammit I was being rude, was paying too much attention to the wolverine over there. Hugging Godfree back, I felt tense. Didn't wanna be there.

"Asuna, greet thy friend for jolly cooperation!" he released, "In fact, hug him."

"Um." Asuna looked off with that request.

"You don't have to." I splayed hands, "It's all good."

"Yea..." Asuna nodded, "Sorry Godfree."

"Ah, I'm forgetting thy culture." the Dane smiled, "Very well, art thou ready to embark?"

"I guess." I kept mellow.

"Hark, is that what thou calls an answer?" he raised a chin, "Art thou Garr, or an imposter?"

"I'm...not sure to be honest." I grimaced.

"How does even Garr know what you're saying?" Asuna looked blankly, "Feeling kinda stupid right now."

"Do not fret, my lady. Tis a miracle, the timing of such revelation."

Okay, that had me chuckling, just a bit! Asuna looked at me, then Godfree with an unknown expression.

"What'd you just call me?!" she whined.

"He's messing with you." I mellowed a bit, "Take a joke."

The commander sent a dark gaze my way, displeased by my claim. There's Asuna again, can't remember the last time she wasn't pissed with me.

"Do not fear, brother." Godfree implored, "The proud warrior won't fade in thee!"

I nodded, though I didn't believe what he said. Warriors had codes, nothing of my blatant disregard.

Leaving behind the white clad pair, I glanced around. The town of Xoy had a very oriental appearance to itself, had me already thinking of Chinese takeout. Mm, a big slab of Low-Mein, teriyaki chicken, fried salmon...

"My lady informed of lore yonder, would be foolish to dismiss!"

Godfree should've been in charge of a guild, honestly. I felt like the boring sidekick compared to him, the way he used charisma. Maybe I could learn from him.

"Not sure how useful that'd be, but I trust your judgement." I shrugged.

"Information is power, brother. Harness it, for it may benefit thee in times of peril!"

"That's...very true actually." I looked to him, "It'd take an astute one to know that."

"You mustn't embellish myself so boldly, Garr. I'm all but a seeker, my heart doesn't kindle in battle like my lady or thyself."

I looked away, avoiding his claim. Averting my gaze, however, I caught Asuna smiling at him. While the glimpse I took was brief, I was left stunned. When was the last time I saw her smile?

"So what bothers thee, kinsman?" Godfree offered, "I sense shame, the fire in thy eyes weak."

I said nothing.

"Brother?"

"It's me." I stated roughly.

My friend stopped, made me feel bad for talking so harshly.

"Godfree I won't sugarcoat it, I've...I've killed." I frowned, "I've done brutal things. I don't even know where to start."

He looked back at me with a gentle smile, not a hint of aggression.

"Dost thou fear malice in thy heart?"

I nodded, a chill running down."

"I...I've shown such rage, it can't be okay. I've shown such excitement to the act, everyone else looks at me and just...freaks out."

I chuckled a little, fragility showing from its weak pitch.

"I can act tough all day...but I can't say it doesn't bother me."

"I see." Godfree nodded, "The opinions of others reaches thee."

"Not the majority." I defended, "Most are just cattle, happy as long as their opinion's popular and their friends stick around."

"No, it's...just a few. One, two maybe."

The forest parted, a meadow in the middle of the road. The grass waved, someone running in the long blades of green. I saw red hair, long. Renee?

I ran closer, it was her! Excited, my legs sent me moving as quick as I could, watching her traverse towards the north hills. Closing in to her, Renee stopped, glancing back at me.

"Garr?" Godfree called.

I looked behind me, Godfree and Asuna following close behind. Having only glanced for a second, it shouldn't have surprised me that Renee was gone.

"You saw her, right?" I raised a brow.

"Saw who?"

What was happening to me? I froze, my gaze honed to the grass ahead. That wasn't real, yet I saw it. What was this path going to lead me to, a straitjacket?

"Brother, didst thou spot a bygone friend?"

The instant Godfree asked I ended up crying angrily. How dare I show such weakness!

"Excuse us my lady, a word may be in order."

"Um okay." I heard behind me.

Godfree tugged me gently by the shoulder, walking me over the hill I watched. After distancing ourselves from the road, he released me. I stumbled, but followed along.

"Lisbeth said much regarding thy health."

"Not good." I grumbled.

"What is, her regard? Or art thou speaking strictly to oneself?"

"Myself...pissed her off anyway."

"Courters quarrel, brother. Besides, it was you who chose the imp."

"True." I sniffled, "That imp belongs to me...though I doubt for much longer."

"Who didst thou see run yonder?" Godfree stepped beside me, "Thou seemed excited."

The sun rose over the hill, shining on us as we kept walking on the grass.

"Renee."

"This name, who is this Renee?"

"A friend. Good one too." I choked, "Korrin too...good people. Better people."

"Better?" he debated.

"Yea." I nodded, "They're not...they're not me, that's why."

"Well that's a bit unfair of thee, is it not? I understand this demon you speak of, tis your fight, not mine."

"I...lost her during a fight." I explained, "Cause I was weak."

"Just like everyone else?"

My gaze at the ground turned harsh, that question stinging me harder than the point of any weapon I've felt. My blood boiled hot, how dare he call me weak.

"Maybe." I growled, "Maybe that'll be why some pussy like Wick will be who takes her."

"The flammable end of a candle?" Godfree joked.

"No, guy I met." I spat, "Kind a guy that wouldn't stand for shit!"

The fire grew in my chest, the serrated teeth of rage biting down.

"He'd just sit there!" I snapped louder, "Letting the animals bite at him, without the balls to stand up for himself!"

"Bet he just begs to his Leafa for protection. Pathetic, but that'd be my luck."

"Thou mustn't judge so harshly." Godfree whispered.

"I have the right to judge, dammit!" I yelled, "Every right in the damn book!"

Godfree stopped.

"I've sat in a predator infested mountain for a whole month, having my limbs torn at by wolves for days on end! All because of one guy, one freaking guy!"

"Nobody came to help me, hell Lis abandoned me!" I roared, "If I was anything as dependent as the pieces of shit I deal with everyday, I would've died so many times!"

"I understand, but thou must allow for them to speak." Godfree confronted.

"I hate the weak, the meek!" I snarled, "They sit there and whine, not once in their entire time fighting for anything!"

My body shook, my fingers curling like talons.

"Yet they talk virtue to me, like they'd do better in my shoes. They know nothing!"

My clenched hands shook slightly.

"Until they feel their bones crack from their decisions, until they watch their friends break from their decisions, their opinions mean nothing."

Godfree frowned, looking me in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, my body started to cool.

"Dost thou really see people so coldly? As mere carrion awaiting to feast."

"What've they given me to think otherwise?" I raised my chin, "Maybe it was taking a sword to the mouth that started it all for me. Maybe it was before."

"Thou hast poisoned thy heart, you stain your tongue with filth!" Godfree suddenly snarled.

I stopped, looking softer at him. His voice was like thunder, surprising me with its blast.

"I would have thought thee a hero, Garr. But lo, malice's thorns haft taken hold over thy keep!"

My chest tightened, his words stabbing me like spears.

"Dost humanity reside in thee still?"

The answer was obvious to me, like the lightning that should've come before his voice. Godfree sighed, looking back at me with calmed eyes.

"I don't know." I grimaced, turning away.

Godfree didn't say a thing, simply following behind me as I turned back. The words I spoke crept from their hiding places, clawing at me with diseased hands.

"How long hast thou held this in?"

"What?" I shook my head, "The hate? The standards?"

"No, Renee." he said, "How long?"

"...months. Godfree I don't wanna burden you with my problems, I've...already showed enough of the evil in me."

"Alas, I am no therapist. Would recommend such to thee after all this ends."

I sniffled at the word therapist. Only crazy people needed that. Godfree's sudden distance didn't help either, realizing the things I said.

"Thou spoke of thyself with titles such as killer. How, dost circumstance define wrongdoing."

"People attacked us in the middle of the forest...after I lost my leg to a fucking bear trap."

"Christ." Godfree winced.

"They nearly killed her, Godfree. They nearly took Lisbeth from me. So I just grabbed them."

My tone lowered, the fire leaving my breath.

"I kept relishing how they broke in my hands...if only that stayed."

"How dost thou perceive wrong then? Defending loved ones is thy deed, yes?"

"I don't want it to be just loved ones Godfree." I argued.

"I...don't believe protection of others should be so exclusive anymore."

I summoned Ironback, the [Ultra Greatsword] shined brightly in the morning light as I aimed it to the sun.

"We've heard it thousands of times, how others would protect their friends. When do they ever talk about the value of a stranger?"

The weapon lowered, impulse telling me to swing. Casting my weight right, I let the encumbering blade soar with me, shoving the air before crashing against the Earth like a fallen plane.

"I've swung weapons this large so many times, my body nearly flung every time. Some heroes wielded such in stories out of some sense of burden, I don't believe in that."

"Then why wield what some would call a traffic pole?" Godfree softened.

"Philosophy? Compensation? I'd HOPE it's the former, the latter's...hopefully not true."

"No I wield this because I seek peace."

"Through superior firepower?" Godfree raised a brow.

"Exactly." I nodded, "When people see such a weapon, such a promise of destruction, they seek other choices. Peaceful ones."

The wind blew by, warm on our faces.

"I guess I've built my whole lifestyle on that notion. Make combat so brutal, such a strong image of hemoglobin exposed that no one wants to fight."

"Thou hast...surprisingly deep reasoning." Godfree smiled, "Fascinating, I assumed thou showed brashness as truth."

"It is truthful, again...I've taken that and built it into my life. Maybe what I'm afraid of right now is forgetting who I was before this, losing sight of the day after tomorrow."

"Survival hast consequences, aye?" Godfree said.

"Being an asshole does, as I've learned." I grimaced.

"Thy lady spoke of knighthood for thee." Godfree smiled, "Dost thou not perceive?"

"I don't." I argued softly, "That'd suggest there's nobility in my intentions, that I don't enjoy fighting...or protecting her."

"Couldn't possibly be both, dare I say." Godfree suddenly said tersely.

"What?" I looked right at him.

"Brother, dost thou know the legends of the Teutonic Order? The knights?"

"Vaguely." I replied.

"Dost thou?"

"Not really."

"They were among the deadliest of warriors in history, brother. Such was the result of mixing the virtues of berserker and knight."

"So you're saying I'm like that?"

"In spirit, aye." he smiled.

I just blinked, looking at him skeptically. Wasn't I just being a colossal dick to him?

"I sense a lack of faith in thyself."

"Wish it was that easy to say." I said softly.

"Thou must love thyself, even if but a little."

I nodded. The walk back to the paved road was quiet and painful, every word coming back around to bite. If words had teeth, there wouldn't have been a morsel left of me. Why wasn't I alone, even with issues like this?

Maybe what everyone said about me was right, maybe I was just a cold blooded thing. Why would God give something like me a chance to roam this Earth, knowing just the evil I'd commit? There had to be a reason, even if I couldn't see.

That's why I could never get behind the fire and brimstone approach. Telling others they'll burn in hell, how they must worship Him. Way I saw it, people needed to choose such on their own volition, not by force. My destiny laid elsewhere, as did theirs.

"I should go." I looked gently back to Godfree, "I've...spoke too much, it's pretty pathetic."

"Methinks there's more to thee, more than thou thinks." Godfree placed a hand.

"What makes you think that?" I kept soft.

"I see that in everyone I meet." Godfree soothed, "My spoken works help all victims of strife."

"Please, don't call me a victim." I sighed, "Hate that word."

He said nothing again, I looked over the next hill. Renee ran around, happy as a free spirit. Maybe that was another part of the problem, weakness and I. Returning to the road, Asuna rejoined us. I didn't care if she heard me, it was between me and Godfree as far as I was concerned.

"Sorry for the wait, my lady." Godfree bowed dramatically, "Shall we?"

"It's fine, was just talking to Lis."

I felt a sudden shiver, like a greater power of judgement was told. Godfree led forward, but Asuna moved to match my pace. The air felt tense, this front line commander looking at me.

"So." Asuna started awkwardly, glancing at me.

"Mm." I hesitated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but...it feels like we're on the same boat."

"How?" I looked right at her.

"We're both trying to find our place, some comfort in ourselves."

"I guess." I said dryly.

"I'm sorry for hitting you."

"Sorry for putting you in such a position."

"Erm." she blinked.

"What?"

"Could you rephrase that?" she quipped.

Phrasing, always there to kick my ass. Needed to get good.

"Oh, sure. I'm sorry for pressuring you like that."

"Fine." she looked back to the road.

"Really." I glanced away, "Your Lisbeth's best friend, I...I want you to be the same for me."

"Huh?"

Asuna paused. She seemed calmer than I remembered.

"I want to be your best friend." I dropped, "I need to reconsider some things about myself."

She stared at me for a few seconds, sighing before looking back ahead.

"I'll...think about it."

I nodded, the commander returning to Godfree's side. Was close enough.

"Do you know of any jewelers?" I noted.

"There's one in Floor Six, why?" Asuna looked back.

"Just something on the to do list."

* * *

The dimly lit tower's ground floor creaked as we stepped inside. All three of us had weapons drawn, Godfree taking the lead. A quick search, however, proved the place to be empty. Books scattered along the ground, many of them still resting on the preserved shelves.

"Ahhh yes! Lore, lore, lore...where art thou."

"You're a fan of books." I noted.

"Indeed, brother!" he cheered, "Wouldn't have much time for things back home, so I tried reading."

"Tis a great hobby for an inquisitive mind...usually."

"Eh, not really into books." I shrugged, "How will I know if I found something useful?"

"If the first sentence bears not the stain or suggestion of smut."

"Excuse me?" Asuna looked back from her corner.

"I'm...with Asuna on that one." I picked a book off the ground.

"You'll see!" Godfree went around a shelf.

Looking at the cover it read _Belts,_ how bad could it be?

Oh sweet Jesus, it was only three minutes in and I wanted to claw my eyes out! Some author named Fail really thought sex worked that way, freaking virgin! I tossed the book aside, looking for another. Better not have the same author...

How many books did this guy write?!

"Who wrote this?!" I laughed, "Feel like selling them cups of bleach right now."

"Alas, the game system lets players write...and will include them in the database."

Godfree tossed another book.

"While that helped make the Beta Player Guidebook...it devolved from there."

"Oh that's wonderful." I groaned.

We kept digging around, most of these books being either porn or too damaged to read. That's when I drew the fifteenth hard cover.

 _A Solemn Vow_

Seemed useful, funny how it didn't include that author's name! Opening a random page, I skimmed some bits.

 _It matters not how I suffer, for it is a burden I free from others. A shepherd will go to find his lost sheep, even when others have given up. So too is that the role of the Red Knights, to recover land lost in our holy Congregate._

"Godfree? Think I found something."

"Hast thou?" he rushed over, taking a look.

His eyes were reading that thing faster than I could run, flipping pages in a matter of seconds.

"So that's who the colored knights were." Godfree mumbled, "Garr, hast thou ever met one?"

"Oh I know what he's talking about." Asuna stepped beside him, "They're nearly three meters tall, usually wielding the same weapon class you do."

"Ultras?" I looked.

"Yea."

"I've met one before, was colored white."

"Ahhh, you've encountered one of the lesser knights then. Says here they were part of a crusade, an effort to recover lost land."

"Apparently, [Ultra Greatswords] were designed to slay Ogres. Fascinating!"

The images of the fortress raid came back to me, those building sized polearms sticking out of that dry lake bed. If I was getting roughed up by plants just months ago...

"Aye, I'll keep hold of this." Godfree nodded, "Good find, Garr."

I bowed my head a little, letting him continue. A shepherd over his flock, a leader of his people. Wandering the dusty bookshelves, I kept thinking of what I said back there.

Why the hell'd I consider Wick anything more than another obstacle? Where was I to complain of Rika having high standards, when my own for just a valid opinion were so high? How could I expect to relate to anyone with such high standards? Wasn't I being unfair?

Did I still hold a grudge on her for leaving me there? No, no I wouldn't want to. I guess it was just a vent, wasn't thinking.

"Godfree, were berserkers a common thing in the dark ages?" I called.

"Aye, fact it got so bad that the king of...I believe Sweden outlawed their use at the 7th Century. Real scary things, course that didn't stop it from spreading."

"Methinks such a trait was genetic, twas an effective means of survival. Flying into such a rage that men felt no pain by the sword."

"Hm..."

I had to step outside, I needed to think. The warm, moist air hit me like a brush, the sun heating my face all the same.

What was I, a thug making a joke of chivalry. But what if Godfree was right, was there more to me? If there's one thing I could agree with what I said, compassion shouldn't be just for friends or lovers, it should be for strangers...for other human beings. That was a truth.

Saw Renee again in the brush, waving at me. I wouldn't look, it'd send me back into a rage. Was she the reason I lost myself? Or was this always a part of me? I had to find my answer, I turned to her again.

It definitely looked like Renee, boisterous and all, just like I remembered. My legs carried me quicker, stopping me as I reached a few feet in distance.

"Renee?" I blinked.

She stopped, looking at me with a soft frown before running.

"Hey!" I called, chasing after her.

She was just as fast as I remembered, outrunning me as she sprinted over hills and valleys. I kept following, pushing as hard as I could. What's wrong with me, I'm chasing ghosts in the hopes that I'll find peace. Slim hope, fat chance, a couple of misfortune.

My heavy metal armor dragged on me as I kept running, its unbalanced distribution setting my pace back as Renee ran ahead. Taking it off, the clack of steel was forgone. Lost sight of her minutes later, my run ending in a marsh. The dirt squished under my weight, the loose material of a swamp.

"Why're you still looking?"

I swerved, Renee standing there, her belt of hatchets swaying with every step.

"You know I'm not real."

"You were...still are." I frowned, "Renee, I need help. Your help."

She suddenly vanished.

"Now!" I heard someone yell.

People emerged from the brush, racing out all clad in black, weapons drawn! I knew I was short, but the fact that bothered me most...was the fact they either matched my height...or stood shorter.

"Hello Garr." one unfurled his hood.

Looking at him, I couldn't help but grimace at the sight of blonde. It was Alex, a sadistic looking grin had taken over the boy's face. The kid I wanted to save, the one I wanted to be a hero for, was here to hunt me down.

"Alex." I tried keeping calm.

"I promised you, didn't I? Should've came sooner, you murdering so many."

I bit my tongue. Judgement was here...and it wasn't mine. Not at all.

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I looked back.

"You old ass piece a shit, we don't care." one laughed, "On your knees!"

One rushed me with a set of knives, leaping for my left flank while another pulled out a mace. Summoning Ironback, I blocked the mace, shoving him back before kicking the knife wielder to the ground.

"I don't want this...Alex I didn't kill Katsu." I backed from them.

"Liar, Nobel told me you chopped his head off with that sword!"

"That's a lie!" I called, "You knew where I was Alex...you watched what Nobel did to me."

"He didn't go far enough!" Alex whined, "I lost my best friend, you don't know how it feels!"

Alex's words eerily mimicked mine, my stomach churning as he condemned.

"I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Shut him up."

The rest of his six man team rushed towards me, there was no peaceful solution. No Godfree was going to save me, no Asuna...no Rika, nobody. Only...only I could save me.

One rushed forward, slamming a [Warhammer] my direction! Sliding back, I tried scaring him off with a stabbing motion. He leaped back, I wasn't ready to kill, these were mere children!

"Stop!" I pleaded, "You have homes to return to, families!"

"Burn in hell..."

I felt a knife stab through the side, levering against my ribs in a blinding, white hot flash of grief! Screaming, I shoved the kid away, yanking the dagger tip out. God, it all hurt, it all burned, leaving me leaning on one side.

My body shook, a familiar side wanting to speak as I groaned. I clamped it down, my nature wasn't going to help anyone! While distracted, another rushed me with a spear, missing my face by mere inches with a frontal stab!

"Go home!" I gurgled, stepping back more as I swatted the spear aside, "No one has to die!"

They wouldn't listen, deploying other weapons against me in their ravenous hate. Suddenly an arrow struck my chest, cutting off my calls with a scream!

Falling on one knee, I forced myself to stop yelling, grabbing the arrow and tearing it out with a swift tug. The arrows back hooks tore more, the tears flooding as the pain branded.

That spear came again, this time punching through, forcing out my screams louder as the steel tip twisted my guts like forked spaghetti. Fracking Pain Absorber, god it all hurt!

"Keep going, he's weak!" Alex roared.

My blood was boiling, but I refused to let myself go down that road. Ripping myself away I limped towards a tree, only to be tagged on the back by a hammer! Knocked to the ground, my spine erupted in sensation, my HP hitting the orange as I stumbled back.

So be it.

I swerved left, throwing my weight into a [Cleave]! I felt a bump, a tearing as my eyes were closed. One had scattered before spring, a hammer hitting the dirt. The rest stopped, looking startled at my display. HP restored, wasteful sacrifice.

Another arrow fired, sticking in my chest!

"That's it!" I roared, "I want guts! I need them all!"

They weren't people anymore, just food. With every slash of Ironback, another one fell, broken like their morale. One with knives rushed my right, cut his legs off...then crushed his skull under my boot...again and again.

The rest of them looked with terror, stepping back as I stomped towards them.

"I should find Katsu...find him and beat you with his jaw." I snarled, my voice shaken with rage.

Their despair spread like a disease, they feared me...damn right.

"Don't fear him!" another shouted, "I've got this!"

A dark blue aura appeared, stopping me in my tracks as a new threat emerged. A new spear had risen, a heavy round shield. Korrin.

I felt my heart slow again, this thing stepping towards me. It looked just like Korrin, its eye sockets glowing blue. Another aura...axes in this ones hands as it approached.

"RENEEEE!" I roared.

Korrin and her both charged, weapons drawn as they hurried towards me. I felt my courage leave me in a second, my friends were alive, hungry! Turning away, I fled the place as quickly as I could, my heart racing with terror as I heard their feet squish against swamp soil.

The others laughed, cursing me as I ran like a scared little girl. I just kept running, tripping on things, clawing to get up and cower further. Kept hearing them, had to get away, my friends wanted to eat me!

After the fifth stumble, I finally stopped to look back.

They were gone. Stumbling back to my feet, I eventually stopped completely.

A lone library, the one Godfree and Asuna prospected. As everything slowed, it all dawned on me, just what I had done. No tears, only the bitter taste of hypocrisy, the sole realization that broke me to glass.

I ran.

 **A/N: What's this, Garr's a coward too? What form of punishment should he endure for this despicable act? Let me know in your reviews and I'll see which fits best!**

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading my story! Reviews as always are highly desirable, as they help me improve my craft! Favorites and follows are sought after too, but not as much as my need for shelter from the memes guys like Dens might drop on me.**

 **See you all in a week!**


	42. Chapter 28: The Proverbial Lash

**A/N: Souls of Fire, now insured with a warranty of UNLIMITED POWAHHHHHHH- *Bagged***

 **We regret to inform you that the writer has been sacked by the Disney Corporation for copyright infringement. Death by Mickey Mouse mascot suit in Death Valley scheduled in 0700 hours.**

 **NotRoger : True, if Garr hadn't tried to take the easy way out of things, he might not be so utterly boned! :D  
Theawesomess: The Switzerland of Demon Slayer, silent and neutral!  
Thunderwolf: Ranked most sadistic of the reviewers so far, this guy! XD  
ItsJustCrow: Ranked most kind of the reviewers so far, please donate 50 cents a day to a local gorill- I mean Garr rescue center!  
Den3424: A little humility is a fun charm :3 *Remembers College Physiology final...dies a little inside*  
Drcookookachu: Wish you could warp me out of this suit...and this desert...should've known you'd find a way to ruin my day!  
NetherOrbit: Wick's gone thug lyfe with Yuuki...  
bitchbot: Could you please give me some darkness, I've been a good boy :(  
blackknight: No doubt swinging a bigger Ultra Greatsword than Garr right now...**

 **Enjoy! Merry Christmas!**

February 6th, 2023

Coward.

Nothing made sense. I wasn't a warrior, I was a coward...just like the rest. Staring at that building, I curled up and sat against a tree. Me, a coward who ran from a fight. Utterly disgraceful, I should've lost everything I had for such a display.

My body shook, my arms clenching to hot fists. It was all wrong, I'm not supposed to be a pussy, I've brought shame to my family name. Rika should go...Kymer was right, I'm just a joke. A kid acting like it's still a game. All of my claims, all of my perceptions of who I was were gone.

Closing my eyes, I rested my head against the bark. All I had left was my name, even that seemed corroded at best. The low groan of the wooden door alerted me to the duo's exit. By what means of execution should I've sought? A rapier, or axe?

"A good spot to rest, brother. Slept well?" Godfree chimed friendly.

I shivered, the word rest meaning death to my ears. A brave man only dies once, a coward...a thousand.

"No." I stuttered, "Sorry...I must've been napping."

"You okay, Garr?" Asuna inquired gently.

"Brother?" Godfree grimaced, "Thy heart seems afflicted."

"...I found her. Amazing, how persistent she was."

"Hold thy tongue, thou said what now?"

"I've found Renee." I repeated, "She isn't happy."

"Whe-"

"There he is!"

I shot up to my feet, ready to run again. Four more of the black cloaks, I stepped away from the tree, my legs coaxing me to flee. I didn't want to see them again,

"Hark, who art thou?" Godfree called, sounding surprised.

"Step aside beardie, it's Garr we want."

"Do not address me as thy servant, who art thou!" he stated.

Asuna glanced to me, her gaze firing up before drawing her weapons on them.

"Give him to us." they threatened.

"What for?!" Asuna barked.

They stood silently.

"Dost thou wish this man harm?" Godfree snarled in a low voice, "How now, what is in thee?"

"Wait...these are Assault Team members, aren't they?" one looked back.

"Doesn't matter." another crossed, "All sacrifice is good..."

Godfree drew his [Greataxe], scooting himself in front of me.

"Do not fear, brother. Thou art in good-"

Suddenly a spear jammed forward, ripping out of Godfree's back like an iron geyser!

"Godfree!" I screamed, my fear gripping my feet to the floor like concrete shoes.

In an instant, I was back in the valley. Powerless, feeling helpless against even the bugs that bit at my boots. Again, a friend was dead...paying the price for my every mista-

"My good man, surely you jest."

Looking up again, my eyes widened with shock. Godfree's HP was insane, the spear barely scratched him! His head rose, looking right at the wielder as I watched.

"...Tell me, wretch." he chuckled.

He started walking INTO the guy's spear, like it was nothing! Keeping a casual pace, his HP drained slightly with every push, the spear boring out the back. Raising that [Greataxe], he lumbered closer and closer. Everyone stopped to stare with horror.

"Is it I who's trapped with thee?" he stopped, "Nay...it is thee who is trapped with me."

Okay, I was getting intimidated and I wasn't even the one stabbing him! Asuna was then approached by two of these freaks, attempting to surround. Bad idea. One stepped in with a stab, the other from the back with a slash!

Asuna flicked the incoming stab aside with her longsword, stabbing him with her rapier the second his guard opened! Spinning around, she used her victim as a shield against the other, pushing the impaled against the untouched. Left at one front to engage her, both fell in a matter of seconds.

Why were they protecting me? I was a coward, a rodent, nothing worth the sweat of their brow. Still, they fought them back, hacking their numbers like grass to a lawnmower. Only Alex remained...the necromancer nowhere to be seen.

"Drop your weapons!" Asuna shouted.

Alex looked at me, his smile unchanged.

"They missed you, Garr. Don't run next time."

"Corridor, open!"

He bolted inside the formed doorway, the path closing shut the second he passed.

"Confound it, a Corridor Crystal." Godfree groaned, "Cowards, the lot of them. Fie upon thee, wretch."

He and Asuna turned back to me, sheathing weapons.

"A rambunctious fan club, aye my lady?" Godfree smiled.

Couldn't stop myself. I raced over, hugging the Dane tight as I shook.

"How now, Garr. Didst thou think a spear capable of felling me?"

"No dying." I babbled weakly, "No...dying."

As control returned, I released him. I couldn't look either of them in the eyes, lowering my gaze.

"Thank you." I mumbled, "That...wasn't earned."

"Um, what're you on about?" Asuna cited.

"I had it coming, simple as that."

"Those guys were looking to hurt you." she crossed arms, "Lis would kill me if I let that happen."

"How were they different than me?" I sighed, "Should've stayed..."

"Thou speaks vaguely, out with it man."

"Protecting cowards isn't worth it." I looked at him, "They yield nothing, give nothing, and take more."

Godfree tilted his head for a moment. The two looked to each other, giving me room to walk away. I wasn't anything at that point.

"Garr?"

"They die a thousand times for a reason." I chuckled, "Freaking right too."

"Wait, you think you're a coward?" Asuna contended.

"That'd suggest I'm unsure." I kept walking.

I ran...ran like a fucking little girl. All the grandeur, all the notions of bravery I've held were gone. What if my father saw that, my grandfather? What if Rika saw that? She'd never rely on me to protect her again. My days as her lover would be over.

They were already over, weren't they? Felt drops of rain leave my chin, but there were no clouds. What could I say to her face that wouldn't make me look like a total bitch?

"Garr, wait." Asuna called.

"Nay, let him go my lady."

"Godfree? He needs help."

"What he needs is something..."

Couldn't hear the rest. I deployed my armor again, only to look at my protected hands. I was armored by Rika, everything except my shoes. From my shins to the sword I swung, all of it was to her specifications. The amount of work she went through, all the resources, all the time...and what did I do?

Run.

I started unlatching the gear, had to protect what mattered. Stashing them back in storage, I felt listless, meaningless. My clothes were all that remained, what belonged to me. The white cape vanished in a flash, her gift to me for heroism I hadn't earned. Cowards weren't important, couldn't be. Shouldn't be.

All that remained of her making was the sword. Ironback, the weapon she built me before our adventure began. Would it end up the same as the Zweihander, a marking for an otherwise nameless grave? Hers?!

That flew me into a rage the instant it crossed my mind, a hate hot enough to boil my very blood! Running faster, I slashed wildly in the air, destroying every plant, cratering the ground I walked on in a blitz of disdain. After countless swings, I was left gasping, feeling the sweat of a weak man.

I dropped the sword, falling on my knees, broken. My friends were back to eat me, the nightmare was getting worse, and I was still not strong enough. Feeling the grass under my fingers, I slowly simmered down. I needed to find what's real. Warping over to the beginning, I needed to trace my steps.

Floor One, Town of Beginnings. This wasn't my starting place, but it was close. From that plaza, the very first day I logged in here, I was fighting. Then again if I wasn't fighting, I was dicking around.

The valley, the expanse of green just beyond the gates. I've met people I'd call friends out there. Between the blades of nature we met, and through them did we part. Was this the life I always wanted, to find battle just to prove myself?

Felt my eyes well up, had to stifle. It was true, I built myself on that deluded wish, to toss myself before the crucible of struggle, to find my worth through the tempering of steel. Alas, the grass wasn't my home here, that was further north.

With the hours of walking ahead, I felt a sense of urgency. Spawning the lizard I rode in Floor Five, Binky appeared. The big plain colored pansy looked at me annoyed, like it knew I abandoned it.

Nonetheless, it functioned. What would've taken hours barely lasted fifteen moments. Putting the mount back in storage, the cold of my journey's start greeted me, the mountains.

Snow stacked over those tree dotted peaks, the lake below icing over. Staring at that body of water I remembered my first encounter with Kirito. Kid absolutely kicked my ass, shamed me once. Memories, the days I felt invincible...like I was king of the world.

Nishida, the cave, the Malishard. A white crystal, its core black like tar. Barely anyone knew its secrets, just me, my team...and PoH. My boots sunk in the snow, I nearly froze to death out here. But why, I couldn't remember. How'd a pansy like me survive?

A wolf's distant howl reached me minutes later. I felt the teeth again at my limbs, nearly died a dozen times to those. What did I do to make it out? I've taken a sword to the cheeks, tasted metal. Every time I fought, it nearly led to my death. Every fight was so close. What preserved me?

That lonely broken tower returned to view, the only home I knew. I had to come back inside, pushing those doors eagerly, their rusted hinges squeaking all the same. Was as bare as I recalled it. While it was cold, its fireplace made it better than outside every time.

So there's one truth about me, function beat appearance. Why I froze, that came back. Wolves kept me from gathering enough firewood for the night. Figured I'd tough it out, tough out till...kalamari and toothpaste. If it weren't for Rika, my own stubborn attitude would've finished me off. I'd be dead without her.

That bothered me. I told Rika I'd survive without her, that I'd be able to pull my own without her by my side! Was that false? Was I that dependent on her and others for help, when I preached my own ability to succeed?

No, I would've died to the wolf packs before she showed up, feeling pain's a bitch. Some of it had to be attributed to me, but was I really as independent as I said? It all seemed fake. But if it was all fake, then I couldn't have possibly faced Nobel alone...I couldn't have protected Rika from that.

Was getting somewhere, needed to keep following my footsteps.

Warping to Floor Two, my first stop was a tavern, the first place Renee and I crossed paths. While the place was quieter than I remembered, it still had me gripped. She was in debt to some guy, working to get the money she needed to repair her broken axes. Gave her the money.

"Hey, what's a monkey like you doing here?"

Looking right, a group of five had amassed around another.

"Stupid Islander, we brought banana!" they chastised.

The guy among them appeared Filipino, judging by darker traits. Broken or not, it wasn't okay to let this go on.

"Hey man." I approached the bullied guy, "Wanna drink? You look tired."

I felt a push on my shoulder.

"Piss off, round eye!"

I bit my tongue, a familiar flare lighting up. Sitting down calmly, I offered again. Poor guy kept looking at me like I was a flea against lions.

"Know any good drinks?" I looked to the bullies, "Haven't been here in a while."

"Here, lemmie show ya one!"

I quickly wished he didn't. Looking back to the man, I kept calm...this wasn't going to help anything. A warm fluid struck my back.

"Yeaaa! What's wrong white man, you let your women fuck monkey!"

Took a deep breath. They were just...striking clothes, not her armor. Okay, no. No matter how bad I feel, I'm nobody's runt. Rising to my feet, I looked to the five laughing fools.

"I'm not technically white, but that's beside the point." I growled, "Got a problem with me sitting here?"

"No, we like you!" they pulled fake smiles.

"Oh I'm sure."

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, I took it off. Breathing deeply, I whipped the cloth at the ground, its white color stained with urea...the end product of protein synthesis.

"One of you is going to duel me, or I'm going to choose." I eyed, "Half Loss, no one needs to die."

"Psh, okay." the one who pissed on me whistled.

Another guy stepped forward, standing over six feet. Thought these guys had trouble with acquiring protein, the exception doesn't make the rule. Then again...I was the midget in this world.

"Alright." I nodded, "Send it."

"Break him." the thug chuckled.

The bigger guy smirked, the duel timer starting. What level were these guys even? I wasn't wearing armor, so it might just be a misunderstanding. Then again...they were picking on someone.

Zero, the match starting. The giant lumbered quickly, punching me right in the face with a hook! My head turned, the damage...surprisingly pitiful. Only ten HP dropped from that...out of fifteen thousand.

"Eh?" he blinked.

I slowly turned my head back, feeling way less excited.

"Glad this isn't real life." I shrugged, "If it was, that would've probably broken my jaw."

He punched again, though his spirit quickly died...hopeless to stop me. I remember this feeling he's having, facing something assumed to be easy only to be crushed inside. Even if he was a dick, this was just a lesson.

Next truth, I hated attacking weaker opponents. I had to fight the strong...cause this was nauseating.

"I'll make this quick, promise."

Leaping up to him, I whipped the shirt around the back of his neck, yanking him down just a foot. He pushed, fruitless against my stacked stats. Grabbing opposing ends of the urinated shirt, I tied it around, tightening the cloth against his throat.

He gasped, flinging himself the second he realized what I was doing! Choking him with his comrade's urine, I simply stared at not him, but the man who did it, saying nothing as my opponent drained.

"Yea, fuck this!" one went, running out of the bar the second the match ended.

"How many will you throw at me?" I asked calmly, "I'll meet them all, but it's you I want."

"Call the guard!" the leader barked, "A high level's bullying us!"

I let his lackey run past me, leaving just me and him. Walking towards him, I whipped the cloth at the ground again.

"Your turn." I raised it at him, walking closer.

"Fuck you man."

"But its covered in your essence isn't it? The superior genes must be hidden here, right? Didn't think such existed..."

He kept backing up, trying to escape. I grabbed his hand, forcing him to send me the request. Just like his friend, I choked him all the same.

"Humans just...suck." I refused to smile.

He gagged, crying as he choked on his own excretions.

"Hey, stop right there!"

The duel completed, with me tossing the shirt on his face before turning. Men in silver and gold stood before me, weapons drawn on my shirtless self.

"You're under arrest! Hands behind your back, now!"

Shrugging, I obliged. The process was quick, the jailing just as fast. Resisting was pointless, it would've only worsened the situation. Just like that, everything I had was gone...well except the [Admin Teleport Crystal] and...[Silver Ring].

We earned this ring, made us stronger when together. If it weren't for her, I would've never made it past that freaking sky maze thing.

Looking around the dark cell it all came back. I grabbed my arms, feeling the whipping, the tearing of my skin, everything. I could almost feel the restraints, holding me up as Nobel would ripped it off with a hooked whip. Just the thought of it had me curled up and shaking. I promised myself I'd get strong, why was I still weak?

I couldn't have escaped on my own back there, not without Kymer and Rika. Why was Kymer even sticking around anyway, he clearly knew better. None of it made sense.

While I could've left at any time, I figured I'd be released soon with a slap on the wrist. If anything, this really gave me time to think on myself. Least the guards fulfilled my wish, letting that guy keep the shirt.

Even when it costed me, I stood up for a stranger. That in itself wasn't a fabrication, it simply was. Felt good, admittedly not as exciting as a good fight. Sadly this alluded me, those guys were severely outmatched, no fun.

Think I was starting to see where I stood in all this, though basic. It wasn't because of Renee that I was a berserker type, that's just who I am. What her death meant for me wasn't a change of mind, but a change of worth. The problem I saw wasn't something I could fix today, but seeing it then was a start.

Was weakness something I could really run from? Much as I wanted to say yes, it begged the question. Even if I could, what would strength mean if there is no weakness? It'd be like asking what's right when there is no wrong. They need each other to exist...was that the piece I was missing?

Sitting there for a while, I barely noticed someone walking down.

"He's in there."

"Thanks man, call you back in a sec."

I recognized that voice. Looking through the bars, I soon met Kibaou, commander of the ALF.

"Bro, you for real?" he chuckled, "Why you in here?"

"Guys were bullying someone, did as you'd expect." I grunted.

"You choked them with a pissed sleeveless."

I simply shrugged. Kibaou laughed a little, burying his face in his hands while shaking his head.

"Dude."

"I'm not apologizing." I blinked.

"Wouldn't want ya to." he shrugged, "Alright, so I'd normally let ya go, but business first."

"Hm?" I looked gently.

"Your friends ran into trouble earlier today..."

"Who?" I focused.

"Asuna, Godfree."

He described the incident to me slowly and carefully, whispering the facts. My god, how much has changed since I entered that arena? The Old Ones not only could summon creatures against people at will, but they had units more than triple the level of top players?!

"Anyway, I've got a plan." Kibaou patted my shoulder, "It involves you and your team."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor 2

The evening sun held up its low position, hanging over the gold grass hills. Standing in front of me, a rusted Zweihander stuck out from the ground. Was surprised to see the sword still remained. The mud was replaced with grass, but the hills remained unchanged. The tents were gone, but their residents lived on in my mind.

Plucking the broken sword from Earth, I examined. Shattered, all the way to its secondary handle. This thing was mine, I spilled for it. Earning this weapon, that was real. Holding up that rusted tool, memories trickled back.

It had been months since I've lost Renee, was still stuck on it. From my short time in Black Iron for I believe the third time, I at least had the realization of one thing. I hated weakness. Every instance I encountered it, I felt sick, begging the question of how they lived so long.

I swerved, the Zweihander's balance non-existent. As long as I had these monstrous tools, I was bound to survive. What kept me alive all those days in the mountain wasn't Rika, it was me. My nature and weapon kept me breathing. That's how it was, how it should be, how it would remain.

This swing felt real, but it wasn't my body doing it. I should've lost this long before its last use. Rika brought it back, just for my sake. She could've easily made another, I've watched her forge enough to know that. Yet she chose to find it. She did that, for me. She was mad as hell, seeing me broken on that bed.

I sat on the grass, looking up to the setting sun.

"Renee?" I called, "Can we talk?"

The breeze stroked my face as I replanted the blade beside me. Blades of green bent below me, soft and inviting.

"It's been a while, hunt's still on."

Nothing returned.

"How's Korrin?"

The sky darkened, stars lining the sky. Combing my curly hair back, I breathed softly.

"My aim with an axe still sucks." I tried joking, "Could never quite get the point across, or my puns."

The chirp of crickets echoed throughout the valley.

"I'm not proud of myself." I adjusted my seat, "It's hard to be, knowing you counted on me."

"Korrin too...least he's with you, right?"

A warm breeze blew by, still lacking a shirt. The quiet of night fed questions, needing answers from within.

"It's looking really stacked, Renee." I nodded, "Cthulhu, Alex, PoH, Nobel...the Reapers."

"Dad?" I called to the sky, "What would you have me do?"

That man gave me everything, letting me reach my own conclusions. All he ever wanted was for me was for me to be morally grounded, to have honor above all things. I lost that honor with what I did though, why would he speak to me?

That's when it hit me. He told me how to handle fights during my school days...to focus solely on winning at all cost. By that extent, I was doing exactly what he'd want. The dream I had returned, my answer to what I wanted in the end of all this.

Rika and me, smith and berserker. We're about as different as summer and winter, yet it felt right. She was strong in her virtues, though our ideas of compassion differed. She really did cover for my weak spots, and I for hers.

 _You're going to love her, marry her..._

I mined Godfree's statement for all its worth, every meaning it could bring...and I had a solution. If I were to change one thing, it'd be the who. To be truly happy, I had to go back...to me, to love me, and I would find joy in what I did, who I am.

Back home, I was gonna be a physical therapist...I was going to help others enjoy a life they otherwise couldn't. Here, I was Samson...Hercules. My code drove me to be strong, not for myself, but for others. The reality hit me, I shouldn't chastise the weak, I should bring them up.

Once I loved myself, we're going to love each other, marry one another, and bring ourselves joy. If I wanted to love myself though, I had to consider my own standards. Protect the weak...even if I loathed them. No denial, I still did. Not protect the weak, embolden them...encourage them to feats of strength.

From my time leading cadets in high school it was what I was famous for. Everyday, I would inspire them to pursue the impossible, training them over and over. I'd tell them that if they ever made a mistake, I was ultimately responsible. They loved me for that.

Inspiration breeds strength. To inspire, I must lead by example.

I smiled a little. This was all good, could see myself liking someone like the person I drew...a little. The only real question left for me was Ares, how to deal with it. It was bound to me so unless I died, I was stuck with it. And if there was anything I relearned, I don't die easy.

Pulling out the [Corundum Ore], I looked back to Renee's resting place. Apologies to my other half were due.

"Take care of Korrin, okay? He missed you."

No voice reached out to me, didn't need it.

"Hopefully we'll see each other again, well...the real you that is."

Warping to floor six, I again immersed myself in Rika's domain. Whether night or day, the town of Tibrus saw no change. Didn't help with it having no sky to speak of, just a cave ceiling. Least we had clocks, the town was quiet thanks to it.

Told Asuna I had something to do, found the ends to that in a jewelry store. Walking inside, I felt...oddly calm. The air felt different, not cold or cooking, calm.

"Welcome to Gigabitch's Jewel shop."

Who the freak named themselves Gigabitch?!

"Oh, thank you." I kept my mouth shut, "Was wondering if you could do something with this."

I placed the ore on his desk, watching as he drew glassware to inspect.

"Ah, wanna crystal that? Bro, you got a nice frag."

"Yes please."

Taking a little chisel, the jeweler pecked away at the rocky material.

"Where'd you get a piece like this, doesn't look mined."

"Corundumoth." I admitted.

"You took one of those freaks?!" he glanced up, "Those are like...the size of cars!"

"I prefer teamwork." I smiled.

"Ah, sorry. You just looked like the kind of guy who'd play solo."

The rock cracked, the orange colored stone fragments falling away. In its place, a bright violet and orange gem was revealed, bright and shining like a diamond in its deep hues.

"What's your name by the way?" the guy asked, "This looks really good, man."

"Garr." I stared at the gem, "Anything I can do with this?"

"Oh you'd be surprised..."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor 7

The moon's pale glow leaked through the arena windows. I got what I wanted, expensive as it was. Closing in, I heard my blacksmith hard at work. Hearing that hammer tap got me smiling just a little brighter, just had to stay gentle.

Opening the door, it was even easier to smile. Rika's eyes perked up to me, though looking a bit tense.

"Hey honey." I approached softly.

"Where were you?" she lowered the hammer, "Asuna told me you wandered off..."

"Oh getting in trouble, making a mess or five."

"I mean it." she persisted, walking around her anvil to stand before me.

"Figuring myself out a bit, long story."

"I can wait."

"You look beautiful today, I'm sorry for being mean to you earlier."

"Thanks...it's fine." she brushed her hair aside, "What happened?"

"So I joined Godfree and Asuna for a trip through Xoy, some feudal Asian themed town. On the way, I thought I saw Renee."

"Oh?" Rika kept attentive, "Aid, are you hallucinating again?"

"Was waving to me too." I noted, "Just like when she was alive...guess that answers that question."

"No, no." she reached, taking a hand. "It's okay, go on?"

Her compassion again felt like a proximal fire, warming in its presence.

"Godfree took me aside, wanting to hear what I felt." I looked her in the eyes, "I said some...terrible things about people."

"Like?" she felt my fingers.

"How other opinions didn't matter, cause they never suffered for their choices here. That others had no say in the things I did, cause they felt no pain."

Rika frowned a little, then glared a bit in challenge.

"That I was free to judge."

"So my opinion doesn't matter either?" she questioned, "Is that what you're saying?"

The passion of her defiance lit her rouge eyes.

"No Rika, that's why I said it's terrible." I requited, "It wasn't right...not for you...or anyone."

She nodded, cooling down a bit.

"I was being stalked..." I struggled, "Reapers...kids..."

I sighed, taking a seat on the bed. Rika shifted herself beside me.

"Alex...he's still hated me for what happened to Katsu. He claimed the same thing, that he had the right to judge."

"Sent his friends." I breathed, "I kept telling them to go...no one listened."

"I had to-"

I stopped myself, too much information.

"I didn't want anyone to die, Rika." I sobbed a little, "I said I was done killing too."

"That's when Korrin arrived."

I stopped, forcing myself to get a grip. Rika's grip tightened.

"But he's dead, isn't it?" she sounded worried.

My head shook.

"This guy brought him back...some necromancer. Brought Renee too, both of them were zombies."

"They looked at me." I stared at the wall.

"Oh my god!" she panicked.

The moment arrived. To tell her the truth of my cowardice, or to lie...telling her I didn't run. Again, I needed to rely on myself for my own happiness, not her.

"I ran." I bit the bullet, "I couldn't stand it, seeing my friends like that..."

Rika sighed, readjusting her spot beside me. Resting her head on my shoulder, I felt the stroke of a hand run down my arm.

"Thank God."

"What?!" I looked to her.

"You used your brain." she wrapped her arms around, "I'm glad."

"Intellect and cowardice are very different." I detested.

"You assume the worst about yourself, don't you?" she challenged.

I looked at her for a second, sniffling a bit before nodding.

"If I have one criticism about you, it's that." she challenged, "You really need to lighten up."

"I'm...working on that." I breathed.

"You're very smart, Garr. You'd know when and when not to fight...with your head on straight."

"Oh?" I blinked.

"You charge everything, remember? It's a constant, not variable."

I refused to look at her, having surrendered my throne so feebly.

"I love that about you, sometimes you go a bit overboard but it's okay. It's pretty refreshing to see a change of tactics."

I listened, but still felt tense.

"I mean let's be honest, if this was Korrin with his skill and great shield...plus Renee and her axes at the same time? You would've been in trouble."

"No, it would've been fixed." I challenged, "I should've dealt with it."

"You can't fix every problem you find." Rika grabbed my hand, "I build robots, had to tell myself to stop fixing stuff all the time...even when it wasn't broken."

"Did it help?" I rested my head on hers.

"Nope! Things still break...and tick me off. Guess it was all just an attempt at pleasing my dad...he wasn't that bad, just had higher standards."

I nodded, resting on her more.

"Hey."

She pushed me down, my head hitting the pillow as she sat over me.

"It must take a lot of guts to admit that, I can't say I know many guys that brave."

"Fake it till I make it." I recited.

"You're not faking it, Aid." she smiled, "I've hypothesized, theorized, tested, and reported it. I've seen results from others in similar experiments...it's a fact."

"Heh, I like hearing you talk scientist to me." I smiled, "Makes me wanna start talking about body mechanics."

Rika giggled, lowering herself to kiss, pressing her lips against my cheek. Taking hold of her chin, lips merged. Nothing broke the skin, our arms wrapping each other tight as we exchanged heat.

"So what happened after?" she broke away.

Explaining everything else was much easier, the major hurdle being cleared.

"I had to find my path to joy...I think I found it."

"Hm, I respect that." she smiled, "I'll support you all the way."

"Also...I kinda got visited by an Old One." I stated, "Wasn't sure how to bring it up to you."

"Which one?" Rika sat up, "Hopefully not Bion, that thing's pure hentai."

"God no!" I laughed, "No. Just a...tentacled...eyeless...frog...thing."

"So edgy hentai?" she smirked, "Come on, Garr. I know you're into kinky stuff, but this?"

"Yep!" I facepalmed, "Ya...turns out Ares is connected to Deus Non."

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense." Rika felt my chest, "So amphibo-phile...can't say that's normal."

"Hey now!" I chuckled, "Tadpoles are the new sexy!"

She pushed me playfully, the bed bouncing a bit!

"Hey!"

"Dork." Rika crossed her arms, "Guess I'm out of the question."

"Oh I don't know..." I reached out, trying to pull her down to me.

She scooted just out of range, my fingers so close to grabbing her.

"Back here!" I moaned.

The response of a lifetime arrived, the sticking out of a tongue. Hers.

"Okay, that's it!" I sprang forward, chasing her around the room.

"No, no, no!" Rika squealed, kicking her legs up in the air as I caught and hauled her back to bed.

"Now you're mine." I smiled.

"Nya!" she poked my ribs, "Go bone your frogs!"

Dammit, tickling me! Biting my cheek, I threw her back on the sheets, laughing as Rika sat on the bed, crisscrossing her legs and pouting like a spoiled brat.

"Stay!" I teased.

"I will bite you." Rika blinked.

"Be my guest." I played along.

Rika made a soft growl, exciting me just a bit further.

"Anyway, Non offered to upgrade Ares in exchange for a quest, said no."

"Why not?" Rika softened her gaze.

"Well...I'm still trying to decide on that...as well as Kibaou's call."

"Kibaou?" she raised a brow.

"That's another can of worms on its own. Gonna address it to you and the others tomorrow."

"Hm, alright then." Rika smiled, "I like you taking charge."

Was starting to feel a pulse, a less than civil urge. The way her chest swelled in that buttoned casual just demanded I attack.

"As for Ares." she leaned back, "What's something you love to do?"

"You?"

My comment was received. Rika gave me one look, proceeding to bite me right in the neck!

"Hey!" I groaned, grabbing the blacksmith as her teeth marked my flesh.

"Told you!" she giggled, "Try again."

"Fighting?"

"Yea!" Rika cheered, "You're a fighter, why deny it?"

"The whole 'turning evil' cliche. I wanna start being protective of strangers."

"Yea, yea, I get the whole corrupting influence deal." she nodded, "But let's keep it real, what's the quest requirement?"

"Gotta slay things that are quote 'smart enough to open a doorknob' unquote."

"Well that leaves Ithe out, doesn't it?" she smirked.

"I dunno, he really tries." I held back a chuckle.

"But...that does leave one possibility." she looked up.

"Hm?" I looked intently.

"Yuuki told me about the horde matches you guys have here...they're humanoid mobs."

"Good point...it'd be worth a try." I noted, "One second."

I grabbed that medal, ready to accept the change. Returning to that bleak place, the...frankly still bothersome demon grinned.

"Ah, Ares. You chill?"

"With you, no." I stated, "What's the quest?"

"Very well." he raised one of his four hands, a white light glowing from it.

[Ares Advancement]  
[Kill 100 humanoid opponents in head on combat, must be smart enough to open doors.]  
[Y/N]

"Let me make this clear." I objected, "I'm not your servant. I will find what it takes to kill you."

"Psh, whatever squirt." he shrugged, "I could stand here and let you hack me to death and it wouldn't change a thing."

"I'd just come back again...and again."

"Just means I'll have to plan better." I growled, "You're no god, someone will end you and your kin."

With that I was back to the room. Had to admit, that little act had me feeling...bolder. Felt like some of my dignity returned. Rika was looking through her [Blacksmith] menu, hammer over her shoulder.

"Did you accept the quest?" she kept cycling options.

"Yea. Wanna start that tomorrow?"

"Yea." she smiled, "Just readying a new sales piece...this guy's got me freaking out."

"Oh?"

"Yea...met this guy named Tecchi, back when I was helping Asuna feel better? He's got higher skill in [Blacksmithing] than me..."

She looked frustrated by this, had me thinking.

"You think maybe the other champions here could use new stuff?" I watched her forge.

"When you need to beat them?" she shook her head, "After you win I'd feel better, but Corvia's putting pressure on my guilds too."

"Now we've gotta give eighty percent of our material to their stockpiles. Eighty!"

Rika groaned, finishing a fairly bulky piece of torso protection.

"The guilds, they think I'm gonna drive them out of business."

"What's the plan?" I leaned on the anvil, "Maybe I can help."

"Way I see it, Corvia's gonna be steamrolling the next few floors." Rika leaned, "There's gotta be another mining area. Plus note is I've taken their only mining specialists and put them under my command."

"Wouldn't they obey Corvian orders?" I blinked.

"Not when my pay's better." she smiled briefly.

"Clever." I nodded.

"Sadly this won't last unless we find another mine, and quick."

She stepped away from machinery, pacing around the room.

"Just so stressed out..."

I blushed brightly, feeling the urge to pounce.

"Rika?"

"Hm?" she glanced, stopping her impatient pacing.

"There's...something I made recently. Would you...like to see it?"

"Sure." she turned, "Let's see it."

Sighing, I drew my method of attack. Armed with a single sheet of paper, I stopped Rika from inspecting any closer.

"I'm...gonna read it." I blushed brighter, "Bear with me, I've never done this before, for anyone."

Holding up the sheet, my heart punched against the bones of my chest. Clearing my throat, I started off as clear as I could.

 _When we first met, I was barely a vessel_  
 _I was a suit of steel, nothing more_  
 _The world a spinning maw of teeth_  
 _Hungry for every morsel, every bite of flesh_

 _A gift from you, the invention of mirth,_  
 _Laughing became an escape_  
 _Laughter formed a shield_

 _The story between us grew_  
 _Hope turned to belief, belief to fact_  
 _Earning your smile was its own reward_

 _Proving yourself was never hard_  
 _Only a fool would disprove_  
 _With a mind like yours_  
 _Everything was possible_  
 _Regal in its spark, I couldn't say no_

 _I dedicated myself,_  
 _Making every goal of yours a priority_

 _Synergy took form_  
 _Threats sank like sand against us_  
 _I grew with you, learning with you_  
 _Looking to the stars became a reality_  
 _Looking to our tomorrow a dream_

 _Marred in time, came one last gift_  
 _One beyond compare_  
 _Residing in the space between us, it was my favorite_  
 _This gift brought with it a foreign plague_  
 _An alien threat, a fear of death_  
 _Looking at it, bravery lost meaning. Knowing one day, you'd be alone._

I struggled with every verse, it didn't help with just how bright her eyes got. The words spilled out, the realizations I made from my time reinventing who I was. As the last verse left my lips, Rika rushed towards me, my back meeting the wall in a pair of steps!

"You jerk!" Rika pressed against me, "I've never wanted to cry so bad, you just- ugh!"

Our faces met, her aggression starting a brush fire in my gut. The blistering heat, her thick apparel against armor plating.

"Love, I was gonna-" I kept trying to say, "Ask-"

"Nope, too happy!" Rika insisted, kissing harder, trying to pry my lips apart.

Releasing me a second later, she took my arm.

"Still up for a little something?"

"Yea?" I smiled.

Rika raised a [Corridor Crystal], opening the bright blue door.

"Found a little place, wanted us to have a little time to ourselves."

Opening the door, a cave was revealed. Dark and remote, it looked kind of sketchy.

"So where's the plastic?" I looked back at her.

"Huh?"

"Oh it's a reference."

I shook my head, smiling before stepping in. Pitch black, the light of the door vanishing quickly. Nope, no plastic under my feet.

"Still with me?" I nudged behind me.

"Nah." Rika stated, "Wait...dammit!"

Laughter escaped my lips, feeling for my lover's hand in the dark.

"One sec, just gotta..."

A light emerged from Rika's hand, a glowing white marble. Sight returned, revealing the surroundings...a room of almost entirely crystalline solids. Curious, I touched the stone, marveling at its variety of color.

"Mantium's guild found one of these." Rika stepped beside me, "Told them they can mine this place tomorrow."

"It's really something." I stared at the hanging solids, "How often do these come up?"

"Not too often. How about some dinner?"

"Please tell me there's no bacon." I looked at her.

Suddenly Rika drew her mace, tightening her grip.

"Who are you and what've you done to my Aiden?" she lowered her chin, the eye shadow sinister in the limited light.

"Oh you know, took him and told him to get good." I teased.

"You monster." she tossed her hair back, "Yes there is."

"Seriously?!" I laughed, "Rika, I'm not choosing between you and food again!"

"You're right, you're not..."

Sitting back down, Rika placed the little white marble down before pulling out one of those picnic baskets.

"So." I sat, "What drinks does your Dad like?"

"Water." she smiled.

"Rika!" I smirked.

"You're no fun." she pouted, "As for alcohol? Eh, anything he can get his hands on. He loves trying new things."

"That's cool." I grabbed the plate she offered.

"He's easy to please around Christmas time." she shrugged, "I like that about him, he doesn't ask for much."

I nodded, enjoying our time eating under the crystal dome. Think she burned the food a bit, but I didn't complain. What I did complain about though was the ever present encroaching hand, looking to lay siege on my plate!

"Ey!" I slapped her hand.

"Aw!" Rika retreated, "You no share."

"Nope." I went back to feeding.

Silence. Looking up, Rika was putting up the saddest puppy face she could muster.

"Mm." I taunted, chewing the food slower.

She started looking ready to cry seconds later, her dark pink eyes watering.

"Bit your cheek?"

Her face suddenly turned sour, crossing her arms before turning herself away from me.

"Ooh..."

Putting my plate down as quiet as possible, I reached out for her plate. My fingers glided forward, only to be snatched by hers and bit again!

"Ow!" I blurted in reaction.

"No stealing!" she whined.

"Woman, you already stole plenty from me!" I laughed.

"Mm!" she took her plate, biting some of her food, "Not stealing if you gave it."

"True." I relaxed, drawing my hand back.

I scooted myself closer, putting my back to hers since she was still turned away.

"Hey." she growled, "Who do you think you are?"

"I dunno, you tell me." the back of my head met hers.

"Dork, fool, clown, Murphy..."

"Murphy?" I laughed.

"It's a term we engineers use when testing thresholds for stuff like circuit boards. Murphy's Law, if something can go wrong it will likely go wrong."

"In our case it's keeping stuff from spontaneously combusting."

"Nice!" I jeered, "That makes me wonder...does the idea of your robots going to space excite you?"

"That's like a dream!" Rika scooted her back closer into mine, "I may end up just doing prosthetics though...doubt I'd get that far."

"Well, that's how I would've felt back then."

"What changed?" I peeped.

"I don't know. Aid I know this might sound corny, but you really inspire me."

Felt a sense of euphoria, my mind silencing to hear her more.

"I make stuff all the time, here or real life. You always tell me how wonderful they are, even if I don't feel the same."

"Mm." I nodded.

"I feel like I can really do things on my own, make my own strides in the world. It's hard to see it that way, Japan being what it is."

"I mean you wanna talk about school systems?" she glanced back, "I've gotten an F on a test once because I didn't study the way the teacher wanted."

"Seriously?" I shuddered.

"Yep...sure teaches us to think for ourselves." she bit more food.

"There's positives to every negative." I stated, "Your culture does have a good notion of respect."

"Only in public." she dismissed, "That's the thing, everything you see is really just that. A show."

I nodded, corrected by her.

"I still want you to bring home with you, culture and all."

"But I thought you-" she looked.

"I never believed in collectivism, it destroys individual identity." I reasoned, "But whether I agree or not, it's your home."

"Japan has plenty of good points. Teamwork and good work ethic's placed highly."

"I'll be honest." I chuckled, "Americans are all trying to be the smartest guy in the room, rather than thinking in terms of team."

"I like that about here, I think it's great." I smiled, "I'd know Americans...my family fought for that place for nearly three hundred years."

"That long?" Rika blinked, "Wow, so your family's like...first founding?"

"Yep. Made good friends with the locals too...the first father to reach the New World married an Indian."

"Fought and bled in the country's wars ever since. I'm proud of that tradition, shame I couldn't go."

"I think it's cute." Rika snuggled, "Think about it. A hundred years ago, we would've been enemies."

"Now we're sitting here." I nodded, "Our ancestors looking down wondering what the hell I'm doin!"

Rika laughed, resting her head on me.

"I never wanted to say I need you." I sighed, "I still don't, because wanting you turns it into a choice."

"I'm glad I motivate you. Hopefully I can keep doing that, I wanna see you reach the stars...more literally in your case of course."

She giggled, nodding. We just sat there, staring up at the technicolor crystals above. There wasn't any further need to speak, it all felt right. I didn't know how, but I could almost tell Rika was thinking about her business...her skill level. The way she fidgeted might've been it.

"Wanna show me the bots?" I smiled.

"Oh, yes!" she suddenly sparked, "Was just...thinking about that. How'd you know?"

"Dunno." I shrugged, "Guess it's just knowing you. Can feel the pent up passion."

Rika swerved, opening her menu.

"Been working on a new skill I got. Remember that book I found?"

"That brick?" I leaned in.

"Yes, that." she laughed nodding, "I'll just say it right now, we're on the same page with the whole grumpy old god problem."

"Who's claiming to be your god?" I rose my chin, "I'll fix it."

"The flying toaster." she spawned her item.

"Cel?"

"Yep, lookie!"

A gauntlet formed in her left hand. A network of articulating cogs and gears turned, ceaseless with what I could only guess were neon tubes around the back of the forearm. The tubes flashed green, Rika twisting a few gears different directions.

"While I prefer something a bit more sci-fi, this's what I use to access [Mechanist] stuff." she cheered, "Like this!"

A metal ball formed in the glove, bouncing briefly as Rika threw. It flashed, the sphere deconstructing into an automaton. Standing at the height of a man, the biped looked at us with glowing red eyes. Had to get up to inspect closer, was my girlfriend really Doctor Frankenstein?

"[Brawler A2], had its digits replaced with simple hammerheads." she lectured, rapping her knuckles against the machine's solid fists, "Less maintenance...but can't really grab things now."

"Haru's already given me enough grief about that." she groaned, "Think she lives to complain."

"Probably." I examined the bot, "How tough?"

"Not sure, think I'll use them tomorrow. Wanna see more? That's just the basic model!"

"Sure!" I cheered.

The next hour was spent showing the sheer variety of machinery...though most of them from the [Mechanist] build menu. Apparently Rika spent her surplus resources on the infrastructure aspect first, limiting what she could build.

"I need something that'll raise funds." she said in a more serious tone, "If I lose my spot of top blacksmith, well...okay I've already kinda lost that spot."

"It makes me nervous, what if people stop coming to me for equipment needs?"

"Hm." I stared away to think.

"There's gotta be something I can use to get ahead!" she exclaimed, "Maybe the fragment you found?"

"You told me you'll need an [Ulympic Furnace]." I blinked, "Maybe you should ask Argo for any blacksmith quest leads."

"Maybe." she nodded, "Sorry, it just-"

"Don't be sorry." I rejected, "You and I have goals, we're getting them done."

"Then don't worry." she retorted, "We're...in a family of friends, you don't have to face your fears alone."

"I should-" I stopped myself, feeling the urge to dismiss.

"...you're right."

Rika said nothing, smiling a little at me in response. Silence took us, a comfortable quiet.

"Oh, reminds me!" she opened her menu, "Heard you were having trouble against Lox?"

"Yea, his armor's thick as a wall." I nodded, "Haven't found a solution yet."

"Hm...well Ironback is getting outdated."

I looked right at her.

"What?" she smirked.

Couldn't hide the little grin.

"Don't get too excited, you." she nudged.

Too late. Returning to the room via [Corridor Crystal], the spring offensive was set. As Godfree would've probably said, my lady was thirsty. I said nothing more, easing my blacksmith quickly, resting the forge master on the anvil.

"Wow, hey!" she blushed, "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I smirked, her false innocence alluring.

"On here?" she laid back.

"My blade needs tempering, doesn't it?" I coaxed.

Forcing her on her back, the feast was all mine to behold.

"But..." Rika moaned, "The bed's much softer..."

I growled, suckling on her neck. She gasped so sweetly, her arms embracing me as I went straight for the apron, untying it.

"Anything you wanna try?"

"I was thinkin'..." Rika's smile turned devious.

"Who's in charge?" I challenged playfully.

Rika put her arms behind her head...presenting a little through her protective forging gear.

"Depends..."

 **A/N: No, you're not getting a lemon here, perverts! IF you do want lemons though, look for my newest one shot collection 'Demon Slayer: Tender Coil' for my cringe worthy attempt at such! :D Coming soon~**

 **Hey guys, reviews are the coin of the realm! Burn this story, praise it, show me my logical fallacies or wrongs and I will think anew! Varied points of view help me a bunch, so speak your minds.**

 **Praise Non...indulge in your fantasies...**


	43. Chapter 29: Morning Glory

**A/N: Souls of Fire, where darkness within freaking darkness is not only stupid sounding, but possible**

 **Den2434: Ha, you think Garr has friends... :3  
NetherOrbit: Demon Slayer's #1 Lisbeth fan!  
Doctor: What, actually sympathizing Garr? I should have you burned at the mailbox!  
ItsJustCrow: Quit fooling me! DX it's easier than you think!**

 **Special thanks to NgjLiang for favoriting Souls of Fire! :D Favorites and followers, your support leaves me grateful every day. Tell your friends about this story if ya can!**

 **Happy New Years everyone, may this 2018 be filled with Demon Slayer written garba-**

 **Enjoy!**

Feb 7th

I could barely sleep, the questions of yesterday still haunted me. In my head, I was alone in a room with weakness, staring at each other. I've worked so hard to keep it out, but it found its way inside. Or was it always there?

"Aid?"

This wasn't something to drop on her shoulders, I had to find my answer. Maybe Graye would listen to me?

"I know you're awake." Rika poked.

"Ng." I curled.

"Aidddd." she charmed.

"No..." I sighed.

"Wake up, lazy!"

There's the wife talking. Not that I was against it, just felt real.

"Mm." I opened my eyes.

"Did you leave the door unlocked last night?"

She sounded worried. Glancing over to her freckled face, she definitely bore the look of concern.

"No, why?"

She pointed to the ground My eyes lowered. Rabbits, why were there rabbits in our room. Why were there rabbits in here...and why'd they look so familiar?!

"Um." I blinked, "The f- the freaking what?!"

The various colored cretins bobbed incessantly, their hopping animation leading them head first into the wooden plank face.

"They're just adorable!" Rika laughed, "All...thirty six of them."

"You counted?" I looked to her.

"I'm an engineer, of course I would!" she squeaked, "Besides, it gives me reason to stay."

"Why's that?"

"I dropped a hammer on one and it...yea can't die."

My eyes swelled, she had to be kidding me! They were those kinds of bunnies?! I reached over, picking one off the ground. I grimaced further, it was acting just like the invincible version. I threw it against a wall, feeling very confused.

[Immortal Object]

Mother of God no!

"Yea, just a bit of a problem." Rika sighed, "Can we keep one?"

"Frack sake!" I screeched, "You said they spawned here!?"

"They did!" she nodded frantically, "Woke up to all of them hopping!"

"Freaking Kayaba!" I cursed, "Okay, maybe if I just step out."

The second my foot touched the floor, the bunnies swarmed over, jumping at my leg as they inflicted the great pain of a single damage point! If I stood there for longer than a week, I may've suffered the death a thousand pimp slaps...by rabbit!

"And they damage me too?!"

I kicked them aside, the fluffy rodents bouncing around the space of the inn room, refusing to halt their advance. Freaking immortal objects, I should get those flowers and choke 'em with it!

"Aw!" Rika squealed, "Their damage is adorable, don't hurt them!"

"I'd object if I had a choice!" I disdained, sweeping more of the mob aside.

"Can we keep one?" she smiled brightly at me, content to sit on that bed while they swarmed me.

"Oh hey my boyfriend's being attacked, that's your next question!?" I dashed around the space, "Oh hey Aiden, can we keep that dog that's biting your throat?! Oh sure, I'd love to!"

"It's not that bad." she smirked.

"I'm getting bitch slapped by a goddamn bunny!" I laughed, "My pride's gone, okay?"

"But I wan one..." she coaxed.

"Oh isn't that nice!" I put, "Not like it's pissing me off just thinking of these!"

"What if we can tame it?"

"Tame it? It's biting my shins!" I chuckled.

Running over to the window, I opened it as wide as possible, trying to throw them out. Next thing I noticed, the bunnies suddenly weighed three hundred pounds, sending me careening to the floor in a second.

"What?! No, what the actual fu-!"

"You okay?" Rika rushed off the bed, trying to push the bunny off.

"Why the hell's it so heavy?!"

Seconds after, it turned back to a paperweight in density, giving me the privilege to walk again. Jumping back up, I just shook my head.

"Kayaba...you troll."

Some of the bunnies turned on Rika, scoring laughably low damage due to her heavy metal gear.

"Stupid invinci-bunnies, eating the damn flowers, being so freaking straight faced after I kick you!" I scowled.

A sudden knock at the door grabbed my gaze.

"Don't!" Rika warned.

"You crazy?" I laughed, "This is too weird!"

I swam through the horde, grabbing Rika before racing back. Slamming open that door, Graye was the surprise winner!

"Graye!" I cheered, "Just in time!"

"Wha?" he blinked, his green eyes bright with curiosity.

"Here!" I ran past him, "You like cute stuff, take 'em!"

"But I wanted to talk to you- what?!" he shrieked, the bunnies pouring out of the room like a flood of fluff.

"Later, man!" I called, dragging Rika behind me.

"But what if they hurt him?" Rika worried.

"Graye's smart, he'll figure something out!" I dismissed.

After a minute of running, it was pretty apparent they weren't keeping up.

"I wan bunny." she peeped in a teasing voice.

"You serious?" I slowed.

"Please?" she pleaded.

"Rika."

"Fine." her tone softened, "You win."

Couldn't have asked Asuna for carrots faster, even if my life depended on it.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Seventy five dead, only NPCs, thankfully. Rika was a great help with the last two horde mode matches, kept those arrows off me. Hated getting shot.

The hot jungle sun blared, its rays blinding us as we emerged from our stone prison. The wide space of the arena opened, the sandy pit of the stadium floor shining a pale yellow.

"This'll be a cake walk," I smiled.

"Yup!" Rika cheered, brushing back her pink hair.

Our armor shined in the light, especially hers. Standing equal in height to me, layers of plated steel guarded her from the head down. Her red skirt waved in the breeze, brushing just above the knees as she marched beside me.

"Remember," I directed, "we'll trade off hits. Anything gets near your flank's gonna deal with me."

"And when the boss shows up," she winks, "we both go heavy."

"We'll see," I smiled, "unless it's got a one handed tool."

"Oooo," Rika smirked, "then it'll be parry time."

Trumpets blared, echoing across the arena stands. The crowds above roared to life, whistling and cheering, awaiting the promised spectacle.

"I find it a bit unnerving," Rika looked to me, "you know, people being so excited about this?"

"I understand," I nodded, "though to be fair, I enjoy a good fight. Can't say much."

"Well you're you," she smiled, "I'm just...unused to this. Back home, violence was heavily censored."

"Being unfamiliar may be for the best," I blinked, "in some ways, I'm glad you're new to this."

Up on a podium rose the announcer, the two of us standing in the center of the dusty arena.

"Got those machines ready?" I nudged her hand.

"More than ready." Rika stated confidently.

The cheering died down, the proclaimer raising both hands.

"People of Aincrad," he shouted, "we've gathered to bring you blood! Our brave contestants promised it, let us fulfill our claims!"

"Be it the blood of their foes...or their own."

The audience shrieked, hollering in excitement as the ground below us rumbled.

"Ready?" I gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Yea!" she nodded, "I've got your back!"

I nodded, watching my blacksmith draw her [Abyssteel Mace]. Dense and unbending, the flanges of dark metal stuck out on all sides, perfect for cracking armor. For a man who could feel pain, I feared her club more than most.

The floor of the arena vanished in square panels, leaving a colorless abyss where there was once Earth. Seconds after, the void was replaced with new matter, forming the scenery of a fortified encampment.

Walls made of pointed logs lined patches of space. Stilted watchtowers stood, hidden among trees. The ground was covered in grass, littered with patches of dirt. As the environment set, we assessed.

"I see two ways of approach behind us," Rika mused.

"Three in front," I muttered, "got any ideas?"

"Yea," she nudged, pointing west, "there's a choke point over there...and a convenient tree."

Looking, there were several props. From ruined stage coaches to barriers of sharp wooden stakes, it left little room for mobility, only two ways of approach. Ha, we could cover that ground ourselves.

"We gain points based on collateral damage," I noted, "that...however, looks more practical."

An iron gate opened in the distance, a fog horn blowing. The cries of [Crazed Barbarians] were heard, the bashing of shields and axes filling the air.

Guarding the left, Lisbeth readied her buckler and mace. Facing right, I shouldered Ironback. Back to back, we bent knees as the stomping of dozens, maybe hundreds approached.

"There's one plus already," I mused.

"What's that?" She nudged.

"No running away."

"True." she chuckled, "Hate it when that happens."

The racing stomps of warriors grew louder, encircling us like wolves in the woods. Compared to PoH and Nobel, this was nothing, it might as well been training day.

A great bearded NPC reached the right flank, shield and axe in front as he lunged!

"Right flank!" I called, dashing forward to meet my foe!

I slammed Ironback forward with a [Mass Driver], propelling the blade like a spear! The [Ultra Greatsword] glowed a bright yellow, diving through!

The leather shield proved ineffective. The tip of the sword punched through, crashing through the barrier AND its wielder with a resounding crack! The NPC screamed, gored on the spot.

Tossing him off the weapon, my ears filled with the clang of axe against buckler! Glancing back, Lis had just used [Parry], swiping the sharp tool of another aside with her shield!

The axe wielding barbarian stumbled back, stunned by the strike! Just as her foe flinched, she dove with the buckler, ramming her assailant in the throat with an [Ascending Clamp]!

The barbarian flew back, crashing into his comrades behind him as his jaw snapped! Some bounced, impaling themselves on the walls of stakes, parting like bowling pins in the tight passage. Oh come on, was at least a double kill!

"You trying to show me up!?" I teased, "Getting fancy on me!"

"Trying?!" Rika squeaked, "you saying I'm not winning?!"

I laughed, twisting back to my side. Two [Crazed Barbarians], dual wielding axes. They yelled as they stormed towards me, readying their weapons in rage!

One swung high, their hooked axe gleaming in the sun! I swung up, slapping away the strike. Stepping forward, I pivoted with Ironback, charging a [Bisecting Blow]!

The gormless idiots kept closing in, typical AI. Swinging the massive weapon, the red glowing blade shoved the very air aside in its wake! Gritting my teeth, my body pitched with the strike, the price of wielding such heavy tools.

The bodies of both broke before me, their divorced halves scattering along the field! The carnage was all there, displayed for the masses to observe. Crashing past them, the blade chinked as it struck a tree!

The cries filled the air. Whether it was them or the audience's, I couldn't tell.

"Garr! Heavy!"

I spun back, swinging with a [Cleave] to protect Rika! Swerving back, a heavily armored poleaxe wielder laid siege, crashing down on my partner. She ducked, letting the poleaxe fall on her shield.

The [Ultra Greatsword] whirred, flying wide to her assailant! As I swung, Rika jumped behind me, blocking an unseen attack! The bang of steel was met with the shattering of bone, the usual of her watching my ass.

The sword met the poleaxe, splitting the thick wooden beam with a single swipe! The NPC stood there, stunned by the display. The steel broke through, cleaving through its user's neck with a loud snap!

The headless form shook, spasming with the loss of brain. Roaring in delight, I rose the heavy sword, slamming the corpse with a [Down Chop]! the thick blade pierced through armor and ragged remains, into the body of the comrade behind him!

"Yea!" I shouted, using [Incite] with the passion in my breath!

Rika's attack damage spiked, the fire spreading between us! A squad of lightly armored scouts approached, funneling down the tight passage.

"Rika! Scouts!"

Stepping aside, my fellow knight took over, switching places with me. She slapped one's arm away with her shield, ending him with a [Crack Down]! The mace met bone, the man cracking like an egg.

Her assailants funneled in, unfazed by the consequence of their fallen. Pushing further, she drew back, readying a [Stone Cyclone]!

Racing forward at high speed, she spun her mace, sucking unlucky foes into a maw of club and steel! As clumsy as the maneuver was, the tight space left no room for them to escape.

Turning back, I swatted aside an incoming sword with my left gauntlet! [Parry] activated, opening him for a [Riposte]! Shouldering the Ultra, I slammed both him and the man behind him with a [Dissecting Blow]!

As the crowd cleared on my side, I glanced back to Rika. Damn, had to be like a dozen she swept aside! Slowing to a dropped knee, I raced to cover her! Diving in with a [Reverse Cleave], I aimed for the remaining scouts.

Such lightly armored units posed a problem, capable and smart enough to dodge such slow weapons like mine. Ironback forced them back, Rika's temporary [Stun] ending. She nodded to me, rising back to join me.

A duet of steel followed, dancing between each other as foe met fury. The cries of our artificial prey echoed, only rivaled by the yells of the onlooking audience! Made a wonderful mess of things together.

Seconds melted away, losing ourselves in the flow of sword and mace. War drums beat in the background, egging me on to greater acts of strength, shattering some with my bare hands!

Just as the last barbarian fell, the field went silent. Something shook the ground, walking to our position.

"There's the prize," I growled merrily, "how's the new mace workin?"

"Hits like a boulder," Rika cheered, "great work by the way."

"Likewise," I smiled, "just one boss now."

A great shadow loomed over us, towering over the trees. A low growl, gurgling as our new foe approached. Rika swiped her left hand, [Hot Wave] swapping her buckler for a Greatshield.

Backing her up, Ironback was rested atop the shield. Resting her mace hand back, Rika reached for my open hand, gripping it as we stepped forward.

"So how many did you score?" she asked.

"I think like...fifteen?"

"Mm," she nodded, "sucks to know you're losing, doesn't it?"

"What?!" I decried, "I ain't letting you win that easy!"

"kidding," the blacksmith laughed, "I mean...does twenty five count?"

I playfully growled. Only ten more souls. Had to try again for fifth place.

"After this, I've got a new tool for you." she winked.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"Oran!" Ithe shouted, "Got a situation here!"

I sipped from a B-Class beverage, trying to drown the urge to spit out of laughter. Had to give it to Graye, his idea of pranking Ithe was glorious. The little guys wouldn't leave the 'greatest fighter in the world' alone, not even to look himself in the mirror.

Garr's fight was next, I just had to see. The intensity, the aggression, it fascinated me to no end. That errand boy treated nearly every fight like it was his last...all with such fire. Course his last fight with Lox sucked, like his spirit died or something.

The spider of a person called Merser stepped over, leaning on the rail. Looking at me with those black eyes, he smiled smug as a criminal, his bow slung on his back.

"Do it." he coaxed.

I shook my head, downing the rest. Gasping the second the drink left my throat, I chuckled.

"Screw you, mate." I smiled, "It's rude to spit."

"I wasn't telling you to spit, dumbass." he smiled, pointing to the ground.

"Oh."

I reached down, picking up the rabbit I held under my boot. Glancing back, I caught glimpse of Ithe standing on the table, pacing the surface as he pondered his next solution. Two dozen invulnerable furry nightmares, one Ithe...and not a single lightbulb changed.

"Come on, man!" Ithe looked.

Looking back at Merser, I shrugged. Throwing the rabbit into the arena, the bastard landed smack dab into the gravel pit, jumping about moments after like it's having the time of its life!

"Chicken." Merser chuckled, "Would've sniped him with that."

"Nah mate, guy's already got plenty to deal with today. Last guy told him he's got a traitor in his midst."

"Good people, our second leaderboard fight of the day is now!" the announcer called.

"GG with Leafa by the way." Merser looked back to the stadium, "She beat you again..."

"She's good." I shrugged.

The crowd whistled and cheered, awaiting as the trumpets sounded off.

"A newcomer has once again dared to challenge our fifth place champion! Cast your votes, let your voices be heard!"

Merser quickly ran his finger through the voting selection.

"Ithe told you that's not cool." I groaned.

"Is he cheating again?" Ithe roared.

"No." Merser decried.

"Yes." I dismissed.

"Cancel your vote! If the rest catch you cheating, that'll soil the name of this place, therefore ruining my reputation!"

Was always about his image. Merser shrugged, focusing back on the fight. Much as I despised Ithe, he was still better at keeping things in check than Merser. That punk cheated any time he got. Made me almost feel bad for Lox, was too stupid to see that he was being used.

"So what'd you think of his request?" I looked to Merser, "Can't remember his name."

"Johnny's?" Merser crossed his arms, "Don't know...mean we've got it good out here."

"Course Ithe's gonna run if Leafa ever wins...which is just a matter of time."

"Mate, you for real?" I questioned, "She lost again today, Ithe didn't even break a sweat."

"People find solutions, the real question is what're we gonna do when it's just the three of us? You, Lox, and I ain't enough to keep people interested."

"My people, your votes have been made!" he read out, "Brace yourselves!"

The crowd whistled, eager as the two fighters raised arms. [Divide] was selected, spawning a place drier than a woman hearing a bad pick up line. Rocky canyons and cliffs sprung from the ground, their worn surface a plain beige.

Looking over to the right, Lox clutched his [Great Flail], swaying himself to warm up. To the left stood errand boy...with a new weapon.

Even from on high I could barely contain myself! The weapon looked utterly massive, as thick as his freaking arms, the end of the blade rounded. How was he possibly lifting such a dense thing?

"Let the battle, begin!" the announcer yelled.

"I've got my own plan." Merser stepped away, "Just stay out of my way."

"Whatever, edgelord." I smirked.

The gates opened, the two warriors racing at each other, Garr with a new burst of energy! Garr raised the block of steel, Lox jumping back before the chunk hit. Whatever the hell that thing was, it broke the back of that stone with a thunderous crack!

"Oh boy...meathead's got a new toy." Merser mocked, "Slower too..."

Lox swung the flail, forcing Garr back with a wide whip! The smaller knight struggled to bring the monstrous blade back, spending precious seconds just getting it back over his shoulder.

"Should've invested in strength." I chuckled, "I'm sorry, that's just a beast!"

The flail flew by, dinging as its spikes poked the ground. The errand boy ran right at Lox like a bull, the opposing brute forced to draw his [Warhammer] for backup!

The two weapons met, a mistake made. Lox's hammer bent like a toothpick, the juggernaut sent flying with a single slam! The lumbering weapon hit the ground with a thump, the crowd shrieking with the sight.

"Such strength!" the announcer cried, "And coming from a man half his size!"

I couldn't stop clapping my hands, the raw manliness of the show hyping me up! Lox crashed against a mountain side, stumbling back as Garr tried heaving the overweight blade back to position.

"The hell's going on back there?" Ithe called, "Stupid bunnies won't piss off!"

"Errand boy's messin Lox up!" I laughed.

The juggernaut countered Garr, lobbing his [Great Flail] right into his leg! Too encumbered by his own sword, he failed to dodge, the boy sent nearly rolling off the cliff.

Damage was evident, the smaller knight limping as he got up. His left leg dragged a bit, slowing him to a turtle's sleep walk.

"If only I taught Lox how to use a bow." Merser noted, "Would've shot him dead right there."

"Would've been a cheap win." I argued.

"Still a win."

Lox threw the spiked ball again, Garr using the thick sword as an improvised shield, bashing it aside.

"He's got this." I assured.

Lox twirled the [Great Flail], having swung four times before, each of which deflected. Garr's body bent every time, forced to repel great mass with his own weight in steel. Stepping back once, he raised the tool...and hung it behind himself.

The air of tension grew, the two priming their next move. Inching to my seat's edge, I watched intently. The battle had only lasted a few minutes, this had to be the deciding hit.

Lox yelled, throwing his weight into a direct hit!

"Dodge it!" I shouted.

Garr stood his ground. Instead of dodging the incoming flail...he struck it! The steel ball exploded, a critical hit attained!

"Ooo!" The crowd roared.

"Yeah!" I screamed in praise, feeling my balls drop a second time!

Lox stepped back, his weapons shattered. He started backing away, Garr again taking time just to lift the damn thing. That's when I saw it, the stupid bunny hopping towards them.

Garr seemed incensed by the creature's very presence, splaying hands in disbelief as he turned on the rogue bunny. He slammed the vermin with the sidewalk-like sword, only to further reveal its immortality.

"Pffff." I laughed.

The canyon was taking Garr's weapon worse than the rabbit, cracking where the force was met. Lox kept looking through his menu, trying to find an answer.

"Hey Ithe." I called back, "Think we found an answer." I pointed.

The grand champion wasted no time at all, tossing the bastards out the balcony and into that arena in bloody handfuls!

"Well Merser, we've got an-" I stopped.

The archer was nowhere in sight, my blood running cold. No...he better not be using that glitch! Garr raced to Lox, sword arcing to crush! The crowd's hype built, their cries growing louder, the announcer shouting!

Just as the blade neared Lox, a crack was heard, Garr stopping dead in his tracks. An arrow had lodged in the back of his skull, the warrior collapsing on the stone. He did...

Even Ithe stopped, looking visibly angered by the display.

"That bitch..." he growled, "Did he just-"

"Yes...he did." I interjected, "Now hang on, Ithe."

The crowd booed angrily, watching Garr vanish. Even Lox looked surprised, glancing around with his hands in the air.

"My people, we have a winner!" the announcer called, his NPC roots dehumanizing his response, "Our fifth place champion remains undefeated!"

Ithe turned on me, looking furious.

"Now hang on man." I splayed hands.

"Hang on? This was YOUR doing." he growled, "You're the one who found that glitch to begin with!"

"Wait, wait!" I yielded, "I only used it for silly stuff, remember? I never used it like this!"

He stopped, scowling mercilessly before erecting his stance.

"I'm gonna fix this." I answered.

"You better." he pointed a finger, "My entire reputation's gonna be ruined!"

"I'd rather lose to a girl than have my name smeared with cheating!"

"You mean like Leafa?" I joked.

"Yes I would!" he barked, "I want this to be public, Merser has to pay."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Garr

"So that's what happened." I blinked, sitting on the arena stand. "Was like a headache."

"Wanna slap him with a frying pan." Graye groaned, "Was so dumb."

I sighed, thankful for the fact that the round was so damaging that I was warped to those healing pools just about instantly. The fight going down seemed to be between Leafa and Oran again, the two moving fast as bullets, trying to score even a single hit on the other.

Looking at our team's medic, I hesitated. Graye's always been a gentle guy, never being mean to...just about anyone I've met. His messy brown hair waved in the breeze, pale skin and green eyes glowing in the sun. He told me once how he ran, maybe...

"Graye?"

"Hm?" he looked.

"How's Haru been?"

"She's getting better." he smiled a little, "Still a little scared from that last encounter."

"Mm, you?" I continued.

"Oh fine." he glanced away.

Something didn't seem fine.

"You sure?"

"Positive." he dismissed.

"Mm...guess we all have our secrets, don't we?" I looked over the fight.

"I guess." Graye watched.

"Isn't that just the cutest?" I overheard.

Looking left, I spotted familiar faces. Yuuki, Wick, and Recon were all hanging out just half a dozen seats away. Seeing Wick again made my skin crawl, he just seemed so comfortable where he was. How could he?

"Graye? What's your opinion of weakness?"

"Weakness...makes us human, doesn't it?" he leaned back, "Sometimes I think I was too weak with Juris."

"How so?" I turned to him.

"Well...I kinda let him get away with stuff." he grimaced, "We were dating outside this place, known him for a few years."

"What happened?" I persisted.

"Wish I knew." he nodded, "Ever since his mom and dad died, he turned into something completely different."

Graye shook his head.

"Every time, every time he promised to take me out somewhere...he'd bring 'friends'."

"I'd let them stay." Graye softened, "I just couldn't say no, I wanted to make him happy."

I wouldn't say a word, letting him keep talking.

"I knew who he was before this." he looked back at me, "I kept looking, trying to bring that back out...instead I get excuses."

"Makes me wonder what I've been doing with my life. Why do you ask?"

"I've...ran from a fight." I grimaced.

Graye paused, looking at me seriously.

"You ran?" he repeated.

"And here's the author of the poem, himself!" I suddenly felt a hand on my head, "With...surprisingly rough hair."

Yuuki leaped in front of me, hands on her hips, a wide grin on her face.

"Lizzy showed meeee." Yuuki waved a paper.

Looking left again, Wick and Recon were gazing right at me.

"You sneak." she teased, "You're just like Wick, hiding just the cutest little things about yourself! What gives?"

"I think you're wrong." I raised a brow, her red eyes stuck on mine.

"Oo, going tough on me?" she leaned in towards me.

"Just honest." I leaned back.

"Sheesh, nothing soft." she grinned, "Yet you wrote this? Betcha got just the sweetest soul."

"Wick and I aren't alike." I protested.

"Oh yes you are." she crossed her arms.

"Really?" I challenged.

She nodded, her long purple hair bobbing.

"Why not talk to him yourself?"

"I-I-" Wick stammered.

"Actually yea, why not?" Graye sided.

I looked to him.

"You should open up to people." the medic smiled, "...except Yuuki, she's trouble."

"Really?" Yuuki challenged playfully.

"Pfff, true." I chuckled.

Great, she sounded like me.

"Please." she poked my chest, "You love trouble."

She took a little pose, looked away from her though.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Yuuki teased, "Just like Wicky!"

"Hey!" Wick cried.

"Now come on!" she grabbed my arm, going for a pull, "You're going to-"

Yuuki huffed, failing to move me.

"Ugh, what does Lis feed you?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm the chef!" Graye sassed.

"What do you feed him?" Yuuki laughed, "He's heavy!"

"I mean it might be the daily cow...gets expensive feeding that."

"I give up!" Yuuki let go, "New plan!"

Hopping back left, Yuuki grabbed Wick, dragging him over and dropping him beside me.

"W-Wait!" Wick disdained, "I'm trying to watch-"

"Get away from it a bit!" Yuuki squealed, "Talk!"

Wick and I looked at each other for a mere second, my contempt for him boiling quick. Both of us looked back to the fight, not saying a word. The others scattered, well besides Recon.

"So how's it been, Garr?" Recon sat to my right, "Saw your last fight."

"It could've ended better." I glanced to him, "Surprised Lis gave the poem."

"Oh it's just a copy." Recon showed, "Gotta say though, it's pretty good."

"Wick was wondering if you could teach him how you do it."

"Recon." Wick said, "I just said I was-"

"Dude, just ask. It doesn't make you weak." Recon cited.

Wick was silent. I didn't know why he got so distant, he's been like that since Leafa kicked Rika and I out from her training sessions. Our attention diverted back to the fight, the two blondes duking it out on the roof of a village hut.

"Beautiful form." I stated.

The guy in question looked quickly at me, purple eyes sharp and focused. All I did was glance.

"Passionate too, reminds me of Lis that way. How're you?"

"...fine." he said dryly, looking back to the fight.

Awkward silence again.

"You?" Recon kept cheerful.

"Been better." I hesitated, "Just gotta get stronger, that's all."

"Bro, stronger?" Recon laughed, "You're lifting a sword as thick as some of these statues!"

"Not all strength is physical." I watched Leafa stab Oran.

"How're you weak?"

That wasn't Recon asking, that was Wick. Gulping a fist of air, I looked back to the orange hatted guy.

"I just am, okay?" I growled, "I despise it...makes me expendable."

"No, it doesn't." Recon patted my shoulder.

"How?" I challenged.

"Simple." he accepted, "If you got rid of weakness, who'd you be able to relate to?"

I stopped, trying to come up with an answer to that.

"I mean, it's not a tough question." he splayed hands, "You can't start the word relationship without relate."

This was very true. Thinking about it, there was only one answer to Recon's question, one that felt icy cold. Discomfort, however, suggested one thing. That it too was also true.

"No one." I said.

"Exactly!" Recon smiled, "Bro, you've got nothing to be ashamed of. I mean, haters gonna hate, but you already knew that."

I smiled a little, this was...relieving.

"So what happened, man? Did ya snap nudes of your girlfriend?"

"What?" I stopped.

"Nothing, just shit I stopped a while ago." Recon laughed, "Seriously, Leafa's rack's massive."

"Seriously?" Yuuki blinked.

"Hey, guy's gotta grow up." Recon shrugged, "Was bored, horny."

Wick seemed to loosen up, though that might've been the mention of that topic. Maybe we weren't so different. It still bugged me, his lack of discomfort to what he was.

"Anyway guys, gotta go!" Yuuki cheered, "Gang's calling me back, says there's something important."

Yuuki stroked my hair.

"Teddy bear." she teased.

"Gah." I felt a shiver.

Pinching Wick's cheek, she bolted. Relating, maybe I should try.

"What do you do?" I asked Wick.

"Huh?" he looked.

"When you've got personal time, what do you do?"

"Oh, well...I draw." he grimaced, "Nothing like you."

An artist? I mean it was a start.

"Can I see?"

Wick was resistant at first, but a little buttering up from Recon opened him up. Damn, this guy was talented...could barely draw a stick figure myself. He had a little something of everything, from the first floor's grasslands, to interpretations of old ruins.

"You got any way of saving these?" I looked to Wick.

"Yea, NerveGear's got an SD card built in."

"Good." I smiled, "Would hate to see these disappear."

Wick looked surprised at me, as if surprised by my comments. Maybe there was more to us than I assumed. Without some weakness, I couldn't relate to these two. Something felt new, wasn't sure how to put it. Either way, I was...enjoying myself.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Oran

"She should be at Floor One." Garr smiled, "Look for the busiest area in town, she'll probably be there."

"Cool, thanks mate." I nodded.

I quickly left for town, didn't want Ithe seeing me talk to him. Ithe wanted that [Corridor Crystal], but I had better ideas. Things were gonna play out my way, not his, not Leafa, mine. Thankfully, it wasn't hard finding Lisbeth, being the only girl in front of Black Iron Palace...with pink hair.

"Oi, gumball!" I called.

Lis didn't look, still calling out her services.

"Gumball!" I tried again.

She glanced, waving me over before leaning on the anvil.

"Gumball?" Lis smiled.

Oh lord those eyes, think they belonged to Satan.

"Jawbreaker the way I'm goin, right love?"

She laughed.

"Aye, damn straight ya muppet." she voiced a Scottish accent.

"Oh great...a Scot." I groaned.

She shrugged, shouldering her hammer.

"What's up?"

"I need new gauntlets." I kept upfront.

"You're in Garr's way of winning." she fretted.

"Ah, well that's why I've provided a little something." I drew the [Corridor Crystal].

"Oh boy, a sex dungeon."

"No, not that!" I nearly shrieked.

"Psh, what's that supposed to be then?"

"Garr was cheated out of his win against Lox today...Merser decided to use a glitch to get himself inside."

Her dark pink eyes dimmed, focusing on me intently.

"At this rate, I doubt Merser will stop...having the desire to keep his rank. This, is your ticket in."

"So I can help Garr, win?" Lis crossed her arms.

"Pretty much. In exchange, you make me a pair of gauntlets hard enough to punch teeth out."

She stopped, rubbing her chin as she looked away for a moment.

"I need proof it works. My time's short."

I nodded, leading her back to the arena. No matches were taking place, so a quick use of the crystal was all I needed to prove effectiveness. Course those bunnies were still in there!

Warping back, Lisbeth quickly approached me.

"So." I awaited.

"What're the specs."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Feb 8th

Leafa's katana swept in an uppercut, the opportunity I sought finally revealed. The curved sword met scaled knuckles, the gauntlets bartered from the feisty jawbreaker, the base of the blade slapped aside.

her frame flashed a bright yellow, parried. She jumped back, hoping her agility investment would save her, but I was already prepared, a fresh [Homing Hook] charging from my left.

Knuckle met jaw, stunning her for a second, that single pause all I needed. From one came two, four, a dozen, the [Riposte] I scored early on giving me a lead. The crowd cheered all the same, they didn't care who won or lost. Knocking the blade out of her hands, Leafa scrambled for it back.

"I can't afford this, not again!" she cried.

I grimaced, grabbing her by the back collar of her top. I hated doing this, punching a woman. Then again, she wasn't gonna show me any favors.

"Stop siding with Ithe!" Leafa flailed, "He only cares about him-"

I silenced her, finishing her with another dozen slugs to the gut. Her green eyes lit with disbelief, beaten to a pulp before hitting the ground. Raising a single fist in the air, the applause was easy to hear.

"I know."

* * *

Garr

"You ready?" Rika smiled.

"Still not exactly happy with the idea of cheating." I debated, "When Lox's ready to lose, warp in. Last thing I want it another dart in my head."

"M'kay." she nodded, "How's the sword?"

"Giving me a reason to visit a chiropractor?" I joked.

"Pfffff." she nodded, "Sorry about the level."

"Don't be, just gotta get there. Crushes armor like a soda can, so it does the job."

Rika nodded, preparing her gauntlet as I turned.

"Hey." I called.

She looked.

"Love you."

"Love you too, handsome." Rika grinned, her freckles stark against her pale face.

"By the way, didn't you say you were gonna talk to us about Kibaou yesterday?"

"Oh dammit, forgot." I groaned, "Guess I needed more time, it's a big decision."

"Don't worry about it, go fight!" she playfully pushed, kissing my cheek.

I nodded, summoning [Punch Line] with a flick of the arm. God, the second that thing spawned my legs bent! The blade, no the body of the club was as wide as my forearm was long.

Punch Line was made of two materials, a [Gumber] lining where the blade would've been and a dense steel core. [Gumber] was a strange variant of stone, a rock that would regenerate the frame it kept, even after great abuse. Was only malleable in great heat.

Problem was, it'd bend like a stick of gum if it had nothing to clamp to.

The steel reverse fuller did this. Downside, this thing was atrociously heavy and lacked an edge. Still, its destructive power spoke for itself. Standing over six feet tall, the club resembling a sword was everything I could ask for. Minus back problems.

The warp was quick, the announcer giving his usual calls. What Recon said had really gotten to me, it was surprisingly wise for someone whose anatomy consisted of eighty percent osteoblast. Still, truth doesn't need a good looking messenger.

The map morphed, presenting that damn Stonehenge variant again. Still didn't understand why Wick was against me. Wasn't sure whether I should care or not, he wasn't a part of my team.

"He's a stranger, he needs compassion too." I mumbled to myself, "Should ask him soon."

I was drowning out the shouts of the crowd, the thrill of the fight they sought. Rika's statement had me too, though not nearly as deep. The majority of these people had never laid a hand on another with intent to harm, yet they cheered at the visitation of wrath.

Did this speak for the human spirit, how people in the end feel powerless to change the world? If I were to ask myself this half a week ago, how would I feel about them? Simple, I'd disregard them as weak. In the end though, I was one of them. A human being.

Reality kicked down my door, the ferric gate falling before me. Rushing into battle, my brass armor kissed the sun with a reflection as bright as flame. Lox approached, the giant's boots stomping as he lumbered his way to me. His gear was repaired, but his stance differed.

"Hey...you again." he huffed.

I smiled, my helmet hiding all expression behind a steel grill.

"You." he paced around the flank, readying the flail, "I...not mean it."

"Mean what?" I lugged Punch Line, matching his speed.

"Merser, he..."

The dog in me had spoken, to rip and tear...but Lox didn't seem very willing.

"Come on, you can forgive me with a good fight." I growled playfully, "Right?"

The towering juggernaut hummed in thought before chuckling.

"You good, I agree."

The [Great Flail] flew, forcing me to duck! Even a slow-minded guy like this could be reasoned with, better than many I've met. Hearing that chain yank back, I shoved myself back up, Punch Line teetering in my grip.

Lox ended up surprising me, charging right in for a body slam! His great mass sent me crashing against a pillar, my armor and ribs bending from the shove.

"He don't like you." Lox muttered.

"Who?"

He heaved himself back, using his body to prime the next swing! Throwing my weight to the side, I unleashed a [Slam], knocking myself off balance as Punch Line met chain and Earth. The ground shook, my muscles feeling pulled just from trying to to stop it!

Unfortunately for Lox, the chain remained intact, sending him careening to the ground.

"Who?" I repeated.

"Can't say, Merser not like that." Lox bellowed, sounding...legitimately sad.

"Wish you'd just say it." I groaned.

"No! I no betray friend!" he roared, racing back to his feet.

I grimaced, racing to shoulder the boulder of a weapon I swung as he charged again. That's when I stopped, pivoting myself in front of the raging bull, and used [Catapult].

Punch Line flew up, catching the sobbing brute in the groin. The codpiece bent, the knight sent backwards as the pillar thick blade landed behind me, my back arching wildly as the very ground shook!

His HP dropped greatly, his emotions building up. What was he so upset about? I approached him to conclude, but stopped. Merser.

I jumped aside, swerving just in time! An arrow flew by, bright red in its glow. The archer was hidden at the edge of the map, his back to the wall as he primed another shot.

"Merser, stop!" Lox decried.

Another round, my weight too great to dodge this time. Luckily, my armor deflected the blow, reminding me to use the sword! Lowering the mass to the ground, I used its foot wide frame as an improvised shield, my movement slowed to a crawl.

Lox got up, coming around my flank. Not good, really not good. That's when I heard the gasp of steam, the crank of gears, the cavalry was here. Lox kicked me to the ground, my mind too focused on the archer.

Rounds flew in, metal feet stomping by me, Lox shouting in confusion. Automatons had taken to the field, swarming the giant like a horde of angry ants. Heaving Punch Line, I retreated from the spot, using the robotic constructs as shields.

Rika sadly was forced to take cover, Merser pinning her down with [Power Shot]. She looked around, suddenly panicked by the suppression.

That was fear on her face, weakness. If it weren't for that tenderness, how could I...relate. At first I considered charging, then I saw the bow raise to the sky. He was about to unleash a volley, she had little armor...a price of using [Mechanist] traits.

Unacceptable. Racing to her side, I raised the onerous sword over our heads, sacrificing a little of my own shade for insurance.

"Aid!" she eased.

Arrows pelted the wide frame, bouncing away as they hit the stone and steel like rain. Rika peeked left, ducking away with a soft squeal as an arrow neared her face. A couple struck my arms, scoring minor hits. Grunting with every poke, I kept my pose, she would not be harmed.

"We have to nail him." I commanded, "Can you use a shield?"

"No, that'd conflict with the glove!" she bleated.

"Fair enough...mace?"

"Yea?"

"Back me up. I'm not gonna be fast enough to catch him."

Rika patted me.

"That's fine, I can." she smiled.

I nodded, counting to three. On two, I ran around the stone pillar, dropping Punch Line in front to block. Using every ounce of strength, I lunged with my head lowered, blind to what's in front.

"Left!" Rika called, running behind me.

A [Power Shot] flew by, Merser's shot catching me by the thumb! The digit tore off my hand, Igneous plummeting to the grass as my grip failed. I groaned, squeezing my hand as the limb pulsated in shock!

"Aid!" Rika cried out, "Don't worry, I'll switch kits!"

"You kidding?!" I roared, "He's giving me a new thumb!"

Running at him, I grunted angrily as I tried reaching for the marksman. More rounds flew by, most bouncing off my mail. Sadly even without the rock sword, Merser was still too quick for me, outrunning me as he fell back.

"Go right!" she called.

I turned, feeling the urge to [Frenzy], had to control myself though, timing was key! Thank God Lox was still distracted, Rika must've thrown every machine she had just to slow that giant down.

Merser skipped another round downrange, gouging through the armor of my arm. I couldn't pull it out without slowing down, Rika needed me to act as her shield. Rika ran left, out of provided cover to flank the archer.

Merser seemed to panic, firing a wild round, missing her as she swooped in with that mace. She forced him back, the hunter unknowingly pushed back towards me. I grabbed him by the shoulder seconds later, giving my partner a free shot. Rika pummeled his knee.

The limb wobbled, his body knocked off balance. At that moment he was mine, floored as I ripped the arrow from my arm, stabbing him with that spearhead over and over! Rika slammed his body with her mace, turning his bones to mush.

Merser was gone in seconds, eliminated from the fight from the wrath of both parties. Rising back with my new thumb, I waved to Rika, racing to get Punch Line back. Was just Lox and I, it had to be. Her automatons fell back, well what few remained. The angry giant sort of scrapped nine out of every ten.

Lugging the stone [Ultra Greatsword] over the shoulder, I raced to finish Lox. Dammit, freaking weapon slowed me again to a snail's pace. The crowd cheered louder the closer I got, as if anticipating the end. The brute readied his flail, though looked completely defeated from his body language.

The knight was swiftly crushed half to death by the oppressive weight. Victory was mine, Rika vanishing quickly behind a blue lit door.

"People of Aincrad, a champion has fallen!" the announcer yelled, "And in his place, a new warrior has risen above the rest."

A stone stairwell formed, leading up to the big stand on one side, must've been where the high ranks hang out.

"Step forward, champion!" the announcer called, "You've earned your place, and your reward."

The roar of crowds to me accomplishing this honestly had me nervous. The last time I was ever around so many, it was during that dreaded speech just after getting trapped. Nonetheless, I stepped up to join the rest. Up there was Oran in his white cloak and Ithe in his red roman gear.

Leafa was there too. All three of the present champions were giving serious expressions, reminding of the competition awaiting. Just had to follow the USMC ideal, meet lots of people, and plan to kill every single one.

[Please select the kind of item you'd like to request (scales with level).]  
[Weapon]  
[Armor]  
[Utility]  
[Quest]

Quest got me looking thrice. I knew where I'd go with that, but chose [Weapon] instead. Given a vast range of choices, I went straight to the [Polearms]. Upon selection, an assortment of metal and wood flew out in a slow explosion, coming together steadily.

The head looked brighter than traditional steel, looking like the [Mythril] I got Lisbeth during my wooing days. Its ax head bore the pattern of a leaf, the striations engraved as the metal fused to the staff.

A yellow gem formed at the base of the weapon head, bright as the sun. The spearhead wavy like the stem of a plant, another leaf shaped head coming off the left, the hook.

A beautiful weapon, yet menacing. Smiling, I put it away before warping back to the main lobby. Man, everyone in there looked tense. First people to show up was Rika, and Recon surprisingly.

"Hey man." Recon offered a fist bump, "Sweet match."

I reciprocated, course doing so sent the poor guy stumbling a bit.

"Oi, gimmie that!" he laughed.

I offered my fist, letting Recon clock it hard as he could. I let the arm move a bit, humoring the guy.

"Get a room, you two." Rika teased.

"You kidding?" Recon turned, "Put me in a room with a couple of your machines, that'd be a wet dream right there."

"Eh..." Rika gave a blank expression, "Think they'd call the police."

"Ha, there's none to call." Recon rubbed his hands, "I'd dissect it, figure out how it works from the inside out."

Rika looked at me with a soft smile.

"Recon's been excited ever since he saw the bots...what'd ya think?"

"They did pretty good." I rolled my shoulders, "Loved the teamwork though, we got it done pretty quick."

She nodded, bowing her head to me slightly.

"Anyway, gonna be delivering my first prize, wanna come?" I looked to Recon.

"Yea man."

I gazed back to my girl.

"Bring out a toy."

"But...it might get..." Rika stammered.

"Please?" Recon begged, "I'm a mechanic, this's the closest I'm getting to anything close to combustion tech in here."

Rika brushed her hair back, sighing before yielding. Summoning one of her spider bots, conversation with Recon was over, but his lectures were warming up. He kept going on and on about the kind of car he'd have, custom to his design too.

Eventually we reached Graye's room. Knocking, however, Haru was the one to answer the door.

"Oh, hey Garr." she said indifferently, "What's up?"

"Graye around?" I smiled.

"Yea but..." Haru glanced back, "He's not exactly ready to speak to anyone."

"Oh my." Rika smirked.

"Ugh, it's not like that, Lisbeth." the alchemist groaned.

"Oh you're right, you're too cool for that."

Haru had just the harshest stare imaginable for Rika, the blacksmith challenging with her back with a devilish gaze.

"Yea..." Recon blinked, "I'm gonna go. Hey Garr, wanna train a bit tomorrow?"

"We'll see, man." I nodded, "Have a good one."

Guy ran off quick as a bullet, leaving the three of us around the door.

"So what's got him?" my smile faded.

Haru glanced back inside, her white hair fluttering with the sudden look.

"He'd...rather not say." she replied.

Sighing, I drew the gift. Passing it to Haru, I shook off the guilt.

"Tell him I...really appreciate what he did for me. Got this for him."

Haru took the [Halberd], thanking me before closing the door.

"Cold as ever." Rika groaned, "Think I should get someone to hug her."

"She's getting better about it." I nodded, "Wait...why don't you take her out somewhere?"

"If I had time." Rika splayed arms, "Anyway, got a free more requests to fill out. I'll be at our place."

"Alright, great teamwork by the way...dear." I hugged.

Hugging me back, Rika went her way. After she left I went to take a brief stroll. As the arena died down, I found Wick still sitting on one of the seats. Being about as loud as a semi truck, it didn't take him much to hear me. He quickly looked at me, the two of us standing there.

What was I supposed to think about this guy? He's so mild, no spice or anything. Wick might as well have been a cup of water, nothing like me.

"Yes?" he suddenly peeped, deepening his voice.

I grimaced, unsure where to start. Maybe a familiar spot.

"You asked me why I said it's good." I put hands in my pockets, "Not being used to fighting?"

Wick said nothing, a stray torch's light revealing the book in his hands.

"May I?"

He nodded hesitantly, the invitation seating me beside him.

"Why do you pick up a sword?" I kept it soft.

Wick said nothing, the paintbrush moving gently in his hand.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

In the darkness of a distant floor, Johnny stood. A pudgy, shorter figure stepped out from the alley, his grin soft and friendly. Seeing his client, the taller man turned.

"Sup, Johnny?" Nobel smiled.

"Good man, you?"

"It's terrible." the man lowered his head, "I've lost yet another what, five of my children to that fiend?"

"But for what in return?" Johnny blinked, "They had to die for something."

Nobel paused, hands covering over his nose. Sliding them down his face, he looked back.

"It worked, but that isn't good enough. My children need more."

Nobel looked around a corner, the town desolate of players.

"I need one." he noted, "How's getting in?"

"Depends on the brand." Johnny kept hands in his pocket.

"Will you be able to provide?" Nobel questioned sterner, "My children need fruits for their labor, they must be crucial to him..."

"How about the gum top?" Johnny smirked, "That'd tear everything he has."

"While emotionally yes that's correct, I mean important to his whole effort." Nobel tilted his head, "Actually...that does make her a good choice."

"Tell you what, give me whatever you can manage. My Reapers aren't too picky...course they might wanna play."

"Pay me with a [Stream Crystal]." the assassin grinned, "I wanna watch it myself."

"Ooo." Nobel grinned, "That can be arranged..."

"I wanna see them rolling down a hill, disemboweled with you riding them...a meat toboggan." Johnny cackled.

"Sadly SAO doesn't show that much gore." Nobel smirked, "Would've made some things more gratifying."

"It was a single girl's claim...a simple lie that destroyed my entire life, Johnny." he laughed, "My medical career was over, thousands of dollars of my money investing in that...gone."

"The courts sided with her, even if I did nothing. I dreamed of being a doctor since I was a kid."

"If I can't have my dream, neither can they. They with their shallow wishes of fame...I wanted to heal!"

Nobel chuckled, shaking. His left hand glowed green.

"Give me a feast, my children are starving..."

 **A/N: Would he like fries with that? Alright guys, stuff's picking up speed, tensions rising as the pieces fall!**

 **Reviewers, lend me your voice! Bad or good, it helps me strive for greatness as a writer, bless me with a point of view I lack...but no crows, got new gummy bears...**

 **Thanks everyone for reading this story, this book's nearly finished! Yes, you heard me, an end is near.**


	44. Chapter 30: Righteous Scale

**A/N: Souls of Fire, when stuff gets too dark to write about.**

 **So guys I will say this, the lemon has been a massive success in terms of attracting new readers! :D Will try and post a new lemon in due time.**

 **Theawesomess: Sieg Fail!  
Thunderwolf: Strangely missing...not sure where he went.  
Den3424: Who knew a tank like Godfree could fly?  
NetherOrbit: Garr would quickly develop a speech impediment...  
Blackknight: I've been practicing, I mean Awesomess's bacon nukes and Crow's crow have really put pressure on me to hide.  
DaManWOFear: Happy to impress! :P may the story continue to keep you glued...like crazy glue to plastic.  
Doctor: Demon Slayer's Darwin Award nominee, for playing hide & seek with demons.  
ItsJustCrow: Oh no, I forgot to tell you I don't drink coffee ;-; forgive meh  
NgJLiang: Welcome aboard :D stay on the boat or you'll drown in the deathwater.  
**

 **Special thanks to DaManWOFear, Epic Zealot Productions 2.0, and bdb22021 for favoriting this story. Your support helps let me know I haven't quite made a dumpster fire yet.**

 **Enjoy! (new lemon will be posted soon)**

February 8th, 2023 - 10:45 pm

His purple eyes almost glowed in the dark, his orange hat and vest contrasted by pants and gloves of purple. The crickets sang away the quiet night, the arena stadium devoid of activity.

Wick kept silent, keeping a straight face as that brush stroked paper. Looking up at the stars, I tried figuring another approach. Maybe if I didn't come in so strong?

"It's good you don't like fighting." I calmed, "I really meant it..."

The artist wouldn't respond, walling me off like I was some kind of enemy. He just kept painting.

"I don't know how many nights I've slept, thinking about the people I've met. Wondering if I was right, to swing when I could've just talked."

"The more time I spent thinking, the less right it felt." I shivered a little, "But I like fighting, so I stuck to what I knew."

"I stuck with what I understood cause it's comfortable. It kept me alive."

I sighed, rubbing my arms a bit.

"Guess falling in love didn't help, it only emboldened my nature in many ways." I sighed, "Good and bad."

"Love just seemed like the ultimate solution, that's how it's always posed isn't it?"

"I suppose." Wick replied blankly.

"Well, guess that makes me the fool. Thought love from another would do the trick, that Lisbeth could help me."

I shook my head, tears falling.

"I worry she's becoming like me, Wick."

The silence gave me the respite of thought.

"What Recon said was true."

"Oh?" Wick stopped.

"When thoughts like these, appeared? I realized I had set up expectations, whether they're fair or not didn't matter."

"Human beings change as we progress through life...it's what allowed us to adapt, evolve."

"We talk about finding someone like ourselves...I was taught the opposite. Find something with your moral foundation, but otherwise completely different."

"Why, because when you meld the two...you get something special. Part of being in love is accepting how your partner changes, I mean she accepted me."

"Her foundation hasn't changed, she's just like me. Adapting to a different place."

The crickets sounded off throughout the night.

"People talk all the time, how they'd change the human spirit. They always say 'oh, if I could only change this little piece'."

I shook my head.

"They forget that every trait we have branches to another, that you can't just swap a color in a painting."

Wick suddenly looked at me.

"You're an artist, what happens if you change one?" I differed to him, "One color in a finished painting?"

"You...change the whole drawing." he followed, "You'd have to modify everything else in response or it wouldn't look right."

"Yea." I nodded, "Yet people think 'Oh I can change him or her, they'll be better.' without thinking how everything ties together."

I looked back to the stadium below.

"That's why I stopped thinking like that. It's disingenuous."

"...How did you meet her?" Wick peeped.

"Ha, if I told you it started off on a prank, would you believe me?"

"Believe you? I saw her jail Ithe for the kicks." Wick smiled a little.

"That's her."

I started to cry again.

"I rage because it gives me release, a chance to get away...when I should've faced it."

"Yea." I slowed, "That's why I'm going to stop running. I want to be an example."

"I'd shout every day how much I love her, but I...don't know if I'm the best choice for her."

"So I focus on what I'd be doing if I could be anything I wanted."

He again said nothing.

"Me? I'd I don't know, be some sort of god slaying badass. Fighting some threat to people, making the night a safer time to sleep."

"Oh." Wick said blankly, continuing to draw.

"Course put me on a track and you'd kick my ass having me run a mile." I chuckled, "Can only get better, right?"

His brush stopped moving.

"How about you?" I smiled softly, "The next Picasso? Don't know many artist names."

"Actually..." Wick looked up at the starry night sky, "I'd...wanna be the next Stan Lee."

"Really?" I leaned a little forward.

"Yea, I wanna write a whole new line of superheroes, stories, especially since the current companies sold their souls."

Wick paused, look around for a minute before returning his gaze to me.

"I...guess I have a confession to make. I picked up fighting cause well...I have someone I wanna impress."

"Yuuki?" I smiled, "Cause honestly, Yuuki's cute."

"Mm...she's a bit too wild. Plus she kinda stole my book once." Wick shrugged, "Little too unpredictable."

"Your choice, man." I nodded, "Hm, well I'd find Leafa a bit too strict. Guess she's like me that way, so why not show your paintings to her? That'd surely impress her."

"Because...she's an athletic type." Wick grimaced, "This isn't macho stuff, she'd like you more."

"I think you're mistaken." I coaxed, "Lisbeth's a geeky type, all about science and calculation. When I handed her that poem, it felt like I made her whole world stop."

"Best feeling, in my opinion...even more than winning a good fight. Ah kidding, a good fight's a good fight!" I laughed.

I blushed a little at the thought, could tell from the heat on my cheeks.

"But ya, I think you should give it a try." I nudged Wick, "Besides, I might just tell Yuuki to-"

"No!" Wick suddenly laughed, "No more Yuuki please!"

"Wouldn't be what I'd say." I smirked, "Still, why not?"

"Okay...I'll give it a try." Wick nodded.

"Don't make me steal those pens!" I joked.

He giggled a bit, a soft smile warming me up.

"Wanna write a poem?" I offered, "I love writing romantic stuff."

Wick looked at me, nodding as he spared some paper.

"Okay, so the first thing I like to do is write a statement." I put down, "Like 'Flowers for peace'."

"Uh-huh?" Wick watched.

Every one of the letters used fell in a vertical row.

"Each letter becomes the start of its own sentence. If Lisbeth looked at the poem I gave her..."

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 9th, 2023

The crowd of onlookers cheered behind them, celebrating those famished for glory, starving for a chance to earn a name. With their backs to pillars, Graye and Haru looked out to the jungle beyond, feeling as distant as moons to their world.

Graye continued to frown, his green eyes misted with contested choice. His soft features gave him the appearance of a fourteen year old male, despite exceeding such age years prior.

"Was like I didn't exist." he mumbled, "Once Yuuki stepped in, that was it."

"Garr just stopped talking to me, just like everyone else."

"Graye, I think you might be overreacting." Haru said gently, "Besides, he's a guy..."

"But that's how it always starts. It happens once, then twice...next thing I know, they don't talk to me anymore." Graye looked away.

Haru looked to him, her neck length white hair brushing her chin in the wind.

"I mean...I don't do that, right?" Haru worried.

"No?" Graye answered.

"I better not." she stated, "You're my best friend, I..."

Haru stopped herself.

"What's wrong?" Graye rested his head.

"I...think we should go." she noted.

"Why?" the medic shifted himself

Her yellowish green eyes looked to the fighting within the stadium, Garr rushing after a fleeing Merser, tomatoes being thrown at the defamed cheater.

"What Garr asked for's suicide." she said with a sigh, "You heard him this morning."

"Yeah." Graye nodded, "But it could save lives."

"Or get us killed." she dismissed.

"Mm." Graye stopped.

"I'm...sorry."

Haru blinked, her eyes wavering.

"I guess I was always a cynic. Charming, right?" she weakly laughed.

"Yeah..." he shrugged.

The two sat in silence, the announcer proclaiming Garr's crushing victory over the competition.

"Did you know I nearly went adventuring with that guy?"

"No?" Graye rubbed his messy brown hair.

"Yea...thought maybe it'd be fun. He seemed alright back then, dorky even."

"Ended up staying. Told myself to keep close to town, stay safe."

"Ever since he found that herb though, I got the spark. I left town to find that joy."

"Bale came around." she shook, "Smart, cool, confident...went crazy I don't know when."

"Keep thinking what if...I contributed to that?"

"But you told me, Bale's a psycho." Graye raised a brow.

"Yes, but...I liked him at one point." she curled up, "Guess that makes me crazy too, huh?"

"Where'd your confidence go?"

Haru didn't reply.

"Haru, you haven't been practicing your alchemy...in fact you've been just letting me have all the ingredients."

"I told you." she said blankly, "I don't need them..."

"Are...you okay?" Graye fretted.

"Yea, perfectly."

"Then why'd you give me your alchemy set?"

"I have a better set coming. I think...maybe I should've been a bit more caring."

"Even when I was with Bale, all I'd think about was finding the next herb. Never put any effort into what we had."

"Haru?" Graye shuffled over.

"I'm still so scared." she sniffled, "I keep looking over my shoulder, worried one of those...things is gonna appear and...bite me."

Haru shivered, feeling the warmth leave in fright.

"But we beat them, remember?" Graye coaxed, "You're so smart, you got us out of that mess."

"No it wasn't!" she yelled, "What I did meant nothing."

Graye blinked, surprised by her sudden reproach.

"G-Graye...Garr was right." her body shook, "For once the...f-freaking moron was right."

"If it weren't for Oran, we'd be dead. You realize that?"

"I think he was exaggerating a bit." Graye comforted sternly, "Garr was just worried about us."

"Graye...we, we're nothing." she cried, "Yet Garr wants to throw us all against these..."

"Their basic minions are barely injured by normal means. They can form out of nothing, and eat everything."

"What're we...like little bugs to these things? These, Great Old Ones?"

She laughed a bit, crying her eyes out.

"They're not even Floor Bosses, fighting them lends nothing to our escape. They just...eat."

Haru stopped to wipe her eyes. Graye himself felt chills, her words on the situation ringing loud and clear.

"I-I don't wanna do this." she breathed, "He's insane, Kymer too. This world is insane."

"Then go." Graye looked.

Haru stifled her cries, looking at Graye with fear.

"You remember what Garr said."

"Graye, no." she shook her head.

"You're free to leave whenever you like."

"It's not like-" her lips faltered.

She stopped, opening her menu.

 _I've driven so many people away, all of them cause...I wanted to prove I could do it._

Taking a deep breath, she found her resolution.

"I...got you this."

Haru passed Graye [Spearmint], the [Halberd] received last night. Graye blinked in surprise, reaching for the weapon, he gasped a bit. It weighed just a bit more than his [Glaive], six levels higher than himself.

"Where'd you get that?" the medic looked astonished.

"Merchant was selling it during one of my trips." Haru lied, "Thought about you and...yea."

Graye examined the tool further, abruptly stopping as his eyes set just below the title. Fifth Place Award.

"Listen Graye, I was...wondering." Haru sniffled.

The medic raised a hand, a stop gesture. Haru paused.

"You're lying." Graye said in a stunned voice.

Haru shot a glance at him, her face turning pale as he looked.

"You didn't get this for me...you never fought in the arena. And you certainly did not fight Lox..."

"Graye, please!" Haru panicked, "You must understand."

The passive medic breathed in frustration, his eyes flaring.

"I've met plenty of liars in my life." he growled, "Why would you do this?"

Haru got off her side of the rail, stepping away from him.

"I just...wanted..."

Her confidence fell away, her sureness of a quiet escape ruined.

"Haru?"

Her feet dragged back as he rose. In a burst of pain, Haru's answer became clear. She turned, fleeing from the angered medic in a panicked sprint.

"Hey!" Graye softened his gaze, chasing after her.

Using a [Teleport Crystal], the alchemist warped away, seeking refuge in the town of [Zumfut] the three tree'd city of Floor Three. Tears trailed behind her, the proud chemist confiding herself to a lone cabin.

Graye stopped the second she warped away, unsure what to do at first.

 _The terror in her voice, maybe...this was for the best. She's my friend, but she wanted to go. No, I'll give her some time to herself, she did jump a major personal hurdle today._

Crying in a corner, Haru felt the label of liar branding her face.

 _Why couldn't you see, Graye? I wanted to restart...and I wanted you to be there, not to die._

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 11th, 2023

Kymer walked with me down the hall, his steely silver eyes kept on the path. With his head straight and calm expression, his mental strength was easy to see. My next course of action set, I had to find my answer.

"Leafa's between us and our goal, I recommend you finish the job." he kept low, "Once she's out of the way, Oran will submit."

"He's kept a good act, fools me sometimes." I noted, "But frankly, I'm trying to think...what'd be an easier first place opponent. Leafa or Ithe."

"Ithe." he stated, "I've watched every fight he's in, he's way too reliant on that shield."

"Hm, figured Leafa would be easier. Why haven't you offered her a position?"

"Her skillset is largely similar to Oran, such would be redundant. While a backup is nice, the biggest concern's mental fortitude...she doesn't have it."

"Right..." I grimaced, walking to the PvE section. "How do you feel about Haru's...leave?"

"Unfortunate, but optimal."

"How so?" I looked, "Her alchemic ability's vital."

"Would you rather have her desert during an op, or before?"

"Before." I answered.

"There you go." he kept impersonal, "So let's beat Leafa, get this over with, yea?"

"Fine, but I have to finish something first." I stated.

"Hm." Kymer grunted.

"Oran asked that I defeat a boss on the roster...well I'm gonna go for the deadliest they've got."

"Plus I've got a quest regarding the creature, I'll be able to kill the same bird with two stones..."

"That's a delay." Kymer stated, "If we beat Leafa now-"

"That's an investment." I followed up, "Lis and I both believe in investing for a better outcome...though she's definitely followed it better."

The Russian said nothing, his gray camouflage patterned clothing meshing with the stone surroundings.

"Graye's getting a bit flighty." Kymer warned, "Didn't you give him the first upgrade?"

"Yep, used up fourth place to get Haru her stuff too." I sighed, "Shame she left us, gonna visit her when I'm done."

Approaching the PvE section, I went straight to the [Boss Battle] selection. Spotting the [Baby Wyvern] at the very top, I motioned to select.

"Wait." I paused, "You think...Haru might?"

Kymer shook his head.

"Negative, I've observed her mental status. Suicide is highly unlikely."

"I'd want that to be zero." I nodded, "I should've been a better friend."

"Some things are out of your control, focus on the job." he kept strict.

I made no motion, turning back to select.

"You still going solo?" he suddenly asked, his voice oddly quick.

It felt strange, hearing that come out of this thirty year old, veteran nonetheless. Especially one that saw me as a spool of snot.

"If this was life and death?" I chuckled, "No brother, I'd get you to help my ass."

Why was he caring so much?

"Course since I feel pain, I'd rather take my time."

"Understood." he kept controlled.

Then the question came to mind.

"What's your name?"

"Kymer." the Russian said tersely.

I shrugged, selecting the boss. I'd tell him he's being such a tsundere, but I like my fingernails intact...and in place.

[Baby Wyvern selected]  
[Recommended Party Size: 3-4]

"See you in a bit." I smiled, "Check on Graye for me?"

He simply turned. Was I right to be worried, I mean...Haru was alone. I was alone for a time too, and it drove me crazy. No, Graye would surely fix it.

Confirming the selection, I was given a fifteen second timer. Wondered how Leopon and Klein were doing, Kibaou informed me of their recent induction. Was happy to know I had at least one team I could trust.

A blue aura took me away, the arena waiting room my destination. Just how big was a Wyvern anyway, had to be bigger than most...considering the skeleton of its mother. Either way, this wasn't an execution, but a rescue mission.

The blare of the trumpets and the opening of the first set of gates sent me on my way, my helmet guarded eyes meeting not a sunny day, but a clouded sky. Encased in my suit of brass and sass, I nervously awaited the call.

"People of Aincrad, denizens of the Congregate! Today, a truly bold move has been called, a dare against nature itself!"

"A party, no a lone soul has placed a bet. That he alone may slay our Wyvern, a soul tormented and hardened by an abusive parent, hateful of life!"

Yea, I wasn't abused...I kinda doubt the Wyvern was either, specially since he never met them.

"Will this man be proven a hero, or a fool? Lower, the gates!"

The crowd cheered loud and clear, could feel their calls bouncing off the stone of this place, eager and ready.

"On second thought, I feel sick today." I joked to myself, "Wouldn't wanna give the baby the flu."

Laughing at my own joke, I readied [Punch Line] over my shoulder, barely withstanding the weight. Chunks of the floor crumbled to a ceaseless void, new textures forming in their place. From a gravel pit of dust and sand, a land of hardened ice appeared.

Stepping around, I was immediately alarmed by the lack of grit in the floor. Slipping off balance, I managed to fall on my back, proceeding to slide around like a bar of soap. Jerking around like a confused house cat, I eventually slowed to a stop.

"Am I really supposed to skate while doing this, Kayaba?" I groaned, "Your kids would've been real trolls."

Looking already a tad incompetent, I steadily brought myself back to my feet. As the leather soles of my shoes aligned with the ground, I felt a little more traction. An orchestra of trumpets began to play, long and proud tunes bursting from the walls.

Towards the farthest edge of the arena floor, a hole opened in the floor. Several yards across and long, I frowned with worry. What were they giving me here, a baby or a semi truck? Then I suddenly remembered, this was supposed to be a Wyvern.

The ground violently shook, the sound of scraping boulders heard below. Soon, the hole was filled by an ascending, elevator like patch of crystal. Before me, stood a pale orange egg. This monster of an egg stood about as high as the arena walls, a daunting thirty feet minimum.

Even motionless, the egg cast a shadow. As the morning sun crested over the arena, the orange of the egg shined a bright, metallic hue.

"Does this mortal challenger stand even a chance against the essence of fury!? Awaken, the beast!"

The crowd fell silent, not even a whisper to be heard. Stepping a few feet closer, I shivered. The egg began to move, slightly at first. How long did it spend here, I didn't know.

A high pitched, sweet sounding wail came from it. To my surprise, it wasn't the sound of rage, but a lonely cry. The egg cracked, a yellow, yolk-like substance leaked from the membrane. Dripping on the ground, I heard a sizzling hiss.

Like the sound of a boulder shattering, a limb burrowed out the side! Red and scaled, the reptilian hand dug its sword sized claws into the ground below it. I watched as the talons punched through, causing the floor to crack as the digits planted. Its hand alone was the size of a small car.

An additional three limbs burst from each side, forming a scaled quadruped. Its main body still protected by the shell, I could see its glowing white eyes gleaming through the shell.

The soft song of the Wyvern abruptly stopped. Staring cold at me, I felt a rush of cold air hit me. A hacking cough sounded from the beast, suddenly shattering the piece of shell hiding its face! Chunks of shell flew all around me, the yolk splattering all over the ground.

"Slay the beast, claim the title of [Vod A'tor]!"

The beast's head resembled the structure of a snake, smooth and contoured. Its bright white eyes positioned vertically, like that of a cat's. Its ears were pointed, angled back like the feathers of an eagle.

The beast screeched, its voice loud and shrill. My ears rung with the high pitch, the very air moving with its aggravated shout! Drawing the [Ancient Wyvern Scale], I held it out to the creature, praying the infant smelled its mother.

Looking down at me from its gargantuan height, the eggshell covered baby hissed...teeth readying. Clutching that shell, I could only hope I could save it, its anguish hitting my soul like a bat on glass.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor One - Haru

Two days, haven't moved an inch. That was okay though.

"It's okay, Natsuki." I laughed a little, "It's all better now...nobody's gonna get hurt now."

The room was so small, the beakers I valued so much strewn along the floor. I didn't want to tinker anymore, what point? They'd just sit, glowing their bright colors. Garr only got them as cheap platitudes.

"I don't need friends, I'm...all I need, yea that's it."

"All I need...is myself."

"Alone."

"No Graye."

"Alone."

Why was it still so uncomfortable to accept the solution? I had everything ready, I could begin any time. Graye hated me. Garr hated me. Lisbeth hated me. Everyone hated me. How could they, I had answers. Didn't they want that? Why didn't I wanna fix it?

That chandelier's lights. So high, but each candle had a friend. They warmed each other...when the rest of the room only took. Looking back to the floor, I felt the wooden boards.

Each was cut to a specific length...very little room for deviation was allowed. If a single one bent, it not only looked ugly...it ruined the rest. Another cold shiver...if a board wasn't exactly like the rest...it was replaced.

 _Do it...they won't miss you._

 _Come on, Mommy doesn't want you. Why else would she keep adoption papers in her nightstand, updated to every year? Why would Daddy go if he loved you?_

 _Why did Daddy go? Why didn't Mom just finish the paperwork? I mean...I could've finished it myself, she wouldn't have cared. Nobody would've._

The cold went slowly away.

"It's beautiful..." I chuckled, reaching for a glass.

The beaker felt cold in my hands, the violet beverage ready. I knew what it contained, it wouldn't hurt at all.

"Mom...doesn't have to sign those papers anymore."

"Graye doesn't...have to worry."

Gripping that potion, I drank halfway then stopped. What was I holding back for? Mommy didn't love me, why else would...she...what was I tasting again? Must've gotten bad grades again, could feel the fluid run. Mom always told me it was just medicine...

Collapsing on the floor, I watched the bar drain. Green, friendliness...plants. Yellow, had to wipe that off the carpet. Orange...flowers. White...lie, green...thumb, green, white. The edge of the map...would've been faster. Green, white...

No, that color pattern wasn't right. No, it was a message?

[From Lisbeth: Graye! F 7]

Graye? What did he need me for? Lis seemed disturbed, but what was it about? Then it came back. Vivek, Graye...Silica. I grabbed an antidote, stopping it all.

Graye needed me...but why?

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Kymer

I watched him vanish in a blue flash, causing me to twitch. He didn't need to know my name, this was just another mission. Turning to go, I wandered down the open halls of the arena.

Feeling a tug, I started to jog. The air brushed me, encouraging me to never stop. The destination didn't matter, I had no wish to remove my shoes. Just had to keep jogging, keep moving, never stop. That's why caffeine was great, kept me going, energetic. Alive.

Why did he want to know? Didn't I chew him enough? Just keep running.

At least a dozen more walk by, all possible targets, none would catch me sitting. Through the vaulted doorways, I saw and heard the clash of beasts, man and beast. They never stopped moving, their legs and arms thrashing in protest. Every crack sent a shiver, every flash the closing of eyes.

Minutes passed, another circuit around the arena finished. Taking a detour down the interior halls, I heard the clash of blades, more possible HVTs, somebody's high value target.

"Hey man, mind if I join you?" this kid ran up beside me.

Green bowl cut hairstyle, skinny as a toothpick. I said nothing, but slowed my jog.

"Take that a yes then." he accepted.

The kid and I ran another circuit around the arena, him constantly looking at me.

"So what's your name? Seen you around Garr a couple of times. Recon, by the way."

"Greg."

"Really? That's your in game name?" Recon smirked, "Tough break, getting stuck with a name like that."

"Seriously though, how many people in Garr's group starts with a G in their name? I mean there's Garr, Graye...Greg."

Compromising operational security being unacceptable, I declined answering.

"Never mind, how about you? Like what do you do on the team?"

"Why do you want to know?" I interjected.

"Well maybe you could use another hand?"

"You've already got a team."

Recon quieted.

"What're your skillsets?"

"Oh um, I'm great at [Sneak], [Dagger], [Disarming Traps], and I'm a [Lord of Change]."

Useful, he would do.

"Contact Garr after this fight, think he'd consid-"

I stopped, spotting a familiar face just outside the arena. Graye, but he seemed...limp. Racing out to inspect, I quickly drew my bow. A group of cloaked personnel were taking him, the tallest among them raising a crystal!

Yanking back the string, I lobbed a round downrange, watching the arrow fly.

"What're you doing?" Recon caught up.

"Get help, now!" I ordered, "Lisbeth, Oran, anyone! Now!"

"Okay!" Recon panicked, "Where's Lis?!"

"I don't know, message her, or Haru! Go!"

Swerving my gaze back half a second later, I leaped out the window. My aim proved precise, professional...it knocked the crystal straight out of the captor's hand from fifty meters away.

The second my boots hit the ground, another drew a knife, charging me with unbelievable speed. Following gut instinct I drew the [Hand Crossbow] from my hip, firing as I drew my own.

[Critical Hit!]

Headshot. Without a fuss, the hostile shattered. The rest of the team readied weapons, their leader halting them with a call.

"Back up!" the man hissed, "Exchange, now!'

Graye was quickly shouldered by the figure, the squad taking off as I charged, racing off into the jungles of Floor Seven.

"Help!" Graye cried.

Medics were easy to replace in here, such professions were common among the Clearers. Kibaou would've surely supplied us a new one. If anything, the new medical might've given me less lip about my clearly functional limbs. Nonetheless, I gave chase.

Recon had better find reinforcements, there's no doubt they were PoH or Nobel backed operatives. Throwing the [Hand Crossbow] back to my hip, I kept the dagger out as I followed like a hound. Graye was his friend, he wasn't going to be replaced that quickly.

* * *

Lisbeth

"Lisbeth!?" I heard a shout just outside.

It sounded panicked, afraid even. Opening the door, Recon nearly skidded trying to stop.

"Your archer! He needs help!"

"What?" I blinked.

"He ran off to the jungle, he says to call everyone now!"

"Uh!" I freaked out, opening the menu.

Dammit, Garr's still fighting the Wyvern! No way was he gonna be able to see or hear me with that crowd and a hungry draconic beast! Sent him a message for help, quickly distributing it to Haru before snapping my gaze back to Recon.

"Can Leafa help?! Wick!?" I fretted.

"Yea! Come on!" he waved as he ran back.

Running all the way, Recon outpaced me the entirety. Reaching that training room, my gaze met Leafa's who was busy training Wick.

"Leafa!" Recon screamed, "We need help!"

"What is it?" she lowered the katana, "Recon, you're shaking."

"Someone's being kidnapped!"

"Oi, who might that be?" a new voice sounded off.

Looking back down the hall, Oran stepped up in his white cloak.

"I don't know, guy in green? Archer guy valued him."

"They took Graye?!" Oran roared, "Alright let's go! Gonna beat some wanks for this shit!"

"Count us in!" Leafa and Wick called, a united call reached.

"Archer guy, you mean Kymer?" I called.

"That's his name?" Recon worried, running out to lead the group, "Okay, ya!"

Opening the [Friends] list, I pinpointed his location.

"Northeast!" I called, "Let's move!"

I could barely track anything, it all happened to fast. Leafa, Wick, Recon, Oran, Haru nowhere to be heard. Sacrificing my [Mechanist] gear, I hastily equipped heavy metal, my speed reduced as we marched into the dimly lit jungle.

"Watch out guys, this place has enormous amount of suck!" Oran yelled.

"Really gonna joke now?!" Leafa roared, following behind him.

"Just go with it!" Oran whined.

The jungle welcomed us with its croaks and chirps...everyone around me looking hesitant.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Garr

The Wyvern's limbs shot forward, leaping towards me with great speed! I jumped to the side, rolling off the slick surface.

The monster landed, the ground rumbling with a single shock, causing me to lose balance further. Stumbling back to my feet, the creature wheeled around to me, roaring again. This cry felt more like a lonely cry for its mother. Suddenly something changed.

[You are Cursed! Stats halved!]

A second later, Punch Line crashed to the floor. Dammit, my [Strength] stats were insufficient, I couldn't lift the damn thing!

The truck sized infant rushed forward, slapping me aside with one of its massive paws! Sent airborne, my vision blurred. Punch Line laying there, I crashed into one of the arena walls, a splitting wedge feeling dug in my ribs!

The hell was I supposed to do, my HP already down to 65%, my bones would've shattered had it not been for my armor. The ground's slippery, I had no weapon.

Heard something sounded squishy and raw. Glancing over, I saw the Wyvern, it was regurgitating! My eyes widened, my feet nearly sending me flying as I raced off to the side, no way was I gonna be in this thing's blast!

A spitting sound was heard, followed by loud splashes! Just behind me, giant puddles of green formed. Sizzling behind me, I barely hold back my urge to yell in shock. Clutching that lone scale in my hands, I swiped open the menu, forced to find a weapon.

Seriously?! My halved strength stats were three points too low for Ironback. The Wyvern tracked my movement, launching another salvo of gunk! I jumped to the side, dodging the initial landing, but was struck by the splash effect.

Oh mother of god, it was acid! I screamed as the infernal liquid dug its way through, the steel of my armor turning to slag, a burn building in my chest like a swarm of angry wasps stinging!

[You have been Poisoned]

Cursed AND poisoned, my day was already looking fantastic! Suddenly I got a message, too bad I couldn't open it right now! Was busy trying to not melt!

Wasting no time the Wyvern leaped, crashing just mere feet away! Knocked off my feet from the rupturing shockwave, I rolled off to my back. This was just a baby...and not even a dragon. What were the adults like?!

HP down 45%, I was running out of options fast. Reaching the bottom of my equipment, I groaned. The broken Zweihander, the hell was it doing there?! Was the only Ultra I could equip too!

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" I roared, summoning the tool.

The Wyvern raised its front limbs, cupping them together firmly. I launched myself below it, bouncing as their combined mass slammed the ground behind me. Clutching the rusted, broken blade and the mother's scale, I scrambled to get behind the enormous beast.

Thank God it was slow in turning.

I leaped to my feet and swung for its rear flank! My sword, missed due to it being shorter than I'm used to...again cause it's freaking broken! The poison dug deeper through my veins, 20%...my curse still prevailing.

Staggering from nausea, I gasped struggling to strike again. I had to heal, so I targeted the limbs, slashing at what felt like a metal beam with a machete. Damage was slight, but it got me back up an additional ten percent.

I doubted the idea the Wyvern even felt my hits. Must've felt like being slapped with a napkin. Had to have spent most of the time running from its dives, stomps, acid vomit, and it wasn't even out of its egg!

Slowing myself for another run, I returned to attack the blasted orange shell. The Zweihander's strikes were pathetic, making only slight cracks with every hit. Nonetheless, it was a start. I kept up a cycle, running and whaling on the same spot over and over.

[Curse] stayed in place, why wouldn't it go away?

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The thick volume of trees stood, blocking out what little sun passed through the clouds above. The light from Recon's glow rock flickered, shining through the dense trees. Oran drew his staff.

"Let me handle the [Cordoads]," he stated, "just keep moving."

Lisbeth nodded, staying in the lead with shield and mace. With the brush so thick, it forced Wick and Recon to hack some of the plants, clearing a path as Leafa trudged behind them.

Further northeast, the sound of frogs grew louder...along with the sight of a pond of murky, green. Leafa glanced back at Lis, grimacing uncomfortably. With short but sheer cliffs all around, the trail led them straight to it.

"Come on." the smith stated, "we might lose Kymer's trail."

"Looks like freaking leech filled broth." Oran groaned, "Recon, hope you know what to do."

"Uh..."

"Don't chop them, pry them off." the blonde monk looked around, "They'll poison you if you do it wrong."

Leafa, rather unamused by the decision, stared into the stagnant basin. Seeing this, Wick stepped in. Putting weapon and shield aside, he held out his arms to her, bent.

"What?" Leafa peeped, watching Recon and the others dip in.

"You hate swimming, the water's dirty."

"Oh..."

Leafa hesitantly dropped in Wick's arms, thanking him as he struggled to carry her over the bug ridden bastion. The party members shivered as the cold sting of the water rushed up their legs. Oran suddenly lashed out, swatting something aside with his staff!

"Don't stop, we've got friends."

Recon glanced down, the light from the rock behind him revealing shadowy bodies in the water. Cringing, he moved faster to escape the dirty pool. Lisbeth, who was shorter than most, had the pleasure of being nearly chest deep.

At the end of the pool, a seven foot tall cliff of roots and soil stood, its edge serving as a waterfall for the miniature rivers above. As Oran reached this cliff, he found a climbable path. Inspecting it himself, he grabbed the thick roots to ascend...only to stop.

A soft ribbit was heard behind the waterfall. Panicked for the sake of the others, Oran rammed his fist in there, eyes wide with panic as he jammed the [Cordoad] inside! After a successful punch, Oran's heart stopped...hearing it again.

"Move, goddammit!" he shrieked

"Huh?!" various members looked

A loud clap silenced them, the toad detonating from the hole, sending all five party members scattering! Clumps of dirt and plant root flew, pelting the already nutrient dense water with more particles.

Splashing, Lisbeth leaped up from the depths, gasping in surprise. Looking at her hands, she cursed, her tools vanished into the pond below! Oran looked quizzically at his left arm, left a stump from the explosion.

"I'veeee had better days!" he professed.

"Leafa!" Wick cried out, reaching for the panicked katana wielder.

Shaken by the commotion, Leafa ran back, throwing herself out of the pond in an act of thoughtless preservation. Recon emerged from the depths, covered in the sickening purple of leeches.

Made worse, a new threat emerged.

[Rolling Minor Disease...]

"Wait, that's not normal." Oran raised a brow, "Gumball?"

[Joint Clack Acquired, -20% AGI]

Oran slowed, his mostly [Agility] build much slower.

Lisbeth continued diving her hands in, digging in search of them. Instead, she felt viscous substance clung to her frame, causing her to shriek in disgust.

Looking rather dazed from the blast, Oran stumbled towards the edge. Missing an arm, however, his attempts at climbing ended with collapse.

"C'mon, we gotta climb out!" he shouted, waving his hand out to the others.

"Leafa, let's go!" Wick panicked, "We can't stay!"

"But I can't swim!" she freaked.

Uncovering her mace at last, the blacksmith panicked as she felt more pricking sensations on his hands. More [Cordoads] appeared, their croaks growing louder and louder as they encircled the party. Upon first glance, their new...diseased exterior was easy to see.

The glow rock, now separated from the party, dropped into the pond below. It's faint white glow shining dimly through the murky depths. Recon flicked his dagger all over himself, trying to free himself from all the leeches clung to his flesh.

"Heal!" Oran shouted, expelling his one [Healing Crystal] to revive his lost arm. Drawing his [Bo-Staff], he tried racing to sweep the incoming [Cordoads], only be slowed by the disease.

Wick hesitated in attacking the toads himself, well aware of their sensitivity to sharp objects. Gliding back to Leafa, he waved her again.

"Leafa, we don't have much time!" he pleaded.

Oran swung one away from Lis, swatting it aside with his staff. As the beast sailed away, it crashed to a nearby tree and detonated! The very tree shook as the explosion rung out.

Showers of splintery wood flew about, damaging everyone in the local vicinity. The sharpened pieces of wood struck other toads, causing them to explode in response! One such frog being near Leafa, Wick stepped in front of her!

"Wait!" she screamed.

the blast sent them soaring back, Wick suffering a 70% HP drop as sacrificial price. While knocked back, Leafa was left unharmed by the blast.

More amphibians emerged, the team cornered against the cliff.

"Wish I invested in healing right now!" Recon cursed, prying off the last leech.

"Oran, we gotta climb!" Lis panicked, "We can't take this any longer!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted, reaching up to climb.

Everyone turned to the undead [Cordoads], their rotting bodies hopping slowly towards them. Heavily wounded, the party could only back further against the cliff.

Suddenly the crash of bottles was heard, a green aura lighting the surrounded party. A blast of flame enveloped the frogs, melting their bodies like marshmallows.

"Haru!" Lis cheered.

Jumping in with the crowd, the alchemist's flamethrower was brought to bear, roasting the undead that dared approach.

"I'm not running a full tank, move!" Haru called.

Oran leaped into action, twirling his staff in a blur like motion! As some flanked the alchemist, he slammed them aside, using the ends of his staff to crack their very bones.

"I'm with ya, love!" Oran shouted, kicking another away.

"Fine, but the rest better start climbing!" Haru decried.

Covering the rest of the team, Lisbeth used her [Strength] stats to help give every escaping member a leg up on grabbing the vines.

"I don't think we're gonna make it, man." Recon whined.

"We can't give up on Graye!" Oran shouted, "he can't be far now!"

Just as he shouted this, a low roar comes from the jungle around them. The group falls silent. The sound mimicked the groan of a great tree.

"Yea screw that." Haru backed up, "Time to go."

While cured of their afflictions, the team still fell behind. Following Kymer's direction, Lisbeth stormed ahead, the rest following in shaken disarray. While most were wounded, their will to chase was barely scratched.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

I finally cracked the back of the stupid shell...sadly I forgot what tails were. The beast raised the axe headed limb high, angling it like a scorpion on the attack, sweeping the tool wide!

I ducked, scratching it again with the broken Zweihander!

"Hey! I'm not here to kill you, dammit!" I yelled.

It growled, turning to face me. Hidden still by its protective eggshell, the snake headed thing snapped at me with infantile teeth, forcing me back as I waved the scale at it like a treat.

"I know where your mother is!" I screamed.

Sadly I forgot just how complex the brain of a baby was. It gurgled, reading another acidic bath. I sprinted away, I needed my armor! I jumped to the side, the dragon-like creature breathing the foul material all over the ground beside me. Feeling the acid splash on my back, I could only wince in protest.

I had to end this quick, but how? This stupid weapon did crap damage, I was cursed, and this baby didn't understand English! The Wyvern's howls wouldn't stop either, miserable and forlorn. Charging me again, the ground thumped with every step.

I swerved, yelling as I swept the broken tool with a [Cleave]! Faster than Ironback or Punch Line, the blade met a finger, sparks flying as steel met scale. Sadly its damage was awful, couldn't even see the HP drop on that. With these conditions, violence wasn't going to answer it.

But I needed it to win! The [Baby Wyvern] snapped its jaws, the crowds cheering still as I tried dodging the recently born. Dashing between dodging and slashing for minutes on end, I stopped to think...basic biology.

What convinced a baby who its mother was...heartbeat. Sadly I doubted this poor guy got the chance to hear that since its mom's decor for a martial arts temple! Maybe scent, something?!

Another vat of acid charging...screw it! Skidding a new direction, I lunged at an angle, heading right for the face. The hiss of dissolving mass coaxed behind me, failing to catch me this time. Reaching the beast, I made a jump, grabbing the spines of its neck!

The Wyvern roared in disdain, but was preoccupied with its lurching move. Climbing on to its head, I drew my weapon of choice. Not the Zweihander, but the scale.

I slammed it on the nose, pressing the old keratin piece against the nostrils of the monstrous beast. With legs around the top of its snout, I grabbed an ear out of desperation.

Wiggling wildly, the infant tried tossing me off. Felt like one of those mechanical bull rides, good thing I worked my wrists! Using the strength I had, I gripped on, wrangling the beast, letting it toss me around just enough to swing with.

Unfortunately, human strength was no match for a Wyvern. Thrown to the air like a ball, I yelled in fear as I saw the distant ground.

"Oh God!" I yelled, flailing.

Sadly I fell face first...my body breaking like glass as result. Grunting angrily, I saw the blasted paws of that forsaken beast, stomping right over me? I paused, grabbing a back leg to punch. With every sock I gave, it healed me a bit...the Wyvern didn't seem to mind either.

It stopped, breathing slower, deeper. Looking ahead, it was inspecting the scale! My heart raced, was it doing it?!

"Yes, yes, yes!" I cheered to myself, "Come on, go home!"

Fully healed from abusing the toe jam of its thumb...claw? Anyway, got up to give it space. Looking up to the sky, it made a low cry...charging the arena walls.

The audience shrieked in surprise, watching the great creature climb out like a chameleon. Hope it didn't step on...anyone...never mind. Should've just looked at the positives.

"What's this?" The announcer yelled, "The champion...has scared the Wyvern away!"

Yea, bullshit. [Curse] wore off, so I walked back to Punch Line. Thankfully the weapon wasn't touched by the rampaging baby.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is perhaps the first time I've ever seen something quite like this! Hey uh...where're our hunters?"

"Seriously, uh guys? You're just gonna let it run off?"

The screams and sound of falling rubble had me looking away. Positives, they're in a Safe Zone...yea, just go with that. As I sat to breath, a phantom appeared...some strange red aura.

"Human, I should've probably told you we lack wings...hope he's not causing your people harm."

"I'd...rather not think about that right now." I sighed with a weak grin, "So what happens now?"

"Come back to the temple, I owe you dearly for saving my son."

[Quest Complete!]  
[Visit Martial Arts Temple for reward.]

[Level Up!]  
[48 - 49]

[New Skill (Ares): Incite]  
[All hostile entities within a 30 meter will target user.]  
[+10% damage against user, +10% damage on entities (applies to parties)]

Sweet, something I could use to help my team...and hurt myself? Eh, give some take some. Opening the menu, I readied to read the message. Before I could, I felt a cold breeze, a deep chuckle.

"You let that thing out..."

That voice was too familiar. Looking back, I saw that insanely muscled figure approach...an [Ultra Greatsword] in his right.

"You've got to be kidding." I groaned, scooting myself back before getting up.

He raised the weapon...a steel based, seven foot long weapon with one hand at me.

"Paid a lot to keep him in here, you know." he growled, his voice deep as a sea trench.

"Yea, I really hope I can pay you back." I sighed, "Cause you look like you could murder me right now..."

"A simple duel will do, my currency runs the same." he moved his second hand to grip.

"Oh this's gonna hurt." I grimaced, raising Punch Line.

The man's size, wasn't he only six feet tall? Looking now, he seemed to be...eight. His muscles swelled, the arms alone on him had to be the size of cement bags.

"It's been a long time, Ares."

What?

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Kymer

Hacking away another branch, I charged through, finding a clearing in the woods...the trees. They were all rotten, dark green with disease. On one side stood the same figures, as well as a...giant moth?

Either way, Graye was easy to spot.

"Get me off paralysis!" he shouted, "We'll see who hurts who!"

"A worthy sacrifice..." the moth chuckled, "Little one, you must've heard my name at least once..."

Graye couldn't move.

"Emperor, we may have hostiles inbound." the tallest one remarked.

"Let them come...this isn't just for me." Nobel laughed.

Turning my gaze as I readied another shot, I spotted two familiar personnel. Lox and Merser, bigger guy wasn't looking too happy either.

Niet, counted at least six hostiles around the hostage. Hiding in the brush, I aimed the first shot for one of the wingmen...they're just a little too quick. [Power Shot], [Silent Pull].

The round fired, the arrow flying. Just as the miniature spear soared, the great moth flapped its wings, sending the bolt to the dirt.

"There's one." Nobel noted.

I was spotted, shit. Drawing dagger, two cloaked men raced in a blur, forcing me to leap behind a tree in defense. They kept following me, forcing me back further and further in the jungle...only to stop.

Seeing something, they started retreating. Looking back had me praising the Motherland, reinforcements had arrived.

"Kymer!" Lis fretted, "Where's-"

"They're on his ass, come on!"

She brought everyone...even Leafa's little reverse harem, Oran included. Haru too, the squad was officially reformed, just missing Garr...wherever the hell he was. Reaching that clearing together, Nobel's entire group was prepared.

"Why Johnny...you've brought me a feast!" Nobel laughed, "I asked for one...and got...seven!"

"If only killing them would be as fun as what I did to Garr...oh...hey pinkie."

Lisbeth stared hatefully at the moth, remembering that voice from the fortress and the cave.

"How's your teddy bear? Sorry if I...opened him up a bit."

Lisbeth's arms shook wildly, lowering her head as her grip on the mace and shield taut.

"You...you absolute..."

"Nothing personal." Nobel flapped his wings, "Don't you just love the way he grabs his skin?"

"Shut up!" she shrieked, "I had it with you!"

"Really guys?" Oran smirked, "You joined the herpes moth?"

Merser said nothing, his bow ready to fire.

"Lox, your flail."

"Oh...sorry." the giant summoned his tool.

Everyone on our side drew weapons, a lingering silence as we stood...the rain starting shortly after.

 **A/N: A climactic showdown! Who will fall, who'll be right...and who will be left?**

 **Hey guys, thank you so much for reading my stuff. :D reviews are the best way to let me know how you genuinely feel (keep honest, don't worry about offending me!) so review me to death! XD**

 **Favorites and follows as always are highly appreciated...course I'm wondering where half my reviewers went :( think the Doctor kidnapped them.**

 **See you later, guys!**


	45. Chapter 31: Nobel Cause

**A/N: Souls of Fire, nobody leveled their DEX, right?**

 **TheAwesomess: Cause who would've thought watching Garr smack a baby would be this entertaining!  
Doctor: Please stop deleting my employees, you brought a possessed teddy bear as an excuse.  
Den3424: Please donate? :( The Oran is Always Right Foundation's running out of coffee...  
Thunderwolf: No more Garlic requests, people! I love garlic bread, don't ruin it for me! D:  
ItsJustCrow: You heard him folks, check out this guy's youtube channel for gaming! :D  
Blackknight: Never thought I'd witness a knight of Londo sing...especially after a visit to the kiln...*realizes my own talentlessness*  
NetherOrbit: Oh if only things got better, right?**

 **Special thanks to xXFARTSALOTXx (please not in here :(, I lack windows in my basement) for supporting the story! Hope you're enjoying the quality provided here.**

 **Have fun!**

February 11th 2023 - Garr

The monstrous eight foot figure stood upright, bloating out the very sun with his shadow. I couldn't even put on a straight face, terror gripping me like a tightly knotted collar. Mother of God.

"I can smell the curse in your blood, Ares." his anvil thick shoulders drew back, "Why did you wake it? Do you not see?"

The weapon I held was a mix of stone and hardened steel. This thing made me feel like I could hurt anything, or anyone. When presented with one who chilled the very air, the only word that came to mind...was impotence.

"Okay, that name's not rubbing me right." I winced, stepping back, "How do you know that?"

"It's an easy name to remember." he grinned, revealing rows of pointed teeth, "Maybe too easy, the passage of time hasn't helped my memory."

I opened my menu, hoping to read the message, but he closed in again. Frack.

"You promised me a fight, brother...are you going to run?"

"Let's see, eight foot monster of a man with a sword two feet taller than me? Pissed that I took his pet?" I grimaced, "I'll come back to you on that."

"Ha...a coward...but why would a coward possess such a thing? It doesn't make sense."

The air seemed to turn cold from this guy's very presence. His sheer hulking size raising hairs of doubt from my back. Fear, weakness, I could feel it again. That same instinct that made me run from my problems, it was back.

That thing he called a sword looked more like a giant's [Kukri], the axe-like blade lurching over like a cobra's hood. The steel alerted me to my emotions, I had to fight it back.

"Ah what the hell, bring it!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Roaring in masked fear, I threw out a [Cleave] at my opponent, my weight cast into the strike as Punch Line soared left. I had to break the fear in my heart, or him, whatever came first.

A loud clang reached my ears, this eight foot figure blocking the strike, shrugging it down as if it was a regular sword. Time slowed to a halt. Was as if at this very moment that I somehow knew, I fucked up.

"Excellent, let's hope it lasts!" he roared back, converging with an attack of his own!

His overhead swing forced me to block, my knees bent as I raised Punch Line in defense. That seven foot weapon he wielded crashed against the stone barrier like a freaking car, my legs jacking down from the shock of his strike. Dazed slightly, it became apparent that I lost health just blocking him.

I stumbled back, my body sore from the clash. The man rushed me quicker than I could blink, my ears ringing as I deflected a side flying, a diagonal, an uppercut, my body breaking further with each block.

The crash of Ultras detonated the very air around us in a sea of sparks, my bones shaking in recoil from every attack. The shirtless giant swung right, forcing me to roll, the blade swooping over me like a low flying jet.

"Good people, let it be known that this match wasn't pre-planned!" the announcer shouted, "We're just as clueless as you right now!"

Jumping to my feet, he made a stab for the icy ground, cracking through the surface like paper. Landing a few feet away, I breathed tiredly. Just one swing of that weapon would easily shatter me, armor or not. Huffing, he pried it out of the ground.

"You shouldn't have agreed to the deal." he growled, turning to me...those soulless eyes gazing deep, "It's not good for you."

"I should've kept my mouth shut." I kept humble, "Now look where I got-"

He swung left, his gigantic muscles heaving the equally massive tool like a bag of rice. Punch Line blocked, too bad I wasn't as heavy, it sent me flying like a rocket. My back met ice, my armor the only saving grace between me and a shattered spine. HP already at 65%.

"Ugh, mother of God." I cursed, struggling to get up.

What the hell was this? He made an utter child of me, I doubt he was even trying either, the guy just kept such a straight face. Looking at me from fifteen feet away, I breathed...only to watch him move like lightning!

I nearly screamed in surprise, spacing him back with a [Mass Driver] in fright. I missed...his heavy weapon skimming the top of my head.

A horrible crunch and a rush of open air was heard and felt...my helmet rolling on the ground. That was hardened steel, he made that look like a soda can. Just as the hat flew off, he yelled in prep for another strike!

"Oh crap!" I shouted.

He twisted back, about to strike a diagonal right! Stepping back, something stopped me from moving Punch Line, his pose...it reminded me of something Yuuki did.

 _Always be ready for a feint._

Huffing, I kept still. In the space of that second, he diverted his swing. He dove left, my wait rewarding me with barely a deflect. I ended up smiling a little, enjoying that brief act of defiance. Thanks for the tip, Yuuki.

The eight foot tall monster rushed me with another four or five swings, going faster and faster, like he was just warming me up until now. Speeding up, I was forced to evade, unable to actively block them all.

Ice cracked around me, his attacks destroying the very field we stood on. I had to do something, or I would surely be crushed, my bones dust. Wrestling against him proved hopeless, my mortal frame not even close to his level of strength.

"I admit, if you were like the rest, just one of my hits would've broken your body."

"Not sure if that's a good thing. Jeez." I groaned, "But I'll take it, come on!"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The sparks of battle started, the jungle clearing hot with the glares of enemies, the captured, and the vengeful.

"Johnny?" Haru blinked.

"Oh, hey Haru." the guy smiled, "Man, you just keep popping up."

"Xaxa misses you."

The alchemist grimaced.

"He does?"

"Yeah...oh well." he drew weapons, "I'll give ya a chance if you run."

"No." Haru readied her flamethrower, "You have my best friend...I won't leave."

Johnny sighed. The rest of her team looking at her curiously.

"Alright then..."

"Humble sacrifices, lambs to the lion!" Nobel laughed, swooping on his diseased wings.

Flying in, the [Atrophied Great Moth] Nobel controlled unleashed a whirlwind of spines, green with filth! Oran, Wick, Haru, and Recon dodged, leaving Leafa and Lisbeth to absorb. Lisbeth's armor saved her from immediate damage, Leafa not so much, [Poison] afflicting her.

"Esquire!" Johnny barked, "God, I hate that name!"

The necromancer waved his hands, auras of blue emanating from his hands. Summoning two [Specters], an undead Renee and Korrin to the field, brandishing weapons wielded in life. Standing over a bound Graye, he ensured none reached the sacrifice.

Lisbeth looked, her face pale as she watched the dead rise. [Fear] took hold, reducing attack damage, boosting speed.

"He wasn't hallucinating..." she quivered.

Johnny's second comrade rushed Oran, locking him in melee, but failing to score a hit. Oran's staff locked with his assailant's [Mace], slapping it away.

"Holy shit, they move fast!" Oran cursed, "Piss off, ya wanker!"

Kymer readied a [Power Shot], Merser dashing behind a bush to ready volleys. Lox spotted Lisbeth and charged her with his [Great Flail], spinning it overhead in anticipation. Lobbing it, the giant spiked ball crashed against a nearby tree, the plant's bark scattering like a grenade, missing his target.

Setting his sights on Leafa, Johnny converged with his twin [Falchions], his great speed forcing the kendo member to retreat, making quick sweeps to zone him out. Sparks flew as weapons of iron and wood met faster than eyes could blink.

"The hell are these people?!" Leafa panicked, "They move so fast!"

"Bitches!" Recon raised his coin, "That's what!"

The thief used [Lord of Change], the coin flipping in the air. The gold circlet hit the rain specked dirt, flashing red. Result was [Moderately Bad], summoning an enraged [Tauran Warrior] on the field, its level scaled to match the summoner.

"Oh...not good." Recon groaned.

Wick rushed to confront Johnny, only to realize his opponent's skill, a single slash nearly sweeping his throat. The black cloaked Lieutenant not only blocked both him and Leafa's attempts at attack, but parried Wick at the same time!

Haru unleashed her flamethrower, aggressive in her effort to free the bound Graye from his ropes. The necromancer guarding him backed away, his lone dagger gripped in his hand, commanding his undead followers to attack the alchemist.

The long dead rushed Haru, assaulting with axe and spear, their eyes glowing a bright blue, moaning in torment. Korrin's spear missed, dashing past her, Renee's axes nearing their mark.

"Not happening!" Oran shoved his combatant back, casting a [Spark] Renee's way.

The corpse spasmed wildly, the electric pulse causing [Stun] just before the axe struck Haru. As price, however, the Laughing Coffin operative delivered a [Horizontal Square], four hits compounding his chest.

"Oh bugger."

Oran laughed, his HP already draining from the assault. His opponent's mace broke bones, his chest caved in by the trauma.

Lisbeth counter charged Lox, locking her mace to his hammer with a excruciating clack. Having much higher [Strength] stats, he shoved her back, but stepped back himself.

"Me no like this." he groaned.

"What?" she said.

"I'm scared." Lox decried.

The blacksmith gasped under his weight, raising an eyebrow at his remark. There was no mockery, he sounded legitimately afraid. She struck again, only to be blocked.

"Scared..."

Haru jumped aside, blasting Korrin with a gout of flame. The shielded zombie raised his wall, blocking out the fire with bronze strength. Unfortunately, the summoned [Tauran Warrior] chose him too, kicking the brain dead Spartan down from behind.

Nobel swooped in, activating [Minion Summon]. Zombified [Cordoads] emerged from the jungle, croaking as they answered their master's call. Just as a herd emerged, however, Kymer fired!

His arrow launched, scoring a [Sneak Attack Critical] on the middle toad of the horde. Like a row of dominoes, detonations of one led to another, one turning to three, three turning to nine! The sheer volume of sympathetic explosions tore out the trees of a ten meter radius, the rain splashing everywhere as the leaves released their catch!

The Russian smiled, watching the necromancer fly off in recoil to the blast! The chaos of battle was nothing new to him, it was just Tuesday. Training his sights next for Lox, however, he was quickly met with arrow fire from another, nailing him in the chest!

Kymer fell to the ground, his bow meeting the soil, silent.

"Kymer, no!" Lisbeth cried.

Lisbeth panicked, smashing Lox's leg with a [Mind Impact]! Due to the [Abyssteel] qualities of her mace, its density bashed the limb through blunt force. The leg bent inward, destabilizing the giant.

"Why you hurt me?" he panicked while stumbling back.

"You're on their side!" Lis shouted, the turmoil of battle robbing her of her common sense.

Leafa shoved Johnny, preventing him from committing a [Riposte] on Wick! Going with the flow, the Lieutenant landed back before reasserting control, catching Leafa's katana and punching her in the jaw.

"Do no harm, they said!" Nobel cackled, "No one knows how to hurt a man better than a doctor!"

Merser shot another round, scoring a hit on Leafa's back! Witnessing his crush get knocked to the soil, Wick yelled in shock. Using his shield, the clothed fighter desperately tried to hold Johnny at bay, whaling at him with his [Steel Falx].

The darker of the two souls simply taunted, flicking his [Falchion] in an effort to feint, to fool Wick into committing to a false front. Hiding behind his shield, Wick shook with fright, the man's smile disturbing him.

"Y-You're crazy!" Wick bleated.

"And loving it." Johnny swung high, "You some kind of pet?"

Wick raised the shield, only to have Johnny slash low. Given time to get back up, Leafa intervened, blocking this. Recon moved for the necromancer, only to be repelled by the restless dead. That being said, he spotted the sniper.

Lisbeth was slammed against a tree, Lox socking her square in the face before stepping away. Wounded and dazed, the blacksmith crawled on the ground for a moment. Despite her evident weakness, the man refused to proceed...turning away.

"Lox, what the hell?" Merser shouted, "Finish her!"

Lox turned on Wick, his [Great Flail] interrupting Johnny's assault with a [Moon Landing]. The strike shook the ground, forcing both fighters apart. With his partner distracted, Merser set sights on the smith, pulling back for a [Power Shot]. Just before release, Recon dove in, his great speed buying his distance towards the archer.

"Nobody snipes my friends, motherfu-!" he shouted, dagger jamming forward.

Merser rolled left, drawing a [Kukri] from his waist. Recon's knife stuck in a tree, forcing him to pry it loose. Graye kept wiggling, trying to break free of his bonds, only to be kicked by Esquire.

"Stay still!" he roared to the tied medic.

Struggling to match, the team fought back in desperation, losing ground as they fell back. Confidence turned to concern, a thought of defeat at the hands of supernatural threats.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The maniac stopped, Punch Line almost digging to the ground as I breathed.

"The fact you've lasted as long as you have...impresses me." the giant chuckled, "It's been at least...twenty years since I've met a warrior capable of blocking my attacks."

I coughed, my bones on the verge of breaking any minute, my muscles burning inside. He's even stronger than Lox...the strongest fighter I've ever met. If I was any weaker, or my sword any smaller, I would've been done. God, I could barely lift my weapon.

"What's your name, Ares?" he smiled, those incisors showing.

"Garr." I grunted, struggling to even lift Punch Line.

"Very well, you may call me by the name...Berec."

Wait, wasn't he that Knight Captain? He stepped closer, scaring me into an early swing! Punch Line whirred by with a [Slam], flying opposite of a [Cleave] as Berec paused. The cumbersome tool cracked the floor, forcing me back as he charged again.

"Come on, where's the rage? Has your anger already fled for the hills, has your strength already failed?"

I grimaced, falling back further and further as he pursued. There was no way I was any match for this guy, but I couldn't run either. He didn't give me nearly enough space or time to teleport out, I had to keep dodging in fear of a shattered frame.

Berec slammed down, the over sized [Kukri] far reaching. Shouldering Punch Line, my back popped as the steel beam of a weapon crashed on mine! Health...35%. Lunging forward, I balled a fist and socked his abs as hard as I could, mustering all of my weight behind the blow!

Was left gasping, my gauntlets clacking on impact. I must've hit a wall, but sight proved that guess wrong. His abdominal muscle had to be made of stone, almost hurt my hand to punch.

"Non likes his little games, but I'm a simpler thing..."

Raising a leg, he kicked me like a football across the arena! Meeting an ice covered wall again, my entire frame shook, my arms shaky as I tired further.

20%. This was getting hopeless, I couldn't even lay in an attack and my ability to block was diminishing fast. What level was this thing even?

Berec stepped forward, growling as he raised his weapon...waiting for me to get up. I had to make an attack, even if just one. Every nerve in my body demanded I flee, to run back to the tower from whence I came.

Disgusting as it was, it was there...I had to accept it. Taking a deep breath, I rose...my legs wobbling like they were mere stilts.

One shot, that's all I had. That's all I needed.

Drawing Punch Line back over my shoulder, I charged my most powerful attack...[Dissecting Blow]. The stone [Ultra Greatsword] clacked, the attack readying. Seeing my weapon holstered back, Berec started chuckling.

"Really, opening your guard?"

I said nothing, trying to find peace with the weakness inside me. He suddenly stopped laughing, his bushy eyebrows lowered.

"Oh...this is a bet, a gamble with your body on the line. Oh this is rich."

He lowered his sword.

"If only this was outside the confines of this arena. Then it'd be so much more interesting." He heckled.

"Tell me, would you still make such a bet? Knowing your very life hung on the single swing?"

I breathed haggardly, staring at him intently.

"Probably not." I winced, "I like living."

"Huh." he smiled, "An honest man."

Berec drew back, his [Ultra Greatsword] at a low stance...opening his guard just like me. Jeez, I was afraid. If I screwed this up, it was gonna be a long rest in the pool...most of it spent wondering where my spine went. But if I hit, I had a chance...risky, but worth it.

He swung first, the trap in my hands uncoiled. Careening myself left, the charged attack met Berec's weapon, my ears ringing at the two met. To my surprise, the approach caused his sword to bend, the stone edge of Punch Line ruining his move.

"Eh?"

Roaring excitedly, I jumped forward with a side flying [Slam], watching Punch Line knock the eight foot monster to Earth. My HP shot up like a rocket, a [Critical Hit] achieved, I stood a chance. Running up to the fallen warrior, I raised the sword, letting him get up was the last thing I needed.

Readying a [Down Chop], the man reached and grabbed my hands...stopping my attack.

"You...You actually...hit me?"

Looking down, I could only blink, my throat clamping in shock. His ribs, they were absolutely fine...not even the skin looked disturbed. His laugh only made the situation worse.

"Do you realize how long it's been? Since I've felt so mortal?"

Slowly getting up, he kept grip on my hand. Bones started to snap, but not mine. His face, it was stretching forward!

"To feel the pain of what would've been a crippling defeat, to be nearly bested by another...you have gifted me with something truly special."

Berec's body started to twist, his torso lengthening. Legs and hips spread apart, bones snapping with realignment. His hair wasted away, skin charring and wrinkling. Muscle swelled, filling the anatomically alien figure with sinew as it stretched.

I tried pulling back, what little bravery I had turned to fleeting fear. His fingers grown long, thick with muscle...each as thick as a young tree, serrated nails extending.

"B-Buh" I stammered.

Taking the snout of a horse's skull, the lower jaw flattened. Extending just past the lip, his teeth shifted outward, curving wickedly as the gums took their new position. A sand tiger shark's teeth, hooked and jutting. Its gums were a deep, inflamed red, the creature before me turning a whopping four meters...no five.

Patches of flesh turned to eyes, sickly green as they looked varying directions. I couldn't stop staring, this was utter insanity, what was I even looking at?! Staring down with two yellow eyes, Berec said nothing.

With the feathered wings of a crow, one notice stood.

[Champion Detected!]

My heart nearly gave out. This was what Godfree met...Asuna too. I kept pulling Punch Line back, failing to free it.

"I can't recall...not when I'm so excited." its horse headed, shark toothed mouth didn't move, "Saint Gigan would be proud...join him!"

Level 200...four times my nearest level.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Regaining composure, Lisbeth stumbled back to her feet, the screams of friend and foe echoing through the jungle clearing around her. Still, she felt half asleep. Her dark pink eyes drooped, her armor weighing her down as she shook herself awake.

Looking ahead, the zombified remains of old friends converged, Haru continuing to try and save Graye. Blasts of fire vented from her device, a burning Renee scrambling around, a raging [Tauran Warrior] stomping towards the blacksmith. Watching it all, Lisbeth could only blink.

 _This all felt so familiar. The trees, the shouts...was just like my first day on this journey. It was just me and my mace, still was. Who was even alive? I couldn't tell._

"Lis!" Haru shouted.

The Tauran kicked, only to be swiped aside by a [Parry] from Lisbeth's buckler. Riposting its still standing leg with [Brutal Strike], the bone folded inward, forcing the massive beast to the ground.

 _I'm not dying in this stupid jungle...haven't even had a good girls' night out all month!_

Oran wrestled the Laughing Coffin member back, making a feigning sweep. Falling for the trick, the operative failed to block the real attack, a stab to the throat. The wooden staff caved the esophagus inward, the combatant choking before Oran finished him with a head cracking sweep!

"Wanker." Oran breathed, looking right.

Johnny had managed to repel Wick and Leafa at once, dancing between them both with twin [Falchions]. To his left, Oran spotted Recon. Double teamed by Lox and Merser, the thief's only means of defense was his ability to dodge, jumping back and forth between trees.

Swerving right, Oran dove to counter Johnny.

"You should've never come here!" Oran growled.

Johnny sidestepped, slapping the [Bo Staff] aside with a broad swipe! Opening Oran's guard, he went for the throat, only for Leafa to catch the blade, stopping the execution.

"Owe ya one, love!" Oran called, backing from Johnny.

Wick rushed Johnny from behind, only to be kicked back with unnatural strength, the purple haired fighter crashing against a tree. Recon jumped off a tree, tossing throwing knives at Merser and Lox as they approached.

"Lox you fucking idiot, corner him!" Merser cursed, firing arrow after arrow, missing Recon by mere inches.

What the hunter didn't see, was Kymer. Playing dead minutes ago, the assassin had crawled away, hiding himself among the trees after breaking a spare glass. Appearing like a ghost from the brush, the merciless Russian swatted aside Merser's [Kukri], stabbing him in the chest in a matter of seconds!

"What?!" Merser gasped, "How?!"

Kymer grinned a little, saying nothing.

"Merser!" Lox cried.

Lox turned, yelling angrily at the sight of his friend being impaled, lashing out at the Russian with flail and rage. Prying the knife from the hunter's chest, Kymer dove behind a tree, slipping back into the brush. Left critically wounded, Merser healed while Lox stood guard.

Recon took the opening Kymer gave as a chance. Flipping the coin again, [Lord of Change] activated. [Moderate Good] was given, Recon and his party given a 25% HP heal. Turning hard left, he tackled the necromancer off Graye, his speed knocking the taller figure off balance.

The second Graye was open, Haru swept in, grabbing and hacking off the rope with her [Shortsword], freeing the medic. The necromancer commanded Renee to attack the thief, forcing him towards Johnny's dance of steel.

"You came back." Graye's eyes lit, grateful to see her.

Haru smiled, helping the medic back up before priming one of her grenades. Watching Nobel dive for an attack, she pulled the pin.

"Fire in the hole!" Haru yelled, tossing the bomb towards the inbound [Atrophied Great Moth].

Nobel moved too fast, failing to slow before reaching the explosive. A thunderous crack filled the air, the moth spiraling to the Earth.

"Guys, get him!" Haru shouted.

Watching Recon fight Johnny, the flail wielding juggernaut growled.

"He nearly killed me." Merser groaned.

"No! Nobody hurt friend!" Lox roared.

"Recon, look out!" Leafa screamed.

Recon swerved, only to see a charging Lox steamroll into him like a train.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

"A demon!?" the announcer called, "How far has this world fallen, to let such foul beasts roam?!"

The demon released Punch Line, smiling wickedly without lips.

"Fight me...it is in your blood, the heat."

All around him, a black ink spilled...pooling as Berec stepped forward. Such evil, so foul it corrupted the world it tread. This demon, this abomination hungered the lives of others, its yellow eyes uncaring...impersonal. An enemy of mankind, my enemy.

"No surrender!" I shrieked, terrified by what I saw.

"Yes, charge me...hit me."

Fearful as I was, I drove Punch Line at its arms, managing to not only scratch an itch, but send myself teetering aside. Dammit, this thing felt like it was made of concrete. I just kept whaling at it without any sign of progress, Berec just staring at me with a smug expression.

"Monster!" I yelled, hitting it over and over.

It kept standing there, completely careless to my attacks.

"Hm, I guess I spoke too soon." it blinked, "Well...guess I tried."

Raising one hand, a horrible scratching sound burst from the palm. A colorless hole appeared, drawing me towards it as it howled. Gravity shifted, the attack sending me floating up, my entire body get yanked apart by unseen ropes! My screams couldn't be heard, the steel of my armor piercing my frame like paperclips.

In the space of a moment, of a stray thought, I felt nothing.

Seconds later I was in the [Recovery Spa], only a percent of health to spare. My whole body just floated, immobile...function nonexistent. Least the fight was over, and by fight I meant overextended bitch slap. Freaking level two hundred monster, what kind of bull was that?

Wyvern escaped, quest got done, hopefully Oran would approve. Sadly with my arms still regaining function, I couldn't access the menu. Without such, my ability to open the still unread message was insufficient.

Man, looking past the fact my body was as mobile as a kitchen sponge, I felt proud. Yea I felt like shit, but morally? Felt right. I took a chance to go for a peaceful option, succeeded.

Course life took my efforts of peace and literally spaghettified me by black hole. Was gonna be a long day telling God I left Rika alone in this world to save some fat ass lizard. Then again, she might take me first...I mean freckles are soul collecting...shit.

"Good job, me." I chuckled alone.

That message kept blinking, taunting me with its bright green flashes. Maybe I'd talk to Wick later. Yea, being de-atomized would make great conversation, along with saying I crapped myself around some nightmarish freak. This totally wasn't gonna scar me for life, no!

As the warm waters of the pool brought me life, limb function restored. Finally got a chance to open that message. One flick of the wrist and...

[From Lisbeth: Aid help! Graye!]

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Recon leaped right, only to be caught by a far reaching hand. Gripping him like a gorilla, Lox threw Recon over his head, slamming the thief to the ground with a bone shattering thump.

"Get off him!" Leafa yelled, trying to stab the monstrously large man in plate.

Leafa and Wick attacked from behind, frantic in their effort to free their friend. Recon punched, bit, and scratched, desperately trying to move.

Lisbeth and Graye charged the downed [Atrophied Great Moth], their weapons striking Nobel's demonic form with relentless fervor, [Mace] and [Halberd] crashing against the rotted exoskeleton, corroded as cost of allegiance to Evo'Gal.

Oran and Johnny locked in battle, Oran struggling to keep the other back with his staff. Sweeping left, right, high and low, the black cloak forced the white into retreat, twin [Curved Swords] presenting a poison dripping death for the boisterous monk.

Body slamming the tank and medic, Nobel took to the sky, Haru blasting the undead Korrin, immolating the zombie with unforgiving heat. The corpse vanished, its soul returned to Esquire, Renee having burnt long before.

In her focus, however, she failed to heed their master. Swooping in from behind, the necromancer kicked the flamethrower out of the alchemist's hands, backhanding her to the ground.

Failing to pry Lox off, Wick dropped his shield. In his anger, his left hand glowed a bright green as he raised it to his foe. Seeing the weapon deploy, Leafa herself backed away.

"Get off him!" Leafa screamed, "Lox, let go!"

Lisbeth and Graye scrambled back, Johnny jumping to protect Nobel. Merser pelted the tank and medic with arrows, forcing Lis to protect Graye with her shield. As the battle lines shifted, a sickening crack was heard.

Looking to the sound, everyone's hearts dislodged. At Lox's feet laid a head of green hair, arms limp. An ear piercing scream from Leafa breaking the sudden silence.

"Recon?!" Leafa cried.

In the space of a second Recon was no more. Mere shards of glass fluttered, gently gliding to the rain soaked Earth below. Lisbeth and Graye stared, their morale shattered. Haru cried in an instant, realizing an ally had fallen. Oran nearly dropped his staff...watching.

Gone, Recon's coin and knife rested in the cold. Leafa's babbling grew worse, falling to her knees. Wick stood, unresponsive to the present, his purple eyes looking far, but seeing nothing.

"Recon!" she shrieked.

Despite doing as his masters told, Lox stood still. Behind that helmet, he watched the two weep for their friend, the battlefield suddenly quiet. His heart slowed at the mourning cries. Shivering, the giant turned away. His world shrank to the width of that same coin, empty and alone.

"I...I didn't mean it." he mumbled to himself, "I-I got mad. Merser hurt."

The shrieks grew louder in his ears, Leafa slashing at him from behind with her katana. Watching his health drain, Lox barely cared. shrugging her disorganized swings with a shove, he just kept walking.

"You monster!" Wick shrieked, hacking at him in a vengeful sprint.

Towering over the orange hatted figure, Lox simply pushed him back...retreating with a drunken walk. Fighting no longer interested him, his enormous frame shaking.

"Lox, back us up!" Merser ordered, "Finish this!"

Johnny took the chance to force Kymer back, zoning him out of the brush with speed and a series of attacks. With the Russian rejoining the rest, Nobel's team surrounded them. Cornered, they looked in all directions...and found no exit.

"Drop 'em and spread 'em." Johnny chuckled, "Especially you, pinkie."

"No." Haru and Lis said in unison.

"Ooh, no giving up." Merser smirked, "Guess that means we try harder!"

"No need!" Nobel cheered.

The grounded flyer rose on its six legs, letting off a blast of plague from the moth's very abdomen. A green cloud detonated over them all, sending them falling to their knees, disease afflicting them with [Paralysis]. All except one.

The rest of Nobel's team turned on this one, except Lox. Standing unharmed by the plague, was Wick. His orange mage hat rested, soaked from the rain, Falx and shield in hand again.

"Ah...a fellow follower." Nobel chuckled, "I think you're honestly on the wrong side, my friend."

Wick said nothing, gripping the weapon as he shook...barely containing the rage sweltering in him.

"I'll give you a chance, and I want you to think this well."

He raised a leg, pointing to Lisbeth.

"Kill her, and I will let you and Leafa go. Unharmed, all for a limited time offer!"

Wick looked to the coughing blacksmith, her pink hair soaked in water.

"Don't do it, ya shit!" Oran shouted.

"Time's ticking!" Nobel called.

The plague knight did nothing, staring at who he had called enemy before that night.

 _If I do it, what would this mean for us winning?_

Wick sighed, reaffirming his grip. Swerving, he raised the Falx, aimed right at Nobel's face!

The inwardly curved blade flew, only to be displaced by another, the sound of flesh and bone cracking to reply. Stumbling back, Wick was met with Johnny laughing, stepping casually towards him. Looking down, the plague mage realized his hand was severed.

"I mean, okay!" Nobel acted passive, "Your call."

"Wick!" Leafa cried, losing common sense as she coughed, weakened by [Paralysis].

Johnny kicked the artist to the ground, chuckling to himself as he raised the weapon. Wick stared up, his energy drained from loss and exhaustion. Holding up that shield, his knees bent one last time. The others could only watch, the battle turning to an execution.

Just as Johnny swung, he was brutally tackled, sent slamming against a nearby tree. Wick stopped, his body shaded. Looking up, he gasped in surprise. Lox stood...[Great Flail] aimed at Johnny.

"Lox, what the hell!?" Merser shouted, "He's on our side!"

"No he not!" Lox snapped, "He bad, he trick us! Merser, he mean!"

Johnny groaned, dazed by the brutal bash.

"He's our ticket out of here!" Merser counseled, "Stop!"

"No, no more!" Lox roared, stomping towards the black cloaked assassin, "You bad! You trick Merser!"

Johnny sighed, slowly getting up. Stained with mud, his smile never broke.

"I never did like stupid...or poor grammar. I doubt you'd-"

Lox rushed at Johnny, forcing the man back. His brute strength proved peerless, shoving the leaner figure around like a toy in a frenzy of strikes. Wick and the others watched, the fight seeming to go on forever, Lox knocking Johnny to the ground.

Just as the assassin's back hit the ground, however, a crack sounded off...an arrow lodging in Lox's skull.

"N-No." Lox cried, falling on his knees.

Merser walked over, his friend laying in the rain covered floor.

"Merser, help me." Lox pleaded, "Johnny bad, he trick you!"

"How is it a trick...if I agreed?" Merser kept solemn.

Hearing this, Lox burst into tears.

"I killed a little one, Merser! I didn't mean t-"

His cries were silenced with another shot, the archer finishing him with a whimper. Not a soul spoke. Not a single one felt pity for the lone giant, only distress to their own fates. Wick of all, however, felt the most for his death. As mean as Lox was to him, the brute saved his life.

Missing a hand, he saw Johnny draw a [Healing Crystal]. Feeling one last burst, Wick took his chance, sprinting at him with his shield, bashing the item out of his hand with a single swat!

Johnny cursed, the item flying back, Nobel watching in satisfaction. As his wings worked again, he fluttered back to the sky, his sickly green wings turning the rain toxic beneath him.

Wick was slashed in reply, the mage dropping without a fuss.

"No!" Leafa winced.

The [Healing Crystal] flew, landing just within Graye's reach. Haru looked to the medic, tears in her eyes fading with a glimmer of hope. Gripping the item, Graye made his call.

"Heal!"

In a bright flash of white, the party's HP was restored, the crystalline host remaining bright in the medic's hands. Wick rose from near death, though [Paralysis] still gripped his team.

"You know what?!" Wick shouted.

With an open left hand, the plague mage unleashed a [Rust Cloud], engulfing his own party in an orange mist. While they were unaffected, the opposing force withdrew, fearful of their gear withering away.

"Easy." Nobel noted.

Nobel lowered his altitude, blasting away the cloud with a beat of his wings. Sadly for him, by the time the cloud dispersed, the [Paralysis] had worn off. The team rose back up, Graye holding up a [Healing Crystal] in preparation.

"Fall back, all of you!" Nobel ordered.

The necromancer was forced to retreat, his familiars fallen. Merser, seeing the sudden arrow fire and weapons drawn, retreated to the jungle, mentally shaken by his recent deed. All that was left standing was Johnny and Nobel.

The [Atrophied Great Moth] took to the skies, his human comrade warping away to self preserve, his wingmen fallen to Kymer's team.

"Two...when I asked for one." Nobel flapped, "A worthy hunt, though that leaves me begging for more."

"Drop him!" Graye yelled.

Kymer flung arrows at the undead bug, scoring hits as it sprayed more poisonous darts. Readying a [Tower Shield] in response, Lisbeth jumped in front of the burst, taking them all with the metal barrier, gouges being made by a few lone needles.

As they fought, Haru glanced to the ground...noticing a terrible fact. Black pools of ink.

"Guys?!" she panicked.

Looking where she pointed, Oran shook his head. Familiar forms started to grow out, whip like arms.

"Great...got any more tricks, Haru?"

"No." she grimaced.

"Fuuuu!"

[Shades] emerged from the ground, dragging themselves over to the crowd of exhausted fighters. Seeing the crowd of nameless figures descend on his prey, Nobel kept back, letting them weaken.

Seeing the abyssal things, Haru screamed in fright, blasting them with her flamethrower, only to run dry. Graye swung wild, using his [Healing Crystal] to not only help teammates, but force back the dark with its radiant blasts. Leafa among all of them, just stared into the distance.

Wick dropped his shield again, raising his glowing green hand. His purple eyes lit as he cast [Poison Cloud], a red mist exhaled from his digits into the horde. Sadly, such creatures proved [Immune] to poison.

Efforts to contain them failed, the [Shades] breaking through their ranks. With vine like arms, they dragged legs, pulling members down. Some fell back, trying to defend. Wick slashed away at the encroaching masses, easing the catatonic Leafa behind him.

Lisbeth with her shield only made her a bigger target for the horde. Dragged to her back, the blacksmith screamed, swiping at the festering cursed beings with her mace.

"Someone help her!" Graye yelled.

"Can't!" Oran shouted, "Too many!"

"Leafa, help her!" Wick decried.

Unfortunately, Leafa was still lost, her mind locked from the catastrophic rush of events. In her eyes, the abyss had looked back, its pleasant green eye pleased. The mace's [Abyssteel] qualities shattered [Shades], but while brethren broke, too many approached to be helped.

Panicking, Lisbeth swung wilder, missing half the time as the [Shades] knelt to bite, to tear. Her armor clamped as their hyper dense teeth punctured the plate. Her heart raced, Lisbeth unable to escape.

"Lis, come on!" Graye screamed.

"Dammit, I'm running out!" Haru yelled.

Oran fell back further, trying to protect Graye and Haru, the latter reloading her thrower. As the horde encompassed the blacksmith, HP hit orange. Her strength drained, gradually losing ability to raise the mace. As her head fell on the rain speckled dirt, a poisonous clouded sky awaited.

 _No, can't give up now...not in a jungle. Where is he?!_

Her health hit the red, strength failing as teeth broke through. Her mace hit the ground, Haru's flamethrower only then turning on. The blast hit only the [Shades] approaching her, the light of such flames just barely in sight. Seeing the bare embers fail to reach, Lisbeth's heart sank.

Her eyes closed, feeling the cold of the world embrace by ravenous teeth. Just as she counted down, something loud landed on her, a loud shout filling the forest. Opening them again, a pair of boots were seen.

A crack filled the air, pieces of her assailants flying in all directions. A familiar tool swung over her, [Shades] seemingly screaming as they shattered before him. She knew who it was.

"Yeah!" Oran yelled in cheer.

"It's gonna...eat me..." the [Shades] groaned, almost sounding afraid.

Aggroing the horde with [Incite], the brass knight's bloodcurdling yells drew the once silent masses like magnets, suddenly boisterous with despair as they whipped against armor, muscle, and hate.

"What's this?!" Garr growled, "Resistant to attack, hold my beer!"

The berserker swung only a few times. Even with their stats, Punch Line broke them like clumps of sand, their matter flying like the rain in the face of unruly force. The ground rumbled, bodies detonating around the laying smith, him refusing to move.

Tired, Lisbeth gently gripped one of his boots, smiling as he protected her with everything he had. With her other, she drank some potions.

"Medic!" Garr roared, stepping away from her to draw the horde away.

With the [Shades] distracted, Graye smiled before racing in! Backing him up, Haru burned a path through with quick puffs of her flamethrower, Graye reaching the fallen blacksmith.

Watching from on high, Nobel growled in disgust, swooping down and spraying Garr with a plume of gas! The berserker slowed, coughing as [Disease] afflicted him. Capable of flight, the [Atrophied Great Moth] feared no injury from the brute.

[Influenza]  
[-15% strength, vitality]

"We gotta cover him!" Graye shouted, "Oran?!"

Kymer and Oran both raised sights to the pestilent foe. One tossed lightning, the other mere arrows. Kymer used [Arrow Volley], the charge up time longer. Flinging [Basic Bolt], blue streaks of light were thrown, most missing the quick flying nuisance.

Fully healed, Lisbeth rushed back, throwing her shield forward before charging the encompassing horde surrounding the weakened Garr. [Shield Charge] sent all in her path tumbling in disarray, securing her place by his side. Coughing, he felt her take his hand, helping him back to his feet.

"Counting...fifteen again." Garr coughed, "If you say you've got more-"

"Seventeen." she smiled sly.

He stopped.

"And counting."

Garr looked at his partner in playful challenge, looking back to the horde before swinging again. The two worked in tandem, Lis jumping behind Garr with every wide sweep. At each pause, Garr would fall behind her shield, swiftly countering those who battered.

Wick looked to his still traumatized instructor, tapping her on the hand.

"Leafa...we gotta help them."

"Recon..." she cried.

"Hey, we have to avenge him." Wick coaxed, "And right now, our friends need us. Garr and Lis already have the creeps busy."

Leafa looked at Wick with weeping eyes. In response, Wick held up the katana to her.

"Please, Leafa. Let me help you, just this one time."

"Guys!" Oran shouted, "Timber!"

A stray bolt of lightning struck the high flying Nobel, sending his winged form crashing to Earth!

"I gotta block its attacks!" Wick called, rushing to the moth's face.

Kymer readied a power shot, Oran and Graye striking the diseased beast as it flailed on the ground. Leafa stared at the floated bug, her green eyes sharpening with hate...seeing the thing that stole her friend.

Nobel breathed poison gas, Wick blocking it with [Absorb], a spell channeling the rot to himself. Being a plague mage, the purple eyed warrior had nothing to fear from such mundane effects. If the skill was used on anything other than [Poison] or [Disease], however, the negative effects doubled for him.

Buying the team time, Haru set the wicked fiend alight, the moth shrieking as it burst into flame! Nobel scrambled back to the air, unaware of the fact Leafa hitched on its back.

"Just another spray..." Nobel rambled to himself, readying another mist of poisonous darts.

Aiming the volley at Garr, the [Atrophied Great Moth] fired away. Sadly for him, Lisbeth saw it coming, protecting her partner with a [Tower Shield]. With the attack repelled, Nobel swooped low to tackle.

Climbing Nobel's winged back, Leafa slowly raised the [Katana], stabbing the moth in the back with the elongated blade! [Sneak Attack Critical] was engaged, the creature crippled by this and an incoming [Power Shot].

The combination of both forced to land, writhing against impalement. Bracing herself, she gripped on the handle.

Unfortunately she forgot the brittle nature of [Katanas], the force of the landing, her body flying aside, and her grip caused the blade to snap...inside Nobel's back. With a sword half buried in his flank, Nobel could only waddle on his six legs as the rest of the party descended on him.

The [Shades] eventually receded in number, berserker and engineer carving their numbers apart piece by bloody piece. The demon Nobel brought onto this world was swarmed by the angered party, brutalized in short order.

All Nobel did was laugh, letting them tear his form to shreds. As he too dissolved in purple flame, an unsettling quiet gripped all.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

The jungle fell silent, the party gathered over the clearing. Encircling a single spot, there laid a knife and a coin. While the battle was won, it had come at a cost, for some greater than others. Sniffling, Wick reached down, picking up the coin.

With the fighting over, Leafa hugged Wick tightly from behind. Uttering the name of the lost friend, the two kept close to the muddy, unmarked grave.

Graye and Haru turned to one another, the alchemist hugging the medic warmly.

"Graye..." she cried, "I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh." he hugged back, "It's okay..."

"No..." she shook her head, "This's my fault...if I was around earlier today...I could've..."

"You came back." he reminded, "Haru, we're alive because we worked together."

Haru stopped talking, too busy hugging her friend in the cold rain.

 _I'm never leaving you alone again...I promise that. Graye, even if I have to go through this nightmare, you're getting out. I'll accept everything you said, just stay alive._

Stepping out of his group, Garr approached Leafa and Wick...saying nothing as he stopped. Looking back to the brass knight, Wick frowned. Leafa simply stared at the [Dagger], picking it up before mourning further.

Steady in his approach, Garr hugged the mage and fighter. Despite every effort to keep face, Wick's tears escaped, joining the rest as the reality of the world punished the fantasy away.

The rest gathered around, all except Kymer. Looking to the casualties, he simply looked away.

 _Observing for hostiles._

After minutes of quiet union, the brass knight let go. Seeing the Russian overlooking the brush, he snapped his gaze to the rest.

"We should go. Do you all have means of getting back?"

"No, Recon deserves a grave." Leafa detested.

"The jungle will swallow it." Kymer said, "I'd recommend building it elsewhere."

"Let's just go." Haru coaxed, "We can all talk about this tomorrow, right?"

The rest nodded, silent in their agreement. Haru and Lisbeth helped escort the traumatized Leafa away, the rest congealing to a single group, misery finding company among the crowd.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 13th, 2023

Lifting Punch Line, the weight of the nearly one foot thick weapon again staggered me. Had to keep practicing my swings, the training room as quiet as a tomb. It didn't feel right, Recon not being around...or Leafa.

Yesterday was spent in silence, the sun setting in mourning. It all felt so wrong. If I had just accepted defeat earlier, if I didn't lose track of the big plan, things would've been different. Least, I thought so. Day two since the attack, still couldn't believe Recon was gone.

Punch Line slammed another [Practice Dummy], the humanoid figure splitting sideways as its foundation ruptured in a spray of hay. If I hadn't come to this place, would Nobel have been here?

No, I couldn't have mattered that much. I couldn't mean that much, being the one guy...who felt pain...to a sadist. The same guy who laughed, tearing off my skin like old paint. Okay, maybe there was something there, but that didn't matter. That was the eleventh, not today.

"Garr?"

That was Wick's voice. Looking back, I could only barely glimpse at the heart wrenching figure I saw. His appearance hadn't changed, but something in his eyes looked dead.

"Hey, Wick." I tried coping a straight face.

"...Can we talk?"

I lowered Punch Line in an instant, relinquishing my weapon in respect. Following the guy to a secluded corner, we both took a seat, the dimly lit pocket of the arena devoid of others.

"I can't say just how sorry I am." I lamented, "Wick, I know how you feel."

"How?" he turned abrasive, "I just lost my best friend, someone who..."

His composure neared its breaking point. Reaching out, I hugged him again.

"Remember when I said I ran?"

"Yes?" he sniffled.

"You saw the reanimated...did you notice the redhead?"

Wick nodded, wiping his face.

"That?" he questioned.

I said nothing, looking at him softer before looking back outside.

"How can I help you?" I put an arm around him, "You're hurt."

He hesitated, checking again for eavesdropping before settling back.

"There's a reason Leafa came here, it wasn't to be a champion."

I watched him carefully, letting him know I was listening.

"She's...looking for her cousin. Ithe offered that if she could beat him."

He sighed, the song of the jungle birds bringing momentary peace.

"But if you ask me, he's just keeping her on leash for-"

"Sex?" I noted.

"...yes."

"She didn't surrender that, did she?"

Wick shook his head.

"Mm...okay, now I see why you saw me so poorly. I was in her way...would you come with me?"

"Why?" he looked puzzled.

"I'm going to make things right." I rose, "Can you show me where she is?"

Wick looked skeptical, but willingly led me. A lonely room was revealed, the instructor glancing up to us as the door opened. Wick seemed a bit nervous, but I nudged him forward.

"L-Leafa?" he called.

"Go away..." she sighed.

"Leafa, listen to me." Wick coaxed.

"No, I'm not fighting him." Leafa growled, "He can start the match...but I won't fight...I'm done."

"That's fine, you're not fighting me." I stated, "Wick's got a plan."

The clothed mage looked to me, surprised by my call. His teacher's green eyes focused on him.

"I'm willing to repeat his idea." I reinforced, "But we need you to join us for a minute."

A moment or so passed, her looking at us. Sighing, she nodded before rising from her chair. It was my plan, but I wanted him to look better for her. Next on the list of members was Oran, thankfully he was eager to join us. Bringing them all to my room, Rika looked a bit surprised, her [Maid Outfit] on.

"Hun, care to join us?" I looked to her, "We've got a plan."

"Well I was gonna head out, business and all that." Rika noted, "Okay then."

Oran closed the door, eagerly attentive to me as I stood in front of everyone.

"So Wick just told me your situation." I looked to Leafa.

"Which is?" Oran questioned.

"She's in this arena for one reason, and Ithe's it. Wick's been watching Leafa struggle too many times."

Leafa looked to him, her expression softening.

"She needs to win to get information regarding a family member, he's out here somewhere in this giant floating paradise of a game."

"Paradise, one way to word it." Oran joked, "I mean unless you wanna get fresh anal from every creature in the-"

Everyone stared at him, shutting him up.

"Just thinking out loud!" the monk detested.

"Anyway!" I waved, "Oran? I need you to let Leafa win today."

He blinked.

"Now hang on, hear me out. We need her positioned in second, get Ithe nervous."

"He won't be." Oran noted, "She's a joke to him...that katana's not very good."

"Hm...now that could be changed." Lisbeth stroked her chin, "Leafa, can I see your weapon?"

The two females turned to discuss with each other. Wick smiled a little for the first time in two days, listening to me intently.

"Granted, but what if she wins?" I looked to Oran.

"He'll run...Merser was damn right about that." the six foot man stated.

"But he can't outrun you..." Wick quipped.

"He's a [Strength] type, he'd push me off."

"Not if you have help." I smiled, "Wick's calling for a team deathmatch, Leafa and I 'versus' you and Ithe."

"So you can beat me again?" Oran blinked.

"Technically yes. You need to catch Ithe after all."

Oran crossed his arms, nodding.

"I'll ask Haru and Graye to assist...and Kymer if he proves uncooperative." I assured, "Lis?"

"Taking care of it." the blacksmith answered, already deploying her equipment.

I nodded, looking to Leafa.

"The only thing I'm asking for in return, and Wick already knows. I want first place."

"Take it." Leafa nodded, "Once I know, it's all yours."

"Alright...once Oran's in third place, we'll start tomorrow." I smiled.

A union of minds was made, our plan ready to commence. This place's coming down, for Recon's sake.

 **A/N: Alright, so I'm gonna have to start grabbing popular names here...not enough blood's been spilled.**

 **Hey everyone, thanks so much for reading this story. Honestly, the last chapter is next...and sadly that'll mean a hiatus. I don't know for how long, as the entire format of the next book will be different, if you can please give me one thing?**

 **In your review or PM, give me your rating for this book. On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate this? Be as brutally honest as possible, cause I feel I direly need to improve my craft.**

 **I have to admit, I've grown to love all of you as my community...you and all of your shenanigans and spicy memes. Even though you're all psychotic sadists that've enjoyed watching a guy get skinned, beaten, dismembered, and burned, you're still special.**

 **Last chapter guys, can't wait to hear from you all :D**


	46. FINAL: Lock & Key

**A/N: Souls of Fire, cause ending a book totally doesn't make me sad...honest.**

 **TheAwesomess:  
NetherOrbit:  
ItsJustCrow:  
NotRoger:  
Theblazepanzer24:  
Den3424:  
bitchbot:  
blackknight:  
Thunderwolf:  
Doctor:  
Magyk-Foal1:  
RecklessGirl56:  
Agent94:  
John904:  
WeirdoHasARayGun:  
DJHattomi:  
Gashadokuro:  
RipTideZ:**

 **Look at all these people, they stuck with me this whole time, even when my story was (is) a massive shietpost. While I normally put a little note for you all, this is the last chapter. I wanted to jump straight to it. Know that every single one of you has helped me build something I might call acceptable someday!**

 **Enjoy guys, last round make it count!**

February 14th 2023

Leafa and I sat on the bench, the waiting room of the [Monster Arena] empty for our team. The air felt so tense, the quiet almost suffocating. Holding my repaired brass [Enclosed Helmet], I rubbed the crest.

This was it, the plan I orchestrated was finally falling into place, if only the price wasn't so high. Kymer and Haru were in position, Wick for damn sure. Ithe wasn't going anywhere.

Looking right, I checked my comrade. Seeing her lowered head, I could only feel pity.

The short haired blonde sat at the corner, eyes glued to her newest tool. Standing as tall as her, an [Odachi] gleamed in the torchlight. While far thinner than Punch Line, even Ironback for that matter, its reach almost matched. Rika really outdid herself with the design, could see the engraving along the flat of the blade.

"Lis tried her best, I'm sorry it had to come to this."

"Yea." she said blankly.

I looked back to the stone floor, patches of it smeared with dirt. Valentines Day felt more like a funeral, everyone in this place being so distraught. The gift still lingered in storage, her birthday just days away.

"We're close now." I smiled a little, forcing optimism out.

Leafa nodded, not even remotely excited. Twiddling her fingers around the handle, her green eyes stayed dim, distant.

"You can finally go after this. Leave this hermit kingdom."

"I suppose." she glanced to me, "You think...you think Recon's happy?"

"Probably not, why?"

"It's just..." she struggled, "Do you know why I asked Ithe?"

"I don't know, why did you?" I glanced.

After quick rub of her eyes, she sniffled before looking back.

"I was excited, hopeful...didn't think it'd end up like this." Leafa sighed, "The second I ended up in this deal, I told myself I'd see it through. Even if Ithe's a jerk."

"Recon had me ask, not like he was wrong either. Ithe's the head guy at a PvP arena...if there's anywhere Kazuto would be, it'd be where the PvP's at."

The mention of Recon's name further dragged the mood. Him and Lox, I should've just stayed in and practiced...or got Kymer's help with the boss. Then again, if I got his help, Graye would've been killed. God, everything's gotta be so complicated.

"I see what you mean." I filled the awkward silence.

Trumpets blared outside, the gate keeping us trapped sliding up. Getting up from her spot, Leafa wasted no time marching down the hall. Slapping my helmet back on, I joined. Following close by, her pain felt so obvious. I already missed Recon's jovial spirit.

"So, what'll you do after this?" I remarked.

Leafa glanced back, but quickly faced the hall ahead.

"Look for him...I guess."

"Then what?" I stopped.

Leafa said nothing, her gaze cemented ahead.

"Come on, you've gotta have some kind of plan. Anything to keep you moving."

"Plans?" she laughed, "What plans?"

"You're a funny one, Garr." Leafa walked ahead.

"Wait?" I led, "Please, don't make the mistake Haru nearly made."

Leafa shook her head.

"Recon was the planner, I was just the muscle."

She laughed weakly.

"I wouldn't have known where to start...the only reason I even have this chance is cause of him."

She sniffled a bit.

"Kazuto's always been a loner. We knew he was getting bullied in school. Makes me feel bad now for not addressing it with him."

"Why didn't he fight his way out?" I looked.

"Cause he's not a terminator?"

"Hey, physical strength isn't what matters." I said sternly, "That's one thing I think I never defined, strength."

"It's not the muscle in a person's body that determines it, it's what's inside. Morality, wisdom, confidence, these are all signs of strength...especially the first."

"With internal strength, your cousin wouldn't be bullied...because the bullies would see it."

"But you're...not exactly 55 kilograms." Leafa looked.

"I wasn't this big in high school, far from it. I wasn't bullied cause my dad always told me about posture, body language."

"I used to wear a uniform that many outside the class found dorky. While other cadets got bullied for it, I never did...I was the shorter of my class."

"Oh." she shrugged.

"It pissed me off back then. I wasn't given a chance to fight, to prove myself." I chuckled, "Saw myself as weak because of that."

I sighed, shaking my head.

"Sorry, got off on a tangent. You were saying?"

Leafa looked back.

"We were rooms apart, yet it felt like blocks. Wish that didn't run in the family, but we've always been kind of solitary."

"Heh, that's one way of putting it." I shrugged, "Could live the rest of my days without my cousins...well except one, and he's old enough to be my Dad."

"Don't you have family?" Leafa blinked.

"Yep, being Hispanic just about guarantees that." I smiled, "Kids are loud as hell, but they all have good values."

"But this isn't about me, what're you gonna do?" I repeated.

"I...don't know." she shrugged, "Probably just stick around family till this ends."

Her gaze met mine for less than a moment.

"And what about Wick?" I softened.

Leafa breathed a little, fingers quivering.

"I don't know. I mean, he's been sweet and all..."

"How so?" I kept cordial.

"He's been trying to cheer me up...even when I push him away."

Slowing to a stop, the Samurai turned to me.

"Could you keep a secret, between us?"

"Depends." I looked sharply, "Does it end with forty two?"

"Eh?" she raised a brow.

"Nothing." I chuckled, "What?"

"I...don't know how I feel about Wick. He did everything he could to protect me that day, even saved us."

"But it feels like he's becoming someone else. The guy I met the first day isn't the same one I ended up around."

"Isn't that what everyone's done, change?" I confronted, "I'm not the same guy either, hell I came to this game looking to dick around."

Leafa sighed, felt like she just plain ignored it.

"It's just...ever since that night, I'm so scared of losing him."

"So I'm gonna ditch him." I intercepted.

Leafa frowned, looking ready to cry.

"That's your answer, no?"

"I mean, I don't want him to get hurt."

"That's always the excuse." I growled, "That was nearly mine, Leafa. I really think you should give it a chance."

She said nothing.

"I had a scenario much like yours. Course I was being stupider."

"Oh?" she crossed her arms.

"A friend of mine, who's...also dead now." I laughed weakly, "Get a lot of those now, don't I?"

Smiling brighter, I forced the emotion out more.

"I'll spare you the details, but it...it destroyed me. My friend told me to give it a chance, kicked me in the balls till I grew them back. Who was he? He was the zombie...the one with the shield."

"Oh my god." she covered her mouth.

"Renee was my best friend, she was the one with the axes."

Leafa said nothing, frowning heavily at the note.

"Recon proved just one thing though...I wasn't living in the present.

I pointed down the hall.

"I was living in December, reliving that day over and over. Everything I've done, every way I acted, it was all cause I was trapped in the past."

"I kept fighting for a friend...even when she wasn't alive." I lowered my head for a moment, "I...learned my lesson."

"Don't let that be you, not when something truly good could be waiting for you. Leaving Lis behind would've been the worst mistake of my life."

The final statement seemed to trigger something, causing her to turn away.

"Leafa?"

"I'm fine." she retorted, "Let's just finish this."

Ended up hoping I didn't say too much.

"Making adult decisions isn't easy." I eased my tone, "I'll leave you at that."

Following beside her, the light at the end of the tunnel reached us. As the gravel met our boots, we drew weapons. The people chose their map, a fairly urbanized landscape. Little one story buildings dotted the space, resembling the Town of Beginnings.

"People of the Congregate, this match could very well be the battle of the month!" the announcer called.

We both silenced ourselves, weapons ready. Punch Line's substantial weight jerked me a bit to the side, had to get balance down.

"Today's an all-champion brawl! First, second, third, all four are here to win, only one color will survive!"

"By the guidance of Cel, may victory be found. Lower, the gates!"

The gates slid, the crowd cheering as the sun glowed overhead. Leafa rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath. Me, I yelled before charging in. The glint of red steel was my cue, Ithe quick to raise that shield.

Oran dashed right of me, going for a [Jump Kick]. Shuffling to the side, I dodged the monk as he swept by. The air rushed behind him, the sound muffled by the clack of Ithe's boots. I saw him back up, as if knowing his precious shield wasn't enough.

The background filled with the sound of steel and wood, Leafa and Oran having their duel. Ithe sent the shield forward for a second, pulling it back in a brief retreat. Punk was trying to zone me out, too bad that wasn't his decision to make.

"Run while you can, Roman!" I joked.

"I'm Korean!" he shouted.

I rushed forward, a [Mass Driver] forcing Ithe stumbling to dodge. The air whirred, my body nearly launched by Punch Line's own mass. Sidestepping, Ithe went for a quick elbow slash.

Seeing the move, I let myself ride forward, using the momentum of my own weapon to jump. Hearing him follow closer, I knew the sword wouldn't be fast enough, it'd be by my hands that peace returned.

Dropping the tool, I rushed the shield user with armored body and hand. The shield stopped fist, boot, shoulder and soul. The [Gladius] launched like a wasp's stinger, the Korean supremacist thinking himself safe with such tiny tools. A true warrior turns their body into a weapon.

A stab was revoked with a sidestep, a [Hammer Blow] to the wrist. Grabbing that same arm, I yanked Ithe closer before elbowing open his guard.

"What the f-!" he shouted.

Hearing his disbelief only fueled the passion. With him so close, I knelt before throwing the fully armored figure over my shoulder. The Centurion yelled in dismay, flailing and kicking for me to let go.

Rushing a nearby building, I threw the shield user at the wall, the man [Stunned] by the brutal act. Leaping at his face, I crashed against the jaw with a [Flying Knee], my armored cap clacking. The crowd roared at the primitive display, watching me kick his [Gladius] away.

"Brutal as always, champion!" the announcer cheered, "Show no mercy!"

Running back, I went straight for Punch Line. For Leafa to win this, I just needed to break his arm...an ideal task for a sword whose edge composed of stone. Hauling the mass, I failed to notice my opponent. Ithe yelled before charging me again, bashing my helmet with a solid bash of his shield.

Grunting I fell back, Punch Line raised over my shoulder. Seconds spent, Ithe and I exchanging attempts to hit. One through nimble feats, another through sheer power. With every swing, the stone of Punch Line would crack the walls of buildings, sometimes outright shattering them. It'd be an understatement to say the audience liked that.

Debris flew all around, chalk colored dust engulfing us like a mist. I kept shattering the makeshift town around us, trying to win with sheer aggression. Problem was, his own fear made hitting him difficult. The fallacy of safety was needed, so I turned intentionally too far. [Down Chop] rattled the pavement, some blocks splitting from the hit.

At first, Ithe dodged them as if they were legitimate attacks. Watching him dive away, I kept the ruse with a left flying [Cleave], and an opposite soaring [Slam]. Holding up that rectangular shield, the grand champion of the arena waited. I groaned, faking fatigue.

He hesitated, dodging left as I swung another [Down Chop]. Twisting my left leg back, I spun off the momentum, hurling Punch Line for another [Cleave]. All pattern, couldn't have him so skittish.

After the third misaligned [Down Chop], Ithe got bolder, feeling better about an approach. I had to be careful. If I defeated him, then that'd rob Leafa of her chance. Fourth, fifth time he actually got a hit on my arm.

Upon the sixth event, I swerved to look away from Ithe, fully aware of his next move. Launching the blade by [Catapult], I heaved Punch Line over my shoulder and directly behind me. A loud ring and crack reached my ears, prompting me to turn.

The dent on his shield said everything, he seriously tried blocking that. Knocked to the ground, it looked like the metal had tried forming around the stone, bending horribly out of shape.

Ithe cursed, [Stun] his price for trying to block such a heavy hit. Pulling back in step and sword, I made my final touch. A [Cleave] was all it took, aiming right for the outer edge of his protective guard. The bone snapped like a stem, the arm hanging like a dead branch.

"Really?!" he roared, "Bro, you serious?"

I said nothing, turning away to leave him be. Left with only his [Shortsword], I knew he wouldn't stand much of a chance in range alone. Leafa locked weapons with Oran, giving me a chance to break into a run, tackling the monk on the spot!

Leafa took the cue, leaving Oran for the prize. I stepped back, letting the guy get back up. Winded, he nodded before raising his weapon again. Playing like we were fighting, Punch Line was pressed down on the staff, acting like a grapple commenced.

"Just letting you know." I whispered, "We're being deployed tonight."

"Shit, isn't that past your bed time?" Oran winced.

"Pretty much." I joked.

"Well then could you hurry up, mate? You're breaking my back AND my staff!""

"Sure, man."

Slamming him off, Oran was swiftly crushed under Punch Line's weight. The heavy weapon's vertical strike left the monk divided along the stone, vanishing seconds later. Had a feeling he'd make a solid squad mate since we met, Kymer made a good choice.

Looking back to the real fight, I planted Punch Line in front of me. The result of my strike was so evident, dramatic in its alteration. With a broken left arm, Ithe was forced to drop his shield. Left with only the [Shortsword] in his right, his confidence dropped.

Leafa was as merciless as expected, chasing the crippled guy like a hound through alleys, her [Odachi's] longer range keeping control of the offensive. Gladius and katana met, Ithe trying to repel the aggressor, his layered metal armor denting heavily with every successful strike.

Had it been just Ithe and I, I would've just crushed him there and be done with it, but there were compromises. Allies to make, personal conquests to be had, I'm a busy man. My planning came full circle, Ithe's gasp the first phase.

Ithe had been neutralized, stabbed through a weak link in his cuirass. The crowd cheered as he vanished in a puff of blue, confetti falling from the stands as the trumpets blew loud and clear.

"Our grand champion, people...has fallen!" The announcer proclaimed, "Ithe has lost his place, Oran too succeeded by another!"

Putting the blonde on a lofty pedestal, she was given the title of Grand Champion. In a way, I thought I saw the real Leafa there. Tall, proud as she looked down. Started to think that in the end, it was about herself. God, I hoped I was wrong.

Promised one item, she made her selection before me. When it was my choice, I went to the [Bows] category, readying a gift for a special vet.

A weapon of strange qualities formed in my hands, my reward for dethroning third. Layered in the skin of a reptile, its design was kept basic, its string looking like spider web. At first I thought it was changing colors based on lighting, but it turned out to be mimicking the environment.

Noting this, I nodded in approval. I knew who'd like this, hopefully he'd find use for it. With the swift detainment, our match had arrived. Leafa against I. Better not puss out.

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Ithe warped out, fully healed after a stop at the Restoration Spa. While his arms regained function, his armor was still bent by the previous encounter. Turning around, his quick run to the exit was stopped by a tall blonde monk. With his staff up and eyes honed, Ithe grimaced.

"Oran?" he blinked.

"Sorry mate, can't let cha pass here."

"Wait...you let them win?!" Ithe shouted.

Just as he shouted, Haru stepped out from the corner, tossing a [Minor Paralysis] potion at the Centurion. The red armored warrior plummeted to the ground, his ability to resist run aground. Seeing this, Oran smiled to the white haired alchemist.

"Oi, now I wish I had my easy button." Oran chuckled, "Seriously, where'd ya get potions like that?"

"I made them." Haru shrugged, "Greg?"

Kymer emerged, examining the catch.

"I am...not entirely surprised. What did you make 'em for, boyfriend vengeance?"

"Would you like to find out?" Haru's yellow green eyes focused on him.

Oran's deep blue eyes widened a bit, the plainly dressed figure looking back.

"A-nother time, maybe." he smiled sheepishly.

"Oran you bitch, you were with them!" Ithe shouted, "When'd it start, huh? Was I really that ba-!"

"From the day Garr stepped in here, I kinda got tired of your racist arse." Oran crossed his arms, "Plus, his mates promised some good adventure, for a moral cause to boot!"

"Fuck you!" he roared.

"Hey Ithe."

Looking left, Ithe caught a glimpse of Wick. Holding an arm load of fruit, he kept as calm a face as he could.

"Seriously, bro?" he grunted, "After I gave you a chance?"

"No, you see I've been saving these." Wick smiled a little.

"Wait on that." Kymer raised a hand, "He's on the clock."

Wick eagerly grabbing Ithe by the opposing arm as he and Kymer hauled the former champion away.

"Was I so bad?" Ithe yelled.

"Well I mean you kinda did keep me here against my will." Oran flicked his blonde hair back, "Oh well, later ya wank."

Ithe was swiftly dragged off, the Russian directing the artist down the path. Haru looked over to the taller monk.

"So tell me, how much DO you pull out of your ass?" she crossed arms.

"...I'd say half the time." Oran smirked, "How'd you know?"

"Well look at you, clearly a slave would have such nice clothes."

"Yup."

"And you expect anyone to believe that?"

"Worked so far, hasn't it?" he splayed hands.

Haru squinted, but ended up shrugging.

"True."

The two followed behind, the alchemist readying more potions just in case. Arriving in a secluded space, Kymer quickly tied the former grand champion to a chair, Wick standing by to watch the affair.

"So how long till Leafa shows up?" Haru looked.

"A few minutes, she promised Garr's end of the bargain." Wick stated.

"Yea right." Oran snickered, "Probably screwing eachother's brains out."

Wick held back a groan. Emerging from the hall, Lisbeth joined the rest.

"Yea, no." Lisbeth tossed her hair back as she examined Ithe's armor, "Ooh, it worked..."

"I mean, did you check?" Oran looked to the pink haired smith.

"Don't need to." she smiled, "Wow, should tell Leafa she made a pretty precise hit."

Aware of her remarks, Ithe scowled.

"Pft, you really that trusting of an online relationship?" Oran debated.

"This isn't like that." Lis drew her bangs aside, "Besides, why's it your business?"

"Eh, I just think it's stupid. You're never gonna see him in real life..."

"Oran." Haru stepped in.

"It's more legit than your little games." Graye rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just givin' advice." the monk shrugged, "Just think having anything like that here's stupid."

"That's not all that's stupid." Ithe growled.

"Says the racist." Oran dismissed, "Honestly mate, you're just sour that Korea's everyone else's doormat."

"What'd you say?!" Ithe writhed.

"Yea, you know." Oran smiled, swaying a bit.

A few seconds passed, Leafa returning from the battlegrounds. Entering the room, she looked with a sense of triumph towards Ithe, stepping forward. Her [Odachi's] scabbard nearly touched the floor.

"Hello, Ithe."

The roman armored competitor simply glared.

"I believe you owe me an answer."

"You cheated, I had my arm broken!" Ithe shouted, "Forget it."

"You never specified how to win." Leafa said, emotionally drained.

"I had to actually tell you? It was supposed to be an honorable match!"

"Wasn't it? I mean Oran was helping you."

"No he wasn't, he was in it with you and your dog this whole time."

"Oh just tell her already." Haru snapped, "It's just a name."

Ithe turned his gaze on the white haired herbalist.

"You've got a big mouth, you know. I bet if these guys weren't around, you'd be crawling on the ground...taking my cock like a bitch."

Haru sighed, crossing her arms.

"Oh you would!" Ithe smirked, "Tell you what, babe. Friend me after this, I'll show you what a real man can-"

His discussion ended, with Leafa's boot in his face. Garr stepped inside, his muscle mass making the rest look like sticks in comparison.

"What'd I miss?" the berserker glanced around.

"Oh him wanting to have his way, the usual." Lis looked to him, "Got whatcha wanted?"

"Yup. We're good."

Lis nodded, joining alongside him as the Samurai approached.

"This is exactly why I chose to fight." Leafa snapped, "At least Oran would stop if I said no. You, you don't care what anyone else thinks."

"Yes, fight." Ithe chuckled, "Says the one that got another to do the work for them." he mocked, "Forget it, I'm not telling."

"You sure about that?" Haru grimaced, "I mean...you're forgetting someone."

Kymer simply drew a box.

"Oh, the mystery box." Oran laughed, "You're boned, mate."

"Understand." Kymer's steely grey eyes met Ithe's, "You could be in town, enjoying yourself right now."

"You're gonna torture me?" Ithe glared at Kymer.

"Depends on your cooperation. I could just have Garr drag you out to the garden outside and let you sit for a few hours."

The box was completely empty, but the captive was completely unaware. Ithe bit his lip, looking back up at Leafa.

"Oh...Paralysis's wearing off." the alchemist noted, "I'll just correct tha-"

"Fine, I'll tell!"

Kymer waved Haru, keeping her poison ready to pour. Garr moved directly behind the captive, ensuring he stayed seated.

"Your cousin, brother, whatever? His name's Kirito. K, i, r, i, t, o...good luck finding him."

"Is he still alive?" Leafa questioned.

"Hey, we've heard that name before." Garr blinked, dumbfounded, "Wait, you two are related?"

"Yea well...technically?" she glanced to him briefly, "Anyway, is he?"

Ithe nodded.

"Last I checked, he was leaving floor twenty seven."

"Hm." she opened her menu, recording the name.

"The second I'm free, I'm ratting you out." he growled, "The rest will know you cheated."

"Go ahead, I don't care what they think." Leafa crossed arms.

Ithe glared hatefully at her. Wick felt awash with relief, their mission finally over. While his smile remained slight, he proceeded to adorn the fallen champion in rotten fruit.

"How do you know his name?" Leafa asked Garr.

"Well, when a guy's that big of a tool it's easy to remember." he blinked.

Leafa's look towards him darkened. What she didn't notice though, was Lis sneaking around the back. With twin hands, Leafa's massive cups were squeezed, the woman screaming at the sensation. Wick turned to the sound, only to be aroused by the sight, the blacksmith gripping.

[Sexual Harassment Detected!]

"Been waitin' for this!" Lis cackled, "I'll never get another chance to-"

Before Lis could even finish her statement, she vanished in a blue aura, Leafa groaned in irritation.

"Dammit, hun." Garr chuckled.

"Ha, ain't karma a bitch." Ithe smirked, "Can I go now?"

"Let him go." Garr directed Kymer.

"Why, he's no longer useful." the Russian grunted.

Ithe turned pale.

"We got what we came for. Let him go."

The Russian complied, releasing him from the rope that held Ithe. Unbound, the former champion of the arena raced off, covered in fruit skin as he vanished in a matter of seconds. Soon as Leafa calmed, she stepped back.

"Guess that ends our business." Garr looked to Leafa.

"Yea." she looked back briefly.

His copper eyes were softened, worried of her next move.

 _Come on, take him. Wick really cares about you._

Sighing, Leafa looked back to her friend with a vulnerable stance.

"Wick...I'm going."

"Then let's go." Wick cheered, stepping up to join her.

"No." she stepped back, "I'm...going."

Wick's smile died slowly, his eyes wider. His exit had closed, leaving him uncomfortable.

"Stop looking at me like that?" she sniffled, "It's hard enough on me."

"Why?" he argued, "I thought..."

"There're some things you should handle yourself." Leafa turned away, "Go with Garr, he'll keep you safe."

The team looked to each other, every one of them aware of the task ahead. In their minds, the notions of safety had become luxuries, dread the most affordable thought. Garr watched intently, frowning as he watched Wick get torn apart by the taut bindings of feelings, pulling his limbs in all directions.

"I'm sorry, I just can't watch you die." Leafa cried, "Not after Recon..."

Wick simply blinked.

"You're my hero, Wick." she cried, "I-"

"Go." he suddenly stated.

"What?" she stammered.

Wick remained frozen, unresponsive. His purple eyes faded, his legs stiff. While pity was felt, none espoused. Slowly but surely, the plague mage turned away, starting his walk back to his room.

"Wick?" Leafa fretted.

"Go..."

Wick's voice kept calm, but his tone was dry, the artist walking forward like a wind up toy. The Russian looked towards Garr, Leafa running away in tears.

"We have our goals met, let's move." Kymer directed, "This place's pretty much abandoned."

"No."

Garr ran after Wick, hoping to catch up. Seeing familiar signs, another started to pace him. Alone in that arena path with him, Garr felt the warmth leave, as if Wick's despair drained it from the very area. The brass armored warrior slowed as he neared him.

"Wick, wait." he pleaded.

The orange hatted mage didn't stop, walking back to the inn in a slow but purposeful pace.

"Don't do this. Please, listen to me. You don't wanna see that."

Wick kept ignoring him. The thought of him self terminating terrified the berserker, forcing Garr to grab his arm.

"Stop."

"Why?" he sighed, "Garr, it's all-"

"No." the short one argued, "You've gotta stop for a minute."

"You're scaring me right now, I know you've been through a lot. I'm telling you as a friend, do not go back in that room."

Wick lost control of a tear, refusing to look at Garr. He wanted to see Recon again, planning on going to the place they hung out. He tried walking again, but Garr's grip proved too strong.

"Please Wick, don't go back there..." Garr frowned, crying a little himself. "You...won't like what you find."

Finally, Wick looked back to the shorter man, dwarfing him by at least five inches.

"Everyone I knew...they're gone." he rebuked, "I'm it now...not even Leafa cares."

"That's not true." another voice arrived, "It isn't just you."

Both looked back in surprise. Out of the corner came the white haired alchemist. Following them from the room, she stepped beside Wick and hugged. Releasing him after a second, her green eyes lowered to the railing.

"You're...probably going through a lot right now." she counseled, "I...know what it feels like."

Wick watched Haru.

"It feels like everything's turned against you...it cuts you down. Leaves you thinking things you shouldn't."

Garr stepped back a bit, letting her have her moment.

"Leafa...I think she just needs time." she frowned, "It's been a hard few days for both of you."

"But really, you don't wanna go back there."

Wick grimaced a little, Haru nodding to Garr.

"I think that's what he's trying to say."

Her genuine take and care on the matter stunned Garr, having never heard such kindness bestowed from the alchemist.

"Why don't you come with us?" she offered.

Wick listened carefully, not saying a word.

"I mean, it's up to Garr...but, I wouldn't mind." she glanced away.

The brass knight looked to her with a further puzzled expression, releasing Wick from his grasp.

 _Okay, what the hell happened to her, this isn't the Haru I recalled. She hated having me as a leader._

Steadily though, Wick and Garr turned to each other. The mage exceeded him in height by almost half a foot, though his mass was far scrawnier.

"Wick, I won't lie...I'm not happy that Leafa threw you away." Garr softened his tone, "I don't know if you should join us."

His gaze turned confused, the berserker easing himself.

"We weren't here to destroy a system, there's more involved. I guess you've seen it with your own eyes now."

"Wait." Wick growled, "Those things, are related to you?"

"Not in a good way." Garr kept calm, "But Wick, you saved my team...you saved Lis."

"For just that, I owe you. I'm gonna be briefing the team on our next task, would you like to join us?"

Haru grimaced, the fear evident in her eyes. Wick looked to the ground. While Garr normally looked at such with scorn, he simply kept a straight expression. Wick's thoughts pitched him back and forth.

 _Why's he asking this of me, to fight? I'm nothing like this guy, he scared demons with his very presence. All I can do is draw._

"I'm not as good a fighter as you." Wick mumbled.

"You don't have to." Garr smiled, "I honestly think you'd make a big difference for our survival."

Wick looked around, the world of the arena strangely empty, its champions either dead, or deserting. Haru looked to him with hope, wanting to feel less alone in a world she felt was out to eat her. Steadily, Wick's purple eyes met Garr's orange-copper eyes.

"What would you have me do?"

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

Floor One - Black Iron Palace - 2330 hours

We all took a seat, the room small and separate from the rest. On Kibaou's orders, the entire wing of the palace was ordered to be clear of all personnel besides us...and we were strictly brought in by [Corridor Crystal].

Corvia as I've learned, was absolutely monolithic. Thousands of players, all readily at their disposal. If anything, it had sort of an official feel to it, I liked that. Their choice of colors sucked though. Seriously, all gold and silver? Tacky.

"Wonder what they've got for drinks out here?" Oran leaned back.

"Nothing you'd like." Graye huffed.

"Oh I don't know, bet the high ranks got good stuff." the monk grinned.

Rika reached out, squeezing my hand a little. She's been acting a little different since I rescued her from the...whatever the hell those were.

The crunch of his boots drew our gaze, drawing close. Kibaou emerged from the metal door, closing it behind him. Rubbing his hands together, he looked sternly to all of us.

"This everybody? Counting seven."

"Standing by as ordered." I stated.

"Excellent, I'll make this quick." he lowered his hands, stepping in front of us, "Okay, so you're all aware of the Great Old Ones?"

"Yeah, mate." Oran joked, "Been enjoyin' a metal jellyfish for a butt buddy all month."

Kibaou stared at the monk briefly, probably wondering who he's hiring.

"I second that, been sharing time with hentai Frogger myself." I snickered.

Rika giggled a little at that.

"TMI, man." Kibaou waved, "Okay, so you're all aware of the threat these pose?"

"Yeah." Graye nodded, "We've met some."

"Okay good, you're experienced then. So first thing's first, you're not being deployed right away."

"Why not?" Kymer crossed his arms, "This is just a weekday for me."

"Cause you're all kinda low in terms of level." he shrugged, "Listen, it shouldn't be too long, but we're gonna have to train you up to spec before we send you off anywhere."

Wick fondled a gold coin in his right, inheriting [Lord of Change] for himself.

"We've got people who can train each of you according to your skills, just gotta let us know and I'll arrange it."

"Does that include dri-"

Graye elbowed him.

"Drinks? Sorry man, we generally keep sober on duty...in fact you better be sober at all times."

"Ya serious, I just like collecting." Oran groaned.

"Oh...never mind then." Kibaou shrugged, looking to the rest.

"What I'm about to say here doesn't leave this room, not even to the guys who're training you."

"If they ask, tell them you're gonna be in the reserve. We clear?"

"Yes sir." I raised my chin.

"What if she's hot?" Oran leaned back.

"No." Kibaou dismissed.

"Oh come on!"

"You're really gonna risk your entire team's security over a boner?"

"Sounds appropriate." Haru noted.

Wick was busy drawing on his book, the tears plain to see.

"Anyone who's questioning whether to join or not, this's the time."

I looked back to Haru and Wick, Graye was pretty much getting his own little subgroup to his own. The medic glanced between them.

"Y-Yes." Wick nodded, bowing his head slightly before focusing back on his work.

"Sure." Haru shrugged, "Not like we're gonna-"

Graye patted her shoulder.

"You won't be alone, there're other teams preparing too. Yuuki and her guild are now Hydra Five, Klein and his guild are Occam's Razor as well as Captain Derek and his men in the Lead Left Eye."

"We're all in." Rika stated, "Garr and I both know, they're ready."

"Alright, last call." Kibaou glanced around.

Reaching left, I patted Wick's shoulder.

"Hey." I whispered, "Thank you."

He looked, nodding weakly. I couldn't believe Leafa abandoned him like that, but it was still her choice. Then again, I had no stance to judge. I was gonna leave Rika when I had similar happen. Positives, I'm grateful to have Wick around.

"Alright, welcome to Pandora's Lock." Kibaou nodded, "Your job is exclusively recon, investigation, and if necessary, elimination."

"Holy shit, guys!" Oran cheered, "We're like the MIB or some shit."

"You're awfully positive." Haru looked back.

"It's adventure, been lacking it since Graye left."

"Alright, settle." Kibaou ordered, "So we need you to keep absolutely silent about your mission."

"Why? First off, these groups relieve pressure off the Assault Team. Keeping them focused on the front line makes their job easier."

"Secondly, the last thing we need thousands of people doing, panicking. Most are unaware of this threat, and would freak out if such was presented."

"So gotta keep it under wraps?" I shifted in my seat.

"Yea, classic containment stuff. Sadly this limits who you can speak to, as we have reports of hostile player factions throughout Aincrad."

"But I thought most stuck to Floor one." Graye tilted.

"They do, but others have wandered off. They take differing ideas on how to live on out here. You can just about guarantee they won't like being messed with."

"Guess that means no more parties for Oran." Graye smirked.

"Wha?" Oran moped.

"Yes, you can party." Kibaou groaned, "Just use a fake name, alright? Leopon's already told me plenty about you."

"Aw, she missed me." Oran chuckled.

"You gave her a booty call." Graye mumbled, "She walked off seconds after meeting you."

"Politely." the monk corrected, "Besides, girl's a bit too serious for my likin."

"Lech." Graye rolled his eyes.

The introduction was pretty clear. Limit killing players to only what's absolutely necessary, arrest otherwise. We're ordered to have full head coverage, no one's supposed to know our names or recognize our appearance.

"Wait, what about the guilds I'm running?" Rika quipped.

"Those two mining businesses? Oh yea, unfortunately we can't expect you to run two jobs."

She looked a bit depressed by this.

"How about this." Rika stood up, "I'll...request a new position in Corvia. I want a resource department."

"We already have one." Kibaou noted.

"Okay, then I'd like to be in charge of it. I can make it more efficient than it already is."

"I'd have to petition that to leadership." he crossed arms.

"You sure about this?" I looked to her, "Lis, this's a lot of pressure."

"I can handle it." she smiled, "Trust me."

During the rest of the meeting, I got a surprise.

[From PoH: I'd like to apologize for the events of the 11th. Nobel went way too far, I gave him very strict orders to not hurt your group further. I have men dispatched to fix the issue.]

The hell, PoH was talking to me?

[To: You have a lot of nerve, talking to me.]

[From: I realize that, but this's important for the sake of understanding. What's going is strictly between us...and I wish to call it off.]

[From: I've got plans for a better Japan, they have nothing to do with you. The whole Renee thing was poorly considered, I acted emotionally.]

[From: Can we just call this off, I don't want any further conflict. I only dealt with Korrin because there was no negotiating.]

This was kinda hard to respond to. I hated this man, the thought that he'd dare speak to me was boiling my blood. The same time though, he acknowledged boundaries, even dedicating resources to kill an ally of his just to keep some peace with me. What was I supposed to do?

I remembered Renee, how she died to him. I went on a quest for the [Malishard], but not even the one who sent me on it cared any further, having effectively gone amnesiac. If he was going to kill Nobel for us too, then there...could there be peace between us? In the end, I wanted to keep Rika safe.

The answer felt absolutely jarring, but I really wanted to settle things. If I let go of Renee, I could move on with my life. In the end, PoH's evil was lesser than the inhuman things lurking over us. A sickening, nauseating reality was presented, where my promise of revenge...falls short.

It didn't matter what Rika thought of this decision, it's for us. Kibaou had bestowed us an ungodly enemy, the last thing we needed were more. A communist PoH was, but better a communist...than a demon.

[To PoH: Can we talk about this face to face? I'm considering this, honestly.]

* * *

 ** _Souls of Fire_**

* * *

February 19th 2023 Floor 29

Silica fell forward, her hands gripping the grass. She said nothing, the roar of distant beasts scaring the thirteen year old out of her wits. Her ex boyfriend's words kept coming back, the statement etched into her mind.

 _I'm sorry Silica, I...can't stay. I can't stand here, not knowing he killed her, especially so barbarically. I want you to go back to town, stay safe, maybe find Haru, someone better, I don't know. Don't look for me, not when you've got a chance._

"Why'd he go?" she muttered to herself, "Aoki wasn't his fault."

"Come on, get up."

Looking up, her Reaper recruiter offered a hand.

"We're almost there. We can initiate you once we're back."

Silica sighed, taking the hand softly. Lifted back to her feet, the beast tamer dusted off her sunflower yellow duster. Four others marched past them, their equipment wildly assorted, only brought together by the skull masks they wore.

"Why'd Nobel put us to this? This's got to be the third looting run this week." a Reaper groaned.

"The Emperor needs the best loot." the leader called, "He got us homes, be grateful for that."

The crowd consisted of people Silica's age, none exceeding the age of fifteen. Black was the most popular color, their heads either adorn with hoods or helmets of such color. With such a choice, Silica's yellow left her feeling very out of place.

"I still have no idea who Nobel is." Silica mumbled.

"You will soon." one replied, "He's a really cool guy. He doesn't turn us down like the others do, just because we're younger."

Climbing the hill, the ground turned rocky, the wind harsher with a gnawing cold. Her twin tails fluttered in the gust, red eyes narrowed. Ascending further, the team kept eyes to the brush surrounding them, the distant creatures silencing their calls.

"So what're we playing when we get back?" one blinked.

"Mafia?"

The rest chattered on about their recreation, eventually reaching the summit. To Silica's surprise, this wasn't a volcano they had climbed, but a hot spring. Pockets of bubbling hot water lined the mountain peak, mounds of limestone developing around them.

Most curiously even, was what rested. In these little heated pools, floated fairly large, colorful eggs.

"Alright, who's got good [Sneak]?" the leader noted, "I'm not pissing off an angry momma today."

The rest debated, but Silica was intrigued. Tip toeing forward, she kept her gaze circling for the sight of whoever laid them. Each egg consisted of red sheen, some bearing specks of lighter or darker shades.

"Yo, Silica!" one called, "What's your sneak?"

"Um...four hundred?"

"Eh, should be fine." another mumbled.

The young girl grabbed the egg, gently lifting it out of the hot bath.

[Extra Large Egg]  
[Species: Unknown]

 _Ooh, I wonder what kind of pet this could be? I've found one like this, ended up getting an Anteater...as weird as that may be._

"I think it's safe guys." Silica called back.

The wind picked up, the rest of the Reapers scaling down to inspect the rest. Watching the others loot, Silica suddenly felt a dreadful cold. Her heartbeat slowed, her mind unraveling whose nest this was. Or why the wind changed speed so quickly. Gusts changed speed, rising and falling.

Walking over to the edge of the summit, she put the egg away to storage before looking to the direction of the gusts. Nothing could be seen, nothing that'd indicate a storm. The sky was cloudless, the day as bright as could be. A pebble skipped, the tamer glancing back, her boots scraping the ground in an instant.

A shadow grew from the western lip of the mountain, Silica's mouth agape as she witnessed the truth unveiled. She had taken to this group in a pursuit of finding personal strength. With Teika's departure, she vied for relevance, for a sense of control. Looking up, however, that desire for control, brought reality.

What revealed itself kept absolutely silent, despite its size. Scales as sturdy as hardened steel, folding and flattening as its body curved. A rusty, matte color showed across its hide. There was no mistaking what legends told, what drove men to hide in their homes at night. The stories, the rambling of the old, the insane, the unfortunate.

They all spoke the same tale. The repeating cycle of a ceaseless reality. The truth that mankind indeed was not master of the universe, not in the slightest. That first fact for her arrived, with wings.

Random reapers turned, only to stop at the sight. Silica in fright ran from the silent mother, her comrades shrieking in fright at the sight. Vaulting over the lip of the mountain, Silica miscalculated her approach, launching herself over a steep cliff.

The beast tamer's body rattled, hitting the stone repeatedly as she fell. In her ears, a detonation could be heard, the screams of her acquaintances as they too tried fleeing the light of reality. Glass breaking was heard, multiple. The entire peak seemed to light off in a single blast, the land illuminated in a crown of yellow.

Silica's back hit a boulder, snapping in two like the goodbye of her beloved. While she felt no pain, her lack of mobility was quickly received. Had she not stored the egg in her inventory, it would've surely broken long before. The being she feared flew above, clearly in search.

[Champion Approaching!]

The crackle of gravel alerted the [Red Dragon], the forty five foot long monarch quickly spotting the yellow clothed figure on the cliff. Swooping around for a dive, Silica could barely cry out, helpless in impairment.

Just as the truth came around, however, something grabbed the beast tamer, pulling her away roughly. Feeling claws and fur, Silica screamed in fright, unable to resist the encroaching predator taking its meal.

"Stop."

Silica kept screaming, the roaring of an aerial being silencing all other thoughts. Seconds later she was tossed up, caught in two arms midair.

Looking to her captor, Silica saw a wolf's snout, teeth...easily capable of tearing flesh. Silica's crying persisted, hopeless in the exchange.

"Shut up." it growled.

The beast tamer stopped.

"I'll drop you if you don't."

The [Red Dragon] followed behind, its velocity far exceeding the beast. A belch of white flame barreled out of its throat, immolating the trees in a matter of seconds. Some torched so fast they simply detonated. Forced to flank and veer, the creature carrying Silica changed directions on second notices.

A cave was spotted, drawing the wolf's attention. Leaping right at the mouth, it immediately backed out and turned right.

"But wouldn't the cave-" Silica panicked.

"It'd make a great oven, that's what!" the beast snapped, "I've got this."

The [Red Dragon] took the bait, assuming they ventured in the cavern as it turned. Shoving its head inside, the fiery gout sent cords of smoke leaking out the sides. In the brief time of breathing, however, it bought both of the intercepted beings time.

Burrowing in the ground, the hairy beast stuffed Silica below, hiding itself elsewhere in the forest.

"Wait!" Silica cried out.

"Warp to town!" it hissed.

She silenced herself, hearing her new captor scamper off. The flap of wings had her drawing a [Teleport Crystal], hands shaking as she uttered her command, vanishing in a bubble of blue. The sounds stopped, the bustle of town easing Silica. Footsteps arrived, alerting Silica to a new presence. Helpless from a broken spine, all the prone tamer could do was glance up.

"You're lucky, I'll give you that."

The voice sounded suddenly lighter, human. The beast tamer looked harder, the light of the sun blocking her immediate sight. As eyes adjusted, Silica met her captor in the flesh, rather than fur.

"While I didn't know [Dragons] existed here, I do now. Wonder if info like that'd make good money..."

Silica paused. Her captor was a she. Standing a good foot taller than herself, a woman in tight black clothing remained. With hair and eyes matching the attire, two little ties of hair parted the bangs. There was a calmness in her voice, a bow slung to her back.

"So tell me." Sinon looked blankly, "What were you doing out here?"

To be Continued...

Next Book: Shepherd of Sin

 **A/N: Alright guys, I guess this is goodbye for now. Least till I git gud. Just as a notice, Sun Dancer and this book will be getting a revamp...as I realized ideas that could've been used earlier.**

 **Remember, I'd love to hear your rating for this book. From one to ten, what would you give this book? If you've already given the rating last chapter, ignore this message.**

 **Expect a notable hiatus, as I have to work and plan out how the third book's gonna go. Once the foundation's set, I'll hopefully make something even better than these two books.**

 **I wanted to express my deepest gratitude for those who've followed, favorited, and reviewed with me till this point. Guys, it's 2018. I've gotten started late 2016, and it's been a love of mine ever since. I love you guys, we've really built a nice little community, hopefully one that'll grow as time goes by.**

 **See you next book. I'll leave an author's note once the new Sun Dancer is ready!**


End file.
